Veni Vidi Vici (Version A)
by SemblanceOfInvisibility
Summary: One spark can cause the flames to begin. Who burns, however, is up to chance. Perfection is unattainable in not only life but in politics, love, family, loss, happiness, sadness, anger, and remorse. You can't change the past; You can favour and display your version of history but that doesn't change a damn thing. So, when the first shots are fired in the war, who can you trust?
1. Prologue (A Story To Tell)

_**Location: Unknown  
Status: Unknown  
Time: Unknown  
Temperature: Unknown  
Year: Unknown  
Month: Unknown  
Day: Unknown  
The Queen**_

 _Always look for what lies behind those eyes..._

Death is not easy, not by any stretch of the imagination. Neither is accepting it when it happens to others and especially those close to you. If time travel existed within the realm of my powers, I would do everything to go back and save them before _he_ could get to them. Before he could change them, before those other women in their town hung one, shot another, drowned the third, and burned the last at stake. All four girls, and they died though not entirely as the...powers that they had possessed lived on. To stop all of that, of course, would require the travel back to many millennia past and that is not something that most would even be willing to risk. For all of my powers, that is beyond my realm of influence. Do I miss them? Yes. Would I be willing to alter the very thin fabric that holds our world together? No. I prefer my bitterness and anger regardless.

I'll be blunt and state this simple fact that so few are willing to admit to: nothing lives forever. Everything shrivels and dies. That includes hope, that elusive spark that can change and incite and drive in those who are on the brink, the precipice, if you will. One of the most simple things I've learnt over the years is something we, both humans, faunus, and otherwise, choose to neglect is simply this: when bent too far, when pushed too far, everything and everyone breaks. The lines get drawn farther and farther away every time and every moment that passes in the waiting for an absolution is wasted. Chances dwindle, and options become scarce. Therefore, what I ask you to consider is what have we left to do when this point is reached or passed? Furthermore, are there sometimes moments when we have no choice in what we have to do or do we always have a choice?

To verge away from philosophy, let us discuss the basic politics of the four major kingdoms in this world. Commonly, they are referred to as Atlas, Vale, Vacuo, and Mistral though those are not the full names. Officially, Atlas is the United Kingdom Of Atlas - which has a government council with twenty departments, six hundred members, and aid from and association with the military and the kingdom's huntsman academy. Arguably, it is the most powerful of the kingdoms. Vale, following in suit, is officially the Unified States Of Vale and has a somewhat smaller government council and no military with the council mostly separate from the academy. As for Vacuo, it's full name is the Vacuoian Federation and, while having a relatively strong government council, is known more so for having hearty deposits of Dust. No, I am not going to explain Dust beyond it being one of our most precious natural resources and that its trade is, in many senses, monopolized by the Atlas based Schnee Dust Company - although that is not to say that the Government Council Of The United Kingdom Of Atlas hasn't placed increasing sanctions on the company over the years. I digress, and to finish Mistral is officially the Republic Of Mistral with a huntsman academy and government council just like the other four major kingdoms.

For a brief history lesson, the four kingdoms have been around for so long that many cannot remember that, despite learning about prior ancient civilizations, they have not always existed. In fact, the kingdoms as we know them today were not established until after the Great War - the war that tore apart kingdoms and families and yet still ended in change that was long overdue. Before the Great War, all four of the major kingdoms had a royal family and the monarchical rule was absolute except for in one kingdom. Vale, Mistral, and Vacuo had rather normal histories with the subject of their monarchies and absolutism but Atlas is different. For starters, the United Kingdom Of Atlas wasn't known as that until after the Doppelganger Treaty was signed by all of the kingdom's provinces a few years after the Great War which created Atlas as we know it today and also established its progressive constitution that was markedly liberal in its ideas - for the time even radical.

The United Kingdom Of Atlas was known as the Kingdom Of Mantle during and before the Great War and had a constitutional monarchy in which there was a royal family with much power, yes, but also a parliament which I suppose one could think of as a rudimentary version of the government councils that currently operate within each of the kingdoms. Of course, the government councils all have various heads of state - Vale and Atlas have a president while Vacuo has a prime minister and Mistral has a chancellor. That, however, is off topic. The royal family of the Kingdom Of Mantle was the Ciel family and the family was, to the surprise of some of the other kingdoms, remarkably cooperative in the establishment of the United Kingdom Of Atlas though this likely had something more to do with Lena and Jacob Ciel wanting to retain their heads rather than being out of the goodness of their hearts. They, five years after the Great War ended and having ascended to the throne at the very beginning of the war at the ripe ages of twenty and twenty four, had a son by the name of Edward Samuel Ciel who, twenty four years after that married a member of the kingdom's military and had a daughter - Emmeline Cecilia Ciel. By the time she was thirty eight, both of her parents were dead and she was a general in the Atlas Military. She was also involved with a Schnee, which could be viewed as ironic or unironic considering the status of the Schnee family and the status of hers. At that point, sixty two years had passed.

Eighteen years later, Vale's huntsman academy, Beacon, fell to the grimm and a woman with amber eyes, a woman that I won't dwell on. At that point, the kingdoms had all gone through changes and that included the people within them. Human beings and the faunus are not static creatures, rather, they like to push the limits, they strive towards change and one of the most admirable, and frankly annoying, things about them is the drive that they so wholeheartedly possess. That, however, does not make them infallible. People die every single day and those deaths are not strictly natural. Some die by their own hands, others die at the hands of others but in the end everyone dies. As I said before, hope is a fickle friend and it cannot and should not be relied on. The one thing I must impress upon anyone that perhaps will listen to me is this: Don't wish too much, and don't let hope blind. I speak from experience. The view, I admit, is cynical but that does not make it any the less true. Human beings especially are incredibly arrogant and seem convinced that so long as our sun is still burning and our shattered moon is still in orbit that dust will blow. That is not always the case. Like it or not, everyone is scarred or flawed in some way - no one is without weakness, not even me. But if you don't give away your weaknesses, no one has to know about them. I certainly don't let people see my weaknesses.

Now I'll briefly delve into the realm of legends, fairytales, and even religion. Though there are many religions in our world that claim monotheism, polytheism, or atheism, there is one that is actually true. The tradition that states that the world of Remnant, our world, was created by two brother gods, an older and a younger, is true. It is also true that they created sorceresses and one male sorcerer who gave much of his powers to the four girls that I mentioned as having died earlier. In short, that single sorcerer created the four maidens of the seasons: One maiden for Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. The one that was hung possesed the powers of the Spring Maiden; The one that was shot possesed the powers of the Winter Maiden; The one that was drowned possesed the powers of the Summer Maiden; The one that was burned at stake possessed the powers of the Fall Maiden. When I previously stated that their powers lived on, I referred to the fact that their powers transferred to a woman between the ages of seventeen and thirty five after their deaths and the women that killed them received their powers for being in that time frame. Now, that is not to say that that time frame can't be evaded through forcible aura or power transfer but, with such technology being ethically grey and controversial, I will veer away from that.

There was a woman, the mother of the girls, who was distraught by their deaths and sought revenge. She went to the younger brother god, the evil one, and he agreed to help her. They even fell in love and granted her powers of creating the so called monsters of destruction that plague our world and have since mankind existed. Unable to rob the future for whatever fate it held for her and unable to destroy her, the younger brother god used the last of his powers in one final act with his elder brother, the good one. Together, they cursed the man who had given the girls their powers in the first place and they set him to reincarnate until he defeated their mother, their distraught mother who only wanted what she viewed as justice though that concept became warped and she finally conceded that she was after revenge, not justice.

Never, no matter who you are, confuse your vengeance of lust for it as a form of justice. That is more than just a slippery slope to fall down. I should know better than anyone. I was human once too.

In each of his reincarnations, his soul would merge with that of a like minded person and, after about seven or eight years - give or take, that person would become him and he would continue his fight against the woman again though he, by the time it had been eighty years since the Great War, seemingly failed every time. Most people would have lost hope, but he, for some reason, persisted. In many ways, doing such was admirable but it was only a thorn for his enemy. Not only did he reincarnate, but the two brother gods also created four relics which were hidden by the man and could only be accessed by maidens.

But, some of this is only legend. I can tell you, however, that the maidens are real with absolute certainty though that is all I will directly confirm.

I am no longer living...I am merely a trapped spark that lies buried and sealed but that does not mean that I am powerless. My name is Salem.

So, as you continue you on through our world of love, politics, war, family, anger, remorse, sadness, happiness and the full spectrum of emotions, I ask you to consider the words that General Emmeline Ciel so eloquently phrased that have been quoted by so many others - both allies and enemies - over and over: "When the first shots are fired, who will you able to trust?"


	2. Going Somewhere?

_**November 17th  
**_ _ **Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
11:34 AM**_

"So this is Beacon Academy..." Glynda Goodwitch murmured as her team, Team JGED, entered the grounds. In their last year at Atlas Academy, they were ready to compete at their best but that didn't mean that there weren't going to be some hard bits. There were always hard bits amongst the four of them. "It's more similar to Atlas than I thought it would be."

"Weren't you supposed to attend Beacon anyways Glynda?" Emmett Schnee responded with a smirk, playfully punching her shoulder. "Are you Valerian or not?"

"Well I was born in Atlas which means that I'm a Valerian-Atlesian. Besides, I - what in the hell is that," Glynda raised an eyebrow as a dark-haired boy with red eyes walked past them in Beacon Academy uniform. A _female_ Beacon Academy uniform.

"Is that guy wearing a skirt?" James started to laugh at the sight along with his team.

"Is he high?" Dean asked, tossing his burnt orange hair back.

Emmett leaned towards Glynda who, at 6'2'' without her heels, was reasonably taller than his 5'11''. "Do you think that he's a cross dresser?" He asked, brushing his shoulder length white curls to the side.

Glynda gave him a look of exasperation as she adjusted her glasses. "How the fuck am I supposed to know?"

"Hey!" The boy shouted as he started walking towards them. "You're cute!"

"Thanks!" Emmett yelled back although he was fairly certain the boy was talking to Glynda. "I like to think so too!"

"Not you," The boy scoffed and shifted his gaze directly to Glynda. "I was talking about her."

"Oh, joy..." She muttered.

"So…" The boy said as he lifted his leg up onto the ledge and leaned in slightly. He then gave her a suggestive smile before continuing his thoughts. "Do you like what you see?"

Glynda deepened her glare. " _No_. Now who the hell -"

"Qrow, what the fuck are you doing?" A girl with the same red eyes and dark hair grabbed him by the back of his blazer.

"Tryin' to be funny and turn that prank you and Tai pulled on me in our first year on its head," Qrow replied with a smirk. "So, ha. Besides, Raven, I bet Sums is goin' want it later -"

Raven smacked him angrily on the back of his hand. "Shut up."

"Thanks -" Glynda started.

"I'm not helping you out," The girl snapped. "Who are you anyways?"

Annoyed, she reached for her crop. "Glynda Goodwitch, why?"

Raven glanced at her and then dismissively shook her head and stalked off. "Never mind..."

Emmett laughed. "Well someone needs to tell her -"

"Not now Emmett," Glynda cut him off, gripping her riding crop tighter.

"Are you alright?" James asked, wrapping an arm around her. Despite being still irritated with Raven and Qrow, just feeling his arm around her caused her to relax.

"I'm fine." She said shortly.

"You always say you're fine," Dean pointed out while taking a second to look around the grounds. "But I think we all remember the time when you were sick and insisted on going to class anyways. You had _terrible_ laryngitis and couldn't speak and while you did really well in your fight in combat, you couldn't even answer the question about what an aura does after because -"

"In my defense I was able to write it out on the board, so -" Glynda protested.

"You still couldn't talk," Emmett pointed out. "And weren't you functionally mute for that whole week?"

Glynda groaned. "It was one of the worst weeks of my life."

"Because you talk too much?" Emmett suggested. "Or is it because James wouldn't snog you while you were that sick?"

"I… I…" Glynda rolled her eyes. "At least I'm not the one with a jackass brother-in-law."

"At least I'm not 6'2''." Emmett countered.

"I'm 6'5'' in these heels!" Glynda reminded him. "And that doesn't count because of the amount of times you've complained about me being taller than you."

Emmett sighed. "Okay, so maybe that's a little true..."

"It's very true," James gave him a smirk before bringing his girlfriend a little closer. "Glynda, how many times has he complained about that?"

"So many times that I've lost count," Glynda responded as she leaned into him a little more.

"To be fair to all of us though," Dean said with a meaningful glance at his teammates. "We like each other so much more than we did when were all placed on the same team. I mean, Glynda, you _hated_ Emmett."

"That's not true!" She responded irritably.

"Was it?" Emmett asked rhetorically.

* * *

"New students, please report to the amphitheater for team placement. Again, that is for new students, please report to the amphitheater."

Seventeen-year-old Glynda Goodwitch pulled her riding crop - and her arms - closer to herself as she made her way towards Atlas Academy's amphitheater. After how well initiation went, she could only hope that her team placement would turn out just as well. The upside, if there ever was one, was that her partner was on her level… not that he wasn't without flaws. James Ironwood had a way of getting under skin in ways she couldn't always understand - and they'd only know each other for a few days. Still, it could be worse. She could have been paired with Emmett Schnee, for instance, and he seemed to be nothing but a self-entitled brat. Very early on in her time in Atlas, Glynda learned that - amongst other things - the Schnee family was an even bigger deal than they were in the rest of Remnant. Emmett may be ten years younger than his sister, Willow, but that doesn't mean he's powerless.

"Glynda Goodwitch," General Jansen announced. Moving as quickly as possible, she made her way up to the stage where James already was - smiling at her. "Emmett Schnee, Dean Carson. Led by James Ironwood, Team JGED is the one of the most advanced teams in this year. Therefore," Jansen looked directly at all four of Team JGED with a sharp eye. "They will be this year's accelerated team - graduating in only three years."

"So…" Emmett leaned over towards Glynda, whispering mischievously. "In a team of Atlesians you're the Valerian. Not only that, but you're the only girl. And to be fair, I'm a little annoyed that you're taller than my 5'11''. Although, maybe that could be an advantage… if you know what I mean." Winking at her suggestively as they walked off as a team, Glynda did nothing but glare with more force than she could remember doing before.

 _A playboy._ She thought. _Of course._

"You know," Glynda turned on Emmett as Team JGED reached their dorm. "If you're going to be a jackass, you can drop the mock subtlety."

"I'm not a jackass, I'm an attractive -"

"Dude, I've known you your whole life and even I think that you're a jackass." Dean told him, laughing like a maniac. "I mean, if you're going to be a jackass then use it on your brother-in-law."

"I've been trying to find something incriminating on him for the last eight years since the arranged marriage went through!" Emmett unlocked their dorm with his scroll and began to pull up his photographs. "Unfortunately most of the photographs I've managed to get while spending _any_ time in the manor have been of my niece, Winter. She's seven, and the cutest thing ever - see." Shoving his scroll in Dean's face, he began to flip through photographs of a young girl with white hair that had a determined look on her face despite being so young.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on?" Glynda asked James, pushing her glasses up again.

"To be honest I'm not quite sure what's going on," He admitted, gesturing towards them. "I don't really know either of them."

"I thought everyone in this city knew everything about everyone."

"Does everyone know everything about everyone in Vale?"

"No, but I thought that in Atlas -"

"Atlas and Vale are much more similar than people think."

"Really?" Glynda raised an eyebrow at that, despite being born in Atlas. "By the way," She said as she sunk into a deep violet bean bag by her bed. "This is my bean bag, use it at your peril."

James sighed and looked at Glynda before responding as she collapsed further into her bean bag. "So…"

"So what?"

"What's your story?"

"My… story? Well, I was born in Atlas but raised in Vale with my brother and sister. I'm the youngest by six years - my brother is the oldest - and my sister more or less left me alone. I've never had a lot of friends and my parents aren't exactly thrilled that I want to be a huntress, especially because I chose to study at Atlas over Beacon," Her green eyes bore into him. "What about you?"

"I was born and raised in Atlas - in the city of Mantle - by an Atlesian mother and a Valerian father who left when I was a kid. I'm an only child and my mother is, pretty much, indifferent to the fact that I'm training to be a hunter and then intend to join the Atlesian military in the Special Operatives Unit."

"Interesting," Glynda pulled her wavy blonde locks out of its tight ponytail before getting up to head into the bathroom. "I'm going to shower and," Turning to the rest of the team she narrowed her eyes. "If any of you come in here before I come out then Oum save your souls."

As soon as he knew she was out of earshot and could hear the shower running, Emmett sighed and looked directly at Dean and James. "I'm going to take a risk here and admit how I feel about her…"

"Don't say that you're attracted to her," James told him. "Because I have a feeling that she doesn't like you very much."

"Well I wasn't going to say that anyway because I'm not. No, what I was going to say is that I'm… a little bit afraid of her."

"Cute," Dean responded with a sarcastic laugh. "But if I were you I'd direct that fear towards staying on Jacques's good side."

Emmett scoffed. "Oh come on, he's not even a real Schnee so why should I fear him?"

"It doesn't matter that he isn't a real Schnee, because he is the CEO of the _Schnee Dust Company_. You know, one of the largest corporations in all of Remnant."

"So?" Emmett crossed his arms in annoyance.

"So he has access to the best press release team in the world and you honestly don't fear him? The man could make or break you!"

"Hey, so, what are you all talking about?" Glynda asked as she came back out in a tank top and leggings with her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Emmett's brother-in-law," James informed her.

"Oh, lovely."

"You know," Emmett said as he followed her over towards her bed while she pulled her brush out of her bag. "You're the first girl to not fall head over heels for me at first sight."

"That might have something to do with the fact that I think you're a self-entitled jackass.," Sending him a glare, he moved back but didn't stop talking.

"And _that_ is the second time you've called me a jackass today. Which might be why you remind me of someone..."

Glynda narrowed her eyes at him. "Who?"

Emmett winked flirtatiously. "Wouldn't you like to know..."

* * *

"This will be your dorm while you stay here at Beacon," Professor Peach informed them. "All the information you need will be downloaded to your scrolls overnight. If you have any questions, I'm sure one of the Beacon students will be able to help you out."

"Thanks," Emmett said as he let Team JGED into their temporary dorm. Once the door closed behind them, Emmett threw his bags onto the ground next to Dean's and went to leave almost as soon as he got in. "Dean, come on," Emmett waved his partner towards the door. "Let's leave them alone."

Without another word Emmett and Dean practically ran out of the dorm, leaving Glynda and James behind. Glynda almost immediately wrapped her arms around James's neck and pulled him closer to her while he ran his fingers through her long, thick hair. Loosening her embrace, Glynda tilted her face up to kiss him gently before allowing herself to melt into the feeling. Still, sighing, she broke their kiss and rested her head on his shoulder while he rubbed her back lovingly.

"I love you, James."

"Glynda…"

"I mean it. I know that you're going to be joining the military soon, but we still have the festival and one more mission planned as a team. Besides… we'll still be able to be together, won't we?"

"Haven't we been talking about taking our relationship a bit further?"

With a sigh, Glynda pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "James, we only just turned twenty back in September -"

"We don't have to do this right away. We can wait a year, I know you don't want to rush into this."

"I love you… but I'm, I… I don't know James. The thought of getting married makes me feel… odd. I"m not quite sure how I feel about it right now. I just want to think about this for a few more months."

"I know. I just want you to be happy. Don't feel pressured."

"I don't… Things are just complicated for me."

"Well I love you either way," Before she could respond, James pressed a soft, tender kiss to her lips. "And I'll always be here for you, princess."


	3. My Own Way

_**November 20th  
Amity Coliseum;  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
11:39 AM **_

"The randomization process is complete!" The announcer shouted through the PA system. "For our next fight, we'll have fourth year Team JGED of Atlas Academy VS fourth year Team STRQ of Beacon Academy!"

Raven Branwen tossed her hair back as she casually pulled her weapon out while sending a glare directly towards Glynda, who glared back with equal distaste. Though she knew it was not particularly rational, with the way things were going for her, she needed someone to hate. Ozpin fairly easily fell into that category, but she still was undecided on what her true views of him were. Even at one and twenty she viewed the world as bleak. Clinging to what she knew was really the only thing she felt to be keeping her as herself not who anyone might want her to be. The rest of the team, however, was less reserved, less closed off than she was. Summer Rose, for one, was smiling at the one with the white waves that went down to his shoulder, whoever he was. Raven kept telling herself that she couldn't care less about the people they were going to fight even though she knew full well that she was lying to herself. For example, she found the white-haired one attractive but she wasn't going to betray the trust of the tribe over something that she knew was only uncertain.

 _Remember Raven,_ she reminded herself, _You're at Beacon to learn how to kill huntsman and huntresses, you're not here to become one. They're a threat to the tribe that will have to be dealt with.  
_  
The terrain around them changed into rivers, forests, and desert. _Perfect_ , Raven thought, _This terrain won't be familiar to them_. An advantage, as her own mother would have put it. Clenching her ōdachi tighter, Raven pushed the thoughts of her mother out of her mind. After all, her mother died several years before - wrong place, wrong time - and the two of them had not necessarily had the closest relationship. At seven years old Raven Lily Branwen and Qrow Xander Branwen were officially orphaned and now, well over ten years later, Raven refused to let go of her bitterness towards her mother. Unlike Qrow who was simply viewed as nothing more or less than a liability by their mother, Raven had been viewed as powerful - as the next leader of the tribe. She had known for the start that that was where her mother wanted her to end up, and she was more than willing to take up that role but at the same time it scared her. The last few years at Beacon, however odd and miserable at times, had been deeply meaningful in its own way and, against her will, a bit of confliction had started to rise. For many reasons, that scared her.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1 - _Fight_!"

Raven darted towards the white-haired boy to engage him a fight as her teammates engaged the others.

"Woah… attracted much?" The boy asked with a smirk. "Because I have to admit, you're pretty."

Raven didn't respond, she might find him a little bit attractive but she'd be damned if she let it show. Instead she swung her ōdachi at him with extreme force and, not to much shock, he jumped out of her attack with a glyph. "Attracted?" Raven replied with an equal smirk. "Do you need to get your eyes checked?"

"To be honest, probably," He responded, half-laughing as he dodged yet another one of her attacks. "But hey, I'm Emmett. Emmett Schnee."

"Oh, I understand. I guess maybe I'll go easy on you," Raven sent a well aimed swing his way - this time around it made contact.

Emmett stopped in surprise, giving her yet another hit against him. She glanced up at the monitor and sighed in relief that her aura was still fairly high while his was steadily depleting.

"Or maybe I won't," She finished with a smirk, attempting another hit to his shoulder.

"Too slow!" He declared as he met her blade with his. "Hey, so what was that whole thing yesterday with the guy and the skirt?"  
 _  
_"It pains me to say it, but that's my brother," Knocking back another blow from Emmett, Raven went on. "Long story short, he's an idiot."

"That was made pretty clear," Schnee said with a grin. "Not that that's to say I haven't done stupid things.

Raven rolled her eyes as she made contact again broke his aura down further. "God, what a surprise!"

"Not really, but I'll let that slide because your cute," Emmett winked flirtatiously at her, one time to many, and in that moment she made contact again - eliminating him from the fight.

"And it appears that Raven Branwen of Beacon has defeated Emmett Schnee of Atlas!"

Emmett smiled at Raven even as he was pulled out of the fight, and then did yet another flirtatious move - flipping his long, white hair. Raven rolled her eyes, but even she couldn't help but feel the slight draw towards him. Sighing heavily as she refocused, she attempted to brush her thoughts aside but, as time would come later to tell, she couldn't. Noticing the taller one with the burnt orange red hair, Raven began to change her direction of attack to him but stopped short when she noticed Glynda defeat Taiyang and the red one defeat Summer. Angrily, Raven used her semblance to engage the three other opponents that she and Qrow had left to fight. For a time, they gained the upper hand in defeating the red one - Dean - quickly, but as soon as Glynda sent a well-aimed attack Qrow's way it was all over for him.

"And Qrow Branwen of Beacon has been defeated by Glynda Goodwitch of Atlas!"

"Damn it!" Raven muttered as she started to focus all of energy into fighting her remaining two opponents. "I swear to god..."

Raven swung her ōdachi hard at Glynda, but she bounced the attack right back with her semblance of telekinesis.

"Motherfucker..." Raven muttered as she blocked a shot from the one of her opponents' gun.

"Something wrong?" Glynda knocked back yet another one of Raven's attacks. "Or are you still bitter?"

"Shut up," Raven glared. "Tell me, why would someone like you become a huntress?"

"I could ask you the exact same question," Glynda snapped, a natural feeling of animosity towards her rising clear as day. "And if I had to bet you, wouldn't answer."

"Damn right I wouldn't," Raven replied, her anger taking over her voice.

"Then don't expect me to," With another knock back and a perfectly aimed shot, Raven could see her aura deplete - _fuck_.

"Raven Branwen has been defeated by Glynda Goodwitch and James Ironwood - Team JGED is victorious!"

Raven scowled deeply as Glynda and James embraced tightly - part of her was so angry at them for winning, but the other part of her was angry because of their affection for each other that she could see. In that moment, Raven looked back at Taiyang and, in impulse and anger, walked right over him and aggressively pulled him in a kiss - much to his surprise. Not that he fought it, but he couldn't help but wonder why in the living hell that Raven would kiss him at that particular moment. The two of them were close and had been involved for well over a year but that didn't negate the fact that they were both aware that she struggled with expressing her emotions. As rough as everything was, though, he was hoping that by the end of the Festival - which would also mark the end of their formal training - that she would be willing to marry him when he proposed.

"Raven," He said as he broke the kiss, half out of breath. "Are you alright -"

"Try to talk less," Raven pulled him right back in but out of the corner of her eye she could see Team JGED laughing together and her anger resurfaced. "Follow me," Raven grabbed Tai tightly by the wrist and stalked off towards Team JGED as they made their way back towards Beacon's main grounds. "Hey!" Raven yelled as her and Tai joined Team JGED on the avenue. The four of them turned to face her in surprise and it was all Raven could do to not attempt to strangle Glynda right there - the only girl of the team. "Yeah, see I'm just as capable as you bitches are but I choose to not show-off!"

"Oh, look!" Dean said as he punched Emmett in the arm. "The girl is angry that Glynda kicked her ass!"

"Did you hear me or did you not?" Raven's voice dripped in acid as she glared at him and then shifted her gaze towards Glynda who just crossed her arms with her riding crop still in hand while James wrapped an arm around her. "Oh, so let me guess," Raven said as she looked at the two of them. "You're the official team leader but she's the actual one?"

Glynda narrowed her eyes at Raven. "Do you need something?"

"Oh, don't listen to her Raven, she's not worth it." Qrow cut in as he approached his sister and Tai. "If I had to bet she doesn't know how to lift much more than that small stick of hers. Am I right?"

With a smirk, Glynda shifted her gaze to him. "Yeah I know how to lift, jackass. I've been carrying this team from the start." She mutteredas she flicked her crop to knock them both back.

"Looks like you pissed her off, Qrow." Raven informed him as she moved back towards Glynda. "Where's Summer?"

"I'm… right… here," Summer came up to them, running faster than they'd ever seen her go before. "What… do… you… need…"

"Well, that depends -" Qrow started.

"Whatever you're thinking, I doubt that it's a good idea," Tai told him, giving him a pointed look. "Just leave them alone, they don't need you to bother them."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Tai's right," Summer said as she looked to him. "This is going to sound completely vain, butI want to preserve my looks. They're not worth it."

Qrow glared deeply but then sighed as James returned the glare with his arms crossed. "Besides, I have a feeling that I'm going to have to deal with the two of them again after this."

Raven placed a hand on her ōdachi while angrily stalking off with Tai in tow while Summer and Qrow followed. As they walked away, Dean's gaze landed on Raven's ass and he smirked as she got further and further away. Emmett, despite being mildly irritated by them and half-heartedly wanting a fight, opted to instead pull Glynda's hair out of its bun. Laughing as she turned around, he stopped when he saw her anger and how much tighter she was gripping her crop.

"Emmett…" Without another word, Glynda punched Emmett in the face while he looked at her in surprise before smacking her ass in approval - resulting in a hard slap from her in response.

Grinning like a maniac, Emmett laughed again. "Damn, after the last three years I've finally gotten you to crack and actually hurt me like I know you've wanted to since -"

James glared at Emmett as he pulled Glynda in close to him. "Sometimes I think we all want to hurt you."

"I've actually caused him serious harm," Dean smirked as he began to recount to Emmett all of the ways that he'd inflicted pain in their fights throughout the years.

Falling reasonably behind them, Glynda and James turned towards their dorm while Emmett and Dean made their way towards the courtyard to reenact their previous fights. Almost as soon as they'd gotten into their dorm, James was pulling Glynda in to him and, as she began to relax and place down her crop, soon after she was tightly in his arms he was bringing her face towards his into a deep, tender kiss. Glynda pulled him closer towards him while he ran his fingers gently through her long hair, taking in everything about her, everything about them. Pulling away as lightly as possible, he let her bury her face in his chest while rubbing her back. With a sigh, he began to push her bangs out of her eyes while she tousled his dark hair affectionately.

"I love you," She told him softly, nuzzling his neck. "I love you so much."

James kissed her lightly again. "I love you too."


	4. The Mantle Collision

_**December 17th  
City Of Mantle;  
City Limits;  
United Kingdom Of Atlas  
10:34 PM**_

The amount of grimm was incomparable, even from within the airship. While it was the outskirts of Mantle which was significantly disadvantaged in comparison to the glistening City Of Atlas, even for this area the grimm concentration was borderline ridiculous. That was especially true for any location in the interior of the continent of Solitas. The old Schnee Dust Company warehouse was crawling with the creatures and, out of the corner of her eye, Glynda could see Emmett tense upon seeing the remnants of the Schnee snowflake painted on the side of the heavily faded building. If that were not enough, they were all well aware that any where in the United Kingdom Of Atlas that was crawling with grimm could be even more deadly than an area crawling with grimm in any of the other kingdoms - even for fully qualified huntsman and huntresses such as themselves.

"Let's get 'em," Dean said as he twirled his bow staff before infusing it heavily with fire Dust.

As soon as the ship was on the ground, the creatures of grimm began to surround them entirely. Emmett and Dean began to immediately take the smaller ones out head on, but Glynda and James headed for the warehouse. It didn't take long before a large nevermore flew out of it, followed by several creeps. From the other side of the field, Dean sent a hard blast of fire that hit the nevermore from the side - knocking it closer to the ground and causing damage to at least one of its wings. Still, Emmett and Dean were primarily focused on the death stalker that was advancing quickly on them. Moving as quickly as she could, Glynda managed to take out a few of the creeps while James shot at the nevermore. Feeling her aura drain, she took an advancing beowolf out with a several well-aimed kicks and punches. But as she was about to relax for just a second, she saw Emmett collapse to the ground and Dean barely miss an incoming beringel as he moved to help his partner. Glynda knocked the beringel back to stop it from getting to her or James as she ran towards Dean to help him with Emmett.

"Dean!" She yelled. "What in the -"

"He overextended his aura with a summon," Dean quickly, panic for Emmett evident all throughout his voice. "He's fine, but he won't be if he stays out here while he can't fight. I'll get him back to the ship, but you and James need to be quick about fixing the area because I'm not sure if he's going to need more help than I'm qualified to give."

Glynda nodded as she helped Dean lift Emmett up before he ran back towards the ship. Most of the grimm were clearing out or had been killed, and the sector that Emmett and Dean had been was entirely vacant except for a few retreating creeps. The wind was starting to pick up, even more as the snow began to fall more steadily, making it all the more difficult for her and James to deal with the still flying nevermore. It, much to their relief, came down soon enough. As soon as it was gone, most of the others that they had been dealing with while fighting it were too. Almost giddy in relief as adrenaline pumped through them, they started to head back to the ship where Dean was waiting with Emmett - whose condition had improved when one considering that he had woken up.

But in that moment of false security, an ursa came charging at them. Turning quickly on her heel to face it, Glynda managed to push it back, but it still continued to charge. The wild creature showed no mercy; the speed at which it ran was faster than she had ever seen. In a brief second, she thought that it might be alright as James was about to shoot it but instead it took off both his right arm and leg. Dean came running out of the ship as James went unconscious and, using her semblance, Glynda grabbed James's revolver before helping Dean get him back onto the ship as they rushed back to the capital of the defunct kingdom of Mantle - Atlas. Emmett began pacing as soon as he had stopped reeling from the attack on him. Once they landed as directed on the roof of the hospital, Glynda, Dean, and even Emmett helped the staff bring James in as quickly as possible.

"Fuck," Emmett said, probing his still throbbing forehead as their team leader was rushed into immediate surgery. "Just fuck."

"How did this happen?" The young nurse who helped bring him in asked, his pen hovering at the top of his clipboard.

"Hunting mission…." Glynda informed him, forcing herself not to cry - at least not now. "Grimm attack in the outskirts of -"

"Mantle," Emmett finished for her, noticing the tears that threatened to take her over. "Is he going to be -"

"I'm not going to lie and say that it looks great, but the chances are that he'll survive. We've got new technology in the kingdom that will be… beneficial. That's part of what we're doing, see…" The nurse looked back up at the three of them with a skeptical eye. "Are you three relation or -"

"Teammates," Dean informed him, pulling out his ID from Atlas Academy. "We graduated early just a month ago."

"And she," Emmett added, pointing towards Glynda. "Is also his fiancée."

 _That hasn't been decided yet, Emmett and you know it_. Glynda thought as she crossed her arms, going along with the story still.

The nurse sighed before continuing. "Once he's completely stabilized we'll be replacing his arm and leg with robotic prosthetics. After that we'll implant the neurotransmitter that will control them."

"Will he be dif -" Emmett started.

"Nothing will change except for the fact that his arm and leg won't be natural, although chances are that there will be lasting consequences mentally - as a huntsman he'll probably handle those better than the average person would, but it's still a consideration." Turning to Glynda he made one more note before leaving. "And I'll inform you when he wakes up so that you can see him, Miss -"

"Goodwitch," Glynda told him, still trying to appear strong although her voice was starting to break.

"Goodwitch," The nurse murmured as he wrote that down. "Alright then, I'll speak to the three of you again, hopefully with good news, as soon as possible."

Almost as soon as the man left, Dean wandered off alone while Emmett stayed with Glynda who continued to pace up and down the small room. Unlike the rest of his teammates, Dean felt almost nothing. He tried to comprehend why but he couldn't. He did not think that his lack of emotional response made him a bad person, but it was odd to him that - unlike Emmett and Glynda her were both in an almost extreme state of nerves - he was calm. He supposed that likely had something to do with his life before Atlas Academy. He didn't want to go back, but he knew that he hadn't attended the Academy for the sake of helping others. He'd done it for himself, to empower himself and grow stronger. Shaking his head as he left the building, he let the freezing wind nip at his face as he walked through the city he'd always loathed with an almost numb mind.

Differently, Emmett had given the front desk Glynda's personal scroll number as well as his own for them to call when James woke up. Having recognised right away that she was in a terrible state, Emmett had forced himself to ignore the physical pain he felt and walked with her back to his apartment. Once they had gotten through the door, he'd told her where everything was located and then took a dose of over counter painkiller while she showered. Glancing out the window into the dark night while the snowflakes continued to swirl about, he couldn't help but wonder just how maddening things might get as time went on. As time continued to go by, Emmett found himself falling asleep for a few hours but then waking up and feeling only a bit more rested than he had before. The cycle continued for a while, but finally he gave up on trying to sleep while Glynda paced and, hesitantly, he looked at her and gently took her hand.

"Emmett -" She said tiredly.

"Glynda I know that you and I will never be as close as you and James are, but I…" Hesitantly, Emmett pulled her into an awkward hug that lasted all of a few seconds before she pushed him away with tears in her eyes. "Things are going to be alright. They have to be."

"I really do love him Emmett," She said weakly as she sat down on the couch. "And I… what if he doesn't…"

"He'll be fine," Emmett repeated gently. "I mean for fuck's sake Glynda this is James Ironwood we're talking about."

Glynda sighed heavily and didn't respond, trying to calm herself down. Pulling a novel out of her bag on the ground, she began to read. Time passed, to her surprise after she started this, fairly normally. Every so often Emmett would leave and then come back with something in hand or an angry expression from being on the phone with someone. She would sleep for a couple of hours but then wake up abruptly. One tense day passed, followed by five more. It all settled into an almost normal routine of going in between Emmett's apartment and the hospital until Emmett came into the waiting room - looking more pissed than ever and arguing loudly with his other sister - Ashlynn. Small, white-haired just like the rest of the Schnee's, and unbelievably irritable, Ashlynn Schnee looked more ready to punch her brother than usual. Her multiple diamond rings glistened menacingly on her fingers while continued to fight with her brother, only stopping when she noticed the sharp glare that Glynda was sending her way.

"Sorry about this, Glynda," Ashlynn made her way towards her while Emmett followed behind.

Closing her book, Glynda didn't bother to hide her annoyance. "What did you do this time?"

"Easy," Ashlynn responded with a smirk. "You know my nine or ten year-oldish niece, Winter, right?"

"Where exactly is this going?" A skeptical look had taken over Glynda's face as the other woman began to tell the story.

"Well she decided that she wants to train to be a huntress now that Emmett's, admittedly with help from Willow, gotten her to access her semblance. Of course, the poor girl has a stumbling block in her way known as the _insufferable_ Jacques Schnee. Anyway..." Ashlynn continued with a smirk. "He got pissed that I agreed to train her in fencing - I may not be a huntress or have any desire to be one but at the very least I can teach her how to fence. Her semblance I can do a little with, but not much."

"You're ridiculous," Emmett said, rolling his eyes. "You haven't even unlocked your semblance."

Ashlynn ignored him although she knew he was right. "Okay, so here's the thing though. Jacques doesn't want that, since she's currently his only heir, because he wants her to put all of her time and effort into the Schnee Dust Company. I told him that over my dead body would I let him deny his own daughter the opportunity to live her life they way she wanted and he told me that I'm less of a member of the family than he is and that I should get out of _his_ house. And Willow defended him and Emmett's is mad at _me_ because he thinks what I said was too risky."

"Because it was very risky," Emmett told her as he flipped his hair back behind his shoulder.

"But Willow -" Ashlynn argued.

"I'm going to talk to Willow later because I'm concerned about her," Emmett replied tensely. "She's been acting more and more… resigned lately and I know that she's unhappy. If she was happy she wouldn't be drinking like a maniac and -"

"Miss Goodwitch?" The nurse from earlier was back, tapping impatiently on his clipboard. "Ironwood's finally out of surgery and awake. Would you like to see him now?"

Glynda nodded as she got up quickly, shoving her book into her bag. Without another word, she followed the nurse to the room where James had been moved to now that he was out of both surgery and ICU. Breathing a sigh of relief when she realized it would be just her and James, Glynda let herself into the room as quietly as possible. As soon as he saw her, James pushed himself further up to see her better as she set down her bag and moved over towards him.

"James, I -" She started.

"I'm alive, Glynda. I promise, I'm perfectly fine now." Lightly, James lifted part of her curled bangs up and played with it for a few minutes before Glynda leaned over and gently kissed him.

Hesitantly, she pulled away before asking the question she wasn't sure she was ready to ask or that he was ready to answer. "Do you remember what happened?"

Looking at her with a sigh he nodded. "If I hadn't shot that thing it would have killed you."

"It took off -" She protested.

"But I'm still alive, and I promise that everything is going to be okay," He sighed. "And Glynda, I love you. Nothing is going to change that."

"I love you too James," Glynda wrapped her arms around him as best as she could before pulling away with a light kiss to his forehead, her hair slightly brushing the metal of the transmitter. "Do you know when you'll be out?"

"A few more days - they want to make sure that the transmitter and my arm and leg work right and that I don't get sick or…" Noticing the dark circles under eyes and how pale she looked, James stopped as he took in her appearance. "Glynda… are you alright?"

"I haven't slept much the last few days," Sighing as she went on, she added. "And when I have it hasn't exactly been quality sleep."

"I haven't had that either," James said. "Unless you count the hours of sleep I got in while drugged, which as it happens I don't."

Glynda laughed. "Depends on how you look at it, I guess."

"Is Emmett okay?" He asked.

"Arguing with Ashlynn, but, yes, he's fine." Feeling her scroll buzz, Glynda checked it quickly before finishing. "Looks like they'll be here in a minute or two."

James nodded, still not taking his eyes off her. "I really do you love you Glynda."

Unable to think of a better response, Glynda kissed him passionately. "You act like I don't know that. You might get under my skin sometimes, but I love you so much even if you can treat everything like it's a contest of measuring dicks."

"You're perfect." James pulled her gently in again and she laughed when she pulled away.

"I'm hardly perfect," She said, rolling her eyes.

The door opened to Emmett and Dean with a bag of chips and beer. "So," Dean started. "I would normally suggest shots all around, but that's probably not the best idea right now since we just got Ashlynn off our backs."

"What he really means is that he snogged my sister for six minutes straight," Emmett told them with a smirk, causing both Glynda and James to laugh.

"Sometimes you really are an idiot," Glynda said as she pushed up her glasses. "Aren't you Emmett?"

"It's something I pride myself on Glynda," He replied, kissing Dean's cheek. "It really is."


	5. The One With The Sister

_**January 3rd  
**_ _ **Schnee Family Manor;  
City Of Atlas  
United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **9: 38 PM**_

"I don't give a flying f -" Emmett Schnee slammed his fist down on Jacques desk as he continued to glare at him while the man cut him off.

"Emmett, I do hope that you understand that you are lucky to getting work these days. Do not push your luck." Jacques looked at him evenly despite Emmett's harsh glare.

"I'm sorry, but me getting work is not a problem. Huntsman can work alone, so just because my team has broken up doesn't affect my employment. Besides, I'll officially be a TA at Atlas Academy in a few weeks for combat." Emmett sighed irritably as he attempted to match his brother-in-law's even expression. "What I was talking about was Ashlynn. My other sister. I know she came here to talk to you about how you fired her from her job as manager of the human resources office of the SDC and frankly I -"

Jacques raised a finger as he cut him off once more. "Ashlynn was defending the faunus too closely and it is not a risk that I am willing to take right now that a member of this family be in the constant eye of the media while at the same time run the risk of being presumed associated with the White Fang -"

"Fuck you," Emmett responded, cutting off Jacques for once. "If it was your wife, you wouldn't do this - you just have a personal vendetta against Ashlynn because she wouldn't play your little games and because she did what was right - what should have been done a long time ago."

"What I did," Jacques began as his voice crept dangerously low, a warning to Emmett that he was about to cross a line or hit a nerve. "Was to protect the Schnee family name. You and Ashlynn don't give a damn about anything but your petty causes while I go to great lengths to keep this family where it is."

"The day I deny myself the pleasures of this world will be the day that becomes true, e.g., never. Also, need I remind you that you married into this family when I was fifteen and in that time have -" Emmett stopped and narrowed his eyes at the man before turning when he heard the door to the study open.

"Emmett?" Willow looked at her brother in surprise as she came into the room - an earlier request from her husband. "What are you doing here? I thought -"

"Whatever you thought, you thought wrong. I don't start as a combat TA at Atlas for another six weeks," Emmett informed her as he took in his sister's appearance. She looked paler than usual, excepting her cheeks, which were noticeably pink. _Probably the wine_ , he thought as his gaze traveled to the glass in her hand. Concern washed over him immediately - never in his life could he recall his sister drinking much, but, evidently, that was changing. "Uh...Willow are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine," She snapped as Jacques placed a hand on her shoulder. Emmett clenched his fists as he glared at both his sister and brother-in-law.

"Jacques," Emmett said as calmly as possible, unclenching his fists. "I'd like to speak to my sister alone if you don't mind."

"Of course," Jacques's tone was emotionless as he left the room while Emmett altered his gaze towards his sister to a more sympathetic one. As soon as he was gone, Emmett moved closer to his sister to try and naturalize things - to bring them back around to the way they had been when they talked growing up.

"Willa, why do you defend him so much?" He said as gently as he could manage. "You know just as well as the rest of us do what he's doing to the company and yet -"

"I defend him because father trusted him and so do I." Willow replied, though her voice shook. "Emmett, I love Jacques, and he's the father of my only child and -"

"Willow, for the love of god cut the pretense." Emmett stepped back a little when he realized that that came out harsher than he intended.

Sighing, Willow took a long sip of her wine before responding. "Emmett, you may be my brother but I do not appreciate how every time you come here you find something to criticize my husband over. Father wouldn't -"

"If dad had known what kind of person Jacques is, then he would be on my side and Ashlynn's." Emmett knew his tone was increasingly bitter, but he decided he didn't care as he crossed his arms and glared at his sister. "I looked up to you for years, Willa, because I thought you were strong and independent but maybe I misjudged or maybe…" Emmett shook his head as he fought back tears and his voice softened against his will. "Willa, what happened to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Willow looked away from her brother as her stomach began to tie itself into knots.

"I mean your marriage and you relationship with Jacques in general," Emmett said. "I knew that the arranged marriage was a bad idea from the start, but you were adamant about it being the right choice -"

"And it was," She snapped. "Emmett, I already told you that I love Jacques and just because you and your team -"

"James, Glynda, and Dean -" Emmett began.

"Will you let me finish a goddamn sentence or not?" Willow snarled. Emmett stepped back further at this uncharacteristic outburst from his sister and let her go on. "Your team doesn't know him by anything more than what I'm sure are unflattering descriptions by you. And in regards to love, you have never had more than that whole thing with Dean or those one night stands with various women, so you have no idea what it even looks like. Quit judging me, you…bastard!" Willow went to slap her brother, but he caught her hand and his blue eyes filled with nothing but pain and sympathy.

"So I see that being with Jacques has taught you a thing or two," Emmett's tone was completely dry. "And you claim I don't know what love looks like, but I do. I may not have first hand experience and my relationship with Dean might be one on the rocks but here's an example of passionate, healthy, unconditional, returned, and real love: Glynda and James."

Willow ignored what he said about love, focusing on the first part. "Shut your face Emmett. You have no idea -"

"Don't I?" Emmett responded as he pointed to the faintly visible bruises on his sister's cheek. "You act as if makeup will hide everything, but it doesn't. I can tell," Emmett allowed his tone to become more gentle. "Why did this happen?"

Willow's eyes began to tear. "I defended Winter's decision to begin training as a huntress - she wants to be a Specialist at some point."

"Ambitious girl," Emmett stated as he looked at his sister sympathetically. "But why do you let Jacques do this to you?"

"He slapped Winter too," Willow admitted quietly, as if she was afraid her husband would hear her. Emmett's heart split as he imagined his sweet, barely ten year old niece getting slapped.

"Fuck him," Emmett responded. Willow's head snapped up in surprise, but he didn't react.

"Emmett…" Willow pleaded, her voice weak. "I'm doing the best I can."

"Are you?" Emmett asked as he pulled her into a hug, feeling awkward as he hadn't as much as spoken to his sister in the last several weeks - hell the last time they had embraced had been about a year or two prior. "Look, if you say you're alright and happy, I'll play along until I see that things get worse."

"They won't," Willow promised him, her voice quavering. "Actually... we're trying to have another baby now..."

Emmett laughed dryly. "Spare me the thoughts of your sex life."

"It's not my fault you're dirty minded," She replied though her voice was without humour.

"True," Emmett replied as he placed his hand on the knob to leave. "I promise we'll talk later."

"Okay..." She said almost inaudibly.

As he left, Willow sighed as she slowly walked to her room and weakly collapsed into one of the chairs - tears streaming down her face slowly and silently. She knew that her life was turning towards the worse but she still believed that Jacques loved her. Letting her mind take over her speech, she softly began to sing as she grew more and more curled up in the spot.

 _Now it's time to say goodbye - to things we loved and the innocence of youth._  
 _How the time seemed to fly from our carefree lives;_  
 _And the solitude and peace we always knew..._


	6. Soft Light

_**January 3rd  
17th Floor,  
Lightson Apartment Complex;  
City Of Atlas;  
United Kingdom Of Atlas  
8:37 PM**_

While Glynda let herself back into her and James's apartment after coming back from her yoga and jazzercise class, she sighed as her scroll went off with yet another new message from Emmett. Another talk with Willow gone wrong, apparently. Not that she was surprised after how many times the entire team had heard Emmett get off of phone calls with his eldest sister that had gone south, but it wasn't thrilling to hear that, once again, Jacques had done something that was beginning to flirt with the line of abuse and Emmett didn't like it. Placing her yoga mat and jazz shoes by her closet door, Glynda let her hair out of its bun to flow freely as she turned on the shower - tired beyond belief. Her next mission was not for another few days, and thankfully it was a search and rescue mission which, generally, were not terribly long. Still, she couldn't help but wish that her mission was closer to the city of Atlas than it was because in the last few days she realized that she was ready. The first few weeks that James had been back were long. This was not only because he of the nightmares that plagued both their minds, but because he still had to go into work.

Investigation after investigation were forwarded to him regardless of the fact that he was still trying to regain some sense of normality in his life. Still, it was a relief to both of them that he didn't have to go out on many field missions. More often than not, it was the same old thing of reports and investigations that were then shifted from department to department within the council. Finally things, albeit superficially, began to calm down, and now - about five weeks after James was released - Glynda was ready to bring back around the topic she and James had deliberated on for months before the accident. Marriage. If she was being honest, the thought terrified her. Regardless, she knew that if she tried to wait any longer she'd lose her nerve and that was what she decided was going to drive her tonight. Although she was shaking slightly as she pulled her black bra and underwear back on, followed by her white yoga pants and violet t-shirt, she forced herself to steady her hands to brush out her hair and pull it up into a neat, side ponytail.

 _It's just James_ , she reminded herself, feeling irrational. _You've been together for the last two years and known each other for the last three.  
_  
"Glynda?" Hearing the apartment door close, Glynda headed out of her and James's room to meet him. Almost as soon as he saw her, he swept her up and pulled her into a passionate kiss which she returned in fervor.

"You know, it's easier for me to do that when you're not wearing those heels of yours," James pulled her in close while she let herself rest against his warm embrace.

"I like those heels because they give me an extra few inches," Glynda laughed a little as she remembered Emmett's earlier request to borrow them for a few days.

"You're already 6'2''," He reminded her with a smile. "It's good to see you for more than a few minutes." James's voice had softened to gentle way it was only when it was the two of them. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," With a sigh, Glynda pulled away. "There is something we need to talk about though."

Immediately concerned, James pulled her into their room and shut the door as he brought her over to their bed and sat down with her - placing his hands on top of hers to try to keep her steady. "Is something wrong Glynda?"

"I know that I've been hesitant, but James I want to get married." Even to her, her voice sounded unusually soft as she forced herself to bring it up again.

In an instant, his expression went from concern to surprise. "Are you sure?" He asked softly.

"Of course I am!" She exclaimed in shock. "Do you think that I'd even suggest it if I wasn't?"

"Glynda, I'm just…we... we're actually getting married." Lightly, he kissed her on the forehead before bringing her closer. "I love you so much."

"So do I," Glynda brought herself even more tightly into the embrace. Impulse began to wash over her as she brought her head up to kiss him again. "Make love to me, please, James." It was so quiet she wasn't even sure she had said until he responded.

"Glynda…" He murmured.

"I know we've never done it before," She said quickly. "But we're engaged and on top of that we already share a -"

"What about my right side?" James slipped off the glove to reveal the beginnings of his robotic arm. "Glynda if it -"

Before he could finish his thought, their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss. Whether she started it or not was open to some debate - not that it particularly mattered as he leaned over to be closer to her. Knowing that she trusted him was enough to let himself give in to her - the woman who would be his wife in only a few weeks. As she let herself fall backwards, he moved on top of her and deepened the kiss while she began to pull his uniform off. Not too long after the uniform came off, her shirt and pants followed and she sighed as he gently cupped her breasts while continuing to kiss her. Passion intensified as she could feel her core growing hotter and wetter as she could feel him against her. As soon as both of their undergarments reached the floor, her back arched slightly as he entered her - slight virginal pain she hadn't been expecting. But all of his touches were gentle even as he came in and out of her and she continued to bring him closer - her warm hands chilled slightly by the metal that was also against her skin. Shortly, the both of them came and she rolled over onto him and gently pecked him as he pulled her as close as possible - bliss washing over them. The embrace was short lived, but at the same time it was more comfort than either had expected. Pulling her bra and underwear back on quickly while he showered, Glynda let her hair cascade all the way down her back as she pulled back the covers and crawled under.

"You alright, Glynda?" James came back and joined her, pulling her in close.

"Of course," She leaned into the embrace as fully as possible before continuing. "But there is something I know we've talked about that I want to get back around to discussing again."

"What's that?" He asked her with a blissful smile.

"A family," Glynda buried her face in his chest, a little embarrassed for bringing it up.

"You want to have kids?" James playfully ruffled his fiance's hair. "Glynda, you know that I've wanted us to have kids ever since we even started to talk about getting married months ago."

"I know…so have I," She sighed. "But we never discussed when."

"Do you -" He started.

"As soon as possible," Glynda's voice was unusually quiet. "And that's in part because if I'm not careful it'll be impossible soon enough."

James sighed as he rubbed her back. "I know."

Glynda lifted her head up to kiss him, relieved that he remembered. Despite having a brother, Glynda was still the tallest of her siblings - albeit if only by an inch. Still, the only reason she was as tall as she was was because of a hormonal imbalance. In short, it was higher than average testosterone levels with reasonably lower estrogen. At the moment, she was capable of getting pregnant and carrying to term but that didn't mean that it would be an easy pregnancy or one that she'd notice early on, like most women. Coupled with that, it also meant that if she continued to ignore the warnings from her doctor about her injuries and the risks associated with being a huntress that she would lose that already fragile ability. Let alone the fact that it wasn't necessarily easy to remember all of the things she had to be careful of.

"I hope we have a daughter with your eyes," James ran his fingers through her hair as he spoke. "I love your green eyes so much."

"I love you James," Glynda responded as she slowly began to drift off to sleep.

"I love you too..." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

Even though their reliving of what happened in Mantle woke them both up more than once and even though they were both half-asleep when they woke up the next morning, it was comforting to both to know that they weren't alone. It would take time, but things were looking like they were going to turn around.

But neither of them expected how quickly that was going to happen.


	7. A Long Way Down

_**April 27th  
17th Floor;  
Lightson Apartment Complex;  
City Of Atlas;  
United Kingdom Of Atlas  
3:47 AM**_

 _The grimm continued to surround him. It was difficult to identify individual species, but at any rate all of them were powerful. The nevermore circling overhead cawed ominously as he saw her across the way. Her platinum blonde hair was in disarray, and her clothes splattered with mud and torn. Pulling out his revolver, he began to fight through them, and she did the same with her crop. It almost seemed like they were overtaking the grimm. After all, the creatures of darkness were becoming less vast in number with what felt like every movement. But then time started again and more appeared. A cycle in this state continued like this on and on until they were both about to fall to the ground in sheer exhaustion and the nevermore began to swoop down towards her. She barely made it out of the way before collapsing to her knees - her aura completely drained…_

James hazily woke up as the memories of the dream slowly began to fade. The moon was just beginning to shift out of its peak to allow the sun to arise by the end of the next six or seven hours. Regardless of that fact, the minimal light it gave off barely made any difference through the blinds in the darkened room. As he reminded himself that it was only a dream, his heart rate slowed and his eyes began to fall down into sleep. It was certainly comforting to know that Glynda was laying right beside to him, looking surprisingly relaxed in her sleep. For all of the time she spent working or going on missions, her vibrant green eyes sometimes showed a woman older than nearly twenty one and that was something that always saddened him. Even more so was the look she gave him every time he denied how difficult losing his right arm and leg had been. His eyes fluttering shut, he would have fallen back into a fretful sleep as well - had he not felt his wife shift next to him as she rolled over and began to slowly wake up, of course.

"Glynda?" James began to pull her closer, shaking slightly. "Are you alright?"

"Mmm...sort of…" As she let him pull her in she sighed. "James…do you think we're going to be able to be good parents?"

"I think so," Gently, he began to rub her back and he could feel her breathing steady. "Just out of curiosity, did you bring this up because -"

"I'm pregnant, James." Her green eyes were wide and as he looked at her they softened. "I went in this morning as scheduled for my routine testing and it turns out that we actually managed to…well I couldn't believe it, to be honest, although it certainly does explain the weight gain I was concerned about. I'm about four months in… and I'm supposedly due in late September to early October." As carefully as she could, she pulled herself out of his arms and sat up.

James wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. "You're not alone, I promise. No matter what happens, Glynda, you'll always have me."

"I know," Smirking slightly, she leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder. "Just wait until Emmett finds out. Isn't he coming over tomorrow?"

"Yeah, and he's going to freak," He laughed. "In some ways, Emmett can be the worst."

Glynda rolled her eyes. "If he makes any jokes, I swear to god..."

After a moment, and even though it was hesitant, James lightly rested a hand on his wife's visibly changing abdomen while she moved closer to him. "Glyns, I can't believe we're actually going to have a baby."

"Me either..." She admitted as she closed her eyes. "You know what else is crazy?"

"What?" Slight concern began to enter his mind as he moved to look at her.

"My complete and utter _stupidity_ to not notice, well I guess in some cases ignore, all of the signs means that it's just a few more weeks until we know if we're having a girl or a boy." A smile began to take over her face as she met his gaze. "Probably a girl."

James softly ran his hand through her slightly tangled waves. "If that's the case, then I'd bet that she'll look like you."

"Oh, James!" Glynda laughed just a little as she curled into him.

"I mean it," James murmured. "You're beautiful, Glynda."

Her body's warmth radiated onto him as she curled closer into him. Normally, she was fairly cold but right now that was the complete opposite and even if she had been cold he wouldn't have cared. Simply being at each other's sides was comforting. Time blurred as they began to drift back off to sleep, wrapped tightly in each other's arms.

* * *

"I'm here!" Emmett declared in a sing song voice as he stepped into the kitchen. "So we can all bask in my glory."

"I couldn't tell you'd stepped in," Glynda shook her head. "I thought you moved out _ages_ ago."

Sensing her game, Emmett suppressed a laugh in lieu of his jackass smirk. "So...you know what I've learned in the last few months?"

"What's that?" James wrapped an arm around his wife as he looked to his former teammate.

"Seventeen year olds are horrible!" Emmett sighed as he leaned against the counter. "I mean, come on, were we that bad at seventeen?"

"Probably, and that was only a few years ago." Glynda crossed her arms and sent him a glare. "You had evidently lived the charmed life of the rich and famous, Dean was...well trying to get you to notice him, James treated everything like a contest of measuring dicks and I -"

"You were the most terrifying person on the planet," Emmett shrunk back as he pretended to be afraid and pushed up his glasses. "I honestly thought you were plotting to kill all of us in our sleep."

"You're ridiculous!" Glynda scoffed. "You wouldn't have even thought that if that had been my plan!"

"You know," Emmett winked at them as he straightened up. "I remember when I thought there was no way you could reject me unless you had someone else and now I realise how right I was. Do you remember the day I saw you kiss James when you thought our dorm was empty -"

"I remember slapping you later when you asked why I was kissing him," Glynda laughed. "Sometimes you're an idiot, you know that?"

"And weren't we nineteen at that point?" James rolled his eyes as he gave his wife a gentle squeeze. "Besides Emmett, you were the one who took the position as the new combat TA at Atlas Academy."

"Yeah, well, apart from how annoying they can be, I actually like it. I feel like I'm actually doing something with my life." A suggestive smile began to rise in Emmett's lips. "Hey, so yesterday, was there any particular reason the two of you -"

Glynda raised an eyebrow as she cut him off. "No, don't you even go there. Although there is something James and I want to tell you."

"That I can live here and hide from Jacq _ass_?" As he spoke, his eyes widened and his grin grew stronger. "Because then I can sabotage him from the outside and -"

"No!" Glynda and James exclaimed at the same time.

"Look," James began as calmly as possible. "Glynda and I are going to have a baby."  
 _  
_Emmett's eyes widened in shock and he was silent for a long moment. "Damn…" He finally said. "An Ironwitch kid…nice."

"Ironwood-Goodwitch," Glynda corrected him. "Come on Emmett, you know neither of us changed our names, and forcing it into an amalgamation -"

"At least I'm not making sex jokes!" Emmett started to laugh as his former teammates glared at him. "Oh, well, actually…"

"Make one sex joke and I promise I'll claim it was an 'accident' that Glynda rearranged your face." James told him as Emmett's expression turned slightly fearful off Glynda's look while she reached for her crop.

"Okay…okay..." Emmett said, attempting to be serious in spite of himself. So, any idea how far along you are?"

"About four months," Glynda responded, leaning against James with her arms crossed. "I'm due in the early fall."

"Want to make a bet?" Emmett asked as he looked to both Glynda and James.

"What kind of bet?" Glynda narrowed her eyes as she waited for him to respond.

"Well... I'll make the bet with you that if I win and you have twin girls…I'll wear a dress and go wherever you want me to within the kingdom of Atlas for a full two hours. And I'll make it very clear that I'm Emmett Schnee. If you win, then you just have to tell me everything you've hated about me since the day we met." Emmett winked at them as he flipped his hair back. "You'll find that out in a couple of weeks, right?"

"Yeah, and you're on." Glynda confirmed as she smirked at him. "Oh I can't wait to ruin your self-esteem."

"In your dreams." Emmett responded with an equal smirk. "Not only is my ego too big for any of your words to hurt it, but believe me when I say that you're going to have twin girls. Start thinking of names…"

"We started talking about that possibility months ago," James looked to his wife, who moved more closely into his embrace. " _If_ you're right, I think we'll be okay."

"Caitlin Marianne is my favourite," Glynda glanced back at James before sighing. "But James's favourite is Ivory Glynda."

"Ivy, for short." James added.

Emmett's scroll angrily began to buzz and as he took a brief look at the new messages, he swore heavily. "You've got to be kidding me. I'm going to kill him."

"What is it this time?" Glynda's exasperation was seeping through from the amount of times this had happened.

Emmett sighed. "Willow just… informed me of a situation involving Winter and getting slapped. Apparently she was out of line, I don't know. I've got to go deal with this. Shit."


	8. Family Issues

_**April 27th  
Schnee Family Manor;  
City Of Atlas;  
United Kingdom Of Atlas  
11:49 AM  
**_ _  
Fuck Jacques, fuck what he's done to the Schnee Dust Company, Fuck what he's done to the family name._

Emmett tried to focus on the road and his conversation with his partner, but his mind was going off to a million different places at once - all of them negative. Ashlynn's disappearance, for one thing. It had been a month since she vanished out of what seemed like thin air, and if she even turned up alive, would she be the same? They had all been aware of the targeting of the family by the White Fang ever since Jacques business practices got greyer and greyer, but if the reports were correct and she had really been taken by them the chances would be that she wouldn't make it out alive. Regardless of everything, however, he'd still have to go in tomorrow for work as well deal with all of this, but the thoughts of the demonstrations and papers and other bullshit he'd have to do were some of the last things he was thinking about. Not to mention the fact that he knew that General Ciel was annoyed with him and would likely want to discuss his situation with him.

"Part of me wants to try and get custody rights over her, I'm going to be honest." Emmett's voice was increasingly serious as he spoke despite knowing that there was no chance of him being able of taking Winter from Jacques.

"You're joking, right?" Dean asked, slightly amused although he knew that there was no humor behind what Emmett was saying. "I mean, I know you care about her, do you really think you'd be able to even _suggest_ the idea in court?" _ **  
**_  
"Yeah, Dean, I'm serious," Emmett's irritation seeped even through the his scroll. All he wanted to do right now was _kill_ his brother-in-law. "He slapped her, _again_ , and the girl is just barely ten years old!"

"That's insane! Why would he do that?" Dean half demanded, appalled at what Emmett was telling him.

"Probably because he thought she was out of line. Winter likes to speak her mind and apparently that's getting her into trouble." Pulling up in front of the manor where he had grown up, Emmett parked quickly and slammed the door as he got out. "I'll call you back later, okay babe?"

Dean hesitated, not sure how to break the news that he wanted to break up with him. "Okay. I'll be back from Mistral tomorrow, so I'll see you then."

Once the line clicked dead and the anger towards Jacques was written all over his face, Emmett nearly ran into the house to, first, find his niece. The maze of corridors and rooms could be bloody confusing, yes, but years of having roamed this place kicked in quickly and his memory eased the speed at which he was able to find her. Not that she made it particularly difficult - her door was open slightly and there was pale light radiating from it into the corridor. He could hear tapping on a scroll, but he stopped when he heard faint, broken sobs. The sound brought him back around to cursing Jacques, and he swore he'd find a reason to deal with the man later. It split him to know that his niece was struggling with her parents which was why, trying not to startle her, Emmett poked his head into her room.

"Knock, knock." Emmett said with a sigh, trying to get her to smile.

Winter looked up, her blue eyes wide and tears still streaming down her face. "Hi…"

Emmett smiled. "Can I come in?"

She nodded silently and he moved quickly in while closing the door behind him.

Emmett sighed as he crossed his arms and "What happened?"

At first she didn't answer, but then she decided to let all hell break loose. "Father said the only reason I'm allowed to train now is because mother is having another baby and -" Cutting herself off to throw a pillow across the room with full force, Winter screamed in anger. "And now I know that they're trying to replace me!"

As much as he wanted to deny it, Emmett knew that it was true, at least from Jacques perspective, and he hated that even Winter had figured that out. True, her father lacked subtlety in any form but the fact that his ten year old daughter could tell made it worse. "I'm sorry Winter."

"It's not your fault, it's just… I…" Her voice went quiet and soft to the point where he could barely hear her. "Why do they hate me so much?"

Emmett sighed - the Schnee family was complicated enough as it was and explaining it to Winter wasn't going to be easy. Shaking his head, Emmett opted to tell her the truth - or as much of it as she'd understand. "Listen to me Winter. I'll explain this whole f'd up family to you in a few years, but I know my sister well enough to tell you that she's always wanted a big family. Having another kid is something she's wanted for years, so _she's_ not trying to replace you. As for your father, well I'd just tune him out if I were you."

Winter bit her lip. "So mother doesn't want me to disappear?"

"Of course she doesn't want you to disappear!" Emmett's face grew dark as he noticed the faint bruise on Winter's left cheek. "Let me deal with your father."

"Winter, whether you like it or not, we need to talk about -" Willow let herself in and her gaze narrowed as she looked from her daughter to her brother. "Emmett."

"Willa." Emmett started to make his way out before getting stopped by his sister's hand on his shoulder.

"Emmett, I don't know what Winter told you but I swear, I -" Willow kept her voice low, trying to stop her daughter from overhearing.

"Maybe you should pay more attention to her so she doesn't feel like you're trying to replace her." Emmett shook his head as he broke free of her grasp.

"Emmett -" Willow's gaze followed her brother out before she sighed and turned back to look at her daughter. "Now, let's just talk this over with..."

* * *

"Jacques!" Emmett shouted as he let himself into, uninvited, his brother-in-law's office. Unflinchingly, Jacques looked up at Emmett; essentially he'd been dealing with these assaults since Emmett had figured what kind of family he had unwittingly been a part of. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Jacques responded as Emmett moved closer.

"Telling your daughter, your _ten_ year old daughter that she's only allowed to train as a huntress because you'll have someone to take her place? That's a new low, even for you." Without even realizing it, Emmett reached for his weapon despite not having it on him.

"Not so dangerous without your sword, are you?" Jacques voice was uncannily calm, pissing Emmett off further but also effectively distracting him from discussing what happened with Winter.

"I don't need my fucking weapon to kill you," He snapped. "I could do that with my bare hands!"

"But you won't," Jacques replied evenly.

"Of course I won't!" Emmett's voice continued to rise and he sighed in exasperation as he pushed up his glasses. "I'm not an idiot and I would get much more satisfaction from ruining the _rest_ of your life. So believe me when I say that I will train Winter day and night until she is one of the most talented aspiring huntresses to start at any of the academies!"

Jacques laughed. "Don't you have something better to do with your time?"

"I want to ask you the same thing," Emmett said tersely. "But since I'd rather not hear stories about your sex life -"

"I don't understand why you are always so insistent on being so repugnant," Jacques said, slowly standing up in an attempt to intimidate the smaller, younger man. "Then again, I suppose you don't understand how to -"

"Listen to me, I don't know why you have to be the world's biggest jackass but I can't believe you. You don't care about your daughter and even she can tell. She's a _child_ and you are making her life twenty times as hard as it needs to be." Emmett was shaking in anger as he continued to glare, everything about this situation upsetting him.

"I do care about my daughter," Jacques said with narrow eyes. "I am hard on her because she needs to be tough and -"

"You're such a liar and you know it. First you marry into the family for the name and fortune - see you don't even deny it -" Emmett noted off of Jacques's reaction. "Second, you don't pay even a little bit of attention to your daughter and you've hurt both her and your wife. Third, you crush the heart and soul out of the company my father worked himself nearly to death to build. Fourth, you get rid of my other sister for doing the right thing. Fifth, the minute you find out that I'm a bisexual, you ask me why I don't just date either or if I'm attracted to both. Well let me tell you that all of those things are because you are ignorant and someone needs to put you in your place."

"You need to calm down and stop acting like this. Your father trusted me, your sister trusts me, and you should too." Jacques was still calm, if noticeably annoyed.

"My father didn't know you and… and Willa stays with you in spite of everything," Emmett said, his voice shaking. "As for me, I can see what you really are."

Without another word, Emmett began to stalk back off towards his car. Vowing to make good on training Winter, he decided that by the end of next week he'd begin her training. It was going to take time, but she was going to develop her semblance to its full potential. Control. Ability. Etc. Remembering his training, Emmett admitted that it was not easy to learn to use some of the aspects of his semblance - summoning and time dilation, for instance. Overall, though, Emmett knew that she'd be able to handle it even if it took time. As it happened, he was just about to head out, he was just about to the door, when his sister stopped him.

"Emmett Arthur Schnee, we just need to talk about this!" Willow grasped his wrist tightly to stop him.

Emmett stopped and turned to face her in surprise.

"Emmett, listen," Willow said, her voice shaking. "I don't know what you gain from telling Winter to tune Jacques out but I don't like it."

"Why? She likes you," Emmett stared at her. "I made it very clear to her that you've always wanted to be a mother and that having another kid is -"

"Emmett, I don't want her to have an adversarial relationship with her father. I love Jacques, and I love Winter, and I… how dare you do things like this!" Willow's eyes were blazing in equal parts sadness and anger.

"I dare because I feel like I need to do the right thing," Emmett shook his head and calmed himself. "Tell me, Willa, Is it really helping anyone if this is the way Winter's forced to grow up? And what about your second child? Do you really want both of them to have a rough childhood because of this?"

"I… I don't know!" She exclaimed. "Why can't you just let this be? It's none of your business how I handle my family, so why don't you…why don't you just go to hell! Let this go!"

"I'm not going to go to hell because I'm going to train Winter," Emmett looked at her sadly. "You won't do it yourself, so I will. She's going to be a great huntress, I promise."

Emmett finally released himself from her grasp and left. Picking up his scroll, Emmett punched in Dean's number. No answer. Just voicemail.  
 _  
Look, this is Dean Carson. If I don't know you, then tell me how you got this number. Leave me a message if I do know you.  
_  
The line beeped and Emmett began his message. "Yeah, Dean, listen, you're never going to believe this..."


	9. Walking The Wire

_**May 13th  
City Of Atlas;  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Downtown  
12:49 PM**_

"Are you nervous, Glynda?" James squeezed his wife's hand as they waited for the results of the ultrasound. "It's okay, I'm sure it is."

"I have every reason to be nervous and you know it." Glynda shifted to kiss him softly. "I mean, what if something's gone wrong? James, you know that with me the chances of that are -"

He cut her off with a light peck to her forehead. "Nothing's going to go wrong. We're fine, our baby's fine. It's all going to be okay and, besides, soon enough I'm sure you'll be able to tell Emmett every flaw of his without him having any ability to start objecting to them."

"Miss Goodwitch? I've got some good news for you. Nothing is wrong and," Looking down at the report, Dr. Madison's gaze shifted to a smile of surprise. "You're carrying twins. Twin girls, actually. Currently, the development of both is normal although one is slightly bigger than the other - not that that is particularly unusual. I would say just continue whatever it is you're doing because it seems to working out well. Anyway, I'm sure you'll be alright and, assuming that, I'll see you back in a month."

Glynda and James's eyes went wide upon hearing that. Of all the things they had been expecting to hear, twins was towards the bottom of the list. Not only that, but it meant that Emmett had been right. Thoughts continued to race through Glynda's mind; concern about whether or not she and James would be able to be good parents came back. She tried to remind herself that they could discuss it later, but she couldn't shake the nervous feeling. As they left, he could feel that she was slightly unsteady. Wrapping an arm around her, she began to calm and smiled softly as they met Emmett just outside. He was leaning against his pale blue car with his leather jacket hanging haphazardly around his neck alongside a large, gold-plated necklace and his shoulder length white waves whipping about in the late spring wind.

"Alright, come on, are we going across the street to the Schnee Dust Company world headquarters now so I can do my thing?" Emmett winked at her before his expression changed to mock terror. "Or did I actually lose a bet for once and now have to be subjected to the horror of everything you hate about me as a penance akin to an exorcism? You know, exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus _-_ "

"My question," Glynda said as she pulled out her crop and folded her arms across her chest. "Is how you knew that James and I were going to have twin girls."

"Oh, well what can I say: I'm a psychic." Emmett laughed. "Besides, it doesn't really matter because you would have won either way. You get to publicly humiliate me now, or, actually, watch me publicly humiliate myself."

"You just wanted an excuse to wear heels because you're still bitter about being shorter than everyone else on the team." James stated plainly as he wrapped an arm around his wife again.

"Well, I guess that my chance to wear heels is a benefit." Emmett said as he popped the trunk and pulled out a dress. Holding it up against himself, he smirked as he grabbed a pair of matching stilettos out as well. "Yeah, see, I'm going to look hot."

Emmett pulled off his shirt and began to the pull the dress on in its place. It was tight and a pale blue with thin, silvery cords going around his arms in lieu of actual sleeves. At about his knees, the dress cut off and his gray leggings began. As soon as the dress was on, he cast aside his boots and he sat slammed the trunk shut before sitting on the hood of the car with his stilettos in hand. Carefully undoing the straps, Emmett slipped the six-inch heels onto his feet and tightened them harshly around his ankle before standing up with difficulty. With as much sass as he could muster, Emmett moved over towards Glynda; excitement washed over him as he realized that in these heels his height matched hers.

"Sorry, but who's the short one now?" Emmett asked as he smirked and looked down at the heels again.

"We're the same height if we're both wearing heels, so you can't complain." Glynda told him as she pulled out her scroll. "Now step back so I can get a picture of you. You're never going to be able to pretend this didn't happen."

"I don't want to forget this shining beacon in my life." Emmett leaned against the car with one leg on the hood. "See, this is my 'sexy' pose."

"I'm sure Dean will appreciate this." James told Glynda as she continued to capture the moment.

"Hey, we've only been together for about a year, so don't go getting any ideas." Emmett flipped his hair and climbed on to the roof of the car. "And remember: I'm the king of Mantle, fight me bitches!"

"Atlas hasn't been known as Mantle or had kings in sixty some odd years," James reminded him even though he knew Emmett didn't care.

"I'm a Schnee by blood, though, and at this point that's similar to royalty." Emmett argued with mock passion. "I rule over all of Remnant!"

A small crowd had begun to cluster in the area as Emmett made his way to the steps of the Schnee Dust Company world headquarters, tripping and falling over more than once. Climbing the steps was harder than he had expected; Apparently heels do affect one's ability to walk. Turning around as he reached the top, Emmett turned on his microphone and the people were silent as he moved across the plateau just in front of the entrance of the building.

"Alright… so, in case you couldn't tell based on my white hair and gorgeous face, I'm Emmett Schnee. I'm twenty years old, and a huntsman slash combat TA. Anyways, I'm going to be here for the next two hours for your viewing entertainment and gawking as well as to answer whatever questions the reporters may have for me. And no, this is not a gag. Oh…and ladies...I know heels were originally worn by men such as myself but I think in modern times you all have the right idea with wearing these suckers. They may pinch my toes, but at the same time they make me feel tall for once. And bring out my sexy."

It took under a minute for the news media to surround him with their questions, camcorders, cameras, scrolls and video cameras. The crowd continued to pass by and take photographs or stare, their words getting louder. Not only that, but people were gathering to hear the multiple interviews that Emmett was entertaining. However, not everyone was interested or pleased by what was going on. Up in his office, Jacques Schnee glared out his window as he looked away from the files he was going through. More riots with White Fang involvement against the company. Stolen cargo and trains that crashed because of planted bombs. Possible new leads on missing people - Ashlynn for instance - and conformational reports on the ones who had turned up dead. The distraction from handling the budding situations was unhelpful and it was starting to get on his nerves. In stark contrast, however, Emmett was still enjoying himself halfway through his quote un quote interrogation.

"Mister Schnee, are you still in a relationship?" A young female reporter asked, flirtatiously flipping her hair.

"Yes, actually." Emmett responded to the surprise of the crowd. " _He's_ a really great guy."

"Mister Schnee, do you have any words about your sister, Ashlynn's, disappearance? Currently it has been attributed to the White Fang as a statement against the SDC."

Emmett's face contorted in genuine pain, knowing full well that she could be dead. "I hope she gets found before it's too late for her."

"Mister Schnee, over the last few years you have been rather vocal about your distaste for your brother in law. Is there any particular reason for the animosity?"

"He's a dick," Emmett shrugged. "That's about as simple as it gets."

One young reporter stifled back a giggle. "Mister Schnee, has anyone ever told you how nice your pecs are?"

Emmett winked at the man who asked him that. "No, but thanks for noticing."

"Emmett!" Jacques walked out of the building in complete annoyance. "What are you doing?"

"Giving the people what they want!" Emmett declared as he stretched out his arms. "After all, I'm _very_ attractive!"

"You're embarrassing the family," Jacques hissed at him. "Do you have any idea what this looks like?"

"I have a few guesses," Emmett responded, his sick grin growing. "And I'm sure I'll see all of them later tonight on the news."

Jacques glowered. "How long have you been out here doing this?"

An evil glint began to grow in Emmett's eye after a quick glance at the time. "About an hour and fifty five minutes. I've got five minutes left, so don't spoil this glorious moment for me."

"What do you mean, glorious moment?" Jacques demanded. "You look like you're trying too hard to be a drag queen, which is probably just about accurate."

"Actually," Emmett said as he turned towards the crowd. "Who wants me to become a competitive drag queen? I'll gladly add a year or two of that to my resume!"

The crowd went insane, cheering Emmett on as he stage dived off the steps and into the sea of people below. Cameras followed him - no more questions were asked but plenty of footage, on the other hand, was gained. The sheer spontaneous nature of the whole affair was pushing the envelope, Emmett knew, but at the same time he couldn't care less about what people were thinking about the situation. He could imagine that General Tanner would be annoyed when she found out about the whole affair - and she was his boss at Atlas Academy, considering she was the headmistress - but he didn't care. Sometimes, for him in particular, otherwise crazy and spontaneous activities were the most enjoyable. Either way, he decided, the heels were staying for purpose and the dress was as well, although more as a reminder than anything else.

"So…" Emmett said as he stood just outside of Glynda and James's apartment complex before leaving them alone. "Did I make good on my promise?"

James and Glynda both laughed at that while Emmett waited for an answer. "Yes," Glynda told him. "You managed to somehow assert to the city that you just do not give a fuck."

"Damn right I don't," Emmett smirked as he headed to the door and went back to his car.

The elevator doors opened almost right away and as soon as they closed Glynda was wrapping herself around James and pulling him into a slow, tender kiss. As the doors split open at the seventeenth floor, they split apart and hastily made way to their apartment. Finally alone, she let him take her into his arms while he let her close her eyes and relax for a few minutes. Gently, he began the process letting her hair out of its tight bun before grazing her cheek lightly - each touch full of more affection than the last. Finally, he softly kissed her and she let her head rest on his chest. Several minutes passed in silence in which they stayed tightly in each others arms. It was natural, but at the same time there was a slight tension that had still been palpable between them for weeks and it was all either of them could hope for everything to be alright. It was not as if the world was a particularly kind or appealing one - Ashlynn Schnee's disappearance was a good indication of that if anything was.

"Are you okay?" James finally asked. "Do you -"

"Twins, James." Glynda murmured softly as she took his hand and placed it on her noticeably protruding abdomen. "I… what if we're not ready? What if we screw up? And with everything going on in the world..."

"We'll figure it out, I know we will," James sighed. "I'm scared too Glynda - we'll both be barely twenty-one and…"

"Neither of us have any idea what we're doing..." She finished quietly.

"I've got you. Glynda, I love you and that's not going to change." His fingers trailed lightly through her hair while she relaxed.

"I love you too James," She promised, her voice quiet.

He sighed as he quietly admitted what he was most afraid of. "Glyns, princess, the truth is I'm still scared of hurting you… or the girls."

Glynda nuzzled his neck lovingly. "We're going to be okay."

He nodded. "I hope so..."


	10. LOCATION: Unknown STATUS: Dead

_**May 15th  
Location: Unknown  
Time: Indeterminate  
**_  
The wasteland that surrounded her appeared as if it goes on forever. The terrain was rocky; the sky a dark and foreboding red. Overtly large purple crystals that appear akin to raw gravity dust protruded up from the ground in various locations while the dark sky appeared to be stained. Pools of black that resemble tar were peppered around in various locations and from them the creatures of grimm rose out in large numbers - various species as well, not just one. Her hands were cuffed and the faunus man who had captured her was handling her roughly. Her, of all people. Ashlynn's normally impeccable and pristine appearance was marred by her long, black hair in tangles. The white dye that her mother had forced upon her since the age of three was visible only towards the tips as the fading had been taking place since her disappearance. Her pants were stained, her blouse slightly torn, and her blazer faded. The only things about her appearance that didn't indicate how far she'd fallen were her always striking amber eyes and her black pumps.

"Wait here," The man hissed at her while the fear that was beginning to consume her took its stride. He moved quickly, leaving her behind as he went through the doors.  
 _  
There's no point in running,_ Ashlynn told herself in spite of her instincts. _Here, of all places, they'll find me and do worse to me than I imagine they're already planning to._

Complicating matters further was the fact that she was lucky to be alive. Somehow, she managed to survive the bombing of the motorway in Mistral. She didn't make it out unscathed, however. There was a deep gash on her her right arm and on her back; The blood had splattered everywhere. The last thing she remembered was being pulled out of the rubble and bodies that were charred beyond recognition - DNA testing would be required for identification. The bomb had been planted, almost certainly, by the White Fang: an assassination attempt that had, predominantly, succeeded. She had been with many other Atlesian council members en route to Haven Academy to deal with the recently instituted headmaster, Leonardo Lionheart. It wasn't going to be too long until word reached Atlas about the previous day's bombing and it wasn't going to be long until she was declared to be dead.

After all, no one except her survived it and her DNA would show up in the samples of the other half-cremated council members that had been with her. Emmett and Willow were going to be devastated when they heard her presumed fate. Emmett, likely, more so than Willow but, like it or not, Ashlynn was Willow's twin and her loss would affect her whether or not she wanted it to or would admit it. Jacques would probably give a good show of remorse for her death, but it wouldn't be real in the slightest; the man hated Ashlynn for her efforts to undermine him on the grounds that she believed there was something 'off' about him that she couldn't describe. Even so, realistically speaking, it probably wasn't going to be long before she met that fate for real but at the same time she wasn't ready to die.

 _You are Ashlynn Madeline Cinder Jaina Schnee. You have no reason to fear other people - they should fear you. You have the power to ruin lives or end careers with just a few words. You can fight for what you believe in without opposition. You, above all, know how to morph to your surroundings if it will help you survive. After all, a Schnee doesn't just die. You didn't just die when you could have, when in fairness you should have. So stop this fear - it should mean nothing. You are better than all of them. Don't get it wrong and pretend that you don't deserve to live, that you don't deserve power. You deserve more than what you have and you will be able to take it soon enough… just once you get out of here. Wherever 'here' is._

"The Queen…will see you now…" The man from earlier hissed as he opened the door and shoved Ashlynn through it with much more force than necessary.

On the other side of the room, a terrifyingly pale woman whose red and purple veins were visible on her arms and even her face stared at Ashlynn. Fear jolted her to her core as the woman moved closer to her in a slow, fluid, graceful movement. As she got closer, Ashlynn could tell that her eyes were red and black and that there was also a black mark in the shape of a diamond at the center of her forehead. Her white hair was elaborately styled with a bun and six offshoots with hanging baubles and her black robe trailed on the floor. Reaching out towards Ashlynn, she lifted up a piece of her hair and examined it before continuing to do so with the rest of Ashlynn's features. As she slowly and a mite unnecessarily tipped Ashlynn's head back with the tip of her finger at the edge of her chin, the woman turned to face the faunus man and coolly addressed him.

"Tyrian," She said imperiously. "Leave us. Now."

The man bowed, his stinger up. "Of course… my Queen."

He left while the woman's gaze followed him, but the moment he was gone she released her finger from under Ashlynn's chin and allowed her head to come back forward. The woman then sighed in irritation, her eyes glowing a brighter red, before turning back to address Ashlynn.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

Ashlynn hesitated, but decided that she might as well accept her fate. "Ashlynn Madeline Cinder Jaina Schnee."

The woman's eyes widened in feigned surprise as she heard Ashlynn's surname and pretended that she hadn't orchestrated all of this for the sole purpose of gaining Ashlynn. "A Schnee…" She mused, tapping her foot against the cold floor. "One would think you'd have white hair."

"I've got my mother's hair," Ashlynn responded, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "And so naturally my hair is black - it's just been dyed since I was a girl."

"Well, as I understand it, you are lucky to be alive." The woman said, not wasting anymore time on who Ashlynn was. "And you should know that the only reason you're alive is because I ensured that you'd be the only survivor."

"Thank you? Just… why, why would you ensure… how could you…"

"Irrelevant." The woman declared, eyes blazing again. "But I know you are capable of handling extreme power." Assessing her, briefly, once again, the woman continued. "How old are you?"

"Thirty-one." Ashlynn answered truthfully. "Why -"

"I need you to obtain the power of a very particular young woman…" She said, turning away from her for a moment and glancing into the mirror. "But first, tell me, do you know the _Story Of The Seasons_?"

Ashlynn raised an eyebrow. "Of course I do, but why -"

"You owe me your life, Ashlynn. Therefore, you will do whatever it is I ask of you from this day forward." The woman grasped Ashlynn suddenly by her tattered blouse. "And Oum help you if you stray."

Seeing no way out of this, Ashlynn nodded in assent. She had two choices: suicide or do this woman's bidding and, having such a high instinct for self-preservation, Ashlynn chose the woman's bidding. "What do you need of me?"

The woman laughed mirthlessly. "Many things, but the first is that you need a new name. No one can know who you are - as far as the world is concerned, Ashlynn Schnee tragically lost her life en route to Haven Academy alongside colleagues. So… what shall you call yourself? What is the name I shall call you?"

Ashlynn let her thoughts fall through. She didn't want to lose herself, but at the same time she couldn't get out of this. Whether or not she was happy about it, Ashlynn had a new life.  
 _  
It's a chance to reinvent yourself_ , She decided. _A chance to be whoever the hell it is you are now while not totally changing yourself.  
_  
"Speak." The woman commanded her, before glaring at her. "Well if you need a push, I am Salem. I control the creatures of grimm, and I am Remnant's queen - even if the kingdoms don't know it."

"I am… Cinder Fall." She told her, taking one of her middle names and one of the seasons to form an amalgamation. "Yes, I am Cinder Fall."

Salem gave a curt nod of approval before responding. "Cinder… these next few years are not going to be easy for you. I am going to freeze your aging until you are capable of taking the powers of the Fall maiden and manage to do so. I am going to perfect your semblance and alter it. As I said, I am going to teach you how to steal the powers of the maidens so that you can take on the title of Fall Maiden. And above all, I am going to teach you how to fight. You don't look like much of a fighter now, but I can assure you that once I'm done with you that you will be. Now, as a former Schnee, what do you know about dust and dust trade?"

Cinder-Ashlynn sighed and when she spoke, her life was no longer that of Ashlynn Schnee. _She_ was no longer Ashlynn Schnee. She was Cinder Fall.

"Let me tell you something about that..." She said, laughing a bit nervously as her eyes sparkled in a way no one had ever thought possible.

* * *

 _ **May 17th  
Schnee Family Manor;  
City Of Atlas  
United Kingdom Of Atlas  
1:34 PM  
**_  
As Emmett walked into the manor, he carried himself loosely. Dean held his hand tightly, trying to comfort him despite still wanting to end their romantic relationship. The news of Ashlynn's death had reached Emmett early that morning in the form of the Atlesian morning news and while he didn't believe it, he felt that Willow had a right to know about Ash's alleged demise. It was believable - she was on the scene and her DNA was the first to pop up on the scanners. Most people didn't have their DNA stored in Atlesian records but, as always, the Schnee's were the exception. After months of being missing, Ashlynn was killed in a scenario that was far too obvious. Things seemed suspect, which was Emmett's primary reasoning in believing that even if Ash stayed gone to him and the family for the next seventeen or eighteen years that someone would find her and take care of her.

"You shouldn't do this Emmett." Dean told him as they stopped in the middle of the corridor. "Willow will hear about it -"

The sound of breaking glass reverberated from down the hall, from Winter's room. Voices began to rise and, even from the other end of the corridor, Emmett's heart broke even further upon hearing the rising argument.

"...Winter! Please, please control yourself!"

"...Why should I? All you care about is getting ready for Weiss or Whitley! What about me? Emmett is the only one who has told me the truth -"

"...Winter, I'm so sorry that you've had a hard time dealing with this but you're ten years old and I -"

"...I'll be eleven in four months from today! It's not fair to me that -"

"...I am doing the best that I can Winter! Why do you act out so much? You've been acting out more and more in the last two years and it's only damaging your relationship with me and your father."

"...I _hate_ him! He doesn't love me… he's replacing me… he thinks I'm a failure -"

"... He doesn't think that!"

"... He told me that I can train because the baby will inherit the company if I go to Atlas in a few years!"

"...Well, I suppose -"

"Willow?" Emmett interrupted the argument as he entered the room, noticing with dismay the shattered mirror in the corner with one of Winter's swords lying next to it.

"Emmett!" Winter smiled and half-bounced when she saw him. "Are we training today?"

"Not right now, pipsqueak," Emmett said as his sister narrowed her eyes at the endearment. "Willow, there's something we need to talk about - something serious."

"If this has anything to do with my husband -" She began darkly.

"It doesn't. I promise." Emmett turned to Winter and gave her a meaningful look. The girl picked up her swords and left while Dean entered and shut the door to give the three of them some relative privacy.

"What is this about?" Willow asked wearily, collapsing into the chair by Winter's bed.

Dean crossed his arms as he motioned Emmett to speak.

"Willow, have you seen any of the news reports today?" Emmett began gently, his voice low and unusually kind.

"Of course not. I've been dealing with my daughter since I woke up. Why? Don't tell me it's more of the usual bullshit with the council." Willow shook her head in agitation. "Emmett, I swear to god -"

"Ashlynn is dead, or at least that's, technically the most plausible explanation." Emmett looked ready to cry and, in slight contrast to what he was expecting, Willow burst into tears.

"No…no…no!" Willow stared at him. "Why? How? My… she's my twin sister - it's not supposed to be like this…"

"Willow -" Emmett began gently.

"Just... leave…me... alone..." Willow told him and Dean as the tears continued to fall and her voice broke. "I can't deal with this right now…"

Emmett moved over to his elder sister and pulled her into a hug. "We'll talk again later, okay?"

"Okay…" Willow buried her face in between her chest and her knees.

As Emmett left, he turned back one last time and waited before he and Dean awkwardly embraced one last time before going off to find Winter. It wasn't hard - after all she was in the training room. The minute he walked in, she came bounding towards him.

"Time to train?" Winter asked, her enthusiasm written all over her face.

"Time to train." Emmett confirmed, drawing his sword. "Now remember kid, I'm not going to go easy on you."

"I don't want you too!" She exclaimed as she drew her longer sword.

"Good," He replied.

And they began - Emmett remaining determined to believe, and eventually prove, that his sister was still alive and well. Wherever she was.


	11. Of Fallen Graces And Familiar Faces

_**May 31st  
Outskirts Of Mistral  
11:32 PM**_

A new data point appeared on Emmett's scroll and he sighed as he officially altered the status of the hunter in question to dead. This was almost a sinister pattern. He'd been here for almost two weeks and this was what was becoming normal. Having pulled some strings with the council, Jacques had managed to get Emmett out of his hair for a while and, despite him knowing full well that that was exactly what this mission was, Emmett was trying to retain some fleeting hope. He wasn't complaining in spite of having every reason to be, as Mistral was the last place his sister had been known to be located. Choosing to view the mission as a chance to not only scout the kingdom, which was the official reason he was there to begin with, but as one to find his sister, Emmett continued to stake out the hardest to reach places - the ones where people only wanted to be at if they wanted to die, disappear, or, in some cases, both. The wind blew cooly at the top of the mountain as he continued to lock in his coordinates to the system while he pulled his coat in tighter.

Even as someone who was born and raised in Atlas where the temperatures only broke the eighties in the peak of summer and the temperatures were regularly below freezing in the winter, this was unpleasant. Still, he kept pushing. He had to. This could be the day he finally found his sister. But, as it had been the last several times he had gone looking for her, it appeared that the search was in vain. Emmett had no choice to leave the mountain top and return to the village of Kuroyuri where he was staying. It was a small town that was traditionally Mistrali and it was also in a convenient location for him. Entering the bar and feeling disenchanted, Emmett ordered himself some whiskey and tried to think. Of all the places his sister could be on the continent of Anima, Haven Academy would be inconspicuous as would be the capital. That left areas like this: harder to get to, limited resources, etc, etc.

 _No wonder people don't really come out here_ , Emmett took down a shot. _It doesn't seem to be very well protected and it's hard to get to.  
_  
Midnight rolled around and eventually turned into one. One turned to two and two to three. By the time it was five in the morning, Emmett was wandering through the village and the alcohol was almost certainly out of his system. His head was hurting slightly from the slight hangover he knew he must be beginning to have. Sighing heavily as he crossed his arms, he wandered around for a little bit in an attempt to clear his mind. The last several days had been a mess enough, and, as much as a part of him wanted to deny it, he just wanted to head back to Atlas. Sighing as he was just about to walk back to the town's small inn, he noticed a dark-haired woman in a mask turned the corner. Her clothes were slightly revealing and tight but, had she been fully covered she would have blended into the night. A small dog approached her, evidently startling her, and when she attacked it in surprise, her clothes lit up.

 _Dust,_ Emmett thought as he continued to observe. _I'd recognize it anywhere, in any form. It's been embedded into clothing since probably mankind start to use it. It's an age-old technique, as James would put it.  
_  
As this mysterious woman slipped into the inn, Emmett followed her. He waited on the side of the building with his hand on his sword while waiting for her to come out. When she did, she was in a revealing red dress with gold trim and dark heels - no mask - and the short length of her hair was more obvious. He observed her for several minutes as she began to move his way, but he almost fainted when she got closer enough that her features were definitive. Despite her hair being an ashy black, her eyes were a solid amber and her face looked exactly like his sister's had. Quickly, he pulled out his scroll and photographed her from a distance - zooming in on her face in several of them. She didn't notice him, thank Oum, but he couldn't help but have a lingering feeling that she was here because of him. He was the only official huntsman in the village and he was certainly the only Atlesian huntsman in it. Heart knocking at his ribs, Emmett put his scroll back in his pocket and, hand on his sword as a precaution, made his way towards her.

"Uh…excuse me, miss? Who are you?" Emmett's eyes widened further when she turned around and her own did the same.

"No one of consequence. However, I suggest you leave. I don't want to have to hurt you." That familiar voice spoke and Emmett moved just a little closer.

"Please, are you -"

The woman's eyes flashed and she threw a warning attack his way, knowing that he'd be able to deflect it with his sword. "Emmett, leave me alone, I can't -" Her eyes went wide in fear as she realized that she may have revealed that she knew who he was and subsequently her own former identity. Attempting to brush it off, she laughed with a hint of deviousness behind it. "I mean...kid get out of here. I will hurt you if that's what is necessary to get you off of my back."

"Wait -" Emmett protested as the woman created a cloud of smoke with Dust and disappeared.

 _Was that who I think it was?_ Emmett glanced back at his scroll to check how much longer he'd be required to be in Mistral before returning to Atlas. _Damn it, I've got over a month left here. Fuck. Still… if that's my sister then maybe I'll be able to track her back down again. After all, I do have proof she's alive… and the voice was hers..._

* * *

 _ **June 8th  
Location: Uncharted  
**_ ** _9:23 PM_**  
 _  
No, no, no._

Cinder paced in her small room in Salem's palace. Her training for the day had finished and though the Queen was not impressed, she was not disappointed either. That, in and of itself, was a relief. For as much as Cinder wanted to impress Salem with her abilities, with her knowledge, with her resilience, she knew that it was not easy to impress the Queen and that avoiding disappointment was the goal. Having dealt with a similar threat from her own mother for several years, she knew the basics of how to manage someone like that. But Salem was much more powerful, and much more dangerous than her mother. She knew full well that unleashing Salem's wrath as a result of incompetence was not something she wanted to experience first hand, especially after what she saw happened to Watts two weeks prior when he failed Salem.

She had heard about Watts before - he was once an Atlesian scientist but was disgraced as a result of his personal life and the revelation of his goals to help a splinter faction of one of Atlas's major political groups to usurp the council and turn the kingdom into a military dictatorship. The systems of checks and balances between Atlas Academy, the Council itself, and the Atlesian military were strengthened and built on for that reason and many people were now in prison for it. General Ciel might be involved with many of the council's decisions, but the Council was the reason she took the place of her predecessor. All high level military appointments after the resignation or death of the predecessor are required to be reviewed and approved by the _entire_ council. The council also has the right to strip these leaders of their rank, which was what happened to Ciel's predecessor, Jansen, after she was involved in the fall of Mountain Glenn to grimm. Jansen _chose_ not to respond. Of course, Ciel was not the only high ranking general. General Rena Tanner, for one, had another position as the current head of Atlas Academy and that had also needed the full approval of the council - not at all an easy feat with a council of six hundred from various parts of Solitas.

In regards to Ciel, she was known for her pushes towards security and lowering the threat of grimm, but she was also known for her charm. Born and raised in various parts of the kingdom, General Ciel had been raised as an only child in a military family. She joined the military the day she graduated the academy and, now aged thirty-seven, she was one of the youngest people to ever be appointed to her current status. Council member. General. Therefore, Ciel would have to go sooner or later. Salem had lamented about the threat that, admittedly, the kingdom of Atlas posed to her plans and she declared, that within the next ten or so years, a plot to assassinate Ciel would need to be put in place. Cinder would be the one to carry it out. The former Schnee was fully aware that the only reason she would need to kill Ciel would be to prove to Salem that she held no residual loyalty to her kingdom. Regardless, she was not by any stretch of the imagination thrilled about it. Murder was the last thing she wanted to partake in at the moment. The only upside was that it was going to be more than just a few years before this would need to be carried out. Having her age frozen was beneficial for one reason: it bought her time in so many ways.

In other ways, it was going to be a curse. Emmett, for example.  
 _  
He knows it was me that night in Kuroyuri, doesn't he? He recognized me and I gave it away by addressing him. How could I be so naive? If this falls through because of me, she's going to make me pay._ Angrily, Cinder shattered and then levitated the glass of her mirror.

"So, I see that you are improving." Salem stood in the doorway with her arms relaxed at her side. As she came in, Cinder shook as she forced the glass back into the mirror.

"Yes, this is certainly better than it has been though a bit sloppy."

"I'm sorry." Breathing shallowly, she forced herself to stop shaking. "I'll do better."

Salem laughed sarcastically. "I know that you'll do better. You know better than to fail. _For now_ , however, this is acceptable. You've improved and it's because of me." Swiftly, she drifted towards Cinder and ran her cool fingers down the thirty-one year old's arm. As they reached a slight burn from the night Cinder encountered Emmett, she stopped, let her fingers hover over the spot, took Cinder harshly by the wrist, and looked at her apprentice with a critical eye. "Care to explain how this happened, Cinder?"

Eyes widening in fear, Cinder glanced at the spot. "A slight malfunction while using dust in Kuroyuri the day you sent me to observe it. It's a new village, yes?"

Salem hesitated, but nodded. "Yes, it is a new village. But why would you need to use Dust?"

"To create a diversion to escape a huntsman," Cinder answered truthfully, fearful that Salem would know that the huntsman was her brother.

Salem pursed her lips. "Was this… huntsman familiar to you?"

"He… appeared Atlesian. I didn't get too good a look at his face…" A lie, and she knew it.

Salem narrowed her eyes in recognition of that fact, but released her grip on the young woman.

"We will discuss this matter further…" She finally said. "But not now. For now, rest."

Leaving with as much grace as she had arrived with, Salem slammed the door behind her after giving her command and Cinder collapsed backwards onto her bed in fear of what may be in store for her later. After all, the Queen was not an easy master to please. She may have patience, but only for some things. And insubordination of any sort was not something she let slide. Ever.

* * *

 _ **July 13th  
17th Floor;  
Lightson Apartment Complex;  
City Of Atlas;  
United Kingdom Of Atlas  
10:18 AM  
**_  
"Emmett, I can't do anything. You know that, or at the very least you should know that." James looked at his former teammate with pity but with also slight annoyance. "Besides, I've got multiple things to focus on right now. I have missions, I have reports to make and send to General Ciel, let alone the fact that my daughters will -"

"You have connexions on the council, James, and I have proof that she's alive. This photograph," Emmett said as he pulled up an image of a dark haired, amber-eyed woman in a short, strappy red dress and black heels on his scroll. "Should be enough to convince the council that she's alive. They're not stupid despite Jacques increased influence in certain circles and, frankly, if they see this picture and compare it to other pictures of her, then I'm sure that they'll start a thorough investigation into the matter. General Ciel _hates_ Jacques as it is, so I'm sure if she deems this to be legitimate, which it is, then the investigation will be launched right away and -"

"Why must you always assume that you're right and everyone else just doesn't understand!" Glynda swung her crop irritably, having dealt with this one too many times in the last several days. "Emmett, I know you're distraught, but this is ridiculous and -"

"Glynda -" Emmett said tiredly.

"Don't cut me off." Glynda sent him a sharp glare as she tightened her handle on her crop and crossed her arms. "I'm sick of hearing about this over and over and you refusing to listen to a damn thing that James or I say."

Emmett leaned heavily against the counter as he sent her an apologetic look. "Fine. What were you going to say?"

Forcing herself to be as calm as possible, Glynda lowered her crop though kept it in hand. "Even if she is still alive, she probably doesn't want to be found. You know how she is. If she wants to be found, she'll make a scene in order to ensure it. Like it or not, she's gone to you either way." Glynda sent him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry."

For a time, Emmett didn't respond. His face contorted as it showed signs of confliction before he finally relented, fighting back tears. "You're probably right," He admitted. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to go to back Mistral to try and find her."

"That's not only stupid, it's reckless." James told him as he moved to be closer to his wife. "Of all the people who could be targeted right now, you're probably towards the top of that list."

"I'm going to find her," Emmett's face turned to hard determination as he made his way out. Turning back for just a minute, he sighed. "I'm going to find her and I'm going to, at the very least, try and talk to her. Even if she won't come back, I need closure."

The door closed almost silently behind him, and Glynda sighed in irritation as she placed her crop down on the counter. "I can't believe him sometimes, I really can't."

"Neither can I. He doesn't really think that he'd be able to convince her to come back, does he?" James glanced at the time on his scroll, 10:30 AM, before placing it down on the counter next to her crop. "I don't have to leave for my meeting with General Ciel until noon."

Glynda nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. "I can't believe that it's only going to be about two more months until the girls are born."

James bit his lip. "I'm still scared of hurting you or them. I don't know what I'd do if something happened by mistake or -"

Cutting him off with a short, light kiss, Glynda leaned into him. "It's going to be fine. I'm not saying it will be easy, but it will be fine. I'm just…"

"What is it, Glynda?" James brushed her bangs away from her face and tucked them behind her ear. "Princess, I don't want you to be -"

"You won't hurt them. You won't hurt me, but," Glynda's voice was unusually small and her eyes began to tear. "I'm terrified that I'm going to miscarry or that something's going to go horribly wrong and -"

"It's going to be alright. I promise." Pulling her in tightly, James rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. "I promise, everything is going to be alright."

"Is it?" She wiped the tears away from her eyes, trying to be strong. "I… I…"

"I'm right here, Glynda, and I'm not going away - even if you want me to. You're perfect, at least to me, and princess I wouldn't tell you things are going to be okay if I didn't honestly think that." Carefully, he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her passionately as she squeaked in surprise. "I love you too much."

"I don't think that's possible," She told him, starting to feel better though the fear that she'd felt the last few months still lingered in the background. "And I don't think that's possible because I love you for so many reasons…"

"I'm not leaving you. I know things aren't easy right now, but I can't wait until the girls are born. They'll be beautiful, I'm sure." He kissed her again and she smiled softly as she broke it.

"I know." As he put her back down, she leaned into the counter. Wrapping his arms lightly around her waist, she let him pull her in one more time before sighing. "There is something we need to talk about, though."

"What is it?" Concern for her came rushing back as he took in her expression.

"I was offered a job in Vale." Glynda admitted, rubbing her arm. "Professor Ozpin, the newly instated headmaster of Beacon Academy, wants me to teach at his school. He offered me a job as a TA for combat for the next three years - starting next fall - and then I'd take over after that when the current professor retires."

James's eyes widened in surprise. "Do you want to take it?"

"Yes," She said slowly. "But you're stationed in Atlas because of the military, and -"

"If you want to take it, you should," James told her. "We can move to Vale."

Glynda shook her head. "General Ciel will never -"

"She's not unreasonable, Glynda," James said gently. "And if explain the reason and ask for orders to Vale for the next few years she'll probably give them to me. We just need them for -"

"Seven years," Glynda said, then pausing. "Give or take."

"And most Atlas military personnel don't want orders to Vale," He said logically. "They need some in other kingdoms and when someone is willing to take them it's not typically passed up."

"We'll have to move back to Atlas again eventually," Glynda pointed out, trying very hard to be rational. "But, at the same time, the position doesn't require me to be at the school all the time and I can go between the kingdoms when necessary. I'll still, primarily, be a huntress and if I'm taking missions in Atlas then I have to be here."

"We can make this work," James promised her as he stroked her hair. "I'll bring it up with General Ciel after today's meeting. I want you to take this."

"I want to take it too and if you and I can make it work… then I will." Glynda pulled out her scroll and dialed in the number Ozpin gave her.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," James kissed her on the forehead one last time before leaving as she started the call.

"Yes… Professor Ozpin, sir?" Glynda smiled as she went on. "I've decided that I'll take your job offer. Yes, I can still start with next year's first term..."


	12. Point Of A Tip, Point Of A Break

_**August 7th  
Government Offices Of The Atlesian Council;  
Department Of Foreign Affairs And Military Action;  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Security Level: High  
Necessary Security Clearance: Maximum  
7:32 PM**_

His hand still tightly around his scroll, Emmett examined the photographs of the woman who he had seen in Kuroyuri a few months prior again. He hadn't been able to find information on council meetings that General Ciel would be present at that were before this one, and, beyond that, he had also found an excuse to go back to Mistral to try and find her again. Nothing came of it, but he reminded himself that he still had proof of her status. As he shut his scoll off and shoved it into his back pocket, Emmett drew his sword and pointed it at the door to the meeting room. Closing his eyes, he focused his aura into his semblance as he unlocked the door. What he was doing, he knew, had to be breaking over half a dozen by laws and was a prime example of overstepping. It was going to make a scene, but he trusted his instinct and it was telling him to do this. He hesitated, though, as the voices rose through the door.

"...General Ciel, do you have any idea what this might mean?"

"...I know exactly what I'm doing, Winchester, and I do not appreciate your implications that I am incompetent -"

"...The Mistrali council is threatening -"

"...I am fully aware of what the Mistrali council is threatening, thank you very much."

"...Then act on in retaliation against it! If Mistral declares war on Atlas, then so will the other major kingdoms and -"

"...Morell, I -"

All the voices stopped as Emmett kicked the doors open. At the back of the room, rifle obvious on her back, General Ciel was sharply glaring at him as he made his way towards her. Despite her small stature even in her three inch heels and the fact that Emmett towered over her artificial 5'5'', Ciel was not intimidated by him and moved her hand to grasp her rifle from behind.

"Emmett Schnee, this is completely inappropriate!" General Ciel took a step towards him as her eyes continued to narrow. "Not to mention the fact that -"

"Look at this," Emmett told her as he pulled up the clearest photograph of the woman's face on his scroll. "She's alive. I saw her while I was in Mistral."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Elizabeth Morell stared at him in shock as she tugged on the cuffs of her blazer. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous you're being? Your sister has been gone for months - likely she was blown up with the rest of them in Mistral."

"Your hope for your sister's livelihood seems to be blinding you," General Ciel finally commented as she pushed his scroll back away from her face. "This is curious, though, I must admit."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Emmett demanded, things not going at all in the way he had hoped or expected. "She's my sister; isn't it the council's responsibility to do something about this?"

Ciel sighed. "Schnee, this is..."

"Mister Schnee," Morell said cautiously. "You are aware that your frequent trips to Mistral, which apparently have been on this subject, are not only reckless but also -"

"You don't understand!" Emmett finally lost his temper at the entirety of the council within the room. Moving towards the table, he slammed his fist down and projected the images. "This is her! She's alive and I -"

General Ciel let out a low sound of irritation as she snatched his scroll from him to examine the photograph of the woman. As she handed it back to him after what was several very awkward and dangerous minutes, she retained her narrow gaze. "I should have you arrested for pulling a stunt like this."

"Are you going to?" Emmett asked, fear starting to creep into the back of his mind.

Clicking her tongue as she paced, Ciel eventually turned back around to face him. "Perhaps; you know the law, Schnee, and you cannot interrupt meetings like this. You don't have the proper security clearance or any reason for you to be granted immunity. However," The General sent him a sharp look with her arms crossed. "I will let you off on one condition."

"What would that be?" Emmett's fear increased, it was either he agree with whatever offer the General presented him with or take his chances with dealing with the police. She had all the power here, he should have known that, but he hadn't taken that into account.

"I need you to…keep an eye on Lionheart," General Ciel worded what she was saying very carefully, trying to not scare him off.

Emmett Schnee, for all his faults including his impatience, was not only a good fighter but wouldn't be seduced into the darkness by Salem. This whole part of the world she had grown up in and not even known about was still confusing to her, but Ozpin wanted her to have someone keeping a close watch on Leonardo and Schnee could be that. He was going to Mistral regularly as it is and while he wasn't her first choice, she had stationed Specialist Ironwood in Vale for the next eight years and it would be difficult to get the council to appoint someone of their own accord for something like this. As much as she was trying to act like her mother would have, as much as she always was, it was difficult for her not to handle this situation the way she instinctively wanted to. Hesitantly, she gave Schnee a sharp look that implied he speak and end his awkward silence.

"The headmaster of Haven Academy?" Confusion shot through him - he had been expecting her to ask him to take on something more dangerous.

"Yes," Ciel moved closer to him while her heels clicked on the ground. "I'm sure General Tanner still need you to retain your position at Atlas Academy, but in lieu of your…more regular missions, I need you to do this."

Emmett hesitated as she observed him with a critical eye. "I'm not sure, General, are you -"

"Would you prefer arrest?" She took out her scroll and hovered over the send button. "I have no qualms about doing that, I assure you."

Evening his expression, Emmett sighed. "I'll keep tabs on Leo for you if that's what it takes for you to look into my sister's case.."

"Excellent," Ciel said as she moved back towards the rest of the council members present.

"General Ciel, with all due respect this is preposterous! The Mistrali council is threatening our kingdom with war and you refuse to take military action?" Rebecca Neale stood up as she glared at Ciel. "Grimm, I don't even -"

"Have you lost your mind?" Morell demanded, giving the woman an irritable look. "Do you have any idea -"

"Neale, sit down and watch your language," General Ciel commanded as she returned the older woman's glare. "You don't know what you're talking about and -"

"You don't want to act against Mistral, and Karissa Mar and Elizabeth Morell's idea isn't harsh enough!" Neale shook her head. "Why can't we just go in and -"

"I will not do something that will hold me responsible for starting another Great War!" General Ciel's eyes were flaring as she responded to Neale. "Sit down."

"General Ciel is right, Neale. Force is not necessary in all scenarios." Admiral Winchester added, nodding at the General who sighed.

"If this was a case involving the White Fang's recent turns towards an increase in violence, I would use force," She eventually said. "Granted, all of us would. However this is just about the nature of Leonardo Lionheart. I do not trust him in the slightest and -"

"You are so inherently suspicious sometimes," Neale rolled her eyes. "And it's -"

"Neale, one more interruption and I will send you out of here." General Ciel motioned Emmett towards the group while Neale set her mouth in a thin line. "Emmett Schnee will be keeping tabs on Lionheart and reporting directly to me. _I_ will make my reports to the council, per course and due process."

"Thank you, General Ciel." Emmett told her, relieved to be avoiding arrest.

"Don't thank me, Schnee." Ciel sent him yet another sharp glance. "I will be… looking into what you've found, but make no mistake when I say that this is not going to become a major issue. No more games, Schnee, or I will have you arrested. You may go."

Emmett nodded as he turned to leave. "Sorry again." He said, relief washing over him in cool waves as he left the meeting unscathed.

* * *

 _ **August 20th  
Location: Uncharted  
11:34 PM  
**_  
Another harsh blow reached Cinder's face. Blood started to ebb out of her cheek as Salem continued to punish her for another failed attempt at altering her semblance. Her glyphs still retained the Schnee family snowflake, and it was too indicative of her lineage for comfort. The lineage that meant so much in Altas and in the rest of the world, the lineage that - if known - could be her undoing. She shook as she closed her eyes shut and tried not to focus on everything that was happening to her - a technique she had begun to rely on terribly early in life as a result of her mother's treatment of her. As it currently stood with her glyphs apart from the crest, the colour had started to shift more towards the orange of her aura, but it still was more white than orange. Cinder knew that her aura was depleted - otherwise she would be unable to bleed. Relenting as the young woman fell to the floor, Salem clicked her heels in irritation as she glared at Cinder who was lying down with ruddy cheeks and blood flowing steadily out of one.

"Get up." Salem demanded, her patience had run thin. "You're semblance should not have much resemblance to that of any member of your 'family' at this point except in that you produce glyphs."

"I -" Cinder began to get up, but Salem pushed her back down.

"I think you still retain some… tie to your family that you won't let go of. That won't do, Cinder, and you know it. If you come across any of your family members, you must be prepared to fight them if necessary. Do you remember who the enemy is?" Salem smacked her apprentice again when she did not answer. "Well do you?"

"Oz..Ozpin…" Cinder choked out, blood now also dripping from the corner of her mouth. "Mankind. Huntsman and… huntresses."

"Better," Salem bent down and lifted Cinder up off the ground and appraised her appearance with disdain. "Now, let's say you come across your brother one of these days… what was his name again?"

"Em…Emmett," Cinder told her, her voice weak.

Salem shook her head in dismay. "I know you still care about him and your sister, but they are the enemy. Now, listen, I've got my puppet in place at Haven Academy, Leonardo Lionheart, but I need him to stay there. The trouble is, I've noticed a pattern with your…brother. He's persistent and does not give up easily."

"Yes…" Her insides were churning, her voice running dry. "He can be a bit annoying in his…stubbornness sometimes."

"So I've noticed," Salem commented, her voice dry. "I need you to… injure him. Not enough to kill him quite yet - things must be handled delicately in our current situation. He is currently keeping a close watch on our informant, our high level informant - ordered, as you could imagine, by General Ciel."

"You… you want me to hurt him?" Cinder's throat constricted as she forced her eyes to not show any sign of fear.

"I need you to get him out of our hair. The only way to do that with the kingdom of Atlas is to convince the council that what he's doing is too dangerous." Salem finally allowed Cinder to pull herself up off the ground and stand face to face with her. Running her cold, deathly pale fingers up and around the young woman's neck, Salem gave her protege a look lacking in sympathy and filled with promise of another punishment should she fail. "A few more weeks of training and then I will set the pieces. By the end of September, we will have no more concerns about… meddling by the kingdom of Atlas. For now."

Salem turned swiftly and almost silently as she left Cinder to be alone. Oh, she knew that the thirty-one year old that she had frozen in age would be a difficult apprentice but a powerful one. Cinder was capable and had not only the potential but the raw promise. She was becoming easier to manipulate and warp to her will and pitting her against her brother was one final push in that direction.

 _Ozpin, you fool_. Salem thought as she gracefully made her way through the barren wasteland that she called home. _In the end, I will win. The sheer arrogance that you have will be your demise. Thinking that by misleading children - and even the heads of the other academies - that you'll achieve your goals? No, no. You'll burn, and I will be here. I will be the last one standing. I just need the relics. With them, I'll be unstoppable. Cinder… she will not be ready to take the power for another fifteen… sixteen some years but when she will be… when she will be she will be ready to become the most dangerous and powerful fall maiden of all time. I have time. Form whatever armies you think will be able to take me on, but know that it will all be in vain.  
_

* * *

 _ **September 7th  
2nd Floor;  
Bushwood Apartment Complex  
City Of Vale;  
Vale  
8:39 PM**_

"I still can't believe that General Ciel actually gave you orders to Vale for the next eight years." Glynda shook her head as she continued to unpack her clothes. "We got lucky."

"It's primarily about security and maintaining peace with the Valerian council." James shrugged while he moved over to pull her into a warm embrace. "I told you things would work out."

"I know," She said with a smile. "Can you believe that the girls will be born in a few weeks and then it's just a year before I start my post at Beacon?"

James kissed her cheek. "That's why we live so close to the Academy."

Curling into him as best as she could, Glynda slowly began to relax. "I love you."

"I love you too." Leaning over, he kissed her gently as she tilted her head back to deepen it for the briefest moment before letting her simply laying in his arms.

As she fell into the feeling of being in his arms, she brought him closer while he securely held her. Her warmth was comforting and, eventually, she slowly drifted off to sleep. James shifted her all the way onto their bed and carefully laid a blanket over her, making as sure as possible not to wake her. Oum knew that she was tired and that any extra rest she could get would be good for her. While she slept, he continued to pull their things out; organizing the conjoined kitchen and living room. Followed by that, he moved their things into the small bathroom attached to their room and then set up the what would be the girls' room as best as he could after that. Still, when he finally got into their photographs, he couldn't help but pause when he came across their team picture from the Vytal Festival: Emmett with his hair pulled back in a ponytail, Dean with an arm around Emmett while making faces, Glynda leaning against him and himself with his arm wrapped tightly around her.

"Mmm… James?" Slowly, Glynda began to wake and, as she pulled herself up, he came and brought her back into his arms. Noticing how put together everything was, however, she pushed her now messy hair away from face and sighed - both in irritation and weariness. "You didn't have to finish without me."

"You haven't slept much in the last few days - I didn't want to wake you up." Shifting to kiss her forehead, he couldn't help but be concerned for her. "Are you sure nothing's bothering you?"

"Nothing we haven't already discussed." Glynda admitted, feeling almost ridiculous. "You know how I am."

"Okay," James pulled her in tightly and squeezed her hand. "Did you hear about what happened with Emmett and the council a few weeks ago?"

"Oh no," Groaning as she fell backwards, Glynda rolled her eyes as she imagined the things her former teammate could have done. "Does this story end in Emmett getting arrested?"

"It could have, but, thankfully for him, it didn't," James laughed. "No, see he interrupted a meeting that General Ciel was having with the council about Mistral. Apparently he then lost his temper with them when they refused to start an immediate investigation into the possibility of his sister still being alive."

"I'm sure Ciel took that well." She remarked dryly.

"She threatened to arrest him, but it doesn't look like he's facing any legal consequences right now," James shrugged. "She's got him working for her in Mistral because of Leo, which is probably the only reason he didn't get arrested."

"You know," Glynda rolled over onto her side as James laid down across from her. "I've always said that one of these days Emmett was going to get himself killed as a result of pulling stunts like this. Remember how angry Tanner got at him for his senior prank? It was her first year as headmistress of Atlas Academy and as a general, and Emmett and Dean decided to wake up early to spray paint all of the ships with the Schnee Snowflake with the word _Fuckwad_ written on top of it. And then Dean put Emmett in a shopping cart and rode it around the grounds."

James grinned. "Remember how we were so confused when we woke up and then, like everyone else at the Academy, saw Emmett jump out of the cart and fight Dean in the middle of the courtyard?"

"Tanner was _pissed_ beyond belief," Glynda rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't surprise me if she had been resisting the urge to shoot them."

"That wouldn't surprise me either." He admitted, as he began to play with her hair.

Laughing softly in reaction, Glynda moved closer and, soon enough, they both fell asleep in each other's arms. For once, they both slept peacefully. No dreams - no nightmares. It was just the two of them alone together and, within a few more weeks, it was to become the four of them. Being in Vale had advantages; both Glynda and James's jobs were nearby while they would be able to both still work without breaking up their family. Not to mention that Vale was less hectic than Atlas. It was calmer and, although they both knew that they would have to eventually move further out, the pace was more even. Morning followed night in a more rapid succession than they would have liked but, at the same time, neither of them were complaining about waking up once again in each other's warm, loving embraces. This, this was something that they agreed they could both get used to.


	13. Listen To My Heart Beat, Listen To Me

_**September 20th  
Haven Academy;  
City Of Mistral;  
Mistral  
9:42 PM**_

Darkness settled over the Mistrali huntsman academy thickly and in earnest; soon the only lights that remained were from the buildings on the academy grounds and from the city flickering in the distance. Maintaining his slightly brisk pace while he made way towards Lionheart's office, Emmett couldn't help but get the sense that things were too calm. In the several meetings he had already had with the man, Emmett had decided that, not only did he not like Leonardo, he didn't trust the man in the slightest. He was fidgety around him and, when asked questions that were directly from General Ciel, he did not like to answer for them. At first, he had written it off to the man having had experiences with huntsman in the past that had gone poorly but, as time went on, that postulate made less and less sense.

His weapon still by his side, Emmett pushed the doors to Haven's main hall open. His eyes widened in shock as he noticed the woman before him: it appeared to be the same woman who he remembered from months before. She was wearing the scooping black top, pants, heels, gloves, and mask that he had remembered but her eyes were a deeper amber than he recalled them as being. As she moved closer to him, she brushed her hair back and, for a split second, he thought that she might remove her mask. A sinking feeling began to pool in his stomach as he reached for and drew his sword. Unfazed, the woman kept moving towards him until they were standing eye to eye - in heels their heights were matched. She reached out towards him and, though he thought she was simply going to lay a hand on his shoulder, slapped him hard across the face before stepping back.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you… kid." Her voice shook as she shattered the window across the hall and brought the glass to her side. "But you have to suffer this."

Shards of glass began to fly at him, and Emmett tried to get out of the firing range. As rapidly as possible, he moved behind one of the statues and summoned a time dilation glyph to buy him enough time to tackle her. She screamed in surprise while the glass fell in place to the ground. Her weapon was still attached to her side and pulled it off and examined it quickly - eyes widening in surprise for not the first time that night upon recognizing it. The colour was darker than he had remembered but, despite his sister not being a fighter, he knew that this was her weapon. The Dust cartridges and the designs were in the same place while the shape of the weapon was exactly the same as he had remembered it being. Tossing it aside, Emmett tore the mask off her face and she screamed once again in, not only shock and anger, but in fear, remorse, and genuine emotional pain.

"Ash!" Emmett looked at his sister, a multitude of emotions running through him.

Her face contorted with confliction flying through every twitch. "I'm not your sister…not anymore Emmett."

"What do you mean?" Emmett stared at her in confusion.

"I'm Cinder Fall!" She growled, trying to push him off of her. "And I don't need anyone! I'm not sorry that I had to disappear! I'm not sorry to still be alive! And I'm not sorry that I have to do this!" Cinder screamed as she focused all of her aura into summoning a sword that she, unable to watch, shoved into her brother's side.

Emmett fell over; unconscious, but not dead. Several tears began to fall down Cinder's face as she brushed his hair away from his eyes. The sword lodged in his side slowly dissipated as blood continued to flow evenly out of him. Awkwardly, she hugged him and closed her eyes as she turned to leave. There was no turning back from what she had become. She was slowly turning herself even more into a monster in the name of self-preservation and power. Part of her began to fall to pieces and drift away while this realization made its way through her. As she reached the door, she forced herself to take one look at him as her brother as his eyes fluttered open for the briefest second before shutting again. The next time they met would have no mercy; it couldn't, she knew, if she wanted to live. Even more compelling was the possibility that they would never meet again. Regardless, it was in that moment of her hesitation that he could have sworn that her lips made out the words that were in distinct contradiction to everything she had claimed just minutes before.

 _I'm sorry for everything but I have no choice._

* * *

 _ **September 20th  
Location: Uncharted  
10:19 PM**_

Watching with prime view through a seer, Salem couldn't help but smile as she watched Cinder take her final step towards severing ties and loyalties to her family. Emmett Schnee was incapacitated, for the time being, and her new pawn was doing exactly he was supposed to. The man might be a coward, but at the same time that benefited her ends. Leonardo was easy to manipulate and alter, though she couldn't deny that she had her doubts that he'd be useful forever. Cinder, in contrast was going to be much more useful long term. She already knew Cinder would be useful for a variety of reasons, the least of them being her willingness to do what was necessary. She had already come so far and any trace of Ashlynn Schnee that had been in her was now snuffed out. It was only the monster that remained, the monster that was willing to be whatever it was she was needed to be for the Queen. The sight of Cinder losing her mask was, admittedly, disconcerting to her; if Emmett remembered her new appearance then trouble could be brewing for them. Regardless, even if he did remember, what were the odds of the Atlesian council taking him seriously?

Chances were that they'd take the news that the other Schnee was still alive as nothing more than the words of a distraught man who had been seeing things after being attacked. Ciel wasn't stupid - logic was often what ruled her decision making - and the chances of her believing his words that claimed his sister was alive would just anger her. Sending the seer away with the flick of her wrist, Salem began to make her way around her domain while she let her thoughts turn to her primary target. Ozpin. She had defeated him before, but that was before the gods cursed him to reincarnate until a time in which he could manage to defeat her. He had always been a thorn in her side, and now that he was, in his current form, ascended towards the top of Valerian hierarchy that was especially true. Two of the headmasters were against her while one was relatively indifferent, though by no stretch of the imagination did Rosalinde Varna want to aid Salem in any way. She'd fight her if that was what it came down to. That put only one in her grasp, and the only use had was information. This was not necessarily a downside, but Leonardo was a follower above all else. He did whatever it took for him to survive and that was all.

No wonder he agreed to be her pawn.

Ozpin was still her primary concern. The man was relentless and powerful; like her he possessed some degree of magic. Revenge was her primary goal, although that was a bit of a tricky way to describe it. Her hatred for Ozpin was deeply wrought and it was as a result of their conflicting views on humanity.

 _Still going at it Ozpin?_ Salem couldn't help but let her eyes flash as she continued to think about her opposite. _Still, after all of these years, do you really think that you'll ever defeat me? No, see I've got something you don't. Willingness, willingness to use any means possible to achieve my goals. I'm not even quite sure what they are, but I will achieve control over Remnant. This is where my happiness begins and the world's ends. Even the most brilliant flames must flicker and die. Even the greatest empires fall. Even the strongest warriors will be defeated. No one, not even you, are safe. Humanity will burn and you will not be their martyr. I will prove this world wrong. I will prove that even the fires of revolution cannot stand forever. Mankind may be powerful, mankind may be making their way in this dark world. They may have a flame, but I will extinguish it._

 _You'll never know that you just can't win, will you Oz?_

* * *

 _ **September 30th  
2nd Floor;  
Bushwood Apartment Complex  
City Of Vale;  
Vale  
9:12 PM**_

Bringing her smaller and younger, albeit only by ten minutes, daughter close to her, Glynda couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. Though both girls were only four days old and had just come home, everything had turned out just fine - both of her daughters were healthy and fine. There was nothing wrong with her and James was still right there next to her, tentatively holding their other daughter. Both of the girls were documented and their information sent to Atlesian records and it was a relief to her and James that nothing had gone wrong. The last few nights had been stressful and, though she and the twins had only been home for two days, it was already immensely clear that raising the two girls was going to be challenging. Even knowing this, Glynda couldn't help but smile as her husband kissed her cheek and they both tried to take in the fact that they were now in fact the parents to two beautiful, healthy girls.

"They both have your eyes," James murmured as he looked over to his wife who looked ready to collapse in exhaustion. "Although I think Ivy looks more like you."

Glynda lightly brushed her fingers over her daughter's forehead. "She does have my hair - at least in colour. And Caity does remind me of you. Still...you know I love them both."

"I know," He sighed as Glynda's eyes continued to flutter between closed and shut. "Do you want me to take them both?"

"If you think you can handle it…then, yes." Being as gentle as possible, she handed him Ivy who, like Caitlin, was quietly asleep.

Carefully, he laid the girls down in the crib next the bed while they continued to sleep. Even though they had their own room, James and Glynda had decided that, for now, the girls would sleep in their room with them. An hour passed, and then another as he looked over reports of Dust robberies and shipments. Soon after the reports turned more ominous. People disappearing for no reason and without a trace and then turning up dead - similar to Ashlynn Schnee's presumed fate. It was no surprise that the Valerian council was reaching out to the United Kingdom Of Atlas for help; it appeared almost as if there was something more happening than the White Fang's shifting methodology. It took yet another two hours to finalize the analysis of the reports, but by then it was ten and neither Glynda nor the girls were awake. He was just about to lay down next to her and fall asleep himself when his scroll went off: a new message from Emmett.

 _Hey, I know it's late and shit but you know what? I wanted to tell the girls happy birthday a little late. September 26th, am I right? Caity and Ivy - the pictures you and Glynda sent were cute, by the way._

James smiled as he read that but dread began to creep into his mind when yet another message popped up from Dean that looked much more foreboding.

 _Anyway… much, much more seriously, and I don't know if you've heard from Ciel or whoever already, but by all accounts I'm lucky to be alive. Attacked in Mistral on the twentieth - the council withdrew me from the kingdom almost immediately. Supposedly I woke up three days later and I know I kept talking about how the woman who attacked me was the same woman that I saw back in Kuroyuri months ago and I know is my sister. And I know it was her because her clothes lit up when she attacked and because she fought with glass…never used her semblance, though. Morell and Ciel are the only people on the council right now who are willing to take anything I say seriously - not that they're quite sure they believes that I was attacked by his sister. Not that she's really my sister anymore..._

A third message popped up shortly after the second though the information was considerably lighter.  
 _  
I'm coming down to Vale to visit you guys soon - probably around the seventh. Just wanted to give you a heads up, because I'm not going to let this go anytime soon.  
_  
Glynda rolled over and, as she pulled herself up, moved closer to him. "Trouble sleeping?"

Shaking his head as he placed down his scroll, he turned to face her. "No, it's not that. I'm fine."

"Of course you are," Sarcasm laced the edges of her voice but it softened as she wrapped an arm around him. "Except… if you were actually fine you wouldn't look so concerned. What's wrong?"

Pulling her in, he sighed. "Emmett was attacked while in Mistral. The council pulled him out and he's fine, but he's convinced that it was his sister who attacked him."

"He needs to let go. She's not going to come back even if she's alive." Glynda leaned into him more as she considered all of the other possibilities. "You're also worried about the girls, aren't you?"

"Admittedly, yes." He kissed her softly before letting her curl into his embrace. "How can I not be worried about them? I know they're fine, but -"

"Exactly. They're fine. We all are. This isn't easy, but at the same time things are going to be okay. _You and I_ are going to be okay. Nothing's going to change except that in a year we'll both be working. We'll still be in Vale, we'll all still be fine. I'll still love you - I promise."

"I know. I'll still love you too." James let her fall out of his arms and back onto their bed while he shifted to still face her. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"You'd find a way to keep going, but it doesn't matter because you're not going to lose me. And you won't lose the girls either." Glynda promised.

"What are you saying?" James asked her, confused as to what that could mean.

"We'll train them. They'll be strong. They'll be able to defend themselves." Sighing, she reached over and took his hand in hers and squeezed it tight. "I wonder what their semblances will be."

"It'll be several years before that, but I can see them taking after us as huntresses." He squeezed her hand back as he kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too…" Passion was written all over her voice, and her love for him and their girls was on her sleeve.

Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep while he tried to do the same. Thoughts still persisted - she had a mission set in the outskirts of Vale for the twenty-ninth and if something happened to her it would be devastating. Trying to push the thoughts out of his mind, he closed his eyes as he wrapped an arm around her and tried to fall asleep - hoping that everything would be okay. For his sake, and for hers. Not to mention what they both worried might happen to the world.


	14. Toss, Turn, Fall, Rise

_**October 5th  
International Transport Station  
City Of Atlas;  
United Kingdom Of Atlas  
1:43 PM**_

"General Ciel -" Emmett protested as he continued to move towards the transport ship that would take him to Vale.

"No. No, don't fight it Schnee. I'm not in the mood." General Ciel sidestepped him to block his further movements towards the transport. "Listen," She began as she bit back the urge to ask him the irrelevant question that had been itching at the back of her mind weeks. "Emmett, I believe you. But tell me: do you honestly believe I can say that in front of the council without rubbing off as mad? Winchester already questions my competence half of the time, while Neale…" Shaking her head in irritation, General Ciel took his hand on impulse and tried to give him a sympathetic look. "Trust me, I've been trying to get my hands on as much information as possible, but -"

"You're the one with all the power!" Emmett sighed. "I mean, you run probably most of this -"

"You overestimate my power, Emmett." She glared at him as she tightened her grip on his hand without realizing it. "I may be a senior-level military official and an influential leader, but I do not have the control over the affairs of the kingdom of Atlas that you seem to have convinced yourself that I do. My seats on the council are only because the council needs people like me who know how the military functions inside and out. I'm not as powerful as you assume, and -"

"Can you please let go of my hand?" Emmett twitched slightly as she released her grasp, a faint buzz of energy still left in his fingers and hers and tried to ignore the urge to kiss her in spite of everything.

"Sorry," Taking a step back, the General pulled out a scroll and handed it to him. "I'm not going to stop you from going to Vale but be useful while you're there, damn it. That scroll contains copies of the information about your sister's case as well as the photographs you shared with the DFAMA. I need you to, while you're in Vale and preferably shortly after you arrive there, to go to Beacon Academy. Ask to speak to Professor Ozpin and, if they tell you no, there's a message on there from me explaining that it's high priority. Show Ozpin the information - there are more than a few curious things that I've found related to this… case."

Emmett raised an eyebrow but nodded, placing the scroll in his pocket. "Alright."

Ciel was just about to get out of his way when she noticed a new mark under his eye that hadn't been there when she had visited him the day he was released. Brushing her finger lightly over it, she sighed. "How did this happen?"

"Two days ago. I was in the room when Jacques was having an argument with Willow and I stepped in front of her to stop him from slapping her." Emmett crossed his arms and looked at her quizzically as she didn't comment. "What? No sarcastic comment about my inability to -"

"Schnee, in spite of everything," General Ciel regained her composure as she tried to restrain herself and her emotions that were threatening to spill over. "I happen to care about you not getting a worse hand dealt to you than you've already been given."

"Okay..." Emmett shook the confusion off as he sent her a pointed look to remind her that he needed to go. "Thanks Emmeline."

General Ciel looked at him in surprise before smirking. "Sure you want to call me that?"

"Yes," Emmett winked as he pulled her into an awkward hug. "Permission to leave?"

"Permission granted." Ciel responded, another smirk gracing her face.

Having given him permission, the General relented and moved out of his way to allow him to enter his transport. In spite of herself, her heart fluttered as she watched him board the airship and she tried to shake the feeling off though she didn't know he was getting the same feeling as she was. Sighing, she reminded herself that she was a serious soldier, not a romantic. Still, when he looked back at her and winked, she couldn't help but feel a little bit of longing. He was attractive in many ways - physical beauty being the least of them, at least in her mind. Emmett liked to push the limits, to take chances while she lacked the impulse that he possessed so thoroughly. She had always had some feelings for him, but things were starting to escalate for her. Although she would vehemently deny it if asked, she wanted to know what it would be like to kiss him or to even, taking things further, to have sex with him. However, until she knew that he wanted her too, she wasn't going to say anything. He had Dean Carson, anyways, although she knew from what he said that there was a rising tension in their relationship. From what she could gather, it was because of Emmett's current preoccupation with finding his sister and bringing her back.

 _Is it really doing you any good to be denying your feelings?_ The General asked herself, trying to convince herself that doing so was going to best for everyone. _Feel whatever you want for him, but acting on them…well do you even know how to let him know you've got feelings for him?  
_  
Deciding to ponder her thoughts on Emmett Schnee later, she turned away while the ship took off. Masking her emotions as she'd practiced for years, she reached backwards and placed her hand the handle of her rifle and walked back towards her car. There was another meeting with the council about security in an hour and she knew, possibly better than anyone else, that it wasn't going to be an easy one. Paranoia was beginning to to set in amongst the older members on the council, and it was hindering to her that they had the most influence. Chances were that some of them were going to push for another Dust embargo coupled with a decrease in the amount of huntsman leaving the kingdom. Schnee Dust Company exports were still getting hijacked or stolen, so while it made sense for dust trade to be slowed to allow the council to get things under control it was, at the same time, going to cause a rift within the kingdom itself. Limits on dust trade always sparked controversy. Once the car pulled up in front of the offices of the Atlesian council, the General let herself out and headed up to the offices where she knew the other members of the council associated with security decisions were waiting. She was prepared to remind them that they were not the only ones with the final say when it came to the kingdom's security, but at the same time she didn't want to have to make that point once again.

After all, the last thing she needed was a scandal or a controversy.

* * *

 _ **October 6th  
2nd Floor;  
Bushwood Apartment Complex  
City Of Vale;  
Vale  
11:57 PM**_

Bouncing slightly as she held her slowly calming oldest close to her, Glynda couldn't help but hope that things would calm down by the time she started at Beacon next September. Things were hectic with the girls, although the two of them were, relatively, on the same page. Ivy was calmer and slept more, but the minute Caitlin needed something she started to hyperventilate. Even more so, she constantly wanted to be held which, while Glynda loved having her close to her, was still its own form of stress. As her scroll began to buzz angrily on the counter, she shifted her daughter to her left side and continued to rub her back while she checked her messages. A sigh of relief left her lips upon reading it; James was going to be home in about an hour. It was all she could do to not collapse in both exhaustion and relief while she unplugged her scroll and curled up with one of her girls on the couch.

"Shh...Caity it's okay. Mommy's here, I've got you." Glynda murmured as the girl's breathing began to steady and the girl's eyes eyes shifted back from blue to green again. Soon enough, her eyes closed and she fell asleep in her mother's arms - lessening Glynda's stress considerably.

Reaching over towards her scroll, she tried to move as little as possible to avoid waking up her little girl from her peaceful sleep. The girl continued to sleep while she pulled up mission information on her scroll. Several investigative missions had opened up with new reports; there were multiple that involved the Schnee Dust Company, of course there were, given the situation the company was in of late. Some were about the loss of dust shipments to splinter groups, but the majority were looking into the greyer and greyer deals and business practices that were starting to show up as a trend. It wasn't shocking. If there was anything she'd learned from being around Emmett, it was that the minute his father transferred the control of the company into Jacques's hands things changed. Increased violence against the company was a major one.

Turning her scroll off and placing it back down, Glynda sighed as she made her way into her and James's room with their daughter. Managing not to wake her up, she laid the baby girl down next to her sister before falling backwards onto the bed. She lay there for several minutes before forcing herself to get up and shower, albeit quickly. Without even bothering to dry her hair out all the way, Glynda changed into her yoga pants and t-shirt before she started to head back to check on the girls briefly. Breathing a sigh of relief when she realized that neither had woken up and they were perfectly fine, she pulled out a book and crawled into bed as exhaustion washed over her. She was about to fall asleep when she heard the door open; pulling herself out of bed and putting her book aside, she half-threw herself into James's arms. He didn't protest, in the contrary he pulled her closer and ran his fingers through her hair soothingly.

"Are the girls okay?" He asked her gently.

"They're fine," She told him, her tiredness coming into her voice. "Everything's fine."

Laughing slightly, he took her hand as they went into their room. "Everything except for your sleep cycle."

"I'll be alright," Wrapping her arms around him once he had changed out of his uniform, she pulled him into a passionate kiss that he returned while bringing her as close as possible. She half-collapsed into him once she broke it, barely able to keep her eyes open or herself upright. More or less falling into bed, her eyes continued to flutter between open and closed as she tried to keep herself awake though it was essentially pointless.

"You really do need to sleep, don't you?" Curling up next to her, James brought her into him while she hummed lightly.

"How could you guess? I thought I was doing a pretty good job at hiding it…" She turned to face him while brushing her hair away from her face.

"I can tell, Glyns I can tell," He kissed her forehead gently. "I know the girls are a handful."

"Like you have no idea…it's okay though," Glynda sighed. "Really, I'm doing okay."

"I'm not doing enough to help you with them though," Kissing her softly, he looked into her tired green eyes with regret. "I shouldn't be working - the girls are only about a week and half old and need constant attention. I should be here with you."

"Don't worry, this is new for both of us." Glynda sighed and brought herself closer to him. "Not that I'll deny that it would be nice if you were able to help me with them."

"I can -" James began, though she stopped him before he could finish.

"What about your job?" She reminded him, feeling resigned.

"What about yours?" He countered, trying to be reasonable. "You start at Beacon Academy in a year, what are we going to do then?"

"I haven't thought about that… can we just deal with this later?" Her eyes were already starting to close and, trying to comfort and relax her, he pulled her in as close as possible and she quickly fell asleep in his arms. Not too long after, he fell asleep along with her.

* * *

 _ **October 7th  
Beacon Academy;  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
6:34 PM  
**_  
Glancing around the grounds of Beacon Academy, Emmett couldn't help but think back to the Vytal Festival. Things had changed so much since then; his partner, Dean Carson, for instance was starting to get closer to snapping. Despite being usually fairly relaxed and free-flowing, Emmett could tell that Dean was struggling to handle their relationship. Concern for his sister had overtaken much of his thoughts and while Dean understood that his partner cared about his sister, he was growing increasingly annoyed by Emmett's, as he called it obsession, search for his sister. Seeing how things had only marginally changed around Beacon felt ironic to him given how much had changed in his personal life.

Walking past a group of laughing students, Emmett couldn't help but feel jealous of how happy they seemed. There was a dark haired girl in a white cape who was flicking it as she jumped off the elevated ledge of the sides of the avenue, and across from her was a blonde with his arm around another dark haired girl in red and black. They looked reasonably familiar but, at the same time, it was possible it didn't mean anything. Emmett continued to walk past, trying not to pay them too much mind, until he was stopped by the sight of a boy with black hair and a scythe come up behind the jumping girl and startle her. The moment his red eyes met Emmett's pale blue ones was the moment he tapped the shoulder of the other girl and she began to make her way towards Emmett.

"So…decided to show your face around here?" The question was rhetorical and he glared at her when he remembered exactly who she was.

"Raven." It was short; a brief acknowledgement of who she was.

Looking back over her shoulder at her teammates, Raven sent a sharp look their way. The blonde - Tai, Emmett began to recall - looked worn out and slightly annoyed about this. Summer, the girl with the white cape had a nervous look on her face as the other one with dark hair - Qrow, he thought his name was - pulled her hood down to expose her short, red, and black hair. Once they reached them, Raven refocused her gaze to Emmett.

"What are you doing around in Vale?" She asked, her voice falsely innocent and kind. "We're kinda stuck back here because Oz wants us to be here. But you..."

"None of your business," Emmett snapped at her while he began to walk away. "Don't you have something better to do?"

"Yes," Summer answered immediately, resulting in a glare from Qrow.

"If you say training or doing actual work, I swear to -" Qrow began, but stopped when he noticed Summer's frown. "I mean… yeah, we have better things to do than piss you off. It's just that Raven enjoys it."

"I do not enjoy it," Raven declared indignantly. "I do, on the other hand, like putting people in their place and…Atlas here…"

"Shut up, Raven." Qrow told his twin who sniffed in response. "We're wasting time."

"I'm just wondering why you care so much about the fact that he's from Atlas in the first place," Tai said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Why is it -"

"Just the other day you were commenting on how hot you thought he was," Summer pointed out, causing Qrow to laugh.

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" Qrow wrapped an arm around Summer. "Sums, remember she was all like 'Hey, so remember that white haired guy we fought in the tournament? He was _sexy_.'"

"I… I never said anything like that!" Raven screamed, a blush forming on her face.

"Miss Branwen, what are you doing?" A young man with green hair and a trench coat came up from behind her. "And didn't all of you graduate? I...now isn't the time to be messing around with people!"

"Oobleck, this -" Raven started irritably.

"It's _Dr_. I just got my pHD, and I can assure that I didn't do it for fun! Now, off to your training!" Oobleck declared as he sent the team off, Qrow still pranking Summer who wasn't even getting mad. As soon as they were gone, Oobleck turned to Emmett.

"I assume you're Emmett Schnee," He said in his quick voice. "The huntsman from Atlas who was sent to speak to Professor Ozpin?"

"Yes…" Emmett responded, feeling a bit flustered by how fast the man spoke.

"Excellent, right this way. Get in the elevator, go up to the top of Beacon tower, and Professor Ozpin will be waiting for you!" Oobleck's speech continued to increase in speed until they made it to the tower and parted ways.

Taking out the scroll that General Ciel had given him, Emmett sighed as he made his way into the elevator, identified himself, and then made his way to the top. The doors opened quickly once he was granted entry permissions, and he was surprised to see a man with dark, although slightly greying hair behind the desk. Ozpin was certainly younger than what he had been picturing, and he was even more surprised by how calm he was. At the oldest, he was probably in his mid thirties to early forties. His calm nature was certainly better than the hectic life he was used to in Atlas; day after day, hour after hour, passed in a blur. In contrast, this man was simply sipping what had to be he guessed was coffee while looking at some files on his monitor before closing it down when Emmett reached his desk.

"You must be Emmett Schnee. General Ciel sent you, yes?" Unlike Oobleck, Ozpin was completely calm as he spoke.

"Yes," Emmett said hesitantly, placing the scroll down on the dock which lit up with, first, a message from General Ciel.

"These are the files that I managed to access that suggest, at the very least, a minor connexion between Salem and the Schnee case. I've had these brought to you by Emmett Schnee - we can trust him, I swear it. If you bring him in, I'm sure he'll be an excellent informant. Admittedly like Qrow."

General Ciel's voice dissipated as Ozpin began to look through the list of files. In contrast to the calm, calculated movements made by Ozpin, Emmett couldn't help himself but feel more than a bit confused. What would that Qrow guy have to do with anything related to the General? Even more so than that, who was Salem and what could she possibly have to do with the investigation? Beginning to pace, Emmett tried to sort out his thoughts but was interrupted by Ozpin asking him another question after the long pause - the last question he had been expecting.

"What's your favourite fairytale, Emmett?" Ozpin asked while leaning on his desk. Ciel had shown faith in him despite having every reason not to, and so he was going to show faith in her.

"My…my what?" Raising an eyebrow while crossing his arms, the amass of questions he had grew. Ozpin continued to wait for a response and Emmett, feeling like he had been left with no other choice, answered bluntly.

"I don't have a favourite fairytale," He admitted, rubbing his neck. "They're just glorified versions of history and real life that give people unrealistic expectations and hope."

Ozpin sighed. "Have you ever heard the _Story Of The Seasons_?"

Another shock. Emmett felt taken aback - as a child that had been Willow's least favourite story but Ash's all time favourite, although that probably had something to do with Ash's deeply wrought belief in destiny. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you could ask anyone in Remnant that and the answer would be yes."

Ozpin sighed and gazed at Emmett with an immensely serious look. "Would you believe me if I told you that it was true?"

"Of course not," Emmett went with the immediate reply but didn't go on when Ozpin shook his head. "Wait…you honestly believe it's true?"

"I know that it's true," Ozpin informed him. "So does General Ciel. She is the one who wants you here."

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "General Ciel wouldn't -"

"This isn't her full time job; she really is a general and member of the Atlesian Council." Ozpin continued to look at Emmett in full seriousness. "But she is a member of an inner circle that protects our world and the fragile peace that we have all worked very hard to maintain. Evidently, she feels that you are fit to help us."

Emmett didn't respond; all he could think about was what kind of things he could imagine Glynda saying if she was in his place. His face betrayed his mind as he continued to bite back the sarcastic comments about this that he was seeing Glynda make within his thoughts.

"Say what you're thinking about," Ozpin instructed him. "I feel that that can help."

Though hesitant, Emmett told him the truth. "I'm trying to imagine what Glynda would say if she was here."

"Glynda?" Ozpin asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is her surname Goodwitch?"

"Yeah, why?" Emmett couldn't understand how or why Ozpin would know that, and it concerned him to an extent.

"Did you know that Glynda Goodwitch starts as combat TA here next September?" Ozpin had a feeling that he already knew the answer, but he wanted to ensure he was right.

"Really? That's funny, because she has two little girls who were born a little over a week ago." Emmett couldn't believe that Glynda had agreed to take a job that started when her and James's girls would be a little less than a year old.

"Really? Interesting." Ozpin looked back at the scroll for a moment before looking back at Emmett. "Will you help us defend our world, defend its peace?"

"Yes," Emmett responded without hesitation. If he could help people and maybe, just maybe, get his sister back or fix the family he was stuck with then he'd do anything.

"Sit down," Ozpin told him. "Allow me to explain the parts of Remnant that you don't know about."


	15. What Changes And What Never Does

_**October 7th**_  
 _ **Beacon Academy Main Grounds**_  
 _ **Beacon Academy**_  
 _ **City Of Vale**_  
 _ **Vale**_  
 _ **4:34 PM**_

"Dean, I can't guarantee that Emmett's still here," Ciel sighed as they continued to walk. "And, why do you need to be here? I have to be here because I have a meeting with Ozpin tomorrow, but you?"

"Do I really have to answer that, General?" Dean asked, though he had a feeling that he knew what she was going to say.

"Yes," She said, crossing her arms and giving him a pointed look. "You have to answer that."

"I can't do this anymore." He shook his head.. "I can't handle being with him anymore. We've been friends for the longest time… but now I just can't take him anymore. I've been sitting on this for months, and while I love Emmett...I need something stronger than this. I need someone who gives, not someone who just takes. That's how things are right now. I'm actually, in a sick way, relieved to be doing this."

Ciel's breath hitched upon hearing those words. "You're going to break his heart…and I thought that the two of you -"

"General Ciel, Emmett and I are not, and never have been, Glynda and James." He knew better than to test the General's patience, but he couldn't bear to hear what he could imagine she was thinking.

"Fine," The General said, her hand going up as she waved Emmett towards them. An unexpected bitterness entered her voice. "Dig your own grave and lie in it, I couldn't care less."

"Dean?" Emmett tried to brush aside the fluttering he'd felt upon meeting Ciel's gaze for a moment. "You okay?"

He shook his head. "I'm breaking up with you…Emmett. I...I can't deal with you anymore. I -"

"I...I understand," Emmett told him, tears silently and steadily flowing down his cheeks. "You should move on. I know that I'm a mess. I have been for years."

"Thank you," Dean turned away and never looked back.

As he walked away, Emmett wiped the tears that were still streaming down his face away and sighed heavily. General Ciel came back after, what he supposed was a few minutes from Dean's leaving, and took his hand in an attempt to comfort him. They walked hand in hand for several minutes without speaking and, when he turned to look at her, Emmett realized that the feeling he had been having towards her was more than just an uncanny feeling of attraction. It was bordering on something real. He didn't turn away when she looked at him, instead he stopped and took her other hand. The General, to his shock, didn't flinch. Pulling him over away from the main avenue of Beacon Academy, she didn't speak until they were out of earshot. She wasn't in uniform, though she had her rifle. She was wearing a long sleeved, off the shoulder top that was a dark blue which she had paired with white leather pants and black combat boots. Her black hair was still tied in a ponytail, and her pink lipstick was subtle enough but looked beautiful with her pale skin. Her dark brown eyes saw right through him and, though hesitantly, she pulled him into a tight embrace - similar to what he had done just a few days prior.

"I'm sorry about what happened," She said simply, and he could tell she meant every word.

"He gave you a heads up, didn't he?" Emmett rolled his eyes as she nodded in response. "Of course he did."

"Emmett -" She began gently.

"It's not your fault." Pausing for a moment, Emmett sighed again before looking at her seriously. "I know I'm not a soldier, but with you I feel it's a good idea to ask: permission to speak freely?"

She laughed a little before nodding. "Permission granted."

"Recently I've had some…feelings for you…" Trailing off in embarrassment as he spoke, a blush rose in his cheeks though she was unfazed.

"Really?" Ciel asked, relief running through her. "I…well I have to admit that I'm...attracted to you."

"I know this is probably overstepping, but would you like to spend the night with me? Just once to…try and see just how attracted we are to each other?" Slight fear spread through him, fear for what her response might be.

Emmeline smiled. "You want to have sex with me?"

"Yes…" Emmett admitted, feeling slightly embarrassed for having brought it up.

The General, in a quick and surprisingly impulsive motion, placed her lips on his and softly kissed him. "Alright."

Surprise spread through him, but so did desire. Emmett wrapped an arm gently around her waist and the two of them walked off of Beacon's grounds and back to Emmett's hotel room within the half hour. In spite of the fact that they both wanted each other, they were still nervous as well. Although he had been with several people of both genders, he hadn't ever felt nervous in starting a relationship. He had known for several months now that he was at least somewhat attracted to the General and the two of them had known each other for over a year. Still, there was a shockingly strong desire that had slowly built in him and he was worried that he was going to do something wrong - whatever that may be. Between them, though, he was not the only one who was nervous. Emmeline, despite her appearance of calm, was desiring him just as much he was her. Even if she had known this fact, it likely wouldn't have helped. Even with the slight rush of adrenaline that ran through her as she thought of what they were about to do, she still felt nervous as she knew it had been ten years since she'd last been in a romantic relationship with anyone. Shaking her fears aside as soon as they got in the room, she wrapped her fingers in his long white hair and made one more request before giving herself into her emotions and him.

"If we're going to do this," Ciel whispered, her voice soft and burning in desire. "Then take the lead, will you?"

"Sure, why not?" Emmett smiled and kissed her cheek.

Kissing her lips gently at first and then with more passion, he pulled off her pants first and then her shirt while she kicked off her shoes. Sliding his hand into the front of her lacy, black panties, he began to finger her with intensity. She grew wet quickly and he was even more turned on than he had been before. Feeling his erection through his pants, she moaned softly as he gently pressed against her. Once he pulled his hand out of her, she pulled her panties off and he kicked off his shoes while continuing to kiss her fervently; her wetness increasing and her core growing hotter every second. Gently wrapping his arms around her waist, he broke their kiss for just a moment and held her in his arms. Hesitantly, he cupped her cheek and kissed her softly as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. Smiling, he held her like this for a minute that felt much longer than such. Emmeline rested her head on his chest as he pushed up his glasses but then suddenly brought him back into a passion ridden kiss.

As their passion continued to build, she cast aside her lacy bra. Emmeline then decided it was her chance to take a little charge. She shoved her hand into his pants and felt him, gasping in surprise as he broke their kiss and brought her over to the bed. She was now aching in desire which only grew as he pulled off his shirt, pants, and underwear to expose himself fully to her. As gently as possible, Emmett spread her legs open as far as possible while she brought herself as close to him as possible - wanting nothing more or less in that moment than him. Pushing in and out of her multiple times while continuing to kiss her, they eventually both reached an unexpectedly strong climax. Collapsing in a heap on the bed, she couldn't help herself but lean over and chastely kiss him in spite of everything. As they both tried to steady their breathing and slowly succeeded, Emmeline curled into him and rested her head on his chest while he wrapped an arm tightly around her - holding her close as she shifted slightly to kiss his cheek.

"Emmett…" She started, her voice soft. "I...I..."

"Emmeline," He said gently, running his fingers through her hair. "Do you want to take this further than just sex?"

"Yes," She responded, smiling as he kissed her forehead. "Does this make us lovers?"

"I think so," Emmett told her, kissing her again. "You know this is going to publicized because of who we are, right?"

"I know," She said, knowing full well how covered it was going to be but she decided to let her emotions guide just the once. "And I don't care."

"Neither do I." Emmett informed her, his arms wrapped tightly around her and his lips faintly on hers.

"You know..." She said, her brown eyes wide as she looked to him. "I've had feelings for you for awhile now."

"Me too," Emmett admitted, brushing his long white waves over his shoulder as he drew her closer. "I'm glad we're going to try this."

"I just hope things will work out," She murmured.

"I hope so too," He said, giving her a gentle squeeze. "But I think they will."

She smiled and nodded. "Good."

* * *

 _ **October 10th**_  
 _ **Location: Unknown**_  
 _ **11:34 PM**_

Another day of training was finally over, and Cinder couldn't help but collapse into her bed. Everything about her ached and there was a faint line of dried blood marring her appearance on her cheek. A residue of Salem's wrath from a failure with Dust manipulation. Now that her semblance was permanently altered beyond repair, Salem wanted her to learn to manipulate Dust at high levels. Her glyphs no longer bore the Schnee family snowflake; rather, it bore her personal emblem of two blades that formed a heart in the center of it. The colour had changed as well. No longer were her glyphs various shades of blue and white - in contrast they were various shades of orange. Denying it as much as she could, Cinder swore to herself that she wasn't afraid of anything or anyone. She had inflicted severe damage on her own brother, had altered her semblance beyond recognition and repair, and was training to become one of the most feared and powerful women in all of Remnant.

Despite her talents, however, Salem was still not pleased. She was expecting Cinder to improve at a much faster rate than she had been, after all, and when that didn't happen, she took it out on the young woman physically. It was supposed to punish her as a failure, but it only made her work harder. Cinder suspected that that was part of the reason Salem treated her in the way that she did. If she wasn't working at her very best all the time or, more accurately, when she wasn't improving at the rate that the Queen demanded, she got slapped or faced worse physical punishment. Today was just another one of those days. She had been pushed to the breaking point with the usage of Dust and it still wasn't good enough. Cinder couldn't help but think that it would never be good enough considering that she had never been much of a fighter. Her mother had demanded, as she had with Willow, that she learn how to use her semblance to at least the basics.

Her control, before Salem had altered it, therefore, was minimal and while it had improved, she was still just starting to access certain parts of it. Summoning had been the first thing she had learned, followed by simple manipulation. Glass was the one she had chosen to learn first. As of today, she was working on the dilation of time which had gone alright. It didn't please Salem, but it didn't anger her either. Then the Queen demanded that she work with Dust again. There were two things she knew how to do with Dust: create clouds of smoke to disappear in, and the embedment of dust into clothing. All offensive applications of Dust but, today, it was a shift towards using Dust as a combative aid and she failed. She struggled to manipulate it, and she wasn't good enough. Nothing was ever good enough, not in Salem's eyes.

 _Well this is a wonderful way to be spending your birthday._ She thought to herself as she pushed her hair back. _This is what you get for turning thirty-two, not that it matters since your age is frozen._

Even though Salem had been wanting her to sever ties to her family and kingdom, she had allowed the younger woman to keep up with the recent news on the Schnee family and the kingdom of Atlas. Keeping tabs on the enemy, as Salem had put it. Pulling out her scroll, Cinder began to search for the latest Atlesian news and, admittedly, gossip. A photograph of Emmett and General Ciel was the first to show up. In the image, he had an arm wrapped tightly around her waist, and she was holding his hand with her head rested on his shoulder. It appeared that they were getting off of a transport, based on the airship in the background and the fact that the General was in full dress uniform. Next to her, he was wearing a blue and grey plaid shirt with black pants and boots that appeared well-worn. The headline, though, truly shook her to her core.

 **Emmett Schnee And General Ciel: The Unexpected Romance**

Clicking onto the story almost immediately, Cinder's eyes began to water as she realized how happy her brother was.

 _10th Of October_

 _The above photograph display upon arrival back in the United Kingdom Of Atlas (from the Unified States Of Vale), of Emmett A. Schnee and General Emmeline C. Ciel. Schnee, twenty-one, and General Ciel, thirty-seven, appear to be in a romantic liaison. This is not only based upon the photograph above, but from sources in Vale that detail that General Ciel, and Schnee spent two nights together before the arrival back in the kingdom. The almost seventeen year age gap between the two (as General Ciel turns thirty-eight on the ninth of December while Schnee only just turned twenty-one on the second) has some critics concerned but, in contrast, many people are pleased that Willow Schnee's brother has found love. Apparently, it's not something that comes easily to him._

Closing off her scroll with tears in her eyes that threatened to spill over, Cinder growled in anger as she tried to force herself not to feel anything. Taking a raw crystal of gravity Dust into her hand, Cinder fired it at the wall and bent it to her will - shocking herself. Convinced that it had been a stroke of luck, she threw yet another and managed to bend it to her will. She let a deep sigh of relief escape her lungs as she continued to succeed. Perhaps tomorrow she would be able to impress Salem for once. Determination growing in her, she went again but instead with ice Dust. This was harder for her to control, but, by the time she fell asleep, she was doing rather well. She realised who she was as she drifted off, though the thoughts of her former family were still strung in her mind. Deciding that once she was stronger she'd bring people who were cast aside to her aid, she knew that she'd be able to fulfill Salem's plan. It would be well over a decade before she was able to take her rightful place as the Fall Maiden, but that didn't mean that she would have to wait that long to start deciding what kind of people she was going to be looking for to help her on that score. After all, Cinder knew now more than ever that she wanted to be powerful.

But above all, she wanted to be feared.

* * *

 _ **October 13th**_  
 _ **2nd Floor**_  
 _ **Bushwood Apartment Complex**_  
 _ **City Of Vale**_  
 _ **Vale**_  
 _ **5:32 PM**_

Dean sat with Glynda and James at their kitchen table, a scotch in hand and the other holding his head in exasperation. He hadn't been able to bring himself to leave Vale since the day he made the final cut to his relationship with Emmett, and he had decided to seek council from his other teammates. It should have hurt more to know that it didn't take Emmett too long to move on, but he felt less than he cared to admit. On the tenth, the Atlesian news stations and a few international ones had all reported that Emmett was involved with General Ciel but, yesterday, the two confirmed the story. He hadn't believed it at first. Their age difference aside, the world was always looking something shocking involving the Schnee family. Writing it off to a one night stand that had been embellished by the media, he didn't pay any mind. It wasn't until it was officially confirmed that he felt he had lost something. Asking Emmett himself by way of a scroll-delivered message to get direct confirmation made it worse. It was real. With a heavy sigh, Dean glanced his surroundings. Every so often one of the girls would need something and either James or Glynda would take care of it - alternating between each other every time this happened.

"I mean, she's older than his sister!" Dean lamented to Glynda while James dealt with the latest needs of the girls. "And Willow has an eleven year old daughter, is going to have another daughter around the end of next month and has been married for twelve fucking years! If General Ciel was much older, she'd be old enough to be his mother! Is that not a little off-putting to you?"

Glynda hesitated as she placed down her coffee. The faintly visible dark circles under her eyes indicated not only her stress, but how tired she was. "I don't know what to think. On one hand, you have a point about that… but at the same time they're both adults and if they're happy…" Shaking her head as Dean's face fell, she paused before going on. "You need stop acting like this. You were the one who cut off. If you hadn't cut it off, you two would still be together and we wouldn't be having this conversation. Besides, I know you had been planning on cutting it off for awhile now. Don't act like you're devastated."

"She's right," James told him as he came back and wrapped an arm around his wife and gave her a light squeeze. "You have to at least admit that."

"I don't care that she's right!" Dean gave up on trying to be rational. "I don't want to see him with General Ciel. She's too old for him and… and she's too… she's too…" Words failing him, Dean groaned in anger. "She's probably just using him for political gain or sex!"

Glynda and James exchanged looks before laughing. "That's ridiculous and you know it." Glynda told him as James steadied her while she attempted to regain her composure. "Ciel doesn't need anyone to gain political power and, even if she did, she would find a way to get it on her own."

"Okay," Dean admitted, but didn't forget the last part. "What about sex?"

"You've got to be kidding, right?" Glynda bit back the urge to laugh again. "She could probably have anyone she wanted and she's choosing to be with Emmett. We all know that he's temperamental and difficult to please. He doesn't make any effort to hide it, and still she's choosing to be involved with him."

"But -" Dean began to protest though he was cut off by James.

"Dean," He said, sounding vaguely amused. "Come on."

Getting up, the scotch still in hand, Dean sighed as he shook his head. "You're right. I should just hope that he's happy." Pausing at the door while he made his way out, he tried to smile as best he could. "Thanks for listening to me. I know you've got a lot to handle with the girls and all."

Before they could say another word, he was already out the door. Wrapping his arms lightly around her waist, James brought her in close and started bringing his lips down on hers. She didn't fight it in spite of how tired she was. The times that they had between just the two of them had been growing scarce of late. Bringing him even closer to her and their embrace growing stronger, Glynda slowly deepened the kiss. Just having one of these moments relaxed them both and it wasn't long before she was resting in his embrace, her head resting on his shoulder while he held her. As she closed her eyes for the briefest of moments, contentment spread over her. It was quiet, for just a little, and they both had the chance for a time to be together.

"How are you feeling?" James asked her, his voice quiet and full of love.

"Okay…just tired. Nothing new, I know. It's nice to have this though." Glynda curled into him as she spoke. "I love you."

"I love you too, Glynda, I love you too." He carefully undid her bun and let her hair cascade down her back, before running his fingers through her very pale blonde waves. "I'm so glad we're okay."

"I know we haven't really talked about it, but did what happened on my mission to Mountain Glenn scare you?" She asked, her voice low and gentle. Even though it had turned out that she was okay, he had been terrified when she came back and there was a graze on her cheek and her hair was a mess. It was supposed to only be a short, scouting mission. Shaking her head when she noticed how scared he looked as he remembered that, Glynda sighed. "It was just a run in with grimm and my aura failed after overuse of my semblance to fight them off. I'm fine, really James, I promise."

"Glynda…" He said, his voice little more than a whisper. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you. And the girls -"

"They're fine...shh…it's fine," She said as he began to cry. "I'm fine, I promise and -"

"You mean everything to me." He whispered. "Glynda -"

She kissed him softly in an attempt to get him to calm down; a reminder to him that she was still here and that the two of them were alright. Resting her forehead on his, she brought him close once again. "I'm not going to leave you."

James sighed. "Glyns, it could have been -"

"But it wasn't." She reminded him. "We both know the dangers associated with being hunters and we made our choice."

Scooping her up into his arms as carefully as possible, James carried her over to the couch and let her curl tightly into him. She kept her arms wrapped around his neck while he held her and tried to push the stress away from her. The girls, thankfully, hadn't woken up from their nap yet, and she was going to take any time alone with him that she could. After all, there were several nights where he was working late or when she had to go downtown with the girls to pick up files related to her latest investigation. Not to mention the fact that Professor Ozpin wanted her to come into Beacon in a few days to meet her in person and explain all of the details of what she was going to be doing to her. Gently, she pulled herself out of his embrace and went to check on the girls. Still peacefully sleeping, they looked content. They were sleeping side by side, and they were both curled slightly. With a soft sigh, Glynda closed the door and left her daughters alone to sleep before she curled back up with James on the couch. Maybe this time sleep would be blissful.


	16. Eyes Wide Open

_**October 17th  
City Of Atlas;  
United Kingdom Of Atlas  
Downtown  
9:30 AM**_

Emmett woke up to Emmeline brushing her fingertips gently over his hand. She was on her side, her scroll in one hand and the other gently showing him quiet affection. Taking his hand as she set down her scroll, she moved her free one up into his already messy hair to shake it up. He couldn't help but smile while she did this, and soon enough it turned into a full on grin when she climbed on top of him to kiss him deeply. Sighing as she got up, Emmett reached for his glasses and sleepily watched her change from her pajamas into her uniform. He couldn't help himself and even if he could he wouldn't bother. She had made it clear that she didn't mind and, right before she was starting to leave, she pulled him out of bed and pulled him in close. Resting her head on his chest, she let him rub her back affectionately for several minutes before sighing.

"I'll be back in a few hours," She told him, kissing his cheek. "You know how these meetings get."

Emmett nodded. "Alright, but, Emmy...how much did you know about what Ozpin was going to tell me about the Inner Circle?"

"All of it," She said admitted. "I was the one who wanted you to be part of the group; You know that." Taking his hand, she dragged him downstairs before looking at him in slight irritation. "Emmett, I know that it's confusing an all but for Oum's sake! You've been taking this horribly!"

"Well that tends to happen when you're told that the world you live in isn't exactly the world you live in." Emmett said, a slight bitterness in his voice.

"You've got to be kidding me. I get it, it's insane. You want the truth? The day Ozpin told me, which was the day I made my first official visit to Vale as General Ciel, I was so shocked that I called him a lunatic. I honestly thought that he had lost his damn mind." Placing her hands on his shoulders, she looked at him directly for a moment before shifting to pick up her rifle. "You'll get used to it, eventually. The first time hearing it is definitely the worst. I was skeptical until I was dealing with the Winter Maiden personally."

"Just out of curiosity, who is the Winter Maiden? Ozpin wouldn't tell me. He said that I'd had enough shocks for one day." Emmett had a few guesses, some of which included Ash, but the more he thought about them, the more ridiculous they sounded.

"Oz had a point about it being a shock for you," She admitted, but she shook her head. "But you have a right to know, now that you're involved in all of this."

Emmett stared. "So who is she -"

"Willow," The General took a step back towards the door as the shock registered on his face. "And before you ask the next question, no, not even Jacques knows. The only people who know are in our little clandestine group and believe me when I say that he is the last person who would enter it."

Emmett bit his lip. "So my sister -"

"Is a maiden. She only inherited the powers a few years ago but we're not sure who the last maiden was. Not that it matters now, of course." Propping the door open with her foot as she left, Emmeline stopped just for a moment to kiss him before heading out. "I'll see you later."

Emmett smiled in spite of himself. "I know."

A feeling of dread started to flow through his veins as he closed the door and dressed himself to go out into the city. Today was one of the days he was scheduled to train Winter but now he had more than a few questions for his sister. Running out to his car as soon as he pulled on his leather jacket over his simple grey t-shirt, jeans, and boots, Emmett gunned the ignition as he made his way over to the Schnee manor. It was going to take more than just a short talk to get this over with. Parking shabbily on the wide, winded driveway, he slammed the door shut and locked it quickly. Klein thankfully gave him no trouble coming in or in telling him that Willow was in her room. It was quiet as he walked down the hall, almost eerily so. It was a stroke of good luck that had prevented him from having a run-in with Jacques; the man was already at the office. Reaching her room with the door open, Emmett hesitated as a knot formed in his stomach. He wasn't sure how this would go by any stretch of the imagination and if it went badly wrong he wasn't sure what he might do. Shaking his reservations aside, Emmett walked into the room. Willow was laying in bed with a book, though she placed it aside when she noticed him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him "You and Winter -"

"We need to talk about something, Willa." Emmett sat down next to the bed as she sat up and tried as hard as he could to be gentle. "I promise that I'll try to not start going all out and throwing around any insults about Jacques."

"Because that's exceptionally promising, Emmett." Willow remarked dryly. "But go ahead. What is it you need now or, more accurately, what do you need to complain about now?"

Resting his chin in his hands while his elbows stayed on his knees, Emmett took in her appearance before bridging in. "Have you heard about my relationship with General Ciel?"

"Of course I have," She snapped, irritated that he seemed to be bothering her with his romantic life. "You ought to know that I think she's too old for you. She's almost seventeen years older than you and I don't think that that is suitable."

"I don't care that you disapprove," Emmett softened his tone as he went on. "Sorry, that was my attempt at bridging into what I'm really trying to get at."

"Which is?" Raising an eyebrow, Willow couldn't imagine what he was talking about. "You're acting completely irrational and -"

"Willa, I know that you're the Winter Maiden," Emmett said as gently as possible. "And I also know that Emmy has been here to discuss that with you -"

"She wouldn't -" Willow started.

"She didn't, not directly anyways," Emmett sighed. "She convinced Ozpin to bring me into the group."

Willow took in a deep breath as she twisted her long hair around her hands. "I swear to god Emmett, if you've gotten any funny ideas about my powers -"

"Willa, do you even use them?" Emmett asked her, a serious tone taking over his voice.

"Not a lot. I only practice with them sometimes so that I can use them if I need to. Even…" Willow bit her lip. "Even Jacques doesn't know…"

"Which is a good thing," Emmett muttered, self-restraint in regards to the man wearing thin.

"Emmett!" Willow exclaimed in shock. "Are you kidding me?"

"He only cares about himself and winning," Emmett reminded her, regretting it when he saw her flinch. "Willa, honestly how did he react when you told him that you weren't having a son?"

"How…" Willow glared. "How dare you! You know that -"

"He was disappointed, wasn't he?" Emmett shook his head sadly. "He wanted a son so that the line could carry on in a more traditional way -"

"Emmett, stop being such an asshole!" Willow snapped, struggling to conceal her emotions. "I don't -"

"You can tell me the truth, Willa, honestly. How did he react?" Emmett tried to soften his tone, this was his sister and he knew that she didn't deserve to have another person in her life hurting her.

Willow started to cry in spite of herself. The last person other than Jacques that she wanted to see her cry was Emmett. He was going so far and yet she was still here, going nowhere. "You're right that he was disappointed, but not to the extent that you're thinking. Yes, he was hoping that we'd have a son but that doesn't mean that he isn't happy that we're having another baby. It's complicated Emmett, you wouldn't understand."

"Why wouldn't I understand?" Emmett stared at her in confusion as she went on.

"Love means something different for you than it does to me," Willow sighed, wishing she had been able to admit to her parents that she was never going to be able to truly love or be attracted to Jacques. "Love is easy for you, but for me it isn't. It's a struggle that I tell myself I fight because I feel something that keeps me fighting for it. Even Glynda and James wouldn't understand, and I've seen some of their fights. Neither of them have much patience though, if I had to decide which one of them had more, I would say that James leans towards being more patient than her. They argue, then they realize that it's not worth it, and then they're fine."

"There's a difference between that and whatever goes on between you and Jacques," Emmett bit his lip. "He hurts you, he hurts Winter, and if I had to bet, I think he'll hurt Weiss and -"

"Emmett, please," Willow brushed aside tears. "Just stop it. I -"

"I just wanted to make sure that you're okay," Emmett told her as he got up. "I know that things aren't easy."

"You have no idea," She told him as she laid back and closed her eyes as he left almost silently while dejection filled her through to what lay between her skin and bones.

* * *

 _ **October 19th  
Beacon Academy CCTS Tower  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
2:34 PM**_

Fidgeting nervously as she made her way up the elevator to the top of Beacon Tower, Glynda couldn't stop the onslaught of thoughts of concern for her girls. James was at the apartment with them while working on updating files for Ciel. Even though she had managed to get the girls to go down for a nap before she had left, she couldn't help but wonder how he was holding up with them. There wasn't really any reason for her to be nervous, she knew, as he hadn't had any trouble with them before but her nerves still persisted. Probing her mind, she finally decided that the only reason she was being irrational in the first place was because she was nervous about the meeting. Hyper focusing herself as the elevator doors opened at the top of Beacon Tower, she walked out as confidently as possible with her riding crop in hand. Ozpin turned around in his chair almost at the second the elevator doors closed behind her.

He was much younger than she had expected, his dark hair only showing a few strands of silver. His eyes were barely visible behind his glasses and next to him was his cane. He motioned her towards him and she kept her hand tightly on her crop while her cape trailed in the air behind her. Crossing her arms from the chill of the room, Glynda waited for him to speak. For several minutes, he didn't. Instead, he observed her. Little things like the faint annoyance and confusion that was in her eyes, her unconscious pushing of her glasses further up her face, her shifting of her weight from side to side every so often, the way she never put down her crop, and especially how impatient he could tell she was despite how he could imagine she would deny it. Reading people was something that, over his many, many, many years, came easy to him.

"How old are you Glynda?" Ozpin asked; it was an easy question that he was using to bridge into tougher ones, particularly if he was going to continue to consider bringing her into the group.

"I turned twenty-one on the twenty-third of September." Her reply was direct and her voice clipped.

Ozpin nodded. "You attended Atlas Academy, was a member of Team JGED, and you and your team finished training a year early per Jansen's accelerated placement of your team, yes?"

"Yes," She confirmed, confusion creeping into her mind.

Ozpin took another look at her before deciding that she was capable. "Your fighting abilites as displayed at Atlas and in the field are rather impressive."

"Thank you?" She said in slight confusion

"As I've stated earlier, I want you to TA for combat for the next three years starting next September before you take over the role in its entirety. That being said, you'd still be primarily a huntress." Ozpin shifted position again and leaned on his cane. "There is, however, another role or two that I'll need you to fill."

Glynda raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Well, I'll need you to assist me in my aims here, and that does not only include just Beacon." Ozpin's serious tone increased as he went on. "You are familiar with the legends and fairytales of our world, I assume?"

She stared at him in confusion. "Yes, but -"

"Glynda, part of what I'm asking you to do is not easy to hear," Ozpin sighed. "It certainly overwrites what we, as a collective society, have decided to be fact versus fiction. That being said, do you want to take this opportunity?"

She nodded. "Yes, though I've got more than one question about -"

"Emmett Schnee was a member of your team, wasn't he?" Ozpin asked quickly.

Glynda sighed heavily. "Yes, but what does Emmett have to do with -"

"I assume that you also know of General Ciel of Atlas." Ozpin added.

She stared at him. "Yes, but -"

"Apart from myself and a few others, General Ciel and Emmett Schnee have a…" Ozpin chuckled. "As Qrow put it, a part time job. We protect this world."

She hesitated. "Doesn't that just go along with what being a huntsman or huntress is?"

"Do you remember the _Story Of The Seasons_?" The serious tone was retained in Ozpin's voice and, feeling resigned, Glynda let her crop rest by her side as she leaned into the wall.

"Yes," She said tiredly. "Four girls who inherit magical powers from a crotchety old curmudgeon that to which they show the beauty of the world and its changes."

"Exactly," Ozpin said, slight amusement from her response ringing in his voice. "Although I wouldn't exactly say 'crotchety old curmudgeon'."

She crossed her arms. "Professor Ozpin, if I may -"

"Glynda," Ozpin said carefully. "If I told you that that story was real, how would you take it?"

Pausing as hesitation spread through her, she didn't respond for several seconds. Of all of the absurd things she had been expecting, that was not one of them.

"Are you saying that it is?" She questioned.

Ozpin smiled a tad at her intuition. "Yes, I am."

"Are you sure you haven't gone mad?" Glynda asked, much harsher than she had expected. "I mean, it's a fairytale that I'm sure every -"

"I'm not normal, I can assure you. However, I am sane. Naturally, I'm not surprised that you're questioning that," Ozpin shook his head. "Emmett seemed to be expecting as much."

"What?" She demanded, irritated by the fact that Emmett had said anything about her.

"Don't get angry with him, it's my fault," Ozpin sighed. "I forced him to admit that he was imagining what you would be saying when I told him."

Without even thinking about it, Glynda shifted her crop in irritation in her hand. "So he -"

"I can assure you, if you need Ciel and Emmett to confirm this that I can call them." Ozpin placed his scroll into the projection dock on his desk and sent out a video call to General Ciel when she didn't respond any further than crossing her arms again. It took only a few seconds for Ciel to answer.

"Ozpin," She looked at him before her gaze shifted to Glynda. "Let me guess, Ozpin just told you about the maidens."

"Yes," Glynda sighed as she pushed her bangs back. "It's -"

"Insane, I know." General Ciel laughed before she looked at the younger woman seriously. "It is real, though. I promise this isn't some form of an elaborate joke. To be honest, I thought he had lost it when I first found out too."

"But you realised that I wasn't joking and came to terms with it," Ozpin reminded her as she set down her weapon.

"Yes, you're right. Emmett didn't take it that well at first, either," The General smiled. "The only reason he joined the circle was to protect people. In any case, welcome to our little clandestine group."

Glynda turned to Ozpin before looking back towards General Ciel. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Well…" Ozpin began slowly. "We only know the current whereabouts of one maiden. The Winter Maiden."

"Willow Schnee," Ciel informed her when Glynda's expression altered in questioning again.

"As for Fall, Spring, and Summer…" Ozpin sighed. "Well we haven't much of a clue where they are. Apart from that, there is the problem of Salem."

"Salem?" Glynda asked, exasperation threatening her facade of calm.

"Have you ever wondered where the creatures of grimm come from?" Ozpin asked her.

Glynda snapped, her patience worn thin. "Of course I have, what huntress or huntsman hasn't?"

"They're created by her," Ozpin calmly informed her. "Salem is our primary enemy. She seeks, above all, to destroy mankind. The creatures of grimm, alongside her coerced human followers, are her tools in achieving that goal."

"Salem is also the reason Ozpin was cursed to reincarnate," General Ciel added, looking as if she had gone through this story far too many times. "He failed to stop her once and now he's cursed, by the gods, to be reborn until he defeats her. That's why he's the man with two souls. He has his original soul that was cursed which is what merges with whoever it reincarnates into."

"The gods also left the relics," Ozpin pointed out. "Which brings us back around to the maidens. There is one relic for each maiden that can only be accessed by her. Each relic is hidden in each of the huntsman academies. Beacon keeps the relic for autumn -"

"And Atlas for the winter relic," Ciel stated, as she cut across Ozpin. "Haven keeps the spring relic, and, finally, Shade retains summer's relic."

Glynda raised an eyebrow."So if each of the maidens wanted to, they could obtain the relics?"

"Not exactly," Ozpin told her. "The relics are well hidden; ours is in the vault under the academy. As for Atlas Academy -"

"I told you Oz, I don't know where Tanner hid the winter relic," Ciel sighed. "It's just -"

"Paranoia, on the part of everyone in Atlas," Ozpin was surprisingly sharp with the General who, in response, took in a sharp breath in anger.

"I am not paranoid!" She snapped. "We're all just taking every precaution necessary -"

"Emmeline," Ozpin said quickly. "You -"

"Ozpin! This is pointless to discuss!" Ciel sighed once more in an attempt to regain her composure. "I have made my views on the matter clear and you have done the same with yours!"

Shaking his head and sighing, Ozpin turned back to Glynda in an attempt to get back on track. "The powers of the maidens transfer after the death of the last host. These powers go exclusively to young women - as in women between the ages of around fifteen to thirty five - and, assuming the person in the last thoughts of a maiden is a woman within or around that age frame, the powers go to the person in the maiden's final thoughts. If the last person in their thoughts is a man or an older woman, the power transfers randomly."

"So the selection process is fairly intimate?" Glynda asked, trying to understand what Ozpin was saying.

"Yes," General Ciel confirmed. "And that is why the maidens are kept out of the public eye. Aside from the fact that their existence has faded into legend and we don't want to risk panic, the types of people that would track maidens down for their powers are not the people you want to have them."

"Does this make sense to you, Glynda?" Ozpin asked, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Yes," She conceded, though she was still shocked by what she was hearing.

"It's a lot to take in, I know." General Ciel looked at Glynda sympathetically before she turned back to Ozpin. "I've got to go but we'll all meet up at Beacon in about a month, alright?"

"That was the plan." Ozpin stated as she ended the call and faded out. Looking back to Glynda, he sighed deeply before asking her one last question. "You have two daughters, right? Emmett -"

"Yes," She admitted. "They're only a few weeks old."

"And yet you continue to work in spite of the stress I imagine that puts you under?" Ozpin looked at her in surprise. "That is impressive."

"Just because I have two little girls doesn't mean that I can't do my job as a huntress and be their mother." Glynda replied shortly.

"True, true." Ozpin paused for a minute as he thought. "General Ciel, Emmett, and I will be here for our next meeting next month on the twenty-third."

"Of course." Glynda said as she walked out of Beacon Tower, everything running through her mind at a breakneck pace.

It was nearing dark when she arrived back in the city and made her way back to the apartment. Pulling her keys to the building out of her skirt pocket, she couldn't help but wonder what the hell she was getting herself into. A hidden group that protected the secrets of Remnant while simultaneously fighting against the one person who was capable of destroying their time of peace. Shaking her turbulent thoughts aside while she let herself into the apartment, a wave of relief rushed over her because, almost as soon as she closed the door behind her, James was pulling her into a tender embrace. Setting her crop down on the counter as she managed to kick off her boots, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down on her in a deep, loving kiss. It was mercifully quiet and calm in the apartment as she let herself be held in his arms, she was relieved that, even though so much had changed in her perspective today, he was still here for her.

They were still there for each other.


	17. Seeing Through

_**October 31st  
Location: Unknown  
11:34 PM**_

Entering the training room cautiously, Cinder mentally braced herself for what might be coming for her. On the table by which Salem stood, there were various Dust crystals that she knew she would have to manipulate and the mirror controlled by the seer that she didn't even want to think about. The last time they had used the mirror, Cinder had been forced to see her brother's life and her twin's. The agony and misery of it all caused her to shatter the mirror. When she had looked into the shards, her eyes were an even brighter amber than usual and were glassy. In regards to her family, she was vastly conflicted in her point of view. A part of her decided that they had made their choices and she had made hers but another wanted nothing more than the chance to reconcile. The moments she missed her family the most tended to be followed by the moments where she had the most anger; reminders of them brought pain in droves and the best way, she had found, to cope with pain was to respond to it with anger. It was that violent anger that shook everything as she continued to slip further and further away from being Ashlynn Schnee. Only two people saw past this facade: Emmett and Salem. Emmett knew the night that she incapacitated him that she was torn between what to do or not. It certainly didn't help that she had tears in her eyes when she looked at him as she left and the last words she had wanted to leave her lips did.

 _I'm sorry for everything, but I had no choice.  
_  
Her confliction showed through her because it was a part of who she was. Run from herself as she did, she could never quite escape who she was. Every time she looked in the mirror even the slightest bit of fear glinted in her eyes, she was reminded of the scared little girl she had been once. She remembered seeking her mother's approval despite the fact that the woman hated her yet adored Willow. The woman aggressively dyed her hair, slapped her if she acted out, and was maddeningly difficult to please. Never mind how harsh his wife could be Nicholas, for reasons that if Cinder was being honest she would never understand, loved her unconditionally and was devastated when she committed suicide when Emmett was two. Emmett, in Cinder's opinion, was lucky to have no memory of their mother but he didn't really care.

Her mother had killed herself with sleeping pills and alcohol. The night it happened, Nicholas had taken the girls and Emmett out into the city to visit his parents. He got a call from a maid who had come into their bedroom to clean it around nine to tell him that his wife was laying, unresponsive, in bed with a bottle of vodka and an empty bottle of sleeping pills on the bedside table. Nicholas had left his then twelve year old daughters and his two year old son with his parents as he rushed back to the manor to see if it was true. It had been and the autopsy came back within a few days because of the Schnee's status and it revealed that the amount of alcohol and sleeping pills ingested far exceeded what could be considered an accident.

There hadn't been a note but there weren't any other ideas that made sense. For that reason, the death was classed as a suicide.

As for Salem seeing through her facade, the answer was obvious. The Queen could see past anything that a person could throw at her and she knew how to use it against a person. She could easily pick past other peoples masks for her own gain; it was how she knew so much about other people and Cinder suspected that it was part of why she hated humanity. If there was one thing that could make a person hate humanity, it was knowing all of humanity's flaws. Salem assured Cinder that the only reasons she pushed her so hard was to turn her away from being human. The more human, the more angry, but less evil, and occasionally less dangerous a person was. At least, that's what she told Cinder and that was what Cinder believed.

"Cinder…let us start with the mirror today," Salem said as she looked at Cinder with a critical eye. "Unless of course you are a coward."

"I am no coward!" Cinder declared as she walked over to the mirror.

Smirking, Salem waved a seer into the mirror while Cinder glared into it. Images began to appear in it clearly; the first of Emmett and General Emmeline Ciel. Ciel was smiling while she and Emmett walked with their arms around each other. They paused and Ciel reached up and brought Emmett's face down on hers; their lips met in earnest as they allowed each other's mouths to meet. Tears began to form in Cinder's blazing eyes as her fingers gripped the railing between her and the mirror tighter than ever. Her knuckles turned white and a little bit of sweat began to form between her palms and the railing. Salem clicked her tongue in disapproval at the sight of her apprentice's tears, causing Cinder to force them away. For once, she didn't shatter the mirror in anger which led Salem to force the image to change. This time it was Willow. Her sister's pregnancy was obvious through her clothes but that wasn't what upset her. It was Winter. The young girl was crying on her knees with her face buried in her arms. Jacques was there as well and anger was prominent on his face. Forcing the young girl up, he appeared to be yelling at her. Winter wiped her tears away and tore herself away from her father and ran off with her swords in hand. Turning to his wife, Jacques began to yell and, as Willow shrunk back in fear, Cinder let out an agonized cry. Shattering the mirror not for the first time, she collapsed on the ground into a similar position that her niece had been in through the mirror. Once again clicking her tongue in disapproval, Salem gripped Cinder's arm harshly as she ripped her off the floor.

"Stop crying!" Salem half-shrieked as she swung her hand hard across Cinder's face. "Sympathy for them is only making you weak!" Angrily shaking her head, Salem glared at Cinder as she moved towards the Dust. "You should hope you prove yourself more competent with Dust."

Reminding herself of the feat with dust that she had performed on her birthday and of what her family name has been built on, Cinder picked up multiple crystals and fired them at the mirror as a mechanism to bend them to her will. It was working so well that fear crept back inside her that it was only luck but her fears were assailed. Managing to manipulate in every way that Salem demanded of her, Cinder couldn't help but breathe a sigh of elation upon the moment that she ran out of dust. The Queen made a curt noise of approval from her vantage point before making her way towards her apprentice and taking in everything about the woman. It was several minutes of disconcerting viewing before Salem finally spoke.

"Your emotions do grant you some strength, I must admit. However, the emotions that grant you strength are not the ones that you feel for your family...are they Cinder?" Judging by the look on Cinder's face, she had her answer. "Of course they aren't. The feelings you have towards the people that you share ties to are weaknesses."

Cinder nodded as the Queen went on.

"The love you hold for your brother is not what you focus on when it comes to him. With him, focus on your jealousy of his happiness. In regards to your sister, do not feel sympathy or pity for her. Feel anger at her for being too weak to change. And as for your niece, like for her mother, do not feel sympathy or pity for her. Feel disdain towards her for who her father is." Appraising her appearance once again, Salem waved her hand dismissively. "That's enough for today, Cinder. I don't want to render you completely useless. Off to bed. Now."

She did what she was told. If anyone wanted to survive under the Queen's eye, they did what they were told - even if it broke them to tiny bits of their former selves.

Even if it ended with them being a shadow of their former self.

* * *

 _ **November 3rd  
Government Offices Of The Atlesian Council;  
Department Of News Media Broadcasting;  
National Atlesian Broadcasting Service;  
City Of Atlas;  
United Kingdom Of Atlas  
5:32 PM**_

Emmett stood in the corner as the hair and makeup team finished working on his partner's appearance. Her inky hair had to be placed in a perfectly sleek high bun, her lips had to be made a deep crimson, her concealer needed to be made less shiny, and blush needed to be applied. Her nails had to be trimmed, filed and painted a pale silver. Her eyeliner had to be perfect and her mascara had to be excessive enough to not have her eyelashes washed out on camera but not so excessive that they were clumpy. Her blouse, slacks, and blazer had to be perfectly pressed, and the silver blackbird pin just above her left breast that she always wore had to be perfectly straight. Biting at her lip, she ignored the fact that she was likely biting off lipstick as well. The last week had been a more than tumultuous one for Atlas. Months having gone by since the attack in Mistral that had, at the time, presumably killed Ashlynn Schnee, everyone had settled into a more normal routine. The council was a mess, but it was rare that it wasn't. At the very least, a feeling of security and peace had settled in once more but had been shattered just three days prior by the murder of Emmeline's father - Atlesian President Edward Ciel. The horrible feeling of now having lost both her parents had not left her and, she imagined, would not leave her any time soon.

"You're on in fifteen, General Ciel," The coordinator informed the General as she glanced at her clipboard and her heels clicked. "Vice pr - I mean, President Sassler is -"

"Yes, I know," Ciel snapped, then biting her lip when it occurred to her how that had sounded. "Sorry."

Ciel sighed heavily as everyone except for Emmett left the room. She got out of the beautician's chair slowly and her gait was almost hesitant. Coming over towards him, she pulled him into a tight embrace before kissing him briefly. As she readjusted the little bits of her appearance that had shifted, her expression changed into an almost loathing one with much sadness slipping through the cracks. Taking a look at herself in the mirror, Ciel narrowed her gaze and let out an irritated breath in disappointment at what she saw. Silence then passed and he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Staring at him with her brown eyes wide, Emmeline did her best not to cry as she wrapped her arms tightly around him once more. Resting her head on his chest, she let him hold her close and rub her back for a few minutes that felt significantly longer. Gently breaking their embrace, she started to pace in an attempt to clear her mind that was in vain and rather her thoughts only felt all the more amplified.

"I hate all of this..." She finally said softly as he took her hand. "Why did this have to happen?"

He sighed. "Emmy, I..."

"Emmett, you don't understand. I mean, you understand loss..." Emmeline bit her lip once more as he brushed aside tears. "I'm sorry, Emmett, I just -"

"Emmy," He said, cupping her cheek. "I'm here for you. I know this is hard, but I promise I'm going to be here for you."

Emmeline sighed. "I..."

"Emmy," Emmett said, hesitating as he kissed her. "I love you. I swear it."

She stared at him for a moment, her brown eyes wide. "I...I love you too."

"I don't know if this will make you feel any better," Emmett said gently. "But when I talked with him about us, he said he was very happy for you, that he was glad that -"

"I don't want to think about anything right now," She told him, and he nodded as he kissed her cheek.

"Alright," He said, giving her a gentle squeeze. "Sorry I brought it up."

"Don't apologise," Emmeline glanced at her appearance disdainfully once more. "Please don't. None of this is your fault."

"I wish I could make things better," Emmett said quietly.

Emmeline hesitated, but then shook her head. "You are, just by being here with me when I know you don't have to be."

"General Ciel, you need to be out there in less than a minute." The coordinator stated as she came back.

Ciel nodded, albeit grudgingly. Taking her partner's hand, she paused in the doorway and kissed him once more - craving his touch, craving his contact. Sighing heavily as the two of them walked out of the room and into the relatively small studio where her father's vice president who had taken his place was standing; President Annie Sassler was giving her a sympathetic look and the slight red of her eyes suggested that she herself had been crying or resisting the urge to. Letting go of his hand, Emmeline walked out onto the set and sat down in the full view of the cameras alongside Sassler - who embraced her and whispered something that, based on the short nod Emmeline gave her, could be assumed to be condolences. Emmett bit his lip as he watched. In the last two minutes, the supervising producer made a few notes on his clipboard while a makeup team did the final touch ups to Ciel and Sassler's appearances. The head producer and the director quickly came down from the catwalk and over to the cameras near where Emmett was standing before both looked to the two women who exchanged a look. Sassler then nodded to indicate to them that it was alright to begin.

"In five, four, three, two…" The producer said.

The cameras began to broadcast and both women took in a deep breath as they looked at them squarely.

"Today was supposed to be a day of peace, the day in which our president addresses the council but also the rest of the kingdom and the world with not only the issues of the times but of possible solutions," Sassler said, hesitating as she glanced to Ciel. "It has been a few months and sixty two years since the end of the Great War but it has also been fifty five years to the day since all nine provinces of the then Kingdom Of Mantle signed the Doppelganger Treaty: officially creating the United Kingdom Of Atlas. I regret to say that, despite the events occurring a few days prior, this day will now, likely, carry an uncanny twinge to it as well."

The cameras shifted their angles slightly to mask the contortion on both women's faces.

"It has been only a bit more than a year since Edward Samuel Ciel, my colleague, friend, and predecessor was elected president," Sassler went on, biting her lip. "And it has only been two years since his daughter was promoted to the rank of general in our military. She is here with me not because I want to capitilize on the success of her family that she exemplifies but because, like myself, she is grieving."

Emmeline sighed heavily as she finally spoke. "Even in only the last few days, it has become clear that the planning of the...assassinations were intentional down to the very last detail. My father was not the only killed - several other important leaders were. However, we don't know who was behind it. We've lost some of the most brilliant minds in our kingdom. The tragedy of the ordeal, therefore, is not...is not restricted to the death of my...of my father but is rather extended to the entire kingdom."

Sassler nodded. "Further investigation will likely provide us with more answers, but until that time several details remain unclear."

"Loss..." Ciel started, glancing at Emmett out of the corner of her eye. "Loss is not a singular thing and hatred is not impersonal. I speak from experience with the world in stating that holes are created that cannot be filled with more hatred. Enemies continue to arise worldwide. Hate flows strong and still turns streets red with blood. Not everyone cares for mankind. I regret to inform our kingdom of the fact that the peace that this world is experiencing is at risk. This world is unforgiving and, unfortunately, we cannot have this life of peace forever. There are new groups mobilizing and old ones shifting. This incident does not stand alone. We live in increasingly dangerous times, and the best we can hope for is that things do not escalate further into war."

The producers and the director were growing tenser with every word that the two women spoke. Although they were aware of the calamity of the situation, they had not expected President Sassler nor General Ciel to acknowledge such so bluntly. These words they were speaking were not the reassuring words of hope that they had been hoping for. Rather, they felt almost like a warning for possible times ahead. Motioning to one of the camera operators, the director ordered that the broadcast be cut but the operator refused. As Sassler continued to explain the views expressed by both women in the simplest, least terrifying way she could, the tension in the room only grew. In contrast, though, Emmett couldn't help but be relieved that the two of them were doing what they thought was right despite the fact that there would be people who would oppose it once it was all said and done - new enemies, even.

"These are dark times, and there is no definite answer as to where we may be headed..." Ciel sighed heavily as she went on. "So I ask you: when the first shots are fired in the war, who can you trust?"

Sassler nodded. "In conclusion, everyone in this world, in this kingdom must make a choice. It is not an easy one, but it is necessary. That choice is simply this: will you succumb to the darkness to protect yourself or someone else or will you do the hard thing that is right even if it causes you pain?" She paused for a moment before sharing a look with Ciel. "Thank you."

The broadcast cut at the second she stopped speaking. No one spoke as the two women got up, but Emmett knew what they were thinking. What the kingdom was thinking. What the world was thinking.

 _What did they just do and why?_

* * *

 _ **November 7th  
2nd Floor;  
**_ _ **Bushwood Apartment Complex  
**_ _ **City Of Vale  
Vale  
2:58 PM**_

Waking up to the sudden shriek of her eldest daughter, Glynda rolled over quickly to put her glasses back on and quickly took the girl into her arms. It made things easier that she was only hungry, she knew, but as the girl started to hyperventilate, Glynda made her way into the kitchen and pulled herself up onto the counter with her daughter still in her arms. The last thing she needed was for Ivy to wake up as well and for both of them to need something. Several minutes passed of continued hyperventilations before the tiny girl finally latched and began to calm down upon the realization that she had something to take down. Between the both of her twin girls, it seemed that her eldest was the most prone to impatience although that was not to say that either girl was particularly patient or calm. Glynda wasn't at all surprised by that, and not just because of how small they were. Whether or not she or James would admit it, neither of them were particularly patient in general although he was a little more patient than she was. The relative darkness of the room was comforting to her; the only light was the faint blue light and the twinkle of the city, of which came through the slits in the window blinds. Looking over to the small clock by the coffee machine, Glynda couldn't help but sigh when as she read the time.

 _3:15 AM  
_  
The little girl soon finished and fell asleep in her mother's arms. Carefully climbing down from the counter, she brought the small girl close to her and began to pace with a soothing bounce in her step around the apartment. Several minutes passed in silence, but soon it became almost unbearable. Hesitantly, she walked over to the stereo. Lowering the volume to its lowest reasonable setting, she turned on the radio in the kitchen and allowed the rhythm to enter her step as she held her baby girl close. The girl's eyes fluttered open and shut for a minute before she cooed a little and fell back asleep. Much to her mother's relief, she didn't start crying again and her sister did not wake either. As softly as she could manage, Glynda allowed herself the chance of relative solitude and peace to sing.

 _Beware that the light is fading, beware as the dark returns. This world is unforgiving, even brilliant lights will cease to burn. Legends scatter. Day and night will sever. Hope and peace are lost forever. This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open the door. I don't want to hear your absolution; hope you're ready for a revolution. Welcome to a world of new solutions. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution. In time, your heart will open minds. The stories will be told, and victory is in a simple soul._

"I really do love it when you do that," Standing in the doorway of their bedroom, James was smiling as she jumped back slightly at being startled. "Really, I know you're confident in your abilities but you don't show them."

"I don't have any reason to, I'm a huntress not a singer." Glynda sighed as she laid their sleeping daughter back down before she moved into the doorway with him. "You know that."

"I know. I still love it though." Combing her hair with his fingers as she wrapped her arms around him, he couldn't help but be relieved that she was feeling better than she had earlier despite how late it was. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"I was perfectly fine, James, really I was." Her green eyes flashed in heavy annoyance for the briefest of seconds before she admitted the truth. "Alright so maybe I'm a little overwhelmed right now."

Despite her constant insistence on being able to handle everything, they both knew that that wasn't the case. There were a lot of things causing them tension, but there was something that was biting away at her that he couldn't understand.

"It can't just be about the girls, can it?" He asked her gently.

"Of course it isn't just about the girls," She snapped. "But I actually cannot talk about it."

James's brow furrowed in confusion. "Glynda, what in the world could -"

"Something to do with Ozpin. Honestly James, I'm not any happier about the fact that I can't talk about it than you are." Glynda shook her head in irritation as she walked back into kitchen to get water. "And even if I told you what it was, you'd probably think I'd lost my fucking mind."

"Glynda -" James started worriedly.

"Unless you believe in fairytales, James, you're going to think I've lost it." As she sipped her water, she observed his expression. Concern for her was all over his face and she couldn't help herself but feel bad for what she was doing. "Of course, you could always ask Emmett or General Ciel about this because they're aware of it too."

"It's not that I don't like the fact that you can't tell me. I get it, there are things associated with my job that I can't tell you. I just…" Coming over to her and giving her a squeeze, he sighed. "Princess, I hate that this seems to be hurting you."

"It's just shocking. I'll get over it soon enough," Setting down her glass while she she shifted to wrap her arms around him, she placed a small kiss on his lips before leaning into him. "I promise that I'll be okay."

"I know you will be, but you know that it isn't easy to see you like this. I want you to be happy." He brought her in close as she relaxed. "I love you so much, Glynda"

"I love you too…" She murmured. "I'm sorry I'm making things difficult right now."

"It's not your fault," He said, sighing. "I can't blame you for any of this. You're doing the best you can and we're both trying to adjust to the way things have changed."

"I'm not helping though and -" She protested.

"Glynda, really, it's okay. I've got you. You're not going to fall. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met and I know that you survive." Kissing her forehead, he tried to show her that he wasn't going to run. He wanted her to know that he was always going to have her back. "You know I'm not going to lie to you, right?"

"Of course I know that. I… I don't know what's wrong with me right now other than the usual and, honestly…" She trailed off, unable to find a way to describe how she was feeling without being vastly self-depreciative.

"Glynda," James said gently. "Nothing is wrong with you, and -"

Snapping, she let loose what she was thinking. "There are a lot of things wrong with me, and you know it. I'm still ignoring warnings from -" Her words were stopped by a cramp that came without prior indication. As she swayed, he steadied her and brought her back into their room. Sitting down next to her on their bed, he let her curl tightly into him. Neither of them spoke for several minutes though silent communication passed through both of them. "I -"

"Another cramp?" He asked her softly despite knowing the answer. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Taking her hand in his, he caressed her fingers gently before she leaned her head onto his shoulder. "I -"

"I should be listening to Dr. Lysander, but I'm not," Glynda shook her head. "I'm flirting with irreversible damage because I'm stubborn and according to her if I have another accident or two that -"

"Glynda, I don't want this to worry you -" James started.

Tears formed in her eyes as she forced herself to speak. "I want to expand our family, honestly I do. I know the girls are only just over a month old, but I still know that the chances of me miscarrying are higher than they've ever been - and those odds have never been low."

"And we're trying to do that. Regardless, Glyns, it's your choice and only yours if we expand our family. I'd be happy with whatever choice you make, even if you had chosen for it to have been just us." Allowing her to adjust out of their embrace, all he wished for was that she would stop taking shots at herself.

"You care about me more than I deserve." Glynda fell backwards and ran her fingers through her hair. "Sometimes I wonder why or how…"

"I love you Glynda," James promised. "You're a beautiful woman with a beautiful personality. You fight even when it's hard. Glynda, if you were actually trying to find something that was wrong with you, do you honestly think you'd even find something that is actually wrong with you?"

"I'm inherently selfish and am nothing short of a bitch even when I'm trying. I fight in defense of the right things, but I do so for the wrong reasons. I feel a consistent need to prove myself and that is what drives me. James, you are the first person I haven't felt that I've needed to prove myself to but that doesn't mean that I'm not a selfish bitch." Glynda sighed in dejection while turning to face him. "I really do hate myself sometimes."

Laying down next to her, James took her hand and squeezed it tight. "Princess, you're human. No one is perfectly selfless, that would be impossible. Besides that, if you ask me, you aren't a bitch. You don't have a problem being direct with people, which is probably where that is coming from. And I don't think your real reasons for fighting are because you feel you have something to prove. If that was the case, you would have chosen to be a mercenary or something similar."

"I'm still a selfish bitch -" She argued.

"No, you're not. I know that you don't always like yourself, but that doesn't mean that your flaws are what define you." Despite being near tears, Glynda didn't flinch as he brought her into a tight embrace. "And even if you think that, I don't care - even if it's true. I love you so damn much that it hurts. I'm not going to let you go even if you think I should. I'm right here, and I'm not going to disappear on a moments notice. I've got you, I promise."

Sniffling a little as tears fell down her face, Glynda nodded. "I love you…"

James brushed her slightly damp hair away from her eyes as he pushed her glasses back up. "I love you too."


	18. Bending Unbroken

_**November 16th  
City Of Atlas;  
United Kingdom Of Atlas  
Downtown  
6:11 PM**_

Emmeline continued to pace briskly around her and Emmett's townhouse while he watched her in concern. On the phone, again, and tension continued to ride through the air. Since the day of the broadcast with Sassler, she had received a maddening amount of calls from various council members and military colleagues and advisors - all of whom were less than pleased by what she and the president had said. At first, the General had tried to keep the content of the calls private from him but, once she was pushed too far, she had since given up and left her scroll on speaker as she continued to argue with various people. The arguments took rather nasty turns at a shockingly quick pace; even Winchester had thrown, not only his usual comments about her competency, a few snide remarks in about her family.

There were a few that kept bringing these conversations back around every few days, which, he knew, did terrible things to her temper. Click after click of her heels on the floor often was followed by angry grunts and muttering, sometimes, if it was really bad, she would break one of the karate boards she had in their basement for personal training. Most of the time, it seemed, after she finished dealing with these people and the onslaught of opposition, she just was pissy for a while before she found a reason to have a drink with him on the balcony to stop thinking for an hour or two. The way things were turning, it looked like this was going to turn out to be one of those days. She'd been on call with Rebecca Neale for over three hours, finding a ridiculous amount of ways to rephrase the same thing in direct succession.

"Neale, for Oum's sake, I did what I thought was necessary," Emmeline said, forcing herself to be calm. "I did what I felt was right and I do not appreciate your comments on the choices I've made in regards to this matter."

"...General Ciel, honestly, you and Sassler were supposed to -"

"Which we did," She said tensely. "We did express our feelings of loss but we also informed the people of the -"

"...The truth hurts. Why couldn't you have just given them reassuring words of hope like we suggested?"

"I'm not going to be held accountable for giving the people false hope any more than I'll risk being the reason we start the another Great War," She said sharply. "We've had sixty two years of peace, but you should know that there is no way that it will last. You've seen what's been changing in the world. Initially peaceful groups are resorting to violence, the grimm are growing stronger, people are disappearing and turning up dead like it's some twisted -"

"...Here is what I don't understand about you. Reasonably, of course, you push for greater security, you place restrictions on the Schnee Dust Company, etc, etc. And yet you refuse to take military action against Mistral for what happened to several members of the council and then of course there's Emmett Schnee and your personal trysts with him. Not only that, you then are audacious enough to admit to the entire kingdom that we are at risk of losing our time of peace -"

"Which is true, and you know it. I just explained that, do not make me do so again," Emmeline paused but then went on. "Neale, listen to me and Oum help you if you don't. Inciting war is the last thing any of us want to do. Yes, I am aware that a lack of action in the face of a serious threat to an ally was what got Jansen -"

"...You are toeing the same line that Jansen did!"

"Neale," Emmeline snapped. "Shut the fuck up."

"...So you admit that I'm pissing you off. I have to admit, it's pretty obvious. Never heard you tell anyone to 'shut the fuck up' before. Interesting change in diction though, I must say."

"I don't know why it seems that your major goal in life is to be a thorn in my backside, Neale, but I am not going to take back what I did," Emmeline shook her head. "It is completely true that we are slowly losing our grip on peace. Whether or not we lose that peace in one year or, I don't know, maybe eighteen, nineteen, or twenty years is up to chance. I took the chance I was given to tell the truth. It's not as if I had decided to tell the entire kingdom about the aura -"

"...Make one comment about how it's ethical grey area that we're treading in and I swear -"

"It is, though. It is not ethically grey, however, to inspire false hope in the people," Emmeline sighed. "That is just wrong. I cannot do that which is why I didn't. Sassler and I are on the exact same page in regards to taht. And you know what else? I have even more reasons for doing what I did that, if only you knew, could change your entire perspective on the world that we live in."

"...Some military bullshit, I assume. A report from one of your special operatives?"

"You would do well to watch your language, Neale." Emmeline said sharply.

"...You're one to talk. You were the one who just threw around the term 'fuck'. Seems to me like the attempt on your life a few days after that speech with Sassler has made you paranoid."

"Neale -" Emmeline began dangerously.

"...No, I'll leave you alone now. After all, we don't want the woman running our army to lose her mind."

The line clicked dead and Emmeline shut her scroll off in anger and frustration. Slamming it down on the counter before plugging it into the wall, she let her emotions show through on her face. Emmett sighed as she continued to pace, her heels clicking dangerously. It was six thirty and the sun had been down for a few hours now. Walking over to the refrigerator, he pulled out two beers and handed one to her. Taking it sharply from him, she slowly left her facade behind and allowed the two of the some peace to relax in. Embracing him tightly for a moment, she tried to put all her thoughts out of her head that weren't related to the two of them. As difficult as that was, she did so enough to feel better than she had. An hour passed, followed by another and she was almost calm by the time the doorbell rang and Emmett was met by the last person he wanted to see.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett demanded of his brother in law who followed him inside as he slammed the door behind them in annoyance.

"I'm not here because of you, for once. I need to speak to General Ciel." Though his expression was an attempt at neutrality, Emmett saw right through to what he was really getting at. Annoyance spread through him as he crossed his arms before responding.

"About the broadcast?" Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Listen, I know this might be hard for you to understand, but -"

"I wanted to tell her that I thought she did the right thing," Jacques said silkily. "It could not have been easy to do as she did even with Sassler, to tell the people -"

"Kiss ass." Emmett smirked upon realizing that he had yet another personal reason to hate the man.

"Excuse me?" Jacques said, narrowing his eyes.

Emmett responded to the lack of subtlety directly. "You know just as well as I do that the only reason you're here is because -"

"Jacques, I am not lifting any of the restrictions I've insisted on being placed on the SDC no matter what you tell me. So unless there is something so pertinent that you have knowledge of that involves Emmett that you need to be here for, get out." Emmeline slid down the banister and landed perfectly at the end.

Jacques rolled his eyes. "General Ciel, it really isn't just about profits -"

"Bullshit," She said bluntly. "That's exactly what it's about. You're losing profits because I'm trying to restrain the unethical business practices that you -"

"The United Kingdom Of Atlas -" He started.

"Oh will you just get over the fact that I'm not going to bend to your will?" Emmeline rolled her eyes. "No one will, don't you see. I know full well that -"

"What are you talking about?" Jacques demanded. "You want to do what's best -"

"I am not pushing back against temporarily closing our borders because of what has been happening in regards to the -" Emmeline started.

"You -" Jacques began.

"Shut up!" Emmeline snapped, everything about her beyond angry. "What I was saying was that the threat of grimm attack is higher in the kingdom than it has ever been. Not only that but, ever since what happened to the council members who were in Mistral months ago, I'm under constant surveillance because I'm at high risk for being assassinated. Not to mention my father and the others deaths or the attempt just a few days ago with the bombing of the council's offices. Those have only increased that concern. So forgive me if my patience is running thin."

"Just get out," Emmett told him and, to his surprise, he did as Emmett insisted though not with a deep glare.

Once he was gone, Emmeline sighed in pure irritation. Unable to think of anything else to do, Emmett brought her into him and let her silently vent. Minute after minute passed while her breathing was on and off between steady and erratic. Shifting to take her hand and head upstairs, he himself began to grow nervous. The assassination attempt was a horrible scare for him and perhaps even more so because of what happened to her father and the others. The second that he saw the breaking news story on his scroll was the same second he thought he had lost her. His third-year class had just let out and he was supposed to have a meeting with the rest of the staff when it was suddenly cancelled and the news report came through alongside the cancellation from General Tanner. He rushed to the burning portion of the building and a part of him died when he saw that she was unconscious. She woke up a few hours later in the hospital with him next to her. Nothing was wrong; she had only passed out from smoke inhalation.

All this served to do was make it clear that things really were getting more dangerous out there, and the last thing anyone needed was to have their guard down.

* * *

 _ **November 30th  
Location: Unknown  
7:37 PM**_

"Sit," Salem commanded her apprentice as they entered the conference hall. Cinder did as she was told, questions and observations flashing through her mind one after the other and then disappearing. "Let me be clear, you still have much work to do. However, you did well in providing the world with a warning and a scare."

Shock swept over Cinder's expression against her will. "I know that President Ciel and the council members assassinations were a warning, but what was the scare? I thought the bomb was supposed to kill Emmeline."

"We're not going to kill her… at least not quite yet. It wouldn't do us any good to kill her right now, after all the only reason we'll kill her eventually is to prove that no one is safe. Not even Atlas can be out of our firing range." Salem circled around the ovular table before she stopped in front of Cinder, who visibly tensed. "Don't feel bad for them, Cinder, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I'm sorry." Cinder bowed her head as she tried to avoid the inflamed gaze of the Queen.

"Look up," Salem shook her head at the expression worn by the young woman. "Remorse is doing you no good, it is only holding you back. Let me put it plainly: your quote un quote family have moved on from you."

Summoning a seer to her side with a small mirror, Salem bid it to show the current state of Willow and her family. The image was foggy at first due to the sheer amount of peripheral movement but, as Cinder forced herself to focus, her eyes locked on her twin. Willow was laying in bed, everything about her weary except for her eyes. The normally cold, emotionless, and lackluster eyes of her sister were replaced by the expressive, bright, and loving pair that Cinder hadn't seen in years. In her arms was a small girl with faint white hair. Anger tore through her as she realized that Salem was right. They really had moved on.

Winter was in the corner of the room, looking miserable and a little jealous at the same time. Klein came in soon enough to take the small girl and care for her instead of Willow. It looked like this wasn't the first time, especially since the girl looked like she had to be at least a week old. Taking her from her mother was on Jacques's insistence, assuming that Cinder's suspicions were correct. Willow shifted as much as she could to face her first born, but the girl, fresh tears of jealousy in her eyes, pushed the chance to talk with her mother away. The last words Cinder could make out Winter saying through the mirror were what broke her.

 _Why does everyone in this family hate me so much?  
_  
The girl stormed off and Cinder, try as she may, couldn't see anything but herself in the eleven year old girl. It was all there. The damn near overpowering feelings of loneliness, anger, sadness, desire, jealousy, and re evaluation seemed to be passing through the girl. She had felt the same way when it came to her family. That was why she couldn't help but wonder if Winter was going to end up exactly like her. As the girl ran, Emmett entered the room and he looked jolted by the realization that things really hadn't gotten better. Closing her eyes as she buried her head in her hands, Cinder listened to the two people she had trusted for years even if she felt second to them.

"...Willa, I don't understand -"

"...Exactly, you don't understand. Can you even look me in the eye and tell me that you know what it's like for someone that you care so much about to start to question whether or not they love you?"

"...I can."

"...Emmett, I don't -"

"...Willa, please look at me."

Hearing Willow shift was enough to tell Cinder that her sister was doing what Emmett wanted.

"...Seriously, Emmett, this isn't going to mean anything."

"...Dean left me because he was questioning his love for - Willa what the hell are those marks on your hands?"

"...Nothing, nothing."

"...Willa," She could hear her brother picking something up off of a wooden surface. "...Oh my god. Willa, please tell me that you aren't drinking and cutting yourself again."

"...Why do you care so much?"

"...Are you fucking kidding me? You have two young girls, one who is only six days old, and you have already gone back to cutting and drinking?"

"...It's none of your business -"

"...I can't believe I'm asking this, but does Jacques know that you're doing this again? For all his faults, he at least keeps you from cutting."

"...No one cares, even my own daughter hates me -"

"...Winter does not hate you."

"...Yes she does! No one listens to me, so maybe once I'm dead they'll start -"

"...Stop it! You are not weak in this moment no matter how fucking low you are but if you kill yourself then that _will_ not only show that you're weak, it will show that you are a selfish coward -"

"...Emmett!"

"...I cannot believe I'm doing this, but I am telling Jacques and he'll keep you alive. He's a great bag of dicks, but he cares enough about you to keep you alive even if he is a somewhat -"

"...Please don't -"

"...The last thing anyone needs is for you to become mom. I never met her because she was a selfish coward who -"

"...She was also abusive to Ash -"

"...And I am not saying that isn't true, but do you really think that it would be any better for you to leave -"

"...Fuck off -"

"...No. I am not leaving until you make even a little bit of sense."

"...Do you know how hard -"

"...Yeah, I do. Do you know that Emmy almost died -"

"...I heard about it -"

"...Listen to me. We all have our own battles to fight. If I find out that you make another attempt on your life, I am going to drag you to rehab until you get better. I may be selfish, but so are you and so is every other person in Remnant. You need to live -"

"...Emmett just -"

"I can't take this anymore!" Cinder screamed, shattering the mirror. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Feeling bold today, aren't you?" Salem, to Cinder's shock, nodded in approval. "Good. You'd be useless to me if you didn't have any audacity."

"What?" Everything she had known on the road so far indicated that she should be getting punished right now.

"Amongst other things, you need to be able to take risks. What you just did risked my wrath, but you did it anyway," Salem smiled faintly. "This is proof enough for me that you retain the moxie that was part of why I chose you for this role."

The rest of the Queen's words were fuzzy. Cinder was struggling to comprehend the what had happened. This didn't quite add up and yet, at the same time, it made perfect sense. Something was off and she was feeling left to her own devices to figure out what it was.

* * *

 _ **December 2nd  
2nd Floor;  
Bushwood Apartment Complex  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
9:37 PM**_

Glynda let herself back into the apartment after her meeting with Emmett, Ciel, and Ozpin that had been preceded by her routine testing with Dr. Lysander. Things weren't looking much better, but they also weren't looking much worse. It was a relief to know that she was at a point of relative stability, but it was a dangerous point that she could easily tip off of. Even knowing this, though, she was starting to feel better about herself now that her life was more under control. She wasn't feeling conflicted or pressured in regards to her work with Ozpin's group and the girls had, more or less, settled into a fairly steady routine. James was always there for her to lean on, even when she couldn't understand why he stayed. She was losing track of the amount of times she had lashed out and he had still been there for her.

Reattaching her crop to her boot, she tried to be as quiet as possible. He had been home all day with the girls and if the three of them were asleep it wouldn't do anyone any good if they woke up. That was especially true when it came to the girls. She was wrong, though, because, when she looked up after sliding her boots up against the wall, James was already bringing her into him. Gently pushing him back just a little, she sighed as she put down her cape before she found herself curling into him on the couch. As she let him hold her, she closed her eyes and tried to not think about everything that she was worried about. His fingers softly messed with her hair as she laid there in her temporary moment of bliss, but he knew that she was nervous. Her cramps had been steadily getting worse and the painkillers weren't helping anymore, so she stopped taking them. She shifted suddenly every time one happened.

Eventually her glasses fell off her face and struck the floor. Using her semblance, she pulled them into her hand and then placed them back on her face but she didn't look much better. If anything, she looked like she was in more pain than she already was in. Slowly, she forced herself to get off the couch and shower. The hot water and steam helped but it didn't stop them entirely. An hour passed before she shut off the water and changed into her pyjamas. The girls were still asleep and, after her hair was brushed out and reasonably dry, as she came back out into the living room, she was relieved that James was still there. He had changed as well, but other than that it felt as if nothing had changed. Curling into him on the couch, she began to feel better. Leaning over to kiss her forehead, he sighed as he brought her closer to him. It wasn't long before they both drifted off to sleep, but for her it wasn't restful.

 _The creatures of grimm in the desolate city that had long since abandoned were growing in number. Flicking her crop, she knocked several back but they kept coming back. Running into one of the buildings for temporary shelter, a scream escaped her as she found herself with a glass sword at her neck. The woman's face was undefined, but there was fire in her eyes and she looked as if she had been lonely for too long. With her crop as her focus tool for her semblance, she pushed the sword away from her and the woman vanished into thin air. Hesitantly walking through the corridor, she felt more and more on edge. It wasn't until she ran into Emmett that she knew it was a dream. As much as he looked like her friend, he was not him. Silently attempting to kill her, Glynda barely missed the shots he swung her way. Noticing a sniper rifle on the ground, she picked it up and fired it at him. The recoil was strong, however, and it knocked her backwards. Falling into the dark abyss, it almost felt like she was going to die...die…die…_

Eyes fluttering open calmly in spite of everything she had just seen, Glynda took a moment to observe her surroundings. James was no longer beneath her. He was across the room with his clothes back on again in the kitchen making what smelled like earl grey tea with lemon. Quickly pulling her clothes back on, she looked around for her glasses next and relief spread over her as her hand found them on the table next to the couch. As soon as they were back on her face, she poked her head into her and James's room to check on the girls. They were asleep; Ivy sucking on her thumb and Caitlin with her arm tightly around her bear. The clock read 4:06 AM and, though it was still dark outside, the city lights poured through the windows. Coming back into the kitchen, she sighed as he handed her the tea and twisted her hair together before letting it cascade naturally down her back.

"Please don't tell me I woke you up." The look on his face said it all and she let out a soft sound of irritation. "I'm sorry -"

"Don't be, really don't be." Giving her a squeeze to prove that it really was okay, he was relieved when she nodded. "Were you having another nightmare?"

She nodded as she remembered it. "You know just as well as I do that they're awful."

"I know - was it another one where the people you care about turn on you?" He asked softly, not wanting to upset her even a little.

"This time it was Emmett. I've gotten to the point where I know they're dreams, but it doesn't make it any easier to have to fight the people you care about for your life even if it isn't real." Shaking her head as she placed down the tea, she let him pull her in. "It's worse when it's our teammates."

"Glynda -" He said gently.

"Not right now," She said, sighing. "I don't want to think about it."

"I'm right here for you," James kissed her forehead. "Please don't worry."

She nodded. "I love you..."

Bringing her lips onto his, she kissed him gently before resting in his embrace. Closing her eyes as he comforted her, she pushed her fears away and tried to come back down. The last thing anyone needed was to fall below the waves and into the abyss.


	19. The Awful Beauty Of The Light

_**December 9th  
Schnee Family Manor  
City Of Atlas  
United Kingdom Of Atlas  
3:21 PM**_

"If you won't tell me why you married my sister, at least let me see my niece. Come on, she's my niece!" Emmett sighed as he tried to be reasonable. "You let me train and spend time with Winter, so why is just seeing Weiss any different? You can be so fucking -"

"You really do have a terrible command of language, don't you Emmett?" Irritation swept across Jacques's expression as he narrowed his gaze at his brother in law.

Emmett sighed again. "Please?"

Jacques glared. "Why would I want to let you anywhere near Weiss when you're the reason Winter acts out?"

"Acts out?" Emmett stared at him in confusion.

"She argues with me, for one," Jacques said, his irritation only clearer. "And she neglected her duties as heiress before I knew I'd have someone to take her place."

Emmett stared at him in horror. "Do you even love her? She's your daughter -"

"I don't have time for this," Jacques snapped. "And I'm not going to let you see Weiss."

"Then tell me the truth," He said simply. "Why did you marry my sister?"

Jacques narrowed his eyes. "Willow is beautiful, graceful, kind hearted, charming, eloquent, and willing to do anything for her family -"

"Cut the pretense. Do you love her?" Emmett demanded, crossing his arms. "Well do you?"

"What…" Jacques stared. "Whatever do you mean?"

Looking at the man as if he was a complete and utter dolt, Emmett repeated himself. "Do you love her?"

"Emmett, does anyone actually marry for love?" Jacques asked, struggling to hide his thoughts from the man in front of him.

Emmett's horrified look only increased at the acknowledgement. "So you don't love her?"

Grasping Emmett's shoulder harshly, Jacques's voice lowered to a deadly whisper. "I may find your sister charming amongst other things, but love is not one of them."

"Then why the hell would you marry her?" Emmett asked with same tone as Jacques's in voice. "Why the hell would you do that if you didn't love her?"

"Ashlynn would never have agreed to marry me though I was in love with her at the time," Jacques informed him "I've grown to care for Willow, but I only married her for her fortune."

Emmett shook his head sadly. "You're a snake."

"That is completely irrelevant," Jacques replied. " _My_ point to you, Emmett, is, and let me reiterate it now that I've answered your question, that I am not letting you anywhere near -"

"Jacques," Willow's soft voice came into the corridor, almost floating as she moved up next to him. "Really, it's just Emmett, it won't ruin her for him to see her for a few minutes."

Emmett's eyes widened as he saw the steady flow of blood dripping off of her fingers.

Looking at his wife's blood soaked hand, Jacques took hers in his own before a brief, involuntary flash of fear crossed his face. "Willow -"

"I'm fine," She insisted though her voice was weak.

"Willow, why do you do this to yourself?" He asked her. "Why do you do this to us, to our family?"

"It's the only way I know to handle my pain!" Willow exclaimed breaking out of his grasp. "I can't even describe it half of the time but I -"

"It's not doing you any good!" Jacques grabbed her wrist again.

Willow suddenly collapsed weakly onto her knees, and Jacques called Klein to help her. Blood was still running out of her hand in a steady flow and her eyes were faint and watery. Emmett stared in horror. Unable to watch, he ran off faster than he could have ever imagined himself running. No thoughts swirled about his head. Letting his instincts guide his legs out of there, Emmett tried to forget what was changing. Everything, because of the fucked up nature of his family, seemed to be fraying at the seems. He tried to reason to himself that perhaps things weren't changing and that things had always been that way. It would, he knew, certainly explain his mother's issues. Still running through the corridor to leave though his pace was slowing, Emmett was almost to the door when his eleven year old niece stepped in front of him.

"Emmett?" Winter looked at him in surprise. "Where are you going? I thought we were going to -"

"Not today, change of plans." Placing a hand on her shoulder while her face changed from excitement to confusion. "Listen to me, Winter, listen to me. This is a fucked up family that you were born into. It's been fucked up since before I was born and, while I can't tell you some of these things yet, I can tell you that you've got to learn to keep going. I know that you're jealous of Weiss. You have every reason to be. But Winter," Emmett began to cry a little and didn't hide. "Winter, give her a better childhood than you've had. Don't let her suffer in the way you have, because sooner or later your father will decide that she's not good enough too. Can you do that?"

Though she didn't quite understand, Winter nodded. Emmett never acted like this but if he was asking her to do something for someone then she would. "Okay." She said simply.

Emmett pulled her into a quick hug before leaving. "Make me proud, pipsqueak."

* * *

 _ **December 16th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
1:34 PM**_

 _Why is he not here yet? Why aren't any of them here yet? Ciel, Schnee? Where in the world are they?  
_  
Cinder had been wandering for days. Salem had sent her back to Atlas to, as she put it, keep an eye Emmett Schnee and, more importantly, General Ciel. Emmett Schnee. That's who he was now, not her brother, simply Emmett Schnee. A multi-millionaire who had been of that status since the day he was born. The no sympathy strategy was working. Now all she saw in her former family were their flaws. In Emmett, she saw an entitled brat who had received everything he had ever wanted and was one of the richest men in Remnant without even having to do anything for it. In Willow, she saw a weak woman who resorted to self-harm and alcohol to deal with her marriage. In Winter, she saw a girl who could easily be brought over to their side. Of course, unless Salem asked her to do so, she wasn't going to be bringing Winter Schnee over to their side, to their cause even if she wanted to do so.

And right now, Salem had her in Atlas to spy primarily on Ciel. She wasn't going to take the risk of the General recognizing her, so she was in reasonable disguise. Her dark hair was up in a high bun, her amber eyes concealed by grey contacts. Her lips were a deep, rosy pink and she was dressed in black wedges, silver grey pants, and a dark blue shirt mostly covered by a black trench coat. Her weapon was concealed under her coat alongside some Dust in the pockets. She looked to be a polished, high class Atlesian woman. Which, naturally, meant that people were going to leave her alone. As she walked down the streets with her hands in her pockets, she got a strong sense of deja vu. Not that that was to say it made much sense. This was where she was born and raised, but it was also the opposite of that place. She hated the feeling of being back where she was from more than anything.

This wasn't her kingdom anymore, it was the kingdom where the people put faith in one a council and academy with more power than most armies. That went double for the fact that they had the only standing military in Remnant at that. It pissed her off that General Ciel wasn't allowed to be assassinated yet. Salem had several rules for that: One of which was that General Emmeline Ciel had to be assassinated on the same day and at the same time as her father. Another was that it had to be the right time. The people needed to feel safe, and right now they didn't. Her luck changed though. Cinder dug her hands further into her pockets as she observed General Ciel and Emmett Schnee on the other side of the road as they walked. His arm was around her waist, and she was leaning in towards him. Against her will, a stroke of jealousy went through to her heart. She fought back the pain, the tears, everything that was hurting her. It was all her fighting against her nature and who she was. The world was cold, unforgiving and she knew that. Everything about this place was reminding her of the woman she had once been. And that was damn near unbearable.

 _Focus yourself, remember what you're after_. She reminded herself. _Sympathy won't get you power, and that is exactly what you are after._

Moving over to the side of the road that Emmett and Ciel were on, she intentionally gave off the appearance that she was lost in her thoughts. She wasn't, but giving the appearance of clumsiness of a girl lost in her own mind in turn gave her the opportunity to bump into him. Quite literally, at that. As they got closer, she began to move discreetly to the side until she rammed suddenly into him and fell over. Releasing his arm from around the General, Emmett reached his hand out towards her to help her off of the ground. Having hit the ground hard, Cinder attempted to look like she was fixing her clothes and brushing off her jacket as she took his hand hesitantly.

"Sorry about that, are you alright?" Emmett asked once she was back on her feet.

Looking at him in the eye with a flash of jealousy as she noticed Ciel, she chose to nod. "Yes, but…wait aren't you Emmett Schnee?" Choosing to play dumb, Cinder smiled like an idiot which caused Ciel to raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm Emmett Schnee, why?" He confirmed with a question attached to the response as he looked to Ciel with the same confusion that she was looking at Cinder with.

"Oh… it's just you looked familiar and the white hair…" Continuing the dumb act, she tried to act like she had never seen him before and was a normal, klutzy, woman.

"You know," The General said as she narrowed her eyes while examining Cinder's face. "I feel like I've seen your face before...except your eyes are grey, not amber and -"

"Of course my eyes aren't amber," Cinder snapped far too quickly. "I mean...sorry to bother you."

Running off as fast as she could, Cinder tried to not drive any further suspicions from Ciel. Salem had informed her weeks ago of the now-official investigation into the whereabouts of Ashlynn Schnee. That was another part of why she was in Atlas. It was a test of not only her will, but of her subterfuge and disguise. After all, it would ruin the plans that she and the Queen were making if people still recognized her in disguise. Thankfully, it seemed like they were fooled. For now. Besides, Ciel was starting to be known not only for her skill but for paranoia. The General might be smart, and she might be powerful but she wasn't infallible. Because, to be realistic, who was going to take the woman seriously the minute she started talking about how she was almost killed by the woman who has been considered dead for months? Exactly. No one.

* * *

 _ **December 20th  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
Downtown  
11:19 AM**_

The cool December air flowed fairly statically through the city of Vale. Though it wasn't always easy for the two of them to get time alone together, today they had managed it. Things were looking good for them right now. The girls were doing well, their jobs were both steady, and it seemed like it was going to become a real possibility that within the next few months they'd be looking at a having another child. They were trying and, currently, it seemed as if it would be a distinct possibility between late January and early April for them to finally be carrying another child. Things were still at a dangerous tipping point, they knew, so, though they were still both actively working and while she was still taking missions, neither of them were wanting to be taking too many chances at the present moment.  
 _ **  
**_"It's a good thing that Emmett agreed to watch the girls today since he's in town for the next few weeks." With her hand in James's, Glynda leaned over on to him slightly as they walked through the city of Vale. "It's just the two of us right now."

Curling a finger around her bangs that she swept to the side, he smiled. "And we'll get to have some more alone time later."

"I'm looking forward to it," Glynda said, pulling him over to the side and wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. "I really do need you to show me your love sometimes."

"I'm just glad I have you," He pulled her in close before the two of them began to walk again. "I love you so much."

Squeezing his hand, she smiled. "I love you too."

"How do you think Emmett's holding up?" He asked with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"I don't know - hopefully alright. Has he ever really dealt with babies before?" Glynda asked although they both knew that he hadn't.

"Wasn't he ten when Winter was born?" The question was rhetorical; they both knew that he had been, but she answered anyways.

"Yeah…he only started training her recently though. At least they've grown close enough over the years that she trusts him," Pulling out her key to the building, Glynda sighed as she let them in. "Apparently things didn't go well when he tried to see Weiss, though."

"What happened?" James asked, trying not to imagine the things Emmett could have said or done.

"He didn't say. I was planning on asking him though." Glynda smiled as he squeezed her hand,

As she let them back into the apartment, she was relieved to see that the place was still standing and that nothing was wrong. Emmett had set up multiple pillows and blankets on the floor of the living room. The girls were both laying on them and rolling around a little. Caitlin had her bear in her arms while Ivy was laughing as Emmett tickled her tiny, bare toes. Placing down her bag and taking off her shoes, Glynda couldn't stop herself from smiling even if she had wanted to. The girls were happy, everything seemed to be alright. James wrapped a loving arm around his wife as they came over towards Emmett and the girls. It was all so nice to see, things didn't seem dark even though they all knew how the world of Remnant really was. After all, they fought against the darkness.

 _And of all the people in this room, that goes double for you and Emmett_. Glynda thought darkly in spite of how beautiful the moment was. _Salem and the people who work for her.  
_  
"Seriously, your kids are so sweet," Emmett said as he continued to play with Ivy who was giggling. "I mean, Caitlin seems to mainly want to be left alone but she's been pretty placid. Unless she's rolled onto her stomach and forgotten how to roll back or if I try to hold her."

"She hates being on her stomach," James said as his wife picked up their little girl and held her close. "But she does love being held by Glynda." Observing the relaxed smile on the little girl's face as he gently kissed his wife on the cheek, James felt confident that he was right.

"So do you," She pointed out. "You love it when we're in each other's arms and -"

"I don't need to or want to hear this," Emmett said, putting his hands up in surrender. "Believe me, I don't. Unless you want to hear about me and Emmeline -"

"No," Glynda told him, her eyes going sharp. "Let's just agree to not talk about each other's sex lives, okay?"

"Okay," Emmett agreed, his face falling slightly when he noticed the look Glynda and James shared. "What's going on? Did something -"

"Emmett, what happened when you tried to visit Weiss?" James asked, trying to be as gentle as possible with his teammate.

Sighing deeply as he rubbed the back of his neck, Emmett hesitated before responding. "You know how Willow has struggled with depression pretty much her entire life, right?"

"Yeah," Glynda and James responded at almost the same time. "How does -"

"I got into an argument with Jacques because he wouldn't let me see Weiss," Emmett sighed. "We argued, I finally demanded to know if he loves my sister -"

Glynda raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. "Wait..what?"

"He wouldn't let me see Weiss," He repeated. "And then I came back around to asking him why he married my sister."

"That was what you were arguing about?" Both Glynda and James were incredulous at that assertion. "Please be joking."

"I'm not. I've hated the man since I realized back year eight when I was thirteen what kind of snake he is." Emmett breathed in irritation before continuing. "He admitted to me that the only reason he married her was because he couldn't have Ash and because he wanted the family fortune."

"I hate saying this," Glynda sent Emmett a sharp look as she continued to gently sway her cooing daughter in her arms. "But are you at all surprised by that?"

"No," He scoffed, feeling irritated that he hadn't pointed it out to Jacques before he forced him to tell him. "Of course I'm not surprised. The man's a snake, and I've known that for a long time."

"What I don't understand is how this all ties back to Willow's depression," James reminded him of his original point. "I don't think you've explained that at all -"

"Willow came out into the corridor from her room, I don't know if she heard or not, and her hand was bleeding. She was cutting herself again. I just…" Emmett began to break down as tears swept out of his eyes. "I couldn't believe it. There was another argument, this time between the three of us, and then I left. I ran into Winter on the way out and told her to take care of Weiss and that we'd train later and I also told her that the reason she needs to give Weiss a better childhood than she's had is because our family is fucked up and no one should have to suffer in the way that she has. A child shouldn't have to question whether or not their parents love them. That's part of why your girls are so lucky."

"Emmett…" Glynda said gently.

"I hate that things have to be this way in my family, I really do." Emmett sighed heavily as he picked up his bag and made his way out the door. "We'll talk later, okay?"

Making his way out quickly, Glynda knew from his look that he wasn't just talking about her and James. He was talking about their meeting with Ozpin set for January 2nd. General Ciel was almost certain that she knew who planted the bomb, and Ciel and Emmett both claimed to have an idea of what actually happened to his sister. And if she was being honest, a part of her didn't want to know the answer to that.


	20. Lost And Misguided

_**January 2nd  
Beacon CCTS Tower  
**_ _ **Beacon Academy  
**_ _ **City Of Vale  
Vale  
1:45 PM**_

"Glynda, seriously, how many other psychotic, power hungry bitches do we know?" Emmett asked with a smirk as he leaned against Ozpin's desk. "I mean, Ash has always been power hungry. Apart from her personal views of the world and of Jacques, her desire for control of the Schnee Dust Company was part of what caused them to not get along very well. She wanted control and he had it. I mean, now that I'm thinking about it, that's probably part of why he cut her loose from her job. Aside from her motions to protect the faunus, she was a threat."

"Emmett, do you honestly believe that your sister was the one who made the assassination attempt?" Not knowing what to think about the situation, Glynda tried to keep herself neutral for the time being. "And to answer your question, we know plenty 'psychotic, power hungry bitches'. With that logic, you might as well be saying that _Salem_ planted that bomb."

"She has a point," Ozpin said as he shifted his weight to the other side while still holding his cane. "It could have been anybody."

"Ozpin, really," General Ciel looked at him irritably and with slight exasperation. "There was a woman there, a woman who _tried to kill me_ with amber eyes. You can't deny that amber eyes are incredibly rare as a trait, not to mention the fact that her face -"

"Emmeline, are you certain that smoke inhalation hadn't made you the slightest bit delirious?" Ozpin asked, trying to eliminate any mistakes or holes. "What I mean is that is it possible -"

Ciel glared at Ozpin as she tried to keep her tone even. "I was not seeing things. Say whatever you want about me, but I'm not crazy."

"I wasn't saying that you are," He responded calmly as he worked to be the voice of reason. "Of course you aren't mad, but even the sanest people may see things when they are exposed to too many fumes or are in a life or death situation. You went through a terrible ordeal that I am sure -"

"If you say one thing about how -" Ciel started angrily.

"Emmeline," Ozpin looked at her sharply and she stopped talking, instead opting to cross her arms. "I understand full well that your life has not been an easy one. You lost your father a little before that attempt on your own life, and in recent years have been quickly shoved into a position of power that you have little idea what to do with."

"Ozpin, I swear to god, if you are implying that you think I'm incompetent…" Trailing off as she groaned in anger, the General glanced at Emmett and Glynda before turning back to Ozpin. "I get snide comments like that often enough as it is from various members on the defense council, not to mention the five other parts of the council that I hold a seat in -"

"Emmeline, please, calm down." Ozpin asked her.

Tensing further even as Emmett lays a comforting hand on her shoulder, General Ciel continued to glare at Ozpin. "Listen, I may trust you and your judgement in quite the variety of things and have even pushed for things within the council based on information from within our group's informants. _However_ ," Ciel narrowed her eyes. "I will not be accused of incompetence or stand for any implications that I -"

"Emmeline!" Ozpin said sharper than anyone had expected. "I did not say that you are incompetent. I think you are perfectly capable of handling the affairs of the Kingdom Of Atlas as are expected of you. But at the same time, my original point still stands. The attempt on your life is vaguely similar to the assassination that killed your father -"

"We are all very much aware of that!" Glynda cut across all of them while sending them all sharp looks. Her patience had worn thin. "It isn't helping to point any of this out. Ciel saw what she saw and there is suspicious security footage."

"Which is a strengthening reason for as to why the council finally authorized a full investigation into the Ashlynn Schnee case after months of doing nothing. The woman in the footage looks suspiciously like her and it sounded enough like her to be suspect." Emmett reminded them pacing a little.

Emmeline sighed. "You can't blame me or the council for the reaction to your sister's -"

"I know, I know," Emmett said as he wrapped his arms around her for a minute before holding her at arms length. "I know that, and I'm not saying that I was being entirely rational. I lashed out and -"

"Lashed out is an understatement," The General commented, looking at Emmett with a critical eye. "You snapped at everyone in the room to act on then unconfirmed information."

"I made a mistake." Emmett conceded as he glanced over at Ozpin who sighed before continuing.

"This matter needs to be handled delicately," With a sharp look to Ciel, Ozpin added. "Emmeline, please do not take military action unless absolutely necessary."

"I wasn't planning on it," She informed him with a slightly haughty note to her voice.

Projecting some of the new information across the room with his scroll, Ozpin observed the most recent images that had been taken by people claiming that they saw a woman who matched Ashlynn's description. "If she really has been taken by and is working for Salem as you and Emmett suggested, then we must tread lightly. After all, if the Queen moves one of her pawns and we don't catch it soon enough...there could be a serious risk for disaster."

"And honestly, there's no guarantee that she's not actually dead," Glynda pointed out, even though she knew it was the last thing Emmett wanted to hear. "I've said it before, but I'll say it again: even if she is alive, she's not the same person. You aren't going to get your sister back either way."

"There's still consolation in knowing what happened to her." Emmett sighed, feeling irrational. "She's probably a rotten psychopath who is only after power but I just want to know what happened to her. My family's a mess as it is and as stupid as it sounds I'm going to just accept that she's dead without full confirmation -"

"Emmett, sweetheart, please," Emmeline took his hand and looked at him with sympathy but also annoyance. "I know what you're feeling, but you've got to focus. There is way too much going on right now both in your personal life and in the world."

Resignation seeping through him, Emmett nodded. "I'm sorry, I...I don't even know what I'm doing anymore."

* * *

 _ **January 8th  
Schnee Family Manor  
City Of Atlas  
United Kingdom Of Atlas  
6:31 AM  
**_  
It was around six thirty in the morning. Unusually early for her, she knew, but even though she kept tossing and turning she couldn't fall back asleep. Eventually giving up when she realized that she couldn't win, the eleven year old Winter Schnee looked at her schedule on her scroll. She wasn't slated for lessons today with her tutors, thank Oum, but she did have training with Emmett. Despite the fact that her father had, for years, insisted that she not call him by his first name, she knew that he had found that too weird given how close in age they were when one considered it holistically. It was a little strange to think that she was closer in age to her uncle than her sister, if only by a year. Pulling on her jeans and her sweater, Winter decided to roam the corridors for a while before breakfast at nine.  
 _  
Breakfast at nine, training with Emmett from eleven to three, etc, etc._ Winter thought as she relayed her schedule in her mind.

A part of her wished that she had friends to spend some of her copious free time with, but people were afraid of her. She tried to reason it away to being that she was always needed for something, but saying that was a lie and she knew it. The closest thing she had to a friend was Emmett and he was family which, for most people, negated the possibility of that even when the ten years that set them apart was pushed aside. She wanted to be strong like he was. Seeing her mother less and less for as long as that shift had been happening made her want to fight. That was especially true because of how held back she felt by her father and his rules. One misstep at a company event could get her slapped or yelled at, and the same went for pretty much everything else too.  
 _  
I wonder what Emmett meant when he said this family is 'fucked up'?_ She questioned as she continued her wandering.

She had asked her parents what the words 'fucked up' meant and she hadn't even gotten an explanation. Simply, both of them had sharply told her that such language is unbecoming of a woman of her status. Winter admitted, secretly, though that she was probably lucky not have gotten slapped. This was especially true because she overheard a little bit of an conversation that her father was having with Emmett about a week and a half or so later while mother was in the hospital. Her father wouldn't tell her why, but he didn't need to. She hated not being able to have anyone except Emmett to talk to about her feelings, because she was scared about what was happening to her mother. It was not that long ago that she walked into her mother's room and saw that there was a knife on the nightstand with fresh blood on it.

Willow's wrists were bleeding out and the only thing Winter had been able to do was scream. Klein came quickly and bandaged her wrists, but the blood loss was enough to hospitalize the woman. The worst part about it was the Winter knew that her mother had done that to herself. The young girl didn't know why anyone would cause themselves pain, but it upset her that her mother had been in that state. There wasn't much that stuck out about what happened after everyone had learned that her mother was stable, but what she did recall was that Emmett lost it that night. Winter couldn't quite make out most of what was being said, but as she listened through the door outside her father's study she could hear Emmett angrily yelling at her father. They were both yelling, actually. She knew it had something to do with her mother but the part that stuck out sorely in her mind was that she had been dragged into the argument on Emmett's side.

" _You think that Winter can't tell that something is wrong? Grimm, she's still a child, for god's sake! She shouldn't have to deal with this but she was the one who found Willow in that state and if she hadn't -"  
_  
" _Winter should not have had to have seen that -"  
_  
" _But she did -"  
_  
" _You act as if I don't know that!"  
_  
" _Well it's your job to keep Willow alive!"  
_  
" _Willow is struggling, and I am trying as -"  
_  
" _Try harder! If she dies because you didn't -"  
_  
" _You act as if -_ _"  
_  
" _I know_ _you don't treat your wife much better than you treat your daughters! Weiss is probably going to struggle with developing normal social skills and I'd damn right bet that she won't have an easy childhood. Winter is eleven and she can tell that you don't -"  
_  
" _That's enough, I don't need to listen to a damn thing you say!""  
_  
" _Well someone needs to show you that you aren't in charge of everything, that there is more to -"  
_  
" _Are you really trying to lecture me? Of all people, you? You're a huntsman and a shadow of what you could have been. Where are you going, for real, Emmett?"  
_  
" _This isn't about what I'm -"  
_  
" _You're involved with General Ciel, aren't you? Don't you think that she's a bit old for you?"  
_  
" _My personal life has nothing to do with the way you deal with your wife and daughters! My sister is unhappy and I blame you -"  
_  
" _You really can't go five seconds without finding someone to blame for something, can you? It seems like you get antsy when you aren't pointing fingers."  
_  
" _And you're much better?"  
_  
" _Unlike you, Emmett, I know how to -"  
_  
" _You know how to be a jackass? That's more than clear. You are a complete and utter -"_ _  
_  
Winter shook her head as the feelings from that night had come back. She had wanted to run, but she forced herself to stay and listen to what the adults were saying. None of it was pleasant and all she got out of it was implications that her mother was struggling with her life and confirmation that her father didn't really care about her and Weiss. She hated that that was true and that she had figured it out by now. She had to remember to ask Emmett what fucked up meant. Still, she was brought back down from her thoughts when she heard a sudden cry from Weiss's room. She recalled her promise to Emmett from a few weeks prior and went down to see what the little girl needed.

Attention was it. She was lonely.

Picking up the little girl as carefully as possible, Winter tried to calm her baby sister down. "Shush Weiss. It's just me. See, I'm Winter. I'm your sister. According to Emmett, who you'll meet hopefully soon, this family is 'fucked up'. I don't really know what that means, but I'll figure it out. I'll protect you...but eventually you'll learn how to do that yourself. I'll teach you or maybe Emmett will... you'll be strong. I won't always be able to save you from everything, but I want you to be happy."

And even though she didn't realize it as she rocked the small girl and kept talking to her, Emmett was smiling in the doorway as he saw the hope that was working through his family.

* * *

 _ **January 12th  
Location: Unknown  
12:34 AM  
**_  
Pace after pace. Piece after piece. She felt more powerful than ever. The last few days of her training had been going well. Salem had not lost her temper and she had actually be pleased a few times. Things were looking up, at least for her. Her Dust manipulation was going very well and her powers from her semblance were looking to be better. She was slowly becoming a powerful woman with a powerful lineage; of course her lineage didn't matter that much now. She was a Fall, the first and likely the only one in her 'dynasty' as Jacques would put it. That man was a piece of shit, in her opinion. Her reasoning for this was simple.

The man not only took the company that, as she was older than Willow by half an hour, was rightfully hers but he cut her loose from her high profile job there because she was defending her beliefs. The faunus aren't any different than humans except for the fact that they genetically have animal traits and it was absurd that Jacques was one of the few people still unable to see that. She had heard about her niece's birth; Weiss. What pissed her off about that was that it meant that her sister was falling further and further down the rabbit hole. Reminding herself that Willow was weak, she shook that off and focused on her anger towards Jacques.

She had deserved to be the one to inherit the Schnee Dust Company. It was her birthright, after all. The Schnee name meant a lot of things and one of them entailed influence amongst the kingdoms and, of course, the Atlesian council. Having lost her birthright to a man who had just happened to waltz right in at the right time and snap up her sister was not something she took lightly and she would kill him herself if it wouldn't anger the Queen. In short, it was all ridiculous. She was lucky that she wasn't at high risk right now even in spite of her encounter with Ciel and Emmett. Though she knew that her reasoning to suggest that the council wouldn't listen to a fearless military leader was sound, she also knew that Ciel's word carried weight no matter what she was saying. If it was convincing enough, there might be suspicions especially in light of the investigation into the disappearance of Ashlynn Schnee.

Like it or not, though, Ashlynn Schnee was dead in every sense except for biological. Cinder knew that she was clever and an excellent manipulator. Her newfound strength in fighting just happened to be an added bonus. Though she knew that she hadn't taken some things into account when she made her attack on Ciel, she was still talented enough to not get caught or found guilty for it. The only problem that struck her hard when it occurred to her was the fact that if she had been found on the crime scene, injured badly, or arrested that she would be DNA tested. The problem with that was simple but carried a dangerous weight. Her DNA would declare her to be Ashlynn Madeline Cinder Jaina Schnee. That was, possibly, going to be her only long term problem. After all, the chances of someone remembering her appearance or voice in between ten or twenty years from now were astronomically slim.

"Cinder!" Salem stood in the doorway with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "We must discuss something that has recently been brought to my attention that concerns you."

"What is it?" Cinder asked as she turned around to face the Queen, no fear in her face or voice this time around. Only confidence, for the time being anyway.

Salem pursed her lips and paused before narrowing her gaze. "Ozpin and his allies are…bringing you back around to their...conversations."

"What?" She said, slight fear rising in her voice.

"Are you clueless!" Salem snapped, slapping Cinder hard across her face. "General Ciel and Emmett Schnee are convinced that you are alive!"

"Haven't they always thought that?" Cinder reminded her, hoping not to evoke further anger.

"Yes," Salem stated, drawing out the simple answer. "But they have told Ozpin and…well whatever that blonde one's name is."

"Glynda?" Cinder remembered her all too well and tried to keep the cap on her emotions, this time succeeding.

"I suppose, not that it really matters to me right now," Salem sighed. "Listen to me: I am sending you back to Mistral. It is just for a few days but you are going to meet with our puppet, Lionheart. If all goes well, he'll convince the other members of the group to back down."

"I can do that," Cinder nodded as she moved to pack her bags.

"Oh, and Cinder," Salem said as she began to leave. "Do make sure to keep yourself in check. After all, we can't afford any...slip ups."

Before Cinder could respond, the Queen had left and she needed to finish packing in a hurry. No one, no matter who they were or thought they were, messed with the Queen or defied her orders. Not if they wanted to live. And especially not if the Queen was the reason they were becoming steadily more powerful.


	21. The Diverging Paths

_**January 17th  
Government Offices Of The Atlesian Council;  
Department Of Foreign Affairs And Military Action;  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Security Level: High;  
Necessary Security Clearance: Maximum  
11:37 AM**_

A sharp tension hung in the room. What had initially started as discussions about bringing charges against Merlot Industries for the involvement of the company in the overrunning of Mountain Glenn by grimm had turned into a discussion about the assassination attempt and the views about Ciel herself. Competency had become less of concern, all things considered, but the idea that the woman was a paranoid huntress who was dealing with stark reminders of the darker aspects of her life was a new topic of discussion. It was near chaos. If someone had given anyone the slightest bit of alcohol, the room would have turned into the location of a full on brawl. Snide comments weren't necessary in the current moment, instead things were simply being said. It wasn't looking good, especially when one considered the practical implications. Not only were things completely off track, but there were so many opinions that people had been at each other's throats and Ciel's for more over two hours.

"Really though," Neale said, slowly moving closer to Ciel who was already irritable. "You've become scared of so many things and this is almost paranoia. I don't think you're schizoid or anything, I just think that it's possible that you may be suffering the long term effects of smoke inhalation. Perhaps a disease that inhibits judgement and general ability? Either way, it's probably a physical problem that is amplified by the fact that you are temporarily unstable because of a hallucination that occured that night. It has scared you, not that that is unexpected."

"Thank you very much for that assessment, Neale, I'll keep that in mind." Ciel narrowed her eyes as the woman began to speak again. "I am perfectly fine and I can promise you that I did not hallucinate and then mistake it as real. I believe there is video footage that proves that I am not crazy. Apart from that, I'm not dying from some smoke inhalation disease. I assure you that I would be aware of that if I was because I would have noticed the symptoms of such a disease by now. "

"With all due respect, General Ciel, it almost seems as if what happened the night of the assassination attempt caused you to have serious delusions that you believed were real," Neale looked at her with false pity, her hands folded neatly on top of each other on the table top. "It could happen to anybody."

Ciel narrowed her eyes. "How many times do I have to assure you that I am not delirious! It -"

"General Ciel," Winchester began, treading carefully as he knew that she was not in the most placid of moods. "This was very close to and reasonably similar to what happened to your father -"

"Oh, we are not going down that rabbit hole," The General said, crossing her arms. "Winchester, I would prefer it if -"

"You could have barely -" Winchester started.

"Winchester -" Ciel said, a warning clear in her voice.

"This is not the time," Elizabeth Morell hissed to Winchester, and the man sent her a glare though Ciel gave her a slight look of gratitude.

"Thank you, Morell. As for everyone else in this room, I am not in the mood to reminisce the events that occured the night my father was killed. This meeting was supposed to be about the kingdom's response to the rising threat of Mountain Glenn's grimm population, so I do suggest that we get back to that." Ciel placed down her scroll and pulled up multiple reports on the current state of the destroyed Valerian city. "We all know that the creation of Mountain Glenn was the kingdom of Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It is also known that it was intended to be the southeastern point of expansion from the capitol. Of course, we also are aware now of the fact that Merlot Industries played a fairly significant role in the fall of the city to grimm."

"And weren't the people all killed when the city was ambushed?" Morell raised an eyebrow as she continued to observe the diagram as it zoomed in on the access to the subway tunnels.

"At the time, that was what we believed. It wasn't until there was an explosion in one of the tunnels a few days ago that we found out what really happened." Sighing as she transferred the image to the reports from the huntsman who had investigated the explosion, Ciel took a moment to let the information sink in before continuing. "The people had taken refuge in the tunnels and were going to find a way to get into the main city but the explosion opened a cavern that was filled with subterranean grimm. That was why the kingdom of Vale finally closed the tunnels and sealed the city off from the public."

"So they were ambushed, just later than expected?" Morell sighed before looking back at the information. "At the very least, Merlot Industries should be facing consequences for allowing this to happen."

"Which they will," General Ciel said as she brought up the company records. "Not only is Merlot Industries responsible for the fall of Mountain Glenn, but they have been developing AI illegally."

The entire room went silent before Karissa Mar moved over towards the records and read through them more closely. "What does this mean for Vale?"

"I have sent the Valerian council the information on the company's developments as well as their business malpractice that led to Mountain Glenn's fall. As a Valerian company, it is the responsibility of the Valerian council to bring the charges against the company. If they neglect to do so, then we will have to bring forth the charges through the Atlesian court system or one of the other kingdoms must do so in their systems. All four major kingdoms have the potential to be affected by Merlot Industries attempts to create AI, as in, the attempts could lead to developments of -"

"The ability to hijack Atlesian military technology?" Morell suggested.

"Unfortunately, yes," Ciel admitted, pulling up some of the AI developmental forms. "That is why the technology is being altered to prevent hijacking by foreign AI."

"Naturally, naturally," Winchester said as he continued to look over the new reports.

Things really were starting to look bleak and the tension in the room shifted cause. No longer was it because people were after each other, rather it was because of the risk. The risk of things getting worse because the last thing that anyone felt in Atlas right now was safe.

* * *

 _ **January 21st  
Haven Academy  
City Of Mistral  
Mistral  
9:21 PM**_

It was going to be several more days of this, wasn't it? Salem had delayed her leaving until the seventeenth, which had meant that she had only arrived in Mistral three days ago and of course now she was going to be here for as long as the Queen saw fit. Dealing with Lionheart was getting on her last nerve and she was only a few days into it. Yes, she knew that it was important for her to ensure that he stayed allied with herself and Salem but it was obnoxious how he was only doing this out of fear. Fear of all the things that a person could work for Salem for. It pissed her off and she decided that he wasn't just afraid, he was weak. A reasonably capable huntsman, but not much more than that. He bent to Salem's will out of the fear of her wrath.

Cinder didn't bend, at least, that's what she told herself. It was an exchange, a business deal between her and Salem. Salem trained her and taught her how to use her pre existing powers and would, eventually, ensure that she obtained even greater power while Cinder in turn gave her loyalty. That was a simple price to pay. She chose to forget that reason she was involved with Salem in the first place was because she didn't want to die. She also chose to forget that she was sometimes afraid of Salem and that the last thing she wanted was to unleash the full wrath of the Queen. Cinder declared herself to be strong, a natural born leader who deserved power in spite of being brushed aside by people for years.

She was going to have to go and have her talk with Lionheart for the day soon enough. She was currently staying in one of the dorms of Haven Academy under the guise of a temporary exchange student in her fourth and last year from Beacon Academy in Vale. Her grey contacts and sleekly pulled back black hair had been working wonders. Everyone assumed that she was who she claimed to be. No one suspected that she was the missing and/or dead Atlesian woman by the name of Ashlynn Schnee. Even Lionheart didn't know who she was, or at least who she had been born as. It was finally setting in that she was no longer that woman and it felt good. She was a powerful woman of prodigious skill, not a weak woman who had a sob story past. Making her way to begin her meeting, she kept her gaze focused straight away and avoided engaging anyone. She wasn't going to risk any 'slip ups' as Salem had put it.

"Come in," Lionheart said as she slowly began to open the door. As soon as it was closed behind her, she moved towards his desk and analysed him for a minute as Salem had taught her to. Fear was all she could see.

"Have you asked Ozpin and the others to give up on finding Schnee?" She asked, her face not betraying who that she was talking about herself.

"I have suggested it…" Lionheart quaked slightly as her eyes flared. "But the General and Emmett will not stand down. Even Glynda -"

"What was it that the Queen sent me here for you to do on her orders?" Cinder demanded though he didn't answer. "Well?"

He flinched. "I understand...and I know that she isn't pleased -"

"You're right," She confirmed. "Salem isn't pleased at all."

"Why is it that you aren't afraid of using her name?" Lionheart asked, glancing around nervously.

Cinder laughed in a dry way similar to Salem's. "Oh Leonardo, don't you understand. Fear isn't getting you anywhere. You're paralyzed."

He bit his lip. "I am -"

"A coward, " Cinder responded simply. "A coward because you did not choose to join our side and supply us with information out of any solid reasoning. You did so out of fear."

"I...I…" He stuttered.

"Stop them from investigating further," Cinder snapped. "Salem ordered it and you and I both know that she does not take it well when a servant doesn't do their job."

"What about Ozpin?" He asked nervously.

"Ozpin? You're joking, right?" Cinder laughed again, almost finding amusement in the situation. "What is about Ozpin that is so special? He's never going to win."

"What if he does?" Another flash of fear crossed his face and the seer in the corner got up.

"Coward," Salem declared through the seer. "Cinder is most certainly right in that regard."

"Your Grace -" He started.

"Save it," Salem snapped. "Ozpin is not going to win. Oh, he can try but that doesn't mean that he'll succeed. I have defeated him before and I will have no difficulty doing it again."

"He has...powerful allies…" Lionheart choked out, fear petrifying him as the seer moved closer. "He's got some of the most skilled huntsman and huntresses on his side. He has General Ciel, Emmett Schnee, Glynda Goodwitch, and it wouldn't shock me -"

"Have you ever even seen them fight?" Salem asked.

"At the Vytal Festival...if Ozpin was to bring in Team JGED's other members…especially James Ironwood, they'd be -"

"Shut up!" Salem snapped once again, her anger starting to show through. "You could name any talented fighter and I would tell you the same thing. Mankind can fight, but they will burn."

"Your Grace -" Lionheart tried again.

"She's right, Leonardo," Cinder told him, a false sense of pity glinting in her eyes. "You need to influence them and, more importantly, supply us with information."

The seer moved closer to Lionheart and, as he shrunk back in fear, extended its tentacles more and more threateningly. Dissipating the threat of choking at the last second, Salem scoffed at him once again for his cowardice before relinquishing her connexion. Cinder glared at the man one last time for good measure before she turned quickly on her heel and left the room. It really just wasn't her day, was it. Dealing with a man so petrified by fear was bad enough, but the fact that part of her was screaming about how wrong it was what she was doing was even worse. After all, if it was getting her what she wanted, what she deserved, how bad was it in the end? Don't the ends justify the means?

* * *

 _ **January 22nd  
City Of Mantle  
United Kingdom Of Atlas  
Downtown  
7:12 PM**_

Looking around the City Of Mantle, Dean couldn't stop the feelings of deja vu that accompanied being back here for a mission. This time it wasn't clearing out grimm like the mission he had been on with his team had been. This was an investigation into the Schnee Dust Company. He was in the city centre this time as well, which was another change of the scenery. It was so different from the City Of Atlas. The shift in economic prosperity between the two cities was noticeable and shocking when one thought about it. In spite of the fact that various people had warned him to be careful here, he wasn't afraid. Having been born and raised in the poorest part of the city, he knew all of the things to watch for. Street smarts were not something that he lacked. There were dangerous parts of the city that he had no intention of going to unless absolutely necessary, but it was also where he had grown up. He knew this city like the back of his hand.

What he was starting to learn, though, that made him angry was the fact that the Schnee Dust Company was taking advantage of the situation. He had never been fond of the company because of how wealthy it was in comparison to him and the way people around him as a child talked about the company certainly didn't bring about a positive view. The irony was that, in spite of his dislike of the Schnee family name, he became close friends with Emmett happened by accident. Back when Nicholas was still running the company and it still had ethics, the Schnees had been in the city and Emmett and Dean had run into each other by accident. They were seven years old at the time and spent several days hanging out together. Nicholas was so happy that his youngest was finally making friends that he agreed to bring Emmett into the city so that the boys could spend time together as friends. Furthermore, he brought Dean into the City Of Atlas a few times to spend time with Emmett at their house. That changed when Jacques took over when Emmett and Dean were around thirteen. Things took a turn for the worst after that.

Anger towards Jacques was a mutual feeling between Emmett and Dean. For Dean he represented oppression, and for Emmett it was a personal war. The two of them had both viewed the man as a dick but, as the prior stated, for different reasons. Many of Dean's friends had left the City Of Mantle once they reached adulthood to take jobs in the Schnee Dust Company because of the hope that they would get a chance at a new life. That didn't happen and a lot of people that he was close to felt like they had been taken advantage, which in fairness they had been. Even his parents thought that it would be a good idea and, shortly after he started at Atlas Academy with Emmett, Glynda, and James, they decided that they would try their luck. Shitty luck, as it happened, befell them and they died in a mining accident that same year.

As for Emmett, seeing what the man did to his sister and niece had been enough to draw his hatred. The marriage between Jacques and Willow had been arranged from the start by Nicholas who thought that Jacques would be a good match for his daughter. That went even further when he decided to pass the company onto him rather than his eldest, which had been his original plan. It took time, but it once Emmett got to be around fourteen he decided that his dislike of Jacques was justified. At fourteen, Emmett had overheard a nasty fight between his sister and her husband and the moment he heard his sister get slapped was the same in which he felt that he had been proven to be correct. As Winter got older and more independent, Emmett then had to watch her get cut down by her own father for being willing to do what she wanted.

In short, the family was fucked. Emmett was the last person that Dean blamed for any of this but he couldn't stop himself from feeling an immense anger towards the entire Schnee family as he walked past closed Dust shops that were wasting away or when he saw small children who had lost one or both of their parents to company accidents. It was not something he had thought to prepare himself for when he had taken the mission in his hometown. The wind continued to blow sharply through the streets, pricking at his exposed skin. As it blew, he pulled his hat further down his spiky, burnt orange hair to try and warm himself though it did little. There wasn't much that he was certain about being around here again, but it felt wrong. A sinking feeling filled him through his core and even though he tried to focus on his mission he couldn't. Suddenly stopping to let a small girl pass on his bike, he decided to slow down and take in his surroundings. It wasn't all dreary, though there was plenty of that. Several children were playing together and just seeing their happiness despite the gravity of the place was another call back to his childhood.

Sighing as he continued to walk past apartments and various other buildings squished together in the increasingly narrow streets, he let his mind and his gaze wander. There was nostalgia here but at the same time he didn't want his childhood back. Then he didn't know how to fight. Now that he was older, he felt like he knew what he was doing and he also felt like he was finally going somewhere. As he walked past the cemetery, he tried not to look very hard into it. He didn't want to think too hard about anything right now and visiting his parents was going to do that. Continuing to walk past the houses just in front of the cemetery, he paused in front of one particular house. It was squashed between a few others and was only one room, but he recognized it. That was his childhood home and it still had the yellow flowers growing in front that he remembered his mother had planted for hope. Not feeling guilty about taking one of them, he placed it gently in his coat pocket. Hope. They were going to need a lot of that to carry on.


	22. Brand New Eyes

_**February 9th  
Haven Academy  
City Of Mistral  
Mistral  
8:45 PM**_

Continuing to walk around the grounds of Haven Academy after another talk with Leonardo, Cinder tried to appreciate her surroundings. It was the little things, she told herself, such as the way the mountains disappeared into the clouds or how perfectly laid the stone stairs that lined the cobbled streets of the city that were beautiful. Mistral was slowly becoming her new favourite kingdom. She hadn't really thought about it much before, but now she saw things differently. For her, there was something that Mistral had that Atlas lacked. Part of it, she acknowledged, had to do with the fact that she was born and raised in Atlas and taught how to be the highest of the highest by her mother. The other part had to do with the way she saw things now. Everything about Remnant seemed different, especially now that she believed herself to have her priorities and views in order. The enemy was mankind and Ozpin while her priority was gaining power. And she was succeeding, strengthening every time she developed a new control or manipulation within her semblance or outside of it.

Culturally speaking, Atlas had only shifted towards an affinity towards individualism and the arts in recent years. It was a change that had started during the Great War, but it hadn't really come into prominence until about the last fifty some odd years. However, some things hadn't necessarily changed in the kingdom. The wealthiest families in Atlas, such as the Schnee and Adel families, were generally reclusive and viewed by everyone except for the council as virtual invincible. The most politically involved families, the primary example being the Ciel family, were seen as well-versed but that there was an obvious point where paranoia set in. Neither Emmeline or her father had bent to the Schnee or Adel families for any reason, and that was a common topic of discussion from her early twenties and Emmett's childhood. A simple conversation about profits could turn into a debate into the council. Although, this had different origins than the current reasons.

Nicholas often liked to complain about the way the council went about handling situations and its reluctance. When Jansen had originally began her time on the council, Edward Ciel was a prominently rising leader. Nicholas hated him, likely for the fact that Ciel was, like his daughter who followed, was overly cautious. The council took that caution seriously, and it meant that several decisions regarding businesses, such as the Schnee Dust Company's growing influence or Merlot Industries attempts to move into the kingdom. That didn't mean that Atlas was reasonably progressive. Atlas was the second kingdom after the Great War to legally make faunus and humans equal under the law, following just after Vale. Vacuo was the third, and Mistral was the last. Politics aside, Nicholas didn't live long enough to see what Jacques ended up doing to the company. He died shortly after Emmett turned fifteen and that was when it went to hell.

As for the Adel family, Corinne Adel was known for many things. At nineteen, she had started her fashion line and now, ten years later, she had been married, divorced, and had a one year old daughter: Colette Corinne Adel, known by the media as Coco. Corinne was vastly successful and it certainly helped the sympathy for her, publicly, that her parents had not supported her and now she was on top. Economically, Corinne was second in her personal wealth only to Schnee's. It was a constant pressure point of conflict. For example, Corinne's tendency to describe her rival in a less than positive light while ignoring her own flaws. Her promiscuity, was the prime target that people shot at. Surprisingly, she used it to her advantage and called herself a 'fuckable bitch' who just so happened to not care about anyone but her daughter.

At least she was open. Still, the primary point came back down to the fact that Atlas was Atlas and that most Atlesians couldn't care less what people thought of them or their kingdom unless they were of the highest status in the society. Mistral was different. Things in Mistral centered around the two classes: the wealthy and everybody else. The classes were different in culture though both were vibrant. Class was even seen in the layout of the capital city. The higher up the mountain a building was situated, the wealthier the person who owned it was. This was in contrast to the other kingdoms; classism existed in all of them, yes, but in different forms. Atlas and Vale were on about the same level in that regard and it wasn't surprising that in those kingdoms there were more blurry divisions. Vacuo had royalty and provinces still even though it was, technically, fully united but most people took class to be based off tribal circumstances or the unspoken rule of 'if you can survive here, you can live here.'

Besides, some of the most acknowledged names in Remnant were losing their lustre. _Schnee_ , for instance, she thought bitterly although some happiness stemmed from the lessening of the family name. The greyer the deals that Jacques was making that spun more and more profits were bringing not only scrutiny by the media but by the Atlesian council as well. The minute the lines were crossed too far would be the same in which Atlesian council would begin to investigate even further and, not only that, potentially restrict the company further than preventing it from being a full monopoly. Of course, ethics were the primary concern.

The Atlesain news media had taken to, rightfully in the minds of most, beginning its crucifixion of the company's treatment of the faunus and of course the way the company handled the White Fang. Things were igniting, changes arising and that went for all of the kingdoms. Atlas, Vale, Mistral, and Vacuo were all aligning themselves to the new tensions that were slowly rising. For the leaders, new enemies were arsing while discord continued internationally. Questions were being asked and some of them had no answer. Others had the answers that no one wanted to hear. But most of all, there was her: an amber eyed woman who was going after power. Power that she believed to be her birthright. In some ways, that was even more of a threat than the creatures of grimm.

* * *

 _ **February 18th  
City Of Atlas  
United Kingdom Of Atlas  
Downtown  
10:13 AM  
**_

"Are you alright, Emmy?" Emmett asked through the bathroom door. For the last several minutes, she had been in there without saying anything. She had woken up puking and it seemed like it was still going on though he couldn't hear anything. "Emmy?"

"Ugh...you have absolutely no idea how shitty I feel and you aren't making it any better." Emmeline snapped, though her voice was quiet. "Sorry, I'm just not...not, well I…"

"Emmy -" Emmett said gently, leaning against the door.

"Give me a few more minutes." She said, her usual authority seeping through and rising his concern even more. "Please, Emmett."

"Alright," He agreed, still leaning against the door as he pushed up his glasses. "But if you aren't okay, then please tell me."

Several more minutes passed in silence before she hesitantly opened the door, her hair disheveled and her face tired.

"There's something you need to see," She said softly.

"What is it?" Serious concern fell over him and he pulled her in tightly. "Emmy -"

"Look at this!" She said, shoving the stick in his face. "Do you know what this is?"

"Is that a pregnancy test?" Emmett asked, confusion taking over his thoughts as he tried to read it, his eyes growing wide when he realized it was positive. "Emmy -"

"I'm pregnant, Emmett. I'm pregnant with _our_ child. Now we have to decide whether or not we're going to keep it." She sighed heavily, her brown eyes wide as she looked at him. "Personally, although this is completely unexpected in its entirety, I want to have it."

Emmett sighed, twisting his long white waves in his fingers. "Do you think we'll be able to handle it?"

"I want to try," She admitted, placing the positive test down on the counter again. "But only if you're willing."

"It's not going to be easy," He said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But I...will it make you happy?"

"For us to...have a…to have a family with you? Yes, I mean...maybe...I don't know. This is new to me too, Emmett and we've only been together for a couple of months…" Trailing off in frustration, she groaned as she left the bathroom and collapsed onto their bed. "Emmett, I...yes."

"You want to have a family with me?" Emmett asked for clarification as he sat down beside her. "Are you sure?"

"No...but I...I want to try." Emmeline sighed as he wrapped an arm tightly around her. "I want to at least try."

"Okay," He agreed. "One other thing -"

"I am not ready to get married Emmett, especially because I know how your family views divorce even if necessary." She said as she sighed again as she looked at him. "Please don't press it."

"I won't. We're not going to get married until we're both ready." Emmett kissed her cheek and took her hand. "But there is something that we both know is going to be a thing."

"The media," She muttered, knowing full well what some would make it out to be. "Not to mention the fact that - damn it!" Shaking her head in annoyance, she let herself fall backwards with another groan. "I have to declare this to the council and of course I'll have to take a temporary leave of absence from some of my military duties. Ugh, I know there are going to be people that are going to be damn near unbearable...though I can imagine that things will be worse for you the moment your family finds out."

"I can take it and, after the baby is born, I can stay here with it and you can still perform your military duties." Emmett let himself fall beside her and tousled her already messy hair. "We can make this work if we're trying."

Emmeline smiled softly as he kissed her forehead. "You're really not angry about this?"

"How could I possibly be angry about this?" Emmett asked her, taking her hand tightly in his. "I love you so damn much. I know we've only been together for six months, but we've known each other for over a year. I -"

"I love you too..." She murmured, sighing as her scroll went off. "I'm not even going to bother. I'm cancelling my meetings today and when I declare to the council that I'm pregnant...well, it will make sense to them then."

"Are you sure you want to do this so soon?" Emmett looked at her in concern. "I don't want you to be worried."

She sighed. "Whether I want to or not isn't the question even though, no, I don't want to. I'm legally required to, and so I'm going to. There's no point in trying to hide."

He nodded as he kissed her cheek. "Alright."

She stared at him as she forced herself to sit up. "I'm nervous about this, Emmett. I...I want to try and make things work but I'm still...I'm still scared."

"I am too," He admitted, pulling her in tightly. "But I promise I'll do everything in my power to help you, to make sure everything works out."

"I just..." Emmeline sighed. "I can't believe that I'm going to be a mother."

Emmett smiled and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I can't believe I'm going to be a father."

"Do you really think that things are going to be alright?" She asked him, her eyes wide.

Emmett hesitated but nodded. "I think so. We have each other, don't we?"

"Of course we do," She said, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I'm just nervous."

"We'll get through this together," Emmett promised, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "And I'm sure our baby is going to be fine."

Emmeline curled into him as she continued to ignore her buzzing scroll. "I love you..."

"I love you too," He promised, kissing her again. "And I know I'm going to love our baby too."

"And you're sure you want to do this?" She asked him, and he nodded. "Okay. I just...I don't want to go through this alone."

"I'm not going to let that happen," Emmett swore, pressing a gentle hand to her still flat abdomen. "This is my baby too, and I want it and you to be happy and healthy. I love you so much, Emmy, and I'm not going to let anything hurt you."

"Okay," She said, kissing his cheek. "Good."

* * *

 _ **March 5th  
Beacon CCTS Tower  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
5:12 PM  
**_  
Ozpin sighed as he watched the chaos unfold in the room. Leonardo had made the suggestion that the investigation into Ashlynn Schnee be closed and both Ciel and Emmett gotten incredibly irritated at the request. It wasn't all that surprising given the obvious differences between them but, this time, it was worse. He was sure that the Leo knew that the things he was throwing at the General were all things she had heard before from the council and such but he could imagine that wouldn't make this any better. It could have been very bad if things hadn't been reasonably monitored by Glynda, though her blasting Emmett away from Leo with her semblance was dangerously close to causing a brawl. Ciel was first, telling him that it was not in his place to question an investigation being done by the Atlesian council.

This was followed by Leo insisting that the footage could have been faked and that, more importantly, Ciel was losing her grip as a result of persisting trauma from both the attempt and what happened to her father. Emmett then restrained her from punching him before telling Leo that there was no point in arguing about something that he wasn't going to get to change. After that, Leo declared that the Atlesian council was wasting its time on a wild goose chase for a dead woman. Glynda was glaring at all of them in irritation as she tightened her handle on her crop. Her arms were crossed while, every time she started pacing, her cape fluttered behind her quickly. Though he was still observing the situation to deal with it in case the discord grew into a full on brawl, Ozpin allowed his thoughts to wander. The unfortunate thing was that it wasn't too long before he was drawn out of his mind and back to reality.

"Emmeline…" Leonardo said slowly. "I don't mean to...to imply that you are mad -"

"Leo, you aren't implying anything," Ciel was clenching her fists while Emmett retained a light grasp on her wrists to keep her from hurting him. "You just said that I'm a paranoid and delusional woman who shouldn't be in her position."

He bit his lip. "But…"

"She's right," Emmett told him, anger written all throughout his tone. "And that's not to mention the completely sexist comment you said about why Atlas would allow a woman like her to be a high ranking military commander."

"I didn't...I didn't mean that in that way." Leo said. That was, more or less, the truth but what he said had been one of the things that the Queen had insisted he say.

"That's exactly how you meant it!" Glynda snapped at him, swinging her crop in annoyance. "It's completely ridiculous, not to mention out of place!"

Lionheart shrunk back a little bit in fear as Ozpin stood up. "They're right, Leo." In spite of everything, Ozpin was calm. "Now...the maidens. Emmett, how is Willow doing with her powers?"

"She's improved," He said, releasing his hands from around Emmeline who sent Ozpin a nasty look before recomposing herself. "She's been working at it, but it doesn't help the way her personal life has been going."

"I'll say," Emmeline said. "Jacques seems to be getting to be more and more of an -"

"Emmeline," Ozpin cut her off before she could start swearing again. "As true as that may be, if Willow wants to remain married to him that is her choice."

"He's an -" Emmeline started.

"Emmy, not now." Emmett said, trying to restrain himself from finishing her thought. "Please?"

"Let's get back on track," Ozpin suggested. "I know that we certain sure where the Fall, Spring, or Summer maidens are but that doesn't mean that we don't have a basic idea. The last reports of a woman using powers akin to that of the Summer aiden was in the Mountain Glenn site a few weeks back to save a huntsman who had been there. As for Fall, we know that Salem has wanted to get a fall maiden on her side for years. I would not be surprised if Salem has her, though we don't know that for sure. And in regards to the Spring Maiden...I believe the last we heard she was in Mistral."

"And Willow is not exactly in the best state," Emmett reminded them, crossing his arms. "She's getting better, but she's still dealing with depression."

"Emmett, do you think that her powers are being affected?" Ozpin asked, a note of curiosity in his voice.

"If that were the case, don't you think that they'd be weakening?" He countered as he wrapped an arm around Ciel.

"I agree with that," The General said, sighing as she continued to consider it. "If her depression was affecting her powers, then they'd probably be harder to use."

"That makes sense," Glynda said, her glare still at Leonardo who was observing Emmett and the General's movements.

"What do you think, Leo?" Ozpin asked, shifting his gaze.

Lionheart shifted nervously as he concealed what he was thinking about, remembering his orders from Salem. "It seems...it seems logical. But the Schnee investigation is hindering to the -"

"Shut it, Leo," Emmett snapped. "You aren't getting your way."

"I...I...of course." Leo responded, still shifting.

Raising an eyebrow in suspicion, Glynda couldn't let go of her initial view that she still held on him. There was something about him that didn't seem to quite fit and she did not trust him in the slightest. She wasn't the only one. Ciel had never liked him very much and of all of them she had been in the group the longest. Emmett hated him from the first day he met with him but Emmett also disliked most people when he first met them. He may have been influenced by the fact that General Ciel had forced him into that position, but the 'accident' certainly didn't help. Often times, Ozpin himself found himself questioning his trust of the man but he didn't let that stop him. Fostering divisions amongst themselves was not going to help anything. Right now, strength was in numbers and they were going to need all the strength they could get.


	23. Vines

_**March 21st**_  
 _ **Government Offices Of The Atlesian Council;**_  
 _ **Department Of Foreign Affairs And Military Action;**_  
 _ **City Of Atlas; Atlas**_  
 _ **Security Level: High;**_  
 _ **Necessary Security Clearance: Maximum**_  
 ** _1:39 PM_**

"As...easily irritated as he can be," Morell said with a slight glance to General Ciel. "Emmett Schnee was right to be angry about the situation with the Schnee Dust Company. What happened to Carson was one of the last things that should have been allowed. I may not be...pleased that you sent him information about -"

"I merely informed him that there would be consequences brought against the SDC," Emmeline said shortly, and Elizabeth nodded. "I asked a few members of the council dealing with fiscal affairs and corporations and they assured me that they were already getting to -"

"You ought to be able to do something!" Neale exclaimed. Ciel narrowed her eyes and shifted closer to the woman. "You probably are one of the most -"

"It is not within my power to apply consequences to the Schnee Dust Company as you ought to be aware," Emmeline snapped. "I believe you have -"

"But -" She protested.

"I am not in the mood to deal with this," Emmeline said cooly. "I do not have the power nor the influence to change the way this matter is handled, which I am sure -"

"You are -" Neale argued.

"I know very well who I am, thank you very much." Ciel snapped, her patience long since worn thin.

The room was silent for a moment before Winchester looked to Ciel. Though it was obvious she was not going to pleased to discuss it again, he deemed it necessary and began cautiously. "In the last meeting, you declared that -"

"I am not going to discuss my personal relationship with Emmett Schnee or my pregnancy," Ciel said, glaring at him for bringing it up again. "I simply had to make that declaration as it is routine, just like I had to officially take leave from military situations that require combat until after the baby is born."

"It is still...unexpected," Neale stated with a sly grin. "I mean, aren't you forty or something?"

"I'm thirty-eight," The General replied with a warning note in her voice. "And while -"

"Schnee is twenty-one. Seems like you have a thing for younger men," Neale added. "Now, are you going to marry him?"

"Did I or did I not just say that I am not going to discuss this matter?" Ciel demanded, crossing her arms. "My personal life is not the business of the council nor is it the business of my associates in the military and -"

"General Ciel," Morell began slowly as she attempted to be the voice of reason. "Even you have to concede that this matter is highly publicized as a result of your status as well as Schnee's."

"While that is a fair point," She admitted while narrowing her gaze at everyone in the room. "That does not mean that I am suddenly not entitled to some semblance of personal privacy."

Her glare silenced the room in an instant. The last person that any of them wanted to be was one on the bad side of Ciel and it wasn't easy to stay on her good side, especially amongst the people on the council that she found herself having to deal with most. Some were far too curious about everyone else's lives and there was more than a little bit of jealousy from a few of them when it came to how far the woman had come from being the president's daughter who just so happened to be in the military. Her legacy was the last thing that defined her and it was prevalent in everything that she did and in everything she was. A few wanted to argue, but even they knew that it wasn't the right time. Some, such as Morell, on the other hand, were content with shutting up as to not anger Ciel further. The patience the woman had when it came to the two of them was low and it was also not unwarranted.

Rebecca Neale knew that Ciel had suspicions about her and didn't trust her in the slightest but she also knew that she was unaware of her ties to Salem despite her awareness of her ties non direct to Ozpin. Working for Salem was for her own preservation, but it was also for the pursuit of power. It didn't matter though, at this point. She had made their choice, after all. The fact that she had to follow orders was something that the General would in theory understand if she knew but, in practice, that wouldn't keep them save her. The minute Ciel found out would be the same that she found herself before the Atlesian justice system for conspiracy to dismantle the council. In a sense, that would be true. The last thing Rebecca Neale wanted to find herself in that position especially because she knew what the Queen would do to her if that occurred. Even more threatening, however, was Cinder Fall - Schnee's missing sister. That was part of why she had been vehemently against the opening of the investigation. The other was because Salem had told her to be.

Ciel continued to pace as she talked about things to do with the recently instituted restrictions on the Schnee Dust Company as well as what the Department Of Fiscal Affairs And Corporate Restriction was intending to do in response to the incident involving Dean Carson. The DFCACR needed the approval of the DFAMA to proceed any further in their action against the SDC. Once approval by the DFAMA was given, then the Department Of Local And National Law Enforcement would sign off on the final action and the restrictions would be officially law. As time had worn on and the company had grown to near the size of a monopoly, the DFCACR had pushed for and more restrictions and had, for the most part, gotten them. That was not to say that the SDC wasn't the largest producer and exporter of energy propellant in the world, but it did mean that it couldn't do whatever it wanted.

The point that was often overlooked was that the DLNLE had always been harsh on the Schnee Dust Company, even when it was still getting started. Nicholas Schnee had, like Jacques on a much lower scale, been annoyed with the council for its restrictions that had been placed in later years. After Jacques took over the company, however, those restrictions increased based on his business practices and the growth of the company. It was not what Nicholas had intended to be by the time he died, and now it was far from where it started. The SDC was an excellent distraction, though. It was an easy way for Neale to not have to think much and still do what she had to to serve Salem, which was not an easy task for anyone. There was one thing that she knew would be a challenge for Cinder. The woman was coming back into the kingdom soon enough, and when she did it was going to be to break a different high ranking council member to pieces. That council member was Elizabeth Lily Morell.

* * *

 ** _March 29th_**  
 ** _2nd Floor;  
Bushwood Apartment Complex_**  
 ** _City Of Vale  
Vale  
5:13 PM_**

Emmett looked at Glynda in slight concern as she slammed the door behind them. "So the girls are -"

"Fine, but can you keep it down?" She hissed, still not feeling particularly well. "I'm not feeling very patient today, so don't say that I didn't warn you."

"You're never all that patient," Emmett pointed out as James wrapped a loving arm around his wife. "Though I don't think that was really a trait of anyone on our team."

"You've got that right," She muttered.

Further concern crept into Emmett's mind as a result of her tone. "Are you alright?"

James and Glynda shared a look before he pulled her in briefly. She took a deep breath for a moment before looking at her former teammate hesitant look. "James and I are having another baby."

"Really?" Emmett smiled as he brought her into a hug. "That's great Glyns."

"I hate it when you use that nickname and you know it," She responded while pulling away. "I have hated that since you started using it back when we were eighteen."

"Fair enough," He smiled as the he and the couple sat down at the bar-style overhang from their peninsula. "When did you two find out?"

"The seventeenth," She said, leaning into James slightly. "My routine testing revealed it but I'm not that far in so we don't know if I'm going to miscarry or not." Her voice was unusually soft and he noticed James squeeze her and kiss her forehead. "I'm not going to deny that I'm scared."

"Don't worry," James told her, bringing her into him tightly. "It'll be fine."

Sighing, Emmett looked to his teammates after sending a message to Emmeline with the news related to their friends. "Any idea when you're due?"

"Around mid to late November," Glynda tried to avoid looking tense but she was helpless to stop it. "So, psychic. Tell us what your brilliant prediction is this time."

He picked up on her sarcasm and smirked. "You've never believed in my awe inspiring powers, but I'll give you a prediction anyways because at this point you two are basically family. A boy. Got any names ready?"

"Well," James said, bringing his wife closer as she kissed him softly. "If we're having another girl, then we were going to go with Carleigh Madison."

"Which took us a ridiculously long time to decide on," Glynda added with mock bitterness. "Not that deciding on a boy name was any easier."

"How come?" Emmett asked with another smirk as he considered all of the things that his former teammates could have fought about.

"Honestly, I don't think either of us know why it took us so long." James admitted. "It didn't take us much time to decide when it came to the girls."

"So what did you end up agreeing on?" Genuine curiosity was piqued through his voice. "Please don't tell me you're going to name your son Emmett James."

"Hell no!" Glynda exclaimed, annoyed by the idea. "Oh god no, that would be a crime."

"I have to agree with that," James gave her a squeeze before kissing her forehead. "That sounds terrible, almost as if we'd be trying to punish the kid."

"We decided on Alender Brandon and," Off Emmett's look of surprise she sent him a meaningful look before continuing. "We'd call him Allen or Al for short."

"That's pretty cute, actually." Emmett admitted with a smile. "Yeah, see, names are the last thing Emmeline and I have talked about. Apparently the council's favourite thing to do these days is give her hell about being with me and the fact that she's having my kid."

James sighed. "I'm not surprised."

"So I guess I'm not the only one she's complained to about them, huh?" Emmett said, knowing full well that Emmeline thought very highly of James which was, in part, why she didn't fight his request for orders to Vale. "Not that I'm surprised, I mean, it's not as if she's got a lot of people that she can complain to about this."

"General Ciel doesn't really seem to have a lot of people who are truly on her side," James noted, which Emmett nodded in agreement with.

"Yeah, well I guess the council is a pain in the ass to deal with. Not that I'm surprised. She holds six seats on the council in various departments and most of them have to do with law enforcement, foreign affairs, the military and such." Feeling his scroll buzz, he smiled as he read the message.

"What is it?" Glynda sounded cautious which surprised him for a moment but then he smiled and shook his head..

"Just Emmeline - she's happy for you two, says she hopes that the baby will be okay for both of your sakes." His scroll buzzed again and he smirked as he read the message. "Oh, and she says that she's asking James to meet us at Beacon Tower in April."

"There is no way that says that!" Glynda said as she took his scroll from him and her eyes widened in surprise when she realized that it was true. Narrowing her eyes as she handed him back his scroll, she adjusted her glasses before responding. "Maybe I shouldn't doubt you so much, but it says that Ozpin was the one who told her to ask that. Why would Ozpin -"

"Why does Ozpin do anything?" Emmett pointed out with a shrug as he turned to James. "Anyway, if Oz wants you there then there's probably a good reason for it. Well, at least now you'll understand why Glynda's moody once a month."

"Oh that is not even funny!" She exclaimed, restraining herself from slapping him. "That's a terrible joke and you know it!"

"Fine," Emmett said with a smirk. "If it doesn't match with your period then I guess James has to deal with that twice a month!"

"I am going to kill you!" She glared though they all knew that she didn't mean what she said.

"Just like you've always wanted?" Emmett asked sarcastically.

"Sure, if you want to think of it that way." She responded in equal sarcasm. "But let's not find out how you die today."

Emmett laughed as he got up and made his way to the door, sliding his leather jacket on again. "That's probably for the best," He said as he headed out and closed the door behind him.

For several minutes, Glynda let herself simply rest in James's arms while trying to make sense of why Ozpin would tell Ciel to ask James to be at their next meeting. She knew that this, almost certainly, meant that James was being brought into their little clandestine group but it surprised her how quickly people were coming in. She knew that Raven Branwen was tricky and that she might turn her back on Ozpin sooner or later but that didn't seem to explain it. There was, of course, the possibility that Ozpin knew about James's abilities as a huntsman and thought that he'd be an asset to their cause. She also wouldn't be surprised if Ozpin had asked General Ciel a few questions about him before deciding. It was a relief, yes, to be looking at losing the one secret she had to keep from him but it was also a strange turn of events in her mind. As he combed his fingers slowly through her hair, she decided to let her thoughts go and accept it. Wrapping her arms around him tightly, she smiled as he scooped her up and kissed her deeply before the two of them curled up together on the couch and, eventually, fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 _ **March 31st**_  
 _ **Location: Unknown**_  
 ** _3:12 AM_**

The mirror glared at Cinder as she stood in front of it, waiting for the hell and torture that Salem was about to inflict on her with it. The Queen justified her use of the mirror as a continued test of strength for her protege, but even Cinder knew that it was a way of punishing her for her failures. Looking into the currently normal mirror, she scowled at what she saw. Her amber eyes were unusually dull while her hair was slightly greasy and her makeup was off centre and smeared in some places. Her dress had a few spots that had stains from her failures with dust that had gone wrong and she knew full well that her heels were slightly cracked. Her dull eyes had the hints of fear that she recalled from childhood and her hands tensed as Salem sent the seer into the mirror and the image changed from her reflection to the Schnee family manor where she had grown up. Specifically, the image cleared to Jacques and Willow in their room.

"...Put down the wine," Jacques told her, slight concern on his face that even she knew was genuine. "...Willow, you've got to stop this."

She swayed as she tightened her grip on her drink and tried to hold her confidence. "...What? You think that I -"

"...You're only hurting yourself and our family!" He snapped. "...This isn't doing us any good - do you think that your own daughter would be avoiding you if that wasn't the case?"

"...Winter is different!" Willow insisted. "...She's got a lot on her mind right now and it doesn't help that you don't give a damn about her!"

"...That's not true!"

"...Yes, it is!" Willow shouted while she dropped the glass in anger as her eyes swelled and her composure continued to shift. "...We both know it! You told her that Weiss will take her place if she pursues a career as a huntress!"

"...I only told her that to make her see what she needed to!" Jacques fired back. "...She thinks that running off is the best way to handle things and it is only going to weaken the family further!"

"...Well it's done the opposite of that! It's only strengthened her resolve!"

"...No doubt your brother played a part in that!"

"...Emmett does what he thinks is right even when no one else agrees!"

"...Why can't you see that he's dividing us?"

"...Why can't you see that he's happy and that we shouldn't drag him down? He's finally getting over the loss of Ashlynn. I mean, he's having a family!"

"...With a woman he isn't married to and who is seventeen years older than him no less!"

"...They're both consenting adults, so there's not really any problem I see with it! Their relationship is making them happy and I -"

"...He got her pregnant!"

"...You've gotten me pregnant twice!"

"...That's different! We've both wanted children and we were married before we had ever had sex and it's glaringly obvious that that is not the case with your brother!"

"...If you want to criticize their relationship, then don't just call out Emmett! Call out Emmeline tpo - I know that you want to! You hate the restrictions she places on the company and -"

Jacques slapped Willow both to her shock and Cinder's. Tears of anger and some residual sadness formed in her eyes as she watched her sister look up in disbelief. Forcing herself to look but not listen very intently to what was being said, Cinder tried to feel nothing. For the most part, she did succeed in this. Her anger was written off to Willow not fighting back rather to Jacques for hurting her twin. The sadness was then written off to being an umbrella feeling; that is to say she would feel genuine sympathy for anyone in that situation. She allowed her hatred for the kingdom that she had once called home and the family she had once called her own to overcome her and she even let herself smile as she watched Willow be left alone and collapse onto the floor in tears. Salem clicked her heels in approval as she dismissed the seer and the reflection in the mirror returned to Cinder's own. Unable to look at herself, the young woman turned to face the Queen.

"Very, very good." Salem said, placing a hand on Cinder's shoulder. "See, this? This is what I want of you. You are focusing on your goal - gaining power - and not letting the little people you once had ties to get in your way." Forcing her apprentice to look back towards the mirror, Salem held her and narrowed her eyes when she realized that the young woman was staring at her feet. "Look up," She commanded. "You are the girl who wants power, so look at yourself - damn it!"

Cinder did what she was told and stared at her appearance. Wiping some dust off the mirror, she noticed her eyes flare and the way that everything about her seemed different. Part of her was confused for the briefest of moments before she realized what was going down and decided that she didn't like it.  
 _  
Is this...is this me? This is my reflection, isn't it? So it has to be me? But then why...why do I not quite recognize this girl? My reflection seems to show me, but it also doesn't. What's going on? What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Speak," Salem commanded. "Tell me exactly what you are thinking."

Cinder hesitated and her eyes grew wide. "I feel almost like I don't know who I am. There's a part of me that...that doesn't recognize my reflection."

"Well," The Queen said as she circled the young woman. "That must change. Whatever part of you isn't recognizing your reflection needs to die. It is a sacrifice that must be made for your power, I'm sure you understand."

"I do, " Cinder said, rubbing her arm. "But...how do we kill this, this part of me?"

A laugh escaped Salem which was a rare and usually dangerous occurrence. "Oh, Cinder, my dear. I do forget how young you are sometimes. It is going to take time, but the smallest part of Ashlynn Schnee that lingers will be killed. And you will be the one to do it."

Fear swept across her for the briefest of moments and she was kicking herself for that. Fear was part of what made her weak. "Tell me how."

Salem smiled. "In that case," She said, summoning the seer back and pushing it into the mirror. "Let's begin."

The image changed to the past - to her childhood.

This was going to be the beginning of the end, wasn't it?

* * *

 ** _April 5th_**  
 ** _City Of Vale  
Vale  
_** _ **Downtown  
**_ _ **8:32 PM**_

Having been released from the hospital and declared well again a few weeks earlier, Dean had taken advantage of his newly granted freedom by going to Vale. He hadn't told Glynda and James that he was in town, not because he didn't want to see them but because he didn't want to risk running into Emmett. Admittedly, he had chosen to leave Atlas for the time being because he was struggling to deal with the way things were turning out for his former partner, teammate, and lover. Emmett was in a committed relationship with General Emmeline Ciel which had bothered Dean from the start and, now in conjunction with that, he was having a child with her. The only way this could make things worse for him would be if they got married, which he knew was entirely selfish to think but he couldn't help it. Entering a bar, he sighed and ordered himself copious amounts of whisky and proceeded to attempt to drown his feelings in the alcohol. For a while, this worked but, as soon as a black haired boy with red eyes and a scythe walked in, it was all over.

"So, seems like we're seeing a lotta you Atlas people in town, huh?" He said as he joined him. Dean sighed in recognition of him. Qrow, one of the members of the team they had fought in the Vytal festival.

"Yeah," Dean said as he took down another gulp of his drink. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"

"We're the same age and have both graduated from one of the academies. Don't start actin' like your my parents," Qrow responded as he took a shot. "I remember you, by the way. You're the redhead who was on a team with Glynda and Emmett."

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You remember that?"

"Well I have to work with them sometimes because I help out Oz," Qrow shrugged in spite of Dean's confusion. "I'm a little scared of Glynda if I'm going to be honest."

"I think I can understand that," Dean said, taking a shot. "What do you do with Oz?"

"Missions, mainly keeping him informed of Vale's grimm population," Qrow knew that he was being careful with the way he worded things. Revealing the circle was the last thing he wanted to do and what he said was not entirely untrue. "After what happened to Mountain Glenn, the council wants everyone who can to help out and that includes students with a high skill level, although I'm sure that means something different in Atlas than it does here."

Dean thought about that for a moment before responding. "Eh, I don't know. Things in Vale seem a lot less crazy than in Atlas."

"I can kinda see that," Qrow admitted, thinking about the most recent gossip associated with the kingdom of Atlas. "Like your teammate's relationship with Ciel."

"No shit," Dean said, taking down another shot. "That's some of the craziest shit I've ever heard."

Qrow laughed. "I'm not even gonna argue with that, because it's true. She's what, twenty years older than him?"

"Seventeen," He corrected, fighting back his anger and slight regret for letting Emmett go. "But it's still off-putting. She's thirty-eight, he's twenty-one, etc."

"Something about this seems personal," Qrow noted based on Dean's countenance. "Were you and Schnee in a relationship?"

"Okay, yes." Dean snapped, not bothering to hide his annoyance. "What is it to you?"

"Woah, calm down," Qrow took another shot himself before continuing. "I was just gonna say that you should never trust a Schnee."

"You've got that right," Dean muttered. "So, why don't you trust the Schnees?"

"You want one reason or multiple reasons?" Qrow asked with a smile. He could go on for hours about his dislike of the family.

Dean shrugged. "Why not all of them, I haven't got anywhere I need to be."

"Okay then," Qrow smirked as he took a shot. "Well, I'll admit that I've never really met any of them except for Emmett and I can tell you that he's not my favourite person though he seems better than the rest of them. They're the reason I've lost some people...pretty close to me. Jacques is...well in my opinion a dick with a stick up his ass...which is one of the few things I agree with Emmett on. I don't know for sure why he married Willow but if I had to bet...money and influence had a lot to do with it. Doesn't seem like the type that would marry for love. Honestly, it's pretty uncommon for that to happen I mean look at our society! But it still happens, I guess. Anyways, the man's a snake and I don't like it. I've heard the news about Willow these days and I honestly...well I can't help but feel bad for the poor woman. Wasn't she hospitalized as a result of an attempted suicide or something?"

"Yes…" Dean tried to avoid letting his emotions get the best of him but the second he had heard that report a while back, he had wanted to kill Jacques. "I blame Jacques because it seems like he makes her life miserable."

"I'm not surprised," Qrow admitted. "Given the way Emmett talks about him and all. If I ever have to deal with the man, well, let's just say it probably wouldn't be pretty."

"I'd second you in a fight is it was us versus him and Emmett." Dean stated darkly. "Seriously man, I would."

"Good to know," Qrow smirked and Dean did so back.

It was nice having a chance to talk with someone who had an equal distaste for the Schnee's. At first, Dean had been upset about cutting off his relationship with Emmett because of the man's personal problems but now he was relieved. Looking back on his former teammate and friend, Dean couldn't help but see the flaws amongst all the things that he had found attractive about him. They were glaringly obvious and while he had passed his selfish views off as a desire to protect Emmett at first, he eventually acknowledged that they were what he really thought. Emmett was a diva, for lack of a better term, who knew right from wrong but struggled to realize that he was dragging people down because he was obsessive. He didn't know how to let go, which was too big a flaw for pretty much anyone to deal with. Dean wasn't going to deny that he was curious about how Ciel dealt with Emmett and his temperament, but he wasn't going to press it. It just wasn't worth it for a man that he didn't care about anymore or, at least, that's what he told himself.

* * *

 _ **April 8th**_  
 _ **City Of Atlas  
United Kingdom Of Atlas**_  
 _ **Downtown  
9:45 PM**_

As soon as Emmeline had gotten back from her meetings with the council, she had placed down her rifle and gone straight to the shower. She then put her dress uniform, which she had needed for her meetings, away and pulled on her loose silk pants and a comfortable shirt. After that, she let her damp hair down and slowly began to brush through it without saying a word. Her remaining makeup came off next and, by the time she had finished her routine, an hour and a half had passed. Coming into the living room of their townhouse, she sighed as Emmett looked at her in concern as she collapsed onto the couch next to him in a heap. Her stress related not only to work but also to her pregnancy - which was finally catching up with her and she was starting to give up on hiding how truly exhausted she was. Shaking her head as she leaned back, Emmeline closed her eyes for a moment and ran her fingers through her hair before letting her arms fall loosely to her sides.

"Emmy -" Emmett started gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Unless you want hear about how, once again, a council meeting turned into a discussion about my personal life, then don't ask." She stated darkly.

"We don't have to talk about it if it bothers you that much," Emmett said, wrapping an arm around her. "Emmy, is something else on your mind?"

"Yeah, actually," She admitted with a sigh, taking his hand and placing it on her noticeably growing abdomen. "I'm four months pregnant and I'm starting to get nervous about what's going to happen to us."

"We're going to do fine," He said as reassuringly as he could. "I know you're scared, and I am too, but we're -"

"I know, I know," She stopped him before he could explain it again - she had heard it enough times already. "But what if we fuck this up?"

"I've thought about that a little," Emmett admitted. "But I don't think that that's going to happen."

Emmeline sighed again. "Why not?"

"Because for one thing, our kid is going to have a mother like you," He said with a boop to her nose. "For another, we'll figure it out. I think you're going to be a great mother."

Emmeline stared at him for a moment and then rested her head on his shoulder. "How is it that you can be so sure that I -"

"Emmy, we're talking about you," Emmett said, kissing her cheek and then pushing up his glasses. "I don't know if you've noticed, but you are one of the most influential people in Remnant -"

"I am nowhere near as powerful as you think I am -" Emmeline said tiredly.

"Whether or not that's true doesn't matter. You're capable and you do so much. It's not going to be easy, sure, but you and I will be able to figure it out. Come on." Emmett pulled her closer to him while she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why don't we talk about something more fun that we still haven't talked about. Names."

Emmeline raised an eyebrow. "I swear to god Emmett, if you want to name our child Emmeline Cecilia Ciel-Schnee if it's a girl then -"

Emmett cut her off with a small kiss. "That's not what I was thinking for a girl. Actually, I was thinking that we should name a girl Casey Emmeline Ciel-Schnee."

"So you partially get your way?" She asked though she knew that that was the case. "Clever, Emmett."

He smirked. "What were you thinking?"

"Anna Katharine Ciel-Schnee, but I have to admit that I like the sound of Casey Emmeline Ciel-Schnee." The General smiled as she pulled him in for a kiss. "Of course, what if it's a boy?"

"I hadn't really thought about that," He admitted. "I'm psychic, so I'm going with our daughter is going to be a Casey if that's what you want."

"I do like Casey and I suppose it's fair to let you name her partially after me," She paused for minute to look at him. "Although I doubt your claims to be a psychic."

Emmett laughed in response. "I may not be an official psychic, but I did know that Glynda and James were going to have twin girls. Make of that what you will."

"One word," She began with a smile. "Luck."

"Doesn't always seem like I have much of that," He said as her eyes narrowed.

"If you didn't have luck on your side, do you think that you would have me?" She smirked as she softly kissed him. "I know you know the answer to that."

"Probably not," Emmett conceded as he brought her into another kiss. "I guess maybe there is such a thing as good luck."

"There better be if we're going to get through this without killing each other," She stated with a highly sarcastic note in her voice. "Not that I would ever do that to you."

"You underestimate my character, then, because I feel the same way," Emmett sighed. "I love you so damn much."

"I love you too," She said as she curled into him. "I just don't want to hurt our child."

"I know," He said as he placed a kiss to her forehead. "But neither of us will, and I know that you're a good person even if there are idiots in the world who think that you aren't."

"You're a good person too," She murmured. "And you're going to be a good father."

Emmett sighed. "Do you really think so?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't. We're not easy people, but somehow we make it work." She shook her head while he stroked her hair. "I love you so much and I'm sure our child will too."

Emmett nodded. "And I'll always be here for you."

Emmeline smiled. "You better be."


	24. What Have I To Lose?

_**April 13th  
**_ _ **Beacon CCTS Tower  
**_ _ **Beacon Academy  
**_ _ **City Of Vale  
**_ _ **Vale  
**_ _ **6:13 PM**_

"Oh, good, Ironwood," Ciel sighed as she paced and sent Ozpin a sharp look before turning back to the young man. "I'm sure you're confused as to why I conveyed Ozpin's message for you to be here today. Hopefully This will be able to…shed light on that particular subject."

Glynda was standing with her crop in her hand and her arms crossed. She and James had both decided that it would be easier to act as if the only way they knew each other was in that they had been teammates. With all of the discord that had already been caused in part because of Ciel and Emmett's personal relationship, they had decided to not fuel that fire. As far as Ozpin was concerned, their relationship was strictly professional. It did help that both Emmeline and Emmett had agreed to play along. Both of them recognized that there was a leaning towards issue within the group as a result of the personal lives of everyone involved. Qrow and Raven were twins and didn't get along in the slightest because of differing views on the world and the tribe that they had been raised in. Emmett and Emmeline were both famous for a variety of reasons and the drama and rumours that circulated around their relationship were occasionally brought up by Raven as a joke but it soon after these jokes would turn into arguments even with her having disappeared.

Even though Ozpin knew that Glynda was married and had two daughters and was expecting a third child, he didn't know that she was married to James or that her children were also his. He didn't need to know, which was why he didn't. The two of them had decided that, unless he asked, it wasn't going to be something they told him. In theory, that meant that he would never know but it wasn't really worth causing discord for that information to be available. Besides the point was that it wasn't necessary for anyone to know about. The only reason everyone in the group knew about Emmett and Ciel was that their relationship was highly publicized and almost everyone in Remnant knew about the huntsman Emmett Schnee and the Atlesian general, Emmeline Ciel.

"I'm giving you permission to speak freely, Ironwood," Ciel said, leaning against Ozpin's desk and crossing her legs at the ankle. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't really understand what's going on here," James admitted looking at his wife for a brief second and then shifting his gaze back to his superior. "Am I supposed to?"

"Ozpin," Ciel turned around to face him and scowled at him until he responded. "Explain. You were the one who wanted him to join the group."

Qrow snorted. "So, it was Oz who wanted him here. Just like Oz wanted you here Em."

Emmeline narrowed her eyes as Emmett came over to her and took her hand. "I hate being called 'Em' for one -" She started.

Qrow rolled his eyes as he cut across her. "I'm sure you let Schnee call you that in bed and -"

"Qrow!" The General snapped, glaring sharply at the younger man. "I do not want to hear this at all, and I do not need your input on the fact that I -"

"Emmeline, please." Ozpin gave her a meaningful look, and she grudgingly relented in her attacks on Qrow.

"Ha," Qrow mouthed at her while she found herself fighting the vastly childish urge to stick out her tongue.

With a sigh, Ozpin got up and Ciel forced herself to relax. "James, I assume you are familiar with the Story Of The Seasons?"

"Yes…" He said slowly, unsure as to where he was going.

Ozpin went on. "If I told you that it was true, how would you react?"

"Is it true?" That was the next logical question, though he couldn't believe that he was asking it.

"Yes," Ozpin said, looking over at Glynda who tightened her grip on her crop.

For a moment, James didn't respond. It wasn't until he remembered what Glynda had said back in November. _Unless you believe in fairytales, James, you're going to think that I've lost it_. "So, the maidens are scattered across the world?"

Genuine surprise registered over Ozpin's countenance. "Yes…"

"That," Ciel commented with a glance to Emmett. "Is taking it surprisingly well."

"I'd have to agree with that, yes." Ozpin nodded though he decided to not dwell on it. "There are a few other things that we need to cover. First, there is this woman -"

"If you can even call her that," Qrow said, getting elbowed by Tai in reaction. "What? It's true. Salem is -"

"Salem is the...it's complicated but in short she is the creator and master of the creatures of grimm." Ozpin sent Qrow a subtle glare to tell him to shut it. "I...I have failed to defeat her in the past and, for that reason, I reincarnate every time I die. As in, my soul merges with that of another who is...like minded."

"Which brings around yet another point," Ciel began to pace again as she avoided eye contact with Ozpin. "This...group, circle, brotherhood or whatever the hell you want to call it -"

"General -" He started as cordially as he could manage.

"Not the time, Ozpin," She said, annoyed that she wasn't able to finish. "We, for all intents and purposes, protect Remnant from the people who want to destroy it - e.g., Salem."

* * *

 _ **April 17th  
**_ _ **City Of Mantle  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **South Sector  
**_ _ **7:32 PM**_

It had taken him an ungodly amount of time to pull the address from Atlesian records, but he had managed it. Though he had seen or much less spoken to her in the last several years, Dean decided that now was the time to try and make amends. Lisa Carson was the only non estranged member of his family who was still alive and, more than that, she was his elder sister. The City Of Mantle was as it always was although, like the rest of the kingdom, it was warmer than it had been the last time he was here. The temperature was well above freezing though the wind was still uncomfortable, and that meant that there were more people outside than the last time. It was the spring holidays, so the amount of children running around was also greater than it had been the last time. Also like the last time, he couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic for when his life was like theirs: when it didn't matter who you were or where you came from or how wealthy you were.

 _No, gods no, don't think like that. Emmett Schnee may have been your best friend, your boyfriend, and a hell of a lot of other things to you - once - but those things don't apply to him anymore. He's just a millionaire with a significantly older girlfriend, an erratic sister who also happens to be a depressed alcoholic, a dead - not missing - sister, two nieces who will probably turn out just as well as the rest of the goddamn family in the end, and a jackass brother in law. Move the fuck on. Lisa won't want to hear about any of that bullshit because she'll just say that she told you so because she did. Even if that was years ago._

"Hey!" The familiar voice shouted at him as he started to move up to her house. "Who the hell…Dean?" Lisa lowered the gun that she had been pointing at him to also narrow her eyes upon the recognition of her baby brother. "Well, look who's got quite the nerve to show his face around here again."

Dean put his hands up in surrender. "Lisa, I -"

"If you're going to say that you're sorry, I don't want to hear it." Attaching her gun to her side, she didn't relinquish the glare that she was giving him. "Really, Dean Carson, huntsman. Or should I call you Dean Schnee, huntsman?"

Dean matched the glare she was giving him as he clenched his fists. "I'm not involved with Emmett Schnee anymore."

Lisa laughed mirthlessly. "I know that - he's with the General, who just so happens to be having his child. Funny how these things work. He dumped you for presumably kinky sex with a woman seventeen years his senior. Let me guess, you're here because you want sympathy?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Dean demanded, not quite knowing the woman he was speaking with. "And I'll have you know that I dumped him."

His sister looked taken aback before coming over to him and pulling him into a hug. "Damn, that's what I wanted to hear! Congratulations"

"Mama?" A little girl came out of the house holding a blanket tightly against her. She ran over to Lisa who scooped the tiny girl up into her arms.

"Who's this -" Dean's eyes went wide.

It seemed as if everyone was getting past their pasts except for him.

"My daughter, Viola." Lisa said, ruffling the hair of the girl. "Vi, this is your uncle: Dean."

"De...ean?" Confusion was written all over her face.

"Where's her father?" Dean asked, treading the lines carefully.

Lisa wiped away the tears that threatened to take over her eyes. "He was killed in a mining accident - a Dust mining accident. The one that spurred on the investigation of the SDC that you were looking into when you were in an accident."

"Failure for the safety protocol to be followed?" Dean was almost certain that this was answer and the look on his sister's face was all he needed to know. "I am going to fucking murder Jacques for ignoring that."

"What is it to you?" Lisa demanded, anger perfectly blended amongst the storm of confusion that she was at war with. "Why do you give a fuck? You didn't even come to our wedding, you've never visited, and you just found out that you have a niece today."

With a sigh, Dean tried to explain. "It's injustice, Lisa. That's what I fight."

"Yeah, you're a straight hero," She said as she pulled Viola closer before setting her down. "Vi, go back inside. Let mama handle this."

The little girl nodded and ran back inside like her mother had said to. When Lisa turned back to Dean, she gave him a look of slight pity before she slapped him hard across the face. Her wedding ring hit his cheek in the softest spot. "You asshole!" She shrieked.

"Lisa -" He began.

"Don't," She snapped. "I don't give a flying fuck. If I'm your way of getting revenge on the Schnee family -"

"It's not like that!" He protested. "I'm a huntsman for -"

"Dean, for Oum's sake, stop acting like you're the fucking hero of some fairytale. Fairytales aren't real. Pull your head out of your ass!" Lisa shook her head as she crossed her arms and scowled. "If you think that some maidens are going to show up here and save us all or that there is some master of the grimm out there or a man with two souls or two brother gods that created the fucking world -"

"I know that you've never been particularly religiously inclined but I -"

"Dean, if this is some attempt to make me believe in the brother gods -"

"Mom and dad did." He stated plainly, but he wished he hadn't the minute he saw her face. This time, she didn't fight the tears that were streaming down her face.

"Dragging them into this - them who died because of the ignorance of a family that you thought were our friends…" Lisa sighed heavily. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry -" He began.

"Fairytales aren't real -"

"You think I don't know that?" He hissed. "I do and -"

"Good, because no one and I mean no one is going to save people like us," Lisa narrowed her eyes at him. "You may be a huntsman, Dean, but that -"

"Lisa," He said slowly. "Family always -"

Her voice was broken through the sobs. "Don't even talk to me about family. You don't understand. I'm barely breaking even these days. Did you know that I was laid off of my last job and that now I'm stuck with the last thing I can do? Why do you think we have so little right now? I've sold almost all of my things so that Vi and I can leave here."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're going to Atlas, aren't -"

"Hell no," She snapped, wiping her tears away. "I'm moving Vi and I to Mistral - hopefully things will be better for us there than they are here."

"Mistral?" Dean's eyes swelled with tears. "No, Lisa, please don't do that."

"Why not?" She demanded, annoyed that he even gave half a damn. "It's my life, not yours."

He sighed. "I could help you. If you want, you and Vi could move in with me and -"

"Fuck you, I hate you!" She snapped again. "I don't need nor want your charity! What are you really doing here - tell me the truth! I don't honestly believe this is some -"

"I came here to try and make amends -"

Another mirthless laugh escaped her. "Well too bad. You've made your choices, and I've made mine -"

"But -"

"But what? There's only one thing you can do and that's even the motherfucking score." Lisa's voice was deadly and hard with pent up anger. "And to do that, I'd need you to kill the person who killed my husband."

"Jacques…" Dean shook his head but then, off her gaze, nodded. "Yeah, alright I'll do it."

"How much time do you need?" A faint smirk graced her face and an evil glint rose in her eyes. "I've got a week and I'd like to be out of the kingdom when that news breaks."

"I can make that timeline work," Dean agreed. He supposed that there was sacrilege in being a huntsman and a killer but this was a noble kill.

 _And a revenge plot_. His conscience countered. _Is this taking it too far?_

He chose not to care.

* * *

 _ **April 21st  
**_ _ **Schnee Family Manor  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **6:18 PM**_

"Alright," Emmett drew his sword and pointed towards the centre of the floor to summon a boarbatusk. "See, Winter, I know that this is probably the most difficult part of the Schnee family semblance and, yes, I know that I haven't taught you time dilation or similar glyphs but I want to try this. I think you can do it."

The eleven-year-old drew one of her twin blades and mimicked his movements. "How do I start?"

"Well, first I want you to realize how powerful these summons can be." The look he gave her was all she needed to know and she pulled her other blade into her left. "We've done plenty of hand to hand combat, but you've never actually fought a grimm. Consider this your first attempt."

The boarbatusk charged at the young girl who leaped out of the way in fear at first before attempting to impale it from the back. Barely getting out of the way before it managed to scrape her, she ran in diversion before attempting to get it. She tried to block out her emotions as they alerted the summon in the way that they would a real grimm, but they seeped through nonetheless. Her aura continued to drain as she diverted her energy into fruitless attempts to block emotion and, in one last attempt to beat the summoned monster, she used a glyph to propel herself forward at high speeds to stab it right in the head but missed by just a few centimeters. Collapsing on the ground with one last attempt at stabbing it, she screamed as it charged at her and dissipated just above her. Coming over to her, Emmett helped the young girl up before pulling her into a loose embrace.

"Really," He said as he released her. "Winter that was a good try."

"No, it wasn't!" She screamed, falling back against the wall. "At this rate, I'll never get into Atlas, I'll never get to have the chance to be a huntress, and I'll end up as some sort of pretty receptionist!" Winter collapsed in on herself as she burst into tears. "Why am I such a failure?"

"You aren't," He assured her, sitting down next to her. "Look, when I was your age, I almost blew up part of the library when I tried to do a time dilation and, don't try this or get any ideas, I thought that adding fire Dust would be the best plan ever."

The girl looked up, half smiling. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, your dad was pissed." Emmett smiled as he remembered Jacques's reaction. "Obviously, you don't remember that because it was almost ten years ago and you weren't even two yet."

"So, I'm not terrible at fighting?" She asked, her blue eyes wide and on the verge of tears again.

"Of course not, you just need practice." Emmett sighed. "Look, why don't you tell me what you think went wrong and we can try and fix it."

Winter scowled deeply before she responded. "My emotions. That's why my aura drained so fast. I was trying to hide them with it."

"Don't do that," He told her, knowing from experience how dangerous that could be. "It's not worth it and it's more likely than not just to hurt you."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Concealing emotion was one of the things that her father demanded of them and it wasn't easy for her in the slightest.

"Let me tell you something. You remember what 'fucked up' means, right?" Emmett asked, smiling when her eyes glinted mischievously.

"Fuck was Weiss's first word because I said it to her so much," Winter admitted. "But, yes, I remember what 'fucked up' means. It means terrible and convoluted."

"Exactly, pipsqueak, and I'm proud of you for teaching your sister that." Though he was restraining himself from laughing, he couldn't help but be amused by her. "Do your parents know?"

"They blamed you," She said, smiling at the laugh she got in response. "Mother says that you are both a blessing and a curse. Father, on the other hand, says that your parents should have sent you to reform school."

"Nah, I'm just too much for him to handle." Emmett smirked while he pulled his niece into a hug. "I think he's just jealous or that he genuinely hates people who don't bow down to him."

Winter laughed. "Don't get caught saying that. I don't want to lose the ability to train with you."

"I don't want that either," Emmett agreed. "Look, I'm going to tell you the simple truth about all of us: emotional control is not exactly something that people in the Schnee family have and, I hate to say this, that applies to your father too."

"How does it apply to you?" She asked; as far as she was concerned he was good at everything.

Emmett hesitated. The first thing that came to mind was Emmeline, and the fact that they were having a child but he wasn't sure he could explain that to her. Opting for an easier story to explain, he sighed. "When I was studying at Atlas, I struggled in combat and during missions because my emotions were getting the best of me or drawing grimm."

A crash was heard down the corridor and shouting followed. At first, it was unintelligible but then it was clear.

" _What_ in the -"

"Shut up, Schnee." The voice sounded suspiciously like Dean and, when Emmett ran out into the corridor, it turned out that those suspicions were not unfounded.

Grabbing his former partner's wrists, Emmett joined the fray. "Dean, what the fuck are you -" He shouted.

"For once I'm actually glad to see you, Emmett." Jacques said as he tried to get out the way of Dean's glowing bow staff.

"Get your hands off of me, Emmett." Dean said, trying not to give into the urge to hurt him as well. "Can't you see -"

"What happened to you?" Emmett demanded, not understanding what was going on. "Why -"

"He's the reason my sister and her daughter are broke!" Dean snapped. "He killed my brother in law!"

Emmett stared at him in shock. "Since when do you -"

"Since apparently a few years ago because I have a three year old niece!" Dean growled in anger as Emmett snatched his bow staff out of his hands. "Give that back!"

"Not until I know you aren't going to go on some sort of revenge style killing spree!" Emmett held the bow staff above his head and out of Dean's reach despite the fact that the red head was several inches taller than him. "Well?"

Dean clenched his fists. "I have every reason to kill him and -"

"So what?" Emmett shouted, dropping the bow staff and forcing his former partner, friend, and lover to look at him. "Even if you do, that doesn't make it right! That isn't what being a huntsman is about!"

"This is about justice!" Dean roared, his anger taking control.

"Vengeance isn't justice!" Emmett snapped, shoving him out of the way and prompting the man to run out.

A long moment passed in silence as Jacques got off the ground.

"Emmett -" He began slowly.

"Can it, Jacques," Emmett sighed. "I may have saved your life but that doesn't mean I like you or what you've done to this family and its legacy."

* * *

 _ **May 11th  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Downtown  
**_ _ **12:01 AM**_

It was midnight and, although she tired, she couldn't bring herself to get into bed and fall asleep. The council meetings had gone just as well as expected, meaning terribly, but her military duties had been much better than she had thought they would be. For once, the team of specialists that she had the most trouble with hadn't fucked up. They were relatively new, and they had graduated just a year before Emmett and his team under General Tanner's oversight of Atlas Academy. They were local, but sometimes it almost seemed like they didn't have any of their shit together and could barely follow orders half the time. That thing with the train in Forever Fall was just one of the many things they had screwed up. They were supposed to be following some members of the White Fang's splinter faction but, somehow and for some reasons they wouldn't explain, they ended up blowing up a train that was transporting lightning Dust of all things. It was complete bullshit. As quietly as she could, she tried to not wake up Emmett while she showered and changed into her pyjamas.

Her thoughts slowly diverted away from work and to a limb that was just as, if not more, nerve wracking. She had had another ultrasound today and, as fate had had it, Emmett had been right. They were having a daughter. She wasn't about to deny that she was happy about it but at the same time her fears were omnipresent. Opting to pace rather and try to work out her thoughts, she tried very hard not to wake him up. Her steps were unusually light, and she was keeping all of her thoughts inside of her mind rather than trying to work through them out loud. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous. Most of the time, especially at work, she admitted that she could be accused of over confidence. The idea of being a mother, however, scared her. It was irrational, she tried to convince herself. As a child, she had never wanted for attention in fact she often found herself wanting less of it. She had had everything although that wasn't to say that her parents hadn't felt the need to be occasionally stern with her about certain things. Without even realising it, her steps got heavier and did not stop until she heard Emmett roll over and pull himself up.

"You alright, Emmy?" He said, reaching for his glasses and his voice still foggy from the sleep.

"No," She admitted, coming over to him and letting him pull her in close. "At least not if I'm being honest."

"What happened?" Emmett asked her as gently as possible.

She sighed. "It's irrational -"

"Tell me about it," He insisted, trying to prove to her that it was okay to tell him. "Really."

Irritably, she sighed again as she curled into him. "I honestly don't know how you do it. You were right, we're having a daughter."

"Is that what you were worried about?" Emmett leaned her head onto his shoulder as carefully as he could and began running his fingers through her hair. "Emmy?"

She sighed a third time. "How did you guess? I just...Emmett I'm older than most women are when they have their first child. This is probably going to be our only child because of it and -"

"And there's nothing wrong with that," He assured her, massaging her arm. "I don't care if we only have one kid. That's good enough for me."

A small laugh escaped in spite of her efforts. "You've gotten really excited about this, haven't you?"

"Of course I have," He said with a smile. "I guess maybe it just has something to do with -"

"The fact that you love kids in general?" Emmeline smiled knowing that she was right. "Of course. Look, Emmett, I want us to have a family too, but things are complicated…and I'm scared because what if I completely fuck this up?"

"You won't." He said gently. "Emmy -"

"Emmett, we won't know that until it's too late if we do fuck up!" She bit back tears as she glanced at her hands. "How can I -"

"Emmeline," His voice lowered and became softer. "Emmeline Cecilia Ciel, I don't think that you're going to fuck this up, and I don't think I am either. Like I said, it's not going to be easy but we're not going to screw our kid over. You know who could have done that by now? Jacques and Willow and Winter -"

"Winter has someone like you -" Emmeline started tiredly.

"Which is my point exactly. We're going to be fine." Emmett sighed in relief as the tension began to leave her. "See, you're just tired and overly stressed. It's okay."

"You always seem to be able to tell." She said while she curled up next to him as they both laid down and he held her tightly against him. "Maybe you are a psychic…"

Emmett took her hand as he closed his eyes and tried to push his own fears away. The trouble was that, although he often joked about it and chose to ignore it, he was a psychic. At the very least he had visions that came true most of the time. Sometimes, all it took was touching something of importance to trigger them but, most of the time, he had lucid dreams that turned out to be true sooner or later. The thing with Dean from a few weeks prior still gave him anxiety because he had seen that coming months in advance. The last time he had seen Dean, back in January and for only the briefest of moments, he had gotten a vision of revenge though that was the only thing he could make out from it.

The visions came and went quickly, and they left behind either marks in his vision for several minutes or a nasty headache. Neither of his sisters had liked to talk about their mother, but Willow had admitted to him that visions ran in her side of the family. Willow knew that their mother wasn't crazy because of the visions per se but she also knew that they had been her justifications for hurting Ashlynn, claiming that Ashlynn was going to become one of the greatest evils ever seen in Remnant. It was complete bullshit, but Emmett couldn't shake the feeling that his own daughter was going to inherit that power he carried in some extent and that was one of the last things he wanted because of the dangers that went along with them. He hadn't even mentioned it to Emmeline because he was so afraid.

And so hence _Rule Number One_ : Don't wish too much, don't let hope blind, and, above all, don't trust the visions verbatim if at all.

* * *

 _ **May 19th  
**_ _ **2nd Floor  
**_ _ **Bushwood Apartment Complex  
**_ _ **City Of Vale  
**_ _ **Vale  
**_ _ **4:47 AM**_

"Neh, neh!" Caitlin Ironwood-Goodwitch kept saying through her hyperventilations. The little girl was still figuring out how to speak, and her favourite thing to say was the term she had learned first. No.

"Caity, it's fine, shh...it's fine. I'm right here. Mommy's got you." Continuing to move about the apartment while she got her eldest to calm down, Glynda tried not to let her nerves overcome her. She knew even without being able to get confirmation that her little girl had had a nightmare, something that seemed to run in the family.

It certainly didn't help that things were getting so complicated, though, with Ozpin and the fact that she was due in November with a third child. It wasn't easy in the slightest. The things that she and James were both looking into for Ozpin were not particularly pleasant although they were clear indications that Salem was slowly moving her pawns into place for reasons that no one in the group was quite sure of. Some of the worst meetings were the ones where Qrow had a report on a new species of grimm. Ciel would add it into the list of known grimm in the Atlesian records and Emmett usually would curse, especially if it had an ability that aided in its abilities to kill. The Mountain Glenn site was beginning to slow down into a steady amount of grimm in the area but they all knew that, with the way things had turned out, the population was always going to be higher than average.

The other concerning bit of information that had been discovered recently was that Emmett was almost certain, based on what he had encountered, that he and Ciel knew what had happened to his sister. If what they were suggesting was true, then the Schnee had been taken by Salem and that was why she was so violent towards Emmett every time he had encountered her. The other thing that didn't help was Raven's leaving of the group – despite having been weeks ago - and her obsession with the Spring Maiden. Ozpin chose to believe that she had been simply curious and that stress had caused her to leave. The rest of them saw it differently, but Ozpin continued to brush off the concerns every time Ciel raised them.

Finally, though it was five in the morning and the sun was only just barely peeking past the horizon, Caitlin fell back asleep and Glynda was able to put the little girl back down with her sister. Unable to bring herself to go back to sleep, Glynda decided to open the window just a little to let the cool air vent through the apartment. The sky looked almost blood stained and the shattered moon could still be seen through the skyscrapers and the cars that were just starting to get out on the road. It was slightly eerie, but at the same time it seemed peaceful. The colour of the sky was fitting, she decided, given how things were changing in Remnant and she smirked a little as she paid attention to the moon and thought about what Ozpin had said about making more mistakes than anyone else who had ever lived on Remnant.

 _Makes you wonder if he had anything to do with the condition the moon is is. Natural satellites don't just appear shattered naturally, especially not so much that it can be seen from the planet's surface._

Adjusting her glasses and running her fingers through her pale, tangled blonde waves, Glynda sighed as she felt the slightly cool metal of James's cybernetic hand wrap around her along with his natural one. Turning around to face him, she wrapped her arms around him and brought him closer while leaning into him as much as she could. She wanted nothing more than to just stay in this moment. She was reasonably relaxed and she wasn't feeling terribly nervous about anything that didn't normally bother her. It was so easy to get distracted by him, and that applied to both of them. They had long since agreed that they were each other's best distractions and it felt good knowing that they were there for each other. She was not going to deny that she was still afraid of miscarrying but, now that she was almost out of the first trimester, she was less so than she had been. Tilting herself slightly, she leaned up the little she needed to even without heels to kiss him. It started off soft, but soon more passion entered and it wasn't until they were both breathless that they broke it and she rested in his arms again with his hands gently rubbing her back.

"Was it another nightmare or the girls that woke you up this time?" James kept his voice soft, knowing that if it was the former that she wouldn't want to talk about it.

"Kind of both," She admitted quietly, trying to forget the dream she had had of losing him and the girls though she couldn't. "The nightmare woke me up first, but the girls were both needing something not too long after that. Ivy wanted to be fed and, if I had to bet, Caitlin had a nightmare herself and needed attention. She kept hyperventilating and saying no until I finally got her to calm down. Ivy, on the other hand, was out almost as soon as she finished nursing."

James sighed. "I know you don't want to -"

"Actually, for once we should." Glynda wrapped herself around him even more tightly than she already was. "James -"

"Glynda, if it's going to upset you we don't have to." He lightly kissed her forehead before holding her as close as possible.

"I hate them, I really do but I feel like since all of them involve you and sometimes the girls that we should." She sighed again before she fidgeted with her glasses and started. When she did, her voice was unusually quiet and unsteady. "It was one of the ones where the girls were older - you already know how they look in those dreams - and it was them on a hunting trip. Ivy lost an arm fighting a grimm and she and Caity both got killed just as we got there and tried to stop it. I almost got rid of the thing before it took you."

"Glynda…" Trying to comfort her while she tried to steady her breathing, he wished that he could stop these things from hurting her. "That's not going to happen, I promise. The girls are fine now and they're still going to be fine seventeen years from now when they start at one of the academies. They'll be a little older because of their late birthdays, but that will be an advantage for them. As for me, I'm not going to let anything hurt us. I'm not going to ever stop loving you, Glynda, I promise. You mean everything to me."

"But -" She protested.

"Look, Glyns, everything is fine. We've got years before the girls start training, assuming the want to which I can imagine they will, and both of us are just fine. Besides, by the end of November we'll have another baby and I think by then you'll be fine." Squeezing her gently, relief set in once he realised that she was steadying. "I'm right here princess, and I'm not going to leave you. I love you."

"I love you too," Glynda kissed him gently before resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you so much."

James pulled her back in before the two of them went back to sleep. "Me too, princess, me too."

* * *

 ** _May 22nd  
_** ** _Location: Unknown  
_** ** _5:56 PM_**

 _Some powerful sorceress I am_ _,_ Cinder thought bitterly as she glares at her reflection not for the first time. _This is exactly who I am and yet I can't fully be her? It's pathetic._

Weeks of practicing had been helping but she was still angered by the fact that she hadn't fully managed to fracture herself enough to get rid of Ashlynn Schnee. Ashlynn cared too much about other people, specifically she cared too much about her family. It was complete and utter bullshit and, on top of that, it was pathetic. She felt weak, the opposite of how she wanted to feel. It set her back from her goals of proving to Salem that she was powerful and more than that it seemed almost to discredit her claims to be a young woman who wants power. That fact pissed her off more than she cared to admit and as she continued to scowl at the girl who stared back at her from within the mirror, Salem clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"This..." Salem shook her head. "Whatever you call it is not doing you any good."

"I know," Cinder hung her head low in apology and shame. "I'm -"

"You aren't trying hard enough, that's what you're doing," Salem snapped. "It has been weeks since we started this - over a month has passed and you still aren't fully Cinder Fall. I thought you were the girl who craved power over everything else?"

Cinder turned around to face Salem. "I am!"

"Then prove it!" Salem swung her hand across the young woman's face before sending a seer into the mirror. "Make the final cut. Push her out of you because she is not you anymore!"

"She isn't me!" Cinder growled. "That bitch died on the motorway over -"

Salem glared as she cut her off. "If that was the case you wouldn't see these people as your family in any regard! Today had better be the day you succeed, because I am not in the mood to deal with you being a disappointment."

Cinder flared her eyes and stared into the mirror intently as the images started to appear. The one member of her 'family' that she had been closest to appeared next to the woman that she recognized as Atlas's famous General Ciel. She had been aware of the situation between them but seeing him pull her in close and kiss her still hurt her. Things were changing for the better in his case and it wasn't fair. What did he do to deserve any of this? Emmett Arthur Schnee, a millionaire who had done nothing to gain his wealth. He had been born into it. Feeling the emotions of hurt that had been biting at her dissipate, Cinder focused on all of the reasons that he was other. Emmett Schnee was such a well known figure from Atlas, just like his partner. They were both of considerable personal wealth that it seemed they had done nothing to obtain except be born into it.

The fact that General Emmeline Cecilia Ciel had been born and raised with her mother in the Atlas military and her father a rising politician, the fact that she was an only child, the fact that her mother was killed in combat shortly before she joined the military, the fact that she had been born and raised in various parts of the northernmost kingdom meant nothing to Cinder. She was a charmer, but she was a fucking bitch who was arrogant enough to think that her child wasn't going to lose their mother before they even turned thirteen. That was the current plan but, of course, the reports that she and Salem were receiving from Rebecca Neale indicated that the fears within the kingdom of Atlas were going to last a while and that even then it wouldn't be prudent to hit the vein until after a few years of peace had passed at the very least. When the people of Atlas, hell when the people of the world of Remnant, began to feel infallible, that was when they were going to strike.

As for Emmett Arthur Schnee, he was even easier to pick to pieces than General Ciel was. The majority of the money that Nicholas Schnee had left in his will had been for Emmett as Jacques and Willow didn't need it and Ashlynn had been in essentially the same group as them in that regard. He was still a teenager when Nicholas had died, and he was a few years out of starting at Atlas Academy. Emmett had always been a bit of a flirt though that could be taken as an understatement. The amount of women and, admittedly, the amount of men that he been involved with since he was in high school was almost laughable. He had been the bisexual male on the colour guard and was also the one who could not restrain himself from flirting with the girls and some of the guys after practices or competitions. He had prided himself on being the cliché amongst all of the anomalies to the cliché expectations of the guard. This thing with Ciel was an anomaly in the pattern if one took into account the fact that they were staying together in spite of her pregnancy and whatnot. It was even more of an anomaly, to her, that they were going to raise the child together. It was almost as if he was finally making an attempt to settle down.

They both were still assholes that Cinder couldn't stand.

"What are you feeling, what are you thinking?" Salem demanded though she made an attempt to mask the fact that it was an order and not a request

"I want to know why anyone feels sorry for them," Cinder admitted truthfully. "They're both stuck up and famous beyond belief and they think that they deserve sympathy? It's pathetic."

A very rare, genuine smile that almost seemed unnatural crossed Salem's face. "Who are they?"

Generalized bitterness came through in her response. " _General_ Emmeline Cecilia Ciel and Emmett Arthur Schnee. Two millionaires who did nothing to earn it."

Salem paused before she smirked. "Are they family?"

"Gods no!" Cinder exclaimed in anger at the suggestion now. "Of course not!"

The unnatural smile returned to Salem's face for a second time. "Perfect." Salem waved her hand across the mirror and the image changed to what almost looked like the top of the clock tower.

"What is that?" Cinder asked, recognizing Glynda, James, Emmett, and Ciel. "Where is that?"

"Beacon Tower," Salem said with a bitter edge. "And the one you haven't seen before is Ozpin. One of our primary enemies. I assume you recognize the others?"

"The blonde is Glynda Goodwitch," Cinder said, explaining it quickly. "The dark-haired man with the neurotransmitter in Atlas military uniform is James Ironwood. Obviously the one with the white hair is Emmett Schnee and, naturally, the dark-haired woman is General Ciel."

"This other man is...new, isn't he?" Salem inquired, her gaze following the group.

Cinder nodded. "Yes, wasn't it -"

"Thank you Cinder, we will be discussing this matter more later." Salem waved her hand at the young woman in dismissal and Cinder did what she was told.


	25. Tick Tock

_**June 3rd  
Kuroyuri  
Mistral  
Anima  
6:39 PM  
**_  
The rain began to drizzle on to his clothes and off of his back though the sun was still peeking through the clouds. The village of Kuroyuri was reasonably out of one's way which, for a person who needed and wanted to disappear, was perfect. For him, this was especially important - considering the fact that not only were the officials in Atlas looking for him for charges of attempted murder, but because of the fact that Lisa was known for her wrath and his failure had put a target on his back when it came to her. He wasn't helpless - having been trained as a hunter, he knew how to defend himself. It hadn't been easy to admit, but he now recognise that he was no longer a hunter. More like a gun for hire. A businessman. He didn't really care. At this point, his former teammates were simply that. Glynda and James were parents and, as for Emmett, well he was going to be one soon enough.

Dean clenched his fists as he was reminded of Emmett's relationship with Ciel. It had taken his former lover almost no time to get over him and take his life into a new relationship with Emmeline Ciel. He wasn't quite sure what went on between the two of them but he didn't want to. Knowing Emmett, he had a feeling that the two of them were a kinky couple - and not just because of their age difference. Dean pushed thoughts of light bondage and such aside as he shook off the idea of what may or may not go on between the two of them. There was a jealous streak running through his blood despite the fact that he was relieved to have had ended the relationship. Still, when he clenched his fists, he found that there was a little bit of blood coming out of the palms of his hands in shiny red beads. Brushing them off against his pants, he sighed in irritation and made his way into the town's meager bar with his hands shoved in his pockets. Wrapping his hands around the lien that he still had, Dean went up to the small woman who was running it and pushed seventy-five lien towards her. Her eyebrows raised in surprised and she looked at him critically.

"Seventy-five?" She clicked her tongue. "Really?"

Dean sighed and looked to her with an look that was equally critically. "Bottomless shots?"

"In this town? For me? Hell, seventy-five is more than I get paid for…" She shook her head and started to pour from the top shelf. "Want anything else with that? Like me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you hitting on me?"

"No but, since you paid me so much, I assumed that you were making up for the sex." A weak sigh escaped her lips as she watched him take shots. "Where are you from, torch? You don't seem like you're from around here…"

"Atlas," Dean admitted, continuing to take shots and allowing the warmth from the alcohol to come through him. "Things are a little more -"

"Uptight?" She suggested, laughing when he nodded curtly. "I'm not surprised - everything I've ever heard of the northernmost kingdom involves a complex government system and how most people are self-righteous asses who need to get the fuck over themselves. Am I right?"

"Pretty much," He nodded and continued with his drinking. "I had to get out. I may or may not have a target on my back because of General Ciel and Emmett Schnee."

The woman laughed. "Ciel may be a good leader, but I'll be damned if I'll like her."

Dean smirked. "What about Emmett Schnee? Anything to say about him or his relationship with General Ciel?"

"Oh, allow me to get started," The woman returned his smirk as she lit a cigarette and leaned towards him seductively. "Emmett Schnee: Ooo la la, look at me. I'm Emmett Schnee, a rich little boy who has generalized family issues and an asshack brother in law. I'm an idiot who thinks he's so cool and, by the way, I'm dating an older woman. The two of us like to fuck all day and night and…ooo, look now I've gotten her pregnant with my child and for some reason we're keeping it."

Dean laughed heartily, almost choking on his drink. "Gods, could you get more accurate?"

She winked. "I'm not done."

He gestured for her to go on. "Then finish."

She smirked. "Yeah, see, look at us we're so perfect. Oh, and remember that we aren't getting married because fuck the way things are supposed to be? General Ciel may be thirty-eight while I'm still in my twenties but who gives a fuck, right?"

Dean nodded. "Yep, that's about right."

She flicked a tad of ash aside before taking another long draw. "Ugh, I hate them both. Like I said, objectively speaking, _General_ Emmeline Ciel might be a good leader but I do not like the woman. Why she would want to keep the pregnancy is beyond me - impulse, probably, I think that Ciel is a fair bit more impulsive than her tactical military and political decisions suggest. Either way, fuck her, fuck Emmett Schnee, and fuck everything about their relationship."

Dean smiled and continued to take down more and more drinks while she slowly joined him between her draws. Objectively, he observed her and tried to take in her appearance. She was slim and had strawberry blonde hair with multiple rings on her fingers. Her earrings were large and hung like chandeliers from her earlobes. Her dress was strapless and very tight while her heels were at least six inches high. Her necklace was large and had a red jewel in the centre and her breasts were mostly exposed. He could see her cleavage very clearly and she was intentionally exposing it to him more and more. Dean couldn't deny that she was beautiful and he could imagine why she assumed that he may have been throwing an extra bit of lien at her for sex. He was starting to get the feeling that she was used to it and had been for years. Still, he couldn't let his fantasies over take him. He knew full well that there was a bright ass target painted on his back at the moment and the chances of it going away were slim.  
 _  
Just make yourself at home around here._ Dean took another shot to drown out his inhibitions. _After all, with the way things stand, you're probably going to be here for a while. Fuck._

* * *

 _ **June 7th  
Kuroyuri  
**_ _ **Mistral  
Anima  
8:14 PM**_

The town of Kuroyuri was quaint although it had an irritatingly secure feeling to it. Cinder couldn't help but imagine the havoc that a few grimm could do to this placid little Mistrali town but, at the same time, she wasn't going to push her luck until she knew she was doing it for something that would undeniably please the Queen. With nothing better to do at the moment, she made her way into the town's bar and decided to have a drink no matter how disgusting. It was alcohol that she needed in her system if she was going to get through this. The regulars, or at least the majority of the men present, who saw her come in immediately started sizing her up and some even hooted at her. She ignored them. She knew that her outfit was revealing and seductive at the same time but she was just being a bit of tease. She had recently cut her hair again into a pixie that emphasized her waves and, though it had started to grow out a little, it still vastly differed from her appearance over a year ago. Her red dress was short and she had form fitting, black shorts underneath it. It had separated sleeves and was held up by multiple straps tied tightly around her neck in a bow.

In spite of her recently discovered affinity for glass, she had made the choice to wear heels that were of a more conventional disposition - that was especially true since she was still learning how to walk in glass heels without injuring herself. Her glass heels were still difficult to walk in and, while she was beginning to practice fighting in them, she hated how much pain they caused to her feet and ankles. This was made worse by the fact that Salem had, in a moment of rage at her apprentice for not progressing fast enough, stabbed her ankles with the sharp, pointed ends of a seer. The blood had dripped onto the floor and sloshed in her heels and the blisters that she was getting from her glass slippers did not help the matter. Things were not at their highest points for her, and they certainly weren't doing her much in regards to making her feel powerful. The most obvious signs of her humanity caused her anger. She resented the fact that her humanity was something that Salem found trouble with and she particularly hated the fact that Salem used her humanity against her.  
 _  
Cinder, my dear, you are still human no matter how powerful you are and no matter how powerful you may become_. Salem had said as she had appraised the physical appearance of her apprentice, examining every part of the young woman before tilting the woman's head back and hyper-focusing on her neck and face. _The only ties you have to your former self are biological, and no matter what you do or what you gain in power and strength… you will never be able to defeat me. Ever._

It was still strange to look at herself and realize that only a little over a year prior she was still white-haired and, amongst other things, unaware of the true fight that lay ahead and of the way the world of Remnant really was. It was irritating to look back on the woman who had been named Ashlynn Schnee. Ashlynn was self-righteous and followed what she believed and wanted above all else but, at the same time, she had no damn back bone when it came to taking power. It was shit out of luck that turned her into the woman she was; it was shit out of luck that killed Ashlynn Schnee. Cinder Fall was slowly on the path to becoming one of the most fearsome users of magic in Remnant's history but even she knew that it was probably going to be over a decade before she did anything significant. At the current moment, General Ciel's assassination was planned for nine years from November 3rd of this year - that gave time to create a feeling of security amongst the people of Atlas and the peoples of Remnant holistically. By that point, Ciel would be around forty-seven and would have been in her position for over a decade. She'd be viewed as even more untouchable as she already was, after all, who was going to kill General Ciel in peace time and, even more so than simply that, why would anyone do that. The shock would kill and that shock would be increased by the date. Just like her father's death.

 _November 3rd._

Cinder moved over to the bar and sat down next to a red headed man taking shots. She ordered herself a full glass of gin and demanded that it be snappy before she looked at the man's face. Shock waves went through her. Of all the people for her to see again, Dean Carson was towards the bottom of that list. "Dean Carson."

He looked up at her in surprise and fear. "Who the hell are you?"

She knew full well of his current situation and smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Cinder Fall. See, I want to help you."

"And what makes you think that I'll believe that?" His gruff reply was off-putting but she retained her smile.

"If I told you that I could help you get revenge and gain power..." She tapped her fingers against the edge of the bar. "What would you say?"

He stared at her in shock. "I would take that deal a million times over, but what's the catch?"

She smirked and placed a kiss on his lips for the briefest of moments. "Come with me and I will explain the basics on the way. It's a need-to-know basis."

* * *

 _ **June 9th  
Government Offices Of The Atlesian Council;  
Department Of Local And National Law Enforcement;  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Security Level: Mid-Range  
Necessary Security Clearance: Low  
3:21 PM  
**_  
"Yes, Leanne, I am completely aware of the situation involving Dean Carson and the attempted murder. I may actually be more aware of it than I'd like to be." Ciel knew that her voice was constrained, but she was beginning to lose patience with the onslaught of questions in regards to what happened to Dean Carson.

"He's gone of the grid, General Ciel," Leanne Tanner pointed out, trying not to provoke her as she knew the things that the General had to deal with members of the Department Of Foreign Affairs And Military Action. "Is that not concerning?"

"It is highly concerning," She agreed, her tone clipped. "However, at the present time, there are some other...aspects of the situation that need to be addressed."

Next to Leanne, Kiara Davis raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"Such as the final messages sent between him and his sister," Ciel brought up the records and capitalized on the last few. "As you can see, it is possible that Carson can not only be charged with attempted murder but conspiracy as well because -"

"Because the last few messages reveal a plot by Lisa to 'deal with' the Atlesian government. Apparently she was a member of a splinter faction," Davis sighed, having been Lisa's parole officer when the woman had been younger and she herself had been in early twenties. "I shouldn't be all that surprised but it is regrettable that she has, evidently, not changed."

"It's hardly your fault, Davis." The General assured her, knowing full well the story behind the woman's attempts to help the elder Carson sibling after she had been released from prison when she was in high school several years prior. "You are not to blame for Lisa Carson's...issues."

Davis sighed heavily. "But I -"

"Davis, really, if it were your fault -" Ciel tried to reason.

"It is my fault, General Ciel," Kiara looked to her hands. "And if I had been better at my job -"

Ciel snapped, struggling to understand where Kiara's concern was coming from. "What would have changed? Lisa Carson's issues were not of any fault of yours - they were tied directly to the suffering and pain that she experienced so early on in life. She never developed positive coping skills, and that was what led to the incidents that caused her to be arrested on multiple occasions. I'm quite sure that my father had told you that sort of thing before."

"Your father saw the best in me, even when he was just an influential representative of _this_ district on the council. And he thought highly of my abilities as a law enforcement officer, even in my twenties, but I was not nearly as capable as I ought to have been to be dealing with a troubled, underprivileged teen." Fighting back tears of regret for what she viewed as her failure, Kiara Davis tightened her grip around the edge of the table as she stood up. "The work I had been dealing with before I was handed the Carson case, which in any other circumstances would have been viewed as a step down, were much less involved when it came to dealing with interpersonal communication and reform. I was predominantly dealing with human and faunus rights violations, crime scene forensic science, a few cold cases that ended in dead end leads, kidnappings, suicides, and murders. I profiled serial killers and caught a few of them. I have and continued to appear in court as a state prosecutor...but I didn't recommend Lisa Carson for reform school when I had the chance. Your father supported my decision making and seconded it to the council at the time. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I let my pity for Carson blind me -"

"It's not necessarily a bad thing that you felt a level of compassion towards her," Emmeline said reasonably. "And if -"

"General Ciel, I'm sorry that I have to keep cutting across you but I don't think you understand! It was _my_ responsibility to turn Lisa Carson's life around and I failed! I failed _utterly_!" Kiara walked away from the table with tears dripping out of the corner of her eyes as she stepped over to the window, grasped the sill, and glared out into the city. "If I had just seen the goddamn signs!"

"Kiara," Ciel began slowly in an attempt to console her. "You did what you thought was right and there is no shame in that. You can't save everyone and, as hard a truth as that may be, you have to recognise that you can't save or help someone who doesn't truly want it."

"There are charges for aiding in an attempted murder and for possible conspiracy targeted towards her now." Davis turned around and forced herself to look at the group. "That is more than enough proof that I failed."

"I disagree," Leanne said, narrowing her eyes at her superior. "Lisa Carson could have turned her life around but she didn't - even though she was given practically every opportunity to."

"But I'm her aunt!" Davis lost her temper and shouted halfway across the room, startling everyone present - including General Ciel. "I'm family, and if she wasn't going to listen to family, then who in the -"

"Davis, for god's sake, calm the hell down!" General Ciel snapped, her authority written explicitly in her tone. "There is nothing that can be done to change this, and you know it."

"Why, though..." Her voice was barely audible, and tears were pinning at the edges of her eyes again. "Why did any of this have to happen?"

Silence echoed throughout the room as they all took in what she was saying. The pain and guilt that she was experiencing could not be easy to carry by any stretch of the imagination but it was especially awful to realize that Kiara was family. Lisa and Dean's aunt on their mother's side. She had seen them in ways that other people hadn't, the way that only family could. It was unfair and needlessly brutal but there was no escaping it. Everyone took a second to look at Kiara Davis before looking to General Ciel, who sighed and rubbed her temples in resignation. As much as she knew that Davis was struggling, even she couldn't stop her own thoughts from traveling to her life in the silence. She couldn't help but wonder what her father would think of her relationship with Emmett, or her pregnancy, or the fact that she was not married to him. She knew he had liked him, and that he had been glad she was happy but she wasn't sure how he would take everything. Not to mention the fact that she was still worried about what kind of mother she would be to her child, and that she was still worried about where her relationship with Emmett would end up. She loved him more than she could say, but she was scared nonetheless. _  
_

"I am so sorry I'm late!" A breathless voice exclaimed as she stepped into the meeting room. "General Ciel, I -"

"Elizabeth, calm down," Ciel said tiredly. "I already know that your meeting with the DFAMA ran long. Karissa Mar said as much."

Elizabeth bit her lip as she sat down, still scared by the way Rebecca Neale had cornered her after the meeting. "Sorry."

Ciel stared at her. "Are you alright?"

Elizabeth looked down at her hands and shook her head. "Not really..."

"Later," Davis said, sighing heavily. "We can discuss this later."

* * *

 _ **June 12th  
**_ _ **Location: Unknown  
**_ _ **11:45 PM**_

Salem narrowed her gaze on the young woman who was currently standing before her with the red headed man who had been on Schnee, Goodwitch, and Ironwood's team at Atlas Academy. She restrained herself from killing both of the right then and there; Cinder for an apparent lack of prudence and the man for being simply being there. Instead, however, she glared at the young woman and decided that demanding an explanation would be better. With Cinder, she had found that by taking a cold approach with an 'I'm not angry, simply disappointed' strategy, she got better results when it came to the young woman's discipline. The man quaked in her presence which she noted, and she considered the possibility of not killing him. Perhaps he could be useful. Cinder retained a deathly grip on his wrists which she had tied behind his back though her gaze was at her feet. The Queen's eyes narrowed and, when she spoke, her icy voice was sharper than usual.

"Look up," She commanded, and Cinder obeyed. "Explain...this."

Cinder shoved the still unnerved man towards Salem. "This is Dean Carson - former member of Team JGED of Atlas Academy. He recently attempted to murder Jacques Schnee and is willing to support our cause."

Salem's hand swung hard across the young woman's face. "Stupid girl! Have I not told you specifically that revealing any of this is dangerous? Mankind is our enemy, Cinder, I should think that you know that by now."

"But he agrees!" Cinder protested. "He wants power, just like I do. He'll support us, he'll -"

"You did not have orders to do such a thing, Cinder!" Salem snapped as she appraised Dean. "However…" She said slowly. "This may yet prove...beneficial."

"Beneficial?" Dean asked, trying to not shrink back in fear at the harsh gaze that the Queen imposed upon him. "I really will do -"

"Dean...Dean if I...if I bring you into our cause," Salem began slowly with a dangerous edge in her voice that Cinder recognized all too well. "You must swear your loyalty to me and do know that I do not take insubordination lightly."

Salem glared at Cinder and used a seer to capture her throat and choke her for as long as possible without killing her. The sharp ends of the seer pierced the young woman's arms and the tubular ends wrapped tightly around her throat. Cinder fell to the ground as her breath was cut off and, once the seer was released, she bent over heavily clutching her chest and breathing heavily. Her hand went to her head in pain and she collapsed further onto the ground while trying to regain her breath. Several minutes passed of Dean observing this in horror. Once her breath was back, the seer was directed to tie tightly around her wrists and ankles. She screamed out in pain as they continued to tighten. Salem had a small, sadistic smile as she watched the young woman's pain and she slowly released them, and Cinder's screams abated. The Queen looked to Dean who attempted to hide his horror. Blood was dripping off of Cinder's arms, and her breathing was unsteady. Retaining her glare and sadistic smile, Salem turned on her apprentice who was still on the ground.

"Get up!" She commanded and, once again, Cinder obeyed. "Despite your best efforts, you are still human and will always be that way. Distance yourself as you may from your past, I know that what I do occasionally brings back repressed memories of the abuse you suffered as a child."

"No…" Dean's voice was barely audible but it was enough to anger the Queen.

"Sympathy makes you weak, and I do not tolerate weakness. You have two choices: do as I say verbatim or die. We fight Ozpin and his group: Emmeline Ciel, Emmett Schnee, Glynda Goodwitch, and James Ironwood amongst others. What do you choose?"

Hearing the names of his former teammates and General Ciel caused him a moment of pain and hesitation but he knew better than to let himself die. Especially if there was a chance for power.

"I will do as you say," He said after a moment of hesitation.

A genuine smile graced Salem's lips. "Allow me to explain our fight and why mankind, Ozpin, and its...creations are our enemies."

"Of course," Dean said, adding a glance to Cinder who nodded weakly. "But may I inquire as into one thing?"

Salem's eyes narrowed, but she nodded slowly nonetheless. "One thing only."

Dean looked to Cinder. "Who was she?"

The Queen turned to glare at Cinder. "Explain, Cinder."

An uneven gasp escaped the young woman's throat. "I...I was...you knew me, Dean, I know you did."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I mean, you seem a little familiar but there is no way in hell that you -"

"I…I _was_ Ashlynn Schnee," Cinder sighed upon his shocked expression. "Dean, I am not her anymore. Ashlynn died en route to Haven Academy."

"Not biologically," He pointed out, feeling sick. "And -"

"I am going to be one of the most powerful sorceresses that Remnant has ever seen." Her face was hard in determination and she did not relent. "I will _finally_ gain the power I crave - the Schnee Dust Company was once my birth right, but it was taken away from me by a complete and utter… sorry, I just despise reminiscing over what I once was."

"So, Emmett wasn't lying when he said that you attacked him?" Part of him was incredulous, but he couldn't help the fact that there was a part of him that admired her will.

 _Yeah, you're a straight hero._

Lisa's harsh words came back to him as his conscience tried to stop him from going down this path. His mind was made up already, however, and he decided that although he did not like what he knew he would have to do or what he imagined he would have to do, he had to do what it was going to take to preserve himself. Besides that, he had already told Salem that he would join and support their cause against mankind. He allowed the feelings towards those who had dominated his life for years to flood into him. Hatred, hopelessness, anger, oppression. He remembered the violence that he had witnessed in the plagued streets from a young age and he reminded himself of the reasons why his niece is an orphan and why his parents died.

 _If the world hadn't pushed me over the edge, if it wasn't pushing me over the edge, then maybe I'd be less willing to do this. How many more innocents have to die before something is done? Even if the people I'm working with fight the wrong things for the wrong reasons, if I gain enough power I'll be able to fix things. I'll be able to make this world better._

He sighed as he leaned back onto a chair in a half stretch. "I'm listening. Tell me about our enemies and how to fight them."

* * *

 _ **June 15th  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Downtown  
**_ _ **9:38 PM**_

"Emmy?" Emmett sighed heavily while he watched his partner collapse onto their bed in a heap. "Was it really that bad?"

"By now you should realize that every meeting with the DFAMA is that bad," She lamented, feeling not only tired but also stressed. "It certainly doesn't help that it's becoming clear that Ozpin is keeping secrets."

"Ozpin is always keeping secrets," He reminded her gently as he knew that testing her mood was a terrible gamble at the moment. "What makes it different right now?"

"I...I...I don't know!" Emmeline closed her eyes for a moment while he sat down next to her. He brushed her hair away from her eyes and took her hand in his.

"Emmy," He said gently, looking at her in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" She snapped, though she softened her tone when she saw the hurt look in his eyes. "Emmett, I -"

"Is this about the baby?" Emmett leaned down and took her into his arms, resting his hands over her noticeably growing abdomen. "Oh Emmy, I thought we were past this."

"I thought so too," Her voice was quiet and a little nervous. "But there's something that scares me that we have to discuss."

"What's that?" Emmett blocked out the dark flashes in his vision to try and focus on her. "Sweetheart, you know that I -"

"Why didn't you tell me that it wasn't a joke that you have psychic experiences?" Her deep brown eyes were wide and had a faint bit of fear behind them. "Emmett, we agreed not to keep secrets from each other unless they were related to our jobs and -"

"Emmy," His voice was low and comforting, and he sighed as he pushed up his glasses. "I know, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I don't have an excuse and I damn right aren't going to make one up."

"In that case," She sighed as she curled into his embrace. "We need to talk about it."

"You're right," He said, softly stroking her hair. "Look, this is complicated…but the simple answer is that I get visions - most of the time they come true but they aren't always very distinct."

Emmeline blinked. "Did you know that I was going to get pregnant?"

"That I didn't see coming," He said, and she could tell he meant every word. "I would have said something if that was the case."

She sighed again. "Emmett, I -"

"I'm worried that our daughter is going to inherit my powers." Emmett bit his lip as he looked in to her now scared brown eyes. "At least to an extent."

"Well she's already going to have the same semblance as you because the Schnee semblance is hereditary," She tried to remain calm, but it didn't prevent her nerves from setting in. "Emmett, when you say 'to an extent' what do you mean by that?"

Emmett kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. "Emmy, the thing is, Casey may inherit my powers in the way that I have them or…"

"Or what?" She demanded though her voice was weak.

"I am almost certain that…" Emmett pressed a hand down with some pressure on her abdomen to try and see if he could pick up any influence. A flash passed over him, leaving a spike headache behind. "Psychic imprints."

"What?" Emmeline's eyes went wider than before, and she clutched his arm. "Emmett, what the hell does that mean?"

"It means that, assuming I'm right and not misinterpreting it, she'll be able to…" Emmett trailed off, struggling to explain it. "Okay, let me give you an example. If she touched your rifle, for instance, then she'd be able to pick up on the emotions that you've felt when using it or when it's just simply on you. She'd definitely see some things - like you using it. Or, if she touched my wedding… I mean my ring then she'd -"

Emmeline climbed on top of him and kissed him intently before she laid herself on him with his arms wrapped around her. "Go ahead, say it."

"Say what?" He asked in surprise, though he knew that it was pointless. "Emmy -"

"Emmett Schnee," She said sharply as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "You were you going to say that if she touched your wedding ring that -"

"Will you marry me?" His heart was racing and his speech accelerated. "I know that we've only been together since October and I know that you have reservations just like I do, but I -"

"Damn right I will," She kissed him again while he slipped a ring with a pale blue gem in the center onto her finger. "I love you so damn much, Emmett, and -"

"This isn't going to easy - just like raising Casey isn't going to be easy." Emmett warned her, knowing that things were never simple between them. "Are you sure, because I -"

"Emmett Arthur Schnee, shut up. I already told you that I will." Emmeline nuzzled his neck and played with his hair before she kissed him again. "I love you and I'm willing to take a chance on you."

"I love you too…" He murmured, rubbing her back. "Emmeline Cecilia Ciel…my wife..."

Emmeline smiled, nodded, and eventually fell into a blissful sleep in his arms. He, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. Gently prying her off him as he got up, he walked out onto the balcony and gripped the railing tightly as the dry, breezeless summer night wore on. Looking out into the city with the cars and the airships flying over head, he tried not to let himself focus on what they were doing. He knew that she was just as nervous about it as he was, but she showed it differently. She wanted to marry him, something that made him happy but incited nerves at the same time. Of all the things he didn't want to fuck up, marrying her was the last thing he wanted to end in pain. Emmett was aware that they were moving fast but that didn't stop him from wanting to do it anyways. His love for her was real and he knew that she was hard to please yet that applied to both of them. She wanted him, they were having a family, and that was enough to convince him that what they were doing was right. With a sigh, he began to head back inside when another vision flashed through his head. A girl who looked very much like Emmeline passed through but her eyes were blue and her facial structure much more like his. She was in an attic that looked very much like the one above them though it was much more cluttered and her eyes went wide upon touching something before collapsing on her knees and crying.

"Emmett?" His vision cleared and, as it did, he saw his partner - fiancée - looking at him in concern. "Are you okay?"

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she looked into his pale blue eyes with loving concern before passionately bringing her mouth down on his in a fiery kiss - pushing his fears and the vision of the girl that he could have sworn was going to be his daughter away.

"I love you…" He whispered as they broke their kiss.

"I love you too," She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling him back in. "You know I do…"


	26. The End Of The Dawn

_**July 2nd  
**_ _ **Location: Unknown  
**_ _ **9:52 PM**_

Cinder shrieked out in pain as the seer pierced her ankles once more. Following immediately after, the tubular portions of it coiled tighter and tighter around them until she was crying from the pain. Blood was then drawn by the seer from her legs. The sharp ends of it cut up her thighs in the way that a knife would. The floor was splattered with the fluids flowing out of her, the fluids that showed her humanity in spite of her desire to not be viewed as human. She wanted to be viewed as above human and not as one. Privately, he had come to the conclusion that she did so to remove herself a step from the morals that defined the humans and the faunus but he knew better than to say so. He had figured out very quickly after observing her being tortured the first time that unless someone spoke to him around here that keeping his mouth shut would be the best course of action. He didn't veer his eyes away from her despite wanting to. This desire, however, only increased upon the seer reopening scars on her back and on her arms that he knew she was going to hide. Salem did not relent until the woman fainted and that was when she used her magic to close all of the wounds and force her awake.

"Get off the floor," She demanded. "Now."

Cinder nodded although she was noticeably weak, and she moved over towards the Queen who was beckoning her. "I'm sorry."

"You are a failure more often than you are not, Cinder, and that is unacceptable. How many times will I have to torture weakness and failure out of you?" Salem clicked her tongue in annoyance at not receiving a response before she turned to Dean and shoved him towards the mirror. "You are going to have to learn to distance yourself from the singular tie that binds you and makes you weak. Family." The Queen ordered her seer, the same that had tortured Cinder, into the mirror and waved the image into the state of Lisa and Viola. "Do not fail."

"...Mama?" Viola was holding her blanket close and was looking at her mother with wide eyes.

"...Oh, baby, come here." Lisa picked up the little girl and booped her nose before setting her down on the counter beside her while she continued to cook. "I'm almost done, and then we can eat"

Viola nodded before sucking on her thumb while Lisa added spices to what appeared to be soup. The place they were in, as far as he could tell, was a shanty in, likely, Mistral. The walls appeared to be made of a compacted stone but looked a little weak in places while the ceiling appeared to be made of aluminum. He supposed that that was also the roof. It was a shock to see his sister in such a terrible condition. He had assumed that leaving the defunct kingdom of Mantle would make things better for her and her daughter rather than worse. Things had gotten better for him even if they hadn't gotten better for her. He had had a temporary fling with a Mistrali woman back in May and he was now going to be able to get revenge, power, and, of course, he'd be able to survive. He had been raised to lie and cheat and steal and though he had stopped that during his time at Atlas Academy, he had decided that now it didn't matter. The image slow dissipated as he found himself caring less and less about the woman who had been his sister and the child of hers that was, technically, his niece. Salem seemed pleased for once and she didn't even protest when he pulled out a cigar – a habit he had taken up a few weeks prior.

"Of course, this...was unexpected but it was a good thing." A faint approving smile grace the face of the Queen as she observed his appearance. "But now that we know that you are with us, you need a new name. Cinder needed to choose one, and now so do you."

"Oh...well that's easy," He said, leaning against the wall. "Roman Torchwick. Sounds better than 'Dean Carson' at any rate."

Salem nodded shortly. "You do understand that I...froze your aging so that you and Cinder would be more adept in the future, yes?"

He shrugged. "As long as I get out of this alive, I don't care."

Cinder smirked and touched his arm briefly. "Well, I must say that it's unfortunate that you need a new weapon as well."

Roman looked at her in abject horror at the idea. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I destroyed your bow staff on the way here...you know, in case you tried to hurt me. I figure you'll want something to go with that dashing hat and jacket of yours, Roman."

"Bitch." He said, flicking cigar ash off to the side. "What the -"

"Come up with something soon… otherwise there might be trouble." Haughtily, Cinder walked off and left him with Salem who narrowed her gaze. Pacing, the Queen looked at him as he continued to shift from side to side as he finished his cigar.

"Roman…" She shook her head in irritation though that feeling was not directed towards him. "I need you to get your weapon made quickly and I need you to master its usage quickly because, by December, I need you to cause an 'accident' for Glynda Goodwitch. Naturally, to send a message to Ozpin and his...associates. Don't kill her but get her hospitalized because if she isn't in enough trouble to need serious medical attention then it won't be enough of a message. You're going to have to train hard for this...after all her skills are intense but if you can strain her aura enough to knock her unconscious, I imagine that that will be sufficient."

"Yeah, sure, okay." Roman began to leave though her gaze followed him.

"And…listen to Cinder," Salem laughed for a moment. "After all, she's the one in charge of you."

* * *

 _ **July 3rd  
**_ _ **City Of Mistral  
**_ _ **Mistral  
**_ _ **Uptown  
**_ _ **5:12 PM**_

Tossing her spear halfway across the room, Avril Nikos screamed out in anguish, rage, and despair. She should have known that it was a mistake to get involved with that Dean Carson bastard, but he had been so charming and so kind. Her pity for him had been almost boundless when she met him at the end of April, and they had had no qualms with moving right into a romantic and, admittedly, sexual relationship. But then he had left back at the end of May - they had been together a month - and that was the end of it. Except for the fact that it wasn't, at least in an indirect sense. Looking into the mirror, Avril took in her vivid green eyes, her red hair, and her pale complexion. Calming herself, she sighed heavily and wiped away the tears that were threatening to overtake her. She was alone now - no one was going to give half a damn about her. She knew nothing of her parents except for in, presumably, her surname. She hit a wall every time she tried to learn anything about them, and at this point she presumed they were dead.

She was an only child, she was beautiful, and she was a gifted huntress but that was all anyone saw in her. Now she knew that that included Dean too. Not that she was at all surprised, but after years of being put on a pedestal it was nice to be involved with someone who had had an entirely different life and saw the flaws in the life she had lived that she did. Despite her emotions, she forced her gaze down at the positive pregnancy test on the counter. A part of her wanted to just get rid of the pregnancy and move on with her life, that part being the logical one, but she was hesitant. She began with the reasons why she should terminate it: timing was horrible, she was only twenty-five, it would set her career back as a huntress, financial concerns, and of course the fact that it reminded her of her mistake. There was one reason that held her back: the allure of the idea of having someone she could love unconditionally who would love her back. If she did have it, then she could be loved by someone who saw her as much more than just a talent with beauty.

Dropping the test in the rubbish bin, she went into her room and laid down on her bed with her eyes closed though she was not sleeping. Everything logical was telling her not to set her life back but her emotions would not shut up and kept bringing her down. She wanted and needed someone in her life to care about her for who she was a person and not for superficial reasons. It all kept coming back around to her questioning how sure she was about what her logic was telling her and, in the end in spite of all of her valid reasons not to, she decided to keep it. It made her angry that her emotional desire for real human contact was so dominant, but it also made her realize that it wasn't worth it to live her life filled with pain and fear.

Rolling over with a groan, she reached over to take her scroll in hand to call one of the few people she didn't feel was a backstabber or a future backstabber. That person was Sam Winston - one of the youngest Mistrali women to ever win the Vytal festival. She had been on the same team as Avril and they had been first years during the one just four years, or one cycle, prior to the most recent competition where some Atlesian chick had won. Pulling up to information on her computer about the results of the last Vytal festival tournament, she sighed in irritation when she realized that the chick who had won had been on the same team as her child's father and, to top it off, a Schnee. Emmett Schnee, to be exact. Groaning as she looked to her scroll which was still trying to call Sam, she almost hung up but heard her voice over the line.

"Avril?" She asked.

"Hey," She said, sighing heavily. "Sam, I need your help."

"With what?" Sam replied, almost amused.

"You need a place to stay, right?" Avril bit her lip. "After you got evicted from your apartment in Kuroyuri?"

"Yeah…" Sam said slowly. "Why?"

"If I let you move in with me," Avril said. "Can we split the rent on my place fifty-fifty?"

"I can make that work..." Sam paused. "But what's the catch?"

"There isn't one," Avril told her. "I just need to be able to spend more on other things."

Sam laughed a little. "Since when?"

"Since I got pregnant," Avril snapped. "That's when."

"Of all people," Sam said incredulously. "You're keeping it?"

Avril blew on her hair irritably. "Unless you are willing to marry me and love me until the -"

"Gods no!" Sam exclaimed in horror. "That'd be disgusting. I'm just -"

"Surprised?" Avril suggested. "Yeah, well, I'm not exactly thrilled but my need for unconditional love is so -"

"You don't have to explain," Sam said gently. "It's your choice."

Avril sighed again, this time out of relief. "Thank you."

"So, who's the father?" She questioned. "Please don't -"

"He left." Avril said shortly.

"Oh..." Sam said awkwardly. "What was -"

"Dean Carson," Avril said, the faintest bit of bitterness clear in her voice. "And he was a member of -"

"Didn't the only girl on that team win the tournament for Atlas or something at the last -" Sam started.

"Yes." Avril finished.

"Damn…" Sam said almost sassily.

"I'm not going to dwell on it," Avril said with finality. "Besides, it's not her fault or the fault of any of her other teammates that one is a bastard."

"Well, I promise I'll be there with my things soon enough," Sam promised. "I'll talk to you again soon."

"Okay," Avril said with a small smile. "Bye."

"Later." Sam said happily.

Hanging up, Avril placed her scroll back down on the dock before she wandered into the kitchen and climbed up onto the counter. Resting her chin in the palms of her hands, she let a resigned sigh escape her lips. What she was doing defied everything she knew about making decisions, but she knew that she might feel worse if she didn't take a risk, if she didn't this chance. She believed that she had this all figured out but at the same time she also doubted that she did. Her thoughts were a juxtaposition, and she was confused. It made her angry. She was angry that she wasn't totally sure, and she was angry at her child's father for leaving her. She sighed again and tried to let go of her anger. After all, she had other things to think about.

* * *

 _ **July 10th  
**_ _ **Location: Unknown  
**_ _ **11:37 PM**_

Looking at the slowly healing wounds inflicted upon her ankles and on her arms, Cinder forced herself to, despite the rampant pain that was going through her, work with her glass heels. She felt a little bit like that character from that fairytale Willow loved - Cinderella - in part because of her youth but more because of the glass heels. That was the main thing she remembered from that story, and primarily because she had always thought that it would be dangerous as hell and uncomfortable to boot. Uncomfortable, yes, and she had to admit that it was probably dangerous to wear heels made from glass. She was stronger than most people, though, so she subjected herself to such extremes to gain even further strength. It was a personal battle - one that she fought for the sole purpose of fighting. Levitating Dust crystals on the other side of them, Cinder shot them at the mirror to shatter it, but the pieces flew at her and she shielded herself with her semblance. Shoving her the pieces back into place in anger she moved over to look at her work, but her eyes went wide, and tears began to form as she noticed the gash on her cheek that was bleeding. It reminded her of her childhood, and it made her feel sick.

 _A hard blow went against her cheek as her mother slapped her. She had tried not to cry but tears were already streaming down her face from the pain. It continued over and over until she was numb, and blood was trailing out of her face and onto the otherwise pristine floor. Nicholas was away for work and that left his wife to care for their three children. The self-proclaimed psychic had always justified her abuse of her eldest with the notion that the girl was going to turn out evil - so evil that she would be able to kill and feel nothing. So much so that she'd be one of the most dangerous women in the world. The woman felt that the best way to handle this was to beat it out of her - to subject her to so much pain that she would learn to survive but would rather die than see anyone in the world suffer. This time, she was beating her for reasoning that a villain could be just the perception, that a villain could be a hero in their own way._

 _"Do you understand, my dear?" The young girl watched her mother wipe the blood off of her hand and adjust her wedding ring that had caused so much damage to the young girl. "Do you understand how stupid you are? Do you understand how much of a disappointment you are?"_

 _"I -" She began weakly._

 _Another slap went sharply across her cheek. "I did not ask you to speak."_

 _"But -" She protested._

 _"Shut up! Why can't you be more like Willow?" Her mother scoffed as she straightened herself out. "She is so much more than you will ever be, but you could at least act like you know who you are."_

 _"I do know who I am!" The young girl protested. "I am -"_

 _"An ignorant girl who just happens to have a multimillion lien trust fund," Her mother started angrily. "Everything in Remnant except for brains, and is nothing short of an ungrateful brat."_

 _"Why do you hate me more than Willow and Emmett?" She whimpered._

 _The woman took her daughter sharply by her arm, twisted it hard, and then slapped the young girl multiple times across both cheeks - including the bleeding one. "You dare to speak out of turn? You are not going to get a husband like that."_

 _"I don't want to get married!" She shrieked._

 _"In ten years," Her mother snapped. "You will whether or not you like it!"_

 _"I hate you!" The girl shouted._

 _Another slap. "I wish I had been able to produce a better daughter, but I'm stuck with you. You are no better than a common maid."_

Cinder gripped the dresser tightly and her knuckles turned sharply white as she forced the memory away. She tried to remind herself that that girl was dead, but it didn't stop. Every time that Salem punished her, she was reminded of the abuse that she suffered at the hand of the woman who claimed to be her mother. Her mother who had been wrong. She wasn't some great evil - she wasn't ever going to become some great evil. She was fighting for the greater good, she was fighting the fight that was right in front of her. The real fight that was against Ozpin and his colleagues that claimed that they were the protectors of Remnant when, in reality, they were simply arrogant enough to think that they were able to beat Salem. Salem might be evil, but Cinder didn't think that that made herself evil. She was a powerful sorceress who was going to save people and fight the real fight against Ozpin.

She was going to bring people to her side that were going fight alongside with her. She was going to save them not only from themselves, but from others. She decided that she was going to save the ones who were cast aside by society, those who were orphans, those who were victims of abuse like she had once been, those who were disabled, and of course attractive men with sadistic streaks. She decided that, while Torchwick might be cute, he wasn't her type. He was too kind underneath his facade of anger and desire for revenge though she supposed that he probably did have some righteous anger in him - otherwise he wouldn't have betrayed Schnee, ironwood, and Goodwitch. A smirk graced her face and she continued with her glass heels as she practiced fighting. She was growing stronger every day and she knew that she was going to become a formidable enemy. If she had to kill a few people or step on a few of the little people to get to the top, then so be it. She didn't think that qualified her as evil and she also believed that her ends justify the means.

 _After all…_ She told herself. _You are above any...human moral code._

* * *

 _ **July 27th  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Atlas  
**_ _ **Downtown  
**_ _ **8:14 PM**_

 _The area almost looked like uptown Vale - the city, not the kingdom -and it had to be late because almost nobody was there except for two people and one of them was a woman with pale blonde hair, green eyes, a purple cape, glasses, and a riding crop. Glynda. There was a man attacking her. He had red hair that was more orange than red and indistinct features though he was using a cane and had a hat with a white coat. He was very well dressed and seemed like he could be a highly formal business man but what he was doing seemed more reminiscent of a ruthless criminal. The fight was intense, brutal, and it wasn't until her aura was strained from fighting in so many different directions that he was able to knock her unconscious and then begin beating her with his cane._

Slowly, Emmett Schnee saw his vision clear although this was not particularly comforting. "Damn it…" He muttered, probing his forehead.

Emmeline sighed as she stood up, came over to him, and placed a gentle hand to his shoulder. "Emmett, if you just had a vision, I swear to -"

"I have no idea who that was," He said slowly. "But someone is going after Glynda."

Emmeline stared at him for a moment and then shook her head. "Oh, for the love of -"

"Emmy, the man she was fighting almost looked like Dean." Panic was slowly spreading through him. If what he had seen was really Dean, then things were going to be taking a turn for the worse. "I swear I'm not kidding."

"I know you aren't," She said, rubbing his arms in an attempt to calm him down. "But you need to be rational about this. Are you sure you aren't seeing what you want to see as a result of your anger towards Dean Carson for being an asshole?"

"Emmy -" Emmett began tiredly.

"Answer the question," She told him. "Are you?"

"No." Emmett looked at her for a moment before she wrapped her arms tightly around him and he gave her a gentle squeeze. "No, I'm not seeing what I want to."

"Then in that case, what are you going to do?" Emmeline kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck while he continued to hold her.

"Emmy, my visions aren't always that accurate, but I feel like I should at least warn Glynda in case something is wrong. I'll wait a few days just make sure that I'm not losing it." Sighing, he tried to push the thoughts of what he had seen away for the time being. "I've -"

"Been having them more and more frequently?" She surmised, knowing that there was no way that he would be this concerned if that wasn't the case. The look on his face said it all. "Emmett, what's bothering you?"

He didn't respond for a few moments and his countenance was showing signs of confliction but then he sighed. "Emmy, the night we got engaged, I'm almost certain I had a vision of our daughter."

A sharp intake of breath followed by a meaningful glance to him went through her. "Emmett, what are you saying?"

"Well, it was a girl who looked around nine or ten...maybe thirteen because I couldn't really tell, and she looked like the two of us," Emmett bit his lip as he went on. "It looked like she was in our attic but it was much more cluttered and she was looking around for something and she touched something indistinct and then broke down crying."

"Emmett -" Emmeline started gently.

"I don't know what that could mean," He said, his voice shaking. "But if she inherits -"

"Emmett Arthur Schnee, quit worrying," Emmeline said, her words sharp but her voice gentle. "If that really is what you saw, then it's going to be years before we have to deal with it. Don't worry."

"Emmy, if -" Emmett started.

"A lot of things could cause -" She reasoned.

"Emmeline, I'm scared about that because I'm worried that she saw something from touching either something of mine or yours and -" Emmett tried to counter.

"Aside from the fact that we're talking about something completely hypothetical, that doesn't make sense -" She countered back.

"It makes sense if one of us died." He pulled her in tightly and kissed her forehead, wishing that that hadn't been the only conclusion he had been able to come to. "Emmy, if I lost you -"

"You aren't going to lose me…" She promised him.

"What if I do -" He started, horror spreading through him.

A black flash passed through his sight before it shifted into a vision.

 _The red queen symbol appeared suddenly voice that sounded like his sister's slowly came over:_

 _"Peace...such a fragile thing. Peace and hope are two of the most fragile things in this world and yet it seems that we have attained them. Except...we haven't. You've placed your faith in fools like Emmeline Ciel and James Ironwood - two of Atlas's strongest leaders. Both are generals, and both are talented leaders with positions on the council. But they're only human and that is the same flaw all of us have. Ciel -"_

 _Emmeline ran off and it seemed that time passed indistinctly until she got to the end of the corridor and the transmission stopped. Across from her was Ashlynn though her ashy hair was longer and her red dress a little more modest than he had expected in spite of its short length. A hard fight ensued, and he watched himself fight with his wife but once his aura was diminished and he collapsed, Emmeline through herself in front of him and a glass sword was thrown into her - killing her at point blank range. The woman who killed her vanished in a dark cloud and -_

"Emmett!" Emmeline was on top of him, a slight panic in her voice while she was trying to help him off of the floor to which he had fallen. "Emmett -"

He coughed before she managed to get him back on his feet. "She can't..."

"Who are you talking about?" Emmeline stared at him as he wrapped his arms tightly around her once more while she stared at him in both bemusement and concern. "Emmett, honey, what are you talking about?"


	27. Visions And Fighters VS Flighters

_**August 8th  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Atlas  
**_ _ **Uptown  
**_ _ **3:13 PM**_

"I'm not quite sure about this Cinder," Roman said as he leaned onto his new weapon - Melodic Cudgel. "I mean, is this really what -"

"Roman…Roman…" Cinder said, touching his face lightly. "You grew up stealing. I'm sure a small little armed dust robbery is nothing for you. Besides," She gestured to the burly men in black behind them. "You've got the goons for brute force."

"Well…" Lighting a cigar, Roman took a draw before laughing a little. "In that case, I can deal with this pretty easily."

Grabbing him by his scarf and pulling him towards her, Roman thought that she was going to kiss him until she adjusted his black bowler hat. Readjusting his gloves after she released him, Roman smirked and straightened his white jacket before winking at her with his visible, lined green eye. The shop was a pretty standard Atlesian Dust distributor - meaning that the Schnee snowflake was on the side. Roman let out a short, low sound in anger under his breath as he thought of Emmett Schnee. That bastard who had been on his 'team' was not be as despicable as the rest of his family, but he was pretty damn close in his book. His 'team' definitely wasn't his team anymore. In fact, he was actually looking forward to December when he would be in Vale to cause Glynda's 'accident'. A huntress, that's what she was, and he knew full well that she was dangerous. Still, he was looking forward to taunting her: he was leaning towards, 'Ah, well I guess we've got ourselves a huntress.' When it came to James, well, he had a feeling that James was going to eventually be just as much as a thorn in his side as Emmeline Ciel - honestly, he believed that he was going to rise to her position in ten years or so. It wouldn't be shocking, and it would be fun to use that as a jibe against him.

"Alright," Roman said, flicking his cigar ash towards the side of the small woman who was glaring at him with her hand gripping something under the counter. "Listen to me -"

"No, you listen to me," She growled, pulling out a shotgun and pointing at him. "Take one more step towards me and I'll shoot."

Laughing a little, Roman pushed her gun in a different direction from him. "I'm not here for you or your lien. I just want the Dust."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Over my dead body -"

Roman knocked her unconscious with his cane, feeling a little guilty for it for a moment before ordering the goons to steal all of the Dust in the measly shop. It wasn't much as the place was nearly sold out anyways, but it was enough for it to make the news. That went double for the fact that the shop owner, the currently unconscious woman, was going to likely need medical attention and had her fingers still loosely wrapped around her shotgun. He supposed that the Atlas officials, particularly General Ciel, were going to be pissed and going after him soon enough but that wasn't something he couldn't handle. He had spent years stealing to keep himself sustained as a child despite his parents attempts to stop him and Lisa. It felt good to be back to doing what he did best. A smirk came over him as he sauntered out and Cinder was waiting for him with the bullhead. Things were perfect - it didn't matter whatever Cinder and her creepy ass boss wanted, it mattered that he survived.

"So, Roman…" Cinder directed one of the goons to take off before she examined the Dust that they had obtained. "Excellent…"

Giving him a half smile, Cinder kissed his cheek before shifting off. Roman blew on his bangs in irritation. He knew just as well as she did that she was trying to seduce him. Resting against the wall with Melodic Cudgel in hand, he sighed and looked around the ship as they flew out away from the city of Atlas. He was fully aware that just as they had been leaving that photographs had been taken of him and he knew that those were going to getting back to Ciel soon enough. The woman was going to be a thorn in his side, he had a feeling, but that seemed to be everyone that he had known. A fleeting thought passed through his mind, however, when he remembered that Nikos woman. She had been incredibly attractive, and he supposed that it was possible that he could have gotten her pregnant given the sheer number of times that they had fucked but the chances of him actually having a child out there were slim.

He wouldn't really care beyond knowing, anyways, and he had a feeling that even if that was the case that he wouldn't be listed as the father as Roman Torchwick or Dean Carson or whoever the hell he decided to be that day. That wasn't to say that he didn't want a more long standing relationship with a woman. At the moment, it wasn't looking like that would be possible, but he didn't stop himself from retaining hope. After all, hope was what had gotten him through his childhood - apart from the petty crimes and what not - and it was also what would keep him going. Apart from his new mantra, that is. Lie. Steal. Cheat. Survive. Soon enough, he figured, that would be what he did best. For now, he was going to keep his more than healthy disregard for local law enforcement and the Atlesian military that he had mostly suppressed during his time at Atlas Academy. Huntsman and huntresses were going to be a pain in the ass for him too. Either way, it looked like he chose the right side to be on. He was Roman Torchwick - he could have anything.

* * *

 _ **August 15th  
**_ _ **Beacon CCTS Tower  
**_ _ **Beacon Academy  
**_ _ **City Of Vale  
**_ _ **Vale  
**_ _ **4:12 PM**_

Emmett wrapped an arm protectively around his wife. "Ozpin -"

The older man sighed and shook his head at what he viewed to be severe misinterpretation. "I didn't mean that in that way, Emmett, and you -"

"That's exactly what you meant," Glynda snapped in spite of better judgement. "You have more than enough evidence in front of you and yet you refuse to take even the slightest bit of action." Sending a slightly narrowed look to Ciel and James, she added. "Though I don't think that bringing the Atlas military to Vale was strictly necessary, Emmeline. I was raised in this kingdom and seeing those ships brings a lot of questions to the table."

"The Kingdom Of Vale is slipping back into duress quickly, and it's not as if the entire fucking military is here - just a small part of it." Emmeline attempted to keep her tone even as she defended her decision but, since her patience was breaking down, it wasn't doing much. "The tunnels between Mountain Glenn and the City Of Vale are consistently getting breached despite the council's supposed 'action' in dealing with the situation that they are partially responsible for. The Valerian council reached out to the Atlas council for the purpose of support in dealing with the situation and the council, and I deemed it most appropriate for -"

"Which is fair," Glynda said tersely. "But you could have sent a small task force -"

"I agree with Ozpin," Qrow said with a glare to the General. "And don't you think that you're just attracting more grimm by having your army in Vale?"

Emmeline scowled. "I'm not the only one -"

"No, but you're one of the ones that the council trusts the most," He shook his head. "Of all of the generals in the Atlas military, you are one of the ones that the Atlesian council shows the most favouritism towards despite the fact that you're also the youngest and -"

"Shove it, Qrow." Rosalinde Varna, the headmistress of Shade Academy in Vacuo, said. "No one asked you and it's pointless to be scrutinizing the Atlesian and Valerian council's choices -"

"Rose -" Leonardo began.

"Varna, to you Leo." She warned him, adjusting the rose pinned in her high, tightly coiled bun.

Despite how small she was in size compared to him, she was perfectly dangerous in her own right as a huntress. Her violet eyes were sharp and never missed a beat despite her usually indifferent nature. She was not the shortest woman in the group, however, that went to Ciel who was, naturally, only 5'2''. Glynda was the tallest, naturally 6'2'' but Rose was 5'6'' and she never wore heels. Though she kept it to herself, knowing better than to say everything that she was thinking, she found it slightly amusing how Ciel was the shortest of the women and Emmett was the shortest of the men. At 5'11'', Emmett was two inches shorter than Qrow, who was 6'1'' and an inch shorter than Leo, who was 6'0''. She would say the same thing about Glynda and James though for the opposite reason.

"Rose," Ozpin said with a sigh. "We're all allies and there's no -"

"No reason? Ozpin, are you serious?" Rose looked back at Lionheart who was shifting again. "What do you have to say about this?"

The man hesitated. "I…"

"Are you a double crosser?" Varna glared. "Well, are you? Or are you just too afraid to take a real position?"

"Rose, are...are.." Leo bit his lip. "Are you sure that you aren't over reacting or reading too far into things?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rose snapped and out of the corner of her eye she saw Glynda tighten her grip on her crop.

"I mean…" Leo looked down at her scarred wrists and met her narrowed gaze. "Are you sure that you are able to...perceive things correctly at the moment? You've been cutting yourself again, haven't you? You know that -"

Rose was outraged, and she had a half a mind to end him. Her voice slow, she narrowed her gaze further and when she spoke it was deadly. "I have not cut myself in over two years, something you would do well to remember. And, because I know you're going to ask it, I support the choices that Emmeline, James, and the Atlesian council have made and/or been involved in. The reports of late from both of them - that not only include information about this...Roman Torchwick - have been more than informative and -"

"The accuracy -" Leonardo argued.

"All of the reports that I've forwarded to this group have been verified, I assure you!" Emmeline cut across the man, irritated that that could even be questioned It wasn't as if she was unused to her judgement being called into question, but this was ridiculous and therefore pissed her off. "James's reports on the state of Vale were concerning and the council and I took what we deemed to be the most appropriate course of action!"

"You've been acting more and more paranoid -" He interjected.

"Paranoid?" She demanded, wrenching free from Emmett's tight grasp. "Excuse me, but have you looked in the goddamn mirror? You are, out of all of us in this room, the most afraid of Salem!"

"The Que -" Leonardo started.

Ciel's eyes narrowed further upon hearing him almost refer to Salem as the Queen.

Leonardo sighed as he finished. "Salem is dangerous, you have no -"

"Don't I?" She asked, a hand on her hip while Emmett came over to her and pulled her back into his arms. "I know full well how dangerous the woman is - have you forgotten that she controls the creatures of grimm?"

"Emmeline -" He tried.

"General Ciel," Emmett insisted, angered at the nerve of the man and nervous about how far he was pushing his wife's temper. "And she's right, her -"

"Emmett -" Glynda started reproachfully.

"Glynda, he's -" Emmett protested.

"I know that perfectly well, thank you for spelling it out for me." She snapped, with a sharp look at everyone. "Honestly, I don't know how we ever get anything done when I consider how often we're at each other's throats."

There was a temporary silence, but Rose nodded, glaring at Ozpin. "And you," She said. "You don't even try to stop us."

"Glynda's right, though," James said, meeting her gaze for a moment in which her eyes softened.

"Well," Emmett glared at Leo for calling Emmeline's judgement into question. "I still -"

"The Atlas military has no business in Vale - what do the people think?" Leo stated, but he didn't continue when he saw that Emmeline was clenching her fists.

Emmett pulled her as close to him as possible and caught her hair in between his fingers. "It's fine, really Emmy, it's fine…" He whispered, trying to calm her. Despite knowing that it was a risk to reassure her further than that, he kissed her gently before finishing. "Emmy, there is nothing wrong with your judgement - you did what you thought was right and you were, more or less, backed into a corner. I know these aren't easy calls, but you're doing what you think is right."

* * *

 _ **August 20th  
**_ _ **Government Offices Of The Atlesian Council  
**_ _ **Department Of Foreign Affairs And Military Action  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas  
United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Security Level: High  
**_ _ **Necessary Security Clearance: Maximum  
**_ _ **2:51 PM**_

"General Ciel, do you not understand the gravity of the situation?" Winchester asked, annoyed by her apparent resignation. Her head was resting on her hand and she looked more tired than anything else. "General Ciel -"

"Of course I understand it!" She snapped looking up at everyone in the room. Neale was, for once, mercifully absent but there was still tension. "And I understand perfectly well that this 'Roman Torchwick' is actually Dean Carson. The trouble is he is -"

"A criminal mastermind," Elizabeth Morell said plainly, irritably looking at the updated information in Carson's file. "I mean, his appearance hasn't changed much so it wasn't hard to update his file but it's disturbing that he's somewhere between a criminal mastermind and a collected, suave, businessman."

"Kind of like Jacques Schnee?" Karissa Mar added with a slight smirk. "Elizabeth, are you saying that he's the more blatantly unlawful version of Jacques? Because we both know that General Ciel has done her best to bring him down for business malpractice for a while now."

"Whatever the case is with Carson, it's dangerous that he's been fuc - I mean that he's been messing with the Mistrali council - at least to an extent." Ciel sighed and projected the most recent photographs of Torchwick. "Let alone the fact that, closer to home, he was the one who committed an armed dust robbery. This is not an easy situation, nor is it one that can be handled lightly."

Mar smirked again, knowing that Ciel had almost said that Torchwick was fucking with the Mistrali council. "I agree. So, what are we going to do about it?"

"Well, that's part of the problem. He's no longer in the kingdom and no one has seen him since the eighth. The other complicating factor is that in some of these photographs," She said, pulling up one with an amber-eyed woman grabbing Torchwick by his scarf. "Suggest that -"

"Is that Ashlynn Schnee?" Tara Sparks asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "Because if Emmett's -"

"Nevermind Emmett's photographs of that woman," Winchester said, genuine shock registering in his voice. "That is indisputably Ashlynn Schnee. The problem is that -"

"It raises more questions than answers..." Mar finished quietly. "Such as how she's alive."

"That is another...complicating factor, yes." Ciel admitted, comparing the woman's face to the last headshot of Ashlynn. Apart from the hair colour - ashy black in one, white in the other - there were no differences. Even in the most recent she was smiling, although it was a more sinister smile than the one the photographer had captured about three months before her disappearance. "And it is certainly concerning that she seems to have changed towards crime - considering that this picture was taken shortly before an armed Dust robbery. The shop owner confirmed that both of them were present and involved and that the man knocked her unconscious with his cane and she swore that it was capable of being a gun, based on how it looks at the bottom."

"So, she was -" Elizabeth started, her voice shaking as she realised that the woman they were discussing was the same woman that Neale had threatened to bring down on her if she refused to work with her.

"Also a weapons dealer, yes. Now there's the problem of that woman and Carson or Torchwick or whatever the hell it is he wants to be known as." Sighing, Ciel pulled some of the records of Carson-Torchwick's prior troubles with the law. "There's a gap several year gap from his last arrest and his current re-establishment as a criminal although those years are mostly during his time at Atlas Academy. And those do not include his attempted murder of Jacques Schnee or the possible conspiracy between him and his sister against the Atlesian government."

"Didn't Emmett -" Elizabeth started.

"Witness and prevent the attempted murder of Jacques Schnee?" Emmeline suggested, and the other woman nodded. "Yes and -"

"General Ciel," Karissa Mar said slowly. "If Ashlynn Schnee is really still alive -"

"Then something troubling is behind it. Either that or she planned it that way. I would, honestly, not be surprised by either." She said, looking to everyone present in slight irritation. "Ashlynn Schnee was always incredibly -"

"Power-hungry, manipulative, charming, -" Tara Sparks said.

"The poster child for strong people who move forward after subjugation and abuse as a child -" Karissa Mar added.

"Not to mention the fact that she was known for what she did in bed -" Sparks smirked.

"And for her pushes for rights for the faunus -" Mar went on.

"The fact that she was a good person -" Sparks went on.

"Sparks, Mar, really, this is not the time to reminisce over how we all remember Ashlynn Schnee because clearly that's not who she is anymore. And she's certainly not using that name," Ciel glanced at the file on the former heiress. "If she was, then it would have been logged into the system because she's clearly been active."

"She's right," Winchester agreed, looking at the list of transactions under that name. "The last time she was using that name was the day she went missing."

"Well, what she be going by?" Mar took on a look of confusion while Ciel projected Ashlynn's basic information. "Ashlynn Madeline Cinder Jaina Schnee," She murmured, considering the possibility of an anagram or a general rearrangement. "Maybe Jaina Line?"

Winchester looked at her in irritation. "There is no point in trying to figure it out that way - the possibilities are too many. We're just going to have to wait this out."

"Wait this out?" Sparks demanded, glancing at Mar who was fighting with her semblance or electrokinesis. "Admiral Winchester, what in the -"

"What that means," Ciel told her, looking at all of them with a dangerous glint in her eyes. She chose her words carefully because, in spite of knowing from Emmett what his sister was calling herself these days, she didn't feel comfortable revealing that information yet - loyalties aside. Ozpin didn't even know. "What that means is that we need to find out who that woman is and that it is safer and, frankly, more foolproof to wait for her to reveal who she is."

"Are you -" Elizabeth started, but she bit her lip as she glanced up and looked at the woman's profile.

"I'm completely serious and this is not my investigation - Ashlynn Schnee's case is in the hands of the Department Of Criminal And Civilian Investigation and has been for months." With another glance at Sparks, Ciel didn't even have to raise a finger to keep her from protesting. "The possible connections between that case and Carson, Torchwick or whatever the hell he wants to be called are too immense to be ignored. Things are getting more dangerous, and we know not yet what the end might be."

* * *

 _ **August 25th  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Downtown  
**_ _ **11:42 PM**_

 _A girl with dark brown hair with wavy side bangs on the left side with the rest of her hair in a bun at the back of her head - slightly high and almost perfectly centered - turned around in shock. Her green eyes were vibrant and were made even more distinctive by her teal glasses, glasses that looked similar to Glynda's though they were a little more pointed at the top corners. She was pale and was wearing a grey turtleneck blouse that was tight and was paired with a black skirt, leggings, and boots. She was wearing a necklace that hung with a dark pendant at the center - right under her throat with her collar covering most of the chain. There was a blue and gold ring on her left middle finger and she was damn near hyperventilation. Despite the Atlesian Knights guarding the door, she buzzed into it where an older James is lecturing four girls - one them with white hair that looked similar to Willow. The dark haired girl adopts a hard look on her face but it softens to one of sympathy when she looks to the slightly busty blonde with long, thick hair who is sitting in both nervousness and a little bit of shame. Turning around and sighing irritably, James sends the dark-haired girl a glare and that's when it became clear that this wasn't some random girl. This was one of his and Glynda's daughters._

 _"Caitlin Marianne," James looked at his daughter sternly who only hardened her expression and crossed her arms, adjusting the sniper rifle on her back out of habit rather than aggression. "Apart from how you got in here, what are you -"_

 _"Ivy gave me the code," She muttered, restraining herself from fighting too fast._

 _"Caitlin," James shook his head while his daughter folded her arms across her chest. "You can't do things like this."_

 _Regardless, the young woman, incensed at what she was clearly seeing to be injustice, began to scream in a way that seems distinctly reminiscent of her mother. "Daddy, you can't disqualify her - she didn't do it unprovoked, I swear to -"_

 _"Caitlin -" He said, his voice sounding exhausted._

 _"Yang would never hurt anyone ruthlessly - Ivy could probably tell you better than anybody!" Slight tears of anger laced the corners of her eyes. "Please!"_

 _"Even if that's true, the world has already drawn it's own conclusions!" James returned the sharp look and tone to her despite the fact that it was clear on his face that he didn't want to. Turning back to the blonde - Yang - who looks ready to protest again, James sighed. "As I said before, you are disqualified."_

 _"But General Ironwood -" The girl with the white hair protested._

 _"Miss Schnee -" He said, shaking his head._

 _"Alright, you know what!" Caitlin drew the attention back to her, glaring at everyone in the room before giving her father a slightly regretful look. "If you're going to disqualify Yang, then disqualify me too!"_

 _"Caitlin Marianne Ironwood-Goodwitch, I cannot do that," James sighed. "And you know that since you haven't done anything that would reasonably be grounds for you to -"_

 _"Then let me forfeit!" She snapped in response to his own snap. "I'll forfeit."_

 _"Caitlin -" He started._

 _Something shifts and it's not too long before Emmett sees himself with Caitlin, and Cas - Casey - across from Ash - Cinder - who looks almost exactly the same as he remembered her looking through her short red dress was a bit different, her hair was obviously longer, and she was wearing glass heels. An argument appeared to be going on and she began to swing a summoned glass sword at Caitlin, but it didn't touch her._

 _Casey's scream was full of anger and pain as she lashed out at her 'aunt'. "You killed my mother – I was there…you killed her at point blank range! How could you? How could you, you motherfucking bitch?"_

 _Casey's scream was only outmatched by those of Caitlin and Ivy. Ivy had been running at them and got in the way of Cinder's sword - saving her twin sister's life but losing something of her own. Her left arm. A scream of agony and pain escaped her lips while Caitlin screamed shrilly in shock. Cinder ran off and things blurred._

Jolting awake, Emmett restrained himself from screaming. His breathing heavy and pulling himself upwards, he couldn't believe that he had one of those dreams again. The dreams that were almost visions but that he wasn't quite sure if they were. Looking over at his sleeping wife, Emmett sighed in relief that she was still alright and sleeping peacefully. He knew that things were stressful for her right now. Aside from the usual shit she had to deal with various parts of the council, she was due soon enough and that was its own form of stress. Falling backwards, Emmett ran his hand through his hair as he tried to force himself to relax so that he would be able to fall back asleep without her knowing that he had a dream like that again. He didn't get his wish. Feeling him shift that much and being an already light sleeper, Emmeline Ciel lifted her head up and looked at him in concern before sighing heavily.

"It happened again," She said gently, knowing that there was no way that he would be awake unless that was the case. Her eyes a little wide, she took his hand and pulled him into her with a kiss to his forehead. "Emmett, tell me about it this time."

"Emmy -"

"Emmett," She said, her voice just a little bit sharper. "I swear to god, please just tell me -"

"One of those dreams where I'm not sure if it's just a dream or if it's a vision," Emmett admitted quietly. "Probably the latter. It was too detailed to be a dream and -"

"Emmett -" She began, trying to comfort him.

"It had to be over nineteen years from now," Emmett said, his voice shaking. "Because it was clearly Vale - Beacon - and it was definitely after September and Glynda -"

Emmeline incredulous. "Glynda?"

"Said that Caitlin was nineteen and a second year - which makes sense because of her late birthday. Our daughter was there - with your sniper - and, also having a late birthday, was probably a first year and around eighteen. Weiss was there too and she called James General Ironwood which happened in -"

"I know -" Emmeline said, squeezing her husband's shoulder.

"And James was disqualifying a girl for some reason," Emmett sighed. "An attack, probably. Adult Caitlin lost her shit and forfeited and -"

"Emmett -"

"And then it was night and Ash - Cinder - was there and she tried to kill Caitlin who was with me and Casey was yelling at her for killing her mother -"

"What?" In spite of herself, Emmeline was shaking a little. "No, that's impossible -"

"She called Cinder a 'motherfucking bitch' and -" Emmett said, fear clear in his eyes.

"Emmett -" She started, shaking still.

"Ivy was dismembered…" Emmett said sadly. "Her left arm was cut off by Cinder's sword which saved Caitlin's life but -"

"Shh...shh…" Emmeline ran her fingers through his hair and leaned over to kiss him. "Shh...Emmett, it was just a dream."

"It might -" He protested, tears welling in his eyes.

"Emmett, it's just a dream," She said, resting her head on his shoulder. "And it doesn't mean -"

"It had to be a vision -" Emmett said, his fear visible in his voice.

"Emmett, stop worrying about your visions," She said softly. "Please. For now, they're just that."

Sighing heavily, Emmett pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too," She said, sighing blissfully. as he continued to draw her close. "Emmett -"

"You really do know how to bring me down from my fears, don't you?" Emmett nuzzled her neck and brought her into another kiss before letting her rest in his arms while they distracted each other with conversation as best as they could.

* * *

 _ **September 3rd  
**_ _ **2nd Floor  
**_ _ **Bushwood Apartment Complex  
**_ _ **City Of Vale  
**_ _ **Vale  
**_ _ **11:14 PM**_

"Damn it!" Glynda looked at the photographs that Emmett had forwarded to her of Ashlynn - Cinder - and Dean - Torchwick. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Caitlin had only just fallen asleep with her bear wrapped tightly in her arms on the floor while Ivy crawled around a little, occasionally poking her sister. It wasn't all that long before they'd be a year, but the stress of dealing with two little girls was still getting to her and she was due in November. Setting down her scroll in annoyance, Glynda sighed as she watched Ivy curiously look at her sleeping sister's feet. It wasn't long before Ivy was falling asleep as well and, in an attempt to be semi productive, Glynda brought her scroll over and half collapsed into her bean bag near where the girls were sleeping. Though she knew that it was going to piss her off, she looked over the photographs again and admitted, to herself at least, that both of them looked like who Emmett and Ciel were convinced they were. It was a complicated situation, and it didn't help that the meeting on the fifteenth of August had gone poorly.

Ever since then, although it had been building before then, Emmett was growing more noticeably protective of his wife. The other factor that influenced that even more were his visions that were scaring him. It wasn't easy for either of them. Emmeline had been complaining to her the other day about how Emmett was convinced by his visions that she was in danger but admitted that she was relieved by his concern. Emmett had been forthcoming about that, even to the point of admitting to being the cause of more than one argument between them because of his fear. The two of them had been around increasingly often which, for most purposes, wasn't a bad thing in and of itself but it was stressful when the two of them fought.

Picking up Caitlin as she stirred, Glynda tried to keep her asleep. The little girl, thankfully, simply curled into her mother's embrace and, although everything about Glynda felt cold, didn't even squirm while she was brought closer. It was a relief that the little girl was being so calm - typically she leaned towards impatience and being a diva despite not being even a year. As her mother, Glynda could tell that her eldest daughter was not going to be the most passive person but that was a relief. The fact that she was already showing signs of being considerably temperamental seemed to be an indication of a strong personality. Ivy was similar in many ways, but she was calmer overall. It was going to be interesting to see how those traits ended up expressed later but it was also going to be interesting to see how Allen was going to be in relation to his sisters.

Sighing, she took both girls and laid them down in their room - both of them still asleep. It was late, anyways, and the fact that it was going to be a little longer before James got home made it all the more worse. He had been in Atlas for the last three days and she had been continuing to work on investigations while doing her best to handle her life in general and the girls. She missed him being around but at the same time she was annoyed with him for not being home already. Tension had been building in her life for a while for a variety of reasons but the primary one was her personal life. It was hard for her, sometimes, being a mother but she still loved them dearly. She didn't want to admit it, but she had cried last night after the girls had fallen asleep because of the stress but also because she and James had gotten into an argument over the line about their schedules.

Her cramps were still present, and it was still scaring her - all the more reason that she was stressed by the fight she had gotten in with James. She wanted him to be around to comfort her, rather than the two of them fighting. Pacing while checking on the girls every so often, she tried to force herself to relax the physical tension going through her. The isolations helped a little but not enough and her breathing exercises only made her feel lightheaded. Taking a novel off her pile, she took a blanket and curled up on the couch with it. Remember Me How I Was. Two sisters who were closer than close before one of them got taken by a demon and the journey to hell and back that the one left behind made alone killed her and, although it wasn't a happy end to their stories, the two sisters ended up tortured in hell together. It was about halfway through the novel that James came in. She didn't notice him until she felt him sit down next to her and push her slowly slipping glasses back up her face.

"You okay?" He asked her quietly as she leaned into him after marking her page and setting the book aside. "I know things haven't been easy, but I'm here now."

"Haven't been easy? Are you kidding me - things the last few days have been worse than simply not easy!" Fighting back tears, she gently pushed him away and began to pace again. "James, you haven't been home and in that time the twins have been sick, I've had appointments, and -"

"I -" He started.

"I don't think you know -" Glynda snapped.

"I don't," James stopped her and she sighed irritably, treading her fingers through her bangs. "I don't know what you've had to deal with and I -"

"I -" She began irritably.

"Glyns, I'm not going anywhere again until January - that I can promise." Kissing her forehead, he pulled her into a light embrace as he knew that she wasn't in the mood for much more than a little gentle affection. "I'll be here to help with the girls. I know they're not always easy and that it's been a rough week for you."

She sighed. "James, I -"

"I shouldn't have gotten mad at you last night for taking Oz's side," He said, biting his lip. "You know Vale better than I do and beyond that there's nothing wrong with -"

"James -" She said, probing her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Glynda, I really am -" He said quickly.

"Shut up," She said, though her voice was soft. "It's not entirely your fault -"

"I shouldn't have -" He protested.

Pulling him in close to her, she brought her lips down on his in a passionate kiss. "I might be a little angry with you, but I know that you do what you think is right. Besides...I still love you."

"I shouldn't have provoked you." He said, and she sighed deeply. "I already knew what you thought and...I...I really hate fighting with you."

"Well...I don't exactly find joy in it." She smiled a little before kissing him again.

James hesitated but then spoke. "Glynda, last night, what happened -"

"I don't want to talk about it -" She started.

"Glynda -" He said.

"I told you," She said tiredly. "I don't -"

"Did you end up crying?" He asked her quietly, almost not wanting to. The slight shift and the pause on her end said it all. "Glynda, I...I'm sorry."

"I know…" She said, glancing at her hands.

"I…" Unable to think of anything else to do, James pulled her into him tightly and rubbed her back while she fought back tears though he felt some regardless. "I really do love you, Glyns…"

"I love you too…" Her voice was almost inaudible but it was enough for him to feel relief that she wasn't pushing him away. It wasn't until she jerked suddenly that his concern for her reached a peak.

"Glynda...are -" He began worriedly.

"It...it...it's just a cramp…" She released herself from his embrace and started to move towards their room but she paused in the doorway when another cramp hit her. "I...I…"

"Glynda…" He said quietly.

James shook his head and, taking her hand in his, he let her fix her glasses while the two of them changed and got into bed. He knew that it was a major cause of stress for her to be getting those cramps and he realized that, amongst other things, that was one of the things that she must have had to deal with that she wanted him to be around to comfort her for. Letting her hair out and setting her glasses aside, Glynda closed her eyes and fell under the soft covers. Brushing his fingers through her hair, he sighed as she curled into his side. Some stray locks brushed against the metal of his neurotransmitter for his right side and the others tickled his forehead and the sides of his face. His metal arm wrapped around her to bring her closer and she didn't protest, giving into her emotions. She wasn't sure if there was a right decision for how to handle things; They both had messed up and they had both admitted to it. It wasn't the time for that and, besides, she wanted to stay like this. The feeling of the cool metal of his right arm arm wrapped around her was comforting for the fact that it was normal. Her eyes closed soon enough and, as she fell asleep, he brought her close and eventually drifted off as well with her still tightly in his arms.


	28. Fate And Hope

_**September 19th  
**_ _ **Patch  
**_ _ **2:19 PM**_

Tai sighed, looking at his baby girl – Yang Ravena Xiao Long - who was currently with Summer. Raven had long since left or, at least, that's how it felt. Yang was so young, but that didn't mean that he didn't have a feeling she was going to fiery. Qrow thought that Yang was a little firecracker and even called her that. Summer thought it was the cutest thing ever. After Raven had left him alone with their little girl, he had almost slipped into depression. Everything felt wrong and it was only the fact that he felt responsible for the little girl that had forced him into being as much of a parent as he was capable of being. He wasn't sure that he was going to be a very good father at the moment but having Summer and Qrow around was helping. Summer was more than happy to care for Yang. She thought she was the sweetest thing ever and Tai couldn't help but think that Summer would be a good mother, if she was given half a chance. Maybe she and Qrow would have a kid or, and this was his fantasy world speaking, maybe they would. Tai wasn't exactly ready to jump into another relationship quite yet, but when he was feeling ready he was going to ask Summer out on a date. Sometimes, and usually on his worst days, he couldn't quite remember why he had gotten involved with Raven Branwen in the first place but then he remembered that she, despite having many faults, fought for what she believed in - even if that had meant leaving him and her team for her tribe.

"Qrow Branwen!" Summer attempted to be serious while Qrow kept messing with her while she played with Yang who was giggling. "Can you try to take things seriously for once?"

"Oh come on!" Qrow said, having a little bit of the questionable liquid in his flask. "I had to deal with Glynda Goodwitch, Emmeline Ciel, and Rose Varna yesterday - I think I deserve a chance to relax!"

"Are you afraid of them?" Summer asked with a smile. "I mean, I know you were right that you were going to have to deal with Glynda and James again at some point after the tournament, but -"

"Summer," Qrow said, giving her a pointed look. "Rose Varna is a terrifying woman who is a twenty eight year old who could probably kick my ass ten times over while Emmeline Ciel is -"

"An Atlesian general?" Summer suggested.

"Come on," Tai said, looking at Qrow. "It's not as if General Ciel is all that bad. I mean, she outright chastised one of her predecessors, former General Jansen, for not responding to Mountain Glenn -"

"Yeah, sure," Qrow shrugged. "But she trusts James with some -"

"Jansen trusted several of her younger specialists with -" Tai argued.

"James isn't that much older than we are -" Qrow protested.

"Qrow, this is ridiculous!" Summer exclaimed, rocking a still giggling Yang in her arms. "You have to deal with these people anyway and, frankly, I like Glynda."

"Yeah…" Qrow nodded in agreement even though he was a little afraid of the woman. "I kind of feel bad for her, honestly, it must be a bit awkward for her to be around James now that they're broken up and all. Especially 'cause they were on the same team."

"How do you know they're broken up?" Tai asked, amused at Qrow's assumption.

"You're kidding me, right Tai?" Qrow drank a little bit more out of his flask while looking to his teammate. "She's married and has kids. James is married too and -"

"Are you sure they didn't marry each other?" Summer looked at Qrow while tickling Yang's nose. "I mean, it wouldn't be all that shocking."

"Summer, they act as if they hardly know each other half the time," Qrow rolled his eyes. "I know you haven't seen Emmett, but you know -"

"The white haired one that Raven had a crush on?" Laughing, Summer Rose smiled when she realised Yang was giggling again. "Didn't he marry Ciel?"

"Since when did he marry Ciel?" Tai asked. "I mean, I know she pregnant with his child and that they're still together, but -"

"Tai, seriously, do you or do you not keep up with the gossip coming out of the kingdom of Atlas?" Summer said with a mocking note of high class eloquence in her voice. "All of the most socially elite are aware of the going ons of the northernmost kingdom."

A short laugh escaped both men at her tone. Tai smiled and hugged her to her surprise, causing her to squeak a little. "Alright, so maybe I don't keep up with the gossip."

"I always knew it!" Qrow pointed his fingers in the form of a gun at Tai and mimicked it going off. "Bang! L'accuse!"

"Qrow!" Summer slapped him in the arm with a laugh. "Don't be an ass! Can you ever shut up?"

"Summer Rose," Qrow shook his head and attempted to emulate an annoyed Ozpin. "That is wotchy language, and since when do you use that?"

"I've always used wotchy language," Summer mocked feeling indignant as she carefully placed Yang down in the cat bed that Tai had thought was for babies. "Honestly, I just don't use it in front of you."

"You've never used it in front of me either, Sums," Tai pointed out with a smile though trailed off when he saw the smirk in her eyes. "And please don't comment on -"

"How did you mistake a cat bed for a baby -" She exclaimed.

"Summer, I didn't know anything about what a baby needs!" Tai sighed heavily. "Let alone the fact that I still don't really know that."

"What do you know?" She asked, sitting on one of the arms of the couch and glancing with a slight wistful look in her eye at the photograph of Team STRQ. "I mean, Qrow and I have helped you with Yang, me more so than Qrow, but I still don't think you really know what you're doing."

"There is one thing I know for sure about this," Tai said, affectionately rubbing his daughter's head. "Raven may not have been able to stay -"

"You mean that my sister abandoned you and the child that is both of yours?" Qrow commented bitterly. "Yeah, she's the mother of the year."

"Unlike Raven, I'm going to put her first." Tai affirmed, smiling as his daughter shifted in her sleeping state. "She deserves that. I don't hate Raven but I disagree with her for many reasons including her world view. She took things way too directly, saw strength as all-important and probably still does, not to mention that she stubborn and overly ambitious -"

"My sister's faults led to the dissolution of our team," Qrow reminded them, sobering the atmosphere even further. "But back to what I was saying, Ciel and Emmett got married back in July and, even though he's always been a bit overprotective over her - at least when I've been around them, it's even more obvious how involved they are. Honestly, it almost feels like they are incapable of keeping their hands off each other. Must be nice…"

"Oh my god!" Summer exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "You want someone to love you!"

"Sure, but not you," He informed her. "I like you as a friend and view you as practically family, but I will not date you Summer Rose. If you want to get involved with someone," Qrow pointed over at Tai who looked up in surprise. "Ask him."

* * *

 _ **September 26th  
**_ _ **2nd Floor  
**_ _ **Bushwood Apartment Complex  
**_ _ **City Of Vale  
**_ _ **Vale  
**_ _ **9:52 PM**_

Half collapsing on their bed after getting the girls to fall asleep, Glynda smiled before carefully letting her hair down and setting her hair ties aside on the small table next to the bed. She laid there for several minutes with her eyes closed while she relaxed and James played with her pale, blonde waves that were freely floating around. It was a relief to her that she was able to get a moment of calm with him. The girls had been a little hyperactive, though she supposed that they deserved the chance since it was their birthday - their first birthday. It was nice to have a fairly relaxed day. Neither of them had had to focus on their work and they got the chance to focus on themselves and their family. Though she had been a little on edge each time she had gotten a cramp, she had gotten lucky that he hadn't noticed. She knew that he was worried about her and she kept cursing herself for letting herself get as close as she was. Her fear of miscarrying was still high and it was higher than average after she dislocated her ankle while dancing in the week prior.

James had been terrified when he had come home and she was laying on the couch with her right leg in a boot and that only increased when he noticed her face contort later that night when she got one of the more terrible cramps. She had insisted that she was fine and pointed out that the doctor had said that the baby was okay - the only problem was her ankle which was going to heal in a few weeks. Still, he had pulled her in close and picked her up. There was tension between the two of them that night derived from fear on both ends though it had mostly abated when they woke. She had felt him running his cool fingers over her forehead and she was relieved that there wasn't any anger from either of them. Still, every time that she got a cramp the fear came rushing back and he was more scared for her than anything else.

Sighing, she pushed her glasses up and forced herself to open her eyes. James was still playing with her hair and she gave him a soft smile as she rolled over to face him. He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead, sensing the residual nerves that she seemed to carry with her most of the time these days. Seeing her suffer, even if she chose to do so without telling him, was harder than anything else but it was also hard to accept that sometimes she just wasn't going to talk about something. The fact that she was less and less willing to talk about her cramps that they both knew were growing increasingly frequent was scaring him. Regardless, he loved her too much to press it. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her. He would wait until she was ready. Time wasn't something he was particularly concerned about; He would have waited for her even if she had had wanted space instead of getting married. Taking her hand and squeezing it, he didn't speak as he knew that she would talk if she wanted to.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she curled into him and let her head rest on his shoulder while his arms were wrapped around her tight. "I'm sorry."

"What?" James was confused. Her voice had been barely audible and so soft, but he knew what she had said. "Glynda, what are you talking about -"

"I'm a wreck, and I know that it -" She started.

"You aren't a wreck -" He said gently.

"James," She shook her head and fought back tears. "You really do give me more credit than I deserve. Half the time I've been either -"

"Glynda, what's really bothering you?" He kept his voice low and comforting. "I don't want you to be upset, especially if you're going to upset with yourself."

Warm, wet tears landed on his shoulder and continued to flow out of her eyes against her will. "I'm worried that I'm taking too many risks when -"

"You aren't -" He started.

"I know that I scared you with -" She argued.

"I'd always be concerned if you got hurt no matter what our circumstances were." He assured her, rubbing her back. "I love you, Glynda, and that means that I'm going to be worried about you just like you get worried about me."

"Are you concerned about my mission set for December?" She asked quietly. "It's local investigative, but even those can -"

"I know -" He said.

"Please tell me you don't have to go back to Atlas any time soon," Glynda sighed deeply and he ran his fingers through her hair. "I need you around, especially right now and -"

James kissed her gently in an attempt to comfort her. "I know. I already told Emmeline that I can't do anything that isn't local right now. She understands, and she agreed to keep me from having to go back to Atlas unless it's absolutely necessary."

Glynda nodded and wiped her tears away. "That's good."

"Hey," James looked at her passionately and kissed her gently. "No matter what happens, I'm here for you."

"I know," She smiled and wrapped herself around him. "I love you."

"I love you too." James scooped her up into his arms and held her close. "You're perfect."

"Hardly," She responded with a small laugh as he played with her hair. "You know that I'm not anywhere near perfect."

"Maybe," He said, booping her nose which caused her to laugh again. "You know, I love it when you smile this much."

"Really?" She asked, smiling again and he kissed her again.

"Of course I do," He promised. "I love it when you're happy."

Glynda curled into him and closed her eyes blissfully and, as she fell asleep, he carefully shook her glasses off her face and placed them aside. Shifting her just a little so that she could be in a more comfortable position, James smiled as he lay down next to her and began to read the book that he had started recently. It was set during the Great War and was about an Atlesian warrior queen and her love for the opposing warrior king of Vale. It was a tragedy - Glynda's favourite, actually, since both of them got killed by their tribes for the fact that the war ended in a draw and the signing of the Vytal Treaty. Historical romance was a tricky genre for her, but this was one of the exceptions and he had been curious about what she liked about it so much. That became clear pretty quickly - it wasn't cliché based and neither character was weak even when staring death in the face. It was around one in the morning when he finished the story and finally decided to try and go to sleep.

The girls were still asleep, mercifully - all things considered, and it was nice to see that for once Glynda didn't look tired or stressed even in sleep. Climbing into bed next to her, he closed his eyes after taking one more look at her peaceful, sleeping form. It was a relief to know that there was a time when she could be relaxed; Nothing was particularly easy or relaxed of late but seeing just a little bit of that gave hope wings. She didn't like to hope for too much, knowing that her dreams had been crushed in the past but, for now, she was letting herself hope for her family to be okay. Her brother had stopped by the other day and was more than excited to get to spend some time with his nieces again even though he didn't always have a lot of time. Trey Goodwitch was a private investigator with a knack for getting into trouble and that didn't bode well for him having time. On the other hand, her sister, Tori Goodwitch, was trying to be around more and more frequently and was typically the one watching the girls when there were meetings with Ozpin.

The thing with Oz, though, was that he seemed to be growing more and more cryptic.

* * *

 _ **September 30th  
**_ _ **Atlesian Main Hospital  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Atlas  
**_ _ **Downtown  
**_ _ **8:28 AM**_

Emmeline brushed her slightly damp hair away from her eyes while Emmett held their newborn daughter. She was tired beyond belief and still felt sore - after all, their baby girl was only a few hours old. It was only 8:30 in the morning, but she had been up for the last several hours in labour. Emmett had lost it when her water broke. Fear had spread through him faster than she could have imagined, and it certainly didn't help that neither of them were particularly calm. Each time there had been a contraction, she cursed and he squeezed her hand tighter in an attempt to comfort her that provided temporary relief. She wasn't unused to pain - the way some of her missions, in regards to her work in the military, had ended could explain a thing or two - but this was different. Still, she couldn't help but smile when she had held her daughter for the first time although she wasn't sure if her smile had been brighter than Emmett's.

"And Cas…" Emmett told their daughter softly though the tiny girl was half asleep. "This woman is your mother. Like you, she's feeling sleepy."

"Like you have no idea," Emmeline muttered and sighed when he gently grazed her knuckles with his hand. "Seriously, Emmett, I -"

"Sweetheart, if you want to sleep, it's fine." He assured her. "It's absolutely fine. I can keep an eye on Cas even though that's probably all she going to do too."

Emmeline sighed. "Ugh...I feel like I should be able to keep an eye on her -"

"You were the one who carried her for the majority of the year. I think you deserve some rest. Emmy?" Leaning over just a little with their daughter still in his arms, Emmett kissed his wife's forehead as her eyes fluttered in expression of her attempts to stay awake that were in vain. "I promise I won't let anything bad happen."

A tired laugh escaped her. "I'll be damned if something does."

"Hey," He said, brushing his fingers over her forehead and playing with her hair. "I protect you already, don't?"

"Sometimes it's annoying," She smiled at him though they both knew that she meant what she was saying. "But I'm glad you care about me."

"I married you, so of course I care about you," Emmett pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you so much and nothing bad is going to happen to you or Cas while I'm around. I'd sooner die than let the two of you get hurt."

Emmeline laughed. "I'm pretty sure that's just your views on protecting people in general."

"I told you," He said gently. "I've seen too many people get hurt before that the idea of hurting someone else is repulsive to me and that extends to letting someone else get hurt."

"Well, don't worry about me." As best she could in spite of the pain, Emmeline pushed herself up and kissed him gently - their lips just barely touching. "I love you."

"I love you too." Emmett kissed her again before letting her lay down all of the way and fall asleep.

Casey squirmed a little in her father's arms and he smiled when he looked at her. As he pushed up his glasses, he couldn't help but notice how much she looked like them even though he had known she would. She looked so much like her mother, but she also had his pale blue eyes and her facial structure seemed a little more similar to his than it did to Emmeline's. He sighed, hoping that the beginning of the end wasn't drawing near even if, more or less, it was years away. The minute Emmeline had asked him to hold her, fear had struck through him and, as soon as she was in his arms, a spike headache passed through him and he saw the briefest flash of the same girl from the vision he had had the night he and Emmeline had gotten engaged. That was enough for him to know that his daughter was that girl and it was also enough to confirm to him that their daughter had psychic abilities. That was a bit of a concern and he knew in that moment that he needed to protect her and teach her. If he didn't, he knew she would be in danger. He was not going to be his mother - a woman he, admittedly, had never really known but he couldn't believe that she had used her abilities to justify the abuse of her eldest.

That was Willow had told him, that was something Ash had confirmed more than once, and it was something that Nicholas had admitted to his youngest, his son, when Emmett had asked after Willow had told him why Ashlynn was wary of him, temporarily, because of his abilities. He wanted to be the best father possible for Casey. He didn't want her to deal with pain any more than absolutely necessary as a human being. He wanted to give her everything and that was, financially speaking, easy but in every other sense it was going to be something both he and Emmeline were going to have to figure out as they tried to figure out what the fuck they were doing. Casey deserved everything - she hadn't asked to be born any more than the rest of them had and he would sooner be damned to hell than let her suffer. That same thing applied to Emmeline. He knew that he was, often times, overprotective, but watching pain and suffering was too hard. If he lost either of them, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. There were many people in his life that he cared about deeply, but the top of that list, tied for first place, were Emmeline Cecilia Ciel and Casey Emmeline Ciel-Schnee. Cas and Emmy meant everything to him.

As she woke up, Emmeline brushed her hand against Emmett's. This startled him slightly, at first, but he smiled and kissed her temples when he realized it was just her. "Hey."

"Hey, Emmett." She said quietly with a smile as she noticed their daughter wake up. "Cas."

"Here," He said, carefully handing her to Emmeline who smiled and pulled the tiny girl close. "Yeah, see, mommy's awake now."

Emmeline laughed and booped her infant daughter's nose, causing the little girl to smile. "Hi, Cas."

"Emmy…I love you so much." Emmett said, placing a soft kiss to her lips. "You and Casey are the two most important people in my life."

"Emmett," Emmeline began softly as she began to nurse their daughter. "Have the visions stopped?"

"No," He admitted quietly. She sighed heavily in response but didn't say anything. "Emmy, I've been trying to not think about them because I know that they upset you and -"

"Emmett, are you -" She started tiredly.

"Emmy -" He said, worry for her and their daughter written over his face.

"Emmett Arthur Schnee, are you still having visions where I'm not around?" Emmeline Ciel demanded, the fear in her eyes betraying her attempts to be strong. "Emmett -"

"I'm terrified of losing you - apart from how much I love you, I've been so protective of you because if I lost you...if…" Emmett began to cry and sat down as his tears continued to stream down through broken gasps. "If...if...if I lost you...I'm not sure what...what I'd do...especially… especially since we have Cas now and -"

Fighting back tears herself, Emmeline placed a gentle hand to his shoulder. "No matter what happens...Emmett...Emmett I love you and you're not going to lose me."

Nodding weakly with another sob escaping him, Emmett kissed her and then wrapped an arm around her with their daughter still in her arms. "Okay."


	29. Light And Dark

_**October 8th  
**_ _ **Patch  
**_ _ **7:34 PM**_

Quietly looking at the sleepily awake Yang Xiao Long, Summer Anna Rose couldn't help but smile. Although she wasn't the mother of the little girl, she wished that she was. She had to admit that she was brutally attracted to Qrow, but what he had said about her asking Tai was still itching at the back of her mind. It felt like it was going to be important, but she also felt restrained from asking, afraid of what it would do to her friendship with him. If he said no, would things be excessively awkward? Those were the least of her concerns on the matter, though. When it really came down to it, she was afraid of it being so soon after Raven that he wouldn't be ready and that they'd end up doing something they'd regret. Besides, she didn't feel the way for Tai that she did for Qrow. Thinking of him felt warm to her and it was even more so when she imagined what his lips would feel like against hers or, perhaps, what it would feel like to have sex with him.

"Summer?" Qrow asked, coming into the room and moving so that he would be standing right across from her. "Everything alright with you?"

Surprise registered across her countenance before she nodded. "Uhh...yeah, I'm fine, just...thinking."

"You angry at me or something?" Qrow asked her with arms crossed. "I guess it was a little harsh how I rejected you…or that I did so in the first place."

"Qrow, if you were going to reject me then why did you send me mixed signals for years?" Summer demanded with tears in her eyes. "You flirted with me incandescently for years but you dated other women and I -"

"I thought you wanted Tai -" Qrow started.

"It was you, Qrow!" Summer shouted with tears streaming down her face. "It's always been you, you asshole!"

"Summer," He said slowly. "I do want you -"

"Then damn right prove it!" Summer's sobs began to break off her ability to speak. "How should I know that you aren't lying to -"

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "I -"

Qrow cut off her words, but more so her sobs, with a kiss. It started off as little more than a brush, but it wasn't long before she was grabbing fistfuls of his messy black hair and drawing him towards her to deepen it. Their mouths slowly began to fight for dominance and, as time continued to go on, their bodies grew closer and closer. This was what she had imagined and yearned for so long and it was more blissful than she had imagined. His slightly chapped lips were only a little rough against her soft ones and she only drew him closer to her as she felt her back press up against the wall. Qrow had been attracted to her for years but every time he saw her with Tai he found himself being convinced that she didn't want him, that she wanted Tai but couldn't have him because of Raven. Now he realized that they both wanted each other.

Though he hoped she hadn't noticed, he felt himself growing hard the more passion that grew between them. That hope was in vain as she continued to kiss him furiously while dragging him into her room and slamming the door before she fell on top of him in her bed. Her hands slowly began to unbutton his shirt and unclasp his slightly tattered red cape, casting them aside as she continued to kiss him, while he half tore off her white hooded cloak and shook her pleated black skirt off with her tights following just after. Her long sleeved black shirt was cast aside just after and she ripped his pants off as he slowly began to unclasp her minimalistic, white, lacy bra. Feeling him more so against him through her lacy white underwear, she felt herself growing wet and moaned just a little as he shook his boxers off and rubbed up against her through her underwear.

"You really are something, aren't you Summer?" Qrow's slightly rough voice was quiet but she caught every word. "Fuck, I want you so bad…"

"How long has that been the case?" Summer whispered seductively.

Qrow laughed. "If I told you, you would think I'd be joking."

"I doubt that for some reason…" Summer replied with a kiss.

"Fine…" Qrow growled. "It's been since we became teammates, but it really took off during the Vytal Festival."

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked him softly.

He sighed. "Because I'm a bad luck charm and -"

Her kiss ended his words and he grabbed her ass tightly, squeezing every so often as he drew her closer with every new kiss. Finally giving up, he ripped her underwear off and roughly rubbed his hands between her slick thighs and played with her sensitive bud as she continued to let out soft moans of pleasure. Skin finally met skin and, giving in again to his desire for her, Qrow massaged her soft breasts before bringing himself on top of her and stopping the blank tease. Pushing himself inside her, he tried to be gentle as he didn't know if she had done it before. She was so tight yet if felt so good for the both of them and they both cried out in pleasure as he came inside of her. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him and both of them were breathing heavily but, as she lay on top of him again, neither could stop the warm bliss washing over both of them and, even when the door opened, they didn't notice right away.

"Oh my...holy shit...uhhh…." Tai stood in the doorway with a shocked and slightly disturbed look on his face as his teammates split apart in equal shock.

"Tai!" Summer shrieked as she tried to cover herself. "Uh -"

"I'll just...leave you two alone…" Tai said, closing the door as he tried to bleach the images that were taking over his mind away.

* * *

 _ **October 31st  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Downtown  
**_ _ **8:53 PM**_

"Now, see Cas," Emmett said, rocking his giggling daughter as he pulled a candy bowl out of the pantry. "Mommy doesn't like this holiday because she thinks it's creepy beyond belief but I'm just going to leave this outside the door and little kids can take the candy. Just don't tell her, okay?"

"You know I can hear and see you, right?" Emmeline said, looking up from her reports. "I'm only letting you get away with this because I know that you'll do it either way."

"That is a perfect assumption," Emmett said, dropping the bowl outside of the apartment and locking the door before smiling warmly at his wife. "If I had to bet, I'd say that someone is going to steal it, but it's just -"

"Plastic," Emmeline laughed. "At least you aren't putting whatever expensive -"

"I could do that, but that _guarantees_ that it will get stolen." Emmett laughed with her while Casey joined in a little. "I mean, it's bad luck to put china out on Hallows Eve."

"I still stand by my assessment that this holiday is creepy," Emmeline gave him a feigned sharp look before smiling as he sat down next to her with their daughter still in his arms. "But seriously, is it not a little creepy that little kids go door to door demanding candy?"

"Are you going to let Cas do that when she gets to be around four or fiveish?" Emmett fluffed her hair that was down and spilling into her lap. "It's kind of a thing."

Smiling, Emmeline leaned her head onto his shoulder while he wrapped an arm around her with the other securely holding Casey. Pulling her legs up onto the couch, she sighed. "Did your parents let you go out and demand candy?"

"Sure," Emmett said, smiling back at her though she nodded with a smirk. "But that doesn't mean I did it when I was a kid. I think I was...maybe fifteen when I went out on Hallows Eve the first time."

"You were fifteen!" Emmeline exclaimed in surprise while Emmett tickled their daughter, causing the little girl to laugh. "Please tell me you're joking!"

"I can't because we agreed that we weren't going to lie to each other." Emmett tilted his head slightly to kiss her and she kissed him back before taking Cas into her arms. "Emmy, you know that I won't lie to -"

"That vision you had last night -" She said pointedly.

"I knew you were going to bring that up," Emmett sighed and pulled her up onto his lap, kissing her again before making sure that she and Cas were secure. Carefully running his fingers through her hair, Emmett tried to not dwell on what he was going to say that he knew she was going to force out of him anyways. "Look, Emmy, I know you can take care of yourself and I know that you're strong - you're the strongest person I know - but I can't help but feel this helpless kind of fear every time I have a vision and they insist that, at some point, you won't be a part of my future. You're my queen, I love you too much and to even think about...to even think about losing you…" Emmett's thoughts were drowned out by his tears and Emmeline leaned him into her and stroked his hair, every so often pausing to scratch the back of his ears. "Emmeline…"

"Shh...shh…" She spoke softly and cradled her daughter in one arm while trying to comfort him as much as possible. "Emmett, I think these visions upset you more than they upset me."

"Why do they bother you?" He asked so quietly she could barely hear it. "Emmy -"

"They bother me…" Emmeline paused and tried to explain what she was thinking, what she was feeling in the best way possible. "They bother me because they upset you to the point where you're sobbing, and I hate watching you suffer especially when it's because you have concerns for me and my safety."

"Sometimes I hate how protective I am towards you," Emmett sighed deeply in an attempt to bring himself calm though his tears continued to spill on to her clothes. "It makes me feel almost like I'm devaluing your skill and that's -"

"Shut up, Emmett, honestly. Just shut up." Emmeline, despite her harsh words, was speaking of a quiet, soft tone. "I know that's not why you do it."

"I know it's not either," He said, shaking his head as he adjusted his glasses. "But -"

"Emmett, listen to me," Emmeline lifted his head off of her as best as she could to force him to look at her through his wet, puffy eyes. "I know how attached you get to people. I know you're only as protective of me and Cas as you are because you would blame yourself if anything happened to us even if there was no logical reason for you to be at blame. I know you feel protective towards Glynda and her kids though on a lesser level because they have each other and because I'm sure James would be damned before he let them get hurt with him having any say in it. I know that you even feel protective towards Ashlynn despite what we both know she's become."

"Ashlynn is a special case…" Emmett mumbled as she leaned his forehead against his with Cas still tightly in her arm. "I don't like hearing people talk badly about her because of what she's become without giving and recognizing the reasons."

Emmeline sighed. "I know."

"Despite the fact that she has repeatedly tried to kill me, and that she's got plans to hurt you, I feel like she hasn't crossed the line yet. She's still in the grey. The longer she stays there, the more evil she'll become...but…" Emmett choked back another sob regardless of the turmoil of emotions that he was feeling. "The reason I was so freaked out by the whole 'the council places too much faith in fools like Emmeline Ciel' comment was because...because in the vision...the first one...where you were...killed and I couldn't save you...Ash said that when she...hijacked the broadcast and…

"Emmett," Emmeline said gently. "I know -"

"Until she crosses the line," Emmett said, biting his lip. "Which would be killing an innocent though more specifically you or Cas, then she's still family and I can't deal with the idea of her facing firing squad if she was honestly repentant."

"You know I wouldn't let that happen, right?" Emmeline asked, rubbing his cheek with her thumb. "I want to agree with you."

Emmett stared at her. "You do?"

Emmeline Ciel hesitated before answering in complete honesty. "Sort of. I think she already killed an innocent - herself, the woman she was before she became Cinder Fall but I also recognize that there has probably been some manipulation involved and that it isn't fair to judge her quite yet."

* * *

 _ **November 3rd  
**_ _ **Location: Unknown  
**_ _ **12:46 AM**_

 _Fuck, fuck fuck!_ Cinder broke the closest thing to her and, thankfully, it wasn't particularly valuable. She had just received word from Rebecca Neale that the Atlas council was fully aware of a plot to assassinate Ciel. As it had happened, Emmett Schnee had overheard and recorded part of her conversation with Torchwick while in Vacuo and handed it over to the council. That bastard was going to be a thorn in her side as long as she lived, wasn't he? Allowing her anger to take her over, Cinder picked up a raw crystal of fire Dust and hurled it against the wall before she bent it to her will. Every time that she felt angry, or hopeless, or upset, it made her feel better to remind herself of her power and of her control. She was powerful, not powerless - to hell with whatever emotions she felt sometimes. It pissed her off that there was a little bit of the young girl that she had once been still in her. She hated that Ashlynn Schnee still fought and kicked against Cinder, who she truly was, sometimes even if Salem was fooled into believing that Ashlynn was entirely dead. The care for people and her family that Ashlynn had had was gone, but her values were still able to kick up dust. Memories came and went too, which also pissed her off. Collapsing to her knees as a fresh wave washed over her, Cinder closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands as something came clawing back though she was so beyond fractured.

 _"You're so selfish!" Willow shouted at her sister while Jacques stood in the corner in irritation at his sister in law more so than at his wife. "Winter is five years old and you applied for custody rights over her? That's complete and utter -"_

 _"Did you or did you not understand the part of that where I didn't get custody rights?" Ashlynn demanded, blowing on a stray hair in annoyance upon noticing a chipped nail. "I tried because I want my niece to grow up in a house that isn't run by an abusive piece of -"_

 _"Jacques isn't -" Willow protested._

 _"You're deluding yourself!" Ashlynn shrieked, her voice incredibly shrill. "Even Emmett -"_

 _"Emmett is fifteen years old!" Willow snapped. "He doesn't -"_

 _"You know that I can speak for myself, right?" Emmett said, shaking out his long, wavy white locks. "I don't need someone to translate or pass information along for me as if I don't speak the language."_

 _"Mind your tongue," Jacques told the youngest of the Schnee's in the room - Winter was asleep in her room and the party for Willow's twenty-sixth was currently paused in awe of the argument._

 _"You wish, asshole," Emmett said, crossing his arms. "You're piece of shit that thinks that he's all high and mighty even though he married into the family. There really is nothing worse than a standing prick like yourself -"_

 _"Excuse me?" Jacques demanded. If he hadn't dealt with Emmett acting like this for the last few years, he would be in shock rather than offended._

 _The fifteen year old scowled. "You heard me, unless you are so thick that you can't see past your ass and -"_

 _"Emmett Arthur Schnee!" Willow exclaimed, shocked by her brother's language. "How can you -"_

 _"Nice, kid," Ashlynn said, handing her brother a beer in spite of Willow's glare. "Now anyways, Willow, you should take some advice from our baby brother and -"_

 _"Shut up!" She shrieked. " You don't understand anything, neither of you do and -"_

 _"You're right," Ashlynn said with a smirk. "I don't know what it's like for Jacques's dick to come all the way up my -"_

 _A scream of anger left Willow as she tackled her twin sister in a moment of heated rage - a fit of passion - before she punched the artificially white-haired woman in the face. Though Ashlynn was significantly taller than Willow - 5'11'' in heels - the smaller woman had no trouble pinning her down because, despite her height, of her superior strength. Ashlynn let out a screech of surprise and it betrayed the desire within her not to be afraid. Willow punched her sister, causing her nose to begin to bleed but then stopped when she saw the look on her twin's face. The realization of what she had done, the realization that hit her harder than anything else because she realized that she was slowly acting towards her sister in the way their mother had, brought her down from her rage and she stepped away hesitantly with dozens of reporters looking at her. Her eyes were wide, but nowhere near as wide as Ashlynn's. Tears threatened to spill over as she ripped herself up off the ground in the Schnee's ballroom and brushed the dirt off of her gold satin dress._

 _"You bitch," Ashlynn spat at her sister who stepped back in regret and fear. "Being with Jacques really has taught you a thing or two. I guess you are becoming just like her...just like our mother. Do you have any idea what that bitch did to me?" Ashlynn demanded, tears streaming out of her eyes. "Do you?"_

 _"Ash -" Willow started._

A rogue tear escaped her closed eyes and Cinder wiped it away, angered at her emotions that were leaking through her in spite of herself. To regain her composure, she resorted once again to violence and manipulation, two of the things she did best. Being off of the ground, she felt better though her knees were a little dirty and her short dress was a tad dusty. The fact that that coincided with _Ashlynn's_ memory made her emotions swell up again she shattered the mirror across from her in the room which, unintentionally, drew the attention of Salem as a result of the noise. The deathly pale pallor of the queen of Remnant was as menacing as ever and the second that the mirror was back in place, the Queen was staring at her with slight malice.

"What were you doing?" Salem demanded.

"Thinking about how I need to feel powerful!" Cinder snapped and to her relief the Queen nodded.

"Very good. Now, here's the thing…" Salem tapped her foot against the ground impatiently. "I need you to go to Vale, and the city of Vale at that, to check in on Torchwick. Can you do so?"

"Yes," Cinder said, moving to begin to pack her bags.

"And Cinder," Salem said, using her magic to put everything in the young woman's bags. "I feel that you ought to be aware of the fact that I need you to be more careful, especially considering the way our… friends... in Atlas have been recently."

"Of course," Cinder agreed almost too quickly, getting a raised eyebrow from Salem in return.

* * *

 _ **November 10th  
**_ _ **Beacon CCTS Tower  
**_ _ **Beacon Academy  
**_ _ **City Of Vale  
**_ _ **Vale  
**_ _ **1:58 PM**_

"I cannot believe I am saying this," Rose said, slamming a fist down on Ozpin's desk while the man cringed and while she was also looking to Ciel. "But we need at least _some_ special operatives besides James in Vale to handle this situation. Ashlynn Schnee and Dean Carson are, even more so now considering the amount of times we've seen them together or have gotten proof of such, clearly in the same evil vein - or Cinder Fall and Roman Torchwick, given that's what I heard them call each other, not to mention what they were heard calling each other on the recording Emmett obtained not too long ago. Something needs to be done and it needs to be done quickly."

"Rose, please calm down." Ozpin said, standing up to his full height which was considerably higher than hers. "I understand that this situation is difficult, but responding directly -"

"I agree with Rose," Glynda crossed her arms to avoid swinging her crop in irritation. "Something needs to be done. This isn't something that can be handled lightly."

"So, you of all people you want to use force?" Qrow asked with a slight smirk to Glynda who glared at him in response. "What? Don't get mad at me 'cause I'm right."

"I'm saying that we need to handle this situation," Glynda snapped. "And if that involves using force, then yes, I am supportive of that."

"Is it really the best course of action to bring...to bring more Atlas military personnel in Vale?" Leonardo asked, trying very hard not to fidget. "It sounds dangerous and I don't -"

"Leo, are you or are you not in the Atlas military?" Ciel asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because you are not, unless of course I am unaware of -"

"I just thought that it would be -" He protested.

"I am the one with both the military experience," She almost haughtily reminded him. "And frankly I -"

"Are you trying to use your status against -" He questioned.

"I am merely pointing out a simple -" She snapped.

"Shouldn't you be at home with your daughter instead of being here?" He asked her. "After all, you are her mother and -"

"How dare you!" Emmett snapped at Leonardo who flinched back in fear. "You sexist motherfucker -"

"Emmett Schnee!" Ozpin cut across the younger man sharply. "Do mind your language!"

"He -" Emmett protested.

"I am not condoning what he said but you need to express self-control!" Ozpin snapped. "As for you, Leo, please do not make suggestions for Emmeline is to do her job or how to handle her personal affairs."

Leonardo nodded in assent though the fear was more than clear in his eyes. Qrow took a long drink from his flask while James crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Glynda retained her death grip on her crop and glared at everyone and Rose restrained herself from attempting murder on Leo. Emmeline appeared ready to collapse from equal parts of exhaustion and stress and, in response, Emmett took her tightly into his arms and leaned her head onto his shoulder with his calloused hands rubbing her back lovingly. Her long hair was down for once and his fingers quickly made their way into it, gently untangling the small bits that were a mess. Ozpin sighed heavily, unable to comprehend what his next option was and he was struggling to deal with the mess of people that he had brought in to the fight against Salem. The fight was becoming personal for Emmett, Qrow was crass and cynical, Raven had long since left, Rose had personal demons to fight aside from the ones right in front of her, Leo was nervous about everything and therefore a little shifty, Emmeline had been growing increasingly testy, James and Glynda didn't get along in the slightest despite having been on the same team, and that was just scratching the surface with the issues that the group was faced with. It almost seemed like internal discord was more difficult than dealing with Salem.

"Emmeline Cecilia Ciel," Emmett whispered, still holding her close and treading through her hair. "This doesn't matter. I've got you and I'm never letting you go. We work together to make things turn out and they have. It's alright."

"Shit is so fucking complicated…" Emmeline muttered though she felt some relief at his hands still steadily moving against her back. "So fucking complicated."

"Hey," Emmett said, cupping her face in his hands. "I promised that I love you piece by piece and I still stand by that promise. I always will."

"Emmett -" She started.

A soft, sudden kiss to her lips cut off her thoughts and she pulled him closer to deepen it, not caring that everyone was watching. Her lips pushed against his rapidly as they kissed deeply and fully. She didn't even stop when his hands were low on her waist and one squeezed her ass affectionately. Ozpin sighed irritably as he watched Emmett bring her even closer, knowing full well that nothing was going to get done if things were like this. Qrow began pacing and taking a bit of his questionable liquid while, at the same time, Rose flashed Glynda some information on her scroll that caused her eyes to go wide in shock. James began to review some reports and Leo made conscious effort to avoid all eye contact. Emmeline sighed heavily as she broke the kiss and closed her eyes and rested in Emmett's arms as he continued to hold her close.

"That was very improper, Emmett." She chastised though she was smiling. "Are you even listening?"

"I'm always listening to you, sweetheart, I promise." Emmett said, swiftly kissing her again and she didn't protest. "But it shouldn't matter if we're improper."

"Emmett Schnee!" Emmeline's tone was sharp even though she was nuzzling his neck with her head.

"Hey...listen, I love you and I don't think there's anything wrong with showing it," Emmett brought her as close as possible. "You're my queen and I want everyone to know that I love you. I put you and Cas first. Everyone else is second."

"But there's still one thing that we have to take into account…" Emmeline murmured.

"What's that?" Emmett asked in concern. "Emmy -"

"When the first shots are fired…" Emmeline Ciel took in a deep breath before finishing. "Who do you think you can trust?"

* * *

 _ **November 28th  
**_ _ **Patch  
**_ _ **5:12 PM**_

She couldn't believe it. Summer had known that there was risk to be having sex with Qrow unprotected, but neither of them had thought about it. She was happy - beyond happy, especially because of how jealous she had felt of Tai after having Yang. All there was left to do now was tell Qrow. She wasn't sure how he was going to react, especially considering how scared he was of his semblance bringing anyone harm, but she was hoping that he would be as happy as she was. Looking down at the positive pregnancy test again, Summer smiled brightly and took it in hand to go find Qrow. Tai was away on a mission of the current moment, though he'd be back soon, and that had meant that he had left his daughter with his two teammates, who he trusted more than anyone else in Remnant. A skip in her step as she entered the kitchen where Qrow was with Yang whom he was feeding a bottle to, she moved over to him quickly as soon as he put the little girl down and she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him close to her and kissed him fervently. Qrow pulled her hood down and stroked her short red and black hair while she tousled his already messy hair with her free hand, the other clasping the test tightly.

"Hmm..seems like my little Summer Rose is in a very good mood today." Qrow shifted when he felt something hard against his back. "What is it?"

Releasing her grasp from around him, she pulled him over to the couch and sat him down with one of her hands resting on top of his. "Qrow...listen to me. I don't know how you're going to take this, but I'm pregnant - obviously with your child - and I'm really excited about it."

"You're...pregnant?" Qrow asked as she handed him the positive test and his eyes widened. "Oh god. Summer...I...I don't really know what to say…"

"You…" Summer's eyes widened and teared up heavily. "Qrow.. do you not want it?"

"Oh Summer…" Qrow said, kissing her gently. "Of course I do...I'm just nervous because of my semblance. If it hurt our child then...then I don't know what I would do?"

"Qrow, your semblance isn't going to hurt our child." Summer leaned heavily into him and he rubbed his hand against her abdomen though no change had occurred physically. "I believe that and if I can believe it, then can you believe it too?"

"I want to, Summer, I want to but I'm still scared." Qrow brought her up into his arms and tightly clasped his hands around her front. "I just don't know if we were supposed to have a child? What if this is some sort of cruel kink that my semblance is pulling to tear us apart?"

"I don't believe that," Summer said, kissing him gently. "I believe that you are one of the purest people in the world - even if you can be rude and cynical sometimes."

"I love you Summer -" He started.

"Hey, so I was just wondering if the two of you -" Tai looked at his teammates in surprise though they didn't split apart at his entrance. "Everything alright?"

"It's more than fine," Summer said, blissfully smiling and kissing Qrow on the cheek. "Actually, I think…" Turning to look at Qrow, Summer smiled again. "Should we tell him?"

"If you want to Summer," Qrow said, kissing her softly. "You can tell him if that's what you want to do."

"Tell me what?" Tai asked, leaning against the counter and pulling himself up on it. "Oh...shit are you two engaged or something?"

"No!" Summer giggled before she calmed herself. "No, we're not engaged."

"Then what is it?" Tai's expression changed from confusion to a mixture of that and amusement. "I mean, if you two aren't engaged that is."

"I'm pregnant with Qrow's child," Summer told him while Qrow rubbed her abdomen with loving affection. "I'm so excited, Tai, you have no idea."

A multitude of emotions that neither Qrow nor Summer could identify flashed across his face in rapid succession. Sighing as he left the room, Tai grimaced slightly but did nothing. "Well...well that's great news. I'm really happy for you."

Although Summer and Qrow's confused looks followed him, Taiyang Xiao Long didn't care. He was more than just a little conflicted. He knew that he ought to be happy for his teammates - after all, it wasn't as if this was the kind of thing that happened every day - but he wasn't. He was jealous of Qrow. He was very much attracted to Summer and he was in love with her - he had been for years, which was something that he thought Qrow had understood. He wanted Summer to be happy, but he wished that she had chosen him instead of Qrow. The feelings he had for her went far beyond what he had felt for Raven and they had had a kid together. He loved Yang with all of his being, but he wanted someone like Summer - someone who was kind and loving down to the very core of her being. It was irrational to be jealous, he knew, but there was something about him that was inexplicably drawn to her.

He had been drawn to her for years and the other thing about that was the fact that he had only chosen to be with Raven because Raven had wanted him. Tai had tried to have seen the good in every member of his team and Summer, as the former leader of the currently disbanded Team STRQ, had made everything brighter. Not to mention the fact that the two of them had been partners and he wished more than anything to express his love for her. She was so perfect and so kind, so gentle that he couldn't imagine her willingly hurting anyone unless she was granted no other choice. She shined so brightly in the world that was shrouded in darkness and while Tai didn't think that Qrow would hurt her, he was very much envious of what they had despite the lacking of sound logic behind it. All he could do was hope that she would be alright and that her child would be as well because the last thing he wanted was for her to be unhappy. Even if he was capable of being smooth when he wanted to be.


	30. Life Is Dark

_**December 3rd  
**_ _ **Patch  
**_ _ **1:51 PM**_

With a smile as she hummed to herself, Summer let her thoughts wander as she played with Yang. The little bubbles she kept blowing towards the girl caused her to giggle and reach up to try and pop them - a few times sitting up to reach them - and giggling as she rolled between up and down. She was so adorable when she did things like this and Summer couldn't help but hope that the child she was going to have with Qrow would be just as sweet as Yang Xiao Long. Tickling the girl just a little, Summer giggled along with her and began to sing as softly as she could. It was something that she didn't do often but that she loved to and always had - especially as a little girl. Things were on the upswing for her and her life, and she was relieved that she had someone like Qrow. Despite his outwardly childish nature, he really could be affectionate and soft spoken if he wanted. He kept it mostly between the two of them, though.

Still, this state of happiness and peace was slightly marred when one considered the fact that things were a little awkward between the two of them and Tai. Even though Tai kept insisting that he was happy for them, Summer knew full well that there was a hint of jealousy laying behind his words. He tried to focus on Yang and his job as a huntsman and as a teacher at Signal Academy, which was thankfully located on the island, but she also knew that Raven's abandonment of what they had and their daughter clawed and spit at him still, deny it however much or well as he would. It scared her, a little, for Yang's future because it almost seemed like Tai was slowly slipping into depression and if he did that would not be the best environment for a child to grow up in. Sighing, Summer let the song take over her voice as she continued to play games with Yang.

 _They see you as small and helpless, they see you as just a child. Surprised when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild. Prepare for your greatest moments, prepare for your finest hour. The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower._

 _We are lightning straying from the thunder, miracles of ancient wonder._

 _This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door. I don't want to hear your absolution, hope you're ready for a revolution. Welcome to a world of new solutions, welcome to a world of bloody evolution. In time, your heart will open minds. The stories will be told._

 _And victory is in a simple soul._

 _Your world needs a great defender, your world is in the way of harm. You want a romantic life - a fairy tale that is full of charm. Beware as the light is fading, beware as the darkness returns. This world is unforgiving, even brilliant lights will cease to burn._

 _Legends scatter, day and night will sever. Hope and peace are lost forever._

 _This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door. I don't want to hear your absolution, hope you're ready for a revolution. Welcome to a world of new solutions, welcome to a world of bloody evolution. In time, your heart will open minds. The stories will be told._

 _And victory is in a simple soul._

Yang smiled at Summer and giggled while grabbing at her short red and black hair as the woman picked her up. Everything about Yang made her want to smile. Yang's blonde little tufts on the top of her head were slightly curled while her lavender eyes were an open book. Smirking a little even though she knew that Tai would not approve in the slightest, Summer went into the kitchen and crushed up one of her cookies to give Yang the little bits that she knew the small girl could get down. It took awhile, but Yang took her first treat down hard and Summer couldn't help herself but to smile brightly as the girl shifted and smiled. She hoped so much that her child would be close with Yang and, as she put Yang down for a nap, she let her mind wander, letting out a yelp of surprise when Qrow came up from behind her and scooped her up in to his arms with her cape just barely brushing the floor.

"Qrow!" Summer giggled as he he kissed her nose. "Put me down!"

"Sure, Sums," Qrow responded, tickling her as he set her back down on her feet. She continued to giggle and swayed as she steadied herself on the ground with his hands gently on her arms to help her while she regained her balance.

"Was that really necessary?" She demanded though she wasn't angry. "I mean, couldn't you have given me some warning?"

"Surprise is half of the fun," Qrow kissed her before continuing. "Like that. Come on, you can't tell me that you didn't enjoy that."

"Of course I did!" Summer exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her up on to the counter in the kitchen. "You know it!"

"Damn right I do," He said, taking her hands in his. "Sums, you know me."

"I'm your team leader," She said in imitation of a snotty heiress. "And of course I know. I know everything."

"A part of me is inclined to believe that, despite your sarcasm." Qrow lifted himself up onto the counter next to her and smirked as Tai came in. "Hey Tai, what are you making tonight?"

Tai set down his bags and glared at Qrow. "You told me that my cooking sucks. Also, I haven't forgotten the other things you've done in my kitchen."

"Like what?" Qrow asked, leaning back. "It's not as if I've had sex on the counters or anything."

"Stop right there," Tai told him, putting his hands up. "Of all the things I don't need to see, it's that."

"You've kind of already seen it…" Qrow pointed out, causing Summer to let out a screech of shock and cover her mouth in surprise before burying her face in her hands and her cape. "Sorry, Sums."

"Well sex was _not_ what I was referring to." Tai said, crossing his arms. "Sums, you can look up. I swear I'm done bantering with Qrow about the unspeakable act that you don't want to talk about."

"Just because I like something doesn't mean I like to talk about it," Summer muttered, meeting Tai's gaze with a half smile. "But I am curious."

"What about? The things Qrow has done in my kitchen?" Tai smirked and looked at Qrow who mocked the petrification of fear.

"Gods Tai," He said, rolling his eyes. "It's not as if I've ever done anything that was all that bad."

"Uh, I beg to differ," Tai said, pulling himself up onto the counter on the other side of Summer. "Do you remember my blender?"

"Blender?" Qrow asked in confusion before he thought about it. "Oh, you mean my drink mixer."

"A blender is not a drink mixer!" Taiyang insisted. "Damn it, Qrow, do you even remember?"

"I use it mix drinks and I licked it, so it's mine." Qrow informed him smugly with his arms crossed. "The rule is if you lick it, it's yours."

Summer squeaked again. "Don't say what you're thinking Qrow!"

"I ain't thinkin' of anything sexual, geez." Qrow told her, wrapping an arm around her. "I'm serious about having licked his blender to claim it, though."

"Damn it, Qrow!" Tai exclaimed. "My mother gave me that blender. And before you lick anything else to claim it, 'I licked it, it's mine' isn't a real thing! Quit licking all of my stuff!"

* * *

 _ **December 9th  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Downtown  
**_ _ **8:14 PM**_

Catching her by surprise as she finished packing their bags and setting them by the door, Emmett Schnee wrapped his arms tightly around his wife and pulled her into a deep, tender kiss as she turned around into his embrace. "Happy birthday, Emmy."

"Emmett!" She exclaimed, putting her hands up in mock surrender. "Emmett, is this really the time for us to be focusing on each other instead of -"

"Sweetheart, you're thirty-nine today. Come on." Emmett smiled as and she smirked as she fluffed his hair with a gentle kiss. "Sorry, but I love you."

"Emmett, don't be," She kissed him again. "I love you too."

Shoving her scroll in her back pocket, Emmeline Ciel ran into the bathroom and brushed out her hair as efficiently as she could muster and pulled it into a tight, high bun before she went upstairs into her daughter's room and picked up the sleeping little girl and carried her back down with her bag as quickly as possible. Casey didn't wake up, thankfully, and, although it took several trips out to the car, they managed get everything in the back well within their time frame. The flight to Vale wasn't necessarily a long one but, with Cas being so young it, they both had a feeling that it was going to appear as such considering the fact that they had been beginning to lose sleep over their sweet little girl. Securing Cas in her carseat, Emmeline sighed as she started the ignition while Emmett climbed in the passenger side. Remaining in park, she looked over to him upon noticing his look of concern out of the corner of her eye.

"We're just going to Vale, remember?" Emmeline said with a smile, her forehead pressed against Emmett's. "I promise it'll be alright."

"You sure?" Emmett gently caressed her cheek before kissing her softly. "I mean, this is your first mission outside of the kingdom since Cas was born."

"I'll be fine, besides we're staying with Glynda and James. Nothing's going to go wrong. It's mostly scouting, honestly, and looking into some of the issues that the Valerian council is having with the Mountain Glenn site." Carefully pulling out of the driveway as she began their short drive to the transport station, she sighed. "I know that you're worried about me or the possibility of me getting hurt but I promise that I'll be fine. Nothing's going to happen to me."

Emmett nodded and leaned back a little to look at his daughter who was still sleeping peacefully. Shrugging into his seat, he tried to relax as he knew that tension was not going to help anything but he found that to be a struggle. Traffic was heavy on the motorway but not any worse than the two of them had grown used to since both were born and raised within the kingdom of Atlas. Sensing that it would take awhile and that she wasn't in the mood to talk, Emmett closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep for even just a few moments but his mind wouldn't let him. Various images and figures crossed through his mind and he began to grow irritated with the headache he was gaining from it but the last thing he saw before he felt the car stop in finality was a dark haired woman and Glynda in the hospital, seemingly unconscious. A soft hand shook his arm as he opened his eyes groggily and stopped as soon as it knew that he was awake. Noticing Emmeline get out of the car and put Cas in the sling as well as take two of their bags, he got out and grabbed the other three before locking it. He was just about to move towards the transports when she stopped him.

"Are you alright, Emmett?" Emmeline brushed a hand over his forehead before resting it on his shoulder. "You don't feel sick."

"I...I'm fine," He said taking her free hand as he adjusted the bags he was carrying. "Don't worry."

Giving him a suspicious look, she nodded and squeezed his hand, knowing that if he wanted to talk about it he would. "Okay, but, if you want to talk about it, I'm here for you."

Emmett nodded and squeezed her hand back. "I know - that's part of why I love you."

* * *

 _ **December 13th  
**_ _ **City Of Vale  
**_ _ **Vale  
**_ _ **Downtown  
**_ _ **9:28 PM**_

The sun had long since faded from the sky, and the full moon reflected faintly on the streets of Vale. Illumination, naturally, was aided by street lamp posts the similar but it was still minimal and the air was chilled. Pulling her coat a little closer to her, Glynda wished that her she hadn't had to choose between warmth or her cape. Her deep violet trench coat was almost form fitting and her black leather pants were serving multiple purposes: style, warmth, and comfort. Had her coat been unbuttoned and untied, her white keyhole blouse and its teal pendant would have been fully exposed. With the coat, only the pleated sleeves were visible. Her crop was in her dominant right and she was hesitant walking through the streets with Summer Rose. The former leader of Team STRQ was in her cape though she was beginning to regret not wearing a proper coat considering that the temperatures were flirting with dropping below freezing. Her pleated skirt fluttered as she moved and her weapon was in hand though she was hoping that she wouldn't have to use it. Her long sleeves were rather comforting against her arms and her legs were fully covered by her boots and tights.

Though it was rather cold, there was no ice or snow. There hadn't been any precipitation within the Kingdom Of Vale in the last week and it wasn't entirely unexpected. It was more disappointing than anything else, considering that Valerian school age children had a desire for classes to be cancelled due to inclement weather. Still, the light wind was bitterly cold and both women were thankful as they stepped into the alleyway where their sources had indicated the deals for the Dust robberies were being made. Time passed in earnest despite the bitter cold and, by the time it was ten thirty at night, both were ready to call it for the day and come back the next to investigate further. It wasn't entirely unbelievable that their information could have been incorrect but it was certainly not what they wanted. It wasn't until a bit of orange caught Glynda's eye that she made Summer hold back.

Coming into view with a smirk on his face, Roman Torchwick twirled Melodic Cudgel with flare in an attempt at a dramatic entrance though Glynda had already knocked him back with her crop from which her semblance was focused through. She had recognized him almost immediately as her former teammate, Dean Carson, but she hadn't thought twice about fighting him. Figuring that Ciel and Schnee had told her a thing or two, Roman laughed maniacally and moved towards her. She engaged him quickly and kept her grasp on the upper hand for some time - knocking him back or getting out of the way with a shield. Even the Dust that he tried to use against her was pushed back but he knew that she couldn't go on forever and, in the moment, her reliance on her semblance was what he needed to use against her. Seeing her collapse as her semblance failed as a result of stress and overextension, Summer Rose used her enhanced speed to stop Torchwick from hurting her but was stopped by the slashing of a scythe in front of her upon the landing of a crow.

Qrow Branwen engaged Torchwick quickly and fought him hard alongside Summer but, in a turn of bad luck, an unstable ledge of the building fell onto Summer and knocked her unconscious as her aura depleted. Qrow began to run to her side but didn't reach her before Torchwick kicked her repeatedly in the side with his foot, trying to gauge whether or not she was truly unconscious. Glynda forced herself back up and focused her semblance into lifting the ledge off of Summer while knocking back Torchwick but it was all of her strength that went into a distraction to send a message to Emmeline with her location as a cry for help. Roman-Dean engaged her physically and she collapsed and reattached her crop to her boot to fight. A well aimed punch to his face distracted him long enough as his hat flew off for her to kick him in the balls but as he got up he reached for Melodic Cudgel and used a bit of Dust to blast her backwards.

Glynda found herself losing consciousness against her will as she landed next to some old boxes. Unsure of what to do, Qrow fought off Torchwick as best he could but didn't find any success until the sound of a bullet leaving a gun was heard - a rifle more specifically. In full military uniform and with her hair up in a perfectly angled side bun, General Emmeline Ciel gave Torchwick, but more so Qrow, one warning shot. Backing out of the way to give her a better shot, Qrow watched her shoot and her next shot hit Torchwick squarely in his foot. Screaming in pain as the bullet pierced his foot, Torchwick created a diversion with his dust and ran off with Melodic Cudgel - escaping authority not for the first time. Sighing heavily as she adjusted her rifle onto her back, Emmeline Ciel ran over to Glynda and picked her up after ensuring that she was alive. To her relief, the younger woman was still alive but Ciel knew there could be damage below her skin. Across from her, Qrow lifted up Summer as he watched Emmeline Ciel call for an ambulance - and immediately. As the sirens wails grew closer, Ciel looked to Qrow and sighed heavily.

"Is she…" Emmeline bit her lip. "Alive?"

"Yes," Qrow told her through tears, brushing a hand over Summer's forehead. "But -"

"Good." Ciel said, directing the paramedics as best as she could. "Things could be a lot worse, please keep that in mind."

Tears still glinting in his eyes as the ambulances left with the unconscious forms of Glynda Goodwitch and Summer Rose, Qrow nodded at the General who placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be alright."

"You don't understand!" Qrow exclaimed through tears. "She's...Summer...she's pregnant."

Ciel took in a sharp breath and hesitated before swearing under her breath. "Fuck."

"General Ciel," Qrow said, his voice wavering. "You don't think that -"

"Qrow, you're in shock and I understand that you are afraid but, please, retain some semblance of calm." Shaking her head as she hailed a taxi to take them to the Valerian Main Hospital in downtown Vale, she looked at him sharply. "Listen to me, Qrow, I don't want to hear you describing your fears. You have every reason to be afraid, but if you're addressing me by my title without sarcasm then you definitely need to calm down. This doesn't feel like you."

"General Ciel, my semblance caused that ledge to fall on Summer," Qrow's red eyes were wide in fear, but they narrowed as he saw a raven land on a lamp post nearby. "If she lost the baby because of -"

"Qrow, what even is your semblance?" CIel demanded, her patience snapping. "Honestly, what happened to Summer was simply bad luck -"

"Exactly!" Qrow exclaimed through tears. "That's my semblance: bad luck. I'm a living, breathing, walking bad luck charm! I'm a bad luck charm that hurts the people I love -"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!" She snapped. "But Qrow, you don't know for sure if it was your semblance that hurt her -"

"Yes I do!" Qrow buried his head in his hands as she leaned back with a sigh and crossed her arms. "I am the reason that my...that Sums got hurt and that...and that she got hurt. I am...the...the reason that she might have lost our child and I...I…"

"Qrow Branwen, please calm down." Emmeline Ciel told him with her typical authority sharp in her voice. "Just calm down - this isn't productive. I'm worried for Glynda more than you could imagine - she a very close friend of mine - but it isn't helpful to anyone for us to be panicking. I have a few phone calls to make, so for the love of god, calm down."

* * *

 _ **December 14th  
**_ _ **Valerian Main Hospital  
**_ _ **Intensive Care Unit  
**_ _ **City Of Vale  
Vale  
**_ _ **Downtown  
**_ _ **11:13 PM**_

"Emmett," Emmeline tried to keep her voice calm as she spoke with Emmett through her scroll. Sending a glance towards Glynda, who was still unconscious, she sighed. "Tell James that she's stable and that he can come by anytime but that it's uncertain when she'll wake up."

"Emmy -" He started.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that she'll be...alright," Emmeline sighed. "But it's important for him to know and -"

"...Emmett?" James asked over the line. "...What's going on -"

"James, I can stay with the girls and Allen," Emmett paused for a moment. "But I think you might want to get -"

"...What happened?" He asked.

"Glynda was in an accident and is in the hospital," He said, his voice shaking a little. "Emmy says she's stable but that no one really knows when she's going to come around and -"

"...Tell her that I'll be there in five -" James said quickly.

Shuffling was heard over the line as well as the slamming of the door and Emmett sighed as he came back over the line. "I'm assuming you heard that?" He said to his wife.

"He'll be here soon enough," Emmeline ran her fingers through her hair as she paced over towards Glynda and probed a few fingers over her forehead. "Thankfully. I imagine that it will be a relief for him to see that she's alright."

"Was she injured at all?" Emmett asked, concern for his friend and teammate coming into his voice. "If she was -"

"I don't know," Emmeline sighed heavily, hoping that things were alright. "If she was, I am unaware as I don't have access to that information. The only people who can are -"

"Glynda herself and James because he -" Emmett said astutely.

"Exactly," Emmeline turned around as she heard the doors open and twisted a finger around her side bangs in anxiety as James came into the room. "I've got to go. I promise I'll be there later."

"Okay Emmy," Emmett said, his voice soft. "Love you."

"Love you too," Shutting her scroll off, Emmeline dropped it back into her purse as she moved over towards James who half ran over towards Glynda and immediately clasped her hand tightly while running his free hand through her hair.

"Glynda…" Tears began to stream out of his eyes and onto her face. Though he knew she couldn't feel it, James wrapped his arms tightly around her before kissing her forehead. "Please be alright…"

"The good news is that her vitals are stable," Emmeline said from the other side of the room with her arms crossed. "She should be alright but it is uncertain when she'll come to. Hopefully soon but I'm unsure."

"Did anything -" James started.

"Mister Branwen, there's something that concerns you in regards to Miss Rose's condition." The small nurse who had been looking over Summer since she had been brought in the night before was standing in the doorway. "Come with me."

Qrow followed her with nerves filling him with each step that he took and that increased as he sat down in the small room with the nurse as she looked over the files on her scroll. With a heavy sigh, the nurse sat down calmly in front of him and gave him a sympathetic look that only caused more fear to grow within him. Neither spoke for several tension filled moments in which he felt his hands shake and his body grow clammy. So many thoughts went through his mind. Was she hurt beyond the ability to come to? Was she going to be in this condition forever? Was she suffering brain damage? Was it possible that she had grown sick in the short time that she had been there? One last possibility crossed his mind but it was too horrible for him to entertain, especially because he was certain that his semblance had caused her accident - as well as, possibly, Glynda's - and if what his worst fears were suggesting was the case then he was going to be devastated. Of course, his devastation would be nowhere near hers. Summer would be crushed if that was the case. Looking the nurse in the eye, Qrow took a long sip from his flask before giving her a sharp glance.

"Alright, what's wrong with her?" Qrow's fears betrayed his attempts to hide his emotions and the look he got back from the nurse only increased that. "Is she -"

"Mister Branwen, are you aware of Summer Rose's pregnancy?" The nurse asked calmly, noting his wide eyes. "You are the father, aren't you?"

Tears began to form in Qrow's eyes, a sickening feeling of knowing beginning to take him over. "Yes, I am but -"

"This...this is not…this is not the news we like to deliver," The nurse sighed and looked like she was fighting back tears. "Summer lost the pregnancy in the accident."

Qrow's head fell into his hands and he began to sob in spite of himself. Their baby, their child and they had lost it at the hands of that Roman Torchwick bastard. The orange haired man was going to pay for being there but Qrow's sobs only increased after he remembered that his semblance had caused the accident. His own misfortune had cost both him and Summer their child. The second she heard, that was going to be the moment that she was broken into tiny bits and there was nothing that he could do about it. He was going to tell her - not some impersonal hospital employee who was paid to tell people terrible news like this. After that, he was going to have to deal with his options because he had to do something about the situation that he had caused. He had cost them their child. Did she really deserve to be with him if he was the reason they lost their child?

Back in ICU, James was pacing by Glynda while Emmeline watched with her gaze going to her scroll every so often. It wasn't until Dr. Lysander came into the room with her red hair perfectly done up in a sleek ponytail that he turned around. Coming over towards him, she checked Glynda's vitals before looking over several reports with a heavy sigh. Motioning James towards her, Dr. Lysander sent Emmeline out who did so willingly though not without a look of sympathy to James before she answered her scroll - likely Emmett. Locking the unit, the young doctor gestured for James to sit down next to her before handing him her scroll where she had Glynda's file pulled up; That file contained all of the woman's medical history.

"I'm not quite sure if you'll understand what I've added to the file, based on the information that we've received today but…" Dr. Lysander twisted her ponytail tightly in her hands. "I've known Glynda for the last two or so years since the two of you moved to Vale and in that time I've gotten to know her pretty well considering how frequently she has had to come in for testing. That being said," The young doctor wiped away a few tears as she pulled up her most recent addition to the file and her voice was quiet. "I know that she's going to be upset when she finds out which is why you should tell her. You know her better than anyone and that is why you are best suited to tell her that her accident...her accident, well, it pushed her over the edge. She's not going to...she can't have another child…"

"No…" James said, fighting back tears as he looked to his unconscious wife. "No...no…"

"I'll leave you some time alone with her." Dr. Lysander walked out of the room, covering her face as she walked away with tears in her eyes.

The last thing that she saw was James taking his wife's hand tightly in his and kissing her forehead with tears in her eyes.

* * *

 _ **December 17th  
**_ _ **Valerian Main Hospital  
**_ _ **Intensive Care Unit  
**_ _ **City Of Vale  
Vale  
**_ _ **Downtown  
**_ _ **12:58 AM**_

 _The darkness is hazy to her yet she can feel some sensation. None of her thoughts were cohesive or made sense - the images that passed through her dark vision were unclear but they were terrifying her. Figures of people that she couldn't quite make out and forms of a cane and something falling passed through her field of vision. It all felt important and yet none if it made sense. The feeling of a hand against hers caused her heart to flutter but she still found herself to be unable wake. All she wanted to do was wake - her desire to be free from the goddamn haze was pushing the extremes. It was all fucking convoluted and every time that she pushed to wake it felt like she hit a shimmering glass wall that mocked her attempts to come around. Mustering all of her strength, she kept fighting and she finally found herself able to have a breakthrough. Multiple beeps were heard and -_

Summer Rose groggily opened her eyes, silently cursing at the pain she felt within her head. Hazy figures of people were all that she could see at first but Qrow quickly came into view as her vision cleared, followed by Taiyang who, with Yang in his arms, walked over to his teammates with a solemn look on her face. Trying to understand and figure out what was going on, Summer racked her brain for everything that she could remember. She remembered walking through the city with Glynda - where was she? She remembered her moment with Qrow from not that long ago where he revealed that he licked Taiyang's 'drink mixer' read: blender. She remembered playing with Yang and she remembered finding out that she was pregnant. Carefully pushing herself up as concern for her baby went through her, Summer tried to remember why she was there but her thoughts were cut short when she glanced to her right and saw Glynda who was evidently unconscious.

"Glynda!" Summer gasped in horror as she gaped at Qrow and Tai. "Is she -"

"Alive and stable," Qrow assured her, placing his hands on top of hers. "But we aren't quite sure when she'll wake up."

"No...no...no!" Breaking down into tears, Summer let Qrow pull her as close as possible while the doctor and a few nurses looked over her vitals. "What if...what if she never wakes up?"

One of Qrow's hands gently massaged her sore back but the pain she was getting from her back was nothing compared to her sides. Just about everything about her felt sore as hell and, when she saw Taiyang leave the room with his sleeping daughter, looked immediately to Qrow with wide eyes before her hands immediately went for the metal bar beside her bed as she attempted to get up. Stopping her, Qrow carefully pushed her back down and helped her into a comfortable seated position before he sighed heavily, tears in his eyes, and squeezed her hands that he had taken in his. The tears in his eyes betrayed his attempts to not scare her and she kissed him gently before pulling away with fear expressed all over her countenance.

"Qrow…" Summer said, starting to cry. "The...the baby...is the baby alright?"

The sob that escaped him gave her the last answer she wanted and she too found herself sobbing into his arms. "No...Sums...you were attacked and you lost the baby."

A sense of extreme loss and sadness washed over her in droves as she continued to cry into him. She had lost her pregnancy before she had even the chance to decide upon what kind of mother she was going to be. "No…" She breathed.

Pulling away from her, Qrow sighed heavily and wiped away his tears as he pushed his hair back and away from his face. "Summer, I can't stay if this is what I cause."

Another sob came out of her as he walked away and she felt hopelessness set in again - as if he wouldn't ever return. In the hall as he half ran out after leaving ICU, Qrow tried to convince himself that he did the right thing. He couldn't hurt people and if being around him caused people to get hurt then he had no choice in the matter of whether or not he was going to stay or leave. He hurt what would have been his own child before it was even born or, in fairness, had the chance to be born. His semblance, therefore in his mind translating to him, only seemed to cause people pain and harm. He wished more than anything that he could make things right, but he felt hopeless. He couldn't do anything and now Summer was suffering because of him. He felt sick, so he kept running.

"Qrow, where the hell are you going?" Taiyang Xiao Long demanded from behind, cradling Yang in his arms. "I just spoke to Summer and she's beyond devastated - how can you leave her?"

"Tai," Qrow said, putting up his hands. "Please -"

"No. What the hell is this even about?" Eyes narrowed, Tai stood his ground against Qrow. "She wants, no - correction - needs you."

"Tai, Summer lost her child because my semblance caused her fucking accident!" Qrow snapped. "How do you think I feel? My semblance, meaning I, caused this whole thing!"

"That's complete and utter bullshit, Qrow, and you know it." Had one arm not been holding his daughter, Tai would have crossed his arms in disdain. "I thought you didn't have her bad qualities, but I guess I was wrong."

Qrow took in a sharp breath of anger. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Tai glared. "I mean you are acting utterly selfish - you are being a selfish bastard, possibly worse than Raven when it comes to recognizing what is most important. Family doesn't end with blood - is Summer your partner and therefore family, or is she a toy to be messed with?"

Shuffling past him angrily, Tai sent Qrow one last glare before leaving him alone at the end of the hall. Collapsing against the wall, Qrow sighed as he watched the people go past. Some were doctors with clipboards and, evidently, not enough time on their hands. Others were nurses who were dealing with patients and the like - some were aides to the doctors. Then there were, naturally, the patients - some being taken out dead and others alive. It was sterile and smelled distinctly of cleaning fluid. The whole place felt artificial, fake, as if someone had scrubbed it clean one time too many. Not only that, but he looked up when he saw the two pairs of Atlesian military issue boots. Looking up, he saw General Ciel with James Ironwood - both appeared to be headed to the ICU, likely to see Glynda. Getting up, Qrow followed them and stood just outside as he overheard their conversation.

"...Dr. Lysander, are you sure she's alright?"

"...James, I assure you that if that was not the case that I would have informed you."

"...Thank you, Dr. Lysander, but I James and I would like to see Glynda alone."

The sound of a curtain being drawn and the shuffling of feet was all he needed to hear to understand that Ciel's request had been granted. Just as he was about to enter the ward, he stopped as he heard voices again.

"...I...I want her to be alright so bad. I love her so much and…"

"...She'll be alright, James, I promise."

"...But she has been out for days. If she...if...if she never wakes up -"

"...Shush, James, she'll be fine. I'll leave you with her. Call me or Emmett when you're on your way back to the apartment."

Noticing Qrow as General Emmeline Ciel left the room, she sent him a suspicious look before shaking her head. Deciding to do what Tai had convinced him to do, Qrow hesitantly walked into the ward and Summer Anna Rose looked up with puffy, tear ridden eyes. Taking her hand as he reached her and kissing her forehead before kissing along her jawline before finally kissing her lips, Qrow pulled her in close.

"I'm sorry. If you want me, I'll stay."

Summer kissed him with hesitation. "Stay."

* * *

 _ **December 21st  
**_ _ **Valerian Main Hospital  
**_ _ **Intensive Care Unit  
**_ _ **City Of Vale  
Vale  
**_ _ **Downtown  
**_ _ **9:13 PM**_

As gently as possible, James brushed several thick strands of Glynda's pale blonde waves away from her eyes that were still closed. It had been a week and she still wasn't awake and, though he didn't like that the possibility had even crossed his mind, fear was beginning to grow in him that she simply was not going to wake up. Emmett had been watching the girls and Allen with Emmeline for several days while he had gone between the base and the hospital to check up on his wife. Nights after he had to leave the hospital were stressful. He had forced himself to not take any sleep aids. Logic told him that if he didn't take them after he was struggling after he lost his right arm and leg that this was of the same caliber and that if he didn't need them then, then he didn't need them now. The girls missed their mother dearly, he could tell, and it would make things better for Allen if he could have his mother. Even more so, though, James needed her. He missed being able to see her and talk with her, he missed how it felt when she kissed him, and he especially missed hearing her voice. That wasn't to say that he thought it would be easy for her once she awoke. There were things that he had to tell her that he didn't want to think about and that she was going to be shattered by. The fact that her cramps had only grown worse and worse after their third child was born only made the situation worse for them. Everything about it was awful and he just wanted her to wake up. He missed her and he wanted to hold her and reassure to her that he was going to stay by her side.

"Hey, Glyns…" James murmured as he kissed her forehead. "I don't know if you can hear me… actually, I know that you can't hear me, but I want you to know that I love you so much and that I want you to wake up so badly. I know that the accident must have been horrible - Emmeline said about as much - but it's alright now. I've got you."

Glynda shifted though she didn't wake and one of her arms fell off the side of the hospital bed. Her vitals remained steady and for a second her eyes fluttered but she still didn't wake. A heavy sigh escaped his lips and he brushed his gloved hand gently through her pale, blonde waves.

"The girls miss you dearly and I have a feeling that Allen does too…" Squeezing her hand though he knew she couldn't feel it, James continued.

"The girls and Cas seem to get off pretty well - I have a feeling that they're going to be close friends. I know that you're going to have to deal with some difficult things when you wake up, but I promise that I'll be here for you. Glynda, I'm not going to leave you even if you think I should. You mean too much to me, Glynda.

"If you can hear me, if you have any choice in the matter of when you wake up, I want you to know that I will be here for you no matter the circumstances. The thing is, you mean so much to me. Glynda, you are the strongest and most beautiful person that I've ever met. You are strong enough to get through this, I know you are.

"I know that it might be a little bit odd for me to visit you every day even if nothing has changed but I'm still going to hope. Nothing has changed between us because of this and it won't.

"Since it concerns you, I'm going to tell you what happened again. You and Summer Rose went out on an investigative mission for Ozpin. Neither of you thought that much was going to happen but Dean - Roman - showed up and attacked the two of you. According to Qrow, he depleted your aura and caused an accident for Summer first before he went after you. You fought hard like you always do because you are so incredibly strong. Not only that, but you're brave. Roman knocked you unconscious just as Emmeline showed up. She shot Roman in the foot and, while he got away, he know now that he at the very least was injured.

"There is one other thing that you should know, but I'll tell you when you wake up. It isn't something I'm looking forward to, but you have a right to know."

Breathing a heavy sigh and fighting back tears, James pushed his slightly disheveled black hair away from his eyes. Looking at her, he let the tears fall. Her eyes were closed though she was shifting a little, her platinum blonde waves were a mess and were everywhere on the hospital bed and even a little bit off, her glasses were on the tray next to her and had been repaired, and her shoes were off to the side - leaving her feet bare. Her breathing was steady but, though her eyes fluttered some, she still remained in her state of unconsciousness. Kissing her forehead again, James tried to remind himself that she was still there and, to assure himself further, he squeezed her hand with his robotic one and placed his natural one on her heart and felt her heartbeat. Just feeling that alongside her breathing relieved him of the fear of her death. She was alright - just not awake.

"Glynda...I love you so much. I wish I could hold you right now and kiss you but you need rest. Please wake up as soon as possible. You are my princess and I want nothing more than for you to be alright.

"When you wake up, even if you can't speak, I'll be here as soon as I can. If you want me too, I'll hold you but if you just want to talk then I'll take that just as eagerly. Every single solitary thing about you makes me love you and I just want you to be alright. Nothing has changed between us.

"I'm still here, Princess, and I will still be here when you wake up. I love you."

Looking at the time with an irritated sigh, James kissed her forehead one last time before he left the ward. Just as he was at the door, he looked back at her and smiled weakly before he finally made his leave. Quickly sending a message to Emmeline and Emmett to tell them that he was going to be back soon, James slammed the door to his car shut as he got in. Leaning back heavily against the seat before fastening the buckle and setting his scroll aside, James tried to think about anything but the accident. Turning the radio up high, he drove off as he tried to shake away his nerves. It wasn't until he reached the main roads of the city of Vale that he found his thoughts fully drowned out by the music and things were growing bleak in the world.


	31. Coming To

_**December 27th  
**_ _ **Valerian Main Hospital  
**_ _ **Intensive Care Unit  
**_ _ **City Of Vale  
**_ _ **Vale  
**_ _ **Downtown  
**_ _ **8:15 PM**_

"James, she's awake." Emmeline said as she looked back to Glynda who was shaking as she put on her glasses and ran her fingers through her heavily tangled platinum blonde waves. "I know you're probably -"

"I'll be there soon," The shifting of clothing was heard over the line as James shrugged his leather jacket on over his shirt and quickly pulled on a pair of shoes. "But can I at least talk to her for a minute?"

Looking over to the younger woman, Emmeline lowered her voice as she tried to move out of earshot. "Are you sure that that won't upset her?"

James sighed. "Emmeline, I just want to hear her speak. I want to hear her say that she alright. If it was Emmett, wouldn't you want the same thing?"

With another glance towards Glynda, Emmeline put her scroll down for a moment as she moved back to the younger woman's side. "I know what you're going to say once you know, but I feel that I still should ask regardless of that fact."

"Ask me what?" Glynda asked weakly, her head resting in her hands and her legs dangling over the edge of the bed to which she was restrained by multiple monitors, cords, and needles. "Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not." Emmeline responded quickly, trying to gather her thoughts. "James is going to be here soon, but he wants to talk to you."

Glynda nodded as she pushed her bangs away to my face. "Okay."

Emmeline sighed as she handed her scroll to the younger woman. "Like I said, it's only James."

Though her hands shook as her strength was diminished, Glynda took the scroll from her and answered as quickly as she could while her voice broke in relief. "James?"

Hearing her voice, though it was slightly hoarse, sent relief through him. "Glynda, it's me -"

"I need to see you -" She said quickly.

"I promise I'll be there as soon as possible," He assured her. "I'm leaving right now, Glyns and -"

"I love you," Even over the line, James could hear the passion in her voice that was breaking. "Really, James, I love you."

A pause was heard on both ends. "I know and I love you too, Princess," James said as he started to drive. "I'll see you soon."

"I missed you…" She breathed as the call ended and she shut Emmeline's scroll down.

Handing Emmeline's scroll back to her, Glynda sighed as she tried to push away the memories of the attack that were coming back to her in rapid succession. The ledge falling on Summer Rose, Qrow and his scythe, Emmeline, getting knocked unconscious because of Dean - Roman Torchwick - and his cane that he had used Dust with. Emmeline crossed her arms as she leaned onto the edge of the chair by the side of the hospital bed where the younger woman was restrained by multiple needles and pulse sensors that were monitoring her vitals. The multitude of emotions washing over her face came and went as she probed her forehead, the effects of her stress giving her a terrible headache. A sigh escaping her, she looked to Emmeline before her face contorted with pain from a cramp that hit her suddenly. The older woman moved over towards her and took her hand with one of her own, placing the other on the younger woman's shoulder.

"Are you alright, Glynda?" Emmeline asked gently, knowing that her friend was on edge. "Do you remember anything?"

Glynda weakly nodded. "Summer -"

"Was discharged several days ago. She and Qrow went back to Patch," Emmeline informed her, squeezing her shoulder. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes…" A heavy sigh escaped her and her eyes were wide with tears threatening to spill out. "It wasn't supposed to be a fight - just an investigation - and Torchwick showed to engage us in a fight. Qrow showed up, Summer and I got hurt and you -"

"Shot Torchwick in the foot." Tears finally escaping the younger woman, Emmeline hugged Glynda before massaging her shoulders. "Shh...shh...don't cry...don't cry. It's going to be alright, really and -"

"Everything about me feels numb or sore…" Glynda admitted. "I just…"

"Want the world to fuck off?" Emmeline smirked and was relieved that Glynda was able to muster a weak smile in return. "Honestly, no one can blame you."

"How long was I out?" Glynda asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.

Taking in a sharp breath before shaking her head, Emmeline sighed. "You were out for two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Had her voice not been so difficult to get out or her throat so dry, she would have shrieked. "What? Are you joking?"

"No -" Emmeline started gently.

"What happened to the girls..." She asked, her voice soft. "To -"

"Either Emmett or I - sometimes both of us - was with them when James was here checking up on you. I swear I'm not joking when I say that he came by everyday for at least an hour," Emmeline bit her lip and then smiled weakly. "I've got say, though, that Cas, and the girls are going to be very close."

Emmeline sighed heavily, glancing at her scroll when it buzzed in alert of a new message from Emmett. Seeing the young woman begin to cry into her hands again, she sighed again and rubbed her back, wishing there was a better way to tell her what had happened. Ciel assumed that it must be must worse for the younger woman in this moment in particular because she remembered what had happened. To some extent, Summer Rose had been lucky to have lost memory of the attack. She had to deal with the aftermath, but not the memory. It was a shitty situation for everyone and waking up after two weeks was probably nothing but a living hell for god knows how many reasons. Looking up as Dr. Lysander and her nurses came in and the all moved into the observational care unit, Emmeline gently released her touch to the woman and allowed them to begin to do their job. Hopefully, there wasn't any lasting damage that they hadn't caught while the younger woman had been unconscious.

* * *

 _ **December 27th  
**_ _ **Valerian Main Hospital  
**_ _ **Observational Care Unit  
**_ _ **City Of Vale  
**_ _ **Vale  
**_ _ **Downtown  
**_ _ **8:37 PM**_

As soon as the nurses and Dr. Lysander agreed that Glynda was stable enough to be released in two days after observation, James moved over to her and pulled her in tightly while she kept her hands tightly clasped to the back of his brown leather jacket, considering that he had just been at the apartment with their kids, Emmett, and Cas. He dropped a duffel bag on the floor next to her - a change of clothes for her, likely. James's grey shirt smelled familiar to her and it was comforting to her to know that he was right there with her and that they were alright. Shifting the little that she needed to in order to kiss him, Glynda pulled him closer to deepen it as she continued to try and reassure herself that things were alright. Rubbing her back as he broke the kiss and leaned her head onto his shoulder, James held her close before softly murmuring.

"It's okay, Glynda," James whispered. "It's okay. I'm right here."

Forcing herself not to cry, Glynda nuzzled his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, Glyns, I love you too." James kissed her forehead as he continued to hold her. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"You know what happened, right?" She asked quietly and the look in his eyes was all she needed to know that he did. A sob escaping her against her will as she clung tighter to him, she tried to remind herself that it was over and that things were alright now. "James, I -"

"Glynda," He said, his voice shaking. "You were out for two weeks. I was so worried -"

Kissing him again, Glynda tried to calm them both but the look on his face stopped her. "James...why -"

"Oh Glynda…" Letting the tears fall out of his eyes, James struggled with telling her what he needed to. "Glynda…" James heard his voice break as he pulled her in tightly. "Glyns, do you know how bad the accident was?"

"James, what does that mean?" Panic entered her voice as she continued to cling to him tightly. "Is there...is there -" Another cramp hit her sharply and her movement in response caused him to kiss her before he pulled away with tears in his eyes. "James -"

"Glyns...after the accident - while you were unconscious - Dr. Lysander ordered scans and the like to have you fully checked for any brain injuries - which you didn't have - and...and…" James swallowed hard. "Physical damage in general, and… there was..."

Feeling sick, Glynda pulled him closer as the worst crossed her mind. "James -"

"You..." He started, his voice breaking.

"I can't have another child…" Glynda broke off into another sob against her will, the look on his face saying it all. It wasn't unexpected but it was difficult to hear nonetheless. As she cried, James pulled her as close as possible and rubbed her back, wishing that he could do more to comfort her though tears were coming out of his eyes as well.

"I'm sorry, Glyns." He whispered.

Prying her off of him just a little, James tilted his head so that he could kiss her. At first, she only responded with the tiniest bit of pressure but, as her thoughts slowly drifted towards them and the fact that they were alright, she slowly began to kiss him with more passion. Her hands slowly released their grip on his jacket and clasped together behind his neck to draw him closer as she kissed him more deeply, moving with more need and desire. His fingers ran through her still tangled hair and the cool metal of his ungloved, robotic hand felt nice against the warm, exposed skin of her neck. Though her field of motion was somewhat limited, she shifted to bring herself as close to him as possible and to kiss him as deeply as possible. It was all she could do not to shrug his jacket off and remove his shirt - she needed him more than anyone or anything else while the exact same was even more so true for him. As soon as he had heard about the accident he had been terrified, but every day that had passed without her waking had only worried him more. It was a relief to be with her, to get to wrap his arms around her and hold her close and it was a relief to be able to be certain that she was alright.

"I missed you, Glynda, I really did…" He murmured. "I just want things to be okay."

"I missed you too," She said as she carefully shifted out of his embrace to allow Dr. Lysander to pull some of the needles out of her arms as well as removing some of the other restraints. "I wish things didn't have to be this way."

"Hey," James kissed her gently before cupping her face in his hands. "Glynda, I know that this is terrible on so many levels but I'm still here. I've still got you. Nothing has changed between us. You've got me, our babies, Emmett, Emmeline, Rose… we're all here for you. Especially me."

"I know," She responded, her voice weak. "I want to go home."

"It's just a few days of observation, Glynda, I promise. It won't be particularly intense." Dr. Lysander said before she left the room. "Don't worry yourself about it, please."

As soon as they were alone again and she was able to plant her feet down on the floor, Glynda let herself rest in his arms before she pulled her silver yoga pants and long sleeved purple shirt out of the duffel bag and changed into them. Pulling a small hairbrush out of the side pocket, James handed it to her and she began to slowly untangle her hair with it. Several minutes passed and her eyes teared up a few times as she went through the lengthy process of untangling her platinum blonde waves in result to the pain of some of her more tangled clumps tugging heavily at her scalp. Finally finishing, she sighed and ran her fingers through her liberated hair and put the brush away before letting herself fall back into his embrace though she was unsteady. He pulled her close and held her in silence for several minutes before finally deciding to kiss her gently to which she responded with immense passion, drawing him closer every second.

"Don't leave me," She told him, clinging to him tightly. "Please."

"I never will if you want me to stay," He promised her, kissing her again. "I love you and I'm just glad that I still have you."

"I love you too," She mumbled tiredly. "I love you so much."

* * *

 _ **January 7th  
**_ _ **Patch  
**_ _ **6:13 PM**_

Looking over at Qrow with a heavy sigh escaping her lips, Summer collapsed onto to the window seat in their room while he sharpened, polished, and tuned up his scythe. The last few weeks had been rather rough on them, considering how upset both of them had been about the miscarriage. Summer had spent several days after she had been released on the floor of their room crying or trapped inside of her own mind, held captive by her thoughts. Her mind and body had felt so numb and she had spent several nights in the shower for over an hour as she tried to find ways to deal with her loss but it was to no avail. The water had eventually run cold and her tear ducts had run dry. Her dreams were anything but peaceful and were either mocking her of what she was not going to have or were nightmares. She still couldn't recall what had happened the night of the accident - all she knew about it was what Qrow had told her. She knew that he blamed himself for the accident but she didn't. She blamed herself, believing herself to have been both careless and reckless.

Forcing herself to get up and stop wallowing in self pity, Summer walked over towards where Qrow was sitting on the floor and watched him while he finished his work. It was an attempt at distraction, and it was one that worked for some time. She observed how his hands moved and how they worked on the blade and how the way that he carefully painted the red portions of the metal. Sighing as he got up and placed his weapon next to hers by the open doorway, Summer forced herself to come over to him. She slammed the door shut with tears in her eyes as she adjusted her cape before letting him wrap his arms around her and massage her sides. Several minutes passed like this with them simply in each other's arms and it was in that time that Summer realized what she wanted. She wanted to try again. Kissing him softly, she sighed as she broke it while his hands rested lightly on her hips.

"Summer…" Qrow said softly.

"I want to try to get pregnant again," She told him, her voice little more than a whisper that cracked slightly. "Qrow, we lost the chance at having a child once and I don't want to waste time on trying to have a child again. Please."

"You really want to have a child with me, Sums?" Qrow looked at her with wide eyes.

"If we have a girl, we could name her Ruby…" She murmured and he pressed his mouth down on hers, hard. "Wouldn't that be beautiful…"

"Ruby Ariana Rose…" Qrow murmured in response. "I want to try for something like that."

"Then let us…" Summer whispered as his hands rubbed her sides more furiously. "Take me and let's try to have a child."

No more words than that needed to pass between them; Qrow pushed his lips against hers with force and shoved his tongue furiously into her mouth, both of their tongues fighting for dominance. Her core pulsed in desire and grew hot while she could also feel herself growing wet as she felt him grow hard as she pressed up against him. Pushing her up against the wall, Qrow flipped her cape off of her while she unclasped his own tattered red one that fell to the floor at their feet. Pulling her shirt off and pressing hot, opened mouthed kisses to her jaw line, neck, collarbone, and all the way down to her breasts, Qrow felt himself getting harder with each moment that passed with their skin touching. She unbuttoned his shirt and threw it aside before slowly unbuttoning his pants and pulling him closer as he removed her skirt and tights. Tearing her bra off of her before ripping her panties off, Qrow let her remove his boxers.

Both of them fully exposed, Qrow lifted her up bridal style and, kissing her intensively, carried her over to their bed. Half throwing her down while she smiled, Qrow climbed on top of her and kissed her deeply, teasing her slightly as he rubbed the head of his significant member against her pulsing clitoris. Summer moaned in pleasure as she felt herself growing wetter under him. Both of them finally giving in entirely to their desires, Qrow pushed himself inside of her as they both let out moans of pleasure. Thrusting in and out of her both roughly and gently, he couldn't help but love how it felt to be inside of the woman he loved and her tightness only made it so much better. Her blunt nails dug into his back as she reached her climax and he soon followed, spending inside of her and both of them couldn't help but melt into each other as the wrapped loosely around each other. Blissful peace washed heavily over them and Summer couldn't help but sigh.

"I love you Qrow Xander Branwen," She said, kissing his cheek. "I really do."

"I love you Sums, and I hope," He said, resting a hand on her abdomen before rubbing it gently with his calloused fingers. "I hope that you'll get pregnant soon."

"Me too," She murmured. "If I do, do you think we'll have a girl or a boy?"

"Well I'll love it either way, but I'm betting on a girl," Qrow told her, kissing her lips passionately. "I really do like the sound of Ruby Ariana Rose."

"Why not Ruby Ariana Branwen?" Summer asked, raising an eyebrow.

Qrow sighed heavily. "Because it isn't fair to put the burden of my name on a child that is completely innocent and didn't ask to be born."

* * *

 _ **January 13th  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Downtown  
**_ _ **11:34 PM**_

"Ugh...damn it!" Emmeline glared at her appearance in the mirror and the faint grey hairs that she was beginning to see. Although she hadn't wrinkled or experienced any of the other things that women her own age often began to complain about, the few greys that were beginning to appear amongst her dark locks not only upset her but made her angry. "Motherfucker..."

"Emmy?" Emmett said through the door and she opened it irritably. Immediately pulling her into his arms upon noticing the slight tears in the corner of her eyes, Emmett tried to comfort her as best he could though he wasn't sure what was bothering her. "What's wrong?"

"Are you kidding me?" Emmeline exclaimed, looking at herself disdainfully in the mirror. "Emmett, I have some grey hairs and…" Trailing off as she realized how ridiculous she sounded, she opted to let out a very low noise of irritation. "Sorry, I know this is ridiculous or, at the very least, must seem ridiculous.."

"No, no, no." Emmett told her as he scooped her up and carried her into their room before sitting on their bed with her in their arms. "Emmy, if it's upsetting you then it isn't ridiculous. I don't care what it is. Do you want to talk about it?"

Looking at him with wide eyes before brushing her thick hair out of her eyes, she sighed heavily and nodded.. "Emmett, I'm almost forty -"

"No, you've been thirty-nine for just over a month," Emmett reminded her with a kiss to her temples. "And besides, being forty doesn't make you old."

A slight noise of anger escaped her. "Emmett, you're still in your twenties -"

"So?" Holding her closer still, Emmett tried to think of the best way to make her feel better. Keeping his voice low as to not wake up Cas by mistake, Emmett kissed her gently before beginning. "Emmy, why does this bother you so much?"

Wiping away the tears that were brimming at the corners of her eyes, Emmeline tried to not have him notice as she looked down at her hands, which were in his, though he did anyways. Giving her a squeeze, Emmett kept quiet to let her speak when she was ready. Several minutes passed in silence. Emmeline found herself struggling with what she was thinking and how to say it while Emmett was doing everything he could to comfort her nonverbally. It helped but it also scared her. Every time that he kissed her she felt an irrational fear bubble up inside of her and every time that he brushed his fingers through her hair she couldn't help but think about the flaws in her appearance. Finally forcing herself to say something, Emmeline found that her voice was shaky and a little bit raspy, though the latter had more to do with the increased frequency of meetings with the council and more specifically the DFAMA in light of recent events.

"I'm seventeen years older than you Emmett, just about, and...and I feel like I'm just…" Groaning in frustration, she leaned heavily into him. "No, this is stupid."

"Emmeline…" Emmett cupped her cheek, looking into her deep brown eyes. "I told you, anything that is upsetting you - whatever the fuck it is - is worth discussing."

"You're going to think I'm losing it." She muttered, burying her face in his shirt as he rubbed her back.

"Try me," He told her gently, his voice soft. "It's okay."

Another lengthy pause passed between them before she sighed. "This is completely and utterly vain of me, but I'm afraid of...I'm scared that you...won't want me if...if I -"

"Emmeline Cecilia Ciel, I married you and I promise you that it had nothing to do with your looks. I married you because I love you as a person." Carefully lifting her head off of his chest, Emmett kissed her cheek before giving her a squeeze. "Emmy, I love your personality and the strong person that you are. Not only that, but you're the mother of my child and I can never ask for anything more than that. You've given me you and Cas and I love you more than I can say. I love you so much. You're my queen and I don't want you to doubt that I'm going to be here for you. You are everything to me and I want nothing more than for you to be happy. We've got each other and we've got Cas. We have everything and I don't want you to be worried about me leaving you because I won't. I will never leave you. Emmeline, you are always going to beautiful to me - even if you've got a few grey hairs."

"Emmett, our entire relationship started because both of us wanted to fuck each other." Emmeline sighed and brushed her bangs away from her face.

"So what?" Emmett asked her with his arms wrapping even more tightly around her. "We decided to keep the pregnancy when it happened a few months after we got involved and then a few months after that we got engaged -"

 _The black haze that comes over him clears almost as quickly as it arrives. As soon as it clears, all he can see is the living room of their apartment in uptown Mantle that the two of them lived in when it was more convenient for missions, Emmett saw Emmeline packing the final things - moving? He could see the security cameras that they had had installed in both of their homes. He came into the room and pulled her close after she finished sealing one of the boxes before kissing her deeply. The girl from before, the seemingly thirteenth year old Cas, came into the room with a smile as her parents broke their kiss while her arms stayed wrapped tightly around his neck. Kissing him deeply one more time before he began to take the boxes out with Cas, she sighed. Almost as soon as they were gone, she was leaning against the counter. Cas had been carrying her rifle and she was unarmed and in civilian clothes - her uniform was likely in one of the boxes. It all seemed perfectly fine until Cinder came into the apartment and tackling Ciel who froze her but collapsed upon her aura depleting after a several minutes._

 _"Cinder -" Ciel growled though she was interrupted by the younger, sadistic woman._

 _"Oh, don't be like that…" Cinder said, summoning her glass sword. "You know just as well as I do that this isn't personal."_

 _Breaking into a run to tackle Cinder, Emmeline tried to knock her unconscious but was stopped at almost the same moment that Emmett came back - without Cas - and screamed as the glass sword went right through her, her aura still depleted and unable to do anything, killing her instantly. Pushing Emmeline Ciel's body off of her and dissipating her sword as she knocked Emmett unconscious with a bit of fire dust, Cinder smiled at and examined her work. She was quite distracted by this and the only thing that startled her was the shrill cream of horror that came of horror that escaped Cas as she entered the room; In that moment it appeared to the thirteen year old that both of her parents were dead. Cinder, noticing Cas and recognizing her as she glanced to a family picture of the three of them that she shattered, moved right towards her niece who was shaking in fear. Running a warm finger up Cas's neck and tipping her head back slightly before cupping her cheek, Cinder smile._

 _"It just occurred to me that this is the first time that I've met you."_

 _"Who the hell are you?" Cas shrieked through tears, using a glyph to her surprise to knock Cinder back - catching the sorceress of darkness and former Schnee by surprise - as Emmett slowly came to and got off the floor, running over to his wife's form in abject horror. "Who are you, you motherfucking bitch?"_

 _Cinder moved closer to her still until she and Cas could feel the other's breathing. "Your parents haven't told you? Anything? About me? About Salem?"_

 _"Stay away from her!" Emmett screamed at Cinder who jumped in surprise as she noticed that he was holding Emmeline's limp body. "Touch her and I'll kill you!"_

 _"Oh Emmett, is that any way to reunite with your big sister?" Cinder smiled as she walked out and Cas collapsed onto the ground and began to weep bitterly._

 _Heavy sobs escaped both Emmett and Cas; Cas collapsed, more or less, into herself while Emmett pulled Emmeline close and brushed his hands over her forehead with heavy sobs and tears escaping him. The woman that he loved so much was gone and there was nothing he could do to change it. And it had been at the hand of his sister, someone he had once considered to be family though now that had changed to her simply being a biological relation. Emmeline was gone. It was almost too horrible to put into scene slowly faded back into an inky haze that was consuming and a serious headache alongside a ringing in his ears remained as his vision slowly cleared..._

"Emmett?" Emmeline was wrapping herself tightly around him and kissing him deeply before looking at him with fear in her eyes and slight panic in her voice. "Another vision?"

Shaking as he looked at her, Emmett brought her back into another passionate kiss before breathing heavily. "I'm going to kill her."

"Who?" Emmeline demanded though she shook her head upon seeing the look on his face that said it all. "Cinder."

"She's going to kill you -" Emmett started, his voice shaking.

"Shh...shh...I know." Wrapping herself into him as tightly as possible, Emmeline found that she herself was shaking. "I don't know what to do."

A sob escaped him as he only pulled her closer. "I can't let her her hurt you."

"She won't, she won't...I know that you'll do everything in your power to protect me just like I'll do everything in my power to protect myself." Emmeline kissed him again. "You and I can protect both of us. And, Emmett, I'm still here. I will _always_ be here."


	32. Time Passes (By Thirteen Years)

_**January 23rd  
**_ _ **Thirteen Years Later  
**_ _ **City Of Mantle  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Uptown  
**_ _ **9:35 AM**_

Waking up groggily, his mind still half asleep, the thirty-five year old Emmett Schnee sighed as he shifted on to his side in order to reach his thin, blue glasses that he had needed since he was thirteen. Still in a hazy state of mind, he rolled over and looked at his sleeping wife who was slightly curled and her long, dark hair a bit tangled and splayed all over the pillow. Feeling her shift as she slowly woke up, Emmett smiled and kissed her forehead as she wrapped her arms around him. For several minutes, they stayed in this simple state of being wrapped into each other's arms before she glanced up when she heard a sharp rap at the door to their room. Sighing as she pulled herself out of bed and adjusted her tight camisole, Emmeline ran her fingers through her hair as she opened the door where her daughter was standing.

"Cas, it's only nine thirty and the city cancelled classes today because the roads were deemed too icy. Is something wrong?" Emmeline crossed her arms loosely across her chest as Emmett forced himself out of bed as well, came over to her, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What?" Surprise crossed the thirteen year old's face. "No, nothing's wrong, I just was wondering if we were doing anything today since neither of you have work and I don't have classes."

Emmett looked to his wife for a moment before looking back to their daughter. "Well, your mother and I don't have any plans…"

Cas bounced a little in place. "Ooo...can I have friends over? Caitlin and Ivy, maybe?"

Emmeline laughed, leaning into Emmett. "They're more like family at this point than anything else, so I don't have a problem with that."

Smiling, Cas bounced off to her room on the second floor of the townhouse to call the twins in her room while Emmett closed the door again with his foot and quickly pulled Emmeline in with his arms around her waist as he brought his face down on hers while she wrapped herself tightly around him. Kissing him deeply, she let her thoughts about the council meeting set for a few days later away and gave herself into him. So many times, it seemed, that they ended up like this. Neither of them cared about what they were doing or where they were or when it was though it wasn't anywhere near what had happened the other day with Glynda and James - the elevator. The two of them had been late to a meeting with Ozpin's group and Rose had been pissed but that feeling only increased when the both arrived late at the same time, not looking at each other and adjusting their clothing. Both Emmett and Emmeline had figured out what had happened simply based on their appearances, but the funny thing was that Ozpin still didn't know that Glynda and James were romantically involved despite the time that had passed.

"I love you, Emmy," Emmett told her as she wrapped her fingers around his shoulder length white waves. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Emmett," Emmeline kissed him chastely before leaning her head onto his shoulder while he held her.

A crash was heard from downstairs, startling both of them especially since it was followed by Cas cursing loudly. "Damn it!"

Half bolting out of the room together, Emmett and Emmeline found their daughter with shattered glass around her and a broken window. Running towards his daughter to help her, Emmett sighed when he saw that she was shaking. Emmeline shifted her hair with her hands before looking at both of them and the fact that she could see the pale blue glow of Cas's aura and the dissipating glyph beneath her feet. Moving over towards them, Emmeline pulled her daughter in and stroked her hair as she continued to shake in shock at what she had done while Emmett wrapped his arms around both of them. Several minutes passed before Emmett used his semblance to fix the window and ice it over to keep it that way.

"What happened, Cas?" Emmett asked her gently as he and Emmeline released her but wrapped their arms around each other.

"I...uh..." Cas bit her lip awkwardly. "You know that thing that Winter can summon...you know the Arma Gigas?"

Anger bubbled up in him as her remembered that Jacques forced Winter to fight that thing and was threatening to do the same thing to Weiss if she chose to go to any of the academies other than Atlas. Sensing his tension, Emmeline took his hand in hers and squeezed it before he found himself able to respond.

"Yeah," He said tersely. "I really hate that thing."

"Well, uh…" Cas rubbed her arm as she glanced at the window. "I tried to summon one and I accidently kind of may have broken the window."

Emmeline looked at her daughter sharply before laughing a little. "Cas, what could you have -"

"Misuse of Dust." Cas squeaked. "Sorry."

Both of her parents began to laugh, and Cas let out a deep breath of relief that they weren't angry with her. "Casey Emmeline Ciel-Schnee, sometimes you really are something else, aren't you?" Emmett said, kissing his wife on the forehead. "The Ironwitch twins are too."

Cas giggled. "You know they hate being called 'the Ironwitch twins'."

Emmett shrugged. "Eh, it's like your mom said: the Ciel-Schnee's and the Ironwood-Goodwitch's are practically family. I mean, they aren't in the media spotlight like we are but, to be honest, I envy them that."

"Cas!" Ivory Ironwood-Goodwitch said, coming up the stairs and coming into the living room. Ivy had buzzed in with her scroll, so she wouldn't set off the alarm system or appearing too suspicious on the security footage. "What's going on?"

The two girls had looked at each other for a moment before looking at Emmett and Emmeline, who winked at them before leaving with their arms still wrapped around each other.

* * *

 _ **January 23rd  
**_ _ **City Of Mantle  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Uptown  
**_ _ **2:34 PM**_

"You feeling alright, goosie?" Glynda stood in the doorway as she is spoke to her eldest daughter who was in her room, looking paler than usual. "Is something bothering you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," She snapped, crossing her arms. "I'm fine."

"Caitlin -" Glynda said tiredly.

"What? Do you want to talk about my feelings again?" Rubbing her neck, the fourteen year old fought back tears and buried her head in her pillow with her glasses pressing into her face. "I just need to be alone."

Cape fluttering slightly behind her as she sat down on her daughter's bed next to her and rubbed her back, Glynda tried to come up with the best way to approach it. "Dr. Kahn says that she thinks you're slowly getting better. She was telling me how your depression has improved since you started seeing her in October. She doesn't think you're suicidal anymore."

Sniffing slightly, Caitlin leaned into her mother who played with her short, almost boyish, spiky hair. "Mommy -"

"Caitlin, you aren't still feeling suicidal, are you?" Glynda asked quietly, relieved that her daughter shook her head no. "Good." Gently brushing the girl's hair away from her eyes, she sighed. "Hey, are you sure don't you want to see Cas?"

She shook her head again. "I just want to be alone…"

"Caity, I know what happened with the White Fang was awful," Glynda said gently, rubbing her back. "I know that you blame yourself for getting involved with them, but you didn't know. You didn't know what you were involved in and you didn't know what you were doing -"

"But it is my fault!" She exclaimed, tears escaping her. "I was so fucking stupid that I didn't even -"

"How could you have known?" Glynda challenged though her voice was soft.

"How could I not have known?" Caitlin whimpered. "It's so obvious now -"

"Of course it's obvious now," Glynda snapped, much to her daughter's surprise. "But not because it was at the time. We have all the information now and at the time we didn't."

"But -" She protested.

"I don't know what to tell you," Glynda shook her head. "I honestly don't -"

"I'm weaker than everyone else in this family!" She exclaimed, sounding as if she was going to start crying more. "So my aura is unlocked, so what? I don't even have a fucking semblance and my aura has been unlocked since I was eight -"

"You do have a semblance -" Glynda reminded her as gently as possible.

"Just because I turn invisible...ugh, so maybe I do have a semblance," Caitlin sighed heavily. "But besides that, I'm a terrible fighter -"

"That's bullshit -" Glynda said, rolling her eyes.

"No, it isn't!" Caitlin snapped. "I may be good with my sniper but that doesn't make me anywhere near -"

"Caitlin Marianne Ironwood-Goodwitch, correct me if I'm wrong, this has nothing to do with your abilities, does it?" Glynda snapped once again as Caitlin flinched in response.

Softening her voice as she pulled the girl close while tears began to fall out of her eyes, Glynda slowly ruffled her daughter's hair. "What's really wrong?"

A pause passed between them while Caitlin tried to force herself to stop crying. "I was so fucking weak and not just because I didn't see what was going on. I'm weak because I wanted to die and at my own hand."

"But you're still alive," Glynda reminded her. "You're getting better."

"So? I still…" A heavy sob escaped her as she curled into her mother the way she had as a small child. "Mommy, I -"

"Caitlin, I don't doubt that you were actually suicidal. I know you were," Glynda began, pulling her closer to her. "But I also don't doubt that if you were as weak as you claim to be that you would have actually been able to end your life."

"What?" She asked, sniffling a little as she buried her head in her mother's chest.

Sighing, Glynda gently rubbed her back and spoke as softly as possible. "There was something holding you back, wasn't there?"

Another pause of speech overtook the room before Caitlin slowly nodded and spoke through her tears. "I learned what not to do. I wouldn't go out onto the balcony so I couldn't be tempted to throw myself off of it and…" A broken sob escaped her. "I tried to avoid sharp things that I could...that I could use to harm...to harm myself and…it...I...whenever I saw you...or daddy or Ivy...or Allen...I...I felt horribly guilty and...and I couldn't...couldn't bring myself to do it…"

Sharply taking in a breath, Glynda pulled her daughter away just a little so that she could look at her. Pushing the girl's slightly askew glasses back up, Glynda sighed and forced herself not to cry. Although she had had a few ideas of what had held her daughter back, she had never actually heard her say it. Murmuring as she clutched her baby girl close, Glynda tried to comfort her. "Oh, Caity…"

"Can I please just be alone…" She asked, eyes wide. "I need a nap, or something…"

"Okay," Glynda agreed as she watched the girl close her eyes and pull her blanket over her as she rolled to her side and curled into her pillow.

Treading her fingers through her curled sighed bangs, Glynda quietly closed the door behind her but stood outside for a moment before she walked off to the stairs that led to the third floor of their townhouse. Outside, the snow continued to fall relentlessly in clumps. The walkways iced and the steam escaping the cars and buildings was starkly visible in the air. It was only three in the afternoon and classes had been cancelled again by the city of Mantle but it felt like it ought to be much later. She reasoned that that view likely had something to do with her nerves and her daughter's concerning behaviour and growing reclusiveness, but she also knew that it could simply just be a result of the loss of sleep she had been having recently as a result of it. It almost like her daughter's nightmares were becoming alarmingly more frequent. Though it was difficult to get her to talk about them, when she did she was detailed. Sometimes the girl was in the forest alone and sometimes she was being followed, other times she wasn't sure where she was or what she was doing there or who was there, observing her from the shadows.

"Glynda?" James asked, startling her slightly before she sighed and he took her hand. "Are you alright?"

She hesitated briefly but wrapped her arms tightly around him as she put her thoughts in order. "I don't know…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" He held her close as they moved into their room on the third floor and locked the door. After a moment of taking in her expression, he kissed her gently just before she leaned heavily into him. "I'm worried about her too, Glyns, really."

"By all accounts, she's making progress." Glynda shook her head and adjusted her glasses while he continued to hold her. "But I'm still nervous even though she seems to be doing well in therapy."

"I am too," James admitted. "Especially because of her -"

"Nightmares, her increased level of reclusion, her irregular sleep cycle and mood changes, not to mention the fact that she's damn near underweight," Glynda shook her head. "I'm pretty sure she's stopped eating which is why I've been forcing her to and -"

"We're doing everything we can, but there are still going to be consequences that we'll have to deal with." Sighing heavily and shaking a little, James drew her closer. "I don't want anything to happen to her anymore than you do."

"And Ivy -" Glynda started.

"Ivy's trying to help her too, so is Allen," He reminded her. "None of us want her to get hurt -"

"Do you think -" She asked.

"No, she would have done that by now if she was going to and Dr. Kahn says that she's not suicidal anymore," James gave his wife a gentle squeeze. "She's her therapist and, even if Caitlin doesn't tell her everything, I trust her judgement enough to -"

"I know -" Glynda said, sighing heavily.

"Glynda," James said, cupping her cheek. "It's going to be okay -"

"I can't believe we didn't notice -" She said.

"And I'm going to say the same thing to you that we've said to her over and over," James paused for a brief moment. "How could we have seen it coming -"

"She blames herself -" Glynda said, her anxiety clear in her voice.

"I know -" James said gently.

"I'm…" Trailing off and shaking her head, Glynda sighed. "How did everything get to be this way?"

"I don't know, Glynda," James told her as he tried to comfort her as he fought back tears. "I don't know."

* * *

 _ **February 3rd  
**_ _ **Government Offices Of The Atlesian Council  
**_ _ **Department Of Foreign Affairs And Military Action  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Security Level: Maximum  
**_ _ **Necessary Security Clearance: Maximum  
**_ _ **5:13 PM**_

Rebeeca Neale narrowed her eyes as she stood up. "I was just going to say that the amount of faith that this council places in fools like General Ciel and General Ironwood is -"

Ciel glared as she cut across the older woman. "Completely irrelevant, not to mention unnecessary and repetitive. Unless you have something of importance to say, Neale -"

"But General Ciel -" She said, narrowing her eyes further.

"She's right," Winchester said with a glare to Neale. "Do you have any ideas for how to handle the affairs between Atlas and Vacuo? Such as the solution, or at the very least a _probable_ solution, to the problem that you are currently indicted for?"

Rosalinde Varna clicked her sparkling ruby ballet flats together with a serious glare to everyone except for James and Emmeline. "I don't care what Neale has to say as long as she gets her mercenaries out of my goddamn kingdom."

Winchester shook his head in irritation, having heard about this topic one too many times both inside and outside of the courtroom. "Prime Minister Varna, I would -"

"Winchester, do you or do you not understand that that bitch," Varna said pointing at Neale who was shifting towards the back of the room and avoiding eye contact. "Has had people in my kingdom - innocent people, mind you - killed because it provides leverage that strengthens her hardline views for the kingdom of Atlas? Even President Gregory has pushed back against her and rebuked her for what she done -"

"Don't get started again, please Rose," Tara Sparks said, her voice tired. "We all are very much aware of your views on Gregory."

"He's notoriously hardline," Rose scowled as she went on. "Not to mention a supporter of the completely unnatural and unethical aura experiments -"

"That's enough." Ciel snapped at her, much to her surprise. "As much as no one in this room believes that the aura experiments are -"

"Then do something, for god's sake!" Rose declared, annoyance had been building in her in the last two years over the experiments. "If you -"

"None of us have the power to shut down the experiments at the present time," James reminded her as she deepened her glare in response. "Besides the point -"

"How does anything get done around here?" Rose demanded, looking specifically at James and Emmeline who both sighed heavily though it was Ciel who responded.

"The truth is, it doesn't. Sometimes, usually when people choose to be rational," Ciel threw a cursory glance towards Neale who pursed her lips and crossed her arms in response. "We do make progress but that, unfortunately, is not typically the case."

"And that doesn't even include the issues that this department has with the rest of the council," James said, remembering the hell that it had been when dealing with the DLNLE a few weeks prior over the escape of Torchwick from the kingdom. "Not to mention the fact that the Atlas council is immensely complex; six hundred people, twenty departments, Atlas Academy, and the military -"

Morell glanced down at her hands and bit her lip. "Get me out of all of this..."

James raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

Morell bit her lip again and continued to stare at her hands, trying not to think about how scared she was even as Neale slapped her on the back of her head. "I..."

"This has nothing to do with this discussion." Ciel sighed. "If this has anything to do with…what you're discussing with Kiara Davis, then later." Looking sharply at Neale, Ciel sighed in irritation. "I thought your security clearance was in the balance. What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Don't ask me," Mar said, putting her hands up. "If it were up to me, she would never have been on this council to begin with."

"I have to agree with that," Emmeline and James said at the same time, much to their surprise.

Sending Neale another sharp look, Emmeline shook her head, her voice tired. "Get out."

"But General Ciel -" She started.

"Now. With your security clearance in balance, I do not want to take any risks. That is especially true, considering the fact that this discussion does not only pertain to the kingdom of Atlas but to the kingdom of Vacuo as well -"

"That's obvious," Neale said, rolling her eyes. "If it didn't involve Vacuo, Prime Minister Varna wouldn't be here and clicking her ruby slippers muttering 'I don't think we're in Vacuo anymore'. Honestly, she's like -"

"That's enough, Rebecca -" Elizabeth whispered.

"And of course if we're talking allusions to _The Wonderful Wizard Of Oz_ ," Neale laughed. "Then I would say that everyone who works in Ozpin's little group -"

"How do you -" Emmeline started.

"General Ironwood is like the Tinman, Glynda Goodwitch is, well Glinda the Good Witch," She rolled her eyes. "Rose is Dorothy, Leonardo is the Cowardly Lion, Ozpin himself is the Wizard, and you're the Wicked Witch Of The East -"

Ciel's eyes flared. "Did you just call me a -"

"Oh!" Neale exclaimed, sarcastically clasping her hands together. "And then Qrow is the Scarecrow and if you're a wicked witch, well you aren't of the west but I would still say that that makes Emmett you're flying monkey -"

"That is more than enough, Neale." James told her firmly, and the woman narrowed her eyes and stormed out.

"Sorry about that, Morell," Mar said with a sigh. "She's got problems, and I believe you were -"

Elizabeth Morell buried her face in her hands and then started crying. "I can't...none of this..."

"Elizabeth?" Emmeline stared at the woman in shock. "What's going on with you? In the last few years - although it has become more noticeable recently - you've seemed more on edge, more afraid, and -"

Elizabeth, looking rather ill, suddenly ran towards the exit but didn't quite make it and instead collapsed against the wall and puked into the rubbish bin. "I...I don't even know what I'm doing anymore..."

* * *

 _ **February 19th  
**_ _ **Schnee Family Manor  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **3:16 PM**_

"So, Ivy," Whitley began nervously as the small blonde eyed him curiously through her heavily lined eyes. "I heard that my sister is having you, Casey, and Caitlin perform in this year's Schnee Dust Company Charity Concert And Ball."

"Yeah," She said slowly, watching the thirteen year old sit down in front of the piano. "Are you going to be playing?"

He laughed. "Maybe your backing. I'm not really like Weiss in musicality. "

"Oh, don't talk like that," Willow said, floating into the room with an uncommon airiness to her. "I think you're very talented."

"Mother -" He said awkwardly.

"What?" Willow responded, sitting down on the chaise lounge in the room.

"Caitlin," Whitley said, relieved by the distraction as she came into the room. "Do you want to run the chorus of the song that you wrote?"

"Yeah, wait..." Caitlin said, coming over towards the piano. "Actually, instead of just the chorus, let's do the song all the way through." As he started to play and she sang with the full power of her voice. She was a gifted singer like Weiss. The song hit both peaks of her range - most of it was in the highest parts of her head voice but the bridge was in her the depths of her chest voice.

 _In my weakest hour, I collapsed on my knees and was ready to die._

 _In my darkest night, all I would feel was the numbing pain that throbbed against my skull while I was on that balcony._

 _I had to chose to live or die._

 _I didn't see the signs, I let her manipulate me into her addict of a puppet. What I know now I didn't see then - what have I done, what did I do?_

 _Even in my supposedly peaceful dreams, she followed me, mocking me. Pulling away and into myself, I sunk away and froze - wasting away._

 _But I don't want to be dominated by my past!_

 _That girl from the shattered mirror, she's not who I am._

 _She may have been once, but I have changed._

 _I can't hide or deny those darker days and I can't bring back the things that I've lost._

 _So point your gun straight at my head; If there's one thing that you and she can't take from me, it's who I am._

 _I won't die and I won't fall._

 _I will fight for who I am._

 _For who I am…_

 _Forcing myself off of the pavement, I wiped the blood off of my cold cheek and let the stinging push me to go on._

 _Each night was a new struggle. How do you move forward when you have to learn from your mistakes from your darkest night and your weakest hour?_

 _How do you keep yourself above the waves?_

 _Shivering despite the warmth of the room, I felt the walls closing in but it was only an illusion._

 _My mind played tricks on me and there was no hope in sight._

 _No hope in sight, I just wanted to let me die._

 _But I don't want to be dominated by my past!_

 _That girl from the shattered mirror, she's not who I am._

 _She may have been once, but I have changed._

 _I can't hide or deny those darker days and I can't bring back the things that I've lost._

 _So point your gun straight at my head; If there's one thing that you and she can't take from me, it's who I am._

 _I won't die and I won't fall._

 _I will fight for who I am._

 _For who I am…_

 _I'm still here._

 _I'm still fighting._

 _Every second._

 _Every minute._

 _Every hour._

 _A chance to fight, a chance to be brave._

 _I won't fall - I can't let myself down again…_

 _But I don't want to be dominated by my past!_

 _That girl from the shattered mirror, she's not who I am._

 _She may have been once, but I have changed._

 _I can't hide or deny those darker days and I can't bring back the things that I've lost._

 _So point your gun straight at my head; If there's one thing that you and she can't take from me, it's who I am._

 _I won't die and I won't fall._

 _I won't crawl._

 _I will fight for who I am._

 _For who I am…_

 _For who I am…_

 _For who I am…_

 _For a, for a second chance at my life..._

Willow's eyes widened in surprise at how raw the lyrics of Caitlin's song were. Getting up, she came over to the eldest Ironwood-Goodwitch and pulled her into a hug - much to her surprise. "Caitlin, you wrote that yourself?"

"Uh...uh yeah…" She said, looking down at her feet.

"What's it called?" Willow was curious, particularly given how real she knew it was.

Caitlin sighed and rubbed her already smudged, smokey eyes ill advisedly. "I call it 'No Absolution'."

"I love it," Willow and Ivy said simultaneously with a wink at the other.

"Seriously," Ivy said. "Weiss is going to be so excited about you being a performer alongside her."

"I heard part of it," Weiss said, her hands on her hips. "And I don't think that my father is going to approve of such a dark topic."

"What does it matter?" Caitlin said, crossing her arms in defiance. "It's not as if he's a very good person and -"

"Let's not talk about this," Willow said, pushing aside the memories of Weiss's tenth birthday three years prior. _Oh Willow, charming and sexually attractive as you may be, I married you for the Schnee name, company, and fortune - not for love. If I had married for love, I would have married Corinne Adel._

"Are you alright, mother?" Whitley asked her, genuine concern flowing through him as she left the room quickly. "I suppose not," He murmured, turning back to the piano as Ivy sat down next to him.

"I've got to be home soon," She told him, taking his hand. "But we can go over my song again later, okay?"

Kissing his cheek before dragging her sister out, Ivy smirked to herself as she saw the look on Caitlin's face that proved that she was questioning what her twin was becoming. Questioning each other was a recurrent theme between them, lately, considering Caitlin's increased reclusion when she wasn't forced by her sister or her family holistically to not preclude entirely. Both of them knew full well what her song was about and the dark place where it was coming from, and they also knew that the minute their parents heard it would be the moment they discovered some of the other nuances in the situation. Being human sucked sometimes, a lesson they had both been learning, but you have to carry on even through your darkest hour.

* * *

 ** _February 24th  
_** ** _Patch  
_** ** _6:54 PM_**

"Hey, Ruby, remember that blonde girl from Atlas that I've been hanging out with when we're there because dad or uncle Qrow has had work in that kingdom?" The thirteen year old Yang Xiao Long said as she plopped down on the couch next to her eleven year old sister. "Well, you'll never guess who she is."

"Who is she?" Ruby asked, looking up from her drawings of her mother. "Anyone we've met before?"

"Nah, she's _General Ironwood's_ daughter." Yang said with a smirk. "Seriously -"

"What are you girls doing in here?" Qrow asked, his heart dropping when he saw Ruby's reasonably realistic depiction of Summer. Since she had died when Ruby was only two years old on a mission that the two of them had gone on together, Ruby didn't know that she was his daughter.

"Oh, just talking about my -" Yang stopped as her scroll lit up with an incoming video call from Ivy. "Hey, Ivy - ooo, hi Caitlin."

From the small screen of her scroll, Yang could make out Caitlin's crossed arms and her clothes. The eldest Ironwood-Goodwitch was wearing her long, dark grey cape over a long sleeved shimmering black top that she paired with black leather pants. Her eyes were heavily covered by sparkling black eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara while her pale skin was defined even more by her deep red lips. Her green eyes popped behind her black glasses and her dark hair was cut in pixie style with a beaded headband towards the back. Ivy was, to many extents that were physical, the opposite. Her pale blonde hair was long and cascaded down her back and, though they were heavily lined, her green eyes were not partially hidden by a smudgy mess of black eye makeup. She was wearing a tank top from her last rhythmic gymnastics competition and her sweatpants were from her surfing championship from the summer. She didn't have glasses and her hair, though thick like her twin's, was stick straight in contrast to the natural waves that were faintly visible in Caitlin's short hair.

"Hey Yang," Caitlin said, glancing around her surroundings in the Ironwood-Goodwitch's townhouse. "I think I'm going to go read and be alone."

"No, you're not!" Ivy declared, tightly grabbing her sister by the wrist and dragging her back into the frame. "You don't have to say much, but you're going to stay here and hang out with me and Yang."

"But Yang's not really here!" Caitlin protested as her sister shoved her down onto the couch beside her. "Ivy!"

"I'm basically here," Yang said with a smile. "It's not like I'm an illusion or a ghost."

"I wouldn't mind a ghost to fight right now," Caitlin muttered and Ivy punched her in the arm. "What? I've always had an invested interest in the paranormal."

"Well, understandably, considering the fact that you're a fucking psychic," Ivy smirked. "For real. You, Emmett, and Cas can be really creepy sometimes, by the way. Like, Emmett gets visions and Cas can pick up psychic imprints from objects while you just sort of know things and -"

"I get a sickening feeling every time -" Caitlin protested.

"Which I know sucks because it stresses you out, but -" Ivy countered.

"I get black flashes followed by impossible intuition and weird dreams that have come true -" Caitlin tried again.

"And you know right away whether or not you can trust someone because you're so psychically attuned. Hell, sometimes you're just naturally attuned to a specific person and you don't know why." Ivy hugged her sister when she saw that her gaze had dropped. "What? It's true."

"I don't think I should hold my breath when it comes to the former." She said quietly and Ivy flinched, knowing what she was thinking of. "It's easier - and safer - to only trust a handful of people and leave it at that."

"Oh, you're such a cynic!" Yang declared, getting a half smile from Caitlin that she couldn't decide whether or not is was sarcastic. "I mean, you trust me, right?"

"My instinct says I should," She muttered, avoiding eye contact with both of them. "So I do a little."

"Hey, Yang," Qrow said, coming into the frame and looking at the Ironwood-Goodwitch twins. "Does Tai know that you're friends with Jimmy's girls?"

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang exclaimed. "Of course he knows!"

"Ivy?" Glynda came up behind her daughter much to Qrow's surprise. Noticing him, her eyes went wide and she adjusted her glasses. "Qrow?"

"Glynda?" Qrow was beyond confused but he slowly began to see some resemblance between her and the twins. "What are you doing?"

"I should ask you the same thing," She told him, crossing her arms with her crop in hand.

"Well," He said, rolling his eyes. "Yang is a friend of James's -"

"Qrow -" Glynda started dangerously.

"Seriously," He said, shaking his head. "What -"

"Qrow," Glynda said, her voice low. "I swear to god that if you tell anyone -"

"Oh my god!" Qrow said, putting his flask down. "You're their mother, aren't you? Damn...hey, how come this is the first time I'm learning about this?"

"Well...well..." Glynda bit her lip and then glared. "That, that's none of your concern!"

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "Does Oz know?"

"Of course Ozpin doesn't know!" Glynda snapped. "And I'd prefer it to stay that way because, in case you haven't noticed, Emmeline and Emmett's relationship has caused more than just a little bit of discord over the years -"

"You not only teach combat but you're also deputy headmistress of Beacon Academy and he still hasn't -" Qrow was incredulously and damn near laughter.

"I'm not dealing with this." Glynda sent him a sharp look and he nodded, knowing that it meant not to talk about this, as she walked off. "Oh, and girls, remember that I'm going back to Vale for a couple of weeks soon and that I need you two to look out for each other."

"Mommy, we know…" Ivy half whined, wrapping an arm around her sister. "We know."

Sighing and deciding to leave the older girls alone, Qrow walked over towards his daughter - niece, he corrected himself though it pained him every time that she called him uncle Qrow instead of dad. It wasn't her fault, if it was anyone's, it was his. After Summer had died in that accident on their last mission, he thought it best for her to have him in her life but for her and Yang to be raised as sisters and, considering how young Yang was at the time, it would appear that way to both girls that they were half sisters though Yang had only recently learned that Raven was her mother and not Summer. A part of him wanted to tell her the truth, but then again, as he thought about it, how do you tell an eleven year old that their father isn't the man they think he is?


	33. Never Forget Who You Are

_**March 5th  
**_ _ **Schnee Dust Company Charity Concert And Ball  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **9:21 PM**_

The lights had been almost blinding, and it had blurred her vision and left dark spots in it even shortly after she had left the stage. Weiss's composition - Mirror, Mirror - had been lovely while Ivy's song - Vines - had suited her perfectly. Cas herself loved the song that she sang. It wasn't her own composition like Weiss, Ivy, and Caitlin's had been but it was a song she related to personally. The second she had gotten up on the stage in her shimmering grey dress that was knee length and just barely higher than her boots she had felt as if this was her moment. But it wasn't until Caitlin sang No Absolution, which Weiss had insisted close out the concert, that she had realized the raw power that was behind it.

 _So point your gun straight at my head._

 _If there's one thing that you and she can't take from me, it's who I am._

 _I won't die and I won't fall._

 _I will fight for who I am._

 _For who I am…_

 _I'm still here._

 _I'm still fighting._

 _Every second._

 _Every minute._

 _Every hour._

 _A chance to fight, a chance to be brave._

 _I won't fall - I can't let myself down again…_

 _But I don't want to be dominated by my past!_

 _That girl from the shattered mirror, she not who I am._

 _She may have been once, but I have changed._

 _I can't hide or deny those darker days and I can't bring back the things that I've lost._

 _So point your gun straight at my head_

 _If there's one thing that you and she can't take from me, it's who I am._

 _I won't die and I won't fall._

 _I will fight for who I am._

 _For who I am…_

 _For who I am…_

 _For who I am…_

 _For a, for a second chance at my life…_

She had half ran off the stage in what almost seemed like embarrassment but the second that she was off her mother had pulled her in tightly which, admittedly, looked a little odd considering that Caitlin had only gotten to 5'3''. Still, she was taller than Ivy who was only 5'1'' and even Cas who herself was the same height as Emmeline at 5'2''. James had then wrapped an arm around his wife before Ivy had grabbed Caitlin and squeezed her so tightly that Caitlin had needed to push her off her with as much strength as she could manage. Emmett hadn't let go of Emmeline the whole time they had been there, and seeing their daughter's smile had only made him happier. Leaning into Emmett just a little, Emmeline sighed as their daughter bounced around but her slight smile abated when she saw Jacques send her and Emmett a dark look before moving towards them. Taking his wife's hand tightly in his, Emmett restrained himself from pulling his sword out on the man though it was attached to his side.

"Emmett," Jacques said silkily. "There is something we need to...discuss."

"Say one thing about my wife and I'll end you." Emmett narrowed his eyes as Emmeline placed a hand on his shoulder. "And the same thing goes for our -"

Jacques glared and cut across him. "I just thought that we needed to discuss Casey's...well the way she has been lately in general."

"What the hell is wrong with how Cas is?" Emmett demanded, his wife still holding onto him as she knew that if she didn't that he would snap. "Because -"

"You really have not changed at all in the last thirteen years. I should think that the same also applies to Emme - General Ciel." Jacques remarked, stepping back just a little when he noticed that she was beginning to lose her composure.

"It's okay," Emmett murmured to her, rubbing her back. "I've got you."

Sending a harsh glare at Jacques who, this time, did not step back, Emmeline let Emmett pull her closer while venom towards the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company laced her voice. "Even if you were correct, and I assure you that you are wrong, Emmett and I at least have not become even more self centered little bastards as time has gone. I hope you know that you have."

"Excuse me?" Jacques demanded, angered by the General's harsh yet well spoken rhetoric. "That's preposterous!"

"Is it?" Emmeline said, masking her annoyance. "Because if I recall correctly, you are the same man who told his own wife that he only married her for -"

"That's -" Jacques began angrily.

Gently prying herself out of Emmett's tight embrace, Emmeline walked so that she was right in front of the man as she cut him off. Her heels clicked menacingly and, for most people, this would have prevented them from finishing their statement. Although he was significantly taller than her even in her three inch heels, Emmeline only found that she was more irritated. "You told her that you only married her for her family name and, of course, the company that her father worked himself to the brink of death to build. Need I remind you that Emmett wasn't even an adult when his father died? He was a teenager and -"

"A complete and utter brat at that." Jacques told her, relieved that they were out of the sight of the reporters and their cameras as well as people in general. "Or did he leave that part out? You ought to know that when he was fifteen that, on Willow's twenty fifth birthday, he thought it was -"

"That was twenty years ago!" Emmeline exclaimed in exasperation. "Twenty years ago and -"

Anger towards her driving him, Jacques slapped Emmeline hard across the face and the faintest bit of blood began to bead out of her cheek. Instinctively, she reached back to grab her rifle but stopped when she realized what she was doing. Seconds after the blow hit her, Emmett was by her side with his arms wrapping tightly and gently pressing her bleeding cheek against his shoulder so that the blood could clot faster. Though it wasn't a particularly intense wound, both of them had seen and had much worse, the fact that it was there upset him. Holding her as close as possible, Emmett rubbed her back and tried to steady his breathing. He knew better than to react right away, especially considering that he was angry but he also couldn't do nothing. As soon as the blood stopped flowing, Emmett kissed her lightly before turning on his brother in law and punching him in the face.

"I should have done that a long time ago," Emmett muttered as the man glowered at him. "A long, long time ago."

* * *

 _ **March 13th  
**_ _ **City Of Mantle  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Uptown  
**_ _ **9:23 PM**_

"Emmett Arthur Schnee, I mean it, put me down!" Emmeline declared as he spun with her in his arms before he finally did what she said to with a gentle kiss.

"Sorry, Emmy." He said with a faint smirk.

"I don't want to hear it," She told him in mock anger with her hands on her hips. "I thought I told you -"

"I think that I can get away with that just once," He said smirking still, and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Just once and only because I know that you -"

Emmeline laughed and leaned into his side. "You don't even have to say it. I love you, Emmett, and that isn't going to change."

"Good," He said, starting to kiss her neck. "Because I love you too."

"Emmett!" She exclaimed as she started laughing. "Emmett, what are you doing?"

"Is it so bad if I want to show my wife some affection?" Emmett asked, his eyes wide. "Cas isn't here, anyways, so if you want to -"

Deciding not to hear anymore, Emmeline Ciel pushed herself closer to him and kissed him with passion that he eagerly returned. "You really do know my weak spots, don't you?"

"I only know one," Emmett replied, kissing her again. "And I only know it because I am it."

"I really do love you," Emmeline wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead on his. "I especially love that you won't let me go."

"You're my queen," Emmett told her, his hands slowly traveling lower down her back. "I need you. Hell, maybe I need you even a little more than you need me."

"I beg to differ," Emmeline wrapped her fingers around some of his white locks and gently booped his nose before pushing his glasses up a little. "I think that after being married for over a decade that I learnt that I need you even more so than I had realized the night I said yes."

"I still think it's funny that my proposal slipped out by accident," Emmett reminded her and she laughed as she recalled it. "I accidently suggested the idea of Cas touching my wedding ring and you pinned me down and told me to say what I was thinking, pointing out that I had been about to say the words 'my wedding ring' before I finally asked you and you said yes."

"You kept telling me all the reasons that we had not to get married quite then though we both wanted to," Emmeline kissed him again and leaned her head on to his chest. "And I pretty much told you to shut up."

Emmett smirked. "Well, sometimes I need someone to tell me to shut up and if anyone is going to get to have the honour of doing so, it's going to be you."

"Of course it's going to me!" She declared with mock indignance. "Who else would?"

"Glynda, but she does that to everyone." Emmett pointed out, getting another laugh out of his wife.

"Sometimes, as close as I am with her, she truly is terrifying."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a cynic."

"I pride myself on it," He replied. "I really do."

He then kissed her deeply and she fought him for dominance, as she always did, and won it. Although he knew that she had been a little self-conscious from the start, he knew that she was a little nervous about the fact that she had turned fifty two last December while in the same year he had turned thirty five. Her hair still hadn't greyed much more than it had during her late thirties and she still didn't have any wrinkles, but he knew that, no matter how many times he told her that it was okay, she was going to continue to find flaws in her appearance. Every time that he saw her send herself a disdainful look in the mirror, his heart dropped because he knew that it made her unhappy no matter how beautiful he thought she was both physically and in who she was. Emmeline's self loathing wasn't even because she was afraid he wouldn't want her - that was out of the question, and they both knew it - or even because she was self conscious of her age. It was a personal fight that he had learned she had been struggling with for years but one that had escalated as she had gotten older.

"Emmy," He said as he lifted her up into his arms to her surprise though she drew him closer to her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Emmett," She promised him, kissing him softly before a smirk graced her face. "You know, I still remember the first day I met you."

"At one of the family events that you and your father were attending when I was twenty?" He smiled as she kissed his cheek. "I remember that."

"We _did_ start to become close friends after that," Emmeline sighed. "But it did take awhile for us to realise we had feelings for each other."

"That's not hard now," He whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too…" She murmured, curling up tightly in his arms.

"You know…" He said, running a hand through her thick dark hair. "I'm pretty sure I realised that I wanted you before you realised that same for me…"

"You are impossible!" Emmeline said, laughing. "Really, you are."

"You were the one that didn't even realise you were attracted to me until after you suggested arresting me," Emmett reminded her, kissing her forehead. "But I was a bit caught up in other things, so I didn't notice until I started to think about you, though I kept denying what I was thinking, and then there was the day at the transport station."

"I'll have you know that I was biting back the urge to ask you out that whole time," Emmeline kissed him gently before continuing. "But you ended up being the one to ask me out - two days later, if I recall."

"Technically, I asked you if you wanted to have sex with me." Emmett told her, pulling her closer. "I honestly thought you were going to slap me for suggesting it, though."

"I didn't," She reminded him with a smile. "I said yes -"

"The first yes in our relationship -" He said almost teasingly.

"Well," Emmeline said slowly. "It wasn't as if I was going to deny my attraction to you -"

Emmett gently kissed her before wrapping his arms even more tightly around her waist. "I'm glad you didn't because I wouldn't have you or Cas if you had."

 _The haze passes through his field of vision though this time he only hears Cas's voice and the faintest outline of her and another woman. Her screams are at first incoherent but slowly make sense. "No! No, why would you do that? You aren't family - you killed her, you killed my mother and I thought you had killed my father when I saw...when I saw…"_

"Emmett? Are you alright?" Emmeline asked, cupping his cheek. "Emmett?"

"It's nothing, sorry." He said, pulling her in tight. "Don't worry."

Sighing, Emmeline curled her fingers around his hair. "I'm alright. I promise. I know that you hate getting them, but Emmett we have every form of security imaginable. We'll be alright."

"I can't lose you," Emmett said, rubbing her back. "I need you."

"Hey," Emmeline kissed him softly before pushing up his thin blue glasses. "You've got me right here. I'm fine, you know I am, so please don't worry."

"I'm always worried about you and Cas…" He sighed heavily. "Remember how about a year ago Jacques tried to get me declared to be an unfit parent and -"

"And I stopped it," She said gently. "Besides, the Department Of Health And Human Resources wouldn't have allowed that anyways."

"But -" He started worriedly.

"It's fine. Cas is fine. We're fine. Everything is fine. Come on," Emmeline leaned into him as he stroked her hair. "You aren't losing us."

Looking at the darkened bruise on her cheek from where Jacques had slapped her just a little over a week ago, Emmett suppressed the anger that he felt towards his brother in law as he brushed a fingertip over the spot. "I can't believe he did that to you, not mention that he did that in front of Cas."

"I'm alright, Emmett," She murmured. "Really -"

"He had no right to do that," Emmett said, his voice shaking. "No one does -"

"I know, but I'm fine," Emmeline shook her head. "It's not as if I haven't had worse -"

"Emmy, I know -" Emmett started.

"It isn't worth it to fight every battle that comes your way, especially since you've been trying to get custody rights over Weiss and Whitley for years because of the way Jacques treats them and Willow." Emmeline sighed. "You know you have to give your statements for that to council again soon, right?"

"I know." Emmett said, kissing her forehead. "It never stops, does it?"

* * *

 _ **March 19th**_  
 _ **City Of Mantle**_  
 _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas**_  
 _ **Uptown**_  
 _ **1:34 AM**_

 _The sun set slowly over Menagerie that night which was especially good considering what she was doing. She wasn't quite sure where they were going but it felt nice to be spending time hand in hand with the chameleon faunus. Smiling as they reached the docks, she and the girl sat down at the water's edge with their toes, feet, and sometimes a bit of their ankles getting splashed on by the salty ocean water. It was nearing the end of August and so the temperatures on Menagerie were slowly cooling though they were nowhere near the temperatures in Atlas that dipped below freezing, occasionally that happened even in September. Though she was almost fourteen and was set to start her eighth year in September, she wasn't sure if she was going to live that long._

 _She was struggling and had found herself only feeling okay in these moments alone with the pretty faunus girl that she had grown close to since her family had had to temporarily leave Atlas to live in Menagerie for military purposes. That had been last September. She and the girl had been in the same classes - the advanced studies program - at the only private school in Menagerie that the wealthiest of those who lived on the island attended. It had been on par with what she had been learning in Atlas but her classes were the least of her concerns. She hadn't really needed to apply terrible force in order to get the marks she desired. She had been lonely and the only people she really spent time with were her twin sister and her brother who was a sixth year._

 _Except for when Ilia had seen her. Everything had just seemed to fit and it relieved her that there was someone who wasn't family that wanted to be close to her. Slowly she made another friend, Blake Belladonna, but Ilia had been the one she was closest with. Still, things had slowly been escalating. As time wore on, she had felt the need to speak to Ilia every day - even if it was only one message - and she got further and further involved in their little group despite her dislike for that Adam Taurus who was an eleventh year. She could feel her mental state worsen but she couldn't stop. Every day that went by, even the ones were she did get to see Ilia, seemed to get worse. It wasn't Ilia's fault, she knew, but she couldn't help but want nothing more than to end her life it was all she could think about and Ivy was the only one who knew about her friends and what was going on in her life - except for the fact that her twin sister wanted to end it and that her involvement with these people and her dependence on them were the cause._

 _The scene slowly shifts into the fifth floor of the 'apartment building' that her family had been living in since they moved to Menagerie. Looking at her daughter in exasperation but also concern, Glynda set down her crop before crossing her arms and trying to understand what's going on. Ivy and Allen were laughing at some sitcom - Keeping Up Appearances - in the room that the three of them had been sharing while James came into the main room where his wife and eldest daughter were, having finished sending the council the reports of the increased activity of the White Fang and the organization's increased secrecy and its almost instinctive tendency to resort to violence to solve problems._

 _"Caitlin, I don't understand!" Glynda exclaimed as her daughter sent a glance to the slightly ajar door to the balcony. "I can't help you if you don't talk to me!"_

 _"I -" She started, biting her lip._

 _"Caitlin, please, just -" Glynda started, concern lacing her voice._

 _Shaking slightly as she tried very hard to not run out onto the balcony to throw herself off it, Caitlin screamed. "I can't do this anymore!"_

 _"Do what?" Glynda demanded, starting to move closer to her daughter. "What -"_

 _"I'll kill myself!" Caitlin screamed hysterically with tears fighting at the corners of her eyes as her breathing turned to hyperventilation._

 _Starting to run towards the balcony, she was ready to do it but Glynda was faster and, using her semblance to take her crop in her hand, pulled her back with a flick of her crop before another few closed and locked the door. Stopping as soon as she realized she couldn't move, Caitlin looked at her parents with tears in her eyes though it was nothing compared to the sob that escaped her mother when she saw the look on her daughter's face. She had truly wanted to do it. Burying her face into James's chest as he tried to comfort her with tears escaping him as well. Collapsing against the wall, Caitlin balled into herself as her mother tried to gain control over herself before coming over to her and pulling her into her arms like she had when the girl was a child. Ivy and Allen had come out of the room the second they had heard their sister's words and were standing and staring in shock though Ivy was forcing herself not to cry._

 _"Caitlin, honey, what's happening to you?" Glynda asked her gently, her voice unusually quiet and soft. "Dear, please -"_

 _Curling into her mother, her breathing still horribly uneven and tears still falling, Caitlin shook her head. "No, no, no you'll hate me."_

 _"Caity," Glynda told her, crying again. "I can't hate you - you mean so much to me."_

 _Shaking, her voice unsteady, Ivy spoke for her. "I think I...I know what this is..."_

 _Looking to his other daughter in shock, while Glynda held onto their oldest, James raised an eyebrow. "Ivy, what are you talking about -"_

 _"I'm talking Adam fucking Taurus!" Ivy snarled uncharacteristically, her appearance changing to the physical appearance of her twin - her semblance, shape shifting - and still fighting back tears. A look of shock from her father prevented her finishing as she shifted back. "What? It's true, I swear -"_

 _"Adam Taurus?" James said slowly, recognizing the name reports as one of the more prominent and one of the youngest members of the White Fang. "Ivy, please tell me you're joking."_

 _Getting off the floor with her daughter still in her arms and leaning into her tightly, Glynda looked at him in concern. "James, who the hell is Adam Taurus?"_

 _"A prominent - and admittedly young member - of the White Fang," He sighed heavily. "Seventeen years old and yet he's -"_

 _Brushing the dyed blonde streak amongst her daughter's dark brown hair away from her eyes, Glynda looked at her daughter and fought back tears again. "Is Ivy -"_

 _Before she could even finish, Caitlin nodded furiously and buried her face in her mother's chest. "Yes…in part…"_

 _Carefully setting her daughter down though keeping an arm tightly around her, after pushing her glasses back up, Glynda sighed and ran her fingers through her curled, platinum blonde side bangs. "James, I know we only have a few more weeks here but I don't think it's healthy for her to stay here any longer. I'm taking her back to Atlas and we're getting her screened and then starting therapy again."_

 _"Okay," James told her, kissing her gently. "I promise we'll -"_

Eyes opening a little bit suddenly as she came out of her memory that her mind liked to relive both when she was awake and asleep, Caitlin pushed herself up and looked at the time on her scroll. 2:37 AM. She hated remembering what she knew had happened, what everyone in her family knew happened, and she especially hated that it brought the stinging pain back to her. Probing her forehead as she realized that she did in fact have a headache, Caitlin sighed and weakly forced herself out of bed. She had starved herself again that day but as soon as her mother had gotten home and realised that she hadn't eaten she forced her to eat something before she went to sleep. She hated looking in the mirror and seeing how heavy she found herself to be though everyone told her otherwise. It tortured her and had for awhile which was why, a few months ago, she had started starving herself a few times a week and only eating a little so that her mother wouldn't lose it. A few weeks ago she had started making herself puke if she thought she had eaten too much.

It still was a struggle. Her blood sugar was naturally low and not eating made her feel worse half the time but she kept trying to use her ends to justify the means. Her thoughts were not on that for very long, though, as she looked around her room. Her thoughts were on what had happened. She had had therapy earlier that day and had finally explained everything in its entirety which she supposed accounted for the dream that had been exactly what she had explained earlier. It was painful to think about, but it was the most painful to think about Ilia. She and her mother blamed Ilia personally for what happened. They didn't really talk about what happened much because of how stressful it was and because she already had to discuss it in therapy but, when it did come up on occasion, Glynda had made it very clear that she blamed Ilia Amitola for what had happened to her daughter and what it had done to her.

 _It's stupid, it's really, really fucking stupid! It's even pretentious that I was attracted to Ilia, ugh! I'm such a fucking -_

Looking at the photograph that she had buried under her multiple journals - one for her visions and psychic experiences, one for her dreams, and one for her general thoughts - Caitlin tried to not cry. In the photograph, she and Ilia had their arms wrapped around each other and were beaming at the camera while Blake had taken the picture. The water was in the background and the wind was noticeable even in the photograph based on their slightly messy hair. Caitlin was wearing pink ballet flats and somewhat distressed jeans with a black shirt and a blue scarf around her neck with her glasses from the time that were large, 'nerdy', and a pale purple. Ilia was in black, plum, and navy stealth suit that was sleeveless and resembled shorts towards the bottom and her cuffed boots with her whip in one hand that was gloved.

Shoving the picture away with tears in her eyes, Caitlin forced her thin, ovular, plum glasses onto her face and, with a disdainful look to her appearance in the mirror, groaned and dragged herself down the hall to the bathroom to force herself to puke. She couldn't take it and it was less about her appearance this time than it was about her self-loathing. As soon as she was ready, she shakily took the disgusting liquid in its medicine cup that she knew would make her puke in hand but hesitated when she heard a noise. She couldn't tell if it was coming from the stairs that led to the third floor that were close to the bathroom or if it was coming from Ivy or Allen's room, but she forced herself to take it down anyway and was just about to turn around to puke into the toilet when a voice from behind her stopped her from moving.

"Caity?" Glynda's voice was still a bit foggy from sleeping and her glasses were slightly off. "Are you -"

Unable to stop it, she found herself puking onto the floor in the bathroom while her mother ran over to her and tried to help her. It wasn't until after she had managed to get the floor less disgusting and help her daughter up onto the counter that Glynda noticed the still uncapped bottle. Shaking slightly as she put the cap on it and threw it and the medicine cup in the trash, Glynda brushed her fingers through her daughter's hair and pulled her in tightly, afraid because she knew exactly what she had been doing. Helping her back into her room, she sat down next to her on her bed and cradled her in her arms before sighing.

"How many times have you done that?" She finally asked.

The girl sniffed. "A few."

Taking a sharp breath and pulling her in tightly, Glynda wrapped her fingers around bits of her baby girl's hair that she could. "Caity...this has to stop. For your sake, honestly, this isn't healthy. You've been struggling to even walk some days. I just...dear what's wrong?"

She didn't respond beyond crying for a few moments. "I hate myself! I'm too heavy, I'm not pretty, I'm a terrible person and I...I...I..."

"That's not true, even if you think it is." Pushing her away just enough to be able to look at her, Glynda sighed. "I promise."

* * *

 _ **March 26th  
**_ _ **Beacon CCTS Tower  
**_ _ **Beacon Academy  
**_ _ **City Of Vale  
**_ _ **Vale  
**_ _ **2:14 PM**_

Ozpin sighed as the room erupted in chaos, and certainly not for the first time. Leo wasn't there, he had been available less and less, but Qrow showing up out of the blue and late had been enough to piss Rose off. Privately, Ozpin believed that being elected prime minister of Vacuo had gone to her head just enough to make her even less patient than she had been before though it certainly didn't help that Qrow had commented that there weren't any women in the group who didn't have either a fiery temper, a lack of patience, or both. This time, he had shown up late and, when Rose criticized him for it, called Rose out on her response to the situation with Rebecca Neale and her mercenaries in the kingdom of Vacuo.

"Honestly, you're a washed up drunk who just happens to be a somewhat decent informant." Rose snapped haughtily with an irritated look to Qrow. "You never come here these days without bringing drama with you -"

"Because you don't cause drama yourself," He said, rolling his eyes. "Rosie."

Rose glared. " _Prime Minister Varna_ , thank you very much."

"You're really full of it -" He sassed.

"I am not!" Rose screeched indignantly. "You are such a -"

"Rose, you should know better than to take him seriously. " Glynda crossed her arms with her crop in hand. "Honestly, it's been over a decade."

"He's so fucking drunk -" Rose lamented.

"He's always drunk!" Glynda snapped.

Emmett laughed. "Glynda, that might be an understatement."

"I would suggest that we get back around to discussing Salem and her...theoretical next moves." Rose said, looking to Emmeline who sighed.

"Despite the fact that she clearly been active," Emmeline said, projecting a recent photograph that Specialist Schnee had sent James in a report. "And despite the fact that we're almost certain that she been working for Salem since she 'died', she doesn't seem to be growing much more powerful."

"Which I hope you all know is strange," Emmett said, arms crossed as he narrowed his eyes at the photograph. "Because Ashlynn or Cinder, whatever the hell you want to call her, has always sought power with a keen eye."

"Is she still threatening to assassinate Emmeline?" Rose asked, and both Emmeline and James nodded.

"The council gets regular threats from her," James said, recalling the one from just a few weeks ago. "But she's managed to slip away before she could be arrested."

"Not only that," Emmeline added. "But she's made some threats towards Emmett as well."

"Have you seen your sister?" Qrow asked him and Emmett glared.

"No, and I don't want to unless it's because she's in jail," Biting his lip and deciding to hit a nerve, he went on. "Have you seen your sister?"

Qrow threw Emmett a dark look. "Look, Schnee, I don't wanna talk about Raven -"

"Well," Emmett said patronizingly. "Then don't be a -"

"You Schnee's are so full of yourselves and that doesn't even begin to describe the –" Qrow growled.

"Qrow," Emmeline began, with her typical authority in her tone coupled a serious warning note. "Do not even go there."

"You Atlas folks think you're so special, don't you?" He scoffed. "This group is mostly Atlesians with a stuck up official from Vacuo -"

"Qrow Branwen -" Emmeline snapped.

"I mean, it's you - _General Ciel_ \- and then there's James, I mean General Ironwood, and Emmett who is single handedly one of the wealthiest fuckers in the world and he didn't even have to do anything for it!" Qrow groaned. "Oh, and of course there's Glynda -"

"I'm Valerian." Glynda snapped, swinging her crop in irritation as her heels clicked while she shifted.

Shrugging, Qrow took another sip of the questionable liquid in his flask. "I don't know. Your kids are Atlesian, you were born in Atlas -"

"How did you remember that?" Glynda demanded, annoyed even further by his smirk.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "And that doesn't even include the fact that you married an -"

"Qrow -" She started dangerously.

"What?" He rolled his eyes. "James is Atlesian and you married him -"

Ozpin looked beyond confused as he looked to everyone in the room. "What is he talking about, Glynda?"

Sighing as James wrapped an arm around her waist, Glynda looked to Oz. "He's right."

Genuine shock crossed Ozpin's face though Emmett, Emmeline, and Rose weren't surprised - they had all known for years. "Really?"

Irritation swept over her. "I'm not -"

"Calm down Glynda, I believe you." Ozpin said, glaring at Qrow. "But Qrow, that was unnecessary."

"Eh, who cares?" Qrow responded with a shrug as he shifted his gaze to Glynda. "And I know that the two of you lost track of time a few weeks ago and that's why you were really late. That elevator ride must have been fun…"

A pale pink blush rising in her cheeks, Glynda scowled. "Qrow -"

"What? Are you angry because I'm right?" Laughing as he watched James pull her a little closer, he hid the jealousy that lay beneath his words, he hid the desire for Summer to still be alive so that she and he could raise their daughter as theirs. "I mean, come on, you can't get angry at me for being right."

"Qrow, you are such a -" Glynda began.

"I'll smash his head in if you want me to," Rose said, winking at Glynda who sighed.

"That's not a good idea," She said with a sigh. "And you know that."

"True," Rose said, clicking her ruby red shoes together at the heels. "But I wouldn't mind it, considering how much of a thorn in my ass he's been throughout the years."

"No swearing Rose, please." Ozpin said tiredly.

"Why not?" She demanded. "I can phrase things however I like because -"

"Because you're the prime minister of Vacuo, we know!" Qrow smirked at her angry expression. "Sorry, Prime Minister Varna, please don't feed me to the wolves in the dungeons beneath the government offices of the council of Vacuo."

"Why you -" She started indignantly.

"Rose!" Ozpin snapped. "This is not the time."

"But he started it!" She insisted though stopped when she realized that she sounded like a twelve year old. Mumbling, she added. "It's still true."

"Aww...sorry Rosie." Qrow said, pulling out his flask which she snatched from him.

"Listen to me, Qrow, and listen well." Rose said, her voice quick yet deadly. "I wasn't going to say that I can phrase things however I want because I'm the prime minister of Vacuo. I was going to say that I can phrase things however I want because I'm a human being. Any human or faunus has the right to phrase things however they would like because they are capable of interpersonal communication with words."

* * *

 _ **March 31st  
**_ _ **Patch  
**_ _ **5:34 PM**_

"Wait...what?" Yang Xiao Long looked at her friend in disbelief through her scroll. "That happened -"

"On the nineteenth," Ivy said glumly. "She's not extremely sick but she's struggling to get out of bed. I don't even know if she can walk very well right now."

"How'd you find out?" Yang asked her gently, knowing that she might not want to talk about it much further than she already had.

Ivy sighed. "She was still in bed when I came downstairs to kitchen to make breakfast before I had to leave for my classes. Mommy was waiting for me and Al looked nervous, so I thought maybe we had done something. We hadn't, it was just that she wanted us to know that our sister wasn't doing very well and that she needed us to be especially patient with her. She also told us that she was staying in Atlas for the next several weeks instead of going to work in Vale, even though she's deputy headmistress of Beacon Academy and teaches combat, to take care of her. I think she's a bit frightened by this, to be honest. I heard her -"

"Yang?" Tai said, coming into the room and smiling when he saw Ivy's face on the computer. "Hey Ivy. How's Atlas?"

"Defrosting," Ivy said, laughing though her emotions were tumultuous. "We got a fair bit above freezing the other day, which was nice. It was still too cold for me to go down to the coast over the weekend to practice my surfing though."

"How'd your rhythmic season go?" Tai asked, noticing the leotard on her bed in the background.

"Pretty well," Ivy said, pulling out her gold medal. "I won first place in the individual rounds with the ribbon, ball, and hoop apparatuses."

"That's fucking awesome!" Yang half-screamed in spite of a slightly reproachful look Tai. "Sorry dad, but you have to admit that that's incredible."

"So, Ivy," Tai said with a killer grin that made both her and his daughter nervous. "When are you going to ask Yang out on a date?"

"Dad!" Yang exclaimed. "That's disgusting!"

"I wasn't going to anyways," Ivy said, shaking her head as she watched Yang bang hers against the table. "Seriously, I have a slight crush on someone and I promise it isn't Yang."

"Who is it?" Yang asked, looking up in curiosity. "What? It can be our little secret."

"One, it wouldn't be a secret because your dad's here and, two, I don't really want to say. You're going to hate it." Ivy responded, trying not to think of the white haired Whitley Schnee. "Like, you're going to try and hurt me."

"How come?" Yang smirked. "Oh god, do you have a crush on my dad? Or my baby sister? Or my uncle Qrow?"

"No!" Ivy screamed, disgusted by the thought. "By the gods Yang, that's horrible!"

"I know," Yang said as Tai walked out of the frame. "But hey, did you know that my little sister is learning how to use a scythe soon?"

Ivy was almost incredulous at that. "Ruby's eleven years old and she's going to learn how to use a scythe?"

"Well when uncle Qrow showed her the list of weapons that she would learn to fight with, she said that she wanted to fight with all of them. He and dad both told her no, so she chose scythe, and sniper rifle." Yang laughed. "It finally got made a few days ago and she's been carrying it around clutched to her chest like it's her baby. She even named it Crescent Rose, so it's a part of the family now. Kind of like my Ember Celica or your knives and hand gun. Or Caitlin's sniper. Oh, and I guess Allen's sword."

"Catalejo is not just a sniper," Ivy pointed out. "It's designed to work with not only normal and Dust bullets, but with raw Dust too. As for Marfil and Espectros, well Marfil is pretty obviously a hand gun -"

"That you named after yourself -" Yang added with a smirk.

"As a huntress, your weapon is important enough to warrant -" Ivy countered.

"I know -" Yang said.

"And Espectros -" Ivy went on.

"Your jeweled knives that you -" Yang grinned.

"You can't get all weird on me when it comes to weapons because you are just as attached to Ember Celica as I am to Marfil and Espectros." Ivy said, crossing her arms in fake irritation. "Honestly!"

"Well, the good thing is that in four years the three of us get to go to Beacon together!" Yang said with a bright smile. "Hey, so out of curiosity, do you use only one of your last names when you go to classes?"

Ivy sighed heavily. "Since we live in the city of Mantle and not the city of Atlas, most of the kids here don't live in uptown where we do because it's far nicer and therefore more expensive. So most of the people in my classes aren't Atlesian at all - most of them are the kids of foreign dignitaries or celebrities who are currently living in the kingdom."

"Oh." Yang said, still a little bit confused. "So, then what -"

"The city cut Goodwitch off of our last name by accident when we started attending classes here back when Caitlin and I were around nine, so when we were third years. That also happened to be the year the council approved my father's promotion and he -"

"Became General Ironwood -" Yang surmised.

"Exactly." Ivy sighed again and ran her fingers through her hair. "My sister and I have never been well liked and we kind of fucked up with most of the people we did become friends with and we went about making friends the wrong way."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you two grow up in a small town in Vale near the beach?"

"Yeah, we lived there from when were about four until we were about eight. Before that we had lived in the city of Vale, one of Vale's more northern cities, and then on Patch for about six months -"

"Seriously?" Yang screeched in disbelief. "I can't believe we never ran into each other!"

"Honestly, neither can I." Ivy shrugged. "But anyways, Caitlin and I are both divas - she hides it less than I do - and it didn't help that we had the whole 'the General's daughter' stigmatism attached to us. It wasn't fun for Allen either, but he's calmer than we are - mostly. I would say that I'm most like our mom and that Caitlin is somewhere in between both of our parents while Allen takes after our dad."

"I can see that," Yang said. "Actually, that makes perfect sense."

Laughing, Ivy looked to her friend. "At least I'm not the only one."

* * *

 _ **April 7th  
**_ _ **City Of Mantle  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Uptown  
**_ _ **11:14 PM**_

"I've got you, Glyns," James said as he wrapped his arms around her while she turned around, laughing, and rested her hands on his chest.

"James!" Glynda scolded him lovingly, not truly angry, as she leaned into his embrace. "Don't startle me like that!"

"Glyns, how often is it that it's just the two of us alone?" James asked her with a smile. "Other than most nights."

"Hmm...you have a fair point." Glynda said as she drew him closer. "But I'm a huntress, remember?"

"I know," James pulled her into a passionate kiss before holding her close. "Still, I feel like maybe you can give me a pass on this."

"I already have," Considering that she was in her black leggings and purple shirt, no shoes, it was much easier for her to pull herself up onto him and wrap her legs around his waist while he held her tight. "You know that."

"This is so much easier since you're not wearing your ridiculous three inch stiletto boots." James commented, kissing her again. "Seriously, Glynda, you're already 6'2''."

"True," Glynda said, laughing as he kissed her cheek unexpectedly. "But you're 6'6'' and I like being just a little bit taller."

"Oh, I love you," James told her, releasing her platinum blonde hair from its tight bun and letting her long waves cascade down her back. "Glynda, I love you so much."

"I love you too," She said, nuzzling his neck. "And I especially love this."

"Us being alone?" James asked with a raised eyebrow and smiled off of the look on her face. "You're so perfect, you know that?"

"I'm not but you can continue to tell yourself that." Glynda sighed as he carried her up to their room and laid down on their bed with her still in his arms. "If I was perfect, we wouldn't have any of the stress that we have."

Pulling her tightly into him, James kissed her forehead before rubbing her back lovingly. "Things are going to get better for us, Glyns, I promise."

"I'm still -" She said tiredly.

"Shh...shh...it's alright." James said. "It's alright. I'm right here. I've got you."

Sighing, Glynda shifted so that she could pull him into an intense, passion driven kiss. Bringing her closer as they deepened it, James couldn't stop himself but wishing that things would change for them faster. It was hard enough on both of them with their daughter's depression - now coupled with anorexia and bulimia - but it was also scary. He pushed those fears aside as he felt her climb on top of him to intensify their embrace and focused on the bliss that was washing over him. The faint scent of her perfume was relaxing. It was normal and it was comforting to know that she was still here. Every time that he saw her cry or almost cry, fear swept through him because he knew that the worse things got that the higher the chances of her pulling into herself were. As much as she blamed Ilia for what happened to their daughter, he knew that she blamed herself more than anyone else. It was easier for her, he knew, to find someone to the blame and he knew that, like their daughter, she got antsy when she didn't know who to blame. He knew it made her unhappy and he wished that he would stop it from hurting her though he knew better.

"Glynda, I'm still here." James told her, gently coaxing his fingers through her hair. "I've got you."

"I love you," She murmured, adjusting her slightly askew glasses. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Glynda, I love you too." James held her close to him as he tried to decide how best to relax her. "Remember when the girls were eight and Cas was seven and they were walking home from their classes through the woods?"

Laughing weakly, Glynda recalled the moment the three girls had walked through the door and were dripping wet onto the floor. "Emmett flipped out - he thought something had happened because all three of them were soaked through."

"Emmeline thought it was the funniest thing though," James said as he remembered the way she had laughed off Emmett's concern. "Didn't she tell him to calm down because it wasn't as if they were covered in blood?"

"Yeah," Glynda rolled her eyes. "And Emmett then started coming up with all the ways that they could have gotten hurt and some of them were downright ridiculous."

"Grimm attack wasn't entirely ridiculous," James pointed out. "But the rest of them -"

"Oh god," Glynda shook her head. "And then the look he gave me when I told him it was fine -"

"He looked as if you were suggesting letting them go cliff diving -" James said, laughing.

"I reminded him that it was just the river and they clearly weren't hurt so I didn't see a problem with it," She smiled. "They all knew how to swim well enough and besides, the water was maybe three and half feet deep at most. They could've walked through it, albeit with the water above their waists."

James nodded. "Didn't they leave their bags at the river bank?"

"Clearly they swam in it fully clothed but, considering that it was almost summer, it probably felt nice given how warm it was out." Glynda sighed as she leaned into him. "Honestly, it sounded like something I would have done at that age."

James laughed at the thought. "Would your sister have pulled you out of the river?"

"Maybe," She admitted. "But I would have gotten pissed off at Tori about it if she had."

"Would your parents have gotten mad?" James asked her.

Smirking slightly, Glynda pulled him closer. "Probably. They wanted me to be normal and I...I'm just not. That's why I've always encouraged the girls and Allen to express who they are. That was natural for you to do but it was unexpected to my family even though they all know that I am not normal."

"Sometimes I think...no actually I know that you're too hard on yourself," James kissed her forehead. "You may not be normal, but I still love you."

"James -" She started.

"You mean so much to me, Glyns, and I've always wanted you to be happy." Kissing her deeply, James only brought her closer. "I'm always going to be here for you."

"I know…" Glynda murmured as she curled into his embrace. "I love you so much."


	34. The Grey Space

_**April 13th  
Patch  
3:15 PM  
**_  
Eleven year old Ruby Rose hummed to herself as she played with her slightly oversized red cape that she was only just beginning to grow into. It was warm out though it was drizzling a little and all she could think about was her excitement for Qrow to begin teaching her how to use her baby, Crescent Rose. She loved her High Caliber Sniper Scythe and she had barely let it out of her sights since the day it had finished being made. Tai had commented at supper the other night that he should offer Crescent Rose something to eat as well because of how Ruby had kept it in her arms the entire time. Yang even asked if she could be allowed to have Ember Celica with her because of Crescent Rose though Tai had told her no. Qrow had laughed with her about it as Tai and Ruby began to discuss the things she was going to have to learn when it came to her HCSS but she had been so drowned in her excitement that she hadn't really been paying attention.

Looking out the window as the rain began to fall more steadily, Ruby let her short legs dangle over the sides of the window seat in the room. Setting her scythe down for just a moment, Ruby went over to the bookcase and took her sketchbook off of it and brought it back over to the window with her. Hesitantly holding her pencil over the first blank page that wasn't filled with drawings of her family members or weapons, Ruby began to draw what she was seeing outside of her window. It started off with slow, calculated movements but slowly became furious sketches of the trees and the obscuration of them from the falling rain. Zwei was running around outside, tongue out and licking the rain as it fell while Tai was watching from the garage as he fixed Yang's dirt bike that, technically, she was too young to have but rode around the island regardless of legality.

"Boop!" Yang said as she jumped down above and tapped her sister's nose, causing her to giggle wildly. "Got you, Rubes!"

"Yaannng!" Ruby whined as her sister took her sketchbook from her. "I'm working!"

"I can tell," Yang commented as she looked at the drawing. "Hey, you know this is pretty good."

"Thanks…" Ruby said as she took the book back and clutched Crescent Rose close to her chest. "So, how did training with uncle Qrow go today?"

Yang collapsed dramatically against the back of the window seat while Ruby laughed. "It was _horrible_! Uncle Qrow seems to think that my semblance isn't my greatest strength even though it literally gives me strength!"

"Yang, you can't rely on your semblance to get you out of everything." Qrow said, coming into the room. "You've got to learn to fight in other ways."

"But I just use my semblance to enhance my fighting!" Yang insisted, her eyes turning red. "I am -"

"Yang, calm down!" Qrow told her sharply and she shook her head as she realized what she had done. "This is helping you!"

"I...I'm sorry!" Yang stood up and tried to shake it off but she couldn't. "I...I…"

"Yang, you're more like your mom than you think," Qrow said, sitting down next to her. "And I mean that in a good way. My sister had her flaws, but she wasn't a bad person at her core or at least I hope that she wasn't. The thing about her was that she always fought how she thought best and with her strength. She had a...distinct mentality that related to survival of the fittest."

"What do you mean by that?" Yang asked, her interest piqued by the fact that they were actually talking about her mother. "Dad said that she was a little troubled, and very complicated, but that she fought hard for what she believed in."

"Raven…" Qrow sighed heavily as Ruby leaned forward a little to grasp every word he spoke about her 'sister's' mother. "The way she described was, and I quote: 'The weak die, the strong live. Those are the rules.' I disagree that for obvious reasons."

"Well isn't that how it works in nature when nature is uninterrupted?" Yang asked, thinking back to introduction to biology class that all seventh years were required to take. "I mean, I think that cycle should be broken by saving people but -"

"Raven would disagree with that point of view," Qrow informed her, forcing himself not be saddened by how much Ruby looked like Summer with her cape and her bouncing about. "But Tai's right that there is some good in her. I don't think he would have fallen for her if that hadn't been the case."

"Are we ever going to get to see Raven?" Ruby asked with a smile as she leaned down and wrapped her arms around her sister's neck. "I mean, is Yang ever going to get to reunite with her mother? I know we've got dad but…"

"Honestly, I can't imagine that going too well…" Qrow said as he got up and looked back at the girls, fighting the pain he felt after all this time when he heard his daughter refer to Tai as her dad.  
 _  
She doesn't know any better, don't ruin her happiness over your selfishness_. Qrow told himself though the feeling persisted. _All Summer ever wanted was for Ruby to be happy and you made your choice. At least she doesn't think Raven is her mother even if she thinks that Tai is her father…  
_  
"Uncle Qrow, are you alright?" Yang asked, messing up Ruby's short red and black hair.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Qrow nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Even though it was clear on her face that Yang didn't believe him, she nodded regardless of that as he left and flipped Ruby over onto her lap while playing with the edges of her sister's cape. Ruby giggled furiously as she began to tug at her sister's hair and it wasn't long before Yang Xiao Long-Branwen and Ruby Rose-Branwen were wrestling on the floor of the living room. Yang knew her both of her parents were and there was no disillusionment in that. Raven was her mother while Tai was her father. But her sister was really her cousin; Ruby Rose, the daughter of Summer Anna Rose and Qrow Xander Branwen.

* * *

 _ **April 20th  
City Of Mantle  
United Kingdom Of Atlas  
Uptown  
5:17 PM  
**_  
"Ivy…" Emmeline laughed upon seeing Ivy in her wet suit with her surfboard in hand as she began to walk out to Emmett's car. "Are you and Emmett seriously driving down to the coast to practice your surfing?"

"It's nice this weekend," Ivy responded with a shrug. "And besides, missing one day of classes won't kill me and Caitlin is already missing today's classes so what's the harm? Cas is going too, so is Allen and -"

"Where are you all even going?" Emmeline asked, leaning against the door. "Specifically, I mean."

"The beach where you and Emmett's beach house is," Ivy replied, half bouncing. "He said that we might as well use it before the summer."

"I still don't know why we need a beach house," Emmeline called out to Emmett, who came over and pulled her into a kiss before resting his hands on her waist. "Really, we rarely go down."

Emmett shrugged. "I inherited it from my mother so I don't really have to pay for it except for occasional maintenance."

"Well you need to get going," Emmeline told him with a kiss. "That's a three and a half hour drive at best."

"I know," Emmett said, pulling her in close before kissing her forehead. "Take good care of Caitlin for us, okay? I know Glynda and James are in Vale -"

"I'll be fine," Emmeline responded, glancing towards the upstairs. "Caitlin, do you want to come downstairs?"

Hesitantly, her head poked out of her room and she nodded as she feebly walked downstairs and was met her sister pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Fluffing her twin's hair, Ivy smirked and hugged her again before letting her go. "I'll message you as much as I can and I'm sure that mommy and daddy will too."

Caitlin nodded weakly. "Okay. Have fun with your training."

"You bet I will!" Ivy declared, pulling her into one last hug before leaving.

Watching her sister, brother, Cas, and Emmett drive away, Caitlin sighed and slowly made her way back upstairs after they were no longer in sight in Emmett's flashy convertible. Emmeline eyed her closely as the girl left to go back up to her room and decided to wait before she went up herself. By the time Emmeline Ciel had finally made the decision to try and talk to Caitlin, she could hear music and Caitlin's voice against the recording through the closed the door. Not expecting it, Emmeline sighed heavily and waited outside of the door and listened. The first song that she heard was Casey Lee Williams's, _When It Falls_ which didn't surprise her in the slightest but second one was not what she was expecting. Icon For Hire's _The Grey,_ while something Emmeline saw Caitlin being able to relate to as she listened to the words, was one of the last songs she was expecting to come up . If she was being honest, she was expecting something political.

 _I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away, I am letting myself look the other way and the hardest part in all of this is I don't think I know my way back home. Is it worth the journey or do I let my heart settle here._

 _How cold have I become? I didn't want to lose you by what I'd done, caught in the grey._

 _I don't want to look you in the eyes, you might call me away, I don't want to give you the chance to make me stay. And the hardest part in all of this is I know my way back, I don't want to go and let you see all that has become of me._

 _I should've known, I should've known, I didn't have a chance._

 _How cold have I become? I didn't want to lose you by what I'd done, caught in the grey. It burns for a moment but...but then it numbs you. Takes you and leaves you just caught in the grey. In your deepest pain, in your weakest hour, in your darkest night: you are lovely. In your deepest pain, in your weakest hour, in your darkest night: you are lovely._

 _How cold have I become? I didn't want to lose you by what I'd done, caught in the grey. It burns for a moment but...but then it numbs you. Takes you and leaves you just caught in the grey. In your deepest pain, in your weakest hour, in your darkest night: you are lovely. In your deepest pain, in your weakest hour, in your darkest night: you are lovely._

 _I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away…_

As the song finished, Emmeline heard a click and the music shut off entirely. A moment passed in silence with the General leaning lightly against the door.

Tapping lightly against the closed door, she sighed as she spoke. "Knock, knock."

To her surprise, Caitlin opened the door if with a little bit of hesitation. "Hi…"

"Can I come in?" She asked and the girl nodded as she sat down cross legged on her bed.

"Is something wrong?" Caitlin looked at her with a curious look but also slight nerves. "I mean...uh do you need something?"

Brushing her hair over her left shoulder, Emmeline sighed. "Caitlin, I just want to talk."

"What about?" Curiosity laced her voice more so than anything else.

Emmeline paused, trying to think of the best way to put it. "You know that I know what happened to you, right?"

Tears forming in her eyes, Caitlin nodded. "Mommy told me."

"Did she tell you that she and James have kept me updated on your progress?" Emmeline asked gently and the girl nodded.

"Yeah…" She said biting her lip.

"Hey," Emmeline said as the girl looked down at her hands after she set the photograph down. Tilting the girl's face just enough so she could look at her, Emmeline tried to reassure her."Listen to me, I know that you feel horrible now but things will get better for you. So many people care about you and want you to be happy which is why we're trying." Emmeline pulled the frailest Ironwood-Goodwitch into a tight embrace. "I know you aren't my daughter, but half the time it feels like I'm your other mother and Emmett's your other father."

"I guess it isn't bad to have people who care about you…" Caitlin said, returning the hug. "At least I know people care."

* * *

 _ **April 29th  
Government Offices Of The Atlesian Council  
**_ _ **Department Of News Media Broadcasting  
National Atlesian Broadcasting Service  
City Of Atlas  
United Kingdom Of Atlas  
Security Systems And Cameras Status: Disarmed And Off  
9:51 PM  
**_  
In the darkened main room of the Department Of News Media Broadcasting in the Atlesian Council's government offices, Rebecca Neale and Elizabeth Morell sat before Cinder Fall - the woman that they reported to who in turn reported their most pertinent information to Salem, as the tall woman paced and her glass heels only lightly clicked on the floor. Although Rebecca Neale was, as of late and considering the current political situation, more afraid of General James Ironwood, General Emmeline Ciel, and various other top officials in the Atlesian government, Elizabeth Morell was more terrified of Cinder than anyone else. Everything about Cinder screamed stress for her, everything about Cinder screamed torture, everything about Cinder screamed pain, suffering, life that felt and hurt like hell. Biting her lip as she stared at her hands, Elizabeth couldn't help but wish she was capable of fighting back but she hadn't unlocked her aura, much less her semblance. Because of Cinder, the last seven years had been pure hell.

"Elizabeth," Cinder began with a deadly calmness to her voice. "I am very disappointed by the fact that you have not done anything or put any skin into this and yet still went to Kiara Davis and have entered the courtroom to discuss what you've been doing for me."

Shifting, Elizabeth tried to not let the fear show as she had been in the courtroom again today, getting her brain picked by various authorities within the kingdom all the way up to Addison Gregory, the president's daughter who was a renowned private investigator. "I..."

Cinder clicked her tongue, mimicking the way Salem did when she herself failed. "You alerted the authorities to some of our plans although I won't deny that I am at least relieved that you haven't struck a plea deal now that you've openly indicted yourself in all of this...or anything of that sort."

Elizabeth looked down at her hands; earlier that day she had been considering doing so and had decided she would. "Well that would be imprudent, wouldn't it?" She said, to save face in front of the sadist.

"Of course it would be!" Cinder snapped, her hands on her hips. "And it certainly doesn't help that Rebecca is also indicted."

"If I may -" Rebecca began though Cinder cut her off.

"I'm not speaking to you yet!" Cinder shrieked. "Do either of you see how dangerous this is? We are getting ready to assassinate _General Emmeline Cecilia Ciel_ and the two of you are in hot water legally. Forgive me if I am concerned that this will fault our plans."

"What exactly are our plans?" Neale asked slowly as not to enrage Cinder further. "I just want to understand -"

"The basics of the plan is for me to kill Emmeline in her apartment without interference from her overprotective husband or bratty daughter -" Cinder began.

"So your brother and your niece -" Neale interjected.

"Rebecca, shut up!" Cinder said, her eyes flaring dangerously and sparks coming out of her fingers as she moved closer to them. "What I was saying was that I will kill Emmeline in her apartment and, since there are security cameras there in practically every room, I'll take the security footage that _you_ will obtain through hacking the system and then, with Elizabeth's help, I will broadcast the footage of the beloved General Ciel getting killed to the entire world. That will be followed by my own commentary with my red queen symbol on the system. Elizabeth needs to be able to hold the connection for as long as possible for this to work, because, naturally, the system will be bombarded by people in every kingdom trying to turn the _horrifying_ images off."

Elizabeth suddenly stood up and ran over to the back of the room where the rubbish bin was and puked in it, much like she had in the meeting with the DFAMA. "I can't..." She breathed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Cinder snapped, wanting nothing but to beat her or engage in an equally, although vastly different, emotionally and mentally scarring activity. "Elizabeth?"

Neale scoffed. "She's such a -"

"And you," Cinder said with a menacing glare to Rebecca who shrunk back a little in fear. "I don't know what you were thinking by trying to strengthen your own cause by getting those people in Vacuo killed but I cannot believe you. You alerted one of the most obnoxious officials in Remnant to the faintest inkling that you may be involved in something bigger than yourself and now Prime Minister Rosalinde Varna is all over your ass. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Rebecca shook her head no before bowing it in shame though her thoughts were anything but repentant. _Fucking hypocrite._ She thought. _I know better than anyone who you were and you think that me stepping on people for a cause I believe in is wrong? You're one to talk, Ashlynn._

* * *

 _ **May 17th  
Beacon CCTS Tower  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
2:54 PM  
**_  
There was more tension hanging over the room than usual. Although the meeting had been called unexpectedly and was supposed to be about the possibility of Salem pushing Ashlynn Schnee, or Cinder Fall, into a position to inherit the powers of maiden, considering the increased amount of power that had been demonstrated by the former Schnee, it had turned into a debate over a news article that Qrow had been reading that pertained to him, Emmett, and Ciel. As it happened, the three of them had been in Atlas together and went out to a bar to have a few drinks. It had ended in Qrow dancing on top of one of the tables and Emmett and Emmeline snogging. While it didn't truly concern her, Rose was pissed. She had found herself more and more irritable of late, though this had more to do with the things that she had found herself having to deal with when it came to the council of Vacuo of which she presided over. Regardless, it turned her into a demon. _ **  
**_  
"You did what?" Rose demanded, her hands on her hips. "Are you fuc -"

Ozpin cut across the Prime Minister sharply. "Rose!"

"What?" She turned around quickly and sent Ozpin a dark look. "The two of them let Torchwick and Cinder get away -"

"Technically," Emmett said, sharing a look with Qrow. "The two of us didn't let Torchwick and Cinder get away. Or did you conveniently forget the part where we were drugged in the alley and Emmeline saved our sorry asses?"

Rose huffed irritably. "Ugh, neither of you get it do you? Why were the two of you at that bar anyways -"

Emmeline glared at her. "I was there too, so if you're going to criticize them then you have to criticize me too."

"Bullshit," Rose said. "You're different."

"How?" Emmeline demanded. "I was probably just as drunk as they were -"

"Oh please, no one can be as drunk as Qrow Branwen though I won't deny how shocked I was by the next day's news report. But in regards to Qrow..." Rose narrowed her eyes as Qrow pulled out his flask. "What was it Glynda said the other day?"

"I said that he's always drunk," Glynda said tersely, crossing her arms. "Which is true -"

"See?" Rose sent Qrow a sharp look. "Even Glynda thinks that no one can be as drunk as Qrow and -"

"I swear to god Rose -" Emmeline said, shaking her head tiredly.

"Emmeline, you're a close friend of mine and I feel obliged to remind you that this," Rose said as she pulled up a news article from the day after this had happened. "Is the result of you drinking. Getting frisky with Emmett in public and I thought that you were above that _General Ciel_."

Sighing heavily as Emmett wrapped an arm tightly around her waist, Emmeline tried to hide the blush that was rising in her cheeks. She had, thankfully, been in civilian clothes but she was still recognizable enough that everyone knew that the photograph was of her and Emmett. Her chocolate bra straps were visible and her hands were in Emmett's hair. They were kissing amorously and his hand was low on her back, drawing her closer. "Everyone does ill advised things when they're drunk," She finally said. "And it's not as if it's a scandal -"

"True," Rose said. "You two have already been scandalous enough.'

"Rose!" Emmeline exclaimed angrily even though she knew that Rose was simply jaded at the world and not her. "That's -"

"I'm sorry," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "But there's a seventeen year age difference between you two, your relationship started because you two decided to say _Oui_ to _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_ -"

"Rosalinde Diana Varna!" Ozpin snapped in annoyance although it was difficult for him to admonish her. "That is completely unnecessary as I am sure you are well aware!"

"It's still true!" Rose snapped back, crossing her arms. "And then she got pregnant with his child -"

Anger seeping through him, Emmett protectively drew Emmeline closer - startling her slightly. "How dare you? Emmy and I -"

"Sorry," Rose said sarcastically. "I almost forgot the fact that the two of you later married and are now, probably, one of the wealthiest families in all of Remnant -"

"Rose!" Glynda snapped, tightening her grip on her crop. "What is wrong with you?"

Turning on Glynda who was leaning slightly on James, Rose glared. "Says the woman whose daughter is a former member of the White Fang and is dying."

Shaking slightly as she fought back tears, Glynda let her anger drive her. "That's completely unfair, not to mention cruel, and you know it!"

"It's not unfair if it's true," Rose spat as James gave his wife a squeeze. "Or have you forgotten the fact that your own daughter was a member of -"

"She wasn't even a member of the White Fang," Glynda snapped. "She had some people who were close to her that were! That doesn't mean -"

"Does it?" Rose challenged. "Does it -"

To her surprise, Glynda lost her temper and knocked Rose back against the wall with her crop. It didn't hurt her but, as Rose got up and saw the looks of everyone in the room, she finally comprehended what she had said "Oh god, I...I.."

"Save it Rose," Qrow said, putting his flask away. "I don't know what's happened to you, but this isn't you. Tell me, when you had those mercenaries executed, did you kill the woman you were too?"

Not looking at anyone for several elongated moments, Rose finally forced herself to look at Qrow who was crossing his arms, Glynda who was leaning more heavily into James as both of them fought back tears, and Emmeline and Emmett who were wrapped tightly around each other while Emmett murmured something to her. Ozpin sighed heavily and sat down before looking to Rose with his face dark. Running her hands through her hair and adjusting her rose pin, Prime Minister Rose Varna of Vacuo ran towards the elevator and, just as she got in it and headed out, shook as she found the tears in her eyes that were spilling out against her will.

"I'm sorry," She choked out before turning away and leaving. "I'll be back later."


	35. Somebody Make A Move

_**June 6th  
Schnee Family Manor**_  
 _ **City Of Atlas**_  
 _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas**_  
 _ **3:45 PM**_

"It's nice to see you again, Weiss." Winter said as she sat down across from her in her thirteen year old sister's room. "I really did miss you while I was away in Mistral."

"Are you going back soon?" Weiss asked. "I mean, I know that that may be classified -"

"And you would be correct," Winter responded with a sigh. "But let's not dwell on that. How are Caitlin and Ivory? What about Casey? Have you seen them recently?"

Weiss nodded. "Casey is glad that classes finished for them."

Winter smiled slightly. "I never quite understood what Emmett and General Ciel gained from sending Casey to public school. I shouldn't say this, but I would apply the same thing to Glynda and General Ironwood when it comes to Caitlin, Ivory, and Alender."

"I suppose they thought it would be more normal for them," Weiss said, though she didn't understand either. "But all of them could easily afford private school."

"So how are Caitlin and Ivory?" Winter asked. "Assuming you know, of course."

"Caitlin seemed a little sick the last time I saw her but not terribly so," Weiss said, wishing that she knew what was biting at her friend. "Ivy's been busy practicing for surfing now that her rhythmic season has finished."

"She placed first in three events, didn't she?" Winter smiled when Weiss nodded. "That's nice to hear, considering how hard she works."

"I think Caitlin was talking about starting dance," Weiss added, rubbing her neck. "But she's still sick so…"

"You don't need to go any further, I know." Winter looked at her sister with pity but also a distinct note of seriousness. "But Emmett says she's getting better. Slowly, of course, but that he thinks her talk with General Ciel helped."

"I don't know," Weiss said hesitantly. "She's still starving herself often enough for it to be...a thing."

"Oh…" Twisting her hair which was down for once, Winter tried to think of the best way to alleviate the pain she could imagine her sister was feeling. "Well, I know this might not be much easier, how is mother?"

Weiss sighed as she glanced out the window. "She's not doing much better. Emmett came by the other day and the two of them got into another fight."

"About father?" Winter asked though she knew the answer before her sister even nodded. "You didn't have to hear it, did you?"

"I did," Weiss admitted, rubbing her arm. "He still seems to think that father is hurting mother beyond repair."

"Emmett has good intentions," Winter told her, taking her hand. "He always has but I think that right now he's been a little more...tense and likely to lash out because he's concerned about General Ciel."

"Winter," Weiss said slowly. "Emmeline's our aunt -"

"But she my superior -" Winter protested.

"I thought you reported directly to General Ironwood -" Weiss argued.

"Well," Winter bit her lip. "Yes, but -"

"Seriously, Winter -" Weiss started again.

"Let's not argue on this," Winter told her with finality and Weiss nodded. "But I think that however noble Emmett's intentions are with mother in mind that he is treading the line between being caring and being obsessed. He got this way about Ashlynn too -"

"Ashlynn?" Weiss asked, and Winter cringed as she realized that she had never talked about their aunt with her sister and that it wasn't shocking that she didn't know. "Was that his ex-girlfriend?"

"By the gods no!" Winter exclaimed, disgusted by the thought. "No. Ashlynn was mother's twin sister that went missing before you were born."

"Oh…" Weiss said softly.

"It's probably for the best, honestly." Winter told her with a serious look in her eye. "And I only say that because Ashlynn had a tendency to be dangerous. She was vindictive half the time and she got antsy when she didn't know who to hate. Generally, she chose to hate father but that anger that she held in her was sometimes directed to other people." A sigh escaping her as she looked to her sister, Winter decided to go on. "Weiss, you're thirteen years old and I think that you are old enough to hear this since you're curious. It isn't easy to hear...but I think that you'll understand this better after I explain it because you don't know what this is like. Hell, I don't even know."

Weiss nodded. "So what happened to aunt Ashlynn?"

Winter paused for a moment, raking her fingers down her twisted white locks. "Ashlynn Madeline Cinder Jaina Schnee was the twin sister of our mother, Willow Arabella Madison Schnee. Obviously, they were both ten years older than Emmett. Their mother died when they were twelve and I can imagine that that was painful for grandfather but at the same time it may have been a relief."

"How so?" Weiss questioned. "Why would that be a relief?"

"Because it meant that she couldn't get to Emmett." Winter sighed deeply before continuing. "She was harshly critical of mother, but she was outright abusive to Ashlynn on the grounds that Ashlynn was going to be the most dangerous sorceress of all time if she didn't suffer. Her intentions may have been good, but her ends by no way justified the means. Instead of directly raising Ashlynn to be a good person, she thought that by beating her and degrading her that she would make her stronger and make her want to ensure that no one suffered in the way that she had. Ashlynn processed the abuse in the opposite way; she turned it into pure anger. She held onto that for her entire life and, while pushing the things she valued and trying to be a good person, developed an incredibly self-righteous point of view and a narrow mind. She wasn't evil, but she could barely see past the end of her nose half the time. She disappeared just before you were born and, as time went on, it became clear that she was still alive though she had been presumed dead. I assume you've heard of Cinder Fall?"

Weiss nodded again. "Isn't she the one who keeps making death threats towards Emmeline and Emmett?"

"Yes," Winter hesitated before she went on despite knowing that even Casey was aware. "Ashlynn changed herself into...well into whoever the hell Cinder Fall is."

* * *

 _ **June 16th  
Southern Atlas**_  
 _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas**_  
 _ **13-17 Surfing Preliminary Rounds**_  
 _ **5:38 PM**_

"Next we have Ivory G. Ironwood-Goodwitch, surfing in the 13-17 Advanced Surfing Preliminary Rounds!" The announcer declared as Ivy walked towards the waves. "She was last year's champion, hoping to defend her title again this year!"

"Yeah!" Yang shouted standing up as Caitlin pulled her down, wrapping her almost sheer blue scarf further around herself. "Kick their asses Ivy!"

"Yang!" Tai scolded her. "Please watch your language!"

"Eh, don't be a pansy Tai," Qrow said with a smirk and swig from his flask. "Yang's thirteen, she and she turns fourteen on the fifth of July so -"

"Qrow," Tai said reproachfully. "You aren't helping -"

"What does that mean?" Qrow responded as he leaned against the pole. "Am I not a good parent?"

"You may be a parent but not directly," Tai muttered as Yan raised an eyebrow. "Also, Qrow, put a fucking shirt on."

"And you criticize your daughter for using bad language." Qrow commented with another smirk. "I mean, that's a bit of a double standard."

"Dad!" Ruby shrieked as she ran down the beach with her still slightly oversized red cape flowing behind her, Crescent Rose in her arms. "Guess what! There's a girl that wants to speak to Caitlin! I don't know why but I think it's an old friend."

Caitlin looked like she had been run over as her face contorted and her stomach tied into knots while her psychitity screamed at her to not engage whoever wanted to speak to her. "Uh...where? I mean, is it -"

"She's just a little down the way!" Ruby said, and Caitlin ran off in that direction.

Although she detested running and hadn't eaten much despite it being almost six in the evening, Caitlin continued to sprint full force. As she reached the spot, she found herself struggling to breathe as she collapsed onto her knees with her distressed jeans whining in contact with the slightly coarse sand. A throbbing headache that beat against her skull began in earnest, much to her dismay, and for several minutes she tried to force it and the sinking feeling to stop. Everything about her was beginning to feel heavy and she felt damn near puking but she didn't and even when she tried to force herself off the ground she kept finding herself pushed down by the feeling. She could see Emmett running towards her on the periphery of her vision with two other people that were more shadow in her line of sight. Pushing her glasses back up her face as she saw the familiar riding crop cross the front of her vision, Caitlin felt herself getting lifted up by her mother who was looking at her in immense concern as was her father and Emmett.

"Caity…" Glynda said as brushed her fingers over her daughter's forehead but stopping when she saw the girl flinch at the touch. "Dear, does that hurt?"

Caitlin nodded and leaned her head into her mother's shoulder. Sighing, Glynda reattached her crop to her boot before pulling her close. "Have you eaten anything?"

"Not much," She admitted. "But I swear that this time it wasn't on purpose."

Glynda sighed again. "I believe you but...do you feel sick?"

"Yeah…" Caitlin admitted and Emmett's face grew dark when he heard that.

"Was it sudden?" Emmett asked her and his eyes went wide as she nodded. "Oh god."

Turning to face him with her daughter still in her arms, Glynda looked at Emmett in concern while James took her hand. "Emmett, is -"

"Caitlin," Emmett began slowly. "Did your headache start at the same time as your feeling sick did?"

She nodded and James and Glynda exchanged a look of alarm. Shaking slightly with her daughter still in her arms, Glynda looked to Emmett. "Is this a psychic experience?"

Emmett shrugged. "I don't know for sure, but it sounds like it. Ask her."

Glynda hesitated but James didn't. "Caitlin, I know this is hard, was that -"

"A psychic experience? Yes, but I don't know why. Can I just be here for a few moments by myself?" Caitlin looked at her mother with pleading eyes and, though she was hesitant, Glynda set her down.

"Alright, dear," Glynda said gently, looking at her in concern. "But if you aren't back in five minutes I'm coming back and getting you myself."

Watching them walk back down, Caitlin tried to stop the shaking that was taking her over. It wasn't until she thought she was alone that she began to walk back but she was stopped by a hand touching her shoulder. Turning around, her eyes went wide as she recognized that all too familiar grimm mask on the beautiful chameleon faunus girl who was holding her Dust infused whip. Taking a step back, Caitlin tried to collect her thoughts as the girl removed her mask and wrapped her whip around it with her whip attached to her side. Looking at Ilia, Caitlin tried to hide everything that she had become as all of the feelings came rushing back into her. Her mind felt numb and all she wanted to do was run though she forced herself not to. Moving towards her hesitantly, Ilia placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and squeezed it lightly before embracing her tightly. Unable to speak, Caitlin tried to push her away, but Ilia's soft lips were against hers before she could do so and she found herself kissing her back before she realized what she was doing, with who, and comprehended that this was the first time she had kissed someone.

"Ilia -" Caitlin began, her voice shaking.

"Cat, I love you…" The chameleon faunus told her, changing colours and Caitlin knew she wasn't lying. "Just...I missed you."

"Ilia, I -" Caitlin took a step back.

"I know that you tried to kill yourself," Ilia said quietly and Caitlin's eyes began to tear. "And I needed to know that you were okay."

"I can't -" Caitlin said as she put her hands up and began to run but stopped when she saw the look on Ilia's face. For just a moment, she hesitated and spoke before running away to where she knew her family was. "Ilia...I can't forgive you and...I don't think I ever will…" A heavy sigh escaped her just before she ran. "And I _don't_ love you too."

* * *

 _ **June 24th  
City Of Mantle**_  
 _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas**_  
 _ **Uptown**_  
 _ **6:53 PM**_

"Cas!" Caitlin screamed in surprise, dropping her book, as the girl wrapped her arms around her suddenly. "What -"

"Come on," Cas said, messing up her friend's spiky pixie. "Don't spoil the fun!"

Pressing the on button of her bluetooth speaker, Ivy sat down on her sister's bed with her and Cas while Allen scrolled through the playlists and started to play music. Ruffling her sister's hair, Ivy smirked as she played Icon For Hire's album Scripted. "Okay Caity, I know that you've been feeling shitty lately but I know you love to sing so Cas and I are going to sing an angry as all hell song with you: Icon For Hire's _Off With Her Head_."

Caitlin smiled genuinely at her sister and Cas. "Ivy -"

"This is going to be a good stress relief for you - at least until you want to talk about what is going within you." Ivy said, ruffling her sister's hair and startling her slightly.

Hearing the opening bars, Caitlin laughed. "Oh alright!" She exclaimed, then beginning to sing along perfectly.

 _I'm lucky if I ever see the light of day again, my skin is choking me, my feeble walls are closing in._

 _This cell is filled with scholars easing me, they're teasing me. They told me so I didn't know the fall would be this easy. How long until it starts to do me in? I can't give out what I'm not breathing in, I know they'll come with what I'm owed, guilty as charged._

 _My enemies belittle me reminding me the penalty of all my deeds despite my pleas is death._

 _Don't let go because I don't wanna be this, I don't want to be this: death is mine I know. Don't let go, don't let go, save your own 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't want to be this. Death is mine I know, don't let go, don't let go, savior._

 _Your way to life has only showed me what a fool I am, it serves the purpose of confirming I remain condemned and I will ever linger on the edge unless you hear me._

 _How long until it starts to do me in? I can't give out what I'm not breathing in. I know they'll come with what I'm owed, guilty as charged._

 _My enemies belittle me reminding me the penalty of all my deeds despite my pleas is death._

 _Don't let go because I don't want to be this, I don't want to be this. Death is mine I know, don't let go, don't let go. Save your own because I don't want to be this, I don't want to be this. Death is mine I know. Don't let go, don't let go, savior. Don't let go because I don't want to be this, I don't wanna be this. Death is mine I know. Don't let go, don't let go. Save your own because I don't want to be this, I don't want to be this. Death is mine I know. Don't let go, don't let go, save your own…_

Punching Caitlin in the arm, Cas laughed as Caitlin turned to her and glared as Only A Memory began in the background. "Okay Caitlin, do you at least feel a little better?"

"Yeah," She admitted, booping Cas's nose. A heavy sigh escaping her, she looked at her twin sister, and Cas. "I really hate that I'm saying this, but, assuming you all won't tell what I'm about to say, I feel like you all have a right to know what happened on the sixteenth."

Ivy looked at her sister in immense concern and Caitlin couldn't help but take not of how much like their mother Ivy looked with that expression. "Caitlin -"

Her voice quiet, Caitlin forced herself to look at them as she leaned back a little and drew her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees with her arms wrapped around her legs. "Do you all remember Ilia Amitola?"

Shock registered on Ivy's face before anything else. "Your first girlfriend? The one that drew you into all of that bullshit with Adam Taurus and the White Fang?"

Caitlin nodded. "She was there."

"What?" Cas demanded, shocked possibly more than Ivy and Allen. "Seriously? That's mad - are you kidding me?"

"Oh hell no!" Caitlin exclaimed, burying her face in her knees as Cas rubbed her back before kissing her forehead. "The other thing I should mention is that I had a psychic experience just before I ran into which scared Emmett, mommy, and daddy."

"Oh my god!" Ivy said as she pulled her sister in. "What happened after they left?"

"Ilia showed up and she…" Caitlin trailed off as her stomach tied into tight knots as she remembered the feeling of Ilia's lips against hers. "She kissed me…"

Cas took in a sharp breath. "Caity, are you serious? Did you kiss her back or did she kiss you and it -"

"I did kiss her back," Caitlin admitted weakly. "But…"

"You stopped when you realized who it was you were kissing?" Ivy surmised and she nodded weakly. "She didn't try to hurt you, did she?"

"No," Caitlin admitted. "She told me that she loves me and...and that she knew I attempted suicide."

"How the fuck would she know that?" Ivy demanded, horrified by the possibility that Ilia had been there when Caitlin had made the attempt. "How in the fucking -"

"Probably Adam or someone in the White Fang told her," Caitlin said with a sigh. "They were probably spying on us."

"So what did you say to her after she told you that she loves you?" Cas asked with genuine curiosity. "And how'd she react to what you said?"

Caitlin hesitated but told them the truth anyways. "I first told her a few things but I also told her that I don't forgive her though I doubt that I ever will forgive her and...and just as I ran off I admitted that I don't love her anymore."

* * *

 ** _July 13th  
City Of Vale_**  
 ** _Vale_**  
 ** _Downtown_**  
 ** _1:45 PM_**

Pacing irritably, General Emmeline Ciel waited for the head of the Valerian Police Department to come out of his office. She had specifically been called down to Vale to interrogate Roman Torchwick, considering that he was more so under her jurisdiction that the Valerian Council's. It was routine, she knew, but it got under her skin that she had been called down from Atlas and away from her duties only to be pushed against the wall. A low noise of irritation leaving her as the door finally opened the Valerian Police Department's Chief came out and greeted her almost too warmly to the point where she bristled. She was still, and she knew it was a bit petty though Emmett was in the exact same vein, pissy about the whole thing with the news report and Winchester had even accused her of harlotry at the last council meeting - something she had vehemently rebuked and that James and Elizabeth had taken her side on.

"General Emmeline Ciel, as beautiful as always. You look fabulous for your age, as in you look barely a day over thirty." The police chief said though she only narrowed her gaze.

"Why, might I ask, did you not simply send Torchwick to Atlas?" Ciel demanded, sounding exasperated, her hands on her hips. Although the chief was significantly taller than her, he was noticeably intimidated and she was relieved by that. "I should think that the council of the Unified States Of Vale would have the resources to do so, or is the council still siphoning secret funds to less than respectable people for less than respectable causes?"

Discomfort shifted over his face as he attempted to use his charm as a way for him to get her to be less direct. Pulling her into him as he attempted to kiss her, he found himself getting a punch in the balls and a kick to the head. Looking at her in surprise as one of his subordinates came out, he glared. "Fuck…" He groaned irritably. "What -"

"Don't you dare," Ciel snapped as she allowed her authority to enter her voice after her anger. "Where's Torchwick?"

As he got up off the ground, the chief glared at Ciel and pointed towards where Torchwick was being held. She began to walk briskly in that direction, her jeweled rifle shifting on her back, but stopped as a bullet went right past her neck and barely missed her as it went into the wall. Turning around quickly on her heel, Ciel used her semblance to stop time and knock the police chief who had shot at her unconscious and in those few minutes Emmett came running into the room and, seeing the bullet hole on the wall and the shotgun in the chief's hand, pulled Emmeline in close and held her, as her semblance slowly began to wear off on the room, as he tried to comprehend what had happened. Kissing Emmeline gently with his arms wrapped around her before she collapsed in his arms, her legs giving out as her aura mostly depleted as the rest of it tried to protect her.

"Emmy, what happened?" Emmett asked her, cupping her cheek and not caring that people were staring - especially when Cas came in with a smoothie in her hand. "Emmy -"

"He," Emmeline said, throwing a cursory glance to the still unconscious police chief. "Attempted to kiss me before shooting at me."

Anger crossed Emmett's face as he let her rest her head on his shoulder. "Emmy -"

"Mommy, what's going on?" Cas asked, shaking slightly as she pushed her foot against the unconscious man's head. "Is something -"

Emmeline shook her head and gave Emmett's hand a squeeze before she began to walk off towards where Torchwick was being held. "Your father and I will talk about this with you later."

Walking off in almost a run, Emmeline walked towards the maximum security ward of the Valerian Police Department. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her scroll and her ID as well as a copy of her security clearance - just in case she needed to prove to Roman-Dean that she wasn't playing any games. Her dominant right hand on the top of her rifle, Emmeline buzzed into the ward and walked down towards where Roman was sitting with his signature hat in his hands. As Torchwick looked up, he smirked when she came into the holding cell and she only narrowed her eyes at him and showed him her ID though he knew full well who she was.

"Oh! Hello there General!" Roman leaned back in the hard metal bench of his cell. "Long time no see! What has it been, thirteen years since you shot me in my foot with that oversized toy of yours that I see you're still carrying on your back!"

Emmeline scowled. "I believe you caused injury to both your former teammate and the now deceased Summer Rose, who, as I understand it, died at the hand of -"

"Your husband's sister," Roman said, smirking still. "Ashlynn. Madeline. Cinder. Jaina. Schnee. Although she prefers to be known as Cinder Fall."

Crossing her arms, Emmeline glared at him. "You've been difficult to capture, Dean, something I know that you are well aware of. So, do tell me: is Cinder behind this?"

Roman laughed maniacally. "Honey, Cinder's dead or...at the very least she will be soon enough. Also, it's _Roman_ Torchwick now. I haven't gone by the name of Dean Carson for years."

"What happened to you?" Ciel demanded but sighed heavily when he didn't respond. "Emmett is still convinced that you're not -"

"Oh Emmeline," He said, rolling his eyes. "You and your -"

"Torchwick -" Ciel started but was she cut off.

"Listen to me honey," Torchwick said, spreading his legs out as he leaned back. "I'm a professional."

"Roman, Dean or whoever in the fucking hell you want to be right now I know that you have never been known for cooperating with the authorities. So, tell me," Emmeline said crossing her arms. "Are you going to give me a hard time or are you going to attempt to cooperate?"

Roman sighed heavily and glared at her. "Look, here's the thing: you're the daughter of the man who -"

"I am not in the mood to discuss the policy decisions made by my father, thank you very much." Ciel told him, her voice clipped. "Though I am fully aware that it was certainly not his wisest decision to so heavily restrict Dust trade."

Roman glared at her. "Well, here's the thing: I'm not a fan of law enforcement."

"And what about one of the leaders of the world's strongest military power?" Ciel asked with a smirk gracing her face to which Roman snorted.

"Well...this isn't exactly very promising." Roman said with his arms crossed. "But let's make a deal: I'll give you a warning and you'll...be less of a bitch."

"What warning?" Emmeline demanded. "Torchwick -"

Roman laughed maniacally but gave her a serious look. "Cinder's going to try and kill you on November third. Don't let her."

* * *

 _ **July 29th  
City Of Mantle**_  
 _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas**_  
 _ **Uptown**_  
 _ **6:51 PM**_

"Hey Emmy Ciel," Emmett said, lifting his wife up into his arms as she squeaked in surprise. "I missed you so much when Cas and I had to come back to Atlas last week."

"Emmett!" Emmeline leaned heavily into him with her arms wrapped around his neck while she laughed, and he carried her up to the living room where Cas giggled when she saw her parents though she had seen things like this more than once. Kissing him gently, Emmeline smiled softly as he sat down on the chaise lounge with her in his arms as he let her curl into him while he kissed her jawline. "Alright, what are you doing?"

"What?" Emmett asked with his jackass smirk. "Am I no longer allowed to show you affection?"

"Honestly, given the chance," Emmeline said as she kissed his nose. "I wouldn't ever want you to stop having your hands on me."

"You two are so cute," Cas said with another giggle as her parents laughed while looking at her. "I mean it, I've probably got the cutest parents in the world...although Glynda and James probably come in second."

"The elevator…" Emmett whispered to his wife in reference to Glynda and James's tendency to get distracted by each other.

Giggling as she slapped him, Emmeline nuzzled his neck. "Damn it, Emmett!"

"I still love you, Emmy." Emmett told her, kissing her deeply. "You mean everything to me."

Cas stuck out her tongue. "What about me? Am I just a nameless face?"

"Of course not!" Emmett and Emmeline exclaimed at the same time as Emmett protectively rested his hands on top of his wife's abdomen by accident, causing her to send him a dark look.

Cas sighed heavily, raising an eyebrow as she looked at her parents. "Mommy -"

Gently pushing herself out of Emmett's arms, Emmeline began pacing before stopping by the window. "Cas, there's something you ought to know. Something your father and I need to discuss with you."

"And that is…" Cas asked though she had an idea of what her mother was about to say.

"I'm pregnant…" Emmeline admitted, as Emmett wrapped an arm tightly around her. "Three and a half months pregnant, actually. I don't even know how I haven't miscarried by now, given...given how many times that's happened in the past." Looking at her thirteen year old daughter, Emmeline sighed deeply. "According to Dr. Carline, I'm healthier than most and that she believes that accounts for the fact that…"

"Emmy," Emmett murmured, drawing her close. "It isn't common, but it isn't impossible for a woman your age to have a child."

"But I miscarried six times when we tried to have another kid when Cas was between four and seven - what if I…" Unable to stop her tears from flowing, Emmeline cried into Emmett's shoulder while he continued to hold her. "Emmett...I...what if I...I… lose this pregnancy too?"

"You're not going to," Emmett told her, rubbing her back. "You're not going to. You want to have this baby, don't you?"

Emmeline nodded furiously. "Emmett, I always wanted -"

"Then you aren't going to lose it. I won't let that happen. I know the council is going to give you shit when you declare this - just like they did when you were pregnant with Cas - but no one is going to touch a single hair on your head." Emmett kissed her deeply before resting his hands on her slightly protruding abdomen that hadn't been visible through her looser blouses that she had been wearing of late. "I'm sure that our baby is going to be just fine and that she'll be just as sweet as Cas is."

"She?" Cas reclined a little into the couch with her arms crossed. "Daddy, I thought that -"

"My psychic abilities, remember Cassie?" Emmett said, tapping his forehead as his wife wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. "You can pick up psychic imprints while I can see into the future. You know that I knew that you were going to be a girl and that you would have psychic abilities -"

"Emmett Arthur Schnee," Emmeline laughed as he swiftly kissed her cheek. "You knew right down to what psychic ability she would have -"

"Wait," Cas said, putting her hands up. "You knew that I would be a girl and that I would have the ability to pick up psychic imprints?"

"Yeah, I did." Emmett said, rubbing Emmeline's back lovingly before kissing her forehead. "And Emmy, I think you should know that -"

"Is she going to also be a -" Emmeline started, worry rising in her voice.

"Yes, but more like...more like in the way Caitlin is." Emmett gently pressed a hand to her abdomen before nodding. "Yeah...Emmy, you know that -"

"Caitlin Ironwood-Goodwich is a born psychic with particular strength when it comes to knowing, seeing, and hearing as well as being a semi-clairvoyant, a semi-empath, and a medium. The last two aren't surprising though, considering that Glynda can see ghosts and is an empath." Emmeline sighed heavily. "I just…"

"So when did you get pregnant?" Cas asked, curiosity showing through her. "I mean -"

"Dr. Carline said it was on the twenty-sixth of May but I found out a few weeks ago." Emmeline told her as she felt Emmett's hands gently wrap around her and rest on the slight curve. "I didn't want to tell you because...if I miscarry -"

"You aren't going to," Cas promised. "If daddy says you aren't going to, then you won't. He won't let anyone hurt you - he's never let anyone get away with it and he prevents it when he can."

"And Emmy," Emmett said, kissing her softly. "You know that I can't bear watching you suffer. Cas is right. Nothing is going to happen."

"What about -" She started.

"Even if the house isn't sold by the third, we can stay with the Ironwood-Goodwitch's." Emmett held her close as he fought back tears at the thought of something happening. "If she doesn't know where you are, then she can't get to you or me or Cas or our baby."

Emmeline nuzzled his neck. "I know what I want to name our daughter."

"What's that?" Emmett asked, giving in her a light squeeze.

"Hope," Emmeline told him. "Hope Alyssa Ciel-Schnee."

Tilting her head to be able to kiss her Emmett smiled. "I love that."

"Awesome!" Cas declared as she got up from the couch. "Yeah! Hope and I are going to best friends - to hell with the fact that I'll be just a little over fourteen years older than her!"

Emmett and Emmeline laughed as their daughter twirled once before pulling them both into a tight hug.

"Oh Cas," Emmeline said. "You're so sweet."

* * *

 _ **August 3rd  
City Of Mantle**_  
 _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas**_  
 _ **Uptown**_  
 _ **9:56 PM**_

"Glynda, are you alright?" James asked as he came into their room where she was sitting cross legged on their bed and reading something on her scroll. "Glyns?" When she didn't respond, James sighed. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

Looking up at him in surprise, Glynda shook her head. "Don't be, it was my fault."

"No, it wasn't." James said. "I was the one who provoked you and -"

"And I have no patience," Glynda told him, setting her crop down next to their bed. "Not to mention the fact that I was angry -"

"Glynda -" He started gently.

"Honestly, sometimes I don't know why you've stayed with me for so long…" Glynda's voice was quiet and she tried to push those thoughts away. "Sorry...it's just…"

"I'm not going to leave you, Glynda, ever." James promised her. "But what's really bothering you?"

Sighing heavily as she set her scroll aside, Glynda ran her fingers through her platinum blonde waves that were cascading down her back and over her shoulders. "I'm not quite sure."

The look on her face said it all and, sitting down beside her while wrapping his currently exposed cybernetic arm around her. "What happened?"

Crossing her arms tensely as she leaned into him, Glynda tried to not let herself be petty. "Ilia Amitola, remember, the girl that looped our daughter into that whole thing that plunged her into misery in the first place? Turns out that she cornered Caitlin at Ivy's preliminary round at her surfing competition -"

"What?" James drew her closer and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "That's impossible -"

"Caitlin told me herself…" Glynda admitted with a heavy sigh. "Apparently Ilia knew about her suicide attempt -"

"Which you stopped -" James said, cupping her cheek.

"Just barely," Glynda reminded him with tears in her eyes. "Just barely because if I hadn't been as quick as I was she would have launched herself off of that…"

"Shh...shh...Glynda, it's alright…" James told her in an attempt to comfort as she began to cry with her hands clinging tightly to the fabric of his shirt. "Glynda...she's alright now."

"James, she was terrified that I was going to hate her when she told me…" Glynda continued to cry as he drew her closer still. "I...I could never hate her...she's my baby and I...I…"

"I know, I know and I feel the same way." James kissed her forehead as he fought back tears. "But Glyns, what did she -"

"Ilia kissed her and...and she admitted that she felt horrible about kissing her back because of all the pain that she felt when she went through her relationship with Ilia the first time." Shifting to wrap herself around him, Glynda forced herself to not cry anymore. "She told me that she can't forgive Ilia for what she did and that she doubts she will ever be able to forgive herself for her role in it and she also admitted that she doesn't love her anymore."

"What did you say to her?" James asked as he held her tightly. "Glynda -"

"I asked her if she had ever wanted to start a relationship with Ilia again," Glynda said with a sigh. "And she told me that she had...but that she wouldn't and that she realises now that she doesn't love her anymore. And she added that she's never going to put herself through that kind of hell again."

"That sounds like her…" James admitted, kissing her forehead. "She grew up too fast. She shouldn't have had to but she did. Honestly, half the time she acts more like an adult rather than a teenager. It's a little sad, to be honest."

"I wish she had gotten to have had a normal childhood…" Glynda said quietly as she let him stroke her hair. "I wish they all had but they didn't. We moved six times in the first nine years of their lives and then a seventh where we spent that year in Menagerie…"

"She's a different case than Ivy or Allen though," James reminded her. "She's got Asperger's Syndrome coupled with ADHD and an anxiety disorder. It's no wonder that what happened pushed her over the edge. And that doesn't even include the other things that she has to deal with."

"I know," Glynda murmured. "I see so much of you in her, you know that? The way she tries so hard, how she stands by what she believes, how she prefers the most direct approach -"

"But she's also a lot like you," James told her. "She has the same thing with speaking her mind that you do, she trusts her most valid instincts like you do, and she -"

"James -" Glynda started tiredly.

"Glynda, I love you so much…" James promised her as she began to cry again. "I will never let you go, I promise. I need you."

Forcing herself to look at him, Glynda saw that he was more than serious. Entirely on impulse, Glynda brought her lips down on his in a passionate kiss that was more than just consuming. His hands wrapped around her hair and she slowly shifted so that she would deepen their kiss while he brought her closer to him. Through her thin t-shirt, she could feel the cool metal of his robotic hand and the slight warmth from his natural one. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and he shifted just enough for her to be able to be completely secure in his embrace. Though it wasn't gone, the pain of the things that they had to deal with was temporarily left behind as they drew each other closer, relief washing through each other as they knew that they were safe. It was all she could do not to start pulling his shirt off right then and there as his hands supported her back. Gently breaking their kiss as he laid down across from her with minimal distance between them, James massaged her arm as she adjusted her glasses.

"Glynda…" He whispered.

"I love you…" Glynda murmured as she moved to rest in his arms with her head on his shoulder. "I mean it, I love you…"

"I know you do…" James responded softly with a soft kiss to her forehead. "Glynda, we've been married for fifteen years. Of course I know you love me and…" Kissing her gently before coaxing his fingers through the tangled bits of her pale waves, James smiled. "I love you too."

Hearing the slight, almost hesitant knock against their door, Glynda and James split apart and looked at their eldest daughter who was standing outside. Sighing, Glynda pulled her daughter in close.

"Caity, dear," She said gently. "Is something wrong?"

The girl shook her head. "I just needed a mommy hug."

* * *

 _ **August 7th  
**_ _ **City Of Vacuo  
**_ _ **Vacuo  
**_ _ **Downtown  
**_ _ **6:15 PM**_

Ignoring yet another call from various members of the council of Vacuo, Rose stared at herself in the mirror with contempt. Her long hair was in tangles and the rose that she typically had pinned in it was sitting on the counter. Throwing a cursory glance to the fresh cuts on her wrists, she closed her eyes for a long moment before pulling the gauze out under from the counter. Wrapping it reasonably tight around her wrists that were slowly stopping their steady flow of blood, she let herself collapse on to the floor of her bathroom with her arm resting between her forehead and her knees as she tried to calm herself. She wished that she hadn't succumbed back to self injury to solve her problems when her mind got too tumultuous for her to bear but she hadn't been able to stop herself. Everything that she had always hated about herself, her direct nature that hurt people that didn't even include the guilt she still felt about her sister's death, seemed to be coming crashing down on her and she couldn't help but dwell on what Qrow had said. Although she knew he had said it out of pure anger, she couldn't help but wonder if it was true.

 _Tell me, when you had those mercenaries executed, did you kill the woman you were too?_

Why did he have to be so close though? Why did he have to be so right that she was slowly losing her grip on who she was? It was more than a little bit infuriating, if she was being honest she felt more than just culpable for signing the papers that gave the council her approval to perform the executions post-trial when all of them had been found guilty. The fact that she had approved it made her feel like she had been the one who made the decision on her own without any due process. It made her feel sick and she knew that if she went too far that one of the other four major kingdoms, Atlas being the last of them, would declare war and that would be the end of it. The last thing that anyone needed or wanted was there to be another Great War, and everyone knew that if Atlas was involved that it would not be long before Atlas took control. The other thing that bit at her was the fact that one of the mercenaries had mentioned, without much detail, that there was a plot by Cinder to assassinate Emmeline on the third of November. The same day as her father, former Atlesian President Edward Samuel Ciel, or at least the same day his assassination was associated with.

Tangential to that vein, she felt horribly guilty for what she had said to Glynda and James about their daughter, in reality she knew that the girl hadn't really been a member of the White Fang and she knew full well that mentioning the fact that she was sick with her health in balance wasn't appropriate or fair. It wasn't their fault, she knew, and it was made worse by the fact that Rose also knew that the situation that she had dragged into the conversation purely based on her undefined anger was one that she was sure had already caused the two of them enough pain as things stood. As for what she had said to Emmett and Emmeline, she knew that that wasn't exactly fair either. Though Rose had never been one to be particularly enthralled by the idea of displaying affection in public, she also knew that it was rare for Emmett and Emmeline to get to have any moments that were about them and bit at her ass that she had called them out on that and pulled their daughter into it as well.

"Fuck!" Rose screamed as she got up and threw a punch at the mirror. She had depleted her aura enough already so that she would be able to effectively cut herself and it restored so slowly that she ended up causing herself more harm. Rose's punch to the mirror caused damage to the surface enough to cut up her knuckles. "Fuck!"

"Rose?" To her surprise, Glynda was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and her crop in hand. "Alright, we need to talk."

"What about?" Rose demanded weakly, trying to hide the blood. "Why the fuck are you even in Vacuo?"

"Are you kidding me? That can't be a serious question, Rose, can it?" Glynda sighed and pulled herself up on to the counter. "You skipped the meeting three days ago, not to mention the other two before that and you haven't been answering anyone's calls. Honestly, I thought something had happened."

"Damn right something happened," Rose muttered as she forced herself to look at her. "Listen, Glynda, I know that I never apologized for what I said about -"

"It's fine -" She started tiredly.

"No, it's not," Rose snapped. "It's not her fault that what happened to her and -"

"Rose -" Glynda tried again.

"That doesn't even include what I said to Emmett and Emmeline -" Rose went on.

"Rosalinde Diana Varna, for god's sake, I'm just relieved that your still alive!" Glynda set her crop down and sent the Prime Minister Of Vacuo a look of concern. "Are you sure that something isn't going on?"

"Qrow's right," Rose mumbled weakly. "It doesn't matter that I approved the council's motions to execute those mercenaries that Rebecca Neale sent here, what matters is that I am the one most culpable for it."

"Rose -" Glynda said, shaking her head.

"No, I had to give my approval or the council wouldn't have been allowed to do that." Rose sighed heavily and tried in vain to untangle her hair with her fingers. "Unless they decided to override me but in a council of three hundred people from eleven different departments and of vastly different political viewpoints…well it just simply wouldn't have happened, not likely anyways."

"I don't think you're a bad person, Rose, really I don't." Glynda tried to be as gentle as possible though she was struggling because in reality she was still angry about what Rose had said to her and James about their daughter. "But I do think that you are misguided."

"I ought to resign, honestly. If this," Rose looked to her cuts again with resignation. "If this is what I do to myself then I shouldn't be in charge of other people. Still, I feel like I need to defend the people of Vacuo and -"

"Well then -" Glynda started.

Rose groaned. "The other thing is that, and I'm sorry that I haven't relayed this yet, but one of the mercenaries that I gave approval for execution for...during the trial admitted that there is a plot by Cinder to assassinate Emmeline on the third of November."

"What?" Glynda went pale at hearing that. "No -"

"Do I look like I'm happy about saying that?" Rose demanded. "I'm just relaying information because -"

"Don't relay that to me," Glynda told her, horror crossing her face. "Tell Emmett and -"

"I was kind of hoping that you would -" Rose admitted.

"Are you -" Glynda started.

"Well it's not as if -" Rose protested.

Shoving her scroll into Rose's hands, Glynda glared at her. "Call them. Right now."

"Bossy," Rose muttered as she sent the call. "Shouldn't I be telling you what to do, considering that I'm older than you?"

"Glynda?" Emmett said in confusion over the line. "Are -"

"It's me, Emmett." Rose said, and she heard him take in a sharp breath. "Rose -"

"Yeah, I know." Emmett said with slight bitterness. "So, what are you going to say about my -"

"Emmett, I swear that I'm not going to pull anything." Rose sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her still tangled hair. "I promise. I just need to warn you about something."

"What's that?" Emmett asked her, skepticism lacing his voice.

Rose shook slightly, praying that he would believe her. "Cinder is planning to assassinate Emmeline on the third of November -"

"I know," Emmett snapped. "She's made that rather clear to us but thank you for confirming it. I'm especially worried now as it is."

"Why -" Rose started.

"Emmy's pregnant again," Emmett said, his voice little more than a whisper. "If anything happened, I -"

"Nothing will." Rose promised.

"You don't know that," He snapped. "Which is why we are taking every -"

"Emmett -" Rose said apologetically.

The line clicked off sharply and Rose handed Glynda's scroll back to her with another heavy sigh. "It's getting a lot scarier out there, isn't it?"

Glynda nodded as she put her collapsed scroll in her skirt pocket. "Honestly, I think things are getting worse."


	36. The Light Behind Your Eyes

_**August 13th  
**_ _ **Government Offices Of The Atlesian Council  
**_ _ **Department Of News Media Broadcasting  
**_ _ **National Atlesian Broadcasting Service  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **11:47 PM**_

Even without Morell under her thumb, and as important as the woman's intellect was to her but inaccessible because she had taken refuge in the council, Cinder had managed to plant the virus into the Atlesian Council's system from her scroll. Her Red Queen virus disarmed the security system almost immediately, to her relief, but she screamed shrilly as a bright light shined in her face while she walked into the Department Of News Media Broadcasting. As soon as the dark spots were fading from her vision, she felt a pair of metal handcuffs wrap around her wrists followed by a leather cuff on one of wrists though she felt so ill in the moment that she couldn't tell which one. When she was able to see who was there, she let out a sigh of irritation upon seeing Emmett Schnee - her 'brother' - with his arm tightly around General Ciel. The woman who had blown her eyes was Kiara Davis who was standing next to General Ironwood and Leanne Tanner, whose arms were crossed. And just behind the group was the slight figure of Elizabeth Morell who was given a look of gratitude and sympathy by Davis while Tanner had her assistant, who had cuffed Cinder in the first place, be the one to ensure that the former Schnee wouldn't be able to flee.

"You were right," Ciel said as she turned to look at Elizabeth Morell who was quaking in the sight of Cinder. "I suppose that means a thanks is in order."

"I don't think so…" Morell mumbled, looking at her open-toed heels. "I was involved."

Emmett raised an eyebrow at that before sighing. "You provided the council with information that damn her, not to mention the personal abuses you described -"

"Schnee," Davis stated sharply. "Not here."

Cinder glared at everyone but Emmett in particular. "You really don't value family, do you?"

Emmett instinctively pulled Emmeline close, startling her. "Says the woman who had plans to kill her own brother and his wife - hell maybe you wanted or even want to kill my children." Shaking his head as he drew Ciel close, Emmett sighed. "You turned yourself into a monster for the sake of power."

"And you wouldn't?" Cinder asked with a smirk. "You wouldn't kill for power? Honestly, you're just like our mother? Tell me, have you been beating Cas so that she will be -"

"I would never do that!" Emmett cried in anguish as Emmeline squeezed his hand. "How...how dare you?"

"I know what she looks like," Cinder reminded him and smiled as she noticed him shaking. "Oh...and Emmeline Ciel. You're what is it...fifty two now, aren't you? Fifty three on December ninth, isn't that right? You know, I was shocked when I heard about the pregnancy -"

As he met Cinder's gaze, Emmett found himself growing highly protective of his wife while looking at the former Schnee in anger. "Don't you even -"

"Emmett Schnee!" Davis snapped as his voice rose and she raised her own to match his. "For Oum's sake, this quote un quote family reunion can be handled at a later date. For now, someone take her to maximum security."

Trying to use a glyph to break out of the handcuffs, Cinder found that she couldn't. "Why the fuck is my semblance not working?"

Smirking, Tanner moved towards her. "Try and remove the other cuff on your left."

Trying with all of her strength, Cinder found herself unable. "What the fuck is going -"

"And that," James informed her. "Will prevent you from trying to make any...escapes. You won't be able to use your semblance or your aura but go ahead and try if you're that desperate."

Cinder laughed maniacally though she was screaming on the inside in fear that she would never escape and of the things that Salem would do to her. "Oh yes, aren't you a general now James? I should mention that I give my condolences on your eldest's suicide."

The entire room burst into chaos as they all rebuked that with Emmett, Emmeline, and James angrier than most of the others had ever seen them. Cinder smirked though she was growing annoyed that the young officer who had cuffed her still hadn't let go of her. Looking to Elizabeth Morell as she shrunk back upon meeting Cinder's harrowing gaze, Cinder found herself ready to kill. That bitch had double crossed her and was going to have to pay for it eventually even if that time wasn't going to be able to be soon. It pissed her off that Elizabeth had been the one to provide the Atlesian council with information and, considering Emmett's comment about it, it must have been a plea deal to the Department Of Justice of all things. Likely, Cinder could imagine, Morell had acted almost exclusively out of fear but, then again, she had always been incredibly dedicated to activism and the justice system in Atlas. With yet another look to Elizabeth, Cinder retained her glare as Tanner, and her assistant, escorted her out of there. As soon as she was gone, Emmett looked to Davis who pursed her lips before casting a glance at her scroll.

"Schnee, I understand that she's your sister - biologically, anyways - but she's incredibly dangerous.," Kiara sighed heavily. "Are you sure that you want to confront her?"

Meeting his wife's concerned gaze, Emmett sighed. "Emmy -"

"Do you want to confront her?" Emmeline asked as he wrapped his arms tighter around her, while her gaze grew more concerned. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel the need to play the part of the fairytale hero."

Emmett bit his lip. "She wanted to, and probably still does want to, kill you -"

"I know -" Emmeline said tiredly.

"Emmy -" Emmett said, cupping her cheek.

Leaning up to kiss him, Emmeline tried to reassure him. "Emmett, not now. Let's make sure that Cas knows that we're alright and that," Taking his hands in hers and placing them on her protruding abdomen, Emmeline Ciel sighed. "Hope is still going to be born alright."

Emmett nodded and kissed her gently. "Okay...but I've got to confront her soon."

* * *

 _ **August 20th  
**_ _ **Government Offices Of The Atlesian Council  
**_ _ **Department Of Local And National Law Enforcement  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Security Level: High  
**_ _ **Necessary Security Clearance: High  
**_ _ **2:14 PM**_

"As awful as forcing her to relieve and explicitly describe everything she went through…" Kiara Davis commented as she looked over the transcript of Morell's testimony in regards to the information that pertained to Cinder Fall. "Elizabeth Morell has been invaluable to us in this particular situation."

"I would tend to agree with that," James admitted though with some reluctance. "But at the same time she is guilty of conspiracy, not to mention the fact that she admitted to being involved with Cinder for the last seven years which in and of itself requires more investigation."

"But, honestly," Leanne said with a sigh. "I have a feeling that Morell won't end up spending some time in prison after her trail wraps. And, personally, I think that's acceptable and especially in the circumstances. She was the victim here, just as much as the rest of you were, and she came completely clean with no resistance. Cinder, on the other hand, will be sentenced with -"

"A life sentence?" Kiara asked and Leanne shrugged as she looked to both James and Emmeline, neither of whom were quite sure what to do about Cinder. "Would that be taking it too far?"

"I don't think so," Emmeline said as she set down her scroll. "Personally, I think that it would be necessary."

"She is a crazed killer, a true psychopath and head case to boot. It isn't entirely her fault, truly I believe her mother claims some culpability." Davis said. "There is proof of her crazed mind and it certainly explains those disappearances and then sudden deaths of council members. I believe she confessed to that? Not to mention the fact that she's charged with your attempted murder, your father's murder, the abuse and rape of Elizabeth -"

"Yes," Emmeline confirmed, sickened by the way that Cinder had been when she had interrogated her after she refused to tell James anything more than a few snippets of information about her plan that had fallen through. "She was...rather pleased with herself."

"That's horrific, it truly is," Davis shook her head as she reviewed Cinder's file. "I'm sorry you and your husband have to deal with it. I'm sorry anyone has to deal with this, including Elizabeth. Like I said, though, it isn't particularly surprising that she is somewhat crazed when the abusive home that she had come from is taken into account but it still remains a horror story."

"Is Emmett still afraid of anything happening to you at her hand?" Leanne asked her gently and, to her surprise, the General nodded. "Does he think that she won't get sentenced? Does he think that she'll escape?"

Emmeline sighed heavily. "It's more complicated than that and in part that is because Jacques doesn't want her to be sent to -"

"What?" Davis exclaimed in shock. "I know that he's an asshole, but Jacques Schnee seriously doesn't want her to be sentenced and sent to jail? Others have gotten life sentences for less than what she done - I believe she was involved in planning that genocide in Vacuo with the help of Rebecca Neale's mercenaries."

Emmeline buried her head in her hands before forcing herself to look to the others. "Rebecca Neale has received a life sentence in prison for her crimes and, though Cinder is reasonably culpable, Jacques wants her to be put under house arrest with constant supervision. He claims that he and Willow are sufficiently capable of -"

"Has he lost his damn mind?" Kiara shook in anger as she stood up. "Jacques Schnee shouldn't even have custody over his own children, let alone a mentally unstable -"

Leanne Tanner cut her off in annoyance from the sheer number of times she had heard this lecture from her colleague in the last few years. "Kiara Davis, we are all very well aware of your viewpoint -"

Ignoring Tanner's outburst, Kiara looked to Emmeline. "General Ciel, you signed the papers for custody rights over Weiss and Whitley alongside your husband and General Ironwood -"

"I am very much aware of that -" She began sharply.

"How in the hell have you not received -" Kiara all but snapped.

"Kiara, have you read any of the news reports on the subject -" Emmeline snapped.

"We've disbanded the judges that bent to Schnee's will," Kiara said sharply. "We've prosecuted the most culpable members of his Press Release force, and we've even given the few military officials who also bent a knee to him dishonourable -"

"For Oum's sake, I know that -" Emmeline exclaimed in exasperation.

"And I know that if you wanted to force the cards into your hand -" Kiara began.

"Kiara!" Emmeline exclaimed in anger as she looked to the woman in shock. "That would be completely unethical, not to mention illegal -"

"Is it unethical if you are protecting -" Kiara argued.

"Yes, it is." James told her firmly. "Ciel is correct that she cannot and should not do such a thing -"

"But General Ironwood -" Kiara protested.

"That's enough, both of you." James said, giving them both a sharp look.

Emmeline gave him a look of relief before sighing and looking to both Tanner and Davis. "I assume both of you are familiar with the Doppelganger Treaty?"

Both women nodded though it was Leanne Tanner who responded. "Is there any particular reason that you wanted to know that? It's fairly standard to read - it reestablished the constitution of Mantle without royalty and created the Atlesian council. I believe that students in the kingdom read and analyze it during their year eight studies during which they stop learning about history temporarily and study civics as they continue to advance their secondary school studies."

Ciel raised an eyebrow instinctively before looking at her seriously. "Now, as a council member, care to explain some of the outlines of the treaty?"

Sighing and forcing herself to meet the General's gaze, Leanne nodded. "It states that, after the oppression our people experienced under the rule of Mantle coupled with heavy human and faunus rights violations - heavy taxes, the refusal of the right to free speech and expression, enslavement, etc - the people of the kingdom of Atlas have the right to free speech, weaponry, freedom of expression, as well as the ending of the slavery of the faunus, and the official unification of the provinces. In short, it creates the kingdom of Atlas with the system of government and rights that we experience today alongside the ever so fragile state of peace. The kingdom continued its pursuit of science and dust and companies such as the Schnee Dust Company were established. It also established Atlas as the only kingdom with a standing military which, admittedly, can make those outside of the kingdom uncomfortable."

"And the people within it vain, myself included…" Ciel murmured to the shock of the group. "I'm afraid that is a flaw we all struggle greatly with."

* * *

 _ **September 1st  
**_ _ **Government Offices Of The Atlesian Council  
**_ _ **Department Of Foreign Affairs And Military Action  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Security Level: Maximum  
**_ _ **Necessary Security Clearance: Maximum  
**_ _ **5:46 PM**_

"General Ciel," Winchester began cautiously though he had a feeling that he was going to end up pissing her off regardless. "You've been through quite a lot of stress lately and you are pregnant. Are you sure that you should be here?"

As he expected, she glared at him deeply and venom came into her voice. "I'm sorry, but what part of being pregnant makes me unable to work? It is not as if I am going out on active duty missions or the like. So, you tell me, should I be here?"

Winchester sighed. "General Ciel, you've been through a terrible ordeal and, as I understand it, excessive stress can harm your -"

"I am not excessively stressed, thank you very much, though you are pushing me in that direction." Ciel crossed her arms and restrained herself from adjusting her rifle. "I should think that being pregnant doesn't eliminate my ability to do my work on the council or at Atlas Academy. It is simply missions that are more or less on the front lines of war that I am incapable of performing at this time because that would be causing unnecessary, excessive stress regardless of my aura. Also, I believe that this meeting pertained to discussing the maintenance of the secrecy around the...the advances that our kingdom has made when it comes to aura."

"I still believe it is unethical and unnatural...however useful some of the information and technologies that have been developed have proven to be." James said, looking to three head scientists who were involved in the project. "For one thing, I really do not think that it's necessary to work on creating an android with the capability to project aura."

"Of course it is necessary," Anemone Jansen, the head scientist on the team and the daughter of the former General Jansen. "It's all about innovation, about the creation of new forms of life."

"I know this is going to sound incredibly blunt," Ciel warned her. "But you sound more like you are trying to convince yourself of that than you are the council. Need I remind you that the Department Of Scientific Advancement And Ethical Oversight only barely, and I mean by one vote, gave you and your team the permissions to be able to perform such experiments in the first place?"

Anemone glared. "Says the woman who was only given her position, her rank as a general, after my mother was wrongly stripped of her rank by the council after failure to act when it came to Mountain Glenn though it was ultimately -"

"Miss Jansen," Emmeline said sharply. "I am not in the mood to deal with you and your insinuations that I am an incompetent leader that -"

"Well you are incompetent because you refuse to endorse these experiments..." Jansen sent a cursory glance towards James. "The same thing applies to General Ironwood but -"

"Miss Jansen," Ciel began with a warning note to her voice and her authority seeping through. "I do not think you understand how -"

"No," Anemone said. "You're the one who doesn't understand -"

"There is a reason this project is ridiculously classified and why only a few departments are aware of it. Obviously, the DFAMA is aware and so is the Department Of Local And National Law Enforcement, the Department Of Scientific Advancement And Ethical Oversight, the Department Of Health And Human Resources, and, of course, the Department Of Justice -"

"General Ciel," Reva Watson-Winchester said with a half smile. "I really don't think that this is that bad."

"That is something that I have to disagree with you on," Winchester informed her. "Reva, you may be my daughter in law but you are assisting one of the most ethically grey projects in -"

"Rebecca Neale -" Reva started.

"Is a terrible example," Winchester told her. "Or did you miss the part where she was involved in the organization and carrying out of a genocide in Vacuo alongside Cinder Fall?"

"She was coerced -" Reva argued.

"Actually, she wasn't'. She simply received aid from Cinder Fall." Ciel cut across her and pulled up the relevant information in the case file. "There were twelve mercenaries from our kingdom that she hired who were all armed with machine guns and she claims that her reasons for doing so was to, and I quote, 'Push forward my political agenda.' She went on to say that she also wanted to spite Prime Minister Rosalinde Varna of Vacuo for personal reasons. So no, that is not coercion. That is completely by free will and she even admitted to it."

"I still -" Reva protested.

"Miss Winchester, do you or do you not understand the gravity of the situation?" Emmeline snapped. "Rebecca Neale is responsible the deaths of nearly two hundred thousand people, almost all of whom were civilians and some of whom were in primary or secondary -"

"And yet you are not angry with Prime Minister Varna for executing -" Reva fired back.

"You really don't understand the politics of Vacuo -" Emmeline said sharply.

"President Gregory said that Varna should have cleared it with the council of -" Reva pointed out.

"Which was a fair criticism," Ciel conceded. "But at the same time, it wasn't as if she had decided to execute the twelve mercenaries. The council of Vacuo decided to execute those mercenaries but needed Prime Minister Varna to -"

"So," Reva said, glaring. "The blood is still on her hands -"

"Miss Winchester!" Ciel snapped. "I do not need to nor want to hear this. I am fully aware of the issues involving this situation but, in my opinion, Rosalinde Varna is the lesser of two evils when it comes to this. Now why don't you simply accept the fact that you are only here because we are supposed to reviewing your 'project'. I really do suppose we get back to that."

"You have no business being on the council or in your position!" Anemone Jansen said, moving over to Ciel whom was, despite her heels, several inches shorter than her. "You took my mother's position from her and…" Trailing off in frustration as Ciel clenched her fists, Anemone decided to hit a dangerous nerve. "I know you think you're all special because you're former President Ciel's daughter but you aren't."

"That is completely irrelevant," Emmeline informed her. "And a part of me feels I could almost say the exact same thing to you only about your mother."

"My mother," Anemone growled. "Unlike you, deserved her -"

"Sit down, Miss Jansen." Emmeline ordered.

"What -" She exclaimed in indignance.

"Now." Emmeline said with a sharp look to the woman who grudgingly did what she said. "And that ought to bring us back around to the aura experiments which are the purpose of this meeting."

* * *

 _ **September 12th  
**_ _ **City Of Mantle  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Uptown  
**_ _ **9:14 PM**_

Upon seeing the look on his wife's face, Emmett couldn't help but cringe at what he would imagine she had to deal with again. "Emmy, please don't tell me that they're still -"

"They are," Emmeline sighed heavily as she sat down. "They're still talking about my pregnancy and Winchester even brought my pregnancy with Cas into it -"

"Again?" Emmett shook his head and drew her close. "He's so full of it. At the very least, Neale is no longer on the council, though in my opinion. she shouldn't be on the council to begin with," Emmett told her as she sighed again. "I mean, Rose is being scrutinized for her decision, but Neale forced her into that position. In the period of three weeks, over two hundred thousand people died and the majority of those were civilians."

"Which is exactly why Neale was given a life sentence and why I am appalled that your sister is likely going to be declared not guilty by plea of insanity. Jacques really has fucked up the justice system and, as soon as I get the chance, I am going to pull him into court to be tried for obstruction of justice." Another sigh escaped her lips as she looked to him. "Emmett, does Willow honestly believe that her twin is innocent?"

"No," Emmett admitted. "But Jacques has broken her down. She a good person but I cannot condone the fact that she is refusing to take action against this."

"I know she's afraid of him, but this seems to imply that he's even more abusive than we realized. It's horrible, it really is…" Emmeline leaned into him as he rubbed her back while Cas came into the room and looked at her parents in confusion.

"Mommy, daddy, is everything alright?" Cas asked hesitantly, rubbing her arm. "I mean, it's just -"

"Jacques is being a complete and utter ass, per usual." Emmett told her, and she nodded in understanding. "He still is pushing for Cinder to be given the lowest sentence possible and to be given custody over her."

Cas gasped in shock as she shook her head. "But he hurts -"

"I know," Emmett said in resignation. "And we're trying as best as we can to gain the custody rights to Weiss and Whitley though Jacques has manipulated the court -"

"Emmett," Emmeline told him with a warning note to her voice. "She's only thirteen years old and -"

"But I'll be fourteen on the thirtieth!" Cas reminded them. "That's plenty old enough to hear this. At fifteen, daddy -"

"You told her about the -" Emmeline started at him horror.

"No, it's not his fault." Cas said to her parents surprise with a smirk. "I was online and the first thing that popped up when I searched Emmett Schnee was a news report from about twenty years ago in which -"

"Damn it Cas!" Emmeline exclaimed. "What else did you find?"

"Well…" She said awkwardly. "There one from a little over fourteen years ago that was a news report that talked about you and daddy being together as well as your pregnancy with me -"

Emmett laughed as Emmeline gave him a sharp look that softened when she saw the look in his eyes. "Cas, did you see the one about -"

"The council getting pissed about your marriage?" She finished, and he rolled his eyes. "Yeah -"

"Ugh…" Emmeline moaned as she leaned into Emmett. "This fucking sucks -"

"I think Cas has every right to know our family history," Emmett told her gently as her soft fingers curled around his wavy white locks. "It concerns her as well."

"I know that," Emmeline muttered. "But seriously Emmett -"

"Hey," Emmett said as Cas put on her headphones and sat down on the couch. "Emmy, this doesn't have anything to do with being nervous about Hope does it?"

Emmeline sighed heavily. "How is it that you just always know?"

Kissing her forehead, Emmett looked at her seriously. "Emmy, I know that my sister is still out there -"

"Technically," Emmeline said slowly in an attempt to calm herself. "She's awaiting trial in maximum security -"

"Are you scared?" Emmett asked her, and she nodded. Pulling her close, Emmett rubbed her back affectionately. "Emmeline…"

Dragging him off into their room, Emmeline closed the door and collapsed against it as she drew her knees towards her chest as best as she could. "Emmett, I'm still terrified that she's going to escape and...and kill me regardless. I'm fucking paranoid and I hate it because I feel almost as if I'm treading the line of being beyond functionality."

Coming over to her and leaning her into him, Emmett was silent for several moments. "Emmeline you aren't dysfunctional."

Burying her face in his chest as she began to cry, Emmeline tried to speak. "Emmett...I am a terrible mother, a terrible leader, and probably a terrible wife -"

"Shh...shh...shh…" Emmett said, his voice soft, as he lifted her into his arms so that she would be more comfortable as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Emmy, you are not a terrible mother. Cas adores you and I'm sure Hope will too. As for your leadership abilities, Emmy you are in a terrible position right now and you are doing the very best that you can with the council. It is hardly your fault and you've made the decisions that you personally have thought to be right. And as for you thinking that you're a terrible wife...Emmy I don't know where that's coming from, but I don't see that. Emmy, I think you're an incredible woman and I love you so much."

"Emmett -" She said, tears biting at the corners of her eyes.

"Please listen to me…" Emmett said as gently as possible. "Emmy, I love you, I have loved you for years, and I will always love you. I don't give a damn how many times I have to tell you that because it's true." Kissing her lightly, Emmett wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I've got you."

Looking at him with her eyes slightly wide, Emmeline nodded weakly. "I love you…"

"I'm never going to leave you." Emmett promised her, carrying her over to their bed and laying her down with her in his arms. "Emmeline Cecilia Ciel, do you honestly doubt that I care about you...do you honestly doubt that I love you? Because I swear that no matter what happens, I will always love you."

* * *

 _ **September 26th  
**_ _ **City Of Mantle  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Uptown  
**_ _ **2:15 PM**_

"How's my fifteen year old?" Glynda said as she brushed her fingers over her eldest daughter's forehead while the girl slowly woke up. "Are you feeling alright?"

Caitlin sighed as she reached for her glasses. "Yeah...I guess. It's Saturday, isn't it?"

With a half smile, Glynda nodded. "Yeah. Ivy was hoping you'd wake up soon. She said you haven't been feeling too well this week."

"Mommy?" Allen said, poking his head into the room. "I think we might have a problem."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Glynda asked him and he hesitated which caused her to be more suspicious. "Alender -"

"Okay," He said, putting his hands up. "So maybe Ivy kind of sort of shifted into a…"

"A what?" Glynda crossed her arms. "What -"

"Damn it Cas!" Ivy shrieked. "Don't look at me!"

Running down the hall with Caitlin and Allen, Glynda opened her daughter's door while she tried to hide her face. Sighing heavily and running her fingers through her hair which was down, Glynda moved over towards her daughter. "Ivy, take the covers off."

"No," Ivy whimpered almost inaudibly. "I just need to wait for my aura to regain so I can shift back."

"Ivory Glynda Ironwood-Goodwitch," Glynda said sharply. "Take the damned -"

"Fine!" Ivy half-screamed as she pulled the covers off. "Happy?"

Even though her twin was clearly pissed off, Caitlin couldn't help but laugh. "So, this is what you would have looked like if you had been a boy."

Ivy glared and disdainfully looked down at her flat chest. "It doesn't even make sense for me to wear a fucking bra right now. I don't care that I have small boobs - right now I don't have any!"

Slightly amused, Glynda shook her head. "Ivy, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Okay, so to be fair, I dared her to shift into a boy version of herself," Allen said with a smirk that Ivy returned with an even deeper glare than the one she had given Caitlin for laughing. "No, but seriously, you don't look half bad."

Getting up, Ivy punched him in the face. "I have a motherfucking dick!"

Even Glynda couldn't stop herself from laughing even though she was annoyed that Ivy had punched her brother. "Ivy, you'll shift back."

"And what do I do until then?" Ivy demanded. "I can't go anywhere looking like this -"

Cas snickered. "You could always find out the differences between having a dick and having a -"

"I don't even want to think about this!" Ivy declared as she dramatically fell back. "I look terrible -"

"Cas...woah…" Emmett trailed off as he came into the room. "Damn, what happened to Ivy?"

"Allen dared me to shift into a guy and now I have to wait for my aura to rebalance so I can shift back to myself because it is incredibly depleting to shift into the opposite sex." Ivy buried her head in her chest. "At least I don't have a beard."

"I should have had her do that," Allen muttered. "That would have been hilarious."

"Well you can't hide in here forever," Glynda told her. "You'll have to come out eventually and I don't know how long it's going to take for you to shift back."

"It better not be long, or I am going to kill Allen." Ivy said as her brother took a step back. "And I'll make sure to make it nice and slow."

"You aren't killing anyone." Glynda said with finality. "And I mean that. Don't even try."

"He -" Ivy protested.

"Allen," Glynda turned to her son who was shifting a little. "That was stupid, and you know it. Don't tell your sister to do stupid things that you know she won't be able to resist trying. And Ivy…" Looking back to her second eldest who half looking up. "Don't do stupid things for the sake of doing stupid things."

"Honestly, this is kind of hilarious. How do you think James is going to react when he gets back from the council meeting if your 'daughter' is still a 'boy'?" Emmett smirked and Cas couldn't help but laugh. "I mean, I know that Emmy would be pissed if Cas did something like this."

Cas stuck out her tongue. "My semblance is glyphs...you know because the Schnee family semblance is hereditary. Hope's semblance will be the same."

"I know," Emmett said, messing up her hair. "But let's say you dyed your hair hot pink without giving either of us any warning."

"That would be almost impossible!" Cas exclaimed as Ivy looked up a little more in curiosity while Allen snickered as he imagined that. "Considering how dark my hair is anyways."

"You know Ives," Allen said as he sat down next to his sister. "Maybe Whitley will think you're even more attractive as a man than as a woman."

Ivy turned the colour that they were all imagining Cas's hair as being. "By the gods Allen, you're horrible!"

"And don't tease your sister Allen," Glynda told him. "Unless you want to her to remind you of -"

"The time you shot tampons off the balcony like rockets when you were five," Ivy crossed her arms and smirked. "Obviously you didn't know what tampons were."

"Look on the bright side," Allen said as he restrained himself from laughing at her appearance as she finally shifted back, much to his dismay. "At least you can't have a period when you have a dick."

"That's it!" Ivy screamed as she tackled her brother and attempted to punch him in the face though a flick from Glynda's crop pushed them to other sides of the room.

"Alright, all three of you listen to me!" She told them, and Caitlin gave her a confused look before deciding to keep her mouth shut. "All three of you are ridiculously powerful and when you three fight, which thank god isn't that often, it gets nasty very fast."

"He started it…" Ivy mumbled though she stopped when she realized how immature that sounded. "I mean, it's true."

Glynda sighed. "Caitlin, your semblance lets you physically disappear. Ivy, yours lets you shift into any human form and Allen, yours lets you influence the outward emotions of those around you - including yourself."

Emmett laughed a little. "Honestly though, I can't say I'm terribly surprised about Ivy having the least subtle semblance in the family. Caitlin, you may be a diva but Ivy -"

"I learned to runway strut when I was eight years old!" Caitlin reminded them, crossing her arms in irritation. "Seriously, I -"

"I know, that was around the time I learnt that too." Emmett told her with a smirk that she returned, and that Cas laughed to. "Hey, you know how to do it too."

"Fair enough," Cas said as she looked to Allen. "Don't even try your happy aura on me. It won't work."

"Right…" Allen muttered. "I forgot that it doesn't work on the psychically gifted."

* * *

 _ **September 30th  
**_ _ **City Of Mantle  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Uptown  
**_ _ **6:51 PM**_

"We're still...moving?" Cas asked with a raised eyebrow. "But Cinder's in prison, it's not as if -"

"She could still be a threat, especially if she gets the sentence that she wants. Cas, you know that full well." Emmeline told her with a sigh. "It's just a precaution."

"So we're going back to the City Of Atlas?" Cas shook her head when her mother nodded. "But -"

"It's not going to be forever," Emmett said. "Or at least we hope it won't be. Besides, it might be safer for Hope if she in the capital because there's better security."

Though she wasn't thrilled, Cas nodded. "So…have you talked to her recently?"

Tightly wrapping an arm around Emmeline, Emmett nodded. "Well, sort of. I'm going to try and confront her again on the third. The last time she tried to strangle me so they've put her on sedatives...though I'm not quite sure how effective they are."

"According to the council, they've inhibited her motion but not anything else." Emmeline said as she let him pull her closer. "That's alright though, because at least she can't kill anyone with her bare hands."

Emmett laughed dryly. "Well, that may have more to do with the fact that they also handcuffed her again so she won't even have the ability to get her hands around anyone."

"Emmett -" Emmeline said tiredly.

"Emmy, it's true." Emmett said as he kissed her. "You know it is."

"Which reminds me, how does Weiss feel about the idea of her 'aunt' moving in with them? I can imagine that Winter has explained Cinder's questionable...psyche to her." Emmeline said and Emmett sighed.

"Weiss isn't thrilled about it and to be honest even Whitley is nervous," Emmett shook his head. "The both of them have heard more than they probably need to about her."

Nodding, though she knew that wasn't directed to her, Cas left the room to leave her parents be. Emmeline leaned into him more heavily while Emmett rubbed her back and tried to not think about what his sister was capable of. She was a power-hungry, psychotic, abused, angry, bitch but he didn't want to believe that she was unable to change quite yet though it made him uncomfortable the way she had spoken to Emmeline when she had interrogated her or the way that she had legitimately tried to kill him. It hurt every time that he remembered the way Ashlynn had used to try and be a decent person and it made her seem less and less like family every time that he heard her say that she wants to kill Emmeline and that she doesn't care if she has to step over him and Cas to do so. Unable to stop tears from falling down and fogging up his glasses, Emmett felt Emmeline wrapping her fingers around his thick white waves that were currently slightly longer than usual.

"Emmett," She said slowly. "Are you worried about your sister still?"

"What if she hurts you or Cas or Hope?" He asked her quietly to which she sighed. "What if she tears our family apart?"

"Emmett, I'm doing everything that I can to get her the sentence she deserves but if Jacques wins out then I am going to bring him into court so that Ashlynn can be institutionalized, and he can see how he likes jail time for the obstruction of justice in more than one instance." Emmeline lifted her head off of his chest while pushing his glasses back up and looking at him sympathetically. "I mean it when I say that the last thing I want is for our family to be torn apart at her hand. She needs mental help more than anything else although I doubt that rehabilitation will do much for her."

"If she really is working for Salem like we've all suspected for a while now…" Emmett shook his head as he. "Well I don't think I want to know what Salem may have done to her."

"My guess is any host of forms of brutal torture," Emmeline responded bluntly even though neither of them wanted to dwell on that idea. "Salem is arguably the most dangerous person in the world and -"

"You're probably right. Is that reversible?" Emmett asked her and the look he got in response told him everything he needed to know. "Damnation…"

"Emmett," Emmeline began hesitantly, trying to as gentle as possible. "Why are you so concerned about your sister hurting us if she can't get to us right now?"

Taking her hands in his, Emmett fought back tears. "Because she seems determined to hurt us."

"She can't -" Emmeline reminded him.

"You don't know that," He said, his voice shaking. "I don't know that and I….I can't and don't want to lose you."

"And you won't," She swore, kissing him softly. "I've promised you that for years and it's been alright."

"We got lucky…" Emmett said, his voice weak as she irritably shifted her hair. "If Cinder had killed Elizabeth -"

Slightly annoyed, Emmeline responded. "No, it would have come out either way."

"What do you mean that it would have come out eventually?" Emmett exclaimed as she leaned heavily against the counter.

"What I mean is that in someone's trial it would have come out in the form of a testimony or catching someone in a lie." Emmeline snapped. "Honestly, you never listen to me or my logic -"

"Emmy -" Emmett said gently.

"And now you're doing it again!" Emmeline sighed irritably as she pulled herself up onto the counter and glared at him. "I don't fucking understand -"

"Emmy, let's -" He tried again.

"Shut up!" Emmeline screamed. "Just shut up and listen to me!"

Although he was hesitant, Emmett moved over towards her but took a step back when he saw the look in her eyes. "Okay. I'm sorry."

"Emmett, I love you, but you need to fucking stop this! You're fucking paranoid about me getting hurt, but I can take care of myself!" Emmeline continued to scream as tears fall out of her eyes against her will. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am." Emmett told her as he began to cry, worried sick for her. "Emmy, I -"

"The why the fuck are you so paranoid?" Emmeline demanded. "Why the fuck?"

"Emmy, I love you and I can't stand the idea of you getting hurt." Emmett broke down into sobs and she realised what she had done as he tried to speak. "Emmy, I…"

Unable to think of anything else to do, Emmeline Ciel ran off into the bathroom and closed the door and locked it before sliding down it and curling into it as she began to cry heavily. She lost track of how much time she spent like this and it wasn't until she found that she couldn't cry anymore that she forced herself up and looked at herself in the mirror. She hated what she saw. All she saw was her flaws and it brought her back to tears. An agonized cry escaped her as she realized that Cas must have overheard her, and Emmett's fight and she barely noticed the glyph unlocking the door and its hesitant opening until Emmett was pulling her into him gently.

Emmett looked at her sadly. "Emmy, I'm sorry...is there anything you want me to do?"

Emmeline shook her head. "I don't know..."

"Emmy -" He said, kissing her forehead and rubbing her back.

"Just promise that you'll stay." She whispered.

"Of course I'll stay," Emmett promised her. "Emmy, I've never wanted to leave and never will. I love you."

Fighting back fresh tears, Emmeline buried her face in his chest. "I love you too."

* * *

 _ **October 3rd  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Maximum Security Ward  
**_ _ **3:45 PM**_

"Let me see her," Emmett told the guard outside of the cell where his sister was being held. "I want to talk to her."

The guard sighed. "Will General Ciel be angry about this?"

Emmett felt taken aback about fifteen years, before his wife was his wife, before they had even gotten involved, before they had Cas. "What? No, of course not."

"Fine," The guard said, unlocking the door. "But if something happens, you'll have to leave because she is still incredibly dangerous."

"I think I'm pretty well aware of that." Emmett commented dryly as he began to head in. "But thank you for the concern."

Cautiously entering the room, Emmett folded his arms tightly across his chest with his sword at his side. Looking up at him as the door closed, Cinder smirked and moved over to him though she was cuffed. Her ashy black hair was a mess, her light skin lacking some colour, and her amber eyes lackluster. A glare from her confirmed to him that she was still angry at him for being involved in her arrest. She sat down on her cot and crossed one leg over the other at the knee - something she hadn't been allowed to do when they were growing up because it had been viewed as improper. She glanced about for a brief minute but then sighed and decided to try a different endeavour.

Attempting to use her semblance but failing miserably, Cinder muttered a few curses under her breath before looking to Emmett.

"Come here to gloat in my fall?" She asked, looking at her chipped and dirty nails. "Or do you have some sort of message to relay from Emmeline?"

Emmett sighed. "I want to know what happened to you."

"Are you serious?" Cinder laughed before looking at him with a smirk. "Oh, see I want to know why you were so convinced for so long that I was going to kill your wife -"

"Well I've had visions of you doing so for years -" Emmett said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Ha." Cinder said irritably. "You really are just like our mother."

Emmett scowled. "I didn't even -"

"Seriously Emmett," Cinder said, leaning back against the wall. "Do you beat your daughter so that she won't become the most dangerous sorceress that -"

"I have never and will never abuse or touch my wife or daughters in anger!" Emmett said, fighting back tears. "Do you have any idea how much they mean to me?"

Cinder scoffed. "That was our mother's justification for -"

"I'm not going to condone what she did to you," Emmett said tersely. "But you're letting it dominate you -"

"Life isn't a fairytale, Emmett." Cinder told him. "I know - I wasn't able to get around to ending your wife...quite yet anyways. I might do your bratty daughter in too, but that will depend on what I feel like doing."

Emmett stared at her in horror. "You're a monster -"

"Am I?" Cinder questioned. "Am I really the monster here when you are my own brother and yet you would have me killed given half a chance."

Emmett shook his head. "I don't want to kill you -"

"No," She said with a pointed look. "But I can imagine that your daughter will try and -"

"Cas would never -" Emmett said, staring at her.

"Emmett, you overestimate the character of most people and especially those you care about." Cinder smirked as she got up. "Your wife is a tyrannical dictator -"

"What the hell, Ashlynn!" Emmett exclaimed. "That's bullshit and you know it!"

"Okay, so maybe that is a bit unfair." Cinder admitted with a shake of her head. "But it is provocative, so I might use that later if I ever have to talk about her and/or James...as for Willow, well she's an alcoholic who will bend to the will of her abusive husband...although I must say that I am pleased that Jacques is probably going to get me out of this dump. Like I said, I hold the same views about James as I do your wife and then Glynda is...well she's Glynda so I don't think she's ever quite right. And then there's Cas: your own daughter who is also a powerful psychic, but I have a feeling that she will be bloodthirsty." Shaking her head again, Cinder looked at him sharply. "I really do want to hurt your wife and child."

"Ash," Emmett said slowly. "You will never touch my wife or my daughters -"

"Daughters?" Cinder inquired before remembering that Emmeline was about six months pregnant. "Oh, right. I guess there's another brat I'll have to deal with."

Emmett stared at her. "What the hell is wrong with you -"

Cinder laughed and gave him an insincere look of pity. "No, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Me?" Shock passed over him for a moment before he shook his head. "Well, there are a lot of things wrong with me, but at least I don't go around with the intention of causing innocent people harm! This isn't you -"

"Yes, it is." She insisted. "And even if it isn't who I 'truly' am, it's who I choose to be. I'm family, Emmett, and you can't claim to care so much about that if you can't even accept your own sister. Do you remember when -"

"You don't even know what -" Emmett protested.

"I know exactly what family means -" Cinder countered.

"Then why are you -" Emmett demanded.

"This is about me gaining power," She snapped. "And part of family is making sacrifices -"

"You turned yourself into a monster for power," Emmett snapped, matching her tone perfectly, and his sister only smiled as she leaned back.

"Oh Emmett, if this damned cuff wasn't preventing me from using my semblance then you would see just how powerful I've become," She laughed. "Believe me when I say that this peace that everyone has grown so...accustomed to...well it's coming to an end."

Turning on his heel to leave and unable to force himself to hear any more, Emmett sent her a glare before sighing. "I don't care what you think you are, but it doesn't justify any of this. I don't care what I have to do to protect my wife and daughters, but you will not touch them. Ever."

Cinder smirked. "Oh Emmett, you really do underestimate my abilities don't you?"

"No, I don't. I know you're dangerous. That's why I don't want you anywhere near Emmy, Cas, or Hope."

"Good luck with that," Cinder told him as he left. "Because I will do everything in my power to kill Emmeline - even if it involves hurting you or your daughters."


	37. I Saw Your Soul Go Far Away

_**October 19th  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Downtown  
**_ _ **5:37 PM**_

"You look beautiful Emmy," Emmett said as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Really, you do. I don't know how you do it because you always look perfect."

"Emmett…" Emmeline said as she laughed and leaned into his embrace. "I -"

"Emmy, I love you." Emmett kissed her forehead before cupping her face in his hands. "I love you so much and I am so happy that you are okay."

"Hey," Emmeline said, placing his hands on her noticeably growing abdomen. "It's alright. Hope is going to be okay, I promise."

Feeling his daughter kick, Emmett smiled. "I think she's going to be just as strong as you and Cas are. Hopefully not as vicious as me."

"You're not vicious," Emmeline told him while he lifted her up and carried her to the couch where he pulled her close while they laid down. "At least I don't think that you are."

"I don't know…." Emmett said as he shook his head. "I wanted to kill my own sister -"

"Emmett, you were jaded, and you also didn't kill her." Emmeline reminded him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Her trial starts soon enough, and I have a feeling that she isn't going to get off. That is especially true since Rebecca Neale's trial only wrapped up recently and she was given a life sentence for her crimes and, honestly, Cinder's crimes are of a similar degree though nowhere near as horrible as what Neale caused."

"She aided and abetted it," Emmett pointed out and she nodded.

"Yes." Emmeline sighed heavily. "It's horrible, all of this, but it is almost worse for us to see what your own sister has become because she was, at one point, family. It's just now she's a monster and a psychopathic killer who wants nothing more or less than power."

"She's not family anymore," Emmett told her. "I'm not going to give her any more chances to change because she isn't going to change at this point. She...she…" Emmett's voice wavered and she gave him a sympathetic look. "She wanted to tear our family apart and...and coupled with all of her other crimes….I can't think of her as my sister."

"I know," Emmeline murmured. "I wish she wasn't this way, but she is and I don't know what to tell you because at the end of the day you're always going to have some memory of who she was coupled with the recognition of who she became. I can't imagine what that's like for you."

"I could have lost you if Elizabeth hadn't spoken up…" Emmett said as he drew her closer. "If she hadn't then I don't even want to imagine what could have happened."

"The danger is safely locked away, Emmett, I know," She sighed. "We both do. You and I have both seen her and spoken with her -"

"Cas wants to talk to her though…" Emmett's voice broke as he imagined the kinds of things his 'sister' could say or attempt to do to his daughter. "But I...I...don't want her to go through that and I don't know if she won't try to pull anything on Cas..."

"I don't know what to do with that," Emmeline said, feeling conflicted. "From the perspective of the law and as simply General Ciel, I know Cas has every right to talk to her...especially since Cas is a biological relation. But at the same time, as her mother, I don't know if I want to have a fourteen year old exposed to some of the things that Cinder has said to us. I don't honestly believe that Cinder would hold her tongue just a little when speaking to Cas and to be honest I think she would probably be more provocative for the sake of scaring her."

"It's your decision," Emmett said and kissed her forehead. "You're more tactical than I am and if you think that Cas can handle speaking to my quote un quote sister then you can let her."

"Legally speaking, I should let her." Emmeline sighed. "And I feel a little too close to the issue to make a proper choice."

Emmett let silence pass between them before gently trying to get her to clarify. "So are you going to let her?"

Reluctantly, Emmeline nodded. "If that's what she wants to do, then legally speaking I can't stop her or, more accurately, I shouldn't stop her."

"Then we'll let her do so if she really wants to," Emmett told her. "You're making the right decision."

"After the trial concludes, though," Emmeline said. "And after I get a second opinion."

"That's protocol anyways," Emmett responded with a kiss to his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," Emmeline kissed him gently before letting him hold her. "I love you too."

Lifting her up into his arms, Emmett brought her back up on to her feet carefully with his arms wrapped around her. Spinning gently with her in his arms, Emmeline laughed as she let her legs be weak so that she could fall into him with his arms steadying her. Kissing her lips softly, Emmett smiled as he wrapped an arm around her while Cas came into the room and started giggling as she saw her parents. Placing her scroll down, Cas sat down on the ground and split while sticking out her tongue, causing her parents to laugh as they got her off the ground.

"Cas," Emmett said through laughs. "You don't have to fight for attention."

"Do I?" Cas asked sarcastically. "Do I?"

Emmeline smirked and returned her sarcasm. "Well maybe you do if you're so convinced."

Cas shrugged. "Maybe Hope and I will have to form a cult?"

"I better not hear about my daughters starting a cult," Emmett told her with mock sharpness. "So don't even try that."

"Oh, don't be so hard on her!" Emmeline exclaimed as Emmett brought her closer to him. "She's fourteen, that's when you're supposed to do stupid things."

"That's right," Cas stated sarcastically. "I'm going shoplifting."

Knowing she was joking, both Emmett and Emmeline laughed before Emmeline responded. "Alright honey but make sure that you wear a warm coat because of the wind."

Cas grinned like a maniac. "Got it mommy!"

* * *

 _ **November 3rd  
**_ _ **Government Offices Of The Atlesian Council  
**_ _ **Department Of Justice  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Security Level: Maximum  
**_ _ **Necessary Security Clearance: Maximum  
**_ _ **Downtown  
**_ _ **5:59 PM**_

The judge of the southern district of Atlas sighed heavily before she spoke. "Pertaining to the immediate trial of -"

"Get on with it already!" Cinder snapped, attempting to break out of her cuffs again but to no avail as she glared at the court. "The fact that this had to be held an office of the Department Of Justice is proof that the Atlesian Council doesn't have enough -"

"The immediate trial of Cinder Fall, by birth known as Ashlynn Schnee," She said sharply. "Third day of the trial. The prosecution, Kiara Melissa Davis, will begin with her presentation of the evidence against the defendant."

"You are Cinder Carissa Fall," Davis said, a ridiculously large file clutched to her chest as she moved towards Cinder. "But you were born under the name of Ashlynn Madeline Cinder Jaina Schnee. As of now, you are forty six years of age."

"Incorrect," Cinder hissed. "I'm thirty one."

The room was silenced by that statement before Davis shook her head.

"No," She said slowly. "You were thirty one fifteen years ago."

"I'm thirty one!" Cinder screamed, standing up though she was restrained by security who injected her with her third dose of sedatives for the day. "And if you want proof, my blood, my DNA can prove it!"

Davis hesitantly walked towards her and showed her the last public photograph that had been taken of her before her disappearance. "You may look the same, minus the hair, as you did fifteen years ago but that does not make you that age still."

Shutting her mouth to avoid saying too much, Cinder didn't respond, and Davis chose to take that as understanding.

"Miss Schnee -" She began.

"Fall," Cinder corrected her with anger spilling over in her voice. "Miss Fall."

Davis sighed, knowing that it would be easier to get her to cooperate if she felt respected. She had dealt with tough cases like this before, both recently and fairly long in the past such as some of the cases like this that she had prosecuted under President Edward S. Ciel, and she knew how the minds of these people worked. Speaking slowly to start, Kiara Davis tried to strike reason with her, however unlikely that was to happen. "Miss Fall. Are you aware of the multiple charges coming against you?"

Cinder smirked. "Is one of them the assassination of Emmeline Ciel?"

Davis narrowed her eyes. "You are charged with multiple counts of first degree murder -"

"Of course -" Cinder said, retaining her smirk.

"As well as aiding and abetting the genocide in Vacuo -" Kiara went on.

"Is Rosalinde Varna going to be charged for the executions of the mercenaries that Rebecca Neale and I -" Cinder began, her voice falsely sweet.

"Prime Minister Varna is not relevant to this -" Kiara said sharply.

"Is she -" Cinder questioned.

"You are also charged with the planting of the bomb that would have killed General Emmeline Cecilia Ciel," Davis said, her voice still sharp. "As well as the assassination of then President Edward Samuel Ciel –"

"Oh!" Cinder exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "You remember that -"

"You are, furthermore," Kiara took in a sharp breath. "Charged with extreme emotional, mental, and physical abuse over a period of seven years onto Elizabeth Lily Morell and you are also charged with multiple counts of rape against Miss Morell, whose story has been confirmed further than her several days of open testimony to me and the Council."

Cinder shrugged, looking at her nails in boredom. "So?"

Kiara stared at her in horror for a second and then concluded. "And, of course, you are charged with the most recent conspiracy plot that was only barely averted that was -"

"Kiara," Cinder said sweetly. "Is General Ciel really so important -"

"Miss Fall, do you plead guilty to these charges brought before you or do you plead not guilty?" Davis asked her with her arms loosely crossed and her file on Cinder-Ashlynn still in hand. "I am giving you one chance to confess before we go right into trying to find every single solitary thing that proves you to be guilty of these -"

"I do plead guilty to these charges." Cinder said with a smile that shook the room and caused Davis's eyebrows to raise in shock. "And I must say that I'm rather proud of myself for what I've done. I only regret that my...that some of my associates failed me and turned me in."

Kiara Davis, in her shock, forgot how to proceed and the room felt frozen as the judge read off several statements after the jury agreed that Cinder was in fact guilty as the woman herself had stated. As security began to take her out, Kiara felt herself growing faint as she heard all of the charges and the sentence being read off. If this had been before President Edward S. Ciel had signed the council's motion to remove capital punishment from the kingdom of Atlas, Cinder would have found herself to be executed but instead she was going to maximum security with a life sentence. There was still fear, though, because she knew that Ashlynn had always been cunning, and she was horrified by the mere thought of an escape and, with Torchwick still out there since the kingdom of Vale had released him on parole, Davis could imagine that there were people out there with no qualms about helping her escape.

"Madame Davis?" Leanne Tanner asked her from behind before giving up on public formalities and sighing heavily. "Kiara, General Ciel wants to speak with you. Department Of Local And National Law Enforcement."

Nodding numbly, Kiara tried to make herself feel more awake. "Of course."

Her heels clicking, Kiara began to move so fast that she walked out of her heels. Letting out a quiet noise of irritation as one of them snapped, Kiara stopped and picked up her heels before running off to the DLNLE. Bursting into the usual meeting room suddenly and half out of breath, Kiara couldn't blame General Ciel from giving her a look of concern before setting her scroll aside and manually locking the door. Kiara breathed a sigh of relief while the General paced for several minutes with her arms crossed before looking outside of the window for a few moments. As soon as she felt she had regained her composure, Ciel looked at Kiara sympathetically prior to sighing.

"Kiara," She said slowly. "I'm sorry that the trial was so -"

"It's fine," Kiara assured her. "Don't worry about it because either way Cinder Fall or Ashlynn Schnee is going to maximum security and that will be, hopefully, the last anyone hears of her."

Ciel eyed her seriously before shaking her head. "Just so you're aware, Elizabeth Morell was found not guilty in her trial and her entire name and record was cleared."

Kiara lost her composure. "Oh. Well, that is fair and I'm not surprised. The poor woman is tramuatised and, as intelligent and capable of performing her duties as she is, I did know that council reinstated her security clearance in its entirety."

"I know," Ciel said, sighing heavily. "I just hope that she'll be alright and able to move forward. I've always liked her, and I can't blame her for any of this. The things Cinder did to her…well, they'd break anyone."

"I agree," Kiara said, loosely folding her arms across her chest. "I'm just glad she's alright now."

Ciel nodded. "There's something I need to ask you, though."

Kiara Davis raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Sighing heavily, Emmeline Ciel paused for a moment before speaking. "I feel like a terrible mother asking this, but what should I warn Cas about before I let her talk to Cinder?"

"You're going to let your daughter talk to Cinder?" Kiara demanded though softened her tone when she saw the General flinch. "Okay, sorry. Well, honestly, just tell her what you would tell most people before letting them talk to a dangerous criminal."

Ciel ran her fingers through her hair before nodding. "Okay, oh and Kiara?"

"Yes?" She asked.

Smirking a little, Ciel motioned to her shoes. "You might want to consider wearing something more comfortable the next time that you're involved in a multiple day court proceeding."

* * *

 _ **November 13th  
**_ _ **City Of Mantle  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Uptown  
**_ _ **3:53 PM**_

"Well the good thing is that you're getting better!" Yang said as she wrapped her arms around Caitlin who was startled. "Oh, and I was just wondering -"

"Before you even say it," Allen started looking at Yang seriously. "No, we don't know why our mother was yelling at Ozpin through her scroll about why launching the undergraduates off the cliffs is a terrible, terrible idea for testing first years."

Yang laughed. "Do you think they actually launch us off the cliffs during our first year?"

"By the gods, I hope not!" Ivy exclaimed, collapsing into Caitlin's bungee cord chair. "I don't want to die quite yet."

Allen snorted. "We wouldn't die because it's not as if they kill of the initiates. That's just bullshit - even if the initiates do get launched off the cliffs. And you know that we have weapons and aura, right, even if we don't have our semblances."

"Which all of us do," Ivy said as she relaxed into the chair further. "Yang has her strength, I can shape shift, Caitlin can disappear, and you can change the outward emotions of people."

Caitlin smiled. "And mommy has telekinesis while daddy -"

"Your mom still scares me though," Yang commented. "I mean she uses a riding crop as a weapon and her cape can go between being a cape and a scarf."

"The former I guess I understand," Ivy said, shaking off what she knew Yang was thinking. "But that was a disgusting BDSM reference that I didn't need to hear."

"That's fair," Yang said with a killer smirk. "I guess it was too _whippy_!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Caitlin screamed, tackling Yang as the two of the faux wrestled. "You sick little bitch!"

"You wish!" Yang screamed back, messing up Caitlin's hair as they pretended to fight. "You wish that you could kill me!"

As both girls stopped and started laughing hysterically, Ivy sent Allen a sharp look to which he stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms. "Ivy you are so immature sometimes, aren't you?"

Ivy smirked. "Says the boy who just stuck out his tongue at his big sister."

"Says the girl who fell for the stupidest prank ever," Allen countered with a smug look. "You honestly thought that it would be a good idea to try and shift into a man."

"I wanted to push the limits of what my semblance is capable of!" Ivy exclaimed bitterly. "And I can shift into essentially any human or faunus form I want at this point -"

"Yeah," Allen conceded though he kept his smirk. "But when you shift into a faunus or a man you end up seriously depleting your aura and can't shift back until it replenishes almost all of the way. You were a man for an hour and half -"

"Which is your fault because you were the one who -" Ivy protested.

"It's not my fault that you took me up on that dare -" Allen smirked.

"Yes, it is!" Ivy snapped with her arms crossed. "It is totally your fault!"

He stared at her. "How is it my fault -"

"Well you dared her in the first place and you know how Ivy feels about dares," Caitlin said while punching Yang in the arm. "So it is your fault."

"Yeah!" Ivy agreed. "And even mommy agreed with that!"

Yang laughed. "Well, Glynda might agree with just about anything the two of you think and I have a feeling that James is just a little behind her in that."

"That's not true!" The three Ironwood-Goodwitch's exclaimed at the same time.

Looking at Yang, Ivy sighed. "I think you may be thinking of the Ciel-Schnee's."

"Oh, that's true…." Allen mused. "I mean, let's be serious and think about that for a moment. Cas has a decent amount of restrictions, sure, but that's because Emmeline and Emmett are overprotective. It's for good reason, considering who she is, but they'll back Cas up in pretty much anything."

"That's not fair," Ivy said. "Especially considering the situation with Cinder."

Yang looked at her scroll for a brief moment before looking at them in surprise. "You mean that criminal that tried to kill General Ciel?"

"Yes," Caitlin said as she tried to not think about the brutal woman. "She's also Emmett's estranged sister if that tells you anything."

"It sounds like the Schnee family is pretty fucked up," Yang said with a half smile which caused Caitlin, Ivy, and Allen to laugh. "But it does explain why my uncle Qrow keeps telling me and Ruby to never trust the Schnees."

"Not even Cas?" Caitlin asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's stupid, considering that Emmett is nothing like his sisters or his brother in law. And honestly, Winter and Weiss are great though Whitley…."

"Caitlin, Whitley isn't that bad." Ivy told her fiercely with her arms crossed. "He's actually quite compassionate when he's not around his father."

Caitlin looked at her skeptically before shaking her head. "You only think that because you _fancy_ him."

Ivy sputtered in not only shock but embarrassment as her cheeks turned a bright pink. "I...I...I do not fancy him! That's...that's ridiculous!"

"Uh huh," Caitlin said looking to her twin. "Sure."

* * *

 _ **November 17th  
**_ _ **Maximum Security Ward  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Downtown  
**_ _ **4:58 PM**_

"So…" Cinder said as she leaned back against the cold metal bench in her cell while she braided her hair. "My niece only comes to see me until after my trial."

Cas took a small step back and kept in mind what her parents had warned about when it came to Cinder. "Well, I figured that you probably don't get very many visitors."

"Oh Casey...or can I call you Cas?" When the girl didn't object, Cinder went on. "Cas, see my only visitors are law enforcement and few members of my so called family that are trying to pick my brain. I'm very transparent you know. I pleaded guilty to the charges that the court brought against me because they were in fact true. But I know you're probably wondering why I wanted to kill your mother. Well here's the thing: everyone serves a purpose and your mother is not useful to me. She would never bend to my will even I held her at gunpoint so she had to go."

"What's wrong with you?" Cas asked through tears and Cinder smirked.

"Do you know anything about my mother?" She asked her.

Cas looked at her quizzically before shaking her head. "All I know is that she was a bitch and that my father never knew her because she died when he was very young."

"That's partially true…" Cinder said. "I'll spare you the details, but I have scars on my body to prove what that woman did to me. Thankfully, it's all concealable by make up."

Not responding as she processed this information, Cas decided to observe Cinder. She was sitting on the floor with the leather cuff that stopped her from using her aura still on her left wrist though she wasn't wearing any other handcuffs on account of the fact that there was a guard right outside the door and that Cas had a shotgun hidden under her coat which everyone had insisted she have. It made her uncomfortable, being armed, and all she could do was try to think of other things than the weapon pressing against her side. Cinder's hair was a little bit messy though it looked like it had been brushed recently and she had a hair tie on her uncuffed wrist. Her fingers were preoccupied with braiding her hair although she herself was not looking at her work but rather her niece. After a moment, Cinder sighed and undid her braid before looking at Cas seriously.

"Come here." She said.

Cas's eyebrows shot up and she crossed her arms tightly across her chest. "Why should I trust you not to hurt me?"

Cinder laughed. "I'm not exactly in a position where I could do so."

"Yes, you are." Cas pointed out, being suspicious like her parents had said to be. "You could be trying to catch me off guard so that you can strangle me."

"I promise that's not what I'm doing," Cinder told her with shocking sincerity. Patting the spot next to her on the ground, Cas reminded herself that she was armed and could defend herself if Cinder tried to do anything. "It's just that your hair reminds me of my own when I was your age."

"And…" Cas trailed off, waiting for an explanation. "Any reason for that to mean anything?"

Cinder rolled her eyes. "I just want to braid your hair, you can calm down."

"On one condition," Cas said as assertively as she could muster. "You answer all of my questions truthfully."

"Fine," Cinder agreed, unashamed of the things that she had done. "Go ahead and start asking."

"Why do you want to hurt my mom?" Cas said as she felt Cinder's surprisingly soft hands appraise her hair.

"Easy," She said with a small shrug. "Because I enjoy inflicting pain on other people."

"That doesn't sound like the whole reason," Cas commented, flinching as her 'aunt's' fingers grazed her neck by accident. "What's the real reason?"

"What if I told you I had no choice?" Cinder asked her, and Cas took that in. "What if I told you that I don't want to cause you harm but have no choice?"

"I wouldn't believe that," Cas told her as Cinder finally began to braid her hair. "You're evil."

"Oh, darling, I wouldn't say that I'm evil," Cinder paused as she tightened her first few strands. "I would say that I just have to make sacrifices for the greater good."

"I hate that term," Cas said. "And I hate it because the majority of the people who claim to work for the greater good are actually trying to convince themselves of that because it justifies their means to an end that is usually dangerous and ends in bloodshed."

"Those don't sound like your own words," Cinder mused and smiled a little when she felt Cas take in a sudden breath. "Who taught you that?"

"James Ironwood," Cas informed her, forcing herself not to turn around. "And I agree with it. I mean, look what you've become for the sake of power."

As she finished the braid and tied it off, Cinder turned her niece around to look at her. "You're right, I have changed for power, but I've changed for the better. I'm not weak anymore - I'm strong. Ashlynn Schnee is dead whether anyone in the family likes it or not. I'm not saying that she didn't have a place in time, but that place is gone. She isn't who I am. I am Cinder Fall, not some giddily eyed school girl with a gun up her sleeve who thinks that she can talk someone into change. That's thing you need to learn, Cas. You need to learn that this world isn't a fairy tale and that, most of all, people who want to gain power, people who crave it more than anything else, don't care how many people they have to step on to reach that goal. Listen to me Casey Emmeline Ciel-Schnee and listen to me well," Cinder placed her hands on her niece's shoulders and the girl flinched at her touch. "The next time you and I are together won't be in this cell. So you need to decide right now if you are on my side or your parents."

Cas found her gait to be more than unsteady as she got up. "I can't...I'm with my parents….at least they try to be decent people."

Cinder shook her head in dismay. "Then I hope you learn how to fight because I doubt that even with that gun under your coat that you would be able to pull the trigger no matter how important, how noble the reason for doing so might seem to you."


	38. Don't Give Up Yet Saviour

_**November 28th  
**_ _ **Patch  
**_ _ **6:51 PM**_

"Where's Zwei?" Ruby half demanded though she glared as she looked at her sister who was holding their dog with a smirk before she stuck out her tongue at her little 'sister'.

"Sorry Rubes," Yang said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "What'd you say?"

"You're so mean!" Ruby screamed as Yang put the dog down and laughed while her sister came over to her and pulled her still slightly oversized red cape down over her eyes. "Yaaannng!"

Bending down to be eye to eye with her sister who sat on the window seat, Yang smirked and ruffled her hair. "I'm just playing and there's no reason for you to freak out."

"Sometimes you're mean," Ruby said, giving her wide eyes that Yang couldn't say no to. "Can I have a cookie? Or three?"

Yang laughed. "That's not fair because you know I never can or will say no to you when you give me those eyes. They're too cute."

"Really?" Ruby asked though she knew it was true. "Well, I don't think it's unfair."

"It is unfair that dad is more lenient with you than he is with me," Yang muttered, crossing her arms as she recalled their last argument. "I can't go out to shady clubs or hang around Atlas or anything. I mean, Allen Ironwood-Goodwitch is pretty cute but Ivy…"

"Ick," Ruby squeaked as her sister complained "I don't want to hear about boys."

"Do you even like boys?" Yang asked, sticking out her tongue. "Because I can get you a girlfriend if that's what you really want…"

"I think you're both too young to be thinking about dating," Qrow said, coming into the room and getting a grateful look from Ruby. "Sorry firecracker."

Yang placed her hands on her hips before collapsing on the ground dramatically. "But I'm almost fourteen uncle Qrow!"

"You don't turn fourteen until March 17th," Qrow reminded her. "But I don't know...maybe I'll tell you an inappropriate story or two before then."

Ruby squeaked and hid herself under her cape. "No, no no…."

"You're so awkward sometimes Rubes," Yang said, moving over to her sister and climbing on to her back with her arms wrapped around the younger girl's neck. "Hey, so are you excited about going to Atlas soon? We get to see Cas, and -"

"I thought I told the two of you never to trust a Schnee," Qrow said with a smirk. "I mean, Emmett isn't that bad but he's still a Schnee in the end…"

"A Schnee that dad says you're drinking buddies with," Yang commented slyly, remembering the conversation she had heard her dad having with someone over the line. "Funny, uncle Qrow, really funny."

Qrow glared and took a long swig of the questionable liquid in his flask. "Like I said, inappropriate stories that you're just a little young for."

"What are you talking about?" Tai said, coming into the room with his arm wrapped around a woman that looked distinctly Atlesian and had black hair that she had up in a high ponytail. She had faint freckles, pale skin, and her nails were painted a deep crimson. She was wearing a rose pink blouse with a dark grey blazer and dress pants that she paired with gold coloured heels. "Oh, right, girls. This is my...girlfriend. Elizabeth Morell."

Ruby looked up in surprise but smiled and waved at Elizabeth who smiled warmly back. In contrast, Yang looked at her in confusion but Qrow was angry. With a harsh look to both girls who went outside off of his look, Qrow let out a groan of irritation as he leaned against the counter. In her heels, she was 5'11'' and therefore not much shorter than Tai who was 6'1''. With his arm still wrapped around her, Tai drew Elizabeth closer and kissed her gently. Temporarily both of them forgot that Qrow was watching. It wasn't until he roughly set down his flask on the counter and grunted that the two of them turned to look at him. Noticing Tai squeeze her ass, Qrow narrowed his eyes before he crossed his arms and pushed his bangs back.

"I don't have anything against Atlesians...for the most part…" Qrow began which caused Elizabeth to tense. "But I think you're trying to take advantage of Tai."

Elizabeth snorted. "Nothing against you or anything Qrow but, honestly, if I wanted to take advantage of someone I would do so for fame or fortune which I don't think either of you have. Except for maybe your minor infamy in the kingdom of Atlas for your...bar hopping and one night stands…"

"Lizzie," Tai said, squeezing her hand. "I know you aren't trying to take advantage of me. It would be pretty obvious by now - especially since I know we were both hesitant about starting our relationship because -"

"Because my trial had only just concluded…" Elizabeth murmured. "I swear I actually love you Tai...even if our relationship started in a…"

"In a bar because both of us were lonely," Tai responded with a smirk. "But I found out you aren't just some snobby politician from Atlas and you -"

"Found out that you aren't just some country hick from Vale," Elizabeth shook his hair with her fingers before kissing his cheek. "Although I'll admit that I was embarrassed when you and I woke up in my apartment -"

"In bed," Tai reminded her, kissing her forehead. "And your head was resting on my chest -"

"I was also in my bra and panties -" Elizabeth muttered.

"So what?" Tai said, shrugging. "I was in my boxers -"

"I was so embarrassed that I had had sex with you -" She said quickly, a blush rising in her pale cheeks.

"But then I convinced you not to be -" Tai said, his thumb affectionately caressing her cheek.

"And now we're still evading the media -" She said with a heavy sigh.

"Well," Tai said, cupping her face in his hands. "I don't want to be the reason that your bid for president against Gregory is ruined in a year or two."

"Wait, what?" Qrow demanded and Elizabeth's face turned to fear as she shrunk back. "You are running for president of Atlas?"

Shaking slightly, Elizabeth nodded and forced herself to meet his gaze. "Yes…but the next election is a year and a half away -"

"Fuck," Qrow said, picking up his flask. "Fuck...fuck...fuck...fuck...fuck."

* * *

 _ **December 3rd  
**_ _ **City Of Mantle  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Uptown  
**_ _ **6:40 PM**_

"Rose are you serious?" Heels clicking, Glynda tried to not raise her voice enough to draw the attention of the twins. "I get that you're annoyed, which I understand and agree with, but I honestly don't understand what you want me to do about it. You know just as well as I do that I don't have the ability to have Ozpin -"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Rose said, her ruby red shoes glinting as she moved towards her. "You're Beacon's deputy headmistress and, knowing Ozpin, that probably means that you are the one actually behind the functionality of Beacon."

"Exactly," Glynda said, giving her a sharp look. "I'm the deputy headmistress and that means that I -"

"Look," Rose said, pulling herself up on to the counter. " The Vytal festival is going to be held at Beacon when your girls are nineteen and second years. They just turned fifteen, so that's four years from now, just about, and Allen, Cas...Weiss I think is her name - she's Emmett's other niece, right? Oh, and then Yang...and…" Rolling her eyes, Rose acknowledged the other. "Cardin will be first years and will all either be seventeen or eighteen."

Glynda gave her a slightly puzzled look before shaking her head. "Rose how do you know all of that? You don't even -"

"I'm around here often enough to have picked up on your family and the people most frequently around it." Rose laughed bitterly. "As for knowing about Cardin, well I'm sure Emmeline or James would tell you just how obnoxious his grandfather has been about him over the years."

Inverting her cape and flipping part of it over her shoulder, Glynda played with the ends of her long purple scarf as she thought. "Rose, I know that you're nervous about the Vytal festival being held in Vacuo this year, all things considered, but I don't know what you expect me to be able to do. I can't have the festival rezoned to Atlas, or Vale, much less Mistral, and I can't imagine convincing Ozpin to not have Beacon attend the festival. And with all that's happened in your kingdom lately it would be a good thing for there to be some diplomacy between the academies that's out in the open - don't you think?"

"James is staying in the kingdom of Atlas," Rose stubbornly pointed out. "You're staying at Beacon -"

"The girls and Allen will stay here -" Glynda said tiredly.

"Glynda, if you're going to be in Vale anyways," Rose started. "Can't you -"

"I can't do anything Rose and, honestly, I think you're being paranoid." Glynda sighed and crossed her arms to restrain herself from reaching for her crop. "I get it, you have been given every reason to be, but for fuck's sake we're talking about the Vytal festival, not some major deal between the kingdoms of Vacuo and Atlas."

"I don't know what else to do then!" Rose said, curling into herself. "Because Emmeline and James are going to have a decent amount of the Atlas military in Vacuo, but it still doesn't feel like enough security! I feel like I'm starting to lose my grip -"

"You're not -" Glynda said gently.

"Then why -" Rose countered.

"Because you're the Prime Minister of Vacuo and your kingdom just went through a terrible ordeal at the hands of two psychotic bitches from another!" Glynda snapped, causing Rose to look up in surprise. "And do you think that you're the only world leader who is stressed because of that situation? Here in Atlas, Gregory has been reacting just as well as you have been and has tightened our security for essentially everything in response. Twelve Atlesians, Rebecca Neale, and Cinder Fall are responsible for what happened but it's people like you and Alexander Gregory who find themselves taking the fall for it. Your reaction is perfectly normal, but you need to be rational about this. It's just the Vytal festival, it's going to be fine. Honestly, if I were you, I'd be more worried about the one in Vale four years from now because things will probably have calmed down by then. Cinder said she took the time of peace to strike - who's to say she won't try to do so again?"

Rose was silent for several moments before sighing. "It seems like every day that things are getting worse out there. It almost seems like someone is about to make a play and I'm not quite sure who to trust right now. Especially with Ozpin keeping secrets."

"I won't deny that it has me worried," Glynda agreed, leaning against the wall. "And I definitely want to know why he gave Emmeline that look. It almost seems like he thinks she's going to die regardless."

"That's how Emmett interpreted it anyways," Rose muttered darkly. "I mean, he's overprotective as it is but the second he saw the look Ozpin was giving her after she mentioned the fact that Cinder's locked up…" Rose shook her head. "I feel bad for him, honestly. The man has to deal with having psychic abilities, the fact that one of his sisters is an alcoholic while the other is a psychopathic bitch who tried to kill his wife, and that doesn't even begin to cover it. No wonder he's so afraid. He loves her so much and they have children - of course he wants nothing more or less for them to be safe. I shouldn't be so hard on them...they've been through so much and I suppose that I…"

"Rose, it's fine," Glynda told her. "Whatever is going on, they'll handle it and I'm sure that if Ozpin is keeping secrets that it's something that he's not sure if he can tell us. Or it might even be something he hasn't been able to tell us because of all of the fights."

"You're right," Rose breathed a heavy sigh. "And honestly, I don't even really know what to expect anymore."

"I doubt any of us do," Glynda said as James came in and gave her a look of surprise. For several moments, they shared a look before she shook her head. "James, with the Vytal festival coming up, are you at all worried about something happening?"

"I'm not sure," James admitted, causing Rose to curse under her breath. "I'm not overseeing the event's security and I'm not sure if anyone thinks that it will go smoothly."

"That fucking sucks," Rose said, clicking her heels. "Because if even people in Atlas aren't sure then what is the whole world going to think?"

* * *

 _ **December 9th  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Downtown  
**_ _ **11:42 AM**_

"How are you feeling?" Emmett asked his wife as he brushed her bangs from her eyes. "Emmy?"

"I'm fine," Emmeline said, pushing herself up. "I'm just tired."

Emmett kissed her gently. "Happy fifty third."

"Oh, don't remind me," The dark haired General said with a smile while his fingers slowly made their way through her tangles. "I'm not supposed to have extra stress, remember?"

"Am I extra stress?" Emmett asked her with a peck on her forehead which caused her to laugh. "I thought I was the opposite."

"Well sometimes you are, sometimes you aren't." Emmeline told him, smirking as she drew him into a kiss. "Right now I would say you're helping me relax."

"Emmy…" Emmett brought her into his arms and held her close for several minutes before setting her down on the ground with his arms still wrapped around her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Emmeline said, throwing her arms around his neck. "I -"

"Mommy!" Cas screamed from downstairs, causing Emmett to take her hand as the two of them ran out of their room and downstairs to where their daughter was on her knees.

Curling into herself, Cas was on the floor with a hair tie clutched in her hand as she tried to not shake though this was to no avail. She only curled into herself more tightly as she shook, and the hair tie fell out of her hand and on to the floor. Her long, wavy dark hair was splayed everywhere while her face wasn't visible through her position on the ground. She was whimpering, and this continued for some time until she forced herself to look up when she felt her mother place a hand on her shoulder. Leaning into her mother with tears still streaming down her face, Cas tried remind herself that nothing bad had happened but the lingering feeling she was getting from what she had seen scared her. Cinder's hair tie had given her a flash when she touched it and it was a flash of anger, sadness, and a little bit of remorse.

"Shh...shh…Cas…" Emmeline said gently as she brushed her fingers through her daughter's long dark waves. "Are you alright?"

Picking up the hair tie, Emmett frowned. "This is my sister's - which means…"

Shock crossed Emmeline's face. "The last time she was anywhere near one of us was -"

"Awhile ago, Emmy, awhile a go." Emmett set the hair tie down before sitting down next to his wife who was cradling their fourteen year old daughter in her arms. "Cas, did -"

"She braided my hair and answered my questions," Cas said quietly. "If that's hers, then -"

"Cas, what did you see?" Emmeline asked her, brushing the girl's hair away from her eyes. "Was it -"

"I feel like she's...angry but also sad and regretful…" Cas admitted while her parents shared a look of concern.

Shaking his head, Emmett placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Emmy -"

"Cas, don't trust that vision," Emmeline told her and the girl nodded. "I mean it. Your father and I have told you a lot about Cinder and we weren't exaggerating. I just…"

Look at his daughter with eyes slightly wide, Emmett and Cas shared a look before he shook his head. "My sister has a way of making people feel what she wants them to, and it's worked on me before too."

Cas bit her lip. "Oh -"

A sharp knock was heard on the front door of the townhouse and Emmeline gently pried her daughter off of her as she made her way downstairs, pulling her grey shawl closer around her. She was only wearing a short sleeved, pale pink shirt with long black yoga pants that were bootcut. Her hair was slightly tangled and her brown eyes tired, but they widened in surprise when she saw the woman at the door. Her black hair pulled into a messy high bun and her faint freckles showing on her pale skin and standing at 5'9'', Elizabeth Morell looked terrified. Though she had once been snippy and self righteous with everyone except, typically, Emmeline, all she felt in this moment was anxiety and fear. Emmeline Ciel was looking at her with an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed. It wasn't the first time she had seen that, but this time it was nerve inciting. Sighing heavily as she forced herself to meet the General's gaze, Elizabeth tried to steady herself and collect her thoughts.

"Emmeline," She said, chewing at the inside of her cheek. "I know that you're probably angry with me -"

"I'm not angry," Ciel told her, wishing that wasn't how the woman had started. "So if that is why you are here, then I don't need to hear it. I know full well what Cinder Fall is capable of and I never have thought you would be one to openly support her. Besides, you have made it very clear what Cinder did to you over the years and its all been confirmed. That emotional, mental, and physical abuse couldn't have been easy to bear."

"You heard about that?" Elizabeth asked rubbing her arm nervously. "I...I'm so sorry -"

"Why?" Emmeline looked at her curiously. "It's not your fault what that bitch did to you."

"But I still let her manipulate me! I still bent to her will!" Elizabeth wiped back a rogue tear before groaning in self anger. "I did what she told me to because I cared more about surviving than anything else and -"

"For Oum's sake, almost anyone would have done exactly what you did in that situation." Ciel snapped. "And you seem to be forgetting that you came clean. You were the who confessed directly to the Department Of Justice through Kiara Davis when you realized that they could help you. You spent seven years or so in utter fear of her because she is a dangerous, evil, psychopath. There is no reason for you to be acting like this. You had a fair trial and you were acquitted." Sighing heavily and twisting her hair, Emmeline Ciel sent the older woman a sympathetic look. "What she did to you was horrible, but you survived. There's no reason for you to feel like this."

Morell was incredulous. "I almost killed you and that doesn't bother you?"

"Correction," Ciel told her. "You were involved with the woman who had plans to kill me and you were a victim as well but one on the wrong side. I cannot say the same about Rebecca Neale, however."

"Good," Elizabeth responded. "At least I don't have to fight with her too. Fuck that bitch."

A smirk faintly traced the corners of Ciel's lips. "Seems like someone is sounding like her old self again."

Elizabeth sighed. "I'm not exactly sure if you can say that.

"Look, I know you and I have for years. Things aren't going to be the same for you, but, tell me, do you think that makes you a bad person?" Emmeline asked, and Elizabeth shook her head. "That explains a lot. It shows that you're still sane and can recover. And everyone can see that you're slowly moving forward. I know Cinder forced you to stop working with your causes, but you've gotten to start with them again which seems to be making you happier. You're a bitch, don't get me wrong, but you actually understand politics and you'd rather find a way out like you did than let someone innocent get hurt."

"So you aren't angry with me?" Elizabeth asked for clarification as Emmett came downstairs and wrapped an arm tightly around his wife while sending Morell a dark look. "I mean, Emmeline not you Emmett -"

"Why would we be angry with you?" Emmett asked her, leaning Emmeline's head onto his shoulder gently. "You saved her life."

Elizabeth Morell nodded, looking at the couple. "Okay…I'm so sorry about everything...I'm such a, I'm a terrible person but I'm trying. I'm trying to be a good person."

Emmeline sighed as Emmett pulled her closer. "We know, and you should know that I think you are."

* * *

 _ **December 20th  
**_ _ **Maximum Security Ward  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **2:59 PM**_

"Willow?" Cinder asked as her twin sister came in, her voice cracking a little against her will. "So… you finally decided to show up and talk to your twin. How's mommy dearest?"

Willow recoiled slightly and considered leaving before she remembered the production it had been for her to convince Jacques to let her leave the house in the first place. "Ash…"

"It's Cinder now," She told her, crossing her legs at her knees and leaning forward just a little with her amber eyes flaring slightly. "But I suppose I can make an exception for you just this once. Let me guess: Emmett is angry with me because of what I said to his daughter?"

"You scared them," Willow pointed out. "And I just want to talk."

"Well so do I," Cinder informed her, motioning her to sit down next to her. "And I know that you've got questions - even if you won't ask them. So, I'll start with Elizabeth Morell. That bitch double crossed me to save herself and Ciel, though I suppose I'm not surprised. She was never particularly invested in my cause and she only sort of worked with me to save herself because I backed her into a corner both figuratively and literally. I threatened her because I knew that she would be useful to the cause, as an intelligent politician, but I guess her years of work in women's rights, faunus rights, and general philanthropic behaviour came through. The court even cleared her name. As for Rebecca Neale, well she served her purpose and then she was no longer useful. And I believe that brings us to Roman Torchwick, though he's better known to most as Dean Carson. He's useful for me in Vale but he serves no purpose here."

Willow shook as she thought about what her twin was saying. "But...but then why would you try to kill Emmeline? What has she ever done?"

Cinder laughed before twisting her hair with her hands. "She's just not useful. Although, at least, since she's pregnant I might have spared her a little longer. You know, and then killed her shortly after the baby was born. Gives more of an impact, even if she didn't die on the same day as her father."

"That's perfectly horrible!" Willow exclaimed. "Why would you do any of this? They've never hurt you and Emmett deserves to be happy after all of these years!"

"Oh, and I don't deserve happiness?" Cinder challenged. "Everyone talks about the reasons that Emmett deserves to be happy, but they never talk about how I lost everything. Or how your marriage is convoluted and has hurt you in more than one way -"

"I...I...my marriage is...is complicated!" Willow exclaimed. "But I wouldn't say that it's outright...well…"

"You can't even get your thoughts together properly," Cinder observed. "Which seems to me to imply that you know the truth that I've been pushing for years. Do you even love Jacques?"

Willow tensed visibly and lost her meager self control and spoke almost inaudibly. "Yes...I love our children but he doesn't love me…"

Against her will, Cinder's eyes went wide as she remembered what she had accused her sister of on their twenty fifth birthday. "I...I… didn't know...I...I...I… I'm so sorry…"

Willow wiped the tears away from her eyes as she shook her head. "I was never going to get happiness anyways. You pointing it out -"

"It wasn't fair at all -" Cinder countered.

"Whether or not it was fair isn't the point," Willow told her. "It was true either way."

"I'm a terrible sister," Cinder said, crying into her hands in spite of herself. "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be," Willow said, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. "At the end of the day, we're sisters whether we like it or not. I just wish that our family wasn't so complicated. Emmett hates you, he and I have a rocky relationship and he cares more about his wife and daughter than anything else."

"Daughters," Cinder corrected bitterly. "Isn't Emmeline due towards the end of January with a second child?"

Willow nodded. "I'm a little jealous of them, to be honest."

"We all are," Cinder assured her. "I can still kill them if you want. I already have to kill Emmeline, so why not throw Emmett into the mix too?"

"No!" Willow exclaimed. "I may not always get along with them, but I don't want them dead! Why do you have such a thirst for blood?"

"I don't have a thirst for blood!" Cinder screamed. "I have a thirst for power and if that means some blood must be shed across the way then so be it! I'll kill anyone who stands in my way and, unfortunately, that has to include you if you try to stand in my way! So, are you on my side?"

"What?" Willow asked her with tears in her eyes. "You can't be serious?"

"Excuse me?" Cinder responded with a dark look in her eyes. "Are you on my side, or aren't you?"

Willow shook her head. "Ash, what are you talking about? This isn't you at all! Why do you have to do any of this?"

"Because I have no choice!" Cinder shrieked. "Because it was my life or someone else's and if I have to take someone else's life to save mine or to gain power then I don't care! I don't care! But if you need to know for real, I have no choice! Absolutely no choice but I've grown to like this!"

"No," Willow said, getting up and standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes. "I love you because you're family and I don't want you to get hurt but you can't hurt other  
people. You were better than this but I guess...I guess Emmett, Emmeline, and James were right...I guess Elizabeth was right...you're a monster."

"Oh Willow, I'm not a monster." Cinder swore. "I just do what I have to but, despite the fact that I couldn't care less about most people, I'll keep you safe as much as I can. You're my twin...whether or not I like that or want it to be true so I...I love you too."

* * *

 _ **December 31st  
**_ _ **Beacon CCTS Tower  
**_ _ **Beacon Academy  
**_ _ **City Of Vale  
**_ _ **Vale  
**_ _ **6:31 PM**_

"James!" Glynda scolded lightly as he wrapped his arms around her. "Didn't you think that we were going to be late?"

"We won't be," James told her, lifting her up into his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist while they entered the elevator. "We'll probably be just on time."

Unable to restrain herself, Glynda twirled his hair around her fingers while pulling his face down on hers into a passionate kiss. Splitting apart just seconds before the door opened at the top of Beacon Tower, Glynda tightened her scarf around her neck and rolled her ankle before adjusting her glasses while James straightened his shirt and dark brown leather jacket. Looking at the two of them over his glasses with a slightly raised eyebrow, Ozpin smiled as Glynda turned a little pink. Leaning against the wall, Qrow had a long drink from his flask before laughing like a maniac while Rose rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue at the sight. Emmett had his arms wrapped tightly around his wife and kissed her forehead as Qrow continued to lose it while Glynda tightened her grip on her riding crop with her arms crossed.

"Qrow!" Ozpin finally snapped as Qrow looked to Glynda with a smirk.

"I guess that elevator ride must have been pretty fun…" Qrow commented while a blush continued to rise in Glynda's cheeks. "Getting frisky, huh?"

"You are so improper it's not even funny," Rose told him, pulling her sleeves down to cover most of her fingers. "Did your mother drop you on your ass a time too many as a child or are you just so drunk that it's a miracle you're able to function at all?"

"That was unnecessary, Rose," Ozpin told her with a sharp look. "I thought that you had said that you're working on holding your tongue?"

"I hold my tongue if it suits me," Rose informed him snottily with her ringed fingers beating against the man's desk in a harsh rhythm. "Okay, and if I feel like speaking my mind then I will. So please fuck off about it."

"Roz," Ozpin shook his head while he rested his head in his hands. "Please do be less of a -"

"Less of a what?" Rose demanded. "Less of an excellent leader? Less of a -"

"At least she's not Elizabeth Morell," Qrow said bitterly, "Did you know that Elizabeth Morell is involved with Tai?"

Emmeline looked shocked. "Wait, Morell is in a relationship with Tai?"

"That's what I just said," Qrow told her with his arms folded lightly across his chest. "And yeah, she's been around the house and the island so much recently that I'm shocked Tai hasn't asked her to marry him." Shuddering at the thought, Qrow added. "Gods, that would be horrible."

Emmett shook his head. "Qrow, you're joking. The last person that Elizabeth Morell would want to be with is Tai. She'll, if she has her wits about her, go after wealth, political power, and fame which, frankly, Tai doesn't exactly exemplify."

"Did you just call us poor?" Qrow demanded and Emmett sighed. "Well did you?"

"That's not how I meant it," Emmett insisted. "Really, that's -"

"I'm pretty sure that exactly how you meant that," Qrow told him while Emmeline glared. "Seriously, you've got yourself, your beautiful wife, you're a father…" Shaking his head and fighting back tears as he thought of Summer and Ruby, Qrow sighed. "I never got any of that even if I…"

Emmett narrowed his eyes at the younger man. "Qrow, honestly, I know you help raise your nieces but you aren't the father of either of them."

Shaking slightly as he moved towards Emmett in anger, Qrow found himself thinking about Ruby just before Emmett let himself go from around his wife. Though he was shorter, Emmett stood in front of Qrow and met his gaze without even reaching for his sword. Almost as soon as Emmett stopped moving, Qrow felt his fists clench and, looking into the younger man's pale blue eyes, an angry punch hit Emmett in the centre of his face. His glasses flew off his face and onto the ground, shattering on impact. Through his blurred vision, Emmett saw the tears at the corners of Qrow's eyes and he reached down to try and take his broken glasses in hand though he had forgotten how much his vision had faded in the last few years. Qrow glared as he regained his composure and ignored the look he knew he had to be getting from Ozpin. Watching Emmeline place a hand on Emmett's shoulder, Qrow felt a surge of jealousy that spurred him on again.

"You don't know anything about my life, Schnee." Qrow promised him. "And I hope it stays that way. You're a selfish son of a bitch, aren't you?"

"I...I...I -" Emmett stopped as he realized that was partially true. "Qrow, you may know what the media makes my life out to be but, even if your sister is a cynical bitch, at least your sister isn't a killer. That's what Ashlynn is now that she's Cinder Fall. A psychopathic killer."

"How do you my sister isn't a killer?" Qrow demanded. "What do you even know about the Branwen tribe?"

"That it rules part of Mistral, practically -" Emmett snapped.

Qrow scoffed though he knew it was true. "You have all the money in the world, you have a perfect family -"

"Things aren't perfect for us in the slightest," Emmeline hissed. "Or did you not know that?"

"Oh, I know," Qrow said, putting his hands up. "But that doesn't mean your lives aren't a damn sight better than mine. You two have the world's greatest luck and the same can be said for Glynda and James."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Glynda said, swinging her crop. "Have you lost your damn mind?"

"Maybe," Qrow shrugged and pulled out his flask. "Maybe."

"Put the drink away," Glynda told him with a glare.

Qrow laughed. "Why should I?"

"You don't need to be any more drunk than you already are -" She snapped.

"I have my reasons," Qrow said darkly. "Believe me, I have my reasons for all of this even if I don't share them with you."


	39. Compassion Is Like A Big Fur Coat

_**January 5th  
Beacon CCTS Tower  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
4:32 PM  
**_  
"You were seriously worried that something was going to happen?" Qrow looked at Rose in surprise as she nodded. "You're unbelievable sometimes, you know that?"

Rose flicked her wrist while sending him a childish smirk. "I have every reason to be. Or have you forgotten that the rest of us can't drink our way into oblivion?"

Qrow laughed, sensing her jest. "Okay, sometimes even you are a little amusing."

"Is that supposed to make me angry?" Rose asked, her smirk still retained. "Well, I suppose maybe the festival had a positive impact on my mood."

"I'll say," Emmett told her with an arm wrapped tightly around Emmeline. "The whole time I was in Vacuo you didn't even say one harsh thing to anyone. That was from the beginning of the festival to the end and I know it's only a few weeks every few years but maybe if you acted like you did during it all of the time then -"

"Sorry Emmett," Rose cut him off but with a laugh rather than in irritation. "But I think you've forgotten the fact that there were cameras everywhere -"

"'Cause you're everywhere to me and when I close my eyes it's you I see,'" Emmett quoted from the Michelle Branch song _Everywhere_. "Is that how you felt?"

Rose half collapsed on Ozpin's desk in laughter while he sent her a look of concern. "Oh...my...god… Why is that so true?"

"Rose are you alright?" Ozpin asked her with a raised eyebrow. "I know Emmett doesn't typically quote popular music, but it can't have been _that_ amusing."

"Yes it is that amusing!" Rose said, looking up and still laughing. "You have no idea how many reporters followed me during the Vytal Festival!"

Qrow walked over to Rose and shoved his flask in her face. "Prime Minister Varna! How is the weather doing in the kingdom of Vacuo? Are you doing well? Do you have a significant other? Are you looking for a significant other? What are your most recent policy decisions about? How is the diplomacy with the kingdom of Atlas going? Are you in support of Elizabeth Morell running for president of Atlas or are you in opposition? What do you think of General Ciel's hair?"

Emmeline sent Qrow a strange look. "Why would anyone care about my hair?"

Qrow shrugged as Rose tried to control herself. "I don't know. Maybe they want to know how you look so young at fifty three? Or maybe it has something to do with the fact that it's long and, for the last several months, ridiculously thick and shiny?"

"What?" Emmeline stared at him in confusion as Emmett swiftly kissed her cheek. "No, really, why -"

"Emmy..." Emmett said, giving her a gentle squeeze. "You know you're beautiful."

"I noticed," Qrow said with a smirk as Emmett crossed his arms and then made a rude gesture at him behind Ozpin's back. "Although the weirdest thing about you, Emmett, is the fact that you're a psychic and I'll be honest that it kind of scares me because my sister is a psychic -"

"Raven's a psychic?" Glynda said, skepticism lacing her voice as she crossed her arms and held on to her crop. "Are you serious?"

"Raven's been predicting the idea of Beacon falling to grimm for the last few years," Qrow informed her before rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't take anything she says seriously because at this point I think she's just trying to scare people. It certainly helps with her tribe expanding its territory."

"Qrow," Ozpin started with slight hesitation. "Has Raven expanded her territory?"

Taking a long sip from his flask, Qrow nodded. "I'm pretty sure the village of Baleiwu could tell you something about that."

"I thought that village was overrun by grimm," Emmeline said, looking at Qrow sharply. "Are you saying that your sister -"

"She makes the job of the grimm easier," Qrow shook his head. "You all know by now that my sister is -"

"'The weak die. The strong live. Those are the rules.'" Glynda said, remembering Raven saying that to her shortly before her departure from the group. Shaking her head, she sighed. "I suppose now she's -"

"I'm not surprised by a damn thing she's doing," Qrow said bitterly. "If it benefits the tribe, I don't think she cares about other people getting hurt. We were both raised by these people and they're a band of thieves and killers."

"A band of thieves and killers with a decent amount of land in Mistral for their usage," Glynda pointed out irritably. "And that's not even the entire problem."

"I don't know, it might be the entire problem…" Qrow sighed, taking a sip from her flask. "Emmett, you know what it's like to have a family member that isn't really family anymore."

"Cinder is more than just not family," Emmett responded bitterly. "She's a monster."

"Raven isn't a monster per se," Qrow told him. "But she's self serving to nth degree and I don't think that she has the right idea about what family is but I wouldn't say she's a monster. She fights for what she believes in and that just so happens to be her tribe."

"And she does so while killing people," Glynda muttered. "Because that promises positive change in a person."

"She's a little misguided," Qrow admitted. "But in the end she wants to do what's right. She may not be on our side entirely, but she's not at all for Salem. She wants to protect and defend her people and she'll do what she thinks that requires but she has her own lines and I know her well enough to know that she won't cross them. She not going to work with Salem or Cinder or Torchwick. That's not who she is. I hope."

* * *

 _ **January 12th  
Patch  
2:14 PM  
**_  
Picking up Crescent Rose in its compact state, Ruby couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement as she bounced out into the backyard where Qrow was waiting to train her. Elizabeth Morell was in the kitchen with Yang while Tai floated about and normally she would want to be spending time with her sister - even if it was with their father's girlfriend - but today she got to practice with Crescent Rose and that made her giddy. Her cape swooshed as she turned and, now that she had grown into it a little better, it billowed behind her just enough without dragging against the floor while she walked. Watching her bounce brought so many emotions to Qrow. His daughter was so happy yet she could be so devastated if she learnt the truth before she was ready to hear it.

"Alright Ruby," Qrow said, pulling out his own weapon. "Let's go."

The young girl unfolded her scythe and twirled it over her head before planting it in the ground and using it to launch herself towards him. Her feet pushed against the plated side of Harbinger and Qrow smirked as he knocked her back. Though Tai had been somewhat against Qrow training Ruby to begin with, he had admitted that he was relieved that he didn't go any easier on her than he did on Yang. Besides the point was the fact that Tai was a little more careful with Ruby than he was with Yang and both he and Qrow knew it was because Ruby wasn't his daughter although she and Yang reasoned that it was because of her being younger. It still was still irritating to him that he couldn't tell her, sometimes, but he also reminded himself of the reasons and he knew that Summer wouldn't have wanted to have risked hurting their daughter's happiness under any circumstances or for any reason. Even more so than that, he knew that she probably wouldn't want the burden that came with his name, the name of Branwen.

There wasn't any tumult inside, however, whether that was within one's own mind or verbally. Yang was laughing and showing Elizabeth Ember Celica while Tai squeezed his girlfriend's shoulder and she tried to understand what Yang was telling her about the gauntlets. It was less of the fact that she struggled when it came to understanding advanced technology and more of the fact that Yang was talking so quickly that even Tai could barely understand her. She was so lively as she bounced and continued to point out different aspects of Ember Celica until she was half bouncing off of the wall as she demonstrated its ability to shoot. Shifting both of them out of the way, Tai let Yang set a plate against the wall before letting her shoot at it. Her aim was perfect and shattered the plate from the centre on impact and she let out a cheer before shaking her ass just a little while she continued to bounce around.

"Did you see that? That was awesome!" Yang declared brushing the shards into the trash. "My aim has gotten so much better!"

"You know I was going to offer to spar with you later," Tai said, causing her face to brighten. "But I suppose that you -"

"Beat me to the _punch_!" Yang said, punching her father in the arm before giving Elizabeth a semi sympathetic look. "Sorry about this, I know you aren't really a fighter."

"That's true," Elizabeth said, laughing as Tai lifted her up and sat down on the counter. "But I've been around people with weapons and advanced technology enough times to understand most of how they work."

"Ooo...like General Ciel?" Yang was grinning wildly as Elizabeth nodded. "Her daughter, Casey is one of the girls I hang out with when we're in Atlas."

"We might be in Atlas a little more often in the coming weeks," Tai informed her. "I've got a mission up near the outskirts of Mantle and Qrow and I agreed that you and Ruby need to come with."

"Is uncle Qrow going to be keeping an eye on us?" Yang asked, glancing out at where Qrow and Ruby were still sparring. "Because I think you need to tell him that the blender is not his special drink mixer."

"Wait…" Elizabeth said with a sharp look to Tai. "Qrow seriously thinks that the blender is his drink mixer?"

Tai nodded in resignation. "He's thought that for years and there's a reason I don't want anyone to touch it."

Yang snickered. "Well uncle Qrow has licked it, hasn't he?"

"Qrow thinks that licking something is the best way to prevent people from touching it?" Elizabeth shook her head before laughing. "Well, it isn't that stupid if it deters me."

"Are you going to marry her?" Yang asked Tai, who immediately thought of Raven and remembered Qrow asking him that exact same thing when it came to his sister. "Dad?"

Elizabeth laughed nervously but turned slightly pink as she glanced to Tai. "Uh..not right now, Yang, but I'll be around if you ever need to talk."

Sending Yang out of the room with a sharp look, Tai looked at Elizabeth seriously before sighing heavily. "She just really wants a mother even if she won't admit it. When Summer died it was hard on all of us and Yang thought that Summer was her mother for years."

"Raven Branwen is her mother, isn't she?" Elizabeth said, vaguely remembering him explaining that to her. When Tai nodded weakly, she climbed down and wrapped her arms around him. "I shouldn't have brought that up."

"No, it's not that big of a deal," Tai told her, his voice quiet. "I just...I've been so relieved that she hasn't gone after her mother at all recently because when she and Ruby were younger she did and it almost got them killed. If Qrow hadn't saved them, then I would have lost a daughter and a niece."

"Why do you pretend that Ruby's your daughter?" Elizabeth asked him gently. "I know that I'm not supposed to know that and I know I shouldn't have pressed the other night when you admitted that but -"

"Because Qrow's convinced that he's a curse," Tai said. "I think that it's both stupid and selfish but I don't...I can't hurt Ruby by telling her the truth or letting her know. She's still so young and I can't put a child through that."

Elizabeth nodded. "Okay."

Hesitantly, Tai pulled her into a kiss before letting her head rest on his shoulder. "I love you…"

Looking up at him in surprise, she smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

 _ **January 30th  
Atlesian Main Hospital  
City Of Atlas  
United Kingdom Of Atlas  
7:51 AM  
**_  
"Oh for Oum's sake, let her in," Emmeline told the nurse tiredly though her voice carried its full weight. "She's her sister, my daughter, and therefore has every right to see her."

The nurse nodded weakly as she let Cas into the room. "Yes ma'am."

Carefully closing the door behind her after the nurse left, Cas stood by the door for a minute before looking at her parents nervously. Her mother looked half asleep and her eyes kept fluttering between closed and shut while Emmett was holding Hope in his arms. Emmeline rolled over to her side and took Emmett's hand in hers after he shifted Hope securely into his other arm. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, Emmett bent down a little and kissed her forehead while Hope squirmed a little. Cas shifted her weight between her right and left as she nervously let her gaze travel to her baby sister and she considered how it might a little strange how much older she was in comparison to her sister. Although she had known that she was going to be fourteen years older than her sister, it felt a little strange to be realising that upon seeing the little girl for the first time.

"Are you alright Casey?" Emmett asked her gently while Cas shook herself. "Did you have a vision?"

Cas was distinctly forcing herself to control her abilites so that she couldn't startle her sister by accident in case the girl was an empath. "What? No, I'm fine, just thinking a little."

Emmett sighed as his wife slowly fell asleep next to him. Ruffling her hair while she slept, Emmett motioned Cas over towards him and she sat down across from him and her sister. "Look, Cas, I promise that your mother and I won't forget about you or anything. We love you just as much as we love Hope and things are going to be fine."

"I know," Cas said, embarrassed that he knew that she had been a little afraid of that because she had decided it was irrational even if it still bothered her. "Can I hold her?"

Emmett hesitated but then nodded. "I hate having to tell you this, but just be really careful since she's still super tiny."

Carefully, Cas took her sister into her arms and held her close to her. "Hi Hope. My name's Casey Emmeline Ciel-Schnee, I'm your big sister. You can call me Cas, pretty much everyone does at this point but remember that I'm not the angel Castiel, who also goes by Cas, from _Supernatural_."

Emmett laughed a little upon hearing that. "I forgot about that."

Cas smirked at him before letting her sister wrap her tiny hands around her finger. "I know I'm bigger than you...like a lot bigger than you but I'm not scary. I'm a psychic, like daddy, and like you probably are. I wonder what your psychic ability is…"

Booping her sister's nose, Cas smiled. "We aren't the only ones with psychic abilites though. The Ironwood-Goodwitch twins, who I'll introduce you to later, have them too. Their brother doesn't and neither does their dad - just the twins and their mom. Anyways, I guess I should tell you about our family, right?"

Hope giggled a little and Cas smiled as she pulled her closer. "So mommy is a general in our kingdom's military, and she's got six seats on the Atlesian council. She's really powerful and awesome and she and daddy are silly sometimes. Sometimes I come home or out of my room from reading and daddy is carrying her or twirling her in his arms. Oh, and then there are other times when she'll come home and she'll immediately pull him into a kiss or something. Sometimes he starts that, but usually it's her. Okay, so that's mommy and daddy….oh, and daddy is a huntsman and he teaches combat at Atlas Academy!"

Emmett looked at her before smirking. "Don't make my ego any bigger than it already is."

Laughing, Cas turned her gaze back to her baby sister was still smiling at her. "Alright then, let's talk about other family members. We've got aunt Willow who I don't see very much but she's really nice - just trapped. Then we have our cousins, Winter, Weiss, and Whitley, who are mostly nice but one of them is sort of a jerk. Winter is in her twenties and is in the Atlas military as a special operative while Weiss is my age and and she wants to be a huntress like I do. I'm probably going to go to Beacon Academy but I might do Atlas. You'll probably want to be a huntress to! Ooo...you and I can go on missions together when you're older and it's going to be amazing! Anyways, our other cousin, Whitley is kind of a jerk, most of the time and to most people, but I think he's just jealous because he doesn't have access to his semblance like the rest of us do. I'll help you with that, and it'll be pretty easy because we'll have the same semblance. Their father is Jacques and I really, really don't like him. He married into the family so he's not really a Schnee but he is the head of the Schnee Dust Company so make of that what you will."

"Mmmmm...Emmett?" Emmeline came to groggily and he took her hand in his as she pushed herself up, relaxing when he and the girls came into focus. "Is Hope alright?"

"She's fine, it's all fine," Emmett promised her, kissing her softly. "Cas is just starting to explain things to her...although I have a feeling that she's going to have to do so again later."

"You're funny," Emmeline said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close before looking at her girls. "But I think they're going to be pretty close."

"I think so too," Emmett said, kissing her again. "Emmy, I seriously cannot love you enough. You're so perfect and you're the mother of my girls. I don't even know what to do."

Emmeline laughed and leaned into him. "Emmett, I love you too. You don't have to do anything, I promise, because I know that you love me just as well as you know that I love you."

"Honestly," Emmett said as she wrapped her fingers around his long white waves. "I should have just asked you to marry me to start our relationship."

"That I might have slapped you for," Emmeline replied with a smile. "But you asked me to have sex with you, and that was something I had been thinking about."

"It doesn't really matter anyways," Emmett said, kissing her forehead. "Because either way we got married and have two sweet girls." Pulling her in close, Emmett sighed. "I love you so much."


	40. Month By Month

_**February 7th  
City Of Atlas  
United Kingdom Of Atlas  
Downtown  
5:34 AM  
**_  
"So this is your room...which I guess you've already figured out," Cas said, wandering around the townhouse with her baby sister in her arms. "You sleep a lot but I think it's because you want to sleep through being a baby so you can be a big girl like me."

Hope giggled as Cas put her down on a blanket on the floor surrounded by multiple plush pillows. Smiling and looking down at her sister who was laying on the floor, Cas tickled the little girl's stomach which caused her to giggle even more. Laying down next to her, Cas smiled at her sister and took the baby's tiny hand in hers and gently played with her fingers before placing her sister's hand on her face, making the girl laugh again. For several minutes, Cas stared off into space as she played with her baby sister but then she sat up and gently picked her sister up again and cradled her in her arms.

"I guess I should probably explain our semblance to you since I talk about it so much," Cas sighed and leaned against the pillows just a little. "Okay, so the Schnee family semblance is hereditary and special and shit. Daddy taught me how to use mine and I think we'll both teach you how to use yours. As Schnees, we have glyphs that let us do all sorts of things like summon fallen enemies of ours, or burst forward at crazy ass speeds, you know that sort of thing. Our glyphs have our family symbol embedded into them so it's kind of obvious if you're a Schnee by birth because it shows up in your semblance which is pretty rare because most people's semblances are different from their family members. Although Cinder's semblance is different and she's daddy's sister but…" Cas shook her head. "You're lucky that you'll never have to meet Cinder because she's evil. That's why they locked her up in prison."

Hope looked at her in confusion before closing her eyes and falling asleep again. Cas sighed and laid her down again before letting herself lay down next to her. Though she didn't close her eyes, Cas wasn't fully awake as she let her thoughts wander. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing because everything slowly blurred together but it made her nervous when she got a sudden jolt of a feeling when her hand just barely brushed her sister's. For a moment, she considered screaming for Emmeline or Emmett but she then remembered how early in the morning it was and that both of them would probably still be trying to sleep. Closing her eyes and pushing the thoughts away, Cas found herself falling into a deep sleep beside her sister that unfortunately turned into a dark nightmare.

 _"Casey…" Cinder said, rubbing her warm hand against her niece's shoulder. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'll never hurt you, but your mother has to go. I have no choice."  
_  
" _You always have a choice!" Cas shrieked. "You just don't seem to make the right ones!"  
_  
" _Of course I make the right choices!" Cinder shouted, conjuring a flame in her hand. "I want power and I go after it by any means necessary but, more importantly, I also know when to bend to others to save myself."  
_  
" _My mother hasn't ever done anything to you!" Cas told her, her shrieks becoming hysterical. "Ever!"  
_  
" _I don't want to hurt her, but I have to!" Cinder screamed back, tears forming slightly at the corners of her eyes. " I don't get a choice in the matter! You do though, and so does your father! Both of you can get out of the way and let me do what I have to do to survive!"  
_  
" _What did that woman do to you?" Cas demanded. "My grandmother, what did she do that forced you to be this way?"  
_  
" _I'm not going to tell you," Cinder said slowly. "But you already know that I was abused by her. She thought that I was going to be some dangerous, evil witch!"  
_  
" _Which you're becoming," Cas said, shaking a little. "You're fulfilling the damn prophecy that has already caused you so much pain!"  
_  
" _I am not fulfilling the quote un quote prophecy!" Cinder insisted. "And I'm above any of your moral codes! I am not some dangerous, evil witch! I'm the most powerful sorceress that our world, the world of Remnant, has seen in years!"  
_  
 _Cas shook her head as she took a step back._ _"Daddy_ _'s not going to let you touch her -"  
_  
" _Emmett doesn't have to let me lay a finger to his wife," Cinder said plainly. "I'll be able to kill her either way and we both know that neither you or your father have it in you to kill me."  
_  
"Cas!" Emmett screamed as his eldest daughter curled into herself and shook in her sleep. "Cas wake the fuck up!"

Hope shifted in her father's arms and started to cry. Taking her herself, Emmeline bounced slightly as she wandered around the room while Emmett continued to try and wake their other daughter. Several minutes passed in which Emmett tried to force her out of whatever dream was causing her to shake so much but it was almost to no avail until Cas finally managed to open her eyes. Her breathing was slightly unsteady and she pulled the blanket out from under her and wrapped it around herself while looking at her parents in confusion for a moment before shaking herself off. Giving her a look of concern, Emmett sat down next to her and tried to think of the best way to approach the subject as Emmeline continued to pace.

"Cas, what happened?" Emmett asked her as gently as possible. "What did you -"

"It was just a bad dream," Cas said, trying to be strong by playing it off though both Emmett and Emmeline knew better.

"Cas, what was the dream about?" Emmeline asked, curling up next to Emmett with Hope sleeping in her arms. "Casey -"

"I'm scared Cinder's going to hurt you…" Cas admitted, tears forming behind her eyes and making her lashes heavy. "I know she's locked up but I don't want to lose either of you."

Emmett sighed and pulled Emmeline close, rubbing her back, before responding to his daughter while she cried. "Cas, you know we're not going to let her hurt us."

"She might -" Cas started, her voice breaking.

"And we'll deal with that when we get to that," Emmett told her. "But for now, let's not think about her. Let's focus on being a family."

Cas nodded and wiped her tears away. "Okay..."

"This is all my fault..." Emmett whispered as he pushed up his glasses. "It's all my fault..."

"It is not your fault," Emmeline said gently, resting her head on his shoulder. "You can't help what your sister made herself to be."

Emmett looked at her with his eyes a little wide. "Emmy, do you believe in destiny?"

A long pause happened between them before Emmeline shook her head. "No, I don't."

"I'm not sure if I do," Emmett admitted. "But I don't know. I think we all have a choice to make, and I know that she's made almost all of the wrong ones. She's caused so much pain to people in the last few years and I want to know why. Even though I know she'll never tell."

* * *

 _ **March 12th  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
Downtown  
6:45 PM  
**_  
"You motherfucking bastard!" Avril Nikos snapped, slapping Roman as she pushed him into an alleyway. "I can't believe you Dean!"

"It's actually Roman Torchwick now," He told her silkily, leaning on Melodic Cudgel. "You know, I never thought that I'd see you again and I guess that you're doing a little worse for the wear. How old are you now?"

"Oh, shut the hell up," Avril spat, slapping him again. "You don't know anything, do you? Such as the fact that you're a father?"

"What?" Roman asked, taking a step back as he thought of the possibility that he and Neo had a child somewhere that she hadn't made him aware of. "No, come on, I don't have a kid."

"Yes, you do," Avril told him, shoving her scroll in his face. "This is her."

Roman flinched when he saw the girl and realized that it was pretty clear when he thought about it that she was his. "So that's my daughter? Funny, she looks a lot like -"

"Like me. I know because she is my daughter." Avril glared at him. "Not that you would care, but our daughter is a teenager now and her name is Pyrrha. Pyrrha Carolina Nikos."

Roman looked at her in shock before he shook his head. "There is no way for me to have had a daughter. With you of all people especially, I mean, why would you keep the pregnancy in the first place?"

"Why? Seriously, that's your first question? Why?" Avril screamed, kicking one of the cardboard boxes that was nearby. "I kept because I felt incredibly lonely, because so many people had let me down before and I just wanted someone in my life who saw me for more than just what is on the surface about me. So I'm a talented huntress, so what? I'm not famous, I'm simply gifted at what I do but everyone assumes that I am so much better than them when I'm not! I'm human, just like most of them are and I wish that they understood me! I wanted to have the child for selfish reasons, specifically so that I would have someone in my life who loved me for who I was rather than my abilities. I've raised her without you and believe me when I say that I don't want you in her life. But that doesn't mean that I don't have strong feelings about this! I just wanted to be happy, and our daughter makes me happy!"

"It's not that I didn't want to have kids, hell it's not even that I don't want to have kids, it's just that I don't want to have a kid with you," Roman told her, considering pulling out a cigar. "You know you were just a brief fling, don't you?"

"You don't even care?" Avril demanded, slapping him harshly for a third time. "You're even worse than I thought you had become!"

"Avril, really," Roman said, giving her a serious look. "You act as if you're incredibly surprised that I don't care. I'm not going to have any involvement in her life beyond being the man who was responsible for getting you pregnant with her. Does she even know I'm her father?"

"Of course she doesn't know!" Avril continued screaming. "I can't have that hanging over her!"

"What do you mean by you 'can't have that hanging over her'?" Roman asked, giving into his nature and pulling out a cigar. "Because I don't see what's so bad about me."

"Apart from the fact that you abandoned us," Avril started, clenching her fists. "You're a major criminal and you're wanted in all four of the major kingdoms as well as in Menagerie. What the hell did you even do in Menagerie that put you on their shit list, because I'd love to hear that story."

"You really haven't changed much since I last saw you," Roman commented. "It's kind of sad, considering that in that time you've had a child and all. Are you married?"

Another slap went across his face. "Of course I'm not married! After what happened with you, I realised that I was better off if I didn't trust men. Considering that philosophy when applied to my relationship with you, it's served me well. You didn't take care of me or love me, and you didn't stay even when I wanted you to. Honestly, you have no damn backbone unless you're manipulating someone and taking everything from them. You took so much from me, but I'm not letting you take our daughter. She deserves a father, but not one that is like you. And because I learned my lesson and decided to put her first, I suppose she'll never have one."

Roman stared at her for a moment and then sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry -"

"Save your breath, I know you don't mean it," Avril snapped, crossing her arms. "I don't need you in my life, I just wanted you to know and this was convenient. It's not as if I would have sought you out because I wouldn't have. You aren't worth it, you never were."

"Avril -" He started gently.

"I don't want to hear it," She informed him with tears behind her angry eyes. "I don't want you. I hate you. I want you to understand, but I don't want you to get any ideas. You will never have a part of her life because you gave that right up when you walked away. When you walked away from us."

Roman cast his finished cigar aside. "I don't want you either and the last thing I want is to be a part of the brat's life. I am so much more than you'll ever be and I actually found love. So, unlike you, I know what that word means. Has anyone other than your daughter ever cared about you on a fundamental level? Or is she the only person in this world who truly gives even half of a damn about you?"

Avril flinched before slapping him one last time. "You're nothing but an asshole, aren't you?"

Roman shook his head. "Here's the thing Avril: you live your life with your daughter but you don't go anywhere while I've gone so far. That's the real world and it's cold because the real world doesn't care about spirit, which I know without a doubt that you have. The real world is cold and you can either choose to live or die and I choose to live. So while you try to live your life with your daughter, I'm going to do what I do the best. Lie. Steal. Cheat. Survive."

Avril turned on her heel to leave and, as she did, she muttered to herself. "I shouldn't be at all surprised. What was it that I ever saw in you again?"

* * *

 _ **April 3rd  
City Of Mantle  
United Kingdom Of Atlas  
Uptown  
11:23 PM  
**_  
"Glynda…" James said, wrapping his arms around her waist and catching her by surprise before gently kissing her. "I missed you while I was in Vacuo."

Glynda laughed and leaned into him, resting her forehead against his. "I missed you too."

"I'm going to be able to be in Atlas for the next few months," James told her, an arm still wrapped around her waist as they walked upstairs to their room on the third floor. "Primarily because of the council but also because I don't have to directly oversee any of the specialists who are set for going on missions to other kingdoms. Most of them are going to Vale because the Valerian council wants to start discussing plans for when the Vytal Festival will be held in Vale but that's always a little hazy. The others are primarily set for Vacuo but that has more to do with Rose insisting on aid in security for the Council Of Vacuo."

"There was that scare the other week when there was that council member who had turned out to be working for Cinder and tried to shoot Rose." Glynda sighed as she closed their door behind them and locked it. "Obviously, she was fine but the fact that Cinder still has spies is concerning."

"What I want to know," James said as they sat down on their bed. "Is how Cinder is still manipulating people from behind bars. She's been in prison for months and yet she's still getting things done. No wonder Gregory has been aggravated with the situation and unable to think of a response."

Glynda raised an eyebrow. "I thought Gregory was resigning."

James sighed. "He's been considering it but he hasn't made any formal declarations that would insist that he truly is going to resign. I wouldn't be terribly surprised if he did, to be honest, given how many people have been calling for his resignation in the last year."

"Isn't half the council on that end?" Glynda asked, knowing that Atlesian council was often more divided than it was not. "Didn't Emmeline say something about how the majority of the people in the DFAMA, the DLNLE, and the DOJ have been calling for that?"

James nodded. "Yes and I have to agree with them, considering that Gregory has been almost unresponsive to the situation apart from castigating Cinder."

"I don't really see much of an argument the other way," Glynda said, remembering the incredibly awkward interview that Gregory had had the other day about dealing with Cinder's associates that were still out there. "Unless of course he comes up with a brilliant plan that solves all of the problems that exist within the kingdom of Altas, which won't happen because to do so would require the Schnee Dust Company getting even harsher limits placed on it in regards to trade and business practices."

"The majority of people on the council agree that the SDC, and mainly Jacques, needs to be limited further," James admitted, annoyed that Jacques had once again tried to convince him that he wanted the sanctions lifted for the good of the entire kingdom. "And it would do Jacques some good if he learnt how to practice his deception better because he's almost completely transparent. Though he's less of an issue in regards to sanctions than he is in regards to Emmett gaining custody over Weiss and Whitley. It seems like he's still got a few people's careers in his pocket."

"Because that's not alarming at all," Glynda commented bitterly. "I never liked the man and frankly he shouldn't have custody over his children. He's an abusive piece of shit that couldn't care less about anyone except for himself."

"It's awful, I agree, but it's difficult to chain him down. He's a complete dick, but he knows how to survive better than most in business." James sighed. "Something tells me that he's going to continue to get his way."

"So long as he's got lien, that is," Glynda pointed out, falling backwards and groaning in exasperation. "Why is everything in this world so complicated?"

"I don't know, Glyns," James said, brushing his fingers over her forehead. "I don't know."

"It's true that things are getting worse out there," Glynda shifted on to her side to look at him . "I just…I don't know if I want to know what it's doing to us. I feel like I've been more and more on edge lately and it scares me."

"You have every reason to be scared," James assured her. "You're not crazy, I see it too."

"Are you worried about something happening to us?" Glynda asked him quietly and he shook his head.

"No," James told her, pulling her into him tightly. "I'm right here and I'm not leaving. It's all going to be alright, at least for us. And Glynda," James said, tilting her head slightly and kissing her. "I love you."

Leaning into him, Glynda smiled softly. "I love you too."

Closing her eyes as she fell asleep, Glynda felt James gently unclasping her case and loosening her blouse while she drifted off. The sensations that she felt were gentle and her thoughts slowly blurred together, her pain, her anger, her discontent, and even the emotions she kept under the wraps blended together in a haze that took over her mind as she fell deeper and deeper into sleep. The last thing that she remembered before falling asleep was James's hands carefully undoing her bun before cupping her face in his hands, kissing her forehead, and gently removing her glasses from her face. No dreams, nightmares, or pleasant fantasies came over her that night. It all simply came in went as a darkened haze from which she woke late in the afternoon the next day, relieved that she no longer felt the semi long term effects of sleep deprivation. James was pacing across their room and talking to someone on his scroll, voice low. Pushing herself up and reaching over to take her glasses into her hands and then clear her vision, Glynda sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her tangled platinum blonde waves.  
 _  
Ugh, I can't believe I slept as late as I did...I suppose that says a lot about my current sleep cycle._

* * *

 _ **May 18th  
Menagerie  
6:51 PM  
**_  
"I cannot believe you are still blinded by your devotion to her, and she's human I mean for fuck's sake!" Adam Taurus said, slamming his fist down on the desk that separated them. "She's clearly over you or haven't you seen the way that she got another girlfriend?"

Ilia found herself changing colours and forced it to stop before glaring at him as best as she could manage. "She doesn't have another girlfriend and I don't think that she's over me. We both have feelings for each other and I really don't appreciate the fact that you have -"

"Then let's focus on an even more important issue with you being with her," Adam narrowed his eyes at her upon noticing her hand tighten around her whip. "She's a human and an Atlesian at that. Do you really think that she isn't like the rest of them, that she won't let you down?"

Fighting back tears, Ilia tried to forget the fact that Caitlin hadn't been in contact with her for months. "She's let me down more than once but that doesn't mean she's a bad person or anything. She supports the faunus and -"

"No one really supports the faunus if they're not a faunus themselves," Adam snarled. "She's the general's daughter, amongst other things, and I'm completely serious when I say that the only thing I would have found useful about her would be having sex with her but considering that she's into being involved with other girls that's off of the table. Do you understand Ilia?"

"That you want to fuck her?" Ilia asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because that disgusts me."

"Why?" Adam challenged. "Because you want to fuck her yourself? Because you want to take those cold, slim, little fingers of yours and shove them all the way up inside of her before you suck on her clitoris and run your hands sensually down her body?"

"Adam!" Ilia snapped, actively trying to avoid thinking about that. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh it's alright Ilia," Adam said, leaning back in his chair. "I know that you also have romantic feelings towards my girlfriend. You want Blake to look at you romantically too but I think this is more because you want romance in your life and, as of now, don't have it."

Noticing her colours changing again, Ilia looked at him angrily though this was a thin mask for annoyance. "Are you fucking kidding me? So what if I like Blake just a little? I like -"

"I know you like our former friend from Atlas more," Adam said plainly. "But that doesn't help your case. The problem that I'm seeing with you, and correct me if I'm wrong, is not that you aren't in full support of our cause but that you can't let go of your past."

"I have let go of my past!" Ilia insisted though the lie rang heavily against her ears. "Cat isn't my past though. She's a girl that I am actively interested in which in and of itself means that she isn't part of my past. You're acting as if I asked you to let me stick something through a Schnee because the Schnee Dust Company's failure to follow protocol in a dust mine was the reason my parents were killed. I don't want to kill the Schnees, for your information, except for maybe Jacques but half the population of Atlas has a bone to pick with him over something so you can't hold that against me at all."

Adam glared at her before shaking his head. "Ilia, I need you to be one hundred percent focused on our cause and not your ex girlfriend."

"I'm trying!" Ilia shouted. "I've done everything that you've asked me to in the last year or so because I've wanted to be involved, because I want to please Sienna Kahn because I know that if I please her that she'll consider giving me more influence! I want to change our world and I know that the only way for the faunus to be able to move forward is through us forcing the humans to change! I know that the humans don't care about us, I know that they're selfish but so are we and they're not all bad! Not all of them are terrible and Cat is one of the ones that is like that!"

"You don't know that!" Adam roared, leaning towards her as she shrunk back in response. "You don't know that she really cares about you or anything except for her damn self!"

"I do know that, though!" Ilia fired back, snapping her whip. "And she's not the only one who has ever experienced pain! She understands pain on the same levels that we do, but she understands them for different reasons!"

"Oh really?" Adam said, smirking at her. "Then tell me, has she responded to any of your messages that I know you've been sending for months?"

Stepping back and shaking, Ilia fought back tears. "No, but it...it probably isn't because of her."

"Are you sure about that?" Adam asked, his smirk still on his face. "Because I wouldn't be so optimistic if I was you."

"You don't understand anything about her family!" Ilia screamed, her pain breaking free. "She's in a bad situation, she always has been, and I just want her to be happy."

"What went wrong then?" Adam challenged. "What went wrong with your relationship with her?"

Ilia didn't respond for a long moment before narrowing her eyes at him. "Nothing went wrong, it's just….it's just that she's afraid of getting hurt. I think that's how she feels about people in general, not just with me."

Adam shook his head and laughed though there was no humour in it. "Hmm...I think you need to keep in mind that if she's let you down before then she's bound to do so again. So I ask you: how many let downs is it going to take before you see things my way?"

* * *

 _ **June 5th  
City Of Vacuo  
Vacuo  
Uptown  
5:42 PM  
**_  
"Yasmine, I am so glad you're here," Rose said, embracing the younger woman. "There's something I need your help with."

"What's that?" Yasmine asked, concerned by the look on Rose's face. "Prime Minister Varna -"

"Cinder Fall," Rose said bitterly. "The bitch from Atlas that -"

"Has caused so much damage within our kingdom, I know." Yasmine sent the Prime Minister Of Vacuo a slightly puzzled look. "Is that the only reason why you needed to speak with me?"

Rose shook her head. "Policy, more so. Of all of my advisers, I trust you the most."

"In that case, if I may be so bold, Prime Minister Varna, may I ask if policy is your way of bridging into your personal issues that you have refused to seek therapy for?" Yasmine knew that she may very well be crossing a line yet Rose nodded weakly.

"You're right, actually," She sighed heavily. "I really do need someone to speak with about my personal issues."

Hesitantly sitting down across for the Prime Minister on the couch, Yasmine tried to think of the easiest way to have this conversation. "You haven't been cutting yourself recently, have you?"

Rose shook her head and rolled up her sleeves. "Not recently, though you can still clearly see the scars from the last time that I fell into that cycle."

"Have you been sleeping well?" Yasmine asked her, and sighed when Rose shook her head again to assert that she had not been. "Is there any reason that you can think of for that?"

Rose sighed heavily as she covered her arms again. "I'm not quite sure why my sleep cycle has been disrupted. To be honest, I think it has more to do with the fact that I have had serious nightmares recently and I struggle with coming to terms with the fact that they're just dreams because, while I'm asleep, they seem just as real as the reality that I face every day and sometimes I'm not sure if my dreams are mirroring the reality or if the reality is mirroring the dreams. I'm probably half crazy thinking that but I can't help but feel like someone is about to make a play and that I won't be able to stop it. I failed to protect my people once and I'll be damned if I fail on that ground twice."

Yasmine took a moment to process that before placing a hand on Rose's shoulder. "You aren't going insane and I know that you're trying to do the right thing. I just don't understand where your fear of someone making a play is coming from."

As much as she wanted to tell Yasmine what she was thinking about how she didn't trust certain members of Ozpin's inner circle, Rose knew that that would be both reckless and utterly stupid, considering the fact that there was so much confidential information between her and the group that she supposed that she served above all. Choosing her rhetoric carefully, Rose hesitantly began her thoughts. "I suppose I simply don't trust some of the international leaders who claim to be on our side. Primarily, I don't trust Haven Academy's headmaster, Leonardo Lionheart, but that has nothing to do with the fact that he's got more connexions than I'll get out and has everything to do with his shifty nature. I'm not quite sure where he stands on any issue and that concerns me because I don't know how he's going to handle policy with our kingdom."

"You really have the concerns of the kingdom of Vacuo at the front of your thoughts, don't you? It seems to me like you're almost a workaholic." Yasmine glanced at Rose seriously before she decided to go on. "And while I think it's good that you're so concerned about the kingdom that you serve, I think it's important that you learn to relax."

"What?" Rose took that in before restraining herself from laughing. "Yasmine, I haven't been particularly relaxed since I left primary school. That was more than twenty years ago, I should add, but if you think I need to learn to relax then fine. How should I relax?"

Yasmine looked around the open concept room for a moment before standing up and motioning the Prime Minister Of Vacuo to follow her out to her car briefly. "I've got a few ways, and I want to try them all to see what works best for you."

Rose nodded as Yasmine pulled a yoga mat, three candles, and several vials of essential oils out of the car and started to carry them into Rose's house. "Okay."

Laying out the yoga mat, Yasmine had her lay down on it with her back to the floor. "I'm just going to try and make this as painless as possible. To start, just close your eyes…"

A slight tingling sensation flowing through her, Rose nodded and did what she said. As Yasmine slowly led her through a meditation, Rose found that her mind didn't wander and her body began to relax and feel lighter even though she barely moved against the mat. About an hour in, Yasmine lit the candles which filled the room with the smell of wild cherries while she continued through a second meditation that was designed to help Rose with letting go. This time as she spoke, Yasmine used the various essential oils on different pressure points on Rose's body that she identified for her as she also explained basic reflexology techniques. Without out intending to, by the time Rose finally opened her eyes she could see that the sun was setting outside of her window. Looking at Yasmine who helped her up, Rose sighed heavily with a look to the outside.

"How long were we doing that for?" She asked her.

Yasmine smirked. "About four or five hours. You seem more relaxed though so how do you feel?"

Rose looked at her irritably before shaking her head. "Much more relaxed than I usually feel. Yasmine Amaryllis, I swear you have a gift for this."

"I've been doing this for a few years now," Yasmine admitted. "It helps me sometimes too."

Rose laughed. "Well, I certainly feel calmer than I have in a long time."

* * *

 _ **July 11th  
City Of Atlas  
United Kingdom Atlas  
Downtown  
6:13 PM  
**_  
"I know, I know you like your big sister," Cas said as her baby sister reached up to grab her finger for not the first time. "And I know you like being playful, cutiepie."

Hope giggled and continued to reach up and attempt to grab her sister's finger again while Cas tickled the little girl's toes.

"Yeah, you're so sweet!" Cas exclaimed happily. "Hopefully you'll start talking and walking soon so we can start hanging out like sisters!"

Laying down next to the baby girl, Cas laid her finger down in front of her and Hope rolled onto her side to be able to grab it. Giggling as she took her sister's finger, Hope smiled at Cas who carefully lifted her up into her arms and began to slowly walk around the townhouse. Still nervous about scaring her sister with her powers, Cas blocked her abilities as best as she could while she wandered with her sister. It wouldn't do either of them any good for Hope to be scared by Cas picking up a psychic imprint, although Cas knew that her father was pretty sure that Hope was going to be a medium and a powerful one at that. There was certainly comfort in knowing that they would be able to help her with her powers fairly easily but there was also tension in the fact that Hope would have to learn to block her abilities out when fighting or similar.

That was the other thing that had everyone in the family was worried about. It less so had to do with Hope developing fighting abilities and more so to do with the fact that tension had been growing for both Emmeline and Emmett because they both knew that the relative peace their world was settling into wasn't going to last. Though she knew that she was old enough to know better, Cas had found herself eavesdropping on her parent's conversations more frequently of late because she wanted to understand what was going on. What she had learned from these was more or less nonsensical to her. Cinder was the primary topic, which she understood and was interested in when the former Schnee's past came into it but what she didn't understand was what they meant when the debated over the idea of Cinder gaining the powers of a maiden.

Though the term sounded vaguely familiar, Cas couldn't quite remember where she had heard it from until Ivy looked it up and revealed that four maidens with magical powers were the subject of one of Remnant's oldest fairytales: _The Story Of The Seasons_. There was an online PDF file of the story that she, Ivy, and Caitlin read together but they passed it off as a dead end because it was just a story and, unless there was some sort of proof, it wouldn't make sense to delve more deeply into it. One of the things that Cas remembered very distinctly from when she had been a child was that her parents didn't let her read fairytales although more specifically they didn't let her read about the man with two soul and, of course, about the maidens. It came across to her now as a little odd but Cas also remembered the amount of time she spent running around outside with the Ironwood-Goodwitch twins and she decided that it came down to letting her develop her sense of self more naturally.

"Cas?" Emmeline said, coming into the living room and setting down her rifle. Seeing Hope asleep in the older girl's arms, Emmeline sighed. "Can you lay her down in her room so we can talk?"

Cas nodded. "Uh...yeah, I'll be back in a minute."

"I can do it," Emmett said, stopping her while Cas carefully handed Hope to him. "You two start, I'll be right back."

Looking at her eldest daughter for a moment before motioning her towards her, Emmeline tried to relax. "There's something I think you should know about Cinder."

Cas's eyes went wide before she found her voice. "What? She...she's not still trying to hurt you is she?"

"That's part of it," Emmeline admitted, trying not to scare her daughter. "She escaped prison and -"

"She what?" Cas exclaimed in horror. "How is that even possible? Wasn't she in maximum security where they beat the guards who aren't doing their jobs right?"

"Cas, no one gets the cane in maximum security, so clearly you've watched far too many cop and spy thrillers," Emmeline said as Emmett came back and sat down next to her with an arm wrapped around her. "But I just want you to be careful because I have a feeling that she's not going to stop targeting us."

"She's such a bitch!" Cas declared through tears. "All she wants to do is hurt us and I don't know why! It's almost like she wants to be what her mother tried to beat out of her!"

Emmett looked at Cas in shock. "I know that was one of the things she told you about, but you remembered that?"

Cas crossed her arms. "Well how was I supposed to forget the only real conversation I've ever had with my so called aunt who, in the same conversation, told me that she doesn't think that I am capable of fighting back against her. How am I supposed to forget that?"

"I don't know," Emmeline told her. "But your father and I are doing everything we can to make sure that she doesn't hurt us, and we've already got more security than -"

"I don't want her to hurt you!" Cas screamed, breaking down into sobs. "I know she wants to but I'd be devastated if she did and so would….so would…"

"Cas, we know," Emmeline said, trying to comfort her. "I don't want anything to happen either."

"What happened with her?" Cas asked weakly through her tears. "Why is she like this? Why does she keep insisting that she doesn't have a choice? Why does she keep insisting that she's doing the right thing?"

Emmett sighed, knowing that his sister, in spite of everything, was immensely complex but also knowing that it wouldn't help to tell Cas about Salem. "I don't really know why she's like this beyond her lust for power and I'm not quite sure how much of this is by her own choice versus how much she hasn't had any choice in. I really don't know what happened to her or why she keeps insisting that she's doing the right thing when she's not."

"What if she does hurt us?" Cas asked, her voice quiet. "What if she does kill one of us?"

Emmett drew Emmeline closer protectively and kissed her before responding. "Then we'll all have to find a way to live through that."

* * *

 _ **August 2nd  
Government Offices Of The Atlesian Council  
Department Of Foreign Affairs and Military Action  
City Of Atlas  
United Kingdom Of Atlas  
Security Level: Maximum  
Necessary Security Clearance: Maximum  
3:58 PM  
**_  
"What I'm curious to know is how she escaped," Elizabeth Morell said, looking through the file. "I know we've been talking about this since she escaped in early July, but the file doesn't say anything more than the fact that a high stakes prisoner escaped."

"There was involvement with some of her associates," Emmeline said tiredly, having gone through this more than once already with the Department Of Local And National Law Enforcement. "And she's always had a particular charisma that might have helped with some of the younger security guards in lower level positions."

Elizabeth sighed. "But all of this is made even worse by the fact that now we have to have a special election to for someone to fill Gregory's post because he resigned -"

"Elizabeth Morell, are you really surprised that Gregory resigned because of this?" Emmeline asked her and smirked when the woman looked up at her in surprise before shaking her head. "Exactly. It's not surprising in the slightest that Gregory resigned because not only had he been considering it when Cinder was captured the first time but also that people have been calling for him to resign since the day he took up his post. He's not incapbale but he's too lenient and too trusting. He has let some things slide that he was advised not to and now look where we are. We're having a special election, and I'm probably going to be calling you 'madame president' soon enough."

Elizabeth turned scarlet and buried her face in her hands. "I don't even want to think about that and I know that I don't deserve that level of respect from you."

"Are you seriously still going on about having been involved with Cinder?" Emmeline asked her. "I know full well that that wasn't -"

"With all due respect General Ciel," Elizabeth began, trying to force herself to sound calm. "Apart from being a bitch to you for several years, I was involved in a plot to kill you -"

"A plot that you thwarted -" Kiara Davis reminded her.

"Because I was afraid -" Elizabeth said, her voice shaking.

"Because you're a good person at the end of the day even if you've made mistakes -" Emmeline said gently.

"Mistakes?" Elizabeth stared at her in abject horror. "You make it sound like I ordered the wrong dress, not that I was going to broadcast your murder to the entire world -"

"You've more than redeemed yourself -" Karissa Mar interjected.

"Not to mention the fact that Cinder abused you to force you into the position you were -" Leanne Tanner started.

"Karissa's right," Tara Sparks said, glancing to the other woman. "You've more than redeemed yourself."

"No, I haven't!" Elizabeth snapped. "I'm still a shitty person and I don't know why everyone, including Emmett, has forgiven me and is giving me a chance to show who I really am!"

"Elizabeth Morell, if you had no redeeming qualities do you think that you would have someone like Taiyang Xiao Long in your life?" Emmeline asked her, much to the fifty five year old's surprise. "I mean it. You are twenty years older than him and you think that you have no redeeming qualities and yet you are deeply involved with him. I really don't think that you would have him if you were as terrible a person as you think you are - hell, even if you were half as horrible as you think you are. You have done every form of penance that I can imagine and no one told you to so I ask you: What do you honestly see in yourself that is so evil that it is unredeemable?"

Elizabeth was silent for a minute before responding. "I wanted to take away someone else's life. I was willing to kill or, at the very least, be involved in causing the death of another. I don't care how you spin it, I don't care what I've done to be better because I still face that evil every day."

"But you face it," James countered. "You force yourself to deal with it. You don't have to, you could have decided to embrace it or you could have simply suppressed it. The fact that you fight to begin with proves that you're trying to be audacious and that's important, considering what you went through."

"And you're better than you were," Emmeline pointed out. "You've changed and you've chosen to amplify your best traits while acknowledging your worst."

Elizabeth nodded weakly, not wanting them to go on. "So what are we going to do about Cinder?"

Projecting the former Schnee's file, James sighed as he started to go through it. "There isn't really a clear answer beyond finding her and forcing her back into prison. We know that Roman Torchwick was involved heavily with her escape, so we need to find him as well but beyond that there is no answer. She'll have to be monitored even more heavily than she already was and she's not going to have visitors because Torchwick's partner causing a scene was the reason she was able to get out. She will also need to be found and imprisoned but Neopolitan is even more elusive than Roman which is why she has never spent a day behind bars even though she's committed an almost laughable amount of crimes in recent years."

"Cinder is still the primary one that we need to find, right?" Elizabeth asked and James nodded. "I know she's got to still be within the kingdom, doesn't she?"

"She should be but capturing her is going to be tricky. The main problem with it is obvious though, considering that she managed to keep her head low for almost fifteen years." James sent a cursory look towards the file before sighing again. "She and Roman Torchwick are two of the most dangerous criminals in the world and I think we all have good reason to be afraid of what might happen if they continue to evade the law."

"I would describe that as almost an understatement," Elizabeth murmured as she recalled things that the woman had done to keep her wrapped around her finger. "She's one of the most powerful sorceresses that has ever lived and he's a brilliant criminal who hides behind the facade of a suave gentleman. That doesn't even include the other things that describe them and I can tell you all first hand that they can manipulate almost anyone."

"Based on what you described in your report during your trial," Tara Sparks started slowly. "I would tend to agree with that. Are we quite sure what we're messing with?"

"Sometimes," Ciel admitted, rubbing her arm. "I'm not even sure."

* * *

 _ **September 17th  
City Of Mantle  
United Kingdom Of Atlas  
Downtown  
7:42 PM  
**_  
Looking at Ivy in slight fear, Allen sighed as they continued to walk through the mall. "I'm sorry I left the things out that cut up the bottom of your foot."

"You should be," Ivy said bitterly, crossing her arms. "I have to wear ski socks right now because otherwise my foot hurts when it rubs against my shoes."

Allen stuck out his tongue. "Is that why you dragged me off to the mall?"

"No," Ivy said giving him an irritated look. "I dragged you off to the mall because it gets boring when it's just me and Caitlin."

"How does that get boring?" Caitlin demanded, adjusting the strap of her purse. "I'm not boring, if that's what you're trying to say."

"It doesn't get boring because of you, it gets boring because it's tame," Ivy rolled her eyes, knowing that she, in reality, was implying her twin was boring. "We don't...I don't know fall victim to grimm attack or something and I don't have an excuse to use my semblance or anything! I hate that, and mainly because I love having a reason to use my semblance."

"You could make yourself look like Ilia and then come up behind Caitlin and scare her," Allen suggested with a smirk. "That would be hilarious."

"No it wouldn't be!" Caitlin exclaimed. "Why would you suggest that?"

"I don't know, maybe because I'm me," Allen tried to show her that he had been jesting but she didn't notice. "Sorry, it's just -"

"You don't know what it was like," Caitlin told him, her voice deadly. "When we lived in Menagerie, you and Ivy were fine and were around the Scarlatina triplets. I wasn't. I hate it, but I still felt some attraction towards Ilia and I hope that Blake understood that I wasn't like them."

"Cate -" Allen started apologetically.

"Allen, you don't fucking understand!" Caitlin exclaimed, fighting back tears. "You don't understand what it's like to be a psychic and you don't understand what it's like to live through wanting to die at your own hand!"

"Well you yourself have said that you're weak because of it, so maybe you are?" Allen said though he regretted it the minute he took in the look on her face. "I mean, sorry, you -"

"What the fuck?" Caitlin screamed. "I may have had a moment of weakness but I am not weak!"

Unable to think of anything else to do, Allen ran off to give her time to calm down. As he left, he heard her screaming at him, calling him a coward, but he tried to not care. He knew that they were bound to wander off but he wasn't afraid of them leaving without him. Deciding to send a message to Ivy's scroll later, Allen put his own in his back pocket and continued to run even though he didn't have to. Escaping into the open air of the City Of Mantle, he stopped briefly in response to the chill of the mid September air but then picked up his pace again and continued to run through downtown Mantle. He knew that this part of the city wasn't necessarily safe but he also knew that he was around so many others that the chances of him getting hurt were slim at best. Turning off of the main streets, Allen ran down one of the alley ways to shortcut down to the main avenue of the city but found himself cornered. Reaching for his sword, Allen cursed when he remembered that he didn't have it on him and he instead tried escape by climbing up onto the fire escape of one of the buildings but he couldn't reach it without what he was doing being obvious.

"Who the hell are you kid?" One of the men asked, spitting on the ground and flicking his cigarette ash away. "Are you stupid?"

Allen hesitated but stuttered as the man and the others moved towards him. "Alender Ironwood -"

The woman in the group tossed her hair back. "Oh, so he's the _general's_ kid. Think we can get anything out of him about the Atlas government?"

"Nah," The man said, giving her a look of contempt. "He's too young to have any information we don't already know…although the boss might be happy if we captured one of his former teammates kids. Isn't the general married to Glynda Goodwitch?"

"I feel like a Schnee would be more useful," The woman said, wrapping her hands around Allen's wrists. "But I suppose he'll do -"

A blur of yellow and white passed in front of Allen's vision as he felt the hands forcibly relinquished from around his wrists. As soon as the movement stopped, he could see a boy with tan skin and spiky blonde hair. He looked to be about 6'0'' and had a slight smirk on his face as he knocked the three who had cornered Allen unconscious. Motioning for Allen to follow him, the two of them ran out of the alleyway and, as they did, Allen saw that he had a monkey tail that was the same colour as his hair. They ran for several minutes in silence back towards the main city and by the time they got there Allen was out of breath and leaned heavily against one of the buildings for support. The boy looked at him in concern before shifting to stand next to him and wait for him to be able to regain his composure. Once he did, Allen gave him a grateful look and sighed after he sent a message to his sister to ask where they were.

"Thanks for that," Allen said, meeting his own fist with the boy's. "I'm Allen Ironwood-Goodwitch."

"Awesome," The boy said. "I'm Sun Wukong."

"Are you from around here?" Allen asked as they walked and the boy shook his head.

"No, I'm from Vacuo - you know, where Prime Minister Varna is from." Sun smiled almost sheepishly as he rubbed his neck. "I'm just visiting the kingdom because I don't usually get to travel because I'm training to be a huntsman - I want to go to Haven Academy in Mistral."

"You want to be a huntsman?" Allen smirked. "So do I."

"Seriously?" Sun said and Allen nodded. "That's awesome! Which one of the academies do you want to go to? I mean, Atlas would make the most sense I guess since you're from a military family but it would be awesome if we went to Haven together."

"I actually am planning on going to Beacon," Allen admitted, breathing a sigh of relief when Ivy responded and told him where to meet her and Caitlin. "Hey, do you want to meet my sisters?"

Sun shrugged. "Are they pretty?"

Allen laughed. "I guess but Caitlin's pretty much...have you ever seen _Red VS Blue_?"

Sun slapped his back playfully. "Of course I have!"

With a smirk, Allen responded. "Well, think of Caitlin like Tex: She's bitch pants McCrabby."

"Got it," Sun said as they entered the mall. "So where exactly are we going?"

Allen pointed to one of the signs. "There. I guess one of my sister's needed eyeliner, I don't know. I don't wear makeup."

Entering the store and feeling almost a little embarrassed, Allen and Sun looked around for a few moments before Ivy waved at them. Deciding to take in the appearance of the boy who was with her brother before anything else, Ivy noted his hair and his blue eyes as well as his impeccable tan, muscles, and monkey tail. As for his clothes, she noticed that he was wearing red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves while his loose collared white jacket only seemed to make his physique even better. He also was wearing blue cargo pants that he had tied up with a white belt while a chain hug from one of the belt loops on the right side of his pants and there were white bandages on his legs. There was a corded necklace around his neck with an emblem of a monkey and it looked like there might be a weapon somewhere on him but she wasn't sure.

"Who's your friend?" Ivy asked her brother who smirked.

"This is Sun," Allen told her and Sun smiled at Ivy and Caitlin who exchanged a look. "Sun, the blonde one is Ivy and the dark haired one is Caitin."

Caitlin looked at Sun with a slightly confused look. "Okay, so what I want to know is why you're even going to bother wearing a shirt if you're going to have your chest exposed anyways."

"That's your first question?" Sun was incredulous. "I just saved your brother from thugs."

"Thugs?" Caitlin asked him with heavy skepticism. "Are you joking?"

"What?" Sun looked at her in shock. "No, of course I'm not joking. Those guys, and the girl, were threatening your brother."

Sighing, Caitlin shook her head at her brother. "How come you're always getting into trouble?"

"What can I say," Allen said, leaning against the makeup counter. "I'm the king."

* * *

 _ **October 13th  
City Of Atlas  
United Kingdom Of Atlas  
Downtown  
11:59 PM  
**_  
"So we're actually going to kill her now?" Roman asked, leaning against the wall in their bunker underneath Mountain Glenn. "That's impressive."

"Not now…" Cinder hissed. "On November 3rd, the same day people associate with her father's death. That's been my plan from the start when it comes to killing her and I need the shock value more than anything else right now. Nevermind the fact that I escaped from Atlesian prison and spurred on the resignation of an Atlesian president. Bye bye Alexander Gregory and...regrettably, considering the results of the election, hello Elizabeth Morell." Sighing irritably, Cinder sat down on one of the boxes. " I still can't believe she was the one who got elected after Gregory announced his resignation. I mean, of all people, her? She's a great politician, don't get me wrong, which was why I targeted her in the first place, but she's only helped Ciel with her motions towards greater security since she was acquitted and that puts our plans at risk."

"I don't know," Roman said as Neo came in and sat down next to him. "I think Neo and I are doing pretty well with robbing dust shops in Vale and scaring people."

"Which I suppose is a good start to the plan," Cinder said with a frown. "But you've been captured more than once. Am I wrong in stating that your… accomplice is more skilled than you are?"

Neo smirked while Roman glared at Cinder. "Sorry if I've had a few slip ups but keep in mind that I've probably got my hands on more Dust than most people ever see in a lifetime."

"You're still so incompetent sometimes," Cinder lamented. "As I understand it, didn't you run into one of your former girlfriends a few months ago?"

Roman shrunk back as Neo glared at him and crossed her arms. "Well, more like Avril Nikos shoved me into an alleyway and shouted at me."

"Didn't she say something about your daughter?" Cinder asked slyly, knowing that he was going to be enraged. "You didn't even know you had a daughter, did you?"

"How was I supposed to know?" Roman demanded as he started on a cigar. "I slept with her for a few months and she didn't find out that she was pregnant until long after I left. I was surprised that she kept it, to be honest. Anyway, so, yeah, I unfortunately have a teenage daughter named Pyrrha. Which disgusts me."

Neo smacked the back of his head in anger, which caused his hat to fall on to the ground. Letting out a low growl of irritation, Roman began to move to retrieve it but was stopped by a little bit of fire passing in front of his vision. Looking up at Cinder who was glaring, Roman sighed and moved back to the side and leaned heavily on Melodic Cudgel. Neo, giving him a look, got up and picked up his hat and threw it at him. Catching it with one hand, Roman placed it back on his head and walked over towards her. Forgiving him out of her love for him, Neo jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him suddenly. A blast of energy split them apart almost seconds after their lips met and when they looked to Cinder they found that she was seething in anger. Exchanging a look, Neo and Roman shifted to polar sides of the room while Cinder shifted her angry gaze from her to him and let her anger towards him linger.

"Both of you," Cinder began, hissing once again. "Are completely and utterly disgusting. Do something like that again and I will barbeque both of your sorry asses."

Neo gave Cinder an equally angry glare but it was Roman who spoke. "Cinder, just because you'll never be in an a relationship doesn't mean that the rest of us can't. Unless of course you have a secret partner that we don't know about, in which case I give you my congratulations and your partner my deepest condolences."

A fireball barely missed his head. "Roman!" Cinder shrieked. "You are a complete and utter bastard! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Roman informed her smugly. "I am a brilliant criminal with a sense of humour. Lighten up unless you want to be a little more top heavy."

"Did you just make a comment about my breasts?" Cinder screamed, this time throwing a fireball that didn't miss and singed his sleeve. "How dare you? Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Ashlynn Schnee?" Roman said, pulling out a cigar and taking a long draw on it. "Or are you Cinder Carissa Fall?"

"Shut up!" She snapped. "I am a million times better than you and you know it! _Dean Carson_ , you never will be as powerful as me! You aren't useless, but you're not me!"

Roman smirked. "Oh I know, see I'm not going to kill my sister in law at point blank range."

"Emmeline Ciel has to go!" Cinder exclaimed in exasperation. "There is no way around it and, frankly, I'm looking forward to it. You are going to help me by taking the security footage of me killing her and giving it to me so that I can broadcast it to everyone in the world. If I have to deal with Emmett, or their bratty fifteen year old, or their crying baby, or even President Morell, then I will. This is going to ensure that we can move forward with the plan and, as soon as I have just Emmeline to deal with, I'll deplete her aura and I'll summon my glass sword and then I will make the final cut. There will be no more _General_ Emmeline Cecilia Ciel after November 3rd, I promise."

"You really did destroy yourself for the sake of being powerful, didn't you?" Roman observed, looking at her as he flicked cigar ash to the side. "You're not the woman you were, at least not the version of her that I remember."

Cinder sighed heavily and directed a sharp look of anger his way. "And you didn't Roman? You didn't destroy yourself for the sake of power? Because I think that you have no right to call me out on the things I've done for power. You betrayed your own sister, didn't you?"

Roman shook his head. "Sure I did, but so did you. You turned your back on both of your siblings and, honestly, at this point there's no turning back."

Cinder rolled her eyes. "And you pretend that you haven't done the same as me? Hypocrite…"

* * *

 _ **October 17th  
Patch  
7:37 PM  
**_  
"Tai, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked as the two of them continued to walk with his hands in front of her eyes. "I swear, if you're taking me out into the woods to murder me -"

"I'm not," Tai promised her, removing his hands from in front of her eyes and bringing his lips down on hers in a passionate kiss. "I love you so much, remember?"

"Of course I remember!" Elizabeth said, pulling him closer to her as she kicked off her heels. "But really, dragging me out into the backyard while convincing me that we're not simply taking forever to go outside is a new low for you."

"Can we really call it a low if it's just the two of us?" Tai asked her, causing her to laugh.

"Okay, so you have a point there," She said with a faint smile. "It's not been that often that we've gotten to spend much time alone together recently - especially since Ruby and Yang aren't at Signal right now because...well, you never really explained to me how you pulled that off, did you?"

"Lizzie…" Tai murmured, rubbing her back. "I don't know if you know how much the two of them adore you. Honestly, you'd be a great mother."

"Would I be?" Elizabeth asked him, doubtful that that was true. "I'm not exactly the best partner, Tai, how come you think that I'd be a good mother?"

"Because I've seen how you are with the girls and I know that they love having you around." Tai said with a smile. "I love you too and that might be part of what I think we need to talk about."

Elizabeth looked at him in concern before considering anything else. "Is something wrong, Tai?"

"What? No, Lizzie, everything's fine." Tai shook that off before pulling her into him tightly. "It's just I...I know this is a little bit...no very unexpected but I…will you marry me?"

Shock flashed over her before she sighed. "I don't know Tai...is this really the right time?"

"Probably not," Tai admitted. "But I also am emotionally driven and this is something that feels like it would be right to me. I love you deeply and I want to marry you."

"I...I…" Angry at herself for crying, Elizabeth tried to not dwell on that as he wiped the rogue tears away from her face. "I love you too Tai and I do want to marry you it's just that I'm...I'm afraid."

"Really?" He asked her gently and she nodded. "Oh Lizzie…"

She sighed. "It's stupid, and it's irrational but I -"

"No, it's not," Tai assured her with a light kiss to her lips. "Because you have been through so much and I know that leaves scars on a person that cannot be healed. I love you either way though."

"I'm worried about you too," Elizabeth told him. "Because you'll be brutally looked at by the media because you'd be marrying an Atlesian president. I hate that my job is a barrier in our relationship but you have to remember that the twentyish years between us -"

"I don't care," Tai said though he backtracked when he realised that that was a lie. "Okay, so maybe I don't want to be looked at by the media but I feel like if both of our emotions are telling us to do this then we should."

"I want to," Elizabeth promised him, biting her lip. "But I don't want there to be pain for you. You act like I've been through a lot but you've had worse than I've had. Your first wife left you with your daughter when she was a baby and you've raised your niece alongside your daughter as your daughter. I can't imagine what that stress is like for you."

"You've been brutally tortured," Tai countered. "You've survived being tortured at the hand of Cinder Fall who we both know is incredibly dangerous. It's scarred you, yes, but you're so strong because you survived. You could have died, but you didn't. You could have given in to her, but you didn't."

"Tai -" Elizabeth started tiredly.

"Lizzie, I don't want you to be afraid," Tai said, kissing her forehead. "If you're not ready then I -"

Cutting off his words with a kiss, Elizabeth leaned into him heavily. "And you're sure that you are going to be okay with dealing with the media?"

Tai nodded. "It's not going to be fun, but I'll deal with it for you."

"We've only been together for a year," She reminded him. "And your girls have only known since last November -"

"I know," Tai said with a sigh. "But I love you and I really want to marry you."

Looking at him seriously, Elizabeth nodded. "Alright."

Lifting her up into his arms, Tai kissed her and drew her close. "You'll really marry me?"

"Yes," Elizabeth smiled as he slipped a ring on to her finger. "I'll marry you."

"Hey," Qrow said coming outside and taking a sip of the drink in his flask. "What are you two doing out here?"

Setting her down and wrapping an arm around her, Tai and Elizabeth shared a look before looking to Qrow. "We're getting married."

Choking slightly on the questionable liquid from his flask, Qrow looked at them in surprise. "Are you joking, Tai?"

"No," Tai said, pulling Elizabeth a little bit closer to him. "We really are getting married."

Qrow looked at Elizabeth in shock before shaking his head. "So I guess you're going to be an actual member of the family, President Morell."

"Elizabeth," She corrected. "I've been telling you that there's nothing wrong with calling me by my given name for months now, Qrow, and -"

"Okay, Elizabeth, I guess you're family now," Qrow said with a smirk and turning back towards the house. "Hey Ruby, Yang, come out here!"

Leaning into Tai as the girls ran outside, Elizabeth sighed while Yang pulled on Ruby's cape. "We're going to tell them?"

Kissing her lightly, Tai nodded. "Do you want to or do you want me to?"

"It would probably be better for you to," Elizabeth said quietly. "If only because they're your daughters."

"Okay," Tai said, looking to the girls. "Ruby, Yang, I want you two to know that Elizabeth and I are getting married."

Ruby started squealing in excitement while Yang pulled her into a hug before screaming. "That's awesome!"


	41. These Scars On Our Hearts

_**October 24th  
**_ _ **City Of Mantle  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Uptown  
**_ _ **11:42 PM**_

"I...I don't know what to do to!" Glynda snapped, setting her scroll down and swinging her crop in irritation. "And I don't know what you want me to do about it!"

"Glynda," James said with a heavy sigh. "Please -"

"No, listen to me James! I can't force Ozpin to be rational!" Glynda collapsed onto their bed and closed her eyes as she pushed her glasses up and kept her crop in hand as she laid on their bed while he sighed and leaned against their window while sighing in irritation.

"I know you can't do anything," James said his voice steady and a little bit low as he tried to be as rational as possible. "And I'm sorry that I accused you of not doing anything to deal with the situation. I know that it's not your fault that Ozpin is keeping secrets again."

"Are you?" Glynda demanded, forcing herself up and glaring at him. "Because it seems to me like you've got almost no understanding of my -"

"I know exactly how difficult things are for you," James said, turning to look at her and meeting her glare. "I was just asking you to -"

"You don't understand at all James!" Glynda told him, crossing her arms with her crop still in her dominant right hand. "You haven't the slightest idea what any of this, what any of my job is like, and you don't understand the politics of Vale in the way you seem to think you do."

James sighed, reminding himself that it wouldn't help to anger her further. "With Cinder having managed to escape from prison with the help of Torchwick -"

"Thank you James, I know full well about that." Glynda responded, her gaze narrowing. "So, I hope you know that I -"

James's patience finally snapping, he looked at her and sighed in annoyance. "Well if you understand it so well, then what is Ozpin going to do about the fact that Cinder has got more than a few dangerous allies by her side that have gotten her -"

"I already said this, but I'll say this again: I don't know what you want me to do!" Glynda snapped, swinging her crop as she stood up and kicked her heeled boots off. "I am more than aware of the situation, so thank you very much for the unnecessary information."

"So you're aware!" James said, shaking his head as his voice rose a little. "Then what are we going to do to solve the problem? Anything, or are we just going to what our group has always done and ignore all of the facts, all of the information that's right in front of us?"

Glynda tightened her grip on her crop as she met his gaze. "We don't have all of the facts or information, which is exactly why we haven't reacted. In case you couldn't tell, I am not the only who doesn't think that reacting is the best solution. Rose, Qrow, Ozpin, and I are all against the idea of reacting but you, Emmett, and Emmeline support that as if it's all been proven beyond a reasonable doubt!"

"If we just -" James started.

"I know exactly what you're going to say, don't even say it," Glynda screamed in frustration. "James, why must your answer to everything be the direct answer? You're so arrogant sometimes, and you treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring dicks!"

Silent for a moment at her words, James sighed and looked at her while she crossed her arms haughtily. "I'm sorry, Glynda."

Slight tears forming in his eyes as he continued to look at her, James wished that he hadn't caused another fight with her. Seeing her place down her crop and collapse it before re attaching it to her cast aside boot, James leaned against the window again and probed his forehead, flinching slightly when his natural finger brushed over his neurotransmitter. Her hand touched his shoulder and she was silent for several minutes while she found herself thinking about what she had done. She wasn't upset about what she had said, and she wasn't going to take back anything she said but she knew that the division that had always existed within the group was only becoming ever the more prominent. There had been tension between them because of things that they had to deal with and her thoughts wandered into thoughts about what the fight against Salem was doing to them. Not only within the group, but personally.

Sighing as she wrapped her arms around him, Glynda leaned her head onto his shoulder while his hands rested on her waist. Hesitantly, he pulled her in close to him and her lips found his and gently brushed over them before she pushed her lips against his more urgently, more passionately, as he let her long, platinum blonde waves cascade down her back after releasing them from her tight bun as her fingers affectionately tousled his black locks. Her back pressing against the wall lightly, Glynda continued to kiss him fervently while his arms remained tightly around her waist before she gently broke the kiss and leaned into him while he lifted her up and carried her over to their bed. Closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest, Glynda sighed as she shifted a little while he kissed her forehead and stroked her hair while she subconsciously adjusted her glasses.

"I'm sorry too and...I love you…" Glynda told him and he kissed her softly before letting her head rest on his chest while his fingers carefully parted her faintly tangled waves.

"I love you just as much," James promised her. "And I'm sorry that I caused another fight."

"I don't think either of us have much patience," Glynda admitted with a sigh. "I guess that's always been difficult for us."

"Like I said," James said, bringing her closer. "I love you."

Glynda looked at him before kissing him again. "I love you too James..."

* * *

 _ **October 28th  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Downtown  
**_ _ **9:34 PM**_

"Emmy?" Emmett said, coming into their room and smiling when he saw that she was reading over something on her scroll. Crawling into bed next to her, Emmett ran his fingers through her long hair and kissed her cheek "I love you."

"Aww...Emmett," Emmeline said, leaning his head onto his shoulder. "I love you too…"

"I know the girls have been a little bit of a handful but…" Emmett shifted to look at her while she pushed his glasses back up his face. "I think we've been doing alright."

"Me too," Emmeline said while she tilted his head slightly to kiss him. "I've missed our time alone together though."

"I think we've got it now, at least for a little." Emmett sighed as her fingers tangled themselves in his long white waves. "You know I love everything about you."

"Even my grey hairs?" Emmeline asked with a smirk that he returned while kissing her. "Emmett -"

"I love even your grey hairs," Emmett promised her. "Even if you can't see beyond your flaws all of the time, I can. I love you too much to care about the little greys amongst your dark locks. Besides, I love you for who you are, not your hair."

"Emmett -" She said, a faint blush rising in her cheeks.

"I mean it," Emmett said, pulling her into his arms. "I love you because you're an amazing person, the mother of my two girls, and because I know you're a brilliant leader. You mean everything to me Emmy, and you know it."

"Of course I know it!" Emmeline said, laughing and leaning her head into his shoulder. "You won't let me forget that under any circumstances."

"Damn right I won't," Emmett said, kissing her again. "I know you don't always like yourself, but I will always like you."

"You mean you'll always love me," Emmeline corrected gently and he smiled.

"You're right about that," He said, kissing her forehead. "Emmeline Cecilia Ciel, I will always love you."

Emmeline sighed as his fingers threaded through her hair before he started to rub her back. "I'm still a little bit scared of Cinder causing us harm."

Probing his forehead as he forced another vision away, Emmett looked at her with his eyes wide before passionately kissing her and pulling her as close to him as possible. "I am too…" Emmett admitted quietly. "Emmy, if she ever hurt you, if she ever hurt the girls, well I don't know what I would do. If I lost you…" Tears falling out of his eyes against his will, Emmett forced himself to continue while she wrapped herself even more tightly around him. "If I...if I lost you, Emmy, I don't know if I'd be able to be a good parent without you…"

"Even if you were going to lose me, which isn't going to happen," Emmeline said though she herself was uncertain. "I think you'd find a way to be a good parent to Cas and Hope because you care so much about them. You're a good father Emmett, I know you are."

"Am I?" Emmett asked her quietly. "Because I feel almost like I'm either overprotective or give them far too much."

"How have you given them too much?" Emmeline challenged him, hoping that he'd see her reasoning. "You've given them everything you wished you had had as a child and I've tried to the same. And it's okay that you're a little overprotective sometimes. I know you only have good intentions. You're doing what you think is right and that's more important than being perfect. You care about them just as much as you care about me – you love all of us, and you want to protect all of us. Emmett, that's a good thing."

Emmett looked at her for a moment before he nodded and kissed her lips softly. "You're right…you know, it seems like you're always right."

"Well," Emmeline said, a slight bit of sass in her voice. "I am General Emmeline Cecilia Ciel, now aren't I?"

"Yes you are," Emmett said, some sass entering his voice as well. "You're one of Atlas's most brilliant leaders and, not only that, you're the same woman who threatened to arrest me after I burst in on a meeting -"

"Still angry about that now aren't you?" Emmeline asked him, laughing a little. "Because there is absolutely no reason for that. I could have had you arrested but I didn't."

"And then you agreed a few weeks later to have sex with me," Emmett remind her with a peck to the forehead. "And a few months after that, you found out that you were pregnant with Cas -"

"And a few months after that, I agreed to marry you." Emmeline said, smiling softly. "And I'm really glad that I did - even though I was a little nervous."

"We both were," Emmett said as he looked at her and she pushed his glasses back up. "But everything worked out for us, now didn't it? We've got two beautiful girls and, of course, each other."

"I love you so much…" Emmeline murmured, kissing him softly. "I really do."

"I love you too Emmy Ciel," Emmett said while drawing her closer and cradling her in his arms. "I always will."

* * *

 ** _October 31st  
_** ** _Patch  
_** ** _10:11 AM_**

Blinking awake early in the morning, Tai smiled when he saw that Elizabeth was already awake and reading over reports with the diamond ring on her finger glistening in the pale morning sunlight that was pouring in through the window. Pushing himself up, Tai curled up against her and leaned his head on her shoulder with wide eyes - something that caused her to laugh and set her scroll aside before kissing him gently. Tai wrapped his arms around her while he massaged her arm and she let him shift closer. Despite how early it was, they both felt very awake and, as his hands traveled up and down her curves, her body ached for his touch though they both knew that now was not the best time for sex.

"How's my beautiful wife?" Tai asked her, taking her hands in his and kissing her forehead.

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm fine, are you excited about Ruby's birthday today?"

Laughing, Tai pulled her into his arms. "I guess I have another teenager on my hands."

"I have to go back to Atlas tomorrow," Elizabeth reminded him. "But I'll be back on the fifth."

"Of course, Madame President," Tai said with a smirk, causing her to slap him. "Okay, sorry, that is a little bit kinky."

"That's more kinky than I'm comfortable with," Elizabeth said, pulling him out of bed with her. "But let's not think about that. It's Ruby's birthday, we should be focused on her being happy today."

"You don't think that our...hasty wedding raised any questions about our relationship, do you?" Tai said, pulling her close. "I mean, you don't think that people are convinced that you're carrying my child…do you?"

Elizabeth sighed before she spoke quietly. "I wish I was and I wish I would tell them that the rumours are true...but we both know that isn't the case and that it probably won't be unless…unless it happens soon."

"Lizzie…" Tai said, gently resting his hands on her flat abdomen. "If you want to have a child then we'll try. I love you and if we're -"

Cutting him off with a kiss, Elizabeth smiled and leaned heavily into him with her arms wrapped around him tightly. "You really want to try?"

Tai nodded. "Of course I do. If it will make you happy, then I'll try to have a child with you."

"What about Ruby and Yang?" Elizabeth asked him in slight concern. "You don't think that they'll feel as if we're trying to replace them, will they?"

"No...no...no, of course not." Tai said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I know that they'll be perfectly happy. I'm sure that the girls will be happy for us because they love you just like I do. And if we do get you pregnant then, Lizzie, don't listen to anything that Qrow says. He's a close friend of mine, but he's also an asshole half the time -"

"He's also your brother in law…" Elizabeth said, tears in her eyes as she found herself angry for being upset by the idea of Tai's ex wife.

"Oh Lizzie…" Tai said, kissing her gently before cupping her face in his hands. "I don't think you know how much I love you. No matter what happens, I'm going to be here for you."

"I know…" Elizabeth said softly, resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you too Tai."

"Hey," Qrow said coming into the room. "Okay, good, I'm not interrupting anything."

Elizabeth looked at him in shock as her knees went weak beneath her and she fell into Tai, who caught her and pulled her in close before looking at her in concern with his voice gentle. "Lizzie? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Elizabeth insisted, curling into him as he helped steady her. "Tai, I'm fine -"

Kissing her again, Tai tried to calm her though he knew that she was annoyed for struggling to do something for herself. "Lizzie, if -"

Qrow started laughing a little as he took a sip from his flask. "Maybe the rumours of your wife's pregnancy are true?"

Eyes wide, Elizabeth looked to Tai before she ran into their bathroom and he followed her while Qrow looked at both of them in surprise before shaking his head and walking back into the living room where Ruby and Yang were chasing each other and Ruby's red cape billowed out behind her. He had been jesting when he made that comment to Elizabeth and Tai but if it turned out that that was true then he was going to feel even more jealous of them. Everything he had wanted with Summer that he never got to have seemed to be what the people closest to him got and he couldn't help but feel the familiar pain constrict in his chest every time that he saw Elizabeth and Tai and then saw how happy his daughter was without knowing why he cared about her so much, why he insisted on training her personally beyond her using a scythe as a weapon like he did.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby screamed, running towards him and jumping onto his arm. "Hey...do you know what today is?"

Qrow smirked and slid her off his arm before ruffling her hair. "Nope."

Yang started laughing. "You're so silly sometimes uncle Qrow!"

"Oh, right," Qrow said as Elizabeth and Tai came into the room. "It's Ruby's birthday, isn't it?"

"I'm thirteen!" Ruby squealed, bouncing around in circles again. "Can you believe that?"

"Of course not," Tai said, leaning Elizabeth into him. "I think Qrow and I both remember the day that you were born."

"You two are acting weird…" Yang commented, looking at both Elizabeth and Tai. "Like, weirder than usual…"

Elizabeth and Tai exchanged a look before she sighed. "Yang, please don't be angry."

"Why would I get angry?" The girl asked in pure confusion while Ruby stopped moving to look at Tai and Elizabeth. "I mean, you're my mom now and -"

"I'm pregnant," Elizabeth said, her voice barely audible as she leaned into Tai. "So -"

Running over to Elizabeth and Tai, both Yang and Ruby bounced and wrapped their arms tightly around them both before Ruby started to squeal in excitement. "Oh my god we're going to have a sister or a brother!"

"My bet's on a sister!" Yang screamed in excitement while Qrow sighed, thinking about his own misfortune.

 _Guess this is what you and Summer would've had if she hadn't died at the hand of Cinder. Of all the things that bitch has done, what she did to Summer was the worst._

* * *

 _ **November 3rd  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Downtown  
**_ _ **8:46 AM**_

"Emmett!" Emmeline exclaimed in surprise as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What are you doing?"

"Just showing you some affection before I take Cas to her classes." Emmett told her, kissing her again. "Is Hope still asleep?"

Emmeline nodded and sighed. "Yes, and I'm going in late today."

"Are you going to be alright?" Emmett asked her, concern laced in his voice. "I know that today is a stressful day for you but -"

"I'll be fine, it's just meetings with the council this afternoon." Emmeline brought him back down into another kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck. "I promise."

Bouncing into the room with her purse on one shoulder and her computer in hand, Cas giggled as her parents broke their kiss though her mother's arms remained tightly wrapped around Emmett's neck. Looking to their daughter, Emmeline and Emmett smiled before splitting apart after one last kiss as Emmett motioned for Cas to follow him as they walked down to the garage where his flashy convertible was waiting. It was only a few minutes before Emmett was pulling the car out onto the driveway, but he stopped before pulling out onto the main road when he saw President Morell waiting by her personal car with her arms crossed. Stopping and getting out while Cas remained in the car, Emmett walked over to her while she ran her fingers through her long hair.

"Are you particularly busy at the moment?" Elizabeth asked him, and he shook his head. "Good, I need to discuss something with you and Emmeline."

"Well, I suppose it's not all that bad if Cas is late to her classes today," Emmett said. "Come on."

Back in the apartment, as soon as they left, Emmeline checked on Hope who was still soundly asleep. Adjusting the visible straps of her lacy black bra, Emmeline sighed heavily, knowing that she would have to change into her uniform soon enough. Pulling her scroll out of her back pocket, Emmeline looked over her messages from various members of the council as well as from President Morell before she went into her and Emmett's room and set her scroll down to charge on the nightstand next to their bed, near which her rifle was, and her uniform was laying. Wandering back into the main living area of their apartment, Emmeline closed her eyes and leaned against the counter heavily as she tried to compose herself and her thoughts before the meeting with the council that she knew was going to inevitably be long. It wasn't until she heard a voice humming that she opened her eyes and forced herself not scream in horror as she saw her sister in law cradling her youngest daughter in her arms, her glass heels clicking against the ground.

"Cinder -" Emmeline breathed, her face a picture of horror and the sound of her voice causing the woman to look up and smile at her.

"Oh, Emmeline," Cinder said as she sat down the baby on the couch. "It's been a little while since I last saw you."

"How in the -" Emmeline began though she cut off her own words by freezing time with her semblance and rushing her youngest daughter back to the safety of her room before her aura depleted and her semblance wore off, causing Cinder to look at her in pure rage.

"So I guess you do know how to use your semblance," She hissed, summoning her glass sword as Emmeline's eyes widened in fear, cursing herself for not grabbing her rifle though it was an entire level above her. "Pity that you don't have great endurance."

"I can still take you," Emmeline told her, her voice stronger than she felt. "And I don't have a doubt that second you end up back behind bars -"

The younger, sadistic woman interrupted her while twirling her glass sword. "Oh, don't be like that...you know just as well as I do that this isn't personal. If I just happen to enjoy it, well then I suppose that makes my job - and my life - easier."

Picking up a sharp knife from the counter, Emmeline threw knife at her in an attempt to distract Cinder because she knew that her own aura was not going to protect her against whatever the younger woman and former Schnee was planning to do to her. Dropping her sword as she used her aura to blast the knife away from her, Cinder glared as the sword dissipated before she turned to Emmeline who was shaking in spite of herself. Deciding to fight her fist to fist, Cinder moved towards Emmeline to attempt to send her unconscious but was blocked. Emmeline kicked her in the head and she fell to the ground though she retained her consciousness with aid from her amplified aura. Forcing herself up, Cinder blasted Emmeline back into the wall with aura before summoning her sword again and slowly sauntering towards Emmeline who got off the ground and ran at her, almost able to cause Cinder black out but was stopped at what seemed like the same moment Emmett and Morell came back as the sword went right through her. She screamed, knowing her aura to be depleted and that she was unable to do anything, but these were silenced as she was killed instantly as the sword went through her.

Cinder sighed and pushed Emmeline's body off of her and dissipated her sword before pulling a little bit of fire Dust out from the side of her dress. Cinder blasted it at Emmett and Morell which caused both of them to fall out of their consciousness although Morell lost consciousness without the blast touching her while Emmett took all of the fall. Examining her work, Cinder smiled at the sight of the dark stain in the center of Emmeline Ciel's cream sweater and the appearance of her closed eyes and her limp body against the dark wood floors. Emmett, albeit still alive, looked just as dead as his wife did while President Elizabeth Morell, not too far from him appeared to be only half alive. Emmett shifted and Cinder sighed heavily, considering blasting another bit of fire Dust on him or applying her hereditary powers as a sorceress on him but then she looked at Morell and her anger towards the woman for thwarting this the first time bubbled back up to the surface and she let herself consider killing her as well.

But her thoughts were interrupted by a shrill scream of horror from Cas as she entered the room, sliding her headphones off of her ears. The girl was in her uniform and her purse on her shoulder with her scroll in hand and headphones now around her neck and, upon seeing her mother laying on the floor and the dark blood stain on her sweater and her father lying unconscious near President Morell, it appeared to her that all three of them were dead and her stomach knotted even further when she heard a cry from Hope's room as Cinder continued to stare at her while she stared back with tears blurring her vision - the two of them caught in a temporary stalemate. Seeing her niece in such shock, Cinder slowly walked towards her as the girl shook in fear. Running one of her warm fingers up Cas's neck and tipping her head back slightly before cupping her face in her hands, Cinder gave her a half smile.

"I told you to take my side and you didn't." She said, her voice ringing with blatantly insincere remorse.

"You motherfucking bitch!" Cas screamed through tears as Emmett forced himself up in spite of the pain he felt all through his body and mind. "Why? Why are you like this?"

Shifting a little to pull the girl close to her to the point where her forehead was touching Cas's, Cinder sighed heavily while Emmett ran over towards the form of Emmeline in her periphery. "Oh Cas, you know I don't have a choice. I don't want to hurt you, I don't even want to hurt your baby sister but -"

A sudden glyph knocked Cinder back and caught her by surprise as Cas collapsed on the floor on her knees, curling into herself as she cried. Angrily moving towards her with sparks flying out of fingers, Cinder found her anger bubbling up against her fear at the glyph that had gotten her off guard.

"Stay the hell away from her!" Emmett screamed as Cinder bent down by his eldest daughter. Turning in surprise, Cinder saw that his glasses were slightly askew and that he was crying and holding Emmeline's body as he forced himself to glare at her. "Touch her again and I'll kill you!"

"Empty threats? Is that really how low you've sunk?" Cinder said to her brother, shaking her head in irritation. "Oh Emmett, this really isn't any way to reunite with your big sister. You should be in tears because you're happy I'm free, not because you -"

"Why would I be happy?" Emmett demanded through tears as his gaze fell on his daughter who was shaking and holding onto herself. "You're a -"

"Powerful sorceress, and really Emmett," Cinder said as she walked out. "Your psychic abilities don't do you any good. You saw this coming, didn't you?" Upon seeing the look of despair on his face, Cinder rolled her eyes. "Well you weren't able to stop it even though you saw it coming. It was destiny."

Sassily wandering out, Cinder smiled to herself while Cas wept bitterly and Emmett pulled Emmeline into him close, brushing his hands over her forehead while the heavy sobs and tears that he couldn't stop escaped him. Smirking as Roman handed her the scroll that he had stored the stolen security footage from, Cinder went back to her car and changed before she headed to the Government Offices Of The Atlesian Council to broadcast the footage alongside her commentary. At that same time, the Atlesian President Elizabeth Morell was coming to and probing her forehead in response to the headache that was rampaging against her skull before she remembered what she had seen and a scream escaped her involuntarily.

* * *

 _ **November 3rd**_  
 _ **Government Offices Of The Atlesian Council**_  
 _ **Department Of News Media Broadcasting**_  
 _ **National Atlesian Broadcasting Service**_  
 _ **City Of Atlas**_  
 _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas**_  
 _ **11:34 AM**_

Pulling her car up in front of the Government Offices Of The Atlesian Council, Cinder parked almost haphazardly as she altered her makeup and applied a short, bobbed blonde wig to her head along with grey contacts. Once her face no longer resembled her own, she changed into the knee length beige skirt, white blouse, black tights, grey jacket, and black heels that she paired with a long necklace. Confident that her appearance was perfectly Atlesian, Cinder swung her feet out onto the pavement with a large boho bag on her shoulder that was filled with raw dust that she could use if she needed to in self defense. Also, in this was the scroll with the footage in her hand along with an ID that she had forged for the Department Of News Media Broadcasting that gave her the highest security clearance possible in that department. In short, she had access to all of the equipment in the DNMB that she could desire to use. It wasn't going to be particularly difficult to hack into all of Remnant's RINSE Networks either, with the original CCTS tower not far and the scroll Roman had given with her red queen virus to infect the system.

"Identification, miss?" The young guard said, breaking the sorceress' thoughts.

Cinder jumped a little, startled before handing her forged ID to the woman who looked at it skeptically before nodding.

"Miss," She said sharply. "I have direct orders from General Ciel -"

"This has nothing to do with Ciel," Cinder snapped. "I would think that you should be aware of that."

The woman raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. "I'm going to check your ID against the list of people Ciel said have been indicted. Quite a lot of people have been of late, actually, with the incidents involving Cinder Fall and whatnot."

You don't even know that you're talking to Cinder Fall. She thought with a slight smirk before smiling warmly at the woman.

"I think," She said slowly. "That General Ciel has cancelled her meetings for today."

"How would you -" The guard started.

"I was just speaking with General Ironwood about it," Cinder snapped a second time. "Although I think that even he'll be shocked by the news we're breaking tonight."

The woman looked almost amused. "And what news is that? Is President Morell pregnant? I thought she married Taiyang Xiao Long on the twenty eighth of October and I suppose the hasty, unexpected marriage would be explained by that…though she hasn't made an official announcement for that yet..."

Cinder smiled patiently though she was annoyed with the woman. "No, it's not that. Just clear the DNMB for me - I have express permission from the Director Of Atlesian Security to override normal news broadcasting tonight."

Unable to think of a counter argument, the woman nodded as she gave the order and the department cleared, though the actual workers were confused as they packed up their bags and left while Cinder made her way into the now darkened offices and infected the council's computers. She knew that there was going to be little time after the broadcast cut for her to reach the bullhead where Roman had parked it on the roof in order to have them both escape back to Vale and more specifically their Mountain Glenn hideaway that Neo had slowly started directing the members of the White Fang into. Smirking as her red queen uploaded and she by passed the security required to access the Atlesian CCTS tower's transmission of radio waves, Cinder slowly forced the security footage of her in the Ciel-Schnee's apartment, bringing the end of Emmeline Ciel about and exposing it to the world - audio and all. Even Emmett Schnee and Elizabeth Morell had been unable to stop it and the world was slowly seeing that not even good people last forever. The final images of the footage fading out, Cinder began her commentary as her red queen symbol overtook the image.

"As someone who is from this kingdom though I identify much more as someone who hails from Mistral at this point, I can't help but think how disappointing it is that our leaders are so easily killed. Emmeline Ciel, though I admit I heavily dislike her personally, was a good person who only wanted the best for the people in the kingdom of Atlas and for, of course her family. She saved her baby over herself in many regards but that makes her more of a martyr than anything else. She was only human, and therefore suffered many flaws. I know this better than anyone, because I was once very close with the Ciel-Schnee family.

"And what do we make of President Morell getting so easily injured? Is she even going to be competent after this or is she going to suffer from extreme levels of guilt because she was unable to save Ciel a second time from her sister in law? This so called family is worse than any of you can imagine, I assure you, and all I can think about now is Casey and Hope. Obviously, Emmett survived but will he fall into depression in result of his wife's death - something he was unable to prevent in spite of his best efforts? Or is he going to force himself to keep moving forward? I honestly can't think of any reason for why we put our faith in fools like Emmeline Ciel, or James Ironwood, or Rosalinde Varna, or Elizabeth Morell, or Ozpin. Especially Ozpin.

"So I ask you, and I ask all of you. This is the first of a long step towards the dissolution of the peace that has consumed our world in recent years but think of this and answer it to yourselves. General Ciel begged this question years ago, and I will quote her now: 'when the first shots are fired, who do you think you can trust?'"

Closing the entire system and wiping all of the council's computers, Cinder grabbed her things and shoved them all into her bag before running at breakneck pace towards the roof access and climbing the many steps to the roof - her wig flying off in the process though she didn't care enough to get it. Just as she reached the top step, she lost one of her glass heels, but she couldn't stop to grab it and instead she continued to run towards where the bullhead was waiting and Roman was smirking as he began to fly away with her as soon as her feet touched the cool metal floors of the ship. Moving up to the front to sit beside him, Cinder crossed her arms and removed all of her disguise that she still retained and sighed as the kingdom of Atlas slowly dissolved out of view and into a blank haze that blurred so far below her. Things were finally going her way and now all she felt was left was to find the fall maiden - something she knew could take over a year, but she didn't care. She finally felt that she was in control and the smirk that graced her face was a testament to that.

* * *

 _ **December 3rd  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Downtown  
**_ _ **7:45 PM**_

"Cas?" Emmett quietly opened the door to his eldest daughter's room and came in with a sleeping Hope in his arms as Cas looked up with tears in her eyes. Closing the door behind him and sitting down on of the hanging egg chairs, Emmett sighed and tried to get his thoughts in order. "Casey, we can't avoid talking about this forever."

"I thought both of you were dead," She said, her voice breaking as a fresh wave of tears escaped her and she looked to him and her baby sister. "I thought that I had lost both of my parents and… and I was scared that something was going to happen to Hope -"

"Cas -" He started gently.

"I miss her so much," Cas said, curling into herself and sobbing heavily. "And...and I can't believe that...that it really was your sister who killed her…."

Sighing heavily and barely able to look at her, Emmett nodded through his tears. "I can't either, but Ash – Cinder - hasn't been family in a long time."

"Daddy, what's going to happen now?" Cas asked, looking up and wiping away her tears. "Mommy is gone and…and Hope isn't even a year old. She's...she's never going to know her mother…. What's going...what's going to happen?"

"Cas, I don't know. I'm going to raise you and Hope as best I can but it...it's not going to be easy...because… because…" Another sob escaping him, Emmett tried to be strong for her. "I loved your mother so much and...and I don't know what to tell you."

"Who's Salem?" Cas asked, feeling sick as she remembered the name though she couldn't quite place a finger on from where. "I just -"

Taking his daughter's hand and looking at her seriously as he vaguely remembered Cinder mentioning Salem to her, Emmett tried to explain it as best he could. "Cas, do you know the Story Of The Seasons?"

Cas nodded. "Yeah, but -"

Pulling Emmeline's scroll out of his pocket and handing it to Cas, Emmett sighed. "I'm not supposed to still have this - technically it's supposed to have been reviewed by the council - but I couldn't hand it over. Everything that's on it...well I'm letting you have it. Look through your mother's stuff. Just don't delete or send anything for god's sake. And then we can talk about it. I don't really have a good or easy way to explain it but...but I think that you'll trust what your mother wrote and what she has on there."

Emmett left the room with Hope and Cas sighed as she started with the files that were related to her mother's work for the Atlas military and the Atlas council. Her eyes going wide as she began to read about an android that would have the capability to project aura, Cas searched for more. P.E.N.N.Y, ethical concerns, legal battles that James Ironwood, her mother, and even Elizabeth Morell had fought in regards to getting the project shut down, etc. There were other files as well, such as ones that pertained to the Atlas military and technology, but her eye was caught by the ones private only to her mother's scroll - the ones that were labeled under Classified. Hesitantly, Cas opened the file and the first result was a screenshot of a conversation with Glynda about the 'maidens'.

Glynda, Emmeline had written. This is the first lead we've had on any of the maidens - apart from Willow - in years. If the fall maiden really is out there and she really is so young, then we need to protect her.

I don't know… Glynda had responded. Apart from the fact that we don't know if this is a trap or not, she's so young that she won't know how to use her powers. Hopefully she'll have someone who will know how to help her…

What about Salem? Emmeline countered. What about Cinder? Isn't she trying to become a maiden?

The name Salem had come up more than once and if she was associated with Cinder then things truly were not boding well. Cas tried not to think on that as she searched for more on the maidens and Salem and, by the time she finished scrolling, she felt sick. Salem, it seemed, was an evil witch that wanted nothing more or less than to take control over Remnant and she wanted the maidens to do so. Cinder was guessed to work for her - was it possible that what Cinder had told her the year before about not having a choice in the matter of killing Emmeline was true? Cas figured that her father had seen all of these files, considering that he was involved in half of the conversations, but they still unsettled her. No wonder he didn't want to hand her mother's scroll over to the council. Even though Gregory had resigned as president and Elizabeth Morell had taken his place, Elizabeth Morell who had just announced that she and Tai were having a child, Elizabeth Morell who had proven herself to be reasonable, there was information that she knew full well to not be common knowledge. Of course he and Morell had told the council that Emmeline's scroll had been lost. If they hadn't then they would have had to admit to what existed on there.

Looking through the photographs, Cas couldn't help herself but cry when she saw the family photographs there. There was the one taken the day Hope had been born of the four of them, there was one that she supposed had been taken on the day she had been born and then there were pictures of her and Hope. The ones that hit her the hardest, however, were not the family photos or the ones of her and her sister but the ones of her parents and the few that were of just her mother. Her mother's official military ID photo was on there, a photograph that Emmeline Ciel had hated beyond belief because she thought she had looked fake, but there were also ones that had clearly been taken by Emmett. In one her hair was down, and she was in civilian clothes in their room and in another her hair was up and she was reading - she hadn't known Emmett was taking the picture. The two of them were together in one. Emmeline's arm was wrapped tightly around him while his was on her waist, drawing her close. There was also one where he was carrying her and another where she was only slightly off the ground and tightly in his arms.

 _Cas swallowed hard as they stepped into the expansive room – at the front of which her mother lay peacefully in her coffin. As she started to step forward for the viewing like many others in the room, she felt a hand on her shoulder stop her. Turning slightly as she pushed up her glasses, Cas stared at her father who had a hand on her shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Glynda and James with Caitlin, Ivy, and Allen near where she knew she, Hope, and Emmett would sit during the funeral. Shifting slightly as she caught sudden movement, she stared as Caitlin took one glance at Emmeline's corpse and ran out of the room in tears – looking sick. Cas bit her lip as Ivy hung her head sadly and Allen sat down with his father in resignation and Glynda followed after her eldest child. Another moment passed in silence before Cas turned back to her father who was brushing aside tears behind his slightly fogged glasses._

 _"I…" Cas said, swallowing hard. "I'm going to –"_

 _"No," Emmett said, his voice weak but his tone firm. "Cas, I'm not trying to be condescending, but you've been traumatised enough by this."_

 _"I'm basically an adult," She said stubbornly, glancing back towards where her mother lay._

 _"No, you're not," Emmett sighed heavily. "Cas, you're fourteen years old and not only should you have never had been forced to go through this but you never should have seen what you did."_

 _"I thought both of you…" Cas trailed off, her voice breaking. "I thought both of you, I thought Elizabeth…I thought all of you were dead and then I heard Hope…I feel so weak…so broken…"_

 _"Casey Emmeline Ciel-Schnee," Emmett said, his words sharp but his tone gentle. "You are anything but weak. One of the…one of the things I've always been in awe of is the emotional strength and fortitude that you and Emmy both possessed. You're a lot like me, and I know you can be just as emotional and impulsive as me, but you're like your mother in more ways than not. She…oh my god, Cas, Emmy was so proud of you…she loved you so much, she loved me, and Hope –"_

 _"I need to see her one last time," Cas said, her voice breaking. "I know you don't want me to, but –"_

 _"No," Emmett said, handing her Hope who was sucking on her thumb – her brown eyes that were exactly like her mother's were wide and her white curls shaking as she glanced about. "Cas, I don't want this to be the first thing you think of when you think of your mother. I know it's a bit of a cliché, but I honestly want you to remember her as she was when she was alive, not how she looked at the very end in death."_

 _Cas raised an eyebrow as her father started to step forward. "Then why are you going to?"_

 _Emmett sighed heavily. "Because, Cassie, I'm human and I'm flawed. And the largest of those flaws to me is the inability to let go –"_

 _"If you think you need to do this to be brave, then you're wrong," The quiet voice of Elizabeth Morell said. "If that's the only reason you want to do that, then don't."_

 _Emmett and Elizabeth stared at each other for a long moment before she gently embraced him._

 _"I'm so sorry…" She whispered, glancing behind her where Tai was approaching. "This is all my fault."_

 _"No, it's not," Tai said, kissing her cheek. "Lizzie, this isn't your fault."_

 _"He's right," Emmett said, biting his lip. "This isn't your fault."_

 _Elizabeth was silent for a long moment before she ran her fingers through her hair. "I know that this might not be comforting to you, and I know you're not religious, Emmett, but I…I feel like I should say this because it's helping me. 1 Corinthians 15:26-28. The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death. For he hath put all things under his feet. But when he saith all things are put under him, it is manifest that he is excepted, which did put all things under him. And when all things shall be subdued unto him, then shall the Son also himself be subject unto him that put all things under him, that God may be all in all."_

 _Emmett shook his head. "I wish I wasn't as much of a no hoper as I am. In many ways, Elizabeth, you are stronger than I am."_

 _"Emmett –" She started gently._

 _Emmett didn't respond and instead slowly walked towards where his wife lay while his daughter and everyone in the room watched. His fingers fiddled with his wedding ring, and he briefly adjusted his glasses as he finally stepped forward and looked at his wife. Tears starting to fall in spite of his attempts to be strong for Cas's sake, Emmett brushed his fingers over her forehead before he sighed. Despite feeling foolish, and despite his general disregard and distaste for fairytales even the ones he knew to be true, Emmett softly pressed one last kiss to her lips with the vain hope that it would awake him. Nothing happened – apart from the changing of his aura. As he would discover later that night when he would trip down the stairs after struggling to sleep, his aura had taken on the same properties of his wife's and his semblance was only emboldened from the pain._

 _"I'm sorry, Emmy…" He whispered although he knew she couldn't hear him. "I love you, and I'm…I'm so sorry…"_

 _The tears streaming down his face, he gave up completely on trying to appear strong and let his emotions fall – his only hope being that Cas would have an easier time moving forward than he imagined that he would._

But, in spite everything and because of what she had seen just a month prior that was still glaringly fresh in her mind, Cas still remembered her mother's appearance in death even if she normally remembered her mother as living.

One of the things Emmett didn't know, or that Cas hoped he didn't know, was that Cas had spent more time in the attic recently, going through Emmeline's things with the intention of seeing the imprints that her mother had left behind on them. Though Emmett had agreed to let Cas learn to fight with Emmeline's sniper, he had tried to avoid letting her touch any of Emmeline's other things - her sniper and her wedding ring being the exception. Cas hadn't taken off the silver ring with its pale blue gem off her middle left finger since the day she had gotten her hands on it but she had gone through all of her mother's things.

When Emmett had been gone to pick up groceries the other day, Cas had climbed up to the attic and pulled out her mother's military uniform - both her usual one and her dress uniform - and put them on with their sniper in hand. She had cried when she realized that she looked almost exactly like her mother in that uniform though her eyes were blue and her cheekbones a little higher like Emmett's. Searching again, Cas told the scroll to find anything else related to the names Casey and Hope. More images and videos came up and she found herself ready to cry again though she had heard her sobs abate shortly before. Clicking onto one of the videos, Cas began to tear up as she listened and saw her mother so alive.

"Hey Cas," Emmeline said through the recording on the scroll. "I can't believe that you're starting at Beacon so soon - my baby girl is becoming a huntress. I know it hasn't always been easy for you, whatnot with the fights between me and your father or the amount of times that you've been knocked down but you've come so far. I...I didn't know when I'd get around to recording this so even though I know that you were only barely thirteen when I made this and four years have passed, I still am so proud of you. I know Hope is little, but I also know that it's hard when I go away on missions so I made one for her to. But Cas, honey, you're so strong and I want you to know how much I love you. I know I've told you that so many times, but it will always be true. I know that you're still working with your powers as a psychic but I want you to know that, no matter what, you can always lean on me and your father. Casey Emmeline Ciel-Schnee, I love you so much and I'm so proud of you and your strength. I love you."

Tears heavily falling down her face, Cas whispered back to the darkened screen though she knew that there would be no response. "I love you too mommy…"

* * *

 _ **December 7th**_  
 _ **City Of Mantle**_  
 _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas**_  
 _ **Uptown**_  
 _ **9:47 PM**_

"Wait…" Caitlin said slowly, trying to comprehend what Cas had just showed her and Ivy. "The Atlesian government is seriously developing an android with the capability of projecting an aura? I thought that was impossible."

"It's not," Cas responded, looking through the file for not the first time. "It's all explained and I'm sure if you asked enough questions that you would get the same answers that I've gotten. My dad didn't even know about it but, when he looked over it, he knows that it's legitimate thing."

"Okay, so this whole Penny thing is weird on its own but…" Caitlin looked at Cas inquisitively before shaking her head. "What else did you find on there?"

Cas sighed. "This is going to sound crazy when I tell you, but I swear it's not. My dad confirmed it and he confirmed that Glynda and James are involved too."

"What's that…" Ivy said, her voice lowering and trailing off in skepticism.

Pulling up the consolidated file on her scroll, Cas motioned them towards her as she showed them the beginnings of the information. "Remember the Story Of The Seasons?"

"How could we forget?" Ivy muttered bitterly. "Sorry, explain."

Deciding to start with the easiest first, Cas tried to stop her hands from shaking. "The maidens are real. One of them - the winter maiden - is actually my aunt, Willow, and…" Tears forming in her eyes out of both anger and sadness, Cas took in a deep breath before continuing. "It's possible that Cinder is trying to become a maiden…" Showing them the screenshotted conversation, Cas flinched slightly when she heard Caitlin take in a sharp breath before nodding while Ivy kept her gaze on the image in utter disbelief. "Do you -"

"Of course we believe you!" Caitlin exclaimed, shocked that Cas could even start to ask that question in the first place. "I know you aren't joking about this but it's just...shocking."

"I know," Cas said, rubbing her arm. "And that's not the only thing I learnt."

"Like what?" Ivy asked, her interest genuinely piqued. "I mean, if the maidens are real then what else is too?"

"Well," Cas started, still half not believing it herself though Emmett had confirmed it and had answered all of her questions without hesitation. "Ozpin is the man with two souls, and that while there are maidens there are also some sorceresses - Rose Varna is one of them - and the difference between sorceresses and maidens is that the abilities of a sorceress stay within them even after the die and can only be passed on genetically and also there's the fact that sorceresses have been around significantly longer than the maidens have been. And then of course…" Cas hesitated and then wiped tears away from her eyes. "There's the woman that they're almost certain is the reason for everything that Cinder has done. Salem."

"Salem?" Caitlin and Ivy asked at the same time, exchanging a look of confusion before Caitlin spoke. "Who the hell is that?"

Cas avoided meeting her gaze for a moment before leaning back against the wall. "Salem is basically the self proclaimed queen of the world - literally - and she controls slash creates the creatures of grimm. Based on what my dad said about her - which he got from Ozpin - she is this psychotic bitch with a stick up her ass. Kind of like Cinder, but amplified. I definitely don't want to cross paths with her any time soon although I will gladly take a meeting with Cinder if it means that I can kill her in return for killing my mom. Although I might just let my dad kill her, since all of this is worse for him since he lost his wife to his quote un quote sister."

Noticing the tears that were brimming at the corners of her eyes, Caitlin wrapped an arm around Cas and let her cry into her shoulder while she spoke softly. "I know it's really hard for you right now….and I know that whatever pain you're carrying with you right now is nothing compared to the pain that I brought on myself, but I understand pain on that fundamental level. It presses against you and pushes you towards the edge and tries to break you, but you can't let it…" Hesitating while Cas continued to cry, Caitlin sighed. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Cas nodded weakly. "I...I thought all three of them were dead... and I knew my mother was because there...there was blood in a dark stain in around the centre of her sweater but then there was my dad...and my vision...my vision was so blurred that…that I...I...I couldn't see quite right and he was lying there on the floor...not far from my mom and I thought for a moment that...that both of them were gone and of course there...there was President Morell who was also on the floor and...and Cinder smiled at me...she was pleased with herself and I know I heard Hope's cries from upstairs…I...I didn't even know what to do and...and then there was the broadcast...and now things have changed so much and I don't even know what to do…"

"It's especially weird that, alongside his two seats on the council and position in the military, that daddy's now headmaster of Atlas Academy," Ivy muttered to Caitlin who sighed. "I'm not surprised but it's still really fucking weird."

Cas laughed feebly as she looked to the younger twin. "I bet it's weird for your mother, considering that she's the deputy headmistress of Beacon."

"I don't know where things are going after this," Caitlin said quietly. "And this is pretty weird, the maidens, Salem, etc. I wonder what it's all going to look like when we're all at Beacon."

"Or at the Vytal Festival," Cas mentioned, her eyes still red and puffy. "I just don't know how my family is going to move on. And Hope...she'll never know her mother…"

"It's all horrible," Ivy agreed. "It's all horrible or insane."

"I just don't fucking know what to do," Cas said, her voice still quiet. "I don't fucking know."

"Honestly," Caitlin said, running her fingers through her hair. "I doubt any of us do."


	42. Time Passes (By Three Years)

_**Three Years Later  
September 1st  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
Downtown  
9:32 PM  
**_  
Her eyes looking down in shame while Glynda paced in front of her with her scroll in hand, it was all that Ruby could hope that Tai and Elizabeth wouldn't be terribly angry with her for going after Torchwick. She hadn't realized that he was the same dangerous criminal that Elizabeth and the kingdom of Atlas had been after for years - since before she had been born, even. That didn't even include the stress that tugged on the Xiao-Long-Morell-Rose family on a regular basis with Violet Morell-Xiao Long who was only two and a half years of age and Elizabeth's political career. Tai, for his part, had effectively shielded her and her sisters from the media spotlight and so for that reason the girls weren't famous but their step mother, or in Violet's case mother, was and that was an incredible cause for stress and occasional discord amongst them that seemed to only increase when Elizabeth and Qrow attempted to be cordial with each other.

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady." Glynda said as she continued to pace. "You put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby insisted, but this was ahead of her logic and she quickly realized that she wasn't helping her case.

Looking at Ruby sharply, Glynda adjusted her grip on her crop. "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home...with a pat on the back," Noticing the smile on Ruby's face, Glynda narrowed her gaze. "And a slap on the wrist." Slapping her crop down on the table in front of the fifteen year old, Glynda realized that she was still annoyed with Ozpin while Ruby let out a slight shriek of surprise. "But…there is someone here who would like to meet you."

Shifting out of the way of the door, Glynda crossed her arms as a surprised Ruby watched Ozpin come in through the faintly defined doorway in the dark room, with a mug and a plate of cookies. Sitting down in front of her with the light of the hanging lamp illuminating his face, Ozpin studied her for a moment before setting the cookies and the mug in front of her. Her scroll still in hand with the video of Ruby playing behind Ozpin while she sighed and bit her lip in irritation, knowing that if James or Rose or Emmett were there that they wouldn't let Ozpin do what she knew that he was about to do. Though she didn't deny that Ruby was skilled and especially for her age, she also knew that Ruby was still a child and one with a more than healthy impetuous streak at that. The things that Elizabeth had said about Ruby's mischief, which she was okay with for the most part, supported that and it concerned her that Ozpin was overstepping but, at the same time, she also had found that with the amount of secrets the man had that there was a reason behind all of his choices even if she and the rest of the group disagreed with him.

"Ruby Rose…" Ozpin said, leaning in slightly to look at her face. "You...have silver eyes."

Confusion was the most prominent expression across Ruby's countenance. "Un, um…"

"So! Where did you learn to do _this_?" Ozpin said, gesturing with his head at Glynda's scroll that showed Ruby's fighting.

The girl stuttered. "S...Signal Academy."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow before thinking of Qrow. "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

Ruby nodded. "Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see…" Ozpin said, pushing the cookies towards her. Though she was hesitant at first, she, after not seeing any objections, shoved them into her mouth. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before," Ozpin continued. "A dusty old crow…"

Mumbling through her cookies, Ruby spoke. "Oh! That's my uncle." Swallowing before wiping her mouth in embarrassment as the two adults observed her, Ruby smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. That's my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete _garbage_ before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm a like - Hooowaah! Witchaaa!" Ruby began to pose in the karate styles that Yang had taught her while miming fighting noises in her excitement.

"So I've noticed," Ozpin said, observing her face still before Glynda realized exactly why he wanted her to start at Beacon. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

Ruby stared. "Well...I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin asked though he knew the answer.

"Yeah!" Ruby exclaimed, speaking with more rapidity as her enthusiasm grew. "I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress because I want to help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!'" The girl giggled before continuing. "I mean the police are alright, but huntsman and huntresses are so much more romantic, and exciting, and cool, and really, gosh, you know!" Ruby squealed at the last part while staring at Glynda and Ozpin with a wide, maddening smile while they studied her until Ozpin spoke.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked with a faint smile.

Ruby nodded tentatively. "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

Smiling, Ozpin responded. "Hello."

Ruby returned the smile in kind. "Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin inquired of her in spite of being in full awareness of what her response would be.

"More than anything," Ruby half gushed.

Exchanging a glance with Glynda who crossed her arms and sighed irritably in disapproval, Ozpin turned back to Ruby. "Well okay."

Ruby smiled, her eyes wide and her lips slightly parted in excitement as Ozpin called Tai and Elizabeth in. Tai appeared just as excited as Ruby while Elizabeth and Glynda shared a look of knowing and slight disapproval. Although she knew that Elizabeth and Tai didn't understand the entirety of what Ozpin was doing, it angered Glynda to know that Ozpin wanted to use Ruby's abilities, the ones connected to her silver eyes, to help in the fight against Salem in the way he had with Summer Rose who they all recalled as being one of the first to die at the hand of Cinder Fall. That wasn't even including the fact that the group had only just learned that Qrow was Ruby's biological father - a fact that the girl evidently was unaware of and it had nothing to do with her not being able to handle it but had everything to do with Qrow's, in Glynda's mind, incredibly selfish views for when it came to his semblance.

"Ruby," Elizabeth said, chiding her slightly as her husband and his adoptive daughter broke their embrace. "You should have known better than to go after a dangerous criminal."

"They were robbing me! They started it!" Ruby insisted as she had with Glynda and Tai ruffled her short hair affectionately in response.

"Lizzie, they started it," Tai told her, echoing the fifteen year old. "Don't be hard on her, she did the right thing."

Observing the girl as she bounced, Elizabeth shook her head and rolled her eyes and thought about Violet still being at home with Qrow and Yang. "Oh alright."

"Yeah!" Ruby screamed in excitement, half tackling Elizabeth. "I'm so glad you're not angry with me!"

Tai laughed as he pried her off of Elizabeth and took his wife's hand. "I'm pretty sure that it's damn near impossible for us to get angry with you."

"No kidding..." Elizabeth muttered under her breath, sending Ozpin a cursory glance.

* * *

 _ **September 5th  
Second Year Combat  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
3:52 PM  
**_  
"Miss Ironwood?" Glynda said, looking at her eldest daughter who looked up in surprise. "Why don't you show us the technique you've been working on with your sniper?"

Sighing as she nodded and stood upas the rest of Team CIJC watched her, Caitlin swung herself down to the centre of the floor in the room while she felt her scroll buzz in the pocket of her dark jeans. Although she wanted to see who was calling, since she knew it wasn't Ivy or Jasmine or Carolani since they were her teammates and were observing her, she knew better than to glance at it when she knew that her mother was strained by everything in her life at the moment. First year initiation was today and that concerned all of them - Glynda because she had overseen the beginnings of it earlier in the day and to Caitlin and Ivy because Yang, Weiss, Cas, Allen, and Ruby all were finally going to be officially at Beacon with them. Ivy was particularly excited about introducing Cas and Weiss to Yang and Ruby, something she hadn't been able to do while they were all studying in Atlas or, in Ruby and Yang's case, Vale but Caitlin had her doubts.

Aside from Weiss's general coldness towards most people, there was something that had caused her to distrust people even more than she already had after Emmeline died. Apart from the fact that the constant strife between the Schnee Dust Company and the White Fang had caused her a difficult childhood, her own aunt was a psychopathic murderess with a serious lust for blood and it scared her. It also incited a serious hatred for the woman within Weiss, something they all understood, that went as far as Weiss desiring to cause Cinder's death as a form of extracting revenge. In some respects, Weiss wanted revenge on Cinder even more so than Emmett and Cas did but that was, though the Schnee heiress would never admit to it, more so in response to her belief that Cinder was the singular reason the Schnee family had been torn apart and that there were no other factors at play - not even Jacques's convoluted marriage to Willow.

Using her scroll to pull up the targets, Glynda took in a sharp breath as her daughter adjusted her ovular, teal glasses and focused her vision before twirling her sniper in hand and beginning to shoot at the stationary targets that slowly began to move. At first only focusing on shooting, Caitlin remained in place before a grimm was released and she used her semblance as best she could to disappear - something at which she succeeded. Running out of the grimm's charging path which was near the targets, Caitlin used the focus on her sniper while slowly fading back into view and shooting the grimm at around the centre of its back. Jumping up onto a platform with force, Caitlin ran along the narrow edge to distract the creature before making the last shot that hit it squarely between the eyes. Her aura not particularly depleted, Caitlin focused it into protecting herself as she jumped down and reset her sniper on her back before looking to her mother nervously who nodded faintly before logging the information into her scroll under Caitlin's file.

"Your technique has certainly improved and your fighting style is significantly more defined, Miss Ironwood," Glynda told her, still feeling a little odd at addressing her daughter in a way other than Caity or Caitlin even after already having gone through a year of this.

"I've been trying...Professor Goodwitch," Caitlin said, rubbing her arm.

Smiling slightly, Glynda looked to her and then to Ivy. "I need to speak with you and your sister after class."

"Ha," Jasmine said, crossing her arms while turning to some of the others in the room. "Looks like the Ironwood twins are in trouble again…"

"That's enough, Miss Sartonia," Glynda told her with a pointed look that Jasmine returned with a smirk.

"True," Jasmine said. "But it's also -"

Punching her in the side, Carolani hushed her. "Don't be ridiculous Jasmine."

"Thank you, Miss Richardson," Glynda said as the class let out. "And all of you, tune up your weapons before you start taking shadowing missions in the next few weeks."

Looking at the twins as everyone else left the room, Glynda sighed and motioned them into her office before closing and locking the door with her crop behind them while glancing at the final information from the first year initiation that had finished during the hour. Rubbing her arm and biting her lip, Caitlin fidgeted as she waited for her mother to speak while Ivy altered her hair colour between a curly, lavender purple and a violently pink colour that was shimmery. Setting her crop down on her desk before adjusting her glasses and pacing, Glynda paused as she heard someone walk past before she crossed her arms and looked at the girls.

"Another year…" She murmured while the girls stared. Sighing and twisting a finger around her curled side bang, Glynda looked at them. "Your brother is perfectly fine, I promise."

"You know we thought it was a simple joke that the first years are launched off the cliffs," Caitlin said, adjusting her sniper out of habit. "None of us realized that it was an actual thing."

Glynda smirked, a bit amused. "It wasn't my idea. If you want to blame someone then blame Ozpin."

"Like for the almost dead body under Beacon that Cas told us about," Ivy muttered to Caitlin, causing Glynda to raise an eyebrow though she didn't say anything, deciding to look into the matter later. "I still can't believe Emmett told her about that."

"What was that Ivy?" Glynda asked, unsure of what she had said. "Ivory -"

"I still can't believe that we were...brutally launched off the cliffs!" Ivy improvised. "And that Emmett gave Cas a heads up about it -"

"How in the living hell would Emmett know about -" Glynda started.

"Because...because I told him!" Ivy exclaimed, clasping her hands together while Caitlin rolled her eyes. "And he decided to warn Cas so they could...work on her landing strategy."

Giving Ivy a suspicious look in part based off of Caitlin's reaction, Glynda shook her head. "Oh alright then Ivy."

* * *

 _ **September 9th  
First Year Combat  
Beacon Academy  
Vale  
2:59 PM  
**_  
Cas sighed as she sat down next to the Cardin Winchester in the only open space in the room. The rest of her team, Team CAFE, was already there and Allen was shifting nervously and sharpening his sword while Fi and Edward, the Lysander twins, were teasing each other with their semblances. She was a little annoyed to be late and while she admitted that it was partially her fault, it was more so her father's. Emmett had held up his daughter with a call that had gone on for over an hour that Hope had been on for a little while and she was relieved that the look that she had given Glynda had been enough to get her off with the shake of her head, a sigh, and probably the muttering of something about Emmett. The lecture started off normally. Dust application which was something that as an Atlesian, and particularly as a Schnee, she found remedial. Still, it took an odd turn when Caitlin walked into the room with a slightly oversized file that she handed to her mother just as Glynda had begun to pull up the randomizer for a fight. Next to her, Cardin stood up and looked right at Glynda who sighed in irritation while glancing at her scroll.

"Professor Goodwitch, if we're going to be practicing fighting, can I fight her?" Cardin asked, pointing at Caitlin who adjusted her sniper on her back. "I mean, I think I'm going -"

"Sit down Mister Winchester," Glynda told him sharply with a glance to Caitlin. "Miss Ironwood is a second year and -"

"How old are you Ironwood?" Cardin asked, his gaze shifting to Caitlin who glared. "Well?"

"I'm nineteen on the twenty-sixth," She responded, crossing her arms. Her teal, ovular glasses placed emphasis on her green eyes with large violet rims, and she was wearing a tight, ballet pink top with a black cardigan and black leather pants that she paired with wedge boots that gave her an extra two inches. There was a teal and violet pendant around her throat and her dark hair was tied in a side bun with her blunt bangs brushed almost into her eyes. Her sniper was on her back and her scroll in her hand. "And, no offense, but I don't think that you can beat me in a fight."

"Scared, Ironwood? I guess being the General's daughter doesn't help you. Same thing can be said about Cassiopeia right here," Cardin punched Cas in the arm and she bristled at his words and touch.

Sensing Cas's discomfort, Caitlin narrowed her eyes at Cardin and shared a look with her mother for a brief moment."Fine, I'll fight you."

To his shock, Glynda nodded and logged the fight information into the system as her daughter adjusted her handle on her sniper while Cardin pulled out his mace and smirked at her while she pursed her lips and restrained herself from taunting him or calling him out for what he had said to her and Cas while adjusting her glasses. Apart from being unsure of his skill level, which she admitted could exceed her own by some cruel kink of fate, she also knew who he was even if he didn't know who she was beyond being James Ironwood's daughter. Her fingers curling tighter still around her sniper, Caitlin returned the smirk he was giving her as she fiddled with the gold ring around her middle lift finger that had a small sapphire in the centre. Stepping back as he stepped towards her, Caitlin sighed as he began to speak just as Glynda began the match.

"You know something," Cardin began, flipping his mace in hand. "You're kind of like a little girl with an oversized toy. I bet I'll be able to make you bleed or, at the very least, cry."

Muttering as she forced herself to vanish to the best of her ability, Caitlin smirked. "Can't make bleed or cry what you can't catch, and you can't catch what you can't see…"

"Where the hell did she go?" Cardin half shouted. "Where -"

A shot from her sniper hit in in the ass and he screamed in pain though he wasn't hurt because of his aura though that took a significant loss. Seeing the residue from the bullet around him as well as the faint bit of the infused dust that he shook off, Cardin cursed when he realized that it was gravity dust that the bitch had shot him with. Angrily looking around for her, he screamed against his will when the back end of her sniper made sharp contact with his head and she reappeared with a smirk on her face while she threw a low punch and a kick to the head as he collapsed to the ground and swung his mace at her leg; Had her aura not been strong, a severe gash on her leg would have been left behind rather than the bruise she later found. Jumping over him and kicking him in the face, Caitlin ran towards the other end of the arena and took another shot at him with fire dust - which exploded in his face and was the final blow required to deplete his aura and for Glynda to call the match and place the final results in the system as Cardin got off the floor and glared at Caitlin who walked towards him with her arms crossed and a smirk gracing her face.

"Mister Winchester," Glynda began sharply. "If I were you, next time I'd choose a more suitable opponent - preferably one at your level of skill."

Sure that he was out of Goodwitch's earshot, Cardin shook his head and moved closer to Caitlin, who flinched in response. "You know what Ironwood, I'm going to find something that I can hold over your head. Your darkest secret, maybe?"

"Well good luck with that," Caitlin responded in a deadly whisper. "Because you'll never know. And I suppose that your little plan fell through. So fuck off and, if you say anything cruel to Cas again, I hope you know that you have a permanent target on your back. From Caitin Ironwood, with love."

* * *

 _ **September 17th  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
5:21 PM  
**_  
"I've got more than a few questions for the the three of you," Glynda told her almost nineteen year daughters and the almost eighteen year old Cas as she pulled them into her office and slammed the door behind them with her semblance. "Starting with this."

Cas shifted nervously as she watched the video from her initiation where she was trying to call Caitlin and Ivy, leaving a message that mentioned the maidens. "Okay, so I can explain -"

"Can you?" Glynda asked her, crossing her arms with her crop in hand. "Because I have no idea how you learned about that, let alone why you told -"

"I told Caitlin and Ivy because I needed to talk to someone other than my dad about -" Cas started.

"Wait, Emmett told you?" Glynda demanded and sighed when she saw the look on Cas's face as the girl's eyes brimmed with tears, remembering her mother. "Why?"

"It was just after my mom died," Cas admitted quietly. "He gave me her scroll and I found information on there about -"

"Listen to me," Glynda said, softening her tone as she looked at all three girls. "I'll keep this a secret between us… and Emmett and James but you three need to not attract _any_ attention to yourselves, at least in regards to this matter. With the way things are, I really don't want three of you to get hurt because you thought that it would be a good idea to go after Cinder or Torchwick -"

"Cinder killed my mother!" Cas exclaimed through tears. "I have every reason to go after her, and I have every reason to -"

"I know, Cas, I know," Glynda said, feeling almost resigned. "I know that Emmett has been attempting to track her since the day he lost your mother but, and this is what you really need to understand, the three of you are still training. Caity and Ivy are second years while you're a first and, as gifted as the three of you are, you're still not going to be able to take on Cinder Fall when even Emmeline Ciel couldn't."

Through tears, Cas nodded and her voice was quiet. "Can we at least ask some questions?"

Sighing heavily and leaning against her desk, Glynda nodded. "I suppose being aware at the level you are permits you that right."

"Is there really an almost dead body in the vault that's being sustained with Atlas technology?" Ivy asked excitedly. "Was that -"

"Was that what you were really muttering the other day?" Glynda asked her, arms crossed. "The one you passed off as being irritated with getting launched off the cliffs during first year initiation?"

Ivy sighed and ran her fingers through her natural blonde hair and shook it up. "Okay, so maybe that's true but I swear it wasn't a joke about being annoyed with the whole 'Let's launch the undergraduates off the cliffs.' thing."

"I know that," Glynda told her, remembering how annoyed she had been after initiation. "And to answer your question, yes. The girl's name is Amber and she's the...current fall maiden although some of her power was stolen. She was severely injured and because of that she is being sustained by Atlas technology."

"By who?" Caitlin asked, her curiosity piqued. "And why -"

"Cinder," Cas said knowingly, to which Glynda looked at her in surprise. "Daddy told me that it was possible she was trying to gain the powers of a maiden and someone so young would be an easy target for her. Gives me even more reason to kill her."

"All the more reason to burn it all to the ground, you mean," Caitlin said with a smirk, quoting Tex for not the first time. "Which is fitting."

"Why is that fitting?" Cas demanded, clenching her fists.

Ivy laughed. "It's fitting because, and I'll be perfectly honest, Cinder is a pyromaniac."

"That's true," Cas admitted, shaking out her hair. "Unfortunately, and of course that bitch is my aunt by blood."

"In every other sense she's not," Ivy pointed out, giving Cas a sympathetic look. "Ashlynn Schnee was your aunt and Cinder isn't Ashlynn Schnee."

Cas sighed and played with the strap of her sniper that had once been her mother's. "I know that but it's a difficult...a difficult thing for my family to deal with."

"No one knows who we are, right?" Ivy asked Caitlin almost under her breath. "Because I know Cardin wants to -"

Cas kicked Ivy's shin hard and she let out a yelp of surprise before regaining her composure while her mother stared at her incredulously. "I mean...no -"

"Ivy, are you sure you're alright?" Glynda continued to watch her as Ivy shifted her hair from curly to it's naturally straight flow of platinum blonde.

Ivy nodded though she was shaking slightly. "Yeah: who's Salem?"

"Salem controls slash creates the creatures of grimm, and, no, I don't have anything on her whereabouts. None of us do." Glynda glanced at her scroll for a moment before sighing. "Is there anything else pressing that you all want to know?"

"Who else is in the group?" Caitlin asked, bouncing a little. "I mean -"

"The...group…" Glynda sighed. "It's Ozpin, your father, me, Emmett, Qrow, Rose, and Leo amongst a few others. Emmeline was a member of the group as well, naturally."

"So basically it's the heads of the academies, a few political leaders, and some of the most talented huntsman and huntresses in the world?" Ivy said, her eyes widening in excitement. "That's fucking amazing!"

"I agree," Cas said, wrapping an arm around her. "But you know something that's strange?"

"What's that?" Ivy asked, slightly nervous about what Cas might say - a feeling that only increased with the eldest Ciel-Schnee's smirk.

"Whitley still thinks you're attractive and I think he wants you to ask him out…" Cas said slyly.

"I...I…" Ivy spluttered, having had an attraction to the youngest Schnee for several years. "What the fuck, Cas?"

"Exactly," Cas said slyly, leaning against the wall. "What the fuck exactly."

* * *

 _ **September 30th  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
8:21 AM  
**_  
"Hey, Cas," Allen said, poking at his teammate as she slowly opened her eyes and rolled over with a groan. "I think you want to get up."

"We don't have classes today," She whined and threw her pillow across the room as she reached for her glasses and looked up in surprise when she heard the scream of surprise from across the room.

"Damn it Cas! I know Emmy and I taught you to fight hard, but the fuck?" Emmett had caught the pillow in his free hand while Hope was clutching tightly to the other.

Happiness and surprise flowing through her, Cas was soon running to embrace her father and sister - both of whom, pulled her in tightly. "Oh, and I forgot to mention: how's my eighteen year old?"

"Great!" Cas said, half screaming in excitement. "Oh my god, I can't believe the two of you are really here!"

"Cassie!" Hope squealed, wrapping her arms around her sister's legs while she bent down to be closer to the almost four year old's height. "I miss you!"

"I missed you too Hope," Cas said, ruffling her sister's white curls before picking her up. "How's Atlas doing for you?"

"Good!" The little girl exclaimed, grabbing at her sister's nose. "Snow fell!"

"Well, it's Atlas," Cas replied with a smile. "Snow's bound to fall eventually, now isn't it?"

"Yeah!" Hope screamed as she wrapped her arms around her sister's neck. "You happy, Cassie?"

Cas nodded and shook out her hair, causing the younger Ciel-Schnee to giggle. "Well, yeah, but I miss seeing you every day."

"Me too!" Hope tightened her hold on her sister while Emmett leaned against the wall and smiled,relieved that at least this part of his life was still stable and both of his girls were both happy and healthy.

"Okay Hope," Emmett said as Cas set her down. "If I leave you here with Allen, will you be good so I can talk with your sister?"

Hope nodded furiously. "Yeah"

Taking her hand and dragging her over to the TV, Allen smirked at Emmett. "We're going to play video games and it's going to be _awesome_!"

Emmett shook his head and laughed. "Okay then. Nothing violent."

"Okay!" Allen shouted as Emmett and Cas left the room.

"What is it we need to talk about?" Cas asked, confused as she picked up her sniper and blocked the psychic imprint of her mother to focus. "Nothing happened, did it?"

"What?" Emmett said, walking with her out towards Beacon's courtyard. "No, nothing happened…per se but…" Seeing Glynda tighten her grip on her crop as she noticed him, Emmett sighed. "I've done something, haven't I?"

"Emmett Arthur Schnee!" Glynda snapped, crossing her arms before dragging him and Cas off out of earshot. "Okay, Emmett, what the hell were you thinking, telling her about the maidens?"

Emmett and Cas exchanged a look before he shrugged. "Why do you think I told her? Apart from the fact that I gave her Emmy's scroll, I didn't want to have any secrets from my daughters. Hope will know too, just when she gets old enough to actually understand."

"Of course," Glynda said, rolling her eyes. "Because that's perfectly rational."

"Oh, says the woman who married James Ironwood," Emmett said with a smirk before she slapped him, something he had expected. "You know I'm only joking, right?"

"You don't have to be such a jackass," Glynda told him, causing Cas to giggle. "But, then again, you've been a jackass since we were at Atlas Academy -"

"That was twenty some years ago!" Emmett exclaimed in mock indignation. "How dare you bring that up again?"

Glynda laughed. "That's your only question? You really are quite amusing sometimes, aren't you?"

"I think so," Emmett said while glancing to Cas who was still laughing. "But can you get angry with me later? I don't even care if it's in front of Ozpin, but I need to talk with my daughter."

"Okay," Glynda said, turning quickly on her heel. "Just don't blow anything to pieces."

"Blow anything to pieces?" Cas asked, to which Emmett grinned like a maniac.

"I almost forgot about that. When I was in my last year at Atlas Academy, I blew up part of the courtyard and General Tanner got so angry about it -" Emmett laughed, but then sighed and treaded his fingers through his long white waves. "This isn't going to be an easy conversation for either of us... but I want to talk about her with you…"

Cas nodded and wiped a few tears away. "Okay…"

"Let's start with the… easiest thing…" Emmett said quietly, hoping that what he was going to say wouldn't hurt his eldest daughter. "I'm not sure how you'll feel about this, but I...I've been seeing a few women in private in the last two years but none of the relationships have gone anywhere. And..." Emmett bit his lip as he glanced at his bare left hand. "I've also stopped wearing my wedding ring."

"Oh…" Cas said, starting to cry. "Okay then…"

Emmett forced himself to go and pushed up his glasses which were fogging ever so slightly. "But, Cas, I knew I loved your mother...I don't even quite remember when but it was shortly before she got pregnant with you. She...she and I were both so scared and we were anything but sure about having you but in the end that's what we chose and I wouldn't trade you for anything. She and I...well I guess you know that we got engaged only...only a few months after we started our relationship and...and it was just a few months after that that you were born and...and I...I… she and I were so happy and... and we always wanted you to be happy and...I'm sorry. I'm sorry you've had to go through all of this. You shouldn't have saw what you saw that day, or been through what you had but...as much as I am as moved on from your mother as I ever will be...I do feel culpable for what my..." Emmett clenched his fists as he thought of Ashlynn. "What my _sister_ did to her."

"It's not your fault," Cas said as firmly as she could muster through her tears. "Because it's Cinder's fault. You didn't have a chance and...and none of us did…"

"Maybe you're right," Emmett conceded as he brushed aside tears even though he was trying to appear strong for her sake. "But I...I'm still so sorry…"

"I miss her…" Cas said. "I wish Hope had gotten to know her."

Emmett nodded but then shook his head sadly. "But that's not the world we live in..."

* * *

 _ **October 3rd  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
**_ _ **Rooftop  
9:34 PM**_

Caitlin Ironwood-Goodwitch froze as she heard the voices of Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos on the rooftop where she had been headed to relax. While she was afraid of heights, she had been forcing herself to experience them more and more frequently. It was incremental exposure that she hoped would help with alleviating her fear. In several respects, it had and she had. She had been up on the roof more than once without feeling any fear of herself pitching herself off of it by the end of the previous year. Ivy had gone with her the first few times as support but as time went on she had found that, in spite of the sinking feeling she felt whenever she stood too close to the edge, had a slight affinity for the breeze that floated across it and whipped her bangs and stray hair around and it certainly helped when she had a novel or her scroll to listen to music while she allowed her mind to fall into a pensive state in which she felt the calmest and, in several ways, the happiest. An introvert at heart though she passionately defended and expressed her opinions, it was always a relief for her to spend some time alone though it didn't seem as if the rooftop would be her secret hideaway tonight as she saw them looking out at the clear view of the faint green light radiating from the orbs in the central tower of Beacon. Shifting to listen out of habit, Caitlin kept herself as quiet as possible as she had taught herself so that not to attract attention from anyone and particularly them as she leaned into her position on the fire escape.

"...Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not _that_ depressed. I can always be a farmer or something."

"...N...n...no! That's not why I brought you up here! Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so… I want to help you!"

"...Wh...what?"

"...We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!"

"...You think I need help?"

"...No...no! No, that's not what I meant."

"...But you just said it."

"...Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!"

As Jaune's voice lowered, Caitlin shifted again to hear better. "...You're wrong. I...I… don't belong here."

"...That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!"

"...No, I don't! I wasn't really accepted into Beacon…"  
 _  
That explains a lot, given what I heard about his abilities from Cas and Allen._ Caitlin thought, though she found herself slightly amused by the fact that he managed to get in regardless. _Alt_ _hough that's a fairly serious allegation…should I -  
_  
"...Wh...what do you mean?"

Caitlin felt herself getting a little annoyed as the pitch of Jaune's voice raised as he continued despite having a voice so high pitched that if she breathed helium it would rise to a pitch humans are incapable of hearing.

"...I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't _earn_ my spot at this Academy! I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

"...What? But...why?"

"...Because _this_ is what I've wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough…"

"...Then let me help you!"

"...I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"...Jaune, I -"

"...I'm _tired_ of being the loveable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own...then what good am I? Just...leave me alone. Okay?"

"...If that's what you think is best."

About to jump up onto the roof as Pyrrha left, Caitlin stopped when she heard a mocking laugh and the footsteps of someone else joining Jaune on the roof.

"...Oh...Jaune…" The voice said, sounding falsely kind.

"...Cardin!"

"...I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I've got to say, Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel!"

"...Please, Cardin, _please_ don't tell anyone!"

"...Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!"

"...A...a friend?"  
 _  
Oh bullshit_. Caitlin thought, rolling her eyes at Cardin's comment that she had a feeling was more than simply insincere. _Shut your fucking mouth, Cardin, you probably don't even know what that term really means._

"...Of course! We're _friends_ now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a _long_ time. That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you would take care of that for me buddy? That's what I thought. Oh, and if you could pull revenge on Caitlin Ironwood - who, believe me, I know her secret - for beating me in combat a few weeks ago, that would be _just_ the ticket. I have something on her...but I'm not sure if I want to use it yet. Don't worry, Jaune: your secret's safe with me."

Hearing Cardin drop back down and shut his window, Caitlin breathed a sigh of relief and anger towards him. As soon as she was sure he was gone and that he wasn't listening, Caitlin climbed up onto the roof herself and gave Jaune a pitying look before rubbing her neck. "Jaune -"

"Oh what is it Ironwood?" Jaune snapped, annoyed with having another person to do with. "Don't -"

"I may have -" Caitlin started, putting her hands up in surrender.

"How much did you hear?" Jaune asked her as quietly as possible though he flinched when she adjusted her glasses before sighing and rubbing her arm.

"All of it." Caitlin said, her voice equally quiet. "Jaune, that's a serious -"

"So you're going to turn me in?" Jaune demanded, not looking at her. "Because you have pretty much everything, and I'm sure that bringing someone like me down will thrill you."

Caitlin scoffed. "I'm not going to tell Goodwitch, if that's what you're implying."

"I thought you -" Jaune snapped.

"Jaune, I didn't go to combat school either," Caitlin admitted softly and in an almost embarrassed way. "I spent years training on my own with my sister, brother, and Cas and that doesn't even include the fact that I was sick for two years with anorexia and bulimia."

"Seriously?" Jaune looked at her incredulously and she nodded, an anxious blush in her face for having admitted something she hadn't expected to. "Oh, I...I didn't have any idea. I guess, after seeing you fight, that I assumed that -"

"A lot of people assume quite a lot about me," Caitlin told him. "But I'm a juxtaposition in some case and definitely more than what I let people see."

"Didn't you lose your mother like Cas did?" Jaune asked her in attempt to make conversation but her eyes only widened and she crossed her arms. "Oh, I -"

"My mother is -" Caitlin started, her voice rising angrily in both pitch and volume.

"Who is your mother, just out of curiosity?" Jaune said and she hesitated before coming over to him and speaking almost inaudibly while showing him a photograph on her scroll.

"This is me, my sister..." Caitlin sighed. "And my mother."

Looking at the photograph, Jaune's eyes went wide in realization. "Professor Goodwitch is your mother?"

Caitlin nodded. "I think you can guess why my sister and I used only one of our last names when we applied to Beacon."

"Because Goodwitch is the -" Jaune began knowingly.

"Exactly," Caitlin said, cutting him off before he would say it. "I got into this Academy legitimately, but I have my own secrets to keep people from questioning that. You should know as well as I do what this world is like."

Jaune bit his lip. "Cruel?"

Caitlin nodded. "Exactly."


	43. There's Always Fear

_**October 7th  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas  
Downtown  
9:13 PM**_

"Did I catch you?" Tai asked as he tightly wrapped his arms around Elizabeth who shrieked in surprise before laughing when she realized it was just him. "Because I think I did."

"You did," Elizabeth said, resting her hands on his chest. "You've got a way, haven't you?"

"Well…" Tai said, rubbing her back. "I'm madly in love with you, in case you couldn't tell."

"It's better like this, when you don't know any better," Elizabeth's tone was faintly sarcastic as she smirked. "But I won't trade you or Violet for anything."

"Of course you wouldn't, I know that." Tai kissed her gently before a rough voice interrupted them.

"Oh for Oum's sake, get a room if you're going to do that," Qrow said, reaching for Harbinger. "I can't stand watching this, it's so disgusting."

"Qrow!" Elizabeth snapped. "You're an adult, act like it."

"Oh…" Qrow said, putting his hands up. "An order from an Atlesian official, my mistake. See, I mistook this as an indecent public display."

"Okay, seriously Qrow," Tai said, restraining himself from laughing. "Don't be an ass."

Qrow shrugged. "Why should I change what I am? Is it because we are so _honoured_ by the presence of an Atlesian politician?"

"Qrow -" Elizabeth began with a warning note to her voice though she was cut off by the younger man. "I swear to -"

"Geez, I'm just fucking with your brain," Qrow said with a laugh though all he got was a narrowed glare in return. "Seriously, is Tai the only person who can get you to loosen up?"

"Yes," Elizabeth and Tai agreed unanimously.

Qrow glared. "Why are the two of you so obnoxious sometimes?"

"Because we can be," Elizabeth replied with a smug grin. "Now don't you have a mission?"

Sighing, Qrow nodded. "Tai, there's something you should know."

"What's that?" Tai asked, laughing at how serious he sounded while pulling Elizabeth into him before stopping off of the look on Qrow's face. "You aren't leaving permanently, are you?"

"What?" Qrow hesitated for a moment in shock before shaking his head. "No, of course not. I just… I'm going to tell Ruby soon that she's my -"

"No!" Elizabeth exclaimed in horror. "Qrow, that's a horrible idea and you know it!"

"She's my child -" He reminded her.

"Biologically," Elizabeth said sharply. "Tai is her father in every other sense -"

"Oh that's just -" Qrow started angrily.

"Qrow, shut up and listen to me!" Elizabeth snapped, though she knew that it wasn't going to do any good for an argument with him to get much worse than this. "In every other sense, including the legal one, Tai is her father -"

"And I hate to cut across you again, _President Morell_ but I ain't Atlesian." Qrow smirked while her eyes narrowed. "And that means things are different for me than they are for you."

"Even the records state that Ruby has an unidentified biological father and states Tai as her adoptive parent. There's evidence that proves my point, and I know full well that you're not from Atlas though I thank you for reminding me of that fact." Elizabeth said, forcing her tone to perfectly even and devoid of emotion. "Do you at least understand that, as her adoptive parent, Tai is technically the only one who can divulge that information to her?"

"You mean should," Qrow said. "Because I have every right to tell her even if Tai doesn't want me to and, speaking of which, you're not even her parent which I'm pretty sure means that _you_ don't get a say in this."

Elizabeth crossed her arms and glared at him for a long moment. "Technically, I am."

"Okay, no," Qrow said with finality. "You're her step mother and, as much as she may like you, that doesn't make you her parent."

"Qrow…" Tai said, a warning note rising is voice. "Lizzie is just as much Ruby's parent as I am."

"No, she's not," Qrow told him. "She's your wife, sure, but that doesn't make her Ruby's parent in any way that counts."

"Bullshit," Tai responded fiercely. "And I really don't want you to upset Ruby so, for now, I'm going to have to agree with Lizzie. At least wait until she's a little older, when she'll understand. Ruby's only fifteen, do you really think that she'll be able to cope with that well, especially when she realizes that Yang and Violet are actually her cousins?"

Qrow sighed heavily before shaking his head. "I'm not waiting until she's an adult, if that's what you're suggesting. I don't want to hurt her either, but I want her to know the truth because she deserves that much. I'm going to tell her soon enough, but only when I feel that it's right."

"Which could be any time from the end of today to three years from now," Elizabeth commented irritably. "Knowing you, that is."

"And knowing you," Qrow said, choosing to hit a nerve out of annoyance with her more than anything else. "Any time from the end of today to three years from now, you could be walking out of here because you're done with Tai."

Elizabeth gaped at him in shock before shifting out of Tai's arms to slap him. "You asshole!"

"What's so bad about me being right?" Qrow asked her, getting slapped again and regretting what he was saying when he saw the look on Tai's face. Shifting out of her way, Qrow hesitated and didn't speak for a time before he looked at both of them. "Sorry, that was going too far."

"Why do you have to be such an asshole?" Elizabeth snapped. "Why do you have to be the world's greatest -"

"Elizabeth -" Qrow started, trying to apologise.

"I don't want to hear it!" She cut across him. "Because I am not going to do that! Ever! I don't think you know how much I love Tai, how much I love my daughter -"

"I know!" Qrow snapped back, startling her. "Okay, I know!"

Elizabeth sniffed and leaned into Tai. "Then prove it..."

* * *

 _ **October 10th  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
3:12 PM  
**_  
"Man, I can't wait to see you," Sun said through Allen's scroll. "Seriously, and I can't wait for you to meet my team: Team SSSN!"

"Well, you're the team leader aren't you?" Allen responded, glancing around Team CAFE's dorm while he waited for Cas, Fi, and Edward to come back. "That's got to be some sort of strong team, right?"

"Totally," Sun agreed. "So, who's on your team?"

Allen sighed. "So our team leader is Casey Ciel-Schnee -"

"Damn," Sun said, laughing. "I mean, she's probably really aggressive, right?"

"She's kind of like Agent Carolina, if you know what I mean…" Allen replied. "Cate's Tex, Cas is Carolina, Ivy is...I guess Agent South, and I...I'm like Tucker."

"That sounds about right, minus all of the killing or Ivy putting you in a position to be killed by the Meta," Sun said. "But seriously, I can't wait for the Vytal festival."

"Neither can I," Allen agreed, excited about everything to do with the tournament. "I mean, not only do we get to hang out but we get to show our fighting abilities and such but I hear that we might finally be able to figure out who Prime Minister Varna's mysterious lover has been the last five years."

Sun scoffed. "Man, everyone's thought they've figured out who Varna's involved with and yet every time that has been proven wrong. I doubt that this time is going to be any different."

Allen pressed on still. "I should probably know if this is the case, but do you think that Varna is involved with Emmett Schnee? And that it's been the last two years rather than the last five?"

Laughing, Sun found himself struggling to regain self control. "That would be the stupidest thing ever. It's pretty clear that she's just afraid that people will think it's unsuitable or indecent or, and let's be real here, she may not be involved with anyone to begin with."

"I guess that's fair,' Allen conceded. "You're from Vacuo, so I should trust you on that."

"You should trust me when it comes to everything." Sun told him. "Because I'm just that awesome. Remember, I'm the monkey king."

"I thought I was the king." Allen said, pretending to be horrified. "After all, I am me."

"Nah man, you're the king of the mad and those who like to do stupid things." Sun replied, laughing again. "I am the monkey king while your subjects are all misfits."

"We're both misfits," Allen said. "Because, and let's face it, we're really weird."

"Remember that time someone thought we were dating?" Sun asked him, causing Allen to burst out in hysterical laughter. "Yeah, so do I."

"Okay, seriously Sun," Allen said, gasping for breath as he continued his fit. "There is no universe that exists in which we would be dating. I mean, you like girls and I like girls and, not only that, you said you think that that Blake Belladonna is cute, based on the picture I sent you of my team and Team RWBY."

"I'm pretty sure she's a cat faunus," Sun told him and Allen found himself recalling that. "I mean, it almost looks like her bow is covering up her ears."

"She is," Allen admitted, his voice low. "She was a friend of my sister's several years ago."

"Which one?" Sun asked, genuinely curious now. "Carolina or Bitch Pants McCrabby herself, better known as Tex?"

Allen laughed. "Bitch Pants McCrabby herself."

"That makes sense," Sun said as he thought about the eldest of the Ironwood-Goodwitch's. "I mean, it sounds like her."

"Well, I'm glad you know us all well enough now to recognize that," Allen told him. "And you know what's really funny about Caitlin being Bitch Pants McCrabby and fighting with a sniper rifle?"

"The fact that you've shot her in the ass and then she's hit someone else for it?" Sun suggested. "Or is there another reason?"

"It's because I actually got to say to her once: 'How come I never get to use the fucking sniper rifle?' That was before I started to learn how to fight with my sword," Allen added, still amused by the fact that Caitlin hadn't been able to respond when he had said that because she had lost her voice. "I will always treasure that moment."

"Hey, so just out of curiosity," Sun started. "Who taught you how to fight as well as you do with a sword, since your parents don't use one."

"Well, let's think about this for a moment…" Allen acted falsely pensive before he finished what he was saying. "Okay, so even though my mom uses a riding crop, she knows how to shoot well and in part trained Caitlin although Emmeline Ciel mostly helped her and Cas while my dad uses a revolver, which Ivy partially uses so he taught her. Ivy is self taught with her knives and then we're left me. So Emmett Schnee taught me how to use a sword because he uses one himself and also because he and I get along pretty well."

"Nice," Sun said, remembering how his sister used to slap him if he wasn't doing well enough. "That sounds a lot better than being trained by my sister, Artemis."

"How come?" Allen asked though he knew the answer as soon as he imagined Caitlin or Ivy training him. "Never mind, I think I can draw my own conclusions."

"Yeah, girls can be feisty," Sun said. "But sisters are just always angry about something."

"I know right!" Allen lamented. "Ivy got pissed at me once because I convinced her to shift into a male version of herself!"

"Why would that piss her off?" Sun demanded though he was laughing at the thought. "I mean, she didn't have to take the suggestion and run with it."

"That's what I said!" Allen exclaimed. "See, you get it."

"Damn right I do!" Sun replied. "Because you and I are on fleek! Or are fetch."

"Ugh, Sun," Allen said, imitating Regina George in response to his reference to _Mean Girls_. "Fetch is never going to catch on, quit trying to make it happen."

* * *

 _ **October 13th  
City Of Atlas  
United Kingdom Of Atlas  
Downtown  
1:51 PM**_

 _Tears won't change the past, no matter how much you wish they could_. Emmett told himself as he paced, unable to push away thoughts of Emmeline and the guilt he felt for her death. Sighing heavily, he pressed a hand to his forehead and his glasses pressed against his face as well. _If I had just been a little faster, a little sooner...I would have been able to have saved her. It's all my fault._

"Daddy?" Hope said in the doorway, clutching her blanket and sucking her thumb. "I scared."

Emmett paused and sighed again, stepping over to his youngest daughter.

"Daddy, I scared..." Hope repeated, even as he sat down on the floor and pulled her in as if she were still a baby.

"What's scaring you?" Emmett asked her. "Hope -"

"Dream was bad," Hope said, crying a little. "And I miss Cassie."

"We'll visit your sister soon enough," Emmett promised her. "And as for the nightmare, Hope, remember that it was just a dream. It wasn't real."

"The amber eyes…" Hope whispered and Emmett found himself feeling sick once again. "And something dark hair...orange glyph…"

Forcing himself to remain calm, Emmett realised that his daughter, his nearly four year old daughter was a clairvoyant and, while Cas' and his own psychic abilities had developed at about that age, it was still startling - especially so because she had seen Cinder. "Hope, I promise, things are going to be alright. You know how Cas and I have psychic abilities?"

Hope nodded furiously. "You see and Cassie pick up memory."

"Exactly," Emmett said, trying to explain this as best he could. "What you saw in the dream was real but I don't want you to dwell on it. Okay? You're a clairvoyant, which basically means that you learn things from everything including your dreams. It's a fairly rare gift, but I'm not surprised you have it."

"Cassie say something about mommy," Hope said quietly. "Where is mommy?"

Emmett pulled the little girl into a hug before sighing. "I don't know, but I wish you had known her. None of this is fair to anyone."

Hope stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"Hope," Emmett said gently. "Some things in this world just aren't fair and they're never going to be. I don't know where your mother is now. All I can say for sure is that it's a damn shame we all lost her, and I wish that you had gotten to know her. You, above all of us, don't deserve this."

Hope blinked a few times before shaking out her white curls. "Oh."

"I know you don't completely understand," Emmett said, standing up and taking her hand as he guided her back to her room. "But I do want you to know that Cassie and I both care about you. We both love you, and I know your mother did too."

Hope nodded. "Okay."

"And, as for you missing your sister," Emmett smiled as he helped her back into her bed and tucked her in. "Like I said, I promise we'll visit her soon."

"Vale!" Hope exclaimed happily. "And Cassie!"

"Exactly," Emmett said, embracing her tightly. "Get some sleep, okay snugglebug?"

Hope giggled but then nodded, pulling her rabbit tightly into her as she closed her eyes. "Okay, daddy."

Emmett sighed as he turned off the light and, after a moment, quietly stepped down the stairs into the kitchen. Biting his lip, he looked out onto the sparkling lights of the city before turning over towards where the coffee machine was and beginning to brew an almost unholy mug of the caffeinated liquid. He already knew he wasn't going to be getting much sleep that night after all.

* * *

 _ **October 17th  
Beacon CCTS Tower  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
7:13 PM**_

"Oz, Cinder is the one responsible of Amber's condition," Rose said as calmly as she could muster though she wanted nothing more than to shout. "Fucking Cinder Fall has part of the powers of a maiden and that's -"

"Rose, please think this through all of the way," Ozpin said in a way that was eerily calm in an attempt to keep her as placid as possible. "How are you so certain?"

"How...how am I so certain?" Rose spluttered glaring at him. "Oz, have you met _any_ of my informants, ever? Let alone the fact that Emmett -"

"Emmett, especially because of his familial relation to Cinder and personal hatred of her, is not a particularly great source of information." Ozpin said with a slight warning note to his voice that didn't deter the Prime Minister Of Vacuo. "At least on that count."

"Oh that's just cock and bull and you know it," Rose snapped. "I know Emmett's vision might be a little altered by his anger towards Cinder, but he's seeing something that already happened. This isn't a question of _will_ Cinder attack Amber but a question of if she _did_ and, frankly I am very confident that it is entirely Cinder's fault that Amber is half dead in the vault under your academy. So if I were you, I would suggest acting on the information that you've been given because it is all right in front of you and to not act would be highly irresponsible, especially considering that you claim to be the one who is the most for the protection of the world in our little group."

"Rose, I am doing everything I can to achieve that goal," Ozpin told her, his tone strained. "But I need you to understand that -"

"Understand what?" Rose demanded, allowing her temper to overtake her. "That you are going to ignore everything because you -"

"It's not enough for you to set a few informants on the task of tracking and finding out everything about Cinder -" Ozpin started calmly.

"On the contrary," Rose snarled. "The entire fucking council of Vacuo thinks that that is more than enough evidence. As far as they are concerned, a young woman was brutally attacked and killed by Cinder in Mistral but we know exactly what happened and why."

"We don't know -" Ozpin said slowly.

"Even Qrow agrees with me!" Rose shouted, leaning against his desk in exasperation. "Fucking Qrow Branwen of all people and -"

"And I know that Qrow would recognize Cinder anywhere. For a number of reasons, but also since she personally killed Summer Rose while the two of them were on a mission. But that doesn't mean that we should act rashly." Ozpin sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you're stressed, Rose, but if we're going to do something then we at least all have to be informed -"

"Not Leonardo -" She said, groaning.

"I wasn't going to say that," Taking her hand, Ozpin used the other to collapse his cane before running his fingers through her disheveled hair. "I meant you, Emmett, Glynda, James, and Qrow. Besides, it's rare that I can get Leonardo to come to Vale at all."

"All of my sources say that Leo is working with...mmm Oz, what are you doing?" Rose asked as his fingers grazed over her cheek and he pressed against her while her legs parted under him. "Not right now, okay? Just a few more minutes of being serious?"

Nodding, Ozpin partially relented. "What were you saying Rose?"

"Leo is working with Cinder and, depending on who you ask, has been for a long time," Rose told him. "So not only has she put Amber's life in balance, but she's manipulated Leo. Not that I imagine that as being particularly difficult."

"I'll look into that," He promised her, logging the information into his scroll before setting it aside and wrapping his arms securely around her waist and drawing her closer as her back pressed against the desk. "I'm sorry if I haven't been listening to you."

"I still love you," Rose said, her fingers gently playing with his vest a little. "Gods, I can't remember how long we've been involved."

"If I'm not vastly mistaken, it's been the last five years." Ozpin said, kissing her cheek. "Though it could have been longer than that, if my memory is for some reason failing me."

"We've been more than just a little bit secretive," Rose remind him. "But that doesn't change anything. At least we haven't caused any discord because of our relationship."

Ozpin laughed. "Imagine the look on Qrow's face if he knew."

"He would die of shock!" Rose declared, wrapping her arms around his neck as she hopped up onto his desk. "You've really helped bring me out of my darkness, haven't you?"

"If I recall," Ozpin said. "You were the one who disappeared after -"

"I came back, and I'm certain that if you had really wanted to that you could have found me." Rose smirked as she brought him closer. "But guess which one of us had to take the first step?"

"I didn't want to pressure you," Ozpin told her and she sighed. "Really, I didn't."

"Well, now that that's been cleared up again," Rose said as she smiled and brought her lips down on his passionately while sliding off her coat. "Why don't you shut up and take me?"

"Rose Varna…" Ozpin said as he slowly began to take off her long, shimmery black dress. "You really are something special."

Rose laughed as her back pressed against the desk. "Only to you, it should seem. But if anyone found out about us -"

Ozpin kissed her deeply before carefully unclasping her bra. "No one will, not unless you want them to."

* * *

 _ **October 21st  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
2:19 PM  
**_  
"Ivy, you're fucking hilarious sometimes, you know that?" Yang said, wrapping an arm tightly around her as the two of them walked through the grounds of Beacon Academy. "I mean, not only was what you said to Cardin flawless, but you know how to strut in style."

"The look on his face though," Ivy laughed as she recalled how Cardin had been at a loss for words after Ivy had casually flicked and caught one of her knives before telling him that if he was going to be such an ass that he ought to be so to her face, rather than simply to his teammates. "Although I want to know how he knew my full surname."

"Yeah, I have to agree that that was weird," Yang agreed, pinching Ivy's waist slightly. "I just don't understand how he knew that you're 'Ivy Ironwood-Goodwitch' not just 'Ivy Ironwood'. It wasn't very fair for him to start off by calling you 'Oh, the General's daughter'. I've heard him do that to Cas too, and Caitlin, but I...I don't know. Cardin's just a dick and someone needs to break his legs or maybe adjust the location of his nose."

"Are you saying that you would help me with that?" Ivy asked her with a smirk. "Because you're probably one of the most attractive girls at Beacon and I bet that that would make you even more of a popular bitch than you already are."

"Am I your popular bitch?" Yang returned the smirk and twisted her fingers tightly around Ivy's platinum blonde hair. "Ives?"

"Hmm...that depends…" Ivy said, clicking her tongue. "What do you think of me?"

"What do I think of you?" Yang gasped in mock horror. "Lady Ironwood-Goodwitch, is that even a question?"

"Yes it is, Lady Xiao Long," Ivy replied with a false air of arrogance. "Now do answer my inquiry."

"I think this is a pretty good answer," Yang said.

In a swift movement, Yang pushed her lips down on Ivy's as her hand traveled lower down Ivy's back before they slowly squeezed her ass and Ivy parted Yang's lips enough for her tongue to fight for dominance against Yang's. Her fingers entangled themselves within Yang's thick, dark blonde locks and she could feel Yang pressing against her more tightly, pulling her close while they continued to play their silent version of cat and mouse until Ivy hesitantly broke the kiss and looked at Yang, whose lavender eyes were filled with uncertainty. Until Ivy took her hand in hers and kissed her cheek, Yang was completely in silence and almost afraid of what the younger Ironwood-Goodwitch twin, the one that she had begun to find attractive in the last few years, was going to say or do. The last thing that she wanted was to have overstepped, knowing with perfect clarity what Ivy was capable of.

"So…" Ivy began slowly. "I don't know if anyone has told you this before, but you're a really good kisser."

"That was my first kiss," Yang admitted. "I mean, I've dated other people - guys - before but it never went anywhere because they either couldn't handle me or I just realized that I wasn't attracted to them. I...I only realized I like girls about two years ago."

"I'm not quite sure where I fall," Ivy told her. "But I...I really enjoyed that."

Yang hesitated, but nodded nonetheless. "So did I."

"Does this…" Ivy sighed heavily. "Yang, does this make us partners?"

"Do you want it to?" Yang asked her and Ivy nodded nervously. "Then yeah, I think it does."

Though Ivy and Yang were in a slightly nervous ambiance, Team RWBY's dorm was quite the opposite. Blake had practically ran out of the room when Ruby had dragged Caitlin into it while simultaneously grabbing a book before telling Ruby that Yang had gone off somewhere on campus and that Weiss had haughtily declared that she was going to downtown Vale for some shopping and exposure to the quote un quote finer things in life. Giving Caitlin a strange look after Blake had gone, Ruby had flicked her cape slightly and climbed up onto her bed while Caitlin hesitantly sat down next to her. She wasn't surprised that Weiss had gone into the city, considering how different Vale was in many respects from Atlas despite the similarities that openly presented themselves but she wished that Blake had stayed for just a second longer so they could talk.

"I don't always know what to make of Weiss and Blake," Ruby said, running her fingers over Crescent Rose. "I mean, Blake is pretty straightforward as an introvert but it doesn't seem like she likes you very much -"

"That's an understatement, considering the history of it," Caitlin muttered under her breath though Ruby let it slide and continued, finding herself more preoccupied by Weiss.

"But Weiss, even though she can be really nice sometimes, is a complete diva!" Ruby sighed. "It's really annoying sometimes and I don't think she likes me very much because she seems to get irritated by me easily and I just don't know how someone who has had everything she's ever wanted could be so mean!"

"Look, Ruby," Caitlin said with a sigh. "Weiss is really complicated and she had an incredibly hard time opening up to anyone. She was distant with even Cas, Ivy, and me for a while and Cas is her own cousin. She's been through a lot and her family is essentially the greatest fucking mess of complicated, and often times convoluted relationships. Don't tell her I told you, but her father even told her mother that he only married her for her name and fortune - something that drove her into alcoholism. Not only that, but she's lost family member after family member for years because of the White Fang or...or even some close friends. She won't admit to it, but she fights a constant war with her feelings towards her quote un quote aunt, Ashlynn, who killed Cas's mother. It's not something she'll discuss, but it's something she has to deal with."

"Oh…" Ruby said, trying to take that in as she realized how harsh she must have seemed to Weiss. "I… I hope she knows that I'm just trying my best."

Caitlin looked at her for a moment before nodding. "I think she does."

* * *

 _ **October 23rd  
Beacon CCTS Tower  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
6:34 PM  
**_  
"Ozpin, Cinder is going to attack Beacon, you have to act!" Emmett shouted, frustrated by the eerily calm nature of the man. "My vision -"

"Emmett, let's consider these visions for just a moment," Ozpin said, growing tense with how angry the man had become when it came to this particular matter over the last few years. "Emmett, your visions, however accurate as some of them may have been, are not infallible. They are not perfect. And above all else, they are known to be clouded by your own emotions which quite frequently also cloud your judgement. And really, do you think that I wouldn't know if Cinder Fall herself was working with anyone to plan an attack on Beacon?"

"You don't know everything," Emmett snapped, his arms crossed. "Because my quote un quote sister is more than just manipulative -"

"And this is an incredibly sensitive matter to you!" Ozpin said, his voice rising as he stood up which caused both Glynda and Rose to glare at him. "Emmett, this is a family matter and it is one that has caused you more than just a bit of pain over the years!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Emmett shouted, slamming his fist down on Ozpin's desk. "This isn't some ridiculous -"

"Emmett!" Ozpin matched the younger man's tone almost flawlessly while he leaned on to his cane in annoyance. "As awful as Emmeline Ciel's death was for everyone, it was the worst for you and your daughter although I think Elizabeth Morell was traumatized as well, considering that she was a witness! Still, you lost your wife and one of your daughters will never know her mother while the other saw the aftermath of what happened first hand! Emmett, you are still distraught whether or not you are willing to admit to it and you know full well and _have admitted_ _to_ suffering from PTSD. I know you mean well, but those things all are clouding your ability to effectively gauge the situation and your vision!"

"Ozpin, that is the last thing that is happening!" Emmett insisted, shouting still while his long white waves flew about. "And I can't believe you brought my relationship with Emmeline into this -"

"Emmett Schnee, you are looking for any and all reasons to take revenge!" Ozpin snapped. "Cinder is your own sister and she killed your wife and you were helpless to stop it. That's why your vision is clouded because you want any reason to take revenge against her."

"Revenge is not what this is about!" Emmett sighed irritably before pushing up his glasses."If that's what I wanted, then damn right I would have taken it already."

"Emmett," Ozpin said, trying to be more understanding. "I know how straining this situation must be for you but tell me: If you didn't have your daughters to take care of, do you think you would have gone after your sister and invested all of your energy into killing her as revenge for Emmeline's death?"

"None of this is about getting revenge on Cinder!" Emmett crossed his arms and glared before glancing at Rose and Glynda. "You two believe me, right?"

Glynda sighed and adjusted her crop in hand. "I believe you, but only because I've seen how much you've tried to move on."

"I have to disagree with that," Rose said, looking at Emmett whose eyes brimmed with tears. "Not because I don't trust you or your visions but because I think that you tend to try and justify some of our...aspirations with them. And also because, in my view, you've wanted, almost obsessively, a reason to take revenge on Cinder since the day Emmeline died and while that's understandable it does bring up the question as to whether or not that's affecting you."

"If I wanted revenge that much," Emmett began slowly. "I wouldn't care so much about my daughters, I wouldn't be trying to force myself to move even further on, and I certainly would have fallen from grace even more than I already have because I wasn't able to save her. It's my fault that Emmeline died."

"No, you don't really think that," Rose countered, her tone dark. "Because if you did you probably would have done something to end your life by now. You know that it's Cinder and shit luck that are the reasons Emmeline died. It's not you."

"I saw this coming!" Emmett shouted, tears welling in his eyes. "I saw it coming for fifteen fucking years and I still wasn't able to save her!"

"That is not why you weren't able to save Emmeline," Glynda snapped. "Cinder is remarkably good at forcing things to go her way, she always has been and Rose is right that she and terrible, terrible luck are the reasons that you lost her. It's not your fault!"

"Of course it is!" Emmett said though he himself wasn't quite sure. "I mean...I know that Cinder is the reason that she didn't...I...I..."

"None of this is your fault, stop trying to play the part of the tragic hero," Glynda told him. "Because it seems like even you know that it isn't your fault."

"I...I…" Emmett groaned before forcing himself to stop crying. "You don't know what it's like."

Ozpin sighed. "Emmett, you're not fallen from grace. The real reason you haven't been able to move on -"

"It's not because I'm in love with a dead woman," Emmett snapped. "I came to terms with that a few months after she died. She's gone, she's not coming back, but that doesn't change the fact that she died because of me."

Glynda looked at him sympathetically. "Emmett, if there's anything we can do -"

"You and James have done enough for me over the years," He said, sighing heavily. "I owe you two more than I can even say."


	44. So Stand Even When It's Crashing Down

_**October 27th  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
1:14 PM  
**_  
Smirking slightly as she adjusted her sniper, Caitlin tossed Crocea Mors to Jaune. "Just so you know, I fixed your weapon and added a Dust chamber to the sword so that you can more easily apply the usage of Dust in battle. And by me, I of course mean that I wrote down suggestions and handed them to Ivy along with your weapon and let her do the work on it because, to be honest, I break things before I end up finding a way to fix them out of necessity."

Jaune laughed as he examined his slightly altered weapon. "Nice...uh do you have any idea how to use the Dust?"

Caitlin shrugged. "Eh, I don't fight with a sword. In case you hadn't already guessed, Catalejo is a sniper rifle, not a sword."

"I could kind of tell, thanks," Jaune said, detecting her sarcasm. "Hey, don't you have classes?"

Shaking her head, Caitlin began to examine the dark violet, wilting roses that she had painted onto Catalejo a few years prior. "Not today...per se. Ivy and I are going with you all to the Forest of Forever Fall."

"Seriously? Professor Peach is allowing that?" Jaune thought of the uptight seventy year old professor before laughing. "There's no way that she's allowing that."

"Well Peach isn't the one taking us into Forever Fall," Caitlin told him, slinging Catalejo over her shoulder again. "Goodwitch is and she said that she had something she needed to...discuss with me and Ivy so she put us down as going since Second Year classes were cancelled for today anyways because -"

"Because the third and fourth years are away on missions while the first years are going to Forever Fall," Jaune finished, a bit amused by the fact that she and Ivy were going to be there as well. "So that means that it's going to be -"

"Me, Ivy, Team CAFE, Team RWBY, Team CRDL, and, obviously, Team JNPR." Caitlin smirked as Ivy came over to them while the train began to slow down as it approached Beacon. "And that -"

"Miss Rose, I can assure you that this is not some elaborate scheme to kill all of you," Glynda told her as the rest of Team RWBY followed closely behind. "And who gave you such an idea anyways? You're normally much more rational than this."

As Team CRDL surrounded Jaune and Caitlin made an obscene gesture at Cardin with her finger while shifting out of sight as they all boarded the train, Ruby searched for Team CAFE and shook slightly as Cas turned around and their gaze met. "Uh...maybe…"

"Maybe who?" Glynda asked her though she had a faint idea. "Miss Rose -"

"Cas," Ruby admitted, feeling stupid for having been tricked into believing that although Cas had sworn that it was designed to kill all of the incompetent first years. "And...uh…"

"Miss Ciel-Schnee!" Glynda said, crossing her arms as the train began to move in its direction to Forever Fall. "Come here!"

Eyes wide, Cas nodded and pushed her way towards Glynda, knowing she was in trouble. "Uh...so, what did I do this time? Does this have anything to do with the fact that I scared Dr. Oobleck the other day with the -"

"I believe you already have detention for that, so no." Glynda sighed and glanced at Ruby who was shifting. "Was it really necessary to spread that ridiculous story that Coco Adel embellished from the grimm attack incident last year?"

"Technically," Cas said, her voice low so that no one else would hear her. "You should be angry with your younger daughter, since she was the one who told me that story and swore that they all thought that they were going to die."

Ruby giggled. "Ivy was the one who told you that?"

"I'm not surprised," Glynda muttered, glancing up at Ivy who was saying something to Team JNPR that was likely along the same lines of what she told Cas. "Honestly, I wouldn't have been shocked if _Emmett_ had told you that story."

"It sounds like him, doesn't it?" Cas said, leaning against the window. "But yeah, it was Ivy. I guess you'll yell at her later for it."

As they all disembarked the train and entered the forest of Forever Fall, Glynda sighed when she saw how in awe they all were of their surroundings. "Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and, considering the incident from last year that I don't doubt all of you have heard by now, I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Sending a sharp look to her daughters, Glynda continued. "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by four o clock. Have fun."

Her gaze following Caitlin and Ivy as they followed Team CAFE, Glynda tried not to dwell on the fact that Caitlin looked almost as if she was going to pull something once she saw Jaune Arc get dragged off by Cardin. Although she wasn't certain, she had some idea that something had happened to cause Jaune to submit to Cardin and she was nearly certain that it wasn't anything positive. The look on Pyrrha Nikos face only seemed to confirm her suspicions as she checked the messages on her scroll while Team CRDL disappeared along with the others into the trees.

After what was likely only half an hour though it felt like ten, Jaune collapsed on the ground while Team CRDL made themselves comfortable amongst the stones, trees, and more comfortable patches on the ground. The six full jars of red sap were beside him and the team quickly got up in response while Cardin moved towards him, making him even more nervous than he already was. Everything within his field of vision seemed to blurred and spinning; It made him feel sick and the last thing he wanted was confrontation though he knew that the chances of him getting that wish were more than simply slim. Bending down to his level, Cardin smirked.

"Hey, great work, Jauney boy!" He exclaimed. "Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

Unable to get off the ground, his eyes crossed, and immensely dizzy, Jaune responded weakly. "I think I'm allergic to this stuff…"

Not caring, Cardin continued on. " _Great_ , great, great. So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'"

Exhausted, Jaune nodded out of what felt like necessity as he sat up and Cardin grabbed his wrist, dragging him off to a hilltop that overlooked the others. "That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes."

"Well," Cardin said with a smirk. "Come with me, and you'll find out."

Gulping in worry as he saw the others and his own team, Jaune turned to Cardin. "Cardin, wh...what's going on?"

Not turning to look at him, Cardin continued to stare at the unsuspecting groups sharply. "Payback."

Eyes widening in horror at the understanding, Jaune watched Pyrrha collect more sap from one of the trees while Caitlin Ironwood-Goodwitch noticed them and disappeared, using her semblance. "Pyrrha….? Wh...what are you -"

Pounding his fist on the ground as he pulled out a buzzing cardboard box with his family insignia on the side, still angry at Avril Nikos for being the cause of his father's death, Cardin steeled himself though he hated what he was doing. "Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and, now, we're going to put them to work." Russel grabbed Jaune by the shoulder as he nervously laughed while Cardin continued, directing his rhetoric to Jaune. "Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things _love_ sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach her a thing or two and you're going to do it."

Thrusting the jar of sap to Jaune, the blonde shuddered in fear and almost dropped it. "Do what?"

Angrily, Cardin leaned in close to Jaune's face. "Hit her with the sap! Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Shaking Jaune, almost shrieked in surprise when Caitlin dissolved into view behind Cardin and smack him in the back of his head with one of her studded, fingerless leather gloves. Glaring at him after he turned around, Caitlin didn't break. "Sorry, what were you saying about having a chat with a Goodwitch, Winchester?"

Childishly sticking out his tongue while folding his arms across his chest, Cardin replied. "I almost forgot that you're a Goodwitch yourself, Ironwood. Aww...you going to go running off to mommy now?"

After looking at the sap once again, Jaune braced himself for what he was about to force himself to do. "No."

Turning back to Jaune in shock, having forgotten that he was there, Cardin narrowed his eyes. "What did you say?"

Gripping the jar tightly and throwing it at Cardin while the sap splattered the other team leader's breastplate, Jaune shouted. "I said...no!"

Cardin laughed darkly as he retaliated. "Oh, you've done it now…"

"Fuck off!" Caitlin snapped. "Or are _you_ going to go running off to granddaddy Admiral Winchester?"

Disappearing while Jaune humorously laughed to himself once again, hands still raised in an attempt at self defense, Jaune felt terror rise in him as Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in, his eyes filled with the emotions that were consuming him. Muttering an old repentance to himself though he hadn't been religious in years, Jaune braced himself for death, or at the very least serious injury, yet neither came as something sharply hit both Dove and Sky from the back - rendering both members of Team CRDL unconscious as Goodwitch noticed them. Reappearing abruptly in front of Cardin, her sniper in her left hand, Caitlin used her dominant right to throw a sudden, well aimed punch to Cardin's nose that was increased in power by the gold studs of her gloves. Raising her fist to punch him a second time, Caitlin turned in shock at the sound of a sharp voice that was now next to them.

"Miss Ironwood!" Glynda said sharply, adjusting her glasses while her daughter pushed her own teal, ovular ones back up. "What in the hell are you doing?"

Slinging Catalejo onto her back once again, Caitlin shifted her feet. "Uh...okay, so I know that this is going to make me sound like I'm twelve, but they started it - whatnot with trying to force Jaune to -"

Nodding in understanding as she looked to the members of Team CRDL but still refusing to let herself show any favouritism towards her daughter, Glynda sighed. "Detention, Miss Ironwood. Three weeks. And as for them...the same applies."

Eyes widening in anger, Caitlin protested. "But I was -"

"Not now, Miss Ironwood." Glynda told her with a pointed look. "We will be discussing this incident...further, as well as at a later date with Professor Ozpin."

Irritable, Caitlin muttered to herself under her breath at the prospect. "Shit…"

* * *

 ** _ **October 29th  
Beacon Academy CCTS Tower  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
4:56 PM  
**_**  
"She rendered two members of Team CRDL unconscious and then proceeded to assault Cardin Winchester?" Ozpin asked Glynda with a little bit of amusement while Caitlin shifted and wandered around the top of Beacon Tower. "None of them suffered long term damage, did they?"

"No," Glynda told him, shifting her crop in hand. "But she still -"

"Let her off," Ozpin said, causing Caitlin to look at him in surprise. "She had good intentions, didn't she? It's not as if she committed a murder or something of that caliber."

Glynda sighed in annoyance. "Ozpin, three students -"

"It's fine," Ozpin stated with finality. "And I've already explained to Admiral Winchester that his grandson has been a little bit...a little bit of an ass towards other students during the few weeks he's been here. Considering that he's Cardin's legal guardian since his father died in battle and his mother is all but subsumed in her work, I would say that all parties have been dealt with in this situation - unless of course James doesn't know about this yet."

Glynda narrowed her eyes and swung her crop in irritation before folding her arms across her chest. "What? Of course James knows!"

Sighing as he looked at a message from Rose, he smiled when he saw her blunt information of arriving at Beacon in a few days before looking back at Glynda who was still visibly annoyed with him for his decision. "Glynda, I assure you that this is not showing favouritism towards your daughter. Cardin and his teammates will still have detention for the multiple assignments they had Jaune do for them as well as for the incident the other day. Caitlin was only doing what she thought was right and -"

"And she should still -" Glynda started, sending her daughter a sharp look.

"This isn't a discussion, Glynda," Ozpin told her, looking at her sharply over his glasses which caused her to sigh in annoyance. "I have the final say in these matters and I'm letting her off even if you won't do it yourself."

"That's ridiculous!" Glynda snapped. "Three students ended up -"

"It's fine," Ozpin repeated, sipping his hot cocoa. "It's not as if we're launching the undergraduates off the cliffs again in a year. That's only a first year initiation -"

"Why did you launch us off the cliffs?" Caitlin asked, shifting as she examined Catalejo. "There are better ways to test skill, aren't there?"

Ozpin laughed though Glynda glared at him. "I have to agree with her on that, Ozpin. Don't you think that after what happened with Mister Arc getting caught in a tree -"

"Glynda, it's not as if we're trying to kill them," Ozpin said, laughing as he spoke. "It's a simple test of skill that just so happens to put them in pairs for us - something that makes placing them in teams and choosing team leaders, such as your eldest, easier."

"Yeah," Caitlin muttered sarcastically. "It's fine to ever so casually launch the undergraduates off the cliffs. That could _never_ end poorly."

Both Glynda and Ozpin turned to look at her in surprise while she smirked. "What? It's true."

"Caitlin, just…" Swinging her crop, Glynda gave her daughter a sharp look. "Please don't pull something like this again."

"I won't," Caitlin said cheerfully as she skipped towards the elevator. "Unless I have to, in which case I will."

Though Ozpin found this amusing, Glynda was warring between concern and passing it off as her eldest's typical behaviour. Glaring at Ozpin as he opened a dual video call with Rose in Vacuo and Emmett in Atlas, her heels clicked irritably as she paced. "Emmett, I swear to god, I am not in the mood to talk about -"

"Qrow confirmed what I said about Cinder attacking Amber," Emmett reminded her smugly, crossing his arms as he picked up Hope and ruffled her white curls. "See, Hope, I'm always right. The psychics always win."

"You know I'm an empath and have clear enough sight to see spirits, right?" Glynda said, returning his smug look. "You aren't the only one in this group with psychic abilities."

"True," Rose said, sharing a lingering look with Ozpin. "But I'm the only sorceress."

Emmett scoffed. "So? Cinder is too and now she's a maiden -"

"Not quite," Glynda said, shifting her weight to her left side. "And I'm not quite sure how much it changes her, considering that she's already a sorceress."

Emmett shrugged as he gently unclasped Hope's tiny hands from around his glasses. "It gave her quote un quote unimaginable power. Under any circumstances, that's not something we want."

"That's fair," Rose said though she flicked her wrist. "And Emmett, your baby isn't a part of the group, get her off the -"

"Absolutely not!" Emmett declared as Hope began to tug at his long white waves. "And Hope's almost four -"

"She's a child!" Rose insisted, glaring at him. "And I don't think that -"

"Rose," Ozpin said as gently as possible. "It's fine."

"Oh, well everything's fine to you!" Rose exclaimed, causing Emmett and Glynda to exchange a questioning look. "I mean that Ozpin! You are -"

"Roz," Ozpin said quietly. "Later, please?"

"I miss you," Rose admitted so quietly that neither Glynda nor Emmett could hear what she said. "I… I...there's something we need to discuss."

Seeing the tears in her eyes, Ozpin ran his fingers through his tousled silver hair and sighed. "Roz -"

"Later," Rose said as she signed off the call abruptly, causing Ozpin to shake his head and rest his forehead in the palm of his hand.

"What's with her?" Emmett asked Ozpin who sighed.

"I'm not quite sure," He said though that was a lie, something Glynda saw right through. "Probably just stress from work with the Council Of Vacuo."

"That can't possibly be it," Glynda said, crossing her arms, crop tightly in hand. "Not the way you're responding to it. Normally you'd snap at her to be rational but it seems almost as if -"

"It's nothing, Glynda." Ozpin said though she didn't believe him. "And I'm not discussing this further."

"Really?" She pressed on, irritated by him for multiple reasons. "Because it doesn't seem like it."

"Yes," Ozpin said with a sharpness that angered both of them though Emmett was quicker to respond. "I mean that."

"Oh shut up," Emmett snapped just as Glynda was about to retort. "Something's going on with you and I've got a few guesses as to what they are -"

"Not now," Ozpin replied, with slight anger. "And I don't know if what Qrow said is true. Assuming it is, then we need to be cautious."

"Because that wasn't obvious," Emmett muttered though he smiled when Hope snatched his glasses and shoved them haphazardly on her face while giggling. "See Hope, being an adult sucks."

* * *

 ** _ **November 3rd  
Beacon Academy CCTS Tower  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
9:45 PM  
**_**  
As soon as the doors to the elevator opened on the top floor of Beacon Tower and Rose saw that Ozpin was the only one there, she all but tackled him and he took her happily into his arms. Although it was pouring rain outside, it was perfectly warm at the top of Beacon Tower and the tightness of his arms around her brought her a sense of calm. The Shade Academy students were set to arrive within a few days but she had come early for the sake of getting time alone with him. Kicking off her ruby red ballet flats, Rose closed her eyes and leaned into him while he rubbed her back as they stood in almost the centre of the room whilst rain continued to fall steadily, beating against the window in a rhythmic nature.

"Mmm...I love you Oz," Rose said as she kissed him gently. "I promise."

"I know you do and I love you," Ozpin murmured, his arms still tightly around her. "Roz, we need to talk about something though."

"And I know that I'm not going to like it," Rose said softly though she nodded. "You want to discuss your reincarnations, don't you."

Ozpin sighed. "Roz, how did you guess?"

"Because you only bring it up when you feel I need to be reminded," Rose said, her heart beating quickly. "And because you know I choose to ignore it."

Taking her hands in his as he looked into her striking violet eyes, Ozpin kissed her before shifting his one of hands up into her dark waves. "Roz, if I get killed -"

"You won't," Rose whispered, her hands tightly clasped to his cowl. "Oz, you're not going to get killed. You're too strong for that."

"Roz, I have made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child on this planet. You are not one of them, by the gods I love you so much." Passion in his eyes as he looked at her and wiped away the few tears that were threatening the corners of her eyes, Ozpin forced himself to go on. "Roz, you are...you are my first partner in any sense of the word. You're certainly the first person I have fallen in love with who has loved me back...but I'm afraid of causing you pain because I love you more than even I can fathom. The thing is...if I get killed, and in spite of the fact that I'll reincarnate into a like minded person that will eventually become me...Roz it will take at least three years, maybe more than that for the soul of whoever I reincarnate into to become me and...and I know that that could hurt you. That's the last thing I want to do, because Rosalinde Diana Varna I love you and -"

"Shh...shh…" Rose said as she kissed him softly, her fingers sparking slightly from her semblance of pyrokinesis and her spellbook shifting alongside her bow staff in her oversized bag. "Oz, I couldn't care less about that. It's alright now and, even if it's not fine later, I love you too."

Sighing, Ozpin pulled her in close to him as he noticed the faint blush rising in her pale face. "Roz -"

"No, this isn't some sort of debate," Rose told him gently though with some authority. "Oz, I'm going to be right here with you in Vale for the next several months because of the Vytal Festival. It's been eighty years since the Great War, a marker year, and that means the tournament is going through May. We'll figure out everything that we need to as a group, as the protectors of Remnant, and...personally, you'll have me in your arms every night. I promise."

"I really do love you," Ozpin said, her back pressing against the wall as they shifted towards his personal quarters. "And I know that things are stressful for you, and I know that you're still fighting for yourself, but I'll always be here for you if you need me."

"Then that works out perfectly," Rose said with a suggestive smile. "Because I'll always need you."

"That's exactly how I feel about you," Ozpin promised her as they locked the door and fell onto his bed. "You're my Rosalinde, aren't you?"

"Always," Rose replied as she shifted her coat off to expose her blouse. "You know, it's almost amusing how under packed I am every time I come to Vale. It must be some biological instinct that assumes that Vale will be just as warm as Vacuo."

"It never is," Ozpin said, pulling off her dark green blouse while she unbuttoned his vest and began to remove his shirt once it was cast aside. "But I help warm you up, don't I?"

"Of course you do," Rose said, laughing as he kissed her while gently tracing the outline of her breasts through her silk bra. "And I happen to very much enjoy the feeling of waking up in your arms."

"I just love knowing that you love me as much as I love you," Ozpin sighed as he slowly pulled his dress pants off and cast them aside while he slid his shoes off and began to unzip her white skirt and grey leggings. "Really, Roz."

"I know," Rose murmured softly while bringing him into a consuming kiss. "And I love you so much."

Kissing her collarbone and neck while she laughed softly, Ozpin smiled though he was nervous about what he was about to ask her. "Roz, do you want to make our relationship public during the festival?"

Rose hesitated before sighing deeply. "I don't know, Oz, what do you think the media will think of our relationship? My concern is that they'll make it out to be a political scheme."

"It's not, though," Ozpin reminded her though he knew she didn't need it. "Rose, they'll figure that out as soon as you have an interview. That's part of why you're so popular as a leader - you're incredibly blunt which deters many people but you don't lie even if that would make more sense from a political standpoint."

"You're right," Rose said with a sigh though the second she looked into his eyes that he wanted to, very much so. "Oh alright! Fine, we can come public - just in a few weeks, okay? So I can get my PR team set up and braced for this?"

Ozpin nodded as he kissed her deeply and unclasped her bra before sliding it off of her and casting it aside. "Okay, Roz. I love you..."

"I love you too…" Rose murmured, feeling him against her as she grew wet. "Mmmmmm...Oz…."

"I know, Roz," Ozpin said as she roughly tore off his boxers and he carefully slid her underwear off between her slick thighs. "I want you too."

Kissing his neck until her lips found his again, Rose smiled. "Then why don't you take me already?"

Ozpin laughed and kissed her again. "Impatient as always, aren't you Roz?"

* * *

 ** _ **November 7th  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
3:15 PM  
**_**  
"Aww...I missed you too Hope," Cas told her sister as the girl played with her hair. "Is snow still falling in Atlas."

Hope nodded excitedly and Emmett laughed. "You girls are so sweet, and, yeah, when isn't snow falling in Atlas after we reach November?"

"True!" Cas exclaimed, bouncing as her sister wrapped herself tighter around her. "Hope, are you excited to see me compete in the tournament?"

"Yeah!" Hope screamed, tugging on Cas's hair. "Cassie, you perfect!"

"No, I'm not," Cas told her, booping her nose. "I just happen to be reasonably talented."

"I'm going to have to agree with your sister," Emmett said, his sword shifting at his side as they walked. "You're a lot like me, but you're like your mother more overall."

"Tell me about mommy!" Hope begged Cas whose eyes teared up while Emmett forced himself to be strong. "Cassie -"

"Uh…" Cas started, trying to think of the best way to explain their mother to her sister. "Well, mommy was 5'2'' like me and she had dark brown eyes and equally dark hair and pale skin like the rest of us. See…" Cas said, showing Hope a picture of Emmeline on 'her' scroll. "That's mommy."

Emmett glanced at the photograph before his eyes widened in shock. "I remember taking that. She had been startled but…"

Cas nodded before going on. "And then this is all of us," Cas shifted through several more images before she found the one that Winter had taken of all of them. "See that?"

"Mommy look like you!" Hope screeched happily, her curls shaking as she moved. "Like Cassie!"

"That's right," Cas said, wishing that their mother was there. "And this one is of you and mommy."

Hope happily grabbed at Cas's scroll while she stared at the picture that had been taken just a few days before Emmeline had died though she didn't know it. "Pretty!"

"Cas," Emmett said quietly as his youngest fell asleep with her arms loosely wrapped around her sister. "I know I haven't always been a good parent, but I..."

"You're not a terrible parent!" Cas exclaimed, though she lowered her voice when Hope shifted. "I mean, you forced yourself to be strong for my sake and Hope's. That's being a good parent."

"You needed your mother though," Emmett countered. "Emmy...she wanted nothing more or less than to see you happy, to see you -"

"And she did! Everything was just fine until…" Breaking off into a sob as she handed her sister to their father, Cas was defenseless against the jarring memories of seeing her mother dead, believing her father and Morell to be dead as well, and then the fear for her sister that had paralyzed her. "Until Cinder! I fucking hate her! She ruins everything! Why does she have to tear everyone's lives apart? Why does she want to do any of this?"

"I don't know, Cas," Emmett said, swearing under his breath as Hope woke up in response to her sister's sobs. "I really don't know what to tell you except for that even though your mother and I had a difficult relationship at times that I loved her, that I cared about her more than I cared about my own life. That extended to you and then Hope and -"

"Cassie?" Hope looked at her sister in concern though she couldn't understand why she was sobbing so heavily. "Cassie?"

"I...I'm fine...Hope," Cas said, her voice breaking. "I just...I need to be alone for a little."

Emmett sighed and nodded, refusing to let himself cry when he knew that Hope needed someone to be strong. "That's fine, besides, Hope and I aren't leaving until after the tournament."

Cas nodded through her tears before running off. "Okay…"

"Cassie's sad," Hope said plainly, watching her sister disappear. "Why?"

Unable to think of a better way to tell her, Emmett ruffled her curls before shaking his head. "She misses mommy."

Hope nodded. "I miss mommy too. I wish she here."

Emmett sighed as tears fought at the corners of his eyes. "I know...but it doesn't really matter if we can't change the past."

It all mattered, though, and the scars that Cinder had inflicted on them were never going to fade.

* * *

 ** _ **November 15th  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
Downtown  
1:41 PM  
**_**  
"Hey!" Allen said as he and Sun bumped fists while he walked onto Beacon Academy grounds with Neptune. "Nice to see you again!"

"Like you have no idea man!" Sun exclaimed while Neptune winked at Allen. "So, turns out you were totally right about her!"

"About who?" Neptune asked in confusion. "What girl are you talking about? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nah," Sun said though he thought about how attractive Blake was. "But she helped me and her team beat the shit out of Torchwick and his gang."

Neptune laughed. "Man, that's harsh."

"I know, we were fighting side by side," As he spoke, Sun grew more and more animated. "She was super fast and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome."

"Nice!" Neptune exclaimed while Allen laughed at the memory.

"It could have been gross," Allen said, smirking suggestively. "I mean, if Yang and Ivy had started snogging, I mean."

Ignoring that, Sun laughed. "Right? And the best part is, she's a faunus. But that's a secret, okay?"

Neptune nodded. "Got it."

Leaning in close to emphasize his point, Sun narrowed his eyes a little bit. "And not a, 'I'm going to go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret,' I'm talking secret secret."

"Whoa...chill out man, okay?" Neptune said, almost whispering. "I got it!"

"You better," Sun said as he, Allen, and Neptune watched students run out of the building and a blonde boy getting splattered into the window. "I just don't want to screw this up, you know? These people are the coolest! No offense to you guys."

Neptune laughed. "None taken."

Grandly, Sun led the way while Allen glanced at a message from Cas on his scroll. "They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're going to be cool, right?"

Neptune gestured to himself with his arms as he leaned. "Dude."

"Good point," Sun said, shaking his head as they entered the room where students were screaming and the majority of them ran towards the door.

"Food fight!" A girl shrieked as she ran out.

Looking at Sun and Allen in concern, Neptune found himself struggling to decide whether or not this was normal behaviour while Nora laughed atop a tower of tables that were stacked haphazardly, possibly by Cas. In a sing song voice, Nora placed her hands on her hips and cackled once more."I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle -"

Getting knocked off the top by the back end of a black and purple sniper, Nora fell as Caitlin appeared and smirked. "Not if I have anything to say about it, witch! Burn her at the stake!"

Stomping her foot on a table and pointing at Team JNPR and Caitlin, Ivy, and Cas, Ruby screamed with her full power and crushing a carton of milk in her hand. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!"

The rest of Team RWBY joined in, raising their fists simultaneously. "Yeah!"

Laughing maniacally, Nora shouted. "Off with their heads!"

Glaring at Caitlin whose legs were dangling off the tower with Ivy and Cas standing by either side of her, Nora attempted to knock them off of it though the three girls were faster and, with the aid of Cas's semblance, all of them landed on the ground in front of Team JNPR - all of who grabbed a horde of watermelons and, deciding to take on the three older girls later, began to assault Team RWBY with them while Caitlin turned several cans of soda into rocket style projectiles while kicking them towards the members of both Team RWBY and Team JNPR. At the same time, Ivy grabbed an apple and shifted into a form similar to Weiss while holding the apple and miming biting it before tossing at Ruby's face while she pretended to fall into a cursed sleep and her target just barely made it out of the way while Yang lifted two turkeys from the ground and applied them in a for akin to that of gloves to punch her way through the competition's unceasing watermelons.

Disappearing from the scene with her semblance while climbing up into the rafters with Cas's aid, Caitlin held onto her projectiles and covertly attacked those below her, making most of her targets though Blake Belladonna dodged out of the way of one as she leapt in front of Yang and snatched two baguettes while Yang tossed her turkeys sharply towards Pyrrha though she was fast enough to get out of the firing range and took a single baguette to engage Blake while Jaune took the blows of Yang's attacks and the unseen and sudden attacks of Caitlin, Ivy, and Cas who shifted the majority of their targets to the other members of Team RWBY and Team JNPR while Pyrrha evaded disorientation by Blake who she almost claimed victory over - and would have if Ruby hadn't knocked her backwards while Ren and Nora began to charge at the fifteen year old in retaliation though found themselves intercepted by Weiss while Nora jumped through the tables in order to grab a metal flag pole and attack a watermelon to it.

Nora growled in irritation as she found herself hitting Ruby rather than her target, Weiss, and getting knocked unconscious by her cousin who aided Nora in throwing her against a pillar that Ruby saved her from though she began to shout dramatically in response to Weiss's quote un quote demise while Ivy giggled hysterically and found her partner knocking her back with a smirk before kissing her and proceeding to fight her though Ivy used her semblance to distract her long enough to get away while Yang began to duel Ren while Caitlin tied her silk belt to one of the slanted rafters and used it to swing down while Nora and Ivy, in a joint effort with aid from a well aimed, distracting kick from Caitlin, sent Yang through the roof while Blake and Cas began to fight side by side though Pyrrha's semblance blocked their attack though Ruby outsmarted all of them but Caitlin who, seeing her change her stance, disappeared and got out of the way while Ruby used her semblance to overwhelm everyone and render everyone else unconscious. Feeling a sense of pride as she smirked, none of them and much less her noticed Sun, Neptune, and Allen; Allen was laughing hysterically though Neptune, drenched in soda, was scowling while Sun smiled.

"I love these guys." He said with a grin.

The second thing that none of them noticed was Glynda storming in angrily, swinging her crop and her heels clicking as she perfectly imitating a runway strut while they barely noticed her snapping at them after fixing the mess, her gaze lingering on Caitlin and Ivy who were laughing while Caitlin leaned against the wall and slid down into an almost perfect centre split though her skinny jeans prevented her from getting all the way down and she opted to slide into a relaxed, open position instead, pushing up her glasses after wiping the residue from her soda projectiles off of them and adjusting her perfectly styled red leather jacket while Ivy half tackled Yang after she crashed through the roof - much to the amusement of all of them while Cas wrapped an arm around Caitlin and played with her slightly messy, dark wavy hair that had come free alongside her side bangs from her two high buns. Rose Varna followed in shortly behind Ozpin, her violet eyes ins shock though she began to giggle at the sight while Glynda let out a low sound of irritation while crossing her arms, crop in hand.

"Let it go," Ozpin told her while she tried to not imagine the possibility of any of them, but much less her girls or Allen or Cas getting hurt.

Sighing heavily, she looked to him and Rose. "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

Rose snorted. "Honestly, do you think any of us were much better than them when were seventeen or, in Cat and Ives case, nineteen?"

"She's right," Ozpin said, subtly squeezing Rose's hand.

"Still…" Glynda said as she watched how happy they seemed. "I know some of them have seen darkness, some of them even have dealt with their own but…like I said, they're supposed to be the defenders of our world."

"And they will be," Ozpin assured her though he dreaded the meeting he knew he was going to have to have with Elizabeth and Tai in the next week or so because Elizabeth had figured out his quote un quote scheme for Ruby to destroy Salem. "But, right now, they're still children. So why not let them play the part? After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever."

* * *

 _ **November 17th  
Beacon Academy CCTS Tower  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
12:34 PM  
**_  
Bitterly looking out the window as she watched the ships come in while her grip on her crop tightened, Glynda focused on her annoyance instead of how upset she was about the argument she and James had had the night before. "Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels."

Sighing, Ozpin shifted to look at her and trying to diplomatic though he was confused by how she was being. "Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man...but, yes, those are a bit of an eyesore." Looking at his desk as an access requested message showed up on his scroll, Ozpin sighed again. "Come in."

The elevator doors sliding open, Glynda retained her glare as she crossed her arms and held onto her crop while turning to face James while Ozpin turned to greet him. "Ozpin!"

Still trying to be diplomatic in spite of the tension that Ozpin could practically feel between the two of them, he smiled. "Hello, General."

"Please, drop the formalities," James said as he looked to his wife who he hadn't seen since she and the girls and Allen had left. "And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met."

Retaining her glare as she gave a personable wave for show, Glynda sighed. "Oh, James!" Glaring at both of them, she walked away. "I'll be outside."

As she left the room, James couldn't help but feel nervous as he looked to Ozpin. "Well, she hasn't changed a bit."

Arms crossed as the doors of the elevator doors closed, Glynda sighed heavily as she pushed up her glasses. Forcing herself to be perfectly confident as she strutted towards her office, her crop in hand and slamming the door behind her though she didn't lock it, Glynda blocked her emotions with anger in spite of the fact that she knew that she was denying what she was feeling to herself. She wasn't angry with him anymore and she knew that he felt terrible about having facilitated another row with her but she also wanted to cry and she was certain that that was what was making her angry. Distancing herself slightly, Glynda considered her girls and Allen in regards to their personalities and their similarities to both her and James. Caitlin, as much as she was like James in every other way, was just as sensitive as she was and Glynda personally thought that there wasn't a bone in her eldest's body that was truly vengeful though she knew that Caitlin herself would disagree. Ivy, she felt, was somewhere in between, being that Ivy was an empath but chose to ignore that and was subsequently as arrogant as James, in some circumstances, while she felt Allen was most like her despite being jocular.

Her thoughts swirling, a headache taking her over, and a sickening feeling taking her over, Glynda barely noticed as the door to her office hesitantly opened though she looked up from staring at her hands on her desk, her crop laying just beside it, as the door loudly shut. "Glynda?"

Sighing and forcing herself to look at him, Glynda couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling of guilt that was flowing over her. "What is it, James?"

Unable to stop himself, James moved quickly over to her and pulled her tightly into him and, though she didn't say anything, she felt her eyelashes growing heavy as tears threatened at them. "Glynda, I am so sorry about last night, really, and I...are you alright?"

"All things considered, yes," Glynda said though she hated how formal she sounded. "Are you still -"

"Glynda," James whispered, kissing her forehead. "No, I'm not still angry. I...Glyns, what is all of this doing to us? This fight against Cinder, and how blatantly personal it's all become...I don't want to hurt you because I love you."

"I love you too," She murmured, leaning heavily into him while he held her securely in his arms. "I…I don't know what this is doing either…I…" Sighing deeply, Glynda held onto him tighter as she continued to fight back tears. "Is Cinder going to tear everyone's lives apart?"

"I don't know…" James said, terrified of the idea of something happening to her. "But if she tore our family apart then I...I don't know what I would do…"

"Neither do I," Glynda admitted as he pushed her slightly askew glasses back. "But when she gets caught, when she ends up back in Atlas under maximum security again...well I can imagine the interrogation that Elizabeth will personally insist on carrying out won't be pretty."

"There's a reason people on the council are afraid of her," James said with a slight smile. "She's a bit more blunt and forthcoming than they'd like."

"It's the Atlesian Council," Glynda said, rolling her eyes. "Did they expect her to coddle them or hold their hands? Because she has never been like that and even though she and Emmeline clashed, they both had the same tactics when dealing with the more difficult parts of the council."

"I would tend to agree with that," James said as he rubbed her back. "And I'm so sorry if I upset you."

"I shouldn't react as passionately as I do," Shaking her head, Glynda looked at him before kissing him softly and pulling him closer to her. "You're not the only one at fault when it comes to us."

"Glynda…" James murmured, caressing her cheek. "It's always my fault and you know it."

"Maybe it is or maybe it isn't," She said, taking her crop and collapsing it before re attaching it to the side of her boot. "But I still love you - even if things aren't easy."

"I love you too, Glyns," He promised, kissing her again. "And I'll never leave you unless you want me to."

"I know," Glynda said, wrapping herself tightly around him. "And I don't want you to. I love you, and I want you to stay with me."

Gently kissing her, James nodded. "I love you so much."


	45. Shotgun Sinners, Don't Stop If I Fall

_**November 19th  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
10:13 PM  
**_  
"That's right everyone," Allen said, smirking as Team CAFE walked through the grounds of Beacon Academy. "I have now been the same age as our fearless leader: Casey Ciel-Schnee, for six days!"

Sun laughed. "Man, you're still younger than her no matter by how many weeks."

"Eh, who cares?" Allen said, leaning against the wall. "Hey, do you think Team CI is going to be here today? Because I want to see Caitlin and Ivy beat the shit out of -"

"Sun Wukong!" A sharp voice said from behind them and when he turned around he shook in fear upon seeing her though he stopped when she grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a tight embrace before ruining his unusually combed hair. "Nice to see you again."

"Artemis!" Sun exclaimed as he wrenched himself out of his sister's grasp. "What are you doing at Beacon?"

"If you weren't here for the Vytal Festival, I would ask you the same thing," Artemis said, adjusting the bow and quiver on her back. "Though I suppose it would be pointless to ask that since I know. To answer your question, I'm here because I wanted to see my brother and also because I need to speak with Prime Minister Varna."

"Didn't you get a job working for her?" Sun asked and Artemis nodded. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah, I know," Artemis said, laughing. "So, who are they?"

Sun smirked. "So this is Allen, he's General Ironwood and Glynda Goodwitch's kid and he's a year younger than his sisters while this is Cas Ciel-Schnee."

"Hey," Artemis said, waving at both of them while Allen winked and Cas adjusted her sniper. "How'd you all meet?"

"Oh, well I saved Allen from thugs," Sun said while Allen laughed as he remembered that day. "And I met Cas this year. She's a bit...testy…"

"Testy?" Cas demanded, her hands on her hips. "I am not testy!"

"That's a not necessarily a bad thing," Artemis told her and Cas rolled her eyes. "Seriously."

Though Artemis was only about 4'11, she made up for it in the obvious physical strength that she possessed. Her arms and legs were incredibly toned while her abs were visible since she was wearing a cropped tank top and low cut shorts with a long skirt flowing down to the ground over that though it didn't cross into her front. She had a pouch of Dust crystals and vials attached to her belt and it was clear that her arrows were infused with it as well while her bow had several slots filled with fire, ice, and lightning Dust. She was wearing platform boots that went up to her ankles and were about nine centimeters high and there were multiple cuffs on both of her wrists along with leather gloves that appeared well worn. Her skin was evenly tanned and her hair a dark blonde while her brown eyes appeared as if they never missed anything. Her sunglasses were resting in her hair for the time being but it was clear, even partially covered, that they were designer.

"Alender Ironwood and Casey Ciel-Schnee!" Glynda said from behind them, her voice sharp. "Both of you, my office, now."

Allen and Cas did what she asked though they exchanged a similar look of fear while they followed her. As she restrained herself from laughing, Artemis began to walk a little more quickly while her brother caught up and it wasn't until they were standing in front of Beacon Tower that she stopped and watched his gaze follow a dexterous girl in black and white who also had a large black bow on the top of her head. Her tail coiling around her bow and quiver to prevent herself from using it to express interest, Artemis could tell that, even from this distance, the girl was a faunus. Sighing as she watched his gaze follow her still until she disappeared, Artemis placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Who's that, Sun?" She asked him. "The faunus girl?"

Sun raised an eyebrow though he shook his head. "That's Blake Belladonna. She's a cat faunus - her bow covers her ears - but that's not something most people know."

Artemis nodded. "And you're attracted to her?"

"Well...uh...kind of…" Sun admitted, remembering how pretty she had looked on the docks and also how much of a moment of catharsis that he knew it must have been for her when she had stood in the courtyard and let out her bow. "Okay, so yeah, I'm attracted to her but I don't really know how to handle that!"

Artemis laughed though she knew he was serious. "Sun, if you like her then you just have to tell her."

"That implies rejection, doesn't it?" He asked her though she didn't respond immediately. "Because I've seen that happen way more than I expected to in the short time I've been here."

"I'm not suggesting that she's going to reject you," Artemis said. "But if she does, at least you'll know and it won't be eating at you. Just please keep that -"

"So...turns out we have detention," Cas said in a way that was oddly cheerful as she came back, skipping. "For the next few weeks because we may or may not have -"

"Do I want to hear this?" Artemis asked Sun, who shrugged in response.

"I don't know?" He said. "Sometimes Cas is -"

"Don't even say it," Cas told him with a serious warning in her voice. "Unless you want to end up six feet under."

Sun looked to Artemis in fear. "I think that's a death threat."

Slapping him hard across the face, Artemis narrowed her gaze. "Sure, but not a serious one."

Sun sighed heavily and gave Allen a pleading look. "And you're back."

Artemis glared. "I never left, it's just that sometimes you need a reminder."

"A reminder of what?" Sun demanded though he got slapped again. "Okay, okay, I get the idea."

"Remember what I told you about this world?" Artemis asked him with her voice low and her tail flicking irritably. "It doesn't give a damn. It's going to break you hard, and you have to move on from that, Okay?"

Sun nodded. "Got it."

* * *

 ** _ **November 20th  
Beacon CCTS Tower  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
9:35 PM  
**_**  
"Ozpin!" Elizabeth snapped as she stormed into the man's office while he looked at her evenly, Rose standing behind him with a hand on his shoulder. "I've got more than a few questions for you and I am not in the mood for you to play games with pretense -"

"Madame President, please calm down," Ozpin told her though she only narrowed her eyes as Tai came up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "This isn't the time for -"

"Oh, so you're going to deny that you want to use my daughter as a weapon?" Elizabeth demanded while Tai gave her a squeeze. "Well?"

"I don't want to use Ruby as a weapon," Ozpin said though Rose tensed at the idea. "I really don't, but I know that she's going to have to learn to fight against probably Salem herself -"

"Care to explain that to me?" Elizabeth said, her voice clipped even though she knew. "Ozpin -"

"Salem is the creator and master of grimm," Ozpin informed her though his tone made it clear that he would not elaborate. "Furthermore, she is likely the reason Cinder Fall -"

"Cinder Fall is nothing more or less than a psychopathic, power-hungry bitch," Elizabeth snapped, pushing back the memories of watching Emmeline Ciel die and being unable to save her from Cinder a second time - let alone the things the woman had done to her personally. "And she will be castigated for her crimes."

"Yes, I know," Ozpin said evenly. "The people of Atlas and every other kingdom in the world, even the minor kingdoms, know so too - or have you not reiterated that fact every time someone has asked you about punishing Cinder after her re-capture?"

"That's perfectly irrelevant," Elizabeth told him as she wandered off to the side, struggling with her emotions. "And I should think that you ought to know that without asking me."

"Yes, and I think my question was rhetorical," Ozpin said, refusing to meet Tai's gaze. "President Morell, truly, I understand that this is more than just a political matter for you."

"Do you?" She snapped, turning around with her heels clicking. "Because I don't think you do."

"You have explicitly been stated as describing brutal torture and abuse at the hand of Cinder Fall in more than one transcript of a court proceeding, let alone the statements you made to the Atlesian Department Of Justice." Ozpin reminded her and she sighed in irritation while Tai pulled her into him. "And not only that, but you watched a woman die at her hand."

" _Emmeline Ciel_ ," Elizabeth hissed, tears forming in her eyes though she knew it wasn't going to help to try to not cry - some of her interviews about Emmeline's death were a testament to that. She had refused to be scripted for them, something that her PR team had been vehemently against though something that the Atlesian people had not been surprised by.  
 _  
As she walked into the room for her seventh interview since Emmeline's death, Elizabeth felt her stomach tying into knots. Not only was she announcing her pregnancy, but she knew that there were going to be questions about Emmeline and those were, in more way than one, much more difficult to answer than the ones about her personal life. It was easier to admit to her relationship and family with Tai for the fact that they had both agreed on what they could admit to and what they couldn't - such as Ruby's parentage or Yang's mother - but when she talked about Emmeline she felt nothing but guilt. She had never wanted to hurt her and though she had disagreed with her on some political topics, she had had no desire to bring her arm or to tear her family apart. Her dreams were still frequently haunted by memories of Cinder manipulating her, exploiting her flaws, beating her when she was too forward with her distaste. Though she knew enough about Salem from Cinder herself, Elizabeth couldn't stop herself from questioning how Cinder got to the point where she was and sometimes it felt like her mind was constricting._

 _"President Morell," Brooke Roman said as she entered the view of the cameras. "It's certainly nice to have you here again."_

 _"Well, it's important isn't it?" Elizabeth replied with a smile. "I've made it very clear that I've been trying to be as forthcoming as possible."_

 _"Well," Brooke said with a smile. "I personally would say that you're succeeding. How are your girls? Taiyang?"_

 _Elizabeth sighed. "The girls are fine. Taiyang and I are fine as well and, actually, we found out that we're having a child recently."_

 _Brooke's eyes went wide before she lightly embraced the older woman. "That's fantastic."_

 _"Thank you, we're both excited," Elizabeth said, coaxing her fingers through her hair._

 _Brooke sighed heavily and glanced towards her producer who was glaring at her. "I know that this is not the first time you've had to answer for this topic, and I apologize for bringing it up since I know that it's upsetting for you and, arguably, everyone, but Emmeline Ciel -"_

 _"I feel like what happened to her was my fault," Elizabeth said quietly though she was cursing herself for doing so. "If Cinder hadn't escaped, or if I had been up there just a few minutes earlier then she probably wouldn't have…"_

 _"There's nothing to suggest that what happened to her was your fault. Not only that," Brooke said gently. "But you saved her life."_

 _"Once and she died anyways," Elizabeth said, starting to cry in spite of herself. "I am so sorry, I've never been a good actor -"_

 _"In many ways, that's a strength of yours." Brooke assured her in perfect sympathy. "What you went through, what you suffered is something no one should ever have to suffer."_

 _"Emmett Schnee has it worse," Elizabeth told her, trying hard not to snap as she spoke through heavy tears. "He lost his wife, and his two daughters lost their mother, not to mention the fact that Casey witnessed -"_

 _One of the producers scoffed and cut in. "I don't normally say anything, but with Emmett Schnee and his older wife...well don't you think now he'll try and find a woman his own age?"_

 _Elizabeth looked at him in shock. "That's simply horrible! Emmett and Emmeline...well they...they… they should have been able to….neither of them deserved this…." Elizabeth said, burying her head in her hands as she couldn't stop the sobs that were escaping her..._

Glaring at Ozpin as she pulled herself out of her head, Elizabeth tried to force her voice to be completely steady although it was no use. "And Ozpin you have no right to bring that up. I'm sure Emmett has told you the same thing."

Sighing as he looked to Rose, Ozpin tried to reason with her. "Rose, you know this situation just as well as I do."

"Well, yes," Rose said as she met Elizabeth's gaze. "But she's right."

Tai's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Ozpin and Rose, understanding their proximity. "You two are involved, aren't you?"

Both of them snapped to look at him in shock though a deep blush started to form in Rose's cheeks that confirmed his suspicions. Gently taking her hand, Ozpin let the silence speak for itself before Rose sighed. "Yes, Tai, but we're not coming public for another few days."

"How long have you been involved?" Elizabeth asked, curious though her tone was somewhat irritable. "Just out of curiosity, I mean."

"Five years," Rose admitted quietly. "And I swear, if you make one comment Elizabeth -"

"I'm happy for you," Elizabeth said, and Rose gave her a quizzical glance. "I mean that, I promise. But this isn't about that."

"Lizzie," Tai said, noticing her shaking in nervousness. "I don't like this situation with Ruby any more than you do."

"Which is why something needs to be done about it!" She exclaimed, tears escaping her against her will. "Ruby is my daughter just as much as she is yours and, even though she's not Violet, I can't bear the thought of anything happening to her - even if it is for some cause that could save humanity."

"Elizabeth, what's more important," Ozpin questioned her. "Your daughter or humanity?"

Glaring and crossing her arms, Elizabeth began to pace. "Technically, humanity should be but that's just not the case. What you don't seem to understand, Ozpin, and what I don't think you've ever understood, is that when humanity stands aligned to protect itself, some will get hurt and others won't."

"I do understand that -" He started.

"I will do everything in my power to protect Ruby and you have to remember that you're dealing with a young girl," Elizabeth said, cutting across him. "She's not an adult and she's not going to understand what you're asking her to do, what you're asking her to risk losing. And if you're going to debate this and apply cases, let me give my counterargument now."

Ozpin sighed and motioned for her to speak. "I'm listening."

"Cinder claimed, after murdering Emmeline," Elizabeth sighed heavily."And I quote: 'it wasn't personal.' That's something you and Cinder are one and the same on. Both of you think of things like this, quote un quote sacrifices for the quote un quote greater good as impersonal. The only difference is that the two of you are on different sides of this whisper war and, frankly, I think you're the lesser of two evils."

"I'm not evil -" Ozpin began though Elizabeth stopped him from continuing.

"Are you sure about that?" She challenged. "Because, typically, if you have to say it then your justifications are going to be weak."

"Lizzie, please calm down," Tai said as he pulled her tightly into him. "I feel the same way as you do with our three girls but I don't think Ozpin is evil."

"I have made mistakes," Ozpin informed her. "I've even -"

"Shattered the moon?" Rose suggested with a smirk. "I thought you had something to do with that."

"Roz..." Ozpin said, laughing as she ruffled his already tousled hair before turning back to Elizabeth and Tai. "I have made more mistakes than either of you ever will in your lifetimes, but I have never intentionally caused someone harm. That is what Salem does and I will do everything in power to stop her. That's what I've been working towards for years."

* * *

 ** _ **November 22nd  
Beacon CCTS Tower  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
10:45 PM  
**_**  
"Ozpin, if Rose is right and Cinder really is here then something, and I don't care what, needs to be done," Glynda said as she looked to Emmett. "What? You know just as well as I do that there's something not right going on here -"

"Well then the solution is simple," Emmett said bitterly. "We find Cinder, take her back into our custody, and prosecute her for the new crimes she has committed since she escaped prison, which include but are not limited to multiple counts of murder -"

"Oh please, that is not something _I'm_ going to do!" Rose snapped. "And I hope you know that!"

"Rose, she's a psychopathic, power-hungry bitch who wants nothing more than to cause pain -" Emmett started as calmly as he could.

"You think I don't know that?" Rose demanded. "You think I don't know that she's working with Salem because I do and I unfortunately have more experience with that bitch than I'd care to admit to."

"Since you brought it up," Emmett said with a glare. "Why don't you explain it."

Rose began to furiously flip through her spell book to some of the pages that her mother had recorded personal information in before she thrusted the book towards Emmett with it open to the most concerning pages. "Fine. If you want to know so badly, read this."  
 _  
July 8th_

 _Though I know that Rosalinde and Marissa are still so young, Rose being only sixteen and Marissa nineteen, I can't bear what I've done, the things that I'm supposed to deal with. I hate doing this, I hate that I'm leaving them but after what Salem did to me, forcing these powers on me and now...now they've been forced onto Rose because I'm her mother. I probably shouldn't have marked her with the sigil, I probably shouldn't have amplified her already strong powers but I couldn't stop myself. Ugh, if their father hadn't walked out...maybe I'd be able to force myself to go through this but I can't. I know what Salem really is though. I know that she was enamoured by the evil one of the brother gods, and I know he gave her the powers that she posses and inflicted on me and my daughter and I also know that the grimm are the extension of both of their powers. She's got a weak spot, her prior love for the god of darkness and her hatred for Ozpin...tied to her daughters I think, and I regret to say that I hope Rose will be able to exploit that. On a tangent, I wonder what Ozpin will think of her…._

Emmett looked at her in surprise before gently closing her spellbook and handing it back to her. "I had no idea that your mother..that your family was so tied to this... though I'm guessing that Ozpin thinks very highly of you."

A furious blush tinted at Rose's cheeks. "Emmett -"

"You two aren't subtle at all," Emmett said with a smirk. "You know that Emmy suspected you two were involved, right?"

Rose's blush deepened. "I...I…"

"Roz," Ozpin said, getting up from his desk and wrapping his arms around her waist before kissing her forehead. "It isn't a secret anymore, remember?"

"My public announcement of it was just a few days ago -" She said, her violet eyes flaring at Emmett.

"Roz, it's fine," Ozpin murmured, rubbing her back. "Everything's fine."

"What was it I said about a lack of subtly again?" Emmett said, smirking still as he leaned against the wall. "Hey, so when's Qrow going to show up?"

Ozpin sighed. "I'm not sure. He just left on another mission, looking into some of Salem's new...areas of influence but I don't know when he'll be back."

"He hasn't made contact?" Emmett asked, irritated by the fact. "He can't seriously think that…"

"That disappearing is the best idea?" Ozpin suggested and Emmett groaned. "Emmett, this is not the kingdom of Atlas and -"

"I'm not trying to imply that it is!" Emmett snapped. "But every time he's done this he's chosen the worst possible times to show up again and -"

"I agree with that," James said, looking at Ozpin seriously while Glynda glared at him. "Qrow can't just go dark in the field in the way he does."

"Ugh, don't get me started on Qrow Branwen!" Rose said, exasperated by almost everything about the man. "Apart from his atrocious drinking habits, he has no -"

"We get the idea," Emmett said, just as annoyed by the man as she was. "Though if I recall, you got angry with me, Emmy, and Qrow because of the night -"

"Emmett Schnee!" Rose exclaimed, her violet eyes flaring still. "What the hell -"

"Sorry," Emmett said with a shrug. "But you disappeared after that for -"

Rose pulled out her spell book and began to flip through it menacingly, looking for a serious curse with a difficult countercurse. "Emmett Schnee, if you don't shut the fuck up -"

"Roz," Ozpin said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Please put the book down."

Groaning in frustration as she used a spell to knock Emmett back, Rose slammed the book shut after she saw he wasn't hurt and was getting off of the ground. "There, now we're even Emmett."

Emmett laughed. "Alright then Rose."

Adjusting her crop in hand, Glynda sighed. "Emmett, do you really think your sister is here?"

Emmett nodded, fighting back the tears that were forming at the corners of his eyes. "Yes, and Cas saw her. Weiss, on the other hand, didn't. She's not using her real name - according to Cas - which is smart on her part but makes our job harder. Though I think Glynda might have the easiest time identifying her."

"Why should I -" Glynda began though she sighed heavily and crossed her arms. "I know I fought her the night we met Ruby but -"

"Exactly, you've fought her recently," Emmett said rationally. "And I think you can take her."

Glynda narrowed her eyes at him and adjusted her glasses. "Emmett, she's probably close to if not at my level of skill and so I -"

"She was flying a bullhead," Emmett reminded her with a smirk. "So I think that if you were having a true fight with her that you would come out as the victor."

Rose nodded and awkwardly pulled Glynda into a loose embrace. "Whatever happens, I'm sure you'll be alright. We're all here for you."

"Especially me," James said, kissing her deeply. "I love you, Glyns."

"I love you too," Glynda murmured, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I love you too."

* * *

 ** _ **November 24th  
Location: Unknown  
5:23 PM  
**_**  
Scoffing as she saw Cinder manipulating her niece, Weiss, and her team, Salem forced her seer to show her the man she wanted to destroy. Sitting behind his desk and smiling as Rosalinde Varna pulled him up while wrapping her arms around his neck, Salem couldn't help but feel her loathing for Ozpin come rushing back. The man, as far as she was concerned, didn't deserve happiness, not for having killed her daughters. Though he hadn't done so directly, if he hadn't given them their damned powers then Lucy, Shay, Aria, and Hannah wouldn't have been killed for them although their killers inherited their powers. It was all his fault, all of it, and just seeing him happy made her want to snuff out the light that the older of the brother gods had worked so hard to build.

Angrily shattering the closest thing to her as she saw Rosalinde Varna pull Ozpin into a deep, passionate kiss in front of a horde of reporters, Salem dismissed her seer before opting to wander around her domain. _In many ways,_ Salem thought bitterly, _They are worse than Emmeline Ciel and Emmett Schnee were_. She knew that she was not one to talk about romance, considering the fact that she had once loved the younger of the brother gods, but the day his powers as such had been diminished beyond usefulness he had left her just like everyone else had. The majority of his powers he had given to her and, while she knew that his last act had been to create the creatures of grimm, it bothered her that he hadn't given her a little more than just her powers as a sorceress and control over the creatures of grimm. At the very least, he could have helped her kill Ozpin.

Ozpin, that crotchety old wizard that she had surmised had been created in his powers by the older of the brother gods, had been that hermit like wizard that her girls had come across in their travels. They had learned that he had been abandoned by his parents and that he didn't know who they were which was why he had no surname and simply went by Ozpin. Though she hadn't personally understood why her girls had been so bent on helping the irritable man, Salem had allowed it because she knew that the girls were happy and that they wanted to help people more than anything else. So she had let it slide, something she had very much regretted. The man ended up giving the girls powers and turning them into quote un quote maidens - something that in the end resulted in their deaths at the hands of others who had found their powers unnatural. After being forced to watch her daughters burn at the stake for witchcraft and the ones who had condemned them inadvertently receiving their powers, she had sought out the man who had given them the powers that had gotten them killed and vowed for revenge.

It was not terribly long after that that she had met _him_. The younger of the brother gods, the one who was admittedly evil in hindsight though she knew her grief had blinded her at the time to that fact, was the one of the two who took pity on her after she had spent months at the hot springs in Solitas, freezing in the bitter cold after she got out of the spring every time, praying for them, or at the very least praying for _someone_ , to take her hand and pull her out of the perpetual hell that she was living in. He had, and he gave her her powers though she knew that he had taken up his brother's side after he had left her and that was how they had empowered Ozpin though he lost his life to her regardless. In return, as she had figured out that both brothers had decided that she needed to be defeated, the brothers forced Ozpin to reincarnate into another so that they would become him.

It was more than just a little bit of hell to pay, but Salem refused to give up her fight against him and she refused to let go of her desire for vengeance. It gave her something to justify what she was doing, what she had done even if there was a part of her that demanded she stop. Cinder resembled her in many ways, and especially in that regard, and that was something that had motivated her in taking the former Schnee. Of course, that had not been without its own flaws - Roman Torchwick being one of them though she supposed he served some usefulness. Cinder still had some ties, but the lust for power and the desire to appear strong were something that Salem had found easy to manipulate - even if she had required the application of intense torture to the girl in some circumstances.  
 _  
Ozpin, I don't care how or when but you will pay_. Salem thought as she continued to wander her domain. _And if Rosalinde Varna is put through hell because of it, then so be it. At the very least, to Varna's credit, she's stronger than her mother though that makes her completely a waste to me and my purposes._

Amongst the multitude of things that she used to convince herself that Ozpin was the one in the wrong, his self assured nature was one of them. That was followed by the fact that he failed to see any issue in misleading children into believing that their fight was only the grimm, that eventually their world would see a true peace and the fact that he put his reasons and objectives ahead of their safety. The quite literal flinging of them into the Emerald Forest as initiation at his academy was a testament to that, in her mind, followed by things such as the fact that he didn't hesitate in warning them to the possibility of death in doing so. His caring, respect, and humbleness towards people and in general, while she knew genuine, only angered her further because she knew it had gotten him further than her though she knew that their fight was a draw for the time being.

One of the other reasons she used to justify her hatred of him was his little group. Though Emmeline Ciel had been killed by Cinder and Leonardo was in her pocket, Salem knew that the group's other members would never bend to her. Rosalinde Varna would sooner die - by anyone's hand including her own - before she sold her soul to Salem while Emmett Schnee would have no qualms about killing her and Cinder in revenge for Emmeline's death. Qrow was in about the same line as Emmett though for Summer Rose. Glynda Goodwitch would fight her even if it killed her while James Ironwood was just like Ciel when it came to the majority of policy decisions and his views on Salem herself. It made her angry that they were all so unbreakable and, in her rage, she shattered the mirror that she had used in training Cinder before demanding it show her the one she hated more than anyone else.

Angering her further, nothing changed and she didn't see Ozpin - only her own reflection stared back. Shaking as she repaired it, she more specifically commanded that it show her Ozpin and, this time it worked. The man was in his office, reading over something on his scroll, while Rosalinde paced, her sparkling ruby red heels clicking and her dark leather pants contrasting with the silver blouse she was wearing with a sapphire choker around her neck. Stopping, Rose moved over to him and pulled him out of his chair and he set down his scroll as he took her into his arms before spinning her and suddenly pulling her into a kiss. Dismissing the images, Salem groaned and passed off the image not changing the first time as a result of it being broken, that what she had seen wasn't real. After all, she hated Ozpin more than anyone else - she had no reason to hate herself above all, did she?

What the Queen didn't know was that the mirror that the older brother god had forced his brother to give her never lied.

"My...Queen…" Tyrian hissed, coming into the room. "Dr...Dr Watts would like to speak with you… supposedly now…"

Salem turned to him and glared, her eyes wide and flaring. "Tell Arthur Watts that if he's not careful I'll have his head on a plate."

Tyrian looked at her in fear for a moment before nodding. "Of...of...of course...my…my Queen…"

* * *

 _ **November 27th  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
9:31 PM  
**_  
Ozpin sighed as he watched Rose continue to pace across their room in upset. "Roz -"

"More secrets, really?" Rose wiped a tear away from her violet eyes as she looked at Ozpin. "I thought that we were past this."

"I don't know if we'll ever be," Ozpin said as he sat down on their bed and she shifted to look at him with tears in her eyes. "But I'll answer your questions because I know that you deserve that much at the very least."

"What's your real history with Salem?" Rose asked quietly, leaning against the bookcase. "Why does she hate you so much, why does she hate humanity so much?"

Eyes widening slightly, Ozpin hesitated for a moment before forcing himself to look at her. "The original four maidens, the four girls that I granted powers to, were her daughters. After I granted them their powers and they set off, they died. Salem blamed me personally for losing her daughters - especially considering that the girls all died unnaturally and their powers transferred to new hosts shortly after they left me, no longer a quote un quote crotchety old wizard, as Glynda had put it." Ozpin sighed heavily as he continued. "Salem knew that I had given them their powers and she blamed me for her loss. After that, she vowed to destroy me and sought out the power to do so herself."

"Of course she did," Rose muttered, feeling herself growing more tired by the minute. "And, obviously, she got whatever power she was searching for."

Ozpin nodded. "Yes, and from that end she sought out the brother gods - one of which took pity on her and gave her the majority of his powers. Eventually they fell in love and -"

Collapsing suddenly onto the ground as she found herself losing control of her powers, Rose screamed as she started fall and a numbing sensation began to take her over until all she could feel was the pain that existed within her own head while a ringing sensation over took her hearing and everything began to spin around her. Unable to move, Rose closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the pain though this didn't help. Everything seemed to be amplified and she could feel something icing under her before it almost immediately melted and began to solidify and swirl around her until suddenly everything except for the pain stopped and she felt Ozpin taking her hand before pulling her into him tightly while the pain continued. Gently carrying her over to their bed and helping her lay down, Ozpin carefully laid a blanket over her before sitting down beside her and kissing her forehead.

"Roz…" Ozpin began hesitantly, "I know this might be stressful, but has that happened before?"

Weakly, Rose nodded and exposed one of the scars on her arms. Unlike the others, the ones that Rose had inflicted on herself that were jagged, deep, and uneven, this one was barely noticeable, even against her pale skin. It was pink against her inner wrist and was slightly marred by Rose's cuts but the symbol itself was clear."My mother...she gave me this before she...before she -"

"Shh...you don't have to tell me," Ozpin told her and she sighed heavily. "But that's Salem's personal sigil. The moon glyph of power."

"I know," Rose said weakly, her eyes fluttering between open and shut. "Her powers were granted to her by Salem."

"Roz…" Ozpin leaned down and kissed her forehead before resting his cool fingers over it, something to which she sighed at the sensation that partially alleviated her pain. "That feels nice?"

Rose nodded. "Yes…"

"You're irresistible, you know that?" Ozpin told her, kissing her gently. "You're beautiful, and you're everything I've ever wanted."

"I know," Rose said, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. "You never let me forget it."

"Because it's true," He promised her, drawing her close. "And I love you so much. I just...I wish things were just a little different...better for us."

"So do I," Rose kissed him before curling into his arms. "If there wasn't this war with Salem then… then I would have wanted to have had a family with you, to have married you -"

"Rosalinde," Ozpin sighed as he shook his head and gently rubbed her back. "That...that's not the world we live in...and I don't think it ever will be though I don't think that that should stop us."

"I love you more than I perhaps should," Rose said as he carefully let his fingers trail through her thick hair. "But at the same time I can't imagine not loving you."

"You give me far more credit than I deserve," Ozpin said though he couldn't help but smile when she ruffled his hair. "Roz…"

"I love you, Oz, and that isn't changing," Rose promised him though she grimaced when she forced herself to fully sit up. "Ugh...fuck….damn it…"

"Roz, if you need to rest -"

"You aren't leaving me," Rose told him and he smiled as he pulled her tightly into him and laid down while she played with his glasses. "It's not happening."

"Of course I'm not going to leave you," Ozpin said, holding her close. "Roz, you know that if I leave you that it won't be by choice."

"You're not going to get killed by Salem or Cinder or who fucking ever." Rose said, trying to be as confident as possible. "And Cinder isn't going to become the fall maiden. We'll find a guardian, I promise."

"There are a few who might be able to handle it," Ozpin admitted. "If we could, I would have just let you take the powers."

"Because that's exactly what we need," Rose commented dryly. "Me with the powers of a maiden. Honestly, it's a good thing that I'm forty four and therefore just a little too old take the powers. Doesn't it typically go to women who are between seventeen and thirty five?"

Ozpin nodded. "There have been a few cases when a woman older than that inherited the powers but, even with the forcible aura transfer, I can't bring myself to risk something happening - especially to you."

"Oz, I want to try," Rose said though her voice shook. "It's -"

"Rose, I'm not going to risk something like this causing you harm." Ozpin said, looking at her worriedly. "I'm just not. I love you too much to risk -"

"I know," Rose mumbled. "I love you too."

"Rose," Ozpin said, trailing his fingers down through her hair before kissing her softly. "Even if we can't have a child, I do want to marry you."

Looking at him in surprise, Rose kissed him passionately though she found herself struggling to hold onto him. "Oz, do you really mean that? I know it's been five years but -"

"Rosalinde Diana Varna," Ozpin said, holding her securely in his arms, keeping her from slipping any further. "How many times have we deliberated over this?"

Rose sighed. "Six or seven times a year since about three and a half years ago…"

"If you're still not ready, especially because we only just made our relationship public, I can wait, really," Ozpin promised her. "But if you are ready, then I'll -"

Shifting in his arms before kissing him again, Rose buried herself in his arms. "I'll marry you."

Cupping her face in his hands, Ozpin smiled before kissing her forehead. "Mmm...I love you so much, Roz…You really are my Rosalinde."

"Of course I am," Rose said, his arms tightening around her waist. "So...when are we -"

Slipping a ring with a dark green gem onto her finger, Ozpin sighed. "Soon, and I love you."

"I love you too, Oz," Rose said, curling tightly into him. "I love you too."


	46. Strike The Choir By The Grace Of God

_**November 28th  
Beacon Academy Library;  
Beacon Academy; Vale**_

Caitlin looked at Yang before groaning. "There's going to be a dance? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Yang laughed at her expression while the older girl was adjusting her glasses and finally rested her head on the table in her arms. "Oh come on, it's not the end of the world. It's not like I just told you have six months to live. I know you don't like -"

"I don't like loud noises, I don't like large groups of people, and I…" Glaring at Ivy, Caitlin sighed. "I'm going to feel like a fucking hypocrite if I go to this thing."

"Why?" Yang asked as Ivy sat down on her lap and began to trail her fingers through her partner's hair. "What's hypocritical about it."

Taking out her scroll and pulling up a photograph from about three and a half years prior, Caitlin narrowed her eyes at Yang before showing it to her. In the image that Cas had taken, Caitlin was plastering posters up on the walls of what appeared to be a secondary school in Atlas that read _Cancel The Prom - You All Have Better Things To Do With Your Life Than Getting Fucked Or Wasted_. "I was seventeen, because I had a late birthday I was almost eighteen when I started at Beacon, and I was in Year Eleven. Ivy, Cas, Allen, and I were known for being in the most rigours classes and excelling though we were also known for being 'the freaks'. Most of the people we had classes with were from other kingdoms because their parents were diplomats or something along those lines but the Atlesians were some of the snobbiest, bitchiest, and, in my opinion, stupidest people I've ever had the misfortune of coming across. It didn't help any of us that there were astigmatisms attached to us though not that many people pulled the whole 'Oh, the General's daughter' shit on me and Ivy or similar on Allen. We're not famous...but Cas is. So people often looked at her and were like, 'Oh, poor Casey Ciel-Schnee, her life is so hard even though she's got all the lien in the world.' People often chose to ignore that she lost her mother to her aunt and focused on the fact that she's a Schnee and, believe me, that's what led to Emmett exchanging some fairly nasty things with the administration. Followed by that, after all of us got fed up with the people we were surrounded by, came things like this."

Yang giggled. "You look adorable in that, you know the black leather pants and combat boots with the tight grey top and red leather jacket and your teal glasses. The cable knit beanie is cute too, though I've never seen you without your hair in a side bun before."

"My glasses, as cute as they are, aren't a fashion choice," Caitlin told her with a smirk. "As much as I love them, I legitimately need them to see."

Ivy snorted. "That's an understatement. You can't see three feet in front of you without them."

Yang looked at the image again. "So, other than the obvious, what exactly is that?"

Caitlin sighed heavily. "Okay, so Cas, Ivy, and I were in a fit of passion against people and it was my idea to, and I quote, 'Spite them as if it's our job.' The obvious place to start was prom - something Cas and I had been vehemently against for years and incredibly vocal about while also being something Ivy was indifferent to. I tried to get permission from admin to have this be a movement but I was sharply told no. No, when it comes to something I truly believe in, was enough to make me want to do this even more. So we made these posters and hung them everywhere. Long story short, we all got called in to the main office a week later and they called our parents. Probably because of who she is, they started with Cas -"

"Who started with me and why?" Cas asked as she playfully pulled Caitlin's hair out of its bun, causing her to yelp in surprise before turning to glare at her while Cas ruffled her hair. "Seriously, what are you -"

"Year Eleven for me and Ives and Year Ten for you and Allen - the _Cancel The Prom_ campaign," Caitlin informed her and Cas giggled as she looked at the photograph. "Oh, yeah, I remember that. Hey, are we going to -"

"And break Yang and Ivy's heart?" Caitlin asked her with mock horror. "Never, never in a million years would I do such a thing!"

Cas laughed before sitting down next to her. "So you were saying."

Turning back to her sister and Yang, Caitlin smirked a little before continuing. "The administration called Emmett first and he had been helping baby Hope with her walking even though she was still seriously young and Emmeline had died just six months before."

Cas nodded as she looked through some of the family photographs on her scroll. "Yeah, that pretty much sums that part up."

Caitlin sighed. "Anyways, Emmett was surprised that they were calling him because Cas had _never_ done anything to get herself into trouble before and they said, 'Mister Schnee, we need you to come down because your daughter is here with Caitlin and Ivory Ironwood and -"

"Wouldn't it have been Ironwood-Goodwitch?" Yang asked her, her voice low, though Ivy started laughing before kissing her cheek.

"Yang, babe, I don't even know how or why but the City Of Mantle cut Goodwitch off of our surname when it was entered into the system. We tried to get it fixed, but sort of gave up in the end."

"So basically," Caitlin said, giving Yang a sharp look. "Emmett comes down with Hope, who was half asleep, and is incredibly irritable - especially when he found out what Cas was in for - and he had a row with several administrators before slipping them a little bit of lien to get all three of us out of trouble. I'm pretty sure that -"

"Glynda and James never found out," Cas finished though she started laughing. "But I wouldn't be surprised if -"

"Salutations, Yang Xiao Long!" A girl with short, curly orange hair, a pink bow, and green eyes said as she joined them. "Your sister thought I might be able to find you here. If I may ask, who are your companions?"

Against her will, Caitlin giggled a bit at the girl's speech though she didn't seem to notice and assumed it was something that she was looking at on her scroll while Cas furtively went through information on her own, looking for something in her mother's files as she muttered to herself once she found what she was looking for. "Emmeline Ciel, you are a lifesaver and I miss you so much. I wish we could discuss...this…and so many other things…."

"Emmeline Ciel?" The girl asked, confused. "I'm so sorry, but I thought that General Ciel died a few years ago, at least according to the records."

Cas took in a sharp breath before shutting her scroll off. "No, it's just that she's my mother and I was...I was sending a message to my father."

The girl nodded in understanding and gave her a sympathetic look. "Are you Casey Ciel-Schnee?"

Cas sighed. "Yes. And you are -"

"Penny Polendina," The girl declared with a smile. "I'm competing in the Vytal Festival with my team from Atlas Academy." Turning to Caitlin and Ivy who exchanged a look before glancing at Cas who faintly nodded, Penny smiled. "Who are you two?"

Ivy smiled though Caitlin felt her stomach tying into knots. "Ivy Ironwood -"

"Oh!" Penny exclaimed in surprise. "You two are General Ironwood's daughters?"

Caitlin adjusted her glasses and nodded. "Yeah, hey."

"Uh, Caitlin, Ivy," Cas said nervously. "Don't we have that...uh...thing to go to? I thought that...that… oh yes, Professor…Professor Goodwitch wants to speak with us! About uh...that thing with Cardin."

Caitlin and Ivy stood up almost immediately though Ivy kissed Yang gently before following her out and turning back to Penny. "We'll...we'll talk later."

Penny nodded excitedly before waving. "Of course!"

* * *

 ** _ **November 28th  
Beacon Academy; Vale  
Atlesian Command Ship**_**

James sighed as he looked from Ivy to Cas, both of whom were sharing a look of concern while Emmett kept a hand on his eldest daughter's shoulder. "Cas, my first question is how in the hell you managed to get the security clearance required to get in here because there's no way you could have obtained that legally."

Cas looked at Emmett nervously but he nodded to tell her that she could tell the truth. "Well, I didn't use my security clearance because I don't have one. I used my scroll."

"That's the problem," James told her. "Because your scroll shouldn't have that clearance on it."

Laughing nervously, Cas pulled out her scroll. "Well, this isn't my scroll. It's my mother's."

James looked at Emmett in surprise while he smirked. "Emmett, you said that Emmeline's scroll had been destroyed the day she died and while no one really believed you, we didn't press the issue because…" James shook his head and sighed. "Emmett, that's ridiculously irresponsible, giving it to Cas, considering some of the highly classified information that Emmeline had on there."

"Has," Emmett corrected. "And they know about the -"

"Oh, so like an android with aura by the name of Penny?" Ivy said, refusing to be subtle, crossing her arms as anger bubbled up in her. "Because -"

"How in the hell do you know about that?" James asked her, genuinely shocked though the look on Cas's face was an answer in and of itself. "Of course."

Emmett glared. "What? So now you're going to arrest me and my daughter -"

"No," James told him with finality, causing Emmett to breathe a sigh of relief. "But you're all going to have to answer some questions in regards to the topic."

Emmett shrugged. "As long as none of us get arrested, I don't give a fuck."

"How many people know about this?" James asked, looking at Cas who nervously trailed her fingers through her dark waves. "Cas -"

"Me, Ivy, Caitlin, Emmett," Cas said while Emmett smirked and tousled her hair. "And whoever else is involved in the project for real. But we also know -"

"That's better than I expected," James muttered, pacing. "If it's just Cas, Ivy, Caitlin, and Emmett then I suppose -"

"James!" Glynda snapped as she came into the room, followed by Caitlin. "I've got more than a few questions for you -"

"And Glynda, apparently," James added, looking to Emmett who was restraining himself from laughing. "Look, I can explain -"

"Then you damn right better," Glynda said, crossing her arms with her crop in hand. "Because I -"

"I pushed back against the project more than once," James assured her, his voice tired, and she sighed. "So did Emmeline but the Department Of Scientific Advancement And Ethical Oversight overruled us, the Department Of Justice, the Department Of Local And National Law Enforcement, as well as the Department Of Foreign Affairs And Military Action. Anemone Jansen and Crystal Watson-Winchester in particular were very much for the project and specifically for the making of the -"

"Android with an aura?" Glynda suggested, pushing her glasses up. "That's completely unethical -"

"I know that, and I expressed the view that there was no need for the creation of an android with an aura but -"

"And now she's competing in the Vytal Festival as a student from Atlas Academy?" Glynda demanded while they all looked at her nervously. "Ozpin doesn't know about this, does he?"

James sighed. "Of course he doesn't know. Do you honestly think that, after how reluctant he was to use Atlas technology to sustain Amber, he would approve?"

Glynda hesitated before running her fingers through her curled side bang. "No...ugh...fine, I won't say anything but...but I can't...I...James..."

Though he knew that she was upset, James moved over towards her and pulled her into him, his hands resting over her cape. "Glynda, I would have told you if it wasn't classified, I really would have. But no one besides the people in this room can hear about this because of that. I'm not reporting this...but this has to stay quiet. Not handing Emmeline's scroll over for the fact that there is information about the group in it is one thing, but the Atlas Council sure as hell -"

"I know," Glynda admitted quietly. "But that doesn't negate the fact that it's wrong."

"I agree," James told her before looking at the girls. "But I can't change it. Speaking of which, how much do you three know?"

Caitlin, Ivy, and Cas exchanged a look before Caitlin sighed. "Well, we know about the maidens, Salem, and Ozpin being the man with -"

James looked at them incredulously. "You all know about that -"

Glancing towards Cas before running his fingers through his long, white waves, Emmett tried to collect his thoughts as he cut across him. "Nevermind that, James, do you think a line has been crossed, ethically?"

"Yes," He told him severely. "Which was why I tried to have the project closed."

"Fuck Jansen and Watson-Winchester," Emmett said bitterly. "Maybe if they had just listened to you and Emmeline and the various other high level council members then this wouldn't be the literal hell that it is."

Ivy looked to both Glynda and James before sighing. "Can we all go now? Since we're not in trouble."

Glynda nodded. "We're not discussing this any further though."

Ivy glanced at her nails before shrugging. "Eh, that's not really much of an issue. You know, considering that if something goes wrong -"

"Such as…" Glynda questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Ivy, apart from the obvious which would her being discovered as an android, what could -"

"Well, she's competing in the tournament, isn't she?" Ivy said and James nodded. "Well then if Penny gets destroyed or -"

"The chances of that happening are incredibly low," Emmett said, almost laughing. "Ivy, we're talking about something designed by the kingdom of Atlas. I'm pretty sure that, sentient or not, that Penny will fine."

"I hope so," Caitlin said, muttering as she crossed her arms and her gaze traveled to her feet. "Oh, and that's the least of my current….social concerns."

James looked at her in surprise. "Would that have anything to do with the campaign that you, Ivy, and Cas ran during Year Eleven?"

Cas groaned in frustration. "I was a Year Ten!"

"So what?" Ivy said, before punching the younger girl in the arm. "That doesn't change anything."

James sighed. "Caitlin -"

"It'll make me a fucking hypocrite, not to mention the trouble I'm already in because of my poem -"

Glynda smirked as she looked at the copy of the poem. "Caitlin, in case you forgot, Ozpin let you off for that as well. Port and Oobleck just haven't let it go because they were shocked."

James looked to his wife in confusion. "What could she have possibly written that could have caused her -"

Off a pointed look from her mother, Caitlin sighed. "Two sides: Fighting, divided, angry. But also unsure. The mirror is mocking. Who is the happy little girl it shows? Is she an illusion? What happens when you look in the mirror and no one looks back? What happens when _I_ look in the mirror and no one looks back? Am I delusional? Am I mad? Or am I really not visible? The fight is within. It is against the internal psychic ability and sorcery. It is against who I am, and who I was. It is against the little girl and the woman she became. Everything, everything is wilting. So when it falls, when the first shots are fired in the war, who are you going to be able to trust? It all began with a spark, but the flame has dissipated. That is how I know we have lost all hope and chances for peace."

* * *

 ** _ **November 29th  
Beacon Academy CCTS Tower; Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale; Vale**_**

"Honestly," Rose said, curling into Ozpin. "If I wasn't so happy, I should think that we were hasty in sorting everything out. Though your influence certainly helped with the ease at which we were legally married."

"If I recall, you were the one who didn't want to wait," Ozpin said with a smile as he held her. "You wanted it to be official as soon as possible."

"Well, are you at all surprised?" Rose asked him, her eyes wide and her fingers tracing his jawline. "I mean, everyone saw it coming. No one, especially my PR team, was surprised by it."

Ozpin laughed and kissed her softly. "With Glynda and James still annoyed with each other and Emmett terribly concerned, I have a feeling that the dance will be eventful - especially considering the role Yang Xiao Long has in it."

"Didn't she sneak into a nightclub last semester?" Rose asked and Ozpin nodded. "The only way that could have been more extreme would be if Ivy had been with her."

"Or if it had been Caitlin and Cas - though I don't think that loud nightclubs suit either of them, considering Cas's posters." Ozpin pointed out, shaking her hair with his fingers. "But, overall, I think it will be fine. Just eventful."

"I hope we find Cinder soon," Rose said, irritated that there hadn't even been a faint, tangential lead except for Cas's word and she didn't even know what she posing as, according to Emmett she was too distraught, to terrified to discuss the possibility of Cinder really being at Beacon."

"That's not particularly surprising, at least to me," Ozpin said, sighing heavily. "But it does make our lives more difficult in trying to find her and have her sent back to Atlas."

"The fact that the bitch escaped in the first place is trouble enough," Rose muttered, heavy bitterness weighing on her voice. "As an international nuisance, I would have her sent to Vacuo and then I could ask the council for approval to -"

"Rose -"

"What?" Rose said, still jaded by everything Cinder had caused. "That would be completely within protocol -"

"I know," Ozpin said as he carefully entangled his fingers into her long, thick dark hair. "But, considering that we're alone, why not focus on us?"

Rose laughed as her hands grasped his dark green cowl and drew him closer to her. "I could use the temporary distraction."

"So can I," Ozpin laughed as he began to kiss her collarbone and slowly made his way up to her lips. "I love you more than I can say."

"Well you don't have to say it," Rose told him, her voice low but bubbly as her calm increased. "Ozpin, we're married. It was always an unspoken thing between us until -"

"Until you hesitantly waited for everyone to leave after a meeting and abrasively told me that you love me which resulted in me asking if I could kiss you and -"

"And I interrupted you doing so," Rose finished, resting her head on his shoulder with her arms wrapped around his neck. "Ozpin, really, I love you."

Shifting slightly to kiss her again, Ozpin sighed. "Says the woman who just told me it was implied."

Rose glared in mock anger while a deep blush tinged her cheeks. "That's hardly fair! It may be implied, but that doesn't mean I don't want or need to hear you say it even if I won't admit it! I know you're the same way!"

"Roz…" Ozpin said gently, kissing her again. "It's fine."

Choosing not to bother with language, Rose shifted herself and let her fingers grab at his tousled silver hair while she kissed him. Deepening the kiss, Ozpin wrapped his arms more tightly around her and she responded by curling into him tightly while kicking off her sparkling, ruby red ballet flats. His fingers gradually undid her complexly styled hair as he continued to kiss her with fervour and he quickly set her numerous hair ties, pins, and the like aside before sliding down the shoulders of her tight, long sleeved top and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Several more minutes passed in which she continued to kiss him deeply and, when she finally broke it, her tired eyes closed while she rested her forehead against his and he rubbed her back lovingly.

"I...mmm...maybe I'll...actually get some decent….sleep now…" Rose murmured weakly as she slowly dozed off in his arms. "I love you…"

Ozpin sighed and kissed her forehead as he cradled her in his arms. "I love you too, Rosalinde…. No matter what happens, I won't be far from where you are. Please know that everything's not hollow, not as fake as it seems, and that I'll always love you…" His voice sunk to a murmur as he fought back tears. "And that I'm sorry that I didn't tell you my entire history with Salem in the first place, and that I've scared with you the possibility of my reincarnations and I'm really trying to eliminate all secrets from you… I promise that I love you, Rosalinde Diana Varna, and I want nothing except for us to be happy...for us to work."

Rose shifted in his arms though she didn't wake and Ozpin eventually felt himself beginning to drift off into sleep as well though his eyes snapped open when his scroll beeped because Qrow was requesting access. Looking at the time, Ozpin groaned but let the man in anyways. "Qrow? I thought that you were -"

Qrow looked at him skeptically when he saw Rose in his arms. "When did that happen?"

"Not the point, Qrow," Ozpin told him, gently stroking Rose's hair. "Why are you here, and why so late?"

Sighing and taking a swig of the questionable liquid in his flask, Qrow looked at him seriously. "I delayed my mission another day and I'm here so late so that Jimmy can't hold me accountable for not...well not acting like I'm one of his special operatives -"

"Qrow -"

"And so now that James isn't going to hear about this or get angry with me and start a row over it, there is something serious I need to talk about with you," Qrow said, shaking a little as he moved towards the man. "Specifically about Ruby."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Qrow, what about your niece -"

"She's not my niece," Qrow admitted quietly, tears weighing down his eyes. "Ruby...she's Summer Rose's daughter...and she's also mine…"

A long moment passed in shock before Ozpin spoke. "Qrow, are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious!" Qrow snapped, his voice rising. "Ruby Rose is my daughter, and if you want confirmation, then ask Tai - hell ask Elizabeth Fucking Morell, Atlesian President. It won't be that hard, considering that the Prime Minister Of Vacuo is curled up -"

"Mmmmm…Oz…" Rose said as she woke up from the noise and looked at Qrow in shock before gently prying herself out of Ozpin's embrace. Shifting so that she was standing right in front of Qrow, she glared and crossed her arms. "Well, guess who finally -"

"I'm not in the mood, Varna," Qrow told her, angry with her for being there. "So, how long have you be fucking our dear headmaster -"

A harsh slap hit his face; Had Qrow's aura not been up, Rose's wedding ring would have left a deep bruise on his cheek. "Why you little -"

Ozpin looked at both of them and sighed. "Qrow, please mind your tongue."

"Yeah, sure, sorry," Qrow said, putting his hands up and returning Rose's glare. "But seriously -"

"Rose is my wife," Ozpin told him with a sharp look though Qrow lost control of himself and started laughing until he realized the headmaster was serious.

"Shit, that's something..." Qrow said with a smirk as he shifted out of Rose's way so that she couldn't slap him. "Okay, sorry. Look, though, I was serious when I said Ruby's my daughter -"

"Ruby's your daughter?" Rose demanded, her hands on her hips. "That's a jest, oh god, please tell me that's a jest."

"It's not," Qrow said, and she sighed. "Rose, is it just a thing for you to hate everyone?"

"I do not hate everyone!" Rose snapped. "I don't even hate you. I just have to be cautious with everyone and that's exactly why I rub off as a haughty, domineering, quote un quote perfect woman who just so happens to be the Prime Minister Of Vacuo which, mind you, probably does not help in the assumptions that people make about me."

"On the contrary," Qrow said. "You are haughty and domineering. You, like James Ironwood and like Emmeline Ciel, act as if your course of action is the best. All three of you are arrogant...were in Ciel's case, but still. And Rose, you and Emmett both are the poster children for quote un quote all the money in the world. Apart from his wife dying, honestly, Emmett has had everything he's ever wanted and that also applies to you."

Rose took in a sharp breath. "That's not true. In case you hadn't noticed," Rose pushed up her sleeves shakily to expose her numerous scars. "I have not had everything I've ever wanted. My mother...she branded me with Salem's personal sigil, the moon glyph of power, and that increased my powers as a sorceress. I won't deny that it, in a sick way, is useful, but...but shortly after she committed suicide. About a year later I watched my sister die. I was a first year at Shade and she was a third...she went out on a mission with her team and never came back. That was around the time I became depressed and started cutting though I could never bring myself to actually end my life because I'm stronger than that. I'm not weak - I've had every chance to be and I haven't been. Then, several years after that and a few after I finished studying at Shade, I became headmistress of Shade Academy and entered the group but that was still eclipsed by my struggles. And then, about fifteen years or so after...well I guess after that I was elected Prime Minister Of Vacuo. That was a year before Emmeline died, and it was...it was also...the year that...that...Oz and I..."

"I get the picture," Qrow said irritably. "You can stop, and I assure you that I wasn't jesting when I said Ruby's my daughter."

Ozpin sighed and got up, wrapping an arm around Rose. "Does she know?"

Qrow looked taken aback. "What? No, because Tai -"

"Then -"

"Oz, if maybe you could let me tell her -"

"That's not in my place -"

"But Tai couldn't say that -"

"Qrow!" Ozpin said sharply. "I am not going to tell her and while you can tell her if you like I will not take responsibility for it! And do think this through, because -"

"I get it," Qrow said, heading towards the door. "Oh, and I'm going to be in Mistral the next few weeks, so I would recommend telling James that so he doesn't -"

"Qrow -"

"Fine," He said, taking Harbinger in hand. "I'll see the rest of you in a few weeks…"

* * *

 ** _ **November 30th  
Beacon Academy; Vale  
Team CI**_**

"Caitlin, I swear, you aren't a hypocrite." Ivy said through the bathroom door. "Now show us the fucking dress!"

"Or I'll come in and tear it off of you!" Cas declared, giggling as the Caitlin opened the door angrily, pushed up her ovular teal glasses, and stalked out. "Damn...you look gorgeous."

The eldest Ironwood-Goodwitch was in a form fitting dress that showed her hourglass figure. The top of the dress went off the shoulders in wide, silk straps while it had a small, silver zipper in the front. The silk bounced back the light and the colours were a perfect blend of lavender, blue, and green as they were practically splattered on the white background. She was wearing black heeled boots that were three inches high and had silver swirls going up the side while her dark hair was in a perfect side bun with a sparkling decorative comb placed a little bit above it. Her lipstick was a dark, shimmering purple that worked even against her incredibly pale skin and dark hair. Sending Cas an irritable look, Caitlin collapsed down on her bed while Ivy laughed and pulled on her own dress, which was a long, indigo coloured dress with a long piece of black velvet wrapped multiple times around the waist and her shoulders were lacy and resembled leaves on against her arms while her heels were strappy and open toed. Cas herself was also in her dress, which she had, unknown to Emmett, 'stolen' from one of the boxes of her mother's clothes in their attic back home in Atlas. The dress brushed the floor and had long sleeves though it went off of her shoulders and it was a dark blue that shimmered when it moved. It was form fitting and it suited her perfectly though she couldn't help but tear up when she realized just how much she looked like her mother. In many ways, this was almost worse than seeing herself in Emmeline's military uniform when her hair was pulled back and her makeup done the way her mother had done her own. Wiping a tear away, Cas sighed as Caitlin wrapped an arm around her and leaned her head onto her shoulder.

"I miss her too..." Caitlin admitted quietly. "It's so much worse for you, Hope, and Emmett...hell even Weiss...but she was like another mother to me."

"I know..." Cas said, her stomach tying into knots. "I wish she was here to see this...I wish she was here so that he wouldn't be so convinced that he's ruining my life and Hope's..."

"Hey..." Caitlin said as she pulled Cas into a tight embrace. "It's going to be alright...hopefully."

"At least you're honest," Cas said, the sickening feeling still not leaving. "You tell me the truth even when I don't want to hear it."

"Sorry?" Caitlin said, unsure of how to respond. "I mean, if it's true, it shouldn't matter if someone wants to hear it or -"

Impulsively, Cas shifted the little she needed to in Caitlin's arms to kiss her. Surprised, Caitlin didn't quite know how to respond at first but soon kissed her back and drew Cas closer to her while the younger woman's hands slowly trailed down her back and rested low on her waist. Unlike when Ilia had kissed her and it had terrified her and unlike when Jasmine kissed her shortly before she realized that the girl was bat shit mad, this was natural. It was also consuming and passionate, her tongue and Cas's fighting for dominance while, for the current moment, the room faded away and it was only the two of them. Her fingers wrapped tightly around Cas's long, thick dark hair and she melted into the feeling of Cas's soft lips against her own though, as she broke the kiss, she couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed that she had let her emotions take the lead over her mind.

"Uh...Cas -"

Ivy cleared her throat loudly while Yang, who both Caitlin and Cas assumed came in some time during their embrace, giggled and played with Ivy's hair. "So...when did the two of you get involved."

Caitlin turned a furious pink. "I...I…"

"We're not...uh...um...involved," Cas said though she looked at Caitlin hesitantly when she said it. "I mean, uh, unless you want to be."

Looking at Cas in surprise, Caitlin nodded hesitantly. "Then, yeah, we're involved."

Throwing her arms around Caitlin and causing the girl to lose balance and fall to the ground with her on top of her, Cas kissed her deeply again. "Really?"

Caitlin nodded, though this time with more force. "Yes."

"Hey, Cas…" Emmett said as he came into the room though he looked at her in surprise and put his scroll away while Hope ran over to her and started tugging at her hand. "Uh...Cas, what's -"

Embarrassed, Cas pulled herself off of Caitlin who trying to hide her face. "Please don't get angry with me."

Emmett gave her another look of surprise before pulling her into a hug and then letting her sit down while he paced and kept an eye on Hope, who was captivated by all of the sparkling things in the room. "Cas, there are no circumstances under which I could get angry with you. You could tell me that you're pregnant and I would ask you if you wanted to have it or not and we would go with your decision."

Cas laughed. "I swear I'm not pregnant."

Emmett smirked. "Then what is it? Because -"

"Caitlin and I are involved," Cas squeaked and Yang started giggling furiously. "Um, and -"

"That's great Cas!" Emmett said though he sighed when he realized just how much she looked like Emmeline. "But I do have some questions as to where you got that dress."

"Attic, at home," Cas admitted quietly. "I...I'm sorry."

Emmett didn't respond for several moments though when he did he was close to tears. "I'm not exactly...happy about this but it has less to do with the subterfuge and lying to me than it does with the fact that I...that I wish she was here for this. She...she would have been so happy to see you like this and...and especially with someone like Caitlin who...who loves you and...and...and I...god I miss her…"

"I miss mommy too…" Cas said, crying into herself while Caitlin sat down next to her and leaned her into her lap. "Why did Cinder have to tear everything to tiny bits?"

"I don't know," Emmett said while Hope looked at both him and Cas in confusion. "But she needs to pay for what she's done."

Cas's eyes were wide when she looked up and her stomach sick. "I've tried to find a reason to forgive her, a reason to...get well and handle this before she does but...but I can't forgive her...and I hope she'll never be able to forgive herself because she should bleed for what her hands have done."

* * *

 ** _ **November 31st  
Beacon Academy; Vale  
Emmett Schnee**_**

Looking at his youngest daughter who was curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and sleeping peacefully, Emmett sighed and set his thin blue glasses aside. Burying his face in his hands, Emmett didn't fight with the tears that were steadily streaming down his face. Though he had been reading reports of various happenings in the kingdom of Atlas, he had found himself struggling to concentrate in his tired, foggy state of mind which was why he had let himself fall asleep for several hours before Hope woke him up after her own nap and began tugging at his long, white waves - her thick white curls bouncing wildly as she tried to force him to wake up. He had done so groggily while her little hands continued to pull until his eyes opened and she climbed from the couch to the floor while sitting cross legged as he got up and probed his forehead - a lingering headache drumming against his skull.

The little girl looked at him with wide eyes until he finally got up off of the couch and picked her, carrying her out to his flashy, low slung convertible and going into the city with the windows rolled down as he drove and she giggled every time that her hair was whipped about. That had been the good part of his day but it was eclipsed by the sickening feeling that overtook him when he realized that her smile was as bright and lively as Emmeline's had been and all of his thoughts turned to how much he wished that she was there to be sitting next to him, leaning back and looking at her daughter with that same captivating grin. Maybe Cas could have been next to her sister and tickling her small feet while her vision was blocked by her long, thick, dark hair.  
 _  
Why did it have to end like this?_ Emmett thought as he continued to cry. _Emmy and...she never got to really get to know our youngest daughter...and she was far too young and...and no one should have to die in the way, and I can't believe that I used to call Cinder 'family'.  
_  
"Daddy?" Cas asked, looking at Hope who was still asleep while Emmett tried to force himself to stop crying though it wasn't to any use. Sighing as she knew based on his expression what he was thinking of, Cas found her voice shaking in spite of herself. "I know that this is exactly what you told me after...after...after she...she died...but...but I...I know that...I miss her so...so...so much… just as much as you do and…"

"I know…" Emmett said, wiping the tears away and shoving his glasses back on while the room came back into focus. "But I...Cas, this isn't...it isn't fair to you for me...for me to be like this -"

"Why?" Cas demanded, her hands on her hips. "Why isn't it fair -"

"Because it makes me a terrible father!" Emmett shouted though he regretted it once he saw his eldest flinch and his youngest wake up and immediately run over to her sister and wrap her arms around Cas's leg. Softening his tone and lowering his voice, Emmett looked at them both with tears in his eyes again. "Case in point…"

Lifting her almost four year old sister off the ground, Cas let Hope curl herself onto her shoulder and close her eyes again while she sighed and looked at Emmett before starting to sing softly. "Close your eyes now, time for dreams. Death is never what it seems...take the things you thought you should, all the things they said were good…all your faith in ancient ways leaves trapped inside a maze - you take the lives of those you need and sow the death and reap the seeds...reap the seeds… Born an angel heaven sent, falls from grace are never elegant. Stars will fall out of the sky, the moon will sadly watch the roses die...in vain, lost, no pain, but you're not -"

"Emmett, we need to talk!" Rose Varna snapped through door. "And I don't care if I have to -"

Opening the door abruptly and letting her into the room while Cas wandered to let them talk without her or Hope in earshot, Emmett narrowed his gaze at her while she made herself comfortable on the couch and he crossed his arms and leaned against the small desk. "What?"

Rose sighed and when she spoke it was obvious that she was trying to gentle. "Well, I'm just here to talk."

Emmett restrained himself from laughing and instead opted to twist some of his long white waves together. "Okay? So what is it you want to talk about? Because I don't want to hear all about the sex I'm sure you've had with Ozpin. Though I wouldn't be surprised if the details are worthy of a racy novel."

Crossing her arms haughtily and glaring, Rose forced herself not to start muttering ancient curses, not wanting to have to deal with the pain of the sigil her mother had branded her with tapping her into her mother's final, remaining memories. "You're quite the one to talk."

Smirking, Emmett let himself laugh this time. "Well, okay, that's fair. But you were saying…"

Rose took in his disheveled appearance before she adjusted the rose pin in her hair. "Emmett, you've been here and yet you missed the last meeting even though Hope was with Cas the whole time. You even said so to Glynda later -"

"Okay," Emmett said, slightly irritated. "One, thanks for the warning on the eavesdropping, _Prime Minister Varna_ and, two, so what?"

"So what?" Rose demanded as she stood up and tried to meet his height though he was several inches taller than her. "Are you fucking kidding me, Emmett? Something is clearly bothering you and I'm just trying to help you because, even if we aren't as close as you are with Glynda and James, we're on relatively good terms and -"

"You are the same woman who commented on the circumstances surrounding my eldest's birth and you think that I -"

"That was years ago, mind you, and I was more than simply -"

"Rose, you are always trying to find a way to justify yourself and you don't have to!" Emmett snapped, much to her surprise. "I'm only giving you a hard time because you should know exactly what's bothering me if we're as close as you think we are."

A beat passed in uncanny silence before Rose sighed. "Emmett, I know how much you miss Emmeline, and I know that she means everything to you, except for maybe your daughters, and I understand -"

"No, you don't," Emmett said as he began to cry again and he wiped the dirty lenses of his glasses against his sleeve. "And you probably won't ever understand unless you lose Ozpin, which is something we both know isn't going to happen."

* * *

 ** _ **December 1st  
Beacon CCTS Tower; Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale; Vale  
7:38 PM  
Team CI**_**

"I know that Second Years have their missions about a week or two ahead of First Years and I know your mission was already severely delayed but there's no one available for the two of you to shadow unless you want to go to the southeast quadrant to Mountain Glenn with Dr. Oobleck," Glynda told the twins while looking through her scroll. "That part about no one being available is especially true, since the mission you two signed up for is in the City Of Atlas and is an _investigative_ mission into ethics violations by the DSAEO."

"There's seriously no one?" Ivy asked, her tone almost pleading. "But -"

"Glynda's right," Ozpin said with a sigh while Rose paced as she read through her spell book. "And it's not easy to find huntsman who are willing to go to Atlas this time of year - especially if they have the kind of knowledge of the Atlesian Council required for a mission like this."

"But does that mean we aren't able to do a mission this year?" Ivy asked, terrified of what she was near certain his answer would be. The heavy sigh that escaped him only added to her anxiety. "No! That's not fair!"

"Ivy," Glynda began with a warning note in her voice. "We all know that but it doesn't change -"

"If all of the other teams are able to do a mission then why -"

"Ivory Glynda Ironwood-Goodwitch!" Glynda snapped, causing her daughter to look at her in surprise. "I know, okay, I know."

"And this isn't saying you all can't take a mission," Ozpin told them. "But the majority of missions still available are below your skill level."

Caitlin blew on her wavy side bangs irritably. "Of course they are."

"Ha!" Ivy exclaimed. "Caitlin agrees with me and -"

"What's going on here?" Emmett asked the elevator doors opened and he saw Glynda, Ozpin, Rose, Caitlin, and Ivy. "Oh god, did they commit arson or did Ivy go to some shady club with Yang again -"

"Emmett!" Ivy exclaimed, seeing him as her last hope. "I know you're supposed to be here to oversee Atlas Academy students for the Vytal Festival but," Dramatically leaning against the wall, Ivy pressed her hand to her forehead. "I beseech you to help me and my sister! Our mission was cancelled by the Great Wizard Of Oz and even Dorothy and Glinda the Good Witch can't spare the poor Wicked Witch Of The East and the Wicked Witch Of The West -"

Glynda laughed as she pushed up her glasses. "Ivy, I really think you're remembering that story wrong."

"I'll say," Rose said, slamming her spell book shut. "Considering that I didn't grow up on a farm and get spun off to La La Land with a tornado. Though calling Ozpin the 'Wizard Of Oz' is clever... and a bit of a dated, over used quip in our circle."

"Rose," Ozpin began, trying to get her to be cautious though she knew that they were fully aware; Emmett's face said it all.

"What?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder while he took in Emmett's expression and his eyes widened in shock as he understood. "Emmett, do they -"

Emmett shrugged. "Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner. But yeah, the Ironwood-Goodwitch twins and Cas know everything."

"You told them?" Ozpin asked, his voice sharper than usual. "Have you gone mad -"

"Emmeline's scroll is more like it," Emmett told him, his voice dark and Ozpin sighed in understanding. "I gave it to Cas because I couldn't let go and I'd be damned before I handed it over to the Atlas Council so she had access to that information anyways. I would have told her eventually regardless, but I let her put the pieces together. She asked me if she could tell Caitlin and Ivy because they're basically family and I said yes. Ozpin, do you honestly believe that after everything, after everything I've lost, that I would do something like this out of malice, out of some sort of desire to sabotage everything we've been working for?"

Ozpin looked at him before shaking his head. "No, you wouldn't."

"Uh...so are we in trouble?" Ivy asked and Ozpin looked at her sharply.

"No, but this does mean that I want you to consider something since you're aware of all of this. Do you know about what happened to Amber."

Ivy didn't respond but Caitlin did. "Yeah, she was attacked by Cinder and part of her power was stolen."

"We don't know for certain if she was attacked by Cinder," Ozpin told her. "But yes, she was attacked, is currently comatose and is barely sustained by Atlas technology, and part of her powers as the fall maiden were stolen."

Caitlin looked at him inquisitively though Glynda and Emmett felt sick. After exchanging a knowing look, her cape fluttered as she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder protectively after pulling out her crop. "No," Glynda told him. "Absolutely not. I'd sooner die than let you do that to either of them or Cas."

Emmett nodded, his face in horror. "Not Cas. Not Caitlin. Not Ivy."

Ozpin sighed. "Emmett, Glynda, neither of you even know what I was going to say."

"Then say it," Glynda challenged him, her voice shaking a little as she forced the possibility away. "Say it."

"Caitlin, would you be willing to take on the powers of the fall maiden?" Ozpin said slowly and the girl's eyes widened in shock while she adjusted her glasses. "Caitlin?"

"How?" She asked, fearful of what the process would entail. "I can't kill her, I -"

"Amber would die, yes," Ozpin admitted and Rose tensed. "But we would transfer her aura to which her powers are bound into you which...which could have unknown effects on you."

"That's completely unethical, not to mention disturbing on so many levels!" Caitlin exclaimed, her bright green eyes blazing. "I can't even -"

"The feeling is mutual," Glynda assured her bitterly while she Emmett and Rose looked at Ozpin. "But it's a step of desperation because if Cinder really was the one who attacked her -"

Rose scoffed. "Even if she wasn't, whoever stole part of her powers isn't anyone we want with them."

Ozpin looked to Ivy. "Ivy?"

Ivy hesitated, looking at her mother and twin sister before sighing heavily, her voice quivering as she spoke. "I'll do it."

"No!" Glynda screamed, horrified by the prospect. "No! You aren't doing that, Ivy I don't care how noble you think doing so is, I won't risk my own daughter for this! It's selfish, but I can't!"

"Actually," Rose said, meeting her gaze. "I agree with you. If, for say, Oz and I had a daughter, which we don't and never will, I wouldn't let her take the powers either."

"Roz," Ozpin said. "If Ivy wants to -"

"Absolutely not!" Glynda told him, her tone indicating that that was final. "It's not happening and I don't care what I have to do to ensure that. Find another guardian, because it's not going to be either of my girls."

"Or mine," Emmett said, tears and bitterness finally escaping him. "You should know that Emmeline would never let you do that to Casey and I won't either. Even with all of the lives I'm sure you've stolen, you're not any closer to your goal with them than you were without. And Casey, Caitlin, and Ivy won't be next. Apart from the fact that Caitlin and Cas are involved -"

"You and Cas are involved?" Glynda asked her quietly and she nodded before her mother pulled her in tightly. "I'm happy for you, Caity."

"And," Emmett pressed on. "It almost feels like you have no shame signing them up for your war and training them to fight something you know they can't beat. Sacrifice in necessary in this world, sure, but not for your needs. You have more power than most armies, Ozpin, and I think you should know that I've seen what she creates, fully. She divides people, she forces them apart because she knows that once the trust is gone that their hearts will be strangled and hope will be lost. Caitlin is actually pretty attuned to this...what were the last few lines in your poem?"

Caitlin sighed. "So when it falls, when the first shots are fired in the war, who are you going to be able to trust? It all started with a spark, but the flame has dissipated. That is how I know we have lost all hope and chances for peace."

Ozpin looked at her in shock. "Okay then."

"It's not untrue," Caitlin said, crossing her arms. "And it's my opinion anyways. Art is part of how I express my feelings, after all."

Ozpin sighed heavily again. "Then I suppose we need to find our guardian."

Several minutes passed in silence before Emmett spoke up again. "And in regards to their mission, I'll take them. You know just as well as I do Oz that can handle it - I've dealt with the council and investigations before. But this is on one condition, that I won't negotiate on and that's that Team CAFE gets to come as well."

"Fine," Ozpin eventually said after another awkward silence in which they were all waiting for someone to make a move. "But don't do anything reckless."

Emmett laughed humorlessly. "Because I of course do dangerous, stupid, reckless things on purpose..."


	47. The Pages Are All Torn And Frayed

_**December 2nd  
Beacon Academy; Vale  
Beacon Academy Dance**_

"Rosalinde Diana Varna," Ozpin said while he gently wrapped an arm around her waist. "Really, Roz, you look beautiful."

Rose smiled as she flung her arms around his neck and leaned heavily into him. "I know I've been wearing heels more often lately, but damn…" Rose sighed as she rolled her ankle in an attempt to make her shoes more comfortable. "I didn't start wearing them until last year and they still hurt like hell. I'm almost certain that when I take them off later that there will be blood."

"Roz..." Ozpin lowered his voice as he kissed her gently before pulling her closer to him. "I doubt that you need to wear heels if you truly don't want to. I suspect that you could flick your heels off and no one would notice nor would they care to notice."

Rose smirked. "Oz, I have an image to maintain."

"I doubt that anyone would hold it against you if you did that," Ozpin told her. "I'm serious."

"Really?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow and laughed as he leaned down to kiss her deeply. "I don't know…"

"If I take them from you, is it really ruining your image?" Ozpin asked her and she laughed again before kicking them off and not caring where they landed as she jumped up onto him and he pulled her close with his his hands low on her back. "Oh I love you, Roz!"

Not terribly far from them, Glynda, though still jaded about the previous day's conversation and struggling with how she was going to approach the subject with James, who had been immensely concerned when he saw her and was still worried as they attempted to appear normal as they danced. It wasn't something they normally did and the silence between them made them both nervous even as he slowly drew her closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Finally sighing as she adjusted her glasses, James kissed her forehead lightly before looking at her in concern and giving her a squeeze, knowing that she would speak when she was ready. Leaning more heavily into him, she let him hold her for several minutes before he shifted to look at her again and kissed her lightly.

"Glynda," James said, trying to gentle as he gave up. "What's bothering you?"

Her eyes widened and she looked at him in surprise before sighing. "Ozpin found out that the girls and Cas know about the maidens and whatnot and he tried to convince Caitlin or Ivy to take on the powers of the Fall Maiden."

"No," James said, horrified by the idea. "No, he can't do that."

"That's exactly what I told him," Glynda said, shaking slightly. "And he even suggested the idea of it being Cas to Emmett."

"Which I imagine went over well with him," James commented, knowing how protective of his daughters Emmett was. "What he do to him?"

"Snapped at him and told him that he was never going to let Ozpin transfer the powers to Cas, Ivy, or Caitlin," Glynda told him, her nerves still making her sick. "Caitlin was horrified by the idea of taking Amber's powers - and especially in the way it would have to be done - but Ivy said she would."

"What?" James said, pulling her into him more tightly in response to the tears that were rising in her eyes in spite of herself. "No, she can't!"

"I told him that, actually…" Glynda said quietly. "Rose and Emmett did as well but he tried to counter that it's Ivy's decision. He eventually caved but… I wish he hadn't suggested the idea in the first place. It's just...I know it's selfish but I can't…"

"It's not selfish," James promised her though he knew she didn't believe him. "Glynda, she's our daughter and the Ciel-Schnee's are basically family. Of course you wouldn't let the girls or Cas get pushed into that position just like I wouldn't, and just like Emmett wouldn't."

"I know," Glynda conceded with a heavy sigh. "But -"

"By the gods, don't scare me!" Ivy exclaimed loudly as she began to giggle and Yang wrapped her arm around her and kissed her. "Yang!"

"You know?" Yang said, leaning on a handrail while Ruby did so as well and she kept her arm around Ivy. "I think we really needed this."

From their distance, they could see that Blake and Sun were slow dancing and growing ever the more closer while it was clear they were both smiling. At the same time, it was clear that Ren and Nora were waltzing - something none of them realized that they could do, though more so Nora than Ren - and that girl, Penny Polendina, was near two Atlas Soldiers while dancing with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. At the same time, Cas was dragging Caitlin away from the side and pulling her tightly into her arms before kissing her deeply. Pulling away in embarrassment, a blush rose in Caitlin's pale cheeks though she didn't stop Cas when she kissed her cheek and gently adjusted her partner's teal glasses. On the other side of the room, Glynda and James were leaning into each other and evidently discussing something and Rose was half curled into Ozpin until he spun her and she began to laugh while Hope Ciel-Schnee was being carefully watched by Emmett who was never more than a metre away from her though he started to laugh when she noticed her sister and Caitlin and ran over to them while Cas smiled and, with an arm wrapped around her partner and kissing her again, picked up her little sister and began play with her white curls whilst the little girl began to grab at her sister's thin, grey glasses.

"Yeah!" Ruby said, looking to her sister. "And you did a great job planning it too!"

Reaching over to her sister and crushing her in a one armed hug that caused Ivy to laugh while the younger girl flailed frantically, Yang smiled. "Aw, thanks! It wasn't all me, though, Weiss did a lot too!"

Stopping her struggle and looking at Weiss, Ruby couldn't help but wish that she had asked Weiss to the event when Neptune, who was sitting next to her, hadn't. "I wish she -"

"Tomorrow it's back to work," Yang said with a sigh, not hearing that her sister had started to speak.

"No kidding," Ivy said. "It's not terribly long after that that Emmett takes my team and Team CAFE to Atlas. We're investigating ethics violations by the Atlesian council - information of which was provided to the officials at Vytal by your mother."

Ruby smiled though she was still thinking about Weiss. "I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us…" Trailing off as a sudden fit of laughter and giggles drew the attention of the three to below, Ruby herself began to laugh a little. "Except for that."

"Holy shit!" Ivy exclaimed as she leaned into Yang heavily, laughing harder than they had expected her to be able to. "Is that...that...Jaune...Jaune Arc?"

Below, Pyrrha had turned around in surprise to see Jaune in a white dress with a blue ribbon that cinched his waist. "Jaune?"

"Eh," Jaune said smiling at her. "A promise is a promise."

At first, Pyrrha only smiled at him before she started to giggle, followed by hearty laughter. "Jaune! You didn't have to!"

"Hey, an Arc never goes back 0n his word," Jaune said, extending his hand to Pyrrha. "Now, do you want to stand there and laugh at me or do you want to dance?"

Offering her own hand, Pyrrha smiled. "I would love to dance."

"I stand by my initial assessment of him," Glynda said, looking at James who was restraining himself from laughing. "Jaune might need more than just a little bit of help. It's still beyond me that he got into Beacon, considering his combat abilities which, admittedly, have improved somewhat."

James kissed her forehead gently. "Of course you do."

"I'm really happy for her," Glynda murmured, seeing her eldest daughter being pulled to the side by Cas after handing Cas her heels and doing a double pirouette followed by her left calypso on the floor while Jaune and Pyrrha continued to dance as the others began to join in. "It seems to me like, maybe, she's finally found someone that isn't going to hurt her. I think what happened with the last two was that she grew emotionally attached them and in love but struggled with the fact that they were only hurting her. Cas...Cas isn't going to hurt her anymore than she'd hurt her."

James nodded. "And they both understand what it's like to be a complicated person and, beyond that, they know each other so well…"

As soon as the music stopped, Rose winked at her assistant, Artemis Wukong, who only rolled her eyes but held out her hands to catch the Vacuoian Prime Minister's ruby red heels that sparkled as the light hit them once she picked them up and tossed them to her. One of the reporters with a camera started to laugh as she recorded this though several others were unsurprised by the Prime Minister giving up on her formal wear and wrapping herself tightly around her husband who pulled her into him with a smile and his hands low on her waist. Seeing them as he took Hope back into his arms once she ran over towards him, Emmett felt an involuntary flash of momentary jealousy wash over him, wishing that he could be pulling Emmeline into him while she laughed and chastised him for being improper before she gave up and kissed him deeply.  
 _  
You have to get over it_. Emmett sharply told himself, for not the first time though it never changed anything. _She's not coming back, as much as you want her to._

Smiling in spite of this, though, as he saw Cas dragging Caitlin further off to the side while sliding her heels back onto her feet before she smirked and Caitlin pulled her in by the waist and kissed her, he couldn't help but be happy for his daughter. At the same time, it was also amusing to watch Ivy and Yang playfully wrestle though, considering how close they were to the edge, he was worried that they were going to tumble through the railing. Distracted by Hope suddenly snatching his glasses off of his face, Emmett shook his head and smiled as she held them above her head. Gently prying her small fingers off of them and placing them back on, Emmett booped her nose which caused her to giggle before he rolled his eyes at her second attempt to snatch them.

"Now Hope," Emmett said, struggling to be serious. "Hope Alyssa Ciel-Schnee, you know I can't see without my glasses."

"Where Cassie going?" Hope asked, pointing towards the open door, her white curls shaking wildly. "I see her leave."

Emmett looked at his daughter and Caitlin skeptically as they followed Ruby who, having first made her way to the exit, was also walking out of the dance into the chill air of the night. A sudden flash from the clothing of a woman on one of the rooftops made his heart drop and the way that Cas drew Caitlin closer while the Ironwood-Goodwitch used her scroll to call her weapon to her only furthered his fears. Besides Caitlin arming herself, his fear laid in that the last time he had seen a woman like that had been in Kuroyuri almost twenty years ago, and it wasn't long after that had happened that he had interrupted Emmeline's council meeting and, a few months after that, began to fall in love with her - not terribly long after that with her getting pregnant with Cas. That woman, that night nearly twenty years ago in the now desolate village of Kuroyuri in Mistral had been Cinder - or as he had thought of her then, Fallon Schnee.

And Cas had sworn that she was here and had even described her.

"Shit," Emmett muttered, running over towards Glynda who looked at him in surprise. "Glynda -"

"The hell is going on, Emmett?" She asked him in concern, her hands on her hips. "Emmett Schnee!"

"Do you have a problem with watching Hope?" Emmett asked her. "Please -"

"Emmett," Glynda said, raising an eyebrow as she watched James beginning to leave. "What's going on?"

"Cinder," Emmett said, his voice dark and betraying his fears. "I'm almost certain that she's here, and I need to -"

Glynda nodded in understanding and took Hope from him while the girl giggled. "Fine."

"Oh, and Glynda?" Emmett said as he began to run again. "Be careful of your glasses. She likes to steal them off of people."

* * *

 _ **December 2nd  
Beacon CCTS Tower; Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale; Vale**_

"Cinder…" Cas hissed upon seeing the masked woman standing on the steps of the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower. "That's her, I know it is. Even in a mask, well there's -"

"Cas," Ruby whispered nervously. "We don't know that for sure."

Caitlin shook her head and snorted. "Yes Ruby, because when a woman is dressed as a cat burglar harlot it's perfectly normal." Turning to Cas, though, she sighed. "I have a feeling that Emmett would know better than us, even though you'd recognize her under most circumstances. Didn't she try to kill him almost twenty years ago at Haven Academy?"

Cas blew on her stray hair and pushed up her glasses. "I mean, yeah, but I don't want him to worry about Hope getting hurt any more than he already is. Just the idea of Cinder being here is -"

"Shh…" Caitlin said as she saw the woman press her fingers up against her ear. "Shh…"

As they slowly shifted closer, they began to make out what she was saying and Caitlin felt her stomach tying into knots as a sinking feeling took over not only her but Cas as well. "I'll keep my eye on the clock."

After gracefully jumping off of the roof, the woman quietly approached one of the armed guards in Atlas uniform. Out of fear, Cas took Caitlin's hand and squeezed it tighter as the woman knife handed the back of his head and he fell unconscious with a glazed, stunned grin on his face. Tears forming in her eyes as her mind recalled seeing her mother's body on the floor against her will, Cas leaned into Caitlin and began to cry into her shoulder while Caitlin drew her closer and patted her back, wanting her to be alright and thankful that Cas wasn't seeing Cinder dragging the man behind some bushes - something she imagined Cinder had planned to do to either Emmett, Emmeline, or Elizabeth. Hatred for the woman bubbling up in her, Caitlin gently pried Cas off of her and began to run towards her and barely made it into the building behind Cinder while adjusting Catalejo on her back.

"...Excuse me, no one's allowed in this area."

Based on the clicking of what appeared to be glass heels, Caitlin cursed, knowing that the woman wasn't listening to the Atlesian soldier; Assuming this was Cinder, that was no surprise even though the soldier shouted at her again and the sound of him opening fire was enough for Caitlin to know that the woman hadn't paid him heed. A loud crash was heard and, as she poked her head from behind the spire that she was hiding behind, Caitlin tensed when she saw the woman overpower him and take out another soldier that was approaching. As soon as she shot the one, she threw the first one against a handrail and, though two more soldiers advanced on her quickly with batons in hand, the woman forged a pair of glossy dark glass blades in her hands with fire Dust and trounced them both with a smirk. Even behind the mask, seeing her summon, fire Dust or not, was enough to confirm to Caitlin that this was Cinder.

Outside of the building, Cas had already summoned her weapon to her while Ruby was dialing for hers and, as the two of them approached and saw the first guard, Ruby gasped and pressed the final number in for her weapon locker that crashed into the courtyard and opened to reveal her Crescent Rose. Pulling Shimmer to her front, Cas didn't stop the flashes of her mother that passed through her vision and used them to strengthen her resolve to defeat Cinder who she knew was inside. The one thing she was afraid of, however, was that the woman was going to hurt Caitlin and while she didn't want Cinder to hurt anyone, she especially didn't want Cinder to hurt three people in particular: Emmett, her father, Hope, her baby sister, and Caitlin, her partner. Looking at Ruby before nodding, Cas began to walk into the building as calmly as possible, ready to fight.

Shortly before that, however, and following the former Schnee after using her semblance to vanish, clear like glass, Caitlin cursed her semblance for not working on her personal sight though she knew that when Cinder looked at her that she couldn't see anyone there which allowed her to breathe a sigh of temporary relief though this abated when the elevator doors opened and Cinder was waiting for it with a smirk gracing her face once again when she saw one of them notice the fallen men on the ground around them and, as she casually sauntered into the elevator alongside Caitlin though she didn't know it, they both grew noticeably apprehensive as the doors closed. The second they shut, Cinder began to attack them and Caitlin pressed herself as far into a corner as possible in an attempt to avoid getting caught in the fray that, by a stroke of luck, was not in vain.

"Oh!" Cinder exclaimed as she examined one of the guard's scrolls before pocketing it. "That's handy."

Taking in a sharp breath as she moved into one of the corners and held Catalejo at the ready in case she needed to fight, Caitlin cursed under her breath once again when she heard Cinder talking with someone over her earbud whilst she continued to move towards one of the nearby control consoles.

"...A party guest is leaving."

An irritably sighing, Cinder replied. "Which one?"

Another voice came through, a male one. "I guess the General's had enough fun for one night… Emmett Schnee too..."

Caitlin's eyes went wide as she saw the familiar Red Queen chess piece appear on a computer screen after a random code. Her stomach sank even further, recognizing the image from the broadcast that the Atlesian Council had found Cinder guilty of transmitting after she murdered Emmeline Ciel. Forcing herself to listen through clenched fists as the elevator doors began to open, Caitlin also forced herself not engage Cinder in a fight, knowing that if she was a challenge to her mother that it would risk her life.

"...Should we intervene?"

The others monitors lit up and Cinder shook her head and began to walk away. "No...we're done here."

Caitlin returned to visible upon seeing Ruby and Cas and the three of them shared a look before Ruby began to investigate though she stumbled in result of her high heeled shoes. "Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?"

Though she hesitated between her targets after rising from her hiding place, Cinder began to step out towards Ruby who continued in confusion while she flared her eyes at her niece her flinched in recognition - something that caused Caitlin to point Catalejo at Cinder though she was unfazed.

"I guess Cinder Fall is the exception to the rule of 'people will do anything you tell them to when a gun is pointed at them'." Caitlin muttered though she hated the acknowledgement of the unspoken rule. "Fuck."

"Excuse me?" Ruby said, speaking more confidently this time now her balance was regained. "You know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that -"

To the surprise of all three girls, Cinder pulled out a container of ice Dust and begun to send shards of ice towards the girls but more specifically Ruby. Once they were deflected, she summoned several pieces of glass and directed them at Cas though Caitlin shot the pieces before they could make contact and both she and Cas broke into a run to tackle Cinder but weren't fast enough and fell on top of each other as the brief altercation with Cinder stopped suddenly on the appearance of Ironwood stepping out of the nearby elevator with Emmett. Shaking his head as he saw that his daughter was on top of Caitlin for a second time, Emmett also cursed upon the realization that his sister had gotten away and the looks on the faces of the three girls was enough to confirm that - especially Ruby when her face lost all relief when she noticed Cinder's disappearance.

"Cas!" Emmett exclaimed, as his daughter got up and brushed the dirt off of her dress. Embracing her, Emmett felt the familiar fear for his family rising in him while James looked at Caitlin sharply as she set Catalejo back. "Cas," Emmett began gently upon seeing the tears in her eyes. "Was that -"

"Cinder," Cas said bitterly though her voice was weak. "Cinder was here and -"

"You don't have to go any further," Emmett told him though James glared. "James, if you press her for details, I swear to god -"

"Caitlin?" James said and she pushed her glasses and sighed.

"It was Cinder, and her Red Queen symbol -"

"What?" James asked, glancing around in confusion before seeing Ruby's nervousness. "All three of you - we'll be discussing this matter further later."

The clock chimed midnight, and Emmett crossed his arms before glancing at a photograph of Emmeline on his scroll with tears in his eyes.

* * *

 ** _ **December 3rd  
Beacon CCTS Tower; Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale; Vale**_**

"Well," Rose said, flipping through her spell book as she paced. "I think it was definitely a good idea for us to interrogate them separately. And Ivy, Caitlin, and Cas's stories lined perfectly up even though they hadn't a clue what we were going to ask them."

Emmett sighed as he remembered some of the things Cas had left out from the rest of them before glancing at Hope who had mercifully stayed asleep for the majority of her sister's quote un quote interrogation. "Well, yeah, I guess...but that's not the point. And this didn't have to become the fucking Inquisition!"

Irritably, James shook his head and angrily slammed his fist against Ozpin's desk. "They were here… Ozpin, they were here!"

"We're very much aware of that, thank you James!" Glynda snapped, crossing her arms with her crop tightly in hand.

"Fantastic! You're aware!" James said, forcing himself to meet her narrowing gaze. "Now, are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's _right_ in front of us?"

"Come in," Ozpin said, not answering his question as the alert signified Ruby's arrival.

Nervously stepping into the room, Ruby began to explain herself quickly and rubbed her neck. "Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all of the buttons on the elevator on the way up...it wasn't me."

Emmett snorted in amusement. "Funny, Ruby."

"Thank you for coming, Ruby," Ozpin said, briefly sending a sharp glare to Emmett who childishly stuck out his tongue while bouncing a still sleeping Hope. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess," The hooded girl replied nervously. "I'd feel better if my bad guy catching record wasn't oh for three."

Rose, Ozpin, Emmett, Glynda, and James stared at her silently before Rose began to flip through her spell book again in annoyance. "Of course…"

"Okay…" Ruby said, her nerves retained. "So that's the tone we're going for, got it."

"Ruby, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a Huntress is all about," James told her, sympathetically placing a hand on her shoulder. "You recognized a threat, you took action, and you did the very best you could."

Ruby nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"And you weren't Cat," Rose commented, causing Emmett, but more so James and Glynda, to shift to glare at her while Ruby rubbed her arm. "What? She seems to think that -"

Sending her a look with a raised eyebrow, Ozpin turned back to Ruby to continue. "Now, the General here has already informed us of the events that...transpired last night, but, now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add."

"Was anyone else with her?" Glynda asked her quickly, gauging the tumult that the girl's emotions were blatantly expressing to her empathic abilities. "Did she look familiar to you at all?"

Ruby sighed, unsure of Cas's claims of the woman being Cinder. "I...I don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me. But I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her semblance, though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked."

Shifting her crop in hand, Glynda shared a look with Emmett and James that implied that she believed the Schnee's assessment. "Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby."

"Embedding Dust into clothing is an age old technique," James reminded her, though he knew he was leaning in the same direction she was. "It could have been anyone."

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait...you think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?"

Ozpin didn't respond for a moment while Rose glared. "It's possible...but we still lack the required evidence to link the two together."

Ruby shook a little as she added on. "Actually, I… I think I remember her saying something about a hideout, or something, in the southeast. Just outside the kingdom."

Ozpin looked at her, understanding her subtle implication. "Interesting."

Glynda raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said the intruder never -"

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby," Ozpin told her, not letting Glynda continue. "Why don't you go and spend some time with your team? You have a big day ahead of you."

"Any time," Ruby said, skipping a little as she began to leave.

"And Miss Rose," Ozpin said seriously, knowing she likely wouldn't listen. "Please try and be… discreet about this matter.

The girl nodded. "Yes sir."

As soon as she left, Rose slammed her spell book shut again, waking up Hope who started to cry. Emmett glared at her and she sighed, taking the little girl from him and using her powers to calm the girl as well as rubbing a calming lavender oil under her wrists before setting her down while the girl began to wander towards the window and stare out at the Academy. Not responding to her, Emmett followed his daughter and ruffled her white curls while, at the same time, Ozpin sat down in his chair and began to read over files. Rose collapsed into him and loudly set her spell book down on his desk before kissing him though they all found themselves distracted by Glynda and James resuming their row. As James leaned against the window and looked at her, she adjusted her glasses before crossing her arms with her crop tightly in hand.

"Well there we have it," James told them though he was only looking at her. "We send as many troops as we can to the southeast, find out exactly what's going on, and eradicate any forces that stand in our way."

Glynda swung her crop as she growled in frustration and sent him a glare. "Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado!" She snapped, continuing though he flinched slightly. "You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring dicks -"

"Glynda!" Ozpin exclaimed, turning around with Rose still wrapped around him.

Sharing a look with James and folding her arms across her chest, Glynda mumbled. "Well he does."

Emmett laughed despite the severity. "You've always thought that, nothing has changed."

"She's right," Ozpin told James who shook his head in frustration while leaning into the window. "As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale, beyond Beacon. And if this is truly some master plan for which we know not the final move, we mustn't me so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic."

James felt his patience snapping though it didn't stop him. "I have served you faithfully for years… but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to really hold the defenses and wait -"

"It is not!" Ozpin exclaimed as he stood up and Rose leaned into him. "You're a general, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag bearers, or the scouts?"

Emmett glared. "Quit playing games with us, Oz. You know just as well as we do that -"

"Emmett!" Rose exclaimed. "This isn't a game, and you know that! Why are you so jaded? I know she's a monster, but that shouldn't make the rest of us reckless even if it makes you so!"

Sighing, Emmett glanced at his scroll. "That's probably true…"

"It's very true," Rose told him with a smug grin. "Now, don't you have to head to Atlas with Team CI and Team CAFE?"

Emmett nodded and gave his youngest daughter a hug once more before looking at Glynda as he left. "And you'll still keep an eye on her?"

Glynda nodded and picked up Hope, who giggled and reached for her crop. "Yeah, she's really sweet."

"Okay," Emmett said looking at them before shaking his head. "I'll be back around the fourteenth or fifteenth… hopefully nothing goes to hell."

"When do things not go to hell for us?" Glynda asked him while James pulled her in and kissed her forehead though he knew she was still a little angry. "It's been over twenty years."

Emmett smirked "Do you agree with that James?"

Laughing, James nodded. "Yes, and Glynda's usually right."

"Funny how you didn't say I'm always right," Glynda muttered though she sighed when she saw the hurt look in his eyes and felt his nerves. "Oh alright, I'm sorry."

"I still love you, Glyns," James promised her. "Even if we don't always see eye to eye, I love you."

"I love you too," Glynda told him, kissing him softly before leaning into him. "I promise."

Another beep was heard and they split apart as Ozpin opened the elevator doors to Elizabeth Morell and Taiyang Xiao Long, the latter of whom was anxiously following his noticeably angered wife. "Care to explain what happened last night, Ozpin?"

The man sighed. "President Morell -"

"No, don't even pull that on me." Elizabeth told him. "I was in Patch with Violet and Tai this weekend because I could be and this, this is what my daughter sends me at four in the morning."

Examining the photograph of Cinder that had clearly been taken by Cas and evidently sent to Ruby, Ozpin sighed. "I'm not quite sure if -"

"That's Cinder Fall!" Elizabeth exclaimed in exasperation. "I don't care how far away it is, I don't care that it's night, and I don't care that the bitch is on the fucking roof! I _know_ that that is Cinder Fall!"

"Lizzie," Tai said, wrapping an arm around her waist and giving her a squeeze which caused her to relax marginally. "It's going to be alright…"

"No it's not, not if she's still -"

"Lizzie, baby, I promise it's going to fine...or at least that it will be for us," Tai told her with a gentle kiss. "Lizzie -"

Elizabeth sighed and turned back to Ozpin. "I have a meeting with the council tomorrow, and I need you to do something about this... and it damn right better not turn my daughter into a weapon."

Wearily, Ozpin nodded while Rose squeezed his shoulder. "Of course, Madame President."


	48. Falls From Grace With A Knife In Hand

_**December 5th  
Government Offices Of The Atlesian Council;  
Department Of Justice;  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Security Level: Maximum  
Necessary Security Clearance: Maximum  
Team CI, Team CAFE, Emmett Schnee**_

"I'm going to warn you all now," Emmett began darkly. "That the Atlas council is not going to be… well...it's not going to nice. And that's what we're facing today."

"Do they know -"

"Yeah, and if I were you I would avoid eye contact since all of you, except for Fi and Edward, are easy targets. Especially you, Cas," Emmett said looking at his daughter in concern. "And Elizabeth is more than just a little bit pissed off with the council."

"Why?" Caitlin asked, knowing that the woman was testy. "Did -"

"She tried to bar the council from sending PENNY to Vale for the Vytal festival as she found the project not only to be crossing multiple lines ethically - like Emmy and James did though that was a little earlier and, admittedly, Emmy and James were harsher."

"What a surprise," Ivy said and Allen rolled his eyes while Fi and Edward glared at her. "Okay, look, I won't deny that I'm sarcastic so either the two of you deal with it or head on home."

"The lot of you, and me, admittedly and technically, are more or less private investigators," Emmett told them. "So, apart from Elizabeth and I, you all will be asking the questions, making notes, and will file a report of possible ethical violations by the DSAEO."

"Uh…" Fi said, looking at Emmett in confusion. "What the hell is 'the DSAEO'."

Emmett sighed. "I forgot you and your brother are Valerian, sorry. The DSAEO is the one of the twenty departments of the Atlesian Council and is the shorthand for the Department Of Scientific Advancement And Ethical Oversight. The last part of that, clearly, isn't great at its job."

Caitlin, though she herself felt sick from her nerves and the overwhelming feeling that her psychic attenuation was giving her, pushed the doors open and the rest of them followed her while Winchester glared and Elizabeth gave her what almost looked like a glance of relief. "Winchester."

Glaring at her, he replied. " _Specialist_ Ironwood."

Tara Sparks slapped her hand down in front of him, causing him to flinch. "That was more than unnecessary and you know it."

"Do forgive me," Winchester began irritably. "Special Prosecutor Sparks, but I'm an old man who is stuck in his ways."

Tara placed a hand on her hip while adjusting the shotgun on her belt. "That is not being 'stuck in your ways'. That's just being a self righteous, crotchety eight nine year old man who thinks that it's acceptable to mock a nineteen year old woman who is training to be a Huntress."

Caitlin nodded. "Thank you, Special Prosecutor Sparks."

Tara smiled. "It's just Tara. And Emmett, not the first time I've seen you around this department. Tell me, are you going to end up having a row with President Morell today or are you going to be your normal...well normal self?"

"I haven't had a row with her in years," Emmett told her and Elizabeth nodded faintly while sending Winchester a sharp look. "And Karissa, is your sister doing any better?"

Karissa sighed. "Well, I mean she's on parole again which is good. The girl is sixteen years old and really needs to learn to control herself. She got in the last time because she and Prime Minister Varna got into an... altercation."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "If I recall that report correctly, then she got herself into more than a little bit of an altercation. Or have you forgotten the fact that Prime Minister Varna had to use one of her spells to knock her unconscious."

Ivy laughed but glared at the majority of the room and specifically at Anemone Jansen and Crystal Watson-Winchester. "Amusing, but not the point. The two of you are in some serious trouble."

Anemone snorted. "As if we didn't know that already. The Department Of Local And National Law Enforcement's pretty little director has issued a subpoena on our project holistically."

"Yes, I did," Kiara Davis replied, straightening her high, tightly coiled bun. "And you have not yet turned over the paperwork - any of it - which leads me to believe there is something in there that is illegal."

Caitlin nodded. "Miss Jansen, according to the Atlesian Ethics In Science Doctrine, issued by former President Edward Samuel Ciel during his first year in office, clause b, section xiii, 'Aura, as in its being of the indication of a sentient, free willed being - such as faunus and humans - if experimented with must not be used in the field of artificial intelligence specifically and, if taken, must done with the full consent of the individual as at the present moment the science is lacking in its understanding of what the loss of one's aura does to the individual - whether that be causing death or destroying the person's soul, should such a thing exist. Furthermore, the medicinal application of aura must not be experimented with unless with full approval by the Special Council on Ethics within the United Kingdom Of Atlas. Above all, aura must be studied in a way that takes into account the will of the individual that possess it, and, in the studies that this kingdom pursues, eugenics must not become a part of the way in which the scientific endeavours of Atlas are pursued.'"

Anemone glared and shook her fingers through her hair. "That clause is not particularly clear, Miss Ironwood-Goodwitch, and I believe if you look at our project that we did not go into any of the specifically banned -"

"But do you deny that you created a sentient robot that generates an aura?" Caitlin challenged her as she adjusted her glasses and forced herself to make eye contact though that was something generally difficult for her. "Speaking of which, how did you obtain an aura that was untampered? Because adults and those, generally, past age three have a personality developed enough for their aura to reflect that and embryos don't have one until after birth. So that means you must have taken it from...Miss Jansen, from whose baby did you take an aura?"

Anemone shifted. "Your powers of deduction are correct. It would have had to come from a newborn baby or at least one that was just about a year old."

"Whose baby?" Caitlin demanded, her hands shaking. "Miss Jansen -"

"Well, this was several years ago and by that I mean it was six years ago," Anemone began. "But I can assure you that...well...the baby lived but...but..."

Crystal Watson-Winchester angrily kicked Anemone to get her to shut up. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does," Cas informed her, her voice almost identical to Emmeline's. "Because not only have you violated the part of that clause that states that aura must be given consensually by the individual but you have also created possibly the worst foreign affairs issue in the modern history of the United Kingdom Of Atlas."

"This is not the worst foreign affairs issue in our kingdom's modern history, General Ciel," Winchester told her, not looking at her and also not realizing that Cas was not her mother as that was the voice he heard speaking. "General Ciel, for not the first time you are overestimating the gravity of a situation."

Tears formed in Emmett's eyes as he shared a look with his daughter who was shaking but replied as if she was Emmeline regardless. "I am not overestimating, Winchester."

Elizabeth sighed and sent Winchester a serious look. "She's correct, and, frankly, I have to agree with her assessment. She's also not Emmeline - she's Casey."

"President Morell," Winchester began calmly, glaring again at Team CI and Team CAFE though more so at Emmett. "PENNY is not a foreign affairs issue. I acknowledge that her creation was unethical but that does not make her an issue with foreign powers. That makes her an issue within the United Kingdom Of Atlas - not an issue for the Unified States Of Vale, the Republic Of Mistral, or the Vacuoian Federation. Notice how Prime Minister Varna has not made a single comment about PENNY or expressed any suspicion while President Cerise from Vale and -"

"Winchester, that is more than enough," Elizabeth told him sharply and he sighed and rested his head on the palm of his hand. "While I recognize your experience with foreign affairs, with all due respect, I feel almost as if your daughter in law has worn you down to the point where you are irrecoverably on her side in regards to this. You say that you believe this to be unethical yet have done little more than say the words. In case you haven't noticed, I've spent the last few years attempting, in vain, to have the 'Specialized Aura Project' shut down. Nothing has come of it because the things that the DSAEO has been doing in this project not only have gone unreported but investigation has shown that -"

"I know what the investigations have shown," Winchester snapped and she forced herself to bite back an angry reply. "But that doesn't mean that it warranted you reporting suspected ethical violations to the Vytal Authority Union during its last session - which has led to multiple investigations and probes by not only the DOJ and DNLNE, but by the Council Of Vale, the Council Of Vacuo, the Council Of Mistral, and," Winchester sent a cursory glance towards the teams and Emmett as he continued his spiel. "Apparently by huntsman and huntresses in their first and second years of training!"

Not for the first time, Elizabeth wished that Emmeline Ciel was in the room - not only because it would mean that she was still alive but because she had a way with wording things that Elizabeth didn't believe herself to posses and that wasn't even including the fact that, as Winchester's superior, she was more capable to shut him down though this was not the current case. Irritably, Elizabeth narrowed her gaze at him at him, folding her arms across her chest. "With all due respect, Admiral Winchester, what part of our kingdom sending a sentient android - one with not only advanced capability in combat but with an aura - to Vale isn't a foreign affairs and ethics issue? That is especially true when you consider that the DSAEO is passing her off as a seventeen year old girl in her first year at Atlas Academy. Care to rebuke that?"

Winchester sighed. "President Morell, your points are perfectly valid, as is your anger in regards to the situation but that does not mean that this is a central problem."

"Sorry, I must have misheard that last," Elizabeth said dryly. "Because, as you yourself said, there are multiple investigations and probes into the issue by not only our kingdom but others. Therefore, I would say that this is in fact a central issue to our modern politics - if not to the people then within this council at the very least."

* * *

 ** _ **December 13th  
Beacon Academy; Vale  
11:37 PM**_**

Sighing, as she woke up from yet another nightmare, Glynda sighed and shoved her glasses back on before she went over to the window and noticed that James was looking out into the City Of Vale from the landing docks of Beacon Academy. Knowing that it was going to be several hours before she fell back asleep, Glynda pulled on her tights, skirt, blouse, cape, and boots before glancing at Hope who was still asleep, curled up on the couch with a blanket over her and her bunny tightly wrapped in her arm. Quietly closing the door and locking it with her scroll, Glynda slowly made her way down to the docks. Though it was late at night, there were still a few airships hovering over the brightly lit buildings of the city and she slowed when she knew he'd be able to hear her.

"Trouble sleeping?"

James turned in surprise and looked at her with a hand on his shoulder. "Arm was acting up."

Sighing, Glynda shifted so that she was at his side. "Of course, so, logically, you got out of bed, dressed yourself completely, and decided to gaze menacingly out into the distance." Looking at him in concern, she trailed her fingers through her side bang. "What's wrong?"

A moment passed in which he didn't respond but when he did he was hesitant. "I've trusted him for years, we both have. I just… I can't help but feel...like he's keeping us in the dark."

Glynda scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous! You know very well that we are not the ones in the dark."

"That makes it worse!" James laughed humorlessly. "I refuse to believe that a man that I've trusted for so long would act so...passively."

Another beat went by in silence as she placed her hand reassuringly on his shoulder. "You're a good person, James. You've always done what you think is best for the people, even against strong protest. It's admirable. But...it's high time you stopped talking about trust...and started showing it." Glynda sighed, dropping her hand as the two of them stared into the distance. "Ozpin has experience that the rest of us lack...and I think that's something worth remembering."

Turning to look at her, James nodded. "You're probably right...but at the same time, with everything that has come back around to Emmett's sister..."

"I know," Glynda said, feeling tired. "And it does bother me that Ozpin doesn't seem to be recognizing the real threat that Cinder poses. I'm honestly not sure if he believes  
Emmett or if he thinks that he's still just distraught."

"Of course he's distraught, though," James said, knowing that Emmeline had been one of the three most important people in his life. "That isn't why he's giving that information. He's not vengeful, he wants her locked but because he knows that she's dangerous and he doesn't want anyone else to suffer at her hand."

Glynda nodded. "And while Emmett seems convinced that he's a terrible father because he doesn't have Emmeline and in the way he's processed losing her, he's not. Hope is perfectly happy and is having the most normal childhood that he could give her, with her having lost her mother and being in the media spotlight since the day she was born, while he's mostly convinced Cas to not go seeking vengeance on her despite the fact that she wants Cinder to bleed for what her hands have done."

"I think Caitlin's helping Cas with that too," James said, gently wrapping an arm around her waist. "Apart from how happy they've been, it seems like she's helping her with seeing justice as justice and not seeing vengeance as justice."

"I agree," Glynda told him as she leaned into his embrace. "And I'm just relieved that they're happy. Ivy too, with Yang of course. She's a little...wild and always has been but she makes her happy and that concerns me more than anything else."

Hesitantly, James shifted to bring his mouth down on hers in a passionate kiss. "I love you, Princess."

"I love you too." Glynda promised him as she wrapped herself around him. "James -"

"Glynda Catherine Goodwitch…" James murmured, pulling her closer. "It's been just over twenty years since we got married I love you just as much as I did then as I do now."

"I know," Glynda said, leaning into him and closing her eyes. "I just wish that...James I'm sorry about what happened the other day."

James shifted to look at her in surprise. "Glynda, it wasn't your fault. I wasn't be entirely rational because I wanted the situation that had been established dealt with right then and there. That's not your fault, it's mine."

"I shouldn't have snapped at you," She countered and he sighed. "That only makes things harder for us and usually it leads to a row of sorts and -"

"That doesn't make it your fault," He told her and she glared as she adjusted her glasses. "Really, it doesn't."

Glynda shifted her weight to her side before letting him hold her tightly. "James, the majority of the time when we have row or just start arguing in general, it's because of me."

"No, it's not," James promised her, kissing her again. "Because neither of us have much patience and I tend to react just as strongly as you do. That's not your fault."

Glynda didn't respond for a moment before she shook her head. "I know things have never been easy between us but I feel like it's my fault most of the time and then sometimes yours. And I know that since the fight against Salem turned into...turned into whatever it is now that we've been more divided."

"I know, I can feel it too," James said as he tightened his arms around her. "And I know that it's not been easier on any of us but we're trying."

"I'm scared though," Glynda admitted quietly, embarrassed that she was even a little afraid. "It almost seems like someone's about to make a play and I…"

"I'm scared too, Glyns, you're not alone," James said, her soft hair gently brushing over the neurotransmitter that controlled his right side. "I'm right here, I've got you, and it's going to be alright."

"I love you," Glynda told him, pulling him closer to her before kissing him deeply. "James, I love you so much."

Kissing her forehead, James smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

 ** _ **December 14th  
Mountain Glenn  
2:07 AM**_**

Eyes opening hazily to a terrible thudding in her head, Ruby could also feel to strong hands on her arms and, as the room came into focus, she could tell that they were the same two White Fang Guards who had caught her. As far as she could tell, they were dragging her through through what seemed to be an underground city though a fairly desolate one. The place smelt of not only grease and rusting metal but of cigar smoke, something that drew her nerves up even further, considering that she associated that smell with Roman Torchwick. However, in spite of the desolation, there were many members of the White Fang clearly at work; One was piloting an Atlesian Paladin in order to lift some of the large shipping containers and others were doing more manual lifting. Making a mental note to, should she survive, tell Elizabeth about the stolen machinery, she found herself temporarily distracted as the two guards stopped dragging her and another nearby drops a large, ominous looking device.

"Hey!" A guard shouted to the one who had dropped the machine. "Be careful! What are you trying to do, blow us to the moon?"

The guard replied quickly. "Sorry sir!"

"Hey boss!" One of the guards who had dragged her started. "Found something you might want to see!"

From inside of one of the rail cars, the last voice she wanted to hear replied. "Is it good or bad, Perry? Because let me tell you, I have had a day…"

The guard Perry looked at her in confusion while fear began to rise in her. "Uh...it's a little girl?"

Leaning out of the doorway with a cigar in hand, Roman sighed in irritation as he looked at her with his slanted green eyes narrowed. "That would be bad."

Flicking his cigar to the side while the guard, Perry, and his accomplice dragged her once more so that she would be facing their boss while he climbed down from the car with Melodic Cudgel in hand. Slowly moving towards her, Roman bent down to the ground and lifted her head with his finger before reaching for another cigar and swearing when he realized that he had left his lighter in the train car. Glaring at Ruby and assessing her appearance, Roman smirked when he realized that, in spite of her gothic clothing and large red cape, she didn't have her high caliber sniper scythe or whatever the hell that thing that she enjoyed swinging around was. Motioning for Perry and his accomplice to leave, Roman held Melodic Cudgel in hand and threw the girl across the floor multiple times before hitting her with his cane a few times before tossing her once more across the dirt and filth of the underground city and laughing.

"Wow!" Roman exclaimed through his laughter. "You are much more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of yours."

Angrily, the girl pushed herself off up the floor and began to charge at him which he sidestepped effortlessly and, with the aid of Melodic Cudgel, sent her stumbling across the floor once more before continuing to laugh.

"Oh man… you know, Perry, I really did need this."

From behind him, the guard Perry raised his thumb in agreement while the maniacal laughter continued. Walking over towards Ruby once more, Roman aimed Melodic Cudgel at her while continuing. "But seriously...how'd you find this place, Red?"

Using her semblance to escape the sadistic man, Ruby let out a faint noise of anger before making a run for any form of an exit. Temporarily, this distracted him as he looked around in shock, the feeling of being startled taking him over, however he quickly saw her come back into focus. Smiling as he stood up, Roman spun Melodic Cudgel in his hands and aimed his handle at Ruby. Firing it at the girl as if it was a grappling hook, Roman caught her by her the hood of her cape and drew her back towards him while grasping it angrily once she was in his reach and shifting Melodic Cudgel back into one hand while glaring heavily at her, a part of him ready to shoot her right then and there.

"I see you've got some tricks up your sleeve! Let me make this clear: We're not through here yet!"

From the distance, what sounded to be a massive explosion went off and Roman cursed under his breath as he looked up and dropped Ruby. "Oh, what the...Perry if you and the boys could take care of that? Kind of in the middle of something…"

Nodding, Perry ran off with several others to investigate just as another one sounded and Roman cursed again with his annoyance seeping into his voice as he began to demand answers once again. "What is going on here?"

With the loud sound of a third explosion ringing through the caverns, multiple members of the White Fang came running around the corner with some of them firing at an undefined enemy that slowly came into Ruby's view with relief settling in her when she realized who they were. Seeing Weiss, Blake, Yang, Dr. Oobleck, and even Zwei running around the corner, Ruby began to attempt at escape again. His annoyance clear while she took advantage of the moment, Roman cursed once more as she jumped on his shoulders and pulled his hat down over his eyes before she ran as quickly as she could muster towards them while Roman began to shout once again as he glared at her and adjusted his hat again before he and several members of the White Fang began to open fire on her though she managed to dodge it.

"Somebody kill her!" Roman exclaimed before angrily turning to closest member of the White Fang to him. "Attach this cart and spread the word: We're starting the train."

The man protested. "But...we're not finished!"

Using Melodic Cudgel to pin the man against the wall, Roman snarled angrily. "Do it, or you're finished!"

Realizing that she was running into a large group of White Fang members, Ruby stopped though a large explosion caught them by surprise and, as they were flung, Yang reveled behind them before her 'sister' jumped into her arms. "Ruby!"

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked her, looking at her in concern before Ruby let herself out of Yang's arms and hesitantly kissed her. "Ruby…"

Ruby smiled sheepishly and rubbed her arm. "I'm fine, I'm fine! But listen, Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons and robots down there!"

Blake looked at her in shock as she handed the younger girl Crescent Rose. "What?"

"Androids, mechs," Ruby told them, having recognized the Atlesian technologies. "They're all loaded up on the train cars!"

Oobleck shook his head and began with his infamously hyperactive speech. "Ahhhh...that's ridiculous! These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead end!"

The speaker system screeched ominously as Roman began over it and the train began towards the tunnels. "Get to your places, we are leaving now!"

Yang shook nervously before turning to Oobleck. "Well it sounds like they're going somewhere!"

Ruby looked to Yang and nodded in agreement. "We need backup. Let me call Jaune…"

Yang nodded as she pulled out her own scroll and tried to call Elizabeth, knowing that she would have a better idea of how to deal with the Atlas machinery. "Damn it!"

"I can't get through!" Ruby exclaimed while Yang cursed again when her call died just as Elizabeth answered.

"Motherfucker," Yang muttered though Weiss gave her a disdainful look. "Oh, now's not the time to be a priss Miss Schnee."

Weiss crossed her arms before looking to Ruby. "So what do we do?"

"I believe we only have one option…" Oobleck began though Ruby finished as she looked at the oncoming train.

"We're stopping that train!"

* * *

 ** _ **December 14th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
3:12 AM**_** **  
**  
Groaning as her scroll went off, Elizabeth Morell glanced at the Caller ID, expecting it to be Winchester or someone else who was angry with her for her support of the current investigations though she looked at it in surprise when she realized it was Yang. Attempting to answer it as quickly as possible, Elizabeth sighed when her scroll declared that the call was lost due to poor signal on Yang's end. Setting it aside, Elizabeth looked over at Tai who was still sleeping before she carefully pulled herself out of bed and went down the hall to check on Violet. To her relief, the two year old girl was sleeping peacefully and everything seemed to be fine. Although she wanted to try and fall back asleep, her mind kept racing with questions as to why Yang was calling her at three in the morning and eventually she decided that she just needed to relax. Quietly making her way downstairs, Elizabeth flicked on the lights in the kitchen and flinched at how bright they were before going out into the garage to grab one of her bottles of vodka and have a shot or two before going back to sleep. Pulling out a shot glass, she closed her eyes for a moment before she shifted to set it down on the counter where a thin piece of paper was laying. Irritably sighing, Elizabeth set down the glass and picked up the note and shook as she read it.  
 _  
Traitor. That plea deal you made before you got any of this is still going to bite you in the arse because you will pay. Emmeline Ciel deserved to die and so do you. So if I were you, I would watch my back, President Elizabeth Morell.  
\- Cinder  
_  
Setting the note back on the counter, Elizabeth found herself shaking before she recalled the anger in Cinder's eyes when she had turned her in and revealed the plan that the sadist had made. Then there was the self satisfied smirk that she had worn when she killed Emmeline Ciel. The woman's scream came back to her as did the appearance of her body on the floor and the abject horror on Emmett's face when he realized that he was defenseless to save his wife. She could only imagine what Cinder had said to Cas and Emmett, but she had a feeling that, based on the broadcast and based on the look on both Casey and Emmett's faces when she had come to, it had been terrible. Not only that, but the new evidence to suggest that Cinder had managed to sneak into Beacon was jarring as well. Unable to think, Elizabeth fell against the wall and screamed against her will - something that actually woke up Tai though thankfully not Violet. Running down the stairs, Tai looked at her in fear as he saw her curling into herself and he ran over to her and pulled her into him before helping her up onto her feet.

"Lizzie…" Tai murmured before he noticed the note and read over it. "Oh Lizzie, she's just trying to scare us…"

"No, no she's not," Elizabeth told him, shaking still. "She knows exactly what she's doing and she… she wants to hurt us…"

"Baby," Tai said, kissing her forehead. "It's going to be fine. Even if we have to get extra security, it will be fine."

"Extra security didn't help Emmeline…" Elizabeth pointed out and Tai sighed, pulling her tighter as he began to help her upstairs. "Tai -"

"I know," He admitted, knowing how difficult the subject was for her. "Lizzie...is something else bothering you?"

Hesitantly, Elizabeth nodded. "Yang tried to call me about an hour ago and...and it didn't go through because of poor signal on her end."

Tai didn't respond for a moment before he sighed. "She'll be alright."

"Tai, she could be anywhere in Vale and if she's calling me that early in the morning then something's wrong!" Elizabeth declared, falling into him and starting to cry as he closed the door to their room so that they wouldn't wake Violet. "I'm going to Vale tomorrow - I'll be on the first flight out because if something happened to our daughter -"

"Lizzie," Tai started as gently as possible while rubbing her back. "If something happened to her, don't you think that Ozpin would have sent something?"

"Ozpin?" Elizabeth asked, irritated at the thought. "Tai, since when does the man do much more than come up with asinine plans that -"

"Lizzie, he's not stupid," Tai told her, while she curled into him. "At the very least he would express concern."

"Since when has he done even that?" Elizabeth challenged and Tai sighed, knowing that she was not completely off. "He won't even handle the situation with the White Fang and Cinder properly!"

"But Vale isn't Atlas," Tai reminded her and she groaned in frustration. "Lizzie, you know that."

"Of course I know that," She snapped. "Because I haven't been subjected to more than one meeting with Valerian officials who think that I'm nothing more than a snobby Atlesian politician who has nothing but the very best her entire life! Sometimes, I feel like even you think that!"

"Lizzie!' Tai exclaimed with tears in his eyes. "Lizzie, I don't think that! I -"

"Yes you do!" Elizabeth sobbed, collapsing into their bed and burying her face in a pillow. "Tai, I...I…I don't even know if...if…"

"Elizabeth," Tai said gently, sitting down next to her and rubbing her back while she continued to cry. "Lizzie, I don't think you're snobby. I don't think you're a bitch, and I sure as hell don't think that you've had everything you've ever wanted. I know those things aren't true and I...I want you to be happy and I want you to know that I love you. Remember what I said to you on our wedding day?"

Elizabeth shifted and nodded weakly, her normally faint freckles sharply defined by the rouge of her cheeks and the drying tears on them. Her dark hair was a mess and it was sticking up in strange places even after she tried in vain to force them down with her fingers. "You said, 'Elizabeth Lily Morell, I know that things are difficult for you but I love you and, come hell or high water, I'll do everything in my power to protect you and make you happy.'"

Tai nodded and kissed her lips gently, just barely brushing them with his own. "And I meant that."

"But what about Raven?" Elizabeth demanded, crying again and angry for letting herself be irrational. "Your ex wife, the one who abandoned you and your daughter -"

"Lizzie, I don't love Raven," Tai assured her, patting her back. "She had her good qualities and was magnetic which was probably why I fell for her but at the end of the day she had a number of faults that not only led to her abandoning her daughter but led to her causing the dissolution of Team STRQ. I admired that she always stood up for what she believed in, and still do, but that doesn't mean I love her because I don't. Elizabeth, I love you and if you aren't sure then I'm pretty sure Violet is proof enough."

Elizabeth laughed weakly. "But Tai -"

"Elizabeth Lily Morell," Tai began slowly. "You've survived things that would have killed most people by now - whether during the fact or in the aftermath. You've been brutally tortured and abused and yet you've survived. You're single handedly one of the strongest people I know and even if you weren't I would still love you because you try so hard to be a good person, you try so hard to understanding, and you've done everything you can to right whatever wrongs you've done in your life - no matter how minor you thought they were. Lizzie... I love you and that's not changing."

Sighing, Elizabeth nodded and leaned into him while he stroked her hair lovingly. "Tai, I love you too.

* * *

 ** _ **December 14th  
International Transport Station  
City Of Atlas; Atlas**_** **  
**  
"Yes, these are all legitimate, and...hey you're Emmett Schnee. Aren't you the most eligible bachelor in the world right now?" The Border Security officer said, casting aside a cigarette after looking at Emmett, Cas, Ivy, Caitlin, and Allen's ID's that indicated that they were Huntsman and Huntresses from Atlas as well as Fi and Edward's that were the same though indicated they were from Vale. "The transport leaves in fifteen and ya'll should be in the City Of Vale by 7:30 in the morn at the latest. Heard there was trouble with Ozpin up at Beacon though…"

Emmett rolled his eyes as they all left towards their transport. "Yeah, well, okay then. Doesn't really matter."

"It's so fucking early!" Cas complained, looking around at the still dark sky. "Two in the morning is far too early to leave for anything."

"That's actually what your mother said too," Emmett told her, remembering how pissed off Emmeline had been every time she had an early mission. "Her generalized rule was that no one should get up before nine in the morning unless absolutely necessary."

"Transport number 89273720, United Kingdom Of Atlas, City Of Atlas, to the Unified States Of Vale, City Of Vale. The current time as we begin our departure is two thirteen in the morning and, assuming the worst, the arrival time in Vale will be seven thirty in the morning. There is no time zone change, though the City Of Vale should be about fifteen degrees centigrade - considerably warmer than Atlas's current temperature of two degrees centigrade."

"I'm going to sleep…" Cas declared with a yawn as she laid down on the cushions near the window. "I just need something first…"

Curling up next to her, Caitlin pulled her partner into her arms and kissed her deeply. "Is that what you needed Cassie?"

Cas nodded and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her again. "I need you, Caity…"

"Aww…" Caitlin said as she curled even more tightly into Cas's arms, closing her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too…" Cas murmured, closing her eyes while Ivy giggled and tossed a blanket over them while they dozed off. "I love you and need you…"

Leaning against the wall and taking yet another shot of triple espresso, Ivy forced her eyes to stay open. "Unlike them, I actually tried to sleep and managed to fall asleep by eight. I have a feeling they were up all night cuddling…" Ivy smirked. "Or maybe something else?"

"Ivy, don't make us sick!" Edward exclaimed, trying not to imagine what she was suggesting. "And in front of Emmett, really?"

Emmett shrugged and slid one of his headphones off of his ear. "Sorry? What are you all talking about?"

"Did you hear what Ivy said?" Edward asked him. "Emmett -"

"Eh," Emmett said, flipping through the playlist on his scroll. "I didn't hear anything but if you're complaining about it then it was probably some double entendre or a shitty pun that she learnt from Yang Xiao Long."

Ivy stuck out her tongue and groaned. "Emmett!"

"What?" He said, shutting off his music and shifting over towards them. "It's true, and do you have any more of those espresso shots in your bag?"

Nodding, Ivy pulled one out and passed it to him. "That's some pretty intense coffee though, so if you don't drink it regularly -"

"I think I can handle it, considering that I've managed to drink old liquor without puking," Emmett told her as he grimaced and took down the whole can at once. "But that was especially disgusting. Do you really drink that regularly?"

Allen laughed before punching his sister in the arm. "I'm pretty sure that regularly is an understatement."

"Hey!" Ivy exclaimed in irritation. "That's not fair!"

"Yes it is," Allen said while Emmett started to laugh. "Because you consume disgusting, sinful amounts of that shit and have for years. Even Caitlin won't drink that stuff, and her coffee is fairly dark in spite of the marginal sugar and the decent bit of milk."

Emmett sighed and looked at his scroll. "I'm going to assume that Ivy just isn't going to sleep for the next twenty four hours while that shit makes its way out of her system?"

Fi groaned. "Emmett, you're supposed to be the adult…"

"Actually, Caitlin, Cas, Allen, and Ivy are adults," Emmett pointed out and she groaned again. "Hey, it's not my fault that you and your brother are only seventeen."

"At least we're heading back to Vale…" Fi muttered. "I hate Atlas."

Emmett rolled his eyes, having heard this sort of comment from people more than once. "Well, you're not an Atlesian, so I suppose our winter gave you a bit of a start."

Fi looked up and glared at him. "I meant that the people here are either snobby or rich or both. You all are rich and...it's so fucking annoying to see! Not only that, but there's no reason for a kingdom to have a military! We're in a time of peace, which makes that even worse -"

"Ha!" Ivy exclaimed with a smug grin, causing Fi to shift her irritable gaze to her. "If we were in a time of peace, a true time of peace, then the kingdoms wouldn't need huntsman and huntresses. Based on us, I'm pretty sure that that's a ridiculous assertion for you to make."

Fi crossed her arms bitterly. "I'm sorry, but what part of the Atlas military being in Vale is a good thing?"

Ivy's smugness left her face and was replaced by sheer outrage. "What part of it is a good thing? In case you haven't noticed, the Atlas military is in Vale for the Vytal Festival because, as a marker year, more security was needed. That's especially true, considering the amount of foreign leaders coming in and out of Vale. President Morell, Prime Minister Varna -"

"Your kingdom is occupying ours!" Fi shouted back. "And -"

"The Atlas military is leaving as soon as the festival ends and, by the gods Fi, it's not as if it's the entire Atlas military in Vale - only a few of the stronger units. Should there be a grimm attack, then I think you'll be inherently grateful -"

"Oh of course you'd say that," Fi spat angrily. "Because you're _the General's daughter_."

Both Ivy and Allen stared at her in shock before Emmett spoke. "Fi, that's bullshit."

"Sorry, _Ciel_ , I forgot that your wife also -"

"The hell is wrong with you, Fi?" Edward demanded, glaring at his sister. "I'm not a fan of the kingdom of Atlas either, but you don't have to be -"

"Right?" Fi asked him, her arms crossed and glared at him. "Because the kingdom of Atlas is not a kingdom run by fools who seem to think that -"

"You horrid fucking bitch!" Ivy shouted as she pinned the younger girl down to the ground before Emmett used his semblance to split them apart. "Why don't you go burn in hell?"

"As if," Fi snapped, glaring at Allen. "You're all freaks!"

Sighing as he saw his daughter shift nervously in her sleep, Emmett tried to not focus on the fact that she was clearly having a nightmare and tried to remember that Caitlin was going to be right beside when she woke up to comfort her if she needed it. Beyond that, just hearing Fi call him Emmett Ciel was enough to bring him damn near tears as he found himself missing his wife once again. She never got to see how happy Cas was, she never got to know Hope, but was worse for him was that he never got a proper chance to say goodbye, to hold her and tell her that he loved her and to kiss her once more before she had passed. She should have lived so much longer than she did, but Cinder took that all away from her, she took it away from them. And as the faint lights of Atlas faded completely from view, Emmett collapsed against the wall and didn't fight his tears as they consumed him whole.

* * *

 ** _ **December 14th  
En Route To City Of Vale; Vale  
4:12 AM**_** **  
**  
Though they were in deep within the tunnels, there was an artificial wind from the speeding of the train down the tracks. It whipped their hair and it made balance difficult for all of them - a fact which prompted all of them to stay as close to the centre as possible. The four members of Team RWBY, alongside Dr. Oobleck, and Zwei were at the ready for the fight that they knew awaited them and that was even more so proven to them when they took in their surroundings and noticed several hatches that were barely locked and that was made even worse by the White Fang members that they knew were below them and would be ready to kill them without hesitation when they fully revealed themselves. Straight to the point, Oobleck began his erratic speech towards them for not the first time as he began to give orders.

"Hurry, children! We must get to the front and stop this train!"

Weiss stammered as she looked down into one of the hatches at a suspicious looking device. "Err… Professor?"

"Doctor…" Oobleck corrected as he saw her pointing down the hatch.

"What's that?"

Kneeling down as he took a look, Oobleck responded. "That my dear… appears to be a bomb."

All four girls cringed at the knowledge before Ruby drew their attention forward. "We've got baddies!"

Oobleck shook his head as the bomb beneath them begun its activation and begun to beep menacingly while dozens of White Fang members continued to climb up onto to the top of the train and he decided to start to give orders once the girls began to run and he had stood up. "Well I didn't expect them to go… easy on us! Time to go! Blake! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!"

Blake nodded and jumped down to the connectors. "On it." Lifting Gambol Shroud to cut the connexion, Blake looked in shock as she watched the connexion free itself as she looked up at Oobleck. "Huh? It decoupled itself!"

Oobleck looked at her in surprise. "What?"

Yang shook in slight fear, acknowledging her body's natural response. "I guess he _really_ doesn't want us on this train!"

Glancing back at the detached cart once Blake was back on top of the next car, Oobleck's eyes went wide in horror. "That's not good…"

Standing by yet another open hatch, Ruby shook her head. "Err...neither is this!"

Blake looked at her in shock. "Another bomb?"

Looking around and running to the next train car, Oobleck began to yell as he opened the hatch and looked in. "No...no...no! They _all_ have bombs!"

Below Team RWBY, the next bomb began to beep and their cart detached itself, which forced them to the next cart while more White Fang members climbed onto the train again. Yang looked at all of them in horror before screaming. "This doesn't make sense!"

A White Fang member began to yell. "Get the humans!"

Moving forward to engage the new members of the White Fang in attack, Team RWBY continued on a little further whilst Dr. Oobleck turned around to watch the second detached train car explode and create a hole in the ceiling that allowed multiple forms of grimm to emerge from it and advance quickly towards the runaway train being piloted by Roman Torchwick. As cars continued to detach, Oobleck turned back to the team. "Oh dear...he's leading grimm to the city!"

Weiss raised an eyebrow as she watched the scene begin to unfold. "What?"

"It's the cars!" Oobleck declared. "They detach and explode, creating openings for the grimm!"

Blake shouted back as yet another train car detached. "That's insane!"

"We have to hurry!" Oobleck told them, turning to Weiss, Blake, and Yang. "You three! Go below and try to stop those bombs!"

"What about us?" Ruby asked him in confusion.

Placing his hands on his hips, Oobleck steadied himself. "We're going to stop this train!"

Ruby gave him a funny look. "Yeah, I know. I said that earlier."

As the group continued to move forward in its efforts to stop the train, several members of the White Fang began to take and pilot multiple Atlesian Paladin-290's, an incident both Ruby and Yang took mental note of, knowing that it would help Elizabeth, while using them to jump up onto the top of the train as it continued to race forward though its destination was still far, in reality it was hours away, even at the current speed. Running with Zwei as well, Ruby and Oobleck continued while he began to shout once again as an Atlesian Paladin began to charge towards them rapidly and in violent anger.

"Up ahead!" Oobleck shouted. "We got a problem!"

Taking a long sip from his thermos, Oobleck them transformed it into its weapon mode with a small flame ignited and began to burn at the tip while Zwei barked loudly, ready for aiding Dr. Oobleck and Ruby in their next attack. Jumping and then flipping in mid air, Zwei allowed himself to be bat by Oobleck's burning tip - an act that transformed the dog into a small fireball that knocked a shooting Paladin off of the train by being caught off guard by the attack. Tumbling onto the the train tracks, the Paladin exploded violently when it ran into a barricade while another appeared in the front of Zwei, aming its guns at him though is taken out by multiple attacks of fire by Oobleck. In another swift movement, Oobleck also knocked the Paladin off of the train like its companion and the fight for the stopping of the runaway train continued in rapid succession.

* * *

 ** _ **December 14th  
Beacon Academy; Vale  
6:45 AM**_** **  
**  
"Mmm...Oz?" Rose murmured as he brushed his fingers over her forehead while she slowly awoke. "I just need a few more minutes…"

"That's what you always tell me," Ozpin reminded her, helping her sit up before leaning her into his arms. "And every time you end up over sleeping."

"Time zone change," Rose told him sleepily though she knew that, considering how long she'd been in Vale, that was no excuse. "Oh alright! Fine...I stay up too late but last night it was your fault too! You didn't have to -"

"Cariad…" Ozpin said gently, running a finger over her cheek. "Rose, you know how special you are, right?"

Rose groaned though she looked up at him lovingly. "Stop it...you distract me too much sometimes and then I turn into...what was it Emmett said...a total 'bitch queen'?"

Ozpin laughed and kissed her softly. "Rose, you aren't ever a bitch queen. Really. You can be a little much for people to handle, but you aren't a bitch."

"Am I too much for you to handle?" Rose asked, smirking as she pulled him down into another kiss. "I love you...but am I too much?"

"Of course not," Ozpin assured her. "You're never too difficult for me to handle… the Valerian Council on the other hand..."

Rose sighed. "I know some of them are...reconsidering having made you headmaster of Beacon when you were so young but, for the most part, you've carried the mantle well."

"The council would disagree with you on that assessment," Ozpin told her darkly, and she shook her head as she pushed up his glasses. "Some of the members have been looking for a case for my removal for years."

Pulling herself out of their bed before lifting him up as best she could, Rose took his hands in hers lovingly. "Oz, you're not going to get removed. I know that, and if I throw enough of a tantrum as if I'm a six year old then of course that won't happen."

Ozpin laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Roz, I thought you were concerned about your image. Don't you think that pulling a stunt such as that would be more detrimental than anything else?"

Rose shrugged before rubbing her neck. "Is it less detrimental for our faith in history to play on repeat, guiding us to the same endings every time? The only reason we've made any progress in our fight is because we've taken the warnings of history in stride while not letting them dominate us and our decision making. The United Kingdom Of Atlas is a perfect example of this, considering how far it has come, as one of the youngest kingdoms, come from being Mantle. Their kingdom isn't perfect, far from it, but they've done a great deal. Even I have to admit that, and I'm known for being sharply critical of Atlas, however warranted."

"But you're fair about it," Ozpin reminded her, kissing her temples. "You don't only criticize Atlas in that way, but you also do the same thing to Mistral and Vale - sometimes you even do so to your own kingdom."

Rose sighed heavily before leaning into him. "I know, but that perception is not the perception of the general population. I've had more than a few people accuse me of being the type of person who ends up causing death, misery, and harm to everything I touch."

"That's not you at all," Ozpin said, shocked that anyone could think that. "You have your faults, Rose, but everyone, including myself, does. Everything you touch doesn't die, and -"

"A part of me can see that, though!" Rose exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes against her will. "If not because of the fact that I attempt to kill myself once, but because my own sister died when I was helpless to save her! I am branded with the fucking sigil that is Salem's personal one and I -"

"That doesn't change who you are!" Ozpin told her, tightening his hold around her. "Cariad, you've changed in your life, but it wasn't because you were branded with a sigil."

Rose was silent for a moment before she sniffed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I should know that, but I don't. It...not understanding and assuming I'm always the one at fault… I suppose that's possibly a part of what led to my depression and self harm…"

Ozpin gently wiped the stray tear away from the corner of her eye. "Roz, the things that have hurt you in your life, apart from the ones you purposefully brought on yourself, haven't been your fault. I just want you to be able to move on because I think that you'd be happier."

Rose nodded and shifted to look at him. "Ozpin, what's going to happen to us? With this war against Salem, you don't think that she'll…"

"Rosalinde…" Ozpin murmured, trying to comfort her. "Nothing's going to happen to us and I'm sure as hell not going to let this fight stand between us."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Rose nodded weakly before her eyes went wide in fear. "What if she has you killed? What if she kills you? Or if Cinder does?"

Kissing her gently, Ozpin cupped her face in his hands. "None of them are going to kill me, I promise."

"Are you sure?" Rose asked him. "Because Cinder is more than just dangerous, and if she really was the one who stole Amber's powers…" Shaking her head as she curled into him, Rose forced herself not cry. "I...I don't doubt that she could hurt you -"

"I know she could, Rose," Ozpin said, still trying his best to comfort her. "But even if she does kill me, I'll come back and, as soon as I'm myself again, I'll come back for you. Rosalinde Diana Varna, do you think that even my reincarnations would stop me from loving you?"

Rose shook her head. "No...but I can't bear the thought of losing you…"

"I don't want to lose you either," Ozpin told her. "I will do everything in my power to be perfectly alright, even if I have to fight Cinder Fall, or Fallon Schnee, or whatever she wants to be called. I promise."

"Okay…" Rose murmured. "I love you…"

* * *

 ** _ **December 14th  
En Route To City Of Vale; Vale  
7:00 AM**_** **  
**  
As soon as all three of the landed in the car of the train, Yang turned to her teammates. "I guess this is what we trained for."

"Here," Weiss said as she reached into her pouch and gave Blake a magazine filled with Dust vials. "This should help you."

Sliding the magazine into Gambol Shroud, Blake nodded and the three of them began to charge forward before a small woman with a smirk and an umbrella dropped down from the ceiling, blocking their path. Angrily, Yang looked at her teammates before turning back to Neo and firing a round to distract her while her teammates continued forward. "You two go on ahead. This one's mine."

Stepping forward after firing her shot, Yang stared Neopolitan down while she gave her a sinister smile in spite of her significantly smaller stature. Tightening her fist, Yang threw the first blow towards Neo's face though it was deflected by an illusionary wall that the woman summoned while she opened her umbrella and Yang felt her feet stumbling backwards. Regaining her balance, Yang charged forward and threw several punches in quick succession without redirecting her movements after each new movement, allowing Neo to easily jump out of the way of each of her attacks. Finally deciding to try and kick her in the head, Yang found herself getting pushed to the ground while Neo spun gracefully and threw a hook kick towards her. Groaning as she pushed herself up, angry still, Yang attempted to get up while her opponent attempt a drop kick to her face though Yang rolled herself out of the way and forced herself off of the ground to attack her head on again. Hot anger began to press against her, and she used it to empower her attack.

In quick response, Neo redirected the force of Yang's fist by pulling it in with her own arm and sending an ax kick to her chin, which she followed by the application of a flawless side kick to Yang's stomach as she continued to push the taller woman back with her umbrella. Attempting to counter this, Yang began to shoot at Neo with Ember Celica though the small woman continued to push her back against the wall with almost no effort until Yang began to fire a shot towards her feet that she jumped out of the way in a backflip. Landing on one of the metal containers, Neo sat down and crossed her her legs with a smirk on her face while she played with her umbrella, awaiting any further movements from her opponent. Disdain for the tiny woman rising in her chest, Yang approached her with clenched fists while the woman taunted her before Yang's next attack though this is quickly countered by Neo kicking Yang's back. In yet another attempt to shoot her with Ember Celica, Yang found herself sparring hand to hand after the shot was blocked before she managed to grab Neo's foot long enough to be able to attempt to throw her towards the ceiling though the sadistic woman beat her against the roof and rendered her unconscious.

Slowly sauntering towards the unconscious Yang Xiao Long, Neo gracefully drew her small, cylindrical blade from the base of her umbrella and raised the blade menacingly as she readied herself to kill Yang though she was stopped by a woman, masked and in only black and red, gracefully dropping into the car from a summoned portal. Charging towards the sadistic young woman with her sword swinging at her, Neo barely evaded the otherwise deadly strike. Stopping, the woman spun toward her and slashed her abdomen while she was unable to properly respond and therefore found herself getting knocked back violently. Sheathing her sword and changing the blade in the revolving chamber, the woman finally drew her sword again and it this time was longer than the original blade that she had begun the fight with. Her eyes widening in fear at how dangerous things had become for her, Neo used an illusion to make her escape.

Taking a moment to look down at Yang though the blonde was still unconscious, the woman slashed her sword to the side and opened one of her shifting red portals. Closing her eyes, she sighed before she made her apparent decision. Beginning to walk away from the scene towards the portal, she stopped when she noticed Yang regaining some consciousness and slowly pushing herself back up off of the ground. Opening her eyes and turning around, the woman dissipated her portal and turned back to Yang while the girl rubbed her head and found herself feeling sick as she struggled with the regaining of her consciousness. Forcing herself to stand up and look at the woman, Yang's eyes went wide as the woman removed her mask and attached it to her side. Her face was so similar to her own yet it was darker though, apart from that, there weren't many differences in their physique apart from that. The thing that was most jarring to her, however was the recognition of the woman as her mother from Team STRQ's last team photograph.

"Mom?" Yang asked hesitantly and Raven nodded once in assertion before speaking to her sharply.

"This is the _one_ time I'm going to be saving you, Yang. But since I have a moment, I dare say I'm curious about your life. For starters, how's your father, Tai?"

Yang sighed and hesitated slightly, unsure of what Raven knew. "Well...uh...he remarried when I was fourteen and he's happy. He married -"

"Elizabeth Morell," Raven finished, bitterness lacing her tone. "I know."

Uncomfortable, Yang quickly changed the subject. "But uncle Qrow's...I don't know if you've seen him but...he's been uncle Qrow and then my sister, Ruby, is -"

Raven laughed humorlessly before giving her daughter a look of genuine sympathy for still being in the dark. "Ruby isn't your sister...Yang."

"I know that she's my half sister," Yang told her, narrowing her eyes. "But -"

"She's your cousin!" Raven shouted, her eyes flaring. "She's Qrow's daughter - honestly, I swear I'm not lying, and Yang, please tell me you didn't actually believe that Summer Rose and Tai -"

"I thought Summer Rose was my mother!" Yang shouted back, tears in her eyes. "Because you abandoned us!"

In spite of herself, Raven felt herself hurt by her daughter's words and looked away from her. "I had no choice!"

"Yes you did!" Yang snapped, not wanting to believe what she was saying. "And dad still cares about you even though he doesn't love you any more! I know, he's never said anything bad about you when I've asked. Besides that, he's moved on, and he has _three_ daughters -"

" _Two_ ," Raven hissed. "He has you and...who is his other daughter?"

Angrily, Yang screamed back. "Violet Morell-Xiao Long!"

"Tai…" Raven muttered irritably though her daughter pressed on.

"You and dad had me, he and Summer Rose had Ruby, and he and Elizabeth had Violet! There's no way that Ruby is uncle Qrow's daughter!"

"Yes there is!" Raven snapped. "She was a mere babe when Summer died and Qrow blamed himself for it. Did you know that he came to me after her death to demand information? He was in denial at first, but I helped him see that maybe, just maybe, it would be best for his daughter to not have to deal with his… paranoia."

Staring at her mother in horror as she took a step back, Yang shook her head. "That...that's not true."

"Whether or not you believe me isn't the point because it is true." Hesitantly shifting towards her, Raven pulled her daughter into a lingering hug before summoning her portal again. "We still have… much to discuss...but we'll do so later."

As soon as she stepped through the portal, Yang ran to find her teammates and sighed in relief when she found them, Zwei, and Dr. Oobleck on the top of the train as the wall grew closer. Shaking as she moved towards them while she saw Weiss gently kiss Ruby one more time before pulling out Myrtenaster, Yang looked at the girl and couldn't help but wonder if what her mother had told her was true. In spite of not wanting to, there was a nagging feeling that declared that Raven hadn't been lying but she still needed to know. A sinking feeling growing in her stomach while she looked to her sister - cousin - Yang, shook and Ruby looked at her in pure concern.

"Yang?"

Shaking slightly before Weiss encased them for protection, Yang replied. "I need to talk to dad or uncle Qrow soon…"

* * *

 _ **December 14th  
Beacon Academy;  
Team CI, Team CAFE  
City Of Vale; Vale  
7:15 AM**_

Cas sighed as she set down her bag in her dorm while Caitlin and Ivy joined them. "I think the nap you and I took on the transport helped."

"Yeah and you know what else will help?" Caitlin said, as she handed her partner an oversized travel mug. "Caramel coffee. I put your ungodly amounts of sugar in it alongside the creamer."

"You only do two pinches of sugar and that's not nearly enough!" Cas insisted as she took a sip and smiled blissfully. "Sure, there's a good amount of milk in yours but it's never sweet enough!"

Ivy laughed and looked at her scroll. "Hey, I think Team RWBY is going to be back soon. Why don't we head into the city? Wasn't Dr. Oobleck going to drop them off there or something?"

Allen laughed as he picked up his sword. "Yeah. Hey Fi! Edward!"

The twins groaned from opposite sides of the room though Edward ignored Allen and Fi didn't. "We all are tired, let us sleep…"

"Fine," Allen said with a shrug. "We're heading into the city."

"I don't give a fuck…" Fi responded. "Just shut up…"

As they left the room, Caitlin adjusted Catalejo while Cas checked that Shimmer was still on her back though she could feel it against her. Ivy flipped her handgun, Marfil in her hand while checking Espectros, her knives, under her grey leather jacket and pulling her blonde hair up into a messy ponytail. Allen set his sword to his side though, as they headed off the grounds to the next train into the City Of Vale, Caitlin leaned heavily against the window on the train as an extreme sickening feeling overtook her and her vision went temporarily black. Forcing herself to be steady in spite of her shaking, Caitlin glared when Ivy and Allen looked at her oddly. Her expression softened, however, when Cas pulled her in tightly and kissed her forehead, rubbing her back after shifting Catalejo a little. Simply touching her partner's rifle was enough to confirm to her that her partner had had another psychic experience and, as the train slowed towards the city, Cas took her hand tightly in hers as they all disembarked the train and looked around the city while the sun continued to rise over Vale.

"Are you alright?" Cas asked her gently, Ivy also looking at Caitlin in concern, having felt her reaction to her vision. "Caity?"

Caitlin shook her head. "It was just a psychic moment and I didn't gain anything from it except for a sinking feeling and a temporary loss of vision. So, do you all want to wander the city for a little or do you want to just talk here?"

Ivy shrugged. "I don't care what we do as long as Allen doesn't try to prank me into shifting into a boy again."

"That was one time, and it was a hilarious time that I will always hold dear to my heart," Allen told her, pretending to swoon. "But seriously Ives, your face when you realized you had a dick and couldn't change back was hilarious."

"I thought she was nervous because she had been touching herself," Cas whispered to Caitlin, causing her to giggle and lean her head onto her shoulder while her partner pushed up her glasses. "I mean that too."

"You have a dirty mind, Cas," Ivy said, pretending to be serious as she shook her head. "So I would refrain from the usage of wotchy language or vastly inappropriate...insinuations…"

Cas returned Ivy's mock serious look. "Of course, Professor Ironwood-Goodwitch. Shall I run laps or shall I face a grimm as penance?"

"Cas!" Caitlin exclaimed, leaning into her as she laughed. "That's not just ridiculous, that's mad!"

"I know," Cas replied with a killer smirk before leaning down to kiss her passionately. "But I love you, so it's not a problem, is it?"

"I love you just as much," Caitlin told her, crossing her arms in mock indignance. "So of course it's not a problem."

"Honestly," Ivy said, glancing at the time. "Okay, where the hell is Team RWBY? They should be back by now, by all accounts."

Caitlin shrugged. "Maybe they got caught up by grimm? Mountain Glenn's grimm population has done nothing but increase in recent years and I wouldn't say that it's an unreasonable assumption to make that the grimm population was more difficult to handle for them than they had anticipated."

Cas nodded. "That's fair. Our mission was more straightforward because it was investigative and we're finishing the reports here before the Vytal Festival. Ours ended on time because it didn't require field work and their mission did."

"I know that," Ivy said, rubbing her arm nervously. "But I'm also worried about Yang because I -"

An emergency alarm began to blare and Caitlin immediately covered her ears while Cas wrapped a comforting arm around her. Allen pulled his sword out and held it at the ready and Ivy sighed before her eyes went wide when she saw a train crash through a heavily sealed barrier and even more so when she saw Team RWBY on top of the debris. In spite of the noise that was hurting her ears, Ivy ran towards Yang, who was slowly getting back up coughing heavily as the dust settled. Pulling her in as she got up, Ivy breathed a sigh of relief that was only temporary when she saw the look on her partner's face when she glanced at Ruby. About to press, Yang gave her a sharp look to tell her that they would discuss it later while Caitlin and Cas began to wander after some grimm that were also crawling out of the now exposed tunnels. Also getting up, Blake sighed as she got off the debris and Weiss looked at Ruby and signaled that she was alright before Ruby realized where they were and gasped in surprise.

The civilians in the area were looking at all of them in surprise and also slight fear, some of them knowing why those tunnels had been closed, but it wasn't until they all heard the low sounds of the creatures of grimm that were charging out from behind and beginning to run into the kingdom of Vale. Watching in horror, a moment passed while they tried to think of what to do while Caitlin and Cas began to shoot at and fight hand to hand the grimm that were running towards them before they stopped in surprise when a large King Taijitu, followed by more grimm, made its way into the city, causing the remaining civilians to scream during their attempts to escape the chaos that overtook the city. Growing angry and determined, Ruby pushed herself all the way up and, with her team, Team CI, and Allen and Cas, the frightening alarm continued to blare throughout the City Of Vale.


	49. A Stain That Never Comes Off

_**December 14th  
City Of Vale; Vale  
8:03 AM**_

Having made their way into the centre of the pavilion in the primary shopping district of the City Of Vale, all four members of Team RWBY found themselves growing anxious as they had found themselves surrounded heavily by many species of grimm, though the ones they recognized first were the Beowolves and Ursai, followed by the King Taijitu that was by far the largest of the creatures. A horrifyingly loud and almost strangled roar escaped the beast while its constituents began their attacks. Spinning Crescent Rose once over her head before planting it in the ground, Ruby started to kick away the grimm as she spun on her High Caliber Sniper Scythe (HCSS). At the same time, she noticed her sister, Yang, forcing herself upwards before attacking several grimm with Ember Celica from her position in the air. Shifting her position to aid her partner in her attack, Ivy pulled out one of her knives and angled herself to throw it so that it would pierce the one of nevermores circling near Yang. Tossing her shot with as much force as she could, Ivy relaxed temporarily when she saw it make contact and the beast fell to the ground but this faded when the other two nevermores attacked Yang and sent her crashing towards the ground.

"Yang!" Ivy screamed as she ran towards where she was falling in an attempt to catch her though she missed by barely a metre. Continuing her run, Ivy made it to Yang's side as she cursed and began to help her back up to her feet.

At the same time, with the aid of Gambol Shroud, Blake slashed an oncoming Beowolf shortly before she began to target fire on other grimm that were setting themselves to attack her. Nearby, Weiss slashed three Beowolves with Myrtenaster before grounding herself and her aura as she summoned a glyph to conjure an ice blade. With Ivy by her side and shooting the grimm that were continuing to plague the city, Yang began to send several cars flying towards the grimm while the King Taijitu poised itself for attack. Having finished slashing yet another grimm, Ruby noticed the Taijitu first and adjusted her grip on Crescent Rose to prepare for attack but stopped when she Nora Valkyrie giving them all a sassy grin and wave while standing on top of Magnhild as she quite literally flew into the city centre turned battlefield. Flipping Magnhild out from underneath her feet, Nora slammed her hammer hard onto the head of the beast, killing it while it limply collapsed on the ground and dissipated. Smirking while flipping Magnhild, Nora glanced around before cheering herself on for her stunt.

"Nora Smash!"

Not terribly long after this, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren followed her into the battlefield with Pyrrha directing orders. "Let's move!"

"Okay…who's first?" Jaune said, shaking as he began to look around for the grimm though he shook even more when he noticed the large Ursa that was standing behind him at the ready. "Oh...oh… okay, you're first huh? Okay, no. that's fine… Totally fine, done this before, done this before..."

Unable to think of a better solution, Jaune closed his eyes and began to scream wildly while swinging his sword and - hoping that the buttons he was pressing for Dust were doing something to the creature - before it loudly fell and his eyes widened in surprise. Looking at the creature while it faded, Jaune looked back towards Pyrrha, who he found smiling upon noticing his improvement. Leaning into Yang while they causally shot at several more grimm, Ivy raised an eyebrow in surprise at Jaune's movements before screaming as a nevermore unexpectedly made its way towards them. About to shoot, Ivy an Yang stopped short as a sudden shot pierced the beast straight through the head and it collapsed into the ground. Kicking the head to the side as she climbed over it, Caitlin slung Catalejo back over her shoulder before adjusting her glasses and brushing off her grey skinny jeans, dark brown leather jacket, and tight violet shirt. Pulling her hair out of its tight side bun temporarily, Caitlin took her hair ties and shifted her dark hair, apart from her wavy side bangs, up into a high, centre ponytail before looking at her sister and Yang with a smirk.

"What?" She asked them while Cas unexpectedly tried to jump up on to her back, causing her to scream. "It's not as if I was going to let that thing kill either of you."

Yang began to laugh and Caitlin narrowed her eyes before she, Cas, and Ivy realized what Yang was seeing. Having come out of the police station, Sun and Neptune swaggered onto the scene with their badges in hand, flashing them to everyone who would take notice. Rolling her eyes, Cas shifted and placed both of her hands on her partner's shoulder before kissing her cheek, causing the pale girl to tinge pink while Ivy and Yang pulled on each other's hair. Seeing them make their way to the centre of the pavilion and sweep the badges in a semi circle while facing opposite directions, Sun and Neptune ignored the fact that there was a fleet of Atlesian military ships slowly coming into view in the distance. Not only did they ignore that, but they ignored Rosalinde Varna's muttering of several spells in the direction of some of the grimm still pouring out of the tunnel before finally killing them with her bow staff and also Artemis fighting off several grimm of her own before glaring at her brother when he and Neptune began their 'lecture'.

"Nobody move!" Sun declared loudly though he quaked slightly under his sister's harrowing gaze that only grew more dark. "Junior detectives!"

Smirking, Neptune continued proudly. "We have badges so you know it's official!"

"Yeah!" Sun exclaimed, shrinking back as he fully met his sister's eyes before she turned her back and continued to fight alongside Prime Minister Varna.

Also glaring at Sun due to him, as far as Neptune was concerned, not playing it 'cool' enough, Neptune finally waved his hand dismissively before addressing everyone else present. "Ignore him, for he knows not what he says."

Glancing to Ivy, as the familiar sound of airships grew louder as they flew closer, Caitlin sighed as she crossed her arms and blew on her side bangs while Cas wrapped herself more tightly around her while several of the dropships began to deploy several units of Atlesian Knight 200s. Out of the corner of her eye, Yang began to giggle when she saw Sun and Neptune stare in awe while Sun dropped his badge to the ground. With everyone temporarily distracted by the Atlesian Military, a straggling Ursa began to attack Ruby from behind - expecting to catch her off guard - but is effectively gunned down by the machine gun of one of the drop ships. The AK-200s continued to deploy into the city and started gunning down grimm as they landed while one of the smaller ships landed on the top of one of the buildings and Ruby ran over to Yang and grabbed her by the arm as Elizabeth walked out of the ship and climbed down to the street from the building's fire escape with a gun in hand.

"Elizabeth's here!" Ruby screeched excitedly while grabbing onto her sister's arm tightly. "Ooo… do you think dad and Violet are here too?"  
 _  
Your dad or mine?_ Yang thought though she pushed it away, not wanting it to be true though she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach when she saw Tai step off and onto the ground with Violet in his arms and hastily meeting up with his wife who effectively shot a Boarbatusk shortly after it stampeded on two of the Atlesian Knights while, in the same time frame, three other AK-200s opened fire on an Ursa after another one fell from the punch of a knight. "Well, I think they're coming towards us...so…"

Ruby screeched wildly once again. "Dad! Elizabeth! Violet! Hey!"

Shaking her head, Elizabeth smiled at Ruby before she shot another grimm. Further away and out of her line of sight, however, Emmett Schnee impaled two nevermores with his sword before he began to head down the alleyway where he say an Ursa but stopped short in shock when he saw a woman in a short, strappy red dress with a feather attached to the side and glasses heels. Almost certain of her identity, Emmett waited for her two companions to disappear after some grimm before he, setting his sword to his side, grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her up against the wall and reached for his sword, holding it under her neck while her amber eyes flared in anger before shifting to genuine fear. Shaking heavily as he met her gaze, Emmett forced himself to not let the feeling of being drowned take him over and instead guarded his other emotions with pure anger, upset, and a faint desire for revenge.

"Well...it really has been a long time since we've met up, hasn't it been Emmett?" Cinder said with a smile. "How's Emmeline...no, wait that's too harsh. How's the little brat or should I say brats - assuming they're both still alive, of course."

"Of course they're both still alive!" Emmett hissed, trying not to cut her as he reminded himself that the point of having his sword there was to scare and restrain her, not harm her. "And you know exactly how Emmy's been."

"Oh...yes...I almost forgot that I killed her…" Clicking her tongue, Cinder narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Of course, I've killed quite a lot of people lately."

"Like Amber?" Emmett suggested, his hands shaking. "The Fall Maiden?"

Cinder laughed though she flinched back as far as she could to avoid his blade, knowing that even with her powers as a sorceress and partially a maiden that he could still kill her if he wanted to. "I almost forgot about her too...see, I didn't kill her, Emmett. If I had killed her, I would have taken all of her powers. That man who interrupted...ugh, not only did he smell like pure drugstore alcohol but he also had a fucking scythe! I mean, apart from that little girl who's clearly trying to hard, who the hell fights with a scythe?"

"Didn't you kill his wife?" Emmett snarled and it was all Cinder could do to not scream. "Fallon -"

"That girl with the silver eyes? Summer Rose?" Cinder suggested and the way his face contorted was enough to convince her that that was who he was thinking of. "Well, they weren't married, but yes, I did kill her."

A gunshot rang out in the alleyway but Emmett steeled himself and forced himself to not relinquish his upper hand even as he looked to the woman who had fired the gunshot. Shaking heavily as she realized who Emmett was restraining, Atlesian President Elizabeth Morell shifted as slowly as she could towards Cinder and pressed her gun against her head though she had her doubts of being able to pull the trigger. "Cinder Carissa Fall, or should I call you by your birth name of Fallon Madeline Cinder Jaina Schnee?"

An irritated sigh escaped her lips as the metal of Elizabeth's gun pressed against her. "Hello, Madame President. You and I have been in touch recently, haven't we?"

Emmett's gaze snapped to Elizabeth. "What the fuck is she talking about?"

"She left a note on the counter in my house telling me that Emmeline deserved to die and that I do as well," Elizabeth told him, her voice low and his eyes widened in horror. "Emmett, please don't -"

"The hell is wrong with you?" Emmett demanded of his sister while she sighed and leaned further against the wall. "The fuck -"

"There are many things wrong with me," Cinder said plainly. "But, you see, the current state of the kingdoms is what you get when you trust men and women who claim, like Emmett, to be one of our...guardians when in reality they're nothing more than men and are therefore inherently flawed. The other thing that you two should know is that, unlike the two of you, I've learnt to never look back."

"You'll pay like hell for what you've done," Elizabeth told her, her voice stronger and much fiercer than she had expected. "And the second that you're back in Atlas is the second you'll be back behind bars."

"Yes," Cinder agreed. "But that's only _if_ go back to Atlas which is something that, frankly, I don't have any desire to do. By the way, I couldn't help but notice that gun you're pressing against my forehead. I had no idea you could shoot. So, Elizabeth, when did you learn that skill?"

"Tai taught me about a year ago, for basic self protection," Elizabeth muttered and Cinder smirked. "I should like to know why that concerns you."

Laughing as she remembered her fire Dust, Cinder smirked at both of them before blasting it under them. This act was one that allowed her to escape but also brought both of them to the ground shortly before Rosalinde Varna ran into the alleyway and looked at them both in surprise before catching a glimpse of Cinder from behind. as she left. Cursing as she helped Emmett up while Elizabeth coughed and leaned against the wall with her gun still in hand, Rose tried to be rational. Knowing anything about Cinder, Rose surmised that she could have either just attempted to murder both Emmett and Elizabeth at the same time or that they had been about to arrest her - or, considering Elizabeth's grip on her gun, kill her. Collapsing her bow staff and dropping it into her bag alongside her spell book, Rose sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"That was Cinder, wasn't it?"

Elizabeth nodded. "That bitch...I swear, one of these days I'm actually going to kill her."

"That's probably not the best idea," Emmett warned her. "For a variety of reasons, but you really don't want to inherit her powers."

"Emmett!" Rose snapped sharply, not wanting him to reveal that. "Don't you dare -"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Rose?" Elizabeth demanded, her tiredness beginning to take her over. "I mean -"

"Her powers as a sorceress," Emmett said, though he knew that wasn't the whole truth. "Because… we don't know what happens to a sorceress's powers if she dies unnaturally."

Rose scoffed but went along with the story anyways. "And the power transfer would probably be too much for your body to handle."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as they walked out of the alleyway and back into the main city where Elizabeth found herself staring in shock as Zwei practically flew out of the opening to the tunnels with Bartholomew Oobleck piloting a noticeably damaged Atlesian Paladin-290. Her shock increased more when yet another airship arrived although this time it was from Beacon Academy and dropped Team CFVY and Peter Port in the centre of the pavilion. Not to her surprise, having spent enough time dealing with the girl's mother, Corinne Adel, Elizabeth watched as Coco spanked one of her teammates before strutting towards a Beowolf and loudly speaking to it while lowering her designer sunglasses.

"You just destroyed my favourite clothing store," Coco informed the massive grimm before spitting and swatting away the creature's right hand. "Prepare to die."

Watching her fight, Rose sighed. "Should I be concerned that that girl just spoke to a grimm as if it would understand language or should I be concerned by the fact that she seems to be the most spoiled little princess in the world?"

Elizabeth shrugged while Emmett laughed. "If you think she's bad, then you clearly haven't met her mother. The woman seems to think the best way to get what she wants is to yell at the council to remove restrictions placed on her company while simultaneously smoking a cigarette and calling everybody 'darling'. I have more than once wanted to cause her pain in various places, but she's currently not bothering the council since she's mortified about something to do with Jacques Schnee, a recent sex tape, and I really don't think she wants me to refer to her as 'Nine To Five's CEO And Company Whore.' To be fair, though, that video did in fact suggest that she works some form of a nine to five."

Rose snickered. "You mean a nine pm to five am, six hundred lien a pop."

"Oh god no!" Emmett exclaimed, still laughing. "That's horrible and disgusting!"

With a wink, Rose disappeared to join Artemis in fighting two griffons while Elizabeth ran after a group of nuckaleeves. Sighing as he focused his semblance, Emmett easily took out the multiple creeps that were charging at him and on the periphery of his vision, he could see Cas, Ivy, and Caitlin take down a few nevermores while Allen quickly impaled a small number of boarbatusks. At the opening to the tunnel, Emmett noticed Oobleck climbing out of the Atlesian Paladin 290 and regrouping with Port before they began to fire at the last few grimm in the area that were approaching them. Using her crop to knock back several creeps before they could even touch her, Glynda irritably repaired the damage to the buildings before finally closing the opening to the tunnel with her semblance of telekinesis.

"She was here, Cinder," Emmett told her and she sighed, pushing up her glasses before crossing her arms with her crop still tightly curled under her hand. "I'm serious -"

"I know," Glynda told him, her cape fluttering behind her as a result of the breeze. "She and I had a little bit of a...an incident."

Emmett looked at her in confusion and surprise. "The hell does that mean?"

"It means that those buildings I just fixed," Glynda said, motioning to them with her crop. "Weren't damaged because of the grimm attack but were damaged because Cinder and I fought. I almost had her, but she managed to get away. I don't even know how, but it was almost like she was there but then she wasn't. The curious part was that when attack didn't reach her, it did reach an illusionary wall, something that reminded me of Neo."

"I hate that bitch," Emmett muttered, remembering how she had been a first year during their last at Atlas Academy. "I know she can't speak and all, but did her parents name her Neopolitan because they knew how she would look or were the drunk or higher than hell when the decided to name their kid that? Unless she didn't have parents and got stuck with a really mean nickname that she shortened Neo because it sounds better?"

Glynda raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "I'm not quite sure, but it almost amuses me that she and Roman ended up together. Remember when they were at the Academy and they got along well and that was part of why you had thought, before he asked you out, that they were a couple?"

"Not that it matters," Emmett said, returning her smirk. "Since Emmy and I got married and he ended up with her anyways. Which, by the way, neither of of which I would have expected to happen at the time."

* * *

 ** _ **December 14th  
City Of Vale; Vale  
9:33 AM**_**

Despite still being fully dressed for a meeting with the Valerian Council that was temporarily postponed, Elizabeth Morell ran to the site where Roman Torchwick was being arrested. Nodding to one of the guards, she stopped in front of him before he could be taken onto the ship. While dismissing the two kids that had escorted him to the Atlesian airship, one with green hair and the other with dark grey, Elizabeth crossed her arms as an Atlesian Knight approached in order to guard her after handing her his cane. Examining it for a moment, Elizabeth took not of the grappling hook function as well as the fact that the end of it could clearly be used as a gun before she shoved it back to the Atlesian Knight and ordered for it to be taken and locked as evidence before she turned back to the man and narrowed her eyes before waiting for him to speak. Not to very much surprise, when he did he was predominately sarcastic.

"Oh, I can't believe that you've caught me, you've really taught me the _error_ of my ways."

"Restrain him," Elizabeth ordered an Atlesian Knight, who grabbed Roman sharply by the arm, much to his annoyance.

"He...hey! Watch the hat!"

"I will be...holding on to this," Elizabeth informed him as she swiftly took his hat off of his head and handed it to the Atlesian Knight that had already taken his cane. "And you and I will also be having a serious...discussion."

"What about?" Roman asked her with a smirk. "Because this whole thing seems to be turning out just as well as the divorce…"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Since when are you married to anyone?"

"Since several years ago, Madame President!" Roman declared grandly. "Her name is Neopolitan, though you probably know her as -"

"Neo," Elizabeth finished for him irritably. "Yes, I am aware of her. Assuming my memory isn't failing me, weren't the two of you rather close while at Atlas Academy under Emmeline Ciel? It was your last year and her first, was it not?"

Roman laughed maniacally. "You really do have rosier memories of your relationship with Emmeline Ciel than are reality, don't you?"

Elizabeth visibly tensed and narrowed her gaze at him while retaining her haughty posture. "Might I remind you that I did in fact deal with the aftermath of the mess that your...boss created? Tell me, was I or was I not involved in Cinder's plot before coming forward to the Department Of Justice in a plea deal?"

"Weren't you shortly acquitted in your trial?" Roman asked her with a smirk and to his surprise she nodded curtly. "Shortly after that, weren't you elected president of Atlas upon Alexander Gregory's resignation?"

A beat passed in which Elizabeth did not respond. When she did, it was short. "Yes."

"Now, I know that you and Emmeline were fairly close - especially at the time of her death - but… I do have to say…" Roman shook his head and laughed. "You really have the shittiest luck in the world, except for in that you married Taiyang Xiao Long and had a daughter with him."

Elizabeth looked at him in shock. "How…"

"Ah, see," Roman told her with a wink. "I keep up with the Atlesian RINSE and, of course, Atlas News and both of them were all over you on that topic."

"Yes," Elizabeth replied as smoothly as possible through her shock. "I am fully aware of that."

"Now, where o' where are you taking me?" Roman asked as she sidestepped him and the Atlesian Knights grabbed him the wrists to take him away on her orders. "Och!" Turning around as their grip tightened, Roman snapped. "Give me my fecking hat and cane, you non sentient pieces of -"

"Take him away," Elizabeth ordered the Knights before addressing Roman one last time. "And General Ironwood will be speaking with you later. I assure you that I'll make it very clear to him that you have so far refused to cooperate with the authorities - not that your history makes that much of a surprise."

Walking off of the platform while the ship closed and Roman was taken by the Knights to a holding cell, Elizabeth sighed irritably and reattached her gun to her side before treading her fingers through her tangled dark hair. Watching the ship take off, she kept her gaze on it before it disappeared into the clouds that were starting to come in, signifying a rainstorm later in the day. Mildly annoyed that it was still about fifteen degrees centigrade, which meant no snow - something that reminded her of home in Atlas and also gave her hope as it reminded her of how elated she had been every time that snow fell as a child - or the like, Elizabeth's heels clicked against the ground as she saw the teams in relief that it was over and Glynda tightly embracing James before he left to prepare to interrogate their former teammate later and also to prepare for the late meeting with the council that she was supposed to video call into.

Emmett Schnee was with Cas though after giving her a hug her started to head back towards Beacon where Rose's other assistant, Trina Kōhī, was watching Hope for the time while he had been fighting in the city and confronting his sister. Aligning with her expectations was the fact that, as soon as they knew the attention had no longer been on them because of their operation of heavy and markedly stolen Atlesian machinery, Oobleck had wrapped his arms tightly around Port's neck and kissed him passionately while Port's strong arms secured the lanky doctor in his arms. Similarly though not as dramatic, Ivy was on Yang's back while Cas was wrapping an arm around Caitlin and the other members of Team RWBY were noticeably relieved. Seeing Elizabeth get pulled suddenly in by Tai, who in one arm was holding their daughter, with his free arm bringing her closer, Yang gently coaxed Ivy off of her back before walking briskly over to them and dragging them both off to the side - Ruby still distracted by the conversation she was having with Emerald and Mercury.

"I know I called you last night but the signal sucked so bad that I couldn't get through," Yang said, looking at Elizabeth. "It was because of Torchwick and his associates in the White Fang but you seem to have gotten that cleared up."

"Yang," Tai began slowly as Violet fell asleep in his arms. "What's wrong? Did something else happen that's -"

"I saw mom," Yang told him and Elizabeth turned her head to glare at Tai who sighed. "Raven, she -"

"You saw Raven?" Tai asked her, beyond simply disbelief. "The hell was she doing -"

"She saved me," Yang admitted quietly as Tai kissed Elizabeth gently to reassure her that he wasn't leaving her. "Before that Neopolitan bitch could kill me, actually. I was unconscious because of that bitch but when I came to mom was about to leave but stopped and removed her mask before -"

"Raven saved your life?" Elizabeth asked her, feeling a little less hateful towards the woman. "I have to admit, for a woman who abandoned her family, that's not what I expected at all."

"Me either," Yang said, her voice still quiet. "She and I...caught up, more or less, but she said something that I was hoping that...dad...you could confirm…"

Tai looked at her worriedly. "Yang, what could your mother have possibly told you that you need me to confirm?"

Yang sighed heavily as her eyes filled with tears. "Is...is...is Ruby...is Ruby uncle...uncle Qrow's...dau… daughter?"

"Yes," Tai admitted after a long pause and a reassuring look from Elizabeth. "Ruby is Qrow and Summer's daughter."

Her heart sinking, Yang continued in spite of the fear she felt. "Does...does she kn...know?"

"No, she doesn't," Tai told her as she burst into tears against her will and Elizabeth came over to her and pulled her in while she cried. "Yang, I didn't want to do this but Qrow ran away after what happened with Summer and her...her dying and when I adopted Ruby I thought I was going to tell her one day but then Qrow came back and...and told me that he needed me to pretend to be her father so that he could...so that he could stay a part of her life. Do you really...you don't really think that I could have brought myself to say no to that, do you?"

"No…" Yang mumbled. "When she was a child but...but…"

"Yang, honey…" Elizabeth murmured, stroking her hair. "It's going to be okay…"

"No it's not!" Yang screamed with tears in her eyes as she broke out of her arms, her eyes turning from lavender red as she looked at Tai. "She's old enough to...she has every right to know!"

Tai sighed and shook his messy blonde hair with his fingers. "It's not that simple Yang. I want to tell her now that she's older but at the same time I don't want to hurt her! Not only that, but, as her only living parent, Qrow should be the one to tell her!"

"But it's about who she is!" Yang shouted, her eyes still red and flaring. "So she should have known her whole life and since she doesn't she should now!"

"Yang," Tai told her sharply. "As right as you may be, that does not mean that it is in my place or yours to tell her. Please, for everyone's sake, just wait for Qrow to tell her."

"That might never happen!" Yang screeched hysterically. "And -"

"Yang Ravena Xiao Long!" Tai snapped. "For once, if you're really going to tell her, just think through what you're doing and keep in mind all of the potential consequences. Whether she's your cousin or not, the two of you are sisters in every other sense. Do you really want to risk hurting her?"

Yang shook her head as she wiped the tears away. "No...but she deserves to at least know the truth."


	50. The Darkness Moon Watches The Roses Die

_**December 14th  
Beacon Academy CCTS Tower; Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale; Vale  
7:49 PM  
Prime Minister Rosalinde Diana Varna**_

Her ruby red ballet flats clicking against the floor in Ozpin's office, Rose anxiously paced with her spell book open and in hand as she flipped through it for what Ozpin could imagine to be any number of curses, hexes, jinxes, and their counters. He himself was sitting leaned back in his chair, much calmer than she herself was, and was staring out of the window as the sun made its final descent, signifying the end of the day. Her violet eyes not only showed worry but also annoyance. Knowing full well that not only would the Valerian council be on this call but Elizabeth Morell and James Ironwood would be as well, Rose tapped her foot against the floor before she set aside her spell book on his desk and collapsed down into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her head onto his shoulder. His arms gently held her close to him and he sighed when he felt slight tears escaping her and falling onto his dark jacket.

"Roz…" Ozpin whispered, holding her closer still. "Is this really bothering you that much?"

Though she hesitated, Rose nodded weakly. "The Valerian Council -"

"We can handle them, I promise," Ozpin told her as he untangled her hair with his fingers. "Rose, of all of the people capable of handling another kingdom's government council, you are probably the most capable. Even more so than Elizabeth Morell, and she's come incredibly far from where she was."

Rose sighed. "I know, but -"

"It is going to be just fine...just fine…" Ozpin said kissing her lightly before she pulled herself off of him while the call came through. Answering it, he looked over his glasses at the Valerian Director Of Homeland Security. "Hello, Councilman."

"Ozpin…" The man growled in irritation while several other members of the Department Of Defense entered the room and Elizabeth Morell entered the call. "President Morell, good to see you."

"And you, Director," Elizabeth replied though she was noticeably on edge. "After today's...incident, I do presume that you are prepared to take some form of action?"

The Director tensed, glaring at Morell. "I should think so, though..." Trailing off as he noticed Rose from behind Ozpin, the Director reverted his glare from her to Rose. "Prime Minister Varna, a pleasure as always to...see you. Though I don't recall inviting you on this call."

Rose narrowed her gaze and adjusted her trenchcoat. "Then your memory must be failing you - if _I_ am not mistaken, _you_ sent all of the top foreign officials in Vale a message several hours ago. Should I forward the information to you from my scroll?"

The Director furiously looked through his sent messages and began to mutter to himself. "Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße."

"What was that, Director?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow though she knew that he was muttering 'fuck'. "Director -"

"Nothing, nothing, President Morell. Do excuse my trespasses," The Director said, almost too quickly for comfort. "Truly -"

"Did you just ask her to 'excuse your trespasses?'" Rose asked, beginning to laugh. "Director, no one speaks that way anymore. I understand that you're seventy nine, but my point still stands."

"Vulgar as always, Prime Minister Varna, aren't you?" The Director asked, snapping though Rose began to laugh hysterically, leaning against the window while Ozpin turned to look at her as James logged onto the call. "General Ironwood."

"Director," James said, almost as irritable as Morell. "As I understand it, this has something to do with your previous talks with the Department Of Foreign Affairs And Military Action in Atlas?"

As he watched Rose shift out of the frame and noticed Ozpin staring aloofly out his window, the Director tried to focus on his conversation. "Yes, it does."

Elizabeth narrowed her gaze, knowing what he was playing at. "Then either get on with it or lash out at someone as you're apt to do."

Breathing heavily and glaring at Elizabeth, the Director tried to force himself to be tame. "Of course, President Morell. Might I ask where you learnt to shoot as well as you do?"

Elizabeth crossed her arms and glared. "That's more than perfectly irrelevant, not to mention a complete and utter -"

"It's a fair question, considering your...history," The Director countered. "Did you learn that from Cinder Fall?"

Elizabeth's reasonably calm look turned to outrage in an instant. "Why you...you...you little -"

"Who taught you -"

"Tai!" Elizabeth snapped, her glare retained. "Tai taught me how to shoot because he knew that I was going to have defend myself against people like Cinder Fall who, if I'm not mistaken, has escaped the authorities in _your_ kingdom more than once while -"

"She escaped Atlas once -"

"Once," Elizabeth repeated, a sinister note rising in her voice as a warning. "And the second she's back in Atlas, well she won't be leaving."

"Why not execute her?" The Director suggested. "I mean -"

"That's illegal in Atlas," Elizabeth reminded him, struggling to be patient. "And the affairs pertaining to the United Kingdom Of Atlas's laws are not the point of this, are they?"

The Director looked back towards Ozpin, who was still gazing out his window. "Ozpin? Ozpin!"

Turning back to face them, Ozpin sighed while Rose tensed behind him. "Yes, Councilman."

"You've left us no choice!" The Director half shouted, slamming his fist down on his desk from his end of the video feed. "The Vytal Festival Tournament can not be broadcast, let alone held, if we are unable to ensure the safety of the citizens!"

Sipping his hot cocoa as Rose placed a hand protectively on his shoulder, Ozpin waited for him to continue though Rose was quicker. "I believe that is more of your fault than Ozpin's. Why, you and your council didn't even bother to investigate Mountain Glenn's grimm population and instead left it to a headstrong group of seventeen year olds and their eccentric professor. So I should think that you are at much more fault and significantly more culpable in this situation. I'm shocked that no one has yet called for your immediate resignation."

Ignoring the Vacuoian Prime Minister's glare, the Director continued to address only Ozpin. "Ahem… therefore, we have reached out to the Atlas Council and together have decided that the best action is to appoint General Ironwood as head of security for the event."

James nodded. "Thank you, Councilman. Our kingdom is happy to lend as many as troops as it takes to ensure that the event runs as smoothly and safely as possible."

The Director switched focus to James. "And we thank you, General."

"But," Elizabeth began with a warning in her tone. "If your council continues this...ignorance, then do be assured that the United Kingdom Of Atlas will _not_ be held culpable for your refusal towards proper action."

"Nor will the Vacuoian Federation," Rose told the Director, her spell book back in her hands. "I for one will not be shoved under the bus - again - for failures by your council."

The Director glared. "Prime Minister Varna, should I take this to mean that you won't be as...placid as you were during the last Vytal Festival."

Rose irritably blew on her still mostly tangled hair. "That was only a few weeks - this goes through May. And the last one was in my kingdom, so I had no choice. But considering the things that your council has put me through recently, I should think that I have every right to fucking -"

Ozpin cut her off, not wanting to find out what she was trying to finish that statement with. "Will that be all?"

The Director glared at him once more. "For _now_. But after this festival comes to a close, we are going to have a serious discussion about your position at Beacon Academy. President Morell's reports, alongside General Ironwood's, over the last few weeks have left us somewhat...concerned. I am sure you understand."

Angrily logging off of the call, the Director disappeared, leaving Morell and James's before she logged off with a heavy, irritable sigh while James and Ozpin stared at each other silently for a moment before James finally spoke before logging off as well. "This is the right move, Ozpin. I promise. I will keep our people safe, you have to trust me."

Turning back around to look at the large Atlesian Airship outside his window, Ozpin shook his face head as Rose leaned down from behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's going to be alright, Oz. Really. They haven't removed you yet - a good sign if any."

Shaking his head as he turned to face her, Ozpin looked at her in concern. "I hope so."

* * *

 ** _ **December 14th  
Atlesian Command Ship  
Beacon Academy;  
City Of Vale; Vale  
9:21 PM**_** **  
**

Sighing heavily as he got off of call with Ozpin, James shook his head whilst staring at the glowing orbs of Beacon Tower. "You brought this on yourself."

Temporarily holding on responding to a message from Glynda, James slowly began to walk towards the heavily guarded holding cell inside which Roman Torchwick was. A slight fear rose in his chest as he forced himself to breathe, knowing that Roman was not Dean anymore, but it was odd knowing that he was going to have to interrogate his former teammate. Of all of the things he had expected to happen to Team JGED while they were at Atlas Academy, he had not expected Emmett to fall in love with, marry, and have children with Emmeline Ciel, nor did he expect that same thing to happen between him and Glynda despite the fact that he had fallen for her by the end of their first year - something he didn't admit to until she came back from visiting her brother in Vale after the summer holidays. It was the beginning of their second year, and they had been nineteen. To his surprise, she admitted that she was attracted to him as well. Two years after that, they were married and had had the twins. Barely a year later, Emmett and Emmeline came public with the fact that she was pregnant and they had Cas about two months before they were married.

Dean was, for so many reasons, even more unexpected than the things that had happened in his, Glynda's, and Emmett's lives. While they had all continued on in and excelled in their careers, Dean had disappeared not terribly long after the accident while investigation the Schnee Dust Company. Though he wasn't surprised by Dean's anger towards the Schnee Dust Company and even his anger towards Emmett, he had been surprised when he heard about the fact that Dean had attempted murder on Jacques Schnee. In reality, they all had been. Emmett was the least surprised, having the most knowledge of Dean's history and figuring out fairly quickly that Lisa had had something to do with pushing him towards that extreme but that didn't mean a shock hadn't taken to him as well. Though they had been aware of his anger, they had expected Dean to be vengeful to the point of violence.

That was shortly before the turning point at which they all realized that Dean Carson was no longer that but Roman Torchwick. Looking to several of his subordinates who were guarding Roman for the moment, James sighed as they opened the door and Roman looked up, missing his signature hat. "Leave us."

They nodded. "Yes sir."

"I've been informed that so far you've refused to cooperate with the authorities," James told him while his former teammate looked up and smirked.

"I know this might be hard to believe, General, but...uh...I'm not the biggest fan of local law enforcement."

James crossed his arms and returned the man's smirk. "How about the world's strongest military power?"

Roman hesitated before replying sarcastically, remembering how Emmeline Ciel had asked him the same thing. "Hmm… first impressions… not great."

"I'm going to give you one chance," James told him, his voice dark. "Who's really behind all this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Roman asked him as he leaned back and flung his hands back against the wall dramatically. "You're looking at him."

"Hmm…" James mused, looking at him seriously before starting to walk away. "Very well then."

"What's the matter, General?" Roman asked, intentionally drawing out each word. "I thought you wanted to talk."

Deciding to take advantage of the situation, James turned back and glared at him. "The council's given me custody over you for as long as I see fit. So you can make yourself comfortable. I can be sure that you'll have plenty of time to...talk."

"Oh, wonderful," Roman replied with his sarcasm dominating his tone before laughing. "Hehehe… so, General, how are our teammates?"

Of the many things he had been expecting the man to say, that was the last of them. "What do you mean?"

"Oh you know what I mean," Roman said as he leaned back against the wall of his holding cell. "I mean Emmett Schnee...the spoiled millionaire and of course Glynda Goodwitch. You know, I really didn't expect him to be able to...well let's just say that I didn't expect Emmeline Ciel of all people to spread her legs for him."

James narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms tightly across his chest. "Apart from whatever the hell you thought this was, you've attempted murder, you've orchestrated the Dust robberies in Vale for over a decade and almost stole every speck of Dust in the kingdom -"

"What can I say?" Roman began with a sigh. "I'm a criminal mastermind."

"Not only that, but you've been involved with Cinder Fall for years, haven't you?" James asked him and the irritated look on Roman's face said it all. "She's behind this, isn't she?"

Roman rubbed his neck nervously. "Does it matter if I'm the one who executed the plan? Think of it this way, General, none of this is about what _I_ want to do or what _I_ support. It's about what I can't afford to lose, and, frankly, being associated with her and her… faction is a small price to pay. All of you, Emmett Schnee, Glynda Goodwitch, Rosalinde Varna, Elizabeth Morell, etc...you all want to play the part of the hero, So, here's the thing, like Emmeline Ciel you all will just die like every single other huntsman or huntress in history. That won't be me. As for me, I'm going to continue to what I do best, which is lying, stealing, cheating, and surviving!"

"General Ironwood?" One of the soldiers said, coming back. "Glynda Goodwitch is here and has requested permission to speak with Torchwick."  
 _  
That must have been what she was sending me a message about…_ James thought before nodding. "I will speak with her for a few minutes before sending her down. Monitor him while I'm gone."

"Yes sir," The soldier said, pointing his gun at Roman while leaving the door to his holding cell open as the man leaned back against the wall. "Don't try anything."

Roman shrugged. "I'm not motivated to."

Briskly walking off, James sighed when he saw Glynda irritably leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and her crop tightly in hand. Looking up when she heard him, her expression softened and she shifted to attach her crop to her boot after collapsing it. Adjusting her glasses and with her cape flowing out from behind her, Glynda tightly wrapped her arms around him before leaning into him with her eyes closed for a moment while he rubbed her back. With no one around, they weren't concerned about anyone seeing them, nor were they concerned about their moment of peace being interrupted. Carefully releasing her tight hold on him, Glynda gently pressed her lips against his own; At first barely brushing but soon both of them responded with more passion and he drew her closer once more while her fingers grew entangled in his dark hair. Sighing heavily as she broke it, Glynda let him hold her for a moment before slowly releasing herself from his embrace.

"It'll be fine," She assured him as she pushed up her glasses and reached down for her crop. "It's not as if he'll enact some sort of grand escape while I'm talking with him."

"I know," He said, giving her a squeeze. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

Glynda nodded before kissing him lightly. "Okay."

"I love you," James said and she smiled before heading down to where Roman was being held.

"I love you too."

Her heels clicked menacingly against the cold metal floor of the Atlesian Command Ship and her grip on her crop tightened with each step that she took while growing closer to the holding cell each second. Though she knew that, in reality, she had no reason to be nervous, she couldn't stop the rising nerves inside her and those only increased when she got a horrible, sickening feeling as she grew closer. Passing it off as her former teammate's anger at having been incarcerated, by the Atlesian Government no less, she forced herself to not let the feeling of being poisoned spread through her and, as she waited for the soldiers to leave while she stood outside the holding cell, she found herself in a stalemate with him while they both refused to speak. Deciding to give up, she glared and crossed her arms with her crop in hand.

"Dean," She said bitterly. "Seems to me like you haven't changed much in the last few years."

"See, this is the thing," He began slowly, leaning back in a vain attempt to make himself comfortable in his small holding cell. "I know that you know I'm Roooooman Torchwick now but at the same time I also know that you don't really care."

"Which proves that you're not entirely stupid," She replied, crossing her arms. "Despite thinking that working with someone like Cinder is a good idea. What did she say to you, anyways, that convinced you that that was a good idea?"

He rolled his eyes and groaned before looking at her to reply. "Here's the thing, Glynda, the thing you don't understand and never have. You would die to protect someone, especially someone you care about, while I care more about my own survival. I'm not a bad person for doing what I do, I'm simply a survivor. You, James, and Emmett are perfectly alike in your perception of the world because you all think in black and white. Come to think of it, your eldest does too."

Glynda's eyes went wide at the last part and she forced herself not to betray any sign of fear. "How do you know _that_? You've never even -"

"Adam Taurus," Roman said, snapping his fingers and smirking. "See, he's working with Cinder and her faction because he thinks it will further his attempts to overthrow the bourgeoisie...I mean the humans."

"You are human," Glynda pointed out and he shrugged. "So why would you -"

"No, see, I don't like Taurus." Roman told her. "To be honest, I don't even like most faunus. In general, they're mostly just kids with ski masks who think they can change the world."

"You really are a gombeen, aren't you?" Glynda said, shaking her head. "Not that I'm surprised, now that I think about it."

"And you're...well nothing but stubborn and you've hardly changed since the last time I saw you," He said, rolling his eyes before laughing maniacally. "Come to think of it, James is the same way..."

Glynda narrowed her eyes at him. "You helped her kill Emmeline Ciel! Do you have any idea, do you even care about what that did to Emmett, what that did to his family?"

Roman forced himself to not cry as he remembered how much it had hurt when he had found out that Emmett was involved with Emmeline Ciel. What had stung even worse was when he had found out that she was pregnant with his child and they were staying together to care for it. Worse still, was the day he found out that they were married. "Yeah, you see, I'm not really a big fan of the Schnee family and being that you're talking about the _Ciel-Schnee_ family, well that's even worse, as far as I'm concerned."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Glynda exclaimed in slight horror. "You don't even care, and you were probably _thrilled_ when Emmeline died, weren't you?"

Roman looked at her in genuine surprise. "Look, I wasn't thrilled but I wasn't upset when I heard that Cinder had killed her. Honestly, I was fairly indifferent and so was Neo. You remember her, don't you? Yeah, well, anyways, see Neo and I are married, not that you would care, and, also not something that you would care about, we're trying to have a kid because I know she really wants one. She said so...well, wrote is more appropriate, considering that she's mute, but still. She made it _very_ clear to me. And, no, this isn't my first child but this will be the first child I have that I actually give a damn about."

Raising an eyebrow, Glynda sighed. "Since when do you have a child?"

"Och, well that's an interesting story…" Roman said, beginning to laugh. "I'll spare you the gory details, but that quote un quote champion at Beacon, Pyrrha Nikos -"

"Miss Nikos is your daughter?" Glynda half shouted, incredulous amongst other things. "No, that's ridiculous, and not to mention -"

"Believe whatever you want," Roman said as he flung a hand against the wall. "I don't care. I've never met her anyways and have no desire to. I don't care about her at all."

"What a surprise," Glynda remarked dryly. "Considering how you've changed."

"Well," Roman said, smirking again. "See, I didn't kill Emmeline Ciel, nor did I have a hand in her death. Need I remind you that _I_ warned her about plans for her assassination before dear little President Xiao Long...I mean Morell, came forward information."

"That doesn't change what else you've done," Glynda told him as she looked sharply to one of the guards who closed the door to the holding cell while her former teammate laughed maniacally, all the while her heels clicked dangerously as she walked away.

* * *

 _ **December 17th  
Beacon Academy; Vale  
11:58 PM**_

Shaking slightly from the cold as she walked into the courtyard of Beacon Academy, Yang sighed in relief as she pulled her jacket closer to her upon seeing her mother - albeit with her grimm mask still on her face. A beat passed in utter silence as the slightly chilled December air began to reach about three degrees centigrade. Though she shivered, she forcibly recalled what winter had been like while they had been living in Atlas or more accurately when they were living between Atlas and Vale. There was slight comfort in knowing that Elizabeth and Tai were only a mere call or message away if she needed them; Elizabeth and Tai were, for the time being, living in a small flat in downtown Vale. Still, this didn't negate the fact that she still was wrestling with how and if to tell Ruby. Tai's warning about hurting her continued to ring in her ears and while she refused to accept the idea of hurting Ruby of all people, she knew that it was a possibility. If she hadn't the drive for doing what she thought was right, telling Ruby the truth of who she is, she would have waited for Qrow to tell her but even she knew that the chances of that were slim. He loved them both, but he also was afraid of hurting them and the last thing she knew he would want would to risk causing his own daughter pain for any reason.

"Mom?" Yang asked quietly, for clarification rather than anything else.

Removing her mask, one hand on the hilt of her sword, Raven shook out her long, feathery hair and sighed. "Yang, like I said, we have a lot to talk about."

Her eyes turning from lavender to red, Yang nodded. "Then talk."

Sighing heavily, Raven motioned for Yang to come towards her and then sat down at the base of the fountain. "Yang, I know that our last meeting was...eventful, to say the very least."

"That's an understatement," Yang muttered and Raven narrowed her eyes before hesitantly treading her fingers through her daughter's hair. "But what do you want to talk about? You know that when I went looking for you as a kid, with Ruby, mind you, that I almost died because -"

"You remind me so much of Tai," Raven murmured before meeting her daughter's increasingly darkened gaze. "And yes, I did know about that. Qrow told me, actually, how he saved you and Ruby from the grimm. According to him, Tai was worried sick -"

"I thought you didn't care about dad!" Yang snapped, her red eyes flaring. "I thought you didn't care about me!"

"I do care about you!" Raven exclaimed, hurt in spite of herself that her daughter could think for even a second that she didn't care about her. "But I had other things I had to think about! The tribe, for one! Yang, nothing I did was personal!"

"You hurt him so much, you know that?" Yang said, her voice shaking. "He was so depressed for years, and Summer Rose dying really didn't help! She was one of his best mates and -"

"I know!" Raven snapped, though she was trying to be calmer. "I know that -"

"So then why did you leave us?" Yang demanded. "And don't say the tribe, because I know that -"

"Yang…" Raven said, her voice almost pleading as she took her daughter's hands. "It wasn't personal, I promise. I love you, you're my daughter and -"

"And you left me!" Yang reminded her, tears spilling out of her without permission. "And...and I…"

"Yang, I know this is hard, but I do care…" Raven told her though she knew she didn't believe her. "I have other things to worry about too though."

"Like what?" Yang challenged, her eyes still red in spite of her tears. "Like what?"

Raven hesitated, not wanting to have to explain the maidens or Salem to her daughter, let alone the things Ozpin did, and of course the fact that she was recently the Spring Maiden. "Yang, you have to trust me on this. Can you?"

Yang nodded after a moment's hesitation, considering that Raven hadn't lied about Ruby which she imagined was even more of a concern than this. "Okay…"

Raven sighed. "Yang, this isn't going to be something you want to hear but I need you to keep in mind that Ozpin isn't necessarily who he says he is. He has abilities beyond that of the normal human being and he uses them for various reasons. Yang...Ozpin is going to fail, and, not only that, Beacon is going to fall."

Yang looked at her in shock before shaking her head. "No, there's no way. And what is it that Beacon would fall to? It's a _Huntsman Academy_ , so it wouldn't be grimm."

"Yang, I'm serious," Raven told her, shaking slightly and her eyes wide. "I'm not saving you again because, for one, you need to be able to do that for yourself, and, for second, because I can't always be here to save you. But Beacon _will_ fall and Ozpin _will_ fail."

"No…" Yang said, still in shock though her horror arose from the the thought of Beacon falling. "No, that's not...that's not going to happen…"

Deciding that it would be inherently better to change the topic, Raven sighed and tried to be reasonable despite her feelings on the subject. "How are Elizabeth and Tai?"

"Fine," Yang told her, crossing her arms before quietly asking her own question. "What was it like to be at Beacon with Team STRQ?"

Looking at her in surprise, Raven steeled herself against her tears, not wanting to think about how they had all lost Summer Rose. "Well...during the Vytal Festival we were first years and fought against Team JGED in one of the first rounds. Team JGED isn't a team anymore, considering that one of its members is now the criminal Roman Torchwick -"

"Torchwick?" Yang asked, turning to face her mother. "He was a huntsman?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "I guess...he was on the same team as General Ironwood, Glynda Goodwitch, and Emmett Schnee though at the time he was known as Dean Carson."

"That's insane!" Yang said, in shock at the idea of Roman having once been a huntsman from Atlas Academy. "I mean...it's fucked up, but it makes a lot of sense…"

Raven laughed, knowing just how right her daughter was. "Yes, well, anyways, they defeated us in the first round of the tournament. Shortly before we had gone against them, Tai and I tricked Qrow into wearing a skirt as his uniform. We told him that it was a kilt."

Yang began to curl into herself as she laughed, trying to imagine Qrow wearing a skirt. "And he fell for it?"

Raven nodded. "He might have flashed a few people but I don't think he minded. I do distinctly remember pulling him away from Glynda when he started flirting with her in. Let's just say that I exaggerated my personality for the sake of annoying her when I saw that she was in Atlas Academy uniform. But anyways, there was that brief moment in which Emmett Schnee flirted with me though I think it was sarcastic and after we lost to them I intentionally tried to pick a fight with them though Summer, Tai, and Qrow stopped me. After the festival, things were normal...per se."

"Why per se?" Yang asked, genuinely curious. "I mean -"

"Well, for one thing, time seemed to move a lot quicker. We had more work for classes and it wasn't long before I was getting so keyed up that Summer would drag me off to the most deserted places on campus and force me to have cookies or ice cream with her." Raven sighed again, trying to push back her emotions towards Tai. "I started to fall in love with your father and eventually we married hastily and had you. Not too long after that, I left and...clearly, things changed for the rest of them though less so for me."

"Oh…" Yang said, unsure of how to respond. "Well…"

"You don't have to say it, Yang," Raven told her with a sharp look. "It's perfectly fine for Tai to have moved on...even if it took him a little while."

Yang nodded though she didn't say anything for a while before forcing herself to meet her mother's gaze. "You know, if it's any consolation, I think Elizabeth is jealous of your relationship with dad even though it's in the past."

Smirking, Raven wrapped an arm around her daughter before playfully messing up her hair. "That actually does help a little. Ha, Elizabeth Morell of all people is jealous of me because I was once married to Tai. She does know that I was the one ended our marriage right?"

"Yeah," Yang admitted though she had noticed how every time Raven came up that Elizabeth tensed, almost as if she was afraid that Tai didn't love her as much as he loved Raven. "But I don't think that helps very much. She's _enamoured_ by dad and she's always had this little bit of fear that he might leave her because she, not always but fairly often, doesn't think that she's the kind of person that deserves what she has or believes that the people who love her truly mean it. Dad said something to me about how every so often something will happen late at night - usually a nightmare - and she'll wake up and either he'll be already pulling her into him or he'll be shifting because he felt her jolt and that she'll be really nervous and start crying, saying terrible things about herself and how everyone - even him - thinks she's those things and then she's really, really nervous in the morning which means that dad is especially affectionate."

"Tai…" Raven muttered though she wasn't surprised by much of what Yang had told her apart from Elizabeth's self deprecation. "Well, at least he has someone he loves."

"And you were right…" Yang admitted almost inaudibly and Raven began to nervously twist her fingers around her hair before letting it fall freely as Yang forced herself to look at her. "About Ruby. She really is uncle Qrow's daughter...dad and Elizabeth confirmed it. I just...I can't believe that…"

"Yang, things don't have to be like this for you," Raven began, feeling more and more nervous with every word she spoke. "If you want...I would really like it if you joined the tribe. We could be a real family, you and I, and -"

"No…" Yang said, her voice quavering. "And only because I… I can't leave dad...or Violet because she's my half sister and I...I still care about Ruby and...even though she's my cousin she's...she's like a sister to me and…"

"Yang -"

"No...I...I'm sorry…" Yang said, tears brimming in her eyes. "I can't run away like you did…"

Raven sighed as she summoned her portal. "I'll talk with you later, okay? I love you, Yang, and I promise we'll see each other again. Just…" Raven sighed as she began to step through her eerie red portal. "Keep in mind my offer, because it still stands. But don't put your faith in anyone - especially Ozpin. It will only let you down and, frankly, it will hurt you or bite you in the arse. Especially if it makes it so She won't ever leave you alone like things have for me."

"She?" Yang asked though Raven only shook her head and disappeared through her portal, causing Yang to sigh and collapse against the fountain for several minutes until Ruby hesitantly began to walk towards her and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"You okay sis?" Ruby asked while Yang refused to meet her gaze. "I mean, it's just that it's really late and -"

"I'm not your sister!" Yang exclaimed, finally breaking and turning to Ruby with her eyes their bright red once again and filling with tears. "Summer Rose may be your mother but Qrow Branwen is your father, not Taiyang Xiao Long!"

Ruby looked at her in shock, her silver eyes hurt and brimming with tears. "No, Yang, that's ridiculous. I mean, come on, if uncle Qrow was my father then I wouldn't call him uncle Qrow. He'd just be dad. But he's not, because dad -"

"No, you don't understand!" Yang exclaimed, though her voice was weak through her sobs. "I didn't believe it at first either because my mom told me -"

"You saw Raven?" Ruby asked, genuinely concerned as she placed a hand on Yang's shoulder. "That sounds rough."

"It was…" Yang admitted through tears. "But she told me that you're...that you're uncle Qrow's daughter and I..and dad and Elizabeth confirmed it to be true…"

"No…" Ruby said, her silver eyes growing wide as she hugged the older girl. "No, Yang, that's not true, it can't be -"

"If you think I'm lying, then ask them…" Yang said, handing Ruby her scroll as she continued to cry. "I am totally serious, just…"

"Okay…" Ruby agreed, just trying to get her to calm as she dialed the call and Tai answered immediately. "Hey dad."

"Ruby?" Tai asked, concerned though his stomach was twisting in knots as he worried that Yang might have told her. "Ruby, is something -"

"...Tai," Elizabeth said sleepily in the background. "...It's two in the morning, what are you doing?"

"...Talking to Ruby," Tai told her and she sighed. "Are you okay, Ruby, really?"

Ruby sighed heavily as her voice shook. "Dad...is uncle Qrow my real father?"

Tai didn't respond while he found his voice. "Yes...Ruby, Qrow is your father."

"What?" Ruby exclaimed in shock as she began to cry. "Then why didn't he tell me? How come I didn't know?"

"...Because Qrow has the most selfish ideas imaginable when it comes to his semblance." Elizabeth remarked and Ruby could hear Tai shifting to take her into his arms. "...Tai -"

"...I know," Tai murmured. "Look, Ruby, I know this is a shock, but…"

"Later, okay?" Ruby said quietly and Tai sighed as she hung up the call and turned back to Yang as she handed her her scroll back. "You were right."

Yang turned to Ruby, her eyes going back to their natural lavender as she pulled her into a tight hug that was near bone crushing. "Ruby, even if we're cousins, you're like a sister to me. I don't want this to change our relationship because I want to be like sisters with you even if we aren't really."

Ruby nodded and returned her hug as tightly as she could muster. "Okay…Yang...it's just...you're crushing my spine..."

Yang laughed and released her hold a little. "Sorry, Rubes."


	51. I Fell Out, I'll Be Alright By Myself

_**December 19th  
Beacon Academy; Vale  
7:37 PM**_

"Weiss!" Ruby screamed, panting slightly as she ran to catch up with Weiss on the main avenue of Beacon, towards the docking bays. "What is the big deal? Who is it? Who is _she_?"

Smiling as she stops and Ruby finally catches up, Weiss turned slightly to face her. "Winter."

As soon as the ship landed, it slowly opened the door to allow Atlesian Special Operative Winter Schnee to exit her airship, if escorted by crimson coloured Atlesian soldiers and several Atlesian Knight 200s. It was sundown and there were still several streaks of red, orange, and yellow colour in the sky while several other Atlesian Military Aircraft flew overhead. The temperature was chill but not bitterly so at five degrees centigrade and there was only a faint breeze and the lingering smell of rain from the previous day's storm. Though she was curious about her partner's sister, a woman that Weiss had spoke fondly of but that Ruby had never met, she was more so conflicted in her mind about the state of her family. Despite the fact she had agreed to not let the knowledge get between her closeness to Yang, she couldn't deny that it had been keeping her up until she finally dozed off from exhaustion while Zwei licked at her feet. Even more nerve wracking for her was the fact that Tai and Elizabeth both said that Qrow would be back from his mission in a few weeks and so although she had time, she couldn't help but feel nervous though she forced herself to not focus on that for the time being.

"Wait…" Ruby began slowly. "Your sister?"

Weiss nodded as she shouted towards her sister before the two of the ran towards her as she turned to face them. "Winter! Winter, I'm so happy to see you! Oh…" Suddenly remembering her upbringing, Weiss curtsied. "Your presence honours us."

Looking around as she approached them, Winter sighed as she recalled the last time she had been at the Valerian huntsman academy with Emmeline and Emmett just weeks before her death. "Beacon… it's been a long time. The air feels...different."

Awkwardly, Ruby shrugged and began to mumble. "I mean...it is fall, so, eh, it's probably colder."

As she punched Ruby in the shoulder, Weiss gasped in pain before turning back to her sister. "So, what are you doing here?"

Winter looked at her sharply. "Classified."

Weiss bit back her nerves. "Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?"

Winter sighed. "Classified."

"Of course." Weiss said as she smiled weakly while nodding in understanding as Ruby looked about the silence curiously before assessing the situation.

"Well...this is nice...I think."

"You're going to love it here!" Weiss exclaimed, letting her excitement take her over. "I know you travel a lot but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas!" Continuing with a faint whisper, Weiss smiled even brighter. "Vale, too. The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it? I -"

Winter narrowed her eyes, addressing the stress of being back with her cold facade. "I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its...bureaucracy. That is not why I came."

"Right!" Weiss said quickly. "I'm sorry!"

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle." Winter told her with her sharp gaze still retained as she couldn't help but wish that Weiss had been trained more like she had, believing that it would have made her more skilled. "But it appears that I have no choice in the matter."

Weiss looked at her in utter confusion. "But...we won!"

"Only a novice would refer to _that_ as a victory," Winter replied as she began to turn to her security. "I counted at least _three_ strikes missed. Leave us." Sighing before smiling at her sister with a little more genuine warmth, Winter continued. "How have you been?"

"Oh, splendid!" Weiss said, her excitement returning. "Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class, and the rest of my studies are going wonderfully too! I'm -"

Irritated and unable to restrain herself, Winter slapped Weiss. "Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your ranking, I'm asking how you've been. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?"

Weiss shrugged nervously, knowing that the last thing Winter wanted to hear was that she was more or less lonely still. "Well, there's Ruby."

Poking the spot on Weiss's head where Winter had slapped her, Ruby giggled childishly. "Heh...boob."

Tightening herself, Winter applied all of herself restraint in her reply. "I see. So this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately...underwhelming."

Ruby looked at both of the Schnee sisters in confusion. "Uh...thank you!"

"Greetings. Ruby Rose," Winter said, forcing herself to be pleasant though in spite of her surface misgivings she was relieved that Weiss had a friend other than their cousin and the General and Glynda's daughters. "I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister."  
 _  
Does she know that I'm romantically interested in her sister or not? Does she know that we've actually kissed?_ Ruby thought before she responded awkwardly. "Oh! Uh, yes, of course!" In an attempt to salute and curtsy, Ruby found herself nearly falling to the ground and began to wave her arms wildly until she managed to steady herself. "The honour is in my...court!"

Turning back to her sister, Winter smiled genuinely again. "I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?"

Weiss looked at her with her eyes wide. "Really?"

Beginning to walk towards the main gates of the Academy while followed by the elder Schnee's security detail, Winter continued. "Yes. I wish to inspect them to make sure that they are up to my personal standards."

Weiss nodded. "Of course. Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only _look_ unstable."

The concept was almost revolting to her. "Bunk beds?"

Waving behind them as she wandered off to think, Ruby tried to imitate their diction. "I'll catch up - I mean, I will...reconvene with you both at a later...juncture!" Raising a finger before stepping away, Ruby began to reassure herself, missing the sight of Qrow by mere minutes. "At a juncture. Yeah."

Continuing to walk along the main avenue of Beacon Academy, however, Winter and Weiss, alongside the Specialist's security, steadily made their way to into the Beacon Academy courtyard without realizing that they were being followed. Incredibly drunk from his time in one of the local bars of the City Of Vale, Qrow Branwen nonetheless had Harbinger with him in case of a fight which, a part of him, he was hoping to find. Apart from still being annoyed that James and the Atlas Military were in Vale, he was also stressed by the news he had gotten from Elizabeth and Tai about Yang having met with Raven by accident and learning about his daughter, going as far as telling Ruby. He wasn't terribly surprised by Yang's choice but it made him nervous to know that his daughter might be angry with him - at the very least he knew she was going to have an excessive amount of questions for him. That didn't even include the fact that he had information for Ozpin and the absolute last thing he wanted to do was to walk in on him and Varna again. Especially if they were being less than innocent. Reaching one of the AK-200s, Qrow promptly decapitated one before kicking the head towards the group while still holding the rest of it.

"Hey!" Qrow shouted as they all turned to see him while he tossed the android aside. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, Ice Queen!"

"Halt!" Winter commanded one of the AK-200s as it began to advance with a raised rifle.

Unrestrained, Weiss angrily walked up to his face, snapping. "Excuse me! Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

Placing a hand on Weiss's face as he pushed her aside, Qrow began to clarify as he glared at Winter while she narrowed her gaze. "Ssshhh...not you. You. Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here too."

Winter replied shortly. "I'm standing right before you."

Squinting at her in large part due to the alcohol, Qrow shrugged. "So it would seem."

Winter continued in irritation that was only increasing. "You realize you just destroyed Atlas Military property."

"Oh...oh I'm sorry!" Qrow told her sarcastically, his hands up as he looked around. "See, I mistook this for some sort of...sentient garbage."

Walking towards him, a hand on one of her swords, Winter glared. "I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow."

Weiss looked at her in shock. "Wait...you two know each other?"

Qrow and Winter both ignored her as they continued their increasingly heated row. "Geez...you Atlas Specialists think you're so special, don't you?"

"It's in the title," Winter told him irritably.

"Well, you know what you really are?" Qrow asked her rhetorically before answering his own question. "A bunch of sellouts, just like your boss."

Winter's eyes narrowed as her voice shook. "I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough."

"Oh I heard too," Qrow told her with a smirk. "I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin."

"Ozpin?" Weiss asked, puzzled as her sister shoved her aside.

"Weiss, it's time for you to go."

"What -"

"Listen to big sister, Weiss," Qrow told her seriously before shifting back to his sarcasm. "She'll protect you, just like Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh."

Drawing her sword, Winter glared. "If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!"

Slicking back his hair, Qrow smirked once again. "Alright then… come take it."

Beginning to charge at Qrow, having lost her temper, Winter made several quick jabs towards his head though he easily evaded her blade and had the nerve to tease her before bowing mockingly before her blade was blocked by Harbinger's base; Qrow quickly drew his scythe and left it unopened as he pointed towards her while they fought blade to blade before he managed to swipe at her aggressively - something she managed to avoid through several back handsprings. Managing to block his greatsword, they moved quickly as they traded blows though he didn't notice his daughter entering the crowd by the side of her partner.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked her, her voice quick.

Weiss crossed her arms, replying irritably. "Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!"

"Oh no! Who would do such a thing -" Ruby exclaimed in shock before seeing her opponent, her heart sinking and a sickening feeling growing inside her as she ran off to find Yang. "I'll be back later…"

Running quickly to her team's dormitory, Ruby half kicked open the door and Yang and Ivy both screamed and she covered her mouth in embarrassment when she realized that Yang had pinned Ivy down on her bed and was on top of her, kissing her intensely. Awkwardly attempting to cover herself though neither of their clothes had come off, Yang shook her head and looked at her sister in shock while Caitlin and Cas slowly entered the room, looking at all of them in confusion before Cas realized what had been going on and whispered it to Caitlin who squeaked awkwardly, blushed, and buried her face in Cas's shoulder while she laughed. Simply wrapping an arm around Ivy's waist, Yang looked from Caitlin and Cas to her sister before sighing heavily.

"Are you alright, Rubes?" Yang asked gently. "You look like you just saw the grimm reaper…"

Ruby's hands shook as she met her sister's gaze. "Qrow's here...and he's fighting...Winter...Winter Sch -"

"He's fighting my cousin?" Cas asked, beginning to laugh. "Damn, I have to see that!"

"Cas!" Yang exclaimed angrily. "Shut the fuck up, this is a sensitive thing for Ruby."

"Why?" Cas asked, her face in perfect, genuine confusion. "I mean -"

"Qrow is my dad…" Ruby admitted quietly and staring at her feet while the Ironwood-Goodwitch twins looked at her in surprise as did Cas. "And...and I don't know…"

"Hey," Yang said releasing herself from around Ivy and bending down in front of her cousin, stroking her arms. "Rubes, it's going to be okay. Do you want us to come with you so you can -"

"I'm scared, Yang!" Ruby exclaimed, curling into a ball as she fell to the floor. "I don't know what to do, or to say, or to...to..."

"Rubes," Yang said, hoisting her up off the floor. "It's okay, we'll go together. Just be yourself because nothing has changed...except for knowing."

Though Ruby nodded, she was far from convinced as they all made their way back to the courtyard, seeing Winter flying towards Qrow and separating her sword so that she had both of her blades in hand though Qrow managed to block her attack, the arch collapsing under the force that had collided into it. Continuing to fight fervently, Qrow found himself being forced backwards, dragging Harbinger into the ground to slow himself while holding it in one hand as the crowd of students from all four academies cheered and he met the gaze of Emmett Schnee who had been walking past as he found himself unsure of who to support before he met his niece's gaze, winked at her, and began to yell excitedly in response to the fight.

"Winter!" Emmett screamed, half bouncing with Hope giggling in his arms, her white hair shaking wildly as he encouraged her. "Kick the old man's arse!"

Qrow glared at him before snapping irritably. "You're older than me, Schnee! And I don't give a fuck about your ridiculous long, white, wavy hair! Mine is so much better!"

Turning back to his opponent as Winter stabbed one of her swords tightly into the ground, Qrow rolled his eyes as he saw her use a summoning glyph to create a large flock of diminutive, white Nevermores that began to fly towards him furiously. Almost blindly swinging his sword at the flock before adopting a more defensive stance while some of them turned to pale, wispy clouds of steam before he sent an amplified shock of his aura towards her - an act which forced her to jump back and eliminate the summoned grimm. Her anger guiding her, she summoned a new glyph behind her as he began to transform his sword to a scythe in its clockwork gear sequence but immediately sheathing it while motioning her towards him as Emmett yelled at her to not attack. Not listening to her uncle in her still dominant anger, Winter propelled herself forward though stopping just as the tip of her blade grew close to Qrow's throat upon hearing the voice of the last person she wanted to have witnessed the preceding events.

"Schnee!" General Ironwood yelled from behind her, Penny Polendina nearby.

Lowering her blades quickly and nervously meeting his gaze, she flustered. "General Ironwood, sir!"

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" He asked as he approached her, followed by Penny.

Winter replied quickly, still incredibly nervous. "He started the altercation sir!"

"That's actually not true," Qrow said as he set his hands behind his head, relaxed. "She attacked first."

Looking at Winter, unsure of what to believe, James narrowed his gaze. "Is that right?" The struggle she was having in defense was enough to confirm what Qrow was saying though he looked at the man irritably as he pointed to himself in mock confusion. "And you. What are you doing here?"

Qrow glared. "I could be asking you the same thing."

"I -"

"Now, now, everyone," Ozpin began, arriving with Rose tightly wrapping herself around him and Glynda glaring at everyone with her arms crossed while he swirled his cocoa. "There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, that I can assure you has better seats… and popcorn."

"Break it up, everyone!" Glynda snapped, swinging her crop and glaring at Qrow and Winter, and at a lesser level James. "We will take care of this mess."

"Let's go," James told Winter as Rose angrily released her grip around Ozpin and stalked up to Qrow, slipping off one of her ruby red ballet flats and hitting him on the head with it.

"Motherfucker, Rose…" Qrow muttered, rubbing his head while he could see his daughter watching him nervously out of the corner of his eye, "The fuck was that for?"

"Is that a serious question?" Rose demanded, slipping her shoe back on and tightening her perfectly tailored trench coat around her. "You just had to show up here and start a -"

"Rose…" Ozpin said though she ignored him and began to furiously flip through her spell book before beginning to mutter a hex though Emmett restrained her to stop her from causing more trouble for both herself and everyone present.

"Emmett Arthur Schnee, let go of my fucking wrists!" Rose shouted and he did so though kept a hand on her spell book. "And give me my motherfucking -"

"Swear you won't harm him?" Emmett asked her and she sighed.

"Fine, just give it to me!" Rose snapped, relinquishing her glare once he handed it to her. "Thank you."

"Just don't hurt anyone," Emmett told her seriously and she nodded, knowing that he was thinking of his sister. "Please, you don't want to be like her."

Rose sighed. "I know."

While they continued to talk quietly, Qrow met Ruby's gaze and sighed, running his fingers through his messy hair before hesitantly walking towards her. The Ironwood-Goodwitch twins and Cas shared a look before leaving the Xiao Long-Rose-Branwens alone and Ruby clutched Yang's arms as she found herself unsteady as a result of her nerves. Looking at her sympathetically, Qrow didn't say anything until Ruby hesitantly jumped onto his outstretched arm in an attempt at normaclancy that was struggling for both of them. Patting her head and gently setting her down, Qrow shook himself as he forced himself to meet her awkward gaze as she stared at him, trying to comprehend the fact that he really was her father.

"Hi...Q….Qr….Qr...Qr….Qrow…" Ruby stammered, waving her hand nervously.

"Ruby," Qrow said, tentaviely pulling her into a hug that she half heartedly returned. "Tai told me that -"

"That I know...that I kn...kn...know that...I...I...I'm your...your...your...d...d...d...d...da….daugh… daughter…" Ruby said quietly and Qrow nodded, tears in his eyes and fear rising in his heart. "I...I…"

"Ruby -"

"Why...why didn't you tell me?" Ruby asked, tears falling out of her and he sighed heavily, pulling the small girl in to him. "Why -"

"Qrow!" Ozpin said, as the huntsman turned to look at him, gently releasing his hold around his daughter. "A word, please."

"Oh…" Rose said darkly while Glynda repaired the courtyard with her telekinesis. "It's going to be a hell of a lot more than just -"

Turning to Ruby, Qrow sighed and whispered to her discreetly. "Ruby, it was never that I didn't want you, please don't ever think that, but it was because I didn't want to hurt you because of my semblance. We'll talk tomorrow okay...because I think I'm in trouble…."

Though she was still crying, Ruby nodded weakly and laughed a little. "You did kind of tear apart our courtyard."

"Yeah, I did," Qrow said, winking and giving her a gentle fist bump and hug before walking off to join Emmett, Rose, Ozpin, and Glynda. "Catch you later, kid."

* * *

 ** _ **December 19th  
Beacon Academy; Vale  
9:17 PM**_**

Pacing impatiently as well as nervously in Ozpin's office, Winter found her stomach continuing to tie itself into knots while General Ironwood was also waiting with his arms crossed. Having already lectured her about the incident, James didn't particularly have much desire to deal with subject much further though he knew that there was still some more things he had to discuss with her involving not letting whatever her personal relationship with Qrow was get in the way of her judgement and her work. Though he wasn't quite sure and did have doubts, considering that Qrow was seven and a half years older than the twenty seven year old specialist, a part of him was inclined to believe that they were involved in spite of, or possibly due to, their numerous fights in the previous five years. Regardless, when the doors to the elevator opened with a smirking Qrow, an irritated Emmett, Rose and Glynda; Emmett was checking his scroll to see how Cas and Caitlin were holding up with Hope while Rose had her hand on the top of her bag in which her bow staff and spell book lay, her violet eyes flaring, and Glynda was glaring at everyone with her arms crossed haughtily and crop in hand. Her anger taking her over as she walked towards him, Winter glared heavily at him before she started to demand answers.

"What were you thinking?"

If you were one of my men, I would have you shot!" James exclaimed irritably, crossing his arms while Qrow pulled out his flask while he, Ozpin, Rose, Glynda, and Emmett entered the room and the elevator doors closed.

"If I was one of your men," Qrow began with his flask in hand. "I'd shoot myself."

"While I wouldn't _condone_ his behaviour," Glynda said, her heels clicking as she glared to Qrow and Winter, her crop swinging at her side. "Retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation!"

Winter turned to Glynda, her anger rising in her chest again as she protested in her defense. "He was drunk!"

"He's always drunk!" Glynda snapped, swinging her crop in irritation while they all turned to Qrow to see him drinking from his flask once again though, upon noticing their glares, he held it out to the side and looked at it awkwardly before grimacing.

Ozpin stared at him in shock with his hands pressed against his desk heavily. Shaking his head as Rose placed a hand on his shoulder while he sat down in his chair irritably, Ozpin sighed before looking up at him. "Qrow, why are you here?"

"You've been out of contact for weeks!" James snapped, glaring at him. "You can't just go dark like that in the field."

Qrow scoffed. "I'm not one of your special operatives, _Jimmy_!"

"General," Winter corrected angrily though she knew that he didn't care.

"Whatever," Qrow said, shrugging. "You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling you, our enemy is here."

Leaning against Ozpin's desk, James sighed. "We know."

"Oh!" Qrow exclaimed bitterly while Rose tensed, gripping Ozpin's shoulder more tightly with her wedding ring glinting in the faint light. "Oh, you know! Well thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!"

James's patience snapped. "Qrow -"

"Communication's a two way street, pal," Qrow told him, taking out his scroll and pointing to it. "You see this? That's the SEND button."

Winter stepped towards him with her eyes narrowed. "They had reason to assume you'd been compromised."

"And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here," Qrow said, pointing to her. "Seriously, who invited her?"

Not looking at her after a beat, James sighed. "Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back at my ship."

Winter looked at him in surprise. "But sir!"

"Winter." James said sharply. "Leave."

"Yes sir," Winter said, turning on her heel and giving Qrow a dirty look as she left in the elevator whilst he winked flirtatiously at her.

Irritably gesturing to Qrow as soon as she was gone, James waited. "Go on."

"Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn," Qrow said, drinking from his flask again while Emmett's intuition began to angrily beat against him. "They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition."

Glynda's eyes went wide as she crossed her arms. "What?"

"So you actually managed to confirm what I've been saying for months?" Emmett demanded, adjusting his glasses. "That Amber's assailant was Cinder?"

"I'm not entirely sure...most likely, yes, but I don't know for sure," Qrow sighed before looking at them all. "Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters...or in Rose's case former headmasters and current politicians -"

"Qrow…" Rose growled and her tension didn't ease when Ozpin rested a hand on top of hers and gently kissed her. "I swear to -"

"The people in this room," Qrow pressed on as he began to get into James's face. "Leo and…and Emmeline Ciel -"

Emmett glared at him in outrage. "My wife...how...how..how fucking dare you! Bringing her into this, you don't even care! You don't even give a damn! You don't...you don't…" Breaking off into tears against his will, Emmett forced himself to speak through broken sobs. "I love Emmy so much, and you don't even -"

"Emmett, that's not how I meant it!" Qrow said irritably though he looked at him in sympathy because he understood the pain the man was going through. "You know that's not how I meant it -"

"Do I?" Emmett snapped while Glynda and James looked at him in concern. "Because you don't care, you've never cared that -"

Deciding that it would be best to change the subject, Qrow sighed again as he stood eye to eye with James who was narrowing is gaze at him further. "We're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about! It's why we meat behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn?"

Staring down at Qrow and placing his scroll onto Ozpin's desk, James turned to face them and met his wife's slightly concerned look. "Discreet wasn't working," He said, gesturing to the hologram of Vale, Beacon Academy, the Amity Colosseum and the fleet of Atlesian Airships. "I am here because _this_ is what was necessary."

Qrow gave a short, mirthless laugh. "You're here because Ozpin wanted you here! He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us!"

James looked at him seriously as he responded. "And I am grateful."

"Oh," Qrow commented dryly. "Well you've got a real funny way of showing it."

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them, someone who would act," James told him while Glynda sighed. "When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength."

Qrow started to laugh and shook his head. "You...you think they're scared of your little ships? I've been out there and I've seen the things She's made, and let me tell you: They are fear."

"No," Emmett said looking over information on his scroll. "James is right. If the Valerian council wasn't going to act...well there's a reason that Elizabeth and Rose have been very clear about not being held responsible for this kingdom's failures."

Rose nodded. "Having the Atlesian Military in Vale is a precaution, and it's a necessary one. And… and…" Hesitantly looking to Emmett who faintly nodded, she sighed. "As Emmeline put it when you made this kind of complaint before: It's not as if the entire fucking Atlas Military is in Vale. It's only a few troops, and frankly it's some of the best units because that's what is required to -"

"Yes Rosalinde," Qrow said sarcastically. "Because that's totally correct. The fear that the things Salem creates isn't a major -"

Standing up as Rose took his hand tightly in hers, Ozpin looked to all of them. "And fear will bring the grimm. A guardian is a symbol of comfort...but an army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds…" Gesturing to the display with his free hand, Ozpin then reached for his cane. "If this is the size of our defenses, then what is it we're expecting to fight?"

Glaring at them before sighing and picking up his scroll as it flashed subtly with Cinder's Red Queen, James hesitantly wrapped an arm around Glynda and, to his surprise, she didn't fight it and instead leaned into him while he pushed up her glasses. "So then, what would you suggest we do?"

Ozpin looked at all of them irritably except for Rose. "I suggest we find our guardian."

"Not my daughter," Emmett snarled, still terrified by the idea of Cas possibly becoming the Fall Maiden. "Either of them, and I don't fucking care that Hope isn't quite for years old."

"Emmett…" Ozpin said, tired of hearing this every time the subject came up. "I know."

"Yes, that's very comforting," Emmett told him, his arms crossed and tears rising in his eyes again. "I don't even want to hear you say that Emmy would be fine with it because I know that she wouldn't. Not if it put our babies at risk. And…" Looking at Ozpin after glancing to his teammates, Emmett continued. "It better not be their daughters either."

Ozpin hesitated, noticing the visibly rising tension of both Glynda and James. "Ivy has expressed -"

"No way in hell," Glynda told him, her dominant right hand tightening around her riding crop's dark purple base. "I'll take on that power myself and put myself at risk before I let you do the same to my daughter."

"Glynda, while I'm not saying it's impossible, you're forty years old and the powers are inclined more naturally towards women between seventeen and thirty five. It's already a dangerous procedure and we haven't the slightest idea what having another's aura tangled with someone else's and, if something were to go wrong…" Ozpin sighed, looking to Rose who was shaking. "I told Rose I wasn't going to risk her life for it and I will not let you risk your life for it either. Apart from being incredibly important to the group, you're a close personal friend of mine while Roz is my wife -"

"And Ivy is my nineteen year old daughter!" Glynda shouted in exasperation. "One of my daughters already told you no, which you accepted, but since Ivy is willing you're alright with that? If it could kill me or Rose, then it just as well could kill Ivy and -"

"Glynda…" Ozpin said, shaking his head and leaning against his desk while she, Emmett, and James shared a look. "No."

James glared at Ozpin before pulling his shaking wife closer. "If she wants to do this, then let her. If you won't listen to me, we can have Elizabeth -"

"Oh, fuck that," Emmett said, shaking in anger as he approached the headmaster. "We won't even just get Elizabeth Morell's support, we'll get the support of the Atlesian Council -"

"Emmett!" Ozpin exclaimed irritably. "You aren't thinking rationally at all!"

"Maybe," Emmett said as he shook. "But I also confronted my sister the other day, and so did Glynda -"

"I know!" Ozpin shouted, finally losing his temper and pulling his tinted glasses off and setting them asie. "Okay, fine! Glynda, if you really want to, we can attempt to transfer the powers of the Fall Maiden to you! But I hope you know _exactly_ what the possible consequences of doing so could be! Because if this succeeds, not only will Salem never leave you alone, you will be one of the most powerful magic users in Remnant! And if it fails, you could die!"

Shaking as she started to walk towards the elevator, Glynda sighed as James pulled her into him tightly while Emmett stared at his friends in concern. "Believe me...I know. Just...just get things ready as soon as possible."

Ozpin collapsed into his chair and buried his face in his hands while Rose massaged his neck. "It will all be ready for the transfer in a few days…"


	52. Legacies Of Light And Dark

_**December 20th  
Beacon Academy; Vale  
6:15 PM**_

"Cassie!" Hope squealed as her sister came into the room with Caitlin behind her, closing the door sharply. "Ooo...Caity!"

"Hey Hope," Caitlin said, leaning down to the little girl's height and ruffling her white curls. "Do you want me to carry you on my back again?"

"Yeah!" Hope screeched in excitement, hopping onto Caitlin's back and tightly wrapping her small arms around the nineteen year old woman's neck. "Cassie! See, Caity strong!"

"You're so sweet with her…" Cas said as she lightly kissed her partner, causing Hope to giggle as she watched. "Seriously, she loves it when you're around."

Hope nodded furiously, her white curls shaking in the storm. "You and Cassie are the bestest!"

"Aww…" Emmett said as he came into the room with an unholy cup of steaming coffee. "This is adorable."

"Daddy…" Cas groaned as she looked to the steaming mug. "It's six fifteen in the evening! Mommy always said that you shouldn't drink coffee past two!"

Emmett sighed and sat down on top of his desk. "Think about it this way...in some parts of Vacuo, it's two. So, technically, I'm not breaking the rule."

"If you had said that to her she would have slapped your arm…" Cas insisted though it was no use and Emmett's smirk proved that to be so. "Or she would have just taken it away from you."

Shrugging, Emmett looked at his daughters and Caitlin. "You know, soon enough I can see Caitlin actually being Hope's sister...if you know what I mean."

Colour rose slowly in Caitlin's cheeks at the quip. "Emmett!"

"Okay, so not right now maybe, but I mean...I don't know...like in a few years or something!" Emmett corrected, setting down the coffee. "But, okay, let's think about more amusing things. Like the fact that Qrow seems to think that turning up drunk in Vale is a brilliant idea."

"He's thick, that about sums it up," Cas muttered. "I mean, did he seriously think that attacking Winter was a good idea?"

Caitlin shrugged and bounced from foot to foot, causing Hope to giggle hysterically. "I don't know, I think his real goal was to get her in trouble with my dad."

Emmett nodded, taking another sip of his coffee while Cas glared. "That sounds about right, and, Cas, if you're jealous there's the coffee maker in the back. Go use it, you know how. You just pop the k-cup in with some water and a cup and in a few minutes you'll have coffee."

"Can't I just have a beer?" Cas whined and Emmett smirked.

"Well, since you're eighteen, technically, yes. But it would be breaking Emmeline Ciel's rule number six hundred and seventeen: No alcohol before nine unless I specifically hand it to you and tell you to drink."

Cas laughed weakly. "Okay, fine, I won't break that rule even though you're breaking Emmeline Ciel's rule number twenty three."

"I'm not technically breaking it!" Emmett exclaimed adjusting his glasses. "And I have the book -"

"There's a book?" Caitlin asked, incredulous at the thought. "Since when?"

"After mommy…" Cas sighed and whispered the rest to her though Emmett still heard every word she spoke. "He compiled every single thing that she had ever attempted to lay down as a rule or whatnot into a dangerously long document on the computer and we follow the majority of them religiously. Even Hope is starting to learn, which she likes because she feels closer to her."

Emmett hopped off his desk as Caitlin set Hope down and took her into his arms while she immediately snatched his glasses from him and shoved them on her face with an evil grin. "Cas is right about that...especially the part about following the rules religiously...even if we've found a couple of loopholes that we know she wouldn't be able to argue with."

"She would be able to argue with the coffee one!" Cas snapped, crossing her arms. "And I know that for certain because -"

"Ah, but see Cas," Emmett said with a heavy sigh. "I could get away with things like that because the worst she would do would be to slap my arm and attempt to chastise me before she'd give up and kiss me."

Cas didn't respond before she nodded grudgingly. "I guess that's true."

"No, it's very true," Emmett told her while Hope played with his glasses. "And you know that because you spent fourteen years watching a weird couple before Hope happened."

"Wi...wi...wei..weird coup...coupe...couple?" Hope asked, shoving Emmett's glasses haphazardly onto his face. "What that...me...mean?"

Emmett smiled and booped her nose. "Have I ever told you girls about Cassie's first Hallow's Eve?"

Cas looked at him, her interest piqued. "No, why?"

Emmett smirked as she sat down on the arm of the couch with Caitlin next to her. "Hope, you're going to love this story because mommy's in it and I'm not holding back anything."

The little girl's eyes went wide and she was practically shaking in excitement; Emmett was usually fairly reserved when and if he told her stories about her mother. "Mommy story!"

Cas glared at her sister and stuck out her tongue. "Hey, it's a story about Cassie too!"

"Of course," Emmett said with his smirk only the more devious. "And don't forget me!"

Curls bouncing, Hope began to tug at Emmett's hair. "Daddy, tell us!"

"Okay, pipsqueak," Emmett told her as he ruffled her hair. "So it was Hallow's Eve just a little over eighteen years ago and Cas was a newborn baby, having only been born literally a month and a day prior on the thirtieth of September. Now, Emmy always _hated_ Hallow's Eve because she thought it was creepy so I went behind her back to put candy in a bowl outside our apartment. By that I mean I was holding Cas and gently rocking her while she giggled and I _very discreetly_ pulled a bowl of candy out of the pantry. I warned your sister about what I was going to do and why Emmy didn't like it and also told her to not tell her but she did anyways."

Cas puffed out her lower lip and set herself down in Caitlin's lap while pushing up her partner's teal glasses. "That's hardly fair! I couldn't even talk!"

Emmett winked at her before rolling his eyes. "Well, maybe it's more of my fault for doing it while your mother was just in the other room, reading reports on her scroll. She did point out that she could both see and hear me, so…"

"What did mommy say after that?" Cas asked as she wrapped her arms tightly around her partner. "I bet she was annoyed."

Emmett laughed. "She pretended to be but, usually, she struggled with being angry at me for terribly long because she'd end up feeling bad about it. Anyway, she told me, and I quote: 'I'm only letting you get away with this because I know that you'll do it either way.' I agreed with that, and reminded her that it was probably going to get stolen though I also pointed out that it was just plastic. She joked about me putting it out there in fine china but I countered with the fact that that _guarantees_ that someone will steal it, to hell with whether or not there's candy in it."

Hope giggled. "Candy!"

"Not now, pipsqueak," Emmett told her and Cas and Caitlin laughed. "Anyway, we briefly debated on if the fact that Hallow's Eve was indeed fact before shifting to the idea of letting Cas do so when she was around four or five."

"Which you did," Cas said haughtily, crossing her arms while Caitlin kissed her cheek. "I remember going out with you, Caitlin, and Ivy when they were six and I was five -"

"I know, that was something I finally got Emmy to cave into," Emmett told her, sighing as he remembered that and wishing it hadn't turned into such a nasty row. "Seriously…"

 _"But Emmy…" Emmett protested while his wife slipped off her heels and set them down against the wall in their room. "Come on, Casey's five years old! If I'm with her and the Ironwitch twins then nothing's going to go wrong!"_

 _"Glynda and James agree with my assessment," Emmeline countered, sliding off her jacket and hanging it up on the door. "And -"_

 _"Emmy…" Emmett said, dramatically falling backwards onto their bed with his long, white waves splayed in every direction. "Come on, I'm a fully qualified huntsman -"_

 _"And you're a media personality, Emmett you're famous whether you like it or not, just like I am. Okay, do you think that I like people looking at me and thinking or even saying, 'oh, that's President Ciel's daughter, Emmeline' anymore than you like people looking at you and saying things like 'oh, that's Nicholas Schnee's son...Emmett. Isn't he known for having sex with General Ciel and for being sarcastic and a bit of a diva?'" Emmeline sighed and sat down next to him, playing with his hair. "Ugh, fine she can go, but Emmett -"_

 _"You like it when we have sex, though," Emmett reminded her in an attempt at distraction though he was relieved that she had finally agreed although she sighed in exasperation. "If I'm not wrong, you're usually the one who initiates it. Hell, you were the one who -"_

 _"Emmett, that's not the point! Do you ever fucking understand anything I'm trying to say? Ever? Because sometimes I think it goes in one ear and out the other with you! Seriously, Emmett, sometimes you really do piss me the fuck off!" Emmeline snapped though she sighed when she saw the hurt look flash across his face. "No...no, Emmett, I...I...I…"_

 _"Emmy," Emmett began slowly, shaking and with tears in his eyes. "Do you...do you not love me?"_

 _Against her will, Emmeline turned away from him and began to sob into a pillow, her speech broken by it. "Emmett! I...I...I...do you...how could you?"_

 _"Emmy, I'm sorry!" Emmett said as he shifted over so that he could rub her back. "Emmy, that's not fair and I shouldn't have said it! I...I know that -"_

 _"Then you shouldn't have to ask! You shouldn't question it! Ever!" Emmeline exclaimed through her sobs. "If you know that I love you then you shouldn't doubt that for even a second!"_

 _"Emmeline Cecilia Ciel…" Emmett said as he began to cry himself, gently prying her away from the pillow and letting her sob into him. "You have ever right to be angry with me because I know I have a tendency to provoke you - even if it's by accident. But Emmeline...I'm not going to ever leave you, not only because we're married and parents of the same child, but because I honestly love you more than I love my own life. I need you but I also shouldn't upset you."_

 _Emmeline looked up at him with her deep brown eyes wide. "You really mean that?"_

 _Emmett nodded. "Emmy, I've meant that since almost the day we first got involved. I promise, I love you so much and I...I'm sorry that I upset you because I'm being irrational...but...Emmy I will always love you, no matter what. It's… Emmy, what else is bothering you?"_

 _Not wanting to meet his deeply concerned gaze but forcing herself to anyways, Emmeline studied his pale blue eyes before she started crying again. "I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid this would happen…"_

 _"Tell me what?" Emmett asked, gently caressing her cheek. "Emmy, what happened?"_

 _A heavy, broken sob escaping her as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, Emmeline could barely speak. "I was...I...I was pregnant the last two months but I...I miscarried again…"_

 _"Oh, Emmy," Emmett said as he held her more securely. "I...I'm so sorry…"_

 _"I don't even know what's wrong with me!" Emmeline exclaimed through her sobs. "This is the second time that's happened since we've had Casey and now I...I...I...Emmett I want another child so bad, because I want Casey to have a sibling she loves, someone she connects to in that way and I...I also just want us to have another baby for us because...not because I want to replace Cas...never, never, I love her so much but I...I...I…"_

 _"Emmy, I know you love Cas, you don't have to justify yourself," Emmett told her, massaging her arm. "And I know that you want us to have another baby for us because having Cas has only brought us closer. It's not impossible, we'll manage it even if we keep losing a few times. Okay?"_

 _Another broken sob escaped her. "Emmett, there's got to be something wrong with me! That's the only reason why -"_

 _"Or maybe there's something wrong with me!" Emmett countered, knowing that wasn't an impossibility. "Maybe I'm the reason you haven't been able to get pregnant and carry to term!"_

 _"No! That's not fair to you!" Emmeline said as the tears continued to fall. "It's my fault! It's all because I'm just not capable and Cas was an incredibly lucky accident! Why the fuck can't I just be like normal women, hell, why can't I be in my twenties like you and be more capable because of that -"_

 _"Emmeline Cecilia Ciel, I am not going to listen to you tear yourself to pieces!" Emmett snapped, causing her to look at him in surprise before he softened his tone. "Emmeline, there is nothing wrong with you and there never has been. And I don't care that you're forty four! There is absolutely nothing wrong with that and I just want you to be happy - you know I can't bear watching you suffer because it breaks my heart. I promise, we'll have another child...even if it's not as soon as we're hoping. But Emmy...Emmy, I love you no matter what happens, okay?"_

 _Emmeline nodded and curled into him even more tightly. "I love you too."_

* * *

 ** _ **December 20th  
Team RWBY Dormitory  
Beacon Academy; Vale**_**

"You'll never beat me, old man!" Ruby screamed in spite of how nervous she was as she and Qrow played video games.

Smirking as he looked at her, Qrow laughed. "You're nothing but talk, kid!"

Yang clasped her hands together and started to shout support for her cousin while watching the screen as the pixelated ninjas continued to battle. "You can do it, Ruby!"

" _Soaring Ninja Wins!"_ The game's announcer declared as Qrow's ninja decapitated Ruby's. " _Total Annihilation!"_

Grinning at his victory though feeling slightly marred when he noticed his daughter lower her head in shame, Qrow's own nerves resurfaced when he heard Yang whispering to Ruby. "Ouch."

Still attempting to be normal, Qrow smirked at his daughter who half heartedly returned it. "And by the way, don't ever call me old."

"My turn!" Yang screamed, pushing Ruby out of her spot and grabbing the spinning control out of the air.

" _New Challenger Approaches!"_ The game declared and Qrow began thinking to himself before speaking.

"Now...where was I?"

Hesitantly popping up behind them, Ruby began a little nervously though excitement grew as she went on. "You were...telling us about your last mission!"

"Right...right…" Qrow said with a smirk, his plan to ruin Yang's chances of winning beginning to formulate in his mind. "I'd come across a small village in the swamps west of Mistral. Right off the bat, I knew something wasn't right."

Despite still feeling terribly nervous, Ruby's awe overtook her. "What were you doing there."

"I need information," Qrow told her, his voice still deadly serious. "Tired from battling grimm along the way, I decided to start my search at the town's inn. The place was crawling with lowlifes and thugs, even a few huntsmen that I could assume had been hired by less than reputable people for less than respectable jobs...and that's when it happened."

"What happened?" Yang asked excitedly, none of them noticing Elizabeth coming into the room as the woman glanced at information on her scroll.

"I was defeated! By the mere sight…" Grinning maniacally, Qrow declared what he had seen wildly, remembering the night with the maid well despite the fact that she had gotten him beyond simply drunk. "Of the innkeeper's skirt length!"

Angrily looking up and slapping Qrow on the back of the head, Elizabeth glared at him while he turned around and her step daughter threw a pillow at him that he, regretfully, caught to both Yang's ire and the Atlesian President's. "Qrow Branwen! The hell are you thinking, telling -"

" _Soaring Ninja Wins!"_ The game declared once again, causing Elizabeth to roll her eyes. " _Total Annihilation!'_

"You are the worst!" Yang screamed, crossing her arms.

"I have to agree with her," Elizabeth said, still glaring at the huntsman. "And, besides this, what were you thinking, provoking a fight with Winter Schnee yesterday? Do you have any idea, any idea… just even the faintest…" Groaning irritably as she crossed her arms, Elizabeth tried to calm herself. "You can't just go around destroying Atlas Military Property and, considering that there are significantly more Special Operatives and soldiers here in Vale than there are AK-200s, I really hope that you won't attempt to decapitate them as well."

"Oh, calm down Liz," Qrow said, while he laughed at both her and Yang's anger though he looked to his niece. "Best two out of three?"

Yang didn't respond though Ruby sat down on Weiss's bed. "So, did you get in trouble with Ozpin?"

Elizabeth scoffed. "Ruby, if there's one thing I want you to remember about Qrow it's that he, no matter what he does, _never_ gets in trouble with Ozpin."

"How would you know that?" Qrow asked her, standing up and pulling her in by the waist though he stopped when she slapped him. "What, Liz, you don't like me flirting with you?"

Forcing herself not to stomp her foot like Rose would, Elizabeth opted to slap him again. "For fuck's sake, I've never liked you, I'm married, and I -"

"Qrow, get your arm off from around my wife," Tai said as he came into the room though he didn't need to when Elizabeth kneed Qrow in the groin and he fell down glaring at her and howling in pain while Elizabeth gave him a self satisfied smirk. "Lizzie, was that -"

"Yes it was necessary!" Elizabeth snapped, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I needed to teach him a -"

Swiftly kissing her, Tai smiled and held her close. "I guess, maybe, you're right."

"I beg to differ," Qrow said, getting off the floor and looking at Ruby before answering her question about the previous day. "Nah, Rubes, me and Oz go way back. We're cool."

Yang scoffed and smirked slightly, still angry about her loss and his sexual quip. "Cool for an old guy."

"Hey…" Qrow said, anger taking him over temporarily. "Not funny."

"Yes, it is," Elizabeth told him and he shifted to glare at him. "What?"

Qrow clicked his tongue and reached for the video game controller. "Elizabeth, I'm in my late thirties and you're in your late fifties. So if anyone here can call the other old, it's any of us to you. Not that you look at all you age, of course."

"So...what are you doing here anyways?" Ruby asked him, a little shaky. "I thought da - Tai - said that you would be on a mission for like...ever."

"Well," Qrow said as he continued to play. "A professional huntsman like myself is expected to get results, as soon as possible."

"Yeah...I get that," Ruby said, laughing in spite of herself. "We're pretty much pros too."

Elizabeth started to laugh though she stopped when she met Tai's gaze and Qrow responded. "Oh, really?"

"Uh, yeah!" Yang declared. "Read the news sometime. We totally saved Vale while you were gone!"

More restrained, Elizabeth looked at Tai with a raised eyebrow, her eyes not hiding that she was thinking, _You've got to be kidding me_. "Yang, I think you're forgetting that the majority of the grimm were stopped by the Atlas Military and -"

Qrow rolled his eyes and cut her off to continue. "Funny, Yang, because I heard Vale suffered a grimm attack after you _almost_ managed to stop a train." Leaning over as he rubbed his victory in his niece's face while the console kept declaring his victory, Qrow went on. "But they don't give out medals for 'almost'."

Ruby responded indignantly. "They do, and it's called silver!"

"Well, we helped take down Roman Torchwick!" Yang countered. "He's locked up in Ironwood's ship and crime's been down ever since! That's basically a bounty mission!"

"Sure," Qrow agreed. "You may be acting like huntresses but you're not thinking like one. You really think four girls and their friends could end all crime in a kingdom? Because even with Ironwood's kids and Schnee's daughter you all -"

Yang glared. "Ivy and I are a perfect team and -"

"Speaking of which," Qrow said, temporarily distracted. "Are you two getting married any time soon, you know, just considering how you talk about her."

Yang turned red. "No! We're just involved right now and, for fuck's sake, I'm not even eighteen for another few weeks!"

Tapping her fingers together as she changed the subject for Yang's sake, Ruby sighed. "I mean, I did think we could do that until you said that…"

"Violence hasn't dropped since Roman got nabbed - it's stopped, completely," Qrow told them, deadly serious though Elizabeth tensed in fear of him saying too much. "No White Fang activity around the city. You cut off the head of the King Taijitu, but now the second head's calling the shots -"

"Qrow…" Elizabeth began dangerously and he sighed before finishing.

"That's what Ironwood can't get through that thick metal head of his. Having soldiers and Special Operatives in Vale alongside some AK-200s, please, that's not going to do -"

"Qrow Branwen, that is just a precaution!" Elizabeth snapped. "And a necessary one too, one that I have expressed full support for though not without warning to the Valerian Council because if they attempt to throw Atlas or Vacuo under the -"

"Shut up, Elizabeth," Qrow said and she looked at him in shock. "Ah, see you're used to people listening to you now, aren't you? Well, let me remind you of where you've been...for starters, you sold your soul to Cinder Fall so that you could live when any of us would have died instead of doing so -"

"Qrow!" Tai exclaimed in horror. "That's not fair -"

"Yes, it is," Qrow said, glaring at Elizabeth who was shaking. "Now, in the end you did turn her in but only _after_ you were indicted and were appearing before the Atlesian Department Of Justice. That was something that saved Emmeline Ciel's life...for about a year but of course she still died anyways. Now, I'm not saying you're a terrible person because you've done so much since then to fix your mistakes but that doesn't mean they still aren't there. That's something _you_ don't understand, Elizabeth. The past doesn't just die, it stays as a reminder and while I can tell you're trying, you're still the -"

"The fuck, Qrow!" Elizabeth exclaimed, tears streaming down her face. "You...you haven't even the slightest idea what that woman did to me! She...she tortured...beat...and...and...and…" Pushing up one of the sleeves of her blazer, Elizabeth revealed a deep scar on her arm that went all the way from the bottom of her inner wrist to about half way up her arm. "She intentionally harmed me to keep me silent...and these aren't the only scars...there's the one...the one on my back and...the one that...that...that…"

"Lizzie," Tai said while she shook and he brought her closer. "Baby, shh...shh...I've got you. She's not going to harm you again."

"Tai, during the…" Elizabeth continued to cry into him while Qrow felt guilt rising in his chest for making her cry. "Emmett, Rose, and I almost had her but…"

"I know," Tai said, rubbing her back. "But she'll be caught, just like Roman was."

Trying to ease the tension in the room, Yang sighed after exchanging a look with Ruby, both girls having heard and seen these fights more than once in the last few years. "You...know the General? I mean, more than just a few brief interactions when we were in Atlas?"

In spite of the guilt, Qrow laughed. "Hey, I know everybody to some extent. Remember, you're talking to a member of the coolest team that graduated Beacon!" Reaching behind him as Tai continued to comfort Elizabeth, Qrow pulled out an old photograph of Team STRQ and Yang's eyes widened whens he saw her mother and remembered her offer, still a little conflicted as Qrow continued with a sigh as he lingered on Summer Rose. "Hah, Team STRQ...that's where I met your parents. We were pretty well known back in the day."

Ruby stared at the image of her mother before looking at Qrow and speaking quietly. "What was mom like?"

Sighing and handing the picture to Yang, Qrow moved over to his daughter and wrapped an arm around her. "Ruby, Sums loved you so much. The day she found out she was pregnant with you… well, she was exhilarated. Pinned me to the floor and kissed me before telling me, actually. I loved her so much, and I was so happy when you were born but I was scared of hurting either of you because of my semblance of misfortune. She wasn't though, she always encouraged to me to be around you as much as possible and, I'll be perfectly honest, despite the fear, those were some of the best moments of my life, seeing my daughter giggling and happy. Summer and I...I was afraid of marrying her because I didn't want to risk hurting her so we deliberated for months. I was too late...the...the…" Finally crying as Ruby looked at him and felt tears fighting at her eyes as well, Qrow sighed and continued regardless. "I was going to propose to her the day that...the day that that bitch killed her."

Ruby hesitated. "Who killed her?"

Forcing himself to look at her, Qrow fought with the anger that arose every time he thought of the woman. "Listen to me, Ruby, there's always been a very good reason why I've always told you and Yang to never trust a Schnee. Now, the two of you haven't ever listened to me but here's why you should. Your mother...my beautiful, loving Summer Rose...was killed by Emmett's sister…" Bitterness rose heavily as he went on. "Fallon Schnee, though you know her as Cinder Fall."

"That's enough," Elizabeth said, looking at Qrow and then the photograph. "And if you think you were well known, apart from Tai, you were known for having a gobshite fashion sense."

"Hey!" Qrow exclaimed glaring at her while Tai laughed and kissed her forehead. "It wasn't just Tai who looked good! And I have a _number_ of inappropriate stories to back that up!" Noticing Yang's continued stare at Raven and the slight confliction warring in her face, Qrow took the picture back from her and put it away. "But I'll save those for when they're older."

Recoiling in disgust, Ruby shook. "Oh, gross!"

"So…" Qrow said as he got up and began to walk out. "Elizabeth, let me guess, you have something you need me to answer for?"

"Damn right," Elizabeth told him, crossing her arms as she leaned into to Tai. "Let me count the ways…"

Sighing as he looked at his daughter, niece, and even Zwei asleep on Blake's bed, Qrow finished his thought. "Look, just remember that you've still got a long way to go...and don't think for a second that graduating means you're done. Every day out there is worth a week in this place. You two, you're going to go far, but only if you keep learning. If you never stop moving forward."

* * *

 ** _ **December 23rd  
Beacon Academy Vault  
Beacon Academy; Vale **_**

Rose sent Qrow a sharp glare while he stuck his tongue out at her behind Ozpin's back. However irritated she was, she also was not going to let herself sound as if she's twelve and, besides that, the tension in the elevator was almost palpable. Emmett was shaky and just as, if not more, nervous as Glynda and James were. She herself was nervous, if she was being perfectly honest, though she wouldn't admit it and though James had been attempting to be strong he too was struggling. Shifting as the doors opened, Rose adjusted her bag on her shoulder and took Ozpin's free hand tightly in hers while the other he kept on his cane. Emmett was forcing his hands to be steady as much as he could while even Qrow was looking at Glynda in concern while she simply adjusted here glasses and continued to walk down the dimly lit hallway with James next to her. The ominous glow of Amber and her life support systems grew closer still though it wasn't until they were right by it and Ozpin was readying the system to transfer that anyone spoke.

"Glynda…" James said, pulling her close while she sighed. "Glyns, really, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I do want to," Glynda told him, burying her face in his chest. "I'm scared, James, but I have to do this."

"No you don't!" James exclaimed, looking at her in fear of what could possibly happen to her should something go wrong. "Princess, I love you and if I lost you -"

"I know," Glynda said, her tears weighing down her eyelashes, fogging her glasses as she shifted and leaned heavily against the wall "I know what could happen to me and I am going to take that risk anyways."

James didn't respond for a moment as he rested his head in his hands, terrified still. "Glynda Catherine Goodwitch...whatever choice you make...I'll support you through it. You deserve that and I can't and shouldn't tell you what to do."

She shifted to look at him and temporarily removing her glasses to wipe them off on the billowing sleeves of her blouse. Sighing heavily as she carefully put them back on, Glynda practically threw herself on top of him and kissed him passionately before curling into him. "James...I love you."

"I love you too, Glynda…" James murmured, unclasping her hair and letting it flow freely as he lightly trailed his fingers through her wavy, platinum blonde locks. "I love you so much."

Gently pushing herself out of his arms, Glynda shook as she glanced at Amber and reminded herself what she was doing. Looking away, she focused on the wide corridor and it's intersection that led to where the relic was held but she tried not to dwell on that and what that was going to mean for her soon enough. Lightly shaking her hair while her pale skin almost reflected the grim light coming from the torches but also the life support system, a faint jolt of guilt rose in her for Amber's sake. About to climb into the pod, she felt herself stopped by Emmett who pulled her into an awkward hug before looking at James and then to her before sighing in regret and anxiety.

"Glynda…" Emmett said, looking at the woman who was both one of his closest friends and his teammate. "If you won't murder or hate me, may I kiss you? Just once?"

Glynda hesitated before looking to James who nodded to tell her he wasn't bothered by it, that it was okay. "I don't know, Emmett -"

"Please," Emmett said, his voice weak. "I…"

"Emmett, I don't know…" Glynda said, shaking as she glanced back at the pod. "Emmett, I love you but not necessarily like that and...I love James so much and -"

"You don't have to," Emmett told her, letting her go. "Really, it's stupid -"

Not letting him finish his thought, Glynda gently pulled him close to her and kissed him with his hands just barely touching her waist. Tightly hugging him, she sighed. "I'm going to be okay, I promise."

Qrow laughed sarcastically. "Unless of course you die. And we don't know what this thing might do to you. Of course, it kind of provoked you kiss Schnee, so maybe you'll finally do so for me and -"

"Qrow…" Glynda growled, her hand tightening on her crop before she used her semblance to knock him back. "Fuck off!"

Rose smiled at her in approval. "You know, I've always enjoyed watching Qrow get what he deserves. You know the other day he told his nieces that he was defeated by seeing some scantily clad maid while in Mistral? Oh god, Elizabeth was pissed beyond belief…"

"Roz…" Ozpin said, turning to face her and she sighed before he glanced to all of them. "Let's not make this harder. Any of us."

Her vibrant green eyes meeting James's blue, Glynda wrapped herself tightly around him before pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. Forcing herself not to cry, Glynda handed him her crop. "I love you."

"I love you too, Glyns," James promised her, holding her close for a lingering moment before letting her go and finally climb into the pod, which closed behind her.

Emmett sighed and looked at James nervously while Ozpin began to enter to codes to transfer Amber's aura into Glynda. "I wish Emmy was here...I...I...I…miss her so much, my wife, I love her so much and...and James I hope you won't be able to understand after this. I know how much you love her."

"You love her too," James pointed out though he shook his head as he looked at Glynda in serious concern, terrified of losing her. "But I...I can't lose her. I love her so much and the idea…"

Emmett looked at him in surprise. "I don't love her in the way that you do. I love her as...as more than a friend but less than a sister. I'm not romantically attracted to her, but I would do anything to protect her. Just like I did with Emmy…even though…" In spite of himself, Emmett started to cry and turned away from the pod, leaning against the wall and starting to cry. "I failed and...and...and I need to stop Cinder now. I'm a terrible person for wanting to do so...even if it means killing her, but…"

"Emmett!" Rose snapped, glaring at him while he turned around to face her with tears steadily falling down his face. "If I could, I would bring Emmeline back right this second, and I would do it a thousand times over, every day of the fucking week if it made you happy! Yes, I know I gave the two of you a hard time for being so openly affectionate but I know that that's only the surface of your relationship with her! I'm sorry I got so angry at you for that night when the two of you went out and snogged each other damn near senseless! I've never apologized for that which is why I'm doing so now! I know you love her and I would do anything to bring her back for you because, despite us not always being able to get along, I care about you!"

Emmett was speechless before he pushed up his glasses and wiped his tears away and spoke, his voice rough and little more than a whisper. "I wish she was here right now, wrapping her arm around my waist and kissing me or even just in my arms. Emmeline Cecilia Ciel and our daughters are everything to me and I...and I lost her...because I wasn't fast enough."

"Emmett," Ozpin said, turning away from the glowing keypad as he stopped entering the last code to the system. "I wish I could do something to bring her back but even with my magic I can't. All things have their limitations, and magic cannot bring back the dead, no matter what the stories tell you."

"Oz is right," Qrow said, looking to Emmett. "I'm sorry about that, by the way. If I could have Summer Rose back, believe me, I would have done so ages ago."

"I'm so fucking stupid…" Emmett said, crying again while Glynda looked at him in surprise through the pod and the others did the same. "I was naive enough to think that true love's kiss would save her and of course it didn't. Not because I wasn't her true love and she wasn't mine but because it doesn't exist. And I was stupid enough to dare to hope that it would."

"You're not stupid," James told him with finality, crossing his arms before he worriedly met his wife's gaze. "I would have done exactly the same thing."

Sighing heavily as he entered the last part of the code that would allow him to initiate the transfer of Amber's aura into Glynda when ready, Ozpin turned to her. "You don't have to do this, you know that, right?"

Glynda nodded. "I know."

"Are…" Ozpin glanced at Rose who was shaking as she stood by his side. "Glynda, are you ready?"

Not trusting herself to speak, Glynda nodded though her stomach was sinking and she could feel the fear and nerves of all five of them - not only her own which were rising by the second. James was staring at her with nothing but worry and love, Emmett couldn't even bring himself to watch, Rose was shaking worse by the minute, Qrow was too afraid to even drink from his flask, and Ozpin was uncertain, his face showing signs of confliction as he leaned more heavily against his cane. Sighing heavily, knowing that she didn't want to speak but not feeling right without her verbally agreeing, Ozpin shook his fingers through his already tousled silver hair and looked at her with sympathy, speaking slowly and nervously while his fingers hovered over the activation buttons.

"I...I...Glynda, I need you to say it."

Sighing as she fought back tears, Glynda forced herself to speak, however quietly. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Thank you, Glynda…" Ozpin said, turning back to the keypad and hesitating. "Gods be good, this had better work."

Closing his eyes for a brief moment while he took in a deep breath, Ozpin pressed the last few buttons on the screen to initiate the activation sequence. Turning around as Amber's pod raised up, Emmett felt himself beginning to shake in spite of his attempts to be calm. Having read through Emmeline's reports on the technology, he knew just as well as James how it worked and, while the technical description was 'Aura transfer through the means of advanced particle technology', he knew that Qrow was right in his description of the technology as capturing aura and cramming it into something, or, for this purpose, someone else. Looking to James, he sighed heavily and shook his head.

"For so many reasons, this is so wrong…." Emmett told him and James who didn't respond as he looked at Glynda. "I know this is a desperate measure...but…"

"I agree that it's wrong," James agreed as the pod finished raising. "I've been pushing back against these experiments for years...but it doesn't look like we have a choice but to do this. I just wish it didn't have to be her. But believe me, I'll be damned before I'll be unsupportive of her."

Emmett nodded. "I know, but -"

James briefly glanced at him. "Emmett -"

"No, James, if she survives what will this do to her?" Emmett asked him and he sighed as he looked back at his wife. "James -"

"I don't know," He admitted regretfully. "Chances are, nothing except giving her Amber's powers but it could have unforeseen consequences. This has never been done before, except in the case of PENNY and observing that caused Crystal Watson-Winchester to drown herself a few weeks ago. I just...I hope nothing happens to her because if she got hurt because of this I would never be able to forgive myself for it...and I wonder if she would be able to herself."

As Amber's pod finished raising and locked into place, Emmett tapped Qrow's shoulder and motioned towards the flask that was now in his hand. Passing it to him roughly, Qrow gave him a dark look while Emmett took down over half of the disgusting liquid at once before handing it back to Qrow with a serious grimace. The man wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder briefly before slapping his back while Rose tightened her arms around Ozpin. The girl began to glow a pale orange while her eyelids fluttered and the glow began to travel through the pipes that were connected to both pods and traveled up into the ceiling before traveling down into the pod where Glynda was; Glynda's eyes, in spite of herself and her best efforts, were wide in fear as the glow finally began to surround her. The sensation was almost burning though she couldn't tell if it was hot or cold and she began to scream in pain though she didn't want to. Several minutes passed like this, her screams and shifting being the only sounds that filled the vault while James watched her in horror and fear, tears steadily falling down his face. Unable to watch, Ozpin tightened his hold around his cane and stared down at his feet.

"I'm…" Ozpin began, his voice almost inaudible. "I'm so sorry."

"Glynda!" James exclaimed as the glow slowly began to fade and she twitched, her eyes fluttering between closed and shut and his hand gripping her crop tightly. "Glyns…"

The second the final bit of orange glow faded and her dark purple aura encased her, no trace of orange visible, there was some ease. Ozpin looked up in surprise, having expected Amber's aura not to have been apparently destroyed by Glynda's but nonetheless was relieved that the woman was alive. Once he looked at the screen and saw that it read that aura transfer was complete, Ozpin sighed and entered the codes to release the pod so that she could get out. Pulling out her spell book and flipping through to basic conjuring, Rose nodded as she used her powers to lift the lid of the pod up. Shaking, Glynda began to climb out of the pod while James ran to her side and she began to walk out though she stumbled and one of the heels of her high knee boots slipped beneath her. About to fall, she found herself instead looking up at James who had caught her and was looking at her in concern before he gently kissed her and she grabbed his dark hair and pulled him as close to her as possible until she finally broke the kiss and steadied herself against him, his arms holding her by the waist and preventing her from falling before he let one of them go and handed her her crop which she quickly took into her right hand and sighed in relief at how natural it still felt. She didn't feel any different, apart from the tingling feeling in both of her hands and a headache but she had been concerned that something was going to happen.

"How do you feel?" James asked her gently as she pushed her wedding ring back down on her finger so that it wouldn't fall off. "Any pain?"

"Apart from a headache? No...but…" Glancing to Rose who looked up from her spell book and nodded at her to continue, Glynda sighed. "But my hands are...it almost feels like they're numb but…"

"Normal," Rose told her seriously. "I know I'm not a maiden, but when I was branded by mother my hands felt numb for a few minutes too. Tingling?"

Glynda nodded. "Yes."

"Do you want to try and use your semblance?" James asked her and she closed her eyes but nodded and focused her crop.

Pulling a raw Dust crystal out of her bag, Rose tossed it across the vault and Glynda captured the shards with her semblance and manipulating them to come towards her before using her aura, channeled through her crop, to blast them to fine pieces before they could hurt her. Noticing that her aura was still the same as it always had been, she sighed in relief at both that and her semblance having gone unaffected. Reattaching her crop to her boot, Glynda quickly turned to look to Rose, her pale blonde waves shifting with her, something she had forgotten about. Brushing her hair away from her face while Rose closed her eyes and focused for a brief moment, she watched as the woman closed her palm and opened it rapidly though when she opened it there was a fireball in her hand, glowing red against the dim green light.

"I know this is going to be difficult," Rose said slowly, dissipating the fireball. "But try and do that. Just imagine summoning the fire in the palm of your hand and you should be able to. While not the same, your powers are fairly close to mine or at least should be."

Nodding, Glynda shook as she attempted to summon as Rose had, glaring at her hand as she struggled though staring in surprise when she finally managed it after six previous attempts. "Like that?"

Emmett's eyes went wide before he shook his head. "Are you going to throw that at me?"

Twirling a finger over the flame to manipulate it in her hand, she smirked. "Do you want me to throw this at you and singe your perfect white hair?"

James started laughing as he pulled her in. "I love you, really, for so many reasons but sometimes you manage to be hilarious."

Emmett, on the hand, was looking at her in exaggerated fear. "It's a good thing you didn't have these powers twenty years ago when we were in our last year at Atlas, okay so a little before then in our first year, because I think you really would have killed us in our sleep."

"Of course I wouldn't have!" Glynda snapped, dissipating the flame and glaring at him. "Honestly, you're ridiculous -"

"Am I?" Emmett asked, leaning against the wall. "Am I really?"

James and Glynda shared a look before he nodded while she adjusted her glasses. "Yes, sometimes you are."


	53. The Shining Light Will Sink In Darkness

_**January 2nd  
Beacon CCTS Tower; Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale; Vale**_

"Well, now we know that you're developing your powers well enough," Ozpin said after Glynda finished demonstrating what she and Rose had been working on. Summoning, elemental powers, and levitation and although she was still struggling particularly with the elemental abilities and levitation, her summoning was fairly advanced and her telekinetic proficiency with the powers of the maidens was high though her semblance of telekinesis certainly helped. "A few more weeks, I would say, though and you should be mostly in control of the powers."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oz, with me teaching her, I'm pretty sure she doesn't mean that much more."

"Actually," Glynda said, taking her crop into hand from her boot. "I think Ozpin's right. Rose, how long did it take _you_ to develop your powers."

"That...that…" Irritably, Rose blew on her hair. "That's not fair! I was born a sorceress and -"

"How long did it take you?" Emmett asked, smirking and leaning against the wall. "Seriously, I know you're powerful, Rose, but we already took a million risks in attempting to transfer the powers to her because the general cut off is around thirty and she's ten years older than that. It wouldn't have happened naturally, and so we already risked her life. Let's not push her over the edge too soon after inheriting them because you've trained her for _hours_ since the day she inherited them. At least we know the Atlas Technology is strong though, if it broke one of the oldest rules of maiden power inheritance."

"It was a forcible aura transfer, and my age probably allowed for my aura to overtake hers," Glynda said, crossing her arms. "So even though it was a risk, it succeeded though I agree that I need a few more weeks."

Rose sighed. "If I up our training from six hours a day to ten then -"

"Absolutely not!" Glynda told her, glaring heavily. "Not because I don't want to have control, but because I know that I need to have a life outside of training! In case you've forgotten, I have classes to run, I have three kids, I -"

"Okay, okay!" Rose said, putting up her hands and looking at Ozpin with slight tears in her eyes. "I get it, we won't do that. We'll take another few weeks, and it will be fine. I mean, you won't be perfect, but you should have a decent amount of control."

"Roz…" Ozpin said, getting up and gently wrapping his arms around her waist. "What's wrong? Is something bothering you?"

Rose met his eyes and shook her head before burying it in his chest. "No, I don't want to talk about this, not here. Not unless it's just us."

"This isn't like you," Qrow commented, taking a long draught of his questionable liquid that he placed in his flask. "You're never like this and -"

"Fine!" Rose screamed, walking towards him and clenching her fists while standing almost eye to eye with him. "You want the truth? You want to know exactly what I've dealt with in the last few years but only identified recently? Well do you, Qrow Branwen? Well, here's the thing: I'm jealous of Glynda and James, I'm jealous of Emmett and Emmeline, and I'm even jealous of you because all of you...all of you were able to have children I just am not! I...I…" Trailing off and wiping her tears away while Qrow stared at her in shock, Rose turned to face Ozpin who was staring at his wife in concern. "I...I...I...Ozpin, I'm sorry, I'm...I'm so sorry about this, about all of this…"

Beginning to run from the top of Beacon's CCTS Tower and towards the elevator for not the first time, Rose felt her feet stopped and unable to move. Turning around with tears still streaming down her face, Rose saw Glynda's eyes surrounded by the sparks through her thin, ovular glasses. Her hands were shaking and she sighed before she released the hold and shook out her wrist and James wrapped an arm around her waist lovingly. At the same time, Rose and Ozpin stared at each other until he picked her up and brought her tightly into his arms before kissing her forehead and staring into her violet eyes that were slightly less vibrant as a result of her tears. Trailing his fingers through her hair, Ozpin didn't speak before she gently shifted her legs down to the ground and she wrapped herself tightly around him and he held her just as securely though he was worried about her - even more so than he usually was.

"Roz…" Ozpin said gently, his voice low and a hand cupping her face. "I know you've had strong feelings on the subject, and I know it's difficult for you but I didn't realize...oh Roz, I wish you had said something."

"I have said something," Rose snapped though her voice was incredibly weak. "I've said it more than once but I've pushed it aside because I don't want to be needy. I am strong, and I need to see that in myself. I can't...I can't be weak, not again, not even on this."

"Rosalinde," Ozpin murmured, kissing her lightly. "My sweet Rosalinde, it's alright. You don't have to play strong in front of me, and I will never think of you as weak. You are not weak, Rosalinde everyone has moments in which they're weak but moments are simply that. Moments don't define you, they are only points in time in which you were something. But that doesn't mean you are that and that what you were once is what you are now."

"But Oz…" Rose said, crying still in spite of herself. "Oz, I -"

"Rosalinde Diana Varna," Ozpin told her, still cupping her face. "I love you no matter what and, I told you, even if I get killed I will be myself soon enough and I will still love you. Rose, if I die and I find you, I promise I'll marry you again. Just as soon as I'm myself again, okay?"

Rose shook her head, horrified by the thought of him dying. "No, you won't die, you won't -"

"If Emmett's right," Ozpin began slowly, looking at the man who sighed irritably. "And Beacon does in fact fall to Cinder, then it's a possibility. But if you survive and I don't…" Ozpin looked at her seriously before kissing her again. "If I don't, you'll take my cane and I'll come find you and ask you for it. Okay?"

Rose nodded weakly, tossing her arms around her neck. "I love you so much, Oz...I need you…"

"I love you too, Roz…" Ozpin said, pulling her closer. "I love you too."

* * *

 ** _ **January 5th  
Amity Colosseum  
5:34 PM**_**

"As our last fight in the doubles round," Oobleck began in his typical fashion. "We will have Team CI of Beacon Academy versus Team CAFE of Beacon Academy in order to break their tie to decide which team will send a member to the finals!"

"That's right," Port continued, winking at his partner who winked back through his large glasses that dominated his face. "Team CI is only two members as the other two left several months ago so, throughout this tournament, Caitlin and Ivy Ironwood have fought as doubles even against full teams of four! As for Team CAFE, the two members that went on to this round were Allen Ironwood and Casey Ciel-Schnee! Let's see the terrain!"

"Oh, this will be an interesting battle," Oobleck commented as the terrain rose up against the two teams. "The terrain for this last round in the doubles is cyber, urban, forest, and mountain! Let's see how these teams do against that…"

On the ground, Ivy had her hand at the ready to fire Marfil if necessary but also at the ready to grab her sheathed knives from the inner lining of her jacket. Caitlin had one hand on Catalejo though as soon as she saw the mountains rise behind them as well as the urban terrain, she and Ivy shared a look that decided that she would disappear into the urban landscape while being ready to catch Allen or Cas off guard while Ivy would go at them head on, strengthening herself with her semblance. At the same time, Cas bit her lip so heavily that it started to bleed a tiny bit as she held Shimmer in her hands and Allen readied his sword. The second the match began, Caitlin concentrated on disappearing and succeeded though she was still struggling with control over her semblance and she began to run into the damaged urban landscape while Ivy took both of them head on, sparring with her knives hand to hand with Cas until Cas fired her sniper though Ivy bounced out of the way and ran into the forest landscape while Allen and Cas focused temporarily on finding Caitlin.

Deciding to try and find his sister while Cas ran into the woods after Ivy, Allen headed towards the mountain top before remembering his sister's hatred of heights and changing direction into the urban landscape. On the other hand, Cas was slowly wandering through the woods before she saw Ivy who was perched atop a tree and shot her though the bullet didn't damage her through her aura. Shooting up at the tree while Ivy continued to fire some of her rounds in Marfil, Cas continued to jump out of the way until Ivy spent all of her bullets and cursed, hopping down from the tree and glaring at Cas before throwing a knife her way that barely missed her and the few seconds Cas spent watching the blade allowed Ivy to get away before shifting her appearance to that of Allen. She had intentionally dressed in the same way that her brother had; Dark washed jeans, black sneakers, and a grey and silver plaid shirt. Knowing that now she had a form of an upperhand, Ivy ran through the woods and back towards the main area and the urban landscape before she ran out of the urban landscape as if she was Allen and distracted Cas long enough to knock her near unconscious by depleting her aura to the 15% that was the cut off and Cas was taken out of the match.

Shifting back, Ivy haughtily flipped one of her knives in her hand before sauntering into the urban landscape though Allen saw her and began to charge at her; Ivy met one of her knives with his blade and he reminded himself that his semblance would be no use on her as a result of her psychic abilities. Drawing her aura down even further than she had already depleted it by shifting into his form, he almost had her when Caitlin kicked him from behind and shot Catalejo at his foot. Though his aura still reflected the bullet, Allen screamed in pain when she shot his foot and he began to engage her in a hand to hand fight. Blocking a punch that he threw to her face with her arm, Caitlin steeled herself from the pain and pushed up her glasses before she kicked him in the groin and used the moment to her advantage by flipping him over and firing one last shot that depelted his aura to almost the end though his sword hit Ivy hard enough to send her out. Pushing himself up, Allen channeled the rest of his strength into an attack on her though she shot him again and he looked up and saw that his aura was depleted while the buzzer rang out and he finished sliding across the centre floor while Caitlin reached down to help him up and he smirked before embracing his sister.

"Well that concludes the doubles round!" Port exclaimed as Ivy half tackled her sister in excitement at having one while Cas stopped her from falling before taking her into her arms and kissing her lightly while Caitlin tinged pink. "Team CI is victorious and one member will be continuing on to the finals!"

"You're going on," Ivy told her and Caitlin looked at her before shaking her head though her twin didn't relent. "No, I mean that, you're going on."

"No, you are because there is no way I'll win," Caitlin told her, crossing her arms while Cas wrapped one around her waist. "Your chances are higher."

The landscape finished changing back slowly and the others who were set to compete in the finals were brought to the centre stage while Ivy looked at her sister seriously before Cas kissed her one last time while she slipped and fell over unexpectedly. To her surprise, though her sister, brother, and partner were no longer on the stage with her, she felt someone touch her shoulder though she couldn't see them for a brief moment while a nasty black haze overtook her vision and, even as it slowly cleared, a nasty spike headache was left behind. The all too familiar feeling of falling coupled with the feeling of being sick rose in her for not the first time and increased as she saw the girl who was holding out her hand to her to help her up. Her vintage inspired outfit would have been a dead giveaway if she hadn't recognized the curly red hair with the large pink bow in the back. Glancing at Pyrrha in the periphery of her vision who was smiling, the sinking feeling continued to increase and she tried to shake it off before taking Penny's hand and smiling weakly at her as she stood up and tried to steady herself on her feet.

"Salutations, Caitlin Ironwood!" Penny exclaimed with a bright smile that she thought was adorable.

"Hey Penny," Caitlin said, lightly embracing the android before sighing. "How have you been, I haven't seen you around much."

Penny giggled before she waved at Ruby who was in the audience with her sister and Team CAFE. "I have spent some time with my friend, Ruby, and my teammate. I've also had to speak with your father, General Ironwood, and Ruby's step mother, President Morell."

Caitlin smiled, trying not to betray what she knew though it was a futile struggle. "You're not in trouble, are you?"

"Oh, quite the opposite!" Penny said as they got in the line. "It's simply just checking up on me, you know, normal Atlas Academy stuff."

Unable to stop, Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "That's not normal for Atlas Academy, Penny and I know it's not just because you're proficient."

Penny's eyes went wide before dragging her off to the side as soon as it was declared that Yang would fight that Mercury Black that Caitlin knew was on Cinder's team. "Caitlin…" Penny whispered, clearly nervous. "General Ironwood didn't tell you, did he?"

Caitlin shook her head. "No. Emmeline Ciel did...indirectly, I mean, through information on her scroll."

"I though General Ciel's scroll was lost when she was assassinated," Penny said though she stopped when Caitlin flinched. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"What?" Caitlin said, staring at her in shock before sighing. "No, I'm not offended, I'm just...I can't tell you where her scroll is now. You understand, right?"

Penny nodded furiously. "Of course. You were sworn to secrecy by the Atlesian Council and are one of my observers."

Caitlin didn't respond immediately and gave her an odd look before nodding hesitantly. "Uh...yes! I am... sworn to secrecy…by the...the Atlesian Council's Department Of Foreign Affairs...And Military Action and...and...and...and the Department Of Scientific Advancement And...Eth...Eth...Ethical Oversight!"

"This is so great!" Penny exclaimed, pulling her into a bone crushing hug that she didn't expect. "I am so excited to know someone else who knows and isn't bothered by it!"

"Who else knows…" Caitlin asked before recalling how close Ruby and Penny were. "Ruby, of course."

"Miss Ironwood!" Glynda said, as Penny released her and went back to her team. As soon as she was gone, she pulled her daughter into her tightly before sighing. "I saw your fight, you did well."

"Thanks…" Caitlin said, the headache still throbbing and Glynda looked at her in concern before dragging her off to Emmett's room and letting them in while he looked up at them in surprise.

"Glynda?" Emmett said, setting down his mug. "Okay, I swear this time it actually is cocoa. I'm honouring the rule, I swear it."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Glynda said as she looked at her daughter sharply to sit down while Emmett looked at them both in concern. "Caity, are you alright?"

Caitlin shook her head, rubbing her forehead. "I have a headache but I'm...I had a…"

"Psychic experience?" Emmett suggested, and she nodded. "Vision or just a feeling?"

"Just a feeling...though I had a moment of black haze," Caitlin admitted, looking at her mother who was almost twitchy. "Mommy, is something wrong?"

Glynda didn't respond and instead shared a look with Emmett who shrugged. "Caity -"

"She already knows most of it," Emmett pointed out and she sighed. "Well, you don't have to tell her if you don't want to -"

"Wait…" Caitlin said, looking at them and feeling sick. "You two aren't involved, are you?"

Emmett and Glynda looked at each other in surprise before shaking their heads though it was Glynda who responded. "No, Caitlin, I promise it's not that. It's just...the maidens, remember?"

"Amber didn't die, did she?" Seeing the look on her mother's face, Caitlin groaned. "No, now Cinder's going to get the -"

"We did the transfer," Emmett corrected and she snapped her head to face him and he sighed. "And we transferred it to, well…"

"I took on the powers," Glynda told her and Caitlin stared at her in shock before using the powers to cause her eyes to spark, then stopping them and adjusting her glasses. "And if you had needed proof that was it."

"So you're half a maiden now?" Caitlin asked and Glynda nodded.

"Mostly, considering that it was just over half the power that was left."

"She's going to target us now, isn't she?" Caitlin said while Glynda sighed. "Salem and Cinder."

"Yes," Glynda told her, but pulled her close and stroked her daughter's long, dark ponytail before shifting her wavy side bangs away from her face. "But we're going to fine, I promise."

Emmett snorted. "Yeah, even if Beacon falls, which it might."

* * *

 ** _ **January 5th  
Amity Colosseum  
7:02 PM**_** **  
**  
"Yang!" Ivy screamed one last time before her partner began to walk into the arena. "You'll do great, I promise."

Smirking, Yang grabbed both of Ivy's hands before hugging her tightly and kissing her. "Aww, thanks Ives."

Shifting away while Yang went to the centre of the battlefield's stage, Ivy sighed as the broadcasting system began and Port began to speak. "Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! The one on one finals! Barty, why don't you explain the rules?"

"Ah, it's quite simple, Peter!" Oobleck began in his erratically fast speech. "Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place!"

"And let's go through the contestants!" Port began. "Now, there are a few new faces but we all recognize Caitlin Ironwood, Yang Xiao Long, Penny Polendina, Pyrrha Nikos, Sun Wukong, and Mercury Black. Of all of the contestants, they were the ones with the highest scores in the previous parts of the tournament. And as Barty said, it is much like any good hunt! There will be zero time to prepare!"

"Ah, yes, yes!" The highly energetic doctor said, pointing to the screens while the roulette on them started spinning for the selection of competitors instead of biomes. "Let's see who our first match will be!"

The roulette stopped spinning and the faces of the two competitors were shown as Port announced them. "Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black! Would all other combatants please leave the stage!"

Below, the others all did as he requested and Yang sassily walked towards Mercury in the middle of the floor while the lights fixed on them and she smiled. "You better not go easy on me."

Laughing darkly, his plan in mind, Mercury replied. "You wish."

Port spoke as they faced the crowd one last time as the slowly advanced with their arms raised defensively. "There! Two! One! Begin!"

Throwing a sharp punch as soon as she was able, Yang inadvertently created a shockwave between Ember Celica and his boot. Firing a shot from Ember Celica, Yang stopped him from shooting her feet though he rotated out of the way. A moment of hand to hand fighting followed though he landed a heavy blow on her, causing her to fall backwards while he shot himself upwards, getting further away from her, and smiling devilishly. Refusing to relent, Yang began to shoot though he managed out of them while she blocked him from dropping down on her leg. Kicking her, she landed in a crouch and grimaced heavily from the jolts of pain shooting through her but still bast him though he attempted to hit her with his heel by way of a roundhouse kick. Jumping out of the way, he barely missed her and he leaped out of the way, hitting her as she attempted to get him by a punch to the ground.

Continuing to fight as he knocked her to the ground again, Mercury ran forward after sending her backwards once again though she punched his chin and torso, knocking him down to the ground on his stomach. Getting back up, he found himself being shot at again and rolling backwards though one of her explosions nearly sent him off the stage. Firing his boots downwards, he flew back towards her and attempted to kick her sequentially once again though she deflected them with her arms. Barely escaping one of his following attacks, he still managed to knock her back before shooting her though she manages to evade this with no effort. Still, not realizing he's still behind her, Mercury begins to shoot at his entire periphery while kicking though only a few of them were actually aimed at her. Dodging out of the way of all of them, Yang fought fist to fist with him again for several minutes until he kicked her hard enough to have her fall to the ground.

With his opponent on the ground, Mercury began to shoot at her directly with all of his shots aimed for her. As soon as they stopped, he slowly pushed himself up from his crouching position and grins evilly while from the corner of his eye he can see President Morell Of Atlas watching him suspiciously with Ruby while his gaze met Emerald's for a moment, nodding his head to remind her of the plan though she didn't need it. Dusting himself off, he groaned upon seeing the faint wisps of smoke behind him turn into flames while Yang, her eyes red and screaming. Punching him hard, she knocked him back and avoided his following kicks except for one and instead used it to empower herself and she continued beat him with each fist and he groans in pain while she hits him in the stomach while his aura attempted to prevent him from injury though she punches him hard enough in the face that she depletes his aura down and he falls to his back while the buzzer goes off to call the match and audience roars wildly.

Looking over to her step mother, sister, and teammates, Yang let her hands fall to her side as she closed her eyes gently and breathed deeply, opening her eyes to their normal lilac as Port continued his commentary with Oobleck. "What a way to kick off the finals!"

Oobleck nodded, watching the stage reconvene with the floor of the stadium. "Yang Xiao Long wins!"

Tightly wrapping her arms around Elizabeth who pulled her in equally tight, Ruby screamed in excitement for Yang. "Yeah! You did it, Yang!"

Back on the floor while they were all cheering for her, Yang looked over to Mercury who was still hunched over. "Better luck next time."

As she began to leave, Mercury stood up behind her before growing in anger. "There's not going to be a next time, Blondie!"

A heavy gunshot rung out through the stadium and silence suddenly overtook everyone as Elizabeth let go of Ruby and ran down to the stage in time to see Mercury leap forward to kick her while her guard was down though when Yang scowled and shot his leg before he could hit her, several gasps of shock were heard and the boy seemingly reeled backwards in pain. Shaking as she leaned against the wall, Elizabeth was sure that he had attacked her though she wasn't sure why. Looking upwards, she tried to steady her breathing as she stopped herself from moving any further with one hand reaching for her gun before remembering that pulling it out would be a horrible idea. It wasn't until she saw the screens that were showing the footage of what seemingly happened that she doubted what she had seen despite trusting her own eyes more than the footage in which Yang was circling the boy before shooting him in the leg while a breaking sound was heard and he screamed, falling over heavily in pain.

"My word!" Oobleck exclaimed as he got up from his chair and Port turned to someone near them before giving orders.

"Cut the cameras!"

"My leg!" Mercury screamed as he held it and rocked on the ground. "My leg!"

Glaring at him for attacking her, Yang chastised him. "That's what you get, you little son of a bitch, for…" Looking at the Atlesian Soldiers and Special Operatives circling her with guns raised and one AK-200, Yang felt the faintest bit of fear rise in her. "Huh?"

"Yang Xiao Long," One of the soldiers said. "Stand down!"

Confused and shaking, Yang looked at them in horror. "What? Why? He attacked me! Do you even know who I am? My mother, Elizabeth Morell -"

"Why'd she do that?" Mercury exclaimed as he cried hysterically and his partner comforted him while also scowling at Yang in disgust. "Why'd she attack me!"

* * *

 ** _ **January 5th  
Beacon Academy CCTS Tower; Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale; Vale**_** **  
**  
"Awful, simply awful," Elizabeth said, glaring at Ozpin as the man sighed heavily behind his desk. "I haven't the slightest clue as to whether or not that was your doing but even if it wasn't I am more than simply appalled. I…" Angrily groaning as she fought back tears, she and Rose shared a look before Rose gently tapped his shoulder to force him to look up while Elizabeth continued. "Do you have any idea what it's like to not even be convinced of your own daughter's innocence?"

"President Morell," Ozpin said, choosing his words carefully. "I for one don't think Yang is guilty. Yes, I know what we saw, what the world saw, but that's completely out of character for Yang. The girl would never attack anyone unless they were doing so to her -"

"Then explain why we all saw differently in the footage," Elizabeth told him, her voice shaking with one hand on her gun to steady herself. "Because if I find out that you had even a fingernail of involvement in this, you will be coming down hard."

"Liz!" Rose exclaimed, forcing herself to meet the troubled woman's gaze. "That's not at all necessary, I hope you know!"

Biting her lip before nodding weakly, Elizabeth sighed. "Ozpin, whether or not this was your doing or not, people _are_ in fact blaming you for the attack. The VNS, the ANS, hell even the MNS, and each kingdom's RINSE Network and even the _Vytal_ RINSE Network are _all_ collectively blaming you for Yang's actions. Personally, I am inclined to believe she is innocent because, like her, I saw _him_ attack her rather than the other way around but...but the world, and frankly the footage and media, insists."

"I know," Ozpin admitted, glancing at the ever growing reports. "And I am more than ready to -"

"Resign your position and take up the consequences of your actions?" Elizabeth suggested though Rose gasped and her eyes went wide, causing Elizabeth to look at her and shake her head. "Rose, as much as I hate the suggestion -"

"You don't understand!" Rose exclaimed, knowing the damage that could happen to the group if that happened. "Liz, there are other reasons that -"

"Then would either of you care to explain them?" Elizabeth challenged, looking more so at Ozpin than Rose and the man sighed, motioning for her to sit down, which she did. "Ozpin -"

"This is incredibly complicated, Elizabeth, if I may address you as such," Ozpin began, continuing when the Atlesian President did not correct him. "Elizabeth, how familiar are you with the legends and fairytales of our world?"

Elizabeth grimaced, remembering how Cinder had described Salem to her as a tactic to scare her into submission that had worked. "What do _you_ know about Salem?"

"Salem?" Ozpin repeated, shocked by her knowledge of, at the very least, the name. "Elizabeth, where did you hear that name?"

Hesitating, Elizabeth ran her fingers through her hair before she exposed the same scar she had shown Qrow the other day. "From the same woman who did _this_ and, amongst other things, to me."

"Cinder?" Rose guessed, shaking her head. "Liz, that isn't the worst of it, is it?"

Elizabeth nodded weakly, tears finally escaping her. "Well, there was the rape, the other times she scarred me, the times when she would literally point a gun at my head to keep my silence..." Noticing the Vacuoian Prime Minister's horrified expression, she sighed. "Did you really think that she managed to keep me silent for fifteen years by being nurturing to me? I was _terrified_ of her, I was living in constant fear and that…"

"She raped you?" Rose asked and Elizabeth nodded weakly before the woman came around from Ozpin's desk to pull her into a tight, comforting embrace while the woman cried. "Oh, Liz, I'm so sorry, that's awful…"

Elizabeth tried to force herself to speak despite her voice being broken by her crying. "I was stupid, okay, I shouldn't have bent a knee to her but she did so many things to ensure my silence and...and in the end it failed. I'm a terrible person for even bending to her but...but...but it resulted in thirteen hours...nonstop, mind you… of testimony against her in which...in which I had to explain, in detail, _everything_ to the Atlesian Department Of Justice. After that I had to take a polygraph which...which proved that what I had been saying was true...and…"

"You don't have to go on," Rose and Ozpin told her simultaneously before he looked at her seriously and waited for a moment before going on.

"Elizabeth, and I'm not sure how much you know already, Salem is the creator and master of the creatures of grimm," Ozpin watched as she shifted to look at him in shock while Rose kept her steady. "Do you recall _The Story Of The Seasons_?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I hate that story...it reminds me of my childhood, but, yes, I know the story."

Ozpin sighed, hesitating until Rose glared at him. "The four maidens of the story are real...although currently there are five."

"What?" Elizabeth said, more shocked than anything else. "That story is real?"

"Elizabeth, let me ask you this," Ozpin began slowly. "Is this story any less crazy as Salem?"

She considered that before shaking her head. "No, but if there are four maidens -"

"There was a split in the powers of the Fall Maiden," Ozpin told her. "We believe that the woman who possessed the powers before the split, Amber who, regretfully, is dead, was attacked by Cinder Fall -"

"No!" Elizabeth screamed and Rose gently began to rub her back. "She killed her?"

"Not quite," Ozpin said, eyeing her anxiously. "She almost did and stole a little less than half of her powers as the Fall Maiden. We kept Amber sustained by Atlesian Technology related to aura in the vault under the Academy for months until the end of December when the rest of the power was transferred to Glynda."

"Glynda's a maiden?" Elizabeth asked, trying to comprehend the situation and Ozpin hesitated again.

"Mostly...but until Cinder dies she won't be fully. We had to transfer the powers into someone because if we didn't then the chances were that the power would have sought out its other half and that would not have boded well for anyone if Cinder really does have that other half. So, until she dies, the power won't go entirely to her and, as a precaution, when and if Cinder gets killed, it will almost certainly have to be by Glynda."

"So you forced -"

"We would have found someone else," Ozpin told her. "But Glynda wanted to take on the powers because my next option was her daughter, followed by Miss Nikos."  
Elizabeth was shaking and Rose was still trying to hold her steady. "So then -"

"The last thing is that I was cursed by the gods," Ozpin informed her almost in a relaxed way. "Since I failed to defeat Salem in the past, I am cursed to reincarnate into a like minded person that will become me until the time in which I defeat her. Once I defeat her, I will live a normal life and die like everyone else."

"So…" Elizabeth started, biting back her fears. "Does this -"

Rose laughed weakly. "Welcome to our little group of protectors, better known as Ozpin, Emmett Schnee, myself, Glynda Goodwitch, James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen, Emmeline Ciel - who I sincerely wish was still here - and, unfortunately, Leonardo Lionheart."

"Emmeline was part of the group?" Elizabeth asked, her voice breaking and Ozpin nodded. "I...I...I… is there any way for us to -"

"No," Rose told her, tears forming in her eyes. "I wish there was though…Emmett misses her dearly and she should have -"

"This is all my fault…" Elizabeth said, sobbing as she collapsed on to the floor. "If I had never been involved with Cinder's Faction, even coerced, then she would still be here instead of me which, admittedly, is how it should have been."

"Have you gone mad?" Rose asked her, her voice gentle in spite of her harsh words. "Liz, you have no way of knowing that Emmeline would still be here and, to be honest, the information you had saved her life."

"Once!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she continued to weep bitterly. "I...I...if I had only been a little faster, then I could have stopped that bitch from killing her!"

* * *

 ** _ **January 5th  
Team RWBY Dormitory  
9:29 PM**_** **  
**  
"Let me in there!" Ivy shouted at the soldiers guarding the door to Team RWBY's dormitory before finally deciding to play her least favourite card. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

One of the soldiers sighed and dismissed one of the AK-200s that was there. "Miss Ironwood-Goodwitch, I have orders not to let anyone in there -"

Anger taking her over, Ivy ignored the soldier's words and kicked the door open with all of her strength channeled into her foot. Turning around in shock, James watched as his daughter glared at him and clenched her fists before wrapping an arm around Yang. Forcing herself to meet his gaze, Ivy found herself speaking quicker than she had even thought she was capable of doing so. "Yang would never do what she did unprovoked! Ever, that's not who she is and even Elizabeth thinks so and she's -"

"Ivy," James said, forcing himself to be patient. "Elizabeth isn't even sure of what to think, she said so and -"

"Because dozens of reporters were asking her that question!" Ivy insisted, forcing herself not to cry out of stress. "She had to be impartial because that's her job. _Publically_ , she isn't sure what to believe but she told me that she doesn't think Yang -"

"Ivory Glynda Ironwood-Goodwitch!" James snapped, looking at her seriously. "I know that you don't want to believe this but…"

"Fine," Ivy said, gently giving Yang a squeeze before storming towards the door but turning back with tears in her eyes. "Trust the idiots in the world, not your own daughter."

Slamming the door behind her, Ivy ran as fast as she could to Team CI's dorm though when her sister wasn't there she went to where Emmett and Hope were staying and knocked loudly on the door. When no one answered right away, Ivy collapsed against the wall and began curling into herself, hugging her knees to her chest and crying. Several minutes passed and, by the time she was sobbing, she didn't even hear Emmett open the door and sit down next to her on the ground until she felt him tap her shoulder. Looking up, the forty year old Schnee smiled weakly at her and pulled her into a hug before helping her onto her feet and bringing her into the room where Caitlin and Cas were with Hope before Caitlin saw her sister and stared at her in shock.

"Ivy…" Caitlin began gently as her sister sat down and Emmett took Hope from Cas and sighed. "Did something -"

"No one believes Yang's innocent, not even daddy!" Ivy exclaimed, crying again. "I mean -"

"No, James thinks Yang's innocent," Emmett told her and she stared at him surprise. "Ivy, he doesn't have a choice in the matter of disqualifying her or not because this is an incredibly sensitive subject and, think about it pragmatically, do you really think that now is a good time to make Atlas a target for claims of corruption and nepotism by _not_ disqualifying Yang? Of course James thinks she's innocent, besides knowing her, he knows that Cinder has been placing her pawns in place and we all know that this Mercury bastard has spent at least some time around her in the past, more if you agree with me and Cas in saying that he's on the same team as her since he's on 'Cecily Fallon's' team.

"Now that we've explained James's reasons for doing this, think about Elizabeth's. She, however much she wants to believe her step daughter, knows that, like James, she can't change what the world saw and in many ways she's in a worse place for this matter since she's Yang's step mother. If she came out and denied that Yang was capable of doing what she did unprovoked, then people would immediately accuse her of nepotism no matter how valid her reasoning for Yang's innocence was. Not only that, but you have to consider that she needs to be as impartial and analytical as possible like James but it's even more critical in her position."

Ivy sighed. "I mean, I know that but it's still...Yang doesn't deserve this."

"No, she doesn't," Caitlin said, getting off the floor and adjusting Catalejo on her back before tugging on her dark brown leather jacket. "And I'm going to do something about it...even if I can't change what's happening to Yang, I'll do something."

Ignoring their protests, Caitlin began to walk hastily towards Team RWBY's dormitory though she stopped when she heard voices from inside the room. Pressing herself against the wall and listening, her teal glasses pushing into the side of her face, Caitlin tried to steady her breathing as she rolled her ankle as best she could in her three inch heels. They were black leather and almost stilettos and were open toed with bands going across her foot and connecting at small gold posts. Her leather pants were form fitting and also black with silver zippers for her pockets on the front while her pale pink shirt was tight and exposed some of her curves like her pants did. Closing her eyes, she forced herself to listen though her nerves were growing as she could feel some of the rising tension in the room.

"...I'm sorry," James said. "...But you've left us with no choice."

Yang's voice rose slightly in her ire as she responded. "...But _he_ attacked _me_!"

Presumably, the footsteps were indicative of James beginning to pace. "...Video footage and millions of viewers say otherwise."

"...But Yang would never do that!" Weiss insisted, her voice a little more irritable than usual.

Ruby agreed. "...Yeah!"

James was silent for a moment before responding. "...Weiss, I know you wouldn't believe Yang without good reason to and I understand that Ruby wouldn't either. As for Blake, you seem like a good student and by all accounts I can imagine you aren't the same girl you were six years ago. Yang, I know you well enough to say that I don't honestly believe you would do what you did unprovoked or the majority of the time, and the staff her at Beacon are fully aware that you would never lash out the way you did… under normal circumstances. What I believe and hope this to be is nothing more than the result of stress and adrenaline. When you're out on the battlefield, your judgement can become clouded in an instant. Sometimes you see things that simply aren't there. Even after the fight is past…" Through the slight opening of the door, Caitlin could see him glancing to the right while rolling his right shoulder and she had a feeling that he was referring to the accident twenty years ago that Emmett had told her cost him his right arm and leg.

Yang looked up, apparently with tears in her eyes. "But I wasn't -"

"That's enough!" James told him, angrily stern and continuing as the room fell silent. "The sad truth is, whether it was an accident or an assault, it doesn't matter. The world saw you attack an innocent student. They've already drawn their own conclusions...and it's my job to inform you that...you are disqualified."

As Yang's shock shifted into understanding while she miserably glanced to the ground, James sighed as they all looked up when the door hesitantly opened and his eldest daughter stormed into the room. By the way she was breathing and trying to steady herself, she seemed damn near hyperventilation and stared at all of them seriously, though there was some anger behind her eyes. Adjusting Catalejo on her back out of habit rather than aggression, Caitlin waited for him to speak and crossed her arms while straightening herself in her artificial 5'6'' instead of her natural 5'3''. Blake looked at her in surprise for a brief moment before finding herself unable to look at her while Weiss smiled at her weakly in encouragement and Ruby shook nervously while they all waited, watching father and daughter in a stalemate as they both waited for the other to speak until James finally looked at her in slight exasperation.

"Caitlin Marianne," James began sternly while she only hardened her expression with her arms crossed still. "What are you doing here? Apart from that -"

"That's not a serious question, is it?" Caitlin asked with a slight smirk. "I'm doing what has to be done."

"Caitlin," James said, shaking his head as she bit her upper lip nervously. "You can't do things like this."

Incensed, despite knowing he didn't have a choice, Caitlin began to shout in a way that reminded him sharply of Glynda when she was angry. "Daddy, you can't disqualify her, she didn't do it unprovoked, I swear to -"

"Caitlin -" James began tiredly though she continued regardless.

"Yang would _never_ hurt anyone ruthlessly! Ivy can tell you probably better than anybody!" Slight tears of anger laced the corners of her eyes. "Please!"

"Even if that's true, the world has already drawn its own conclusions!" James told her, returning the sharp gaze and tone despite not wanting to. Turning back to Yang as she looked ready to protest again, he sighed. "As I said before, you are disqualified."

"But General Ironwood -" Weiss began to protest.

"Miss Schnee, I have no choice!" James said irritably. "I don't want to do this, but -"

"Alright, you know what?" Caitlin snapped, drawing the attention back to her as she glared at everyone before giving James a slight look of regret. "If you're going to disqualify Yang, then disqualify me too!"

James sighed again, looking at her in shock. "Caitlin Marianne Ironwood-Goodwitch, I can not do that and you know that since you haven't done anything that would reasonably be grounds for you to -"

"Then let me forfeit," She snapped in determination. "I'll forfeit!"

Storming out of the room, Caitlin angrily made her way towards the commentator's box where Port and Oobleck were, waiting for permission to begin the matches once again. Tapping against the glass door, she looked seriously at both of them before Oobleck got up and motioned her into the box before the doctor looked at her oddly for several elongated moments as the paramedics finally picked up the supposedly injured Mercury Black while his teammates watched. Anger growing as she watched Cinder put on her flawless front of being someone she wasn't, Caitlin clenched her fists once again, though more tightly this time as her nails began digging into the palms of her hands. A sinking feeling taking her over as she looked to both Dr. Oobleck and Professor Port, she sighed heavily as she shook out her hands.

"May I borrow that?" She asked, gesturing towards the microphone and Oobleck looked at her suspiciously.

"Might I ask why, Miss Ironwood?" Oobleck asked before Glynda came into the box herself, crop in hand. "Glynda."

"Let her," Glynda told him, pulling her daughter into her tightly before letting her go. "Your father told me what you're about to do. Are you sure?"

Caitlin shook her head. "No, but I have to do so anyways."

"Of course you do," Glynda said as her daughter took the microphone. "I'm not surprised, considering that you're my daughter."

Port looked at her in surprise. "Miss Ironwood is your daughter? Ivy and Allen as well?"

"Yes," Glynda said while both Port and Oobleck looked at her in shock while she crossed her arms and sighed. "What? Are you two actually surprised by that? Ozpin wasn't, for one."

Oobleck laughed. "What does shock Ozpin anyways?"

"Not much," Glynda told him as she watched her eldest nervously.

The PA system screeched slightly as she shifted it in her hand, not quite sure of what to do while the video footage centred in on her, projecting her and only her to the entire world. "Uh...well...I..I..I'm Caitlin Ironwood-Goodwitch, one of the finalists for the Vytal Festival Tournament…" Looking down for a second, she forced herself to speak despite a part of her not wanting to. "I know that the festival goes through May, and that the celebrations of peace and unity between the kingdoms of Atlas, Vale, Vacuo, and Mistral go through then though the tournament ends in February...but… I know what everyone saw and what everyone thinks but I know that what Yang Xiao Long did was provoked. So Mercury Black, I hope you get what you deserve and that payback will be a bitch because you're the real one at fault here...you and your psychotic team leader who thinks that a fake name will disguise who she is and, unfortunately, it has and I know that no one will believe me if I say who this quote un quote Cecily Fallon really is. But until you all realize that Yang is innocent...I forfeit my position in the finals of the tournament."

As the footage cut to black, what she didn't know was that the so called Cecily Fallon was watching the entire thing as Mercury confirmed to her and Emerald that he was unhurt. Her eyes flaring, Cinder Fall felt an involuntary flash of fear wash over her as she realized that the girl knew just as well as Emmett, Glynda, Rose, Elizabeth, and Cas that she was there. What made it worse, was that she knew exactly who she was while she had serious doubts that the others did. While she hadn't said it, it was beyond clear what she was implying to the world and as Elizabeth Morell watched the end of the girl's speech, she immediately looked over to Tai who was holding a sleeping Violet before sighing and showing him the footage herself before making her way back to Beacon Tower so that she could inform Ozpin of the threat and identity of Cinder Fall. Even if she had masked it well, that mask was slowly being tattered.


	54. Victory For Hate Incarnate

_**January 7th  
Team RWBY Dormitory  
7:31 PM**_

"Hey there, firecracker," Qrow said, leaning against the door his arms crossed and a faint smile on his face with Emmett Schnee next to him.

Emmett rolled his eyes whens he didn't respond and instead opted to watch Team JNPR, Team CI, Allen, Cas, and the rest of Team RWBY outside. "So you're just going to sit here and mope? You know, Ivy was really upset about you pushing her away and not wanting to see her."

"Maybe I don't want to see anyone because I'm disgraced," Yang said, unsurprised by them and not turning around. "But hey, Emmett, Qrow."

The two of them shifted into the room while Qrow snorted as if he found her response amusing before sighing and looking at her seriously. "So, why'd you do it?"

Finally turning around, Yang closed her eyes briefly before responding. "You know why."

"All I know is that you attacked a helpless kid," Qrow told her, uncrossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at he looked at her. "So either you're lying or you're crazy."

Emmett elbowed Qrow hard in the chest as the younger man smirked. "Shut up, Qrow. You know she didn't do it."

"Do I?" Qrow asked him, his smirk retained.

Yang stared at her uncle in shock that quickly turned to resolve as she defended herself. "I'm not lying!"

Letting out a noise of disappointment, Qrow casually walked into the centre of the room with his hands in his pockets. "Crazy, got it."

"Who knows?" Yang said, looking at Emmett with almost pleading eyes for him to come to her defense more vehemently. "Maybe I am."

Shaking his head while continuing to pace, Qrow sighed. "And I thought your dark haired friend was the emo one…"

Unsure of how to approach the subject, and also unsure of how much he knew, Yang looked at both of them but more so Qrow, watching him when he stopped upon her words. "I saw my mom. I...I was in a lot of trouble. Took a pretty hard hit...but when I came to, the person attacking me was gone and I thought I was seeing things until she dissipated her creepy, shifting red portal and addressed me. We...we...stared at each other for several minutes and I...I recognized her as my mom because...because of her sword, like the one in you and dad's old picture."

Laughing, Qrow nodded and smiled sadly. "You're not crazy, Yang. That was your mom, all right. Let me guess - she didn't say a word, did she?"

Yang shook her head as he walked towards her between the bunk beds. "No. We...talked and that...that...did Ruby tell you who told her -"

"You told her that she was my daughter before Tai and Liz did," Qrow said, leaning against the bunk beds heavily. "I was wondering where you learnt about that...though Raven is the last person I expected despite it not being surprising. You've seen her since then, haven't you?"

"How did you know that?" Yang asked him in surprise at the last.

"I don't see my sister very often," Qrow admitted and Emmett glared at him, being able to say the same for the first but not for what he followed that with. "But she does try to keep in touch… whenever it suits her."

"I don't see mine very often either," Emmett said, glaring at him still. "But one's an alcoholic who barely sees anyone except for her girlfriend, Lisa Lavender, and the other only shows up when she wants to kill someone in my family."

"You have it worse," Qrow conceded, knowing that for all her faults and not being above killing that Raven wouldn't touch her family. "At least my sister didn't kill my fiance. So that's another sin on the hearts of the Schnee family."

"Okay, you can't blame me for the fact that my sister is a psychopath," Emmett said, childishly sticking out his tongue. "And she killed my wife in front of me -"

"Funny," Qrow said, winking suggestively to which Emmett gagged. "Because she did the _exact_ same thing to me! And she brutally abused Elizabeth so that she'd keep her silence though she stupidly didn't account for the fact that the United Kingdom Of Atlas has ways of getting _everyone_ to give up what information they know. In front of the Atlesian Council, lock up the knives and babies so that you don't -"

"You don't even understand the Atlesian Council -" Emmett protested though Qrow quickly countered with an evil grin.

"Sorry," He said, taking a long draught from his flask. "But that's coming from a man who thought he could just burst in on a council meeting and get his way when it came to the launching of an investigation. I mean that, by the way."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "See, here's the thing, Qrow, you have a sister who practically owns part of Mistral. I have a sister that is half a maiden and is trying to bring about the fall of Beacon Academy. So neither of us win! Yay!"

"Wait…" Yang said, drawing them back to Qrow's comment about staying in touch with Raven. "You mean yout talk to her? That was real? It wasn't a joke that you and she talk, I mean."

"Yeah," Qrow said, almost irritably as he thought to the way his sister had corned him in a small, shady pub in Vacuo a few weeks back. "She had a tip from my most recent assignment and wanted me to give you a message that she claims she already gave you...and she concluded that cryptically with 'among other things I discussed with my daughter.'"

Anger almost seemed to take over Yang's face though her tone was more shocked. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Sighing, Qrow went over to the window though he didn't look at her while Emmett did, searching for any sign of what else Raven might have told the girl. "I was trying to wait for the right time, and this sure ain't it...but I guess you deserve to know." Finally looking at her, his gaze was solemn. "She wanted me to tell you that she saved you once, but you shouldn't expect that kindness again. Raven's got an...interesting way of looking at the world that I don't particularly...agree with. And she's dangerous." A smirk over took his face again, much to his niece's visible relief. "But you're a tough egg, kiddo. Shouldn't let this tournament thing get'cha down. You had a slip up, sometimes bad things just happen. I say it's time you move on."

"Don't you want to know what else she told me?" Yang asked, her lilac eyes wide and her voice quiet as she looked to both of them but primarily Emmett. "She said, and I quote: 'Listen to me Yang, Ozpin _will_ fail and Beacon _will_ fall.' She then...she asked me to join her tribe."

"Raven confirmed what I saw?" Emmett looked at her in disbelief before pulling out his scroll. "Damn it, I don't care that it's Raven Branwen, she's not stupid and if she has even the _slightest_ psychic abilities then I think we should all be worried about her."

"No kidding," Qrow remarked bitterly, knowing that she had had gotten things right before. "But I seriously doubt...no, Beacon ain't going to fall, not while Ozpin's headmaster. Anyone else, or more specifically anyone that's not in our little group, sure. But us, nah."

"And that's you being too much of an optimist," Emmett told him, his voice slow and deadly serious while he glanced back at his messages. "And Rose agrees with me."

"Ugh," Qrow said, leaning against the dresser under the window with almost his full weight. "Fucking Rose Varna now too? That's all of us except for me and Oz, Emmett. I mean, Glynda, James, and Liz have never had a reason to doubt your visions -"

"And you shouldn't either," Emmett counterned, shaking slightly. "Because I did everything in my power to have Ozpin cancel that mission that Glynda and Summer had in the city almost twenty years ago. The one in which -"

"You knew about that and you didn't tell me?" Qrow shouted, half ready to strangle the man right then and there. "I'll have you know that because of that accident, Summer miscarried -"

"I know!" Emmett shouted back. "Okay, I know! But that doesn't fucking change anything! If I had told you, it would have made you even more paranoid about your semblance, wouldn't it? Or you wouldn't have listened! So tell me, Qrow, would it have really helped?"

Qrow groaned, knowing he was right. "No, but I still had a right to know!"

"It was twenty years ago, just about!" Emmett repeated in exasperation. "And you are seriously just the one that told your niece that she needs to move her little self on, so why don't you -"

Yang stared up to Qrow. "Move on to what?"

Contenting himself with a half angry glare to Emmett, Qrow turned his focus back to her. "Well...Raven let some info slip before she took off. If you ever want to track her down, I think I might be able to help."

Though not still seriously considering the offer, Yang looked at him eagerly with her full attention.

* * *

 ** _ **January 8th  
Beacon CCTS Tower; Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale; Vale**_** **  
**  
"Don't you see?" Emmett said, trying to keep himself calm while Ozpin sighed. "I'm not the only one, and if Raven Fucking Branwen is telling her _daughter_ , a girl she abandoned, that Beacon is going to fall then the chances are -"

"Schnee's right," Qrow said, leaning against the wall and drinking from his flask. "My sister's dangerous, but she's confirming something he said."

"And what will Beacon fall to, Emmett?" Ozpin asked, trying to be rational. "Certainly not grimm, it's a huntsman academy and I'm sure we all could easily take any grimm that attempted an attack. Might I ask if this is an attempt to hunt down and kill your sister?"

"Believe me," Emmett muttered irritably. "If I could have killed her a long time ago, I would have."

"And denied me the pleasure?" Elizabeth asked with her arms crossed. "Fuck you."

"Sorry," Emmett said, turning to look at her. "I'm not going to have sex with you though I'm sure Tai does love doing so."

Elizabeth turned pink while Rose started to laugh with Qrow before stopping when she realized they agreed on something. "Sorry, Liz. Emmett, that's not fair!"

"Thank you, Rose," Elizabeth said, crossing her arms with a heavy sigh and a glare to Qrow. "And you shouldn't find that amusing!"

"So you're not angry with me?" Emmett asked, almost as if he were a child that drawn all over the walls and their parents had told them that were disappointed rather than angry. Zoning out to her response while the rest of the group engaged itself in a heated debate, Emmett thought back to his childhood though more specifically the reading of The Last Will And Testament Of Nicholas Jasper Schnee, his father.

 _"Emmett…" Willow hissed as the boy pulled his elbow length white waves back into a high bun. "I know father wouldn't have approved. He was always nagging at you to cut your hair."_

 _Shrugging, Emmett looked to her as they entered the small room in the Schnee manor after having left the expansive hall in which the closed casket that contained their father had been front and centre at the end of it before the burial. "I feel like Jacques told you to say that."_

 _"How...how…how dare...the nerve…" Willow spluttered though Fallon came up from behind and smacked the back of her sister's head._

 _"Shove it Willow, none of us want to hear it," Fallon said, gesturing at the room they had entered with her nearly full cocktail and a roll of her eyes. "If father had really cared about the length of Emmett's hair, then he would have forced a hair cut while the boy was alive. Fuck off, he's fifteen which means that he's supposed to be rebellious."_

 _"Is everyone here?" Nicholas's personal lawyer asked and they glanced around before Willow told him no, that they were waiting for her husband and daughter._

 _Fallon scoffed and swirled her drink before taking yet another sip of it. Leaning against the bookcase, she found her thoughts wandering to how much of her father's fortune she was going to receive as well as what else he might have left to her name. Emmett, in contrast, was perched on the higher arm of the chaise lounge and had crossed his legs at his knees. His sword was in his hands and he was looking over it before he let his hair down and twisted it together. Raising his sword, Emmett slowly began to whittle away his hair and it was just a little over a minute past the time he started that his hair was chin length and the other thirty one centimetres of it were on the floor. Willow gaped at him in shock and horror, but even more so when he simply reattached his sword to his side and picked up his discarded hair, tossing it into and filling up the small rubbish bin on the other side of the room._

 _"Emmett!" Willow exclaimed though Fallon peered over at the scene through her glass. "What in the hell -"_

 _"Willow…" Jacques said, sliding into the room with the five year old Winter who immediately ran over to her uncle and sat down beside him while Jacques glowered. "Emmett. Pleasure to see you."_

 _Emmett snorted. "Yeah, I can't say the same. What the fuck were you doing that took you so long? Were you getting high? Were you drinking? Or were you counting your lien in anticipation for what insurmountable fortune my father undoubtedly left you?"_

 _"Do watch your language around your niece," Jacques told him, sitting down beside Willow on the other side of the room. "And I cannot say I am a fan of it either."_

 _"What does 'fuck' mean?" The five year old asked innocently and Emmett smirked, meeting her fist with his though the others stared in shock. "I just -"_

 _"Later," Emmett told her, looking to the lawyer and pointing to Jacques. "So, what is that bastard gaining?"_

 _The lawyer sighed, adjusting his glasses and beginning to read the will. "The Last Will And Testament Of Nicholas Jasper Schnee. First, to my son in law, Jacques Louis Gele-Schnee, I leave my entire business empire - passing ownership and all control onto him."_

 _"No!" Emmett and Fallon screamed simultaneously, glaring at each other when they realized what they had done. "Just no!"_

 _The lawyer went on after their protests abated. "To my eldest daughter, Fallon Madeline Cinder Jaina Schnee, I leave one seventh of my personal fortune so that she may continue on in whatever career she wishes to pursue. I also leave her all of the family jewels and the summer home in the southern part of the Republic Of Mistral."_

 _"Yes…" Fallon murmured, drinking still. "That's lovely news...I mean, it's a tragedy I lost my father but at least he had a heart."_

 _"Get on with it," Jacques snapped. "What did my wife -"_

 _"Willow Schnee receives another seventh of Nicholas's personal fortune and the deeds of the Schnee Manor are all transferred into her name. Her name, I should emphasize, not yours." With Jacques speechless, the lawyer reread the next part twice, his eyes widening in shock. "As for Emmett Arthur Schnee, it states that he is to receive five sevenths of my personal fortune -"_

 _"What?" Emmett screamed in shock, trying to calculate how much that was. "He -"_

 _"Mister Schnee, that translate to about eighty million lien," The lawyer informed him and Emmett's eyes were widening by the second. "And it doesn't state that you have a trustee until your eighteenth birthday which, considering that it explicitly states for it to all go directly to you regardless of circumstance -"_

 _"He inherits eighty million lien?" Jacques demanded, shocked by the move. "That's impossible!"_

 _"Would you like to read it for yourself?" The lawyer asked in perfect seriousness and Jacques nodded, roughly taking the paper from him and angrily shoving it back into his hands when he saw that it was in fact true. "Now," The lawyer said, going on. "Mister Emmett Schnee, I would say that this has all made you an incredibly wealthy young man."_

 _Fallon spit, before rolling her eyes. "Pardon me, but I think that makes him not simply an 'incredibly wealthy young man' but it makes him the wealthiest fucking teenager in the world! We're the Schnee's! And while I know most of my father's personal fortune went right into the SDC, he was incredibly wealthy regardless and this demonstrates that! Being Schnee's makes us practically royalty! Well…" Fallon smirked as she looked to Jacques. "Apart from, him, anyways."_

* * *

 ** _ **January 13th  
Amity Colosseum  
8:32 PM**_**

"Ruby…" Elizabeth said, one hand on her gun as they walked. "I really am not in the mood to watch another fight. It's been days, sure, but after what happened with Yang I just...you know Tai and Violet went back to Patch, right? Because of what happened. Rubes, I'm not going to lie to you and say that things are fine because the truth is they aren't. It's dangerous here, or at least it's becoming dangerous here, and that's why Tai and Violet left. I'm staying because I have to, but -"

"Liza…" Ruby began, clutching her free hand. "Come on, it's just one fight! Please? For me?"

Staring at the girl's round silver eyes, Elizabeth let out an irritated noise of disapproval. "Okay, for one, it's not fair for you to pull those eyes on me because you _know_ that I can't say no to them. You know that, Ruby and...ugh...fine! I give up! You win!"

Smiling widely as Ruby dragged her down towards an open seat with her adoptive step mother in hand, she too couldn't help but cheer though she wished just as much as Elizabeth and James that Yang didn't have to have been disqualified. So it spite of everything, she took in the large crowd before her eyes widened in shock upon seeing another girl on the other side of the arena. Green hair and narrowed eyes, Emerald was looking at her although her gaze quickly traveled to Elizabeth in the same anger and contempt that it had had for her. Shock spreading through her, Ruby gulped in fear before Elizabeth turned to look at her and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Ruby…" Elizabeth began slowly. "Did you see something?"

Slowly, the girl nodded. "I think...Emerald...but then why is she...why is she here?"

Recognizing the name of one of Mercury Black's teammates, Elizabeth stiffened as she looked towards where Ruby had been. Sure enough, the girl with the minty hair leaned forward to glare at both of them before she watched the goth and the Atlesian President run off after her - both with immensely worried expressions. Reaching an exit tunnel, Ruby checked to see if no one except for her and Elizabeth were around while, carefully, they ducked through a door with a yellow sign declaring it to be for maintenance. Finding themselves on the inside of the Amity Colosseum, Elizabeth tried to recall the maps of the layout though she was struggling as she followed Ruby's determined stride and they both listened to the slightly muffled voices of the announcers through the heavy, brick walls.

"...All right!" Oobleck declared. "...It's now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight now that our several days of delay have passed!"

"No kidding," Elizabeth muttered, faintly hearing the sound of the roulette while Ruby stopped short once again at the sight of yet another one of her unexpected friends as he stepped out of one of the nearby tunnels, completely unharmed and evidently not going on.

"Mercury?" Ruby asked, squinting as if she was confirming his identity while Elizabeth placed a hand protectively on her shoulder.

"Ruby, let's -"

Port was faintly heard from above and Elizabeth almost felt as if her heart was going to stop in fear of his words. "It looks like our first contender is… Penny Polendina from Atlas…"

Ruby's attention shifted as she spoke though Elizabeth's did not. "What are you doing?"

Port continued, and the recognition of her opponent made Elizabeth feel ill. "And her opponent will be… Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon."

"No…" Ruby murmured, her head dipping as she thought and the horrific truth of what could happen to Penny came to her.

"Ooh…" Mercury began, tapping his chin as he looked at her before turning to Elizabeth. "Polarity versus metal. That could be bad. Wouldn't you agree, Madame President?"

"How in the hell are you even aware of that?" Elizabeth demanded, both of her hands on her gun. "I know for a fact that that is one of the most highly classified pieces of information in -"

"Ah, but you see," Mercury said as he leaned against the wall. "Ironwood's daughter was right about Cecily not being who she says she is -"

"I know that!" Elizabeth snapped moving towards him so they were standing eye to eye. "And I know that because she's my assailant -"

"Yes," Mercury confirmed. "And believe me, she didn't think you were her best -"

Oobleck continued though Elizabeth focused now on Mercury's words. "...Fighters, are you ready?"

A harsh, angry slapped pushed across his face and he looked up at her in shock before turning to Ruby who was glaring at him. As she reached back to take Crescent Rose into her hands, she remembered in slight fear that she didn't have her HCSS on her and her opponent began to grin maliciously, setting himself into a fighting stance. From above them, they could hear the centre of the arena lifting into the air for the second time and, from her scroll, Elizabeth could see that Penny, still oblivious to the danger of the situation, was grinning wildly. Looking from her adoptive step daughter to Mercury, Elizabeth quickly fired a warning shot in his direction to escape up to the arena in an attempt to stop the fight. Tearing her way up the stairs and through the crowds, Elizabeth saw James notice her and begin to follow her, stopping when he caught up.

"Are you -"

"No, James, I'm not," Elizabeth snapped, pointing down to the fight below. "This fight, it's too dangerous! Pyrrha Nikos…her semblance is polarity! If she used it at all, it could destroy Penny in an instant and that girl had no choice in her creation! Android or not, I have to protect her!"

"I agree," James said as they began to head up towards the box where Port and Oobleck were. "This was unethical to begin with, but it will be worse if we don't take responsibility."

"No," Elizabeth said, her hands shaking. "You aren't taking responsibility for this. I am."

James stared at her in shock. "Liz, that could destroy everything that you've -"

"I've spent years trying to right my wrongs!" Elizabeth reminded him, tears in her eyes. "I'll be damned before I let this happen, even if it destroys my career!"

Forcing her way into the box with James behind her, Elizabeth looked to Port and Oobleck seriously before sighing. "Stop the match, stop it right now."

"President Morell, neither of us can do that," Port told her. "Not unless -"

With a sharp look to Oobleck, he stopped the recording from inside the box itself with all recording specifically of the match. "Why?"

"Because that girl," Elizabeth said, gesturing to Penny. "Is an android. Miss Nikos's semblance could destroy her -"

Port began to laugh though Oobleck hesitated. "President Morell, that's preposterous!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Elizabeth asked, her almost claw like nails tapping against the edge. "I'm serious, do you two think I'm playing any games? Because I'm not -"

"President Morell," Oobleck began respectfully. "I truly doubt that claim, if only because if the United Kingdom Of Atlas had developed a sentient android with an aura of all things that it would be public knowledge -"

Elizabeth sighed in agitation, nervously looking back at the fight. Below her, however, Ruby was still facing Mercury, confusion taking her over. Though she hadn't truly believed that Yang had attacked him, the footage had insisted that he had and that had placed a faint seed of doubt in her mind. Still, seeing him up and standing was enough to make her almost positive that he really had never been attacked. The idea of Yang's story being true washing over her in torrents, Ruby narrowed her eyes in suspicion while the boy continued to smile at her maliciously. Recalling what Cas had said about him being on the same faux team as the Schnee's aunt, Ruby's heart dropped in terrible realization as she began to speak, attempting to force him to confirm the suspicions she held.

"Mercury, what are you doing? You were hurt why…" Narrowing her eyes, she went on while he continued to grin. "Fine. If you're not going to tell me…" Ruby moved to block her though the second time he did so she sidestepped him while he smirked and replied, finally giving her the confirmation she needed. "Showtime."

Going forward, Mercury blocked the younger girl's path with fully extended arms so that, regardless of where she moved to, she was completely blocked in her field of motion. Also knowing that she didn't have any form of a distraction on her like Elizabeth Morell had, Mercury felt no fear at doing this though he was caught off guard when she, in panic, grimaced before spinning forward in application of her semblance. All he saw was a blur of red and rose petals speeding towards her in anger though he managed to kick her mid way through her dash with his boots, effectively knocking her to the ground. Taking out her scroll, she was just about to call her contacts for help when she looked at him in shock when a bullet from one of his boots shattered her device into many shards on the ground. Lowering his leg from the kick that had knocked her down, Mercury continued to move towards her while speaking.

"Let's just keep this between us friends…"

Attempting to block yet another kick from the boy, Ruby found herself getting smacked in the face with his boot. Finally managing to get out of the fire of his subsequent attack, she leapt over his leg and spiraled past him with his semblance, getting almost all of the way down the long corridor. Kicking herself off of the wall and falling to the ground, Ruby pumped her arms furiously as she continued her mad dash towards the exit, successfully evading the associate of Cinder Fall that she now knew for certain had framed her sister for his nonexistent injury.

* * *

 ** _ **January 13th  
Amity Colosseum  
8:45 PM**_**

In the vast arena of the Amity Colosseum, Pyrrha was smiling as she readied herself for her fight though there was a part of her that felt sick. Remembering her mother's warning to never trust her gut over her logic, Pyrrha shook off the feeling and waved towards Penny who was smiling brightly before she politely saluted her opponent and then placed her hands on her hips in excitement. Looking up to her team in the stands, Pyrrha watched Jaune waving at her and she smiled back to him while Ren was faintly applauding and cheering. Nora, of course, was the most energetic of her teammates and was half bouncing in her seat out of pure excitement, shouting almost nonsensical words of encouragement to her that she nonetheless appreciated. She knew that Avril had tried to be there when she had made it into the finals of the Vytal Festival Tournament, but a mission in their hometown in Mistral had come up unexpectedly and she couldn't bring herself to pass it up. Despite wanting her mother present, Pyrrha truly did value her mother's courage and placing her beliefs first because she knew that her mother honestly wanted to protect and defend other people.

"Salutations, Pyrrha Nikos!" Penny exclaimed, her hands still on her hips in excitement. "It's an honour to finally meet you!"

"It's very nice to meet you as well," Pyrrha replied with a smile and Penny beamed in response.

"This is going to be so much fun!" The girl exclaimed, looking around while Pyrrha raised an eyebrow upon seeing Emerald Sustrai leaning forward with a glare on her face.

"3...2...1…" Oobleck began quickly, leaning forward as he announced the fight. "Begin!"

To Pyrrha's surprise, Penny surrounded herself with her floating swords and shifted them around her at will just before she launched several of them towards Pyrrha who ran towards them - leaping through and sometimes deflecting the oncoming blades. The weapons all flew through the air before the began to turn back towards to her and the fight. Her shield on her back, Pyrrha twirled her javelin to block the swords swiping at her though she dropped her weapon to perform a somersault in order to evade a slash. Naturally, she magnetically returned the javelin to her hand just as she noticed Penny holding her next set of blades at the ready while Port continued his commentary.

"My word! What a tremendous display by Miss Polendina!"

Almost directly after these words, the broadcast silenced both of the commentators on what appeared from the distance to be Oobleck's command while General James Ironwood and President Elizabeth Morell entered the box. Coming back to the fight, her face hardened by it, Pyrrha rushed forward to jump a top an oncoming sword and began to swing down on Penny. The girl backed away like she did, and Pyrrha began to defend herself against the swords that were relentless with her weapon's full length but still got pushed heavily backwards and found herself needing to roll her shield onto her arm once again with her polarity. She could hear people cheering and she could see Ren pumping his fist and Jaune watching her in worry though no one's words were helping her as the feeling of something being wrong continued to take her over. Seeing her semblance bend her weapons unnaturally, Pyrrha fixed them immediately while the green haired girl, Emerald, continued to stare at her with a narrowed gaze.

Spinning almost erratically, Pyrrha managed to deflect and dodge all of the swords while once again getting close enough to pain to slash her with her spear and sending her back. At the same time, she bat the blades back while they were called back to Penny who stopped and motioned differently, allowing her weapons to fold into laser rifles that began to open fire on Pyrrha as she approached. Avoiding the blasts while fighting off the still with standing swords, Pyrrha slid into a new position to charge at the girl and knock her backwards while straightening with a victorious grin though it quickly faded into dizziness as Penny blasted forward with her weapons which allowed her to leap into the air and come down hard on her opponent. Rolling up to her feet again, a sword knocked her shield off and did the same to her blade while attempting to get her blade back with her polarity but uses the power instead to send a sword into the girl's side but it disappeared behind her instead, allowing her a chance to strike again.

Emerald continued to stare angrily down into the arena and suddenly a sharp sound like gunshot was heard and everyone looked up in shock and, even from where she was, Emerald could see Elizabeth Morell shaking while James Ironwood froze in shock. Down in the arena, to Pyrrha's perception, the eight blades that Penny had out multiplied once but then doubled and tripled. Though it wasn't real, Pyrrha stepped back unsteadily as all of the eight swords moved towards her in the guise of triple that, her vision completely blocked all around. Seeing, supposedly, hundreds of swords flying at her, Pyrrha closed her eyes tightly and used her semblance to send them back to the girl who was unwittingly affected by the magnetic shock wave. A brief moment was all Pyrrha had to break out of the trance, but it was too late and Penny's arms were spread all the way and she gasped in shock while the strings of her weapons curled tightly around her left arm and midsection - all of which crumpled under the force and sliced the electronics within the android girl. Staring at what she had done, Pyrrha's mouth was agape and her eyes in horror while Port came back over the commentary while Ironwood stared at the terrible scene in equal horror and Elizabeth actually vomited to the side upon seeing the dark, lifeless pupils that overtook Penny's eyes while she shut down forever.

"No!" Port exclaimed as Penny's remains sparked with electricity.

Placing a hand to his ear while the arena lowered, Oobleck called to the broadcasters. "Broadcast, what are you doing? Kill the feed!"

Through the earpiece, they replied in fear. "Something's wrong! We don't have control of the cameras! We can't even stop the broadcast!"

"What?" Oobleck demanded as Elizabeth stood up from the rubbish bin to which she had been vomiting and listened as his response was cut short while the background behind Port and Oobleck shifted to a sickeningly familiar bright red while Cinder's Red Queen symbol hovered over the scene and Elizabeth bit back another wave of nausea and sick as the all too familiar voice spoke. "How is that possible -"

"This is not a tragedy," She began. "This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men and women who claim to be our guardians but are, in reality, nothing more than that. Our foreign leaders, but more specifically our Academies' Headmasters, wield more power than most armies and one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an _innocent_ little girl. I don't think the grimm can tell the difference. I won't dawdle on the subject, but Atlesian President Elizabeth Morell certainly looks worse for this, doesn't she? Apart from being scared by her past, she clearly knew something about the android - otherwise, would she have puked upon seeing her being destroyed?"

Elizabeth shook as she leaned heavily against the wall, a dizzy feeling starting on her as she ran out of the box to find others while her assailant continued her speech.

"And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students. Apart from his sudden marriage to Vacuo's Prime Minister, Rosalinde Varna, which I can only imagine was an attempt to align his interests with Vacuo's, there was first a dismemberment and now this. Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honour and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his _colossal_ failure to protect Vale when the grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to Atlas's second tyrannical dictator in direct succession following the death of Emmeline Ciel? This is, of course, Atlas - the kingdom that has occupied another unsuspecting kingdom with its armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong...but I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves.

"As someone who...hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is...equally undesirable. Our kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you the same thing that Atlesian General Emmeline Ciel did before her assassination: When the first shots are fired...who do you think you can trust?"

The warning alarm began to ring out through the entire colosseum while everyone looked up in terror at the screens flashing orange and reading CAUTION. Followed by this was the warning announcement and everyone began to flee through the tunnels. "Alert. Incoming grimm attack. Threat Level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner."

Knowing that the panic would only draw more grimm, James tried to control that though to no avail as a large Nevermore began to peck at the defenses of the Amity Colosseum with its beak. "Ladies and gentlemen, please. There is no need for panic."

Through the speculation however, his scroll began to go off and he cursed as he answered it though Ozpin spoke first. "The hell -"

Looking up at the nevermore, James cut him off though stammering. "Ozpin, the girl...I...I...I can explain!"

"You brought your army to my kingdom, James," Ozpin told him, pausing before finishing in unusual anger. "Use it."

James let his worry shift into pure nerve and determination as he took in the situation. In the headmaster's office, however, Ozpin was still watching the city come under attack in horror with Rose by his side. She shook slightly as she heard the breaking of metal outside and gently released herself from around him and pulled her spell book out of her bag. Looking at him, Rose rummaged around in her bag for her bow staff before taking it in hand and tightly wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him down into a slow, deep kiss that she imbued with all of her passion. Emmett had been right, and so had Raven and it was jarring to see that and the possibility of losing him loomed over her darkly.

"Oz…" She whispered and he sighed, pulling her in tightly with a hand almost sealed to his cane. "I love you."

"I love you too, my dear Rosalinde," Ozpin said, kissing her again. "I have for years, and I always will love you..." Sighing heavily, Ozpin cupped her face in his hands. "The vault, that's where she'll be heading."

"Oz!" Qrow exclaims, bursting into the room with Glynda while Rose and Ozpin split apart. Turning to face them, Ozpin shook as he spoke.

"Get to the city!"

Qrow began to protest but found himself stopped by the headmaster. "But -"

"Now!" Ozpin told him resolutely, and Qrow and Glynda exchanged a look before going back the way they came.

At the same time, Rose sent a message to Elizabeth telling her they were going to the Vault before kissing Ozpin one more time before the two of them began to run off towards Beacon Academy's best and worst guarded secret.

* * *

 ** _ **January 13th  
Beacon Academy; Vale  
9:34 PM**_**

"Damn it!" Elizabeth said, pulling out her gun after putting away her scroll. "Fuck it! I'm going to the vault because if I had to bet that's where Rose is -"

"Okay, fine," Emmett said, Hope tightly in his arms, as he handed her some raw Dust crystals while she raised an eyebrow. "My nieces have access to these things easily. Not that I don't, but…"

"Emmett, what the hell am I supposed to do with raw Dust?" Elizabeth asked as she took them and dropped them in her bag. "My gun uses Dust rounds, not -"

"I don't know!" Emmett exclaimed as he ran into Caitlin, Ivy, and Cas. "Okay, I sort of just either imbue it into my sword or throw it. Do it however you like, I don't fucking care, and I doubt it matters!"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes as all of them temporarily stopped moving. "What does that -"

Groaning Emmett shook out his long white waves before sighing. "Liz, just put the thing in the thing! That's how it works! You put one thing into or thrust it at the the other thing and it works!"

Smirking, Elizabeth crossed her arms with her gun still in hand. "Oh, so like sex?"

"Yes!" Emmett said, laughing while Caitlin tried not to and Ivy and Cas didn't hold back. "Yes, exactly like sex, but without the sex!"

"Okay," Elizabeth said, getting ready to run off again towards the vault. "I'll remember that and go fuck my enemies over with it."

"That's the spirit!" Emmett screamed as she ran off. "Go fuck them over!"

"F...f...fuck?" Hope asked, looking at him though she squirmed in fear when she saw some of the grimm. "Fuck?"

Emmett giggled in spite of himself. "Hope, we just have to get into the city and to my ship and then it will all be okay. I'll stay with you so you won't be scared. And you three….well," Emmett said as he held out his scroll. "We'll be in contact while you fight and I'm with her."

"Oh...oh!" A terrifyingly familiar voice said as it walked in front of them, her glass heels clicking against the asphalt. "Emmett! Looks like you've got General Ironwood and Glynda Goodwitch's brats as well as your own!"

Shaking as he met her Amber eyes while Cas pulled out Shimmer and Caitlin placed a hand on Catalejo and Ivy steadied Marfil while pointing at her, Emmett forced himself to speak as he pulled Hope closer to him, refusing to let her see the face of her mother's killer. "Cinder."

"Aww, not calling me 'Fal' anymore?" Cinder asked, her voice falsely sweet as she manipulated what maiden powers she had to allow herself to move too quickly for Emmett to stop her from looking at Hope who shrunk back in fear and clutched Emmett's white leather jacket tightly. "Hi...my name's Cinder, your _aunt_ Cinder...what's your name."

Hope shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut, terrified by the eyes from her nightmare. "No, no, no, no, no."

"You monster!" Emmett shouted at her as he turned so that she couldn't torture Hope further. "I'm not even going to get into the things you did to my family - though you know just as well as I do that you're the reason Hope never really knew her mother - but let's talk about the shit you did to Elizabeth Morell." Seeing the shock on her face, Emmett forced himself to continue. "Yes, see, whether you know it already or not, she's a member of our group with Ozpin and she told us all _exactly_ what she did to you. She showed us that terrible, deep scar on her arm and told us about the ones on her chest, back, shoulders, ankles, and breasts. Not only that, but she told us about the things you held over her head, the threats you made, the fact that you raped her -"

Cinder laughed and Caitlin lightly placed a hand over the trigger of Catalejo and kept it aimed at her, ready to shoot if necessary. Looking at all of them, Cinder fluffed her hair and continued. "Alright, let me tell you something about Elizabeth Morell. I won't deny what I did to her with the rape, but she wasn't even that good. Not too wet, I'm afraid, and she was so...afraid -"

Emmett swiftly slapped her across her face, hard. "Of course she was! She's still afraid of you, oh she'll hold a gun at your head and will be able to pull the trigger but she's still terrified by you! In many ways, I am terrified of you and I know that _you_ have got to be terrified of Salem, somewhere in you -"

"Shut up!" Cinder screeched, her eyes sparking in demonstration of her abilities as a maiden. "I am not afraid of anyone! I know what I'm after, I know that I'm after -"

"And what are you after?" Emmett challenged while her gaze shifted to Cas wrapping an arm tightly around Caitlin. "What are you after, _Fallon Madeline Cinder Jaina Schnee_?"

Cinder smiled slightly as she summoned her glass sword into her hand and began to move towards Caitlin and Cas before turning to her 'brother'. "You know why I do everything I have to do...I...I...I have no point, and I...I...I...I...I...I...I'm very much after power."

Lifting her sword menacingly while Caitlin slung Catalejo back to more easily push Cas off of her before steadying herself to fight the woman hand to hand. Attaching her glass sword to her side, Cinder engaged her with a smirk while Caitlin attempted tackle her. Failing to do so, she felt Cinder harshly kick her left hip and she screamed in pain before punching her in the breasts. Cinder shook in anger while Caitlin kicked her shin hard and attempted to hit her solar plexus but missed as Cinder made contact with her face, knocking her glasses aside though not breaking them. With the two women distracted, Cas ran over behind them to grab her partner's glasses while she continued to fight with her 'aunt'. Her vision highly blurred though still being able to see Cinder in fair clarity due to proximity, Caitlin tried to force herself to disappear with her semblance though this was to no avail. Taking advantage of the girl's distraction, Cinder kicked Caitlin to the ground and stepped on her stomach, keeping her pinned to the ground while her vibrant green eyes grew wide in fear and she shook. Turning to Emmett, Cinder smirked.

"This is what you get, Emmett," Cinder told him while he drew his sword and used his semblance to knock her back. "If you're going to play hero, then be ready to die because that's exactly what happens to those who try too hard to be heroes. Too bad Glynda and James won't see their eldest again...maybe it would have been better if she had killed herself...:"

"No!" Caitlin screamed, her vision still blurred as she didn't dare try and fire Catalejo. "No, fuck you, because that's just the past! I've learnt several things from it, and I'm not that foolish girl anymore! That was six years ago! And not only that, but I'm stronger than that! I'm stronger than you!"

Getting off of the ground and taking her sword in hand, Cinder started to run towards her though Caitlin was faster and Cinder stopped moving when she saw her target was coming towards her though she didn't realize she was a target. On the other hand, seeing Cinder's stance on her sword, Ivy screamed in horror and ran in the way of her sister as Cinder swung her sword hard and dissipated it. Caitlin stopped short, her breathing heavy, and almost sighed in relief when she saw her sister but screamed in horror herself when she realized that, though she and her twin were alive, Cinder's sword had taken Ivy's left arm and that it was lying on the ground beside them. Several long minutes passed in what felt like stalemate before Cinder laughed and placed her hands on her hips while looking at all of them as Ivy shook and Caitlin helped walk her backwards before Cas placed her glasses back on her face. Feeling sick at the rusty, salty odour of her sister's blood though more so at the sight, Caitlin, Ivy, Emmett, and Cas shared a look before Cas pointed Shimmer directly at her mother's killer and spoke fiercer and angrier than any of them had ever seen her.

"You killed my mother!" Cas shouted, lashing out at her so called aunt. "Besides the fact that I saw that footage you broadcast and therefore know that you killed her at point blank range, I walked in shortly after you had killed her and -"

"Casey…" Cinder said stepping close to her too quickly for Emmett to stop her and cupping her face in her hands. "Casey Emmeline Ciel-Schnee, I already told you that I'd never hurt you and I meant that. Apart from the fact that you're my niece, I love you as if you were my own daughter -"

"No!" Cas roared, sending her back with a powerful glyph while tears rose in Cinder's eyes. "How could you? How could you do what you did? How do you do what you do? How, you...you motherfucking bitch?"

"I told you Casey!" Cinder snapped, crossing her arms though she was starting to cry. "I don't have a fucking choice in the matter and I'm doing what I have to to survive _and_ gain power -"

"You're a selfish bitch!" Cas insisted while Caitlin pulled her partner close to her. "You care only about yourself, for you it doesn't matter who you kill for the sake of power!"

"You're right!" Cinder agreed, crying as she saw her niece and her partner. "But I...I..I lov...loove...love you, Cas, and -"

"Payback's a bitch and so am I!" Caitlin shouted the way Tex had with O'Malley as she aimed at Cinder's shoulder and, to her surprise, hit it. "So go to hell!"

Cinder shook her head and ran off towards the vault though she stopped to look at Emmett one last time. "I'm becoming the Fall Maiden entirely, I'm taking the rest of that girl's power -"

"Good luck with that," Emmett said, smirking as he remembered that Amber's body was still down there in the pod. "I'm sure you'll be _incredibly more powerful beyond belief_!"

"Don't mock me!" Cinder snapped, throwing another summoned glass sword his way though he stopped it by shattering it with his sword. "I'm not going to hold back next time! So I hope you know you're going the same way as sweet dear _Emmeline_."

"How fucking dare you!" Ivy shouted, clutching her now only left shoulder in pain as her blood spewed onto her hand and she began to feel faint. "You don't even care, but General Emmeline Cecilia Ciel was family to all of us!"

"Emmett?" Glynda asked, her crop in hand as she ran from the Beacon CCTS tower with Qrow not far behind while they saw Cinder swiftly escape behind a cloud of fire Dust. "Damn it!"

"Oh thank god!" Emmett exclaimed as he embraced her. "You're alright...where's James?"

Glynda sighed. "Torchwick took over his ship so he's attempting to escape to the city where we are all headed on Ozpin's…" Eyes going wide and a slight gasp escaping her against her will and her hand tightening around her crop as she noticed her daughter's missing left arm, Glynda forced herself not to scream as she spoke slowly. "Ivy... you...your...your arm -"

"Cinder…" Ivy admitted, swaying from the dizziness that was starting to take her over while Glynda, Emmett, and Qrow exchanged a look. "She...she...she…"

"It's all my fault!" Caitlin exclaimed, starting to cry. "If I hadn't tried to attack her, she wouldn't have taken Ivy's arm -"

"She would have killed you!" Ivy countered, almost falling over though her sister and Cas barely caught her. "I…"

"My ship's not far from here," Emmett told them, pointing towards the docking bay where a dark grey ship was completely unoccupied. "That can get us all to the city and I'll stay with Hope and Ivy while the rest of you deal with the grimm…" Emmett sighed heavily, looking at his daughter and Caitlin. "I mean, unless you two want to stay with me."

"No," Caitlin said, shaking in fear. "I have to fight."

"Me too," Cas said, pulling him and her sister into a tight hug while Glynda grabbed Ivy's good arm and pulled her in, some of her daughter's blood spilling onto one of the sleeves of blouse. "Shit, this really is the end, isn't it?"

Tears in her eyes, Glynda ran her fingers through her curly side bangs. "I don't even know…"


	55. When It Falls

_**January 13th  
Beacon Academy Vault  
10:07 PM**_

"Roz!" Ozpin exclaimed, happily taking her into his arms despite the fear around them. "You're alright, you -"

"I know, I know…I was coming down here but I saw Elizabeth running and we split -"

"I was already coming," Elizabeth reminded her, her gun in hand, and Rose sighed, looking towards the pod that, despite Amber having been long since dead, was still on. "So then what -"

An arrow suddenly flew through the small partition in the long corridor between the three of them and shattered the glass of Amber's pod while Cinder lowered her bow and glared at all of them though she smirked when she saw Elizabeth. Tightening her handle on her gun, Elizabeth raises it to attempt to shoot her but Cinder dissipates the bullet with a slight flick of her wrist. Elizabeth lowered her gun, knowing it to be no use, and began to shake in fear as she knew that she was no match for the woman. Cursing herself for going after Mercury again earlier, Elizabeth rolled her ankle but let out a scream of pain in response to the sharp kick he had sent at her when she had attempted to shoot him again. With Ruby not there, she had been left to his mercy and he continued to kick her until she fell to the ground and was struggling to get up. Shortly after that she had run after Emmett through the pain that she had processed as numbness at the time but had now shifted into what it really was.

Looking to both of them, Ozpin then set his gaze to his wife. "Rose! Get out of here! Find Glynda! James! Qrow! Bring them here right away! The tower can not fall!"

"No!" Rose exclaimed, meeting his gaze and then glancing to Elizabeth. "I'm fighting that psychotic bitch with you!"

Elizabeth nodded nervously through her pain. "I'll try as well."

"Fine!" Ozpin snapped as Cinder slowly advanced, anger written all over her.

"The power," She said, looking at Ozpin. "Where's the power?"

Ozpin sighed. "Not here."

"Where…" Cinder hissed. "Or should I more accurately as who? Who did you give the power to?"

"How did you find her in the first place?" Ozpin countered, turning his cane in his hand while he continued to stare at her. "She was well protected -"

"Not enough," Cinder said, shaking her head slightly. "And she found her, not me. This is a supporting factor in what she said too. This whole time...right beneath our feet. She was right about you. Such arrogance."

Several moments passed in which they simply eyed the other and their movements before Cinder tossed her ashy black hair over her shoulder and ran towards Ozpin with her weapon at the ready. The movements blew out the already faint green light coming from the torches and the pod which had held Amber's body had no more light radiating from it while he used his dark green aura to block her from harming him. Rose used a conjuring spell to add some illumination in the darkness and quickly sent a harsh spell at Cinder from behind that bound her feet with rope. Turning to see the sorceress, Cinder narrowed her gaze before summoning a fireball in her hand to burn off the ropes. Standing up again, Cinder adjusted her target to Rose while Elizabeth ran at her from behind and attempted to tackle her but was harshly flung against the wall, crying out in pain while Ozpin helped her back up. Pulling Elizabeth as close to the elevator as possible, he motioned for her to wait until there was a distraction so that she could escape and she nodded weakly through the pain that was threatening to consume her as it ravaged her body.

Further away, Rose shoved her spell book away into her bag and approached Cinder quickly, grasping the woman's wrists by surprise. Temporary shock overtook her and she didn't respond fast enough to avoid getting pinned to the ground by Rose who attempted to use a spell to bind her there though Cinder managed to push herself up and summon a bow and arrow that she shot at Rose. Stopping her incantation to incinerate the arrow before it could touch her, Rose looked to Elizabeth who fired a shot that Rose caught and redirected the bullet towards Cinder though it missed by less than two centimetres. A heavy blast of aura from Cinder sent Rose flying backwards and she was slammed into the machines though her own aura prevented her from being injured despite still feeling the pain. Casting away her illumination spell, Rose made an attempt at taking Cinder by surprise but stop when bright flashes of Ozpin's aura and Cinder's began.

His cane clashed sharply against her own weapon and she her gaze temporarily followed what she could faintly see of Rose's figure as it moved towards them to engage in the fight as well. Deciding to twist the matter to her advantage, Cinder collapsed against the floor and slid herself back while melting the floor as she did so before using her powers to alter their form to sharp ice crystals. Manipulating them, she sent all of them towards Ozpin instead of Rose who had become a secondary target though her annoyance grew when he managed to deflect all of them and, with the help of being temporarily made invisible by Rose, caught the former Schnee by surprise as he struck her several times with her cane - eventually managing to send her back.

Though it was a stretch and a serious risk to take, Cinder attempted to merge her abilities as a natural born sorceress with the powers she had gained from Amber. Levitating herself into the air, her eyes sparking slightly in allusion to the faint powers that she possessed, Cinder focused the majority of her strength into her abilities as a sorceress while Ozpin slammed his cane into the ground - a force field surrounding him and Rose therefore unable to help. Using her anger towards her abuser, her mother, to increase her sorcery, Cinder created an incredible blast a fire with Dust that had only been increased in severity by her sorcery as Ozpin leapt towards her to attack with his barrier surrounding him. Breaking it with the last bit of her strength, Cinder pulled out a thin sword and shoved it through him and his cane dropped out of his hand while he fell to the ground dead. A scream escaped Rose as she watched the cane fly through the air and she drew it to her with her powers with tears rising in her eyes. Seeing his body on the floor, Rose let out a strangled noise that Elizabeth responded to by running towards her as Cinder landed on the ground.

"No!" Rose screamed while Elizabeth stared in horror. "Oz….Oz...Ozpin…"

Elizabeth sharply grabbed Rose by the arm and forced her to look at her as the younger woman dropped the cane in her hand. "Use one of your spells and let's go. We can't do anything -"

"I know," Rose said tears streaming down her face while she used an illusionary spell to allow them to escape through the elevator and back out to Beacon's courtyard. As soon as they were in the centre of the courtyard, Elizabeth looked at Rose who was trying to cry silently but then loudly began to sob and Elizabeth pulled her in close and rested the younger woman's head on her shoulder while she cried. "Oz…"

* * *

 ** _ **January 13th  
Amity Colosseum Docking Bays  
10:45 PM**_**

The chaos continued to ensue as people continued to escape through the docking bays of the Amity Colosseum while the Atlesian Soldiers directed them as calmly as possible to the Air Buses that would take them to safety. There was one girl that broke down into tears while someone else tried to comfort her though it certainly didn't help when the White Fang used some stolen bullheads to drop more of the creatures of grimm of by the docking bay near where two Atlesian Specialists - one of which was Winter Schnee - were escorting General James Ironwood and quickly took out an ursa though a goliath Beowolf turned up behind them. Noticing the Beowolf while ordering the two specialists to stay back, James began to run towards it and steadily gained speed as he moved towards the grimm that was charging at him.

Taking his revolver quickly out of his coat, James ducked under the first swipe of the Beowolf while sliding under the second attack by the creature - following this immediately by shooting at the grimm several times before it began to charge towards him once again. Firing another few shots, James ducked under yet another swipe before catching the impending one with his cybernetic right hand. With some control, the General sent a shot to the monster's feet with the explosion sending it in the air and, still retaining a hold on it, James swung it harshly down to the ground before lifting up and shooting it through the skull while its inky blood splattered out before it dissipated. The grimm gone, James began to walk towards his dropship with Winter and her partner though stopped when the students gathered and Ruby looked at him with slight concern for what was going to happen to all of them.

"What's going on?" The silver eyed girl asked.

Looking to her first but then addressing everyone else, James started. "Grimm are crawling all over the city. The White Fang's invaded Beacon, and, to make matters worse, some...vagabond has seized one of my ships. Until we regain command, the skies are out of our control. So I'm -" James cut himself off as he shot a creep that was attempting to attack before finished and turned for his ship. "Going to take it back."

"What should we do?" Jaune asked and the General stopped and turned to face the students who were exchanging looks.

"You have two choices. Defend your kingdom and your school...or save yourselves. No one will fault you if you leave." Finally getting onto the dropship with the two specialists, James gave one last order before temporarily looking back at his son who was holding his sword at the ready for a grimm attack. "Let's move out!"

The dropship took off quickly and Winter and the other specialist monitored the going ons from the back that was completely clear while the General flew towards the city. What they didn't know, however, was that James's former teammate was commanding one of the Atlesian command ships and had seen the General take off in an attempt to get to the city. His hands focusing on the controls while he fidgeted with them as if he was a giddy child, Roman smirked as he began to look for the controls for the ship's guns so that he could shoot down the General's dropship. Finally finding it, Roman laughed and adjusted his hat before he began to set the aim for his target. In the dropship itself, however, James and the specialists were unaware of what Torchwick was doing until a sharp jolt hit the back of the ship and Winter opened the door to the cockpit in panic while her partner jumped out of the back as the smoke began to trail into it. Locking the door to avoid the smoke for as long as possible, James looked at Winter in confusion before the dropship quickly began to plummet to the ground.

"No!" James shouted angrily, turning to Winter who was shaking. "Schnee, is there anyway -"

Using a time dilation glyph, Winter slowed down time just enough for them to be able to survive the crash though though they were coughing heavily as the smoke filled the area - half of his uniform torn off which exposed his cybernetic right side and her feeling almost dizzy from the sudden smoke inhalation though when she realized that they had landed in a part of the downtown sector there was a moment of temporary relief when they managed to escape the crash site and head towards the main part of the city where the grimm were attacking. Back on the airbus that had allowed their escape from the Colosseum, however, all of the students were watching in horror while they watched the dropship fall from the sky and Allen began to scream incoherently while Sun restrained him from running back towards the stadium like Ruby was doing with her semblance, knowing that if the youngest Ironwood-Goodwitch tried that that he would get himself killed.

Almost gleeful for having done what he had assumed killed his former teammate, in contrast to the students, Roman was still playing with the controls while talking to himself. "Hmm...let's see, what does...this button do?" A noise was heard and Roman began to giggle as he pressed another one. "Oh, fun! How about...this one?" Hearing nothing in response, Roman shrugged. "Hm. Alright, nothing."

Her Atlesian Military disguise still on, Neo entered the room with a scroll that Cinder had infected with her Red Queen virus and he inserted into the console of the ship while laughing again.

"Oh ho ho! Now this one, this one's going to be fun!"

While Neo walked away and began to wander the ship, Roman infected the Atlesian Knight 200s - the virus turning their LED lights a foreboding crimson as the few squadrons that were in Vale turned on the hunstmen and huntresses as well as the soldiers and specialists. Though not an imminent threat as they were all quickly dispatched and the Atlas Military personnel continued to fight alongside the huntsmen and huntresses that were fighting for Beacon and for Vale, it was still a start for many and subsequently, as Rose and Elizabeth finally rendezvoused with Glynda, Qrow, Caitlin, and Cas in the City Of Vale, they temporarily paused in shock before Elizabeth shot off the two heads of the AK-200s that were advancing on them.

"What the hell was that?" Glynda asked, knocking back the last one with her crop. "Elizabeth -"

"I don't fucking know!" The woman declared in exasperation. "I'm just -"

"Rose…" Qrow began slowly, noticing Ozpin's cane in her hand. "Where's Ozpin?"

Startled by the question, Rose broke off into tears again and that was an answer in and of itself even before she forced herself to speak. "Cinder...she...she killed him!"

"No…" Glynda said, horrified by the idea while her cape fluttered in the wind and Caitlin and Cas exchanged a look. "How did she -"

"Not now," Elizabeth told her and Glynda sighed, crossing her arms after adjusting her glasses. "Really, Glynda, not now."

"Oz is dead?" Qrow asked, not wanting to believe it to be true. "No, he -"

"I had to watch him fucking die!" Rose screamed, her voice hoarse and her despair prevalent. "I had to see him, my husband, the only person I've ever truly loved die! Do you even know what that's like, Qrow, because I don't think that -"

"I know exactly what that's like!" Qrow snapped and she stopped crying in surprise. "Because Cinder killed Summer Rose -"

Rose collapsed onto the ground as a sharp pain hit her in the side upon a grimm swiping at her though Caitlin quickly shot it down and Cas began to deal with some of the other grimm before her partner began to help her. Elizabeth and Qrow circling around Rose who was struggling with even finding the motivation to get off the ground as everything seemed to be folding in on itself, Glynda knocked back several creeps with her riding crop and Qrow and Elizabeth occasionally fought grimm that came near the Prime Minister Of Vacuo. Unexpectedly, however, several beringels began to surround Caitlin and Cas who, though starting to shoot, were slowly getting pushed into a corner though, much to their surprise, the grimm were shot through the head and an ursa was taken out by a blur of white and blue that slowly stopped while smoke cleared nearby and James walked out, taking out the remaining grimm without hesitation before looking to all of them.

"This area's secure, we need to -" James said while Qrow's expression began to shift to apparent anger as he charged towards James who flipped his revolver in hand before steadying himself for the attack. "Qrow, this isn't my doing!"

The younger man swung his scythe quickly as he sped past the General who turned fast enough to see the griffon lunging towards him. The single swing sliced the grimm in two and, once landed and setting his scythe on his shoulder, Qrow scoffed. "You idiot. I know you didn't do this."

James temporarily relaxed with a sigh and lowered his head, placing a hand on his forehead, while Glynda rested a hand on his shoulder before speaking, her voice shaking. "James...there's something that -"

Shifting to face her, he met her gaze with worry. "What happened -"

"Ivy lost her...her left arm…" Glynda told him quietly as she tried to steady herself. "And Ozpin's dead."

"What?" He said, looking at her in shock. "Our daughter lost -"

"Guess to who," Glynda said, her voice dark as she crossed her arms tightly with her crop still in her hand.

James shook his head. "Cinder. She killed Ozpin too, didn't she?"

Glynda nodded weakly as they looked to Rose who was slowly getting off the ground and was being steadied by Elizabeth. "Was she trying to take Amber's power?"

Elizabeth sighed as she pulled Rose into her to keep her steady. "Yes, but, considering that power is in you, she obviously doesn't have it...thank god."

"So what now, General?" Qrow asked as he looked to James while Cas wrapped an arm around Caitlin.

James looked to Glynda before she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately before letting leaning into him as he spoke and rubbed her back. "Someone's done the impossible and gained control of my machines. And that enormous grimm seems to be fixated on the school. Glynda…" He said gently, knowing she was upset even if she wouldn't admit it. "Form up the local huntsmen and establish a safe zone here in vale. We need to evacuate Beacon; Qrow, I'm leaving that to you, Schnee, and the rest of my men. I still need to get to my ship."

Upon hearing a loud crashing noise, all of them turned to see the source while they observed James's ship slowly nose dive into the ground while Qrow laughed. "Well, it won't be much of a walk."

* * *

 ** _ **January 13th  
Beacon Academy; Vale  
11:30 PM**_** **  
** **  
**"I'm not bleeding anymore!" Ivy exclaimed, glaring at Emmett while he paced. "And my...it's covered! I can fight! Please!"

Emmett sighed, pulling a sleeping Hope close to him. "Ivy, I don't need you to lose any more...limbs… and -"

"Not fighting in the city! Here!" Ivy screamed, watching Adam Taurus run past. "Adam Fucking Taurus is here, and he -"

"I know!" Emmett snapped, looking at her with tears. "Cinder Fall is here too, and I want to hurt her for what she's done to my family just like you want to hurt Adam for what he did to your sister!"

"Adam is the reason Caitlin fell into depression! Him and Ilia!" Ivy continued to scream though her voice was growing strained. "I need to fight! He's -"

"Fine!" Emmett shouted back and she stopped while he opened the door. "But be careful because no one, no one wants to lose you!"

Nodding, Ivy pulled out Marfil and walked out, slowly breaking into a run as her gaze was changed to the burning interior of Beacon's dining hall. It wasn't long before she heard a scream of terror that was quickly silenced and Ivy almost collapsed on the ground as she heard the voice of Adam Taurus speaking to Blake though she couldn't make out what they were saying. Shaking, Ivy began to back up though her sister and Cas quickly came up behind her with Jaune and Pyrrha who were both just as panicked as the rest of them. Caitlin and Pyrrha exchanged a glance before Caitlin readied Catalejo and made a preliminary shot at Adam that Pyrrha perfectly manipulated towards him with her semblance. The bullet went into his arm and he glared as he ran at the source and Caitlin swallowed nervously as he half shoved her against the wall while grimm began to attack the others.

"Well…" Adam said, beginning to press her even further against the wall while she struggled. "It's nice to finally see you again, _Cat_!"

As he continued to press up against her and tried to kiss her, she had just enough of a range of motion to elbow him in the neck though he shoved her right back against the wall. "I know you don't realize that I'm not that ignorant girl I was six years ago!"

Adam nodded and tried to pull her closer to him while the others were distracted by grimm. "You know, I've waited a long time for this moment. You may be human, true, but that doesn't mean that I can't enjoy the pleasure of fucking you."

"Really?" Caitlin hissed, knocking her head hard against his to distract him before she stepped on top of his instep with force and the kicked him in the groin just hard enough to be able to escape from him as her. Steadying Catalejo in her hands, she pointed it at him with her eyes enraged. "Well you'll never get near me ever again! Not unless I'm fighting you and, believe me, I will fight you! You're cause is the right fight, but you're going about it in the wrong ways for the wrong reasons! You and Ilia think you're like me, but really you're not! Because the two of you want revenge above all else and while I've wanted revenge, while I've wanted to hurt people, I don't take others for my own gain no matter how noble what I want is!"

She fired another shot that hit him in the foot and he screamed before noticing Blake attempting to help others inside the disintegrating dining hall with Ivy. Pyrrha and Jaune took out a small nevermore that was flying at them quickly and as soon as Cas saw her running towards them and shooting down a creep, she sighed in relief. Pulling Caitlin into her tightly, her partner's breathing heavy from the fear that still had not faded, Cas didn't let go of her hold on her until she swung Shimmer over her shoulder and into her hands as she closed her eyes to allow the memories of her mother to help her remember why she fights against Cinder and her associates.

 _"Casey Emmeline Ciel-Schnee!" Emmeline exclaimed as her seven year old daughter attempted to lift up her rifle but instead opted to lean on it against the wall. "No, put that down! Cute as you may be, I don't need my daughter to get herself killed!"_

 _"What's going on?" Emmett asked, coming into the room with panic in his voice before using a glyph to shift the rifle away from his daughter. "Cas! Are you alright?"_

 _The seven year old pouted and sat down on the floor. "I'm fine. I just want to learn to fight like mommy."_

 _"Cas…" Emmeline said, bending down and tilting her daughter's face towards her before kissing her forehead affectionately. "Of course daddy and I will teach you how to fight. Just a few more years while you get a better handle on your semblance, okay?"_

 _The girl nodded. "Okay."_

 _Emmett smiled faintly as he wrapped an arm around his wife before he pulled her into a deep kiss. "I love you so much, Emmy, and I -"  
_  
"Cas!" Caitlin screamed as she shot a grimm that was running at them. "Look out -"

Her eyes snapped open and Cas ducked out of the way of an incoming griffon that Jaune and Pyrrha sliced into pieces. Turning to her partner, she sighed. "Sorry."

"Are you alright, Cas?" Pyrrha asked and the girl shook her head with tears in her eyes. "Cas?"

"No, I'm not," Cas admitted, looking to Pyrrha. "I...Pyrrha, you know who killed my mother, right?"

Pyrrha nodded as she felt herself growing sick at the thought. "Cinder."

"Exactly…" Cas said, her voice breaking. "But did you know that she's my aunt?"

"No, I didn't," Pyrrha said, walking towards her before embracing her lightly. "But I know what it's like to have a family member that does terrible things. A family member that you don't want to be anything like or believe is family when they still are."

"Who?" Cas asked, wiping her tears off as they continued to fall and Caitlin pulled her closer. "Pyrrha, I thought -"

"My father…" Pyrrha began shakily. "Is Roman Torchwick."

Cas looked at her in shock. "Does he know?"

Pyrrha hesitated but nodded. "Yes, my mother told him a few years ago. I only found out back...well back in the beginning of the year."

"It's okay," Caitlin told her, trying not to judge. "Because Roman Torchwick used to be a teammate, a friend of my parents and Cas's father."

Pyrrha sighed as Jaune kissed her cheek and she looked at them, laughing weakly. "I suppose that does make me feel a little bit better…"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Jaune told her with another kiss to her cheek. "Pyrrha, none of us get to choose to be born or choose who we're born to -"

With that, Pyrrha cupped Jaune's face with her hands and kissed him fervently. "Jaune I...I love you."

Jaune smiled and pulled her close to him. "I love you too."

While they all took the temporary moment of calm, the inside of the burning building was chaotic. Ivy was staying as far away from Adam and Blake as possible as she looked around for her partner who wasn't answering her scroll though she could hear every word they spoke. Changing her appearance temporarily into that of Ilia, albeit in the clothes she was currently wearing and missing an arm, Ivy hoped that if Adam noticed her that he wouldn't start to assault her and she hoped even more so that no one saw her like this. It wasn't until she looked to her left and saw only her shoulder that Ivy gasped in horror and shifted herself back while the words of Adam and Blake became the forefront of her focus though she retained her grip on Marfil.

"This could've been our day!" Adam shouted at his former partner. "Can't you see that?"

"I never wanted this!" Blake exclaimed as she looked around in horror before she began to shoot at him. "I wanted equality! I wanted peace!"

"What you want is impossible!" Adam roared as he sheathed his sword and knocked her over. "But I understand, because all I want is you, Blake. And as I set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves, I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love."

"Blake!" Yang exclaimed in shock at seeing her teammate being beaten though tears formed in her eyes as she noticed Ivy and her missing arm. "Ivy!"

Seeing the horror on Blake's face, Adam smiled evilly as he watched the blonde girl pull Ivy into her tightly before kissing her gently. "Starting with them." Drawing his sword, Adam stabbed it into Blake's left hip while she screamed in pain and Yang looked in shock with Ivy's good hand wrapped around one of hers.

"Get away from her!" Yang screamed in defense of her teammate while Blake began to speak though none of them could hear it.

Sheathing his sword once again with a sick smile, Adam waited for the two girls to make the first move. Both screamed while Yang's eyes turned red and Ivy steadied Marfil in her hand as the two of the ran towards him. Firing at him while Yang readied herself to punch him, Ivy missed and began to curse as she tried again though she stopped short when she saw Adam drawing his sword and slashing it at Yang while also applying his semblance. Yang, unaware of what he was doing, flew through the air still to attack him but he separated the lower half of her right arm from her and Ivy shrieked in horror. Running towards her partner as she fell unconscious, Ivy tried to steady herself but Adam quickly moved towards them. As he raised his sword to kill both of the blondes, Blake suddenly flung herself in between them to allow Ivy to pick up Yang and escape while she used her semblance to distract him before running off as well. Reaching Caitlin, Cas, Pyrrha, and Jaune reasonably far away from the dining hall, Yang slowly regained consciousness and when she did Ivy ran her right fingers over partner's forehead before kissing her while she cried.

"Yang…"

"Shh…" Yang said, speaking through the terrible pain. "I'm still here and I love you. I always will, my beautiful shifter…"

* * *

 ** _ **January 13th  
Beacon Academy; Vale  
11:39 PM**_**

"Emmett?" Weiss asked, hesitantly walking onto the airship having gotten his text. Sighing in relief when he turned around, she smiled when she saw Hope. "What's wrong?"

Emmett looked at her before leaning against the wall. "Weiss, I hate asking you to do this, but can you watch Hope while I go and find Cinder?"

Weiss didn't respond for a moment before nodding. "Alright, fine. Go get her."

Pulling her into a tight hug, Emmett smiled weakly at her as he ran out into the main courtyard of Beacon Academy before seeing Ruby nearby, about to get attacked by a grimm. Rushing to the girl's side, Emmett used his semblance and dust to stop the grimm from attacking her and watched as his sister and that green haired girl climbed up onto the top of Beacon Tower but it almost seemed as if the green haired girl was trying to get away from Cinder. The familiar cracking sound that was akin to gunshot rang out as Cinder approached where the girl was hiding and Emmett could only imagine what Cinder had done to her. The terrifying thing was the moment he looked back up at the tower and he saw a woman - one who was significantly shorter than Cinder even in heels, was dark haired, had the same sniper rifle as Cas and had that all too familiar face, even from the distance.

Horrified, Emmett's thoughts all traveled back to the day Emmeline died and Ruby's hardened glare towards Cinder only motivated him to fight the woman further. Whatever she was doing, he reminded himself, wasn't real. There was no way that was Emmeline because not only had he watched her die, not only had he attempted to wake her in his distress, but because he knew that the dead stay dead. Whatever game Cinder was playing, he knew it was for him and though he felt that he should be better off not fighting her, he couldn't stop Ruby from doing so and a drive to protect her began to consume him. It wasn't until the illusion of Emmeline started to fight her for its life that Emmett felt a shiver run through his spine, his wife's final scream returning to him for not the first time.

"We've got to hurry!" Ruby told him as they finished clearing the grimm away and she looked to the tower. "Emmett -"

Analyzing the side, Emmett nodded and used several glyphs to bounce her up towards the tower while she used her semblance to get herself the last bit of the way up. As soon as she was safe, Emmett used his glyphs to send himself up though when he saw his sister again he felt his stomach constrict and a sinking feeling weighing him down while a spike headache began. Forcing himself up and landing just beyond the ledge, Emmett stood next to Ruby in horror while what he knew had to be an illusion continued to fight before its aura seemingly depleted and it collapsed in a heap on the ground as Cinder approached it though she turned to look at her brother before letting the illusion speak through broken gasps before it choked off into tears.

"Emmett...please, this could be a second...a second chance for...for...for us. I...I love you and -"

"What the fuck have you done?" Emmett demanded, unable to bear looking at the illusion and instead glaring at his sister. "The fuck -"

"This isn't personal, Emmett," Cinder told him as she turned back to the illusion and summoned her sword while Ruby looked to Emmett who suddenly pulled out his own blade and held it to his sister's throat.

"You know something?" Emmett growled, the wind whipping his long white waves around as he remembered how ignorant he had felt after attempting to use true love's kiss to save Emmeline - even right before they closed the casket. "Cas told me very specifically that she thinks you should bleed for what your hands have done and I agree. Now that I've thought about it, this is who you've always been, isn't it? A psychotic, power hungry, bitch with more care for -"

"Stop it!" Cinder exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes despite her not wanting them to. "I love Cas as if she were my own daughter! Honestly, I _wish_ she was my daughter because I love her! I want her to be safe, I want her to be happy, and the rest of the world I'll watch burn but not her! I will _never_ hurt Cas and -"

"You have hurt her!" Emmett snapped, pushing up his glasses while still restraining her. "Because you killed her mother right in front of her and she'll never be able to forget that! I doubt that, as good a person as she is, she'll ever be able to forgive you for that either because you -"

"I didn't want to hurt Cas!" Cinder screamed, struggling to break free from her brother's grasp and his glyph. "Never, no I care about her too much!"

Emmett shook his head before slapping her. "You couldn't give a fuck about anyone but yourself if you tried."

Taking advantage of his distress, Cinder took a risk and used her powers to subtly break his glyph so she could escape his hold and begin to kill the illusion of Emmeline Cecilia Ciel. "As for you…"

"No!" Ruby screamed as she began to run at Cinder though she felt herself stopped by a powerful glyph cast by Emmett turned to her and began to shout.

"Ruby! Don't do this, she's manipulating us!"

Remembering that her brother was a prominent member in Ozpin's group, Cinder looked to him angrily. "So, Emmett, what happened to the other half of the Fall Maiden's powers? I shot an arrow through her and her life support but I didn't gain of the power…"

Emmett smirked and crossed his arms. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"It was a member of the group, wasn't it? Or was it one of those children like her," Cinder said, gesturing to Ruby at the last before continuing. "That Ozpin continuously mislead until his death in the vault?"

Emmett looked at her in shock though this was quickly followed by horror. "Ozpin's...dead?"

"Well I should think that as the one that did the deed that I would know," Cinder replied with mock indignance and a self satisfied grin. "It really did terrorize Rosalinde Varna though, I must admit. Elizabeth Morell's face was reasonably terrorized as well but that might have -"

"You don't need to go on," Emmett told her with a heavy sigh while Ruby continued to fight his sustained glyph out of the corner of his eye. "Because I know by now that you don't care what you have to do for power."

Cinder smiled and nodded. "In that case, then tell me who took the power? Based on...Ozpin and his arrogance, it was someone in the group, wasn't it? Forcible aura transfer can bypass the age rule, right? Still...hmm...was it Prime Minister Varna or Glynda? Considering that they're the two youngest women in the group, I mean."

Emmett hesitated but responded anyways, knowing that she would figure it out soon enough on her own. "Glynda."

"Interesting, though not surprising considering she's only forty," Cinder said, turning to smirk at the illusion of Emmeline that shook and placed a hand on its rifle. "Well, Emmett, I hope you know that my life, my legacy, will drown out all of yours - ridiculous fortune or otherwise."

Aura still depleted and her struggling to get up despite not being injured, Emmeline glared at Cinder while her pale pink aura faintly radiated around her before dissipating as the sorceress looked over to her. "You know I have no choice, _Emmy_ ," Cinder told her, causing Emmett's eyes to widen and for tears to begin to fall though they were nothing compared to the sobs of the illusion while the sadist went on. "So therefore you know why I have to do this. Oh, but don't worry because I'll take very good care of Cas. I love her, remember."

Summoning a glass sword like she had when she had killed Emmeline the first time, Cinder readied her arm to throw it into her nonexistent opponent, enjoying the fact that she was torturing her brother before she was going to finally kill him and, she supposed, the brat that had followed him into the trap. Still, she turned to Ruby who was looking at Emmett's horror before remembering seeing Emmeline die the first time and, whether this was real or not, she didn't care about anything besides it stopping. Her semblance finally breaking from the glyph, Ruby attempted to run at Cinder but she found herself so weakened that she fell to her knees and was helpless to do anything as Emmeline stood up with her rifle in hand. The woman attempted to shoot Cinder but wasn't fast enough and, as she tackled her, Cinder shoved the sword right through her like she had when she had killed her the first time. As the illusion faded in the pale pink that Emmeline's aura had been, Cinder kissed it's cheek before turning to her brother who was about to engage her in a fight before seeing Cas down below and running down the tower with his semblance to his daughter, thinking Ruby was behind him. She wasn't and was instead suddenly levitated from the ground and her arms spread perfectly sideways while a bright white light left her eyes in response to the horror of all of the torture and all of the pain while it surrounded her. On the ground, Emmett heard his sister scream something incoherent and by the time Ruby went unconscious and fell off the tower, Emmett was ready to catch her with a glyph - doing so just as Elizabeth walked off an airship from the city and saw her assailant barely escape once again though this time with the help of some unrecognizable figures.

* * *

 ** _ **January 18th  
Patch  
1:32 PM**_**

"Ruby?" Elizabeth asked, gently pushing the door to the room open and sitting down on the foot of the girl's bed while she sat up. "Are you doing any better?"

She bit her lip and looked at her nervously. "I...I don't know. I...I...I know she's dead, but I...I saw Emmeline Ciel on the top of the tower that night. Emmett did too - Weiss was with Hope - and he...he broke down, terrorized by what he was seeing despite knowing it wasn't real and… and then seeing her kill Emmeline on the top of the tower just to...just to torture him...I...I...I felt this weird pain in my head and everything went white…"

Elizabeth hesitated, remembering the conversation she and Tai had had a few days prior about Ruby's silver eyes. "Have Qrow or Tai talked to you about this yet?"

"Talked to my daughter about what?" Qrow asked, leaning into the doorway with his flask in hand. "I think she just woke up."

Standing up and glaring at him, Elizabeth sighed and pulled Ruby into a tight embrace before looking at her sadly. "I'm going to be in Atlas for the next several weeks with Tai, Violet, and Yang. You and Qrow can come too but...there's a lot I have to answer for now."

"Was Penny your fault?" Qrow demanded though he felt guilty when seeing the tears rise in her eyes again. "Sorry, I...I should have realized. You're not resigning like Gregory, are you?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm going to answer to my mistakes and assert to the rest of the world that the United Kingdom Of Atlas is more than happy to deal with whatever questions foreign leaders might have. Not to much surprise, Vacuo is the most accommodating although Rose has already made some...reasonably sharp comments about having AK-200s in Vale to being with, stating that although the soldiers and Special Operatives, alongside huntsmen and huntresses, overpowered them quickly that it shouldn't have gone as far as it did. She also commented on the necessity of finding Cinder Fall, though that's something everyone agrees on. I just...watching Ozpin die was...well I suppose however...however horrid it...it...it was for me that it...it was much worse for Rose."

"If you're blaming yourself for Oz's death, don't," Qrow told her as she left the room. "I know you blame yourself for so much, but Ciel's death wasn't your fault and neither was Ozpin's."

Elizabeth sighed with tears in her eyes. "You don't know what it's like, but I appreciate the vote of confidence nonetheless."

As soon as she was gone, Qrow sighed and sat down in the chair next to her bed. "So, how you feeling?"

Ruby sighed as she looked to her father. "Um...I kind of hurt...all over…"

Qrow chuckled and crossed his arms. "That makes sense, after what you did."

"You guys keep saying that!" Ruby exclaimed, not understanding. "That I did something! What are you talking about?"

Qrow leaned forward. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was with Emmett on top of the tower and...and Cinder had some sort of illusion of Emmeline Ciel!" Ruby said as she cried and tightly gripped her blanket while tears fell. "And...and Cinder….she...I think it was a trap because it kept breaking him and he...he didn't want me to fight her because...and then...then after she killed Emmeline again he saw something and started to go down the tower and I...I had seen so much, it was so painful watching him suffer like that! It was so hard to realize that she's even human - she said she loves Cas like her own daughter - and...and the pain that was everywhere slammed into me with the world going white…"

"Anything else?" He asked gently while she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I remember...I remember my...my...my head hurting…"

Qrow sighed. "That night you met Ozpin, what was the first thing he said to you?"

"I...I don't know!" Ruby said, unsure of why he asked that. "I think it was something about -"

"Silver eyes," Qrow finished for her. "That's an extremely rare trait."

"So?" The girl demanded and he looked at her seriously.

"You're special, Ruby," Qrow told her with his voice steady. "And not in the 'daddy loves his special angel' kind of way. You're special in the way your mom was. Remnant's full of legends and stories, some of them true, some made up. But there's one Oz told me from a very long time ago. Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see, the creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered, were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down. Heh. It's a ridiculous story."

Ruby looked at him oddly. "But...you think that I might be…"

Qrow laughed before looking at her seriously again and walking over to the window. "Well, a giant monster is currently frozen on top of Beacon Tower. And you're here, safe in bed."

"Wait...wait…" Ruby began slowly, eyeing his movements closely. "How did you know what Ozpin said to me...the night we met?"

Sighing, he turned to face her. "All those missions I go on...all the times I'm away in some far off place...it's been for Ozpin. But he's missing now. Something's been set into motion. With Oz gone, I'll have to pick up where we left off. Rose has his cane, of course, but...Ruby we were a group and we were divided. I won't deny that and...maybe, just maybe, if we hadn't been Beacon wouldn't have fallen. But it doesn't matter, because what's done is done. We just have to move forward now. Somehow."

Kilometres and kilometres away in the capital city of the United Kingdom Of Atlas, Qrow wasn't alone in the feeling of having been divided. As soon as he set his bag down in his room with Hope safely asleep in her own room, Emmett immediately looked to the photograph of him and Emmeline that he had on his nightstand. Tears escaping him, Emmett set the image down and kicked off his shoes before he set his glasses aside and began to sob into the pillows. Anger towards his sister for what she had done and now recognizing it as a trap, Emmett cursed himself for being so ignorant, so hopeful yet his thoughts turned when he recalled a conversation he and Emmeline had had shortly after Hope had been born.

 _"Emmett…" Emmeline said as she sat down next to him, ruffling his hair as she woke him up and handed him his glasses. "I know that you're scared, but there's something I want you to know."_

 _"What's that?" Emmett asked, curling into her tightly while she kissed him. "Emmy, I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you -"_

 _"And if for some reason you do," Emmeline said, cupping one of his cheeks in her hand. "I want you to remember why I wanted to name our daughter Hope."_

 _"Emmy…" Emmett began, his voice breaking and tears welling in his eyes at the thought of losing her. "I -"_

 _"Emmett Arthur Schnee…" Emmeline told him as she wrapped herself around him. "I wanted us to name our daughter Hope so that we could both always look at her and see the best in the world. Even if it all seems bleak, impossible, or just bad...there's always a light at the end of the tunnel. Hold onto that shining light because it will get you through whatever happens."_

 _"I love you!" Emmett choked out, pulling her into him and kissing her while she laughed as he fell on top of her._

 _"I love you too, Emmett," Emmeline told him as she brought him back down into another kiss. "I love you too -"  
_  
"Daddy?" Cas asked hesitantly as she walked into the room and he looked up. Sighing heavily, Cas wiped her own tears away. "I miss her too."

"What is it Cas?" Emmett asked her, relieved to see her but also wanting to be alone.

The girl hesitated. "Do you think Weiss will be okay with Jacques?"

Emmett sighed. "She better be or he's coming down hard."

As father and daughter spoke, in a different part of the United Kingdom Of Atlas Yang was sitting on top of Ivy and kissing her intently with her good hand on Ivy's shoulder while Ivy's remaining arm was wrapped around her partner's waist. Gently breaking the kiss, Ivy leaned her head onto Yang's shoulder while she used her right to stroke her partner's hair and shaking as she shifted her head to face. Nervous by the feelings that Yang was so clearly exerting that all but attacked her abilities as an empath, Ivy kissed her partner softly before waiting for her to speak and when she did it was some of the last things she had expected.

"Ivy…" Yang began slowly. "I know I don't turn eighteen for another few weeks and I know you won't be twenty until September but...but I...when I turn eighteen and if you agree…"

"What is it Yang?" Ivy asked her, concern bubbling. "Yang, is something wrong?"

"I know this is sudden, but we...we could have lost each other during the fall…" Yang said as she started to cry. "And…"

"Yang, I'm right here…" Ivy reminded her. "And I'll never leave."

"I'll never do that to you either," Yang vowed before sighing. "Ivory Glynda Ironwood-Goodwitch, my sweet shifter, will you marry me?"

Silent tears rolled down Ivy's face while she nodded. "Yes…"

And finally, just above them and also dealing with the end of the beginning, Cas had come from the City Of Atlas to see her partner. Wrapping an arm around her waist while Caitlin looked around her room, Cas sighed and pressed play on Heirsound's _Slow Motion_. Pulling her close, Cas let Caitlin cry into her while she began to do the same and the lyrics slowly took over them…  
 _  
I'm no stranger to lucid dreaming still these days my memories are fleeting, rarely waking these limbs are sleeping. Fearful living, history is repeating now_

 _Fold all you've ever held close and let it go. We've seen how fast they're falling. We move in slow motion._

 _oh oh_

 _Can't rob the future of what it holds. No idea where we're going, we move in slow motion._

 _I've been stuck inside a water dream; I'm the same but I am lost at sea. Faces pass, all of them in front of me. When I yell I have a soundless scream_

 _Fold all you've ever held close and let it go. We've seen how fast they're falling. We move in slow motion._

 _oh oh_

 _Can't rob the future of what it holds. No idea where we're going, we move in slow motion._

 _Loving the things we know, learning to let them go_

 _Fold all you've ever held close and let it go. We've seen how fast they're falling. We move in slow motion._

 _oh oh_

 _Can't rob the future of what it holds. No idea where we're going, we move in slow motion._

 _Loving the things we know, learning to let them go._

 _We move in slow motion..._


	56. But The World Isn't Like That

_**January 21st  
Location: Unknown  
Status: Alive**_

"Cinder…oh Cinder Fall…" Watts said as he glared at her, looking up from his scroll. "You've spent the last twenty years trying to gain the powers of the Fall Maiden and yet you only have half of it. Quite the failure, if I was to assess."

Cinder began to shake in anger though she calmed slightly when Emerald moved directly to her side, nudging Mercury out of the way before subtly sticking her tongue out at Watts and responding for Cinder. "Says the man with one of the biggest sex scandals in -"

"Yes, yes, keep your posse in check," Watts told Cinder while Mercury grunted and began to move toward him though Emerald stopped his advance and Watts continued to speak. "You hear that? Silence. I've half a mind to thank the little girl that bested you."

"If I were you, I'd hunt her down," Tyrian snickered while he addressed Cinder. "Find her, and, well, she took your eye, didn't she?"

As the man continued to laugh, Cinder attempted to speak though couldn't and Watts rolled his eyes in her direction. "Pathetic, why did you even -"

From the back of the room, the large metal door unlatched before slowly opening as the others stood while Salem entered. Her footsteps just as soft as they always had been, Salem near glided towards them while her baubles jangled. Facing away from them, she stared at the candle and crystal display before speaking. "Watts," She said as she turned and he looked towards her while she gestured for all of them to sit. "Do you find such malignance necessary?"

Watts looked at her with slight fear. "I apologize, ma'am. I'm not particularly fond of failure."

"Then I see no reason for your cruelty towards young Cinder," Salem told him though she gave her apprentice a sharp look. "She has half of the powers of the Fall Maiden - and, no, it is not her fault that our dear friend pulled a stunt with the other half - while also destroying Beacon Tower, and, most importantly, killed dear Ozpin. So I'm curious, to what failures are you referring."

Watts hesitated but replied with conviction. "Well, the girl with the Silver Eyes."

"Yes," Hazel agreed. "We've dealt with their kind before. How is it a novice was able to best one of us?"

"My thoughts exactly," Watts said, sending him a grateful look. "Even without her new power...or at least part of her new power, it should have been effortless."

Salem narrowed her gaze at all of them. "It is because of the Maiden's power. Yes, she does not posses all of the power but she carries it still and, make no mistake, Cinder, you hold the key to our victory. That is of course, once you obtains the other half from whoever Ozpin transferred it to but your newfound strength brings with it a crippling weakness which is why you will remain by my side as we continue your treatment."

Unhappy, Cinder bowed her head while Emerald watched her sympathetically and spoke to her quietly. "It's alright."

Ignoring her, Salem went on. "Dr. Watts, you are to take Cinder's place and meet with our informant in Mistral."

Watts nodded. "Very good."

"Tyrian," Salem said. "I want you to continue your hunt for the Spring Maiden."

The man laughed. "Gladly."

"And Hazel," Salem finished. "I'm sending you to the leader of the White Fang. Adam Taurus has arranged the meeting. The boy continues to prove loyal. Ensure that Sienna Khan feels the same."

"As you wish,"" Hazel said while Cinder raised a finger.

"Oh!" Emerald said, leaning into hear her while she rasped into her ear before straightening while Salem observed her with a critical eye.

"Speak, child."

"She wants to know…" Emerald hesitated before sighing. "What about the girl?"

Watts scoffed in annoyance. "What about her? Seems to me that this is Cinder's problem, not ours."

Cinder slammed her fist down hard against the table while glaring at him as he grinned at her.

"That's enough," Salem said, shifting her gaze. "Tyrian?"

"Yes…my lady?" The man said.

"Spring can wait. Find the girl that did this to Cinder," Salem ordered while he giggled in elation and clapped before she finished. "And bring her to me."

Tyrian froze and groaned, pouting childishly before looking to the Queen with a shrug while the woman brought her gaze back to Cinder. "Because of your efforts, Beacon has fallen. And Haven will be next."

Tyrian snickered while pointing to his own left eye as Cinder gritted her teeth in response to his maniacal laughter. "Eye for an eye."

"All of you!" Salem snapped, still looking at Cinder. "Get out...except for you."

"But -" Emerald protested, stopping when Salem's eyes flared and gently hugging Cinder before leaving with everyone else.

Staring at her apprentice critically once they were gone, Salem sighed. "Are you certain that Ozpin is dead."

Cinder nodded, remembering the look on Rosalinde Varna's face when she saw his body drop to the floor. "Yes…" She said, barely more than a raspy whisper and Salem nodded.

"Go on…"

Cinder swallowed and tried to raise her voice though she wasn't able. "Rosalinde Varna and Elizabeth Morell saw it...though Varna escaped with his cane."

Salem shook her head. "That girl needs to learn that she can't win against us. Elizabeth is a different story. She's a menace, but I don't think killing her will do us any good. Emmeline Ciel, well that was necessary was it not?"

Remembering the tower and Emmett's horror at Emerald's illusion, Cinder sighed. "What do we do with Emmett Schnee?"

"I have a few questions about that," Salem informed her darkly. "First of which being the tower. I understand that you were luring your...brother up there because you were going to kill him but that girl following him up really did destroy everything. Not only that, but I need to know - and be perfectly honest with me Cinder - who has the other half of the Fall Maiden's power. So, tell me, do you know the answer to that?"

Cinder stared at her nervously before nodding. "Glynda Goodwitch."

"That complicates things," Salem admitted, annoyed that Ozpin had transferred the power to someone within his group though not particularly surprised by this. "Well, Haven needs to fall first… but after that Atlas Academy will be next and that is when you will kill her."

* * *

 ** _ **January 23rd  
City Of Mantle; Atlas  
Uptown**_**

"Hey, can…" Yang started nervously, wrapping her right arm around Ivy while Emmett, Glynda, James, Elizabeth, Tai, and Rose looked at them in surprise. "There's something we all need to discuss."

"Damn right," Emmett said, bitterly thinking of his sister. "Such as how we're going to continue what we started with Ozpin. Now, this is made easier without Qrow here to be drunk and -"

"Emmett," Tai said tiredly. "Seriously, we know you don't like him very much but he's -"

"Look, Tai, the only reason we told you about this is because not only do we trust you but we know that you're more than capable as a huntsman," Emmett told him, crossing his arms. "But since she somehow managed to kill Ozpin, my sister should -"

"I'm killing her!" Rose stated with sharp conviction, her hand tightening around Ozpin's cane. "After what she did -"

"Rose," Elizabeth said, her tone incredibly gentle. "I'm certain that everyone in this room has a very good reason to kill Cinder but, if only to ensure that the rest of the Fall Maiden's powers go to her, it has to be Glynda."

Setting her crop down on the counter, Glynda sighed. "I know...but that doesn't mean I…"

"You don't feel right about killing anyone," James finished and she nodded while he pulled her into him. "It's alright, really. None of us want to kill but...but out of stopping her -"

"Actually," Rose said, looking to Cas who was coming into the room with Caitlin carrying Hope on her back behind her. "Cas, come here."

The eighteen year old Ciel-Schnee looked at her nervously before doing what she asked. "Why?"  
Rose set Ozpin's cane down on the counter near Glynda's crop. "Touch Ozpin's cane and tell me what you -"

"No!" Emmett shouted, stepping in front of his daughter who looked back at her partner who was trying to analyze. "Absolutely not! I am not letting my daughter be subjected to watching or, god forbid, feeling Ozpin's death!"

"It's fine," Cas said, shakily closing her eyes and placing it down on the cane though no pain or feelings of death came. There were several flashes of light, followed by Cinder's face and Ozpin's body on the floor but those were only images - nothing could be felt from them. She didn't start to feel anything until she saw a farm in the middle of nowhere and a little boy who appeared to be a farm boy. Taking her hand off the cane and looking to Rose, she hesitated. "Well...Cinder stabbed him, didn't she?"

Elizabeth and Rose both nodded and tears began to form in Rose's eyes as she nodded. "Yes. Anything else?"

Cas hesitated but shook her hair with her fingers as she responded. "After that, I felt this...this weird sensation of almost...merging with something and there was this farm and a little boy that I assume was the farm hand -"

"He...he…" Rose collapsed into Elizabeth for a second time, crying again. "He reincarnated already? Into a...a...a little boy? No, that's impossible -"

"I don't know!" Cas exclaimed while Caitlin set Hope down and came over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know if that was his reincarnation or not but -"

"Well what else could that be?" Rose demanded through her tears. "I...I...I…"

"Rose!" Emmett said sharply, forcing himself not shout again. "Stop it! I get it, you're distraught and you don't want to believe that your husband is now thirteen or something like that but keep in mind that, given seven or ten some odd years, you at least will have him back! At least it's not the end because she killed him because I didn't get that!"

"You remember what you said to me when I tried to console you because of Emmeline's death, right?" Rose asked him weakly and he nodded as he wiped away his tears and picked up his younger daughter. "Well I understand what it's like now…"

Emmett sighed heavily before looking back to Ivy and Yang. "Sorry, so what was it you were going to say?"

Yang smiled and gently kissed Ivy's cheek. "Ivy and I are engaged."

"What?" Glynda looked at her daughter in shock before sharing a look with James. "When did this happen?"

Ivy shifted and was about to rub her arm before tears rose when she remembered she couldn't. "Uh, well, it was a few days after we got back to Atlas…"

"You waited to tell us, seriously?" Emmett said and Ivy buried her face in Yang's shoulder in embarrassment. "Did you think we were going to be angry?"

"Are you?" Ivy asked and her mother hesitated.

"No, Ivy, I'm not angry...more so shocked," Glynda admitted as James pulled her closer. "But I...I don't really know what to make of this."

"So this isn't a joke?" Tai asked his daughter while her grin fell. "Yang, you're not eighteen for another few -"

"I know," Yang said. "But we're planning to get married on my birthday."

Elizabeth laughed though she smiled. "You've never been one for subtlety, have you?"

"Not really," Yang said, smiling weakly back at her while Ivy shifted to look like her before smirking. "Ives, what are you -"

"I'm the Yang!" Ivy declared, punching her fiance's good arm. "Want to fight?"

Yang started giggling and kissed her. "Not right now."

"Yang -" Tai began though Elizabeth elbowed him and cut him off.

"She's an adult, or at least will be, and so is Ivy," Elizabeth reminded him. "So let's just be happy for them, okay?"

Caitlin playfully ruffled Cas's hair while shaking her head at her sister. "You know Ivy, most marriages end in divorce and -"

"I don't want to hear this!" Ivy exclaimed while Cas snickered and wrapped her arms around her partner's neck, drawing her closer. "Just don't finish that statement!"

"Don't worry," Caitlin said with a smirk. "I won't. Right now, anyways."

"Ivy's engaged?" Allen asked, looking at everyone in surprise as he entered the room, drinking coffee. "Now that's unexpected. Let me guess: Yang?"

Ivy nodded though she glared at him. "Says the boy who left his rounds -"

"Those were your rounds, how many times do I have to tell you?" Allen said, flailing his arms as if he wa going to fall. "Oh, Ivy, do absolve my sins!"

"Shut up," Ivy told him with her glare still retained. "Now."

Allen shrugged. "Maybe…"

* * *

 ** _ **January 25th  
Schnee Family Manor; Atlas  
Willow Schnee**_**

The door to her room slowly opened and the small, lavender haired woman poked her head in while the once powerful Schnee turned around and set down her wine before embracing her tightly. Lisa had taken a risk, she knew, by coming to Atlas despite the Valerian Council's, though more specifically its Director Of Homeland Security's, current distaste for the kingdom of Atlas. Though Valerian President Alexa Cerise had made it incredibly clear that the Vacuoian Federation and the United Kingdom Of Atlas were not responsible for the fall of Beacon, she had found herself correcting her Director's rhetoric and insinuations more often than not - something that Lisa had begun to grow tired of reporting. It was old news that Cerise's ideas of a more peaceful, a more sustained, a more free Remnant were viewed as impossible in the hardened eyes of the Director who had seen family die in the Great War when he was a small child. So despite Cerise's respect for him as a person, she had no trouble disagreeing with him and had publicly expressed distaste for his threats of war towards Atlas and Vacuo.

"Willow…" Lisa breathed as she wrapped herself tighter around the woman. "Have you been alright?"

A heavy sigh escaped her as she responded. "I'm not any worse."

"That's a start," Lisa said as the almost frail woman trailed her fingers up into her short, lavender hair before kissing her lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Willow responded with tears prying at the corners of her eyes. "I just wish I could escape from Jacques."

Lisa sighed, sitting down on the cushioned seat by her lover's window. "Willow, you can always file for divorce."

Willow shook her head. "What about Weiss and Whitley? I know he's almost seventeen and that she'll be an adult in November but…"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have suggested the idea," Lisa said while Willow sat down across from her. "I know that you're still struggling and it's not fair for me to make that suggestion."

"I know you're only trying to help," Willow said, slowly unpinning her hair. "I just have other things to think about. If I didn't have my children I would have been long gone from here and with you in Vale but that isn't the world we live in."

"Sometimes I feel guilty about what we're doing," Lisa admitted, forcing herself to meet her gaze. "I know it's wrong for so many reasons but...but Jacques has hurt you so much and I know you need me and I need you and I can't bring myself to hurt you."

"I can't do that to you either," Willow said, taking her hands in hers. "Because I really do love you."

"I know…" Lisa said, kissing her again. "I love you as well."

"Lisa…" Willow told her gently. "If you ever need an excuse to come up here, just tell your editor and the Valerian RINSE Network that Willow Schnee wanted you to privately interview her about the state of her life and you can tell them whatever disparaging things you want about Jacques because I do not give a fuck anymore about what he thinks. He doesn't love me, but you do."

"Of course I do!" Lisa said with a smile. "And you know what my favourite thing you've ever said is, other than that you love me?"

Willow laughed. "What?"

Lisa gave her a smirk before kissing her cheek. "When you told me that you're the goddess of sex and wine."

"Oh my god!" Willow exclaimed, remembering that night. "I can't believe you remember that!"

"I remember everything," Lisa told her, resting her arm against the window. "Because that's part of what I get paid to do. I look nice, sit in front of the camera, and tell people what's actually going on in the world. Of course, it's not always easy but...but I manage."

"The fall must have been hard to report," Willow mused and Lisa nodded.

"Especially the interview with your brother."

Shaking her head, Willow tried to not think about that. "Emmett and I aren't exactly on good terms."

"What happened?" Lisa asked her as gently as possible. "Willow, honey, I -"

"He and I have clashing worldviews," Willow told her, thinking of how her brother never bent to anyone. "He's a diva and he's arrogant often times, but he's stronger than I am. If I had been him when Emmeline died, I would have died too."

"I'm not sure about that," Lisa said and Willow looked at her in surprise. "Because yes, the world is cold and it doesn't care but I also know that you're stronger than you know because you would have died a long time ago if you didn't have it in you to push on."

"I'm a fucking alcoholic - my highest proclivity lies in my ability to drink," Willow told her and Lisa rolled her eyes before kissing her. "What?"

Lisa sighed. "So what? Everyone has their own demons, everyone has their own troubles and I know you're drinking less than you used to. To be honest, you drink less than you did when I met you. Things are turning around for you and want you to know that."

"My twin sister is still out there," Willow said softly and Lisa fought back tears as her thoughts wandered to her interview with Emmett.

 _"It's good to see you on my show again," Lisa said, smiling at Emmett as he folded his hands together. "So, Emmett, let us begin. You saw your sister during the fall of Beacon, didn't you?"_

 _Emmett nodded. "Yes...a few times but most...most...most...when we were on the top of Beacon Tower she, and I don't know how, she...she summoned an illusion of...of Emmy…"_

 _Lisa looked at him in shock, her grip on her pen slackening and leaving a trail of ink down her notebook. "Oh dear god, Emmett, that's horrible! I'm so sorry…"_

 _"And…" Emmett began to cry and buried his face in his hands. "She killed her illusion in the same way that she had killed Emmy the...the first time."_

 _"She also killed Ozpin that night, did she not?" Lisa asked and Emmett nodded weakly while she shook her head. "It's awful, it really is and I can imagine that you, President Morell, and Prime Minister Varna have been especially affected. Prime Minister Varna in particular, considering that she was married to Ozpin."_

 _Emmett sighed, tears still streaming down. "I can't speak for them, but I saw how hard it was for them that night and I wished it could all just stop."_

"Lisa?" Willow asked, drawing her out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Focusing on her once again, Lisa nodded. "Like you, I'm just as fine as I usually am…"

* * *

 ** _ **January 27th  
Anima  
Ruby Rose, Team JNPR**_**

"We truly can't thank you enough," The mayor said as he spoke to Ruby and Team JNPR.

Ruby smiled. "Just doing our job, sir."

The mayor continued. "That geist had been plaguing our village for weeks. We were beginning to wonder if we'd have to relocate."

"Well, we are on our may to Mistral," Ruby told him while Pyrrha set her weapons onto her back again. "You could always come along with us if you don't feel safe."

"Ha," The mayor said in amusement while the people continued about their lives peacefully around. "I take it you're not from these parts. Anima is a large continent. I'm afraid our people would never survive the long trek to Mistral. It may be safer in the kingdoms, but we prefer our way of life. I just wish we could pay you more."

Ren intervened politely. "Our previous arrangement is more than sufficient."

Prior to entering the armour shop, Ruby, alongside Team JNPR all bowed respectfully. As soon as the door slammed closed, they began to ease into the slightly cramped space while the blacksmith looked up and motioned Jaune towards him after looking over the designs for his new chestplate that he and Pyrrha had drawn out. Nodding after the two of them handed over the other designs that were for some extra modifications to his Crocea Mors that the Ironwood-Goodwitch twins hadn't fixed back while they were at Beacon. Turning to Pyrrha while the blacksmith began his work, Jaune sighed and she gently caressed his cheek before she kissed him and lightly pulled him into her arms.

"I know, I wish Beacon hadn't fallen too," Pyrrha told him while Nora wandered around with Magnhild in hand before she suddenly jumped Ruby from behind, causing the girl to scream in temporary terror. "But, Jaune, we're all moving on as best we can."

"But Cinder…" Jaune said, anger rising as he remembered what Ruby had briefly described to them when it came to what had happened on Beacon Tower. "She...she had no right to torture anyone, to kill Ozpin, or to force Emmett to relive his wife's death -"

"I agree, but other people who were involved are dead now," Pyrrha said, looking away as she clenched her fists. "Roman Torchwick, for instance."

Jaune nodded, not pressing her on the subject because he knew better than anyone that discussing her parentage was difficult for her. "You're right...I just want things to be, irrationally, the way they were."

"There you go, son," The blacksmith said, placing the armour down in front of Jaune who turned to look. "It's going to be heavier than what you're used to, but you'll thank me the next time you go up against a set of claws."

Jaune stared at it in awe. "Wow….that...eh, I don't know what to say…"

"Don't got to say anything!" The blacksmith declared, turning and going out back. "Just put it on! I'll go get the rest."

Nora eyed him as he continued to stare. "So, what are you waiting for?"

"Oh, uh right!" Jaune said in surprise while Pyrrha squeezed his shoulder in encouragement as he removed his old chestplate. "Guess I was going to grow out of it eventually..."

"A sign of progress," Ren mused and Jaune nodded awkwardly before responding.

"Progress," He repeated as he turned around while Ruby gasped and covered her mouth unexpectedly as she bit back giggles. Pyrrha looked at her oddly while Jaune glanced at her before turning to Ruby. "What is it?"

The silver eyed girl pointed at his chest and the bunny emblem on it as she laughed. "What is that?"

"What, my hoodie?" Jaune asked, glancing down at it. "I've always had this."

Ruby snorted as she stared at it and continued to laugh. "It's got a cute little bunny rabbit!"

"It's Pumpkin Pete!" Jaune replied, not understanding what was so amusing to her. "You know, from the cereal?"

Near hysterics, the Ruby Ariana Branwen-Rose continued to laugh as she pressed on. "What did you do? Send in a box top for a prize?"

Jaune turned away and towards Pyrrha in embarrassment while she looked at him sympathetically. "Yeah! Fifty!"

Though Ruby continued to laugh hysterically, eventually falling onto the floor, Pyrrha was smiling at him softly. "I think you're hoodie is adorable, especially with Pumpkin Pete."

Jaune grinned in response before pulling her into a kiss. "Aww, thanks Pyrrha."

Ruby's feet were in the air when he turned around and the blacksmith set down a sheath for a sword onto the countertop with his sword resting in it. "Made all the modifications you asked for," The blacksmith said as he expanded the blade into a shield. "There were some pretty advanced modifications for Dust application already that I kept for you. Who did them, if you don't mind me asking?"

Recalling that Caitlin and Ivy were back in Atlas, Jaune sighed. "A friend."

The blacksmith following behind, Jaune met Ren, Nora, and Ruby outside the shop as the two of them had dragged her out to stop her hysterics. His new armour on and Pyrrha by his side, Jaune pulled out his sword and expanded the shield while the blacksmith spoke. "He cleans up alright, don't you think?"

Ren nodded. "He certainly does."

"I still think a grenade launcher would've really brought the look together!" Nora said, jumping onto Ren's back while he let out a sudden scream of surprise. "But I think that Pyrrha likes it."

Pyrrha blushed as she pulled Jaune closer. "Nora…"

"Hey," Nora said while looking at Jaune. "What were those attacks you tried to order us to do during the tournament?"

Jaune sighed, noticing the tears rising in Pyrrha's eyes as she remembered Penny. "I said 'Flower Power' for you and Ren and 'Arkos' for me and Pyrrha."

Nora grinned and then winked. "Well, I think that Flower Power and Arkos have been fully realized!"

Ruby giggled while Pyrrha blushed again. "That's true! And nothing's going to stop Team RJNPR now!"

"Why do we pronounce it like 'romper'?" Nora asked, crossing her arms. "There are better ways to pronounce our five person team!"

Ren stared at her. "Nora, how would you name us then?"

Nora huffed and crossed her arms. "Team PJNRR! You know, _Pre-Junior_? Like in synchronized skating teams! I was on one for years and I was on Pre-Junior and it's an awesome name -"

"Still not a colour," Ren told her and Nora stuck out her tongue.

"Ren, romper isn't a colour either!" Nora insisted, stomping her foot while the rest of them giggled in response. "Romper is an article of clothing -"

"That generally is blue," Ren said and she glared before Jaune and Pyrrha stopped their row.

"It's just a name," Pyrrha said and Jaune nodded before adding on.

"And it doesn't matter what we're called," He said. "As long as we're together."

"You kids sure you won't stick around?" The blacksmith inquired. "You've been real good to this town."

"Sorry," Ruby said with a sad smile. "But we've got another mission."

Nora nodded furiously. "Make it to Haven Academy, no matter what!"

"We've heard the next village has a working airship," Ren said while the blacksmith sighed.

"Hmm...no way to know for sure. Scroll signals were weak enough out here back when Beacon Tower was still up. Haven't heard from Shion Village in a while."

Pyrrha wiped tears away from her eyes while Ruby fought back her own. "Well, there's only one way to find out."

A wave as their departure, Team RJNPR turned and left while the blacksmith waved back and grunted before the team started to take account of their provisions. "Food?" Jaune asked.

"Check!" Nora exclaimed.

Jaune nodded. "Water?"

"Check!" Pyrrha said, looking to Nora who was bouncing as Jaune spoke.

"How about ammo?"

"Locked and loaded!" Nora said, clasping her hands together before showing her palms to the sky. "Thank you, Schnee Dust Company!"

Jaune nodded once again while Ruby was looking down sadly, thinking about Weiss. "Got the map?"

Nora looked at him funny. "Ren's got it."

"No, I don't," Ren corrected. "You have it."

"Wait…" Nora said, her voice darkening. "What?"

Pyrrha giggled a little in spite of the situation though Jaune was serious. "Guys, please tell me you're joking."

Nora shifted. "Uh...heh heh heh."

"Guys!" Jaune exclaimed in shock. "Guys? Guys…"

Nora shook her head. "Nope."

* * *

 ** _ **January 29th  
Schnee Family Manor; Atlas  
Weiss Schnee**_**

 _I can't believe Yang and Ivy are engaged, Weiss thought as she walked through the halls of her family's manor, feeling vaguely sick. I...I hope things will be alright for them, though._

Her thoughts slowly shifted to her almost too familiar surroundings that were almost exclusively blue, white, and grey. Some of the walls had columns with black sconces and candles that were lit and she couldn't remember a time when they weren't. There were some paintings of nature alternatively between some of the columns and every so often a cushioned chair and a round coffee table appeared against the walls. From the balcony above the dining hall, Weiss felt a sickening feeling rise inside her in response to recollection of some of the incidents that had happened during dinner involving her parents having a row and one or both of them storming out. That was fairly standard for her childhood but she tried to not dwell on that as she walked down the stairway through the maze of her house and it occurred to her that she was doing the same thing that Emmett did every time he was here - taking the longest way possible to deal with her father though he did it to calm himself so he wouldn't lash out and she was doing so out of fear. For most of the rooms she passed by or through, Weiss felt nothing but her numbness but seeing even the faintest glimpse of Whitley in the music room with his sheet music on the piano made her heart drop as it forced her to remember that, while she was the heiress, she was not particularly special to either of her parents though she supposed her mother cared for her more than her father.

"Good afternoon, sister," The sixteen year old Schnee said while his sister looked up at him, startled by his voice. "A pleasure to see you out of your room for a change."

The two of them briefly circled each other while she placed a hand on her hip. "Hello, Whitley. You're in a cheery mood today."

Whitley smiled, clasping his hands behind his back. "Klein made crepes for breakfast."

Weiss eyed him suspiciously before sighing. "What do you want?"

"I heard father shouting with someone in his study earlier," Whitley said, and Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Mother?"

"No, she's already drinking in the garden," Whitley said, knowing that for once she wasn't alone and instead was with Lisa - much to his relief though he didn't like that she was involved with her. "I think it was a man." Weiss looked up at him while he gave her a concerned look. "I just wanted to warn you. I heard he had asked to speak with you."

"I'll be fine," Weiss told him, though she wasn't quite sure.

"I know you will," Whitley said and she narrowed her gaze further. "You are strong, like Winter."

Weiss glared in suspicion. "You never liked Winter."

"True," Whitley conceded, jealous of how far both of his sisters had gone though especially of Winter. "But you can't deny her resolve."

"You…" Weiss began, voicing her suspicions. "Seem different."

"And you've been gone," Whitley reminded her, slowly walking away. "I'll have you know I didn't stop growing while you were away at Beacon. Anyway, good luck with father!"

It wasn't until after he was gone that she responded. "Thank you."

Leaning against the door to the study, Weiss was about to open it but stopped short when she heard her father snapping. "I'm not talking about the good of my company; I'm talking about the good of Atlas - our entire kingdom!"

James sighed. "That is a load of garbage, and you know it."

"I beg your pardon?" Jacques replied irritably as he set his glass down on the table roughly.

"Jacques, will you please, just hear me out?" James said though he knew that it was likely no use.

Attempting to manipulate the man into his bidding, Jacques replied. "You are a trusted friend and ally to this family, James, but what you're suggesting is absurd!"

James didn't bother to correct him by stating that that specifically refers to and applies Emmett and Willow, not him. "You are blowing it out of proportion."

"The council will never agree to it!" Jacques snapped, irritated by some of the actions that James had supported Elizabeth Morell in of late and a bit thankful that Emmeline was not there to only strengthen that.

"You forget," James said, pulling a similar card as Emmeline had used to when dealing with Jacques. "I hold two seats on the council."

"Your Dust embargo has already cost me millions!" Jacques angrily informed him, giving away his front. "I can promise you, I have not forgotten."

"So this is about you," James said though he knew he didn't need to as both he and Jacques turned upon seeing Weiss enter the room. "Miss Schnee, my apologies, I should have been gone by now."

Weiss stammered. "It...it's okay."

James narrowed his eyes at the older man. "We'll continue this at another time."

"Indeed," Jacques assured him irritably. "Klein can show you out."

"Don't worry, I know the way. Until next time, Jacques," James said, turning to Weiss before he left and sighing. "Please know, you'll always have a home at Atlas Academy, Miss Schnee. We'll be back in session before you know it."

Once the General was gone, Jacques glared at his daughter as he turned and walked up to his desk. "Did you forget your manners while you were away?"

Annoyed, Weiss forced herself to be calm with a heavy sigh. "No, father, I'm sorry."

Jacques sat down and went on from the comment. "Can you believe there are still people in the world that blame Atlas for what happened to Beacon? To Vale?"

"Well, they weren't there," Weiss said as she began to walk across the room.

"It's a wonder Ironwood wasn't stripped of his rank," Jacques commented with his back to Weiss. "I suppose the council trusts him, for better or worse."

"I trust him," Weiss admitted though she froze when he turned to face her.

"Thanks to him, Atlas is forbidden from exporting Dust to other kingdoms," Jacques lamented, more concerned about the money than anything else. "'A precautionary measure,' as he puts it, 'until we're certain no one is going to declare war.' How anyone could possibly find that to be sound logic is beyond me."

Uncomfortable, Weiss blinked at him before hesitantly speaking. "President Morell was actually the one to suggest the move to the council in the first place when Vale's Director Of Homeland Security began to threaten war on Vacuo and Atlas over the fall, stating that she and Prime Minister Varna caused it."

Not acknowledging what she said and knowing it to be true, Jacques glared at her and continued his initial thought. "Which is why the Schnee Dust Company will be holding a charity concert in the coming weeks. We need to show the people of Remnant that we are on their side. That we are all victims of the fall of Beacon."

Weiss looked up in surprise. "That's...wonderful news."

"I know," Jacques said, feeling rather self satisfied. "And I think it would make a lot of people happy if you performed at the event."

Weiss stared. "Excuse me?"

"Many people forget that you were there," Jacques said, acting as if Cas and Emmett didn't exist. "My own daughter, a Schnee, on the grounds, defending another kingdom! We need to remind them and we need to show them that the Schnee family is just as strong as ever!"

Though it upset her that he didn't acknowledge Cas or Emmett, Weiss sighed. "Are you asking me if I'd like to sing, or telling me?"

Leaning forward, Jacques gazed at her with the implication of consequence. "I think it would make a lot of people happy."

She sighed again. "I'll start practicing."

Beginning to leave, Jacques spoke up again. "And Weiss...I would prefer it if you didn't waste any more time around Casey Ciel though more so Emmett. He's -"

Weiss turned back in shock. "Why? That's -"

Jacques irritably cut her off, bothered by her interrupting him. "Emmett has been more than unstable his entire life, corrupting your sister and convincing her to join the military being the least of them. The death of General Ciel has turned him into even more of a mess and how he still has custody over his four year old daughter is beyond me but, supposedly, there's not and never has been a case for your mother or I to take the custody of the Ciel girls. Just...stay away from them. He doesn't know what he's doing and never has - though what would you expect from the same man whose father left him roughly eighty million lien upon his death and allowed it to go to a fifteen year old. It was complete nonsense, of course."

Quietly, Weiss spoke as she remembered seeing her 'aunt' during the fall. "I'm more concerned about Fallon, to be honest."

Jacques was stunned but quickly regained his composure, speaking sharply. "Well, if you're so concerned, then press the subject with your mother. I never liked Fallon to begin with and if she had just listened to her mother, Jadelyn, in the first place then she wouldn't have been so disturbed. But apparently she couldn't beat the evil out of her."

* * *

 ** _ **January 30th  
City Of Atlas; Altas  
Downtown**_**

"Cassie!" Hope screamed, jumping up onto her sister's bed and poking at her while the girl groggily woke. "I'm four!"

"What?" Cas said, struggling to wake up despite being relieved to be free of her nightmare and Cinder's voice in it that kept insisting that she cared for her. "Oh... right...I promise I didn't forget. I'm just tired…"

"No sleepy time!" Hope declared, her white curls shaking as she pulled on her sister's arm. "Not now!"

"Ugh, Hope!" Cas groaned though she smiled at her sister and picked her up. "Why do you have to be so fucking adorable? I can't ever be angry with you and -"

"I know," The little girl said with a smirk. "See?"

"Morning girls," Emmett said, leaning in the doorway with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands and still in his sweatpants and t-shirt. "Ooo...looks like the wild child had a party in Cas's hair. We better lock up the knives and babies."

Cas glared at him while Hope began to try and untangle her hair with her small hands. "Thanks, my self esteem is only growing."

"Oh, I'm just giving you a hard time," Emmett told her, ruffling her hair. "And, anyways, it's past nine in the morning which means we didn't break Emmeline Ciel's rule number 27: No one wakes up before nine unless they have no choice."

Cas smiled weakly though she noticed the tears in his eyes despite his slightly jocular tone. "Well, I think that means that Hope gets to hear some mommy stories. Since it's her birthday and all."

Emmett smirked and pulled both girls into a tight hug. "Cas, why don't you go downstairs? Hope and I will be down in a few minutes, but there's something I want you to see."

Cas looked at him inquisitively though he didn't respond any further apart from a wink. Her boot cut jazz pants dragging a little on the floor as a result of her only being 5'2'' and her sheer wrap covering her arms while her pink shirt shimmered in the light, Cas ran her fingers down her messy hair and spent a moment wondering why her vision was so blurry before she went back into her room and grabbed her glasses, roughly shoving them onto her face. Carefully walking down the stairs so as not to fall, Cas briefly closed her eyes before she walked into the living room where she could see the familiar three inch heels with straps that went across the open toed front where they met at gold posts. Hearing her come into the room, Caitlin stood up and Cas looked at her in surprise before tackling her onto the sofa and laying herself on top of her as she began to kiss her. Her partner quickly drew her closer to deepen their kiss and it wasn't until Hope came bounding into the room and jumped on top of Cas that they broke it and shifted to look at her while Emmett came into the room as well.

"Girls…" Emmett said, shaking his head as if he was disappointed though they both knew he wasn't. "That is highly inappropriate behaviour. What do you two think Hope is learning from this?"

Caitlin smirked as Cas pushed up her glasses. "That her sister and I love each other?"

Emmett laughed, setting down his coffee on the small table in front of the couch. "Smart girl. A little cheeky, but smart. Like me, actually, even all the way down to being a diva."

"Hey…" Caitlin said, pretending to be angry. "Watch your tone around Hope!"

Sitting down next to them, Emmett sighed and picked up his younger daughter and let her play with his long waves of white hair while Cas let Caitlin curl into her. "Okay, so Hope," Emmett began with a sad smile. "You want to hear about mommy, don't you?"

The little girl began to nod furiously and her white curls flew in every direction. "Yeah!"

"Okay," Emmett said, deciding to start with something easy. "I haven't told you about the time I told your mother just how wealthy I am, have I?"

Cas gasped in surprise before laughing. "You didn't tell her that until after you were married, did you?"

Emmett shrugged. "She never asked. Okay, so it was late September and, Cas, Emmy was nine months pregnant with you. It was late, and I was laughing at something I had been reading in the news on my scroll and she shifted up towards me while resting her head on my shoulder…"

 _"Emmett, what the hell are you reading that's so amusing?" Emmeline asked him as he pulled her into his arms and rested his hands on her abdomen while their daughter kicked again. "Emmett -"_

 _"Something Jacques told the media about me that's actually true," Emmett said, handing her his scroll while she laughed after reading the first part of the article. "What?"_

 _"Emmett," Emmeline said as she laughed. "You didn't really inherit eighty million lien at fifteen, did you?"_

 _Emmett smirked and kissed her deeply. "Emmy, are you really all that surprised?"_

 _"Well I knew you were a millionaire but I didn't realize that it was that ridiculous!" Emmeline exclaimed, slapping his arm. "You don't even have to work, which actually means I have a few questions for you now about why you chose to be a huntsman."_

 _Emmett sighed, his fingers gently trailing down her long, dark hair. "Emmy, you're right but I...I, at first, had very selfish reasons for wanting to be a huntsman. I was less concerned about helping people than I was about distinguishing myself from the rest of my family and finding my sense of self because I had spent years being told who I was by so many people. Fal always called me 'the Special one', Willow told me to act more like a Schnee, Jacques told me I was an ignorant bastard, and my own father told me that I didn't live up to what he was hoping I would be because I was too rebellious. Becoming a huntsman was initially a final act of rebellion for me but it quickly changed as Glynda and James and I grew closer."_

 _"Well," Emmeline said, nuzzling his neck. "I think that whatever your original motives were that you've changed and I would have loved you either way."_

 _Emmett smiled and kissed her again. "I love you too, Emmy."_

 _Taking his hands in hers, Emmeline gently pressed them against her abdomen with a sigh. "Casey is going to love you too…"_

 _"I'm too vicious, she'll probably end up hating me," Emmett said and she rolled her eyes. "No, Emmy, I'm serious and -"_

 _"Emmett, shut up!" Emmeline snapped angrily before sighing upon the hurt look on his face. "I get it, you're afraid of hurting people but you won't! You're a psychic, and you're not your mother -"_

 _"How do you know that?" Emmett asked her with tears forming in his eyes. "Because I could be exactly like her and -"_

 _"Emmett, if you were exactly like you then we wouldn't be together!" Emmeline pointed out and he looked at her with wide eyes. "Because if you were exactly like her, and you've told me everything about your family pretty much and you're not abusive like she was! Emmett, would you ever touch me in anger? Would you ever touch a child of ours in anger?"_

 _Emmett hesitated before he pulled her tightly into him and began to kiss her. "Of course not!"_

 _"Exactly," Emmeline said, tracing his jaw. "And I love you so much."_

 _"I love you too…" Emmett said, smiling as he felt their daughter kick again. "She doesn't stop much, does she?"_

 _Emmeline nodded. "Well, now you know why I haven't slept much the last few days. Though there was an odd moment the other day after the council meeting where Elizabeth Morell of all people told me that she hopes things will be fine for us and she said that she's sure our daughter will be perfect."_

 _"Elizabeth Morell said that?" Emmett asked in disbelief and Emmeline nodded. "That's surprising."_

 _Emmeline sighed heavily as she curled into him. "Well, she's not all bad. And she's more tolerable when it's just her. Actually, as harsh as she can be, I have some respect for her despite the fact that she and I get annoyed with each other quickly during council meetings."_

 _"I guess maybe she's afraid of Carolina Neale? Or Admiral Winchester?" Emmett suggested and Emmeline nodded. "But I guess we should try and get some sleep. After all, once Cas is born, it won't be like we'll get much of that."_

 _Emmett laughed and kissed her forehead. "Emmeline Cecilia Ciel, I love you so much."_

 _"I love you too," Emmeline said as she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off in his arms. "I love you too, Emmett Arthur Schnee…"_


	57. The Black Swan

_**February 8th  
City Of Mantle; Atlas  
Uptown**_

"You got a new arm?" Yang stared at her fiance's pale blue metal arm while the woman attempted to shoot with it at the target on the other side of her room. "Well, I really like your paint job on it."

"Thanks, though I thought Elizabeth had told the council that they had to grant my dad's request for there to be one made for you too," Ivy said as she glared at the target and fired the shot with it barely hitting it. "Oh, fuck."

"That's not terrible," Yang told her, squeezing her shoulder. "And hey, remember, we only have to wait until March 17th to be married..."

"You're avoiding the question," Ivy pointed out, setting Marfil down on her nightstand. "Did the council grant my dad's request?"

Yang hesitated and then sighed. "Yeah but I...I...I don't know if I'm ready."

"I'm not either," Ivy glanced aside as Caitlin and Cas came into the room, gesturing to her sister who looked at her in surprise. "Weren't you the one that convinced me that I should at least try?"

Caitlin nodded while Cas wrapped an arm around her waist. "You and I have different kinds of pain to deal with, but I understand what it's like to cling to fear and pain. I was depressed because I made a mistake, and you have PTSD because a psychopath removed your arm. It's different, and you're going to suffer longer than I did, but I know that the longer you cling to the past that the more it damages you. I had to have multiple catalysts, repeatedly, mind you, to finally realize that I needed to accept that I couldn't change what had happened, what I had done, and instead used it to drive me forward despite the fact that I still fight it."

Ivy looked to Yang who was staring out the window into the darkened night against the brightly lit city. "See, it's not just us who have our own issues to fight."

"I still cry about my mom," Cas admitted quietly and Caitlin pulled her closer to her. "So does my dad, actually, and...and I know we both wish she was here…"

Sighing heavily though looking up at the sound of laughter from downstairs, Yang shared a look with Ivy before her fiance took her hand and squeezed it before walking downstairs with her, Caitlin and Cas following shortly after. In the kitchen, aside from Glynda, James, Tai, Emmett, and Elizabeth, Port and Oobleck were there as well. Glynda was half curled into James who had an arm wrapped tightly around her waist while Tai was leaning against the counter and Emmett was sitting on top of it with Hope sleeping in his arms, close to Glynda and James, while Elizabeth was pacing like she normally was though she stopped when Tai suddenly tapped her shoulder and brought her into a tight embrace while Port continued his story.

"And, and, and then, in comes Qrow, wearing a skirt!" Port exclaimed. "I was just a TA...I...I didn't know what to do, so I just...I just left the room to laugh!"

"We told him it was a kilt!" Tai told everyone and Elizabeth stared at him in shock. "He'd never worn a uniform before, so he didn't know!"

"That is terrible!" Oobleck said despite his own laughter. "What is wrong with you?"

"Hey!" Tai said, pretending to be affronted. "The girls all said he had nice legs!"

"Wrong," Glynda reminded him. "I told him that I was not at all interested in seeing his legs, or frankly any part of him, when he got in my face and began to flirt with me."

"Okay, so you were the only one," Tai rolled his eyes though Emmett began to laugh. "What?"

Emmett smirked. "If I recall correctly, Raven dragged him off saying things like 'Qrow, stay the hell away from the _Atlesians_ ' as if being from Atlas is some sort of crime and she also refused to acknowledge that -"

"I'm from Vale," Glynda finished for him while James smiled and kissed her forehead. "And then she thought that it would be amusing to attempt to pick a fight with us -"

"And Qrow was like, 'I have a feeling I'll have to deal with them again later'," Emmett said, remembering how Roman had commented about Raven that 'the girl is angry Glynda kicked her ass'. "We were all different then."

"It was twenty years ago, of course we were," James said, trying not to think about what had become of their team. "But I don't think any of us are ever going to be able to forget how ridiculous Qrow was...or more ridiculous is more accurate."

"No kidding," Tai responded a laugh. "But hey, I did that jerk a favour! Besides, him just wearing the skirt isn't even the best part! See, then we -"

Port put his leg up on the table and cut off Tai while the others laughed and he began to lose his balance. "'Like what you see?'"

Caitlin and Cas climbed up onto the low wall that seperated the living room from the kitchen, laughing, while Yang giggled, covering her mouth in an attempt to not be noticed that failed and Ivy wrapped her arms around her neck from behind, which caused her to laugh even more while Tai started clapping and Port laughed with them from the floor. Noticing them, however, everyone turned to look at them while Oobleck stood up before reaching down to help his husband off of the floor, who was still laughing before looking at them in slight embarrassment. Emmett shared a look with his daughter before glancing to Yang and Ivy's engagement rings and miming putting one on with his own wedding ring, something that caused her to blush and that she was thankful Caitlin hadn't noticed.

"Oh, uh, Miss Xiao Long!" Port said as he tried to regain himself. "Uh, please, join us."

"Oh, yes, yes, pull up a chair!" Oobleck said nervously, glancing at the others. "Please, pull up a chair."

Yang shook her head as she and Ivy shifted over towards where Tai and Elizabeth were. "I'm good. So, what are you doing here?"

Oobleck laughed. "Despite popular belief, teachers do have a life outside the classroom."

"Glynda's been working around the clock to restore Beacon to its former glory!" Port said, glancing to the woman who sighed and leaned into James more heavily while he rubbed her back. "Glynda, you have people dealing with the damage since you're not there yourself and there's nothing wrong with having come back to Atlas, you can't spend all of your time trying to fix everything. After all, Mistral wasn't built in a day and we all need rest from time to time."

"I know," Glynda said quietly, tears forming in her eyes. "But I...I...I don't know. I just…"

"Glyns," James said, kissing her softly. "It's okay. I know this is difficult for you, but...Glyns, I'm sorry, it's all my fault -"

"No, it's not!" Glynda snapped while he brushed her tears away. "Quit blaming yourself, because you didn't cause this!"

"Now look," Tai said, looking at all of them before sighing. "Let's not worry about that right now. So, there we were, standing in the auditorium, looking at Qrow, wearing a skirt. Then Oz tells everyone, 'It's time to work on our landing strategy!'"

Oobleck nodded while Emmett tried to imagine that, causing him to burst out in laughter while the green haired doctor spoke. "The Branwen twins have always been...interesting, to say the least."

Port rolled his eyes and laughed with Emmett. "That sure didn't seem to stop young Tai."

Elizabeth tensed and he rubbed her arm while looking at his daughter in embarrassment. "Hey, come on, she's right here."

"Oh, please!" Port said with a smile. "She's a mature young woman! If she can handle combat, she can handle a few jabs at her old man!"

Tai shook his head. "That's not the issue, Pete! And besides, she's still a teenager!"

"'She' is also in the room, and can be directly spoken to," Yang said irritably, looking at Tai seriously while squeezing Ivy's hand. "And I think that, aside from being engaged by my own accord, I've been through enough to be considered an adult at this point."

Tai sighed. "Adult or not, you've still got a long way to go before you're ready for the real world."

"Oh my gosh!" Yang exclaimed in complete exasperation. "Does every father figure have the same three condescending phrases?"

"Yeah!" Tai fired back though James, Glynda, and Emmett were glaring at him. "But we only use them when we mean it!"

"Is that so?" Yang demanded while Oobleck took a sip from his mug and Port pulled at his collar.

"As a matter of fact, it is so!" Tai responded. "If you honestly think that you're ready to go out there on your own, ha, well I guess you lost some brain cells along with that arm."

Everyone stared. Yang gasped while Port leaned forward and Oobleck's mouth dropped open in shock as his glasses slip down and the mug slipped out of his hands. James was glaring at him and Glynda was reaching for her crop, and Emmett looked ready to punch him in the face. Ivy protectively pulled her fiance into her and Caitlin clenched her fists while Cas tried to steady her, feeling that she was sensing something she viewed as wrong or injustice. It was Elizabeth, though, who was the most angry and, as her her hair whipped around when she turned slightly to be facing him, she found herself restraining herself from shouting.

"Tai!" Elizabeth snapped in Yang's defense. "What the fuck is wrong with you? I can't...I doubt anyone can believe that you said that! That's not -"

Tai sighed heavily before meeting her gaze. "Lizzie -"

Not thinking, Elizabeth slapped him but took in a sharp breath when she realized how hurt he looked when she was staring at him. "Tai...I...I'm sorry -"

"Lizzie," Tai began, bringing her into him tightly. "I -"

"No, don't say it," Elizabeth told him, her voice weak. "I shouldn't take my stress out on you no matter what you say."

Yang smirked, playfully punching Tai before they laughed together and Elizabeth clutched his arm tightly. "You...jerk!"

Oobleck leaned towards Port and whispered. "Are we finally talking about the goliath in the room?"

Tai and Yang looked at each other before laughing again, something that Port and Oobleck joined in on out of relief though Port looked at her curiously. "Oh, Miss Xiao Long...Yang, if you don't mind me asking, why haven't you tried on the arm yet?"

"Oh, yes, yes!" Oobleck added. "A piece of Atlas Technology given out like that is rare indeed! Even if your step mother is President Morell. It seems a great many people want to see you returned to normal."

"I'm...scared," Yang said quietly while everyone looked at her. "Everyone keeps talking about me getting back to normal...and I appreciate it, but...this," Yang said, glancing sadly to her missing arm. "Is normal now. It's just...taking me a while to get used to it."

"I understand," James told her and she looked at him surprise. "I lost my right arm and leg twenty years ago in a grimm attack on the outskirts of the city. I was honestly afraid of hurting my wife, and…" Sighing, James glanced to Caitlin and Ivy before looking back to Glynda. "And I was also afraid of hurting my daughters. To be honest, it still haunts me and I can imagine that you have the same fight but the important thing is that you're still living, which you are. The same thing goes for Ivy, and I really am glad the two of you have each other."

"This is all my fault…" Caitlin said, and everyone looked at her in shock. "If I hadn't been reckless, then Ivy wouldn't have lost her arm and if I had just killed Adam, hell if I had just knocked him unconscious, then Yang wouldn't have lost hers either."

"No, it's not your fault," Glynda said, looking at her sharply before her expression softened. "Caity, it's Cinder's fault, and it's Adam Taurus's. You're not to blame and you never were."

"Normal is what you make of it," Tai said as he looked to his daughter who had tears in her eyes before she responded.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yang demanded, starting to cry. "Do you want me to just pretend like nothing happened? I lost a part of me. A piece of me is gone, and it's never coming back."

"You're right," Tai agreed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's not coming back, but that doesn't have to stop you from becoming who you want to be. You're Yang Xiao Long, my sunny little dragon. You can do whatever you put your mind to. So whenever you're ready to stop moping, and get back out there, I'll be there for you."  
Yang stared at him before looking to Ivy who squeezed her hand. "I...I…"

"Fear is like any other emotion," Port said, nodding to Tai. "It comes and goes. It's all in how you handle it. Why, even I find myself wrestling with that emotion from time to time."

Yang looked at him in surprise. "Really? You?"

Oobleck nodded, whispering. "He's afraid of mice."

Pounding the table, Port replied while everyone began to laugh. "They only bring disease and famine! And don't even get me started on their tails! So hairless, and simply unnatural!"

"You're in good company on that," Emmett assured him with a smirk. "When Cas was seven, I saw a mouse for the first time and I screamed, jumped up onto the couch, and shook in fear while Emmy came into the room, thinking I had seen something horrible, before rolling her eyes when she realized I was terrified of a mouse."

"I remember that!" Cas exclaimed, leaning her head onto Caitlin's shoulder. "Mommy thought you were being such a baby, remember, that's what she said?"

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, I remember that."

"Port, I assure you," Oobleck told his husband with a smile. "You are safe. There's no mice here right now."

* * *

 ** _ **February 12th  
Anima  
Team RJNPR**_** **  
** **  
**"Ruby!" Nora screamed, jumping onto her back while she let out a yelp of surprise. "Are we almost there?"

Pyrrha started laughing as Ruby pulled Nora off of her. "Nora, you've been asking her that for hours."

"Actually, I think it's been every time she hasn't been drinking coffee, coffee that she stole," Jaune said as he kissed her cheek. "Which we should have taken away a long time ago."

"Come on guys!" Ruby told them. "If we pick up the pace, we can hit the next town before sunset!"

"Assuming it's still there," Jaune muttered darkly and Pyrrha sighed.

"Jaune, it will be fine," She assured him, looking to Ruby who nodded.

"Of course it'll be there! This one's supposed to be pretty big! Hee...gan...bayn..a?"

"Higanbana," Ren corrected. "It's a well protected village with a popular inn."

"Which means no camping in the rain!" Nora shouted happily.

Ruby nodded. "See? Everything's going to be fine!"

Jaune agreed as the village started to come into view. "You know, we've had a lot of ups and downs, but things could be worse. I really thought we'd see more grimm."

Ren sighed. "As did I."

Nora smiled and jumped onto Pyrrha as her secondary target. "I guess our luck is finally turning around!"

"I would agree with that," Pyrrha said as she laughed. "So let's keep moving, I can see it ahead."

Jaune and Ren shared a look before announcing their destination in chorus. "To Higanbana!"

"To…" Ruby started, still struggling with the name. "Higanban...bana!"

A steady rain began to fall upon the village as the sun continued to steadily set. As soon as they got within the village of Higanbana itself, they quietly found the proprietor of the inn before they began to discuss living quarters for the next few days while they gathered supplies and freshened up. What they didn't know, from the other side of the street, was that through a window within the town's meager tavern, Qrow Branwen was watching them. Though he had been nervous about his daughter's well being enough to have followed her and her friends through their journey so far to Mistral and was ready to continue defending them, he was not particularly sure that if he had gone with them directly that they would have been fine before a waitress set a glass of hard liquor and ice in front of him.

Qrow looked at her in surprise. "Oh, I didn't order -"

"From the woman upstairs," She told him with a wink. "Red eyes. Said you wouldn't mind bottom shelf. But I went ahead and gave you the top. Lucky you."

As soon as she was gone, Qrow turned and looked upwards where he knew his sister was waiting, an attempt to quote un quote catch up, he assumed. Turning back to his drink, Qrow smirked and glanced through the windows of the inn's lobby before taking his glass in hand and heading up stairs. Towards the back, sure enough, Raven was waiting for him at one of the tables with her grimm mask sitting on top of it. Staring at each other for several moments, she smiled at him lightly before she motioned him towards him, speaking quietly while he waited for a moment before moving towards her from his location at the top of the stairs. Pulling up the chair that was beside her, he dragged himself so that he was positioned across from her. A hand on the back of the chair, he looked at her, waiting for her to speak while she rolled her eyes and shifted her mask to the side as he sat down.

"So," Qrow began, taking a sip of his drink. "What do you want?"

Raven glared. "A girl can't just catch up with her family?"

Qrow sighed setting his glass down. "She can, but you're not. Now how about we get on with it? Unless you plan on keeping these coming."

"Does she have it?" Raven asked him, expecting an answer immediately.

Choosing to not answer right away, Qrow ran his finger tip along the edge of his glass. "Did you know Yang lost her arm?"

Raven stared at him in shock. "That's not -"

"Rhetorical question," Qrow told her in irritation. "I know you know. It's just obnoxious that you'd bring up family and then carry on like your own daughter doesn't exist."

"I saved her -" Raven protested though Qrow cut her off.

"Once. Because that was your rule, right? Real mom of the year material, sis."

Leaning forward and grabbing Qrow's forearm, Raven forced him to stop his sarcastic, nonchalant motions while she glared. "I told Yang the exact same thing you did. I told you Beacon would fall, and it did. I told you Ozpin would fail, and he has. Now you tell me. Does Salem have it?"

Qrow rolled his eyes. "And _That's So Raven_ for tonight. I thought you weren't interested in all of that."

"I just want to know what we are up against," Raven said though Qrow shook his head.

"And which 'we' are you referring to?" Qrow asked while she finally let go of his arm with a slight noise of disgust. "You should come back, Raven. The only way we'd beat her is by working together. All of us."

"You're the one who left," Raven told him bitterly. "The tribe raised us, and you turned your back on them."

"They were killers and thieves," Qrow replied simply.

"They were your family," Raven informed him, growing tenser with each word.

Qrow watched her while she stood up in upset. "You have a very skewed perception of that word."

"I lead our people now," Raven told him, her voice shaking. "And as leader, I will do everything in my power to ensure our survival."

"I saw," Qrow said and she stared at him in surprise. "The people of Shion saw too."

"The weak die, the strong live," Raven countered, crossing her arms. "Those are the rules."

"Well you've certainly got someone strong on your side," Qrow commented, eluding to what he thought she might know. "I've seen the damage."

Raven turned away. "We couldn't have known the grimm would set in as quickly as they did."

"I'm not talking about the grimm," Qrow said, and she looked up, her eyes widening, though she didn't turn around. "And I'm not talking about you, either."

"If you don't know where the Relic is," Raven replied, forcing her voice to be steady as she reached for her mask though he grabbed onto the top of it. "I don't know where the Spring Maiden is either, but if you do, I need you tell me."

"And why would I do that?" Raven demanded as she pulled the mask out of his grasp.

"Because," Qrow told her, his voice dead serious. "Without her, we're all going to die."

A tense silence passed before she scoffed. "And which 'we' are you referring to?"

* * *

 ** _ **February 17th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
1:32 AM**_**

 _"Elizabeth?" Abigail Tanner said as she watched the woman collapse down in one of the seats in her bar for not the first time in the last several weeks. "What happened?"_

 _Her grey eyes wide, Elizabeth Morell shook her head before resting it in her hands. "Nothing, just...just my usual please."_

 _Abigail smirked and handed her the drink - half of which the woman took down without even blinking. "Listen, I know you feel some sort of guilt but come on. Like every other fucking person in this kingdom, I've read the reports you had to give to the DOJ and some of them were pretty disturbing. Literally anyone who had a care for their own safety and well being would have done exactly what you did - laid low in fear and tried to live their lives as best they could. It's not as if you actually hurt anyone -"_

 _"Everyone acts more like ordered the wrong dress rather than having been involved in a plot to -" She began, her voice low though Abigail rolled her eyes and cut her off as she handed her a second martini._

 _"Notice how you, a, didn't actually lay a hand to Emmeline Ciel and, b, have actually subtly expressed a liking for her over the years," Abigail told her while the woman stared. "Look, the two of you are different in that you, politically, prefer the most direct solution to a problem but you two are still -"_

 _"Hey," A blonde in cargo shorts, a dress shirt, and vest said as he sat down next to her. "I didn't know Atlesian political figures enjoyed drinking,"_

 _Morell sighed and turned to look at him, slowly starting on her third. "Does it really matter that I'm -"_

 _"You're Elizabeth Morell," Tai said and she nodded weakly as he started on a beer. "I'm Taiyang Xiao Long, I'm a huntsman from Vale."_

 _Morell glanced at his appearance again, noticing some other things such as his bandana and tattoo. "Let me guess, the most country part of Vale? The furthest from any of the major cities?"_

 _Tai stared at her while she continued to drink, a little shocked by her disheveled appearance. "Well, yeah, sort of, considering that I live on Patch and teach at Signal Academy. Which by the way, doesn't encourage -"_

 _"Anything you think you can come up with to say about the Atlesian Military," Morell started darkly. "Believe me, I've heard it before."_

 _"So," Tai said, trying to ease the tension. "Given what current events say, it sounds like you deserve those martinis...but I guess since that's probably not a pleasant subject for you that I'll skip it."_

 _"You know, that's the first time anyone has expressed any sympathy for that in weeks," Morell said as she found herself thinking about how attractive she was finding him. "What's your family like, if you don't mind me asking?"_

 _"Damn, you are drunk," Tai said with a laugh though he smiled. "I probably am too, don't worry. My wife left me about fourteen years ago after our daughter was born and is now essentially a war lord in part of Anima. Her last act before leaving was signing the divorce papers and disavowing all custody of our daughter while I have another daughter who -"_

 _"Hey, you don't have to spill all of your secrets," Elizabeth Morell advised him, returning his smile. "So let me tell you a little about my family. I have two siblings - a brother and a sister - and my brother is on the council and is the most normal of all of us while my sister is in a business war with Jacques Schnee, a man I hate, because my family is essentially the SDC's only rivals. That's mainly due to my sister having Corinne Adel on her side, because Corinne is thirty years bitter or something like that about Jacques marrying Willow Schnee and not her."_

 _Tai nodded before gently pulling her into a hug though she sort of watched him in surprise. "Sorry, you looked like you needed it."_

 _"I…" Elizabeth sighed, letting herself linger in his arms before looking at him. "I doubt you'll even like this idea, but do you want to come back to my apartment with me? I mean, we don't have to have sex if you don't want to, we could -"_

 _Tai smiled and suddenly kissed her. "You know, I actually like that idea."_

 _"Good," Elizabeth smiled him in relief, passing Abigail some lien while the woman pretended to not know what was going on though she was excited about talking about it with Leanne later._

 _The walk was, shockingly, not long. Considering that she lived downtown - something that made it easier when it came to coming and going from work everyday - it was normal and though there was some wind as it was November and the faintest bit of snow that had been starting to fall was crunching beneath her heels and his boots. The sun had long since faded from the sky and she had to admit that the feeling of his arm around his waist was nice and, with Cinder finally locked away and likely never getting out, she felt safer than she had in years. There was no constant fear rampaging through her mind, rather there was a sense of normalcy and, as soon as she locked the door and slid off her coat, she was pulling him into her while he began to unzip her dark green dress. Once it had fallen to the floor, she stepped out of her heels while casting aside his shirt and vest before she pushed him onto her bed and climbed on top of him, kissing him again and pulling off his shorts._

 _"You're a little frisky, aren't you?" Tai asked her and she laughed as she let herself rest in his arms for a moment and he stroked her hair. "I like that."_

 _"Really?" She asked and when he nodded she kissed him again. "That's just who I am."_

 _His fingers began to pry at her bra while felt himself growing hard. "I don't imagine you get many chances to be yourself, then."_

 _Elizabeth nodded and tangled her fingers in his blonde hair. "I'm usually serious but more so out of necessity. Naturally, I'm inclined towards being bubbly."_

 _"Can I take it, then,that you like champagne?" Tai smiled when she laughed again. "I really do like your laugh, you know that? It's so pretty…"_

 _"Do you really think that?" Elizabeth asked him and he replied with a kiss. "Okay...you know that people don't usually care for me, right -"_

 _"Then the world musn't be very nice," Tai commented, letting out a slight moan as she slid off his boxers and he pulled off her panties. "Elizabeth, you're so beautiful…"_

 _"It's just Liz," She told him with a smile. "Liz."_

 _Without another word, Tai gently flipped her over and began to kiss her fervently, teasing her clitoris with his hard member. She moaned slightly, her wetness increasing with each of his gentle touches. Her hands lightly scratched at his back and her perfectly filed, crimson nails began to dig into it as he entered her. She felt herself tightening around him as he pushed further inside her and, as he began to shift within her, she couldn't stop herself from moaning. Heat growing, Elizabeth began to kiss him with more intensity to which he responded equally as she shifted herself on top of him once again - an action that caused him to let out a gasp of surprise before he kissed her again. She smirked as she suddenly pulled away and traced the stubble and soul patch on his jawline though she quickly gave up her game and brought his face back against hers in another passionate kiss before she felt her climax and him spending inside her…_

"Lizzie?" Tai said, brushing his hand over her forehead. "Hey, I...I just wanted to tell you that I'm heading out to pick up a few things for Yang."

Elizabeth smiled as she sat up. "Is something wrong? Are she and Violet okay?"

"Violet's still asleep, don't worry," Tai told her, sitting down next to her with a sigh. "She said that she wants yellow spray paint, duct tape, and a few other odd things. I don't know why, but I doubt that she's planning a serial murder."

"Tai!" Elizabeth exclaimed though she was laughing. "Why would she ever -"

"I was jesting," Tai promised, bringing her into him. "I know she wouldn't do that. Except maybe to Adam Taurus and Cinder but, considering what the two of them have done, none of us could really blame her for that."

"I hope she gets apprehended soon," Elizabeth told him, her bliss fading as she thought of her assailant. "I don't care how."

"She did awful things to you, Lizzie, you have every right to be angry," Tai sighed and took her hands in his. "She had no right to do any of the things she did to you and I want her to get what she deserves just as much as you do."

"I'm still afraid of her," Elizabeth said softly, tears fighting against her eyes. "I hate that I'm afraid of her because I know that she can't get to me now but…"

"Lizzie…" Tai murmured, letting her tears fall onto his shoulder. "That woman put you through things that no one should have to go through and anyone would be afraid of them. The difference between you and other people is that you push through, you keep on fighting. You've found ways to go on through the pain and it's pain I know that haunts you every day of your life. Not only that, but it's scarred you both figuratively and literally. One of the reasons I love you is how strong you are, please don't doubt that."

Elizabeth bit at her lip before nodding. "I love you too, Tai."

"I'm glad to hear it," Tai told her with a grin that made her laugh again. "See, you're fine, you're even laughing."

Elizabeth wrapped herself around him before kissing him. "That's right, I guess I am."


	58. Say What You Want, Tell Me I'm Wrong

_**February 18th  
Government Offices Of The Atlesian Council;  
Department Of Foreign Affairs And Military Action;  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Security Level: High  
Necessary Security Clearance: Maximum**_

"You're all idiots!" Rose snapped while Elizabeth internally groaned as the woman decided to have a go at the DFAMA again. "All of you!"

Tara Sparks narrowed her eyes before sighing. "Rose, I understand that you're jaded about the events that occurred during the fall but that doesn't give you the right to lash out at everyone no matter how righteous your anger towards the world may be."

"I am not jaded!" Rose told her, crossing her arms and haughtily staring at her. "If I was, I wouldn't be here and -"

"Prime Minister Varna, with all due respect, you've been through a horrific ordeal," Winchester told her and Elizabeth restrained herself from sighing in relief. "It would be only natural for there to be some consequences."

"I am perfectly fine!" Rose snapped, glancing at her scroll. "Okay, I just can not believe that none of you think that we should be going after Cinder Fall -"

"On the contrary," Kiara Davis said calmly though she was cutting across her. "We have been going after Cinder Fall, or have you not noticed over the last few years?"

"Emmeline Ciel is dead because of her!" Rose shouted, and the room fell completely silent at the mention of Ciel. "Say whatever you will about her, but Emmeline didn't deserve her fate!"

Silence rung out until Kiara sighed and finally spoke. "Rose, do you believe in destiny? Is that what this is about?"

Rose hesitated and clicked the heels of her ruby red flats together. "Yes, I believe in destiny but I also believe that, with the right measures, it can be evaded."

"Look," Elizabeth said, glancing to Rose who was shifting. "All of the kingdoms were affected by the fall in some way - if only in the destruction of Beacon's CCTS Tower, to the very least. But the primary issue that has arisen is the threat of war."

Karissa Mar bit back a sarcastic laugh. "That's because Vale's Director Of Homeland Security is a little piece of -"

"Mar," Elizabeth said with a slight warning. "That's enough."

"Sorry," Karissa said with a heavy sigh. "But the situation is highly dangerous. If Vale was to declare war on Atlas then -"

"Then we would end up in the Great War again, which no one wants," Rose told her. "The Director isn't stupid, he knows that declaring war on any kingdom, much less Atlas, would be a terrible idea. He's just pissed that he has some culpability in what happened to Beacon."

"He has a lot of culpability, the entire Valerian Council does," Leanne Tanner agreed, if somewhat hesitantly. "But that doesn't mean that we can bypass being cautious."

"She's right," James said, glancing towards Elizabeth nodded faintly. "Which is why, on top of the Dust embargos, I propose that we temporarily close our borders to prevent anyone in or out without the council's permission as Vacuo has already done."

"Well, it's not as if the people within my kingdom have any desire to be at war," Rose said, examining her nails. "But I also know that closing our borders isn't necessarily going to stop the black market, considering that many, many people within the kingdom want to do everything in their power to spite the Schnee Dust Company."

Kiara smirked. "Prime Minister Varna, I don't know if this ever occured to you, but most people in the United Kingdom Of Atlas want to spite the Schnee Dust Company."

"I thought that the Schnee Dust Company had limited power in Atlas because of Atlas's laws that prevented companies from expanding into trusts," Rose said and Tara Sparks started to laugh despite how serious she was. "What? It's true -"

"The Schnee Dust Company has more restrictions placed on it than any other corporation in the kingdom but that doesn't mean that it's restricted fully," Elizabeth explained. "The company can't be shut down, and its expansion can't be stopped unless it attempts a merger with another Dust company. So although the company is often fined for infractures of various laws, it's never been shut down and, even if someone suggested it, the chances of the council approving that motion are incredibly slim because it would have to be at least seventy five percent of the entire council in favour of that course of action for it to be taken."

"And there's a reason nothing ever really gets done around here," Mar added. "Because the individual departments may agree on something in and of themselves but the other departments will either push back or come up with -"

"There are exceptions, though," Sparks reminded her. "The DLNLE, the DOJ, and the DFAMA are generally fairly aligned."

"Sure," Kiara agreed with a sigh. "But that doesn't mean that the DSAEO or the Department Of Fiscal Affairs And Corporate Restriction do. The DNMB usually just wants to know what the hell is going on so that they can accurately report it on the Atlas News."

"That's fair," Elizabeth said, trying to restrain herself from commenting on the corruption of the DFACR that was still being prosecuted. "Still, that doesn't mean that the individual departments can't overrule if necessary. So now the DLNLE and the DFAMA have a choice to make. Frankly, I agree with this for the sake of security - something that, with Cinder Fall having targeted Beacon and her next moves being up to chance. So, are we going to close the United Kingdom Of Atlas's borders, or are we not?"

Winchester hesitated but nodded. "I agree with that, so yes, we should close the borders."

"It's a risk," Kiara pointed out though she shook her head. "But at the same time it's a risk I think we need to take. Besides, when is the Atlas Council _not_ taking risks?"

"The answer to that is never," Leanne told her. "And I'm in favour of that motion as well."

The rest of the room slowly murmured in assent and Elizabeth sighed heavily before nodding. "Then I believe we have our answer."

* * *

 ** _ **February 20th  
Anima  
9:37 AM**_**

"Vernal, I really don't even know how to thank you for putting up with me for so long," Raven told the young woman who was smiling faintly. "Really, not even my own family will do so - apart from our tribe, I mean."

"I take it, then, your meeting with your brother went poorly?" Vernal said and the look Raven gave her was more than enough confirmation. "That's a shame. It would really help all of us if he just came back to the tribe."

"His faith in Ozpin is what gets him," Raven commented bitterly, deciding to use her power as the Spring Maiden to light one of the candles in her tent despite not needing to use them to do so. "I just wish he'd understand that. Ozpin was going to fail because he's arrogant and that same arrogance is why Beacon fell. Your precognition or not, that was something any of us could have surmised, though you seeing it certainly helped."

"I'm always glad to help you," Vernal said, sitting down next to Raven who was looking wistfully at a photograph of Tai on her scroll. "If you don't mind me asking, are you still in love with him?"

Raven sighed, turning away as she set her scroll aside. "If he wants to be with that Atlesian President Elizabeth Morell then let him. It's not my problem who we fucks with...but yes, I am still in love with him. I only left him and our daughter because I needed to lead our tribe."

"Which is admirable," Vernal told her though Raven didn't respond. "It's admirable that you cared enough about your people to lead them even when it came at a personal cost."

"Whether it was or wasn't admirable isn't a concern," Raven said, refusing to turn around as tears formed in her eyes. "Because what's said and done is said and done. Things don't change. They don't usually get worse, and the almost never get better."

"Are you worried about what she's going to do to us?" Vernal asked and Raven sighed again, wiping her rogue tears from the corners of her eyes. "Salem, I mean. Do you think that, now that we've expanded our territory to practically the entire northern continent of Anima that she'll leave us alone, recognizing our power?"

Raven laughed dryly before shaking her head. "As much as I wish I could say that our power makes us no longer a target of hers, it doesn't. In some ways, it makes us targets even more so."

"Does that have to do with your powers as the Spring Maiden?" Vernal asked hesitantly and Raven, to her surprise nodded. "Oh."

"Did you really think that I took that girl's powers to enhance myself, to make our position stronger?" Raven questioned and Vernal didn't respond. "No, I knew full well when I took the powers that they only put a target on my back."

"It was still a good thing you did," Vernal said and Raven shook her head. "It was. She would never have been able to handle the powers -"

"And yet I still killed her," Raven countered. "I don't have a problem with killing people if it's for the good of the tribe, but that doesn't mean that I think it's good. There's a serious difference between 'good' and 'necessary evil' and the majority of what I do, or have us do, falls under necessary evil."

"I would disagree with that," Vernal said, running her fingers over Raven's grimm mask. "If only because you told all of us that -"

"I know what I've said," Raven snapped, shaking her head again. "I know, 'The weak die, the strong live, those are the rules.' But I also know that we've all got choices to make and, whether or not we make the right ones, that, for the good of the tribe, that has to apply. It keeps us alive, that and shifting around our territory constantly so that Salem can't find us."

Vernal nodded though she wanted to protest. "Did you hear about the split between the powers of the Fall Maiden?"

"Yes," Raven said, glancing at her scroll. "Cinder Fall, whose surname is so appropriate, I might add, that she must have chosen it herself, has part of it while Glynda Goodwitch has the other."

"Do you think Cinder is going to gain the rest of the power?" Vernal stood up and set Raven's mask aside. "Or do you think that Glynda will?"

Raven started laughing as she turned around and leaned against her desk. "Oh, that's easy. There will be some form of an altercation, but we all know that Glynda will come out on top. I know her well enough to know that she'd kill Cinder in a fight - maiden powers or not."

Vernal hesitated before asking her next question. "Hasn't Cinder been directly trained under Salem?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "There might not be any chance or hope of beating Salem, but that doesn't make her...apprentice, I suppose, competent. Certainly not against us and presumably not against Glynda Goodwitch."

"That's a fair assessment," Vernal said, knowing that was what Raven wanted to hear though the leader of the Branwen Tribe only glared at her. "Raven, I -"

"Vernal, for the love of god, don't be a sycophant," Raven told her with finality. "We have enough of those around here and, frankly, you're the single member of this tribe I care about the most and trust the most. So please don't start acting like the others and start kissing my feet."

"Well then what would you like me to do," Vernal crossed her arms and shifted her weight as she waited for a response. "Well? Other than being your decoy, I mean?"

Raven turned back away from her and gripped the edge of her desk tightly. "I want you to be someone that I can talk to that won't tell me just what I want to hear. I want to be able to speak with you about something and know that I'm not being given what everyone knows I want to hear. I want to know that I can trust you to tell me the truth even if it's the last thing I want to hear. Can you do that for me?"

Vernal nodded before placing a hand on Raven's shoulder. "Of course I can do that. After all, I only want what's best for our people. It's not easy living in Anima, and especially not in this part of it."

"Especially not with a perpetual target on our backs," Raven stated though she smiled slightly in spite of the seriousness of the situation. Still, we're managing."

"Well you can't just kill the Branwen Tribe," Vernal told her. "After all, we survive. That's what we do."

* * *

 ** _ **February 22nd  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
12:37 PM**_** **  
**  
"Boo!" Hope squealed, jumping on top of Emmett while he slowly woke up. "I'm scary, see?"

"Hmm...yeah, sure…" Emmett mumbled as he reached for his glasses. "Very, very scary."

Hope giggled. "Cassie says I look scary! She did the make up!"

His vision finally coming into focus, Emmett stared at her for a minute before letting out a short scream that was more out surprise than terror. "The hell did she do to you?"

"Zombie!" Hope screamed, grabbing on his hand. "Ughehuiehsoe!"

"Okay, I take it back," Emmett said, picking her up as he forced himself out of bed. "You're pretty scary, actually."

"Cassie!" Hope yelled. "Daddy thinks I'm scary!"

"That was the point," Cas said with a smile, her hands noticeably altered in colour as a result of the make up paints she had used. "And besides, it will come off in the shower."

"I want a bubble bath tonight!" Hope insisted to her sister with her hands on her hips. "We can wear our swimsuits and play with dolls in the bubbles!"

"Not tonight," Cas told her, crossing her arms as Emmett stared at her. "Maybe some other time."

"Any reason in particular that you can't humour your baby sister?" Emmett asked her while the four year old grabbed at his glasses. "Come on, Cas -"

"I don't want to say it, especially in front of her," Cas said with a heavy blush rising in her cheeks. "I really don't."

Emmett started to laugh. "She's coming over tonight, isn't she? And you two are going to do it for the first time?"

Cas turned an even more furious cheek. "Now you're embarrassing me!"

"Ah, but your mother would have done the same thing," Emmett told her with a smirk. "Okay, I'm sorry. I have no right to be making fun of someone else's relationship - especially since both you and Caitlin are adults."

"Ugh!" Cas groaned, leaning against the wall. "Please stop it!"

"Okay," Emmett said, setting his younger daughter down and ruffling her curls. "Do you want me to help you get that make up off of your sister's face though? Because there is no way in hell that I am going to let her go out in public looking like she contracted the bubonic plague."

"She's supposed to look horrifying!" Cas exclaimed as her sister ran over to her and grabbed her leg tightly. "That's the point of being a fucking zombie!"

"Okay, fine," Emmett said, glaring at her though he was struggling to actually be angry with her for what she was saying. "Hope?"

The little girl looked up with her long, white curls bouncing. "Yeah, daddy?"

Emmett smirked and motioned her towards him as he bent down. "Since Cassie's being a little bit moody, how about we go out and I let you get your hair done and that atrocious make up taken off your face? We can walk around the city after that and I'll tell you mommy stories? How do you feel about that? You get your hair done and your pretty little face fixed up and then you get to hear more about Emmeline Cecilia Ciel, your perfect mother?"

"Fun!" Hope squealed, jumping up onto Emmett who let out a yelp of surprise. "And mommy stories!"

Emmett looked to Cas seriously. "If I come home or see or hear anything you're doing, you're grounded. Remember Emmeline Ciel's rule number 3?"

Cas nodded. "If I don't know about and wouldn't like it, then, as long as I don't know about it, it didn't happen."

"I actually don't have a problem with this," Emmett told her reassuringly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Because you're an adult, but don't do anything both of you aren't ready for, okay? Just because Yang and Ivy are ready for something doesn't mean the two of you are."

"I know, " Cas said quietly, knowing that her partner was nervous about what they were planning to do. "I'm trying to be slow for her sake. I know that, even though we've know each other for so long, she's nervous. First Ilia, then Jasmine, and then there was that thing with Adam attempting to rape her during the Battle Of Beacon. She kicked his arse, obviously, but it still scared her."

"Of course it did," Emmett said, watching Hope pull on her coat as he reached for his own. "That's not something that leaves you."

Sighing, Cas hugged him. "Have fun. Don't let Hope get into trouble."

Emmett smirked. "I'll let her get into loads of trouble just for you and then when we get home...Cas, later...if you aren't horrified by the idea and after Hope's gone to sleep...I want to talk about your mother with you. Seriously, there are some things that we haven't talked about that and, because they concern you, it's important that we do. Just remind me later and -"

"Daddy!" Hope whined, standing by the door and pouting. "I'm ready now!"

"I know, I know," Emmett said, a little annoyed with her though that annoyance faded when he met her eyes and remembered how they were the same as Emmeline's had been. Pulling on his coat and fighting back tears, Emmett tried to not dwell on how much he missed his wife though the second he picked up their younger daughter his gaze fell on his wedding ring and he started to cry in spite of himself as they left the townhouse and Cas watched, rubbing her arm. "Sorry, Hope."

"Why are you crying?" Hope asked, looking at him and snatching his glasses off of his face. "Daddy?"

"I miss your mother," Emmett admitted, booping her nose as he wiped away tears. "But don't worry, I'm...I'll be...no, I won't be okay. I haven't been okay since I lost her."

"What happen?" Hope shoved his glasses back on his face before staring at him inquisitively. "What -"

"Hope, you're only four," Emmett said, feeling slightly resigned. "And the last thing I want is for you to be scarred, vengeful, and vicious like I am because I explained what happened to her too early. I'll tell you when you're older, I promise."

Back in the townhouse, however, Cas was pacing. Starting to feel sick, she kicked the lower cabinets in the kitchen though she ended up with her toes hurting more than feeling any better. Collapsing onto the couch, she sighed and looked to the picture of her, Emmett, and Emmeline that had been taken on her thirteenth birthday and she started to cry. Of all of the irrational, childish things that she wanted in that moment, she wanted her mother to be in the room and to bring her close and to remind her why she and Emmett care about her and remind her that, as sudden as she had been, she wasn't a mistake, not to them. Still crying, Cas forced herself up and climbed up into the attic where she knew Emmett had put all of her mother's things that he hadn't kept in their room and pulled out one of the bottles of her mother's perfume that hadn't been used. Looking at herself in the mirror, Cas closed her eyes and sprayed some of it, trying to remember her mother specifically by how she had always smelled like roses and lavender rather than by psychic visions though she ended up crying on her knees for not the first time.

Time passed and though it felt more like an hour though it had been about ten minutes, Cas found her tears running dry and looked at her mother's wedding ring on her left middle finger. Gently brushing her fingers over it, Cas didn't even stop the images of her mother that came over her and rather took them in stride, hoping that she would feel something, hoping that she could be as close to her as possible now that Cinder had taken everything. Her anger to her so called aunt only grew as her feeling of being sick did and, when her scroll went off, she ignored all calls until she finally was able to draw in on the particular vision that she wanted to. Though there were what seemed like a million visions permanently tied to Emmeline Ciel's wedding ring, one of the ones that Cas loved the most was the one of her parent's wedding, the wedding they had had quietly so that the media wouldn't bombard them and they could announce it the next day - after they had had time for themselves.  
 _  
"Emmeline Cecilia Ciel," Emmett said, not looking at anyone else in the courtroom except for her and sliding the ring onto her finger now that they had both signed the legal papers. "I know that we're taking risks, and I know that we're moving fast but I love you and you're giving me my daughter. I can't ask for anything more than that and I want you to know that I will never leave you. Not unless you want me to, and I...Emmy, I know we're difficult people, but I'm trying. Even if I'm a mad psychic, I love you."_  
 _  
Seeing the tears in his eyes, Emmeline gently brushed them away before sliding his ring onto his finger. "Emmett Arthur Schnee, you might piss me off sometimes, and we might have rough patches but I love you. And you aren't mad, I trust you and I trust your visions. I just want you to be happy and I need to know that I'm not ruining your life. Am I?"_  
 _  
"No," Emmett told her, taking her hands in his and staring into her deep brown eyes. "No, you're not. If anything, you're making it better. You know that I'm not going to lie to you, right?"_  
 _  
"Of course I do!" Emmeline exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and drawing him closer. "Emmett, I -"_  
 _  
"I love you, Emmy, and I'll do everything in my power to protect you," Emmett sighed, placing his hands on her growing abdomen while their daughter kicked again. "And I'll protect Cas too."_  
 _  
"I love you too, Emmett," Emmeline said as she pulled him into a deep kiss. "Mmmmm...I love you so much."_  
 _  
"I've got you, Emmy Ciel," Emmett promised her, holding her tightly in his arms. "And I'm not letting you go. I love you too much…"_

"Cas?" Caitlin asked as she sat down on the floor of the attic next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Turning her head the little she needed to face her, Cas laid herself down on top of her partner and began to kiss her amourously, catching the woman by surprise though she returned it with equal fervour and drew Cas closer to her until she felt he partner's hands reach at her bra. Laughing as she broke the kiss and pulled Cas into her, Caitlin smiled and ruffled her partner's hair before letting her lean into her. A few minutes passed in which they continued to mess with each other before Caitlin sighed and stood up in her artificial 5'6'' and helped her partner off of the dusty floor of the attic while bring her into a tight embrace.

"If we're going to do this, then I really don't want it to be on the floor of the attic," She told her and Cas began to giggle. "No, seriously, that's just gross."

"I know," Cas said, taking her hand in hers. "But I just need to check something real quick on my computer, okay?"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Caitlin asked her gently and Cas nodded as they walked downstairs. "Okay."

"I'm just…" Cas bit her lip as the two of them sat down on the living room couch while she pulled up her computer. "I've been trying to track down Cinder."

"You're joking," Caitlin said as her partner finished loading up her computer. "That's -"

"I'm not going after her, so it's not dangerous," Cas said with a heavy sigh as a video chat window appeared on her screen. "Who the fuck is 'iBurn'?"

Caitlin shrugged. "Sounds like something Yang might name herself, you know, because of her semblance and the who 'fire in my eyes' thing. I mean, who else would have this information?"

Cas hesitated before hovering over the accept button. "Alright, fine."

Pressing accept, Cas expected Yang or Ivy's face to come into view but she let out a shriek of horror when she saw Cinder staring back at her with a smile on her face though her voice was slightly raspy and quieter than usual. "Hello, Cas."

"How the fuck did you -"

"Same day I...well, when was the last time I was in your house?" Cinder asked and Cas began to shake in fear as Caitlin wrapped an arm around her. "Oh, and you. What is she doing here? I want to talk to you, not her."

"You took off my sister's arm!" Caitlin shouted, her vibrant green eyes flaring and the violet rims around them prominent even through her teal glasses. "You're nothing but a -"

"I'm sure I've heard whatever you're about to call me before," Cinder remarked dryly and Caitlin angrily got up and stormed out of the room, though not without giving her partner a sympathetic look. "Now," Cinder went on. "There's a few things I want to discuss with you."

"Leave me alone! Leave all of us alone!" Cas exclaimed, tears falling again. "I hate you! You killed my mother, you're the reason Elizabeth Morell is in so much pain, and the same goes for Rosalinde Varna -"

"I had to kill Ozpin!" Cinder snapped, looking around her surroundings which appeared to be similar to Haven Academy. "And I'm only talking with you because I have a slim chance to while I'm away from her domain for the next few days."

"Burn in hell!" Cas screamed. "I don't care that you're away from Salem! You can't bring my mother back, you can't fix the things you've done -"

"I'm sorry about what I did to your mother!" Cinder told her and Cas stopped, looking at her in temporary shock before shaking her head. "Cas, I swear -"

"You're just trying to manipulate me!" Cas continued to scream through her tears. "You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

"No," Cinder corrected. "I only care about myself and you. I keep telling you this, but you're like a daughter to me and -"

"Stop it! Just leave us -"

"Cas?" Emmett said, coming into the room with Hope by his side, her zombie make up removed and her hair done up. "Hey, we decided to stop back here for a...what's…"

"Emmett," Cinder said with a smile behind the screen. "How are you, my little brother?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Emmett demanded, glaring at Cas. "She's...no, no, no don't tell me… please, don't -"

"I have nothing to do with this!" Cas told him, tears still streaming down and he sighed, taking her computer and shifting his glare to his sister. "She -"

"I contacted her because I love her," Cinder said, her eyes pleading though this didn't affect him. "I want her to be happy just as much as you do, and -"

"Fuck off," Emmett said while Hope ran over to Cas, shaking. "Just fuck off and leave us alone. Believe me, after today, you won't ever be able to contact any of us again."

With that, Emmett signed off of the call and quickly wiped Cas's computer before looking at her sympathetically. Setting the device down, Emmett motioned for both of the girls to come over and sit down on the floor with him while he sighed and watched his eldest daughter who was shaking in fear. For a time, they all simply glanced around at each other until Caitlin hesitantly walked back into the room, her heels clicking, and sat down next to Cas, leaning her partner's head into her shoulder while she began to cry and Hope looked at her sister in concern and Emmett buried his head in his hands before finally looking up at both of his daughters though not speaking until Cas finally forced herself to.

"I didn't have anything to do with her contacting me!" Cas insisted, her tears falling still. "I swear I didn't -"

"I believe you," Emmett said, his voice weak. "And I'm sorry that I didn't act like that when I came in. It's just...anything to do with her is difficult."

"The eyes…" Hope muttered, squeezing her own shut and balling into herself. "I scared."

"Hey, Hope," Caitlin said, gently pulling the little girl into a hug. "It's okay. Don't be scared. I get it, you're four years old and there's a scary lady out there that hates your family but she won't get to you. She won't get to us -"

"Did you just say us?" Cas asked her and she turned pink. "Oh my god, you did!"

"I...I…maybe...uh…" Caitlin stammered looking at her partner. "Well…"

"You are family," Emmett told her, looking to her and his daughters. "You're Cas's partner, so, yes, you are definitely family."

"Well of course you are!" Cas said, cupping her face in her hands before kissing her softly. "And whatever happens, all of us are going to be fine."

"I'm going to kill my sister, though," Emmett commented darkly. "Because she has no right to have done and to do the things she does."

Cas and Caitlin shared a look but nodded. "That's fair."

Tears forming in his eyes as he stood up and helped Hope up onto the counter, Emmett looked to Cas. "Emmy would have been so happy for you, just like I am. I...I just wish she had gotten to see it."

"Me too…" Cas said, bursting into tears and collapsing into her partner who stroked her hair and began to cry as well. "Me too…"

* * *

 ** _ **February 23rd  
City Of Mantle; Atlas  
1:38 PM**_**

"This is all my fault, James, really," Glynda said as she collapsed down on their bed, feeling ready to cry again. "If I had just gone after Cinder and killed her then Beacon wouldn't have fallen."

"That's ridiculous," James told her, trying to calm her down. "Nothing that happened was your fault and nothing that is happening is your fault."

"I'm supposed to be the Fall Maiden!" She reminded him. "And yet Cinder's still out there, causing people pain. Did Emmett tell you that she contacted Cas the other day? They're all terrified now, because -"

"I know," James said, sitting down next to her and letting her slowly curl into him. "But there's no way she'll be able to get into the kingdom. In three weeks, the borders will be closed and no one will be allowed in or out without the permission of the council."

"She could already be in the kingdom by that time, though!" Glynda exclaimed in frustration. "She could be in the kingdom tomorrow and no one would ever know!"

"It would be too obvious if she was trying to get into the kingdom," James countered. "If only because she can't easily get in on a commercial flight as a result of how recognizable she is. With everyone in the kingdom on alert for her, she won't try it. Not unless she has a death wish."

"Then where the hell could she be?" Glynda sighed, closing her eyes as she leaned into him and he held her securely in his arms. "We would have heard about it if she had gone back to Beacon to try and gain access to the Relic Of Choice, and Rose wants nothing more than to shoot her although that's a sentiment the majority of her kingdom shares. She's never said it publicly, and she's never publicly implied it either but I can imagine that, after what that psychopath and Neale did to the kingdom, the majority would be more than happy to pull the trigger on her."

"I have a feeling that most people would feel that way, even here," James told her and she looked at him in surprise before shaking her head. "If only because of her...reputation."

"Elizabeth would love to be the one to kill her," Glynda commented before sighing again. "But I have my doubts of her actually being able to kill anyone, even if it was Cinder."

"I agree with that," James said, gently pushing up her glasses. "She's hurt and scarred, but she's not ruthless. To be honest, I don't think she's ever been truly ruthless."

"No, she's not," Glynda agreed. "She's done what she's had to survive, and she's done everything in her power to redeem herself for the less flattering things she had to do to survive."

James nodded before hesitating and kissing her. "It's going to be alright."

"I'm a little afraid of the power," Glynda admitted softly, temporarily summoning a ball of fire in the palm of her hand before dissipating it. "I don't want to become like her, not in any way."

"And you won't," James assured her though he knew she was still unconvinced. "Glynda, you aren't at all like her and you never have been. No matter what happens, you're still the way you've always been and I still love you. I'm right here, and I'm still going to love you even if you're a maiden."

Biting at her lip, Glynda slowly nodded with tears in her eyes. "Okay…"

"...Motherfucker, Allen! What are you -"

"...Ivy, I swear, I didn't mean to -"

"...This is the _second_ time that this has happened!"

Looking at James before rolling her eyes, Glynda gently pulled herself out of his arms and started to head downstairs with her crop in hand and him following shortly behind her. Storming into the second floor living room, Glynda used her semblance to blast the two of them away from each other while Caitlin looked up nonchalantly from the most recent of historical romance novels that she had been reading before adjusting her glasses and pulling her earbuds out of ears. Ivy and Allen both landed on the floor, glaring at each other before they turned to see Glynda crossing her arms and staring at both of them in shock while James wrapped an arm around her waist. Turning back to each other, glaring still, Allen and Ivy pointed at each other before shouting the exact same thing while Caitlin giggled behind her novel.

"They started it!" Allen and Ivy screamed at each other while still pointing fingers. "Really!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Glynda said, staring at both of them in shock more than anything else. "Ivy, you're twenty in September, and, Allen, you're nineteen in November. Both of you are adults. Act like it."

"But he did start it!" Ivy protested before settling with puffing out her lower lip and glaring at her brother who stuck out his tongue. "See, he's still -"

"Mommy's right," Caitlin said through her giggles. "We're all adults here, come on."

"But Allen made me step on rounds again!" Ivy told her, glaring at her too when she continued to giggle. "It's true! Now foot is all bloody and -"

"And my nose is probably dislocated!" Allen snapped, and when he finally let his hand go from around over it, they all saw that his nose was bleeding and was turning a blackish purple. "Or broken...shit...fuck…"

"You started it by cutting my foot to shreds!" Ivy screamed, shoving her cut and bloody foot in his face. "Again!"

The two of them both turned to face Glynda at the same time while she was forcing herself to not laugh and they spoke in sync again. "Mommy! Do something!"

"I already did something," She told them, shifting her crop in her hand. "Didn't I, James?"

James smiled and kissed her lightly. "Well, you stopped them from killing each other, so I would say that that counts."

"That's not -" Ivy began but settled to cross her arms instead when she realized how childish she sounded. "Fine."

"Ha!" Allen exclaimed, sticking out his tongue again. "Nanannybooboo!"

"You motherfucking -" Ivy began though she stopped when she felt a cool metal hand touch her arm alongside a natural one. "Yang?"

"Hey," Yang said with a slight smirk. "Why don't we not commit a murder tonight?"

Ivy rolled her eyes. "I wasn't going to kill him! I was going to break his nose further for shouting out 'nanannybooboo'!"

"Okay, sure but…" Yang looked up and smirked. "Allen! If I were you, I'd get that checked out."

"Why?" Allen asked rhetorically groaning as he stood up, clutching his nose again. "Ugh...mommy I need help!"

"Allen, you're an adult," Glynda told him but sighed and reset his nose using her semblance - something that caused him to groan in pain again. "That's going to hurt for a while."

"I know," Allen moaned. "I can still feel the pain and...ugh…"

"Ha, Allen's a zombie!" Caitlin exclaimed, adjusting her glasses again. "Ugheioheowheo!"

"Shut up," Allen told her and she stuck out her tongue at him when he did so to her. "Not funny."

"You're right," Caitlin said with a smirk and a slightly evil glint in her eyes. "You're not funny."

"Bitch," Allen spat and Caitlin smirked again.

"Jerk," She replied, imitating Sam and Dean in _Supernatural_. "Now shut up with the moaning unless you're actually a zombie."

"Who's a zombie?" Cas asked as she, Emmett, and Hope came in. "Oh…" She said, noticing Allen. "I guess your brother really is a zombie."

"We always knew," Emmett said, laughing. "It was your _destiny_!"

"I thought you didn't believe in destiny?" James said, looking at Emmett with a slight smirk rising in his face. "That's what you always told us, anyways."

"True," Emmett said, setting down Hope who immediately ran over to Caitlin and Cas who were curling up on the couch. "But I guess maybe Allen is a prototype? Are we sure he isn't another Penny?"

Glynda stared at him in horror at the idea. "Emmett!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Emmett said, playing it off. "Besides the fact that we all remember when you were pregnant with him, that was a dark joke."

"That was more than dark," She snapped though she settled for only rolling her eyes when she saw his grin. Turning to James, she sighed. "Is it bad that I can't stay angry with either of you for very long?"

"No," James replied, kissing her softly. "Because none of us can stay angry with you for very long either and because we both love you just like you do us."

"I love you so much…" Glynda murmured, wrapping her arms around him with her crop still tightly in her hand. "I love you, James…"

James smiled and pulled her closer. "I love you too, Glynda."

* * *

 ** _ **February 25th  
Mistral  
Team RJNPR**_**

"Another day, another adventure!" Nora declared with a grin as Team RJNPR continued their walk through the Republic Of Mistral. "What do you say Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha laughed at how excited Nora was being. "I would say that this day might be the slightest bit improved by a few grimm wandering in our path. We could then take them out, and move along our way."

"It was really nice of your mother to let us stay with her for a few days while we restocked," Jaune said though he had been embarrassed when Pyrrha had revealed to her mother that she and him were involved. "Even if she was a bit...overprotective."

"She means well," Pyrrha said, stepping over another mossy rock that had fallen into the path. "I promise. She's just nervous about me being in a relationship with anyone because of...what my...my father did to her."

"Pyrrha," Jaune said, pausing and taking her hands in his before pulling her in tightly. "I promise I will never do to you what Torchwick did to your mother."

"Thank you, Jaune," Pyrrha replied, slight tears forming though she fought them away. "I appreciate it."

"So!" Ruby exclaimed, looking at the map that Jaune was pulling out once again. "What's on the agenda today?"

"Walking!" Jaune informed her while Pyrrha continued to peer at the map over his shoulder.

Nora rolled her eyes. "With a side of…"

"Walking," Ren told her and Ruby sighed.

"Haven is a lot farther away than I thought."

"Ruby," Ren began seriously, almost amused by her. "How long did you think this journey was going to take?"

"I don't know!" The girl said, pulling her cape closer around her. "I grew up in a small area; I've never been this far away from home!"

"Ruby…" Pyrrha began, starting to laugh. "Be serious."

"It's true!" She told them. "I haven't ever been this far away from home before!"

"Right, but...how long?" Jaune pressed her and she groaned.

"Maybe like...uh...two weeks?"

Looking up from the map, Jaune glared at her in shock. "What?"

"Okay, fine! Three or something!" Refusing to make eye contact, she muttered. "Look, whatever."

"Come on," Pyrrha said, looking at Ruby sympathetically. "Let's give her a break."

"Hey…" Ruby began, noticing something in the distance. "What's that?"

Nora jumped onto one of the fallen fence posts while Jaune checked his map. "That's..strange. I didn't think we'd be hitting another village for a few days."

"Are those buildings…" Nora gasped and her eyes widened as she took in the sight. "Damaged?"

"We should search for survivors!" Jaune told them, dropping his map, and they all began to run towards the village though they found the town to be desolate.

Lifting a plank of wood, Ruby sighed when she found plant growth beneath it. "Anything?"

Nora shook her head as she jumped down from one of the rooftops. "Nothing over here!"

"No one over here, either!" Jaune said and Pyrrha felt her stomach constrict when she saw some of the other buildings in the terrible state that they were.

"It…" Pyrrha began, clutching her spear more tightly. "This feels wrong…"

Ren nodded. "It almost seems like...the town was abandoned."

Looking around still, Ruby grew increasingly uneasy as the wind blew, drawing her cape closer to her still until Nora shouted.

"Hey, I think I found something!"

Turning and rushing over to her, Ruby stared as Nora pushed the ivy away from the town's sign while Pyrrha took Jaune's hand in hers and Ren shook when she read the name. "Oni….Oniyuri? Never heard of it."

Jaune nodded. "Me neither."

"I have," Ren admitted quietly as they all turned to look at him in surprise and he began to walk away from the sign. "You might think of it as Anima's Mountain Glenn, had it never been completed. Years ago, the richest members of Mistral were unhappy with how the kingdom was being run. Frustrated with the council, they pooled their resources to build their own city, with their own laws. They hoped that, one day, it could maybe even become its own kingdom. Many thought it would be the future...I know my parents did…"

"What happened?" Ruby asked gently as Ren brushed some of the dirt off of the lower wall that had claw marks in the stone.

"What always happens," He told them and Jaune stared in horror as he finished the statement.

"The grimm…"

"Not just any. One," Ren said, tightening his hands into harsh fists while looking to Nora who stared back at him in concern though Ruby looked at her in confusion.

"One?" She asked though Ren didn't respond.

"Come on," Jaune said, looking to the others as several birds flew off of the the trees nearby and over them. "Let's just get through here, this place gives me the creeps."

Quickly, Jaune turned to leave with Pyrrha right behind him though she looked around the surroundings in remorse for a moment before following him in the same quick pace. It wasn't long until Nora, after one last look to Ren of concern, followed them with equal drive though Ren let himself linger, lost in thought about his childhood and the particular grimm that had taken it from him. The grimm that had killed his parents and destroyed his village, the one that he used to justify his fight, the one that he and Nora both remembered destroying the village of Kuroyuri when he had been the boy of respected leaders and she an orphan. Forcing himself to follow, Ren tried to let go in the process though nothing came of it. Lastly, and looking over the terrifyingly empty village, Ruby left as the dead leaves blew and there was a sinister whistle to the otherwise normal wind.

"Guys," Ruby said, stopping them at the exit to the village. "Am I the only one who thinks that there's something wrong with this place?"

"What?" Jaune asked. "Like the fact that we're surrounded by the place where people died, helpless to a grimm? Because -"

"Jaune," Pyrrha said, wrapping an arm around his waist. "It's okay. Actually...I agree with Ruby. It almost feels like there's an evil spirit here. A demon, for instance."

"Well," Nora began, nervously looking around. "In that case, we could always exorcise it."

"No," Ren said. "I don't think that's what she meant."

Ruby nodded. "This whole place just feels...off…"

* * *

 ** _ **November 28th  
Mistral  
7:37 PM**_**

"Oscar?" The woman yelled from downstairs. "Supper's almost ready!"

The boy smiled as he continued to read his book in by the lantern's light. "What are we having?"

"Doesn't matter!" His aunt replied, smiling to herself. "You're eating it!"

"I never agreed to these terms!" The boy replied jokingly and his aunt laughed to herself before replying herself.

"It's part of the 'living under my roof' contract! Read the fine print, then come wash up!"

Closing his book and standing up, Oscar began to head towards the door though the sound of the voice that had been plaguing him for weeks spoke again and caused him to pause temporarily as it spoke though he soon continued on again towards the door. "We have to leave. Oscar? Oscar!"

"I've decided you're not real," Oscar told the voice, standing by the door but not opening it. "So you might as well give up."

"I understand how you're feeling," The voice told him. "I went through the same panic and confusion."

Turning back and away from the door, Oscar shifted back over to where he had left his book on the floor. Bending down, Oscar tried to convince himself that he was alright and that nothing was going on as he shut the book and put it away on one of the shelves in his room. "It's not real. It's not real. It's not real."

Ozpin sighed as he spoke to Oscar again. "I can assure you, you are perfectly sane."

Starting to leave his room again, Oscar replied irritably. "I'm talking to a voice in my head."

"I didn't say you were normal," Ozpin told him. "I said you were sane. There's quite a significant difference between -"

"Shut up!" Oscar snapped, irritated not only with the voice but with himself. "You think this is funny? It's not!"

"We are in complete agreement on that matter, I promise you," Ozpin said, trying to remain as calm as possible. "Believe me, I wish this weren't the case...but as I've told you, our aura, our souls, are combined."

"I'm done listening to you," Oscar said, crossing his arms.

Ozpin hesitated before going on. "Have you ever been to Haven?"

"I told you I'm not going," Oscar reminded him. "And I told you I'm done listening."

"Do you think you could describe the headmaster's office?" Ozpin asked him and the boy would have glared at him if he could glare at a voice inside his head.

"No," Oscar told him. "Why would I know that? I've never seen -"

"Try," Ozpin said, knowing what he was going to say would be proof to the thirteen year old. "Right now."

Oscar groaned. "It's probably...it's….it's autumn coloured...with a large mahogany desk. There's a small table with chairs in a corner for guests, with a tea set that...I...I gave him." A moment passed, and the young boy placed a hand to his head. "Why did I say that? Why did I know that? Why did I say that?"

Sighing as the boy sat on his bed with his head in his hands, Ozpin sighed. "Because I helped build that school, and the tea set was a gift to the man running it now. If you don't believe me, you can look it up. If I recall, your aunt has several books on Mistral downstairs. I'm certain you could find a picture in one of them."

"That...that's right," Oscar muttered to himself as he forced himself to straighten and remove his hands from his head. "I must've seen it in a picture."

"Oscar…" Ozpin began though the boy cut him off as he stood up, clenching his fists, and shouting.

"Stop talking to me!"

"I have a grave responsibility to uphold," Ozpin told him. "We both do."

The boy collapsed onto his knees. "I never agreed to anything!"

"No, you didn't," Ozpin agreed. "And neither did I, at first. But you do have an opportunity."

"For what?" The boy questioned.

"Greatness, hopefully," Ozpin said, knowing that he was treading a dangerous line though he had already explained what was going to become of the boy. "Greatness in know that, when the world needed help, you were the one to reach out your hand. It won't come without hardship, without sacrifice, but I know you don't want to live the rest of your life working as a farmhand in Mistral."

Oscar's eyes widened, and he clutched his head again. "So you just decided to read my thoughts?"

"I...well…" Ozpin sighed again. "They're...our thoughts, now."

The young boy groaned again. "Get out of my head!"

"Oscar!" His aunt yelled up again. "Supper time! I better see clean hands."

Chewing at his inner cheek, Oscar looked towards the door but let himself remain on the floor, completely silent. Eventually giving up and falling asleep, the young boy woke up early on purpose, before the dawn, to pack up his things. Though he knew that it was more than just an exhibition of a few signs of madness, Oscar tensed as he set the green sack down on his bed and finished dropping the last of his things in it. Glancing into his aunt's room where she was asleep with her arm wrapped around a pillow, he sighed, knowing that she was going to be terrified when she woke up and he wasn't there. Biting on the eraser of the pencil that was still on the table from their lessons the previous day, Oscar wrote her a quick note to explain his absence before finally setting the parchment and paper back down and walking out onto the dirt road that led away from the farm. Looking back one last time, Oscar reminded himself why he wasn't going mad despite a part of him still insisting that he was. By the time he reached the forest, Oscar sighed as the voice began to speak once again.

"I'm sorry."

"You know…" Oscar began, trying to gather his thoughts. "The weirdest part is how it feels. Leaving home is crazy. Going to the city is crazy. Everything you've told me is completely crazy. But it doesn't feel crazy anymore. It feels like I'm doing the right thing."

Ozpin hesitated but responded quickly. "Well...I suppose that's good."

"No," Oscar told him, bowing his head as he spoke. "It's scary."

"You do know that we aren't going to the City Of Mistral first, right?" Ozpin asked for confirmation and the boy nodded as he replied.

"Yeah, you said that we're going to the City Of Vacuo."

"I did," Ozpin said, blocking his thoughts of Rose from Oscar until he was ready to explain it to him - something that he knew he would have to do eventually.

Night was beginning to fall by the time they escaped the forest and a faint rain had begun to fall. Not terribly long after, thunder sounded in the distance and the thirteen year old only hastened his pace, hoping that his aunt would be okay without him. Though he had no way of telling the time, Oscar had a feeling that it had been several hours from the time in which he had made it out of the forest to the time he made it to the train station. The sky had darkened considerably and not only because of the heavy clouds coming in. With the heavy rain continuing to fall, Oscar made his way quickly to the covered platform with his hands over his head though this was doing minimal work at keeping him dry. In fact, despite never having been to Vacuo and knowing the different dangers that he would face there, he was relieved that they were heading to the Vacuoian Federation because, for everything that he had to be afraid of that could await him there, he knew that it would at least be warmer and dry. Beyond that, he was also excited about leaving his home kingdom of the Republic Of Mistral for the first time. Walking up to a large machine, he began the process of his quote un quote escape and scanned his lien though the screen gave him a verbal error message.

"ERROR! Unable to complete request! REASON GIVEN: Insufficient Funds (Code: 726)"

"Stupid thing," Oscar muttered to Ozpin. "I'm assuming whatever weird magic this is doesn't come with an infinite supply of money?"

Ozpin agreed, though he suddenly caused the boy to become more alert. "I'm afraid you'll have to solve this one on your own."

"Huh?" Oscar asked in response to his sudden reaction.

"Be on your guard," Ozpin told him in a hushed tone that confused the boy.

"What do you mean?"

"Here," A gruff voice said, walking towards the young boy who stared in shock.

The large man continued to approach him and Oscar felt himself shrinking back in fear in response to knowing that he was much smaller and could never take the older, stronger man in a fight. Near the machine, the man raised his fist and Oscar flinched away with a squeak while his eyes widened though the man didn't hit him. Rather, the man beat at the machine until it beeped and dispensed the papers. Straightening himself, Oscar stared in surprise while the man moved away from the machine as it dispensed the multiple tickets that Oscar needed; First, the train ticket to the Republic Of Mistral's largest international transport station, second a transport ticket to the City Of Vacuo, Vacuoian Federation, the third a bus ticket to the Government Offices Of The Council Of Vacuo, followed by a fourth, and fifth ticket back to the City Of Mistral, Republic Of Mistral. As the man walked away, Oscar pocketed the tickets though looked at the man still. Turning around, the man stopped and looked back at him before speaking and walking away again.

"Don't let such a small obstacle block your path."

Oscar continued to stare as he heard the train horn in the distance. "That man. I felt...who is he?"

Ozpin spoke quietly as the train approached. "Someone from my past, someone who should not be taken lightly. But I'll explain that later. For now, we have to get to Vacuo because we have a promise to keep."

"To who?" Oscar asked. "You've said that we have to be in Vacuo, but you never explained why. And who do we have a promise to keep that lives in the Vacuoian Federation?"

Ozpin hesitated though he knew he was going to have to explain this eventually. "Rosalinde Diana Varna. Or Roz, as I call her."

Shock was the first thing that he felt as he processed the name that he recognized from various news stories relating to the politics of the Vacuoian Federation and the United Kingdom Of Atlas that his aunt had an interest in. "The Prime Minister Of Vacuo?"

"Yes," Ozpin said, forcing his tone to be as gentle as possible. "But she's also...our wife."

"What?" Oscar said as he began to shake. "I...I know I'm going to be...well...well _you_ eventually but -"

"And not only that," Ozpin went on, lowering his voice further. "But she has our cane. When we get there, you need to ask her for it. I'll take over from there and talk to her. I can imagine her assistant, Artemis Wukong, won't be exactly thrilled to let a thirteen year old speak to Roz...but I know that if you tell her to inform Roz that someone is asking for their cane back that that will get the Prime Minister's attention. As soon as we have it, as I said, I will speak to her."

Oscar watched the train approach nervously but nodded as he replied regardless. "Okay…"


	59. Wilt In Pain, Wilt In Shame

_**March 3rd  
City Of Vacuo; Vacuo  
2:30 PM**_

Though the other parts of the kingdom, he knew, were much less organized and far more spread out, the City Of Vacuo was remarkably similar to images he had seen of the other kingdoms cities. The Government Offices Of The Council Of Vacuo were, to little surprise, the largest sets of buildings in the city and they were also heavily guarded. Considering that the kingdom's borders had been closed for a few weeks apart from approved commercial transports and necessary business ones, it had been somewhat of a hassle to get in but it was going to be even more difficult, he knew, to get to speak with the Prime Minister of all people. Adjusting his large green sack on his shoulder, Oscar made his way towards the imposing towers of Vacuo's primary government buildings and walked to the front desk, setting his ID and passport in front of the security woman, who looked up at him in surprise, adjusting the communicator in her ear.

"May I help you?"

"I need to speak with Prime Minister Varna," Oscar told her with slight panic in his voice. "It's urgent."

The woman scoffed. "That is exactly what everyone says. 'Oh yes, I need to speak with Prime Minister Varna, my dog just died'."

"I'm serious," Oscar told her. "Or can I least speak to her assistant, Artemis Wukong?"

The woman began to laugh. "Artemis? Oh that bitch? Ugh, no wonder Prime Minister Varna made her her assistant and security detail, they both -"

"What were you going to say, Leia?" A tall woman in shorts and a crop top asked, adjusting her bow and quiver. "About me or the Prime Minister, I mean."

"Miss Wukong," The woman said, formalizing her voice. "This thirteen year old boy wants to speak with the Prime Minister," Rolling her eyes, she went on as Artemis studied him. "Says it's 'urgent'..."

"Might I ask why it's urgent?" Artemis asked him and Oscar sighed as Ozpin repeated what he was supposed to say to him again.

"Uh…" Oscar began, shaking slightly. "I'm supposed to ask her if...if I can have my cane back…"

Artemis's eyes went wide before she shook her head. "Come with me."

"Do what she says," Ozpin told him. "It's just security for Roz's sake."

Oscar nodded and followed Artemis through multiple lifts and elongated corridors before she led him into a small office and motioned for him to sit down while she looked at her scroll. Every so often, she let out some form of a noise of irritation and there were other moments in which she would adjust her bow or her quiver, and there was that one moment that had scared him in which she locked an arrow in place and pulled back on her bow's string. He had thought for the faintest second that she was going to aim at him but she instead shot at one of targets away from him that were on the same side of the room as him. Finally, after what, based on the digital clock on the wall, was about two and half hours, the door opened to the room and a somewhat irritated Rosalinde Varna walked into the room, her ruby red ballet flats clicking against the tile floor and the look she sent Artemis was enough for the woman to start speaking.

"Prime Minister Varna," Artemis began, her voice unusually quick. "This is...what's your name again kid?"

"Oscar Pine," Oscar murmured. "For now."

"For now?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow and leaning against her desk with her arms crossed before sending Artemis a meaningful look. "I can handle this, he's only a kid after all."

"But Prime Minister Varna -" Artemis protested though Rose glared.

"Artemis, please, get out," Rose said, her voice sounding almost resigned. "Please."

Artemis grudgingly nodded. "I'll be just outside of the door if you need anything."

Rose laughed. "I don't suspect that I will, but thank you for your concern."

Artemis sassily walked out though not without a glare to Oscar who cleared his throat as Rose stared at him. Though she was forty four and he was thirteen, they were the same height at 5'6'' but that didn't eliminate the nerves that were threatening to consume him. "Uh...I'm supposed to….I'm supposed to ask you if...if..if I can...can have my cane back?"

Rose's eyes lost all of their slight humour and she clutched the back of her desk to steady herself. "I am so sorry, but what did you just ask me?"

"May I have my cane back?" Oscar asked with more conviction this time. "Please?"

Rose looked almost as if she was going to be sick. "No, no, no...this...this can't…"

"Let me," Ozpin told Oscar from within the boy's mind and he nodded, his eyes glowing temporarily as the power shifted between them. "Roz…"

Against her will, Rose started to cry. "Ozpin? No...no..."

"Roz, I promise that it's me," Ozpin told her, sitting on the arm of one of the chairs in Oscar's body. "I promise that this isn't -"

"I know it's you...but…" Shifting around the side of her desk, Rose slowly unlocked the door to reveal his cane before handing it to him and collapsing in her hair. "Oh dear Oum…"

"Roz," Ozpin said as gently as possible. "I told you, it's only a few years -"

"You're eleven!" Rose snapped through her tears. "Ozpin, you're eleven years old, and -"

"Thirteen, right now, actually," Ozpin told her and she continued to cry. "Roz, in seven years I'll be twenty and by then I'll most certainly be myself again. I promise, I'll still marry you again if you want me to. I still love you."

"I love you too," Rose choked out, wiping her tears away and smudging her eyeliner in the process. "I love you too, Oz, but -"

"Cariad," Ozpin said, hesitantly shifting to place a hand on her shoulder. "It's just seven years."

"But you'll be twenty and I'll be fifty one!" Rose protested as her head fell into her arms on her desk. "I don't even know what to think… I love you so much and -"

"Roz, I promise, I'll still love you seven years from now," Ozpin vowed, squeezing her shoulder. "Believe me, I wish things weren't this way either."

"Why did she have to kill you?" Rose asked, her voice breaking and quiet. "Why does Cinder have to destroy everything she touches?"

"I don't know," Ozpin said with a sigh. "But we need to handle something. All of us, the entire group. Yes, that includes Qrow -"

Rose groaned. "That drunken loudmouth -"

"Roz," Ozpin said gently. "If we remain as divided as we are, we're not going to defeat Salem."

"Do you think I don't know that?" Rose snapped before sighing. "I'm sorry...it's just...this is so difficult for me and…"

"You need time to process," Ozpin finished and she nodded. "Do you want me to stay or no?"

"Stay," Rose told him weakly. "I just need to talk with you, Oum knows it's been too long…" Sighing heavily, she shifted her hair with her fingers. "Emmett was right, whatever he's going through over his loss of Emmeline...at least I still have you. He would sell his soul for even this, wouldn't he?"

Ozpin nodded. "I think so…"

"So," Rose began, treading lightly. "Where do we start with the group?"

"Haven Academy," Ozpin said and she groaned, thinking of Leonardo. "We need to go to Haven."

"Of course we do," Rose muttered. "Oh, alright. Fine, let's discuss this."

"Why don't we discuss our personal relationship first?" Ozpin suggested and she sighed. "We can't be involved until I'm myself again, but we can at least discuss it."

"I love you, you know that," Rose told him and he nodded. "And you love me."

"I love you so much, Roz," Ozpin promised her. "And I will continue to love you forever."

"Beacon fell back on January the thirteenth," Rose said with a resigned sigh. "And...and I lost you at ten thirty three PM."

"Roz…" Ozpin said as comfortingly as he could muster. "It's going to be alright."

Rose breathed out a heavy sigh before glancing at her scroll and calling Elizabeth who didn't answer. "Liz, it's me. Hey, so I need us to get the group together as quickly as possible. I've got Ozpin."

* * *

 ** _ **March 5th  
Schnee Family Manor;  
City Of Atlas; Atlas**_**

"Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable." Jacques said as he paced in front of his daughter who hung her head in shame, her hands folded in her lap. "Apart from the fact that you clearly have learnt the worst traits exhibited by Emmett, do you have any idea what your stunt cost us?"

Weiss looked up, irritated by his words. "I -"

"And don't think I'm just talking about lien here!" Jacques snapped, struggling to describe what he had decided to be her misstep. "Our reputation! Our...our…"

Hesitating, Weiss summoned as much courage as she could before speaking. "I want to leave."

"I beg your pardon?" Jacques demanded, glaring at her though she forced herself not to shrink back this time.

"I said I want to leave," Weiss told him, shaking somewhat as she spoke. "I don't want to stay here anymore! I don't want to stay in Atlas anymore!"

"Young lady, I don't give a damn about what you want!" Jacques told her, his anger destroying all of his attempts to be subtle. "This isn't about you! This is about the Schnee family name, and your apparent insistence on dragging it through the mud!"

Shaking still, Weiss stood up to her full height suddenly. "I have done nothing but to uphold the honour of my family name, a name _you_ married into!"

His anger taking him over, Jacques slapped her hard across her left cheek before glaring at her while she gasped and stared at him almost incredulously, her hand on her cheek. Steadying himself, Jacques's voice was not only eerily calm, but also intimidating. "This behaviour of yours is incredibly disappointing. You couldn't possibly understand the lengths I've gone to in order to keep this family where it is. Acting like Emmett is bad enough in its own right, but do you honestly think that running off like your sister is going to make the Schnee name stronger? You're wrong. Siding with her and Emmett only divides us."

"I'm not siding with anyone," Weiss told him as he rolled his eyes and began to walk away. "I'm doing what I feel is right and that does not include wasting my time up here with these clueless people in Atlas. The Schnee family legacy isn't yours to leave, it's mine, and I'll do it as a huntress."

Stopping and slowly turning to face her, Jacques moved to stand in front of her, glaring, as he spoke again. "No, you won't. You're not leaving Atlas, you're not to leave the manor grounds unless I specifically allow it. You are going to remain here, out of sight and out of trouble, until you and I come to an agreement on your future."

"What?" Weiss found herself at a loss for words, horrified by what he was saying.

"Your presupposition that you can simply have whatever it is you want is a clear sign of our failure as parents," Jacques said, bitterly thinking of the time Willow was spending alone with Lisa Lavender though he didn't particularly care about his wife as he walked away again. "But from now on, I'll be giving you the full attention you require - starting by keeping you where I can see you."

"You can't just keep me from leaving!" Weiss protested though he only glared when he turned to look at her.

"I can, and the staff here will make sure of it."

"So now I'm just your prisoner?" Weiss asked in horror, knowing that that meant that Emmett would never be allowed near enough to her to be able to help her out.

"You are my daughter, you're a child, and children are grounded when they misbehave," Jacques said as he walked away, continuing to do so even as Weiss protested once more, following him angrily.

"This is only going to make things worse, father," Weiss told him as she straightened herself at her full height though she was still considerably shorter than him either way. "People will ask questions, they'll want to know why the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company is suddenly _nowhere_ to be found! And you know Emmett will ask questions and he is the _epitome_ of 'friends in high places'. If he makes one comment to President Morell, then -"

"Elizabeth Morell is highly unstable, for one," Jacques replied, struggling once again to keep his tone even as he turned to face her. "As for Emmett, he won't be anywhere near you, I assure you of that. And in regards to the public asking questions, well, that is why you are no longer the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

Temporarily stunned, Weiss took a step back and stared at him, clenching her fists. "Excuse me?"

"Clearly," Jacques began as he narrowed his eyes. "The trauma you endured at the fall of Beacon was too much for you, which why you have generously revoked your claim to the company and its earnings and passed it on to your brother, Whitley."

Shaking, and feeling sick as her fists only tightened, Weiss closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she unclenched them, finally opening them as she slapped him with equal strength as he had to her. "I don't care what you think! I'm not your pawn!"

Jacques grabbed her wrist and began to shout as he pushed her to the ground. "You are more deranged than I thought, aren't you? You're just like _her_."

"Mother?" Weiss suggested angrily, pushing herself up the floor and her eyes flaring. "Because you're the one who ruined her life! I wish General Ironwood was my father, hell I wish Emmett and Emmeline were my parents -"

"This is more than enough proof of that," Jacques shouted at her. "Fallon, you are _exactly_ like her when she was seventeen and look where she ended up!"

"I am not Cinder!" Weiss shouted back as he left the room. "I've never been anything like her and I never will be!"

Shaking his head as he walked out, Jacques half tore the door open as he stalked out. "It's time to wake up and face reality."

As soon as he was out the door, though he noticed Whitley having been obviously waiting and eavesdropping, he didn't acknowledge his son and rather made his way down to his wife's room to tell her what had happened and how their middle child was becoming nothing more or less than her twin sister. In the same span of several minutes, Weiss tried to accept and understand her emotions though she smiled a little to herself when she realized that she hadn't simply bent to his will this time. Walking out into the corridor, her fists clenched once again, Weiss glared at her brother who was moving down the long corridor in the opposite way than Jacques had.

"Whitley?" Weiss demanded, her suspicions rising again.

The sixteen year old turned around with a faint smile. "Yes, sister?"

"Did you know about this?" Weiss asked him, walking towards him and crossing her arms.

"About what?" He inquired as innocently as he could manage.

"You never liked Winter," Weiss reminded him once again. "You never liked me, but you've been nothing but supportive since the moment I came back."

Whitley sighed, not having wanted to have played his father's game but also not wanting to unleash his wrath in the way that his sisters had done so many times. "If being kind to my big sister is some sort of crime, then I suppose I'm guilty."

Weiss's eyes widened in both hurt and recognition. "You...wanted this to happen."

Leaning forward, his innocent smile fading, Whitley replied. "It's foolish not to do as father asks. You know that Weiss. I'm not brave like you and Winter are and I do what I have to do to avoid being slapped like the two of you have been so many times."

"I can't believe you…" Weiss said, her voice revealing her feelings of slight betrayal.

"Don't worry Weiss," Whitley said, noticing Jacques coming back his way. "The Schnee family name is in good hands."

A few moments passed in which she watched him as he walked away but she quickly ran into her room, slamming the door, and collapsing face down on her bed as she began to cry. She was bothered that she had been slapped, though that was something that always bothered her, but what upset her even more was that her father seemed to think she was anything like Cinder, the psychotic bitch who had done nothing but cause pain. Lifting her head and tightening her fists, Weiss chose to let determination overtake her as she closed the curtains and shifted around the things in her room as much as possible before she opened her long, silver box that contained Myrtenaster and several vials of Dust. Posing with her blade once, Weiss smiled weakly to herself before setting it down and picking up her scroll to call Emmett, hoping that he would be able to do something.

"Weiss?" Emmett said with a yawn as he picked up almost immediately. "It's two in the fucking morning, what is it?"

"You'll probably hear about this soon enough," Weiss began with her voice shaking. "But my father revoked my status as heiress -"

"He did what?" Emmett demanded in shock before letting out a low sound of irritation. "Sorry, what else happened."

"And…" Weiss hesitated, knowing the topic to be sensitive to him. "He said I'm exactly like Cinder… though he more specifically said I'm exactly like 'Fallon'."

"Oh fuck him," Emmett said. "You're nothing like her, but I'm assuming you want me to do something to try and help you?"

Weiss sighed in relief. "Emmett -"

"Give me a day or two," He told her, his voice growing determined. "And I'll handle Jacques."

* * *

 ** _ **March 6th  
Mistral  
8:39 PM**_**

"Oh come on!" Ruby said, looking the rest of Team RJNPR as the finally left the village of Oniyuri. "I mean, setting up camp here for a few days wasn't so bad. We managed to do some hunting and gathering."

"I still feel incredibly disturbed and mildly violated by this place," Jaune said as Pyrrha elbowed him in the chest. "Sorry, it's just -"

Suddenly sensing something as the team was beginning to make its final exit out of Oniyuri, Ren put his hand out to stop Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, and Ruby from continuing onwards. Closing his eyes and focusing, Ren drew his weapon and the others followed his actions as a man in a rather bulky coat charged towards them though the man quickly leaped over one of the walls and was ready to engage the young team in combat. Removing his weapons and laughing eagerly, the man moved himself to attack Ruby but Ren intervened this and his weapons crashed against the man's claw like blades. Attempting to kick and shoot the man, Ren found himself muttering traditional Mistrali swears as the man dodged and he continued to attack and parry with him until the man managed to knock him back about two or three metres.

Once again targeting Ruby, the man found himself and his blades fighting against the High Caliber Sniper Scythe and also managing to kick her back. Forcing her balance steady to remain upright, Ruby began to clash Crescent Rose against his weapons once again though when struck her right arm she let out a scream of pain to which he sadistically laughed. Continuing on regardless of this, Ruby leapt back and swung at him with her HCSS. The man dodged and struck the body of Crescent Rose while he moved and her red aura shimmered across the area of the strike. Climbing to the top of one of the buildings, Pyrrha began to attempt to throw the man's weapons off with her semblance though he quickly recovered and went to attack Ruby again. Stepping in, Jaune attempted to block him but the man simply jumped onto his shield and grinned though he didn't know that Pyrrha was aiming her spear at him and Nora attempted to beat him with Magnhild. Evading both Pyrrha's toss and Nora's attempt to beat him, the man jumped the top of one of the narrow, desolate buildings and looked down on Team RJNPR - his feet on the wooden frames that were to each side of him.

"We're not looking for a fight!" Jaune told him as Pyrrha summoned her spear to her and came to his side.

"What do you want?" She demanded though he was more focused on Ren's reaction to him.

"Who are you?" The levelheaded boy asked.

Leaning forward and dropping down from the tower, the man landed in front of them before pointing to Ren first. "Who I am matters not to you. Or you," He continued, pointing to Nora. "Or…" Cutting himself off and looking at Jaune and Pyrrha, he pointed to both of them. "Well, there are a few reasons why the two of you interest me…"

Jaune gasped as he pulled Pyrrha closer to him though she only glared and asked him yet another question. "What are you after?"

"No, I only matter to you," The man said, pointing at Ruby while her teammates looked to her and she tilted her head in confusion.

"Me?"

The man broke down into maniacal laughter. "You...you haven't the slightest clue, do you? Oh...how exciting this must be…"

"What do you want?" Ruby demanded and he reacted dramatically.

"Oh! The rose has thorns! My little flower, I'm here to whisk you away with me!"

"No," Pyrrha said, stepping in front of Ruby. "You aren't going to touch her."

"Yeah!" Nora added. "What if she doesn't want to go with you?"

The man stared and scrunched his lips before responding. "Well...I'll take her."

Stepping over in front of Ruby and by Pyrrha's side, Jaune raised his shield. "We're not going to let you do that."

The man growled happily after opening his eyes and giving them a dark grin. "Good."

Tyrian moved quickly to attack Jaune from behind while Ren shouted out for him. "Jaune!"

Deliberately shooting Jaune's shield to hit the man and the man covered his eyes with his arms before cartwheeling onto Jaune's shield and spinning against it while Ruby went to face him as he landed though he kicked her to the side and she had to use Crescent Rose to steady herself. Glaring at the man, Pyrrha focused her semblance and used it to direct her spear towards him once she had thrown it and, though it barely missed his shoulder, doing so bought her enough time to knock him to the ground. Managing a kick to her stomach that caught her by surprise, Pyrrha fell to the ground, gasping for breath, while Jaune took a swing at the wan with his sword though the man also managed to kick Jaune away and towards where Pyrrha was standing up.

Targeting Nora next, Ruby grinned devilishly and shot Nora with lightning Dust that passed over the man's left shoulder. Sensing it, he turned and Nora fell to the ground when it made contact with her and she dropped her hammer to the ground in doing so. Viewing such as an error, the man stared at the girl in surprise before laughing while the others watched and waited for Nora's semblance to take over. Commenting sarcastically, the man lost the amusement that had just possessed him moments before upon sensing something while a charged Nora Valkyrie ran at him and hit him hard with Magnhild and the others covered their eyes in result to the air and dust with Jaune and Pyrrha protecting themselves with their shields though the man was unharmed and his scorpion tail was revealed as his coat flew away and he used it to block Magnihild before kicking her in the face and jumping up onto one of the roof tops.

"He's...a faunus?" Ren observed in surprise.

"What is this about?" Ruby yelled. "The White Fang? Roman Torchwick?"

"Plastic soldiers and pawns," The man scoffed. "My heart and body belong only to our goddess."

"Cinder…" Ruby and Pyrrha growled at the same time.

"Hmph," The man snorted in indignance. "Only in her wildest dreams."

Joining the fight once again, the man used his tail to send Crescent Rose down but Ruby counters and doesn't lose her grip - steadying herself to attack furiously until he manages to knock her backwards into Pyrrha. Both girls on the ground, the man knocked Jaune back before doing the same to Nora while Ren returned to the fight to attack the man again though he got shoved to the side and leapt away as the man ran at Ruby and Pyrrha as they got off the ground. Reaching Ruby, he sent a right hook to her face and a left blow into her torso which activated her aura in both places and, swinging his tail to knock her back, she flew back about a metre while rushed at her before she managed a landing. Still in the air, he kicked her roughly in the abdomen.

A crow flew directly into the fight and transformed into Qrow Branwen who, even after landing, continued to run at the fight. As the crazed man approached Ruby with his stinger raised and Nora comforting Ren, Jaune and Pyrrha stared at both scenes in pure horror as the man began to laugh and attempt to strike the girl with his tail. However, this attempt is futile to the nth degree as Qrow burst through the building and stood between them with his hand on Harbinger behind his back. The man's stinger ran into the blade and clipped it though he began to giggle nervously when he saw Ruby and Qrow making eye contact and smiling at each other.

"Hey," Qrow said, still smiling at his daughter and holding Harbinger at the ready.

"As I live and breathe, Qrow Branwen," The man said as he pulled his tail back. "A true huntsman has entered the fray!"

Standing up, Ruby set Crescent Rose on its end while her father glanced back at her and she spoke to him. "I don't know...this guy's weird…"

"Look, pal," Qrow said, facing the man again. "I'm not sure who you are, but you need to leave my _daughter_ alone."

The man laughed. "Why, friend, my name is Tyrian...and I'm afraid that is not possible. My assignment from Her Grace was to retrieve this young girl. So, that is what I must do. One does not upset the Queen."

"Yeah, and one also does not simply walk into Mordor," Qrow snapped, looking to his daughter and feel protective. "So don't you dare lay a hand to her unless you want to know what the depths of Mordor feel like."

"Queen?" Ruby asked.

"Salem," Qrow replied.

Ruby stared in confusion. "Who?"

"Hmm…" Tyrian began with a smile and crouching. "I think we've had enough talk now, don't you?"

"Took the words right out of -" Qrow started though he stopped as the man ran at him and they damaged the roof as they began their altercation. The members of Team RJNPR began to move towards the fight though Qrow stopped them. "Don't come closer!"

"Fine!" Ruby responded as the men continued to exchange harsh blows.

Climbing to the top of a building and waiting for a chance to shoot Tyrian, Ruby kept Crescent Rose tightly in hand though both he and her father were moving too quickly for her to safely get in a clear shot. As she watched, she saw Tyrian using his tail to disarm Qrow and she took advantage of this moment to shoot at him from her temporary perch but Tyrian deflected each and every shot that she fired with his tail. Deciding to punch Tyrian in the face, Qrow sent a harsh kick at the crazed man and beat him down long enough to casually remove Harbinger from the wall though the time in which his back was turned gave Tyrian a chance to strike that he evaded and jumped on top of Harbinger before shifting it to it's fully unfolded scythe and the two of them parried upon the roof until Tyrian slunk into the building and used his tail to drag Qrow with him. Unable to let herself watch her father put himself in danger, Ruby ran towards the building as Qrow burst through the wall and landed with his weapon's blade embedded in the ground and perching atop of it although his damaged red aura shifted across him twice. Tyrian flew out of the building, his own aura showing signs of damage, and Ruby jumped between them as they began their fight again and deflected Tyrian's claw like blades with Crescent Rose.

"Ruby!" Jaune and Pyrrha screamed though she held him back to stop him from moving forward.

Tyrian smirked ironically. "Do you wish to be taken?"

"No!" Ruby shouted. "But I won't stand by and watch someone get hurt!"

Moving into attack Tyrian alongside her father, Ruby and Qrow began to clash with him again and he almost stabbed the girl with his stinger that Qrow just barely blocked. "Ruby! What did I say? Get back!"

"This is my fight too!" She insisted as she attacked him though he was blade to blade with him.

"No, it's not that," Qrow began, panic beginning to rise in him as he recalled the day her mother had died because of his semblance. "It's -"

Not paying heed to his warning, Ruby began to attack again and Tyrian flipped towards her - knocking her back with a kick from both of his feet. The girl slid closer to the building and regained her ground though one of the wooden beams supporting the roof were so shaken and weighty that one of the heavier ones broke and began to fall onto her. Slicing it in half to cause it to fall to two pieces on her sides and not touching her, Qrow saved his daughter before pulling her into a short, tight embrace. Letting her go, he took in her smile of gratitude and affection before raising his head to look at her though he suddenly gasped in pain as Tyrian's stinger sliced into his abdomen. The man began to laugh but the others stared in horror for a moment before Ruby angrily cut off the rest of his stinger from his tail. The stinger bounced, releasing venom as it did so, and he reeled back, screaming in pain before staring at her in fury.

"You bitch" He shouted, stepping forward though terribly off balance and the others blocked his pathway to the father and daughter. Awkwardly moving forward though not engaging, Tyrian spoke to himself before running away. "She'll forgive you."

Collapsing to one knee and clutching his wound, breathing unevenly, Qrow kept his hold on his weapon as his daughter ran to his side and immediately started to speak in concern. "Dad! Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine…" Qrow said, still uneven, trying to remember the last time that she called him that. "He just grazed me."

"Who was that guy?" Nora asked as he removed his shaking hand from his abdomen to reveal the blood staining it.

"How did he…" Pyrrha began, her voice shaking. "How did he know where we were?"

"How did _you_ get here?" Ren asked. "How did you know where we were?"

"Why are people after Ruby?" Jaune added in panic.

"Dad?" Ruby began slowly, and staring at him in concern before hugging him tightly. "What's going on?"

Breathing heavily, clutching his abdomen, and groaning, Qrow looked at her in the same concern that she was looking at him with. "What's your favourite fairy tale?"

* * *

 ** _ **March 7th  
Schnee Family Manor;  
City Of Atlas; Atlas**_**

"Fuck you," Emmett said, storming into his brother in law's study with his sword attached to his side before crossing his arms as he stood in front of the man who simply set down what he was reading on his scroll and eyed the younger man irritably. "Taking away your daughter's status in the way that you did, what's wrong with you? I don't blame her for punching you in the face after you told her she was no longer the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. The only reason it didn't bother me with her was because she did so willingly. She gave up her title because she wanted to join the military, which I'll have you know -"

"Emmett, I do not need nor do I want your input on how to parent," Jacques said, glaring at the younger man. "Especially from a man who is so preoccupied with attempting to murder his sister that -"

"Fal isn't my sister!" Emmett snapped, folding his arms more tightly across his chest. "Okay, and the Willa is only married to you still because of appearances -"

"Yes," Jacques agreed, causing Emmett's eyes to flare. "Did you know she's having an affair with Lisa Lavender?"

"Did you know that she deserves happiness in her life after you took it away from her?" Emmett snarled. "Also, if I recall, I believe this is the exact same room in which, twenty fourish years ago, I inherited eighty million lien, wasn't it? Before you altered it into your study?"

"You never really have deserved you wealth, have you?" Jacques said in a tone so even that it was all Emmett could do not to kill him. "There is a reason that your father left the company to me and not you -"

"There are two reasons," Emmett told him, trying to force his words to be steady. "The first is that he knew that I wasn't particularly inclined towards running a company and the second is that you manipulated my dying father -"

"I did not manipulate Nicholas into doing anything," Jacques replied, biting back a more judgemental response. "Do not mistake the past -"

"You really do live in a world of ignorance," Emmett commented silkily with a smirk, attempting to break the older man down. "Well, as Doctor Oobleck put it: 'History is good, ignorance is bad.' So, Jacques, do you know what _that_ means?"

The older man scoffed, his eyebrows twitching. "It means that you put so much faith in history that you have found yourself unable to see past the bridge of your nose - even with those glasses of yours."

"Yes, well," Emmett said, intentionally trying to be harsh. "At least my smart appearance matches my actual intelligence while yours does not."

Jacques stared at him in shock before replying, his voice deadly. "What did you just say?"

Emmett forced himself not to laugh. "You know exactly what I said and why."

"No, actually, I don't," Jacques responded with a glare and a challenge rising in his voice. "Do tell."

"You told her she's exactly like Cinder," Emmett reminded him and his eyes flared, first out of shock and then out of anger. "And she is nothing like that bitch!"

"On the contrary," Jacques said, standing up and towering over the younger man's 5'11''. "Apart from the martini's and the occasional cigarette here and there, she is acting _exactly_ like Fallon did at this age. She was impetulant, she was -"

"Weiss is not impetulant, she's finally making her voice heard," Emmett countered with his tone still harsh. "And it's a good thing, because she was terrified of you for her whole life and now she's being honest. She's finally standing up for herself and what she believes, so why don't you go -"

"Emmett Arthur Schnee!" Jacques snapped, his eyes flaring again. "You are just as bad as Fallon!"

The younger man's eyes widened in horror and his eyes began to tear up. "How dare you!"

"Apart from the killing, of course," Jacques said. "You are exactly like her. Impetulant, self righteous, jaded -"

"She killed my wife!" Emmett roared. "And that is more than just unforgivable -"

"And you are manipulative and -"

"You sound like you're describing yourself," Emmett replied venomously. "Take a look in the mirror."

Jacques went to slap Emmett but the younger man caught his wrist before he could slap him. "You really don't understand what I've done for this family, do you?"

"What have you done for this family besides destroy it?" Emmett asked him, hissing. "Maybe if you weren't such a -"

Wrenching his hand out of Emmett's grip, Jacques glared. "Why don't you mind your tongue and accept the fact that you are nothing more or less than a jaded huntsman who -"

In a swift, sudden motion, Emmett punched Jacques in the face, his wedding ring hit the older man squarely in the face before Emmett narrowed his gaze, shaking his head. "You're nothing but a standing prick and, believe me, there's nothing worse than a standing prick like yourself."

Rubbing his nose and letting out an involuntary sound of pain, Jacques stared at him in shock. "I don't know what you think you gain by tearing this family apart, but I hope you know that it isn't helping."

"Ugh, I don't even want to hear that again," Emmett groaned. "Because you've been slowly tearing this family apart and manipulating it since before I knew what was happening. I was ten years old when you married Willa, and I know that was when she slowly -"

"I have done nothing but strengthen -"

"Bullshit," Emmett said pulling out his scroll to show the man a video from a report that had been on Atlas's RINSE Network over twenty years prior. "Remember this?"

Jacques's eyes flared when he saw the title of the video. "You had no right to do that."

"If I recall, this was after I saw you hitting your daughter because she didn't do what you had said for her to," Emmett said, shaking in anger. "And _you_ had no right to do that."

"You totaled my car with a golf club!" Jacques snapped. "You were sixteen years old and yet you acted more like -"

"Well, my father had always said that he wanted me to pick up and swing a club at least once in my life," Emmett said with a smirk, leaning against the man's desk and crossing his arms. "And despite my personal hatred of golf and preference for guard and gymnastics...well, I did fulfill that wish of his because I did pick up and swing that club more than once. It just never hit an actual golf ball and rather shattered your windshield and destroyed the metal casing and I guess whatever below it that makes a car run. I don't care how things work, if they work they work and if they don't I pay someone to fix it. More time and more money can solve almost all of your problems in life but _I_ can't fix your issues. You're just a terrible person - that's it."

Jacques rolled his eyes. "And here you are, slandering your own family name and ruining the lives of others."

"No, I'm not," Emmett said, placing a hand on his sword. "Because, unlike you, I put my family first and I actually understand love. I...I...I just wish Emmy was here more than anything - which is tied with the safety of daughters and James and Glynda's family."

Jacques scoffed. "You care too much about people. That's why you would have been a terrible businessman and you're a terrible father."

"Maybe I am," Emmett said, tears forming in his eyes and his voice shaking. "But at least I actually give a damn about others. At least I have morals. That's why I'm a huntsman; I fight for others."

* * *

 ** _ **March 13th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Downtown**_**

"I can't believe we have an actual training room here," Yang said, smiling while Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I mean, I get that things are different now but…"

Lifting her head up and lifting her arms as well, Yang steadied herself for the fight though she took a moment to glance at her cybernetic arm. Initiating the fight, Tai threw the first punch towards her with his left though her cybernetic wrist blocked it and enabled her a few seconds of the upper hand while she pushed him as far away from her as possible. Undeterred, Tai switched the hand to which he aimed with though she blocked this one too and took advantage of her temporary momentum to send a roundhouse kick his way though he blocked this by bending out of the way and finally making contact - something which knocked her back about a metre. As father and daughter continued to fight, Elizabeth smiled and held Violet close to her as the girl slowly fell asleep and she pushed Zwei away from her though he continued to pant happily. A smirk slowly rose on Tai's face as he moved to kick his daughter in continuation of their sparring match though the young woman managed to catch his foot and push it up and then back while she waited for him to land before punching him with her robotic arm.

"Whoa…" Tai said, standing up from the cool floor. "That thing packs a punch!"

Yang smirked similarly to how he had just a few minutes before knocking her fists against each other. "We've been at this for a little while now...and Ivy's given me some pointers. I get it, you want to make sure I can still fight. I think I'm doing just fine."

Beginning to walk around her in a circle, Tai assessed her while Elizabeth watched. "You're close."

"Oh, really?" Yang replied, smirking still.

"You're still off balance," Tai told her though Elizabeth rolled her eyes, sensing his trap.

"What?" Yang demanded while he began to laugh and she looked to her new arm. "No I'm not! Honestly, I'm kind of surprised. I thought it would be just this huge weight but it feels...natural. They did a great job with this thing."

In her distraction, Tai sent a left hook to her face and she blocked his second punch after recovering for the moment of shock and confusion. Taking advantage of momentum once again, Yang attempted to jab him with her elbow though he blocked this attempt and dodged out of the following succession of kicks. Grinning, Tai attempted the same movement towards her with his elbow that she had with him though she blocked it and, as she began to punch harder again in lieu of kicks, Tai managed to grasp her cybernetic arm - a move which he used to draw her forward and force all of her balance into one of her legs instead of both of them. Using this to his advantage, Tai sent her to the ground and let her lay there for a few moments after Zwei handed him a towel.

"I wasn't talking about your actual balance," Tai told her with his grin still retained and rubbing the top of his head while Elizabeth smiled and Zwei let out happy noises. "Although that could use some work too."

Taking a breath and still on the floor, Yang responded. "Meaning?"

"I saw your tournament fights," Tai said, toweling off the sweat beading at his hairline. "During the Vytal Festival."

"Let me guess," Yang began with a slightly mocking tone. "'I was sloppy.'"

"No, no," Tai said, not wanting her to think that. "You were predictable...and stubborn...and...maybe a little boneheaded. Do you realize that you used your semblance to win every fight after the qualifiers?"

Yang turned her back from him. "So what? How is me using my semblance any different than someone else using theirs?"

Tai tossed the towel on the ground and moved towards her, finally crouching by her side and even laughing a little. "Because, not everyone else's is basically a temper tantrum. I'm serious! Once you take damage, you can dish it back twice as hard, but that doesn't make you invincible! It's great when you're in a bind, but what happens if you miss? What happens if they're stronger? What then? Now you're just weak and tired! You've always been one to burn brighter than everyone else, whether it was with your smile...or, well, I remember your first haircut," Playfully tugging her hair, he smiled as he stood up and she shooed him away. "But you've got to keep your emotions in check. Keep a level head, and think before you act. Your semblance is a great fallback, but you can't let yourself rely on it. It won't always save you...obviously. You...you definitely have your mom's stubbornness."

Sighing, Tai didn't look to Yang and, out of the corner of his eye he could see Elizabeth tensing and Zwei shifting his head though it was Yang who responded irritably. "Oh, so now we can talk about her?"

Tai chewed at the inside of his cheek, not wanting to anger her and also being worried about Elizabeth. "Well, as I have been informed, you're an adult now. Remember?"

"Well, sorry I remind you of her," Yang spat though Tai only sighed again.

"Don't be," He told her, glancing worridely to Elizabeth. "Raven was...great in so many ways - her strength, her ambition, her dedication to whatever cause she thought worth fighting for. I'm proud of how much of her I see in you...but I'm glad I don't see _all_ of her in you."

Elizabeth bit her lip as tears began to form in her eyes against her will before glancing at her sleeping daughter and watching her husband and step daughter.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"Your mother was…" Tai began slowly. "A complicated woman. Like everybody, she had her faults, but those faults are what tore our team apart...and it did a real number on our family. You both act like the easiest way to tackle an obstacle is through it, that strength is all that matters...but if you just take a second look, then maybe you'll see...there's a way around it as well," Extending his hand, Tai helped her up. "Comeon, one more before dinner."

Circling each other once more, both Yang and Tai held their arms at the ready. Ready to spar once more, Tai threw the first punch, which he followed with another and a kick as well though Yang managed to block and dodge all of these moves. Despite Tai flipping into the air, Yang cartwheeled to avoid his next movements and instead father and daughter landed across from each other. Punching and kicking once more, Yang evaded these moves as well and she rolled just less than a metre away from him before rushing towards him and punching against him though she managed to kick his leg out from beneath him - albeit catching him while he fell backwards. Pausing, the two smiled for a moment before both were steady and Tai turned back to a still highly tense Elizabeth Morell.

"Lizzie?" Tai asked in concern. "Is -"

"It's nothing, Tai," Elizabeth told him, shaking her head though her tears continued to rise in her eyes. "I...I...just…" Violet still tightly in her arms, Elizabeth turned on her heel and walked quickly out the room with her eyes still tearing. "I...I'm sorry…"

As soon as she was gone, Tai looked back to his daughter. "I'm going to go talk to her."

A sudden shot hit the target in the centre on the other side of the room from where they had been practicing. Lowering her cybernetic arm with Marfil in hand, Ivy smiled. "Hey, Yang."

Turning quickly, Yang ran towards and almost knocked over her fiance as she embraced her. "Ivy!"

Tai watched them for a moment with a sad smile before leaving the room with a heavy sigh. Making his way slowly up the stairs to the third floor where he, Elizabeth, and Violet slept. In her room, to his relief, Violet was still sleeping for her nap though he stopped when he heard a sob from down at the other end of the short corridor on that level. Despite knowing that he wasn't supposed to hear the sobbing, Tai sighed once more and walked down to his and Elizabeth's room. Gently prying open the door, he didn't move while she looked up and stared at him in surprise, wiping her tears away before seeing the look of concern on his face and breaking off into another sob. Closing the door and coming over to her, Tai stood in front of her before he placed both hands on her shoulders as she slowly sat up.

"You really are jealous of her, aren't you?" Tai said, his voice revealing his deeply wrought concern. "Lizzie, I didn't...I didn't realize that you had meant that when you had told me. I'm so sorry, I...I should have listened to you."

Elizabeth continued to sob into his chest as he pulled her closer. "Tai, she means so much to you, and -"

Gently, Tai corrected her. "Meant, Lizzie, meant. I love you, not Raven."

"I…" Elizabeth said before she snapped. "I know that...but...I...I…"

"Lizzie," Tai said, trailing his fingers through her hair. "Whatever I had with Raven is in the past and, besides that, I have you. I have Violet. And Lizzie, I love you. I know you better than most ever will care to know and…" Sighing, Tai shifted to look at her before carefully going on. "Lizzie, is this about your trust issues?"

Elizabeth looked at him in horror though a small part of her thought that might be part of what lended to her jealousy of Raven Branwen of all people. "Tai, of course I trust you -"

"Lizzie," Tai said gently. "What that woman did to you was horrible beyond belief and I know because you are the same woman who, even after giving thirteen consistent hours of testimony and allowing the transcripts to be released in their entirety, insisted on telling me what happened to you yourself when we got engaged. Still, you have no reason to trust anyone after what that bitch put you through for fifteen some odd years!"

Elizabeth began to cry again as she leaned into him. "I married you, Tai! I should trust you no matter the circumstances and there must be something wrong with me -"

"Elizabeth Morell, there's nothing wrong with you or how you've been affected!" Tai told her, looking at her seriously before kissing her and speaking softly. "We all handle pain in different ways, and I -"

In spite of herself, Elizabeth began sobbing again. "I love you, Tai! I...I...I just can't lose you because of fucking Raven Branwen -"

"Lizzie, you won't," Tai promised her as he pulled her into him as tightly as possible. "I love you, Lizzie, and I'm sorry I brought her up in front of you. I know it upsets you and it always has. I'm going to try and be better about it, okay?"

Elizabeth breathed a heavy sigh. "Okay…"

"Lizzie..." Tai murmured comfortingly, stroking her hair. "You are so much stronger than people give you credit for being and you're also much, much, much more sensitive than people give you credit for. I love that so much about you, and I promise that I love you and no one else. I promise."


	60. Keep Calm And Carry On

_**March 17th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
1:35 PM**_

"Ivy…" Yang murmured as she pulled her into her now that they had signed the last of the legal papers and were exchanging their rings and words. "I love you so much."

Glancing over towards Caitlin, who was leaning into Cas whose arm was wrapped around her waist, Ivy turned back to Yang and kissed her wife gently. "Yang Ravena Xiao Long, do you understand how much you mean to me?"

"I might have a few ideas," Yang replied, almost anxiously playing with Ivy's moonstone ring in her hand. "Considering where we are right now."

Ivy laughed. "Yang Ravena Xiao Long, we're both survivors. This might sound stupid to you, but we're moving past our...amputations together."

"Ironically," Yang started with a smile. "We lost the opposite arm from the other. I lost my right arm and you lost your left."

"You used to be alright," Ivy said with a smirk. "But now you're all _left_!"

Yang burst into laughter while she could hear Caitlin, Cas, and the others either giggling or restraining themselves for doing so. "Well, I suppose you're _all right_!"

"Dear god, forgive me of my sins!" Allen shouted. "The puns must be my own version of purgatory!"

Ivy turned to look at her brother with a glare before using one hand to make a rude gesture at him with her fingers, something caused him to gasp as she turned back to Yang. "Dragoness, I think we need to call an exorcist for my _obnoxious baby_ brother."

"Hey!" Allen shouted in mock indignance. "I am much, much taller than you and I'm an adult! Don't be such a -"

"Shut up!" Yang said, sticking out her tongue at him and looking back to Ivy lovingly. "Ivory Glynda Ironwood-Goodwitch, you're my sweet shifter and you are so supportive that sometimes it hurts -"

"Fuck!" Allen screamed as Cas knife handed him and his aura rippled over his body. "Casey Emmeline Ciel-Schnee, what the fucking hell was that -"

Emmett threw a hand over the youngest Ironwood-Goodwitch's mouth. "I can chloroform you at any moment if I want to…"

"Over my dead body!" Elizabeth exclaimed, staring at him in shock before leaning into Tai, who was holding Violet. "And where would you even obtain that?"

Emmett shrugged and removed his hand from Allen's mouth while the man looked at him in fear. "I have connexions, remember?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Terribly sorry, how silly of me. How could I forget that _Emmett Schnee_ has connextions when he is the same man who inherited -"

"My inheritance has nothing to do with my connextions!" Emmett insisted, causing both Ivy and Yang to start laughing. "What? It's true, I just happen to be the kind of person that captures the praise and love of the media."

Hope shifted to look at him with her head tilted slightly in confusion and her curls shaking. "The spray paint!"

Everyone turned to face them and Emmett began to redden. "Uh...my senior prank at Atlas Academy was -"

"Alright," Rose said, bursting into the courtroom with an almost jaded expression her face and a hand on her scroll. "You're all lucky -"

"Rosalinde Varna!" Elizabeth snapped, standing up. "Apart from how ridiculous this is, how the hell did you -"

"A tracer," Rose replied with a smirk and Elizabeth's eyes went wide. "Yeah, see you forgot that the scrolls of everyone in the group are linked -"

"Damn it," Elizabeth muttered before her gaze shifted to Oscar who was nervously fiddling with Ozpin's cane in his hand. "Who's the kid and where exactly did he come from?"

Rose glared. "Well, see Liz, when two people love each other very much -"

"Uh, can you shut up so they can get married?" Cas asked her and Rose finally realized what she had done, biting her lip before keeping her mouth shut and sitting down. "Thank you…"

"Ivory Glynda Ironwood-Goodwitch," Yang said with a grin rising in her countenance as she slipped the moonstone ring onto her wife's finger. "I marry you because I love you, because you and I burn brighter than anyone else. I love you."

Ivy took a deep breath before pushing the matching ring onto Yang's finger after glancing at her own. "Yang Ravena Xiao Long, I marry you because you push me past my safe zones and force me to move forward. Neither of us let each other run away and neither of us let the other fall. I love you for that and so much more. I love you so much…"

"The end is where we begin," Caitlin said softly. "Our choices don't have to be an ultimatum if we don't want them to be...but being divided only tears us further away from those choices, thereby creating an ultimatum."

Yang pulled Ivy in close to her by the waist and leaned her head onto her chest. "Are you making another crass comment about divorce?"

Caitlin smirked before winking at them and adjusting her glasses. "No, but if you want to take it that way, then be my guest."

Ivy's mouth dropped open before she shrieked. " _Caitlin Marianne_!"

"Is it just me or are they going to be the end of each other one day?" Glynda asked James quietly, referring to their daughters and he smiled before kissing her. "Sometimes it seems that it's going that way."

"No," James said, smiling still. "None of them are going to end each other because if they were going to they would have done so already."

"Oh, right," Glynda said as she rolled her eyes and smirked. "Remember when the three of them took apples out onto the balcony and threw them at each other?"

"That was in Vale, wasn't it?" James laughed at the memory. "The second time we lived there, of course. Weren't the girls fifteen and Allen was fourteen."

Glynda sighed as he pushed up her glasses. "Yeah…"

"Glyns..." James said softly as he played with her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too," Glynda replied with a smile.

"I found him," Rose hissed at her from behind and she quickly turned to face her, startled. "Ozpin, I...I found him."

"More like he found you," Oscar said under his breath and Rose turned to glare at him. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"She's just sensitive to this," Ozpin told him from inside his mind. "Roz doesn't really know how to process this, so she's reacting in the only way she knows how - which is to be harsh despite her constant insistences that she doesn't care."

"Oh," Oscar mumbled while Elizabeth tightly embraced her step daughter and her daughter in law. "Okay…"

"I'm so happy for you two," Elizabeth said with a bright smile before looking to Ivy. "I suppose now this makes you my step daughter in law?"

"Of course, naturally," Ivy replied with an equally bright smile. "Hey Tai, how do you feel about this?"

Tai started laughing as the three year old Violet walked over to Hope and Emmett before tugging on Hope's white curls. "Ivy, I don't think you need to ask that question."

"Oh come on," Elizabeth said, grabbing his hand and pulling him into her. "Be happy for them."

"You know I am," Tai said at about the same time Zwei attempted to jump onto Elizabeth, causing her to scream. "Lizzie, he's just being playful."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes before kissing his cheek. "Yes, but, considering that my sister set her rottweilers on me when I was twenty, you know that I hate it when they jump me!"

"I still don't quite understand what your sister's problem is," Tai said and she started to laugh a little. "What? I'm serious. I get that she owns part of...what was it…"

"She owns a bit of the northern part of the kingdom," Elizabeth reminded him and he began to laugh harder. "And is constantly in legal trouble for illegal taxation of the people who live on her lands."

"Vi Vi!" Hope shrieked as the three year old tugged on her hair again. "No!"

Violet pouted pitifully. "But it's pretty!"

"And this is what we are," Yang said with a smirk to Ivy. "A hot fucking mess."

Ivy giggled. "Depends, what do you mean by 'hot'?"

"Oh, that meaning?" Yang said, kissing her deeply. "In that case., I mean you."

* * *

 ** _ **March 19th  
Schnee Family Manor;  
City Of Atlas; Atlas**_**

"You can't be serious!" Jacques said, glaring at the General who sighed. "You and Elizabeth have gone mad if you think that this is a good idea!"

"Even the DFACR is in favour of this motion," James replied as calmly as he could manage. "Which you know full well is the single most -"

"If Elizabeth hadn't had the support of Kiara Davis, then I would still have the favour of that department -"

"You were lucky to have gotten acquitted in your trial because there wasn't enough solid evidence to link you to the corrupt members of the DFACR," James reminded him and Jacques only glared. "And, this time, the DFACR is of the same opinion on the current matter as the DFAMA and the DLNLE."

"Which rarely happens," Jacques pointed out snobbily. "Seems to me like Elizabeth might have more influence than we all thought she did. Shame, she's rather biased against my company because she has a personal vendetta against me. For some reason…"

"I can't speak for Elizabeth Morell, but, if I had to take a wild guess, I can imagine that she has a quote un quote personal vendetta against you because she doesn't like the way you treat your wife, daughters," James told him irritably. "And you know that I agree with that assessment. I don't know how true this is, but, according to Emmett, you removed Weiss's status as heiress because you were angry at her for -"

"She almost killed that woman -" Jacques began to protest though the younger man quickly cut him off.

"No, she didn't," James said, attempting to remain as level as possible. "And what happened was an accident. She didn't intend to summon that grimm and -"

"You act as if I've forgotten that not only my company has suffered but my family!" Jacques snapped and James sighed as the man broke a glass against the wall in anger. "All you've done is -"

"You need to control yourself!" James told him, his voice rising.

"You're talking to _me_ about control?" Jacques demanded. "Do you even hear what you're saying?"

"I am basing everything on my reports from _your_ daughter," James replied, hoping that that would snap some sense into him though it wasn't entirely true.

Though he had several reports from Winter that were concerning, there were others that confirmed them and, not only had they been jarring to the DFAMA and DLNLE, they had also turned heads internationally as well - specifically in regards to Rose and even Valerian President Cerise. With the threat of war still looming darkly over all of the kingdoms, no one was willing to take any unnecessary risks and Elizabeth was growing more and more distrustful of the Government Council Of The Republic Of Mistral with each passing day. Despite not trusting that council to take action to remove Leonardo, something she fiercely believed was necessary due to his connexions to 'the enemy' as she had put it, the Mistrali Council had not taken her seriously due to her struggle to properly explain what she meant by that without revealing the troubling information that Rose had shared with her about Leonardo's questionable loyalties.

"A daughter you stole!" Jacques shouted, removing him from his thoughts and irritably he responded.

"Oh, we are not getting into that again!"

"Oh, yes," Jacques began, his anger at his continued slip of control showing through despite knowing that neither James, Emmeline, or Elizabeth had ever held stock with his insinuations and pushes in the kingdom's laws. "We have _far_ more pressing matters to discuss, starting with your apparent lunacy!"

" _Jacques_!" James started sharply, shaking his head and sighing heavily. "Winter is one of my best. If she's telling me there's a threat in Mistral, then I am not going to take that news lightly. She's been there for weeks, people are mobilizing, sudden spikes in weapons and Dust trades. Someone is about to make a play, and I do not trust _Leo_ to stop them."

The older man scoffed. "You've never trusted anyone other than yourself!"

"And for good reason!" James shouted, slamming his fist onto the desk. "If Oz had just listened to me from the start…"

Jacques rolled his eyes. "You need...to get a grip."

"That's exactly what I'm doing," James informed him, still irritable. "Our people need protection. By this time next week, the kingdom of Atlas will be officially closing its borders. No one in, no one out. Not without the council's permission."

Leaning forward, Jacques lowered his voice to an otherwise intimidating whisper. "You mean without _your_ permission."

James narrowed his eyes and met the older man's gaze. "And if that becomes the case, I would think you'd want to be on my good side."

"You sound pettier than Emmett," Jacques commented and the General groaned. "I really didn't think that the United Kingdom Of Atlas could grow anymore...economically restricted but I suppose that I was wrong. The removal of those seventeen council members in the DFACR -"

"Was done because _you_ were paying them off," James reminded him darkly. "Which, even though there was not enough evidence to convict, would have made you guilty of a high crime and/or misdemeanor."

"I did nothing of the sort," Jacques said, though the forty year old General saw past his front. "I have more self restraint than that and I assure you that anything Emmett has said about my self control is completely false and slanderous."

"On the contrary," James said with a glare. "Emmett has come close to obtaining custody of your children more than once because of evidence he was able to provide the court system of abuse. If I'm not mistaken, you've been denied the right to taking custody of Cas and Hope before as a result of these proven allegations."

"Emmett doesn't know how to raise a child," Jacques replied. "Neither do you and that Valerian woman -"

" _Glynda_ ," James hissed, angered by the man's words. "And, frankly, neither of us have ever touched our children in anger or put them down so harshly that -"

"Wasn't your eldest suicidal?" Jacques said with his gaze narrowing, scoffing when he saw the look on James's face at the comment. "Pity, such a weakling, I suppose. A good slap or two would have shocked some sense into her -"

"She was stronger than that," James told him, restraining himself from shouting. "She struggled, but she learnt to move forward, _she_ kept herself alive."

"And now she's fucking my niece," Jacques rolled his eyes. "If you ask me, Emmett shouldn't allow her to be involved with a woman and he really should learn to control himself -"

"Shut up!" James snapped, his patience worn thin. "I don't condone everything Emmett does or has done, but he at least recognizes when he's done wrong. You are utterly convinced that you are always correct and -"

"And you should know that he damn near broke my nose the other day!" Jacques shouted. "And he only did so because he was angered about Weiss losing her status as heiress. The Schnee Dust Company and its affairs are none of his concern and never have been. If Nicholas had wanted it to be, he would have given the company to him -"

"I thought that you spent years manipulating Nicholas," James said, cutting across him. "You kept trying to convince him that you were the best person to run the company in his absence as he grew more and more ill towards the end of his life. Didn't you force him to write the inheritance of the company to you into his will when he was just out of surgery for the tumours in his lungs? That's a crime, as you well know -"

"I never did such a thing!" Jacques insisted though he was lying. "And for you to suggest that -"

The door swung open and Elizabeth Morell stormed in, her face dark and her heels clicking as she approached Jacques and set down a large file in front of him. "Care to explain this?"

Glancing at the file, Jacques's eyes went wide in genuine fear. "Where did you -"

"I had the DFACR and the DLNLE...look into some of your business deals over the years," Elizabeth informed him, flipping to one of the more incriminating pages. "And I would like an explanation for the taxes and payouts - hush money, perhaps? - that you've paid to several questionable groups in, not only the minor kingdoms, Vale, Vacuo, and Mistral."

Jacques let out a low growl of irritation. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Do you?" Elizabeth said with a raised eyebrow. "Because these are all directly linked to the bribes you paid to the DFACR members who -"

"Would _you_ care to explain all of this, _Madame President_?" Jacques replied angrily. "Because I doubt you legally obtained this information."

"Ha," Elizabeth said mirthlessly. "I can assure you that I've been working on finding this information for months and followed complete due process of law when making my requests. Now I'd like to remind you of something," Elizabeth narrowed her gaze and leaned towards him, her hands tightly on the edge of his desk. "No one, not me, not James, not Emmett, not Rose, not even you - no one is above the law. So if I were you, I would recommend hiring a good lawyer, because this is not going to disappear."

* * *

 ** _ **March 23rd  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Downtown**_**

"Wake up, Caity!" Hope shrieked as she began bouncing on the woman who was still asleep on the couch. "Now! I want my hair pretty!"

"Hope!" Cas said, scolding her sister slightly. "Let her sleep."

"Ugh...it's fine…" Caitlin groaned as she sat up. "She already woke me up anyway…"

"Aww…" Cas smiled as she walked over to her partner's side and lifted her sister up before sitting down next to her partner. "I love you so much, you know that? Putting up with my baby sister is just another thing that I love about you."

"I care about her just as much as you do," Caitlin replied, ruffling Hope's hair while the four year old giggled. "She's basically my sister."

"She could be…" Cas trailed off, unsure of what to say. "I mean, maybe she'll be your sister in law in a few years."

"I'm still scared by the idea of getting married," Caitlin admitted quietly. "I know neither of us are quite ready, but the thing is I am not Ivy and you're not Yang. They're...they're always more sure than we are and -"

"And there's nothing wrong with us being slower," Cas promised her, kissing her softly. "Caity, it's fine."

"I love you," Caitlin breathed, wrapping her arms tightly around her partner's neck. "I love you so much and -"

"You know," Cas said, stroking her partner's hair. "I wish you hadn't fallen asleep on the couch. Not only because of the pipsqueak, but because I was hoping to sleep next to you."

A slight blush rose in Caitlin's cheeks. "Cas…"

"Hey," Cas smiled as Hope skipped off to go wake up Emmett and the elder Ciel-Schnee cupped her partner's cheek in her hand. "It's not as if we've never had sex before."

"I know," Caitlin said, rubbing her eyes and adjusting her glasses as she leaned into her partner. "I'm just awkward because...I don't know. I love you, Cas, but at the same time I don't necessarily know how to...admit that I like sleeping with you."

Cas laughed before kissing her again. "You were really tired last night, I would have just cuddled you half to death until you fell asleep -"

"If I come in there and you two are doing anything," Emmett said with a warning note in his voice, his long white waves a tangled mess, his glasses slightly askew, and his younger daughter in his arms. "I will have no trouble with -"

"I swear we aren't doing anything except for talking," Cas said, pulling Caitlin into her arms even tighter. "I swear."

Emmett smirked as he came into the room and set Hope down. "I guess you're right. So, what are we doing today? Fun, games, dancing on tables, singing, drinking?"

"Yes," Caitlin replied, sarcasm dripping in her tone and glaring at Emmett. "After the song about the millionaire who wouldn't shut his gob and subsequently was never heard from again."

"Did you just threaten me with murder?" Emmett asked with a raised eyebrow. "In that case, I'll stay far away when _you_ finally marry my eldest daughter."

Caitlin began to tinge pink. " _Emmett_!"

"Later," Cas said, her voice quiet. "If you want to talk about it later, we can."

"Aww…" Emmett said, smiling for real as he knew just as well as Caitlin did that she had been being sarcastic. "Okay, yeah I'll shut up."

"You better!" Caitlin exclaimed, her arms still tightly around her partner. "I love Cas more than -"

"Pretty much everything," Cas finished, kissing her partner on the lips again. "And believe me, I love you -"

A sharp rap was heard at the door and Emmett sighed as he glanced at Hope. Opening the door, he saw Elizabeth standing with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. "Emmett. We need to talk."

"Uh...okay?" Emmett said, letting her in and staring at her nervously. "Can I ask what -"

Elizabeth glanced at her scroll before shaking her head. "You requested for a security clearance that would grant you the ability to freely leave the kingdom and re enter it in spite of the closed borders but you didn't provide any reasons for why the request should be granted. Now, the DFAMA has expressed...favourable views on the subject and is inclined to give you the clearance but, before they do so, I want to know why you applied for this in the first place."

Emmett hesitated, rubbing his neck. "I'm not sure you'll like it."

Elizabeth groaned. "If this is another -"

"I don't know if Yang told you," Emmett began carefully, knowing that the news might upset her. "But she and Ivy…" Emmett sighed as she studied him in concern. "Yang and Ivy are planning on heading to Mistral to find Raven."

"What?" Elizabeth demanded, her eyes flaring. "Why would -"

"Yang wants to confront her mother for abandoning her for the tribe," Emmett told her and she swayed, looking a little sick at the thought. "But Raven's dangerous, I know that and have for years, and I don't feel safe letting them do so when they're still training. So I want to go with them...and Caitlin and Cas do too. Allen is planning to head to Menagerie, because that was the last place Sun told him he was going because not only was Sun, supposedly, trying to follow Blake but he was going after Adam Taurus. I believe Glynda is staying here in Atlas while the final...basic repairs are finished on Beacon."

"Rose said that she's going to be between here and Vacuo," Elizabeth said with a sigh. "Because we're trying to reconvene with the rest of the group but with Qrow still...well Oum knows where he is… ugh, Yang can't be seriously -"

"And she and Ivy aren't relenting," Emmett said gently, motioning for her to sit down. "Believe me, I tried to talk them out of it and instead go to Atlas Academy and finish training but…"

"They're all stubborn…" Elizabeth said, glancing towards the stairs upon hearing the laughter from above. "Fuck."

"Just be glad that Caitlin and Cas told Yang there was no way in hell she was going to be riding a motorcycle," Emmett smirked slightly before going on. "They told Yang that motorcycles are reckless and dangerous."

"Well, that's not wrong," Elizabeth muttered before looking back to him. "Fine, I won't say anything else about this. By the way," Elizabeth picked up a letter from the ground and shoved into his hands. "This is yours, it was -"

"Thanks," Emmett said as she walked out of the townhouse tensely, turning back to look at him once before shaking her head and closing the door quietly behind her.  
As soon as she was gone, he tore open the letter and he tensed upon recognizing the familiar handwriting but the words written on it made him shake.

 _Emmett, I know that you don't want to hear from me but I...I feel that it's important to tell you the truth. All of it:_

 _Over twenty years ago, when I first disappeared, I only survived the bombing of the motorway in Mistral because she orchestrated it. I was removed, half conscious, from the rubble my Tyrian Callows who, by all accounts, is more than just a sycophant...but I digress. She coerced me into working for her because -  
_

Emmett ripped off that part, irked by her nerve but his eyes widened at the next part.

 _...fully, I admit. I wanted nothing more than to take control over the Schnee Dust Company. It would have been an easy route to power and, not only that, it would have prevented Jacques from getting it. I also -  
_

Seeing Cas's name as he scanned further down, Emmett bit the inside of his cheek while he read it.

 _And I want Cas and Hope to be happy. I would willingly die for them and it's because I see them as my own daughters even though they're not. I'm not sorry for what I've done and the woman I've become, but I'm not totally gone. Keep that in mind before you attempt to murder me._

 _\- Fallon Madeline Jaina Cinder Schnee, your sister._

Emmett glared at the note that was in pieces and went into the bathroom across from the living room, pulling out a lighter that he occasionally used to singe off the ends of stray fabrics. Setting the note in its pieces down on the marble counter, Emmett glared before lighting it on fire and watching it burn before brushing away the ashes. Sighing as he walked out, Emmett smiled when he saw his daughters and Caitlin playing _Twister_ in the living room with music playing in the background. Hope giggled as she spun the spinner and announced that the next move was left leg blue and, as Caitlin and Cas both attempted to reach the same spot, the four year old continued to giggle when she saw the two of them collapse into each other with their legs entwined. Emmett himself began to laugh and sat down on the arm of the chaise lounge near where they were playing and all three girls turned to look at him while Hope ran at towards him and began tugging at his arm.

"Caity and Cassie are funny!" Hope declared and Emmett smiled as he leaned back, his hair splaying out against the lounge and his four year old daughter began poking at his glasses. "See?"

Hope pointed towards the two girls who were still struggling to untangle themselves and Emmett smiled. "Yeah, definitely. Hey, Caitlin, Cas!" Emmett smirked while the two of the shifted to look at him. "What are you doing?"

"Twister!" Cas told him, sticking out her tongue. "What do you think we're doing?"

"Help us!" Caitlin screamed, her glasses askew and Cas pushing up her own. "I don't know if we can get up."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I'm just jealous that you're legs are almost in the splits. I may have done guard and do gymnastics, but I am nowhere near that flexible."

Caitlin laughed as Cas laid herself on top of her after finally getting her legs off from around her partner's. "Eh, Ivy has been able to lift her leg straight up in the air for years."

"Well, I love you even if your sister is more flexible," Cas said, smiling as she kissed her. "Besides, we're leaving in a few days with her and Yang."

"And me and Hope," Emmett reminded her. "I'm nervous about this, but I can't leave Hope alone in Atlas - even if it's with Glynda and James."

"So we're actually headed for Mistral," Caitlin said, sighing heavily. "I guess this is the end of the solitude and peace we've always known - if Beacon wasn't an indication, anyways…and now we've just got to keep calm and carry on. Even in the face of extreme adversity."

 _Kingdoms in tatters, hot on the brink of a war._

 _The peace will succumb to flames._

 _This was not a tragedy, it's not an accident._

 _You placed your faith in fools and now you'll smother in lament._

 _They play the part of allies claiming peace their only goal, but once the fight for power starts they'll eat each other whole._

 _Their iron gloves point fingers, they'll wage a war of blame._

 _And mankind will wilt in pain..._

 _There'll be no rest, there'll be no love._

 _There'll be no 'you know in the end who will rise above'._

 _And when it ends, the good will crawl._

 _The shining light will sink in darkness, victory for hate incarnate._

 _Misery and pain for all._

 _When it falls..._


	61. She Said I Had To Find Out For Myself

_**March 25th  
Location: Unknown  
7:21 PM**_

"Cinder!" Salem shouted, glaring at the woman who looked up at her quickly. "There is something we need to discuss."

Turning quickly in surprise, the former Schnee felt her hands shaking. Motioning to Emerald, the small, green-haired girl came to her side while she whispered to her what to say to the Queen. Sighing, Emerald forced herself to meet Salem's ever more terrifying gaze. "Uh...she says that she isn't sure what -"

"Over here," Salem said, beckoning the sorceress towards her. "And you two," She said, glaring at Emerald and Mercury. "Stay over by the door."

Slowly, Cinder sat down next to Salem at the table in the large room that had grown all too familiar in the last twenty years. Her gaze falling on the mirror at the other side of the room, Cinder bit her lip to avoid shuddering at the memories of torture by that particular object.

"Look up," Salem commanded, and Cinder did so hesitantly. "There is a part of your training that I know we've neglected and that would be your...control over grimm. Since we have spent years working with controlling and even eliminating your emotions with the mirror, I should think that it is best to start with the creature that is in control of that mirror. A seer, naturally."

Cinder stared at her in shock before Salem snapped her fingers and one of the many seers within the Queen's domain came to her side, slithering before it wrapped its tentacles around Cinder's wrists. Recalling her previous tortures at the hands of this creature - both by the mirror and with her body, Cinder forced herself not to cry from the pain as the tentacles wrapped only tighter around her wrists until she focused the half maiden powers she had into singeing it off of her. Salem temporarily gave her a faint smile of approval though her lips pursed when she saw the fear that was rising in the girl's face. Tapping her foot under the table, Salem shook her head before summoning the creature to her side and positioned it so that it was directly across from her apprentice.

"I know that you do not have your full power as a result of that...Glynda Goodwitch," Salem said bitterly. "But that is no excuse. Give in to your abilities and force the creature to fear you! You may not be the Fall Maiden as you are destined, but you are a sorceress!" Dismissing the seer temporarily, Salem glared. "Cinder, there is no reason for you to not be this weak! I have spent the last twenty years training you and I am growing increasingly irritated by your -"

"But -" Cinder began, her voice still low, barely audible, and raspy.

"No," Salem said firmly. "Now, you know just as well as I do that Ozpin reincarnates but I thought that we had beat the system with the particular poision we used in the dust that you have conjured your blades from. But...Hazel informed me of something vaguely concerning the other day about a boy that he said seemed to be lost in his head and he said spoke to some sort of voice that our dear Hazel couldn't hear. Now, Cinder, if Ozpin really is within a farm hand, you and I will be having some...serious issues if it turns out that that is the case. Not only will you have failed, you will have endangered out plans and Rosalinde Varna will not help. That woman will do anything in her power to protect Ozpin, considering her...love for him. I believe they were married..."

Cinder nodded weakly, remembering how the two of them had not been able to keep their hands off of each other during the dance, and Salem casually held out her right hand as the girl began to breathe heavily in response to the grimm that the Queen was using to manipulate her and her powers.

"Do you feel it?" Salem demanded. "Don't fight it, girl. It can sense your trepidation. You must make it dread you."

Cinder turned back to the door when Salem summoned the seer back into the room and it glowed a faint, ominous yellow while its tentacles brushed against the floor. The second the doors swung open to allow it passage and it came into sight, both Emerald and Mercury shrunk back in fear as it entered once again and slowly it meandered to the Queen's side. Leaning to it to ask it to have it confirm or deny what Hazel had told her, Salem clasped her hands together and narrowed her gaze once again. Cinder's eyes went slightly wide and her hands shook though she felt herself growing increasingly nervous about the possibility of Salem seeing her as weak. Recounting the things she had been able to do and the powers she had gained, Cinder tried to reassure herself that she was not weak but there was a part of her that was still in doubt when Salem leaned closer to her and pinched her lips together.

"Cinder, I am going to ask you this one more time, and I expect a clear answer. Did you kill Ozpin?"

Biting her lip once again, Cinder began to call Emerald towards her once again though Salem stopped her by slamming both of her hands onto the table with her eyes glowing ominously as she shouted.

"No!" Salem commanded and Cinder lowered her arm fearfully. "I want to hear you say it."

Though it had been since January that Beacon had fallen and that silver eyed child had damaged her, Cinder was still having some difficulty speaking and, for that reason, rasped several times before she managed to speak hoarsely once again. "Yes..."

Several beats passed in which Salem stared at and assessed her before looking to her seer with her ornaments jangling. "Reinforce our numbers at Beacon. The Relic is there, and, no, I do not care that that Glynda Goodwitch is almost done with her control over the most basic repairs to the structure and exterior. The more fear we can drive into the area the better because I have several flames of hope to...extinguish. Starting with a literal Hope, actually. That poor little clairvoyant is going to be a thorn in my side, I can imagine and, considering that she's so young, the sooner I do away with her the better. She's nothing more or less than her mother's child."

Cinder began to feel sick as she bit at her nails, worried about what that could refer to and likely did. Salem on the other hand, began to grow lost in thought as she casually directed the seer into the mirror once more and Emerald and Mercury watched. Turning her head away from Cinder, Salem began to tap her fingers against her chin as she thought about the possibility of her and Cinder's efforts to kill Ozpin as having not been enough. The mere thought of her enemy's name, his wretched name, brought her back to the memories of her daughters, the four girls she had carried and it made her angry, so angry in fact that her eyes began to glow as they did when she was on the precipice. All of her losses only made her the more eager to kill Ozpin but she knew that it was not going to be easy despite her feeling justified in what she was doing and the means by which she was doing so. It wasn't until she glanced back at Cinder that she realized that the girl suffered from the same flaw that she did. She cared too much for her family and specific members of it were valued over others.

"What are you planning?" Salem questioned quietly before turning to Cinder and speaking to her with blunt authority. "The mirror. Now."

Anxiety threatening her, Cinder stood up with her hands and body shaking in fear for what she knew could happen to her four year old niece. It bothered her, somewhat, that she cared so much for the brats but there was a faint, neglected side of her that was maternal towards them and she knew that it had existed for years. Never had she ever had a desire to hurt the two of them and especially Cas. Tears in her eyes, Cinder wiped them away angrily before grasping the railing in front of the mirror tightly - not daring to look at her appearance reflected in it. Feeling Salem's fingers grasping her shoulder, Cinder forced herself to look up in spite of herself though she gasped upon noticing the faint rim of sparks around her eyes that indicated the bit of power she had stolen from Amber.

The second her hand was released from around the girl's shoulder, Salem waved a hand at the mirror to force it to show wherever her brother was and the woman stared in horror when she saw the group of bandits surrounding him, that blonde from Beacon, the other blonde, the dark haired one with teal glasses, Hope, and Cas. As the seedy men moved closer to them and one of the blonde ones walked away from her motorbike, Cinder could see Emmett drawing his four year old closer to him in an effort to protect her as he took his sword in one hand and summoned a glyph for protection. The small girl's white curls shook as she curled into her father and squeezed her eyes shut and it was obvious that Emmett was cursing and Cas had a hand wrapped around her sniper rifle.

Salem clicked her tongue in irritation. "Tell me, Cinder, is your 'love' for your family coming back again?"

"No..." Cinder rasped though it was a lie to even her ears.

Taking sharp note of the fear in the former Schnee's eyes as they both observed Cas taking Hope into her arms while the dark haired one went invisible with a hand on them, causing them to vanish as well, Salem pinpointed the weakness and shook her head in disapproval though she herself knew it was hypocrisy. "Oh...it's Emmett's daughters. Casey and Hope..."

Flicking her wrist, Salem forced the image to change to things that were not truly happening and were not there. The first image shifted into a dark space that slowly cleared into Beacon Academy's courtyard with Cas holding her sniper at the ready as the grimm appeared though it wasn't until Adam Taurus appeared that the grimm dissipated into dust. The dark haired girl was there too and quickly wrapped an arm around Cas upon seeing Taurus who began to approach them. Both of them aimed their rifles at Taurus though he only smiled and they noticed that their weapons had disappeared from their hands. Looking to each other and shaking in fear, the dark haired girl and Cas began to run but Taurus raised a gun and shot Cas clean through, causing her to fall to the ground in a slow pool of blood.

The image changed again and this time it showed Hope standing in the centre of one of the rooms within the Queen's foreboding domain. The four year old was shivering in fear and collapsed to the floor, curling into herself and mumbling incoherently though Cinder had a few guesses as to what the girl could be scared by. Lifting her head up suddenly upon hearing the heavy metal doors open, Hope screamed when she saw Salem walking towards her with her eyes glowing. Shaking her head with her white curls flailing wildly, Hope clenched her small fists and tried to run but found herself unable to move. Reaching her side, Salem bent down and used a finger to tip the girl's head back before forcing her to look at her. Sighing, the Queen flicked her wrist once and the tentacle of a seer pierced through her and the little girl collapsed on the floor in a heap.

Closing her eyes and shattering the mirror as she let out an agonized cry, Cinder felt a hard slap across her face and Salem glaring at her while the image disappeared and the mirror frosted over once again. Out of the corner of her eye, Cinder could see Emerald staring at her sympathetically and Mercury blowing her kiss - an act that only caused her to glare, summon a fireball, and throw it at his head to singe the top of his hair. Mercury stared at her in shock before he looked to the door and reminded himself that there was never any possibility of Cinder Fall loving him despite the flame he carried for her. He knew that Emerald felt the same way about the sorceress and it was one of the more awkward aspect of their friendship though he knew that she was relieved that Cinder was unaware of her attraction to her.

"Stop being weak!" Salem screamed at Cinder as the sorceress leaned against the railing to steady herself. "Pray you do better with fighting against the grimm or I will be utterly disappointed in you!"

Pushing the girl into the other room so that it would simply be the two of them, Salem summoned four beowolves to the scene and snapped her fingers together to order Cinder to begin her attack. Starting with her natural born powers rather than straining herself with the maiden powers, Cinder sent a flaming arc in the direction of the grimm before continuing to do so in direct succession. Looking back to the darkened hallway to which they had entered from, Cinder tried to focus herself as the creatures only moved closer to her in their perfect formation. Adjusting her hands and thereby her aim, Cinder began to attack the creatures once again though this time, unlike the last, it killed them and monsters disintegrated. Now breathing heavily, Cinder forced herself to breath though she felt her chest constrict when she heard the footsteps of another grimm. Turning to face it with a gasp and her hands shaking, Cinder stared for a moment in fear as it leapt towards her though she killed it with a well aimed ball of fire. Seeing no more enemies and temporarily forgetting Salem was in the room as her fears fell back to Hope, Cinder collapsed to hear knees and held her head with an arm and tried, to no avail, to steady her breathing again.

"Enough," Salem said, walking towards the woman who was still on her knees. "I thought you were the girl who wanted power. Did you lie to me?"

Cinder winced though she forced herself to look up and shook her head.

"Then stop holding back," Salem told her sharply. "If you wish to master whatever of the powers of the Fall Maiden you have, you must -"

"I'm sorry..." Tyrian mumbled as he wandered into the room while he sobbed and fell to his knees, bowing his head and laying his hands onto the floor though he raised his hand up to his chin. "She'll forgive me. Please..." Once again bowing, Tyrian tried to reason. "Forgive me..."

"Tyrian!" Salem shouted as she stood before him and he remained on his knees though he raised his head and Cinder pushed herself up off of the ground. Holding her arm imperially, Salem glared at him as he bowed his head once again. "Your task. Were you successful?"

"N...no..." Tyrian admitted in fear, watching her narrow her eyes before walking away and Cinder, her eyes wide, observed the Queen - refusing to meet the faunus man's gaze. Deciding to beg, Tyrian shifted himself to remain facing the Queen. "But...but hope is not lost! My tail, my stinger, I...I poisoned him, Qrow! He will not be a nuisance to you any longer, no...no longer! I've done that...have I done well? Have I pleased you?"

Salem pursed her lips, "The last eye is blinded...you disappoint me."

Leaving with perfect grace, Salem left her apprentice alone with the man as he fell forward once again, wailing as if he was a small child. Simply recognizing that pierced the former Schnee more than she would care to admit and she could only stare as a beowolf approached him. Ignoring Cinder in spite of her fear and capitalizing on the steady flow of negative emotion that was being exhibited by Tyrian, it began to leap towards him. Wailing still, Tyrian hit it with force and the creature landed on its back while he opened his weapons and himself leapt atop if it. Slashing at it with his tears still streaming down, Tyrian let himself begin to laugh in his violence towards the creature though it was all Cinder could do to not burst into tears as she observed the scene in utter horror.

* * *

 ** _ **April 3rd  
Schnee Family Manor;  
City Of Atlas; Atlas**_**

"Whitley!" Jacques snapped, looking at his son who was shifting nervously. "Are you listening or are you not?"

"Of course, father," Whitley said, his hands tightly clasped behind his back. "Might I ask why you are so enraged?"

Jacques's eyes flared and he groaned. "General Ironwood, for one. Though President Morell is not helping the slightest. Did you hear that the Department Of Financial Affairs And Corporate Restriction is suing me for supposed business malpractice? Apparently, the DFACR thinks that my business deals over years are now something of scrutiny. Actually, they have even included your grandfather's granting me the company in the first place as a possible...infraction."

"Why?" Whitley asked nervously, terrified at the idea of inciting his father's anger. "I mean, grandfather gave you the company because you were the best person to lead it. Why would that be in question?"

"Because General Ironwood is convinced that I coerced your grandfather to write that into his will while he was still somewhat under anesthesia from surgery," Jacques told him, his eyes narrow. "It's complete poppycock, naturally."

"Naturally," Whitley agreed though a part of him wasn't sure. "What is President Morell doing that is causing the company trouble?"

"Well, just her being in power is one," Jacques said, rolling his eyes. "How a woman that unstable could have her position is beyond me but I suppose that the people think of her as a 'redeemed' woman. I shouldn't say this, and you best not repeat it, but it's a relief that Emmeline Ciel isn't here to add fuel to their fire."

Whitley flinched at the name of his aunt. "Well, I can imagine that Emmett wouldn't help."

"Do not get me started on Emmett!" Jacques said as he leaned back in his chair and groaned. "The man is insufferable! All his life, he has been raised to the standard that a Schnee ought to hold themselves to but he acts like he was raised on the streets! Did you know that he destroyed one of my cars once? Or should I tell you about how Emmett also inherited eighty million lien from his father and then, in a more than inappropriate stroke of audacity, told all of us on his sixteenth birthday that he wanted to become a huntsman rather than a respectable profession? He spent the next two years training intensely before he was accepted to Atlas Academy by Jansen shortly before he turned eighteen in the October of his first year? That was where he met that Valerian woman and Ironwood...and of course Roman Torchwick. Actually, Emmett was once in a romantic liaison with Torchwick."

"That is...appalling," Whitley said though a part of him was amused and almost admired the things his uncle had done to spite his father. "Who is 'that Valerian woman' Emmett met at Atlas Academy?"

Jacques scoffed. "Glynda Goodwitch, Beacon's current headmistress since Ozpin died. As his deputy headmistress, the Government Council Of The Unified States Of Vale decided that she of all people would be the most fit to lead the academy."

"Oh," Whitley said, trying to mask the fact that he already had know who his father had been referring to. "She isn't -"

"She married Ironwood twenty years ago," Jacques told him. "And they had three kids who are all awful in their own ways. Their eldest, one of their twin daughters, is fucking Casey while the other twin is married to President Morell's step daughter. I'm almost certain their son, their youngest, is in love with that hyperactive faunus girl...but I don't know for sure."

Whitley bit his tongue, forcing himself not to react in anger to his father's racism, disagreeing with it in its entirety in the same way that the majority of the world did though he knew that the White Fang was one of the most violent groups in the world. "That's..."

"You don't need to tell me, I know," Jacques said, waving a hand dismissively. "I just cannot understand where all of this ignorance comes from!"

 _Your narrow mind, for one_ , Whitley thought as a quiet knock was heard on the door to his father's study. "My apologies, father, but were you expecting anyone?"

Jacques stood up to get the door, glaring at his wife outside while she forced herself to meet his gaze despite being afraid. "You're late," Jacques snarled as she sat down and tightened her grip on her wine. "And I simply cannot accept that."

"Oh really?" Willow snapped, her voice stronger than she had been expecting. "Well, I hope you haven't been hurting our son - or have you forgotten that Weiss has been gone for over a week now while Winter ran off to the military and Qrow Branwen years ago?"

"Qrow Branwen is eight years older than her, for one," Jacques shouted."Something I do not approve of, and, for another, I believe they are separated as of now because he went after his niece!"

"Yes, well at least he cares about our daughter!" Willow snapped again. "At least he loves her!"

"Shut up!" Jacques commanded her, slapping her across her face while Whitley turned away, unable to watch. "Just be pretty and drunk, or perhaps listen to me for once!"

"Please," Willow said, glaring at him, unusually confident. "Because I already know you're in legal trouble over the circumstances under which you received the SDC and your running of it, but you're also in legal trouble with the Department Of Human Resources."

Jacques stared at her, stunned, before he spoke in his eerily calm tone and forced away the fear of what she could be implying. "I beg your pardon?"

Willow smirked and took a sip of her wine. "See, I, after all these years and with the help of Lisa and Emmett, provided the DHR with evidence that not only have you physically, mentally, and emotionally abused me, Winter, Weiss, and Whitley, but that you -"

"You bitch!" Jacques shouted, his composure slipping and she winced out of habit after having suffered this for so many years. "How dare you -"

"And, if things go the way the DHR thinks they will," Willow shouted back, feeling guilty when she saw Whitley flinch and cover his ears. Lowering her voice, she sighed. "I am going to take full custody over Whitley, regain the house, and possibly the company. You're not going to win, not this time. I won't let you."

Jacques grabbed her sharply by the wrist. "You won't."

"Yes I will," Willow told him, staring at their son and using her powers as the Winter Maiden to break free from his grip. "Whitley, come along. You and I can spend some time together. Perhaps you'll play me a new composition on the piano?"

Whitley smiled and took his mother's hand as if he was a small child. "Of course, mother."

"Mom, or mommy," Willow corrected him with a smile. "Oh, and Jacques," Willow said, glaring at her husband. "I think that the divorce papers that Elizabeth is helping me obtain will come to light soon enough. So, since Emmett isn't in the room to say it, fuck you."

* * *

 ** _ **April 7th  
Mistral  
9:38 PM**_**

"Rose, what the hell -" Qrow started, staring at the Prime Minister Of Vacuo incredulously.

"I should be asking you that same thing," Rose said, narrowing his eyes at her though she knew his vision was blurred because of the alcohol. "Considering that you're here and -"

"Yet you brought a kid here," Qrow countered, looking back at the drink in front of him. "Classy."

Rose scoffed. "Says the drunkard who is -"

"Hey!" Qrow exclaimed, taking down a few shots. "That's not fair at all!"

"I should think that it is," Rose told him, her arms crossed. "As you are a -"

"Rose, calm down!" Qrow said as he put his hands up. "I get it, you're stressed, you're upset, and you're -"

"I'm not upset!" Rose snapped, slapping her hand down on the counter in front of him to startle him. "I am, however, disgusted by you and your -"

"I think you need a shot or two," Qrow said, leaning back in his chair. "Just saying."

"Drinking is not the solution to everything," Rose replied, still standing with her arms crossed. "And you should know that I found something out that you will have an interest in. Actual, it's something that we all have an interest in."

"What are you referring to by 'we'?" Qrow asked her, starting on another drink. "Because if you are suggesting that we get together, well I'm just going to warn you that foreign leaders are...not my type. For example, even if she hadn't married Tai, I would never have gotten involved with Morell."

"Qrow -" Rose began, her eyes flaring though he only smirked.

"I actually, before I found out about you and Ozpin…" Qrow sighed before laughing. "To be honest, before I knew that you and Ozpin were together and that Tai and Liz were together, I thought that you and Elizabeth were secretly involved -"

"You'd never even met her before she fell for Tai!" Rose pointed out in exasperation. "You -"

"No, but I figured that an Atlesian political figure and the Prime Minister of Vacuo -"

"Shut the fuck up!" Rose snapped. "Just listen to me, okay? I hauled my -"

"I get it, Rose," Qrow told her, turning to look at the kid instead of her. "You know, I don't think they allow kids in here, pipsqueak."

"Shut up, I'm getting there…" Oscar muttered and Qrow shifted his gaze to Rose who nodded. "Um… so this is a little awkward but...but a few weeks ago I -"

Qrow noticed Oscar taking the cane from Rose hesitantly and he smiled as he got up and the three of them began to walk out of the bar and towards where Qrow and the teens were staying though the man seemed drunker each second, at least in Rose's opinion. "Hmm...it's good to see you again, Oz."

"I told you so," Rose said with a smirk and Qrow groaned.

"Just because you were right about having found something, though more accurately someone that affects our group doesn't mean you have to rub it in my face."

"Well I…" Rose said before she noticed something sticking out of his bag. "What the hell is that?"

"Uhh…" Qrow said, trying to hide his bags while her eyes narrowed and he grudgingly pulled out the vodka, he sighed. "What? Okay, fine, that's an expensive brand of -"

"Why the fuck are you always wasted? Why do you have to be always drunk?" Rose screeched though he simply shrugged. "Qrow, do you ever take anything seriously?"

"Eh," Qrow said, taking about half of the bottle down at once with a smirk. "Rose, why do you care?"

"What...what...why?" Rose spluttered as they began to walk in. "What the fuck do you mean?"

Hesitantly, Oscar knocked on the door with Ozpin's cane in hand, staring at the blonde haired boy who opened the door - shortly followed by a red head who placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at Oscar curiously. "Who..."

"Can I..." The blonde began, glancing at the red head who had spoken first before he shifted his gaze back to Oscar. "Help you?"

"Um...yeah..." Oscar began awkwardly, shifting the cane in his hands while Rose punched Qrow in the face behind him. "Is there a Ruby Rose here?"

The other girl and the dark haired boy stood up almost immediately in defense of their leader though it was the pixie like girl who spoke first, her tone dark. "Why?"

"Well..." Oscar began, unsure of how to phrase it though when he looked back to Qrow the man was grabbing him by the shoulders and moving drunkenly while Rose only glared and kept her hand on her bag.

"I found him!" Qrow declared, snorting into his hand and laughing while he meandered into the building with Rose tight on his heel.

"I think her father could use some help," Oscar told them and the red haired girl began to giggle.

Almost making it to the couch, Qrow stumbled and fell into the cushions before laying onto his back and laying his arm over his eyes. "Whoa...ugh... I found him!"

From another room, Ruby began to snap as she stormed into the room. "What is going on out there? Can't a girl read her comics in peace?"

Belching before he laughed once again, Qrow inadvertently caught his daughter's attention and she sighed, placing a hand to her forehead in exasperation while Pyrrha continued to laugh. "Dad," Ruby started. "Did you get drunk again?"

Loopy, and grinning like a maniac, Qrow replied to his daughter. "Maybe..."

"Oh!" Oscar said as he stepped in with everyone's attention falling on Rose.

"Prime Minister Varna?" Nora said, looking to Rose who set a hand to her hip. "Whoa... what are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are, I presume," Rose said, looking to the girl. "Though I cannot speak for Qrow anymore than I imagine anyone can."

Pyrrha smiled, giggling still. "It's alright, we've dealt with this a few times in the last few days."

"Of course you have," Rose muttered.

Looking over at Ruby, Oscar forced himself to speak. "You have silver eyes."

Ruby winced in surprise, remembering how Ozpin had said the exact same thing to her the night that he had met her. Looking to Ren and Nora while they shrugged, she adjusted her gaze back to the young boy. "Who...are you?"

Qrow began to laugh from his place on the couch though Rose looked as if she could slap him as Oscar responded. "Uh...well...my name is Oscar Pine."

Still laughing, Qrow spoke primarily to his daughter. "Wait for it..."

Oscar sighed and leaned onto the cane. "But you probably know me as...Professor Ozpin."

Ren, Nora, Ruby, Jaune, and Pyrrha gasped before they stared at him in confusion. Taking a few steps back, followed by Pyrrha, Jaune tried to think reasonably while Qrow laughed even harder, punching his fists in the air. "I did it!"

As the man fell to the floor, Nora's hands flew to her mouth. "Ooh!"

* * *

 ** _ **April 13th  
Anima  
1:33 PM**_**

"Yeah, Hope, this is Mistral," Emmett said with a nervous smile as the four year old grabbed at his hair from where she was strapped on his back and they all hesitantly entered the Branwen Tribe's lands. "But the... shady part, so we need to be careful."

Hope giggled, relived that there hadn't been any more danger for over a week, and reached for his glasses though he caught her hand. "Hey!"

"Now Hope," Emmett began, trying to be serious though he knew he had never been good at discipline like Emmeline had been since the majority of him snapping had to do with fear of something happening to them. "Listen, we've got to be careful. These are not good people and I..." Leaning over to Cas who had an arm wrapped around Caitlin, Emmett lowered his voice to a whisper. "If you want the truth, I screamed when I first saw a grimm. I was eighteen, and my team was going out on our first mission and that was the first time I had ever seen one."

Cas began to laugh and Caitlin rolled her eyes at the story. "Emmett, you didn't really scream the first time you saw a grimm, did you?"

Emmett winked. "Caitlin, if you want to get confirmation, I'm sure that Glynda and James will be more than happy to confirm that story for you."

Though it had been over a week since they had fought and caused serious damage to the bandits who were leading them into the camp, the men were still seriously bruised and a few were moaning in pain though they all believed that it served them right. Her hand tightly grasping her wife's, Ivy sent Yang a sympathetic look though they both tensed when the other bandits on the path were glaring at their group. She supposed that that had something to do with Emmett, Hope, Cas, Caitlin, and Ivy being noticeably Atlesian though Yang thought that unfair - especially since Caitlin and Ivy were Atlesian-Valerians and she herself was a Valerian. It didn't shock her that there was a sentiment against Atlas in this area, but it bothered her regardless and she saw two bandits set down some playing cards before they began to walk towards the group. A woman stood outside of her tent and stared out all of them though when they reached the main tent, Raven stepped out with her mask on.

"Mom," Yang said, squeezing Ivy's hand.

"Yang," Raven replied, removing her mask slowly. "So, after all this time and my continued offers, you finally decided to visit me."

Her natural hand shaking, Yang felt herself relax marginally upon Ivy placing her own over it. "You know that I searched for you, I spent years looking for you before you sought me out twice. Once to save me, the second to offer me to join the tribe."

Raven smiled faintly. "And you've found me despite me not giving you much instruction as to where my tribe was. You were patient, determined, and strong enough to make your dream a reality beyond two meetings. Well done, Yang, but did you have to be so rough with my me?"

"I didn't want a fight," Yang informed her, looking to Emmett who was holding Hope tightly to him to his chest rather than on his back as the four year old had been earlier. "They started it."

"Well, you certainly finished it," Raven began, allowing for some silence. "Right. I'm sure this is all very overwhelming but I must admit that you've proven yourself. So, any questions you have I'll be happy to answer. You can stay with us tonight. I'll even have the cooks whip up something for you."

"That's not why I am here," Yang told her and the rest of the tribe reacted in shock at her lack of reverence for their leader.

"What was that?" Raven asked, her voice darkening.

"I'm not here for you," Yang said, irritable even as Ivy squeezed her hand again. "Ruby is somewhere in Mistral. She's with Qrow, and she's going to need my help. I just need you to take me to her."

Raven's eyes flared though she didn't use her maiden powers. "And why would I do that?"

Yang glanced over to the others and Caitlin pulled Cas into her tightly while Ivy stared at her wife nervously and Emmett only strengthened his protective hold over his four year old daughter. Forcing herself to speak, Yang sighed. "Because we're family."

Raven scowled at her and began to mutter to herself. "Family, only coming around when they need something." Looking back to her daughter and projecting her voice again, Raven replied. "I have to say, I'm disappointed, After all, you found me, didn't you? Why not take that drive and use it to find your little sister, I mean cousin, if she means that much to you?"

"Because," Yang said, trying to force her to reason. "You're going to save me time. Ruby was heading to Mistral, but there's no guarantee she's made it there. Looking for her in Anima could take ages...but...dad told me how your semblance works."

"Tai..." Raven muttered under her breath, before cursing her ex husband. "Let me guess, he told Elizabeth too and now that bitch wants me dead even more. Pathetic."

"You can bond to certain people," Yang pressed on. "And when you do, you could create a portal that takes you straight to them. You've got one for dad, one for me, and you've got one for Qrow. He promised me he'd watch out for Ruby before he left, and I trust him. So, make me a portal to my uncle and sister, and I'll be on my way."

"You know," Raven growled, angered that she still thought of Ruby more as her sister than as her cousin. "It takes real strength to march in her and demand such a favour of me. I've got to say, I'm impressed. It's very noble to want to help out your...'sister', but if she's with Qrow, then she's already a lost cause."

"What does that mean?" Yang demanded.

"You don't want to get mixed up in all of that, Yang," Raven told her, glaring at Emmett who forced himself not to retaliate though he knew that she knew he was still a loyal member of the group. "Ozpin is not the man you think he is, and Qrow is a fool for trusting him. Emmett is too, actually. I would know, I trusted him once too."

"I don't care what you think," Yang told her, looking at Emmett who bit his lip upon noticing Myrtenaster in the other woman's hand before she glared at it and set her right hand to her hop.

"Your choice is your own," Raven told her daughter. "All I'm suggesting is that instead of getting wrapped up in something to big for you, for any of us, that maybe you take a moment to wonder if you're already where you belong."

"Save your breath," Yang snapped. "You can spout off whatever you want, but nothing is going to keep me from my sister."

"Well, aren't you stubborn," Raven commented, her eyes narrowing.

"I get it from my mom," Yang informed her angrily.

"Well, if that's how you feel," Raven said, trying to conceal her hurt. "Then it sounds like we're done here. Take her away."

Though the bandits began to move towards her and the rest of the group reached for their weapons, Yang turned back to Raven. "Did you not hear me?" Yang demanded, watching her mother turn back to her while Yang found her eyes turning red. "I said send me to Qrow, damn it!"

"That's enough! You watch your mouth in front of our leader!" One of the bandits yelled and some of his comrades tensed behind him as he went to attack her though she punched him into a tent that revealed Weiss who was sitting in her cage.

"Yang?" Weiss started, before she noticed Cas, Emmett, Hope, Caitlin, and Ivy. "Emmett? I -"

"Weiss?" They all said in shock though Emmett looked as if he could kill someone for this.

"Alright," Weiss said to herself, while the others all looked in shock as the others realized that they knew each other. "Well, subtlety is out."

Forcing her summoned Arma Gigas to expand and destroy the cage, Weiss ran towards her uncle, cousins, and friends with it following her though Yang was the first one to speak in shock. "What is that?"

"Don't worry about it," Weiss said while Hope stared in awe and Caitlin began to laugh, half falling into Cas, "What?"

"I'm sorry," Caitlin breathed through her laughter. "But I just...holy fuck that is something!"

"What are you all doing here?" Weiss asked, her eyes falling to the matching rings on Ivy and Yang's fingers. "Uh...are you two -"

"Yeah," Ivy said, massaging her wife's shoulder. "Yang and I are married."

Yang gestured to Raven. "Well...that's my mom, and she can take us to Ruby."

"Ugh," Raven groaned though Weiss half screamed in shock.

"Your mom kidnapped me?"

"You kidnapped her?" Yang shouted, turning to her mother as they all raised their weapons to fight the bandits though a lightning bolt stopped them before a fight could ensue.

"Enough!" Vernal shouted.

"Thank you," Raven said to Vernal though she glared at everyone else. "If you people don't keep it together, this place will be crawling with grimm!" Grudgingly, she turned back to Vernal who followed her command in surprise. "Give the girl her weapon back. You all. In my tent. Now."

"Why?" Yang and Emmett demanded at the same time before narrowing their eyes at each other.

"If you're really going after these people," Raven began bitterly before entering her tent and the rest of her tribe went back to their work. "Hell, since Emmett is one of these people, then you need to know the truth."

Once she was gone, Weiss placed a hand to her chest in relief while Yang spoke. "Sorry about -"

Suddenly dropping Myrtenaster, Weiss hugged Yang tightly. "I missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," Yang admitted and Ivy smiled as Yang placed a hand to the back of the Schnee's head while her summon dissipated.

"What part of 'in my tent, not' do you all not understand?" Raven demanded, coming back out with her hands on her hips before she noticed the moonstone rings on Ivy and Yang's now entwined hands. "What in the -"

"Right, mom," Yang said, looking to ivy. "This is my wife, Ivy Ironwood-Goodwitch."

Raven stared at her for a moment, stunned. "Oh my god...I...I...just...look, you all are going to be here for a while."

Entering her tent once more, Raven tried to collect her thoughts and Yang turned to Ivy. "Just deal with it, okay. I'm not sure how long we'll be here, but it'll be okay. I need to not only...deal with her, but there's a chance that -"

Wrapping her arms around Yang's neck, Ivy kissed her gently. "Yang, it's going to be okay."

Shifting her arms back down and taking her wife's hand, Ivy squeezed it in an attempt to alleviate Yang's nerves as they all began to walk into the tent. Emmett hesitated though he set Hope down with his hand holding hers as they walked inside, followed by Ivy and Yang though Caitlin stopped to adjust Catalejo on her back. Watching her partner, Cas felt her intuition going against her but decided to accept what she was going to do, what she wanted to ask though she was terrified that she was going to scare Caitlin. Steadying herself by placing a hand briefly on Shimmer, Cas looked over to Caitlin and pulled a small, amethyst ring out her back pocket before collapsing into her partner outside of the tent. Shifting her mother's wedding ring to her own left ring finger, Cas took Caitlin's hands in hers and kept a few fingers on the ring.

"Caity, I..." Cas stuttered, feeling almost sick in anticipation for what her partner was going to say. "Will you marry me?"

The eldest Ironwood-Goodwitch hesitated, staring at her in surprise, before nodding and letting Cas slip the ring onto her finger. "Yes..."

* * *

 ** _ **April 19th  
City Of Mantle; Atlas  
**_** _ **Uptown**_

"Glynda…" James sighed as she closed out of the images of the current state of Beacon on her scroll. "I...it's looking better, isn't it?"

"I guess," She said, rubbing her glasses against the sleeve of her blouse. "But...but the grimm population is supposedly rising again."

"Hey," James said, sitting down next to her and pulling her into him. "It's going to be okay. Things are getting better, just not at the rate I know you were hoping for."

"It's not just Beacon..." Glynda admitted, her voice barely more than a whisper. "I...I...I'm scared about what might happen to the girls, or Emmett, or...or Cas and Hope...or Yang... and I..."

"Glynda, I promise it's going to be fine," James gently began to stroke her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder and began to cry into him. "Princess, I know this is hard on you, and it's hard for me too, but it's...they'll be fine."

"What if we lose them?" Glynda asked, her voice shaking. "And Allen is practically going to a war zone by heading to Menagerie -"

"I know," James admitted though he wished he could alleviate her fears. "I know that, but it...Glyns, they're strong. If we've been able to fight, then they will be able to too. I'm terrified about something happening to them too, after all, they're my babies too...but Caitlin, Ivy, and Allen are going to be just fine."

"James -" Glynda began though he cut her off with a kiss and she sighed as he brushed her tears away with his finger.

"Glynda, there are very few people I actually trust and they're you, Emmett, Caitlin, Ivy, Allen, Cas, and Yang. Hope too, but she's only four, so..."

Despite still being afraid, Glynda laughed a little. "James -"

"And that's our family," James pointed out, causing her to sigh. "Okay?"

Glynda nodded weakly, leaning into him. "I love you..."

"I love you too, Glynda," James promised her, massaging her arms. "I..."

"Don't say it," She told him, not wanting to think about the powers any more than she had to because it only brought her thoughts back to what Cinder had done to Beacon. "I already have to think about that enough."

"I know," James said, sighing heavily. "I shouldn't -"

"How do you..." Glynda began though she shook her head. "Nevermind, I -"

"Glyns, I know that there's no way you would be having such violent nightmares if it wasn't on your mind," James told her as gently as he could. "And I know that you're nervous about having to fight and kill Cinder -"

"It's not that she doesn't deserve it," Glynda said, trying to force her voice to be steady. "But I just...I...I don't feel right about killing another person."

"Neither do I," James assured her though her eyes only began to tear up again. "Glynda, even if you do kill her, even when the other half of the powers transfers to you...Glynda, you're still going to be the woman I married twenty years ago."

"Am I?" She challenged, unsure of what to do. "Because I'm going to kill a woman to prevent her from -"

"From killing you and taking the rest of the powers of the Fall Maiden?" He pointed out and she sighed. "Glynda, for all intents and purposes, it's more like self defense -"

"I know that!" She snapped in exasperation. "I that that is what it is, mostly, but that doesn't mean I feel any better about doing it! I'm pissed that she killed Emmeline, I'm pissed that she hurt Elizabeth, and I'm really pissed that she tore Emmett's family apart but that doesn't mean that I feel justified in killing her! Emmett has a direct reason, Elizabeth has a direct reason - fuck, even Tai, Cas, and Hope would be justified in killing her just like Caitlin and Ivy would be justified in killing Adam or Ilia! But that doesn't mean any of us truly want to do those things or could!"

James was silent for a moment before helping her to her feet and walking out onto the balcony with her while a light rain fell. "Glynda, it's going to be alright. I don't like this either, but none of us have much of a choice."

"I know," She admitted weakly. "But I..."

"Glynda, no matter what happens," James wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him before kissing her deeply while her arms wrapped around his neck. "I'm going to love you no matter what."

Tears weighing down her eyelashes again, Glynda nodded. "I love you so much..."

"So do I," James swore, pulling her even closer to him as the doorbell to their townhouse rang out. One arm still around her waist, the two of them walked down to the first floor to get the door where Elizabeth was with Tai and a sleeping Violet.

"Hey," Tai said, looking to Elizabeth who was rubbing her arm nervously. "There's something we need to talk about."

Glynda narrowed her eyes, but motioned them upstairs nonetheless before slamming the door with her crop and crossing her arms as she stared at the shut door for a moment. Biting her lip as James followed the Morell-Xiao Long family upstairs, Glynda lingered before sighing irritably and pushing up her glasses. Stomping up the stairs with her crop in hand and sitting down next to James on the couch across from Elizabeth and Tai, she took in the room for a moment before twisting her side bangs around her fingers. Elizabeth was somewhat shaky and Tai was rubbing her back with Violet in his arms until James finally broke the silence.

"What happened?" He asked, looking to Elizabeth who rubbed her neck.

"Jacques," Elizabeth informed him, her tone increasingly bitter. "That little bitch's trial starts in a few days and...well, he published this."

Handing him her scroll, she watched him as James's eyes widened at shock upon seeing the headline. Is The Atlesian Government Corrupt? An Inside Look At President Morell's Uncanny Knowledge Of Alleged Business Deals Made By Jacques Schnee.

"No," James said, glaring at the headline before handing her her scroll. "That's bullshit. You followed every single law in place when it came to looking into Jacques's company and -"

"And that's not the worst of it," Elizabeth said, her anger rising. "Because he is hindering the trial by manipulating the media -"

"He's not going to get off," James said but Elizabeth only glared. "He's not -"

"Ha," Elizabeth said though she was unamused. "Clearly, he's got some networks in his back pocket. Believe me, I'm pissed but he's attempted to discredit me by citing my testimony -"

"What?" Glynda stared at her with her arms still crossed and her riding crop in her hand. "That son of a bitch! How would that -"

"Because he convinced Lancaster News that my testimony reveals mental scarring that makes me unfit for office," Elizabeth told her, wanting to break something. "And if I was given half a chance, I would be very forthcoming about beating the shit out of him -"

"Don't worry, we would be too," Glynda promised her, looking at her crop in her hand. "I for one would love to fight him. Emmett, actually will with no questions asked. When he gets back to Atlas, I would ask him."

"Oh I will," Elizabeth said, her voice dark. "Because Jacques...I cannot believe that he has sunk this low!"

"It's not that surprising, Lizzie," Tai pointed out and she looked at him in surprise. "If only because we're talking about Jacques Gele of all people."

"Let's see how far we've come..." Elizabeth muttered before shaking her head and sighing. I just don't know what to say, it's a mess."

"I agree," Tai said and she sighed again. "But it's going to be alright."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because, yes, I promised him that this investigation, this trial, wasn't going away but -"

"But we have more on him than he has on you, or more accurately could turn on you," James said and she closed her eyes for a moment before nodding. "Such as the fact that we may be able to prove, with hospital records anyways, that he coerced Nicolas into signing the company over to him."

"We damn better," Elizabeth said as Tai kissed her forehead. "Because that man needs to be handed his comeuppance sooner rather than later."


	62. When You're Off And You're On Your Own

_**April 23rd  
Branwen Territory  
8:57 PM**_

"You know, Raven," Emmett said with a glare. "You act like fighting against Salem is the wrong choice and that it's better to be a pushover -"

"I am not a pushover!" Raven snapped, ready to slap him. "I simply made the choice that was not only best for me but best for my people and I hope you know that there is no beating her! If there was even a chance of winning against her, well then she would be six feet under by now! Not only that, but _your sister_ wouldn't have bent to her. Fallon Schnee willingly bending to another person, please, she would never do that unless it benefited her and her survival in some way. So if I had guess, it had to do with saving her neck and the promise of power!"

"Not that I disagree with that because you're right in regards to her motivations, but I doubt that that means we can't win against Salem," Emmett told her, glancing back to Hope who was curled up in a blanket on the ground. "And how much longer are you going to keep all of us here as sweet, over privileged hostages?"

"You're not hostages," Raven said, tossing her hair back. "That would imply that I was going to hand you over to someone and I'm not."

Emmett set both of his hands on his hips and forced himself to not stick his tongue out at her as if he was a child, attempting to be the mature one. "Then stop prancing about the questions we're asking you and fucking -"

"You haven't changed much, have you?" Raven said with a smirk and Emmett glared only further.

"Actually, I have but I know you haven't," Emmett said, intentionally poking at her shortcomings. "If I recall, you're the same woman who abandoned her husband and daughter to run this, which is more of a glorified gang of killers and thugs than it is an actual -"

"You don't know anything about what I've done or the choices I've had to make," Raven told him, her voice a deadly whisper and her hand grasping his wrist the point where he winced from the pain though he knew his aura was protecting him. "Yes, I have killed people or, more accurately, had people killed but that doesn't mean that I'm evil -"

"Yes, it does," Emmett countered, trying to wrench his way out of her grip. "And that's because you did so for power and, if I had to guess, revenge and have passed it off as your whole 'the weak die, the strong live' thing."

"Isn't Glynda a maiden now?" Raven said, her voice falsely sweet and her smile angering. "So, who did _she_ have to kill in order for that to happen?"

Emmett hesitated and tugged hard enough to release his wrist from his grasp, shaking it out as he glared at her. "That's different."

"How?" Raven challenged. "How is me killing people that stand in the way of my territory or leaving them to the mercy of the grimm any worse than Ozpin having Glynda murder a woman for her powers so that he could have another maiden under his thumb?"

"Glynda didn't kill anyone!" Emmett shouted, though he regretted it when he saw Hope beginning to stir on the ground. Lowering his voice, he sighed. "Look, Amber was already dead -"

"No, because your dear sister would have all of her powers if that had been the case," Raven pointed out, crossing her arms haughtily. "So, no, she wasn't dead."

"Amber was practically dead," Emmett corrected, flinching involuntarily at the way that sounded though it was the truth. "And, as wrong as it was, it was a desperate measure because if Cinder got her hands on that power -"

"If your sister got her hands on that power, all hell would break loose," Raven finished with a sigh. "Look, I agree that there wasn't much of a choice in the matter but that doesn't mean that your group didn't kill someone to fix a problem that Ozpin's arrogance caused. I assume now that Glynda will have to kill your sister?"

"She's not my sister," Emmett hissed, shifting his fingers through his white waves that were slightly past his shoulders as he hadn't bothered to trim it for over a month. "And she's nothing more or less than a power hungry, psychotic bitch with a stick up her -"

"Oh, I'm not going to deny that she's got a stick up her arse," Raven replied, smirking again. "But that seems like a hereditary trait of the Schnee family rather than anything else."

"Okay, I hate Jacques just as much, if not more, as everyone else in the world," Emmett told her, putting his hands up. "But he married into the family and, even with that aside, I'm nothing like him, Willow, or Cinder and never have been."

"No, no," Raven said, rolling her eyes. "Why else would you have a fortune so expansive from the age of fifteen that it meant you didn't have to work? Why else would you violate other people's cars, or spray paint buildings, or act out? Why else would you struggle with your identity? Why else would you rely so heavily on history? Why else would you of all people become a huntsman?"

"I acted out because I was a dick," Emmett said and Raven suppressed a laugh as a result of her shock that he admitted it. "Because I was an entitled, bratty teenager that had grown up with the possibility of running one of the largest corporations in the world over his head before his father died. But I changed. If I hadn't grown up, do you think I would have been able to not only fall in love with Emmy but for her to love me back? Do you honestly think that having two daughters didn't change me? Even further back, do you think that being on a team with James Ironwood and Glynda Goodwitch didn't change? Because all of those things did change me and I grew up. I stopped being a player and realized that I wanted actual love though I hadn't ever really been exposed to it. My mother was, by all accounts, abusive and committed suicide when I was two years old and my father was drowned by and, by extension, killed by his work. Fallon was scarred and was more interested in sex than romance while Willow struggled silently with her sexuality and fell slowly into depression and alcoholism because of the nature of her marriage to Jacques. I was the opposite. Yeah, I slept with various people when I was fifteen to nineteen because I had no one to, a, teach me better or, b, help me with actually having some sort of life. But I was open about my sexuality, I spoke my mind, and I had a drive that I used to empower me despite protest from the people who were, technically, my family."

Raven was silent for a moment before sighing. "I guess that you're right. I just...Emmett, you have to admit that people -"

"People assume a lot about me," Emmett said, biting back any sarcasm. "And, yeah, that's partially my fault but that doesn't mean I'm a bad person. I get it, I was an idiot as a teenager but so are a lot of people. To be honest, being raised wealthy and then inheriting a major fortune at such a young age probably gave me a big head. I'm temperamental and difficult to please by nature, but I also am protective, loving, and generally affectionate. Not to mention the fact that I'm a psychic."

"Which very few people are," Raven commented. "Glynda's one too, isn't she?"

"Glynda's an empath that can see but not interact with spirits," Emmett informed her. "As for me, I have visions, Cas picks up on psychic imprints, Hope is a clairvoyant, Ivy is an empath, and Caitlin lives in the perpetual hell of being a born psychic."

"Oh," Raven said, biting back information that Vernal had given her after her last vision. "Well -"

"Daddy?" Cas asked, coming into the room nervously with an arm tightly wrapped around Caitlin while Hope, having just woken up, ran at them and wrapped her arms around Cas's leg. "Oh, uh…"

"I've got to speak with Ivy about some ground rules," Raven said, walking out of the tent that she had set aside for the Ciel-Schnee's and Caitlin. "My tent, five hours from now. There are a few things I'm going to put out there."

As the canvas doors swung shut and Emmett zipped them shut again, he turned back to his daughters and Caitlin. "Something wrong, Cas?"

"No…" Cas said, biting her lip though she didn't feel like she had any reason to be nervous. "Uh, I think you'll be happy about this, but…"

"Ooo…" Hope said, looking at Caitlin's amethyst ring. "That's so pretty!"

Emmett's gaze fell on what she was looking at and his eyes widened in surprise before he smiled and pulled them both into a tight embrace. "If you were nervous at all Cas, then you were being irrational because I am so happy for you two."

"That's a relief," Cas said with a smirk before turning sarcastic. "I thought you would _despise_ me for this."

Emmett returned her smirk and ruffled her hair before letting them go and picking up Hope who was giggling. "Okay, seriously, Cas. I promise I could never hate you. I love you because you're my daughter and your mother...Emmy loved you just as much. Same for you, Hope," Emmett smiled sadly as he booped Hope's nose and she began to tug at his hair. "She would have been so happy for you two, really...I just wish that she was…that she could see how happy the two of you are. And I know she always liked Caitlin."

"She was like another mother to me…" Caitlin admitted, looking away as her glasses began to fog slightly from tears. "I just…"

"Hey," Cas said, fighting back tears herself and cupping her fiance's face in her hands. "It's okay. I miss her too…"

Emmett sighed, looking to Hope who was nervous about how sad everyone looked before she stared as she spoke. "Why are we all sad?"

"Nothing, nothing," Emmett told her though he was damn near tears himself. "We're not sad, because Caity's going to be your sister."

Hope's face lit up in excitement and her white curls began to flail wildly. "Really?"

"Yeah," Emmett said, not even complaining when she tugged at his hair. "Caity and Cassie are getting married."

"Yes!" Hope screeched, punching a fist in the air. "Caity's my sister!"

"Not yet," Caitlin said, though she was smiling as Cas leaned into her. "But I love your sister so much."

"Aww…" Cas said, tilting her head to kiss her softly. "I love you too."

Setting Hope down and shaking up her curls, Emmett watched her run over to her sister and Caitlin, grabbing at the eldest Ironwood-Goodwitch's teal glasses. "Caity!"

"Hey, Hope," Caitlin said with a smile as Hope held her glasses above her head. "Hey, do you mind giving me those back? I can't really see without them…"

Hope giggled and shoved them back onto her face. "Can you see now?"

"Yeah," Caitlin said as Cas kissed her cheek. "So, how's my baby sister?"

Her face lighting up, Hope began to shake in excitement. "Cassie said she's going to tell me about mommy! And she said that the two of you can do my hair and maybe put some make up on!"

Caitlin laughed. "You're a little young to be wearing make up, Hope. You know I was almost fourteen when I started to wear make up, right?"

Hope giggled and wrapped her arms around Caitlin's neck. "Caity! That's ten years away!"

"Hey," Cas said, pretending to be stern. "Don't be like that. If the two of us could wait, so can you."

"Oh don't be ridiculous," Emmett said, smirking at them with his arms crossed. "The two of you could have started wearing make up long before then - you two were just prudes, that's all."

"That's not fair!" Cas exclaimed and Caitlin rolled her eyes. "We just weren't ready -"

"Calm down, Cas," Emmett told her, sitting down on one of the many cushions on the floor. "I'm glad that the two of you know your limits and don't let people push you past them. That's a sign of strength."

Cas nodded as she sat down as well and Caitlin passed her her make up bag that not only contained her concealers, foundation, beauty blenders, and various lipsticks, eyeliners, and blush but also advanced hair supplies. Setting the bag down next to her and having Hope sit next to it, Cas smiled as she began to play with her sister's hair and Caitlin put a pale pink lip gloss on the four year old who was grinning all the more brightly every moment. Sighing and looking up to Caitlin and Emmett, Cas found herself fighting back tears again. "I wish she was here to see this…"

Emmett smiled sadly, letting his thoughts drift to Emmeline. "I...I miss her so much and...and I...I..I love her so much…"

 _"Okay, Cas," Emmett said, looking at the seven year old who was practically giddy in excitement while Emmeline was next to him, biting her lip and Emmett gave her a look of concern before he shifted his gaze back to their daughter though he could still feel that something was seriously bothering her. "I know you really want to learn how to use your semblance, but first we need to unlock your aura. So...do you want me or mommy to help you access it?"_

 _Cas looked to both of her parents, her pale blue eyes wide before she looked to Emmett. "Can you do it?"_

 _Emmett shifted to face his wife who was trying to steady herself though she was swaying slightly and avoiding his eyes. "Emmy? Is something -"_

 _"Nothing," Emmeline said, tears forming in her eyes. "It's nothing. We'll all...talk later. Have fun you two, okay?"_

 _Though she didn't leave the townhouse, both Emmett and Cas watched her in concern as she ran towards the door to the third floor and all but slammed it behind her. A part of him wanted to go after her and try and figure out what was wrong, but he stopped when he looked back to Cas and decided to instead give Emmeline space, knowing that sometimes she got emotional when she was stressed. Chewing at the inside of his cheek for a moment before raking his fingers through his hair, Emmett bent down to his daughter's height and the seven year old only continued to smile all the more brightly. Pulling her into a hug before sitting down cross legged in front of her while she mirrored him, Emmett tried to push away his worry for Emmeline though he couldn't. His thoughts always made his way back around to his wife. Sighing heavily, Emmett glanced at his sword next to Emmeline's rifle by the door before meeting his daughter's curious gaze._

 _"Uh, daddy?" Cas began hesitantly. "Are you alright?"_

 _"I'm fine," Emmett told her, not wanting to upset her with his concern for her mother. "Okay, so Cas you know how you and I have psychic abilities?"_

 _Cas nodded slowly, a little confused. "Well, you have visions and I pick up imprints of memory on people's things."_

 _"Exactly," Emmett said, smiling slightly and she began to bounce a little in place again. "And you know how mommy and I have access to our auras and semblances, right?"_  
 _  
Cas smiled and began to speak excitedly. "Well, your aura is light blue, mommy's is silver, and mommy can also freeze time! I've never seen her do it, though...that'd be pretty cool! I wonder if she uses that to get those idiots on the council to shut up?"_

 _"Alright, first things first," Emmett began, putting his hands up in mock surrender. "One, for god's sake, please don't repeat the things I say about the council because I know that you've heard me call the council 'a bunch of idiots' to your mother before. Second, do you know what your semblance is?"_

 _"Yeah," Cas said, excited that she knew. "It's glyphs like you and Winter have because I'm a Schnee! I...uh…" Rubbing her arm in embarrassment, Cas blinked a few times before going on. "I mean, I'm a Ciel-Schnee!"_

 _"That's right," Emmett said, ruffling her hair. "You're my daughter, and you're also your mother's. So… in order to actually have access to your semblance you need to unlock your aura because your aura is what drives your semblance. Basically, your semblance will be the same as mine but your aura colour won't be the same as mine or your mother's, necessarily, because your aura represents you and when it's activated it emits a faint glow around you. It protects you...but only so much. And it's important if you want to join the Atlas Military like mommy or if you want to be a huntress like me."_

 _"How do we do that? Unlock it, you know?" Cas asked, tilting her head slightly and Emmett laughed. "What?"_

 _"Just close your eyes," Emmett told her, standing up as she remained seated on the ground and neither of them noticed the door to the third floor opening slightly as Emmeline watched with tears in her eyes. "Concentrate on being stable and relaxed and I should be able to do this fairly quickly. Hopefully."_

 _Cas nodded faintly and closed her eyes as he had said and thought about the butterflies she had seen with Caitlin earlier in the week in that small town just outside of the City Of Vale where the Ironwood-Goodwitch's lived and how graceful they had been. Her thoughts slowly wandered to the time they had spent climbing over fences with some of Caitlin and Ivy's friends and the fun it had been to mess with Allen who ended up getting his 'revenge' by pushing Ivy into the pool. Then it had led to Ivy tackling her brother and punching him in the face while she and Caitlin had started bouncing on the trampoline - giggling as they bounced each other and their friends before laying under the sunset on the bouncy surface. Feeling a sudden chill that reminded her of water running down her body, Cas opened her eyes and saw Emmett sitting on the edge of the couch with his scroll in hand and when she looked down she saw colour that was rippling over her._

 _"Whoa…" Cas said, lifting her arm as the colour continued to ripple over her. "Wicked…"_

 _"Hmm…" Emmett said, looking up before smiling. "See, you did it."_

 _"No," Cas insisted. "You did. You said -"_

 _"I pushed you towards it and made it easier because you've been trying for months," Emmett told her and she stared at him, not understanding. "You just need a little bit of a push, but you did that on your own. That was your power, not mine."_

 _"Oh…" Cas said as the colour faded into her. "Okay…"_

 _"Something on your mind, Cassie?" Emmett asked, sliding down and leaning against the couch while she turned to face him. "You just seemed a little lost in thought, that's all."_

 _"I was fine," Cas said though she knew she had been pushing back something that one of the girls in her classes had said the previous day. "I just don't like being in year one, that's all."_

 _Emmett looked almost amused. "Because Caity and Ivy are year twos?"_

 _Cas shook her head and Emmett's heart sunk, knowing that whatever she could say wasn't going to be good. "No. Girls are mean."_

 _"What do you mean by that?" Emmett asked her gently and Cas hesitated. "Cas, you don't have to ever be afraid to tell me or mommy anything. We'll love you no matter what."_

 _Tears rising in her eyes, Cas sniffled. "One of the girls in my classes says that since you and mommy fight so much that you two are going to get divorced."_

 _Emmett stared at her in shock before shaking his head. "No, absolutely not. That's not going to happen. Cas, even though Emmy and I fight, I love her so much and I can't bear the thought of losing her and I hate watching her suffer. Your mother and I are not getting divorced, ever, okay? I promise."_

 _"Mommy's really strong," Cas said, looking at Emmett with her eyes drifting into her thoughts. "I mean, she's General Ciel."_

 _"She's even stronger than you know," Emmett told her, shaking his head when she looked at him as if she was about to inquire as to what that meant. "No, not now. Maybe when you're older, okay? There's just some things you're not ready to hear."_

 _Cas nodded, biting her lip as she continued to fight back tears. "Was I…" Cas began quietly, feeling awkward for even asking the question and also being confused by it. "Was I a mistake?"_

 _"Hell no!" Emmett exclaimed in horror at the thought. "Cassie, what the fuck could have even put that idea in your head?"_

 _"Jacques…" Cas admitted, having overheard his argument with Emmett the previous day. "He was shouting at you and he said that...that...that I was a...mis..mis..mistake…"_

 _"You heard that?" Emmett asked, incredulous but also feeling guilty. "Oh, Cas, I'm sorry, That wasn't something I would have wanted you to hear because Jacques is a...a dick. Don't repeat that word, by the way, or at least not in front of your classmates. Or, when you're in secondary school, in front of a prefect. You'll get detention in secondary school for that - believe me, I know."_

 _Through where she was listening by the door, Emmeline found herself wanting to cry again though Cas's next question only hurt more. Not because the girl was convinced she was what she was asking, but the fact that she was asking it to begin with. It was Emmett's response, though, that led to her crying again; His love for her was so obvious and she wanted nothing more than to curl into his arms and for him to hold her and kiss her, reminding her of the fact even more without having to directly spell it out. Some of her favourite moments were the ones in which it was just the two of them and, glancing at and fiddling with her wedding ring, Emmeline only felt that more so. Though she was still unhappy with many things about herself, she wasn't afraid of Emmett leaving her anymore like she had been in the first year and half that they had been married. That was a fear that had long since left her, but she was still at odds with herself more often than not._

 _"So I wasn't a mistake?" Cas asked quietly._

 _"Oh god, Cas, no. Of course you weren't a mistake," Emmett swore, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Look, the truth is that Emmy and I hadn't expected her to get pregnant with you but we will never consider you a mistake. I love your mother more than anything else and...okay so actually I love you and your mother more than anything else because you're my daughter and she's my wife. We were scared, and we weren't sure but we agreed early on that we wanted to have you, that we wanted to at least try to have a family and that's what we've done. Okay? You weren't expected, but you're never going to be considered a mistake, not to us. Your mother and I weren't married when she got pregnant with you, but we were still going to try and we, in a twist of fate I suppose, did end up getting married about a month after we got engaged - so basically we got married two months before we had you."_

 _"Oh…" Cas said, listening intently. "You know how mommy knows about our powers?"_

 _Emmett nodded. "Yeah, why?"_

 _Cas hesitated before sighing. "When did you tell her about them?"_

 _"You're not going to believe me," Emmett told her darkly but he shook his head. "I told her the night we got engaged because she asked me. She had had a rough day with the council and she was stressed not only with work but because she was nervous about having you. She was scared...and I blame myself for that because she had figured out that I hadn't been joking about being a psychic. I felt guilty about not telling her, so I explained my visions to her before…"_

 _"Before what?" Cas asked, her head bobbing._

 _Phrasing his thoughts carefully, forcing himself to remember that his daughter was only seven, Emmett sighed. "I was nervous too, but that was because I was scared about you being a psychic and me not being able to help you with it."_

 _"But you do help me with it," Cas pointed out and Emmett smiled weakly at her child simplicity. "I mean, you were the one that explained it!"_

 _"I was still scared," Emmett told her. "And that probably had something to do with the fact that, a, I had never had a kid with anyone before and, b, that I was still trying to figure out how and when to propose to your mother."_

 _"Okay," Cas said, satisfied by the answer. "So then what?"_

 _Picking her up and sitting her down next to him on the arm of the couch, Emmett smiled. "I explained to her that I thought you were going to have the ability to pick up psychic imprints and when I explained that, I accidentally said 'if she touched my wedding...I mean, uh, my ring…' and she kissed me before she wrapped her arms around me and told me to say it. I played dumb for a minute because I was shocked but then she pointed out that I had been about to say that if you touched my wedding ring that you would be able to pick up influence from that and that was when I finally asked her to marry me and she told me that she wanted to."_

 _Cas smiled. "Mommy's awesome."_

 _"I agree," Emmett said, kissing her forehead affectionately before ruffling her hair. "Cas, I'm going to go see if she's alright, okay? I just...you know how she gets sometimes."_

 _"Yeah…" Cas said, hating it when her mother would start to cry or talk badly about herself. "I hope she's okay…"_

 _"Me too," Emmett said, heading towards the door to the third floor. "Just don't break anything, okay?"_

 _"Okay," Cas said, laying herself out on the floor and staring at the ceiling. "Can I talk to mommy later?"_

 _Emmett hesitated, but nodded. "If she's feeling better, then sure. Just...Cas, above everything else, remember that I love the two of you more than anything."_

 _Cas sat up briefly to nod before she half collapsed onto her back again. "Okay."_

 _Heading up the stairs and closing the door to the third floor, Emmett tried to steady himself because he wasn't quite sure what kind of mood Emmeline was going to be in. Hesitating on the landing after he closed the door, Emmett briefly considered giving her more time and playing a game of Twister with Cas but instead shook himself off and began to head up the stairs. Though he was moving slowly, he couldn't help but feel almost as if he was running though he passed that off to nerves because, more than once, he had accidently made things worse by bothering her when she was only wanting to be alone. At the same time, he had also learnt that it was best to not leave her alone for too long when she was upset because, after enough time passed, she would begin to grow irrationally self-loathing and those were the some of the worst moments for both of them. Biting his lip and stopping just before he placed a handle on the knob only to realize it was locked, Emmett hesitated before forcing himself to shake the door just a little before he began to speak as gently as could manage._

 _"Emmy?" Emmett asked through the door, tensing when he heard her sobs. Sighing heavily, he tried again. "Emmy, babe, I love you and normally I would leave you alone but...Emmy, I know that you get self deprecative and I...I just want to make sure you're alright. Please open the door so I don't have to use a glyph…"_

 _Several moments passed in silence before she slowly unlocked the door and stared at him while he pulled her in tightly and let her sob into him as he closed the door and sat down on their bed with her in his arms. "Emmy…" Emmett murmured as comfortingly as possible while stroking her long, thick, dark hair. "Emmy, what's wrong?"_

 _"Why does she hate me?" Emmeline asked him, her voice barely audible. "I just...I know that I've been strict with her on some things but it's only been to keep her safe and...and I don't know why she loves you more than me!"_

 _Emmett stared at her before he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Emmy, Cas doesn't love you less than me. She adores you, okay? After I unlocked her aura...well all she wanted to do was talk about you. She loves you so much, she admires you, and she -"_

 _"But she's always having you help her with things!" Emmeline protested through her tears and Emmett sighed, realizing that this wasn't what she was really upset about._

 _"It's almost as if -"_

 _"Emmy, I don't know if you heard anything I told Cas...but I meant everything I said to her," Emmett let his pale blue eyes linger on her deep brown ones before he kissed her passionately and held her head with one hand and his other rested on her back. "Emmy, I told her that even though we fight that I love you and that I know you love me and I also told her that I love the two of you more than anything else. Okay? The two of you are the two most important people in my life and -"_

 _"Emmett, I'm a terrible leader, I'm a terrible mother and I…" Sobbing once again and wrapping herself more tightly around him. "And I'm a terrible wife -"_

 _"No, you're not...you're not...shh….Emmy…" Emmett said, his voice low and comforting. "Emmy, I don't know if you realize this, but you simply being in your position at the age you are -"_

 _"I'm forty six!" Emmeline snapped through her tears. "I'm forty six and you're twenty nine -"_

 _"You were instated as a general and as headmistress of Atlas Academy and placed on six different parts of the council when you were thirty seven," Emmett reminded her and she didn't respond. "I know that that is the youngest anyone in that position has ever been and, not only that, you're royalty -"_

 _"Emmett!" Emmeline said, gasping though she cried. "I'm not royalty; My family hasn't carried that title since the end of the Great War and -"_

 _"Still, you're a great leader or you wouldn't be in your position and you definitely wouldn't have been instated so young if that weren't true," Emmett told her, and she sighed. "And like I said, Cas adores you and she loves you so much because you're her mother and you -"_

 _"Even if I'm not a terrible mother or leader, I'm still a terrible wife," Emmeline said and Emmett shook his head. "No, Emmett, really, I am -"_

 _"Emmeline Cecilia Ciel, you are not a terrible wife," Emmett promised her, pulling her closer to him. "I love everything about you and we support each other. I get it, we fight more than most people do but...but we reconcile. Also, we don't keep secrets from each other, we're doing just fine with raising our daughter and…" Feeling her take in a sharp breath, Emmett cupped her cheek with his hand. "I…I love you so much and that's not going to change. But, Emmy, none of that is what's really bothering you, is it?"_

 _"Of course it is what's bothering me!" Emmeline insisted though she knew she was lying and Emmett saw through her front. "Emmett, I -"_

 _"Emmy…" Emmett said, gently pressing a hand to her abdomen. "Are you worried about the baby?"_

 _Staring at him for a moment, her eyes wide, Emmeline started sobbing again and Emmett stroked her hair as he tried to comfort her though he was beginning to feel sick. Not speaking for several minutes and instead trying to comfort her and push away the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, Emmett eventually decided to simply hold her tightly to him and let her cry, waiting for her to speak herself. Curling into him, Emmeline closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder as she tried to steady her breathing though even after the tears stopped it was a futile attempt. She continued to struggle with her breathing for a few minutes before she finally wrapped her arms around him tight and let him pull her as close to him as possible. Looking up, her face streaked with tears, Emmeline felt as if she was going to puke when she forced herself to speak._

 _"I shouldn't have told you I was pregnant until I...until…" Emmeline broke off into tears and Emmett's eyes went wide with realization of what she was saying. "Until I was sure nothing was going to happen! If I hadn't told you...I...I...I could have pretended that nothing was wrong, that nothing had happened but -"_

 _"No…" Emmett breathed, not wanting to believe it as he rubbed her back and she clutched his shirt and cried. "Oh, Emmy…I...I...I can't believe...no…."_

 _"This is my sixth miscarriage, Emmett," Emmeline reminded him quietly as he fought back tears at the thought. "Okay? I can't -"_

 _"Emmy, this isn't your fault," Emmett told her, trying to reassuring her though he wanted to cry both because he was upset about the miscarriage and because he was upset about her being in so much pain. "I promise, it's not your fault."_

 _"Yes it is!" Emmeline snapped though her voice broke when she saw how hurt he looked and that he was starting to cry too. "Emmett, I'm...I'm sorry but I just...there's something wrong with me, it's all my fault because I am -"_

 _"No, it's not!" Emmett exclaimed through his tears. "Emmy...Emmy it's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine because I'm the father and -"_

 _"I...I...I…" Emmeline wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer to her. "I don't know what to think -"_

 _"Emmy, I am so sorry…" Emmett murmured, trying to comfort her. "I...I just wish things were better because I know this upsets both of us…"_

 _"I wish I was normal…" Emmeline said and he looked at her in shock. "I wish we could have another child but...but that's…."_

 _"I still love you," Emmett promised her, still crying. "I have you, and I have Cas and even if that's all...I'm going to be okay with that. I love both of you, okay?"_

 _Emmeline sighed. "I'm just upset...you know that I want us to have another child so badly…"_

 _"So do I," Emmett told her. "I would love for us to be able to have a large family but…"_

 _"It's not going to happen…" Emmeline said, her voice barely audible. "I shouldn't let myself hope too much…"_

 _"There's nothing wrong with that," Emmett assured her. "I...I thought that this was going to be the one too."_

 _"I hate everything!" Emmeline declared, sobbing still and feeling his tears fall onto her exposed shoulder. "Why does everything have to be so fucking complicated for us? Why does everything have to be stacked against what we want?"_

 _"I don't know…" Emmett whimpered, helping her lay down before gently kissing her and laying down next to her, his hand in hers. "Emmy, I just want you to be happy."_

 _"I know…" Emmeline said, closing her eyes as his free hand brushed over her forehead. "I'm sorry I'm upsetting you…"_

 _"No, don't be," Emmett said gently. "Because we're both dealing with this. Just...Emmy, I should be the one apologizing. I made you a promise that I couldn't keep and I feel awful about it...I shouldn't have promised you that we would have another child because I...I guess we can't…"_

 _"How could we have known?" Emmeline pointed out, attempting to be rational though she only wanted to continue to cry. "We couldn't have known that…"_

 _Emmett nodded and wrapped his arms around her before wiping her tears away. "Well, I -"_

 _"Mommy? Daddy?" Cas asked, poking her head into the room before freezing in the doorway when her parents shifted to look at her. "Is something wrong?"_

 _Emmeline bit her lip before shaking her head. "Uh...no, Cas. I just had a difficult time with the council today, that's all."_

 _"Oh…" Cas said, rubbing her arm. "Can I watch a movie?"_

 _Emmett nodded. "You remember how to work the DVD player? What about the VHS?"_

 _"I think I can do both," Cas said, though she was more sure about using the VHS than the DVD player despite the latter being more recent. "I'll tell you if I can't and..."_

 _Skipping over to her parents, the seven year old pulled her mother into a tight hug. "I love you mommy."_

 _Emmeline smiled and let held her close for a few moments before letting her go. "I love you too, Cas."_

 _"We'll check on you later," Emmett said with a weak smile that she didn't realize was hiding his and her mother's melancholy and so she skipped off after closing the door._

 _"Emmy…" Emmett began turning back to his wife. "Emmeline, it's going to be alright. We're fine, Cas is fine. I promise and I also promise that I won't let_ her _touch you without a fight."_

 _"I know…" Emmeline said with a sigh. "Did you hear that she might be back in the kingdom?"_

 _"No...no, no…" Emmett said, panic beginning to rise in his voice. "No, she can't be."_

 _"Well, I'm not the one who reported it," Emmeline told him. "Elizabeth Morell sent me a photograph of her that seemed to be in one of the northern cities and now there's a, for lack of a better term, manhunt for her."_

 _"Elizabeth Morell is surprising, isn't she?" Emmett said, stroking her hair. "Half the time, I don't know what to think of her."_

 _"Neither do I…" Emmeline murmured, shaking her head. "Neither do I…"_


	63. Just Know That Everything's Not Hollow

_**April 27th  
Mistral  
6:23 PM**_

"Are we ready?" Watts asked, coming into the room as Leonardo looked up from his desk, turning away after a brief look. Walking into the small room off of the headmaster's office, the seer grimm remained ominously in place, even as Leonardo was pushed towards the creature. "After you."

Stuttering, he looked into the grimm. "Your Grace...are...you there?"

"Hello, Leonardo," Salem said as she came into view through the seer with Cinder by her side in her domain. "Do you have something to report?"

"Of course, ma'am," Leonardo replied, stuttering still. "I would not waste your time, if not."

"I'm still just so fascinated by this creature," Watts commented, smirking at Cinder as he tapped at the grimm. "Cinder, dear, are we coming through? Can you see us clearly? Well...as clearly as you can…"

Though her voice was not fully recovered, it was normal enough for her to reply in annoyance at the man's insinuation. "Shut...up."

"Oh goody," Watts stated, his tone dripping in sarcasm. "You've recovered."

"Your report," Salem said, directing them back to Leonardo Lionheart. "What is it?"

Lionheart stuttered once more, unsure of if what he was doing was right. "I've...I've found the Spring Maiden."

"Is that so?" Salem questioned, raising an eyebrow before shifting to Watts. "Well done. Arthur, had I know how useful you'd be in expediting this process, I would've sent you long, long ago."

"As much as I'd love to take credit, ma'am, I can't say that either of us are to thank for this development." Watts told her with a slight smirk. "I guess you could say, a little birdie told us."

"Explain," Salem demanded, her eyes narrowing.

"You see, ma'am," Watts began slowly. "Qrow Branwen arrived at Haven Academy earlier today. I assume he's been in the city for a while but they had an odd child with him alongside the other… teenagers that I expected him to be with. He believes Spring has taken residence with his sister's tribe."

Cinder leaned forward. "Is...the girl...with him?"

"Yes," Watts replied irritably. "Miss Rose was in attendance."

"And you know of the tribe's location?" Salem asked him sharply, glancing to Leonardo.

"Yes ma'am!" Lionheart exclaimed, speaking quickly. "But you have to hurry! Qrow is already at odds with my -"

Glaring at him focusing her concentration in annoyance, the tentacles of the seer grimm began to choke Lionheart as Salem spoke. "Leonardo, do you remember the first time we met? I remember. I remember your fear. But, since that day, you've been extraordinarily brave. I won't forget all that you've done for me. Do not forget everything I can do to you."

Forcing the one of the points on a tentacle of the grimm close to Leonardo Lionheart's face, Salem forced it to draw back before gesturing for it to release the stranglehold that it had on the man who collapsed on the ground, coughing and struggling for breath. Speaking once again, Cinder turned to Cinder first. "Cinder, you and your team will meet with Doctor Watts, and together, convince Raven Branwen that the survival of her people depends on her cooperation. I believe Emmett, Hope, and Casey Schnee along with those two blondes and that dark haired girl are with the tribe. If they are still there when you arrive on the third of June, kill Hope and Emmett, bring Casey and the others to me, and make sure that Raven doesn't put up a fight. Once you have Spring under control, escort her to the Relic, and contact Hazel. The White Fang was promised the destruction of Haven, and they'll have it once we have what we need."

"Understood," Watts said.

"Not you, Arthur," Salem told him irritably. "Tyrian's in need of a new tail."

Watts rolled his eyes. "What happened to his old one?"

"Guess," Cinder said darkly.

"The silver eyed girl?" Seeing her narrow her eyes at him sternly and grunting in acknowledgment, Watts groaned. "It will be done."

"Good," Salem said as the she and Cinder disappeared from the seer grimm though they heard the last remark Watts made to Leonardo.

"Seems Qrow was right, Lionheart. The students aren't pushovers."

Looking to Salem unhappily as the seer was dismissed, Cinder looked to Salem who spoke. "You're free to speak your mind."

"I don't understand," Cinder said, irritable. "Working with bandits? Keeping Ruby alive? Killing a four year old? What's the point? We're strong enough to take what we want by force and I really don't think that Hope Ciel-Schnee can do _anything_! She's a child! Emmett and the others I understand dealing with, but a baby?"

"Hope is just another psychic born into Ozpin's futile cause," Salem told her and she bit her lip unhappily. "And never underestimate the usefulness of others. Take Leonardo; He was one of Ozpin's most trusted...and yet now…" Salem laughed briefly before returning to seriousness. "I understand that we have yet to deal with Glynda Goodwitch, but you will have the power I promised you when the time is right. But remember that, even the meager power you have, it comes with a cost. If Ruby Rose has learnt to harness her gift, then you must take care to protect yours. There's only so much I can do to aid you." As Cinder stood up and began to exit the room with a bow to the Queen, Salem stopped her with her smile slipping away. "And Cinder, before you go, inform Tyrian that I wish to have a word with him."

Smiling and nodding in acknowledgement, Cinder left the room though what Salem didn't know was that she was silently vowing to protect Cas and Hope. Emmett and the others could burn in hell for all she cared, but the two Ciel-Schnee girls meant enough to her to drive her to protect her. Even though she knew it was a risk. Although she was terrified about what Salem could do to her, she was more concerned about them. It was an odd feeling to her, but she felt driven to protect them still. The one question she had for herself, though, was if she would be able to die for them, if she could die to protect them. That was something that she was unsure about.

* * *

 ** _ **April 28th  
Mistral  
5:22 PM**_**

"Did he age backwards?" Nora asked as she continued to stare at and take in Oscar along with the rest of Team RJNPR. Though it had been several days since he had first revealed himself to be Ozpin, the shock and the awe had not faded and they were all still asking questions and debating amongst themselves.

"I don't think so," Pyrrha told her, though she was somewhat amused as she pulled Nora away so that she couldn't start to pinch Oscar's cheeks. "It almost seems like he's...I'm not even quite sure how to describe it. It almost seems like he reincarnated but...but not quite…"

"I would agree with reincarnation," Ren said though Jaune shook his head.

"He's possessed!"

"Oh!" Ruby exclaimed, looking to Oscar with another question rising in her mind as they ignored yet another crash from in the other room where Qrow and Rose had been fighting for over an hour without cease. "Isn't it weird?"

"It's very weird, yes," Oscar admitted.

"Okay, okay," Qrow said as he came into the room, unscathed and a cup in hand while Rose followed him with her fists clenched and a glare. "Let's all just take a second and remember that this is very overwhelming for everyone."

Simultaneously, Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren took a step back, laughing nervously as Oscar looked to Qrow while Rose slapped the huntsman on the back of the head. "Thanks."

Qrow sat down on the couch next to Oscar while Ruby and Nora sat on the other across from them with Jaune still standing, Pyrrha's arm wrapped around his waist, and Ren pacing. Rose paced as well, though she was also flipping through her spell book every so often as well. Sharing a brief look with a giggling Ruby, Oscar blushed as he looked away. "Ah, sorry! It's just...I've never really met huntsmen and huntresses before."

"Well, uh…" Ruby began nervously. "We've never met a person with two souls! So, first times all around."

Oscar smiled and laughed though Qrow cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Not to break up the whole 'getting to know you' game, but we need to have a serious talk about this which we haven't yet gotten around to yet. Mind showing us your little parlour trick, kid?"

Oscar groaned but nodded regardless. "Yeah, okay. Just so you know, I'll still be here. For now."

Team RJNPR stared at him in confusion as Rose steadied herself against the top of one of the chairs. A green and white aura shimmering over him as he lowered his head and closed his eyes in concentration, Oscar opened his glowing eyes with a temporary overlap of voices before Ozpin's voice came through and Rose tensed only further as he spoke and they all exchanged various looks of confusion. "It is so very good to see you again, students."

"Wait," Jaune said, looking at Pyrrha whose eyes were growing wider by the second. "What just happened?"

"Professor...Ozpin?" Ren said, trying to understand.

"Correct," Ozpin said, glancing at Rose who looked away. "And though I may be the one speaking, Oscar is still present mentally. He's merely handed over the control, so to speak."

" _Just don't make us do anything embarrassing…"_ Oscar told him inside their head.

"Professor, I don't quite understand," Pyrrha began nervously. "What exactly is being done?"

Ozpin sighed. "I'm afraid, Miss Nikos, that this all must be very perplexing and I will try to answer your questions as best as I can."

"And alarming," Nora said, still thinking about Ozpin and Oscar being one. "And bizarre, and just really kind of hard to believe overall!"

"It's good to see you children still have your sense of humour," Ozpin said though the temporarily smile left him almost as quickly as it appeared. "I know you've all been through tremendous hardship already. I'm sorry."

"I mean, it's not your fault," Ruby said as Qrow got up and went back into the kitchen while Rose couldn't force herself to look at him as he began to speak.

"It's all my fault. I told you once that I made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet, and I wasn't exaggerating. I'm...cursed. For thousands of years, I've walked the surface of Remnant, living, dying, and reincarnating in the body of a like minded soul. The Professor Ozpin you all met was not my first form, and clearly wasn't my last. It's...an extraordinarily strenuous process on everyone involved, and I…" Ozpin looked to Rose who met his gaze briefly though quickly looked away. "I apologize for that."

"Why did that bitch have to kill you…" Rose said quietly through her tears."

"So who…" Jaune began, trying to stabilize his phrasing. "What..are you?"

Ozpin sighed once again as Qrow came back into the room with a cup of tea in hand. "I am the combination of countless men who've spent their lives trying to protect the people of Remnant. With every rebirth, my soul is eventually merged with another and I am changed but my memories stay with me. This curse was bestowed on me by the gods because I failed to stop Salem in the past… but we must stop her now."

"What exactly do you mean in regards to your reincarnations?" Pyrrha asked him respectfully and Ozpin sighed.

"In short, it means that when I reincarnate the person I reincarnate into will become me...after several years, of course."

Hearing those words, Rose stared at him for a moment before stalking out of the room with tears streaming down her face against her will and, as soon as she was gone, Ren was the one to speak for the others and their collective confusion. "Uh...I don't mean to be intrusive, but what was that about?"

Hesitating for a moment, Ozpin forced his phrasing to be careful. "Roz is still struggling this...our relationship was - is - incredibly personally, and -"

Qrow snorted. "By that you mean romantic and sexual, considering that I -"

"Qrow!" Ozpin snapped, some anger slipping through though the man only shrugged.

"Well, then explain why you two -"

"Qrow Branwen, please," Ozpin started, his voice sharp. "If we're going to have this particular discussion, then at least consider not having it in front of your daughter and her teammates!"

Noticing his daughter pulling her cape down and squeaking, Qrow sighed. "Ugh, fine later."

Ruby slowly glanced up through her cape. "So...how do we defeat Salem?"

"We start…" Ozpin began though he stopped when he saw Rose coming back, her gait shaky. "By ensuring the safety of the Relic Of Knowledge."

Rose glared at Qrow who was pouring his questionable alcohol from his flask into his tea. "And by ensuring that Glynda takes on the rest of the powers of the Fall Maiden to stop that crazy bitch. I hate that we're forcing her to do that, but it's not as if we have much of choice. We're huntsmen and huntresses and it's our job to protect people and if that means killing Cinder...then I suppose we know what we have to do. Apart from also ensuring that Glynda is the one to access the Relic Of Choice, and not Cinder."

Qrow scoffed. "She may be powerful, but I doubt that even Cinder has that power."

Rose's glare only deepened. "If I'm not wrong, the power split almost evenly -"

"But more of it went to Glynda -" Qrow countered though Rose quickly cut him off.

"Technically, I think either of them could access it -"

Qrow laughed humorously. "Bullshite, Cinder would have the Relic Of Choice by now if that were true."

"Well," Rose said, crossing her arms. "We hid it better than anything else in the fucking Beacon Academy Vault!"

Qrow rolled his eyes while the teens watched intently and Ozpin hesitated as the man replied. "Oh, so you're finally admitting that -"

"Shut the fuck up!" Rose snapped, ready to slap him. "Just shut the fuck up!"

"Roz…" Ozpin began gently and she only teared up again, wiping away the tears as she began to walk away and turned around before she left the room.

"Not now...just...not now…"

* * *

 ** _ **April 29th  
Beacon Academy;  
City Of Vale; Vale**_**

As soon as the ship landed in the centre of the still damaged courtyard of Beacon Academy, Glynda hesitantly walked off and took in the surroundings. It was almost nine in the evening and the rain from the night before was still glinting slightly in the lights from the aircraft. Several soldiers guarded the ship on both the inside of it and the outside and, just as she wasn't looking and a creep took advantage of her spacing to attack, James shot down the grimm charging at her as he followed after her. Having orders to stand by and defend the aircraft, the soldiers stayed though James went with Glynda as she continued to look through what was left of Beacon. Though the majority of the CCTS tower had been repaired and was stable once more, the monstrous grimm that Ruby had frozen on top of it was still there even though the Academy had fallen back in late January. The grimm population had, since the fall, dropped considerably though there were still many roaming around and there was a nevermore circling the tower until it began flying off in the direction of Mountain Glenn.

Glancing at her scroll, Glynda pushed against one of the main buildings of the Academy that was mostly repaired and, after a moment's hesitation, began to walk inside. Attempting to switch on the lights, she sighed in relief that that had also been repaired and continued to wander through the familiar corridors with James never far from her. It wasn't until she reached the amphitheatre that she stopped and closed her eyes for the briefest of moments before forcing herself to go in. Seeing the door to her office at the other end of the hall, Glynda bit back tears at the thought of what Beacon had become and though she stopped upon hearing voices at that end of the still relatively darkened hall. Her crop in hand, Glynda pushed up her glasses and James steadied his gun in hand though the second she reached the end and manipulated the light to fill the entire amphitheatre, she found herself shocked rather than troubled.

Sitting on top of an excessively large stack of books, books that she herself recognized as having been from her personal library in her office, was Bartholomew Oobleck, sipping from his thermos and reading what appeared to be a romance novel. Focusing on the book in his hand, Glynda took in a sharp breath and also turned a little pink when she realized that he was reading one of the sexier stories that pertained to romance and the supernatural. Unable to react, she simply stared for a moment while James wrapped an arm her and put his revolver away though she glared when he looked up, saw her, closed the book after marking his page, and jumped down from the stack of books with his thermos in hand.

"Very good to see you again, Glynda," Oobleck said as quickly as he usually did. "Pete should be back soon but I think he is currently in the city picking up more stories in this series. _Lucid Dreams_ really is an excellent series, and I must say you have excellent taste."

"If I go in there," Glynda said, gesturing to the door of her office with her crop. "Am I going to like what I see or am I going to be angry with someone?"

Oobleck hesitated before smiling. "Change is always a positive factor in life! For example, I used those papers that -"

"You did what?" Glynda demanded, crossing her arms with her crop still in hand. "Bart, I swear to -"

"Well…" Oobleck began as her eyes narrowed further. "They were in a messy stack in one of the corners and Pete and I used them for fire before we managed to get the power back before the electricians even -"

"I needed to grade those!" Glynda snapped, exasperated more than anything. "I know that we were set to go back into session for three weeks from now, and I know that's changed to three months -"

"Glynda, it's not really that big of a deal," Oobleck told her Port came in with several shopping bags on his arms. "Pete, do you agree with me that it's fine that we burned papers?"

Port looked up at him in surprise before noticing Glynda and James. "Well...uh...what does Glynda have to say about it?"

"That has to be some sort of joke," Glynda said as turned to face him. "Please tell me that you're joking and that I can wake from this hellish nightmare soon."

"I'm afraid you're not going to get that luxury," Port told her, setting down the bags by the stack of books. "Did Barty tell you about how great your taste in literature is?"

"Are you kidding me?" She snapped again, staring at both of them in shock. "I was intending to grade those and those also included paper records for -"

"Advanced First, Second, Third, and Fourth Year teams," Port finished. "We saved those, if you want them."

"Of course I want them," She replied, tilting her head towards her office. "So where exactly did you put them?"

"I'll fetch them!" Oobleck declared, dashing into her office and slamming the door quickly behind him to prevent her from seeing inside of it.

Port sighed, leaning against the wall. "I didn't realize you were going to be coming back to Beacon."

"It's not as if I have much of a choice," Glynda said as James gave her a comforting squeeze. "I...I have to do something. I know I've been directing for months since I've been in Atlas and...and I'm going to end up continuing to do so but...but there are other things I have to keep in mind right now too."

"You know, I heard Qrow was in Mistral," Port said and she looked at him sharply. "No, really. Supposedly Prime Minister Varna is as well."

"I know Emmett's in Mistral right now," Glynda told him, her nerves in regards to what could happen to him and the others coming back. "But I haven't heard anything from him -"

"Emmett Schnee?" Port asked for confirmation and she and James both nodded. "He actually sent a message here the other day, seemed to think you might be here."

"What?" James said, exchanging a look with Glynda before pulling her tightly into him. "Is he alright? Are the girls alright?"

"He said they were heading for the City Of Mistral," Port informed them pulling out the note from one of the stacks. "I was surprised that it was handwritten, but Winter Schnee delivered it here having personally received it from Emmett in the middle of nowhere a few days ago. Apparently he had asked her to bring it to Beacon for you."

Looking over the note, Glynda's eyes went wide as she and James read what Emmett had written.

 _Glynda ~_

 _Heading to the City Of Mistral soon to deal with the council and whatnot alongside Rose. She's fine, by the way...at least she was the last time I spoke with her. A little shaken about the whole thing with Ozpin, but...anyway the girls are fine. Ivy and Yang are perfectly happy and so is Hope though I'm still nervous about having her alongside us in the shady part of Mistral. We're currently...dealing with, I suppose, the Branwen Tribe. Raven's said some maddening things but I'll tell you about them later, and she's been...oddly supportive of Ivy and Yang's relationship though that was a relief for both of them. Hope's been sweet, and we found Weiss - who is fine - and it was a relief that I was able to meet up with Winter to send this. The other thing is that Caitlin and Cas are engaged - I'm really excited for them - and they're excited about it though they're going to wait until we get back to Atlas. Anyway, we're all fine and I promise I'd make sure you and James would know if there was any trouble. I'll send you a message or, hopefully, see you and James soon._

 _Love,_

 _Emmett Arthur Schnee_

Pocketing the note, Glynda sighed and leaned into James before looking at Oobleck when he came back. "Do either of you know if it's safe to go up to Beacon Tower?"

Port and Oobleck exchanged a look before Oobleck sighed. "It's perfectly safe...but might I ask -"

"She is the headmistress," Port pointed out to him. "She has every right."

"That is correct," Glynda told him, her voice shaking. "I...I...I'll be back later."

"Glynda -" James began as she began walking towards the door, her arms tightly crossed and her crop clutched to her chest.

"I...I…" Glynda began as she turned around to face him as he pulled her into her. "James, I…"

"I love you," James promised her, kissing her gently. "And no matter what happens, it will be alright."

"I love you too," Glynda murmured, wrapping her arms around him and pulling out her scroll to begin to login in her clearance to enter the tower.

* * *

 ** _ **April 30th  
Government Offices Of The Atlesian Council;  
Department Of Criminal, Civil, And Corporate Prosecution  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Security Level: High  
Necessary Security Clearance: Mid-Range  
Day One Of The Trial For Charges Pressed Against Jacques Schnee (nee Gele)**_**

Kiara Davis sighed as she sat in her office for the last few minutes of peace she had before she was required for the commencement of Jacques's trial, or, at least, the first day of it. She had a feeling that it was going to run long, but, as she forced herself to stand up despite feeling sick as Elizabeth Morell entered the room, knowing that didn't help her. Feeling her heels pinch her toes for not the first time, Kiara swore under her breath before remembering one of the things Emmeline had said to her after Cinder's trial had finished.

 _"Oh, and Kiara?" The General smirked as she turned back, motioning towards her shoes. "You might want to consider wearing something more comfortable the next time you're involved in a multiple day court proceeding."_

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked her as she shut the file and picked it up. "You know that you didn't have to do this, right?"

"I know I didn't," Kiara told her irritably, drawing the file closer to her. "But I wanted to."

"Did you really or did the rest of the DLNLE, the DCCCP, and the DFAMA talk you into it?" Elizabeth sighed, trying not to upset her. "Davis -"

"No, they didn't talk into it," She told her, remembering how Leanne had even suggested that she not for the sake of her not being stressed. "It's just...sorry. The last time that I...that I was prosecuting a case this high profile was…"

"Cinder…" Elizabeth finished, recalling that day. "And that was brutal."

"Her confession was so…" Kiara trailed off briefly as she grew angry towards the psychopathic woman. "She's nothing more or less than an evil -"

"I know," Elizabeth said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I know and -"

"You and Emmett probably know better than anyone!" Kiara exclaimed gently prying Elizabeth's arm off of her as she headed towards the door. "I've got to go, but we can talk later -"

Tripping as one of her heels snapped, Kiara fell to the ground and began to curse as Elizabeth helped her up. Slipping off her flats, Elizabeth handed them to her and Kiara stared at her in surprise before glancing back to her heels on the floor while Elizabeth spoke. "Take mine, seriously, no one wants you to break your ankles or something worse."

Kiara glanced back to her heels once more before nodding weakly. "Ciel was right…"

"What about?" Elizabeth asked her, beginning to feel sick.

"Oh...uh…" Kiara sighed heavily and twisted her her long, sleek ponytail between her fingers before letting it flow freely. "After...after Cinder's trial, after she was found guilty...Ciel asked me for advice on whether or not to let Casey talk to Cinder...and she also told me about how you had gotten off the week before - something I hadn't known about because I had been focusing solely on the case and not paying much mind to your trial which was much more publicized - before she...when I was leaving she told me to wear more comfortable shoes the next time I had a multiple day court proceeding."

"That's Emmeline Ciel for you," Elizabeth said, trying to suppress her guilt. "I wish I had done more…"

"You did more than you had to, and you did save her," Kiara told her and Elizabeth looked away. "No, actually, you saved her more than once because of those tips you kept sending us. You may have acted like the world's greatest bitch, but you did what you had to to survive and you -"

"Just...just stop," Elizabeth said weakly, leaving the room. "You can keep the shoes, I have others."

Before she could respond, Elizabeth was gone and Kiara closed her eyes for a moment before slipping on the grey flats and, with her file in hand, quickly locked her office. Though she felt somewhat strange not being 5'7'' and rather her natural 5'3'', she had to admit that Elizabeth's flats were far more comfortable than her heels. Smoothing out her pencil skirt before entering the courtroom where Jacques and his lawyer were already waiting, Kiara forced her face to be neutral despite wanting to frown at him in distaste. Taking her seat with the senior members of the DFACR, DLNLE, and DFAMA that had pressed the charges against the man in the first place, Kiara restrained herself from tapping her foot or glancing over at their opposition during the judge's opening lines before she heard Corsen's name after having watched Jacques being brought to the stand.

"Corsen John Leonard, defense attorney for Jacques Louis Schnee, nee Gele, will now give his opening statements."

"The Department Of Financial Affairs And Corporate Restriction, the Department Of Local And National Law Enforcement, and the Department Of Foreign Affairs And Military Action have brought forward multiple charges of business malpractice, money laundering, tax evasion, corruption, bribery, and inheritance fraud," Leonard said, as if the words had a bad taste and Kiara bit her lip, knowing that when charges of money laundering and tax evasion had been brought before that Jacques had gotten off. "I can say with absolute certainty that these charges are false - especially considering that these charges include...evidence that was supposedly leading back to the beginnings of my client's leadership of the Schnee Dust Company. If that were to be true, the council would have shut down the company years ago."

"Detective Kiara Melissa Davis," The judge said, nodding at her as she stood up and began to walk forward. "The prosecution will now give her opening statements against the defendant and provide her rebuttal."

Kiara hesitated before she began clearly. "Mister Leonard, if I may, do you recall the seventeen members of the Department Of Financial Affairs And Corporate Restriction that were recently incarcerated for corruption in regards to being bribed to vote in favour of motions that supported or allowed the Schnee Dust Company to have a more favourable position in the markets?"

Leonard stared at her for a moment. "I beg your pardon, Detective Davis, but what are you trying to imply in regards to -"

"Do you or do you not deny that?" Kiara pressed and he did not respond, allowing her to continue on in her statements.

"Over the last few months, many papers have come to light that have exposed a money trail leading to one of the largest gangs in Vacuo, and has received money from the City Of Vale and City Of Mistral. Furthermore, the Department Of Financial Affairs And Corporate Restriction also managed to obtain new evidence that the Schnee Dust Company has been evading its taxes, neglected dangerous working conditions, and intentionally discriminated against the faunus. And as for the issue of whether or not Jacques Schnee legitimately inherited the company, there has been increasing evidence that he coerced a dying, anesthetic Nicholas Schnee into altering his will. Not only do the staff who were there confirm that that occured, but they also admitted to being paid to being paid a rather considerable sum of lien for their silence."

The room processed the information for an elongated moment before the judge spoke. "Mister Leonard, your rebuttal."

"Thank you, your honour," Corsen Leonard stood up himself and staring at Kiara who only began to pull evidence from her file. "Miss Davis, that was twenty two years ago. How, pray tell, would anyone recall such an event? Word of mouth is not enough, as you well know."

"No, it is not," Kiara agreed to his shock as she pulled out several sheets of paper with the evidence she was describing on it. "But if you follow the money and where it came from, then you'll see that Jacques Schnee has been paying off seven different staff members of that hospital since that day for the last twenty two years and it has been undisclosed."  
Leonard snatched the evidence from her and began to exam it. "How was this evidence obtained, might I ask Miss Davis? What was your source?"

"Financial records," Kiara replied. "Financial records that were undisclosed but not entirely hidden. In fact, these were obtained directly from the Schnee Dust Company's own records by Investigator Leanne Tanner. When the probe into the Schnee Dust Company was enacted by the Department Of Justice seven months ago, this was one of the classified materials that came of it though they were declassified in just the past fortnight."

Leonard stiffly handed the file back to her. "And you legally obtained this information when?"

"Three months ago," Kiara informed him. "In case you have forgotten, I have a -"

"Yes, yes, you have consistently renewed a maximum security clearance," Leonard said. "But was doing so ethical? What you looked into, I mean."

"Ethical?" Kiara raised an eyebrow. "Mister Leonard, I am afraid that is immaterial. Even so, I should question you with as to how looking into this particular subject was unethical when your client has coerced a man into altering his will, launders money, and allows for dangerous working conditions amongst other things."

* * *

 ** _ **June 1st  
Branwen Territory  
5:47 PM**_**

"You have the Spring Maiden, don't you?" Emmett said, watching Caitlin, Ivy, Cas, Yang, and Hope leave Raven's tent after she had given them yet another lecture about Ozpin's morality. "Well?"

"You're clever, Emmett," Raven told him, setting down her sword and turning to smirk at him while he tried to restrain himself. "I mean, I figured as much but this only proving that to be such. Yes, I do have the Spring Maiden but I sure as hell won't be giving her to you and your cause."

"You could always come back to the group," Emmett argued, crossing his arms. "Yeah, I get it, you have the tribe but do you want to protect them from Salem or do you -"

"What do you honestly think about Ozpin, Emmett?" Raven asked, and he stared at her for a moment before sighing. "Well?"

Emmett hesitated but glared at her. "Look, Ozpin is flawed just like everyone else. But he's not her."

"The lesser of two evils?" Raven suggested and she laughed when he only stared. "Sorry, but…"

"Raven, do you really get off to being a royal bitch?" Emmett snapped and she rolled her eyes. "I think you have a tendency to assume that -"

"You should see your face, really, it's hilarious," Raven said, laughing still. "But in all seriousness, I am curious as to your answer."

"I told you," Emmett said, trying to keep himself even. "Ozpin at least wants to save people. He's not after power, he's trying to stop her from continuing to go after power. All Salem wants to do is to continue -"

"And after this, after she's gone assuming that ever happens," Raven countered with a glare. "Then what will Ozpin do?"

"I don't know," Emmett admitted. "But he has Rose, so -"

"So what?" Raven challenged, thinking briefly of Tai. "What's he going to do? Marry her again and start a family with her or something like that? Or is he going to take Salem's place as our world's primary psychopath?"

"That's not Ozpin," Emmett told her though he didn't want to defend Ozpin as a result of the things he had suggested over the years as solutions. "Okay, here's the thing: Ozpin's got issues, he's not above putting people in danger to continue his fight against Salem and he's known for being a -"

"Ozpin…" Raven shook her head. "Here's the thing: Ozpin takes people's lives when it suits him and he also forces people into a fight that they simply cannot win! How many times do I have to tell you that there is no beating Salem! I left because of my tribe, but even more so because I knew that there was no way I could win against her! That none of us are able to beat her!"

"You're not wrong about Ozpin, but we can beat Salem!" Emmett insisted, wanting to believe it was true so that it would also be true that they could defeat Cinder. "Ozpin's -"

"A manipulative bastard?" Raven suggested and Emmett stared in surprise though he knew that in many respects she was right. "See, you only know the surface of the things Ozpin's wanted people to do. He's always wanted people that were close to him to become maidens because he could keep them under his thumb. That is why he let Glynda take on the powers, and that's why he suggested that your daughter take them on, that's why he suggested Caitlin take them on, and that's why he suggested Ivy take them on."

"How did you even know about that?" Emmett demanded, glaring at her as she rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "Elizabeth didn't even know about that until -"

"Elizabeth Morell knows about all of this?" Raven screeched, gripping the edge of table and closing her eyes to try and calm herself. "Since when does -"

"Ozpin allowed her to be into the group," Emmett informed her, watching her as he kept his arms crossed. "Because he trusts her."

"Elizabeth is strong, she's a survivor, yes," Raven commented though she felt her bitterness rising. "I still know, though, at the same time, that she's not nearly as skilled as the others in the group. She can fire a gun, sure, but she can't hit her target when it counts."

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked her, confused though he knew that Elizabeth was still learning to fight from Tai who had been helping her for years. "That makes no sense whatsoever except for the fact that Elizabeth is not a huntress -"

"Not a huntress, exactly," Raven told him, trying to steady herself though the distraction from her point about Ozpin angered her and her hatred for Ozpin was only rising in her. "Elizabeth Morell is an Atlesian political figure, not a huntress. She didn't start training until after she got involved with Tai and that's not he point! The problem is and always has been Ozpin!" Feeling her hands growing hot beneath her, Raven tried to stop it though it was no use. "And -"

"Raven, there is smoke rising from the table," Emmett told her and she turned around angrily, fire treading out of her hands and her eyes flaring and they were also surrounded by the pale sparks of her maiden powers and Emmett's eyes went wide in realization. "You're the Spring Maiden!"

Realizing what she was doing, Raven let her anger towards Ozpin and the things he had done possess her and she threw a ball of fire at his head while Emmett jumped out of the way, startled. "Fuck you, Emmett! I...I -"

"You can't even deny that you're the Spring Maiden!" Emmett shouted, getting off of the ground to which he had fallen. "Since when have you -"

"A while, okay?" Raven said though he sighed and shook his head. "What?"

"You're such a hypocrite," Emmett said, glaring at her again. "You criticize Ozpin for taking lives which is fair but -"

"The girl who had the powers before me would have been hunted forever for them and she wasn't strong enough! What I did was mercy, what Ozpin did was kill a dying girl to ensure that someone close to him, someone he trusted, could take her powers!" Raven snapped. "And so he could force them on Glynda -"

"Glynda made a choice to do that, she wasn't forced," Emmett sighed again and tried to steady himself. "And I told you, it was a desperate measure that none of us felt right about or feel right about. You know that it tortured Glynda, right?"

Raven's eyes widened in shock. "What? I thought -"

"The transfer...it was painful," Emmett told her, remembering that night and how he and James had been scared about her. "She was screaming and she was struggling to walk...she literally fell into James when she was released from the pod. It was transferred to her synthetically and -"

"Oh my god," Raven said, looking at him and seeing how worried and upset he was just by recounting that. "You love her, don't you?"

"What?" Emmett demanded, horrified. "No, and not like that. She's family to me, and I don't want to be involved with her. Besides, she and James -"

"Whatever," Raven said, staring at him before moving towards him. "Emmett, listen to me. Ozpin may be better than Salem...sort of...but he's done things that he'd rather keep under the wraps, things I've figured out or learnt on my own. For example, Ozpin granted me and Qrow the power to turn into corvids. So that we could spy for him, mind you."

"Ozpin…" Emmett stared at her in shock as she grasped his shoulder. "He didn't."

"He did," Raven told him, setting her other hand on his shoulder. "Are you surprised?"

"Well -" Emmett began though Raven rolled her eyes and decided shut him up by kissing him. One hand slowly shifted down and wrapped around his waist as she drew him closer and she continued to kiss him even as she slowly pushed him further against him though he forcibly drew away and moved away from her. "The fuck was that, Raven?"

"What do you think it was?" Raven asked him, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "You thought I wasn't attracted to you? Look, I am attracted to you and have been for -"

"And I'm not attracted to you," Emmett snapped. "Look, I know that's harsh but I've never liked you and especially not in that way. I love Emmeline Ciel, not you -"

"Emmeline is dead!" Raven shouted and tears began to rise in his eyes. "Emmett, she's dead and she's not going to come back no matter what you do, no matter what any of us do! That's just the way it is! She's -"

"Shut up!" Emmett screamed, tears rising in his eyes. "Just...just shut up. I don't love you and I never have because I love her. Emmy is my wife...and I will do anything to bring her back as long as it won't hurt me, Cas, or Hope, or anyone else. I'm not going to bend to Salem, but I...I love Emmy so much…"


	64. And I Think That You Deserve To Know

_**June 2nd  
Branwen Territory  
3:37 PM**_

"Alright," Raven said as they all entered her tent and not for the first time. "I suppose it's time I stop being vague, am I right?"

Emmett glared. "It's time you back off and leave me alone, that's -"

"Shove it," Raven told him, nodding to Vernal who began to pour them all steaming Earl Grey. Sitting at the small table on the plush cushions, they all waited as Raven finally sat down, looking back at Vernal. "You can wait outside, thank you."

Vernal did as she asked and Yang narrowed her eyes at her mother while Ivy squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "So, what's the 'truth'?"

"You know," Raven said, taking a sip from her cup. "It's better when it's hot."

"You know, you're really obnoxious," Weiss told her and Emmett laughed before he glared at Raven again.

"Like you have no idea," Emmett said and Raven rolled her eyes before replying to Yang rather than him.

"The truth is that 'truth' is hard to come by. A story of victory for one person is a story of defeat for someone else. By now, your uncle has surely told Ruby and her friends plenty of stories."

Caitlin stared at her as she adjusted her glasses. "Well, that's because 'history is written by the victors'."

Ivy smacked her twin sister on the back of the head. "Quit quoting famous politicians all the time, would you?"

"Neh," Caitlin said, crossing her arms while Cas began to laugh. "Shut up, Ives."

"Okay, still," Yang said, looking at her mother. "Qrow's never given me a reason to doubt him before."

"That doesn't mean those reasons don't exist," Raven told her in spite of her daughter's glare. "You know, you and your teammates might as well be the poster children for the huntsmen academies. Your motives may vary, but you all enrolled to try and make the world a better place. It's adorable. Team CA and Team CI too...though I would say to a lesser extent, especially with one of the members of Team CA not being currently here. And I suppose, though much to my consternation, that I can even say the same thing for Team JGED..."

"Shut up," Emmett told her, slight anger rising in his voice.

"Why?" Raven demanded, standing up and stomping over to him though he was still taller than her. "Because I'm right? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think Roman Torchwick was on your team -"

"Raven -" Emmett growled, clenching his fists though she cut across him.

"Not that that's to say I don't love you, but -"

Cas screamed as she stood up so quickly she swayed and Caitlin had to steady her as she stood up herself. Looking at Emmett in shock, Cas forced herself to speak. "What?"

"I told you, Raven," Emmett snapped, angered that she was upsetting his daughter over something that he didn't feel was even there. "I'm not going to get involved with you! Aside from the fact that you're almost as bad as my sister, I don't feel that way about you!"

Hope immediately wrapped herself around Emmett's leg though Raven smirked and patted the four year old's head. "Then explain why you kissed me yesterday, if you don't have any feelings for me."

A dreadful silence passed over them as they stared at Emmett and Raven in shock while the Schnee clenched his fists tighter. "I didn't kiss you, you -"

"Started it," Raven said simply. "But you kissed me back. You love me, don't you -"

Unable to hear anymore, Emmett punched Raven in the face and her eyes flared though she forced herself to not use her powers as the Spring Maiden even as Emmett looked to his daughter. "Cas -"

Tears forming in her eyes as she began to storm out with her fiance by her side, Cas began to shriek in hurt and internal conflict. "How could you?"

"Cas -" Emmett tried again as he watched the two of them walk out the back though his anger resurfaced when Raven spoke.

"She'll get over it," Raven told him despite the fact that it was clear he wanted to cry himself.

"I don't love you!" Emmett shouted. "I don't want to be in any form of a relationship with you -"

Raven shook her head. "Well, maybe I -"

"Shut up!" Emmett shouted as he started to cry. "I hate that that happened, and now it's hurting Cas and I -"

"Why do you care so much if your wife is dead?" Raven screeched, and he stepped away from her. "Why can't you accept that she's gone?"

"I just can't!" Emmett screamed before he trailed off weakly through his tears. "Okay, I don't love you and I...I just can't accept that Emmy's gone! I still love Emmeline and...and I...I..."

"Can't we just get back to the point?" Ivy asked them and Emmett nodded, his tears still streaming down. "Why do you think that Qrow can't be trusted?"

Raven laughed bitterly as Emmett sighed, picking up Hope before going after Cas despite knowing that she had Caitlin. "My brother has too much faith in fools like Ozpin and takes that whole shiny happy world idea to the next level because he wants it to be the reality, even though that's not going to be the case. Huntsmen and huntresses defend the world, sort of, but that doesn't mean they can bring peace. Peace isn't attainable, which is something you all need to understand."

"It's just what huntsmen and huntresses do," Yang snapped, angered by her mother's view in that particular case.

"Not all of them," Raven told her, her voice growing dark. "Some people are just in it for the money and the fame, but there's even more that are just looking to grow stronger. Your uncle Qrow and I didn't attend Beacon to become huntsmen, we did it to learn how to kill huntsmen."

Ivy bit her lip though Yang and Weiss gasped and shared a brief look before Ivy shook her head. "No, that's ridiculous. Why would you waste your time to -"

"That's irrelevant," Raven told her, turning back to her daughter as she began to pour herself another cup of tea and paced. "Daddy and uncle and Lizzie left that part out, hmm? Aside from grimm, huntsmen were the only ones capable of ruining our raids and hunting us down. Our tribe needed a counterforce, and Qrow and I were the perfect age. The entrance exams were child's play compared to what we'd already been through. We were good. So good, that we caught the attention of Beacon's very own headmaster, Professor Ozpin. Had we been in Atlas, we would have probably caught General Ciel's interest too...but that would have probably been for the opposite reason. See, even after we were put on a team, I could tell he was keeping an eye on us. Back then, I thought it was because he knew, but it was Team STRQ he was interested in."

"What do you mean by that?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Constant attention, extra training missions, turning a blind eye whenever we happened to break the rules and get into more trouble than we should have. Sound familiar?"

Yang, Ivy, and Weiss glanced at each other uncomfortably and, as Caitlin and Cas came back with Emmett and Hope, Weiss nudged Yang to push her on. "What's your point."

"How much do you know about Professor Ozpin?" Raven asked her, and Yang hesitated. "About his past?"

Weiss responded instead of her. "He was...a prodigy. One of the youngest headmasters to be appointed to a school."

Tears in her eyes as Emmett rubbed her back as if she was a small child, Cas spoke as well. "Like my mother..."

Raven ignored them. "Because that's how he planned it, because the man you know as Ozpin designed those schools and has followers inside every academy on Remnant that are loyal to him and no one else."

"That doesn't make sense!" Yang exclaimed. "How could he have...no. Why would someone even do that."

Caitlin nodded and glared at the older woman though she knew the majority of the truth already. "Raven -"

Raven cut her off and looked solely at Yang. "Because old man Oz has a great and terrible secret, one that could spread fear across the world, one that he eventually entrusted to our team, and, once I knew, there was no going back. I needed to know more, but, with every new discovery I made, the more horrifying the world became."

"Okay, then tell us," Yang snapped. "What's the big secret? What's so crazy that the rest of us don't know?"

"The creatures of grimm...have a master named Salem," Raven told them, raising an eyebrow when Caitlin, Cas, and Ivy didn't react though Weiss and Yang's eyes widened by the second. "She can't be stopped, she can't be reasoned with, and she will not rest until humanity crumbles at her feet."

"What?" Weiss asked, trying to comprehend.

"You know," Raven said nonchalantly, sipping her tea as Yang stood up. "You two haven't even touched your tea."

"Why should we believe any of this?" Yang demanded, crossing her arms.

Caitlin bit her lip and glanced at Ivy, Cas, and Emmett before sighing. "She's not lying."

"Ha," Raven said though she was a bit surprised that she already knew.

Emmett looked at Yang and Weiss. "Raven used to be a member of our little group with Ozpin that included me, Emmy, Glynda, James, Elizabeth, Qrow, Rose, Ozpin, Raven, and...Leo. Tai knows now too, but...but Caitlin, Cas, and Ivy have known for a while too..."

Yang turned to her wife in shock. "That's insane! Ivy, why didn't you -"

"It wasn't in my place to tell you, Yang -" Ivy began as she looked down in shame.

"But -" Yang protested and Ivy looked up in slight regret.

"Yang," Ivy said, pulling her into her. "I would have told you, but I couldn't because it wasn't in my place. I'm sorry, and -"

"None of this makes sense!" Yang exclaimed as Ivy cupped her face in her hands. "I -"

"Yang, the maidens are real," Ivy told her and Yang sighed. "Salem is real...and Ozpin really is a...well whatever the hell he is."

Yang's lilac eyes flared in slight hurt and disbelief. "How the hell do you -"

"Because I was supposed to become the Fall Maiden!" Ivy snapped and a silence took over as Emmett took in a sharp breath and stared at her. "I would have too, if my mother and Emmett hadn't -"

"Ivy that transfer could have killed you, and you're nowhere near strong enough to take on my sister!" Emmett told her sharply, restraining himself from shouting. "To be honest, it could have killed Glynda...and we were all terrified that it would! And James is still worried about her because -"

"Now Cinder could kill her," Ivy finished quietly as Yang wrapped her arms tightly around her. "And I..."

"Ivy..." Yang murmured, stroking her hair. "I...I...I..."

"Now you're catching on," Raven commented bitterly, setting down her cup as Yang's eyes narrowed at her and she gritted her teeth. "So far you've done nothing but accept what others tell you but you need to question everything! Otherwise you'll end up just as blind as Qrow and your fool of a father! Trusting Ozpin was stupid of him, but it was even worse when he married Elizabeth Morell -"

Standing up, Yang fired a shot from Ember Celica that shattered the table and Raven's cup bounced across the floor, running into the heel of her boot while the woman smiled at her though her daughter's eyes had turned red and Ivy had both hands on Yang's shoulder as the woman began to shout. "Don't you dare talk about my family like that!"

Weiss flinched instinctively at the raised voices while Vernal drew her weapon towards Yang. "You need to calm down."

"Yang," Weiss said, grabbing her hand. "Please."

"Listen to your friend, Yang," Raven told her, sending a cursory look to Ivy who tensed. "I would also suggesting listening to your wife. Besides, she and your teammates never let you down before."

"You don't know the first thing about my teammates!" Yang roared, wrapping herself around Ivy. "About me! You were never there! You left us!"

"Yang...dragoness..." Ivy said, kissing her gently. "I know this is hard and..."

The younger woman's eyes turned back to normal and she hung her head as she began to cry into Ivy. "Why?"

"I know more than you realize," Raven informed her and Emmett scoffed. "Not just about you, and not just what I've been told, but things I've seen with my own eyes. I know the grimm have a leader, I know people who can come back from the dead -"

"You what?" Emmett screamed before he calmed himself, breathing heavily as he brought Hope closer to him. "Can you -"

"I could try," Raven admitted, turning back to Yang. "But I'm not going to. And I know that magic is real, which is something I can prove. You said Tai told you all about my semblance? Well, I doubt he ever told you what Oz did to my brother and me."

Leaving her tent, they all stared at each other as Vernal lowered her weapon. "Go see for yourself."

Sighing heavily after sharing a look with his daughter, Emmett began to go after her and the others quickly followed though they didn't see anyone when they finally reached the outside.

"Mom?" Yang called out, irritated.

Weiss looked at her nervously. "Yang, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine once we get her to take us to Ruby," Yang said, glancing around as Ivy wrapped her arm around her once again.

"It's okay if..." Weiss began hesitantly. "If you're not okay."

"You didn't believe what she said, right?" Yang asked her and Ivy fought back tears, upset that Yang didn't believe her.

"I...of course not. Well, not all of it. It was crazy...we have dust, semblances...but, I mean, there's no such thing as magic," Watching a cawing bird fly in front of them, Weiss stared at in confusion. "A raven?"

Yang's eyes narrowed as she shared a look with Ivy. "I've...seen that bird before."

Weiss shrugged. "Maybe it belongs to your mom?"

The bird descended quickly and shifted into Raven as it weaved through the trees. On her feet as she stood up, Emmett shook his head while Caitlin and Cas narrowed their eyes at her and Hope whimpered in fear, terrified by what she was seeing. Shocked as Ivy and Weiss were, Yang forced herself to speak. "How...did you do that?"

"Well, I could explain it to you," Raven said, slashing her sword and creating a portal. "Or you could ask your uncle."

"You're letting us go?" Yang asked her, confused by the sudden generosity.

"I'm giving you a choice," Raven said, sheathing her sword as her daughter glared at her and she stepped to the side of the portal and Vernal brought them Bumblebee. "Stay here, with me, and I'll answer all your questions and more. We can have a fresh start. Or...you can go back to Qrow and join Ozpin's impossible war against Salem, and meet the same fate as so many others. But can you really go back to trusting someone that's kept so much from you?"

Weiss hesitated though Yang simply glared at her mother with Emmett, Cas, Caitlin, and Ivy and Hope clutched at Emmett's shirt and looked away from the portal in fear. "All I care about is making sure Ruby is safe."

"Ugh..." Raven groaned at her response as Yang, Ivy, and Weiss mounted onto Bumblebee though Raven addressed them when last time before they went through the portal. "Yang, if you side with your uncle, I may not be as kind the next time we meet..."

Weiss rolled her eyes and looked ahead while Ivy bit her lip as Yang replied, heading through the portal. "You weren't kind this time, either."

"I know..." Raven said as the three of them went through on Bumblebee, followed by Emmett, Cas, Caitlin, and Hope on foot.

The portal quickly disappeared and the sensation of travel through it was disorienting amongst other things. It wasn't until they all finally arrived in Mistral that they calmed despite Hope feeling sick beyond belief. Seeing Qrow leaning against a stone railing and muttering to himself, Yang drove her motorbike to a stop before she and Ivy got off of it and Weiss stared back at the portal in shock as Emmett and the others came through and it dissipated. Setting Hope down, Emmett tried to help the four year old reorient herself though it was no use and the girl vomited on the ground and Qrow shrugged. Picking up her little sister, Cas let the girl close her eyes and lay into her while Caitlin took her hand and Emmett clenched his fists before punching Qrow squarely in the nose with a glare.

"That's for your sister kissing me...amongst your other sins," Emmett told him and Qrow looked up in shock, clutching his bleeding nose.

"The fuck..." He gasped. "Emmett, what do you mean -"

"Uh..." Cas said, looking to Emmett who turned around and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug as she spoke quietly. "Do you love her? Raven?"

Emmett shook his head. "No. I told you, I still love your mother, and that's not changing. Okay?"

Cas began to cry, handing him Hope as she leaned her head into Caitlin's shoulder. "I miss her..."

Starting to cry as well, Emmett looked at her and spoke softly. "So do I...I am so sorry, Cas..."

"I want her back!" Cas declared, sobbing into Caitlin who was beginning to cry as well. "If Ozpin is so powerful...if Rose is also so powerful...if Raven wasn't lying about knowing people that can come back from the dead...then why can't we bring her back?"

Sobbing himself, Emmett forced himself to respond. "Cas, I have tried, okay? I want her back just as much as you do but...but I can't! I love her, I want her to be right her now, happy for you, seeing her daughters grow up, and with her arms tightly around me! How many times do I have to tell you that? It's true...I don't...I...I...I don't know how to move on because...because I love Emmy so much..."

Qrow stared at them all weirdly. "Uh...did my sister really...ugh fuck it. She's just a...I don't even know how to describe her."

Caitlin rolled her eyes through her tears. "Would 'flaky bitch' work?"

Qrow shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much..."

* * *

 ** _ **June 2nd  
Mistral  
7:45 PM**_**

"So," Weiss said, half glaring at Emmett, Caitlin, Cas, and Ivy who were avoiding their gazes in slight shame now that she and Yang had been fully exposed to the same knowledge that the others had. "The Maidens. Magic. Salem. It's all true?"

Qrow took a long drink from his flask. "Uh-huh."

"Believe me, there are times when I wish it wasn't. Apart from the fact that I...that I would still have Oz...Salem's more dangerous than you know..." Rose told them, sighing heavily and pulling up one of her sleeves to reveal Salem's moon glyph of power. "She branded my mother and...before my mother died, she did so to me."

"What?" Ivy said, just as shocked as the rest of them, including Emmett. "That...what?"

"You know," Emmett said, vaguely amused as Ivy curled into Yang. "You really do sound like Glynda when you say that..."

"Miss Xiao Long," Ozpin began, looking to Yang. "Is this more or less what your mother told you."

Yang didn't respond, one arm wrapped around Ivy as Weiss answered for her. "For the most part."

"You forgot something," Yang told him with a glare. "You forgot to tell everyone what you did to Qrow and my mother."

Ruby gasped, though Jaune was the first to speak. "What is she talking about?"

"Oh, great," Qrow groaned.

Emmett glared at Ozpin, similarly to Yang. "Yeah, that's something I have to agree with Yang on. Why did you keep that a secret?"

"Magic is real?" Hope asked, not comprehending much beyond the idea of the Maidens as she tugged at Emmett's hair. Sighing, he kissed her forehead affectionately before shaking his head.

"Shh...Hope, I'll tell you more when you're older."

Rose looked at Yang sharply, only knowing because she had all but forced the knowledge of that matter out of Ozpin. "Of all people, Raven Branwen told you that?"

"Hmm.." Ozpin said, glancing to Rose who looked away. "I agree, that's not a secret I thought she would give up so easily. Your mother must trust you a great deal," Though Yang scowled, he went on. "My ability to reincarnate, though a curse, isn't without a few key benefits. Much like the Maidens, or sorceresses like Rose, I too possess a certain… 'magical' power. Using this power, I was able to gift the Branwen twins the ability to 'see' more, to move freely and be unburdened by their natural bodies. I… well… gave them the ability to turn into birds." Ozpin laughed slightly despite the severity. "Rather ridiculous sounding out loud, isn't it?"

"Wait, what?" Oscar said within their mind.

"Dad..." Ruby asked him and Qrow sighed.

"You turned them...into birds?" Ren stared in disbelief though Nora scoffed.

"Alright, now you're just messing with us."

"What else is new?" Jaune demanded angrily.

"That's...wrong!" Pyrrha exclaimed in horror.

"He's telling the truth," Weiss informed them. "We saw it. Yang's mom… changed, right in front of us. "

"Why would you do something like that?" Yang demanded of Ozpin. "I mean, what is wrong with you?"

"Yang, that's enough!" Qrow snapped, unusually sharp. "We made a choice. We wanted this.

Though the blonde relented, Emmett didn't, addressing him before turning to Ozpin. "I still can't believe that you agreed to it! What exactly was this all about, anyways?"

"May I?" Ozpin said, looking to Qrow who nodded. "Granting them this power was no trivial task, and I can assure you it was not done frivolously. I required assistance in gathering information on Salem's plans, as well as searching for Maidens when their hosts became unclear."

Ruby processed before nervously asking another inquiry. "Okay, so, have you done this with others? Like General Ironwood? Or Professor Goodwitch?"

Rose laughed bitterly. "Oh, that's an interesting story..."

Emmett turned to her in outrage. "Rose, she could have died -"

"Glynda was perfectly fine," Rose countered. "And James -"

"Is worried sick about her because not only does she now have to kill my sister, but she's going to be hunted by Salem for being a maiden," Emmett finished. "Okay, and -"

"I know that," Rose told him, irritably crossing her arms.

"Do you?" Emmett asked her. "Because I -"

"Emmett, I swear to god -" Rose began though Ozpin intervened.

"As helpful as that might be, unfortunately it is not that simple. In part, yes. Professor Goodwitch is currently...she currently possess the one half of the Fall Maiden's powers with Emmett's sister having the other half. See, my power is finite, and, if I'm being honest, dwindling. The amount that I gifted to Qrow and Raven was, all things considered, rather miniscule. You see, centuries ago, I sacrificed a great deal of magic to four young women, who I hoped would use my gift for good. They were the first Maidens." A heavy silence rang out before Ozpin continued. "Miss Xiao Long, it was never my intention to lie to you. To any of you. There are just some matters that I prefer to… 'play close to the chest'." Glancing to Qrow, Ozpin smiled. "I believe that's how you phrased it?

Qrow laughed. "Yeah."

"Everyone has a choice," Ozpin told them. "The Branwens chose to accept their powers and the responsibilities that came with them and, later, one of them chose to abandon her duties in favour of her own self interest. Now, all of you have a choice. If anyone wishes to leave, now is the time. There's no shame or disgrace in abstaining, only in retreat." Allowing a moment to pass for them to think, Ozpin sighed. "Very well then."

Suddenly, Yang stood up with Ivy wrapped around her arm though Ruby stared at her in shock. "Yang?"

"If Ruby sticks around, then I will too. If there's one thing I know about her, it's that she somehow always knows the right thing to do," Smiling at Ruby, Yang sighed. "But if we're going to help, if we're going to keep risking our lives, no more lies. No more half truths."

Silence passed again as they considered that and Ozpin and Qrow exchanged a look before Ozpin replied with a smile. "Understood."

Yang sat back down as Jaune spoke. "So...what now? I mean, what can we do?"

"Mmm...that is a difficult question," Ozpin said, looking to Rose again and this time she forced herself not to turn away. "One that I believe is best answered tomorrow."

"But...Professor Ozpin -" Pyrrha began, confused as Jaune stared at Ozpin irritably before asking his own question.

"What do you mean?"

"The road ahead is undoubtedly filled with hardships and peril. However, it's been far too long since you have all been together." Placing a hand on Yang's shoulder, he smiled."Please, take tonight, enjoy this moment."

Eyes glowing, Oscar went back to himself and nervously held his cane in hand as Rose stalked off emotionally, followed by Emmett who, after setting down Hope, stopped her from leaving and pulled her into a tight hug that she returned though the rest of them turned to stare at Nora as she began to speak. "Oooohhh. Raven? Qrow? They're birds! Cracked it!"

Ren shook his head though it was Caitlin who spoke. "Nora, you've got to be kidding me."

"What?" Nora said. "It's true!"

Cas looked to Caitlin before sighing. "So...I know that Ivy and Yang already admitted earlier that they're married...but...but Caity and I are engaged."

Emmett smiled as Hope tugged at his hand. "I told you, I'm really happy for you."

Qrow stared at the two women before shaking his head. "Why am I not surprised..."

* * *

 ** _ **June 3rd  
Menagerie  
5:21 PM**_**

"Are we really doing this?" Allen asked, looking to Sun and Blake with a hand on his sword while his friends rolled their eyes at him. "What? It would be much, much, much more satisfying for me to kill Adam or Ilia for what they did to my sister -"

"Allen!" Blake exclaimed in shock. "Fuck no! Just...just no!"

Kali turned to look at him in slight amusement. "I know that you're human that things must be different for you here, since you're from Atlas, especially, but I really would advise against that unless you want to turn them into martyrs."

"I remember one of your sisters," Ghira said, looking up and removing his glasses. "The dark haired one that was around Ilia often seven or so years ago."

"Caitlin," Allen told him and Ghira nodded, recognizing the name. "Her relationship with Ilia was toxic..."

"Abusive is more like it," Kali commented and they all looked at her in surprise though she shrugged. "It's not wrong. I didn't know how to say it to her, but that's what I saw. To be honest, I think she knew what it was but didn't know how to face it."

"She has the world's shittiest luck," Allen told her and Ghira sighed. "It's true! She's drawn broken or crazy people to her like a magnet for years and it's not her fault! The world is stacked against her!"

"Either that or she has questionable taste in romantic partners," Ghira countered, looking at him sharply. "Just consider that."

"Did I mention that Adam attempted to rape her during the Battle Of Beacon?" All of the turned to look at him in shock and Allen sighed heavily, brushing his overgrown, dark hair away from his eyes. "Look, I hate saying that, but it's true. She had to fight him to get out of it and nothing came of it but it could have. Adam's not only evil, but he's a hypocrite... and that makes it worse."

"We know that Adam's evil," Blake told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But -"

Noticing her daughter's sudden proximity to Allen, Kali raised an eyebrow and smiled suggestively. "Well, either way, I hope that the two of you will have each other."

Allen and Blake's eyes widened as they jumped away. "What?"

"You kids are cute," Kali said, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Awkward, but cute. Ghira, are you ready?"

"Yes," He said after a moment's hesitation. "It won't be easy for the people to hear, but the truth often isn't. I know they'll do the right thing."

Sharing a look with Allen who smiled sheepishly at her, Blake came up to his side and placed a hand on her father's arm, though they were all surprised when Sun began to pat Ghira's back. Turning to look at him in surprise, the monkey faunus winked. "You got this."

Briefly, the Belladonnas stared at him with Allen and Sun stood back with a smile. Opening the doors, Ghira motioned for them all to follow him out onto the steps just in front of their home. The crowd was growing larger by the minute and several were in possession of press badges and were holding their scrolls to record whatever it was their leader could possibly have to say. Corsac and Fennec Albain were there as well with their heads bowed, and several guards were also in attendance. Walking up to a podium that they had assembled, Ghira silenced the crowd before speaking.

"Thank you all for assembling here," He began, glancing back at his family, Allen, and Sun. "I wanted to take time to address some of the rumours that have been circulating around our island. I believe it is important for the people of this territory to understand the truth. No matter how you feel about the human race..." Ghira looked to Allen who began to rub his neck nervously as, he presumed, the only human in Menagerie. "I think we can all agree that the event now known as the Fall Of Beacon was a tragedy. A tragedy that will set both man and Faunuskind back.

"While the man aggressor is still unknown, we do have official confirmation that Adam Taurus," Glaring at the Albain boys, he continued. "The leader of a powerful splinter group working inside of the White Fang, was partially responsible for these attacks. His actions not only tarnished the reputation of an organization originally created to bring peace and equality to all, but to our entire race. With each day that this man remains unpunished, it becomes increasingly difficult to condemn those that look down upon us.

"Recently, a spy from the same splinter group set their sights on this very home. My own daughter, Blake, and her friends did their very best to apprehend this individual. I think it is important for you all to know that one of these friends was Alender Ironwood, a human and the son of an Atlesian, General Ironwood," As murmurs began to rise and everyone looked to Allen, Ghira found himself forced to motion for them to quiet once more. "While they were unsuccessful after being physically assaulted and seriously injured, they were successful in obtaining the assailant's scroll. With this, we have been able to ascertain that Adam Taurus has plans to overthrow the current leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan, and take over the reins himself.

"His radical plans do not stop there. The documents on this scroll proclaim his next target to be Haven Academy and its attached CCT Tower. Their plan is to strike on the last full moon before the beginning of the Fall semester, roughly two and a half months from today. I have sent my swiftest messenger to the government of Mistral, but I believe we have a greater responsibility. My relationship with the White Fang has been...an interesting one.

"Years ago, I led the organization to try and create a world where I, and every Faunus who wished, could walk alongside the human race. And while I believe we made great strides toward this goal, it was made clear to me that the people both in and out of the White Fang wanted faster results.

"So I stepped down, and Sienna Khan was appointed as my successor. It's true that I do not fully condone many of her methods. What I do condone is what Sienna fights for: the idea that the Faunus and humans are, and should be, equal. Adam Taurus does not seem to have that goal in mind. What he has done benefits no one but himself. I think it's time that the Faunus showed the world that we are equals! Time that we snuff out this splinter group, and restore the White Fang to what it once was!" With the cheers of the crowd aiding in his confidence, Ghira took the risk that he had been nervous about for days. "To do this, I think the answer is clear. We must go to Haven and protect it at all costs!"

The cheers stopped in hesitance and Allen starting chewing at the inside of his cheek while Blake stiffened and Sun looked between his friends and the Ghira as the man motioned his daughter forward. Sighing, Allen took her hand as Ghira cleared his throat. "Blake, you'll be fine."

"Before we proceed any further," Ghira said, looking at the crowd with the utmost severity. "I'd like to invite my daughter to come and share her story. Not only as a former member of the White Fang, but also as a survivor of the Fall Of Beacon."

Releasing her hand from Allen's, Blake stepped up to the podium and readied herself to speak though an all too familiar voice for all of them cried out from the crowd. "Traitors!"

Unmasking herself, her grimm mask on and her teeth clenched, Blake stared at Ilia in surprise while Sun glared at her. "Ilia."

Allen placed a hand on his sword as she shifted her gaze to him. "Oh, look, they've got the General's son here. Cute. But you know what? They're cowards," Walking briskly towards the Belladonnas, Ilia began to address them. "After everything the humans have done to us, everything they've put us through, you're asking us to help them?"

"I know we haven't been treated fairly," Ghira admitted though Ilia ignored his words.

"Where was their help when the Dust companies treated our people like slaves?" Ilia demanded, though she was moving towards Allen who crossed his arms. "Where was their help when the kingdoms hunted the Faunus just for being who they are? Where was my help when my parents were killed in a Dust mine? And, Allen, I have a few questions for you."

Allen rolled his eyes. "Oh really? Want to talk about how you emotionally and mentally abused my sister?"

"Want to talk about how I love her?" Ilia countered, her eyes flaring as she forced herself not to change colour. "Because I don't know if you've seen the news today, but this just got out."

Looking at the image on the scroll, Allen's eyes went wide. In the photograph, Cas's arm was around Caitlin and it appeared that they were in Mistral but the shocking thing was the headline: Casey Ciel-Schnee: Engaged? Scanning down, Allen's eyes went wide when he realized that, in fact, his sister and Cas were engaged. Handing the scroll back to her, he sighed. "So what? She and Cas love each other and -"

"Shut up!" Ilia screamed. "You don't fucking understand! She's engaged to a Schnee. I don't care that Emmett Schnee doesn't run the Schnee Dust Company, I don't fucking care that he hates Jacques because the Schnee family has done nothing but hurt my people, people that you and your sisters, but especially her, claimed to be supportive of. And look where they've gone, to the humans. You're all Atlesians, which makes you a bunch of self-righteous, over privileged, spoiled, wealthy -"

"That's not true at all!" Allen snapped, though he hesitated when he thought about it. "Okay, look. We're not self-righteous or spoiled but I can understand over privileged and, in the case of my family and the Ciel-Schnee's, I suppose wealthy also applies."

"Your mother is Glynda Goodwitch!" Ilia shouted, trying to get through to him. "Your mother is the headmistress of Beacon Academy, a talented huntress, and...and your father is the headmaster of Atlas Academy, has two seats on the Atlesian Council, and is a general in the Atlas Military. Casey's mother was the headmistress of Atlas Academy before your father, and she had six seats on the council, and was also a general. And here's the fun one: Emmett Schnee, Casey's father. He is a dick who cares more about his fortune than anything else and plays the 'look at me, my life is so pitiful, I've lost everything' game before crying into piles of lien -"

"That's not true at all!" Allen shouted back at her. "About Emmett, I mean. He's a good person, he's like a second father to me just like Emmeline Ciel was like a second mother -"

"And none of these people, these people with power, do anything to help my people!" Ilia told him. "And there are other world leaders who don't do anything for us either that are human. I'll gloss over Vale and Mistral and get straight to the best examples: President Elizabeth Morell of the United Kingdom Of Atlas, and Prime Minister Rosalinde Varna of Vacuo. They're both incredibly popular leaders, but let us discuss their flaws. President Morell wants to incarcerate Adam for his crimes as well as Cinder Fall, who admittedly is more deserving -"

"Damn right she deserves it," Allen said, crossing his arms. "Cinder killed -"

"I don't care," Ilia informed him coldly, crossing her arms as well. "Anyways, Morell also was in full support of closing the borders to the UK, and I need to comment on the fact that, though there are plans for them to reopen in a few weeks, she also is in support of -"

"The trial of Jacques Schnee for business malpractice?" Allen suggested with a smirk to which she glared. "Forgot about that, didn't you? Yeah, Morell isn't perfect but she is in full support of Jacques Schnee's still ongoing trial. He's being charged with business malpractice, money laundering, inheritance fraud -"

"And yet everyone cares about what he's done to the humans," Ilia challenged him and he sighed. "No one cares that he's a racist son of a bitch!"

"Well, actually the majority of people in the United Kingdom Of Atlas think or have said that at some point," Allen told her. "And I would know, considering that I am an Atlesian -"

"I used to live in Atlas, don't forget," Ilia cut him off icily. "And where were all these people when my family needed them? The Atlesian DHR put us on a waiting list because there were so many people..." Ilia shook her head and went on. "But let's touch on Prime Minister Varna. I believe she's the same woman who pushed for non-state controlled internet access out of spite for the Vacouian News Network? Of course, she won and Vacuoian Federation has no censorship like the United Kingdom Of Atlas, but I also believe she executed twelve mercenaries that -"

"That murdered over -"

"Immaterial," Ilia told him. "The majority of those mercenaries were faunus, and -"

"And it wasn't because they were faunus!" Allen exclaimed. "And she didn't order the execution, she only allowed the Vacuoian Council to vote on whether or not they would do so. Also, that was years ago!"

"Whatever!" Ilia exclaimed in exasperation. "None of these people have been there to help us, they've just been laying around doing what serves them best. So where was help when we've been mistreated? Where?"

"Young lady, progress takes patience and cooperation!" Ghira sharply informed her though she didn't care.

"The Belladonnas are the worst kind of faunus! They want us to work with the same people that are trying to hold us down! If you truly, truly want to help your people, then now is the time to support Adam, not the Belladonnas! He will bring about the future that you deserve, and, if you are unwilling to fight, know that the White Fang will do it for you!"

"Shut up!" Sun screamed, leaping towards her.

Using her whip to get out of the way, Ilia smiled to herself as she managed to sting Allen with it in the process. Taking advantage of the chaos and watching his aura ripple over him, she stabbed him hard in the side and his aura was unable to stop it though he did not die. Rather, he collapsed to the ground with blood beginning to drip out of him. Allen clutched his side where she had stabbed him and Kali and Blake were immediately by his side, lifting him up and attempting to help him as the lightning Dust mixed with his blood. Groaning, Allen tried to get a better look to see where she had gone though, like Sun, he saw no sign of her. On Saber Rodentia's orders, the other Menagerie guards began to chase Ilia as Ghira angrily glared at Corsac and Fennec, finally turning around and following his wife and daughter inside. Setting Allen down on the couch as he began to lose consciousness, Kali immediately ran to get the family doctor to help the eighteen year old who kept seeing Blake's worried face hovering over him blurrily and kept hearing Sun and Ghira's curses in the background.


	65. That Wherever You Go I'll Follow

_**June 4th  
Beacon Academy CCTS Tower; Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale; Vale**_

"It hasn't changed much, has it?" James said as he came into the office, startling her before sighing. "I shouldn't have scared you, sorry."

"No, it's...it's fine…" Glynda said, still looking out the window. "I just...I don't quite know what to make of all of this. Ozpin's a thirteen year old boy, the girls are in Mistral, Allen's in Menagerie…"

"It's going to be fine," James told her though she sighed, unconvinced. "If only because they'll manage a way out of whatever they need to."

"Have you heard from Emmett at all?" Glynda asked him and he nodded. "Are they -"

"Fine, but he's upset," James sighed and leaned against the desk as she turned around, adjusting her glasses. "He said that Raven kept yelling at him to move on from Emmeline and tried to convince him that she loves him...and he also noted that she's the Spring Maiden and that he has feelings for her and doesn't know what to do with them."

"Emmett has feelings for her? And she's the Spring Maiden?" Glynda raised an eyebrow before forcing herself to be steady. "How? The last...who did she kill?"

"According to him, Raven killed a young girl with the power," James glanced back at what Emmett had wrote again before continuing. "And said that it was mercy because she wasn't able to control the power."

"That's not mercy!" Glynda exclaimed, setting down her crop in irritation. "That's the opposite! That's her finding a way to justify killing someone to strengthen herself!"

"I know," James said, horrified by what Raven had done though unsurprised by it. "It's just that -"

Her scroll lit up as a request for access was received and she groaned before looking at James, who moved to pull her into him as she granted the request and Port and Oobleck all but burst into the room. They were arguing incoherently and Port shouted something about being more of a man before shoving his blunderbuss under Oobleck's nose. Pushing up his glasses almost indignantly, Oobleck took a long sip from his thermos before he allowed the tip to ignite and he held it menacingly at Port until both of them screamed upon being knocked back and against opposite sides of the room by Glynda's swift flicks from her riding crop. Glaring at both of them, she stalked over towards them as they stood up, her bronze heels clicking, and crossed her arms.

"What the hell are the two of you doing?" She demanded as they looked to each other and then to her in slight fear. "Well?"

Port hesitated before glaring at Oobleck. "Glynda, there's something you ought to know about."

"You know," Glynda said, narrowing her eyes at both of them. "Every time someone says that to me, I usually end up getting angry with someone. So, am I going to like what you're about to tell me or am I not?"

Port and Oobleck both grimaced before looking back to her as James came over and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Uh...well..."

"Well what?" She said, crossing her arms even tighter. "Well?"

Oobleck bit his lip before awkwardly replying with the first thing that came to mind. "You look nice."

"Bart..." Glynda began dangerously. "If you don't spit out whatever it is that you're thinking, then I swear I'll -"

"There was a...note left in your old office by..." Oobleck began, pulling the crumpled sheet of paper out of his pocket. "Uh...Cinder Fall."

"What?" Glynda stared at him in shock as she snatched the note from him and began to scan over it. "You're joking...how long -"

"A few days, at most," Port told her, his nerves beginning to consume him. "My question is how she got on the campus."

"My question is why," Glynda countered, staring at him over her glasses for a moment before sighing. "Because she clearly didn't do anything else."

"Which is shocking," James added, looking over the note himself. "Can I read that?"

Glynda nodded as she handed it to him. "I'm going to be fine."

 _Glynda ~_

 _I don't quite know where you are but believe when I say that if you're hiding out in Atlas that you can't hide there forever. Beacon fell, but Haven will meet its fate next. Then it will be Atlas's turn. Don't worry about your girls, though. They'll be fine so long as they stay out of my way and with Hope and Cas. As for you and Emmett...well, I don't think you'll like what I have planned for you. Ozpin may have surpassed his arrogance temporarily by transferring that girl's power to you but it will be mine. Like it or not, that power is rightfully mine, not yours._

 _~ Cinder Carissa Fall_

James looked up at her in fear. "She wouldn't."

"We already knew that she was going to go after me," Glynda reminded him, shrugging though she was nervous. "We already knew that I'll have to fight her."

"She could kill you," James told her, bringing her into him tightly. "I..."

"This is dealable," Glynda promised him with a sigh. "Okay? I'll be fine, it's not as if I'm inexperienced as a fighter and, besides that, I've fought her to the point of a draw before even without the powers."

"I know," James said, stroking her hair. "But that doesn't make her any less dangerous."

Glynda bit her lip, leaning into him, and closing her eyes. "I know..."

"Considering that Cinder was the reason Beacon fell," Oobleck began as Glynda turned around and James kept an arm tightly around her waist. "I think we should help."

"No," Glynda told him and he raised an eyebrow. "And only because we can't rope more people into this, especially not without Ozpin."

"Ozpin?" Port asked and she didn't reply. "Ozpin has been dead since January, Glynda."

"Yes, I am quite aware of the fact," She told him, tensing. "Though I think that -"

Her scroll beeped again with another request for access, followed by a message from Elizabeth. "Who's that?" Oobleck asked as she granted the request and looked up at him sharply.

"Elizabeth Morell," Glynda told him as the elevator opened and Elizabeth stepped out. "Liz, what are you -"

"I'm here because I heard you had come back to Beacon," Elizabeth said, glancing to Port and Oobleck. "I hate asking the two of you to do this, but I need to speak with Glynda and James alone. A sensitive matter, I'm sure you understand."

Port and Oobleck shared a look but shrugged and walked out. Shifting out of James's embrace, Glynda reattached her crop to her boot as he leaned against the desk and Elizabeth stared. "What is it?"

"The Spring Maiden," Elizabeth said, almost as if the statement was distasteful. "Rose told me that Emmett found her...though she was less than cooperative."

"What is that supposed to mean?" James asked her and she sighed.

"It means that Raven Branwen is the Spring Maiden," Elizabeth told them, sounding vaguely angry. "Which explains quite a lot about her ability to get and maintain territory."

"Of all people, Raven is the Spring Maiden?" Glynda shook her head and adjusted her glasses again. "I suppose it's not surprising that she would want to empower herself but why would...who did she..."

"Emmett claims that she told him that she killed a girl who had had the powers and that she had been training..." Elizabeth said with a sigh. "I don't know what to make of that."

"You know that he also admitted to having feelings of Raven," James told her and she stared in shock. "He says he's agreed to meet with her to get some things...sorted out."

"Maybe he's finally moving on..." Glynda said, looking at James who kissed her forehead. "I..."

"That would be good," Elizabeth commented, relieved that Raven would no longer be an issue for her. "For both of them. Raven won't be dying for Tai, and Emmett won't be dying for Emmeline."

"Hopefully this doesn't go to hell," Glynda muttered, letting James wrap his arms around her. "Emmett doesn't need more pain in his life."

"No, he doesn't," James said, kissing her softly before looking back to Elizabeth. "Are you okay?"

"No, because we all fucked up," Elizabeth told him, slightly bitter. "If we hadn't divided ourselves so much, then maybe Beacon wouldn't have fallen."

* * *

 ** _ **June 5th  
Menagerie  
2:23 PM**_**

The first thing he saw when he came to was the ceiling. The incredibly out of focus ceiling. The next few things were not things he saw, but rather things he felt. A sore tiredness was rippling over him in general but his side hurt like hell and he could feel his matted, shaggy, dark hair pressed against his forehead. Groaning, he attempted to push himself up but found himself unable to. It wasn't long after that that his blurry vision showed forms of people coming into the room and he looked forward at his feet and saw that he wasn't wearing his shoes anymore. Deciding to find them later, he looked over to the side and saw that his sword was laying on the coffee table by the couch and, soon enough, Blake was grasping his hand and helping him sit up before Kali handed him a glass of water.

"You were out for a few days," Kali informed him as he sipped though he struggled with his grip. "But the doctor did what he needed to and stitched up your side...though that's probably going to leave some form of a nasty scar."

"Ugh...at least I'm alive," Allen groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Did they find Ilia?"

Blake hesitated and shared a look with her mother before shaking her head. "No, they didn't. She managed to get away again."

"Of course she did," Allen muttered bitterly. "Well, hopefully she'll be caught soon."

"That is a mutual feeling," Ghira said as he entered the room. "She needs to understand that what she is doing is not without consequence and, furthermore, is wrong."

"Her methods, anyways," Blake said, looking back to Allen. "I'm glad you're alright though. We weren't sure what the Dust would do to you."

"It was probably a low enough concentration to not make me electrified for life," Allen said, and Kali began to laugh. "I mean, I can probably still go in water without getting fried."

"I would hope so!" Kali exclaimed, shaking her head. "You don't want to be unable to shower for the rest of your life."

"Oh god no," Allen replied though a groan as he shifted. "I'd rather not lose what dignity I have!"

"Allen!" Blake began to giggle though she was embarrassed to be doing so. "Okay, tell Sun that."

"Tell me what?" Sun said, his tail flicking as he came into the room. "Oh, hey, Allen's up! Nice to see that you survived."

"Yes, I was very much at risk for death," Allen commented, wincing as he shifted again and glaring at his side. "Does anyone have any idea when I'll be not in pain again?"

Ghira laughed. "Soon enough. She stabbed you fairly hard."

"Well, considering that even my aura can't stop a hard stab into my side, I can second that," Allen commented with a smirk. "But it still hurts like hell."

"You'll live," Blake told him as she sat down beside him. "And next time you encounter her, you can fight her yourself in a fair altercation."

"I would die to see that," Kali said with a smirk. "Because I know just as well as you do that if his fighting ability with his sword are anywhere near his fighting with words...well then I think we know who will win out."

"Yeah, me," Allen said, leaning back and biting down on his tongue as he did so to not groan from the pain. "I bring pain and punishment, and I will beat the living shit out of Adam Taurus!"

"Hey..." Sun began, narrowing his eyes. "I want to do that!"

"You both can," Blake told them, restraining herself from laughing. "If I pay you all with chocolate, will you do anything?"

Sun shrugged. "I'll do pretty much anything for food though I think Jaune is always hungry so that might be an even easier sell there."

Blake laughed though she missed her own teammates and Team JNPR. "Well, hopefully we'll see them again."

"Are will still going to try and save Haven?" Allen asked her and she nodded.

"Of course...we just need to get the support of the faunus."

"How?" Allen began to reach for his sword but stopped and leaned further back instead. "Okay, so how are we going to do that?"

"Well," Blake said. "You may be human, but you're eloquent. If Sun and I ally ourselves closely with you, then I think we can convince people that way."

"So you want me to be a politician?" Allen asked for confirmation and Sun laughed though Blake nodded. "Damn."

Kali rolled her eyes. "You would be a great politician."

"Yeah right," Allen said, crossing his arms. "I remember the DFAMA very clearly as being...well as being run by crotchety old members of the military who mistook Cas for her mother."

"Who mistook Cas for Emmeline?" Blake asked, genuinely curious. "I mean, they look similar but not that similar..."

"Admiral Winchester," Allen informed her and Kali and Ghira shared a look of understanding. "He's possible a little..."

"He's in his eighties or something like that, right?" Sun said and Allen shrugged. "Well you're the Atlesian! I can tell you all about Vacuo's PM, Rosalinde Varna, but that's because I'm from Vacuo!"

"That and Varna is a memorable figure," Ghira commented. "Considering that she's known for getting in people's faces and pushing for a more free society out of spite."

"Well, she got it and crime in Vacuo did start to go down after that," Kali pointed out. "The gangs and the hackers calmed down and whatnot."

"She's still aggressive," Ghira counterd. "She's a good leader, but I don't like her as a person."

"Rosalinde Varna's most aggressive action as PM has been to close the borders for several weeks after Beacon fell - which was a good idea, considering the danger posed by Cinder Fall," Kali reminded him.

"Cinder took my sister's left arm," Allen muttered and they all turned to look at him. "Well she did, she took Ivy's left arm instead of killing Cate."

"Damn," Sun said, starting to laugh. "Cate really does have shitty luck, doesn't she?"

"You've got that right," Allen said darkly and the rest of them began to laugh.

* * *

 ** _ **June 6th  
Mistral  
8:37 PM**_**

"Emmett?" Raven quietly made her way into the main part of the City Of Mistral, considering that the Schnee had agreed to meet with her and that she had a bit of business to attend to involving Leonardo Lionheart. "Ugh, I swear to -"

"Raven," Emmett said, pulling his sword out and pointing at her while she sighed. "What do you want."

"To talk, what do you think I want?" Raven snapped. "Because you and I -"

"Raven, I don't..." Emmett began though he started to bite his lip as he trailed off and she looked at him sympathetically. "I..."

"Emmett, it's alright if you have feelings for me," Raven told him as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Really, it is."

"I...I...I..." Emmett groaned before staring at her. "Look, even though I do like you...to some sort of extent, I don't know how to tell Cas that I'm starting to..."

"Accept that Emmeline is gone?" Raven finished for him gently and he nodded. "Look, it's okay that you're struggling. You're getting through it, which is the most important thing. You aren't letting it consume you."

"Raven I have a four year old daughter," Emmett reminded her and she sighed. "I have a four year old daughter who will never know her own mother because of what my sister did."

"I don't like your sister at all," Raven assured him. "And I promise that I -"

"That you'll what?" Emmett asked, trying to hide behind anger again. "That you'll fight her until it suits you?

"You act like I want to support her!" Raven shouted, her eyes flaring. "I don't, and I'm not going to!"

"Then what are you going to do?" Emmett snarled. "Leave your tribe, and rejoin the group?"

"Maybe!" Raven continued to shout as the sparks began to appear around her eyes. "Maybe, because I -"

"You what?" Emmett demanded, reattaching his sword to his side and glaring at her. "Love me? Care about me in any way -"

"I do love you!" Raven shouted though her voice was slowly softening. "Emmett, if you'll just take a chance then I'll try and make things work with you!"

"I don't want to betray Emmeline..." Emmett admitted softly, rubbing his arm. "I..."

"Emmett," Raven said, cupping his face in her hands. "You were always worried about her being in pain but, tell me, would she have really wanted you to suffer?"

"Of course she wouldn't have," Emmett looked away and her hands shifted to his shoulders. "I know that she wouldn't have and...and she was always...Rae, I don't even know what to think."

"It's been almost four years," Raven gently reminded him. "You've done everything in your power, and you've...Emmett, don't make the mistake I did with going into denial. When...when Summer Rose died, I ran back to the tribe after having spent a few months with Tai, Yang, Qrow, and Ruby. I never came back because I wanted Summer back so much because she was...despite both of our faults, one of my closest friends."

Emmett sighed heavily and forced himself to stare into her wide red eyes. "I want to try something."

"What? Sex?" Raven suggested with a smirk though he shook his head. "Then what?"

"I want to...you know I punched Qrow in the face for you kissing me, right?" Emmett said and Raven began to laugh.

"You punched me in the face for that," Raven reminded him and he narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I didn't know how to react and you caught me off guard!" Emmett snapped, and she rolled her eyes. "I'm still conflicted...and if...if...if we were...were to get...involved, then...I'm scared about how that could affect Hope and Cas."

"Cas has Caitlin and she loves her," Raven pointed out and Emmett nodded weakly. "I think if she had enough time that she would...accept it. But Emmett, do you honestly think that Emmeline would have wanted you to have drowned in your pain?"

"No," Emmett admitted, a shock running through him at the word. "She would have...she would have wanted our girls to be safe and happy and to grow up well and...and she would have wanted me to be happy."

"Do I make you happy?" Raven asked him and he didn't respond. "Do you have an attraction to me?"

"I'm attracted to you," Emmett said, staring into her red eyes. "But I don't...I don't know what to do with those feelings. You kill people to expand your territory, you -"

"I've only killed two people personally," Raven told him and his expression shifted to shock. "One was trying to kill me, and the other was the...the girl who was the Spring Maiden before me. I've only allowed my tribe to make the grimm's job easier or to loot when we've needed things for survival."

"You could never leave them," Emmett said though Raven shook her head. "Prove it."

"I..." Raven started before she grasped at his white waves that were just past his shoulders and pressed her mouth hard against his. "I love you."

"Rae...I...I...I...there's another issue, one that bothers me more," Emmett told her and she stared at him as he went on. "I'm not quite sure if I can trust you not to sell your soul to her and I'm not sure if I can trust you not run."

"I need protection," Raven told him. "My tribe needs protection but...but not if it involves her. I've seen what she does and..."

"Rae, you're a maiden, she's going to target you. Both of them." Emmett shook his head as he let her rest her hands on his waist. "Would you be able to stand through that?"

Raven hesitated before nodding. "What do I need to do to convince you that I won't turn to your sister or run?"

"Come back to the group," Emmett told her and she groaned. "Please."

"Emmett, I -" Raven began before he gently kissed her. "Oh my god..."

"Sorry," Emmett said, turning slightly pink.

"No, don't be," Raven said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Ugh...fine...I'll come back to the group. At least Rose, Glynda, James, you, and Elizabeth are reasonable. Qrow is just Qrow...and Elizabeth gets on my nerves and Rose is way too attached to Ozpin but...ugh!"

"Promise this isn't some sort of game?" Emmett asked her and she nodded, pulling a necklace out of her pocket and altering it with her powers.

"I just bound myself to it, so yes," Raven said, rolling her eyes at the thought of coming back to the group. "But I..."

"It's going to be fine," Emmett told her though he wasn't quite sure. "Okay, so maybe -"

"Emmett?" Rose said, walking into the city centre and glaring. "Oh, Raven's here too."

"Rosalinde Varna," Raven said, making an obscene gesture at her with her finger before grabbing Emmett by the wrist and moving towards her. "Are the rest of them here?"

"The rest of who?" Rose asked, slapping her. "Well?"

"The group," Raven said, gritting her teeth. "The -"

"Oh, your brother is going to be so happy to see you..." Rose said, starting to laugh. "So, you're finally coming back?"

"Yes," Raven said, glancing back at Emmett who was feeling nervous, unsure of what he was doing.


	66. I'm Not Far From Where You Are

_**June 7th  
Mistral  
4:23 PM**_

"Well, look who it is," Qrow said, glaring at his sister. "Raven."

"Qrow," Raven replied irritably as her daughter stared at her and Emmett motioned Cas towards him. "I see you haven't changed. You know, there is a part of me that was hoping you'd be dead."

"Charming as you've always been, aren't you?" Qrow said though he raised an eyebrow when she reached for Emmett's hand and he hesitantly took it. "So...what are you doing here?"

"Brilliant question," Rose said, slapping Qrow on the back of the head. "I think we want to know why she's here? So, are you planning to manipulate us into -"

"No," Raven told her and she stared in shock. "Tell me, where's Ozpin?"

"What?" Oscar said, looking up before allowing Ozpin to take over. "Hello, Raven."

"Holy motherfucking hell!" Raven exclaimed, her hands shifting away from Emmett and to her weapon. "You -"

"Simply a reincarnation," Ozpin informed her. "So, what are you doing here?"

Raven hesitated, looking to Emmett who nodded. "I'm...coming back to the group."

Qrow, Rose, and Ozpin stared at her for several minutes before Emmett placed a hand on her shoulder and Ozpin finally spoke. "That's...rather unexpected, Raven."

"Well Emmett sort of pushed me into a corner," Raven replied, crossing her arms and Emmett let his hand remain on her shoulder. "And since I...I -"

"You're in love with him!" Rose exclaimed in realization, staring at her before starting to laugh. "Oh my god, what did Emmett -"

"I told her that I wouldn't trust her unless she came back to the group," Emmett said and Raven nodded. "And I -"

"Raven…" Ruby said, coming into the room as her aunt turned to look at her while Emmett's hand left her shoulder as he pulled Cas into the other room, closing the door behind him while the others began to furiously discuss the other Branwen's arrival.

"Cas, we need to discuss something," Emmett told her, and the girl began to feel sick. "And I need you to hear me out."

"You like her," Cas said bluntly, hanging her head. "I know."

"Is that why you stormed out the other day?" Emmett asked and she nodded. "Cas, I don't quite know to even think of my own feelings."

"I know you still love mommy and want her back," Cas said and Emmett sighed, nodding. "But I also know that...that you deserve to get a second chance."

"I am attracted to Raven," Emmett told her with another sigh. "I might love her, but I'm not sure. I...I want to at least try with her and...and -"

"You should be happy..." Cas said, fighting back tears. "Especially after what happened."

"You're really going to be okay with me and Raven...attempting to be involved?" Emmett asked for confirmation and she nodded weakly, wiping away tears. "Cas -"

"Mommy would have wanted you to be happy..." Cas whispered and Emmett sat down next to her. "But at the same time she was always scared of you leaving her."

"I did everything in power to save her...I just wasn't fast enough..." Emmett said, feeling a little bit guilty at the fact. "I...I -"

"She's gone..." Cas said, starting to cry as the door cracked open and Caitlin came in. "I... I just..."

"Do you want me to leave you alone while you process?" Emmett asked gently and she nodded as he hugged her before heading to the door. "And Cas, I promise that it's going to be okay. You, Hope, and I are going to be alright."

"Okay..." Cas said as her fiance shut the door loudly on Emmett's heel before half running to her and letting Cas cry into her.

"Cassie..." Caitlin murmured, rubbing her back. "I know this is rough..."

"It's not really that..." Cas said, her voice weak. "I don't know how to move on."

"I've got you," Caitlin promised. "I'm helping you as best I can...and I think Emmett's trying move on too."

"She's pushing him that way..." Cas told her but Caitlin shook her head.

"No, he's doing it himself," Caitlin told her and Cas sighed. "And Raven's...ugh, I don't know what to think of her. On the one hand she's coming back to the group and she's...I guess...in love with Emmett but...but at the same time she's flaky, she abandoned her own daughter, and she's the Spring Maiden."

"I wonder why he hasn't told the rest of them yet..." Cas said and Caitlin shrugged, starting to gently scratch her fiance's ears. "Mmm...that feels nice."

"That's good," Caitlin said, stopping to kiss her. "So, should we go back out there before someone commits a murder?"

Cas laughed. "That might be best. I know that the rest of them are out doing...well, whatever but I don't know. I think Jaune and Pyrrha snuck off somewhere, presumably to snog."

Helping her up, Caitlin smirked. "I don't think we can criticize anyone for doing things like that."

"...Fuck you, Qrow Branwen!" Rose shouted in the other room, followed by a loud crash. "...I don't want to hear it! We're going to -"

"...Roz, please," Ozpin said calmly. "...I really wouldn't recommend shooting spells at his head."

"...Maybe a spell or two to the head will do him some good -"

"...Pfft, if anything like that was going to do him any good, I would have had that done a long time ago," Raven told her and Emmett began to laugh. "...I mean that too."

"...You're so sweet," Qrow stated sarcastically before becoming serious and somewhat angry. "...Though I know that you have the Spring Maiden."

As Caitlin and Cas came back into the room, Raven smirked at him before replying. "I do."

"Which member of your tribe is it?" Qrow demanded though she only rolled her eyes and Emmett kept his mouth shut, knowing that she probably wasn't ready to admit that to them and Caitlin and Cas did likewise. "Is it one of the older, more loyal members of the tribe, or is it one of the younger ones?"

"What is it to you?" Raven challenged and Rose rolled her eyes. "It's not as if she'd agree to Ozpin's protection, even if she did come to the group."

Qrow leaned back in the chair, taking a sip from his steaming cup. "I'm not so sure that any of us can trust you."

"I came back," Raven stated plainly. "Is that not enough?"

"Of course it isn't enough!" Rose snapped and Raven sighed. "You left for inherently selfish reasons, and the only reason you're coming back is because -"

"I'm not trying to manipulate us into playing into Salem's hand, if that's what you think," Raven told her and she hesitated before letting her continue. "I want to remain neutral, but at the same time I have -"

"Emmett?" Qrow said and she tensed. "I get it, you're actually doing something for love."

"Qrow," Ozpin said sharply. "If Raven wants a second chance, then I think that -"

"Things aren't looking good at all, Oz," Qrow reminded him and the man bit his lip.

"Ever the optimist," Ozpin replied, drinking a little. "While I would not say our current predicament is...ideal, I think we can both agree that the situation could be much worse. We...likey, at any rate, have another on our side now," Ozpin gestured to Raven and she remained tense even as Emmett placed a hand on her shoulder. "Humanity is a resilient force."

"Oz, pro huntsmen like that don't just bite it all at once," Qrow pointed out. "Salem's powerful. It seems like her reach is growing by the day. What does that say about humanity?"

Raven scoffed. "That's not hard to answer because it means that many of us are weak and play into her hand because -"

"See," Qrow said, glaring at his twin. "You haven't true."

Raven clenched her fists and forced herself not to use her powers as the Spring Maiden against him. "That's not true!"

"There are indeed a misguided few who have filled their hearts with malice," Ozpin said as he intervened and Caitlin and Cas shared a look, sitting down next to each other on the couch. "It doesn't take a great number of people to cause harm, but I still believe there are far more people in the world willing to prevent it."

"No," Caitlin and Raven said at the same time, turning to stare at the other in surprise before Raven let her speak. "If that were true, peace would be attainable."

"Then you're just as cynical as Raven," Qrow said, almost disdainfully. "Though James and Glynda share that trait with her, so I'm not at all surprised that you're -"

"Shut up!" Cas snapped, pulling her fiance into her. "There's nothing wrong with her being realistic!"

"They're right," Emmett said, crossing his arms and glaring at the younger man. "And you know why? Because even after we defeat my sister, even after we defeat Salem, there will always be people out there who want to destroy peace."

"And that's because when people pursue power too much for the wrong reasons, they become corrupt if they weren't already to begin with!" Caitlin half shouted, standing up. "I am fighting Salem because I can't standby and let her destroy the world, but that doesn't mean that there won't be someone after her that will want the same thing! It could even be Ozpin, for fuck's sake!"

"Don't you dare!" Rose shouted stalking up to the woman who was the same height as her at 5'6'' in her strappy, leather, three inch heels. "Ozpin's not perfect, but he's not -"

"Roz, I've made mistakes that I should be held accountable for," Ozpin said with a sigh. "I think that Caitlin is perfectly justified in what she thinks even though I disagree. She has a convincing argument, but that doesn't mean I see it the same way."

Rose bit her lip before shaking her head with a glare to Caitlin and Cas. "Fucking psychics..."

"I'm not a psychic," Raven told her and Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm just smart enough to be perceptive."

Down the hall, steps were heard as Ruby poked her head into the room before speaking nervously as the adults all looked at her. "Um, excuse me?"

"Ah, Miss Rose, join us," Ozpin said, motioning her into the room. "We were just about to gather everyone to discuss our next steps."

Ruby nodded. "Oh, uh, great."

"It's going to be a while before we take any actual motions," Raven warned her and Ruby moved towards her father who glared at his sister. "What? It's true. It's going to be a while before have any sort of plan that won't be thwarted by -"

"Shut up, Raven," Qrow said, sipping from his flask. "Just shut up."

Raven placed a hand on her sword. "Qrow -"

"Rae," Emmett said, taking her hand in his and off of the weapon. "Rae, it's -"

"Something on your mind, kiddo?" Qrow asked his daughter, tuning out what Emmett was saying.

"Uh...uh, it's...if it's okay to ask," Ruby said nervously and Qrow smiled.

"Of course."

"Well...uh...we've been talking about the Relic at Haven...and the Spring Maiden," Ruby began, looking at Raven in confusion when she tensed at the mention. "But...what about the Fall Maiden?"

"Cinder or Glynda?" Ozpin asked her, and she sighed.

"Uh...well...does Professor Goodwitch -"

"Yes, she will have to kill Cinder," Ozpin told her and she looked down.

"Oh."

"But it's for a good reason," Raven told her though that didn't make the girl feel any better. "Cinder's -"

"I just...I'm worried that..." Ruby struggled with her words before looking to Ozpin. "Can either of them access the Relic right now because they both have about half of the power?"

Ozpin hesitated before nodding. "I...I believe so. Considering that Glynda's at Beacon right now, I suppose she could...though I doubt that she'd want to attempt to unless she felt there was a legitimate threat. If she accessed it it, she would likely bring it to Atlas and...and that would make Atlas Academy a double target."

"No shit," Raven said, crossing her arms. "Which is why she's not stupid enough to do so."

"But does that..." Ruby hesitated before sighing. "Does that mean...Salem has the Beacon Relic?"

Ozpin, Qrow, Rose, Emmett, and Raven shared a look before Ozpin responded. "Very astute, Miss Rose. I was wondering who would be the first to ask. No, thankfully she does not. It's true that the Relic at Haven is very much at risk, and, for now, that should remain our primary focus. Let's just say I made finding the Relic at Beacon a...bit more challenging than at the other schools."

"Oh," Ruby said, sighing in relief. "That's good to hear."

"It is, but let's not forget the challenges that still lie before us," Ozpin said and she nodded. "Now, is there anything else we can help you with?"

"Oh, uh..." Ruby said, looking to his cane. "Well, I did have one more question."

"No, my cane is not a Relic," Ozpin informed her and she smiled.

"I have no more questions," Ruby said as they all laughed.

"Yes, while this cane is indeed very precious to me, it is also just that - precious to me," Ozpin said, looking to Rose who forced herself to meet his gaze. "While I admit it still has a few more tricks up its sleeve, I can firmly say that being a Relic isn't one of them. Now, why don't you run and get the other students?"

Pulling out his scroll and reading the ID as Leonardo, Qrow sighed as he answered. "Yeah?...Okay...yeah..."

Qrow hung up almost as quickly as he had answered and Ruby immediately asked him a question. "Who was it?"

Sighing, Qrow pulled out his flask. "It was Leo. Says he heard Raven's in town and wants to talk with her."

Ruby gasped, glancing to her aunt. "Really? Why?"

Qrow shrugged before looking to his sister. "I don't know. So, sis, are you going to do this for the group."

Feeling the tension, Ruby slipped out of the room while Raven glared at her brother. "Well I wouldn't mind having a word with that man about the things he's been up to, according to my intelligence."

Qrow stared at her in shock. "What?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Well, are you surprised that he's working with her?"

Silence hung over them before Emmett placed both hands on her shoulders and looked at her in shock. "Rae, Leo's working with Salem?"

"That's what Vernal said," Raven told them. "When she was looking into him a few months ago as a result of his limits on my territory."

Rose scoffed, not believing her in the slightest. "Yes, your territory. What was she really doing?"

"Exactly that," Raven snapped at her. "Besides that, Leonardo was always shifty -"

"Raven, please calm down," Ozpin said, and she groaned.

"Oz, he's working with Salem, and that might explain why Cinder -

"Why she spent so much time in Mistral after becoming Cinder," Emmett said with a sigh. "That makes sense, sick as it might be."

"Interesting..." Ozpin mused.

"If she's right," Qrow began, shaking his head as he took a drink from his flask. "Then things really aren't looking good, Oz."

"I know..." Ozpin admitted. "But we can't push away more allies without confirmation."

"Bullshite," Raven said. "I just gave you -"

"We don't have any reason to trust you!" Rose shouted. "So why should we -"

"Because I'll go to Haven to 'speak' with him," Raven shouted back. "Okay?"

Hesitantly, Emmett took her hand in his. "I'll come with you."

Both of them quickly leaving the room after Emmett adjusted his sword and Raven put on her grimm mask, the other adults watched them before Rose looked back to Caitlin and Cas with a glare. Though she was not truly angry, she wasn't quite sure what to think of their take on the matter. She knew full well that Salem was dangerous and she knew full well the things the woman was capable of but she didn't hold stock with the cynicisms that the two of them, Emmett, and Raven did. A part of her believed that had to do with Caitlin, Emmett, and Cas's psychic abilities and the influence those had for them. Still, she knew that Raven was dangerous in her own right and there was something in that that scared her because a part of her was convinced she was playing with Emmett. There was another part, though, that insisted to her that that was not the case and she found herself torn as she looked back to Ozpin as he gave Oscar control again. Meanwhile, just outside of Leo's office, Raven pulled Emmett off to the side where they wouldn't be bothered before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You really do have feelings for me, don't you?" Raven said and he nodded. "That's a relief."

"Rae, are you going to kill me if I kiss you?" Emmett asked her and she started to laugh. "I am completely serious, really. Is it alright for me to?"

"Only if you want to," Raven said, smiling as he drew her closer and slowly began to kiss her. Tightening her arms around him, Raven sunk into it as he did as well and she didn't protest as he began to tangle his fingers in her hair. Eventually, his hands left her hair and traveled down low on her back and she passionately responded as her back pressed into the wall though she stopped when she realized what they were doing and gently pulled away. "Emmett," She said, cupping his cheek. "Let's not do anything right now that you might regret later, okay?"

Emmett nodded. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Raven told him and he smiled. "Did you -"

"I liked that..." Emmett admitted quietly. "And I..."

"It's okay," Raven said. "Really, it's okay that we have feelings for each other. We'll take it slow, okay?"

Emmett nodded. "Okay, Rae."

"You know," Raven said as she stopped in front of Leo's office. "I really do like you calling me Rae. Out of curiosity, are you affectionate by nature?"

Emmett laughed though he nodded. "Yeah."

"Then I suppose that makes you a good father for Hope and Cas," Raven said though he shook his head. "Why not?"

"I'm just not a good parent," Emmett told her and she rolled her eyes. "I'm not. If I was, I would -"

"You support them, you help them through their problems, you protect them, you care about them, you listen to them, you're honest with them, aren't you?" Raven countered and when he nodded she sighed. "Then you're fine."

Pushing open the doors to the office and all but storming in as she set her mask to her side, Raven smiled at Leo despite being annoyed at having to deal with the man in the first place. Emmett, on the other hand, was openly glaring at the man he hadn't trusted from the start and, as Leonardo looked up at Raven, the faunus man sighed. About a metre away, Raven was tapping her foot, waiting for him to speak and he spent several minutes looking from her to Emmett before shaking his head. Glancing at his scroll before shuddering at the thought of talking to the Queen later, Leo forced himself to speak.

"You're probably wondering why I wanted to speak with you," Leo said, and Raven nodded curtly.

"Well, what a surprise," She stated dryly.

"Why are you in the city, Raven? And why did you bring Emmett Schnee here too..." Leo started and she retained her silky smile.

"I'm not telling you why I'm in the city or why I brought Emmett with me," Raven informed him. "I'm only here in your office because I have questions for you. If I didn't have anything I wanted to ask you, I wouldn't have bothered to come."

"You're not alone in having questions," Leo said as she walked in front of his desk.

"You know I have spies and connextions," Raven said and he nodded. "So don't be shocked by anything I know. So, you know, I never expected you would be the one to have the guts to betray Oz...which makes me wonder. What does she have on you?"

Lionheart stared at her in fear before shaking his head. "I'm helping her for the same reason I presume you are or will be - I'm afraid. We...we can't stop her...no one can..."

"True as that may be," Raven began. "I'm not helping her. I am neutral, as I have been for years. And I am not afraid, I'm smart. The only reason I'm anywhere near Ozpin and his -"

"If you're with your brother, then I assume you're near Ozpin or at least his cause," Leo said and she narrowed her eyes. "It's because of Emmett, isn't it?"

"Hey..." Emmett said, deepening his glare. "I don't care that that's true, you don't have to -"

Lionheart ignored him and spoke directly to Raven. "Who's in charge of your tribe right now, without you there to direct them?"

Raven hesitated, but sighed. "Vernal."

"Do you think that she would be able to resist and remain...neutral, as you put it, if Salem or Cinder showed up and threatened the tribe?" Lionheart challenged and glared.

"She'll stand through," Raven snippily informed him. "She won't do anything without my authorization, I assure you. I'm finding my way to survive and my tribe will survive alongside me."

"You can what you're doing whatever you want, it doesn't really matter. We're here...helping her," Burying his face in his hands, Leo sighed. "I've crossed a line...I've done things that Ozpin will never forgive and he shouldn't! I don't know where I go from here."

"Hell, if such a thing exists," Emmett told him and Leo looked up in shock and, before he could respond, Raven did.

"I'm not helping her, I'm fighting her even though it's pointless! This time, I'm not running."

"Because this time you have something to prove," Leo commented and Emmett narrowed his eyes at the man though it was Raven who responded as she placed her hands on his desk. "We might be making different choices, but you need to accept and stick with them! Man up!" Raven told him, slightly exasperated. "You did what you had to do to survive and there's no shame in that! I am doing what I need to to try and move forward with my life!"

"Rae -" Emmett began, grabbing her wrist as she continued to snap at the headmaster of Haven Academy.

"I don't really know what else to tell you, Leo! I've spent years running from her and that's probably not going to stop! She won't ever leave me alone no matter what side I take!"

"Rae, it's -" Emmett tried to pull her in and she gently pried his hand off of her wrist as she slammed her fist down on Leo's desk and shouted at him.

"I love Emmett! I'm willing to do this for him, not for Ozpin."

"Raven," Emmett said as gently as he could. "Please calm down, before -"

Turning to face him, her eyes starting to spark though Leo didn't notice as she stopped it and suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck before looking back at Leo while Emmett wrapped his arms around her waist after some hesitation. "I'm doing what I have to and I'm protecting not only myself but my tribe. The closer to neutral we are, the better."

"Who are you trying to convince?" Leo asked her, sadly leaning back with a sigh as she left the room with Emmett.

* * *

 ** _ **June 8th  
Branwen Tribe  
7:21 PM**_**

"Vernal?" One of the bandits said, looking at her as she turned to face him. "I know that our leader left you in charge during her absence but...there's some people here who want to speak with her."

Vernal at the bandit with a sigh. "Fine, I'll speak with them in her place."

"Of course," The bandit said though he hesitated. "Do you think that our leader will be upset if you have to strike a deal?"

"She wants us to remain neutral," Vernal said plainly but she sighed. "But I think we can get away with something if we need to."

"...Where is she?" A harsh voice demanded from outside the tent and Vernal jumped at the recognition of the voice.

Though she and Raven had contingency plans for if this had happened, they hadn't accounted on what to do if they showed up during her absence and Raven had been known to disappear for a few days to a few months at a time if it suited her. Tightening herself and hardening her expression, Vernal chewed at the inside of her cheek, trying to think of a way to deal with them as Raven's decoy without that becoming obvious. Lacking in any form of magic, Vernal knew she was taking a risk by even speaking to them, but, as she looked at Cinder, Watts, a green haired girl, and a silver haired boy, she decided that it would be best to act as much like Raven as possible though she was aware that they all knew she wasn't her.

"I don't think I allowed this many people into our lands," Vernal said, trying her damndest to imitate the way she had heard Raven speak to people who had burst in before having taken advantage of the fear of some of the bandits. Raising her voice, she addressed the others as coldly as possible. "Neither did Lady Branwen. So I must either be losing my senses and memory, or you've all lost your spines!"

"I believe I asked to speak with your 'Lady Branwen'," Cinder told her and Vernal only glared.

"Well, she's not here right now," Vernal informed her, crossing her arms. "She's away and we're not quite sure when she'll return."

"I assume she left you in charge then?" Cinder asked and she nodded while the former Schnee's eyes glowed faintly. "Well, don't be angry with them. All they did was recognize a maiden's power. That's why we'd like to speak with Raven, but if you're the only one..."

Vernal looked to the other members of the tribe. "Leave and pack up. We're leaving tonight towards where Lady Branwen went."

"Might I ask where she is?" Cinder requested with a smirk and Vernal spit.

"You wish I'd tell you," She said as the others did her bidding.

"Little late to run and hide," Watts commented. "Raven's been on our master's list for some time, so you must understand that we cannot allow her to slip away. You too, if she trusts you enough to leave you in charge."

"I know about Salem, if that's what you're referring to," Vernal stated darkly. "I don't know any of you, though. Except her, but that's only by reputation."

Cinder glared. "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said," Vernal informed her and spit again, stepping down from the front of the tent. "So fuck off."

Mercury laughed. "We're the guys you should be afraid of."

"Really?" Vernal asked, rolling her eyes. "Funny, kiddo."

"Oh yeah?" Mercury demanded, his laughter fading into anger. "Tell that to Emmeline Ciel!"

"Quiet," Cinder snapped.

"Pushover," Vernal muttered as she watched Mercury stop before addressing Cinder. "You don't seem like much of a maiden though Raven did mention something about you having Fall's powers..."

"I have a little less than half," Cinder said icily. "So, you know that I'm Cinder Fall. Wonderful. This is my associate, Arthur Watts, and my disciples, Emerald, and Mercury."

Vernal restrained herself from laughing. "I think I have an idea about what Raven would say...well, about you I know what she thinks. So you have two children with a death wish and no sense of self, an Atlesian scientist that drowned in sex scandals years ago, and of course, as Raven put it, 'An idiot girl who decided to become the Fall Maiden and chose her surname herself to make that even more so 'destiny'. Well, you're all self absorbed, I can imagine."

Emerald and Mercury looked at each other while Watts cleared his throat. "Technically, I was also a doctor, but, I must say, the rest was spot on."

"Yes, be proud that you cheated on your wife nine different times," Vernal said though Cinder narrowed her eyes.

"You're a lot like her, aren't you? Or do you just act like it?"

"Both," Vernal told her, narrowing her own eyes to match the former Schnee's. "I think that by emulating her that I am speaking well in her place. She keeps us alive, after all."

"I'm afraid the only reason any of you are still alive is because you all have something that our master wants," Cinder said with an evil grin as she held out a weak flame in her right hand. "Of course, if I'm wrong..."

"Well, it's me if you're looking for the Spring Maiden," Vernal informed her confidently.

"You're the long lost Spring Maiden?" Cinder asked her. "Prove it."

"Why should I?" Vernal demanded and Cinder raised an eyebrow. "How do I know that you aren't trapping me?"

Cinder tapped her foot irritably. "I beg your pardon?"

"Let's just say that I have done very well under guidance from Lady Branwen," Vernal told her with a glare. "So keep in mind that fact before you try anything."

Cinder hesitated before deciding that if she was lying she would be dispensable later. "I won't underestimate you or Raven, so please do not insult my intelligence. There's a slim chance that either of you could escape, but, if you know our master as well as you imply that you and Raven claim, then you should also know that you can never truly escape her...which is why we come bearing an olive branch."

Vernal glared still as Watts spoke. "The maidens are merely a means to an end. Salem's true desires are the Relics locked inside the Huntsman Academies. Come with us. Allow yourself to unlock the Relic Of Knowledge, and all previous acts of defiance against Salem by Lady Branwen will be forgiven. It's the best deal either of you are going to get."

"Excuse me?" Vernal said, her stomach sinking at the thought of acting in such a way without Raven's knowledge or verbal consent. "I don't know if I can -"

"Are you in charge or not?" Cinder asked her and Vernal flinched. "It will be perfectly easy to waltz into Haven Academy. Headmaster Lionheart is loyal to Salem, and, now, all we need is you to open the vault. You're not the only people who turn against Oz, and I doubt Raven would protest."

"I believe Lady Branwen would want our tribe to remain Mistral. She doesn't want any involvement in your war," Vernal informed them. "And besides, she's in love with your brother."

Cinder's eyes went wide. "Raven is in love with Emmett Schnee?"

"I believe she's trying to find him," Vernal said, her voice clipped. "Presumably, he's at Beacon Academy where Glynda Goodwitch is."

"Glynda Goodwitch is at Beacon?" Cinder said, a smirk rising. "I thought she might go there...Watts, we have a slight change in plans."

"What?" The man said, looking at her in shock. "If I may -"

"You may not," Cinder told him. "We're going to Beacon first so that I can kill Glynda and take what's rightfully mine."

"And what might that be?" Vernal demanded of her and Cinder laughed.

"Easy. Her powers as the Fall Maiden because she is the only thing between me and my claim to it. We will, however, still be going to Haven eventually."

"Not with me, and not with Lady Branwen," Vernal told her though Cinder shook her head. "We are not involved.'

"You don't have a choice because she decided to harbour you, a maiden. If you come with us to Beacon and then Haven, we'll leave you, the tribe, and the secret to live out the rest of your lives squabbling in the wilderness. We just...need the Relic."

"No," Vernal said. "Not without Lady Branwen's knowledge and consent."

"You haven't that time," Watts informed her. "We're moving our plans swiftly, so choose for her now."

Vernal took in a sharp breath. "I don't trust any of you and I doubt Lady Branwen will either. So give me something that will benefit me, something that I imagine will please Lady Branwen if you want me to come along on your...mission."

"You are in a poor position to negotiate for yourself and your leader," Watts warned her.

"Kill Qrow Branwen," Vernal said, having heard Raven talk about doing that before.

"Qrow Branwen?" Cinder asked in surprise. "Are you joking?"

"No," Vernal said, knowing that she was treading a dangerous line. "It's going to be a while before any of us get to Haven if we're going to Beacon first, but when we're on our way we can trick him and his little group of straggling members of Ozpin's group and twenty somethings. We kill whoever we need to alongside him and you get the Relic with my help."

"I can live with that," Cinder said, though she was terrified by the prospect of having to kill Cas or Hope. "Beacon first."

"Alright you two," Watts said with slight disdain. "We have one objective - retrieving the Relic of Knowledge. Now Qrow Branwen may be on our list of individuals we would very much like dead, but he's not going to go down without a fight, and he's not going to fight quietly. Our advantage here is just as you said - we walk straight into Haven, no resistance, no one the wiser. A battle with your leader's brother throws that all out the window."

Vernal scoffed. "Lady Branwen can take him easily, even more so if we're with her."

"But it's not just him!" Emerald protested. "He has the others with him! He has Ruby!"

"He certainly does," Cinder muttered bitterly.

"If we leave that school a bloody mess, we will draw the attention of the authorities!" Watts snapped. "The Republic Of Mistral will be on high alert, the Vacuoian Federation and the UK will grow even harder to reach, and the White Fang's attack will be ruined! Rosalinde Varna, the Federation's PM, will never leave us alone if she recognizes that we're attacking, and Elizabeth Morell, the UK's president, will grow that more afraid!"

"I can handle the Atlesian president," Cinder told him irritably. "I did so for fifteen years, and I can do so again. And since the White Fang isn't attacking for weeks, then we can wait until the night they plan to do that - which helps us because it destroys the evidence."

"Salem has to leave us alone after this," Vernal warned her, knowing that Raven was going to be somewhat displeased when she found out about all of this. "Permanently."

Cinder hesitated though she smiled at the prospect of killing Glynda and taking the rest of the Fall Maiden's powers. "Deal."

Beginning to extend her hand, she was stopped by Watts snatching her wrist roughly. "Wait. Don't think that I don't see what you're after. If this all falls to pieces over your grudge with a child and your desire to kill a powerful huntress for her powers, I will not be taking the blame."

"Then what are you worried about?" Cinder demanded, burning his hand to get him off of her. "Fly back home and tinker with your machines...and tell Salem that she'll get what she wants and more."

Hesitating though shaking Cinder's hand in Raven's place, Vernal bit her lip as she thought about what she was doing and what the consequences for her and for Raven. Even more so, she was worried about how Raven would react but she decided to believe that Raven would be okay once she realized why Vernal did what she did.

* * *

 ** _ **June 9th  
Menagerie  
3:43 PM**_**

"Allen, you don't have to go out with us," Blake told him and he shrugged though he grimaced slightly from the pain that still beat at his side. "Really."

Allen sighed, looking to Blake and Sun with his scroll in hand while they held their own. "No, I'm going to do this. I might be human, but that doesn't mean I don't have any impact. I'm the General's son, remember?"

"Okay," Blake said to both of them. "Are you ready?"

Allen nodded while Sun responded. "I beat up on giant monsters and robots more than once. I think I can handle getting a few signatures."

Blake smiled lightly at Sun though she took Allen's hand as they walked to a platform in the city centre before beginning to speak to the people. Sun went off in the other direction and they both began to attempt to gain support. "Your chieftain needs you!" Blake declared, looking to Allen. "Your people need you! Please, join the fight and help us save Haven Academy!"

The faunus crowd stared back at her before Allen spoke. "I know I'm not exactly liked around here, but we can't stand by and let these people, these people who support Cinder Fall, destroy another academy."

Though some of the faunus began to murmur in assent, one spoke up angrily. "You're just an Atlesian! What has the UK ever done for us?"

"I don't know!" Allen said, his hair being whipped around by the wind. "But people like Emmeline Ciel tried to and succeeded in expanding your rights and security! And Cinder Fall killed her!"

"Emmeline Ciel's family was responsible for the incarceration of people during the Mantilian Revolution!" The faunus countered. "Her great grandfather was the reason the witch trials of Mantle occured and so many lives were lost - not just faunus, but human too! How can you support that family?"

"I'm not saying I support what her grandparents did," Allen said seriously. "But they did the same thing all of the other kingdom's leaders did - they clung to power in the name of peace even though they were a constitutional monarchy. The UK is not the only kingdom guilty of that anti witchcraft mania before it was accepted that sorceresses are real. But we've never pretended to be an egalitarian society and have recognized our mistakes. Keep in mind that, in spite of everything, the UK was the least harsh of all of the other kingdoms in that sense though it stayed out of most world affairs. You know why? Because it was facing social overhaul. The other kingdoms, after the Great War, were much slower to move forward. The Doppelganger Treaty established Atlas as the least constricting kingdom and it -"

"It also allowed for companies like the Schnee Dust Company to rise!" The faunus growled. "And the UK's government council has turned a blind eye to it! Edward Ciel turned a blind eye to it!"

"Edward Ciel was dead before Jacques took over the company," Allen countered and sighed. "And, yes, the Schnee Dust Company is highly flawed but that doesn't mean we aren't doing anything. Tell me, have you read any of President Morell's words in regards to the possibility of Jacques Schnee having coerced Nicholas into giving him the company?"

"No," The man admitted. "I don't really pay attention to the UK's politics. The same goes for the Federation or the US, or the Republic."

"Well, the Vacuoian Federation and the Unified States Of Vale are aligned with the United Kingdom Of Atlas on this issue," Allen informed him. "I am not quite sure about the Republic Of Mistral, but I can tell you with absolute certainty that many people are condemning Jacques for his deceptive business practices and have stated that if he in fact coerced Nicholas into giving him the company then that it should go to Emmett Schnee."

"Emmett Schnee is no better than the rest of them!" The faunus man exclaimed. "He's nothing more than a wealthy prick who only cares about himself! And he was married to Ciel before her death!"

"Yes, that's true," Allen said. "About him being married to Ciel, but that doesn't change anything. You are free to think of him as a wealthy prick because he has presented the public with that image in a variety of ways for years and to an extent still does. But he cares about others - whether they're human or faunus - and doesn't believe in letting people suffer for the sake of power."

The man hesitated. "Why should be trust you?"

"You don't have to trust me," Allen informed him. "You are free to take or leave whatever I say because I am just as biased as everyone else. But I am asking you to help Haven Academy because it's the right thing to do. And the right thing is often not aligned with the easy thing. So," Allen said, extending his scroll. "Are you going to support us or not?"

The man sighed and signed the list. "Are you a politician?"

"No," Allen said, taking his scroll back and holding it up. "Is anyone else with us?"

Several murmurs of assent were heard and, when the scroll was passed around, about twelve more signatures were gained before the crowd dissipated and Allen smiled to Blake who stared at him in surprise as they began to walk to another part of the city. She attempted to convince a few faunus girls to join Allen's thirteen, but the girls left. Even trying the docks and the fish faunus whom she knew to be more testy, she spoke with one though he swam away shortly before two girls showed up as well. The girls briefly considered the offer but in the end rejected it and swam away as well. Having lost the temporary streak of progress, Blake took her frustration and Allen to a fruit stand - inadvertently meeting up with Sun as the three of them exchanged looks before finding an empty table nearby.

"I don't get it!" Sun exclaimed, slamming down his cup. "How can they just sit around and do nothing while the White Fang are getting ready to attack?"

"Because not everyone is like you and me, and not everyone thinks the way we and Allen do," Blake said, looking to the youngest Ironwood-Goodwitch. "But I seriously think that Allen needs to take up a job in politics in his kingdom, because he got our only signatures and thirteen of them at that. The Faunus here in Menagerie - the ones that weren't born on the island - moved here because they were tired of fighting, of having to struggle constantly. Menagerie is filled with people that just want to be left alone, and, here we are, asking them to put the rest of the world before themselves."

Sun sighed. "I guess I never really thought about it like that."

"The problem is," Blake began, looking to both of them. "Whatever happens at Haven is going to affect them whether they like it or not. If Adam gets his way and Haven falls, it's only going to make things worse for the faunus everywhere."

Sun raised an eyebrow. "Adam… He's the guy you used to… work with?"

Sighing, Blake replied. "Yes."

"Sorry," Sun said, noticing her discomfort. "Forget I brought it up."

"No, it's okay," Blake says while silence passed between the three. "Have you ever met someone and thought to yourself, 'they are the personification of this word?"

"Uh..." Sun began, rubbing his head while Allen laughed at him.

"Okay," Blake said, looking to both of them. "Well, I remember getting to know Ruby and thinking...'this girl is the embodiment of 'purity'.' After a while, I saw Weiss was 'defiance'. And Yang was 'strength'."

"What am I?" Sun asked and Allen groaned though blake smiled.

"Jury's still out on that one, but I'm leaning towards 'earnest'."

"Funny," Allen said with a smirk though Blake gave him a sharp look.

"And I know that you're the personification of 'leadership'."

Allen began to laugh. "Yeah, I'm not so sure."

"Seriously," Sun said looking to Allen in amusement. "You should go into politics. In about ten years or so, you could be the president of the United Kingdom Of Atlas."

Blake frowned as she thought of Adam. "At first I thought Adam was 'justice', then I thought he was 'passion'. But over time, I realized I was wrong. He wasn't any of those things. He was 'spite'. Not 'hatred', not 'rage', 'spite'. He won't accept equality, only suffering for what he feels the world did to him, and his way of thinking is dangerously contagious. That's what worries me about Ilia. She's not like Adam, not yet at least, but I don't know how long that will last."

Allen sighed. "Ilia's already a lost cause."

Sun, in contrast, was more sensitive. "She was your friend, huh?"

"She was," Blake admitted. "Her chameleon traits meant she could pass as human. She could've lived a normal life if she wanted, but she didn't. I always admired that. She lost her family in a mining accident when she was young, then she joined the White Fang. Like me, she was more or less trained on the road alongside other Faunus. She learned to survive, to defend herself, but as people like Sienna and Adam started to gain a following, she became more dangerous. I guess I did too. My parents tried to get me to leave with them, but I refused. I had Adam and Ilia, after all."

"You know we're going to have to face her eventually," Sun reminded her though Allen rolled his eyes.

"I'll fight her again in a fair fight with pleasure," Allen commented darkly while Blake sighed.

"I know," She said, replying to Sun.

"So," The monkey faunus began. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try and help her the way you and Allen helped me," Blake told him and they both stared at her in surprise as she smiled weakly. "You both showed me that sometimes you need to be there for a friend even when they don't want you to be. I was drowning in guilt and fear, I tried to push you away, but you didn't give up on me...and I can't give up on Ilia. It's about time I saved my friends for once."

Though both of them were surprised, they shared a look before smiling at her.


	67. Feel Me Inside Your Heart

_**June 10th  
Mistral  
3:21 PM**_

"Yang?" Raven sighed as she gently pushed open the door to her daughter's room and propped herself in the door frame with her arms crossed. "You can't avoid talking to me forever."

"Who said that I've been avoiding talking to you?" Yang fired back, not looking at her mother. "It's not as if you haven't been wrapped up with other things. The things with Ozpin, and of course Emmett..."

"Yang, please look at me," Raven told her and she did so grudgingly. "I know this is new and that it's stressful for you, but -"

"You abandoned us!" Yang snapped and Raven sighed. "You saved me once and we spoke twice before I sought you out! And the first time we spoke, you told me that my sister wasn't even my sister!"

"Which is true," Raven reminded her, trying to force herself to remain calm. "I've never actually lied to you, Yang."

"So? That doesn't mean you've ever been my mother," Yang replied bitterly and Raven looked away. "You know who was? Summer Rose, and she's dead because -"

"Because of Cinder, I know," Raven finished, still not looking at her. "But I -"

"You can't justify what you did!" Yang told her and Raven slammed the door so that it could be just the two of them, knowing that if the others, much less Emmett, overheard that there would be a scene. "You're going to run away when have to fight, aren't you? You're not even here to fight her! You're here for -"

"I'm here because I love Emmett!" Raven snapped. "I love him, and I -"

"You loved dad too," Yang pointed out and Raven's eyes went wide. "But you left him and, when Summer died, he fell into depression. He needed someone to be there for him and Summer was there, helping him, when you left and her death was harder on him than I think he cares to admit. It took him years before he finally -"

"He has Elizabeth Morell," Raven said. "He's got more lien than he knows what to do with, he has a wife, a daughter -"

"Three daughters," Yang said with conviction and Raven turned to glare at her. "Me, Ruby, and Violet."

"Ruby is not Tai's daughter!" Raven shouted. "She's Qrow's! She's my idiot brother's child, and -"

"How can you talk about my family like this?" Yang shouted back. "Do you even care that you hurt us? Do you even care that -"

"You haven't the faintest idea what I've been through, the things I've had to do!" Raven informed her, shouting still. "I'm thirty eight years old and I've dealt with things that most people can't bring themselves to think about, much less do -"

"Like murder, for instance?" Yang suggested and Raven took in a sharp breath. "There's so much blood on your hands -"

"I've only ever killed two people, and, believe me, it was not enjoyable!" Raven told her, closing her eyes in an attempt to calm down. "One time it was in self defense and the other..." Trailing off before she could reveal that to her daughter, Raven sighed. "Forget it."

"What was 'the other'?" Yang demanded and Raven bit her lip, knowing that if she told Yang that she would tell the others and that was the last thing she wanted to get back to Ozpin. "Well?"

"You'll hate me when I tell you," Raven told her, clenching her fists. "Which is why I don't want to."

"Who was it?" Yang screamed as the door opened slowly and Emmett poked his head in, having heard the two of them yelling. "Who did you kill?"

"Rae?" Emmett looked at her and she tensed as he came into the room, closing the door behind him. "I -"

"Emmett, please don't," Raven told him though she wrapped an arm around him and he looked at her in concern. "I -"

"You know that she's killed people, right?" Yang asked Emmett and he looked to Raven before nodding. "How can you still -"

"I care about her," Emmett told her and Yang's lilac eyes turned red. "Yang, think about Ivy and then consider -"

"She abandoned me!" Yang shouted. "She abandoned Tai, and she's going to abandon you next and leave you in more pain -"

"No I'm not!" Raven screamed, tightening her hold around Emmett. "I'm staying!"

"Then why don't you stop keeping secrets from everyone?" Yang demanded of her. "Why don't you start trusting people?"

"Because I have a target on my back!" Raven snapped at her though in the process her eyes began to spark from her powers as the Spring Maiden. "Because I -"

"Oh my god..." Yang said, taking a step back. "You...you...you're a maiden?"

Looking to Emmett who sighed, Raven forced herself to calm enough to stop her powers. "I...I...I..."

"I know how the powers are transferred," Yang told her, her voice beginning to shake. "At least how they do so naturally. So, who was the last Spring Maiden? She must have cared about you a lot for you to be in her final thoughts."

"Yang..." Raven began with a slight warning in her voice. "You don't understand."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yang asked though she was beginning to have some suspicions. "You were the one who told me to ask questions. That's why I'm asking about the last one, since you...actually, why didn't you tell any of us that you're the Spring Maiden?"

"Because I don't trust my brother," Raven told her while Emmett gently rubbed her arm. "I don't trust him, and I really don't trust Ozpin."

"Then trust me," Yang told her, glaring. "I'm your daughter after all."

"Yang, this isn't simple," Emmett said and Yang stared at him in surprise.

"You've know, haven't you?"

"Only since we were at the camp," Emmett told her. "I promise, Yang, that I haven't known any longer than that."

"Then why didn't you tell the others?" Yang demanded, her surprise shifting into a glare like the one she had given Raven. "Why?"

"Because it wasn't in my place," Emmett snapped, pulling Raven closer. "It's Rae's secret and I can understand why she wouldn't want very many people to know - just like Glynda doesn't want very many people to know that she's a maiden."

"That's different," Yang countered. "Glynda at least told the group."

"We had to transfer the powers to her unnaturally, of course we all knew!" Emmett said, looking at her seriously. "That's why -"

"Well, I..." Yang struggled with her thoughts before sighing. "Mom, did you kill the last Spring Maiden?"

Raven looked at Emmett, her eyes wide before looking back to her daughter. "What is it to you if I did? It's not as if it's personal or concerns you."

Yang gasped, her eyes still red and flaring. "How could you?"

"She was scared when we found her, weak!" Raven insisted, trying to justify herself. "No matter how much training I put her through, she never learned! She wasn't cut out for this world! And with those powers, she would've been hunted her entire life! What I did -"

"'Wasn't personal,'" Yang said, repeating what her mother had claimed though this only served to upset Raven.

"It was mercy!" She exclaimed, her eyes starting to tear as her daughter replied bitterly.

"Which is it, mom? Are you merciful, or are you a survivor? Do you actually care about anyone or do you just mess with them to get what you want? Do you even care about me? Do you actually love Emmett?"

"Of course I love Emmett!" Raven shouted, looking at him with wide eyes and he sighed, squeezing her shoulder. "And the rest isn't as simple as you think it is! You don't know me, you don't know what I've been through, the choices I've had to make!"

"You're right, I don't know you because you never gave me the chance!" Yang declared through tears. "I only know the Raven dad told me about. She was troubled, and complicated, but she fought for what she believed in, whether it was her team or her tribe! She wasn't after power, she didn't do things because she didn't have a choice or was trying to prove something! She didn't kill people! So, did you kill her too?"

Raven looked away and buried her face in Emmett's shoulder. "I have stared death in the face over and over again!" Raven told her, her maiden powers activating again as she forced herself to look at her again. "And every time I've spat in that face and survived, because I'm strong enough to do what others won't!"

"It's...Rae..." Emmett murmured, trying to comfort her. "You're not...you're -"

"Shut up!" Yang screamed at her mother, clenching her fists. "You don't know anything about strength! You don't know how to make the hard decisions because your entire life you've turned your back on people and run away when things were too hard for you! You let others risk their lives or even die in your place! That doesn't make you strong, that just means that you're powerful!"

"Who do you think you are lecturing me?" Raven shouted, enraged by her daughter's words. "You don't even understand!"

"You killed a girl for her powers!" Yang reminded her and Raven looked away. "You don't even care -"

"I hated doing that!" Raven told her, her voice quiet and Yang set a hand to her hip. "I hated killing her but I did what I had to do!"

"You didn't have to do anything!" Yang insisted. "You could have let her live, you could have been strong enough to let her live -"

"You're the one who doesn't understand strength!" Raven told her, her eyes still burning. "You don't -"

"I know that you're afraid!" Yang countered. "I know you left because you're afraid of Salem but you've made things worse by becoming a maiden! She'll never leave you alone!"

A heavy moment of tension passed before Raven stopped her maiden powers. "I can survive. And I'm better than I was, I've changed."

"Sure," Yang said, moving towards her mother. "You can survive and you might even be better than you've been but that doesn't changed the fact that you left me, that you abandoned your own daughter."

"I..." Raven began, starting to cry as she leaned into Emmett before forcing herself to look at her daughter. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah..." Yang said, starting to cry as well. "Me too."

Leaving the room quickly with Emmett on her heel, Raven began to run with tears starting to fall. She hated moments like this, moments when she was openly sensitive. Trying to slam the door behind her as she entered her room, she stopped when she didn't hear it slam and turned to face Emmett who had caught the door with his hand and one of his feet. Staring at her before sighing and shaking his head, Emmett carefully closed the door behind him and leaned against it while she turned away from him. Collapsing onto the bed and glancing to her grimm mask beside it, Raven clenched her fists but, her tears still falling, she opened them and pressed them against her face, trying to hide it though Emmett came by her side and placed his hands on her shoulders. Looking up at him with her red eyes wide, Raven sighed as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. Closing her eyes as a rippling feeling brushed over her, causing her to twitch, Raven gasped when she realized that she had bonded to him and he stared at her in concern as she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him into her and catching him by surprise. Laughing, Emmett wrapped an arm around her waist as she pulled him into her lap before kissing him.

"Rae..." Emmett said, looking at her in slight concern while she continued to kiss him intently. "Rae, what are you doing?"

"I love you, Emmett," Raven murmured, nuzzling his neck. "Really."

"I know," Emmett said, stroking her hair. "Are you alright, Rae?"

"Yeah..." Raven said, looking at him with wide eyes. "It's...Emmett, we're bonded."

"What?" Emmett asked, staring into her red eyes. "Rae -"

"My semblance," Raven told him softly and his pale blue eyes went wide. "I...I...I bonded to you and -"

Taking her by surprise, Emmett pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Rae, you..."

"I can prove it," Raven told him, her voice serious. "Just give me a moment."

"You don't have to prove it," Emmett told her with a sigh, able to feel with his psychic abilities that she was telling the truth. "I...I -"

"Are you sure?" Raven asked him and he nodded. "Okay."

"You..." Struggling with his words, Emmett instead let her lean into him. "You...you're beginning to mean a lot to me, Rae."

Raven smiled. "You've meant a lot to me for years...even if you're a Schnee."

A moment passed in silence before Emmett looked at her and pressed his lips against hers. "I love you, Rae."

Raven looked at him in surprise before kissing him again. "I love you too, Emmett."

* * *

 ** _ **June 12th  
Beacon Academy; Vale  
9:37 PM**_**

"Glynda, what's wrong?" James asked her as she clutched the side of her desk in her new office, her eyes closed and her head down. "Glyns, please."

"James..." Glynda sighed, lifting one hand up and probing her forehead. "I..."

"Glyns," James said, coming to her side and wrapping an arm around her waist before pushing up her glasses. "You don't look good at all."

"I don't feel good," Glynda admitted, shifting slightly to look at him. "I just..."

Collapsing into him with a spike headache rising and her maiden powers activating as James caught her, worry and fear for her rising in him. "Glynda, what's going on?"

"I don't know!" She snapped though she shook her head when she looked at him. "I'm sorry, James, I -"

Cutting her off with a passionate kiss, James held her close to him as her hands grabbed at his short, dark hair and his arms wrapped tighter around her. His hands supporting her though she was slightly unsteady, James continued to kiss her almost urgently and she responded with equal passion. Grasping the collar of his tan leather jacket, Glynda didn't stop kissing him as her back pressed against her desk and her legs began to part beneath him. Pressing against her, James gently squeezed her shoulders to help release the tension he knew she carried there and she wrapped her arms around him tightly before beginning to slide off his jacket though they stopped when a sudden voice spoke from behind them and heels clicked into the room.

"Hello, Glynda," The former Schnee said with a smirk as she entered the room and she and James split apart suddenly and he protectively wrapped his arms around her waist and the sadist retained her smirk. "Oh, and General Ironwood is here too."

"Fallon," Glynda replied bitterly, gently prying James off of her and taking her crop from her boot and into her hand.

"Oh Glynda," She said, looking at the woman and smiling. "Believe me, no one calls me that anymore."

"Oh I know," Glynda said, narrowing her eyes. "But I don't give a damn."

Cinder laughed as she walked towards her so that they were eye to eye though Glynda was still significantly taller than her. "Where is the Relic?"

"Why would I tell you?" Glynda hissed, tightening her grip on her crop. "Well?"

"Because you want to live, don't you?" Cinder asked, leaning in slightly before smirking as she moved away from her. "If I can have the Relic, then I'll let you live."

"No you won't," Glynda said, able to feel the woman's anger. "You'll kill me either way."

"Aren't you perceptive?" Cinder rolled her eyes while James pulled out his revolver and pointed it at her. "Oh, are you going to pull the trigger on that, General Ironwood?"

"If you force me too," James told her, glancing at his scroll and sending a message to Port and Oobleck quickly. "You're not going to touch a hair on her head."

"You're just as protective as Emmett, aren't you?" Cinder laughed before sighing and shaking her head in disappointment. "Not only of your children, but of your wife -"

"You're nothing more than a sadistic bitch," James growled, his revolver still pointed at her. "You had every opportunity to stop and try to be better but you chose to continue to ruthlessly pursue power -"

"Power that's rightfully mine!" Cinder screeched. "I've been denied powers that were rightfully mine for years - since Emmett was fifteen and Jacques inherited the company from my idiot father instead of me! I was denied training with my powers as a sorceress by my abusive mother because she thought that I'd become the most dangerous sorceress in history -"

"Which you did," James pointed out bitterly. "You became exactly what that woman said, and not because you wanted to become that but because it gave you power! Because it allows you to pursue -"

"I am powerful!" Cinder declared. "I am feared, but that doesn't mean I'm dangerous! And I've never killed unless I needed to, unless I didn't have a choice."

"Bullshit!" Glynda shouted, her eyes sparking as her maiden powers began to activate and Cinder stepped back and closed her eyes to do the same while the huntress continued to shout at her. "You kill for power and because you want nothing more than for humanity to crumble at your feet! You turned yourself into a monster for power!"

"Oh, like you haven't!" Cinder shouted back with her half of that same power sparking around her own eyes. "Because, in order for you to become the Fall Maiden for Ozpin's sake, you have to kill me! A life is a life, no matter what the reason!"

"I'm not happy about this," Glynda told her with a glare and her voice angry. "But I'm saving the lives of however many others you'll kill if you become the Fall Maiden for Salem!"

"Shut up!" Cinder screamed, summoning a bow and arrow and shooting the arrow at the forty year old huntress.

Using her semblance, Glynda deflected the arrow into the wall while James fired a shot at Cinder who flipped out of the way. Summoning a ball of fire in her left hand and throwing it at Cinder, Glynda manipulated it towards the sorceress with her crop. The former Schnee, though taken by surprise, barely shifted out of the way and froze the fire with a spell. Glaring at the huntress, Cinder summoned an obsidian sword and began to run at her with it in hand though the younger woman caught the blade and dissipated it, grabbing Cinder's wrist and flipping her over the desk before using her semblance to draw some of her refined ice Dust into her hand from the vial she had on the shelf. Pouring a little into it and concentrating with her maiden powers, Glynda summoned an sword of ice in her hand. Leaping over the desk as the woman got up, she attempted to stab her but the former Schnee cartwheeled out of the way and the sword shattered against the window. Turning out of the way as Cinder threw raw dust crystals at her, Glynda stared for a moment before taking a deep breath and steadying her crop in her hand.

Using her semblance to throw Cinder against the wall, the former Schnee cried out in pain while her orange aura rippled over body. Struggling as she pushed herself up, Cinder levitated herself and charged at Glynda who used her aura to shield herself as the woman continued to attempt to kill her. Knocking the sorceress back with a powerful, concentrated aura blast, Glynda restrained herself from using her semblance as she knew that she was going to deplete her aura if she wasn't careful. The former Schnee stood up once again with her aura starting to flicker as she summoned a glyph under Glynda who back flipped twice to avoid the fiery blast resulting from it. Standing by the elevator with his revolver in hand and pointing it at Cinder as she continued to fight Glynda, James tried to steady himself to properly aim at the woman to help Glynda though he was afraid that he would miss and that the bullet would go into her instead. Sighing in relief as the elevator doors were forced open and Port and Oobleck dashed into the room, James looked back to the fight as his wife manipulated the Dust crystals that Cinder had tossed at her to alter their course and turn on the sorceress instead.

"My god!" Oobleck exclaimed in horror. "Cinder -"

Taking a sip from his thermos and igniting the tip while Port tossed his blunderbuss axe in the air once, Oobleck began to run towards the sorceress and Glynda though the huntress began to shout as she noticed them. "Get back you two -"

"She's -" Port started though he began to step back as Glynda sent him and Port a sharp glare before turning back to her opponent.

"You think they'll be able to save you?" Cinder asked her, smirking as she walked towards her and tilted the huntress's head back with a finger while she gritted her teeth and tried to steele herself for what she knew she had to do. "They'll only die if you let them try! And what would that do then? If you lost two of your friends? Another friend of yours, gone just like Emmeline Ciel. Or what if I killed him," Cinder said, pointing at James as noticed Glynda clenching her fists after reattaching her riding crop to her boot. Seeing what the woman was attempting to do with the huntress's eyes flaring with her sparks around them, Cinder roughly pushed the woman to the ground and stepped a foot down on top of her with a sadistic smile. "What if I killed James? What would that do to you then?"

"They're not going to save me," Glynda hissed, concentrating as she focused her powers into the palms of her hands to summon another sword. "And you're not going to have your way."

"I have the Spring Maiden," Cinder gloated, laughing. "One of Raven's supposedly loyal followers of all people, but still. And I have others on my side. Arthur Watts, for example -"

"Watts works for Salem?" James demanded, firing a shot at her though she stopped the bullet by freezing it. "How long?"

"Longer than I have been," Cinder told him with a self satisfied smirk. "But I also have others, such as Emerald and Mercury -"

"Who are children you tricked into following you," Glynda said, her eyes still sparking despite being closed as she continued to attempt to summon without an aid. "You're a -"

"They're not here, though," Cinder said, rolling her eyes at the choice she had made before they had left Mistral. "They're still in Mistral because some of them didn't want to come and I decided that I can't risk my Spring Maiden. So a few of them are working with the White Fang and, believe me, the other academies will meet their fate - I assure you."

Summoning another bow and arrow, Cinder poised herself to shoot the huntress clean through as the General continued to fire at her though she managed to deflect each of his shots with aura blasts in varying degrees of strength. Noticing her aura flickering, Cinder steadied her hands as she pulled back on the bow's string though Glynda was fast enough to force herself to her feet after some struggle and finally summoned a long, sharp sword of ice. Using her semblance with her free hand, Glynda pushed the former Schnee against the wall and restrained her there as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to steady herself in spite of what she knew she was about to do. Running at the restrained sorceress who was struggling to break free with her aura still flickering even more dimly from the effort, Glynda threw the summoned sword of ice into the woman's chest and her eyes went wide in fear as she realized what had happened.

The rest of the powers of the Fall Maiden transferring into her, the sparks around Glynda's eyes only shifted to full strength as she began to shake. Watching the woman collapse limply to the ground as the moonlight continued to pour into the office, Glynda bit her lip as she looked at her with wide eyes. Looking away quickly, she deactivated her maiden powers and adjusted her glasses with her hands shaking before she looked out the window at the shattered moon and found a sinking feeling rising in her that made her feel as if she was going to be sick. Trying to force herself to be steady as James put his revolver away and Port and Oobleck tried to understand what was going on, Glynda closed her eyes though when she opened them and forced herself to look back at Cinder's body, she collapsed to her knees and vomited into the rubbish bin beside her desk.

Rushing to her side, James began to rub her back in an attempt to comfort her though he knew that she was repulsed with herself and what she had done though they both knew why she had done it. Several minutes passed and, by the time she looked up and had stopped vomiting, Port and Oobleck removed Cinder's body from the room while James hadn't left her side and was staring at her in deep concern. Helping her to her feet though she was somewhat unsteady, James held her securely in his arms and continued to rub her back while she clutched his jacket and leaned heavily into him, burying her face in his chest. Sighing as he scooped her up into his arms, James gently carried her out of the room and out to his ship. Helping her sit down, he ran his fingers through his hair before speaking as gently as possible.

"Glynda, are you -"

"Mistral..." She said, her voice weak. "We need to head to Mistral."

James hesitated but nodded as he sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "I know."

"Emmett and Rose are there," She reminded him. "So are the girls, so are the others, and -"

"It's okay, you don't have to justify it," James told her before using his scroll to give the order to head for the Republic Of Mistral's capital city as well as informing Port and Oobleck of what they were doing. "You should rest."

"I know," Glynda whispered, wrapping herself around him. "But I..."

"I wish you did have to have done what you did either," James told her, massaging her arm. "I know that it wasn't something you wanted to do but...but if you hadn't taken the powers then who would have? Ivy? Caitlin? Cas?"

"I shouldn't be...I should be able to deal with this, I shouldn't feel...I suppose guilty about this but that doesn't change the fact that I killed someone," Glynda sighed heavily, struggling with her emotions because her logic was countering them. "I...I knew what I had to do, I knew why and yet..."

"It's okay," James promised her and she looked at him with wide eyes. "Glyns, it's okay for you to be unsure, for you to be -"

"I knew that I would have to do this!" She snapped as they felt the ship take off and begin to head towards Mistral. "I knew -"

"But you're human," James countered and she sighed as he stood up. "And you're an empathic person. I know that it repulses you what you did, and I know that it will haunt you but I'm still going to be here for you. You did what you had to, and an incredibly evil woman is gone."

"She wasn't always evil though!" Glynda exclaimed, collapsing backwards into the bed. "I remember what she was before and she was troubled, scarred, and a little power hungry but she wasn't evil! What she did overwrote whatever good she ever did in her life but that doesn't mean that -"

"Glyns, calm down, I know," James said gently. "That's why Emmett could never bring himself to actually kill her though he had had so many chances to. Look, I know this is stressful but I think that if you hadn't killed her in part because of her having the other half of the powers of the Fall Maiden that you wouldn't be like this. I think you would probably still be bothered that you had to kill someone, but I also think that you wouldn't feel like you had done so for power."

"But I did," She protested weakly as a spike headache began to rise in her. "I..."

"Glynda," James said, kneeling on the cool floor beside her. "We can talk about this later but for now...for now just try and relax. You're alive, you're fine, I'm fine...I'm right here next to you, and..." Taking her hand in his, he sighed as he kissed her forehead. "Glynda Catherine Goodwitch, I love you no matter what. It's going to be okay. We're one step closer to defeating Salem and then maybe, just maybe, we can settle into some sort of relative peace."

"James Ironwood -" Glynda began though he cut her off with a soft kiss to her lips.

"I love you," He promised. "I love you, I love our children, and I'm going to continue to love and protect the four of you no matter what."

"I love you too..." Glynda said, looking at him for a moment before kissing him again. "I love you so much..."

"I'm right here," James murmured, squeezing her hand. "And I'm not leaving."

Glynda smiled weakly. "Good."


	68. You're Pushing Me Out, And I Pull You In

_**June 17th  
Menagerie  
10:54 PM**_

Leaning against the railing of one of the balconies in her family's manor, Blake stared at the sky as Allen came out and wrapped an arm around her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Blake said, looking at him before sighing. "Something wrong, Allen?"

"No," He said though he began to laugh as he heard Sun's voice from inside.

"Hey, Blake! Allen! You ready to go?"

"Be right there!" Blake shouted back as she noticed a note on the balcony's railing and read it with Allen doing the same over her shoulder.

 _B ~_

 _Things going too far._

 _Not sure what to do._

 _Find a quiet spot,_

 _I'll find you._

 _Come alone. Please._

 _~ I_

"Fuck her," Allen said as Blake shoved the note in her coat and Sun came out onto the balcony himself.

"We going recruiting or what?" The monkey faunus asked. "We've got the entire nocturnal section to hit up!"

Noticing her concern, Allen sighed. "I have a better idea."

"No," Blake said looking at him seriously before turning to Sun. "I'll meet you there. I need to take care of something first."

Hearing the leaves rustle behind her, Blake jumped down from the balcony and towards a darkened alleyway while Allen and Sun shared a look. Deciding to go after her, the two of the stealthily followed her as she began to look around with a hand on Gambol Shroud. Knowing that Sun and Allen were behind her even though she hadn't particularly wanted them to follow, Blake sighed and steadied herself as she continued to walk along. Up on one of the rooftops, Sun watched while Allen hid in the shadows and continued to follow Blake in the opposite direction, worry for her growing with every step she took towards the edge of the alley. Feeling an odd bubble of emotion rising in him while he watched, Allen swallowed nervously and placed a hand to his sword and allowed his anger towards Ilia take over his emotions rather than whatever he was feeling towards Blake though he drew in and listened to the conversation, watching from where he was hidden in the corner.

"Ilia?" Blake whispered, looking around and she heard the woman reply as she walked out of the shadows with her hands up and her camouflage fading.

"I'm here."

Blake sighed. "Ilia, I know you're scared, but you don't have to be. My family and I, we can keep you safe."

"I'm sorry," Ilia told her softly and Blake stared at her in confusion.

"You can make it up to me by helping us stop Corsac and Fennec."

"No," Ilia said as her tone began to grow hostile. "I'm sorry."

Her hand curling into a fist, Allen felt a jolt of fear strike through him as he tried to focus his semblance on Ilia to force her emotions to change though he found himself struggling with her strength even as ominous footsteps sounded out. As Blake looked up, she saw another faunus woman flying at her and landing harshly on her back which caused her to fall to the ground. Continuing to attempt to alter their emotions, Allen felt himself starting to succeed as Ilia began to back away with confliction, picking up Gambol Shroud from the ground to which it had fallen. Staring at it for a moment, Allen forced himself to make her feel remorseful and she tossed the weapon aside though it was an effort that was in vain because other members of the White Fang entered the scene as Blake began to protest. Attempting to stand up, she found herself entrapped in spider silk as the young spider faunus pulled back on Blake with her hand. Forcing himself to not continue to attempt as he saw his aura rippling over him, Allen took a deep breath as he observed.

"I've got her," The spider faunus said and the bat faunus that had tackled Blake nodded as he replied.

"Well done, Sister Trifa. And to you, Ilia."

Taking her whip in hand from Yuma, Ilia looked to Blake with hesitation while the cat faunus spoke. "Ilia? What are you doing?"

"I tried to warn you, Blake," Ilia told her, genuine regret starting to rise in her voice. "I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me you're sorry!" Blake snapped.

"But I am," Ilia said, choking back tears. "I am sorry it has to be this way, but you and your family are holding the faunus back!"

"Because we're trying to protect people?" Blake questioned in shock. "In what world do you live in where attacking the innocent is the right thing to do?"

"The same one as you!" Ilia shouted, thinking angrily of Cat Ironwood-Goodwitch as she pointed her weapon towards her former friend. "There's no such thing as innocent! There's no right thing to do! Only what's best for us! There's the humans that still hate the faunus, and there's the others who stand by and let the hate happen! But you know what snuffs out hate? Fear. I don't like hurting people...but I'll tell you this. It's gotten us results."

"Yeah," Blake said spitefully. "Look where it's gotten you."

Ilia's eyes widened for a moment before she shrugged off what Blake had said. "We all have to make sacrifices for the greater good, no matter how much it hurts."

"And you think killing me is really for the greater good?" Blake retorted.

"No, but getting rid of your family is," Ilia told her as her former friend's eyes grew wide in fear.

"You wouldn't! You can't! I won't let you!"

"I know," Ilia said with a heavy sigh. "That's why you're being sent to Mistral. To Adam."

"Ilia, please!" Blake protested as she tried to remove the webs from her and she found herself almost on the verge of tears while Allen continued to restrain himself. "You don't have to do this! This isn't you!"

"Yes! It! Is!" Ilia shouted while Blake looked at her in confusion and the chameleon faunus eyes and spots shifted to pink. "But I guess back then you were just too busy falling for Adam to notice! I was always jealous of the way you looked at him! I turned to Cat and used her as my succubus though I eventually developed real feelings for her! But you were the one I cared about more, and even more so now with her and her engagement to Casey Ciel. But with you and Adam...I wanted you to look at me that way...but we can't always get what we want!"

"Fuck you!" Allen shouted, walking into the alleyway. "You never did anything to my sister except for hurt her! She hates the way she was when she was, she thinks of herself as weak and the rest of us disagree because she survived! She was strong enough to get through and all you did was take from her! You're a -" Catching Trifa's spider silk around his finger and slicing it away with his sword, Allen shook his head. "She's strong but you...you aren't. You're nothing more than a -"

"Let's go, traitor," Trifa said as she and the others tugged Blake up though she didn't move and looked towards where she and Allen could both see Sun.

"Now!" Blake shouted and Trifia let out a grunt of confusion until Sun jumped down from the building he had been climbing on.

Knocking down the other faunus by Trifia who quickly drew her knife, Sun quickly engaged her in battle with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in their staff form though Allen pushed him out of the way. Drawing his sword, Allen kicked Trifia in the stomach and she slid back, leaving some of her silk in her wake. Running towards him, Allen grabbed her knife with his left hand and ripped it away from her. Some of her skin breaking and blood drawing, Trifia hissed in anger as she attempted to tackle him but Allen tossed her knife to Sun who quickly caught it. Using the knife, Sun completely freed Blake from Trifia's binds and Allen cartwheeled out of the way. Suddenly grabbing Trifia's shoulders, Blake sent a right hook to the centre of the spider faunus's face and the woman fell to the ground unconscious while Blake looked back to her allies.

"You two...thanks for the backup."

"With pleasure," Allen said, bumping his fists together before smirking at her and something in that smirk caused her to, after placing Gambol Shroud to her back once again, gently kiss him. "Woah."

"I think Kali was right," Sun said, laughing. "Anyways, thanks for the invitation. That was surprisingly enjoyable. So, are you okay?"

"No," Blake replied honestly, looking between both of her friends before sighing. "You heard Ilia, my family is in danger. Call the police and let's go!"

"Right!" Sun declared as the three of them dashed out of the alleyway and towards the Belladonna's home.

"Come on," Blake said in worry as she looked at her scroll. "Mom, pick up!"

* * *

 ** _ **June 18th  
Anima  
9:38 PM**_**

Vernal flicked another stick away casually. "Any word on Cinder?"

"No," Watts replied with a glare. "Any word from your mistress?"

"Of course not," Vernal snapped, wondering to herself how long she'd be able to keep up the charade. "Though I can imagine that -"

"Shut up," Watts hissed as an Atlesian ship came into view. "I recognize those ships. That's Atlesian Military -"

"The hell would anyone in the Atlas Military being doing in Mistral?" Vernal demanded though she had an idea. "No, really, tell me -"

"It's landing in the city," Mercury said, motioning them to creep closer. "Let's see who it is."

Emerald perked up at that last and slid off her headphones with a hopeful look on her face that bit Mercury in the arse. "Cinder!"

"We don't know that for sure," Watts told her condescendingly. "After all, it could be Elizabeth Morell."

"What would a woman like her want to do with Mistral unless it was political? She wouldn't do subterfuge for that," Vernal snapped at them and Emerald and Mercury both took a step back in case she decided to use her 'maiden powers'. "The woman is spoiled beyond belief, apart from the things Cinder did to her, of course."

"How do you know about that?" Mercury demanded, thinking about how satisfying it would be to fight her again. "You squabble in the wilderness with your love affair with Raven -"

"I am not in any form of a relationship with Raven other than being a loyal member of her tribe," Vernal replied venomously. "And I thought that -"

"Shush," Watts said as they crept up towards the city's edge and watched as, to their shock, General Ironwood and Glynda Goodwitch left the ship. "I thought she was supposed to be dead."

"No..." Emerald said, realizing that if Glynda was perfectly fine that there was no way that Cinder was. "No!"

"Emerald," Mercury said, grabbing her by the wrist and shoving one of the aura blocking cuffs onto it to prevent her from using her semblance. "Emerald, I -"

"Cinder...no, she can't be! Glynda's supposed to be dead!" Emerald screamed, sobbing into Mercury as he dragged her off quickly through the woods and Vernal and Watts watched with equal disdain.

Throwing her over his shoulder, Mercury continued to pick up speed as they ran in a singular direction with no intention of stopping until they reached where they had set up camp in one of the abandoned villages of Mistral. Seeing the still lit fires, Mercury brought her into the camp where Neopolitan was waiting, looking up in surprise when the two of them entered. Glaring at them as Mercury set Emerald down and gave her a sharp look, Neo stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms as she refused to move from her spot by the fire, her umbrella by her side and her long, white and pink coat covering her skin tight, chocolate shirt, and black leather pants. Casting her knee high boots aside, Neo continued to glare at them while Mercury finally wrapped an arm tightly around Emerald as she began to cry, horrified by Glynda's survival because she knew that it meant that Cinder had not. Through her sobs, though, she felt her drive to destroy Haven Academy grow if only to honour what Cinder had been working towards.

"Emerald," Mercury began with caution. "What are you thinking about?"

"Why did that woman have to live?" Emerald screeched and Neo covered her ears while still glaring. "I'm not in this for Salem! I'm in this for Cinder because I owe her everything, including my life! I was a truant orphan before she took me in and -"

"I agree, it sucks," Mercury said, bothered more so that Watts and Neo would now be in charge. "It also makes me want Torchwick back."

Hearing Roman's name, Neo picked up her umbrella and beat Mercury with it a few times, causing Emerald to giggle in spite of her tears of sorrow. "Neo..."

The ice creamed themed woman smirked and causually set her umbrella to her side while Mercury rubbed his arm and spoke to Emerald. "Are you going to be okay or do you -"

"No, no, no," Emerald whimpered, curling into herself. "She's going to be so angry when she realizes Cinder's dead. I can't...I can't -"

"It's going to be alright, it's not your fault," Mercury told her, embracing her again. "And I think we can all take comfort in the fact that we're going to still bring about Haven's fall. After all, we still have the White Fang, and we have Vernal -"

"But without Cinder -" Emerald protested and Mercury pressed a finger to her lips to silence her words.

"Even without Cinder, we can make Haven fall," Mercury said with finality. "Don't you want that?"

"Of course!" Emerald exclaimed, shocked that he had even considered that she didn't. "I just -"

"I get it, Cinder meant a lot to you," Mercury sighed as he shook his head. "She saved you from the streets, she saved me from abuse, she helped Neo who I still am torn between thinking of as cute or creepy -"

Neo smacked Mercury on the back of the head before kicking his back and causing him to fall to the ground as Emerald helped him up.

"Neo!" Emerald said in shock, steadying Mercury who groaned though he was uninjured. "The hell -"

"What is going on here?" Vernal demanded as she came into the temporary camp with Watts following her. "I thought I told all of you that if you want my help you need to behave like adults and not children."

Neo turned towards and crossed her arms though she didn't say anything. Emerald, in contrast, glared. "Do you even care that Cinder's -"

"It doesn't really affect me," Vernal told her, mimicking her glare perfectly. "After all, I'm not one of you."

"But you are in our trust," Watts commented slyly and she snapped her fingers as a threat that she knew was empty though they did not. "Nevermind."

"To get that Relic for Salem, you need me," Vernal reminded them. "And I am not going to stay if you all can't pull yourselves together. So, how are we going to attack Haven Academy?"

"The same way we were going to," Mercury said. "Minus Cinder, of course. We're going to plant a trap, and we're going to take advantage of it. Besides, we're all powerful. And we can still kill Qrow and, maybe, we can avenge Cinder."

"I...I..." Emerald began, squeezing his hand tightly. "I want her back! I can believe that that huntress killed her!"

"That huntress is a killer, remember?" Mercury said, rubbing her arm. "That huntress has blood on her hands for gaining power. I promise that we'll still take our allies to Haven and kill her. It's not murder if it's justified."

"I know that," Emerald sniffed. "Cinder never murdered or hurt anyone. She always had a justification."

"Exactly," Mercury said with a smile. "And we'll take back what is ours, and Salem will bring about their fall."

"I hope so," Emerald said with determination beginning to rise in her. "And we can take out Hope Schnee too."

"Hope Schnee is a major threat, or at least will be when she learns to fight," Mercury agreed, though Watts scoffed.

"Hope Schnee is a four year old, she can't do anything."

"But she's Emmett Schnee's daughter!" Emerald reminded him. "I don't know how we'll kill her...maybe we can have Raven do it?"

"Lady Branwen hasn't been seen since she disappeared," Vernal informed them, crossing her arms. "And I know that she would never kill a child...and keep in mind that she fancies Emmett Schnee. She won't do anything to hurt him."

"Oh that's ridiculous," Emerald said, rolling her eyes. "There are so many stories about her cunning, her power. She can do anything that -"

"Lady Branwen will not kill a child," Vernal stated firmly. "And I will not permit it. I will protect the...child."

"There's no reason -" Emerald began though Vernal held up a finger menacingly.

"Out of the question, do not test me."

"But she's -"

"Shut up, Emerald!" Vernal snapped. "Hope Ciel-Schnee will live, and that's final."

Emerald crossed her arms and looked away. "Fine."

"And don't you dare try anything," Vernal warned her. "Or I will make sure that Lady Branwen will bring consequences."

* * *

 ** _ **June 19th  
Mistral  
7:37 PM**_**

"I swear to Oum," Elizabeth began as she walked into the room to the surprise of everyone, looking at her scroll. "If Ozpin is still being cryptic, then I'm going to -"

Looking up, Elizabeth froze when she realized that they were all staring at her and she clenched her fists when she saw Raven though Tai wrapped an arm around her, Violet ran towards Hope who shrieked, and the Atlesian President sent Tai's ex wife a glare that she returned. Sighing, Glynda adjusted her glasses and James shared a look with Rose while the PM of Vacuo rolled her eyes when she saw the look on Elizabeth's face. Qrow laughed, Oscar closed his eyes to let Ozpin take over, Emmett protectively wrapped an arm around Raven on instinct, and Yang glared at her biological mother like Elizabeth. At the same time, Ivy forced herself to not start biting her nails and placed a hand on her wife's shoulder while Caitlin and Cas tried to take in the scene. Nora was restraining herself from laughing, Pyrrha glanced to Jaune who took her hand in his, Ren crossed his arms, Weiss attempted to find a clear side to take in the row that they all knew was impending, and Ruby buried her face in her cape awkwardly before peeking out from it as Ozpin spoke.

"President Morell," Ozpin said as calmly and respectfully as he could muster. "This is quite unexpected but nonetheless welcome. I believe this means that all of the members of our group besides Leo and Emmeline are in the room."

"Make one comment about my mother and I'll end you," Cas growled and Caitlin gently rested her head on her fiance's shoulder. "I won't have a problem with it -"

"Casey," Emmett said sharply though he was bothered as well. "Calm down, there's no need to commit a murder."

"Yes, especially of our fearless, saint like leader," Elizabeth commented dryly. "I think it goes without saying that Ozpin's been keeping things from us."

An uneasy silence passed before Qrow spoke. "Liz, everyone has their secrets."

"Yes, and it seems that some of us more so than others," Elizabeth retorted, her glare at the thirteen year old Ozpin. "So, Oz, when were you going to tell us what could happen to Ruby if Salem were to get her hands on her?"

Ozpin stared before shaking his head. "Madame President, I can assure you that Ruby is no weapon -"

"You're a liar and a hypocrite," Elizabeth snapped, her voice shaking. "Because I personally looked into some of the...legends about silver eyed warriors and I had a few people on the council come forward with information about Salem -"

"Who on the council knows about any of this?" Emmett asked, genuinely surprised. "I thought that it was just you."

"Turns out Kiara had it figured out ten years ago," Elizabeth told him, rolling her eyes. "Of all people, she was the last one I had expected though I suppose it explains some of her oddly personal hatred of your sister. But that's beyond the point. She handed over some of her...personal research into Salem and her history to me and it turns out that Ruby's not the first silver eyed warrior that Ozpin's taken advantage of and I'll be damned before I assume she's the last."

"Elizabeth, I have had to make some difficult decisions in the past -" Ozpin began though the woman only glared.

"Her mother, for instance?" Elizabeth suggested and the room was silenced once again before Qrow spoke.

"That's going too far, Liz. I don't care that you're the fucking President of the UK! Don't you dare -"

"You used Summer Rose?" Raven screamed, staring at Ozpin who sighed. "You let Fallon Schnee kill her?"

"I did not 'let Fallon Schnee kill her'," Ozpin said though everyone was glaring at him. "I sent her and Qrow out on an investigative mission, one that was intended to -"

"What's wrong with you?" Caitlin demanded, standing up in her artificial 5'6'' and adjusting her strappy heels. "No, really, tell me. Tell us. How is that you can take people's lives for your purposes and still be able to live with yourself? What is your plan anyway? Are we going to ambush Salem to death? Are we going to...are we...there is no defeating Salem, is there?"

Raven nodded and gave Caitlin a grateful look. "Tell us the truth, Oz. Has there ever been a chance or are we all just pawns in this asinine game of yours -"

"Shut up Raven!" Elizabeth shouted and Raven clenched her fists. "Even if you're right, no wants to hear you say it -"

"So if it was anyone else you would be fine?" Raven countered and Elizabeth took in a sharp breath while Tai pulled her closer. "You're nothing more than a jealous -"

"Mom!" Yang exclaimed, crossing her arms as she moved towards her mother. "Stop it! It's not as if you don't keep secrets from us either, or is there something you have to tell us?"

Raven shook and looked away from her daughter as Emmett gave her a light squeeze and looked at her sympathetically. "That's for my own protection."

"Might I ask what you're referring to, Raven?" Ozpin asked and she sighed. "Raven, do you have the Spring Maiden as Qrow says you do?"

Raven didn't respond but, in her rage, Yang did. "Fuck that, she is the Spring Maiden."

"You're the Spring Maiden?" Qrow growled, and his sister intentionally activated her maiden powers to make a point.

"Yes, I am!" Raven shouted, her eyes sparking. "And -"

"How?" Tai asked her, confused more than anything else. "And how long have you -"

"About thirteen years," Raven told him and he stared at her while she glared at Ozpin. "And I learnt about that time the same thing that Caitlin has figured out: There is no beating Salem!"

"You're afraid of her!" Elizabeth snapped and Raven turned to face her. "You only act powerful, don't you? You're just a weak little child, aren't you?"

"I am not weak!" Raven roared, her eyes still sparking. "I have survived because I am strong enough to, because I -"

"You're such a hypocrite, maybe you're even worse than Ozpin is," Tai said though he sighed when he realized how harsh that was. "Raven, what happened to you? You weren't like this -"

"You don't know me, not anymore," Raven said, taking Emmett's hand tightly in hers. "And I know you don't care about me anymore either."

Tai hesitated before sharing a look with his eldest daughter. "You were the one who left us."

"I didn't -" Raven protested though Tai shook his head.

"For everything you've done, for everything you are...you still hurt our family and I've moved on. I have Lizzie, and Violet. Besides, it seems like -"

"Shut up, Tai," Raven said, her maiden powers fizzling off. "You don't understand anything about me."

"Yeah, no one does," Yang told her with a tinge of regret. "Because you don't let us."

"I...I..." Raven began before closing her eyes for a moment and wrapping her arms tightly around Emmett. "That's not true."

"Rae, it's alright," Emmett whispered, stroking her hair. "I know who you are. You're complicated, but when you let people in, when you love people, you're kind, sensitive, understanding, defensive, loving, and willing to trust."

"I love you Emmett..." Raven said quietly, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're my Schnee, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," Emmett said, drawing her closer. "It's alright Rae, I'm here and I...I...I love you."

"Emmett..." Raven sighed and forced herself not to cry. "I love you too..."

"Is something bothering you, Glynda?" Ozpin asked and she hesitated, not meeting his gaze. "You've been a little on edge."

"Mommy?" Caitlin looked at her in concern before embracing her mother tightly. "You're okay, right?"

"I'm fine, goosie, I'm fine," Glynda told her though she wasn't quite sure. "Please don't worry about me."

"She's always worried," Cas said and Caitlin crossed her arms. "It's not a bad thing, it's just that you're stressed out by something or feeling passionate about something more often than you aren't. That's part of why I love you."

"Caity," Glynda said, noticing the ring on her daughter's finger. "I'm happy for you, really. I know it's been rough for you but -"

Irrationally, and with tears in her eyes, Caitlin looked to Cas as her partner began to move towards her. "Cassie -"

"What's wrong, other than Ozpin being an arse?" Cas asked and Ozpin sighed. "Caity, you can tell me anything."

"I'm scared and I need you to promise something," Caitlin admitted almost inaudibly and Cas gently cupped her cheek. "I know it's irrational, but -"

"You've been hurt by your previous loves, even manipulated and abused," Cas said and Caitlin nodded weakly. "Caity, you can say anything to me and I won't be angry, especially if I can understand."

"Please don't be in love with someone else," Caitlin said as tears rose. "Please don't have someone else waiting for you."

"Oh Caity..." Cas said, gently kissing her. "I never will, okay? No one except you."

Glynda tensed as Rose glanced at her and the Prime Minister Of Vacuo raised an eyebrow that caused the huntress to speak. "Cinder's dead."

"Yes!" Rose exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Oh my god, Rose," Tai said, staring at her in shock. "I know that the woman was evil and I know that we'd -"

"Ding dong, the witch is dead, the wicked witch is dead!" Rose said, and everyone turned to look at her before she regained her composure. "Okay, what? Cinder -"

"Please don't make me feel any worse," Glynda said weakly, burying her face in her hands as James rubbed her back. "Please."

"Does that mean that -" Ivy began, her eyes wide and Glynda nodded.

"Yes, I'm the Fall Maiden," She told her and Ozpin looked from her to Raven before beginning.

"Then we have three of the four maidens," Ozpin said. "We have you, Raven, and Willow...which means that -"

"I never said I was going to be helping you as a maiden," Raven reminded him. "I came back to the group for one reason and that was for Emmett's sake which does not include me being a pawn against her in a fight that we can't win!"

"You're wrong," Ruby told her with conviction and Qrow smiled at his daughter. "We've done things that people would say are impossible and yet -"

"You sound just like your mother," Raven said, sounding almost regretful. "If Summer had just listened to me then she would still be here -"

"Shut up, Raven!" Qrow shouted, standing up and glaring at his sister. "How can you stand here and say things like that when people like Summer and I would die to protect other people and fight against Salem? How can you stand here and say things like that when all you do is run away -"

"Who do you think you are?" Raven demanded. "Lecturing me when you did the exact same thing and came to me after Summer died?"

Qrow stared at her in shock. "How dare you bring that up? You don't -"

Raven narrowed her eyes as Emmett tightened his arms around her. "I'm still right. And you all heard me -"

"We can defeat Salem!" Qrow argued, crossing his arms. "But not if we're so divided!"

"There is no defeating Salem!" Raven repeated angrily. "I'm not the only one who thinks so in this room!"

"Of course you're not!" Caitlin exclaimed, leaning heavily into Cas. "Because millenia wouldn't have passed with her still in power if that were true! No one is strong enough to defeat her, not even -"

"And what do you know about strength?" Qrow challenged and she scowled at him. "After all, I'm sure you had a very cozy existence back in Atlas -"

"Qrow!" James said, anger rising in him. "You don't know anything about my family or the things -"

"I know more about strength than you think," Caitlin hissed, fighting back tears. "Because if I didn't, I would have died a long time ago."

"What?" Rose said, raising an eyebrow. "Wait, are you referring to -"

"I spent over a year waking up every day and wanting nothing more than to die," Caitlin said, her conviction growing as she spoke and tears began to fall while she walked towards Qrow. "I attempted to kill myself once, I struggled with the desire to die at my hand and I fought the desire to harm myself because I had to. No one in this world is going to save you, you have to save yourself. I still have days when I fight that and those urges and, even when they're intrusive because of pain, every time I fight back and every time I stare death in the face. I have done so more times than I can remember, and every time I have been able to spit in that face and continue on because I am strong enough to!"

"You sound just as cynical as Raven," Qrow commented and Glynda and James both glared at him. "And -"

"Do you not hear her?" Glynda snapped and he looked at her in surprise. "She was stronger than that! She struggled, but she survived! She isn't being cynical, she's being honest and -"

"It sounds like she would rather survive than try and defeat Salem," Qrow countered and Glynda began to shake in anger. "Just saying."

"She's my daughter!" Glynda shouted, standing up and pulling her eldest into her. "And a part of me is starting to agree with her!"

"The feeling is mutual," Emmett said quietly and they all stared at him in surprise. "So what if my sister is gone? So what if three of the maidens are against her? Tell me, Oz, how many people have died for you and this cause?"

"More than should have," Ozpin admitted and he sighed. "And I don't fault any of you in feeling that way because in many ways Caitlin and Raven are correct. It shouldn't be this way but I can't change the way things are."

"But is it possible to defeat Salem or not?" Caitlin demanded, clinging to her mother as she had as a small child. "Well?"

Ozpin hung his head before responding. "I am not sure. I would like to believe so and I have toiled relentlessly for years but that doesn't mean that I do not feel discouraged by the amount of setbacks I have faced. I also know that...that I have not only sacrificed people's lives but I have also hurt those that I love. Especially...especially..." Looking to Rose who forced herself to meet his gaze though she looked ready to cry, Ozpin finished. "Especially Rose. I am sorry for everything that I have caused, but I do believe that we have to fight her."

"We can win," Ruby said, looking to her father who nodded. "It's not as if Salem's power is unlimited. If we fight together, we can succeed."

"Ruby," Elizabeth began gently, looking to her adoptive step daughter. "You know that if this goes to hell that you could die, right?"

The girl bit her lip but nodded. "That doesn't mean we shouldn't fight."

"Are we all staying?" Ozpin asked, and, slowly, everyone eventually nodded or murmured in assent. "Alright then. Let us discuss are plans to defend Haven Academy."

Qrow chortled as he took a sip from his flask. "What I want to hear is how Glynda killed a psychotic bitch."

The forty year old huntress scowled. "You can shut up now."

"You wish I would," Qrow replied with a causal smirk. "You wish."


	69. We Fell In Love And Then We Fell Again

_**June 20th  
Mistral  
9:37 AM**_

Slowly waking up with a groan, the first thing Emmett noticed was his blurry vision, followed by the feeling of Raven shifting with her head on his chest. Surprise washed over him and he carefully reached for his glasses to avoid waking her as he realized that he had let her sleep with him the night before though he also knew that they hadn't had sex. Sighing, Emmett gently treaded his fingers through her hair and carefully removed the feather ornament from her hair and pulled her closer to him while she murmured incoherently in her sleep. Closing his eyes for a brief moment before adjusting his glasses, Emmett found his thoughts wandering as he looked at her for a moment before gently kissing her forehead and caressing her cheek.

 _"Emmett?" Raven slowly opened the door to his room and hesitated before closing it behind her. "Can we talk?"_

 _"Yeah," Emmett said, closing his book and setting it aside. "Something wrong?"_

 _"I'm not sure," Raven admitted and he looked at her in concern as she twisted a finger around her hair, then letting it flow freely. "I just..."_

 _"You're worried about Yang?" Emmett suggested and she nodded. "I know that she's angry with you...but at the same time I think she might be more angry with herself than with you."_

 _"It's not just that," Raven admitted quietly. "Tai...he and I had a row that ended in him telling me that I...that I'm weak and that all I do is hurt everyone else around me for my sake."_

 _"Come here," Emmett said and she did, leaning into him as he wrapped an arm around her. "Rae, I know that's not true. You're not perfect...and you've made mistakes but...but that doesn't mean that what Tai said is fair, let alone true."_

 _"You really don't think that I'm weak?" Raven asked and he nodded before kissing her. "I...I...you -"_

 _"Rae, you're not weak," Emmett told her with a sigh. "Look, I know that you've hurt people before but...but I know that -"_

 _"I don't take pleasure in hurting people, but that doesn't mean that I can...that I can give up on what I fight for!" Raven rested her head on his shoulder as he began to play with her hair. "I fight because I have to! I left because I had people to lead, because I -"_

 _"I know," Emmett said and she forced herself not to cry. "I know. Okay? Look, Rae, I love you and -"_

 _"I love you too," Raven said as she curled into him tighter. "Emmett, I'm not going to hurt you...I promise."_

 _"I trust you," Emmett sighed as his psychic instincts continued to prove that she was telling him the truth. "Rae...you know about my psychic abilities, right?"_

 _"I thought that was a long standing joke in the Atlesian media," Raven commented before shaking her head. "But I figured out on my own that you're a psychic - both of your daughters are, anyways."_

 _"It doesn't bother you?" Emmett asked and she rolled her eyes. "Rae, seriously -"_

 _"Emmett, I know that most people don't like the idea of psychics but it doesn't bother me that you're one, just like it doesn't bother me that the Ironwood twins are psychics, and just like it doesn't bother me that Cas and Hope are psychics," Raven smiled and quickly kissed him again. "Hope is so sweet...and so is Cas though she can be a bit..."_

 _"A bit much?" Emmett laughed as he gave her a squeeze. "Rae, she's always been that way. The amount of times that she's...gone out of her way to be dramatic are...well I'm starting to lose track. I'm glad you're okay with me being a psychic, though."_

 _"Emmett," Raven began hesitantly. "Does your...fear of being a psychic have anything to do with your mother?"_

 _"The fact that she was abusive or the fact that she herself was a psychic?" Emmett asked before sighing. "I guess it's both. The latter bothers me a little less, but it has more to do with the way she used her powers to justify the former. Not that it particularly affected me...directly, anyways, because she committed suicide when I was two. I don't remember her but my father hated talking about her. Outright refused to half the time and the other half he was more negative towards her than he wasn't."_

 _"That couldn't have been a great environment to grow up in," Raven bit her lip before going on. "And it probably didn't help that your father died when you were a teenager."_

 _"I had everything as a kid," Emmett admitted. "And I was a dick, which had a lot to do with how entitled I became. I was the subject of the media from pretty much the day I was born though when Jacques and Willow married that shifted away from me. Which, after years of constant attention, led me to act out to get that attention back. So that's where things like totaling Jacques's car with golf clubs and all of the sex came from. For the record, I only agreed to the sex - I was never the initiator."_

 _"You're not the kind of person who could do that, you'd be too awkward," Raven said with a smirk. "Especially considering that you were fifteen to nineteen."_

 _"Yeah, like I said, I was terrible," Emmett laughed a little as he brought her closer. "I didn't start trying to...to have a romantic relationship with anyone until I was nineteen and, believe me, those did not end well. I was a little jealous of Glynda and James, too - something that was even more true when they got married and the twins were born. I guess I never really had a healthy romantic relationship before...before -"_

 _"Emmeline," Raven said and he nodded after slight hesitation. "Emmett, I know how much she means to you and I don't want to try and take her place -"_

 _"You're not, I love you and I...I'm so sorry Rae...it's just that I...I'm too emotional for my own good," Emmett said though she shook her head. "Rae, I am too sensitive, I move too quickly, I get too attached, and I don't know how to let go. I am so sorry if that causes you any pain, I -"_

 _"Emmett, shut up," Raven said and he looked at her in surprise. "There's nothing wrong with the fact that you're sensitive!"_

 _"But I -" Emmett began and Raven lightly pressed a finger to his lips._

 _"No," She said with finality. "Don't think like that. It's not healthy, and -"_

 _"Rae, I love you," Emmett said, holding her tightly. "And I shouldn't put you through pain because I still miss my wife."_

 _"Emmett, no one is going to be able to take her place," Raven said, pulling herself as close to him as possible. "But I love you too and I'll -"_

 _"I want us to be happy," Emmett said and she gently kissed his cheek. "I love you and -"_

Pulling himself out of his thoughts as he felt her shift again, Emmett smiled when he saw her red eyes slowly opening. Blinking in confusion for a moment, Raven tried to steady herself before she wrapped her arms around him nuzzled his neck while he stroked her hair. Sighing, Raven shifted to look at him with her eyes wide and he smiled as he slowly kissed her - something which she returned with equal passion. Her fingers trailing into his white waves which were now past his shoulders, Raven pulled herself closer to him until she was laying on top of him and that was when she stopped, concerned that he might not be ready for that, and laid in his arms for several minutes before she spoke.

"Emmett," She began quietly. "Am I -"

"No, you're fine," Emmett murmured. "It's perfectly fine, I actually like having you here with me."

"I can't believe we fell asleep together," Raven said and he sighed.

"Me either...but that doesn't mean I don't want you here."

"I'm glad," Raven whispered, looking at him with wide eyes. "I -"

"Daddy!" Hope shrieked through the door, pounding on it. "I need -"

Groaning as he pushed himself up, Emmett responded. "Give me a minute, Hope!"

"I'm bleeding!" The four year old shrieked and Emmett half ran to the door as Raven quickly pulled herself off of him.

Throwing open the door, Emmett forced himself not to scream when he saw that Hope's hand was bleeding though even worse was the fact that she was in tears. Picking her up and sitting her down on the nightstand, Emmett tore through his bag, cursing, until he found rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, and a bandage. Trying not to scare her, Emmett motioned for her to hold out her hand while the blood continued to pool. Closing his eyes for a moment, Emmett steadied himself as he cleaned the cut as gently as possible though the four year old's eyes continued to tear up from the sting. Carefully, Emmett wrapped the cut up before hugging her tightly while she continued to cry.

"Shh...Hope, it's okay," Emmett told her and the four year old sniffed through tears. "It's okay now. Just...what happened?"

"Cassie was practicing and I wanted to," Hope told him and he felt himself growing sick at what he was imagining she would say next. "So I pick up your sword and -"

"Hope, I told you I would start teaching you to fight like Cassie when you were older," Emmett reminded her and she stared. "But you need to develop and unlock your aura first - then we can develop your semblance."

"My glyphs!" Hope exclaimed in excitement and Raven crossed her arms and smiled.

"Exactly," Emmett agreed, looking back to Raven for a minute. "So, can you go back to Cassie and Caity?"

"Caity's asleep," Hope informed him, giggling. "Her hair's messy and she's all over the place."

"Go wake her up," Emmett told her with a smirk. "And if she gets mad at you, blame me."

"Okay!" Hope nodded furiously and white curls flew in every direction as Emmett set her back down on the ground. Stopping for a moment before dashing out of the room, Hope ran over towards Raven and wrapped herself around her leg, startling her though she rolled her eyes and ruffled the girl's hair.

"Hope!" Raven said, prying her off of her. "What are you doing?"

"You love daddy, that's what Cassie says," Hope told her and Raven smiled. "So I love you too."

"Aww...Hope," Raven said, bending down to the girl's height and booping her nose. "You're so cute."

"Thanks!" The four year old grinned as she embraced the woman before she left the room to go wake up Caitlin.

Closing the door behind her, Emmett smiled as he looked to Raven. "At least she likes you."

"You know I care about her, Cas and Caitlin, too," Raven sighed as she wrapped her arms around him. "I wish Yang understood that I -"

"She's starting to come around," Emmett reminded her and Raven didn't respond. "I know she's still a little hostile, but it'll be alright."

"She's my daughter!" Raven exclaimed with tears starting to form. "She's my only child and -"

"Raven -" Emmett began and she continued to go on.

"I love Yang, but the main reason I wish I hadn't focused so heavily on the tribe is because just getting to know my daughter makes me want to have another child -"

"Raven," Emmett said, cupping her face in his hands. "Rae, she's fine and she doesn't hate you. Honestly, I think she's just in shock more than anything else."

"No doubt Qrow has something to do with that," Raven snapped. "And -"

"Qrow is, for all of his other issues, the most optimistic when it comes to us being able to win against Salem," Emmett said gently. "Which I don't understand, because it's not realistic, but I know what it's like to be in denial."

"I know that you do," Raven said, tears starting to weigh down her eyelashes. "But I...I'm sorry, Emmett, I shouldn't be -"

"You can tell me anything," Emmett told her and a slight shock ran through him as he realized it had been years since he had last told a partner that; After Emmeline had died he had struggled but tried nonetheless to move on after two years though that ended in nothing more or less than a few nights where people had gotten him drunk enough to sleep with them. "Rae, you can tell me anything that's on your mind, and I'll listen."

"Later," Raven replied quietly, shifting to kiss him. "I love you."

Emmett smiled. "I love you too, Rae."

* * *

 ** _ **June 21st  
Mistral  
7:45 PM**_**

"Cas…" Caitlin moaned as she laid down on the couch. "I'm sleepy..."

"I know, Caity," Cas said, sitting down next to her while Jaune wrapped an arm around Pyrrha, catching her by surprise. "Can you stay awake for another hour or two or do you want me to help you to our room and cuddle you damn near death?"

"Cas!" Caitlin exclaimed weakly, slightly scandalized though Jaune started laughing and Pyrrha giggled behind her hand. "I -"

"What are you doing to my sister?" Ivy asked, coming into the room on Yang's back while her wife squeezed one of her hands. "Casey Emmeline Ciel-Schnee, if you are having sex with her on the couch -"

"God no!" Cas said, drawing her fiance close. "She's just tired, okay? You've all sort of overstimulated her and -"

"And I can speak for myself, Cas," Caitlin said tiredly. "But you're right, I am feeling overstimulated."

"Don't worry," Ivy said, climbing down from her wife's back and onto a side table. "Yang and I won't disclose the best sex positions for you two to try -"

"Shut up!" Caitlin screeched, turning pink. "I don't need to hear this!"

"Oh come on," Yang said, rolling her eyes. "It's not as if you and Cas haven't had sex before."

"Ugh," Caitlin buried her head in a pillow and Cas glared at Ivy and Yang as she slowly began to rub her fiance's back. "I hate everything."

"Shh...it's fine...it's fine," Cas whispered comfortingly before turning to Jaune, Pyrrha, Ivy, and Yang. "So, what happened to Ren and Nora?"

"Oh, nothing," Pyrrha said, twisting her red hair together in her hands. "Apart from Nora bouncing around on Magnhild before half tackling him."

"Oh my god!" Ivy started laughing and all but fell into Yang who developed a devious smirk.

"Ives, you know what this means?"

"What?" Ivy asked, leaning into her wife as if she was her lifeline.

Yang raised her eyebrows and winked. "I think Nora may have finally broken him."

"Yang..." Jaune grimaced and shook his head. "That's disgusting."

"Right," Yang said, rolling her eyes. "You and Pyrrha are prudes, I forgot."

"Yang!" Jaune snapped, tightening his arm around Pyrrha. "That's -"

"I'm teasing," Yang assured him and he sighed. "Promise."

"Cassie..." Hope shrieked, running into the room and tackling her sister who screamed in surprise. "I caught you!"

"Yeah, you did," Cas agreed, bumping her forehead lightly against her sister's. "How's my baby sister?"

"Raven's with daddy," Hope told her and Cas sighed when she saw Yang tense at the mention of her mother. "She was happy and she had her arms wrapped around him."

"Well, Raven loves daddy," Cas reminded her with a smile, having finally accepted, after much pushing from Caitlin, that Emmett was in fact in love with Raven. "And he loves her."

"What about mommy?" Hope asked, her brown eyes wide and Cas fought back tears at how much her sister's personality seemed to resemble their mother. "Cassie?"

"Mommy's gone and she's not coming back," Cas admitted weakly, tears starting to fall and Caitlin looked up, adjusted her glasses which had been pressed against her face, and wrapped herself around her fiance. "That's why you don't know mommy."

"What happened?" Hope stared, waiting for a response while a pit rose in Cas's stomach.

"She died," Cas told her through tears and Hope blinked, starting to cry though she didn't quite understand. "You can...ask daddy about it. I don't want to talk about what...what... what happened to mommy."

"Daddy doesn't either," Hope reminded her simply, confused by her sister's behaviour. "Is Raven -"

"Raven's daddy's partner," Cas said, trying to explain it in a way that would make sense to and not scare the four year old. "Which means that they both love each other."

Hope's confusion stayed. "But doesn't daddy loves mommy?"

"Of course he does," Cas promised her, knowing it was true. "But now that mommy's gone he's found Raven who he loves too."

Satisfied enough with that answer though still slightly confused, Hope shrugged. "I like Raven."

"So do I," Caitlin agreed quietly and Cas sighed. "She's complicated...but she's not a bad person, for the most part, and we understand each other."

"I have to agree with that," Cas said, gently kissing her partner. "Anyways, Hope, do you want one of us to do your hair?"

Hope looked up at her sister in excitement. "Can Yang do my hair? She does Ives!"

"Sure, why not," Yang smiled as Hope came over towards her and sat down cross legged on the ground. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Something fancy!" Hope told her. "Like -"

"Okay," Yang said, glaring at Cas though it was mostly teasing. "You know, I think that she has the same expensive taste that you and Emmett do."

"I'm sorry that I'm wealthy," Cas replied with a smirk, crossing her arms while Caitlin laughed, closing her eyes as she laid her head down in her fiance's lap. "Actually, I'm not."

"It's a bitch," Yang muttered to Ivy who bit her lip. "Lien, I mean. Sometimes I think Cas is just a rich girl who's gone too far, not that it matters since she can rely on Emmett's money."

"Don't be so hard on her," Ivy told her with a sigh while Cas played with Caitlin's hair. "It's not as if her life's been easy."

"Do you think that I'm being too hard on my mother?" Yang asked her, her voice little more than a whisper. "Ivy?"

Ivy hesitated before she nodded. "Raven's trying, no one can fault her for that. She's made mistakes, but others have made worse and I know that she loves you. Do you know how many times she's told me that? Because every time she has I've been able to feel that she was telling the truth. She wants you to be happy...but she also wants to be happy herself."

Yang sighed as she tied off the last bits of Hope's hair. "I...I'm going to try and talk to her later, okay?"

Ivy nodded. "Okay."

"Ruby!" Weiss shrieked, startled by the silver eyed girl's sudden embrace. "Hey, you know that I hate being surprised!"

"But it's me," Ruby said with wide eyes and Pyrrha laughed.

"Ruby, let her go."

"You're making it hard to breathe," Weiss squeaked out and Ruby relinquished her hold. "Thank you."

"No problem," Ruby said, taking her hand. "Not at all."

* * *

 ** _ **June 22nd  
Mistral  
6:32 PM**_**

"Rose, are you sure you're not -" Elizabeth began though the Prime Minister Of Vacuo raised a finger to silence her.

"No, I am not overreacting though I thank you for the concern. Leo is not on our side -"

"Oh come on," Qrow said, rolling his eyes and drinking the questionable liquid from his flask. "I think it'd be pretty obvious if Leo wasn't on our side."

"Did you hear a damn word Raven said?" Rose demanded. "Well?"

"Yeah, I did," Qrow said irritably, glaring at his sister. "And I think she's just trying to divide us."

"The hell would I -" Raven began though Qrow cut her off.

"I don't know, maybe something to do with the tribe? It wouldn't be a surprise, anyways."

"Look, I don't trust Leo," Elizabeth said, forcing herself to not start yet another row with Raven."But I also don't think that that is cause enough immediately start questioning him. He's an ally, and I don't think that -"

"Look, you can play with diplomacy all day and night," Rose told her and Elizabeth examined her nails to avoid looking at her. "But I think that you're just finding something to disagree with Raven on."

"That's not - " Elizabeth began though she knew it was true and so did the others. "Okay, so fine. Raven, I don't like you, I don't trust you -"

"I don't care," Raven said, sounding almost bored. "Get over yourself."

"I...I...I..." Elizabeth stuttered, unsure of how to respond. "Bitch."

"That's the best insult you can come up with?" Raven asked her, starting to laugh. "I guess you really are -"

"Raven!" Tai snapped, pulling Elizabeth into him. "Stop it!"

"Why?" Raven asked though she rolled her eyes and leaned against the counter. "Look, I am not the only person who thinks that there's something off about Leo. This has been deliberated on for years, and I know that, at the very least, Emmett, Glynda, and James agree with me -"

"You know that Emmett's sister killed for power too, don't you?" Elizabeth asked, intentionally trying to anger her for the sake of making a point. "That was why we had to transfer the remainder of Amber's powers into Glynda -"

"Yes, and do tell me how forcible aura transfer is more ethical than what I did?" Raven countered, crossing her arms. "She never was going to survive and what I did was -"

"Wrong," Elizabeth said before she could say anything else. "It was wrong."

Raven narrowed her gaze. "Yes, and that's coming from the woman who was involved with Cinder Fall and her plans for fifteen years -"

"That's not fair!" Elizabeth shouted. "I was coerced, I was -"

"I've read the court transcripts, you don't need to tell me," Raven told her irritably. "And all I'm saying is that no matter what situation you were in that you gave in and -"

"And you wouldn't?" Elizabeth challenged. "You wouldn't cave if death was held over your head like candy and you were being tortured, beaten, and -"

"Of course I wouldn't cave!" Raven snapped. "I wouldn't have risked getting into a situation like that in the first place and -"

"All you do is run away, isn't it?" Elizabeth said, shaking as she clenched her fists and Raven looked away. "When are you going to leave Emmett? Because I know that he doesn't need more pain in his life."

"That is going too far!" Raven screamed, fighting against her powers as the Spring Maiden. "I am not -"

"Rae, please calm down," Emmett said, noticing the sparks around her eyes. "Rae -"

"I am stronger than you'll ever be," Raven shouted, ignoring Emmett and Elizabeth flinched against her will and Tai tightened his arms around her. "Not only that, but I'm more powerful -"

"Rae!" Emmett said, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at him. "Calm down, please, you're going to -"

Shaking as she looked to Elizabeth before looking back to Emmett, Raven closed her eyes and forced her maiden powers to deactivate. "I..."

"I guess all we can hope for is that you'll use those powers for good," Elizabeth muttered darkly as she walked out of the room, followed by Tai. "Like Glynda."

A tense moment in which silence held followed. Looking to Emmett, Raven bit her lip as he brushed a tear away from her eyes and lightly pressed his lips against hers. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Emmett tried to not let himself worry about her although he knew that that was a futile task. Seeing her lash out was bad enough, but it was worse because he knew she was hurt by what Elizabeth had said as much as he was. Though he knew Elizabeth enough to know that she meant well, he didn't like how she spoke to Raven at all and he knew that it was stressful for Raven even though she wouldn't admit it. Gently treading his fingers through her hair, Emmett tried to soothe her, his psychic abilities amplifying her upset.

"Emmett, I'm not going to leave you..." Raven murmured, her worry and sincerity being amplified to him as well. "I -"

"I know," Emmett whispered, still holding her. "I know that you won't."

"Ignore Liz," Rose told her, rolling her eyes as she glanced at her scroll. "I know that she's just jealous of you and, to be honest, she's concerned for Emmett. Over the years, they've become fairly close friends."

"So," Glynda said, her crop in hand. "What are we going to do with Leo?"

"Nothing," Qrow stated firmly. "If Oz trusts him, then we all should."

"Ozpin's been wrong about things before," Emmett said with slight bitterness, recalling how the man had refused to take heed when he had warned him about his sister attacking Beacon. "And he doesn't listen to reason when it counts the most -"

"Oh, come on," Qrow groaned as he sipped from his flask. "Are you really still going on about the -"

"I warned him about the Fall," Emmett reminded him. "I warned him about Fal's taking of Amber's power but did he listen to me? No, of course he didn't! Instead he passed it off as being a quick route to revenge against her -"

"Which it could have been," Qrow argued though he was doubtful of Emmett's ability to hurt another person regardless of the things they'd done. "Because, even as you say it yourself, you're vicious."

"I can be," Emmett admitted. "I can vicious and cruel but I -"

"See, you are vengeful," Qrow said, looking at Emmett critically. "I guess that maybe you are a good fit for my sister, with such similar personalities."

"Qrow!" Angrily, Rose slapped him with a glare. "You're such an asshole -"

"How am I an asshole?" Qrow questioned and Glynda crossed her arms, leaning into James. "No, seriously, how am I -"

"You can't be serious," She snapped and Qrow rolled his eyes. "You act as if you -"

"I don't care what you're going to say, Glynda," Qrow said and she glared as he continued to drink. "And I'm not afraid of you even if you are the Fall Maiden."

"Quit drinking," Glynda told him though he shrugged. "No, really, you -"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sighing, Qrow pulled himself up onto the counter. "Look, I know that you all have...psychic abilities and whatever, but that doesn't mean that you're infallible. Leo's a nervous wreck most of the time and he's spacy...but that doesn't make him a bad person. Yeah, he confuses me sometimes but Emmeline did too and -"

"Qrow Branwen!" Glynda snapped, restraining her powers as the Fall Maiden and James looked at her in concern. "You don't understand -"

"What don't I understand?" Qrow asked her and Emmett gritted his teeth before replying.

"Emmy wasn't confusing, she was complicated and she had a difficult life," Emmett told him angrily while Raven kept herself tightly around him. "She -"

"Had extreme mood swings, could be highly empowered or could be tearing herself down for things out of her control," Qrow reminded him and he looked to Raven who steadied him. "That made your marriage difficult at times, didn't it -"

"Emmy was bipolar," Emmett informed him, his voice low. "And she struggled with it since she started studying as a huntress around seventeen, maybe a little before then. During her manic stages, which typically lasted months, she was perfectly empowered but, during her depressive stages, which typically lasted weeks so not most of the time, she tore herself down and her drive diminished. When she was depressive, she cancelled meetings with the council and avoided people - even me and Cas and Hope. It was stressful, it was hard, but that didn't mean that I don't...didn't… love her and did everything I could to help her whether she was depressive or manic. So don't you even dare -"

"I didn't know, I'm sorry," Qrow said, putting up his hands. "Okay? I'm sorry."

Emmett didn't respond and neither did the others until Oscar walked hesitantly into the room, his cane in hand, and looked to Rose who stared at him nervously. "Ozpin wants to talk to you."

"What?" Rose sighed before nodding. "Fine."

His eyes glowing as Ozpin took over, he spoke. "Roz, we can't avoid talking forever."

"Then talk," Rose told him, far more confident than she felt. "Well?"

"Maybe alone?" Ozpin suggested and Rose bit her lip as she fought back tears. "And not because I don't trust Glynda, James, Emmett, or Qrow, but because this is a personal matter."

"Notice how he doesn't trust me," Raven muttered to Emmett who sighed and pulled her into him tightly as they walked out of the room and Glynda and James did as well.

Noticing the tension that she had continuously been displaying the last few days, James wrapped an arm around her and drew her close to him as they walked into their room and she shut the door behind them with her foot. Sighing heavily as she pulled her platinum blonde hair out of its tight bun and set her hair ties aside and let the waves flow freely, Glynda bit her lip and closed her eyes while James gently massaged her tense shoulders and, slowly, she turned around and he slowly began to unpin her cape and set it aside before hesitantly kissing her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer to her though she drew away and he gently held her in his arms.

"Glynda..." James murmured, his fingers starting to tread through her hair. "Princess, are you still anxious because of your powers?"

"I...I...yes," She admitted, forcing herself to look at him. "James, I...do you think it was a mistake for me to take on the powers?"

"No, of course not," He assured her, kissing her again. "Of course not. I...I was terrified when it was transferred into you but...but when you were alright I -"

"I just...I know that we're fighting against her but I...I..." Struggling with her thoughts, Glynda summoned a fireball into her hand and manipulated it with her finger though she quickly dissipated it. "Am I -"

"No, you're not evil," James said and she sighed. "I know that you're not."

"I'm not saying that I am," Glynda told him though she sighed when she he flinched at how harsh that was. "James, I love you, and I -"

"I love you too," He swore, bringing her into a deep, passionate kiss. "Glynda, I -"

"I'm not just worried about that," She said quietly. "I'm worried about Allen too."

"So am I," Shaking his fingers through his hair, James gently pushed up her glasses that were slightly askew. "It's not as if Menagerie is known for being exactly pro-Atlas or pro-Humans. I think most of the people there just want to be alone and the last thing they want is humans coming in, and Allen is our son and, not only that, is training to be a huntsman himself."

"Not that we were ever particularly popular there," Glynda commented dryly. "And if Ilia's still there, I can imagine the things that she thinks of our family."

"I wonder if she heard about the engagement..." James sighed before shaking his head. "I still can't believe what that girl did to her."

"Caity still blames herself," Glynda admitted softly and James stared at her in shock. "She was crying about it the other night and Cas comforted her. The two of them...they really are good for each other."

"I'm happy for them too," James agreed with a smile. "I am looking forward to the wedding when we get back to Atlas."

"Hopefully it won't be as eventful as Ivy and Yang's," Glynda said with a smirk. "Or will someone knife hand Allen again in Cas's place? Hope, maybe?"

"Or Emmett and Raven?" James suggested and she laughed. "It'll be him, Ivy, and Yang making terrible jokes in revenge for the comments about divorce that Caitlin kept making during their wedding and I can see Raven blindfolding him or gagging him. After all, Emmett threatened to chloroform him."

"That was a bit extreme," Glynda said though she was laughing at the memory. "Although it wasn't necessarily surprising. After all, we're talking about Emmett Schnee."

"Didn't he ask you to have sex with him shortly after we were placed on a team together?" He asked and she nodded. "That's what I thought, considering that I only knew of him by what the media reported about him and based on your reaction."

"Well, you guessed right," Glynda told him, smirking still. "At least he took the hint."

"I might have helped with that," James admitted and she stared at him in shock. "Look, I felt attracted to you since we started as partners but I didn't realize that I was in love with you until -"

"Until we were at the end of our second year," Glynda finished, leaning into him. "When you told me so and I kissed you -"

"Like this?" James said, returning her smirk as he suddenly pressed his lips against hers and his hands rested lightly on her waist as she returned it with fervour.

"I love you," Glynda said, smiling as she pulled him closer.

"I love you too," James promised her, kissing her again lightly. "I love you too."

* * *

 _ **June 23rd  
Menagerie  
4:23 PM**_

"She really did attempt to have me sent to Mistral, but, mom -" Blake protested once more though Kali shut down her protests for not the first time.

"Nothing happened here," Kali told her. "The only reason I didn't answer my scroll was because it was dead and I couldn't find it."

"But the table was flipped over when I came in!" Blake reminded her and Kali groaned as she sat down. "Mom, you've got to understand that -"

"I flipped that table over because I was looking for something for your father," Kali told her and Blake's tension still didn't cease. "Blake, it's fine."

"I'm not so sure," Blake said as Allen came into the room with a glass of wine and continued to sip it slowly. "Allen, the hell -"

"Oh, don't be hard on him over it," Kali said, waving her hand dismissively. "I told him to have a glass of wine, don't worry."

"Mom!" Blake exclaimed in shock. "What the -"

"Come here, sit down with us Allen," Kali told him and he smiled and joined them. "So, Allen, are you at all worried about the White Fang raiding our house?"

"A little," Allen admitted. "But not particularly, since I have a feeling you, Ghira, and your guards could take them fairly easily. I'm just angry with Ilia."

Kali sighed and set down her tea cup before looking to both of them. "I know that you have a difficult relationship with her, but she's not all bad...she's just made bad choices."

"She hurt my sister -" Allen began though Kali cut across him.

"Yes, she has, and I know that that must have put much stress on your family. Still..." Kali hesitated before going on. "But, at the same time, that doesn't make her unredeemable and I'm proud of Blake for trying to help her."

"I don't want her to become like Adam," Blake said and Allen nodded as he continued to sip his wine. "I want her to see that we can't just hurt people to get what we want. That...that's not going to push the faunus forward. It's only going to hold us back because it is going to only indict us further - especially in the UK."

"Hey, it's not as if the UK's been anti progressive," Allen said and Kali studied him as he spoke. "I mean, Atlas has one of the most -"

"I know how the kingdom handles its bureaucracy," Blake said and Allen sighed. "I don't need to hear it again. Also, isn't Jacques Schnee -"

"Jacques's trial is still going on," Allen told her and Kali started laughing. "What? It's true -"

"I know it is, it's just...it's just I can't believe how long some legal proceedings can go on in the United Kingdom Of Atlas," Forcing herself to gain control, Kali sighed. "Okay, okay. Sorry about that."

"Look, we're not perfect," Allen said, putting his hands up as if in defeat. "I know we've made mistakes, and I know that we continue to do so but that doesn't mean that...that doesn't mean that we're not moving forward, that we're not trying to fix our mistakes. Every major kingdom is guilty of similar things and I think we can all agree that we all have a long way to go and that's not just limited to the humans."

"Oh my god!" Kali exclaimed excitedly, clasping her hands together. "You really should go into politics - Sun and Blake were right!"

"Please stop," Allen said, turning slightly pink and burying his face in his hands. "I...I'd grow intolerable if I gained any power."

"Don't be ridiculous, you'd be fine," Blake said, taking his hand in hers. "Okay, and -"

"What's going on in here?" Sun asked, hanging from one of the rafters by his tail and Kali laughed even harder. "What?"

"Sun, what are you doing up there?" Blake asked him and he smirked as he dropped down from the ceiling. "Sun?"

"Well..." Sun grimaced as he rubbed his neck and stared at Allen who flinched nervously. "Uh, Ilia's waiting outside and she's being restrained by guards. Says she's going to fight if they don't let her speak to Allen."

"The fuck is wrong with her?" Allen demanded, standing up with fists clenched. "Ugh, I'll go deal with this."

"Allen -" Blake protested though he only sighed and attached his sword to his belt.

"It's going to be fine, Blake," Allen said, embracing her before starting to leave. "It's going to be fine. I can handle a crazy bitch, it's not like I haven't before."

"Allen, if you get yourself hurt -" Blake began though he shook his head.

"Don't worry, Blake, I'll be fine."

Sighing, Blake looked up at him and suddenly kissed him before letting him go. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Allen said as he smiled and left the room. "Don't be -"

"Oh, Ironwood, I'm so glad you're here," One of the guards said, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him towards the outside where Ilia was waiting. "She's been threatening violence -"

"And they weren't empty threats," Ilia growled, glaring at Allen who scowled back. "Now, go away and let me talk with him."

"Absolutely not," The guards all said simultaneously. "No."

"Let her have her way," Allen told them and she narrowed her eyes at him as the guards left. "So, what do you want?"

"Oh, I've got a few things I just want to tell you," Ilia said, using her whip to wrap around his wrists and restrain him as she pushed him against the wall. "For starters, I still love Cat and always will."

"Well that's too bad," Allen said, struggling to break free. "Because she's in love with Casey Ciel-Schnee, not you."

"I don't care," Ilia said, her eyes and spots turning a bright pink. "I love her and...and...and I will do everything in my power to ensure that she remains aware of that - even after she marries Casey."

"You wouldn't dare," Allen said though she only laughed.

"I'm not going to hurt her, I never was. I just want to make sure that she knows that I love her in a way that no one else will."

"Do you mean that you'll torment her for eternity?" Allen asked and Ilia flinched at the thought. "She wants nothing to do with you, believe me."

"That's ridiculous, why would she -" Ilia began though Allen cut across her.

"Because you hurt her, you put her in and remind her of the worst point in her life," Allen told her and she looked away with tears in her eyes. "So, tell me, what does that mean to you?"

"I...I...I...couldn't have plunged her into her...her depression..." Ilia said, shaking her head. "No, no -"

"She was depressed for two years, suicidal for six months, and had eating disorders during the majority of that time," Allen informed her and Ilia sighed, feeling slightly guilty though Allen, in lacking in psychic abilities, couldn't feel it. "Mommy blames you too."

"Ugh, you all are rich kids, aren't you?" Ilia snapped, letting anger overtake her instead of anything else. "You call your parents mommy and daddy, you all dress nicely, and -"

"Shut up!" Allen said irritably. "Just shut up! Please leave me and my family alone!"

"Ugh, you're ridiculous," Ilia said, drawing away. "We'll see about all of this. And maybe, just maybe, I can convince her to not marry Cas and marry me instead. We're perfect for each other."

"She'll never do that," Allen said with a haughty grin. "Sorry, but she's stronger now. She's stronger than you are, and she's stronger than you'll ever be."

* * *

 _ **June 24th  
Haven Academy; Headmaster's Office  
12:38 PM**_

"Leo…" Raven hissed, leaning towards the man while her hands tightly gripped his desk. "I don't care what you think, I am not weak, I'm not stupid, and I'm -"

"You're playing a dangerous game, going back to Ozpin and his group full force," Leo said with a sigh. "I hate working for her, but it...it's keeping me alive."

"Oh cut the bullshite," Raven said, glaring. "You might have made a choice that's going to keep you alive but I don't think that you realize that we're both never going to be escape her. None of us can, because there is almost no chance of winning against Salem."

"I know that," Leo looked away and her eyes followed him, still narrow. "But, Raven, you're also risking your life -"

"I am not 'risking my life'," Raven replied shifting herself to force him to look at her. "I am doing what I have to and, in a few weeks, I'm going with Emmett to speak with my tribe to make sure that they haven't lost their spines without me."

"You're more cynical than I initially thought," Leo muttered and she smirked at him. "Not to mention oddly perceptive."

"It's what's kept me alive," Raven told him haughtily though he only sighed again.

"No, I can't imagine that that's the case. Not with her going after you. You must have something she wants."

Raven scoffed, knowing that he had no idea about her decoy or her herself being the Spring Maiden. "Oh fuck off. I'm the leader of a tribe in the middle of nowhere in the Republic Of Mistral while I am also the romantic partner of Emmett Schnee. So, yes, Leo, I must have something that she desires!"

"There's no need to be sarcastic," He replied passively and she glared further. "I am merely asking for information -"

"It would do you some good to stand up for yourself," Raven cut across him sharply and he shrunk back in slight fear. "See, you are a coward."

"I...I..." Leonardo Lionheart spluttered though he found he couldn't get the words out that he was looking for. "Raven, I -"

"Look, I'm not saying that you are irrational," She told him as she leaned forward. "You were presented with a situation, you evaluated the evidence, and you made a choice. That is what any sane person in your position would do but the fact that you keep second guessing yourself proves that you aren't even working hard enough to keep your thoughts in order on a subject! It's almost erratic, and I don't understand how it's -"

"Raven, my life is in danger if I set even a toe out of line," Leo informed her though he knew she didn't need to hear it and her turning away and groaning in irritation was proof enough of that in and of itself. "I can't risk displeasing Salem, and if I do so then -"

"Then you die, and I wouldn't be surprised if she did so personally," Raven said, looking at him angrily as she spoke the last. "After all, you've been her informant since Fallon Schnee was still Fallon Schnee."

"It wasn't long after I started in the cause for my own protection that Cinder became the woman she was," Leo reminded her and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I don't care."

"Raven, the trouble is that, whether you like it or not, you're in just as much danger as I am and that is something you need to keep in mind," Leonardo sighed and shook his head as he looked at her though she refused to meet his gaze. "I've worked very hard to -"

"You don't know even the first thing about hard work," Raven shouted, praying that he wouldn't rile her up enough to activate her powers as the Spring Maiden. "After all, you sit here and bend to the will of whoever has the most power -"

"And you let your romantic feelings for Emmett Schnee alter your perception," Leo countered, something to which she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, seething. "I'm half expecting you to have a child with him, to be honest."

"We've never even had sex, if you must know," Raven informed him angrily. "And whether or not I want to have another child, let alone with him, is irrelevant."

"How?" Leo asked and she made herself look at him without activating her powers. "How is it irrelevant if it affects the way you've been acting, some of the choices you've made?"

"I'm not really a member of Ozpin's group, and I only sought to help Emmett feel more comfortable in doing that," Raven replied snippily. "And you have no business telling anyone what they should and shouldn't be doing."

"You're right," Leo admitted, his voice weak as he buried his head in his hands in shame. "But that doesn't make you guiltless. You're still a hypocrite more than anything else, Raven. You may love your daughter, you may love Emmett, but that doesn't mean that your hypocrisy doesn't count against you."

"Why you little bitch!" Raven snapped, and he didn't look up. "I am not..." Trailing off when she realized what he had said was true, Raven groaned. "I at least have standards. I've worked hard to be where I am and the same cannot be said for you."

"Raven, please go," Leo said, still not looking up. "I can't deal with this."

"Well you have to," Raven told him. "Because that's what life is. 'Things aren't going to get any better, and they're not going to get any worse because that's just the way things are.' - Leonard Church."

"You being well versed shouldn't be a surprise to me," Leo said through his hands. "I just wish I understood why you do what you do."

"I'm a survivor, sure, but I'm merciful," Raven told him, crossing her arms and smirking. "And I have love. I have Emmett, and he means so much to me -"

"Please..." Leo protested again, knowing that his weariness would not fade. "Please just go..."

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Raven haughtily walked out though she turned back at the door. "Tell me, Leo, what are you really gaining from all of this?"

In the end, she got no response.


	70. No, I'm Far From Removed

_**July 5th  
Menagerie  
7:29 PM**_

Sighing as he looked up from what he was writing, Allen began to chew on the end of his pencil as he began to consider what Sun and Blake kept saying about him going into politics. He supposed that he had some qualities that would be useful in politics such as his reason but he wasn't convinced that he was cut out for power, feeling wrong about the idea of seeking out any position of power. Setting the pencil down, Allen looked over to Dakubredo, his sword, and set a few Dust cartridges inside before lifting it up and examining it. The still bright sun shone through the window and reflected off the blade and he glanced at his appearance in the mirror, his dark hair now down to a little past his chin and his blue eyes as clear as ever. Sighing, Allen gathered his hair into a relatively uniform ponytail and, after a moment's hesitation, sliced off about seven or eight centimeters. Deciding that he looked well enough, Allen brushed the hairs off the blade and began to set it back down when he heard a gunshot. Startled, he ran from the room with his sword in hand but he stopped when he ran into the foyer.

Several people, who he presumed were members of the White Fang because of the fact that they were fighting with the Albains, were attacking Ghira who fought back against them. Leaping upwards, he grabbed onto a pillar and then proceeded to jump onto a member of the White Fang that was attacking - his claws out. Another with a spear began to run towards him but was stopped by Ghira who caught the spear and threw her into one of the Albains while the other held his weapon at the ready and it began to glow. Throwing the spear at the man, Ghira's aura shimmered in response to the fireball but the Albain was pinned to the wall with the spear attached to his hood. A white glow began to emit ominously from the other Albain's weapon which summoned a heavy gust of wind that caused Ghira to block it with his arms in front of his face though he was dragged back about a metre. Running towards the Albain against the wall, Allen held his sword against the man's neck while Sun burst into the room and knocked down a woman with an assault rifle before shouting for Blake.

"Hurry!"

Loading Gambol Shroud with a cartridge of ice Dust, Blake jumped down from the roof and Allen, in surprise, let go of his hold on the Albain who took advantage of the situation and kicked the youngest Ironwood-Goodwitch in the stomach - causing him to fall to the ground with his aura rippling over him. Attempting to stab Blake, the Albains found themselves stopped by Blake who took advantage of the situation by applying the Dust to her semblance in order to catch them in it. Sharing a look with Allen, she rushed to his side and helped him up before embracing him tightly. Glancing around, Sun looked to them from where he was standing with Ghira as they moved quickly towards them.

"Dad!" Blake spoke quickly, trying to comprehend the situation as she and Sun had been out trying to get more support. "Where's mom?"

"I'm not sure," Ghira admitted. "I got ambushed right away."

"I was a trap!" Allen growled angrily and Sun nodded.

"This is why they didn't attack that night! They were trying to catch us off guard -"

"The hell -" Allen started though Blake's voice overtook his as she spoke to her father in panic.

"Look, once we take down Corsac and Fennec -"

"No," Ghira said firmly. "Go now."

"But -" Blake protested.

"You keep assuring me your friend isn't a complete waste of space!" Ghira said, gesturing to Sun. "Let's see him prove it."

"We got this, Blake!" Sun told her with a smile though Corsac began to melt his way out of Blake's trap. "I've wanted to sock these creeps since the day we met!"

"You'll have to get in line," Ghira told him before looking back to his daughter. "Blake, go!"

Leaving quickly with Allen on her heel, Blake got out just as the Albains were ready to fight once again and Sun looked to Ghira. "I won't let you down, sir!"

"Shut up," Ghira said as he focused on the fight before him.

"You got it!" Sun exclaimed as he bounded out of the room after Allen and Blake.

Looking to Blake who nodded, Allen followed her into a long corridor where there was loud fighting to the right of them. Running into one of the left offshoots of the corridor, Allen and Blake kicked open the door to one of the rooms where a girl was crouching on the railing of the balcony. Placing her grimm mask on her face, Ilia looked up and noticed Allen and Blake with a heavy sigh, still wanting to spite Cat though not wanting to hurt Blake as an idea for how to handle Allen passed through her head, realizing that that could be an excellent way to anger the eldest Ironwood-Goodwitch. Her hand on the hilt of her weapon, Ilia stared at Allen and Blake as the two took defensive positions and glares were exchanged with weapons in hand.

"Did you come in here to hide?" Blake asked her and Ilia scoffed.

"I told you, I didn't want this."

"But you're still here!" Blake pointed out.

"I don't have a choice!" Ilia snapped.

"Fuck off," Allen told her. "You sound exactly like Fallon Schnee - she claimed she didn't have a choice too."

"I really don't!" Ilia insisted though Blake shook her head.

"Of course you do! Just...stay out of my way."

Walking away with Gambol Shroud on her back, Blake motioned for Allen to follow her though Ilia leapt towards the cat faunus who vanished and reappeared about two meters away and behind her. On the defensive, Blake held Gambol Shroud while Ilia began to swing her whip at her and Allen attempted to jump onto her back to take her down but instead got knocked down and Blake yelled at him to let her handle it. Doing so but still ready to fight if he needed to help her, Allen watched as Blake rolled out of the way of an attack and began to run across the desks and chairs - still evading the whipping. Using her ribbon, Blake drew Ilia towards her and kicked her to the ground as the two of them locked blades and Allen forced himself to not fight.

"Why do you feel like we have to hurt people to get our way?" Blake demanded of her old friend who grunted.

"Because it works!"

"That doesn't make it right -" Blake told her though she dropped her katana when she was hit with an electrical charge and was continuously knocked to the ground while losing both of her weapons in the process and Ilia shouted.

"Stop lecturing me!"

Glancing out and noticing the grimm mask on the floor as the lights went out, Blake ran towards her katana and snuck around the room though she stopped when she saw Ilia tying Allen up with her whip. "Allen!"

Rolling her eyes, Ilia changed targets because it was Blake she was really after and dodged out of each of Blake's shots. "Why couldn't you just leave?"

"Because I run away too much!" Blake told her, shifting her pistol back to its primary form as a katana while taking cover from Ilia and shooting at the shrubbery in one of the upper corners of the room. "Sorry, dad."

Flames engulfing the room, Ilia and Blake began to fight once more until Blake attempted to shoot her with Gambol Shroud though Ilia blocked it with her whip. "Quit taking potshots and fight me like you mean it!"

Dodging a whip as Allen ran out of the room to find Sun for backup, Blake jumped up to balcony. "Ilia -"

"You used to see things the way I did!" Ilia reminded her harshly. "The way Adam did! If no one's going to do anything to stop the humans that attack us, then the only choice we have left is to attack back!"

Blocking more shots from Blake, Ilia temporarily thought she had the upper hand though her whip was frozen and Blake pulled her weapon away from her with her ribbon and leapt down to knock her down and keeping her on the ground. "You're wrong, there's always another choice. Ilia, please, you're a good person but you're making all the wrong decisions!"

"Shut up!" Ilia roared as she tried to get up and Blake hit a nerve.

"Is this really what your parents would've wanted?"

"I don't know what else to do!" Ilia exclaimed, her voice breaking and tears starting to fall. "I don't know what else to do!"

"Blake!" Ghira yelled as he threw Corsac against the wall before getting stabbed and falling towards the ground.

"Dad!"

Taking advantage of the distraction, Ilia kicked her into a chair while Ghira forced Fennec off of him and ripped the dagger out of him, fighting hand to hand with Corsac while the chameleon faunus stared and Fennec yelled at her. "Ilia! What are you doing? Fight!"

Unsheathing another dagger, Fennec ran at Ghira who began to fight both of them as they yelled and Ghira tossed Fennec back to focus on Corsac. As Fennec stood up and moved to attack again, Ghira fired his weapon towards Corsac who was rendered unconscious and Fennec screamed as he attempted to attack Ghira for a third time. Suddenly stopped, Fennec stared in shock as Allen tackled Ilia, catching her off guard, and held his sword to her throat and kept her pinned to the ground while Sun kicked him away from Ghira. At the same time, Blake was glaring at Ilia as she struggled to get up and Sun did as the chieftain of Menagerie said and helped her off of the ground before disarming Ilia to ease Allen's tension though Blake screamed when she saw Allen push Ilia back to the ground as she tried to get up.

"Stop!" Blake told them as tears fell. "Please..."

Using all her strength to push Allen into a nearby balcony, one of the pillars began to crack. Deciding to attack him hand to hand, Ilia ran towards him though Sun stopped it and grabbed Allen by the wrist to drag him away as Ilia ran into the cracking pillar instead. Screaming when she realized the balcony was about to collapse onto her, Ilia thought for the briefest moment that she was going to die though Ghira prevented it and lifted the broken balcony up and she stared at him in awe before running out of the way on his orders though he fell to one knee as he tried to stop the balcony from falling on him. Using his semblance, Sun had to light clones lift up the balcony in aid of Ghira while Blake shifted her katana into the kusarigama form. In the moment, none of them were paying mind to the Albains and Fennec took advantage of that and, with his unconscious brother's dagger in hand, ran towards the balcony that Ghira was still holding up with the light clones but, as a result of Blake pulling her father out from under it with her ribbon, the balcony crushed Fennec and his daggers - killing him. Shortly after, Kali dragged Yuma into the room unconscious and with his hands tied behind his back.

"Holy shit..." Allen muttered to himself. "Just holy shit..."

"Mom!" Blake exclaimed in relief as her mother dropped the unconscious man and embraced her daughter though they stopped when Corsac began to shout darkly as he stood up.

"What have you done? You ruined everything...everything!"

Standing defensively, Blake, Ghira, and Kali shared worried glances while Sun and Allen poised themselves to attack as Corsac, the last living Albain brother, ran forward in pure anger and resentment. To the surprise of all of them, Ilia's whip wrapped around him and, as a result of the lightning Dust, knocked him unconscious. With no danger other than the fire and the unstable balconies and pillars, Ilia fell to her knees and began to cry while they all stared at her and Allen saw the humanity in her for the first time, and even sympathy despite the hard feelings he still carried for her nonetheless. Helping her out with Blake, Allen left Ilia by herself to cry rather than trying to comfort them as he, Blake, and Sun ran towards the front of the manor where a growing group of Menagerie residents watched the smoke rising from their chieftain's home.

"Back!" One of the guards shouted at the crowd. "Everyone, stay back! We've got people inside doing their best -"

"Look!" A faunus in the crowd exclaimed as Ghira walked out of the building with two bodies on his shoulders that he handed to two of his guards while Saber Rodentia ran forward to the scene in horror and saw Kali walking out and Ilia coming from the side.

"Get in there! Search for any stragglers!" Turning to Ghira, Saber sighed. "We came as soon as we got the call. And...Fennec?" Noticing Corsac being pushed to his knees, she started walking over to him and snarkily speaking to him. "Was it worth it?"

Looking down in defeat, Corsac didn't respond while Blake sighed heavily and walked slowly down the steps after looking at Sun, Allen, and Ilia though Ghira began to stop her. "Blake!"

Kali rested a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Let her."

"Humans didn't do this," Blake informed the crowd, pointing to the smoke rising steadily from her home. "We did this, faunus. We did this to ourselves. We are just as capable of hate and violence as the humans, but I don't think any of us would jump at the chance to point that out. So why are we letting Adam do it for us? By doing nothing and staying silent, we let others speak and act in our place, and, if we're not proud of the choices they make, then we have no one to blame but ourselves. This is the message that Adam Taurus will bring to the world if no one stops him...but we can stop him! You have to understand that all of you are looking for simple answers to a very complicated problem...and I can't give that to you. I don't know how to make hate go away, I don't. But I know that this kind of violence is not the solution. I understand that to ask you to leave your homes and protect Haven Academy is asking you to put your lives at risk. But that's what's at stake. So I'm going, and I'll stand by myself if I have to."

"I'll stand with you!" Ilia declared and Blake turned to look at her in surprise while Ilia looked down. "If...if you'd have me."

"Shut up," Allen said, crossing his arms and reminding himself that just because she did one good thing didn't redeem her.

"Allen, I'm sorry -" Ilia said as she tried to steady herself but Allen shook his head.

"No one cares, and I know for sure that Cat won't."

"You're not going anywhere!" Saber Rodentia snarled at her, stopping her though Blake shook her head.

"Let her come."

"Huh?" Saber raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I hate saying this, but I'm with the Atlesian, even if he's human. You're just going to forgive her? After everything she did?"

"I am," Blake affirmed.

Looking to Ghira, Saber rolled her eyes as she let her go and the chameleon faunus walked down the steps to stand next to Blake. "What does she think she's doing?"

"She's learnt a lesson that evaded me until I was much older," Ghira told her with a smile. "That there is strength in forgiveness."

"After what she's done -" Allen protested though Blake cut him off gently.

"Allen."

Relenting, Allen sighed and tried to see Ilia's humanity again though he was struggling and Blake placed a hand on Ilia's shoulder with a smile to her while the majority of the crowd agreed to join the cause and Sun smirked. "Looks like we've got work to do."

* * *

 ** _ **July 13th  
Mistral  
11:33 AM**_**

"Cassie…" Caitlin half laughed and groaned as her partner woke her up and shoved her glasses onto her face before laying herself on top of her. "What are you doing?"

"I thought, maybe, I should wake you up," Cas said with a grin as she tilted her head to look at her. "Before Hope did, anyways."

"She can't kick open the door," Caitlin mumbled though Cas started laughing. "What? She's four, she's not -"

"Cassie!" Hope whined through the door. "Let me in! Daddy says you can't be mean to me! I asked and he said if you don't -"

"I told you so," Cas said, kissing her gently before pulling herself off of her partner and walking towards the door to let her little sister in. "Hey, Hope."

"Cassie!" The four year old squealed as she wrapped herself around her sister as she lifted her up. "Ooo...hi, Caity!"

"Hope, what is it?" Caitlin groaned as she pushed herself up. "I'm tired -"

"How?" The girl asked as she jumped onto her and began to tug at her dark, messy waves.

"Because I am," Caitlin told her, tugging on a white curl and causing Hope to giggle. "I didn't sleep much last night."

"Did Cassie tickle you?" Hope smiled at her innocently and Caitlin closed her eyes. "I don't like tickle wars. I always lose."

"That's because I can get you!" Cas declared, tickling at her sister's neck and the girl began to laugh. "See?"

"Not fair, Cassie!" Hope told her, sticking out her tongue. "Not fair!"

"What's not fair?" Emmett asked, poking his head into the room. "Why is your sister complaining?"

"Because she's ticklish," Cas said and Emmett smirked. "What? It's true -"

"You're mean!" Hope said, glaring at her sister and pouting. "Cassie -"

"You don't think Caity's mean," Cas reminded her, and Hope turned back to Caitlin who moaned and buried her face in a pillow. "Even when she's being moody."

"Caity's not mean," Hope said simply, tightly hugging the eldest Ironwood-Goodwitch. "She's sweet."

"Not when she's angry," Cas whispered and barely moved out of the way of a pillow being thrown at her. "But, Hope, can you let us talk? Just me and her?"

Hope crossed her arms and looked down. "But Cassie -"

"Come on, Hope," Emmett said, motioning her towards her. "We can go shopping."

The four year old immediately perked up. "Really?"

Emmett nodded. "I've always liked it, and, well, I know you do."

"Yay!" Hope exclaimed, jumping off the bed and running towards Emmett who winked at Cas as he closed the door behind them, causing her to groan.

"Why does he always have to know why I want to be alone with you?" Cas grumbled and Caitlin started laughing. "Is it because of the psychicness?"

"Uh, Emmett's your dad," Caitlin pointed out with a shrug. "And, besides, my mom kind of has the same thing."

"Glynda's an empath, of course she does," Cas retorted, curling into her. "Anyway, I was wondering if you had heard about what had happened in Menagerie."

"Allen's alright, isn't he?" Caitlin asked, immediately concerned that her brother was in trouble. "Right?"

"Uh...depends on your definition of 'alright'," Cas said as she shifted and Caitlin stared at her in confusion. "Okay, so I'm pissed about this, one -"

"Did Allen get someone pregnant?" Caitlin suggested with a groan. "Or is he tied up in a forced marriage?"

"Neither, and why do you always jump for the extreme first?" Cas shook her head before continuing. "No, Allen's not in either of those situations. He's just...he, Blake, and Sun agreed to trust Ilia -"

"No!" Caitlin screamed, sitting perfectly upright and wrapping her arms around her partner who began to rub her back. "No, they can't -"

"Baby, I just found out this morning when I checked my mail," Cas told her, trying to soothe her though she knew it was to little use. "Allen sent forward a letter and said that they're all coming to Haven Academy in a few weeks to fight the White Fang but -"

"They can't trust her!" Caitlin continued to scream as her hands shook. "No one should trust her, and much less them -"

"I know, I know, that's why I'm pissed about it," Cas said with a sigh. "But I can't -"

"I...I..." Beginning to cry, Caitlin tightly clutched at her Cas's tank top. "No, I..."

"Shh...shh..." Cas said as she held her tighter. "I'll protect you from her."

"I know -" Caitlin replied weakly as her vision was quickly taken over by a senseless, black haze that she was unused to though the spike headache that also began to consume her as a hazy scene appeared was something she knew indicated a psychic experience.

 _The all too familiar chameleon faunus, wearing a tiara and veil, came into view as the rest of her did inside a small room. The dress she was wearing was white and had a tight bodice embossed with lace and, at her hips, the dress turned into a perfectly full skirt with a long train. Turning around and smiling as she was helped out of the room by a woman about her age, she continued to smile as she entered the main church. The group in the front few rows seemed uncomfortable; Emmett Schnee had his hand tightly entwined in Raven Branwen's and she was watching him in concern as he continued to chew at the inside of his cheek while a girl with white curls and brown eyes who appeared about seventeen sat beside them, her hands shaking anxiously._

 _Next to them, Ivy Ironwood-Goodwitch had a hardened expression and her arms were crossed despite her wife's arm around her. Yang looked about as happy as she did but she was also feeling as awkward; None of them, specifically her family and her wife's, had ever been particularly religious or at all for that matter and being inside a church was new for all of them. Her expression softening, Ivy looked to Yang and kissed her gently, pressing a hand to her growing abdomen. At the same time, staring at their mothers, the seven year old Jadelyn Ironwood-Goodwitch and the six year old Luke Xiao Long shared looks of concern before sighing as they looked to the side doors where Emmeline, Brandon, and Lana Ciel were waiting for their mothers. Coming back in from the side with Casey Ciel at her side, Caitlin Ciel looked sick and was probing her forehead while her wife pushed up her glasses for her and sent their five year old children a sharp look that caused them to all sit down with Yang, Ivy, Jadelyn, and Luke._

 _On the other side of Emmett and Raven, Glynda and James were exchanging the same look of horror and nerves though they had tried their best to not be petty. Hearing the side door shut, Glynda looked up at her daughter before sighing when she saw how awful she looked. It wasn't until they all turned to see Allen finally standing at the end of the aisle with a smile that they all tried to appear happy though none of them were. Elizabeth Morell looked as if she wanted to break something, Tai was continuing to glance at her every few seconds, Violet didn't know what to make of any of the happenings, and Qrow was drinking while Ruby had her head against Weiss's shoulder. Jaune and Pyrrha were looking down, their three year old daughter next to them, and Ren and Nora, who was also noticeably pregnant, couldn't stop looking at Blake who was visibly upset though they weren't quite sure why. Finally sitting down, the media swarmed around Caitlin and Casey Ciel until Hope told them to leave her sister and sister in law alone._

 _Stepping out to the sides and ready to document the entire wedding of the prominent Atlesian councilman and the relatively unknown chameleon faunus, the reporters began to murmur amongst themselves and Caitlin looked away from everything and everyone except for her wife who pressed a cool hand against her forehead though doing such caused her eyes to widen in shock when she realized how warm the thirty two year old felt. Kissing her softly, Cas took her hand in hers and squeezed it tightly before looking back at Emmeline, Brandon, and Lana who were looking around in awe of the entire situation and not understanding why one of their mothers felt and looked so ill when the other had told them that they were to act as pleasant as possible because the day was supposed to be 'happy'. They most certainly hadn't picked up on how distastefully Cas had said that last, but they did what she had said nonetheless._

 _The organ slowly began to play a slow song and they all watched as the chameleon faunus began her slow walk down the aisle, smirking at Caitlin when their eyes met for the briefest of moments. In that moment, a panic attack rising in her, Caitlin looked at Cas who was staring at her in immense concern before she ran out of the church and out to the back before vomiting and tears beginning to stream down her face out of stress and none of it stopped until Cas came out and began to rub her back. Once it stopped, the two of them began to walk silently through the graveyard as crisp leaves continued to blow through the cool autumn air. Finally stopping, Cas kissed her gently before the two of them went back inside and sat down with the others as the wedding ceremony continued without even a minor hiccup while the preacher finally got to the vows._

 _"Before we unite Alender Brandon Ironwood-Goodwitch and Ilia Trina Amitola in marriage, I ask all of you to speak now or forever hold your peace."_

 _A silence passes and everyone looks to one another while Blake looked away. Her hands shaking and seeing her last chance to do something, Caitlin glanced to her wife, who nodded, and she stood up with her hands shaking. Elizabeth Morell, the former president of Altas, started laughing and half collapsed into her husband while Yang gave her a thumbs up, Ivy bit her lip in an attempt to remain neutral, and Cas took her wife's hand. Emmett and Raven weren't even to hide the fact that they were smiling, Hope was applauding her sister in law's courage and was giving her a genuine smile, Glynda and James were torn between taking their daughter's side, which they agreed with, and supporting their son like they had said they would, and Qrow stopped drinking, setting down his flask with a thud. Ruby and Weiss were staring at Caitlin, waiting for her explanation, while Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren were staring at her in horror and Nora shrugged and tapped Blake's shoulder, causing her look up in surprise. The Ciel triplets were looking at their mothers in shock but didn't really understand, and Luke and Jadelyn were applauding with Hope. The media wasn't sure what to make of the scene though all of the cameras were pointed at her and the preacher cleared his throat._

 _"Miss, might I ask what has prompted you to object to this union?"_

 _Caitlin bit her lip and looked to Ilia, the feeling of being consumed and needing her coming back and she squeezed her wife's hand tighter as the feelings of helplessness and wanting to die also resurfaced. "You all know who I am; Caitlin Marianne Ciel. I'm Alender's older sister, albeit by a year, but I can't allow this. Allen, I'm sorry, but you know exactly what that woman did to me."_

"Caity?" Cas asked in concern, her hand picking up the fact that her partner had had a psychic experience. "Caity, are you -"

"Allen...he...he can't," Caitlin said, staring at her with wide eyes. "He can't marry her in thirteen years or something like that."

"The hell are you -" Cas began though when she felt her partner's forehead she picked up the basics of her partner's vision. "We have kids? Hell, Yang and Ivy have kids -"

"That's not the point," Caitlin snapped though she felt bad about doing so when she saw how hurt Cas looked. "Cassie...Allen can't marry her."

"Caity, you have visions like that out of stress sometimes, don't you? The kinds that show you things that would 'justify' your anger and fear?" Cas asked gently and Caitlin sighed heavily but nodded. "Look, you're stressed, you're scared, and there are a lot of things going on in your life right now. And you're emotional. Allen would never marry Ilia, it's alright."

"What if he does -" Caitlin protested but Cas rolled her eyes.

"He won't, for god's sake he has common sense! And you would do exactly what you did in the vision - you would stand and force him to not say yes...even though that would cause a scene."

"Cassie, what if -" Caitlin tried again but stopped when she saw the look Cas was giving her. "Fine, I'll do the Leonard Church thing and say 'things aren't going to get any better and they aren't going to get any worse because that's just the way things are'."

"And I'll support you through anything," Cas promised. "And I know you'd do the same for me. I love you, and that's why I'm marrying you."

"I love you too," Caitlin said as she kissed her partner. "I need you too."

"So do I," Cas agreed with a smile. "So do I."

* * *

 ** _ **July 17th  
Mistral  
9:38 PM**_**

"Roz, are sure that nothing's bothering you?" Ozpin asked her and she narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

"Oz, how did things end up like this?" Rose glanced at her wedding ring as she sunk into the chair in the living room. "Really, how -"

"I don't know," Ozpin admitted and Rose closed her eyes sadly. "I -"

"Rose, we need to talk," Raven said, coming into the room and looking at something on her scroll before noticing Ozpin. "Nevermind, I don't need to interrupt your love affair with the child sorcerer."

"Raven!" Rose exclaimed angrily, her violet eyes snapping open. "Fuck off!"

"Okay, that's what I just said," Raven replied, slipping out of the room. "But don't do that with him."

"Raven..." Rose clenched her fists and restrained herself from going after the woman and killing her as she looked back to Oscar-Ozpin. "You were saying..."

"Roz, I don't want you to be unhappy," Ozpin told her with a sigh. "Especially not for selfish reasons."

"For god's sake, Oz, love isn't selfish," Rose rolled her eyes and continued to force herself to look at him. "I mean, come on. It's not as if there's such a thing as 'destiny' or 'true love's kiss' or 'perfection'. There's just emotions, reason, and free will. It's not selfish to be in love, especially when that person loves you back."

"I just turned fourteen today," Ozpin reminded her. "At least in this form. It's six more years before I'll be able to marry you, and it's probably just a little less than that before I'll be Ozpin again - entirely."

"You act as if I don't know that," Rose commented, trying to eliminate her emotion from her voice. "I -"

"Roz, I love you," Ozpin assured her, and her eyes began to tear up. "I promise."

"I know you do," Rose acknowledged softly. "I love you too, Oz, but I don't know...Ozpin, what are we? Is this going to be a cycle for us? You dying while I continue to live and -"

"I don't want it to be like that," Ozpin told her, shifting his cane in hand. "I want this to be something happened once for us and then never again -"

"But I'm going to die at some point and you won't," Rose said, her voice weak. "I -"

"We're going to defeat her," Ozpin promised and she sighed. "And then you and I can have a normal -"

"Maybe Caitlin and Raven are right..." Rose's voice began to break. "Maybe we can't defeat her..."

"Rose, we can," Ozpin said as he stood up and began to pace. "But I admit that it has taken me much longer to get to this point than it should have and I also admit that many lives have been lost fighting against her - which is why I don't blame Caitlin or Raven for feeling like there's no chance against her."

Her scroll buzzing angrily in her pocket, Rose groaned and turned it off before looking back at him. "Oz, I -"

"I love you so much, Rose," Ozpin promised, coming over to her and kissing her cheek. "And I -"

"I got word from Menagerie," Qrow said, raising an eyebrow before shrugging. "As in Casey told me through leaving a note on the table that Allen...actually, give me a second -"

"The hell are you going to -" Rose started though Qrow's shouting cut her off.

"If everyone doesn't get down here in a minute or two, then I'm going to -"

"Shut up!" Raven snapped, coming into the room with Emmett's arm wrapped around her waist and Hope following them. "I mean it, just -"

"He's drunk," Emmett whispered to Glynda and James who shared a look before staring at him. "Or, at least, a little more than usual."

Elizabeth crossed her arms and glared at Raven when she entered the room and Tai took her hand tightly in his while Violet tugged at Hope's curls and the four year old Ciel-Schnee pouted but didn't do anything. Looking to Elizabeth, Tai gently pressed his lips to her forehead and pulled her into him. "It's okay."

"What have you been drinking?" Ivy asked while Yang dragged Nora into the room and the orange haired girl screamed incoherently about being hungry. "I mean, I know what Nora's been drinking -"

"I haven't had a drop of coffee today!" Nora screeched and Ren released Yang's hands from Nora and helped her up off the ground and ran his fingers through her hair. "Ren, you know that I haven't!"

"It's true," Ren confirmed as Weiss and Ruby came into the room, not looking at each other and both blushing furiously. "Nora's actually been perfectly clean. Not a drop of coffee."

"Ren," Pyrrha started, laughing. "You make it sound like Nora's an alcoholic, not -"

"Hey..." Qrow began, narrowing his eyes. "That's not fair."

"I wasn't talking about you," Pyrrha said with a smile as Jaune suddenly drew her into him. "Jaune!"

"Sorry," Jaune said, looking away awkwardly before kissing her. "I love you, Pyrrha."

"I love you too, Jaune," Pyrrha swore with her smile only growing brighter.

"Is there serial killer tape down there?" Caitlin demanded as she stormed into the room and examined the floor. "Okay, so, if we're not in danger, what's going on?"

"Allen, Blake, Sun, some...Ilia...I think that's a chick -" Qrow said as he looked over the note while Glynda and James exchanged horrified looks.

"No!" Glynda exclaimed, her hatred of Ilia resurfacing. "Qrow, please tell me that you're -"

"I'm not jesting," Qrow told her, his voice deadly serious. "The note's from Allen, so why don't you read it yourself since he's -"

Glynda narrowed her eyes at him as she snatched the note from him with her left hand, her crop in the other. "No...they -"

"I know," Caitlin and Cas said at the same time though it was Cas who went on. "I can't believe he's trusting her...but the fact that White Fang is planning an attack on Haven -"

"Fuck that," Emmett said, bitterly remembering how sick his daughter's fiance had been after her relationship with Ilia. "Ilia is a member of the White Fang."

"This is bullshite," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "How, in what world, would the White Fang be able to attack another academy? Cinder's dead, and she was the reason that they were able to get into Beacon in the first place -"

"Rose, this isn't Vale," Elizabeth reminded her. "Beacon had far greater security than Haven does and, while acknowledge that Leo is a talented fighter...when he wants to be, it can't be that hard to get into Haven if they have something to hold over his head."

"At Shade, if anyone tried that, they'd be shot," Rose muttered and everyone stared at her. "I'm serious."

"Yeah, maybe let's not think like that," Tai said and Rose glared at him. "Rose, we can't just shoot at the White Fang and expect their plans to fall through because we shot down a few key leaders."

"That's worked historically, or are you forgetting how the Vacuoian royal family met their fate after centuries of tyrannical rule?" Rose countered, looking to Elizabeth. "Or what about the Atlesian royal family?"

"The Ciel family wasn't assassinated, for starters," Elizabeth said though she paused when she realized that that wasn't entirely true when more recent history was considered. "And, secondly, we were a constitutional monarchy for the majority of the time we had royalty - apart from the first two centuries."

"Your first statement wasn't true, at least not completely," Qrow pointed out and Elizabeth started to feel sick at what she knew he was going to say next. "Unless you don't consider President Ciel's death an assassination and rather an 'accident' and -"

"No one could consider that an accident!" James told him in exasperation. "For god's sake, Qrow, how is bombing a motorway an accidental thing -"

"Or," Qrow said, ignoring him. "Do you consider Emmeline Ciel's assassination an 'accident' as well?"

"It wasn't an assassination, it was murder," Elizabeth told him, her voice shaking. "And it shouldn't have happened, it -"

"How the fuck can you mention that?" Cas demanded through tears while Caitlin bit her lip. "I -"

"You're a dick," Emmett spat. "You -"

"Look," Qrow said, realizing that he had crossed a line without having considered it at first. "It's not as if we thought that -"

"Who could the White Fang be working with that would even let them into Haven?" Pyrrha asked and Qrow sighed. "I really doubt that Professor Lionheart would do such a thing."

"Then you're overestimating the man's character," Raven said and Pyrrha looked at her oddly. "I wouldn't put it past him."

"And I wouldn't put it past you," Qrow said and Yang looked to her mother before looking to her uncle.

"No, mom wouldn't do that. She may have run away, but she wouldn't -"

"Yang, I told you, your mother's a dangerous person," Qrow said, sending his sister a glare while Emmett protectively drew her closer. "And Emmett, you seriously love her?"

"Of course I do," Emmett said, looking to Raven and gently kissing her. "I love Rae, and -"

"I love you, Emmett," Raven murmured as he kept his arm around her protectively.

Qrow hesitated before looking to Oscar-Ozpin. "What do you think, Oz?"

Ozpin sighed. "I don't think we should start fighting amongst ourselves. We all want to defeat Salem and we can't if we can't get past ourselves."

There was a silence, followed by Caitlin speaking quietly. "Even if we stop Haven from falling, we can't stop her."

"And whether or not that's true, three of us have to go back to Atlas soon, Beacon's still a mess, and I have to head back to Vacuo," Rose added. "James has military duties that he can't neglect, Elizabeth and I both have kingdoms to run, Tai's going back with his wife and daughter, and Glynda has her own concerns."

"So we're losing you five?" Qrow demanded before shaking his head. "I get it, you all have things that you have to do and you can't just stay here on a whim."

"Mommy, are you sure you're going to be alright?" Caitlin asked and Glynda nodded while her daughter hugged her tightly. "Okay..."

"It's going to be alright, dear, I promise," Glynda told her and the girl sighed. "And the Beacon CCTS will be back online in about a week, so all international communications will be back up as well."

"Promise you'll message me?" Caitlin asked with her eyes wide and her mother nodded.

"Of course I will, you're my baby."

"What about me?" Ivy glared at her sister playfully and Glynda and James laughed.

"Ivy, your mother and I aren't going to forget about you, or Allen, or Caitlin."

"Why would the White Fang attack Haven?" Weiss tried to piece it together though she was stuck like the others. "It's not as if it would further their agenda."

"That's not strictly true, it could be a political target," Caitlin told her and they all looked at her in surprise. "What? You're acting as if people have never targeted specific locations for political reasons. It isn't just politicians, or talented huntsman and huntresses, or high ranking military personnel that get targeted, I mean, the historical record is proof enough of that."

"Beacon was destroyed under Salem's orders with direction by Emmett's sister," Qrow reminded her. "If that's what you're referring to. The White Fang was only there to attack out of spite for the human race."

"And what signifies humanity and its resilience better than the huntsman academies?" Cas said and he knew that there was very little argument there. "If the White Fang's current goals are to spite humanity, then what better way than to destroy each of the academies one by one?"

"She has a point," James agreed, looking to Qrow who restrained himself from groaning. "So, what are we going to do?"

"We can't let Haven fall," Ozpin said, choosing his words carefully. "But we can't be rash either."

"And we can't let Allen marry Ilia," Caitlin said, her anger rising in her voice as she adjusted her glasses. "I don't care how -"

"Caitlin, why would Allen marry Ilia -" Emmett began before he saw the look on her face and realized she had had a vision. "She's right, we can't let Allen marry Ilia."

"What are you talking about?" James looked between his daughter and his teammate. "Why would Allen ever marry her?"

"Well, I had a vision -" Caitlin started and Glynda pulled her daughter in tighter, feeling her fear.

"A detailed vision," Cas added, looking at her partner in concern while the woman clung to her mother as if she was a small child.

Ivy chewed at the inside of her cheek while Yang squeezed her shoulder. "What exactly...what was in the vision?"

"Uh...should I tell all of it, or should I keep my mouth shut on certain aspects that might be shocking?" Caitlin shifted nervously and her mother gently pried at the tangles in her daughter's dark waves. "Ives?"

"I'm pretty sure nothing is more shocking than Allen marrying Ilia," Ivy stated dryly. "So don't leave anything out."

"Well, it was about thirteen, fourteen years from now," Caitlin began, looking down at her feet. "And you and Yang had kids...uh...and Yang was pregnant -"

"She was what?" Raven looked from Caitlin to Yang before rolling her eyes. "I'm not even going to ask questions because, considering Ivy's semblance -"

"Mom!" Yang exclaimed in embarrassment, turning pink as she buried her face in Ivy's shoulder. "I..."

"Not! The! Point!" Caitlin shouted, irritated with all of them. "Can I finish or no?"

"Go on," Qrow said, taking a sip from his flask. "This sounds like it's going to be vaguely interesting."

Caitlin glared at him before taking a deep breath. "Cas and I also had kids, and...and I think Jaune and Pyrrha did too but...but that's not the point. It was this fancy wedding in a church, which was really odd to me because I've never really been around people that were particularly religious...and I guess that has a lot to do with the fact that...that...that -"

"The things that we know overwrite milenia of human history and religion," Glynda finished for her and Caitlin nodded.

"Exactly, but, again, not the point. Anyway, so Allen was at the end of the aisle and Ilia was wearing this dress that I thought looked like a pastry -"

"Sounds like Willa's first wedding," Emmett commented, remembering how awkward it had been for him to be there as a ten year old. "To be fair, I wasn't even a teenager when my sister got married, but I have a feeling that I'll be at another one soon enough."

"Isn't your sister dating Lisa Lavender?" Rose asked with a smirk. "Well, better her than me."

"Gross, Rose," Emmett said, shaking away the thought. "I'm pretty sure the only person who can put up with you in a romantic context is Ozpin."

"Even then..." Qrow clicked his tongue and laughed. "I'm not so sure..."

"Qrow!" Ozpin exclaimed irritably. "Now is not the time to be -"

"Will everyone shut up so I can finish?" Caitlin screamed again and they all did so. "Okay. Allen was marrying Ilia and then..."

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to," Cas told her gently. "You don't have to."

Caitlin stared at her before closing her eyes for a brief moment and going on. "I heard the preacher say 'speak now or forever hold your peace'. There was a silence and I saw my last chance so I stood up and I forced myself to speak up and object in front of the media -"

"You're seeing what you want to," Qrow said and Caitlin glared. "You just want an excuse for revenge."

"And remember how you all said the exact same thing to me when I told you that Beacon would fall, confirming what Rae had said?" Emmett retorted and Qrow groaned. "We all know what happened."

"Ignore the vision," Ruby told her and Caitlin sighed. "It's just going to upset you."

"Ruby -" Caitlin started but Ruby pulled her into a tight hug.

"I don't want you to be upset. You're a close friend and I don't want to see you get hurt any more than Cas, or any of the rest of us do."

"But Ruby -" Caitlin protested again to no avail.

"It's going to be alright," Ruby told her. "Really."


	71. Time For Moving Forward

_**July 27th  
Mistral  
9:28 PM**_

"Hey, Ives?" Yang asked from the corner and Ivy looked up from her sheet music and set her violin aside. "You remember what Caitlin told us the other day, right? About us having kids?"

"Yeah, why?" Ivy looked up at her and Yang came over to her side and sat down next to her on the couch. "Yang, you're staring at me oddly."

"Well...you remember what my mom said, right?" Yang sighed as Ivy continued to watch her. "Do you think it's possible for us to...to...to...have a child -"

"What?" Ivy raised an eyebrow but still changed that particular part of her physical form. "Yang, are you even ready to have kids?"

"Yes...Ivy, we're married, we...wait, Ives, does that mean it's possible?" Yang asked and Ivy hesitated before nodding.

"I think so...considering that it literally changes my -"

Pulling Ivy into her suddenly and kissing her deeply, Yang pushed herself on top of her and continued to bring her closer as they started to remove each others clothes though they stopped when a voice screamed from the other side of the room. "What the fuck?"

Stopping and looking at the eldest Ironwood-Goodwitch who was staring in shock, Yang brought Ivy into her arms but stopped kissing her and Ivy tried to hide the fact that she had a sizable erection through her leggings. "I thought you went shopping with -"

"Ivy, I hate saying these words," Caitlin began slowly as she looked between her sister and Yang. "But is that money in your pocket or are you -"

"Don't you dare finish that statement!" Ivy screeched, still trying to hide her arousal as Yang stroked her hair and Caitlin started to giggle nervously. "I mean it, I'll kill you if you finish that statement -"

"You should be glad mommy's not here to scold you," Caitlin told her, crossing her arms and doing a near perfect impression of Glynda. "But I am here to scold you, so _Ivory Glynda Ironwood-Goodwitch_ , keep your dick in your pants!"

"What are you shouting about?" Cas asked her as she came into the room and wrapped an arm around her fiance and noticed Ivy and Yang. "Oh, nevermind. Hey, so would you two mind getting a room if you're going to have kinky sex?"

"Casey Emmeline Ciel-Schnee, I am going to kill you!" Ivy screamed as she shifted her glare to her sister's fiance. "Just like I'm going to kill Caitlin -"

"It's actually going to be Casey Emmeline Ciel and Caitlin Marianne Ciel on September 1st, after the wedding," Caitlin told her and Ivy's expression melted from anger to interest.

"Really?" Ivy asked, looking to Yang who smiled as she rested her head on her shoulder. "Have you two told Emmett that yet? Or mommy and daddy?"

"Yes," Cas said, kissing her partner's cheek as she pulled her closer. "Glynda and James were perfectly happy for us, and they understood what we were doing and why."

"So did Emmett," Caitlin added though she bit her lip. "Although he started crying...I think that more so had to do with the fact that we're taking Emmeline's surname as a way of...paying our last respects to her. To finally make peace with...with it."

"That's not surprising, considering you two," Yang said with a smile. "I like that though."

"Thanks," Cas said as she bit back tears at the thought of her mother's taking of all of this. "That...that means a lot."

"I think...I think we'll go somewhere else," Ivy said as she stood up and took Yang's hand in hers and the two of them walked off to their room and Caitlin and Cas shared a knowing look before hearing Hope.

"Cassie!" Hope yelled as she ran into the room, tackling her sister by surprise while her white curls flew out behind her. "I'm scared!"

"What is it?" Cas asked, sitting up and looking at her sister in concern and the little girl's brown eyes started to tear up. "Hope..."

"I can't find daddy and I...I...the amber eyes..." Hope trailed off, struggling with her nightmare. "I'm scared, Cassie."

"Shh..." Cas said as she stood up and carried her sister over to the couch and sat down next to her while Caitlin joined them. "Hope, you'll never see those eyes again, not in real life. She's gone, and she's not going to hurt any of us again."

"She's right, Hope," Caitlin said, lightly squeezing the four year old's shoulders like Glynda had when she, Ivy, or Allen had been upset or scared as kids because it released tension. "The threat is gone. That's not to say there aren't other things we have to fight...but she's gone."

"Really?" Hope asked, faintly remembering seeing those eyes several months prior and having clung to her father. "But -"

"Hope, I promise I'll explain later but the basic idea is...you know the four maidens, right?" Cas waited for her sister to respond and, once the little girl nodded, she went on. "Well, Raven is the Spring Maiden, aunt Willow is the Winter Maiden, and Glynda is the Fall Maiden. The amber eyed woman wanted Glynda's powers but she didn't get them and now she's gone."

"I like Raven," Hope said with a smile. "And she loves daddy."

"I know, and he loves her," Cas said before her eyes widened when she realized what might have caused Hope to be unable to find Emmett. "Oh god."

"What?" Caitlin asked, looking at her partner in slight fear before Cas gave her a look and Caitlin grimaced. "Nevermind."

"Hope, just -" Cas said, cutting herself off and looking up as they heard a thud in the kitchen; She immediately stood up and ran into the room to see Nora pressing Ren up against the wall as they continued to kiss passionately and she let out and involuntary scream. "The fuck -"

"Shit, Cas!" Nora yelled as she realized what was going on and the fact that Ren's hand was still dangerously low on her back. "The fuck -"

"I literally just asked you that same thing!" Cas exclaimed, trying to avoid drawing the inevitable conclusions. "So why don't you answer first?"

Nora looked down at her feet while Ren lifted her up onto his back. "Uh...the most literal meaning of what we just said."

"Sex?" Cas asked, knowing it to be true though still deciding to spell it out plainly. "Gross, Nora."

"Hey, it's not as if you and your fiance haven't had sex before," Nora replied snarkily, albeit in good humour. "I know you have."

"How would you know if we have or haven't?" Cas demanded, a slight blush rising in her cheeks. "Well?"

"Apart from the fact that you're blushing, which is a dead giveaway," Nora started with a smirk. "You two don't look at each other and act cordial when forced to interact with the rest of us after sex."

"I...I...I..." Cas stuttered but she returned Nora's smirk and crossed her arms when she saw Jaune and Pyrrha enter the room. "Caity and I aren't the only ones! Jaune and Pyrrha have had sex too!"

Pyrrha turned a bright scarlet that almost matched her hair and Jaune looked away awkwardly as he himself blushed. "Cas!"

"Sorry, Jaune, but it's true," Cas said as she pulled herself up onto the counter. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with it since we're all adults here -"

"Ruby isn't, she's sixteen while Weiss doesn't turn eighteen for another few months." Pyrrha reminded her and Cas shrugged.

"I can't wait to see the look on Jacques's face when he realizes that Ruby and Weiss are a couple -"

"Cas!" Caitlin exclaimed as she hobbled into the room with Hope around one leg. "Please help get her off of me!"

"Hope," Cas scolded lightly. "Let her go."

Hope pouted but did so anyways. "But Cassie..."

"No," Cas said, bending down to her sister's height. "Look, it's really late and you should be asleep. Do you want me to tuck you in?"

Hope hesitated but nodded and Cas took her sister's hand as she helped the sleepy four year old back to her room. Waiting for Cas to come back so they could talk, Caitlin bit her lip as she tried to restrain herself from blurting out the words that she knew would damn her if Ivy or Yang heard. Noticing this, Jaune raised an eyebrow and shared a look with Pyrrha while Nora tugged at Ren's hair from her position on his back. Several minutes passed in this awkward silence and Caitlin pulled out her scroll for a moment to check her email but shoved it away when Ruby bounced into the room with her cape trailing behind her and she half tore open the refrigerator to pull out a plate of milk and cookies that she began to quickly take down despite her half hearted attempts to be inconspicuous. It wasn't until she realized everyone was staring at her that she blinked and tried to respond through her mouthful of chocolate chip cookies.

"What? Am I -"

"Yang and Ivy are trying to have a child!" Caitlin told them, her voice quick and she flinched when she realized what she had said, almost as if she expected either Yang or Ivy to jump out and attack her. "I accidently walked in on them because they were starting to have sex on the couch and -"

"Calm down," Pyrrha told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's not that surprising."

"Not that surprising?" Caitlin stared at her in shock before shaking her head. "Pyrrha, they might make me an aunt before I'm even to twenty two!"

"Eeeeek!" Ruby said as she hid under her cape. "I don't want to think about this!"

"Think about what?" Emmett asked as he came into the room with an unexpected smile and his arm wrapped tightly around Raven's waist while she was leaning into him. "Ruby, get out from under the cape."

"No, no, no," Ruby said, shaking her head. "Not until the images stop!"

"Images of what?" Raven looked at her, almost amused, as she considered pulling her cape back so they could all see her face. "Ruby Arianna Branwen-Rose -"

"Yang and Ivy are trying to have a kid!" Ruby squeaked and Raven looked away, wanting the same thing though with Emmett. "And Caitlin says that she -"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Caitlin screamed. "I don't want to think about it, I want to purge the images from my -"

"Please don't wake up Hope! Again!" Cas groaned as she came into the room. "She coerced me into telling her practically every fairytale in the world and -"

"Did she have another nightmare?" Emmett immediately found himself concerned for his younger daughter. "She's okay, right?"

"She had a nightmare about Cinder and was able to recall her eyes," Cas told him with a heavy sigh while Caitlin kissed her lightly. "And she was scared because she couldn't find you."

"Oh, well, there's a perfectly innocent explanation to that," Emmett said though he rubbed his neck and tried to hide the bright pink blush that rising in his face with his long, white waves. "See, Rae and I...we...we...we..." Emmett groaned as he looked to Raven who brought him closer to her. "Okay, fine, we were having sex! Happy? You're an adult, and I'm past the whole 'denial and ignorance' thing with you. Besides, it's not as if you haven't -"

"I get it!" Cas snapped while everyone stared and Caitlin squeezed her hand. "And I've read the news articles about you from the year I was born and a lot of them are along the lines of _General Ciel and Emmett Schnee: The Pregnancy No One Expected_ or _Twenty Two Year Old Multimillionaire And The Thirty Eight Year Old General_ or _The Ciel-Schnee Family: The Surprise Marriage Of Emmett Schnee And General Emmeline Ciel_. It was all anyone could talk about, so I -"

"Casey, stop it!" Emmett snapped back and she flinched slightly out of shock. "I'm not in the mood for a lecture about my relationship with your mother."

"That's not how I meant it!" Cas insisted though the worried look Raven was giving Emmett and the fact that he was clearly fighting back tears were proof enough that that was how he had interpreted it. "I...I..." Breaking down into tears against her will, Cas began to sob into Caitlin who held her close to her while trying to figure out what to do until Cas forced herself to speak again. "I loved her so much! She loved us so much, you, me, and Hope! And she felt the same way about...about Caitlin! And Ivy! And Allen! I miss her even though I'll never see her again! Yeah, there's some comfort in knowing that her killer is gone but...but that doesn't change the fact that I don't...that my mother never got to see my engagement, that she's not going to get to see my wedding, that she'll never get to see Hope grow up!"

"I know," Emmett agreed almost silently, the pain of losing Emmeline resurfacing slightly. "But...but we all have to do the best we can. And...and Cas? I know...I...I...I know that she'd be happy for you and Caitlin."

"So do I..." Cas admitted through her still falling tears. "But...I...I wish I could hear say it."

"I do too," Caitlin told her, her voice little more than a murmur. "But at least we have each other. Casey Emmeline Ciel-Schnee, I love you and I'm not going to leave you."

"I'm not going to leave you either, I love you so much," Cas said as she flung her arms around her fiance, temporarily catching the woman by surprise though she pulled her closer. "Caity, I love you so much."

"Rae," Emmett said quietly, taking her hands in his and pulling her off into the hall where Team RJNPR, Caitlin, and Cas wouldn't overhear them. "I'm sorry about that...I..."

"You're a sensitive person, Emmett," Raven reminded him and he sighed. "That's a good thing, it's one of your strengths...and I know that because you wouldn't have been able to...to...to -"

"I love you," Emmett breathed as he suddenly pulled her into a passion driven kiss that she responded to quickly, tugging at his hair. "Rae, I -"

"I love you too, Emmett," Raven promised him with a smile. "And I -"

"Do you still want to have another child?" Emmett asked her and she nodded after a moment of staring at him in surprise. "Really?"

Raven smiled. "You're...you want to have a child with me?"

The forty year old huntsman nodded. "Do you?"

"Of course I do, but...but Emmett, not if you don't want to -" Raven began though he cut her off with a kiss.

"Rae, if it will make you happy...well, I know I'd be ecstatic...maybe even downright giddy if I had another child -"

"You don't think this is too soon?" Raven asked and he sighed.

"Maybe," Emmett admitted. "But that doesn't mean I love you any less and I -"

"You get attached to people awfully fast," Raven commented with a smirk before she kissed him. "Not that...not that I'm not attached to you in both a figurative and literal sense...considering that I'm bonded to you."

"You're only bonded to four people, right?" Emmett cupped her face in his hands as he kissed her again. "Me, Yang, Qrow, and Tai."

"Exactly," Raven said, laughing as he drew her closer. "Emmett!"

"Rae, are we...we...we...going to have a baby or not?" Emmett asked her for clarification and she rested her hands on his chest.

"You're sure you want us to have a child?" Raven asked him softly. "We don't have to."

"I want to," Emmett told her. "I know it's not entirely rational, but I love you and I -"

"Then shut up," Raven said, her smirk returning. "Shut up and...and...and make love to me."

"Rae..." Emmett sighed as he kissed her. "You're so impatient."

"What? It's not as if you're not," Raven replied as she brought him into another kiss. "I love you anyways."

"I love you too," Emmett promised as he took her tightly into his arms. "I love you too."

* * *

 ** _ **August 1st  
Beacon CCTS Tower; Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale; Vale**_**

The sun continued to set over Vale and Glynda sighed as she looked around her new office, trying to wash away the memories of having killed Cinder in this same room. Glancing to her scroll and instead placing it on the charging dock, Glynda restrained herself from taking advantage of the permanently reestablished international communication through the Cross Continental Transmit Systems. Slowly walking towards the window, the geared clock moving above her, she looked out onto the vibrant lights of the city though this time she was alone and there were no Atlesian aircraft hovering over downtown. The grimm had been pushed back and it was safe enough to be on the grounds of Beacon Academy but that didn't mean that there wasn't risk. For that reason, the Government Council Of The Unified States Of Vale had not yet retracted the warning for grimm activity in the area and did not recommend that those without combat training enter.

"Glynda, we need to talk," Rose said as she wandered the room with her scroll in hand, and Glynda turned around quickly with her hand tightening around her crop. "Tense?"

"You don't even know half of it," Glynda muttered and Rose laughed. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that...I understand," Rose sighed as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "Try having a meeting with an incredibly defensive Artemis Wukong in the room."

"I'd rather not," Glynda smiled weakly as she leaned against her desk. "In part because I can imagine that that can be incredibly vicious."

"And you'd be right," Rose told her, remembering the way things had looked the day she had come back. "It's the fifth circle of hell."

"Well..." Glynda trailed off when she looked back to the elevator. "Rose, wait, I didn't grant you access, so who the fuck did you -"

"I used my security clearance to override the system," Rose said, shrugging while the younger woman groaned. "Because Ozpin set my scroll into the system as one that could -"

The forty year old huntress glared at her. "I...ugh, why am I not surprised?"

"Hey, it's not my fault that Ozpin and I -" Rose started though Glynda cut her off.

"No. I don't want to hear it."

Rose rolled her eyes. "If I can't just say that Oz and I love each other, how come everyone just lets it slide when you and James show up late to meetings?"

Glynda stared at her for a moment in shock before turning pink. "Rose!"

"Oh, so you don't deny that the two of you are still very easily distracted by each other?" Rose smirked as she went on. "As for me, I still have a few questions about the two of you and the elevator -"

"It's..." Glynda bit her lip, knowing that there was no chance of getting out of it by evading Rose's questions all together or by acting clueless when they both knew perfectly well that she wasn't. "You have an imagination, Rose, figure it out."

The Prime Minister Of Vacuo laughed. "I'm going to take that to mean that the two of you were being a little...naughty. I guess it's not really much of a surprise how the two of you -"

"Rose, I -" Glynda started though she stopped and turned around when her scroll began to go off. "Emmett..."

"Of course," Rose muttered as she shook her head. "You know that I walked in on him and Raven a few days ago?"

"I didn't need to know that," Glynda informed her, answering the scroll. "Emmett, what is it?"

"How's Beacon?" Emmett asked as he lifted up Hope, who giggled. "See, Hope? Glynda's at Beacon right now because she's the headmistress -"

"Emmett, I'm really not in the mood for you to be -" Glynda started though she sighed when she saw her daughters. "What are you two doing?"

Caitlin and Ivy froze, sharing a look before Ivy responded. "Hey...mommy...how's Vale? Is daddy there? What's Rose doing?"

"You know, you really aren't like most people," Rose said, smirking. "Considering that you address both me and Elizabeth by our first names when most people your age would be -"

"Elizabeth is my mother in law," Ivy reminded her, crossing her arms. "That's normal."

"Am I family?" Rose asked her and Ivy laughed.

"Well, you're a member of the group and -"

"Since when are..." Rose began before rolling her eyes. "Nevermind."

"Can I talk or should I just leave?" Emmett looked to Ivy while Hope took advantage of the moment to swipe his glasses. "Hope!"

"What?" The four year old asked innocently, shoving his glasses back on his face.

"Are you alright, mommy?" Caitlin asked, leaning towards the camera. "Things are okay at Beacon, right?"

"I'm fine," Glynda told her and Caitlin relaxed. "Look, you don't have to worry about me."

"I guess..." Caitlin looked down for a moment before glancing back to the camera. "I just sort of miss home."

"Do you want to come to Vale? Or Atlas?" Glynda asked her and Caitlin looked away. "Caity?"

"I mean...yeah, but I can't. I...I have Cas, and I can't leave her just...just..."

"I'll see you soon enough, it's okay," Glynda said gently, and her daughter sighed. "I know you've always been my velcro baby."

"Cas is the same way with me," Emmett said, laughing. "She gets angry when anyone says anything negative about me...she did the same thing for Emmeline too."

"And she's starting to do the same thing for Raven," Caitlin whispered with a smirk and Emmett laughed again.

"You're not wrong."

"Honestly, Caity, you and James act like my bodyguards half the time," Glynda said with a smile. "You've even gotten angry when he's teased me."

"Hey!" Caitlin crossed her arms. "There's nothing wrong with being attached to my family! I'm attached to you because you're my mom, I'm attached to Ivy because she's my twin, Allen's my baby brother -"

"Your 'baby brother' is only a year and a few months younger than you," Glynda reminded her and Caitlin shrugged as she went on. "And he's 6'0''. You're only 5'3'' without heels, and Ivy's 5'1'' without heels."

"She's not allowed to wear heels right now," Emmett told her and Glynda raised an eyebrow.

"Why..."

"Because she tumbled down the stairs the other day," Emmett informed her and Glynda looked to her daughter in concern while the girl sighed.

"I'm fine, it just hurt. My aura protected me...but you know that doesn't stop me from feeling pain."

"Got you!" Hope yelled as she all but tore Caitlin's glasses off her face and the eldest Ironwood-Goodwitch screamed in surprise.

"Hope! Give those back, I can barely see a metre in front of me without those!"

The your year old pouted but carefully placed the glasses back on her face. "Caity..."

"Hope, why don't you and Caity go find Cas?" Emmett suggested and Rose rolled her eyes despite having kept mostly silent as she paced. "Hope?"

"Okay," The little girl said as she hopped onto Caitlin's back and the two of them left the room.

As soon as she was gone, Rose came back over and slipped off one of her ruby red ballet flats. "You know, Emmett, it's a relief for you that I'm not here in person to beat the shit out of you with my shoe -"

"Rose, you are always incredibly charming, aren't you?" Emmett gave her his jackass smirk and she started seething.

"You motherfucking -"

"Rose, shut up," Glynda told her and Rose crossed her arms and glared though she didn't respond. "So, what is it, Emmett?"

"How should I deal with Qrow if he's laying on the couch, moaning, and far past simply being drunk?" Emmett asked her and she started laughing. "No, Glynda, I'm serious. See?"

Adjusting the camera on his scroll, Emmett shifted enough to show Qrow who was in fact laying on the couch and moaning though he occasionally started laughing uncontrollably. "What the fuck happened to him?" Rose demanded. "Emmett -"

"Oh my god, I told you what to do," Raven groaned as she came into the room and wrapped her arms around Emmett, half collapsing into his lap while he smiled and kissed her. "Slap him and see if he remembers it in the morning. Or pour a bucket of ice water on him. Or take his flask and make it 'disappear'."

"Rae..." Emmett said, stroking her hair. "I don't want to torture him -"

"Tai and Summer and I used to do those things to him while we were at Beacon," Raven told him and Emmett started laughing. "Oh, come on! You can't tell me that you didn't do absurd things when you were at Atlas Academy -"

"James and I dyed Glynda's hair a violent pink once," Emmett admitted and she looked at him oddly before looking to Glynda who sighed but nodded.

"It was awful, and I choose to forget how I looked like that."

"I would love to see you with pink hair," Rose commented slyly. "I mean, it's not as if -"

"Rose, you're the oldest of any of us, act like it," Glynda snapped and Rose started laughing.

"I'm only four years older," Rose reminded her. "Emmeline was thirteen years older than me, seventeen years older than you, Emmett, and James, and twenty years older than Raven."

"Shut up, Rose," Emmett told her, and Rose rolled her eyes. "No one needs your input."

"So what?" Rose replied irritably. "It's still true...oh, yeah! Raven, quit playing whatever game you're playing because Emmett doesn't need more pain in his life -"

"Rose!" Emmett snapped, pulling Raven closer protectively. "Leave her alone!"

"Why?" Rose demanded, coming closer to the camera. "Because you don't want to hear what we all know? She left Tai shortly after they had Yang and her entire life she's run away from commitment...except for her tribe. So, if I were to take a wild guess, I can imagine that she's going to leave you soon enough -"

"Rose, stop being such a bitch!" Emmett restrained himself from shouting as he tried to steady himself though he couldn't hide his anger from his voice. "I am tired of hearing everyone say that Raven and I aren't -"

"She's going to -" Rose started though Emmett cut her off.

"No, I'm not!" Raven told her, her voice calm despite her anger. "I love Emmett, and I'm not going to -"

"You also 'loved' Tai," Raven countered and Raven took in a sharp breath. "And you abandoned him with your daughter -"

"I had a tribe that I needed to lead," Raven said, looking away. "And -"

"And as soon as the tribe starts to get too concerned about you, you're going to leave Emmett too," Rose said with a glare. "See, you don't even -"

"I am not going to leave Emmett!" Raven snapped, curling into him. "And I'm trying to make things better with Yang -"

"Why don't you just leave Emmett now and go have your little _ménage à trois_ with Tai and Elizabeth," Rose said and Raven gave her a look of disgust at the idea. "What?"

"That's a horrible idea," Raven told her acidly. "And it completely disgusts me."

"Oh, right, I forgot that you're straight," Rose said with a smirk. "Maybe Emmett can do that? He's bi, after all -"

"Ugh, I agree with Raven, that's just gross," Emmett said and Rose rolled her eyes again. "Why would I, under any circumstances, want to have sex with Elizabeth Morell and Taiyang Xiao Long? I'm sorry, but no."

"Just trying to help you out," Rose said silkily as she started to walk out.

"I love Raven," Emmett said and Rose sighed. "Really, I love her."

"Whatever," Rose said as another call started to come through from Atlas that Glynda quickly answered. "Oh, James, nice to see you."

"What did you give her?" James asked his wife who glared at Rose.

"I didn't give her anything, she's just -"

"Right?" Rose suggested and the forty year old huntress groaned. "Well?"

"No, you're not," Emmett snapped, standing up quickly with Raven in his arms. "So shut up."

"Whatever," Rose said, finally stepping into the lift. "Glynda, we can talk later. I'm done with him and his...partner."

Angrily, Emmett logged off the call as she left and James looked at his wife who leaned heavily against her desk and sighed. "That didn't sound pleasant."

"Rose was just trying to upset him," Glynda told him. "She kept talking about how Raven is going to abandon Emmett."

"I don't think she's going to," James said and she nodded. "She would have if she was going to by now."

"Or it would have been obvious what she was going to do," Glynda added, pushing up her glasses. "Honestly, there's a part of me that likes Rose's public face more than her real personality."

"Did you mean her 'indifferent and impartial until necessary'?" James suggested and she smiled. "I agree. She's fine until she's attacking people because she's struggling with something personal."

Glynda nodded. "Well, thankfully that's not most of the time. Usually she's alright."

"Have you heard from Allen?" He asked her and she shook her head. "Well...it's possible that Caitlin's vision might come true."

"What?" Glynda demanded, horrified by the thought. "No, Allen would never marry that bitch -"

"I'm not sure, and..." James sighed, looking at her somewhat worriedly. "Allen and I talked the other night...and he told me that he and Ilia are involved and he...he seemed nervous that you would be angry with him which was why he wanted me to tell you. And I there's something he said he didn't want you or Caitlin to hear - and even more so Cas."

"Which was..." Glynda waited for him to go on and he bit his lip before doing so, knowing she was bothered by the information.

"It was that he feels like we've all been too harsh on Ilia, and that, he caught himself by surprise by asking Ilia out on impulse and he...he said that she's better than we realize, just scared and misguided."

"Highly misguided," Glynda commented bitterly. "That's bullshite, and I wish he understood that! You know she showed up towards the beginning of Caitlin and Ivy's second year for a few hours and, in that time, kissed Caity. She didn't sleep well and she spaced out so much in class that I ended up having to send Port a note to let her off of her Grimm Studies work for a day because she had passed out in class."

"I know," James said, agreeing with her. "I don't really like that he's involved with Ilia...but, Glynda, are you angry with him?"

"A little," Glynda admitted him. "If only because I know exactly how this might affect Caitlin."

"You don't think she'll have a panic attack every time she's around Ilia or slip back into depression, do you?" James asked, feeling sick at the thought. "Because the way she's described her feelings about Ilia, recently too, sounds almost like an addiction. She said she feels like she's drowning and is suffocated when she's around her but at the same time she wants to stay. It's awful, and I know that Cas will -"

"Cas will do everything in her power to get Ilia out of Caitlin's life, permanently, and won't care how many people got hurt doing so as long as that person wasn't her fiance," Glynda finished for him and he nodded. "I still don't understand why they're trusting her."

"I'm not so sure that Blake does...but she might," James said in slight resignation. "And it's not as if we can do anything about it."

"I know," Glynda said, glancing out the window and deciding to change the subject, feeling slightly ill. "It's so strange being here with things so silent. To be honest, there's a part of me that misses Qrow and Winter tearing apart the courtyard."

"One of them would have killed the other, given half the chance," James said darkly and she laughed. "No, I'm serious. They would have."

"Either that, or they would have started snogging," Glynda told him with a smirk. "I know they're attracted to each other."

"We all do," James smiled as he remembered what Ozpin had said about it. "Didn't Oz tell us that if they're going to flirt that they should do so in a less destructive manner?"

"I'm pretty sure Ozpin was trying to push them into a position in which they would finally realize that they're attracted to one another," Glynda said, forcing herself not to laugh at the thought. "He seemed to think that we were a 'good example'."

"What, do you mean the questions he asked us after we finished discussing your abilities after we transferred Amber's powers into you?" James smirked and she groaned at the memory. "I think he figured out why we had been late."

"We got distracted!" Glynda stared at him for a moment before shaking her head. "Which happens far too often."

"It's not a bad thing," James said, trying to relax her. "And it's not as if -"

"Access Requested," The security system said and she sighed.

"I've got to deal with...well I imagine whatever Port and Oobleck have done this time. We'll talk later, okay?"

James nodded. "I love you, Glyns."

"I love you too," She replied as the call faded to the cityscape out the window and she granted access despite wanting nothing more than to be alone.


	72. Remember This Space

_**August 9th  
Mistral  
9:28 PM**_

"You don't think Cat's going to be agressive, do you?" Ilia asked Allen, a hand on his shoulder and he sighed. "That's not a good sign."

"We're talking about Cat - she doesn't know how to 'play nice' when it comes to people she doesn't care for," Allen said, stopping at how harsh he sounded. "She just doesn't trust anyone. That's one of the dangerous parts about her increasingly cynical mentality...though considering that every romantic relationship she had before Cas failed, that's not a surprise."

Ilia tensed as she thought of Cas, hating the girl for existing. "That bitch."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned that," Allen said, squeezing her hand. "But you should at least keep in mind that the two of them are engaged and, well...let's just say Cas is incredibly defensive of her and is afraid of anyone hurting her. That's something she has in common with her father, by the way. Emmett is overprotective in every way imaginable and he passed that down to her. As for Cat...ugh, just don't be surprised if she's hostile towards you. She's continuously expressed hostile feelings and it's -"

"My relationship with her is in the past and I wish that she could see -" Ilia started though Allen cut her off.

"Just let me handle her, she's going to be a royal bitch either way."

"Oh, come on," Blake said, looking at Allen and the feeling of wanting him rose again while Sun watched them. "Don't be so hard on her."

"But..." Allen began as they entered the kitchen where Ruby had said everyone was. "Emmett, nice to -"

"The fuck is she doing here?" Cas demanded, her voice almost shrill and Allen gave Ilia an 'I told you so' glance. "I'm serious, the fuck -"

"Ilia is helping us foil the White Fang's plans and, not only that," Allen took in a sharp breath while Caitlin felt herself growing almost sick as her eyes met Ilia's. "She and I are involved."

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Emmett asked him, forcing himself not to shout, and Allen stared. "No, really, have you?"

"Cat," Ilia began slowly. "I know you've made a lot of enemies over the years, but I don't want to be one of them. Especially not with me being so close with your brother."

"And what do you know about me apart from the foolish girl I was?" Caitlin asked her, her voice low and anger rising behind it. "No, really, tell me who I am. Because I know exactly who I am and I have no problem expressing that."

"Cat -" Ilia tried again though Ivy stopped her while Yang glared at the woman her sister in law hated.

"Shut up," Ivy ordered her before addressing her brother. "Emmett's right, you have lost your damn mind."

"No, I haven't," Allen told him calmly. "And since when are he and Raven -"

"Everyone, get out," Cas directed with a sharp glare. "Except for me, my dad, Allen, Caitlin, and Raven."

Grudgingly, and after Cas threateningly slapped the counter, they all did so. Gently embracing Ilia before letting her follow Blake and Sun, Allen sighed heavily as he stood on one side of the counter with Caitlin at the other, her arms crossed to stop herself from shaking. Emmett kept his arm protectively around Raven, Cas shifted to the side, and Allen tried to gather his thoughts. Despite the fact that it was more than clear that his sister was upset and that her psychic abilities were making her feel sick, there was a part of him that wanted to reprimand her for being selfish though he did not do so. Instead, brother and sister stared at each other in stalemate for several minutes while he forced himself to remain calm and steady and she adjusted her glasses, glared, and tried to push away the sense of betrayal by her own family that was rising in her despite her disgust at the feeling.

"Nice to see you again, Alender," Caitlin said when she finally spoke to him, her voice coldly formal. "I do trust you've been well."

"I could be better," Allen replied, playing into her game with the intent of wearing her down to what she was really thinking. "I am relieved, however, that you and Ivy are alright."

"Oh, Ivory and I have been splendid," Caitlin said with a forced smile. "Did you know that you may very well be an uncle soon enough?"

"You're with child?" Allen asked and Caitlin gagged at the thought. "Nevermind, that was a ridiculous inquiry. I should have asked if Cas is with child."

"Neither of us are, thank you very much," Cas snorted in indignation and looked to her fiance in concern. "No, I believe your sister was referring to Ivory and Yang. I don't know if you've heard, after all you've been away a long time, but they are trying to have a child."

"If that happens, it will be wonderful news," Allen said, smiling to her while she crossed her arms and glared. "Cat, have you spoken with mother and father at all recently?"

"As a matter of fact, I have," Caitlin replied snottily. "And my name is Caitlin, not Cat."

"I've always called you Cat, why is it you have a problem with the nickname now?" Allen asked her, getting nervous as things grew more stratified. "But, if you prefer your full name, I'll do as you ask."

"Mind you do," Caitlin replied shortly.

"Is something on your mind, sister?" Allen asked and Caitlin bit her lip. "You seem rather tense."

"My apologies, Alender," Caitlin began, continuing to be formal. "It seems that I have just been...a little lost in my thoughts. Might I ask a few questions about your courtship?"

"Might I ask a few questions about that ring on your finger?" Allen countered, startled by her going there so quickly. "Caitlin?"

"Casey and I are engaged to be married," Caitlin informed him, smiling as she wrapped an arm around Cas's waist. "Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not," Allen replied, wishing she hadn't asked him that because he wanted her to know that he was supportive of her and always had been. "Emmett," Allen began as he turned to the forty year old Schnee. "I presume you and Miss Branwen have entered some form of a courtship?"

Emmett gave him an irritated look but imitated the way he had been raised to act nonetheless. "Yes, and a very happy one at that."

Allen turned back to his sister and her fiance while Raven glared at him. "Caitlin, I assume that you still would like to know about my -"

"Get on with it, it isn't as if we have all night," Caitlin snapped, moving towards the counter's edge opposite of him while he did likewise and Cas shifted into the corner where Emmett and Raven were, watching Caitlin and Allen in their verbal altercation.

"Caitlin, you don't even know what I was going to say," Allen told her, leaning forward while she stayed still. "I was going to say that I am going to finish studying at Atlas Academy in three years - after we arrive back home - and will also study our kingdom's politics and political system at that time before announcing that I will be a canidate for a post in the -"

"You're going to do what?" Caitlin demanded, her eyes widening with each revelation.

"Yes," Allen confirmed. "Because I would like to gain political experience before, perhaps, attempting to be elected in the same position that our mother in law -"

Emmett stared at him in shock. "You're going into politics and intend to rise to the position of Atlesian President -"

"Yes," Allen confirmed once more, meeting his sister's gaze. "But now I'll explain the more...imminent matter. My relationship with Ilia Amitola."

"Ah, yes," Cas said bitterly. "Your romantic relationship with that harlot."

"Ilia is not, nor has she ever been, a harlot," Allen said, anger towards his teammate rising as a result of her intentionally harsh rhetoric. "Though I thank you for the input."

"Might I ask, dear brother," Caitlin started, attempting to be pleasant as she and her brother began to circle each other around the counter. "What possessed you to court Ilia Amitola of all people?"

"Is this perhaps you expressing jealousy because Ilia is also your former lover?" Allen suggested, still trying to get her to drop her facade. "Or is it because you simply don't want me to be happy?"

"This has nothing to do with either of those things," Caitlin responded icily. "This has to do with what she did to me."

"I understand that the two of you had an unhealthy relationship, but I'm helping her be better and, not only that, she's begun to do that for herself," Allen told her but she only scoffed. "I am doing what is right."

"If what you're doing is supposedly right," Caitlin said, narrowing her gaze. "Then I'd -"

"You would prefer that I live in sin instead?" Allen suggested and she rolled her eyes. "No, you would just prefer for her to be out of our lives."

"I don't want anything to do with that woman," Caitlin snapped, her eyes betraying her attempts to remain stoic. "And I know that she's only using you!"

"Oh, cut the act, you sound as if you're a character in a poorly written television programme," Allen said, imitating her tone. "I didn't come here for you to lecture me."

"No, you came here to fight against...well whoever you're fighting against," Caitlin sighed as they continued to circle each other slowly. "And I'm here because I'm doing what I think is right."

"You don't even think we can defeat Salem," Allen reminded her and she began to shake. "You're afraid of her, aren't you?"

"And you're not?" Caitlin countered, stopping and he did the same. "You aren't afraid of her?"

"Everyone is afraid of her, but we're not helpless," Allen told her. "Things may not look good, but they will get better."

"Already talking like you're attempting to -" Caitlin started though Allen cut her off.

"There's no reason to be such a cynic," Allen said and she groaned.

"On the contrary, I'm not being blinded by people," Caitlin said, her voice starting to rise. "And I'm strong enough to keep going but I'm also strong enough to know when to stop fighting and to move on with my life."

"So are you going to leave?" Allen questioned and she hesitated. "Are you going to continue to fight against her or not?"

"There is no defeating her!" Caitlin shouted, slapping the counter before crossing her arms once again. "There is no defeating her, there is no hero who will rise above all this, and people continue to and have been dying for this for...well, considering Ozpin's age and his curse, millenia! How many more people are going to die for this? Because I am not willing to die because there's a psychotic bitch out there with a stick up her ass! So, no I'm not going to fight after this! I don't want to be involved in this! You all want to be involved, fine! But I'm not! You act like Ozpin is this saint like figure that can't do evil but he's not like that! Ozpin and Salem are both horrible - but he's the lesser of two evils! Significantly, in fairness, but the point still stands!"

"So you're going to be like Raven and run away?" Allen demanded and Raven tensed in anger even while Emmett drew her closer to him and Caitlin glared. "That's perfect."

"Shut up!" Caitlin told him, shouting still. "How can you even -"

"This isn't worth arguing," Allen said coldly though he felt some guilt at doing so. "Let us get back to what we were previously discussing."

"Oh, yes, Ilia," Caitlin said, the feelings of drowing returning though they were hidden behind her mask of anger. "Let us see...Ilia -"

"Your relationship with her is in the past, leave it there," Allen said, forcing himself to be gentle as he spoke this time. "There's no point -"

"Have you forgotten what she did to me? What our relationship did to me?" Caitlin asked him quietly, tears rising against her will. "Because I haven't."

"She's changed," Allen said but she shook her head. "No, really, I know she has. And I...I caught myself by surprise when I asked her if she was at all interested in some form of a relationship with me."

"I don't care," Caitlin said, beginning to walk out of the room and Cas took her hand. "I just...I need to be alone right now."

"Shh...Caity," Cas said, kissing her softly. "I'm right here. I'm going to protect you. And I'm always going to love you, which is why I'm going to come with you."

"Okay," Caitlin closed her eyes for a moment before bringing her closer to her. "I love you so much, Cas..."

"I love you too," Cas said with a smile, kissing her again. "I love you too."

Allen sighed as he leaned against the counter and Emmett and Raven lingered for a moment. "Do you two think I'm going mad?"

"What, are you referring to being involved with Ilia?" Emmett suggested angrily. "No, why would that bother your sister? I'm sure Glynda's going to be thrilled when she finds out about this."

Allen groaned. "I really don't want to tell my mother about this."

"Does James know?" Emmett asked and Allen nodded.

"Yeah, I told him the other night and practically begged him not to tell mommy."

"Because James Ironwood can keep anything not related to the military or classified information away from Glynda Goodwitch," Emmett laughed, shaking his head. "If you told him, then she knows by now."

Allen didn't respond for a moment before heading out of the room, pausing before turning the corner. "I just wish they knew that this is my life and it's my time."

"They do know that," Emmett told him, sighing. "But they also don't want you to get hurt. You're different them, you're different from me, and you're different from your parents in that you forgive easily. You don't cling to the past...which in some ways is good but you have to remember that there is a reason we trust history. There is always a pattern, and if you're not careful and ignore the warnings then you're going to end up exactly where you were or you're going to end up exactly where someone else was."

"And if you do that...then you're going to not only be ignorant, you'll end up blind," Raven warned him, and he hesitated. "You have to question everything...and you can't trust people even if you forgive them."

"Because you know all about forgiveness," Allen snapped, and Raven flinched involuntarily. "Didn't you leave your husband shortly after your daughter was born?"

"I...I..." Raven looked away as she replied and Emmett tightened his arm around her. "I had a people to lead, my tribe. I wish I had a better relationship with my daughter...but I'm going to standby what I did."

"Have you changed?" Allen asked her, gesturing to Emmett's hand in her hair. "Because I think you have if Emmett's going to be anywhere near you, let alone touching you affectionately."

"I love Emmett," Raven said confidently and the huntsman smiled.

"I love you too, Rae."

"Rae?" Allen stared for a moment before sighing. "Okay, nix that. Look, do you think I'm making the wrong choice?"

"Yes," Raven and Emmett replied at the same time.

Allen groaned again. "Ugh, is everyone going to critize my choices?"

"Just this one," Emmett said. "And only because you're being ignorant...and believe me when I say that ignorance is not bliss."

"History is good, ignorance is bad," Allen said irritably, quoting Dr. Oobleck. "I know, I took almost a year of history with Bartholomew Oobleck as my Professor -"

"He's still right," Raven said, surprising herself momentarily. "And ignorance takes many forms, which is why it takes hold on so many."

"Well, thanks for the votes of confidence," Allen said finally leaving the room. "I guess I'm really alone in this."

Once he was gone, Raven took advantage of them finally being alone once again and grabbed the collar of Emmett's white leather jacket to pull him into a passionate kiss. Althought caught briefly by surprise, Emmett drew her closer to him as he pressed his lips against hers in equal passion. His hands entangled themselves in her thick, feathery black hair, and she continued to kiss him even as they wandered into the living room and he fell backwards onto the couch with her on top of him and still fervently kissing him. Emmett moaned slightly as she pressed against him and he felt himself growing hard. Holding her head in one hand and the other slowly sliding down her back, Emmett continued to kiss her and he stared at her in surprise when she stopped and played with his white waves which had gotten past his shoulders.

"Do you want me to cut this for you?" Raven asked him and he laughed. "What? Emmett, that was a serious offer!"

"I know, I just didn't expect you to ask me that of all things," Emmett smiled as he kissed her cheek. "And, yeah, actually. I haven't had my hair grow past my chin for years."

"Really?" Raven smirked as she kissed him again. "Remind me to trim it back to that for you later."

"Always looking out for me, huh?" Emmett pulled her closer and she sighed. "God, Rae, I don't think you know just how much you mean to me...how much I love you."

"I think I have a few guesses," Raven replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And I love you too."

"I know you do, Rae," Emmett said, feeling that he was getting emotional. "We're both broken in our own ways, aren't we?"

"Yeah..." Raven agreed softly, tears forming in her eyes. "There parts of both of our pasts that haunt us."

"We're moving forward though," Emmett said gently, wiping a rogue tear away from her eyes. "Raven Branwen, I really do love you -"

"Emmett -" Raven started before kissing him deeply. "I -"

"Raven, please don't leave me," Emmett asked her, his voice breaking. "I just -"

"How thick are you?" Raven shook her head, kissing him again. "You know I'm going to have to deal with my tribe...but I'm not going to leave you. And, when we have a child, I'm not going to leave our child either."

"Neither will I," Emmett said, letting her rest her head on his chest. "Rae, I wish I hadn't...I wish I hadn't spent the last four years in denial."

"I spent most of my life in denial, for various reasons but that doesn't mean that there wasn't a cycle," Raven told him quietly. "Summer Rose's death was...was the hardest on me, though. I...I used to fly by her clifftop grave and talk to her because I...I..."

"I know what that's like," Emmett admitted sighing heavily. "The media never found out...but there were so many times when I would be so upset, so distraught that I thought if I went to see where Emmeline had finally been laid to rest that maybe, just maybe, I would get to see her again - even if just for a minute."

Raven stared at him for a minute. "Emmeline was a part of your life for fifteen years and for fourteen and a half of those years she was your wife. Of course you felt that way, and I'm not at all surprised that you -"

"Rae, I shouldn't...I shouldn't talk about this, it's not fair to you," Emmett said, closing his eyes and pushing the ever lingering emotional pain away. "I -"

"Emmett, she was killed right in front of you by your own sister, you're never going to be able to forget that - just like you'll never be able to forget the life you had together or the complicated relationship that you two had. You're an emotional person and that probably has made it worse. Not only that, but...but you two were the parents of the same two girls and I know you were always worried about losing her -"

"Raven, I love you and I won't leave you," Emmett promised her and she smiled weakly. "I couldn't bring myself to do that and I know that I'm probably far too attachted to you but I -"

"Emmett, we can talk about this later," Raven told him gently and he nodded. "Emmett Arthur Schnee, I love you -"

"I love you too..." Emmett swore, drawing her back into another passionate kiss. "Rae -"

"Hey, mom?" Yang asked as she came into the room and stared at them. "Okay, so I guess now I know how Caitlin felt the other day -"

"Yang Ravena Xiao Long!" Raven stared at her daughter in embarrassment. "Yang, what do you need?"

"I just wanted to talk," Yang admitted, sighing heavily and sitting down on the chair across from them while Raven pulled herself off of Emmett to allow him to sit up before she curled into him. "And I'm sorry."

"Yang -" Raven started though her daughter shook her head.

"No, I...look, you're not perfect and I'm not going to deny that I'm bothered that you left me but that doesn't mean that I don't love you. You're still my mother and...and I want to keep mending our relationship. And I...I..."

"Yang, I'm not going to apologize for what I did because I don't regret it...but I wish we were closer," Raven kissed Emmett before looking back to her daughter. "And I'm willing to try and be your mother now."

Yang nodded. "Okay. I'm also...I'm really happy for you and Emmett."

"Oh Yang, I..." Raven bit her lip and fought back tears. "I love you. After all, you're my daughter."

"I love you too, mom," Yang said with a smile. "And I hope you and Emmett...I hope the two of you are able to have a child. I...I heard you tell him that -"

"I hope so too," Emmett said, giving Raven a squeeze. "I would be so happy."

"So would I," Raven softly agreed. "So would I..."


	73. This Will Be The Day We've Waited For

_**August 13th  
Government Offices Of The Council Of Vacuo;  
Level Nine  
City Of Vacuo; Vacuo  
Security Level: Maximum  
Necessary Security Clearance: To Be Approved By The Prime Minister  
8:37 PM**_

"Lizzie, are you sure you're alright?" Tai asked his wife as they stepped off the lift on the level where Rose's office was. "Lizzie?"

"I'm just nervous - Jacques's trial finally concluded earlier today and the entire damn kingdom is on edge, waiting for the results," Elizabeth admitted, rubbing her neck as she looked at their daughter in one of his arms. "Myself included."

"Don't be," Tai told her, smiling as he wrapped his free arm around her. "You can't be held responsible for what happens as a result of the trial. Though I hope he gets what he deserves. He's been let off for too long."

"Even if he gets criminally convicted, there's still the divorce," Elizabeth reminded him and Tai shrugged.

"Willow's going to come out on top in that. After all, she's a Schnee by birth and there's been increasing evidence that he's abusive."

"That man...he's simply despicable," Elizabeth slid off her blazer draped it over an arm while Tai watched her in concern. "And this trial is stressful enough to hear about - I can't imagine what it was like for Detective Davis to be in that courtroom day after day for months because of various charges and new evidence."

"Well, maybe I can help you relax?" Tai smiled and Elizabeth laughed. "Sorry, that was out of line."

"Aww...Tai..." Elizabeth said, loosely wrapping her arms around his neck. "Taiyang Xiao Long, I love you."

"I love you too, Lizzie," Tai said, his free arm still tightly around her while Violet continued to sleep peacefully. "I know that you're stressed, but things are going to be just fine."

"Quit sweet talking each other outside of my office," Rose snapped, all but throwing the door open as she motioned them inside. "And there's something we need to talk about that's scaring the shit out of me."

"Rose..." Elizabeth began gently, closing the door with her foot before walking towards the woman. "This has to do with the group, doesn't it?"

"This has to do with the green haired freak, her weird metal boyfriend, and that member of Raven Branwen's tribe that I know has the powers of the Summer Maiden, despite the fact that she insists that she has no magical ability. As it happens..." Rose sighed irritably. "Currently, they're hiding out at some upscale hotel in the city but they're going to Haven Academy soon."

"What?" Elizabeth groaned while Tai sat down on one of the chairs with Violet still asleep in his arms. "No, please don't tell me that -"

"See, even from the grave that bitch is thorn in our sides," Rose walked around her desk and pulled open one of the drawers to reveal her spell book as she slammed the thing down on her desk. "And I checked a few things and I decided that using one of the...well, let's just say there are some things in this book that might be more 'Necronomicon, open at your own peril' than not."

"Wasn't that originally your mother's?" Elizabeth asked, eyeing the familiar volume and Rose nodded. "She sounds -"

"Let me say it," Rose shook her hair out before adopting an airy tone of voice that they both knew was sarcastic. "My dear, dear mother was a powerful sorceress who was one of the Queen's closest allies before she left which I swear indirectly resulted in my sister's death and directly resulted in me getting branded with the Queen's own moon glyph of power - her personal sigil. In short, my dear mother was a sweet, loving woman who never did anything wrong in her life and was _completely_ above writing and using spells that take advantage of and kill people."

"So what exactly are you planning, and why does it involve dark magic?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as Rose flipped to a specific page involving rules of inheritance for the powers of the maidens while the forty four year old Prime Minister Of Vacuo pushed the book towards her. "No."

"We need all of the maidens on our side to defeat the Queen," Rose told her and Elizabeth sighed. "And Vernal will never take our side, especially if Raven's only done so because of Emmett. So, I have to take her powers."

"No, absolutely not," Elizabeth said, slamming the book shut. "You are not killing a woman for her powers - powers that she may or may not have -"

"I could feel the powers!" Rose snapped, pulling up her sleeve to reveal where her mother had branded her. "And this is why. I am attuned to the powers of each of the maidens but I don't usually say anything because it's typically better for them to say it for themselves. Vernal can deny her abilities all she wants, but I know they're there. The one thing I don't quite understand is why Raven made another maiden her decoy."

"It's possible she didn't know," Elizabeth replied, still slightly bitter towards the woman. "If Vernal was adept enough with her powers -"

"I doubt that if she had them for a great length of time that Raven would have been unaware," Rose said, reopening the tome. "Alright? I don't like Raven much more than you do, but I at least recognize her intelligence or at the very least have heard stories of it."

"I hate doing this," Elizabeth began slowly as Rose closed her eyes and began to run her finger over the page to analyse it. "But if Ozpin knew that you were going to kill someone for their powers, how do you think he would feel?"

Rose's eyes snapped open, flaring as she spoke in a deadly whisper. "What did you just ask me?"

"I asked you how you think Ozpin is going to feel when he finds out about this," Elizabeth replied, standing her ground. "Because I can't imagine him being alright with this plan of yours."

"He had Glynda kill a woman for her powers," Rose countered, looking at the spell nervously as she pulled out some of the required materials for potion. "How is this any different?"

"That was an act of desperation, and we would have had to kill that bitch no matter what!" Elizabeth exclaimed, struggling with her friend's attempts to justify what she was going to do. "And you doing exactly what that bitch did, the only being difference being for what side of this war!"

"Life's like this," Rose said as she brought out her mortar and pestle. "You sometimes have to do things that aren't necessarily -"

"You can't justify murder!" Elizabeth shouted, and Rose flinched. "You can give it different names, but you can't justify it! Yes, desperate times call for desperate measures, but that doesn't make them right!"

"Emmeline would have understood!" Rose shouted back, causing Elizabeth flinch this time. "She would have -"

"It doesn't matter, because she's not here to say what side she would take," Elizabeth responded evenly, her voice suddenly quiet. "And it's not fair for us to keep speculating about what she would have wanted or not wanted because it has been four years. She's...she's gone and she's not coming back."

"I know," Rose admitted after a moment of heavy silence. "I know that but at the same time I...I -"

"Rose, please don't do this," Elizabeth half begged and the Prime Minister sighed in slight regret. "You know just as well as I do that this isn't right."

"Their plan is to use Vernal to get the Relic Of Knowledge because, as of now and hopefully through this, they're deluded into thinking she's the Spring Maiden and not the Summer Maiden," Rose said as she finished crushing the potion materials together. "And that's a good thing because they won't try to take advantage of Shade so soon. So, as much as I hate what I'm doing, I'm going to...I'm going to Haven Academy with them and am going to...I'm going to play them and trick them into going down to the Vault with me and I'll take Vernal's powers from her and, hopefully, Raven will take the Relic Of Knowledge and then we have yet another victory even if it means leading some of our allies into a trap -"

"Rose, that's completely ruthless, not to mention wrong," Elizabeth snapped, slamming the palm of her hand against the woman's desk. "I have never heard you talk like this before, but I don't like it and I know this isn't you."

"This is me, just my dark side," Rose told her as she forced herself to swallow the bitter potion while Elizabeth watched in horror as the woman changed into a younger one than she knew. "And I -"

"Rose, what did you just -" Elizabeth started but was quickly cut off.

"That potion, and I know you couldn't quite read all of the instructions, aged me back twenty years," Rose told her with a smirk. "Except in my mental capacity and memories and, of course, my control over my powers. Other than that, I am the twenty four year old Prime Minister Of Vacuo and, as soon as I leave this room, no one else is going to know about this apart from the group. No one is going to know what I did, and I doubt they'll notice the physical changes unless they're looking for my scars. Do you understand?"

Elizabeth took a step back while Tai watched her in concern and she responded to the woman. "Rose, you're being a complete monster."

"No," Rose said, though she was shaking when she looked at her arms and saw for herself that many of her self inflicted scars were no longer there. "I'm doing what I have to."

Elizabeth, though about to retaliate, pulled her scroll out of her pocket while it buzzed before she smiled. "Well, that's certainly welcome news."

"What is?" Rose asked, her interested piqued. "Liz -"

"Jacques Schnee," Elizabeth began, reading the just published article by the ANS and Atlas's RINSE Network. "The now former CEO of the Schnee Dust Company has been convicted of, amongst other crimes, inheritance fraud to obtain the control he wielded over the SDC. According to the AP, which reported first on this story, Jacques coerced Nicholas Schnee into altering that part of his will from Nicholas's son, Emmett Arthur Schnee, to Jacques who had become his son in law only a few years prior. This was done shortly after Nicholas had awoken from his surgery for tumours in his lungs and the man was still under the influence of anesthesia."

"Fuck him!" Rose screeched, relieved that Jacques was finally getting what he deserved. "Let's all just wait and see how well he does behind bars..."

* * *

 ** _ **August 17th  
Haven Academy;  
City Of Mistral; Mistral**_**

"I can't believe we might actually be going somewhere with this," Emmett muttered and Qrow groaned as they continued to walk into the Great Hall of the Mistrali huntsmen academy. "Oh, come on. It's not as if any of the government councils -"

"And this ain't Atlas, where you have a bunch of people who get paid god knows what for arguing with each other and Liz," Qrow fired back, a little confused by Leo's supposed information but still relieved about it nonetheless. "So try and be a little more optimistic."

"Yeah, sure," Emmett muttered, worried about Raven and what he knew she was doing by not coming with them directly, considering how long they had discussed it the night before. "That'll save anyone."

"Why, hello," Leo said nervously from his place on the terrace atop of the stairs that below led down to the Haven Vault. "Thank you for...coming. There...seems to be more of you than last time."

"Eh, you know what they say, 'the more the merrier,'" Qrow replied while they all looked at the headmaster. "So, what's going on with the council?"

"Why...did you bring your weapons?" Leo asked, flinching slightly when he saw Caitlin wrap a hand around her sniper while using the other to brush off her brown leather jacket.

"What?" Qrow stared at the man incredulously. "Leo, we're huntsmen. You okay?"

"Of course!" Leo replied, shifting while Caitlin continued to eye him suspiciously and Cas took her free hand in hers before he responded to all of them. "Of course, sorry. Just haven't had my evening coffee."

"That's a Ciel family rule violation," Cas whispered to her fiance who laughed.

"Look," Qrow said irritably. "It's nice to see you, but we got work to do. Are we getting support from the council or not?"

"Mom?" Yang said, confused as she noticed her mother's corvid form perched on a higher balcony railing.

"Raven..." Ruby said, just as confused as her cousin.

"They..." Nora began in awe while Pyrrha elbowed her lightly. "They really are magic..."

Irritated and concerned that she was messing with them, Qrow shot at his sister while she flew down to the other side of the terrace from Lionheart, her mask on her face. Apart from Caitlin, Cas, and Emmett who were aware of what she was doing, and Yang who was more confused than anything else, they all glared. As soon as she was landed and had set her hand to her side atop her sword, Emmett ran towards her, the feeling of something being wrong rising in him, and protectively wrapped an arm around her. In contrast, Qrow kept a hand on Harbinger and glared at his sister though he was also unsure as to why Emmett wasn't angry or confused by her behaviour, noticing that the forty year old Schnee was more worried than anything else. Finally taking off her mask and placing it on her side after several tense moments passed, Raven spoke.

"If you're going to shoot me, shoot me," She told her brother irritably. "That was insulting."

"What are you doing here?" Qrow demanded. "I thought you said you weren't going to deal with this, that you -"

"I could ask you the same thing," Raven replied, slowly walking down the stairs with Emmett following her. "Considering what I learnt last night. You've been scheming, little brother. Planning to attack your own sister."

"Leo..." Qrow growled, looking to the man and knowing what plans his sister was referring to because he had in fact been planning to force her to reveal what he thought was who she really was so that Emmett could see. "What have you done?"

"I..." Leo began though Raven cut him off.

"He didn't do anything, I figured it out for myself," Raven told him, sounding almost hurt. "Not that you made so much of an attempt as to close the damn door! I know you want to force me to use my powers in anger because you think that's who I am but -"

"You're the Spring Maiden!" Qrow snapped angrily and she didn't respond. "I'm tired of all of this! Take a side, for real, and stop messing with all of us! I know that you're in love with Emmett, but -"

"Qrow -" Emmett began, feeling protective of her again. "Shut up -"

"We can beat Salem!" Qrow shouted at his sister. "We can beat Salem if we have the maidens and work together -"

"How many times do I have to remind you of this?" Raven shouted back, taking Emmett's hand tightly in hers. "How many times do you have to hear people say it? All of that time spent spying for Ozpin and you still have no idea what you're dealing with! There is no beating Salem!"

"You're wrong," Ruby said with quiet conviction as she held out her hand. "We've done things that most people would call impossible and I know the only reason we were able to do it is because we didn't do it alone! We had people to teach us, people to help us, we had each other! I know you're scared, and I know that you're only here because you love Emmett but, please, work with us! At least I know we'll have a better chance if we try together. Please."

Raven glared at her niece's hand, sadness taking her over as she remembered Summer and her death. "You sound just like your mother."

A shifting portal that was grey and not quite silver suddenly appeared towards the top of the terrace and Raven and Emmett both immediately drew their swords upon hearing it appear. It wasn't until a fireball flew out of the portal in warning of arrival that they stopped and Ruby, unable to get out of the way of the fireball that was intended to not hit her but rather the wall, got knocked back about metre by it when it made contact with her torso. In horror, Yang, Ivy, and Weiss all ran to the sixteen year old and helped her off of the ground before the stared in shock at the figure exiting the portal. Emmett glared upon seeing the Prime Minister Of Vacuo saunter out of it and toss her hair back, her violet eyes flaring, and her ruby red ballet flats tapping against the ground.

"Hello boys and girls," Rose said with a sigh, tensing when she noticed Ozpin staring at her in horror while Vernal, Artemis, Emerald, and Mercury followed out behind her.

"Vernal!" Raven said, staring at her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Protecting the tribe," Vernal said though her voice shook when she saw the anger that was rising in the older woman. "Raven, I -"

"What?" Ruby stared in confusion at Rose before glancing to Weiss, Ivy, Yang, Cas, and Caitlin who were all glaring at the four who lined up as Emmett and Raven only tightened their grips on their swords; Team JNPR gasped, Blake tried to figure out what was going on, Sun hardened his gaze, and Allen and Ilia shared a look before they, alongside Sun and Blake, ran out to where they knew the White Fang was finalizing its plans for attack.

"Come on guys," Mercury said while Yang growled at him and Ivy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as the man continued. "Is that any way to greet your old friends?"

"Everybody, stay calm," Qrow told them though they stopped when they heard the doors open behind them and Hazel closed them loudly behind him while Ozpin and Rose continued to stare at each other.

"Oh no..." Oscar said quietly though Ozpin finally took over and addressed his wife in horror. "Roz! What are you doing?"

Tears began to fall from Rose's eyes. "I...I don't have a choice..."

"You sound exactly like _her_ ," Emmett screamed, forcing himself not to attack her right away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"The White Fang is prepping demotion and securing the school grounds," Hazel said as he slowly approached them though they were all still primarily focused on Rose. "No one's getting in, and no one's getting out."

"This was all just a trap?" Weiss asked, looking nervously to Ruby though it was Ren who responded.

"It appears so..."

"I can't believe her," Pyrrha said, turning to Jaune who wrapped an arm around her and opened his shield in front of them. "Why would she...I thought she was -"

"Rose, tell me," Qrow said, his voice loud though it shook. "How long have you been with them?"

The Prime Minister Of Vacuo stared at him before replying angrily. "Qrow, I'm not doing what you think I am! The lion on the other hand...well, I've found out some things about him. Such as Emmett's sister's entrance into the Vytal Festival...must have been a real treat for her but the point is that Leonardo's been sending Salem all sorts of information for years, though correct me if I'm wrong, professor."

"Stop it," Leo said, hanging his head in shame.

"It was you..." Qrow said in cold realization. "You sit on the Mistral Council. You had information on every huntsman and huntress in the kingdom, and you gave it all to her?"

"I -" Leo began though Qrow cut him off.

"I couldn't find any of them, because you let her kill them!" Qrow finished as the rest of them drew their weapons and Leo didn't respond as he didn't fight his sad countenance while Qrow gave them all an order that he doubted they would follow in any sense. "Everybody, stay calm!"

Rose continued to glare though Emmett felt a sudden recognition jolt through him as his psychic abilities picked up on what Rose was doing. Sharing a look with Raven, who felt the same thing, Emmett turned to Qrow and shouted. "Qrow, she's not really with them -"

"You can shut up now Schnee!" Qrow roared, angered by what he viewed as a betrayal.

Unsure of what else to do, Jaune kissed Pyrrha before transforming Crocea Mors into its two handler form and simultaneously activating the Dust chambers as he began to run towards Rose who, with a look of regret, used a sharp spell to knock him back to the ground and prevent him attacking her. In horror, Pyrrha ran towards him and helped him back to his feet before drawing her own weapons. At the same time, Ruby leapt into the air, unfolding Crescent Rose, to attack as well but felt herself being quickly knocked to the ground. Moving quickly, Artemis placed a foot on Ruby's chest to hold her down as she spoke.

"You're not getting near her," Artemis told her loudly enough for the others to hear before hissing into the girl's ear. "And she's only manipulating those children and that woman."

"Hey there, blondies," Mercury said with a smile as he approached Yang and Ivy before addressing the former. "I think you owe me an apology for my leg, don't you think?"

Growling as she sent herself towards him with Ember Celica while Ivy shot at him, Yang forced herself not stop when she saw Qrow attempting to attack Emmett. Raven immediately blocked the attack, and Qrow shifted targets and decided to engage her instead if she was willing to fight him and Emmett screamed in horror. At the same time, Raven motioned for him to stay back as she glared at her twin brother and he used Harbinger in order to lock his blade with her own long enough to force her to speak with him. Shaking, he narrowed his eyes as he met hers and she bit her lip as he began to speak in pure anger.

"Running away was one thing, but this...I don't care what this is, I don't care what you think you're doing, you've..." Qrow shook his head sadly as he went on. "You've crossed a line!"

"Sorry, brother," Raven replied, glaring still. "Sometimes family disappoints you like that."

"We're not family anymore," Qrow told her.

"Were we ever?" Raven demanded, somewhat hurt.

"I thought so," Qrow said and she sighed as she pushed him away from her and she and Emmett looked to each other before running to help their children. "But I guess I was wrong!"

"Cas!" Emmett jumped in front of her while his sword met Emerald's kusarigama. "You aren't laying a finger on her."

"I don't think you know how compassionate Cinder could be!" Emerald shouted at him while Caitlin grabbed Cas by the wrist and pulled her away from the woman as Cas started to cry as she thought of her mother's killer though Emerald pressed on despite Emmett's obvious upset. "I don't give a damn about fighting for Salem, but I owe Cinder everything! She saved me from the...I was a truant orphan, and she -"

"Just because she did one good thing doesn't mean that she was compassionate or good," Emmett retorted, kicking one of her weapons out of her hand as she shifted it into its revolver form. "She still killed for power, she still couldn't care less about the majority of people -"

"You're wrong!" Emerald continued to shout though her eyes went wide in fear when she was knocked back by the huntsman. "She -"

"She was a killer who wanted nothing more than power," Emmett hissed, shaking his head. "And I'm sorry she roped you into that."

Emerald retrieved her weapon and tried to shoot at him though he blocked it with his sword. "She didn't rope me into anything -"

"My sister had a charming quality about her," Emmett told her, setting his sword to the side while she stared at him in shock. "And that was perhaps her most dangerous trait."

"I don't wish to fight either of you!" Hazel shouted from nearby as Ren and Nora approached him.

"Nor I you," Ren replied.

"But we will if you're with her!" Nora screamed, flipping Magnhild in her hand.

"Very well, then," Hazel said, cracking his neck and then his knuckles before approaching them while Oscar approached Leonardo.

"Leo," Oscar said, waiting for Ozpin to take control if he was going to.

"Young man, I don't know who you are or what you think you're doing, but, for your sake, I suggest you leave. Now...I'm warning you, that's enough!" Lionheart continued to watch the fourteen year old walk towards him, drawing his cane as Leonardo rotated his weapon and launched a flaming rock at Oscar who blocked it with the cane while his green aura shimmered and he continued up the steps and the headmaster's eyes widened. "You really are Ozpin?"

"Not quite," Oscar said, attacking forcefully enough to knock the man back, albeit only a few steps.

"This can't be..." Leo muttered to himself. "I knew you would be back, but...you made it here! You found Qrow! How?"

"Leo..." Ozpin said, temporarily taking over Oscar. "What happened to you? And what did she do to Roz?"

"Wait..." Leonardo said, realizing his advantage and prepping his weapon as they watched Ruby slide across the floor with Crescent Rose digging into it in its war scythe form. "You can't have had this form for long. You're...not really Ozpin right now...boy...child. If I deliver you to Salem, she'll have to be pleased with me, and I can finally get out of all of this! I can finally be free!"

"Ruby!" Ozpin ordered her, noticing her panting slightly. "Get up! Get up! We need you!"

"He's making a fool of you!" Hazel growled as he lifted Leonardo up, having not heard Ozpin speak as he had been engaged in a fight with Ren and Nora. "He's -"

"Ozpin!" Leonardo told him, and Hazel dropped him suddenly. "He's Ozpin, and he's already reincarnated!"

"Ozpin!" Hazel shouted, drawing out the headmaster's name as he moved quickly towards him as he ripped off his coat and forced the lightning dust into him before giving out an anger driven war cry that startled Rose as Vernal engaged Emmett, Caitlin, Cas, and Ivy in a duel. "You thought you could hide from me?" Hazel demanded, his voice louder than the rest. "You'll pay for what you did! You'll die all over again!"

Nearby, Mercury attempted to kick Yang in the face with his boot but she stopped his attack and shot it. Taking advantage of the moment, Raven nodded when her daughter looked at her and transformed into her corvid form temporarily before flying behind Mercury as Yang kept him still. Smirking at him as she let his foot go, Mercury assumed for a moment that she had given up and that he would be able to take her but he fell forward, unconscious, when Raven hit him in the back of the head with her sword and his aura, though protecting him from death or serious harm, was unable to stop him from losing his consciousness. Smiling at her daughter as she set her odachi back to her side, Raven and Yang embraced each other tightly before leaving Mercury on the ground and hesitantly joining Emmett in his fight against Vernal as Allen came back inside.

Taking in the situation and seeing Ruby and Qrow fighting Hazel, Allen tried to decide what to do as he drew his sword. Knowing that Ilia, Sun, and Blake had the situation outside under control brought him some relief though it was not enough for him to be completely calm. Her lavender aura shimmering over her followed by its faint green undertones, Caitlin breathed heavily as she stood up and steadied Catalejo in her hands as she fired another shot at Vernal though it missed by only a few centimetres. It wasn't until she turned around and saw her brother that she charged at him and set her sniper rifle on her back and he set his sword to his side though Cas, Ivy, and Emmett continued to fight Vernal with Raven and Yang.

"Allen," Caitlin glared at him as she crossed her arms. "You should know better than to trust her."

"Ilia?" Allen asked, mimicking her while she pushed up her glasses.

"Well, who else -"

"That was a rhetorical question," Allen told her and she groaned irritably as they began to circle each other. "I know exactly who you're talking about, and I don't like it -"

"You're letting yourself be blind!" Caitlin shouted in exasperation. "You are letting her take advantage of you -"

"No one is taking advantage of me, though you're acting like a spoiled brat," Allen snapped, intentionally trying to provoke her. "Because you -"

"Shut the fuck up!" Caitlin screamed, tears starting to form in her eyes. "You have everything right in front of you and yet you refuse to make a rational decision!"

"How is love irrational?" Allen asked her and she looked away. "Are you saying that your relationship with Cas is rational but mine with Ilia isn't because -"

"You're not in love with her, you're under her spell!" Caitlin collapsed to her knees as she started to sob. "You should know that, and yet you don't -"

"Caitlin, I don't know what you're talking about!" Allen exclaimed, angered by her behaviour. "You're the one who's not being rational because you can't see past your own troubles even though they're in the past -"

"I'll never be able to wish away that time in my life, and I can't bring back what I've lost!" Caitlin shouted at him as she looked up. "I'm trying to -"

"You're being nothing more than a selfish bitch!" Allen snapped, and Cas finally stopped fighting Vernal to rush to her fiance's side as Allen pressed on. "I thought you were better than this!"

"Al, please," Caitlin said while Cas knelt down beside her and wrapped an arm around her tightly. "Please stop. You don't know what you're doing -"

"Save your breath," Allen spat, shaking his head. "If you're going to be like this, then I don't want anything to do with you. Ilia was right, you're just aggressive and you don't know when to fight and when to stop."

"Allen, I'm your sister!" Caitlin reminded him and he sighed.

"Maybe," Allen replied. "But only in the biological sense if you're going to continue to be unsupportive. So, when we get home, it seems like I'll only have one sister, the one who accepts my choices despite disagreeing with them. Ivy."

"Mommy's not going to -" Caitlin protested but Allen cut her off.

"You're really going to keep being mommy's little girl?" Allen demanded, wincing at how harsh that was. "You know what, I don't care. Mommy and daddy can think whatever they want of you, but you and I aren't family anymore, not until you can accept that the world isn't wrapped around your finger."

"I thought you looked familiar," Hazel growled from the terrace as he menacingly approached Oscar, and Ruby and Qrow continued to stand in front of him with their scythes in hand. "To think that evil was inside you when our paths first crossed...your blood won't be on my hands, it'll be on his. So tell him, Ozpin, even though you're possessing him right now! Tell him how you killed her!"

Ozpin sighed as he responded to Oscar's mental rampage of questions. "Gretchen Rainart was Hazel's sister. Despite her brother's wishes, she enrolled at Beacon Academy to become a Huntress and tragically lost her life on a training mission. Hazel… holds me responsible. Please, continue to let me fight. I know Hazel. He's wounded in a way that cannot be healed."

"You know now!" Hazel shouted the second Ozpin finished speaking as he had done so aloud and the man tossed Qrow aside though Ruby slammed Crescent Rose into his arm in defense of her father. "You can forgive me for what I'm about to do! She was only a child! She wasn't ready!"

"Hazel," Ozpin began calmly as he pried Crescent Rose out of his arm and threw Ruby back, her aura shimmering over him. "She made a choice, a choice to put others before herself! And that is what I have to do!"

"You've been marked for death for years," Hazel growled as he went to attack Ozpin once again.

Suddenly slamming into his side, Qrow smirked as he and his daughter knocked Hazel to the ground though he was unhurt and managed to push them aside long enough to engage Ozpin a tight duel. Watching them in horror though unable to fight Hazel without revealing what she was doing, Rose tried to walk away from the fight though when she stepped out of the shadows she was quickly engaged by Jaune and Pyrrha. Not even bothering to pull her spell book out of her bag, Rose immediately began to fight them with her conjured weapons though they shattered them with their own. Lunging towards her with his sword, Jaune was stopped by Rose catching the blade in her hand and tossing it aside though Pyrrha slid behind her and hit her with her javelin. Kicking Jaune to the ground and retaining him there with conjured ice that she forced across his chest, Rose turned onto Pyrrha as the girl stood up to her full height to engage her in battle.

Quickly, the former champion of Beacon Academy ducked under a well aimed punch from the Prime Minister Of Vacuo before tackling her from behind. Rose screamed in shock though she quickly pushed the eighteen year old off of her and brushed off her pantsuit before standing up once again and blasting Pyrrha against the wall with her sorceress powers and Jaune continued to struggle to free himself. Taking a second to analyse the situation as Rose steadied herself for another attack, Pyrrha took advantage of the PM's momentary distraction and freed Jaune as he joined her in blocking Rose's next attack before they pinned her to the ground and she struggled for over a minute before finally managing to blast them far enough away to disappear into the shadows once more, waiting for the right moment to head down to the Vault where she knew she would have to lure Raven and kill Vernal.

At the same time, Ruby hit Hazel on the head with Crescent Rose in its sniper form though it, like the rest of her and Qrow's attacks, did nothing. Flipping over to avoid getting hit by him, Ruby smiled at her father as he knocked Hazel back about half a metre to stop the man from attacking Ozpin though they were all stopped and fell to the ground by Hazel's creation of yet another shockwave. Forcing herself up while her father did the same, Ruby and Qrow shared a look and prepared to attack Hazel though they were stopped by Ren rushing at the man and pushing Ozpin to the side to protect him though the process allowed Hazel the chance to temporarily electrocute Ren who fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

"Ren!" Nora shouted as she ran towards her partner and Qrow ran at Hazel once again though was thrown against the wall and fell next to Ren as the two of them struggled to get up.

Horrified by seeing her father in such danger, Ruby began to run towards the fight with Nora though they both stopped when Oscar was punched back over a metre and Hazel began to shout. "Hiding behind the face of a child? A monster like you must be stopped How many children must die for you?"

A loud battle cry escaping her as she and Ruby leapt towards Hazel, Nora attempted to slam Magnhild into him though he caught it and attempted to electrocute her though he instead empowered her and both Ruby and Nora smirked after the latter stopped screaming at the temporary pain. Standing back up and bumping her fist against Ruby's, Nora grabbed Hazel's wrist and he let out a yelp of surprise as she flipped him over her shoulder and Ruby smacked him in the stomach with her compacted Crescent Rose. Temporarily embracing her friend, Nora slowly shifted position to defensively hold Magnhild while Ruby completely unfolded Crescent Rose into its full scythe form though they stopped for a moment when Ozpin spoke to them.

"His semblance..." Ozpin said through a gasp as he moved slowly towards them. "He can block out pain. It's how he is able to handle injecting so much Dust into his body."

Nora and Ruby started back to Hazel who was finally getting up before Nora shrugged and replied darkly. "I don't need him to hurt...I just need him to go down!"

Screaming and charging towards the eighteen year old and the sixteen year old, Hazel readied himself to attack them and Ruby spun her scythe over her head while Nora prepped and swung Magnhild into the centre of Hazel's chest and Crescent Rose met there as well - causing him to be launched directly through the wall to the outside where they could all see Adam Taurus and his White Fang soldiers. Noticing Emerald down below as she now fought against Raven and Yang in defense of her partner who was slowly regaining consciousness, Ruby flipped over the balcony and began to fight her though they all stopped when the airships and searchlights began to shine through the windows. Standing up and ready to fight once again, Hazel found himself stopped by a sudden summon from Weiss that flew above her though she stopped when Blake reentered the building and met Yang's gaze before speaking urgently.

"Yang, we -"

Climbing down from the platform as everyone began to fight Hazel and the White Fang, Rose whispered to Leo as he activated the entrance to the vault off of her command. "Don't let anyone die. Especially, the group members and, yes, that includes the twenty somethings. This won't take very long."

From the side, Raven glared at Rose as she stopped fighting Emerald and ran over to Emmett who had been fighting Vernal. Watching one of her most loyal and trusted tribe members step onto the platform that she knew led down to Haven Academy's Vault, Raven hesitated and watched as Rose lingered for several moments. Looking to Emmett as Rose grabbed Vernal by the wrist, Raven shared a look with him and he, knowing what she was going to do, pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss before letting her follow them. Finally stepping onto the platform entirely, Rose looked down in slight shame for what she was about to do while Raven looked back at her daughter who was continuing to fight. Shaking her head and stepping onto the platform as well, Raven felt a sickening feeling rise in her and she glared at Rose who finally spoke to Vernal as they continued to descend into the vault.

"Are you nervous?" Rose asked Vernal gently, thinking that she should be though she passed it off as her personal knowledge of what she was going to do to her. "The first maiden in...well, Oum knows how many years...well, you're about to unlock a vault, I would say that that would be not only exciting, but an honour."

"No," Vernal replied, looking to Raven as her tribe's leader placed her grimm mask back onto her face. "I'm not concerned with any of this. All I care about is my tribe, my family. This is a burden, not an honour."

Rose rolled her eyes though she laughed weakly and turned to Raven as the saw the cavern and its glowing tree with its saffron flowers. "You've conditioned her quite well, Raven...well, I guess...damn...this is nicer than Beacon's but I suppose that might have something to do with how often I was down in Beacon's Vault...though I could be wrong..."

"Can we please not linger?" Raven snapped, and the Prime Minister sighed.

"After you."

Staring back at Raven and sighing heavily as the platform finished its descent, Vernal stepped off first, looking around gingerly. Rose followed, her hands shaking, her heart pounding angrily against her chest, and Raven adjusted her mask before they all began to walk towards the chamber where they all knew the Relic Of Knowledge was stored. Suddenly, the symbol of the Spring Maiden glowed against the ground and continued to pulse lightly as did the others that led all the way up to the door of the Relic Chamber. Glowing even brighter and the petals of its flowers drifting around the Vault as they fell, it seemed that the Vault was recognizing the Spring Maiden and, as one of the petals landed in the palm of Vernal's and and she glared at Rose while it dissipated, Rose spoke and continued to play into Raven's ploy of Vernal being the Spring Maiden through both women knew full well that was just that.

"Having fun?" Rose asked her though Raven placed a hand on Vernal's shoulder.

"Vernal, stay focused."

"Oh, come on now, Raven, let her enjoy this," Rose said, narrowing her eyes at the true Spring Maiden. "It's a once in a lifetime experience."

"How does this work?" Vernal asked nervously, wondering if her recently acquired powers as the Summer Maiden would work on this by any slim chance.

"Once the Spring Maiden places her hand on the door, it will open," Rose informed her though she looked at Raven, deciding to do away with Vernal sooner rather than later. "For you, and only you. Then, I will walk into the Vault and retrieve the Relic, no one else. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Vernal replied, her hands shaking.

"It doesn't matter to us," Raven snapped, trying to figure out what Rose was playing at. "Let's get this over with."

"Alright then. Vernal, when you're ready." Rose said with a heavy sigh as Vernal began to walk towards the door and Raven slowly reached for the hilt of her sword though she stopped when Rose spoke again. "You know, even before you and I met again after you left the group, I had heard so many stories about you, Raven. The day you left, I thought very little of you, I didn't care but then you ascended to your position as the high leader of the Branwen Tribe. And the stories I heard all describe you as a cunning leader who is strong and clever. And I know that to be true, which is why I'm sorry I have to do this and that you have to face it."

Summoning a thin, icy sword into her hand, Rose shook her head in regret before freezing Raven as she shouted for Vernal. Removing her hand from the door and paralysed in fear, Vernal didn't do anything as Rose closed her eyes and forced herself to do what she had planned for the sake of the group. Pushing Vernal to the ground as the woman attempted to pull out her weapons but only managed them loosely into her hands, Rose closed her eyes, cursed, and forced herself to shove the sword clean through the young woman, collapsing to her knees in pain and slight regret as the power transferred into her.

Hating herself for killing the woman and unable to look at her limp form, Rose closed her eyes and let tears fall as the power stopped transferring and her twenty four year old body absorbed it quickly though her forty four year old mind was angry with her for what she did. It wasn't until Raven broke herself out of the ice that she looked up and Raven ripped off her mask which she had used to try and hide her emotions. Her eyes flaring and the red sparks around them, Raven glared as she watched Rose bite her inner cheek before stepping aside and forcing herself back upstairs, the gold sparks around her own eyes indicating her own powers. Deactivating her powers, Raven knelt down next to Vernal's body and sighed.

"I wish you had told me..." Raven said solemnly, her voice quiet. "But thank you either way, Vernal."

Sadly looking over the body again, Raven gently closed her friend's eyes before standing up. Slowly walking towards the doorway behind which she knew lay the Relic Of Knowledge, Raven closed her eyes activated her powers as the Spring Maiden once again. Though she wasn't quite sure why she was she was doing so, Raven pressed her hand against the door to unlock it and it slowly dissipated as a result to reveal the expansive desert that lay within. Staring inside for just a moment and glancing down at the path that led to the small pedestal where the Relic Of Knowledge was laying, Raven hesitated before shaking herself off. About to enter the Vault, Raven stopped and turned around when she saw Yang landing after firing a shot from Ember Celica.

"You opened the Vault, and, no, I'm not even going to ask why," Yang said, glaring at her. "I know that you're not doing it for any of them...but I think you might be doing it for yourself. I love you, you're my mom, but you're not strong - only powerful."

Though she wasn't strictly angry with her daughter, Raven began to yell as her eyes flared. "Who do you think you are, lecturing me? Standing there, shaking like a scared little girl!"

"Yeah, I'm scared," Yang admitted, walking towards her mother. "But I'm still standing here! I know you came back, but that doesn't mean you don't run. I'm not like that, and that's why you're going to give me the Relic."

Raven stared at her for a moment before crossing her arms. "And why would I -"

"Because you're afraid of Salem!" Yang reminded her, though she sighed when she saw her mother turn away, her eyes starting to tear. "Mom, you're a maiden, You know she's going to go after you for that reason but it will be worse when she realizes that you have a Relic. She'll come after you with everything she has...or she can come after me, and I'll be standing there, waiting for her."

Raven tried to force herself not to cry as she spoke. "You don't want to do this, Yang."

"Nope," Yang admitted, glancing to her missing arm and knowing her cybernetic one to be upstairs. "But I'm going to do it anyway."

Raven turned to face her daughter as she walked towards the chamber and a tear finally escaped her. "I..." Raven began as she held her arm and tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"Yeah..." Yang said, starting to cry as well. "Me too."

Slowly, and after a moment of hesitation, Raven embraced her daughter tightly. "Yang, I thought we were going to try to make things better between us."

"We are," Yang promised her, tightly pulling her mother in. "It's just -"

"Rae?" Emmett asked, dropping down into the Vault with a glyph before seeing her and Yang.

"Emmett?" Raven said, looking up when she saw him.

"She opened the Vault -" Yang informed him as she and her mother let go of each other and Emmett looked from her to Raven.

"Rae..." Emmett began slowly, moving towards her and pulling her into him. "Why do you need the Relic?"

Raven sighed, still unsure of what precisely Rose had been trying to do. "Because we can't let _her_ get it."

Emmett glanced at her in confusion for a moment. "Salem?"

"No," Raven told him, shaking her head. "Rose."

"Rose?" Emmett asked, still confused though he also had a lot of questions for Vacuo's Prime Minister about her role in the fight that had taken place upstairs.

Raven nodded. "We all knew Vernal wasn't the Spring Maiden...but she was the Summer Maiden. I don't know how I didn't know that or how long she had those powers, but Rose figured that out and she -"

"I'm going to kill her -" Emmett growled though Yang clenched her fist and shook her head.

"No, let me."

"No one is going to be killing anyone!" Raven shouted over them, taking them by surprise before she calmed herself. "Yang, if you really want to, you can retrieve the Relic."

A silence passed between the three of them and Emmett slowly began to stroke Raven's hair before kissing her forehead. Finally forcing herself to walk inside the Relic chamber, Yang closed her eyes tightly for a moment before clasping her hand around the handle of the lamp and lifting it up. Walking out of the chamber while it resealed behind her, Yang nodded to her mother and Emmett before they all got onto the platform and headed back up to the Great Hall where their enemies had retreated. It wasn't until they clearly heard Qrow and Rose's shouting that they stopped short of stepping off of the platform and, like the others, watched Vacuo's Prime Minister cross her arms while Qrow continued to yell at her.

"You pulled this stunt for the powers of the Summer Maiden?" Qrow shouted, his voice sounding slightly hoarse as he strained it for as much volume as possible. "Tell me what's wrong with you!"

"I did what had to be done!" Rose fired back, forcing her voice to be a little bit louder than his. "You think we can defeat Salem without all four maidens? Then you've lost your damn mind, because I know what she's capable of better than anyone in this group except for Ozpin! And this wasn't -"

"Roz, calm down!" Ozpin said sharply though she only turned on him without realizing what she was doing.

"How can I calm down?" Rose demanded, her powers as the Summer Maiden activating in her anger. "I -"

"Rosalinde Diana Varna!" Qrow shouted, glaring at her. "Shut up!"

Rose stared at him in shock for a moment before noticing Yang, Raven, and Emmett and addressing them. "What?"

Coming back into the room and earning a glare from both of his sisters, Allen spoke soberly, not having heard Rose and Qrow's shouting match. "Adam escaped."

"It's okay," Ilia said, placing a hand on his shoulder and smirking at Caitlin who looked away while Ivy raised her gun threateningly towards the chameleon faunus. "He was the only one to escape tonight. Those in the White Fang that followed him won't support a leader that abandons his people. He won't have their help after this, he'll have no one at all and the White Fang will be left divided."

Allen, Ilia, Blake, and Sun began to approach the others while Emmett wrapped his arm tightly around Raven's waist and they and Yang walked down the stairs while the blonde gave her uncle the Relic.

"What happened?" Qrow asked her in concern as Ivy reattached her partner's cybernetic arm to her.

"Mom?" Yang said, gesturing to Raven while Ivy sighed.

Qrow glared at his sister and spoke almost accusingly. "Raven, what have you done?"

"That's not what I meant, stop that!" Yang snapped, her eyes turning red. "Mom is just as -"

"Raven, tell us -" Qrow began though she cut him off and spoke dryly, pointing to Rose.

"Why don't you listen to her."

Sighing and shaking his head, Qrow decided to let them all deal with Rose later and instead he looked back to Yang, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Well, we're all glad you're still here, firecracker."

Groaning and feeling sick, Ruby began to fall though Weiss caught her. "Are you okay?"

Ruby bit her lip. "Shouldn't I be asking everyone else that?"

"Damn right you shouldn't, we're all wearing our emotions on our sleeves..." Caitlin muttered and Cas kissed her softly before tightly holding her and glaring at Ilia.

Glancing back at the Relic before seeing Oscar on the ground, kneeling, Qrow looked at him in concern as he approached him. "I don't know how, but we did it, Oz. You okay?"

"I'm alright," Oscar said, having finally been given back control.

Qrow stared at him funny for a moment. "Kid?"

"He's...resting," Oscar panted. "Too much energy fighting."

Qrow chuckled before becoming serious once again. "Hey, wizard, don't strain yourself."

"No!" Oscar protested, forcing himself to speak. "He had...a...a...a message. We must...get the lamp to...Atlas..."

Moaning in pain as he started to fall forward, Oscar expected his face to connect sharply with the floor though Qrow caught him and laid the fourteen year old on the ground. Looking to others, Qrow sighed heavily and found himself wishing Summer could have seen how far their daughter had gone though he knew that was an impossibility, a fleeting wish. Probing his forehead for a moment before glancing back down at the glowing lamp, Qrow groaned as he realized that going to Atlas would guarantee that he would have to face Glynda and James. Only glowing brighter, Qrow forced himself not to think too hard on what the lamp could mean for the group in the fight against Salem as he heard its indistinct whispers and continued to see its ominous, glowing pulse out of the corner of his eyes.

* * *

 ** _ **August 24th  
Mistral  
9:37 PM**_**

"Can you believe we're going back to Atlas tomorrow?" Emmett said, smiling as he came into his and Raven's room though she didn't respond and instead looked away. "Rae, are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" Raven snapped, her anger towards Rose rising again. "Because, believe me, I'm not."

Intuitively knowing what was wrong, Emmett walked over to their bed and sat down next to her - wrapping an arm around and pulling her in. "Raven...I...I know that you're worried about the tribe and I know you're worried about us. And it's alright for you to feel that way, I know it's -"

"Emmett, I..." Raven bit her lip as she forced herself to go on. "I don't care what her reasons were, Rose shouldn't have done what she did and -"

"Rae, I completely agree," Emmett assured her, lightly squeezing her. "Rose has her good qualities, but sometimes she takes things too far and deludes herself into thinking that what she's doing is right."

"She and Ozpin are going to have a lot to work out after this," Raven muttered and he sighed before addressing the more pressing issue for them.

"Are you still going back to the tribe?" Emmett asked her gently.

"Yes...but...but I'm moving them to...Atlas," Raven sighed and leaned her head on to his shoulder. "I think it might be best to...to have us settle as an actual village outside of the capital city that actually functions as such. The majority of them have skills that would be necessary anyways, while the others could probably be alright as Atlesian rent-a-cops or mercenaries."

Emmett laughed. "Rent a cops?"

"Emmett, I'm serious -" Raven began though he cut her off with a kiss.

"I know, Rae, I know. And I'm happy about this because not only are you going to be close to me, you'll -"

"Well, the location has a lot to do with you," Raven said as he began to lightly tread his fingers through her hair. "Because we need to be able to -"

"Raven, I understand that you want to be near me because we're in love and, now, involved and -" Emmett started but he stopped short when she shook her head with a faint smile. "Rae, what's -"

Raven took his hand and pressed against her abdomen. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god!" Emmett exclaimed, shocked for a moment before bringing her into a consuming, passionate kiss. "Raven, I love you -"

"I love you too -" Raven said, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him closer to him while he supported her back with his arms and she kissed him again. "I love you so much, Emmett, and -"

"Hey, mom?" Yang asked, poking her head into the room and her eyes going wide before she sighed and they stopped to look at her. "Okay, that's the second time this has happened, and I wish it could stop."

"So do we," Raven muttered though Yang laughed. "What is it?"

"Uh..." Yang sighed and shook her hair with her fingers. "Well, other than the fact that I'm apologizing - again - for snapping at you the other day...supposedly we all need to meet in the living room to discuss our plans for heading to Atlas."

"Okay," Raven said, gently prying Emmett off of her for a moment so she could stand up though he quickly wrapped an arm around her protectively. "We'll be there in just a minute."

Yang nodded. "Okay."

"And, Yang," Raven said with a smile. "There's something Emmett and I need to tell you, Ivy, Cas, and Caitlin."

"What is it?" Yang asked, a bit worried. "You're not leaving, are you?"

Raven laughed. "The opposite, and I swear I'm not jesting. We'll tell you all after we get this sorted out, okay?"

"That's cool," Yang said, starting to walk away. "I'm glad you two are happy."

Kissing her partner again, Raven let herself rest in his arms for a moment before he took her hand tightly in his and they walked out of their room and into the living room where the others were waiting. Sitting on the couch with Yang and Ivy on the other end, Caitlin was curled into Cas and was wearing her jacket from her competitive dance team alongside black leggings and a tight, ballet pink shirt. Her feet were bare, as were Cas's, and her hair was down in its long, dark brown waves while her teal glasses only brightened her green eyes as they always did. Cas was in her pyjamas still and kept adjusting the shoulder of her looser blue top as it continued to slide and the cool grey silk of her boot cut pants felt nice against her legs. Hope was curling into Caitlin and clutching her jacket while Yang, in contrast to the three of them, was fully dressed and looked ready for a fight and Ivy was somewhere in between the two.

Allen and Ilia were also ready to go and were glaring at Caitlin and Cas from the other side of the and the two women, thankfully, couldn't see them. Rose was pacing and was currently in some of Ivy's clothes that were a bit tight on her as her pantsuit was in the wash. Qrow was sipping from his flask while Sun had his feet up against the coffee table and Ozpin was possessing Oscar and kept watching Rose. Blake was reading _Ninjas Of Love_ for what seemed like the thousandth time and she didn't look up even as Ruby and Weiss sat down next to her, their hands entwined. Jaune and Pyrrha were standing and were attempting to figure out the overall climate of the room, and Ren was restraining Nora from consuming yet another cup of coffee, sighing in relief when Emmett and Raven sat down on the couch opposite of the Ironwood-Goodwitch twins, Yang, and Cas.

"What's this about?" Raven asked Ozpin and he sighed, looking to Rose.

"Roz, why did you do what you did?"

Rose didn't respond for a moment before turning around and speaking quietly as she faced him. "Because I had to, for the sake of beating her. We need all of the maidens on our side, and I felt that I had to be the one to take on the Summer Maiden's powers - just like Glynda felt about taking on the Fall Maiden's powers or Raven felt about taking the Spring Maiden's."

"I didn't take my powers for the group," Raven reminded her irritably, and Emmett brought her only closer. "I did so because the girl -"

"Shut it, you have no right to criticize me for what I did when you did so because you're a survivor," Rose snapped before turning back to Ozpin. "I didn't like doing what I did, but it had to be done."

"There had to have been a better way," Ozpin said and Rose groaned. "Roz, I just want to understand why. Especially, considering that you used dark magic to age your body back twenty years -"

"She did what?" Caitlin asked, raising an eyebrow and Rose nodded weakly. "That's insane! Why would you do that?"

"Because physical age is what the power transfer takes into account, not mental age," Rose informed her, purposefully activating her powers. "And like I said, I didn't enjoy doing what I did but I had to do it nonetheless."

"Shut up," Qrow told her with a glare. "That's bullshite and you know it."

"I -" Rose began to protest but Yang cut her off.

"He's right. The best thing you did was allow my mother to get the idea to go into the Vault and retrieve this," Yang lifted up the lamp as she spoke. "Because it will be safer once we get it to Atlas. Sure, it's helpful that we have all four maidens against Salem and know who they are, but that doesn't justify what you had to do to obtain the powers -"

"The ends justify the means -" Rose argued though Ruby gently cut her off like her cousin had.

"No, not if the means involve killing someone."

"Well what did you want me to do?" Rose demanded, challenging them all. "Well?"

"We don't know!" Pyrrha exclaimed, staring at her almost in disbelief. "But what you did was wrong no matter how you put it!"

"Roz," Ozpin said, coming over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder as silent tears began to escape her. "Please don't think that this changes how I feel about you or our relationship. I love you, and I always will...but that doesn't mean I agree with what you did. And physically aging yourself backwards...Roz, that was not only dangerous but -"

"I'm sorry!" Rose exclaimed, looking away. "I'm sorry I did what I did but it seemed like a good idea at the time!"

"How did it seem like a good idea at any time?" Emmett demanded of her, and she sighed heavily. "No, I'm curious to know what was going through your head -"

"You all don't necessarily have a personal reason to want to bring down Salem but I do!" Rose shouted and the entire room went silent as they stared at her. "She tore my family into tiny pieces and then scattered them in the wind! She killed my father shortly after I was born and at that time branded my mother with this sigil!" Rose pulled up her sleeve to expose the fresh looking mark to them, startled for a second time before remembering that her body was the same as it had been when she was twenty four and the fact that it had taken until she was twenty seven for the mark to fade into a faint scar. "And she is the reason my mother committed suicide, and she is the reason my sister died! So do pardon me for wanting to bring her down and allowing myself moments of ruthlessness to obtain that! Becoming a maiden and altering myself is going to be a small price for me to pay if in the end it takes her down and she gets what she deserves!"

"Roz, calm down," Ozpin said gently and she forced her powers to deactivate. "I know."

"I'm sorry," Rose repeated through her tears. "I just...let's just talk about getting the lamp to Atlas."

"I already called James last night," Emmett told her and they all breathed a sigh of relief. "He said he'll be here in about a day or two with Glynda and we'll all go back to Atlas with them. Besides...don't we have Caitlin and Cas's wedding on the first of September?"

Both women blushed before Caitlin responded. "Emmett!"

"Ugh, great, Jimmy's coming with Glynda," Qrow muttered as he took another swig of the questionable liquid of his flask. "Whatever, it could be worse."

"Hey, mom?" Yang said, looking to her and Emmett. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Everyone out," Raven ordered and collective groans were heard. "Except for Yang, Ivy, Caitlin, and Cas."

"What about me?" Ruby asked, her silver eyes wide and Raven sighed.

"Ugh, fine, you can stay too."

"I don't trust you not to kill my daughter, so I'm going to stay as well," Qrow told his sister who made a vulgar gesture at him with her finger for not the first time. "What?"

"Qrow -" Raven growled though she stopped when Emmett gave her a gentle squeeze.

"He's going to figure it out soon enough."

"Figure out what?" Cas asked, staring at them as Hope looked up excitedly. "Daddy, what's going on?"

Emmett smiled as Raven leaned her head onto his shoulder and he kissed her forehead. "Well, you, Hope, and Yang are going to have a half sibling."

Qrow choked on his drink. "You got my sister pregnant?"

"Qrow, shut up," Raven said, glaring. "Emmett and I agreed to try and have a child but we didn't expect it to happen so quickly -"

"Hear that Hope?" Cas said to her four year old sister who was staring at her and giggled as she ruffled her hair. "You're going to be a big sister!"

"Like you?" Hope asked and Cas nodded.

"Promise you'll be nice to the baby once it's born?" Cas asked her and Hope nodded furiously.

"I bet they'll be sweet! I'm going to be the big sister to a set - twins like Caity and Ives!"

"I doubt you're going to have twin siblings," Emmett warned her and Hope pouted.

"Then I'm having a sister."

Raven laughed as she kissed Emmett. "She's so stubborn, it's adorable."

"Hope -" Emmett began though he was struggling to be serious. "Hope, Raven and I don't know that for sure -"

"You're a fucking psychic," Qrow reminded him while Ruby giggled. "You should know."

Emmett glared. "Well, I'm inclined towards thinking that, but that's probably because Cas and Hope were both -"

"I think she's right," Raven told him and he stared at her in surprise. "Emmett, I found out I was pregnant two days ago, but I still -"

"You waited two days to tell me?" Emmett asked her incredulously. "Rae, why did you -"

"I wanted the right time to tell you, jeez, you can calm down," Raven said and he relented though not without kissing her. "See, calm."

"Exactly, Rae," Emmett said, placing a hand on her abdomen as a flash passed over him. "Okay, maybe. But I'm not taking any chances. I think we should just wait to actually find out, because I'm honestly not sure."

Raven smiled. "Okay."

"Oh god, I love you," Emmett said, not caring about anything except for her in that moment as he pulled her into a passionate kiss and her back lightly pressed against the couch before Ivy coughed and they stopped, remembering their surroundings.

"Excuse me, but there are children in the room," Ivy said in mock indignation as she covered Hope's eyes and the girl squirmed. "I repeat, children!"

"Charming, Ivy," Emmett said as he drew Raven tightly into his arms. "So charming."

Ivy smirked and kissed her wife's cheek. "Thank you, thank you very much."


	74. The Saviour Ran And Hid

_**August 26th  
**_ _ **Mistral  
**_ _ **9:29 AM**_

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?" Emmett asked Raven and she groaned. "Rae -"

"Emmett, I am perfectly capable of walking on my own," Raven told him and he sighed. "Okay? You have two kids, and I know one of them is an adult but the other is four. It's not as if you're unused to the concept of -"

"I just want to make sure everything's alright," Emmett said, taking her hands tightly in his. "I love you, Rae, and I just want you and our baby to be alright."

"I know," Raven admitted, leaning into him. "I guess I'm just -"

"Shh...it's alright," Emmett assured her, holding her close and stroking her hair. "It's alright, you don't have to justify yourself. Just...just know that if you need anything, or, hell, even want anything...I'll be right here for you, ready for anything."

"You're going to be unbearable in nine months when I go into labour," Raven said with a smirk that he returned before kissing her.

"Damn right I will be."

"I love you," Raven promised him, and he smiled. "Really, I -"

"I love you too, Rae," Emmett said, kissing her again. "And I -"

"Quit it, you two," Rose snapped before glaring out the window as they continued to fly out of the Republic Of Mistral. "I'm not in the mood."

"When are you ever in a good mood?" Emmett laughed a little while she only shifted her glare to him. "Because usually you're either being aggressive or passive agressive. And your public appearances and work with the Vacuoian Council don't count as 'being in a good mood'."

Rose laughed with a slightly evil glint in her eyes while he wrapped an arm around Raven's waist. "You know, I'm glad you ask. I would say that the happiest I've ever been was when Ozpin and I had sex on his desk a few months before the Fall Of Beacon Academy -"

"Gross, I didn't need to know that," Emmett said, grimacing though Raven was laughing so hard that she practically fell into him. "Are you alright, Rae?"

"I'm fine," Raven said through her laughter. "It's just...I'm struggling to imagine Ozpin having sex with anyone because I never really thought of him as...as that kind of...I thought he was completely abstinent."

"Hey, maybe he's like that coach in Mean Girls," Emmett said and Rose restrained herself from slapping him even as he went on. "'Don't have sex, because you will get pregnant...and die.'"

"Oh, well then I suppose I'm screwed," Raven replied sarcastically and Emmett smirked before lightly kissing her forehead. "Damn you, Emmett Schnee!"

"Hey," Emmett said, lifting her up into his arms and holding her with her arms wrapped around his neck and finally being serious again. "I'm just teasing you, Rae. I'm sure that you and our baby are going to be just fine."

"...No, I don't want to hear it," Allen snapped from across the hall as he continued to argue loudly with his sister and she stormed into the room angrily with Cas by her side and him following. "Why can't you accept the fact that this is my choice, not yours?"

Caitlin whipped around and glowered. "That can't be a serious question."

"How is it that you can be so selfish?" Allen demanded and Rose started laughing. "What?"

"Sorry," Rose said, smacking the back of his head. "But your sister's right. What the hell are you thinking, getting involved with someone like Ilia?"

"Oh, great, now it's you too," Allen muttered, though she only rolled her eyes and left the room while he looked to Emmett and Raven. "Don't say anything."

"She's right," Raven said.

"What she said," Emmett added, giving his partner a light squeeze.

"Oh my god!" Allen groaned, collapsing against the wall. "Why is this happening to me?"

"Because you're bringing it on yourself," Raven told him and he snapped his head to meet her gaze. "You're acting like a -"

"Raven, I really don't need to hear this," Allen said, burying his face in his hands. "I already heard it from Qrow, and I have a feeling that my parents are going to press it with me too -"

"And then you'll do what?" Cas demanded of her teammate. "You'll turn your back on Team CCIA for the sake of -"

"Ivy has Yang -" Allen protested but Caitlin scoffed.

"Yang's a member of Team RWBY."

"Shut up," Allen told her. "Just -"

"No, I'm not going to," Caitlin said with conviction. "If our relationship deteriorates because you can't see the light, then fine. But I'll be damned before I let you ruin your entire life. You aren't marrying her, I can promise you that."

"Since when have I ever suggested the idea of marrying Ilia?" Allen challenged, and she bit her lip, not wanting to reveal her vision. "Exactly, never. You're just being paranoid because you need a reason to continue to hate her -"

"I don't need a reason to continue to hate her," Caitlin told him, her anger rising. "I've had one for years, and that's -"

"Shut up, just shut the fuck up," Allen snapped. "You don't understand! You don't understand or care that people change -"

"No, you shut up!" Caitlin shouted while Cas clung tighter to her, trying to comfort her. "You act as if I don't understand that people change when I do! And if you want to talk about change, then ask Raven!"

Allen was silent for a moment before sighing and standing up. "I don't care. We're not family anymore."

A silent tear fell down his sister's face and she adjusted her glasses in an attempt to hide it. "Were we ever really family if our ties can be broken so easily?"

"I don't think so, Miss Ciel," Allen replied bitterly, stalking out of the room before any of them could respond.

"Caitlin," Emmett began slowly, trying to be gentle. "He's just being a dick, don't listen to him."

"Not that I can imagine that you would," Raven said, looking at her with sympathy. "I know what it's like to deal with a difficult family."

"Why can't he understand?" Caitlin demanded though her voice was weak. "Everyone understands except for him, and -"

"It's like you said," Cas told her, pushing her partner's hair back. "He's seeing what he wants to and is blinded by her spell."

"And he and Qrow think I'm seeing what I want to...although at least Qrow thinks he's out of his mind for being involved with Ilia," Caitlin muttered, and Cas sighed.

"I know this is hard, but things will get better."

"Yeah," Raven said, smirking as she cracked her knuckles. "After we beat some sense into him."

"Rae!" Emmett exclaimed in shock though he shook his head when the three women started laughing. "Okay, so maybe that's amusing. But I don't recommend handling it that way."

"I'm in favour of it," Cas said with a mischievous grin as Hope ran into the room. "Hey, Hope!"

The four year old stopped and turned to face her sister. "Yeah?"

"How do you think we should get Allen to be rational?" Cas asked, ruffling her sister's white curls. "Hope?"

The little girl stopped and thought for a moment before giggling. "We could tie him up!"

"You've corrupted her," Emmett said, pretending to be angry with Cas and she laughed, knowing he was teasing. "My sweet little girl has gone away because of her sister."

"Daddy!" Cas exclaimed, picking up her little sister. "That's not fair!"

"Aww, you know I'm just messing with you," Emmett said with a smile. "After all, you're both my daughters, and I just want the best for you two."

"And our baby," Raven added quietly as he looked to her lovingly and kissed her softly. "Emmett -"

"I didn't forget, I promise," Emmett told her, gently pressing a hand to her still flat abdomen. "I promise, Rae."

"Caity?" Glynda sighed when her daughter turned around and slowly moved towards her, pulling her in tightly for a moment. "I heard about what happened."

"Are you angry with me?" She asked her, almost inaudibly, and Glynda shook her head.

"Of course not," Glynda told her, worried about her daughter. "But I'm angry with him for telling you that you're no longer family."

"So am I," James said, looking at his wife and sighing before he came to her side and wrapped an arm around her. "I don't care how upset he is, he has no right to tell her that she's not family because she can't support his relationship with Ilia."

"That makes me feel a little better...to know that you two support me and aren't disowning me..." Caitlin muttered, fighting back tears. "But that also doesn't make it hurt any less. Especially because I know he's not...he's not going to be at my wedding."

"Shh...Caity, it's going to be okay," Cas said, setting her sister down and wrapping herself tightly around her tearful fiance. "It's going to be alright...and the people who are there are so happy for us. My dad, Hope, Raven, Glynda, James, Ivy, Yang, Ruby, Elizabeth, Tai, Violet, Weiss. To hell with what your brother thinks, to hell with him for skipping our wedding. To be honest, I would have had more respect for him if he had just missed it rather than telling you he wasn't going to -"

"He did what?" James said, starting to feel angry again. "He didn't, god, please tell me he didn't really say that to you."

"He did," Caitlin admitted quietly. "Earlier this morning. And he said that he and Ilia were going to focus on getting plans for the start of his political career."

"I can't believe he said that to you, this isn't him," James said, horrified by what his son was becoming. "I'm sorry he said that, that's not fair at all."

"Allen is in so much trouble!" Ivy screamed, her tension easing slightly when she entered the room and saw all of them looking at her while Yang took her hand tightly in hers. "Oh, good, you're all here."

"Ivy, calm down," James said, knowing that his daughter could be violent when pushed far enough. "None of us are happy with what Allen is doing, but no one is going to kill him."

"Yeah, I'm with James on this one," Emmett said and Ivy groaned. "We can't get him to be rational by beating him, and -"

"I could make him feel real pain!" Ivy shouted. "I could beat him to death with his own skull!"

"Ivory, that's not even physically possible!" Glynda snapped, and the woman sighed. "And please don't test that on anyone."

"I'm pretty sure people have tested that in southern Atlas," Emmett said, and Raven quickly turned to look at him in slight fear. "Not the part of the kingdom where we'll be living, I promise. It's just...that part of the kingdom is dangerous because there are a lot of old, abandoned factories, and towns that are known for being haunted. Now, that's not to say that they don't have some cool places. For instance, I love uptown Galcinia. Seriously, there are some amazing shops, and cafes...but they're also in the small part of the United Kingdom Of Atlas that is susceptible to flooding."

"Oh, god, here we go again," Glynda said, crossing her arms with her crop in hand and Emmett smirked.

"What? You don't want to hear about what happened when I lived there for about a year when I was sixteen because I -"

"Please don't," Glynda said, glaring at him despite not being truly angry. "I learnt too many things about what was dangerous there."

Emmett laughed. "You act as if there aren't dangerous parts of your kingdom, or did your parents not barely escape the Mountain Glenn disaster by a matter of weeks because they were pregnant with you and -"

"It's not my fault I was born two weeks early!" Glynda exclaimed, swinging her crop irritably. "And it saved all of us, so fuck you."

"I know, it was the first grimm attack on the city," Emmett said with a heavy sigh. "I know that your parents then got involved in politics and started -"

"Emmett, just tell your story about uptown Galcinia," Glynda snapped as James wrapped an arm lightly around her waist. "Go ahead."

"Okay," Emmett said, gently kissing Raven. "And Rae, don't worry, we're not going to raise our child there, okay?"

"Child?" Glynda asked, raising an eyebrow before she met Raven's gaze. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes," Raven admitted quietly. "And Emmett and I -"

"I'm happy for you," Glynda told her, and Raven smiled, feeling the older woman's sincerity. "Really."

"What about me?" Emmett said, pouting, and Glynda rolled her eyes.

"You know I am, and quit acting like a child," She told him and he and Raven both laughed. "You have a four year old, and now you and Raven -"

"Weren't you the one who wanted to hear about uptown Galcinia?" Emmett asked with a smirk and Raven tried to recompose herself though she was struggling. "Aw, Rae..."

"Emmett -" Raven started though he cut her off with a kiss. "I love you..."

"I love you too, Raven," Emmett promised her, kissing her again before sighing. "Alright, so where was I..."

"I'm nervous about where this might go," Yang said and Emmett scowled. "What? Every time uncle Qrow has said 'where was I', I've ended up hearing something about him having sex -"

"That's my brother," Raven said, shaking her head. "And if he's told you anything about the things he did while at Beacon, well, I'm sorry for the loss of whatever innocence you might have left."

"Let! Me! Tell! The! Story!" Emmett exclaimed, drawing out each word as if it was its own statement while also watching the final descent into the City Of Atlas. "Okay, so I had a lot of free time...and a lot of money at sixteen."

"Emmett, you had a lot of free time and a lot of money even when we were at Atlas Academy," Glynda reminded him, and he shrugged. "Still do, actually."

"And you didn't grow up surrounded by luxury?" Emmett asked with a smirk, causing her to groan. "Didn't your parents get some sort of fancy, upscale jobs working at the Valerian Council after the first grimm attack on Mountain Glenn? Also, didn't they evade that because you -"

"It's not my fault I was born two weeks early!" Glynda said in exasperation, swinging her crop before crossing her arms. "How could I possibly -"

"I know, I'm just teasing," Emmett said, and she groaned, leaning into James. "Okay, so I was very, very used to -"

"Emmett?" Kiara Davis said, poking her head into the room before walking in. "I know you just landed, but there's something you should know."

"What?" Emmett stared at her in confusion, and she raked her fingers through her hair, sighing heavily. "Oh, god, please don't tell me -"

"Jacques didn't get off, if that's what you think," Kiara informed him, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "I just thought that, as one of your friends but also one with...intimate knowledge of the case...I thought I should tell you that he's been criminally convicted of coercing -"

"My father into giving him the Schnee Dust Company?" Emmett suggested, and she nodded. "I've had suspicions for a while now, but at least those weren't unfounded and he's going to face consequences for it."

"You're not bothered by it?" Kiara asked, looking out the window and noticing Elizabeth and Rose discussing something with several reporters and cameras around them. "At all?"

"A little, because it's horrible," Emmett told her with a sigh. "But it's not unexpected."

"Okay," Kiara said, turning briskly on her heel and heading out. "Just thought you should know."

Though the others quickly followed her, Emmett hesitated before walking off the ship and took Raven's hands in his. "Rae...there's -"

"I know that the media is going to be all over us," Raven finished and he nodded. "I already knew that."

"We don't have to tell them about the baby if you're not ready," Emmett said, looking into her red eyes in concern but she shook her head. "Raven, are you sure -"

"Of course I am," Raven told him, gently pressing his hands against her abdomen. "I promise."

"If we...if we do have a daughter," Emmett said slowly and after a moment of hesitation. "What do you want to name her?"

Raven stared at him in surprise for a moment before smiling. "Tina."

"I love that," Emmett told her, pulling her into a kiss. "And I love you."

"I love you too," Raven said, smiling as she leaned her head onto his shoulder and he kept his arm tightly around his waist. "I -"

"Mister Schnee!" A reporter asked, almost tripping. "How do you feel about taking control of the Schnee Dust Company?"

"What?" Emmett stared. "I know Jacques's been convicted, but -"

"The Department Of Fiscal Affairs And Corporate Restriction is trying to get the company passed to your leadership," The woman informed him, and his pale blue eyes widened as he looked to Raven. "Oh, and -"

"Yes, Raven and I are involved," Emmett told her, smiling as he kissed his partner. "And we have been for several months."

"We're also..." Raven took in a deep breath as she looked to Emmett, who looked at her with worry but still nodded in encouragement. "Emmett and I are having a child."

The media began to ask dozens of questions, one on top of the other, but all attention was quickly drawn to Allen as he loudly informed the crowd of his political career. "Yes, I am going into politics. My goal is to try and help us continue to move forward as a kingdom."

"And how does your family feel about your relationship with Miss Amitola?" A young reporter asked, and Allen looked to Caitlin with his eyes narrow.

"They're not happy about it, but are supportive nonetheless. Caitlin Ciel, however, is no longer my sister."

Several gasps of shock were heard before the same reporter turned to Caitlin. "Miss Ciel, how do you feel about that?"

"If he can't see that he's under her spell, then so be it," Caitlin said bitterly and Cas ruffled Hope's hair while Emmett and Raven came over to them. " I guess our 'saviour' flew away and hid, because my life is far from perfect. Anyways, with him politically...well, his philosophy is 'you better carry around a shotgun, or the crazies will take your kids.' As for me, well, I'm not going into politics but I am liberal."

"So am I," Cas affirmed, with a smile. "And I am just as angry as Caitlin is that Allen told us flat out that he's not coming to our wedding because we don't approve of his relationship with Ilia."

"What are you going to do with your seemingly deteriorating relationship with your brother, Miss Ciel?" The reporter inquired, and Caitlin sighed.

"I'm going to show the strength of an evil queen," Caitlin told them, sending her brother a sharp glare and crossing her arms. "Two can play at whatever game this is."

"And I'll be by your side," Cas promised, kissing her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Caitlin murmured, glaring at her brother still. "I love you so much, Cassie."


	75. No More Innocence Of Youth

_**September 16th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
10:27 AM**_

"Oh my god, Yang, what are you -" Ivy said, walking into the room and seeing her wife hanging upside from the ceiling. "No, seriously, what the hell?"

"Uh, I can't have fun?" Yang laughed as she jumped down. "Come on, Ivy, can't a girl have some fun every once and awhile?"

Ivy smiled. "Of course you can, just -"

"Ivy!" Hope bounced into the room and jumped onto the woman. "Hi!"

"Hey, Hope," Ivy said, ruffling the four year old's curls. "What are you up to?"

Hope giggled. "Cassie's being silly."

"How so?" Ivy asked, and Hope grabbed onto her hand and began to drag her towards the living room with Yang following. "Hope, what -"

"See?" Hope said, pointing to her sister who was sitting with her legs behind her head. "Cassie's silly."

"Cassie is in pain and needs someone to remove her legs from behind her head because she was stupid enough to put them there in the first place," Cas grumbled, and she looked up when she heard Caitlin come into the room, giggling. "Caity, please help me."

"Cassie," Caitlin said, walking over to her side and kissing her forehead. "What were you thinking?"

"Well I -" Cas grimaced when her partner slowly pulled her legs back out from around her head. "Fuck, that hurts."

"Hey," Caitlin said, caressing her wife's cheek. "It's alright."

"Cassie's silly," Hope said, giggling even as her sister glared at her for a moment. "She does things she shouldn't."

"Since when have I ever -" Cas started though Ivy burst out in laughter, half collapsing into Yang while Ruby entered the room. "Ruby, please help me out."

"With what?" Ruby asked, setting down Crescent Rose. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Cas said, giving Yang a nasty look. "Yang and Ivy seem convinced that I do things I shouldn't -"

"Yes, because you should steal a car," Yang said with a smirk, and Cas groaned, burying her head in her hands. "I remember that, by the way."

"I was fourteen!" Cas exclaimed, still not looking up. "I was fourteen, and my dad had been on a hunting trip -"

"What are you saying about me?" Emmett asked, coming into the room and laughing for a moment when he saw her before collapsing into one of the chairs. "Cas, what are you talking about?"

"How she...stole a car? I think..." Ruby said, somewhat confused by the story. "Did she really steal a car?"

"Right, you weren't there," Yang said, smirking at her cousin who stared. "I forgot you and Qrow had stayed a few weeks late at Signal for one of our many conveniently timed holidays."

"You never told me about this!" Ruby exclaimed, pouting and crossing her arms. "You had told me that nothing had happened in Atlas! I know Tai was worried about Elizabeth, but she was eight and half months pregnant with Violet, and -"

"Hey, on that tangent," Yang said, looking to Emmett who briefly pointed at himself before she went on. "Dad said to tell you to be careful because he said when mom was pregnant with me that she was incredibly moody -"

"Tai is telling flattering stories about me, isn't he?" Raven rolled her eyes and Emmett smiled when he saw her. "Of course."

"He said he just wanted to give Emmett a warning," Yang said with a shrug. "He also said that Elizabeth was worse, though. Said that she was more demanding than he thought to be humanly possible, and he said she was incredibly anxious."

"Hey, I thought you wanted to explain to Ruby how I stole a car," Cas said, and Emmett started laughing again. "What? You remember -"

"Yes, I remember that," Emmett said as he stood up and suddenly drew Raven into him, taking her by surprise. "I also remember coming back from a hunting trip, and James telling me that my daughter had been arrested a few hours before, and that they wanted an eight grand bail."

"Eight grand?" Ruby and Yang exclaimed simultaneously. "What?"

Emmett shrugged. "Eh, eight grand isn't that much."

"Only you could say that," Caitlin told him, wrapping an arm around Cas. "Seriously, that's -"

"Not that much," Emmett replied, though he tried to force himself to remember that what he had grown up thinking wasn't much was significantly more to others. "Okay, it's not that much to me."

"Has your father made any other flattering comments about me?" Raven asked her daughter, who giggled nervously. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

"I mean...he mainly said to tell Emmett to be careful because you're going to be moody," Yang told her, and she raised an eyebrow. "Okay, fine, he also mentioned something about how you, at one point, threatened to kill him if he continued to smother you and -"

"Tai," Raven muttered, and Emmett gently kissed her.

"But he did say that he couldn't really remember seeing you much happier than some of the times when you were holding me," Yang added, and Raven looked up in surprise. "He also said that you're more sensitive than people think you are, and that he's really happy for you and Emmett."

"I..." Raven trailed off, struggling for words, and Emmett slowly began to stroke her hair.

"You are more sensitive than people give you credit for," Emmett said, and she sighed. "I know who you are, and I love you."

"I love you too," Raven promised, smiling faintly as he continued to bring her closer.

"You know..." Ivy said, grinning at her twin mischievously. "I think we should all take a bet."

"Ooo...call JNPR, Blake, and Weiss," Yang said, and Ivy pulled out her scroll and sent out the three way call that they all answered.

"Ivy?" Weiss stared at her.

"Why is Yang hanging off your shoulder?" Nora asked despite being curled up in Ren's lap.

"Uh...is this important, or can I get back to my book?" Blake said, wistfully looking at the romance novel.

"Is something bad happening?" Jaune asked, his hands shaking.

"Ivy, why do you have that maddening grin on your face?" Pyrrha asked, laughing. "Please don't tell me you just did something bad."

"Depending on your definition of bad, I did something bad earlier," Ivy said, winking and looking to her wife. "Of course, with Yang."

"Eeeek!" Ruby blushed before coming into the video. "Hey, so apparently Ivy wants us to all take a bet."

"What kind of bet?" Blake looked at them suspiciously. "Guys?"

"Who wants to be that, when and if it happens, Caitlin's going to stand up as the preacher yells 'Speak now, or forever hold your peace' at Allen and Ilia's wedding?"

"What, like her vision?" Weiss said, shaking her head and laughing. "I'm going with she will. She's a psychic, and...what is it Emmett says?"

"The psychics always win," Emmett said, and Weiss shrugged.

"That."

"Yes?" Blake said, pushing aside her own feelings for Allen.

"No," Ren said with a heavy sigh. "And only because she would guilt trip herself into not doing it, no matter how angry she was."

"Yes, ten times over!" Nora exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "Hand over that lien now, baby!"

"I have a feeling that she would do it just to make a point," Jaune said, rubbing his neck. "You know, fulfilling her vision."

"I'm saying yes too," Pyrrha started, biting her lip. "But only because I know she can't stand by and watch...ever."

"Yes," Cas agreed, smirking. "I just know it."

"Same," Ivy said, returning her smirk. "And -"

"I totally would and will do it, you know," Caitlin said, somewhat smug. "You know I would."

"Well of course," Cas said, messing up her hair. "I love you."

Caitlin smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

 ** _ **September 21st  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
9:23 PM**_**

"Oh, don't feel bad Allen," Ilia said, smirking when she saw another angry message from his sister appear on his scroll that he tried to ignore. "She's just being a bitch."

"You're right about that," Allen muttered, picking up his scroll. "Should I respond?"

"That depends on if you want to play into her trap," Ilia told him, knowing that, despite the fact that she probably didn't enjoy it, Cat was more than capable of manipulating all of the cards into her hand. "Didn't she tell the press that 'two can play at this game?' You know she doesn't stop until she wins, that's how her sick mind works."

"See, she doesn't understand how perceptive you are," Allen said, looking at her and sighing. "Nor does she understand that you're being arguably a better person than she is."

"Allen, I wouldn't say that -" Ilia said though she was relieved that he thought that about her and also knew that Cat would lose her mind if she heard her brother say that.

"You think too lowly of yourself, and she thinks too highly of herself," Allen told her, smiling when she placed a hand on his shoulder. "So, she's the one more at fault."

"Allen, she's still your sister," Ilia reminded him, and he tensed.

"Not if she's going to be like this," Allen said bitterly. "I guess this is who she is, but I still...I can't believe I never quite saw it before."

"Some people are good at hiding their flaws, and I know that she is," Ilia shook her head, rolling her eyes. "She does things out of spite."

"I wouldn't quite call it that," Allen said, and, though he was angry with Cat, he tried to be fair to her. "I would say she's like Raven - she has a worldview that I don't agree with, and she is a cynic who is more than capable of being dangerous."

"She's...special," Ilia said with slight disdain and Allen sighed.

"Maybe we...maybe we shouldn't have skimped on her wedding to Cas..." Allen said, a tinge of guilt rising in him. "I'm angry with her but...but -"

"Don't feel bad," Ilia told him, wrapping her arms around him and smirking behind his back. "After all, you have a powerful political career to begin."

"I don't want power," Allen told her truthfully, and she rolled her eyes. "And that's...Ilia, I'm not sure I should do this."

"You're joking, that's..." Ilia looked at him in shock. "Allen, don't let her drag you down."

"That's not what this is about," Allen said, feeling unsure as he reached for his computer. "I'm going to call them...I think they're all together, and I want to make it clear to them that I -"

"Okay," Ilia said, standing up and walking into the other room. "I'll give you some space."

Chewing at the inside of his cheek, Allen hesitated before he sent forward a video call that rung out for several minutes that finally was answered bitterly by his sister. Staring at each other for several minutes while her eyes started to tear, Caitlin hung her head sadly before turning around and calling for Cas though the others slowly followed. Cas placed a hand on her wife's shoulder and kissed her forehead as Emmett and Raven came in with Hope. Tensing when he saw Allen, Emmett pulled Raven closer to him while also watching Hope as she ran over to and curled into Caitlin and Cas.

Ruby hesitated and considered leaving for a moment though she didn't and she and Weiss sat down at the other end of the room with Qrow, who glared at Allen. Elizabeth stalked into the room after Ivy, who was fuming, and Tai physically restrained Yang to prevent her from causing any damage. Knowing that Ivy and Yang were angry with him still because of their earlier conversation with him, Allen tried to take in the situation before speaking. It wasn't until Glynda and James came into the room, staring at him for a time, that he finally spoke, albeit slowly.

"Caitlin," Allen said, staring back at his sister. "I'm sorry."

"You're 'sorry'?" Caitlin hissed while Hope looked at her in concern although she didn't quite understand. "That's not going to make up -"

"Look, I -" Allen began though Qrow cut him off."

"Al, you're out of your mind," Qrow said irritably, pulling out his flask. "And you're -"

"Qrow, I don't need you to give me another lecture," Allen said, sighing while Cas gestured rudely at him with her finger. "Cas, please -"

"Apart from the fact that your sister is my wife," Cas started, her voice low and deadly. "She's a member of Team CCIA, and -"

"Cas, I know -"

"Fuck off," Emmett snapped, massaging Raven's arm as he pulled her as tightly into him as possible. "Don't you dare -"

"Emmett, calm down," Allen said, putting up his hands. "I don't want a fight."

"Oh, but you're going to get it," Ivy told him, and Elizabeth lightly wrapped her hands around her wrist. "Elizabeth, please -"

"You are not going to hurt your brother, no matter how much of dick he's being," Elizabeth said with finality, though she sighed when she saw that Ivy had changed her eyes to red. "Ivy, don't do anything you're going to regret."

"Fine," Ivy said, breaking out of her grasp. "But I -"

"I agree with her," Yang said, bumping her fists together and Ivy nodded. "He has no -"

"Yang, Ivy, both of you calm down," Tai said, pulling his daughter back. "This isn't helping anything."

"Well what do you -" Yang started though Tai shook his head.

"Let the kid speak," Tai said, attempting to be diplomatic. "I think we should at least give him the chance to speak."

"Thank you," Allen said, turning back to his sister. "Cat, please don't...you're acting exactly like Raven -"

"How dare you?" Emmett restrained himself from shouting though he continued to protectively hold his partner. "There's nothing -"

"She runs away, she can't accept -" Allen started though Raven glared.

"Yes, because you don't have any flaws," Raven said, and he sighed. "And I -"

"I think we're all just waiting for you to abandon Emmett and your child," Allen said, intentionally trying to be harsh despite hating how he sounded. "Because that's what's going to happen, isn't it? Look, you and Caitlin are both weak -"

"I'm not -" Caitlin and Raven began to protest in sync.

"And both of you have a skewed perception of the word 'family'," Allen added, looking at his sister while Emmett and Raven began to protest in outrage. "I just...I need you all to -"

"Family, only coming around when they need something," Caitlin snapped, and Cas wrapped her arms around her while Hope continued to watch them in concern. "You think that any of us are happy with you? You knew about my past, pain, my personal issues, you heard my logic, and yet you don't even -"

"Fine then, I'll give you all an ultimatum," Allen said, looking to Glynda, James, Emmett, Raven, Ivy, Cas, Caitlin, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Qrow, Tai, and Elizabeth and doing as he intended. "Either you all accept my relationship and my choices, or you leave me alone."

"Alender, you're out of your damn mind," Glynda snapped, and he flinched. "You don't seriously want us to -"

"Yes, I do," Allen said, angry and staring at his mother in shock. "So, what are you all going to do?"

Emmett and Raven looked to each other for a moment before walking out of the room, followed by Qrow, Tai, and Elizabeth. Sighing heavily, and taking her wife's hand, Yang and Ivy stalked out after glaring at him. Ruby chewed at the inside of her cheek for about a minute, and then adjusted her cape, pulled the hood over her eyes, and slowly walked away - her silver eyes tinged with slight regret. Weiss narrowed her eyes at him and leaned towards the camera recording the video call before she shook her head and stalked out of the room, her heels clicking against the floor. Caitlin shook her head, tears rising in her eyes while Cas wrapped an arm tightly around her before the two of them left the room, leaving Glynda and James, staring at their son.

"What?" Allen said, crossing his arms. "Are the two of you -"

"Allen," James said, sighing heavily as he tightly wrapped an arm around his wife. "What's happening to you?"

"Ilia's helping me see how you all really are," Allen told them, and Glynda adjusted her glasses to try and keep herself calm. "She pointed out that Caitlin is exactly like Raven, that you all are supporting -"

"Allen, can you even hear yourself speak?" Glynda asked him, her voice sharp though she truly was concerned. "Have you heard anything you've said recently? You've told your own sister that she's not family anymore more than once, and you're hurting her in a way that even she can't understand beyond her pain."

"She needs to get over herself," Allen said, and his mother noticeably tensed. "And her perception of the world... well, I really disagree with it. She's such a cynic, and -"

"Alender, you're not being -" Glynda argued though he cut her off.

"I'm not being irrational," Allen quipped. "And she's letting her past dominate her and what she's telling me -"

"She's analysing, Allen," James said, and Allen groaned. "She is doing what she always does, and is taking the warnings from history -"

"She's finding every reason to hate someone because she was involved with them when she tried to -" Allen started, though his mother stopped him before he could finish.

"No, don't even go there," Glynda told him, anger starting to rise in her voice. "She's never going to be able to forget what happened to her, she's never going to be able to forget the repercussions, and she's always going to struggle with trusting people because of it."

"I know that," Allen snapped. "I know that, but she's letting it dominate her. So, are you going to support me or not?"

Glynda sighed. "I agree with your sister...but I'm not going to let you push us away."

"Isn't that what you're doing by siding with her?" Allen asked, staring at Glynda and James for a moment before ruefully logging off of the call and leaning heavily against the back of the couch.

* * *

 ** _ **October 7th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
1:56 AM**_**

"Rae?" Emmett slowly woke to the feeling of constant shifting beside him. Pushing himself up, and in spite of his blurry vision, Emmett gently placed a hand on her arm and she stopped shifting, though she turned to face him, her red eyes wide as she wrapped her arms around him. "Mmm...Rae, are you alright?"

Raven hesitated, pushing back the dream. "It's...it's nothing."

"It was a nightmare, wasn't it? You have them a lot, don't you?" Emmett sighed, playing with her hair. "It's...it's okay."

"Emmett -" Raven protested but he shook his head.

"You've gone through a lot," Emmett reminded her, and she curled herself into him tighter. "And I know that you're stressed, which probably makes them worse."

"You have your own demons to wrestle with, I shouldn't push mine on you," Raven said quietly. "Especially because most of them are my fault."

"We've all done things we regret," Emmett said, and she sighed. "No, Rae, I mean that. I don't love you any less because you've done things that you regret. You know that I -"

"You haven't ever made the kind of mistakes I have," Raven closed her eyes for a moment, and he began to rub her back. "I'm not even going to go further on that, we've already -"

"I wouldn't ask you to," Emmett murmured. "I wouldn't ask you to."

Raven bit her lip multiple times, drawing some blood, before she managed to speak. "Emmett, are you really happy about us having a child, or -"

"Raven, of course I'm happy about us having a child!" Emmett shifted slightly, loosening her arms around him, and pressing his hands against the slight curve of her abdomen. "I am so happy, because I love you, because I...because it's our child."

"I promise I'm not going to run away," Raven told him, and he sighed. "I promise I'll stay. I love you."

"I know," Emmett said, staring into her red eyes for a moment before laying down next to her. "I trust you, Raven."

Raven nodded, and closed her eyes, running her fingers through her hair. Shifting to his side, Emmett watched her for a minute before he lightly brushed a hand over her forehead. She kept her eyes closed, though she smiled weakly, and he leaned over to kiss her temples. Emmett hesitated for a few seconds, not wanting to upset her, but took her hand tightly in his. Finally opening her eyes again, Raven shifted the little she needed to in order to wrap her arms around his neck and drew him into her, causing him to laugh out of surprise. His hands slowly shifted under her and supported her back as he quickly pulled her into a kiss. She didn't let go of him, and he continued to hold her securely. Almost frantically, Raven pressed her lips against his with more intensity and he responded with equal passion, slowly finding himself on top of her.

"Rae, what are you doing?" Emmett asked as he gently pulled away and her cool hands stopped moving up his back.

"Nothing," Raven said and he rolled his eyes before pecking her cheek.

"Not now, okay?" Emmett said, and she relented after a moment of hesitation. "Raven, are you sure that you're alright?"

The thirty eight year old sighed. "Sorry."

"You know, I've never heard you actually say that to anyone," Emmett said with a smile. "You're just...I guess that just occurred to me, shit."

"Aww, you're being awkward," Raven said as she placed one of his hands on her slight curve. "Let me guess, when the baby starts kicking, you're going to be even more protective of me?"

"Hey, I only want everything to be alright," Emmett kissed her again and she smiled. "You know me."

"I know that you get attached to people quickly and will do anything to protect them...and I also know that you're afraid of the people you love getting even a papercut," Raven replied, and he groaned, knowing where she was taking that from. "No, really, the other day when you freaked out because I got a papercut opening the mail -"

"I'm not going to be sorry that I love and am concerned for you," Emmett told her, booping her nose and causing her to laugh. "And I'll have you know that when Cas was six and touched my sword...well, I was terrified, and -"

"And you probably let out a banshee shriek before picking up your confused six year old," Raven said, and he nodded. "See, I've figured you out."

"Well, you yourself told me that we're bonded," Emmett said, and she smirked. "My question is why Tai told Yang about that."

"I don't know, and I don't really care," Raven said, and Emmett laughed. "It's true! You think Qrow hasn't been telling Yang and Ruby unflattering things about me for years?"

"Like how you got angry with me for flirting with you during the Vytal Festival when you all were at Beacon and I was at Atlas?" Emmett suggested, and she glared. "If I recall, you aggressively kissed Tai after -"

"Shut up, that was over twenty years ago," Raven said, crossing her arms. "I didn't...I didn't realise I was attracted to you until...well until you and I started to spend time together while you all stayed with the tribe."

"Which included vicious arguments," Emmett muttered, feeling somewhat regretful. "I'm sorry I punched you in the face."

"I shouldn't have forced you to -" Raven started though he cut her off with a kiss. "Well, to do that."

"Raven, I love you," Emmett swore, and she smiled. "I promise."

"I love you too, Emmett," Raven looked over to him and kissed him again. "You know, I still can't quite believe that in seven months we'll...we'll have a child."

"Neither can I," Emmett admitted, running his fingers through his hair. "But we'll be alright."

"I hope so," Raven bit back her fears of finding herself so upset that she'd run again. "Please don't let me run away if I try to."

"Of course not," Emmett said, cupping her cheek. "Not unless I knew it was what you truly wanted."

"It never will be," Raven said, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm just lucky that my daughter is willing to give me a second chance."

"Our baby is going to love you," Emmett promised, and she nodded weakly. "Tina Cerise Branwen-Schnee..."

"So you are convinced that we're having a daughter?" Raven asked with a smirk though she knew that he had been for several weeks. "See, I'm right."

"I wish you had told me that you were a psychic to start with," Emmett said though he wasn't truly bothered by it. "But I guess after what your mother insisted you do to train your abilities...well, it sounded horrible."

"Hours, hours every day in which I had to practise every form of divination imaginable," Raven sighed heavily, hating the memories. "I was just glad Ozpin never found out."

"He's no saint," Emmett agreed. "But he's the lesser of two evils."

"You know, I thought you would have been a little more shocked when I transformed into my corvid form in front of my daughter," Raven said but he shrugged. "That didn't shock you?"

"Raven Lily Branwen," Emmett said, his voice gentle. "You're my sweet, beautiful raven. You know that, right?"

"I know..." Raven said softly, leaning her head onto his chest and closing her eyes while he continued to play with her hair and she fell back into a deep, this time dreamless, sleep with him by her side.

 **Fair Warning: Next Chapter Moves Forward By Twelve Years (Yes, the war with Salem will still being fought, and, yes, they'll still be struggling with the Relics, and the madness between them all because of division) Love you all.**

 **Side Note: Also, Team CCIA (Caitlin, Cas, Ivy, Allen) is pronounced Team _Silk_.**

 **~ xoxo SemblanceOfInvisibility**


	76. Time Passes (By Twelve Years)

_**February 29th  
Twelve Years Later  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Downtown  
11:28 AM**_

Hesitating for a moment, the nine year old Lana Ciel smirked to herself as she slowly pushed open the door to the third floor loft where her two mothers were still asleep. Startled at first by the chains hanging off of the chandelier over the centre of the room as they swayed and glinted, Lana looked back to the still ajar door, motioning her brother, Brandon, and her sister, Emmeline, to follow her. Holding a large box filled with playing cards, Brandon restrained himself from laughing as he began to scatter them about the room. Giggling behind her hand, Emmeline swapped Caitlin's glasses with Cas's, and Lana slid almost silently under the bed, waiting to startle them. Emmeline motioned to Brandon to finish by dropping what cards were left in the box on top of their mothers who were still asleep. Hiding themselves behind the chaise lounge in one of the corners, Emmeline plugged her scroll into the speaker system and turned the volume up before the all three of the Ciel triplets froze when their seventeen year old aunt, Hope Ciel-Schnee, came into the room, crossing her arms.

"Cas!" Hope said, trying not to laugh at how absurd everything in the room appeared. "Wake up! Or do I have to come over and -"

"Ugh..." Cas groaned, slowly waking up. "Hope, go away, I'm tired..."

"You're not as fun as you were when I was four," Hope said, pouting and sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Well...at least what I remember because I was four. Things like, I don't know, letting me ride on your back, or -"

"I'm almost thirty one years old," Cas moaned. "Okay? And you're taller than I am. You're one Caitlin tall, because you got to 5'3'', and I've always been jealous of my wife for being -"

"You're the same height mommy was," Hope reminded her, though she didn't personally remember Emmeline. "Not Raven, but -"

"I know," Cas said, breathing a heavy sigh as she looked back to her wife. "Damn, it's so weird to actually consider that I'm in my thirties and my sister is still a teenager."

"Tina's eleven," Hope smiled. "I mean, she'll be twelve on May 3rd, but she's still eleven. She's a fifth year, and still in primary -"

"I know, I know," Cas said, putting up her hands. "Just remember that our parents were really young when they had me. Okay, so mommy was almost thirty eight, while daddy was almost twenty two but -"

"Hey, you have no right to be talking," Hope said, placing her hands on her hips while Emmeline, Lana, and Brandon tried not to laugh while they listened to one of their mothers and her sister talk from where they were hiding. "I'm sorry, but you were also twenty two when your kids were born, and Caitlin was twenty three -"

"I should have made her carry them," Cas muttered, rubbing her neck. "I mean, I wouldn't trade them for anything, but you try being pregnant with triplets."

"I'd rather not," Hope replied, smirking as she shifted her position the little that she needed to and smacked her sister in laws head. "Caitlin Marianne Ciel, wake the fuck up!"t

"I don't want to..." Caitlin mumbled, and Cas gently placed a hand on her back. "I had a meeting yesterday for my case, and that was really, really, really unpleasant."

"Uh, yeah that might have something to do with the fact that you decided that the career best suited for you was law, not being a huntress," Hope said, and Caitlin finally sat up and glared at her. "I mean, you still train but I don't think you've actually gone out on a mission in several years."

"I left the group," Caitlin reminded her. "Raven's not really in it either. Both of us know that there's no beating Salem."

"Yeah, well you know what the craziest part about the group is?" Hope rolled her eyes. "The fact that Ozpin and Varna are both, physically, younger than they are. They have a ten year physical age difference and a...what was it again, a several millennia -"

"Why are there playing cards on our bed?" Cas asked her wife, just noticing them. "And why is everything -"

"Were you two having kinky sex?" Hope asked with a killer grin that reminded them of Emmett. "Ooo...someone's been naughty..."

"No!" Caitlin and Cas shouted at the same time. "No!"

"Okay, calm down," Hope said, handing them their proper glasses; Caitlin's teal, and Cas's grey. "Look, I just -"

Giggles were heard, and Cas and Caitlin shared a knowing look before Cas forced herself out of bed. "Lana, Emmeline, and Brandon Ciel, if you're hiding in here, I swear to god -"

Lana poked her head out from under the bed. "Mommy..."

"Where are Emmeline and Brandon?" Cas asked her, and more giggles were heard, causing Cas to correctly trace them to behind the chaise lounge. "Clever."

"Sorry?" Emmeline said, standing up and yanking Brandon by the wrist. "I -"

"Just...if you three clean this up quickly and get out now, then you're not in trouble," Caitlin told them, and, after a brief moment of hesitation, they did so. "Honestly."

"Hey," Cas said, closing the door behind the triplets and coming back over towards her wife and her sister. "Caity, you weren't the one who carried them for -"

"Shut up," Caitlin told her. "You begged me to let you do it, which was a relief because there was no way in hell -"

"That's because you said, and I quote, 'it's a parasitic relationship that somehow turns out good'," Cas reminded her, kissing her forehead. "It's alright, I wouldn't have been able to stand you if you had had to deal with the hormones."

"I'm shocked Ivy's done it with Yang," Caitlin said, and Cas and Hope both giggled. "What? Yang's seven months pregnant with their third child right now, and she was a hot mess four months ago when she was having morning sickness -"

"She threatened Ivy with murder," Hope sighed, holding her arm. "I think that's a common thread."

"Raven never threatened Emmett," Caitlin pointed out, adjusting her glasses. "And Cassie never threatened me -"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Hope said, messing up her already disheveled hair further. "Come on, don't you have a meeting coming up that you need to prepare for?"

"Shit," Caitlin half fell into Cas, who looked at her sympathetically and gently toyed with her hair. "And it's an interview, not a meeting. I'm already on the news enough because this case is national news because I'm prosecuting for the state department -"

"So basically the entire Atlesian Council?" Hope smirked again. "I understand."

"The term 'the state department' refers to specifically to the DFAMA, the DNLNE, and the DOJ," Caitlin told her, and Hope shrugged. "What? I'm a prosecutor, and you asked -"

"And the President has answered some awkward questions in regards to you recently," Hope said, her voice losing its jocular tone. "Things about how the last three years have seen the two of you falling out of speaking terms."

"Allen can go and fuck himself if he's going to assume that I'm not going to be angry with him for what he tried to do to the Branwen-Schnee family," Caitlin said, finally standing up. "I don't even need to get into that again, because it's true and -"

"Caity!" Cas shrieked, barely reaching her in time to catch her in her arms before her wife could fall. "Are you alright?"

"I...I...I'm fine," Caitlin insisted though both Hope and Cas rolled their eyes, and Hope's clairvoyance allowed her to feel that Caitlin had had a sudden sickening feeling pass through her. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Cas said, steadying her wife of twelve years in her arms. "You're everything I have, and I can tell when you're surviving rather than living."

"Cas -" Caitlin began though her wife gently cut her off.

"You're not alright," Cas said, a simple statement of fact. "So, what's wrong?"

"I..." Caitlin closed her eyes, trying to see though her vision gave her nothing. "I don't know. I just got this feeling...and I think that...it almost feels like something's going to happen."

"Yeah, my nieces and nephew are going to destroy the house if you two don't head downstairs and feed them," Hope said, shaking her head. "They're vaguely helpless."

Cas looked to her wife seriously as she tightly wrapped an arm around her waist and they began to head downstairs with Hope following. "I was thinking crepes. Do you need me to help you eat, or are you capable of -"

"Cas, I didn't starve myself yesterday, I promise," Caitlin said in exasperation as they walked into the kitchen. "I swear it."

"Whether you did or didn't, I love you either way," Cas swore, pulling her into her and passionately kissing her with a faint dip. "Really."

Caitlin laughed as she stood back up to her full height. "I love you too, Cas."

* * *

 _ **March 3rd  
Schnee Dust Company Charity Ball  
8:59 PM**_

"Do we have to be here?" Lana Ciel asked, tugging on one of her mother's hands while Cas sighed. "I -"

"I know you're tired and have had a long day, we all have, but you, Emmeline, and Brandon can push through another hour," Cas told her, and the nine year old pouted. "Look, to be honest, I don't really want to be here either."

"You're not alone," Raven said, leaning heavily into Emmett who gently stroked her feathery black hair. "And I think your wife would agree."

"Where did she go, anyways?" Cas muttered to herself before sighing when she saw Allen enter the room. "I really hope she's not going to -"

"Hey soul sister," Hope said, suddenly coming up from behind her sister, startling the thirty one year old. "You okay?"

"I'm here," Caitlin said, wrapping an arm around her wife before noticing her estranged brother. "Oh, great."

"The constant speculation about whether or not I would have a personal announcement tonight to make haven't been understated," Allen said, smiling as he took Ilia's hand in his. "I am in fact engaged to Ilia Amitola."

Looking at the champagne in her hand and then to her brother while Ilia smirked at her, Caitlin closed her eyes and forced herself to swallow all of the liquid at once before glancing to Raven who was staring at her. "What?"

"Are you trying to win a drinking contest?" Raven asked her, and Caitlin sighed. "Because you'll never win, not if Qrow's involved, anyways."

"I might try and give him a run for his money," Caitlin commented darkly, reaching for another flute of champagne though Cas stopped her. "Cassie!"

"You are not going to drink yourself silly," Cas said, looking at her in worry. "If only because, a, I don't want you to get hurt, and, b, also because you have another interview tomorrow."

"Mommy has another interview tomorrow?" Emmeline asked, tugging on the sleeves of her dress. "For a case, or for -"

"For the fact that I'm a Ciel, Emmy," Caitlin told her daughter, and the girl nodded. "Now, I do have an interview for the -"

"Madame Ciel," Allen said, approaching his sister who only stiffened. "A pleasure to see you at a major social event for a change."

"President Ironwood-Goodwitch," Caitlin replied cordially, and Emmeline, Lana, and Brandon looked at each other nervously as their mother crossed her arms. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Allen sighed. "Please, drop the formalities, sister. I would like to ask you for the pleasure of the presence of you and your wife and family at my wedding in six weeks."

"I beg your pardon?" Caitlin stared at him for a moment. "You and I haven't been on speaking terms for...what has it been, the last three years? President Ironwood-Goodwitch, might I ask why now?"

"I have tried to make amends for twice that time," Allen told her, and she rolled her eyes. "Caitlin, it's not healthy to hold a grudge for so long. We've both said and done things that we regret in the last twelve years -"

"You were the one who gave us an ultimatum to hell with whether or not you really meant it," Emmett reminded him, glaring. "And you estranged yourself."

"Emmett, please," Allen said, a part of him regretful as he looked to the man who pulled his wife tightly into him. "I'm sorry -"

"Too little too late," Raven snapped. "You think that Emmett and I have forgotten some of things you've done to this family?"

"Mom, I -" Tina started though she stopped upon seeing Allen and wrapped herself tightly around her mother's arm. "What's he doing here? He's not going to try and get me taken away from you or dad again, right?"

"No, of course not Tina," Raven promised her eleven year old daughter, sharing a concerned look with Emmett. "Of course not. You know Emmett and I will never let anyone take you away from us."

Allen sighed heavily. "Raven, while I was working in HR I had to do what I thought was right, and the amount of time you spent away from your partner and child was concerning. Even more concerning was Tina's exposure to the tribe -"

"You tried to take our daughter away from us," Raven reminded him, and Emmett protectively wrapped an arm around her. "I can't forgive you for that."

"She's right," Emmett said, glaring at him. "You crossed a line."

"Look, daddy," Hope protested, sharing a look with her sister. "We all should try and -"

"Hope, I know that you try to be diplomatic, and I know that you try to...well I know that you try to be an understanding, forgiving person," Emmett started, trying to remain calm. "But you know that -"

"I know that that was crossing a line," Hope said, twisting her waist length white curls in her hands. "But it was three years ago...and if he wants to try and make things better now -"

"Can you even see what you've become?" Caitlin snapped at her brother. "Well?"

"Caitlin, I know that you're bothered by what I did," Allen said, and she cut him off, raising a finger.

"No, I don't want to hear it," Caitlin said, and Cas took her hand. "And ask Ivy how she feels about what you tried to do to the Branwen-Schnee family, because she's even angrier than I am. I at least haven't brought things like that up in public - she has."

"I know, you have much, much, much more self control than she does and I thank you for that. And, unfortunately, I've seen the -" Allen stopped when he saw his other sister start walking towards them with Yang, Luke, and Jadelyn. "Ivy -"

"It's Ivory," Ivy hissed, and Yang sighed. "What do you want? A congratulations?"

Allen chewed at the inside of his cheek, trying to decide whether or not he should try to be cordial or if he should try to be her brother, settling on the latter. "No, I don't. Actually, I would like to reiterate the fact that I'm really happy for you and Yang. She's pregnant with your third child, isn't she."

"Obviously," Yang said, her hands resting on the noticeable curve. "God, please don't tell me that Ilia is too -"

"What?" Allen stared for a moment before shaking his head. "No, of course she isn't. Actually, I'm not even sure if she and I can have children -"

"And thank Oum for that," Ivy said, causing her brother to flinch. "What is it? You think I haven't forgotten -"

"Ivy, I made the suggestion that Tina be removed from Emmett and Raven's custody three years ago when I was still working in HR," Allen said, repeating himself for her. "Look, I know that you're upset about what I did, but when you consider the facts -"

"The fact that Emmett and I love Tina?" Raven suggested angrily, letting go of her daughter while her husband placed a hand on her shoulder. "The fact that -"

"Raven, it is not within my current power to do anything of the sort, and, believe me, even if it was I wouldn't be motivated to," Allen said though she closed her eyes to stop herself from activating her maiden powers. "Okay? I've been the President of the UK for just over a year, and, with all of the trouble involving the internal collapse of Mistral's government council amongst other things, I barely have time to breathe these days."

"You're also the youngest official elected to that post in Atlas's history," Emmett reminded him, narrowing his eyes slightly and crossing his arms. "And you've got a very -"

"You all know that my political agenda has a lot to do with limiting the power of major corporations," Allen said with a sigh. "The Schnee Dust Company is not one of those, but that is because the company's anti competitive practices and internal corruption and human rights violations disappeared when the company passed into your leadership for five years before you handed it to Weiss, its current CEO."

"I had no idea, Allen, that your political agenda was so heavily focused on sticking it to the bouragesie," Ivy sassed, and Allen groaned.

"You see, now I know that you're reading those lines out of a textbook," Allen said, and she started laughing before glaring at him.

"Do you see one in my hand?" Ivy asked, flicking her wrist.

Allen eyed her oddly for a moment. "Um...was that a rhetorical question?"

"Yes, it was," Ivy coldly replied. "And even though mommy isn't here right now because she's still at Beacon since she's headmistress, and daddy's dealing with some of the Special Operative Units in the military -"

"Did it ever occur to you that we sound like stereotypical -" Allen started, trying to change the subject though she cut him off.

"Did it ever occur to you that you've not only shut yourself out and pushed us away, but that you've also -"

"President Ironwood-Goodwitch," Xander Swift, one of Allen's personal assistants, said. "We have a meeting with representatives of the Republic Of Mistral in an hour and need to leave for the appointed location now."

"Thank you, Xander," Allen said, motioning for Ilia, who had been arguing with several SDC executives, to follow him as they exited the ballroom with the cameras and media following them the entire time.

Emmett glared, his arms still tightly crossed. "His entire existence is undeterred by things like reality."

"Hey, I have a great new nickname for Ilia," Ivy said, snickering. "Crystal Waters - she can reflect whatever she wants to."

Watching as their children curled up with Luke, Jadelyn, and Tina against the wall nearby, Cas started laughing as she leaned into her wife. "Is she a porn star now?"

"You know," Caitlin said, laughing too as she added onto the jest. "I do think she does bear resemblance to that protagonist of the Valerian adult film, _Sugar By The Yard_."

"We are bad people," Yang said, and Raven shook her head.

"Yang, there's nothing wrong with making a cruel joke every once and a while," Raven told her, wrapping an arm around Emmett, her wedding ring glistening as it hit the light. "Especially because I know their sense of humour can be boiled down to alcohol."

"I haven't had anything to drink!" Ivy protested, and Raven shrugged.

"Then it can be summed up to you being a talent," Raven smirked as she looked to Cas. "And for you it can be summed up to having a dirty mind."

"That's not fair!" The thirty one year old protested though she stopped when she realised she sounded closer to her eleven year old sister's age than her own. "Okay, fine, I sound like I'm in grade school but -"

"Cas, calm down," Emmett told her, relaxing slightly and bringing Raven close to him once again. "That's exactly how I would react too. Exactly."

* * *

 _ **March 8th  
Beacon Academy CCTS Tower; Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale; Vale**_

Sighing heavily and pushing her hands through her platinum blonde waves, the fifty three year old Glynda Goodwitch forced herself not to set her glasses aside and lay her head down on her desk to take a nap. Despite having allowed Hope to take a few days off to visit her family in Atlas, she hadn't accounted for the fact that the girl would arrive back not only suddenly but with Emmett. Having known the huntsman since they were all at Atlas Academy, she had known full well for years that he invariably drew attention wherever he went but that didn't negate her annoyance when she had to stalk out into the courtyard to get a group of second year teams that had arrived back shortly after from a training mission. Even worse, albeit by a small margin, were the days when the press would show up on campus wanting an interview with Emmett Schnee's middle child.

Her thoughts threatening to consume her, and her eyes growing heavy, Glynda stood up and walked over to the window with her crop in hand, crossing her arms when she saw yet another Atlesian ship fly overhead and land in the docking bays. Glancing at her scroll, she allowed herself a brief moment of peace before waiting for Emmett to request access, knowing that the chances were much higher that it would be him wanting to discuss something about Hope. Crossing her arms, she paced for several moments before she reached for one of the novels that she was still reading through and began to read. A few minutes passed, and she didn't notice when the elevator doors opened as her scroll hadn't gone mad with an aggressive access request.

"Miss Goodwitch?" The voice said from behind her, and she looked up in surprise before smiling and setting down her book and tightly embracing the man she had missed seeing in person for the last several weeks. "Glyns, are you alright?"

"I just missed you," Glynda told him truthfully, and his fingers gently pried at the tangles in her hair. "You know that, James."

"I missed you too, Princess," James sighed, holding her still. "And I really needed to see you."

"You're not going to have any issues, are you?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No, it's just me here. It's not related to the military, it's a -"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call this," Glynda said, lightly tugging at the collar of his dark brown leather jacket. "A military uniform."

"Look, no one can fault me for wanting to spend some time with my wife," James said, caressing her cheek. "You know that."

"See, things like this are part of why I love you," Glynda said as she pulled him into a kiss. "I know that you're going to find a way to make things work with us even if neither of us are...well, our children all inherited the stubbornness that we have."

"There's nothing wrong with that, I think in many ways it's one of our strengths," James said, and Glynda nodded. "You know, I -"

"I'd sooner take a shot of adrenaline to the heart than do that," Rose declared to Ozpin, who sighed heavily, running his fingers through his tousled black hair while her eyes flared and the gold sparks around them clearly indicated her powers as the Summer Maiden.

Irritated, Glynda forced her silver, fiery sparks to surround her eyes - a testament to her powers as the Fall Maiden. "Yes, Rose, because that wouldn't kill you. You'd be the only person in history to survive that. And what have I told you about privacy?"

"It's not as if the two of you are having sex, get over yourselves," The former Prime Minister Of Vacuo said, cracking her knuckles. "Besides, we've got a bigger problem than you and James not being able to get frisky."

"Roz," Ozpin said, taking her hand tightly in his. "Not now."

"Would that problem have anything to do with Atlesian politics?" Glynda asked her, and Rose shook her head. "Good. You might have left politics shortly after your term finished two years after inheriting those powers, but you're still a harsh political critic, and a popular one at that -"

"Well, I could talk about how pissed I am that Alender is marrying Ilia Amitola, but I'm not going to," Rose said, crossing her arms. "In case you've forgotten -"

"I know, she's passed information about the group on to Emerald Black and her husband," Glynda sighed, leaning heavily against. "That was a year ago, so god only knows how much information Salem might have."

"What surprised me was that Alender left the group," Ozpin said, as Glynda set her crop down on her desk. "Caitlin and Raven I weren't surprised by, and it's not as if they haven't given us useful information or done important things for us. The two of them don't particularly want a part in the war, and I can understand why they're horrified and disillusioned by the world. I can't blame them for being angry about my role in that either."

"Can we please not discuss this again?" James said, not wanting to think about it much more than he knew Glynda did. "What's the problem?"

"Well..." Rose began, trying to find a way to say it that wasn't completely blunt but decided that the direct approach was best regardless. "Willow died yesterday, and that means her powers have had to have transferred to someone."

"Winter or Weiss, possibly?" Glynda groaned when Rose shook her head.

"That's the thing," Rose said, biting her lip. "It could be anyone. I'm hoping it's them, but...but I don't have any way of proving that. Weiss and Ruby are away in...what it is the western side of Vacuo and Winter is in Anima, trying to deal with the collapsing political situation there with some of the other Special Operatives."

"And if it is one of them then..." Glancing back at her scroll, Glynda gave Rose a pointed look before sending a video call to Atlas that Emmett answered quickly. "Emmett, have you -"

"Oh, great, Rose and Ozpin," Emmett said, gesturing to the wedding rings on both of their hands. "Rose, I get that you're glad that you and your husband got married again recently despite him having been...well, Ozpin-Ozpin again for five years but, come on. You don't have to be hanging off of him every second of every -"

"Shut up, Emmett, you can't talk," Rose snapped, leaning her head onto Ozpin's shoulder. "I know, because of the amount of time that you and Raven spend canoodling -"

"Am I going to -" Emmett started though he stopped when he heard the clicking of heels in the other room. "Hey, Caitlin, how'd the interview go?"

Coming into the frame and holding her unholy shoes, Caitlin glared at him. "How do you think? I'm going to be on the news later tonight because I had to affirm the new allegations against -"

"Your blisters look like they're getting worse," Cas said, briefly looking at her wife's feet. "I know that you have pointe, ballet, and lyrical, but I'm starting to wonder if it's dance or those heels that are murdering your feet."

"Ha ha, very funny Cas," Caitlin said, grimacing as she wiggled her toes. "Stupid lady stilts."

"Start wearing sensible shoes," Glynda told her, and she looked at the screen in surprise after a moment in which she was startled. "What?"

"I wear combat boots most of the time," Caitlin promised her. "It's just...when I'm in the courtroom or when I'm on television I need to wear more attractive shoes so that people don't think that I -"

"I know, I know," Glynda said, looking back to Emmett. "Have either Weiss or Winter called you because of -"

"Later," Emmett said, tears starting to brim in his eyes. "I really don't want to talk about...look, I only found out a few hours ago, and that's on top of Jacques's parole hearing next week -"

"Emmett I -" Rose started, though he shook his head.

"Thank you for the sympathy Rose, but I don't need to hear it," Emmett sighed heavily, and Raven looked at him in concern as she came into the room with Tina.

"Emmett?" Raven asked gently. "Are you alright?"

Emmett hesitated but shook his head. "I'll tell you later. I'd rather Tina not hear it yet."

"Hear what?" The eleven year old asked but her parents both sent her a sharp look. "Fine, okay, I get it."

Caitlin's scroll went off, and she let out a low growl when she noticed the message was from Allen. Slamming it down on the counter while Cas watched her in concern, she turned to Raven, who sighed. "Who put that rock in his chest? I wish someone would tell me, and, you know what, if I told him that I wished him the best, then I was lying."

"I completely understand," Raven said, pulling her daughter in law into a tight embrace. "But I -"

And, as they all turned to look out the window that looked out on the centre of the capital city of the United Kingdom Of Atlas, at that moment a bomb exploded part of the motorway, followed by two in succession by the primary buildings of boxy complex that made up the Government Offices Of The Atlesian Council.


	77. A Shot Of Adrenaline To The Heart Part 1

_**March 8th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
6:28 PM**_

As soon as the bombs had gone off and the Government Offices Of The Atlesian Council burst into flames, the first thought Ivy had was to figure out what offices had been affected based on the buildings that were burning. Running out onto the balcony, having come into the room when the bombs had gone off, she noticed that the buildings affected were where the offices for the Department Of News Media Broadcasting, the Department Of Criminal, Civil, And Corporate Prosecution, and the Department Of Health And Human Resources. Hordes began to quell the flames and, while they were successful, the police blocked off the entire area. Tina covered her ears and ran off while Emmett tightly drew Raven into his arms and Yang stared at the chaos looming outside.

Glynda looked at her eldest daughter through the computer. "Don't tell me that was -"

"A bombing," Caitlin told her, sighing heavily. "Allen's not in the city, though. He left for Vale seven hours ago."

"I thought that plot had been stopped," Cas said, biting her lip. "The case you're the lead prosecutor on for the state department, that is against the members of the White Fang that have been discovered as having a plot to -"

"The White Fang is a group of anarchists that have gone too far," Caitlin said, her voice adopting an emotionless tone that only happened when she was forcing herself to not let her emotions cloud her understanding of fact. "Though I would argue that they had gone too far when Sienna Khan became the high leader. Taurus made it worse, and, even with him gone, Hazel...well, he really, really hates humanity because of Ozpin."

"And you have a disillusioned view of the world because of Ozpin," Ivy said, coming back in as the flames steadily dissipated. "So does Raven."

Emmett tightened his arms around his wife. "Ivy -"

"I don't mean that in any way other than as a statement of fact," Ivy assured him, and Emmett relaxed. "I promise -"

"Ivy, just calm down," Emmett said, and she sat down on the couch with Yang. "Okay, I'm just...just a little -"

"Overprotective?" Raven suggested with a smile, and Emmett smirked before pressing his lips against hers. "Emmett!"

"I'm not going to deny that," Emmett said, his hands still low on her waist. "I can't, anyways. I'm just afraid of anything happening to you, or Cassie, or Hope, or Tina."

"Look, Ivy," Caitlin said as Cas placed a hand on her shoulder. "Raven and I can at least see that it's difficult to find the truth, which is why neither of us are taking a side in this war. Okay? And to my point, Hazel is dangerous for so many reasons, and -"

"I know," Ivy said, not needing to hear any more. "So let's talk about something that we're not all going to have to hear about for day after day."

"What's that?" James asked her, and Caitlin glared at her sister before turning back to her parents.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe how Allen's lost his damn mind."

"His engagement to Ilia?" Glynda asked her, and her daughter nodded. "I agree."

"Five weeks," Caitlin reminded them, and Yang groaned. "Yang, you're almost to the end of your seventh month. If there's any chance that you can -"

"I can't force myself to go into labour, fuck off," Yang snapped, and Ivy tried to soothe her. "I can't, and you need to -"

"So are we going to skimp on his wedding, or are we going to -" Caitlin started, crossing her arms, though Cas cut her off as she crossed the room.

"I think we need to be there, if only because we all have public appearances to maintain," Cas sighed and flipped onto Atlas's RINSE Network. "And also because you two don't need to make your relationship worse."

"Oh shit," Caitlin said, looking away as part of her interview was introduced.

"...What exactly is the status of your relationship with your brother?"

"...Alender? Oh, uh...well, the two of us haven't exactly been on speaking terms for several years."

"...Didn't you two speak during the SDC Charity Ball?"

"...That was a cordial interaction. He merely wished to invite me and the rest of my family to his wedding."

"...Are you going to be there?"

"...No."

"...Why?"

"...I have my reasons. Some of them are based on classified information."

"...Of course, and not at all surprising in your position."

"...Though I will say that I want to know what's going through his head."

"...Do you have the worst relationship with him in your family?"

"...No, Ivy does. She actually said to him at the Schnee Dust Company Charity Ball, and I quote 'I had no idea, Allen, that your political agenda was so heavily focused on sticking it to the bourgeoisie.' That was a sass."

"...I don't doubt it."

"...Of course, I am still angry with him for his attempts to remove Tina Branwen-Schnee from her parents."

"...That was three years ago when he was a top official at HR, right?"

"...Yes, and I am still -"

"For the love of god, turn it off!" Caitlin snapped, and Cas did so after rolling her eyes and glancing to her wife. "Honestly, I can't stand hearing my voice like that, let alone listening to -"

"Sorry," Cas said, tightly embracing her for a moment. "I shouldn't have -"

"Caity, are you alright?" Glynda asked her gently, and the woman shook her head. "I...dear, do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Caitlin said, brushing tears away from her eyes. "I just want to be alone..."

"Caity -" Cas started as her wife ran off to their room.

"I just...I'm sorry..." Caitlin said through tears, and the ex huntress turned prosecutor finally disappeared up the stairs. "I'm sorry."

Cas started to chew on her lip and followed her after a sharing look with Yang and Ivy. Taking her wife's hand, Ivy gave it a squeeze and kissed her cheek before she helped Yang up and the two of them disappeared down to their room, albeit after checking on Luke and Jadelyn. Rose and Ozpin exchanged awkward glances, knowing that was probably not a family conversation that they were supposed to overhear, and Glynda buried her face in her hands as James squeezed her shoulder affectionately. Several minutes passed in which Raven paced behind Emmett as he watched Glynda, James, and Rose, waiting for one of them to speak, and it wasn't until Raven tapped at the counter that he forced himself to speak.

"Glynda, I -"

"Don't say it, Emmett," She told him, and he sighed. "I mean it."

"Is Hope alright?" Emmett asked her, and she stared at him for a minute before nodding. "Okay, that's good. I'll be down to visit in a day or two -"

"No!" Glynda screeched. "Emmett, you cause such a scene every time you show up, and I don't think Port and Oobleck and the rest of the staff here want to deal with seeing the most attractive fifty three year old man in the world -"

"I'm not -" Emmett protested though Raven slapped his arm.

"Emmett, you are. Don't even act like you aren't, because -"

"Rae, you're my wife, my sweet raven, and while I...ugh, fine, maybe it's true," Emmett sighed, and she stared at him, kissing him gently with a smile. "God, Raven, I love you -"

"I love you too," Raven said. "And -"

"Emmett Arthur Schnee, if you come to Beacon and make a scene I will not feel any shame for hurting you with my crop," Glynda snapped, glaring at him through the screen and he looked back to her, James, Rose, and Ozpin. "I'm completely serious."

"Okay, fine," Emmett said, and Raven sighed heavily. "But, look, can we discuss this later when we have the entire group together on the thirteenth. I thought we were all going to be in Altas, because that's where most of us live -"

"Ren, Nora, Jaune, and Pyrrha live in Mistral," Rose reminded him, flicking her wrist. "Although I wouldn't be shocked if they want to get the hell out of there right now, considering that there are quite a lot of groups that would fancy taking over the kingdom with the council having collapsed."

"Mercury Black and his wife, Emerald, have more or less done that already," Emmett snapped, angered as the words Emerald had said about his sister twelve years prior came back to him. 'I don't think you understood how compassionate Cinder could be', she had said. Clenching his fists, Emmett tried to force himself to be calm. "Not that I'm surprised. They're both very proud to be associated with Cinder."

"Emmett, she's been dead for over a decade," Ozpin said, though that didn't help and only angered the man further.

"You think that unwinds her legacy?" Emmett shouted, though he lowered his voice when the man shook his head and Rose grabbed onto his arm and glared at the Schnee. "Do you think that changes the things she's done?"

"Of course not," Rose said, glaring still. "But you need to learn to move on -"

"Says the woman who thought she understood my pain of four years, pain that I had been afraid of feeling because of what would have to happen for me to feel it, when her husband died and yet, here you are. He's perfectly fine, your arm is around him, and it's as if nothing had ever changed except for maybe you become ruthless enough to kill Vernal!" Emmett said, knowing he was being harsh but also not particularly caring. "So you have no right to talk about moving on!"

"Emmett, it's alright," Raven said, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him into her. "Don't listen to her."

"I shouldn't...I'm sorry Rae," Emmett said though she shook her head. "Raven -"

"Don't be sorry," She told him. "No matter what's happened, no matter that she's gone, she's still done things that affect all of us."

"I shouldn't hold onto things for as long as I do," Emmett whimpered, and she wrapped herself tighter around him. "Raven, I shouldn't, and I'm too -"

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's alright to be sensitive?" Raven sighed and kissed him gently. "There's nothing wrong with you, and there never has been. I love you, and -"

"I love you too, Raven -" Emmett started though he cut himself off and pulled her into a passionate kiss that they reluctantly pulled away from, remembering that they were still talking with the others.

"Can you two keep your hands off each other for like two seconds so that I can speak?" Rose demanded, and they both glared at her. "Thank you. Now -"

"You know, even though you're more tolerable than you were when you were the Prime Minister Of Vacuo, you're still a royal bitch," Raven said, and Emmett started to laugh and Glynda and James forced themselves not to. "Why is it that you always assume that people will listen to you because of who you are -"

"You can't talk, you're the high leader of the Branwen Tribe," Rose replied snarkily, and Raven restrained herself from retaliating. "Don't they call you 'Lady Branwen'?"

"Don't people worship you?" Raven countered, and Rose smirked.

"Clever, but no. I'm just the former headmistress of Shade Academy, the former PM, and currently a well respected huntress -"

"Shut up," Raven told her, and Rose spluttered before settling on continuing to glare. "Listen, we've got to go, but we'll all talk later. Do you have a problem with that? No? Good. See you."

Half-slamming the button to end the call, Raven huffed and placed her hands on her hips before starting to pace. Watching her and running his fingers through his hair, Emmett hesitated before he lifted her up into his arms and carried her up into their room on the second floor. Laughing as he set her down, Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a passionate kiss that he returned, his fingers tightly entangling themselves in her hair. Several minutes passed with them continuing to kiss before she ended up on their bed with him on top of her, kissing her still. Gently pulling away and cupping his face in her hands, Raven climbed on top of him and smirked as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

"Emmett, I -" Raven started, and Emmett smirked and kissed her softly.

"Raven, why did we wait so long for this?" Emmett asked her, and she ran her fingers over his own, lingering on his wedding ring. "I mean, we shouldn't have waited until Tina was ten to get married."

"You know it took a long time for you to finally convince me to marry you," Raven said, and he sighed before kissing her again. "What? It's true."

"I know you were reluctant, but you were so happy when we finally signed the papers and said our vows in front of our daughter and the others," Emmett said, smiling. "I remember how you kissed me that day, and I'm never going to be able to forget it."

Raven smiled. "I'm glad."

"Well, I would say that one of my greatest achievements in life was convincing you, my wife, to marry me," Emmett said as he held her head and began to stroke her hair. "I love you so much Raven."

"Emmett, I love you too," Raven said, closing her eyes and snuggling into him. "I love you too."

"Raven, you mean so much to me," Emmett said, kissing her forehead. "I'm not going to lose you."

"Emmett, you don't have to be worried about losing anyone," Raven murmured. "Because we're all perfectly fine. Yes, there are still things going on in the world that are dangerous...but they don't affect us."

"I'm not sure if I should stay in the group," Emmett admitted quietly, and she sighed. "Rae, I just...I'm starting to think you're right that there's no beating her. I know that that makes me sound like a no-hoper, but...but I can't help but feel like...like we've all been left in the dark. He's been trying to defeat her for millennia, and he hasn't managed it. I just...I don't know."

"Emmett, I already told you that I'm not going to try and influence your decision because we've been discussing this since Tina was born," Raven hesitated before she went on. "I don't want you to leave because of me, if that's why. I left because I didn't feel right fighting for the man...but you have continued to feel that way for years. I don't want to take a side, which is why I don't, which is why Caitlin doesn't...but at the same time I don't want you to -"

"Raven, I'm not considering leaving because you've left," Emmett assured her, and she nodded. "But I really am starting to doubt whether or not Ozpin can actually defeat her or if he's just been misleading us. The way I've approached the idea of hope my whole life has been as 'it's just one tiny seed, but it's all I really need; It's time to change the life I lead, time to let pain go' but I've never really been able to do that. The other thing that I struggle to remember, and I've said this to you a million times after you've had another nightmare, but -"

"'Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise,'" Raven said softly. "I know."

"I just..." Emmett fought with his emotions as he tried to explain it. "I've continued to get these awful feelings and visions recently -"

"So have I," Raven told him, and he tried not to cry. "But you've got to push them away -"

"Raven, I seriously doubt that Ozpin can defeat her," Emmett said, and she sighed heavily. "I know that this is probably going to sound ridiculous, but I feel like he's been misleading children, including us at one point, and that he's going to end up with all of our blood on his hands. I don't want to be blind, and...I doubt that no matter how strong we get that we will actually be able to defeat her in the end."

"That's exactly what I thought when I began to see the world in the way I do," Raven admitted, and he stared at her while she opened her red eyes. "And it took me a while to realise that that was exactly what he was doing, but I did figure it out."

"Ozpin's no saint," Emmett said with conviction. "But at the same time...I don't know what to do."

"Think about it," Raven told him, and he nodded weakly. "At least then you can make whatever decision you think is right."

"Okay," Emmett said in slight resignation. "Okay."

"Hey," Raven said, tilting her head slightly to look at him. "It's going to be alright."

"Raven, how can you be so -" Emmett started though she shook her head and kissed him.

"Emmett, shh..." Raven said, trying to comfort him. "Let's not think about this right now, let's just try and focus on us."

"Okay...maybe...maybe you're right," Emmett said as he kissed her. "And, Raven Lily Branwen, I love you."

Raven smiled. "You know I love you too..."


	78. A Shot Of Adrenaline To The Heart Part 2

_**March 10th  
City Of Vale; Vale  
7:29 PM**_

Ruby yawned as she half collapsed on the couch with her cape splayed out beneath her. "I'm so tired, Weiss..."

"Yes, I can see that," The thirty year old CEO of the Schnee Dust Company said, playing with the younger woman's short, dark hair. "But Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, and Nora are going to be here soon enough. Can you stay awake?"

"Maybe..." Ruby said, her eyes wandering. "We should have planned better..."

"That describes almost everything we do," Weiss reminded her. "I say almost everything, because sometimes we have no choice but to plan things in a way that makes sense."

"Like the SDC functions?" Ruby suggested with a maddening grin that caused Weiss to laugh.

"Yes, exactly like the SDC functions."

"What about that, heiress?" Nora asked with a smirk as she came into the room and smacked Ruby on the back of the head as she stood up. "Are you referring to the fact that you're an entitled fuck?"

"Nora!" Weiss exclaimed, caught off guard by the woman's entrance. "I know you're being sarcastic, but -"

"Hey, Ren," Nora said, looking to her husband who forced himself not to groan. "I want coffee."

"Nora, just because you're pregnant doesn't mean that I'm suddenly your servant," Ren reminded her for what felt like the thousandth time. "And I am thankfully that I only have to deal with five more months of this."

"Pyrrha was shockingly calm when she was pregnant with Leia," Jaune said, smiling at his wife as he sat down with their three year old daughter in his arms. "Weren't you?"

"Jaune," Pyrrha said, giggling. "That's because I spent more time meditating and doing yoga than most people spend in their entire lives."

"You were still calm," Jaune argued. "And undemanding."

"You have no idea how difficult it was to not take advantage of his concern," Pyrrha whispered to Weiss, and the woman started laughing. "No, seriously. There were a few times where I wanted to insist that he massage my feet or something. Maybe wash my hair for me."

"I did wash your hair for you!" Jaune exclaimed in mock indignance. "That doesn't count! I did that every day because I thought it would help you relax, especially with the cherry scented candles around -"

"Jaune, baby, I'm teasing you," Pyrrha said with a smile. "Okay?"

"Okay..." Jaune muttered, and she rolled her eyes before kissing his cheek. "Aww...Pyrrha..."

"Is Ruby alright?" Ren asked, looking at the twenty eight year old who had flipped herself so that her legs were in the air and her head was hanging over the edge of the couch. "Weiss?"

"Ruby..." Weiss muttered, shaking her head as she went over to her and booped her nose, causing the younger woman to let out a yelp of surprise. "What are you doing?"

"That's a good question," Ruby said, forcing herself up. "Hey, do you know if Qrow is going to be in town for the meeting?"

Weiss sighed. "Qrow told me that he's still going to be out on a mission. Mentioned something about the situation in Mistral. Speaking of which..." Weiss glanced over to Team JNPR. "Are you all staying in Mistral, or no?"

Jaune looked in horror at the thought. "No, of course not! Pyrrha and I are already working on moving into a house just outside of the city, and -"

"Jaune, calm down, I was just asking," Weiss said, putting up her hands as she looked to Ren and Nora. "Is it safe to assume that you two are leaving Mistral as well?"

"It's not safe for us there anymore," Nora said, hanging her head in sadness. "I want to stay, because Ren, Pyrrha, Jaune and I were working on trying to restore Kuroyuri...but the grimm populations have risen, Emerald and Mercury are essentially in charge of the kingdom, and...and it's just too dangerous."

"I thought that they would stop after Cinder died," Ruby said, wishing that the two of them hadn't turned the same way that she knew others had before them. "That maybe they would realise that they shouldn't be fighting for Salem -"

Weiss's scroll went off suddenly, a call from Emmett. "What?"

"...Weiss?" Emmett said as she put him on speaker. "Look, I need to ask you if you think that -"

"Emmett, I'm in the middle of something and if this has anything to do with -"

"Hope," Emmett said, slightly panicked. "She's alright, right?"

Weiss paused for a moment in confusion. "The hell are you talking about? Why wouldn't she be alright?"

"Raven and I just...have this feeling that maybe -" Emmett started, and Weiss cut across him as gently as she could.

"Look, I know you threw that rule about not trusting your visions out the window a long time ago, but she's fine. I talked to her for a little before I got back. Don't worry. You'll see her in a few days anyways, when we all meet for -"

"I know but -"

"Emmett, she's fine," Weiss said, trying not to groan. "Okay?"

"No, Weiss, you don't understand," Emmett said, his voice almost pleading. "I...I had a vision of Salem torturing her -"

"Emmett, Salem would willingly torture any of us," Weiss pointed out calmly in spite of wincing at the idea of her seventeen year old clairvoyant cousin being tortured. "To be honest, I think Rubes is more at risk than Hope."

"Probably am," Ruby admitted, loud enough for it to register and for Emmett to hear. "I mean, I'm a silver eyed warrior, and she -"

"Yes, and Hope's a powerful psychic," Emmett countered. "Look, I talked to her for about five minutes last night, and she said she felt sick and just wanted to be left alone -"

"Then for Oum's sake, Emmett, she's fine!" Weiss exclaimed, completely exasperated by her uncle's apparent paranoia. "I get that you're always worried about someone in your family, but I'm sure that she's fine, and you should know that -"

"Weiss -"

"Emmett, I've got to go," Weiss said with finality. "We can discuss this more later, or, maybe, you could always wait three more days to see her when we all meet up at Beacon."

Weiss clicked off quickly and didn't speak, her hands on her hips as she began to pace though Ruby watched her in immense concern. "Weiss, are you sure that -"

"I'm sorry, Rubes, it's just...ugh," Weiss stared at all of them as she all but collapsed into her partner. "My family is hot mess."

"Isn't your father's parole hearing soon?" Pyrrha asked her gently, and she nodded.

"My father might be getting out of prison despite all of the shit he's done, all the things he did to get him in there, my mother is dead, my brother is a struggling musician with a rotating cast of supermodel girlfriends who keep leaving him after they've slept together so they can say that they've 'fucked a Schnee', and my sister has drowned herself in her work."

"I have a feeling that he won't get parole," Jaune said, and Pyrrha hesitated before nodding. "I mean, look at what he's done. Besides, even if he does get parole, it's not as if he can take the company away from you."

"I know, but..." Weiss looked away and Ruby placed a hand on her shoulder in concern. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Then don't," Pyrrha said, and Weiss gave a sigh of relief. "I get it, I don't like thinking too much about my family either."

"You're nothing like your father, Pyrrha," Jaune promised her, squeezing her hand. "And Roman's been dead for years, he's not going to get to us."

"I know," Pyrrha said, pushing away the anger that rose in her every time that she thought of her father. "And I know that he wasn't always like what he became because I know my mother wouldn't have fallen for him if that had been the case...but I still...I...I...don't know..."

"Pyrrha," Jaune said, looking at her seriously with their daughter still asleep in his arms. "I love you, even if Torchwick is your father. I never cared, and I never will."

"I love you," Pyrrha said, kissing him gently, and he smiled.

"I love you too, Pyrrha..."

* * *

 ** _ **March 11th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
10:23 PM**_**

Ilia looked up when Allen came into their apartment late, looking more tired than she had ever seen him. Standing up and coming over to him, she pulled him into her and sighed. "Rough day?"

"Like you have no idea," Allen muttered, though he stopped when her hands slowly began to move down his chest. "Mmm...Ilia, fuck, why do you have to be so good to me?"

"Because I know it releases your tension," Ilia told him, pressing herself against him and causing him to moan. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. We're good for each other, to hell with what your family thinks."

"My eldest sister is a bitch who can't let go, and the rest of them...well, I don't see how they can hold grudges for so long," Allen said as her hands continued to travel lower still. "Ilia, what are you doing?"

"Do you want me to tease you, or do you just want to be inside of me?" She asked, sliding down her shirt just enough to reveal her breasts and the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. "Well?"

"Normally, I'd want both," Allen told her, and she smiled. "But I'm really tired, so can we just...we -"

"Why don't we talk about why you're stressed, maybe I can help?" Ilia said, covering herself once again as they curled up on the sofa. "Unless everything that's bothering you is classified."

"No, of course it's not," Allen said as she continued to curl into him. "It's just...well, I'm rather disturbed by the White Fang's attack on the DNMB, the DCCCP, and the DHR."

"Hazel will do anything to cause humanity pain, it's no wonder he's helping Mercury and Emerald Black take over Mistral," Ilia shook her head. "You know, it's completely preposterous that your family thinks that I sent them information."

"I know you didn't, but Caitlin insists that the information she found tied to your accounts proves it," Allen sighed. "I'm not stupid, I know that 'follow the money' is the oldest trick in the book but she's relying too much on history and, to be honest, how could those funds have escaped your account without you knowing about them?"

 _Because, darling, I did know about them_. Ilia thought though she chose to roll her eyes. "I know, right? She's looking for every reason to hurt us, and I can't believe she -"

"Like I said, she's a bitch who can't let go," Allen felt his anger continue to rise as he thought of her most recent interview. "And I can't believe she went on international television and told the world that 'we haven't been on speaking terms for years'. That's not true, and she can't keep throwing me under the bus for her mistakes!"

"That's what she does," Ilia told him, and he nodded. "She can't accept her own responsibility, so she forces others to take it for her. She runs away while others take the hit. That's not strength, that's just...she's powerful but she's not strong."

"Exactly," Allen agreed, his bitterness clear in his voice. "And the fact that she even said in an interview that she wasn't going to be going to our wedding...well, I suppose the best we can hope for is that Casey will guilt her into going."

"Are we sure we even want her there?" Ilia questioned, and he hesitated. "After all, if she's going to be like this then you're right about her not really being family."

"I know that," Allen said, a part of him hating how harsh he was being. "But at the same time the rest of them are going to be there and it doesn't feel right to tell her she can't be there. Besides, if we do that, then she'll go out of her way to be there and make a scene and then she'll curse our firstborn child or something."

"I'm not even sure we can have children," Ilia said softly, and Allen tried to not think too hard on that.

"I think if we start actively trying we can," Allen said, and she smiled. "After all, Yang and Ivy have two kids and are expecting a third."

"I know, I just...we'd have such a powerful dynasty..." Ilia murmured, and Allen looked at her seriously.

"Of course we would...but let's not dwell too hard on this right now."

"What are you thinking we discuss instead?" Ilia prompted, and Allen grinned.

"Our wedding in four and a half weeks."

"It's going to be so grand," Ilia said wistfully. "We already booked a beautiful cathedral, and I've sent forward the designs for my dress."

"It's going to look lovely on you," Allen replied, kissing her cheek. "And I agree that it's going to be grand. Much better than, oh, let's say Ivy and Yang's or Emmett and Raven's."

"A part of me is inclined to believe that Emmett and Raven only got married to make it damn near impossible for Tina to be put in the custody of people who could actually raise her right," Ilia commented, and Allen nodded in agreement. "I mean, they're terrible parents."

"Emmett isn't the problem, it's Raven," Allen told her, and she rolled her eyes. "I know you don't like the Schnee family, but Emmett at least is a competent parent. He raised Hope mostly by himself for years, and then Raven...well, when Hope was four if you'll recall, the two of them quickly got involved and then of course he got her pregnant with his child, something she had wanted and yet she did what she always does and put the tribe before her family. I mean, I don't think that she's really ever been cut out to be a mother."

"Neither do I," Ilia said, remembering how annoying it was to see the two of them during that time. "Ugh, he was always so paranoid about her. Never left her side half the time, and that only increased when she got closer to her due date."

"Emmett's overprotective, that's one of his flaws," Allen said, having observed that for years. "I know that he was worried about her out of love, but he didn't have to have his arms around her for practically every minute of every day."

"Swear that you won't do that to me if we have a child?" Ilia begged, and he kissed her before nodding. "Okay, good."

"I've never quite understood Emmett," Allen said with a heavy sigh. "I know that he's a psychic, and I know that he gets attached to people quickly, but he had his first child with a woman he'd been involved with for barely six months, and then his second fourteen years into their marriage, and then, four years after Emmeline died, he fell for Raven and, after they were involved for about five months he got her pregnant with his third child and their first."

"The best thing I suppose we can say is that he's happy," Ilia said though she thought of Emmett and Raven rather distastefully. "And it's ridiculous to me how many years it took for them to finally marry."

"I know, it took him and Emmeline a little over a year, and it took him and Raven a little over ten years to finally decide to do the same thing," Allen scoffed. "I care about Emmett, but he doesn't always make sensible decisions."

"Neither does his wife or his daughters or his daughter in law," Ilia added, and Allen hesitated before agreeing.

"Tina's eleven and she's already a bit of a mess, Cas has been a mess since her mother died, Hope has a vengeful streak and is just as vicious as Emmett, and Caitlin is just...well, you already know how I feel about my sister."

"Let's forget about them for now," Ilia said as she sat up and exposed her breasts again. "Why don't you take me?"

Allen started laughing before he kissed her and cupped her breasts in his hands. "Alright, Ilia, alright."

* * *

 ** _ **March 13th  
Beacon Academy CCTS Tower; Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale; Vale**_**

Angrily shoving her hand against the window and frosting it over, the seventeen year old Hope Alyssa Ciel-Schnee glared at her reflection in the ice, seeing the pale blue and silver sparks surrounding her eyes. Cas bit her lip as she watched her sister, Caitlin crossed her arms, and Weiss and Ruby shared a knowing glance while the others stared. Gently releasing his arm from around Raven, Emmett slowly walked towards his middle child as she slid her hand off of the window and stared as it dissipated. Sighing heavily and twisting her long white curls in her hands, Hope refused to meet everyone's gazes and instead continued to stare out the window as the last of her summoned ice faded. A long moment passed in this silence but it was Raven who spoke first, placing a hand on her stepdaughter's shoulder.

"It's going to be alright, Hope," Raven assured her, and the girl closed her eyes. "Hope, Glynda, Rose, and I can help you with your powers -"

"I don't want to be like her..." Hope said, her voice barely audible though Emmett took a step back in horror at the thought. "I can't be like her."

"Hope," Emmett said gently, looking at his daughter. "I know that you're afraid, but you're not going to be anything like her. I know you. You're my daughter, and I know that even if you have a hard bit...you don't give in. You won't be her, I know you won't."

"How can you be sure?" Hope asked him, fighting back tears. "She didn't think she was going to be anything like she turned out to be at seventeen either."

"You're nothing like her, you never have been," Raven told her, pulling the girl in. "I know that you're afraid, but you aren't her. You never have been, and you never will be. I promise. Hope, have Emmett and I ever lied to you?"

"No," Hope mumbled. "I just...Raven, I'm scared."

"I know you are," Raven said, gently cupping the girl's cheek in her hand. "But it's going to be alright. Emmett and I are going to protect you."

Hope stared at her stepmother for a moment, her brown eyes wide, before starting to sob into her shoulder. "What if I can't control my powers? What if...what if I...I...I..."

"Shh...Hope, it's going to be alright," Raven said, rubbing her back. "It's going to be alright."

"Is it?" Hope asked her weakly, and Raven nodded.

"Of course it is," She assured her. "Hope, nothing bad is going to happen."

"Are you sure?" Hope sniffed, forcing herself to look up through her tears. "Raven?"

"Yes, I am," Raven told her, looking to Emmett who was watching both of them in concern. "I know that...Hope I know that I can't replace your mother, but I do love you, and I do want you to be happy."

"But you are my mom," Hope mumbled, and Raven's red eyes widened in surprise. "You didn't give birth to me...but you did help raise me with daddy and...and for me that makes you my mom."

"Hope, I -" Raven started though the girl gently cut across her.

"No, please don't argue with it," Hope said, her voice faintly pleading. "You love daddy, you love me, Cas, Tina, and Yang. I...I don't care what anyone else thinks."

"Hope, you're so sweet..." Raven said, tightly embracing her for a moment before letting her go. "I -"

"You'll really help me through this?" Hope asked her, and Raven nodded as Emmett pulled her in.

"Of course I will."

"Aww...you're all so adorable," Rose said, slight annoyance in her voice. "Now let's get to the point. We confirmed that Hope is the Winter Maiden and we know that she's going to learn to use her powers. That's good, but we also have to figure out what to do with the amount of information we've likely lost to Mister and Missus Black of number god knows where in Mistral!"

"That was the lamest attempt to quote _Harry Potter_ that I've ever heard," Emmett said, glaring at her. "And, honestly, Rose do you know how to not be abrasive?"

"I'm sorry, but when have I ever been abrasive?" Rose demanded, her hands on her hips.

"Oh, let me see," Emmett said, pretending to be lost in thought. "Since the day you joined the group?"

"Why you little bitch!" Rose shrieked, reaching for her spell book though Ozpin stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Roz, please," Ozpin said gently. "Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere."

"Unless your goal is to let all hell break loose," Caitlin said, examining her nails after briefly adjusting her glasses. "In which case, have at it."

"No but seriously," Rose said, looking at all of them and forcing herself not to activate her maiden powers. "This is a serious breach of information, and -"

"Rose, we know," The sixty nine year old Elizabeth Morell groaned, running her hands through her greying hair. "It doesn't help for you to keep repeating that as if we don't. Besides the point is the fact that we're not really going anywhere if we -"

"Liz, I know that but come on," Rose sighed as she looked to Ozpin. "We have no way of knowing how much information we've lost to Salem -"

"Oh for fuck's sake, how do we not know for sure that she hasn't been monitoring us from the start, that she hasn't known everything to begin with?" Elizabeth challenged, and both former politicians glared at each other as their instincts towards debate arose. "For all we know, she could be listening in right now -"

"Ozpin's right here," Rose said, protectively clutching her husband's arm. "She wouldn't dare, and I doubt she could do so undetected."

"Lizzie's right," Tai said, and his wife gave him a grateful look. "Rose, we've probably lost information to her before, and it isn't helping us to speculate. We just have to plan our next moves carefully."

Rose stuck out her tongue at him childishly, though she quickly regained her composure. "Well then what do you suggest we do?"

"What we've been doing," Tai said rationally. "We keep working against her and we band together."

"In that case," Rose said, looking to Caitlin and Raven. "Both of you, get out."

Caitlin and Raven both crossed their arms and shifted to be standing back to back. "Shut up," Raven told her. "You can't tell us what to do."

"I'm here because I want to be here," Caitlin added sassily, causing Raven to smile at her and send Rose another glare.

"I do what I want."

"Sometimes both of you piss me off," She muttered, looking to Ozpin. "How have we not defeated her by now? We've got all four maidens and have had them for years -"

"I don't know, cariad, I don't know," Ozpin said quietly. "I've been trying for millennia and yet she...well, you know just as well as I do that I've made mistakes."

"You didn't tell us the truth to begin with," Caitlin snapped. "You withheld information, and to what end?"

"Because you were all children," Ozpin said, and Hope turned to glare at him. "And that, clearly, wasn't a role you were always going to have...so I decided to let you all play the part."

"You kept information from us too," Glynda reminded him, and he sighed. "And you didn't listen to our warnings either."

"That was different," Ozpin said, attempting to justify himself. "We didn't -"

"How was that different?" Glynda challenged, setting her crop down on her desk. "How was keeping information from us and then not listening to our warnings any different from -"

"Glynda, please -" Ozpin protested, though she stopped him from going on.

"No, don't even," Glynda said, her irritation rising in her voice. "I hate reiterating this to you, but Emmett's visions...you refuse to listen to them, and then, of course, Raven's visions -"

"Emmett and Raven often have clouded vision because of their emotions," Ozpin countered, causing them to both sputter in outrage.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Raven shouted as Emmett pulled her tightly into him. "Emmett and I, amongst other things, mind you, predicted the fall of Beacon a year before it happened thirteen years ago -"

"Not to mention the fact that -" Emmett started though Ozpin cut him off.

"Both of you, please, calm down," Ozpin said sharply. "I -"

"No, you listen!" Raven shouted over him. "You have no idea what -"

"Raven, you were the one who left in the first place!" Ozpin shouted back, much to her surprise though she was unflinching. "You left, you and Caitlin both have, and yet you're both standing here -"

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Glynda snapped, grabbing her eldest daughter's wrist protectively. "She did what she thought was right -"

"Calm down, Glynda," Ozpin said, and, although she let go of her daughter's wrist, she and James shared a look as he gently took her hand in his.

"Oz, if you had just listened to us from the start..." James sighed heavily while his wife leaned into him. "Then maybe we wouldn't be fighting her still, maybe we'd be in a state of relative peace."

The room was silent for a moment before Ruby spoke. "We've all been trying to do what's right."

"Rubes, they're right," Yang said, almost tearfully as she looked to Ivy who wrapped an arm around her. "Ozpin's kept secrets he shouldn't have, he hasn't acted when he should have -"

"And when he has he's made the wrong choices," Ivy added bitterly. "For example, allowing Allen to bring Ilia into the group -"

"None of us could have know -" Pyrrha argued, trying to fair to the youngest Ironwood-Goodwitch though Ivy shook her head.

"I know my brother, Pyrrha, and that was one of the stupidest things he's ever done," Ivy looked to Ozpin. "And the fact that you couldn't see how blinded he was -"

"Ivy, be fair," Jaune said, giving Pyrrha a gentle squeeze. "He was younger -"

"That's a bullshit excuse," Ivy said, and he glared. "You know why? Because this was only a few years ago, and she had had access to the things we discuss in this clandestine organization before then -"

"We know that," Pyrrha said. "But at the same time, he's still your brother, he's only human, and he's bound to make mistakes just as much as the rest of us are -"

"Pyrrha, he's done the same thing Ozpin has but under different circumstances," Ivy said, bitter still. "He's refused to listen to a damn word any of us say -"

"In his position, do you think any of us would listen to us?" Pyrrha countered, and Ivy was quiet for a moment before turning to her sister.

"Caitlin -"

"I am not going to take anyone's side here because there's a valid argument for both, and also because I don't do that absurd girl thing where you take the side of the nearest female that you like better," Caitlin told her, glancing through files on her scroll with Cas by her side. "I prefer to analyse."

"Cas?" Ivy waited impatiently, and the woman hesitated before speaking.

"You're right that Allen was careless, but Jaune and Pyrrha have a fair point about him, perhaps not necessarily knowing what he was doing."

"Do we ever get anything done around here?" Nora asked, leaning into Ren as if he was her lifeline. "I'm trying to recall..."

"Rarely," Ren told her, kissing her forehead. "Rarely."

"I wonder where Blake is..." Ivy mused out loud, knowing that the cat faunus had said something about visiting Sun and Neptune before heading to Atlas to talk Allen out of marrying Ilia. "I know that she's torn...but she's in love with Allen."

Glynda stared at her daughter for a moment in surprise before managing to speak. "What?"

"She admitted that to me the other day," Ivy said, almost casually, as if she was used to it. "I don't know, I guess people just think I'm easy to talk to?"

"You are," Yang said. "That's why Jadelyn and Luke go to you before they go to me."

Noticing the time on her scroll, Caitlin sighed before heading towards the lift with Cas. "I've got an interview with Lisa Lavender about...well, I suppose, being a Ciel in an hour. I'll see you all later."

Sliding out of the room, they all stared for a moment before Emmett spoke. "I think Raven's right...there is no beating Salem, especially not if we're like this..."

"Emmett -" Raven began, though he gently held her in his arms, his hands resting lightly on her waist.

"Raven Lily Branwen, I love you," Emmett promised, his pale blue eyes wide through his glasses and his shoulder length white waves shifting as he moved. "I love you, and -"

Pressing her mouth against his, Raven kissed him softly though with passion before resting in his arms. "I love you so much, Emmett..."

"Raven," Emmett said, cupping her face in his hands. "I know, you're my sweet raven...and I love and need you."

"So do I..." Raven whispered, kissing him again. "I love you, Emmett Arthur Schnee..."


	79. A Shot Of Adrenaline To The Heart Part 3

_**March 16th  
**_ _ **Government Offices Of The Atlesian Council;  
**_ _ **Department Of Foreign Affairs And Military Action;  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas; Atlas  
**_ _ **Security Level: Maximum  
**_ _ **Necessary Security Clearance: Maximum  
**_ _ **12:29 PM**_

"Allen," Blake said, trying to steady herself as she pulled him aside after the meeting about the relations of Menagerie and the United Kingdom Of Atlas. "Can we talk?"

Allen smiled and laughed. "Isn't that what we just did?"

"Well -" Blake started though Xander Swift cut her off.

"President Ironwood-Goodwitch, your meeting with the DLNLE has been cancelled until further notice as a result of it needing time to recuperate after dealing with the bombings of the DCCCP, DHR, and the DNMB from the eighth."

"Yes, of course," Allen said. "Thank you, Xander."

"No trouble, sir," Xander said with a grin as he hesitated. "I believe that clears your schedule for the rest of the day."

"My schedule is never totally clear," Allen replied with a smirk. "But I think I can take it from here for today. If something comes up, feel free to send me a message but there are a few things I need to discuss privately with High Chieftain Belladonna, I'm sure you understand."

"Absolutely, sir," Xander said, motioning her into his office after Allen had slowly entered. "I will keep you posted."

"You know that I always appreciate it," Allen said, smiling as he closed the door before turning back to Blake. "I know that there's no way this isn't a personal matter."

"How did you guess?" Blake shook her head before tugging on the sleeves of her coat in embarrassment of her thoughts as she looked at him, trying to push them away with momentary distraction. "Sorry, I forgot how cold Atlas could be, even in the spring."

"Well, it's almost always warm in Menagerie," Allen said with a shrug. "You alright?"

Blake blinked at him for a moment before sighing. "No, not if I'm being honest."

"Then why don't you tell me about it," Allen suggested gently, motioning her towards him. "I know that we've stayed in touch more than some of your other teammates, and certainly my own -"

"Caitlin seemed pretty bitter in that interview the other day," Blake said with a heavy sigh, and Allen nodded sadly. "Almost uncharacteristically so."

"I don't know what to think of her at this point," Allen said, looking away. "She's still my sister, and I care about her...and she's brilliant...but she's also an emotional person that thinks and functions as rationally as possible. This...I just don't know where it's coming from."

"Do you honestly love Ilia?" Blake asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's been twelve years that you've been together -"

"I...I don't know," Allen admitted, sounding almost ashamed. "I am attracted to her, but I also know that my team, Team CCIA, and the rest of Team RWBY, and then Team JNPR...not to mention the rest of my family...they all don't understand, and they all have valid arguments for why I shouldn't be involved with her."

"Do you believe them?" Blake asked, feeling awful when her heart fluttered somewhat hopefully. "Or do you not?"

"I do...I want to believe them because I can't imagine them lying to me, and there's a large part of me that does," Allen said, his voice slow. "But the smaller part that is in love with Ilia is holding me back."

"Allen, answer the simple question," Blake told him, forcing him to look at her. "Do you love Ilia?"

Staring at her for a moment, Allen tried to force his lips to speak the word yes though what they did was quite the opposite. Completely on impulse, Allen pressed his lips against hers in what was at first little more than a brush. Slowly, however, he pressed his tongue between her lips, pulling her into a kiss that was far deeper, far more passionate as they both fought for dominance. His arms wrapped around her and brought her closer to him while her hands, in time, moved lower down his back before squeezing his arse. Without even thinking, he began to gently press her back into his desk before he realised what he was doing when he felt himself growing hard beneath the heat he could feel rising in her core. Pulling away in slight regret and feeling almost ashamed of himself, Allen watched her for a moment as she took a step away from him and he stood his ground, trying to find his voice.

"Blake, I..." Allen stuttered, trying to explain what he had done. "I am so sorry -"

"You don't have to apologise," Blake said, putting her hands up. "You just caught me by surprise, that's all."

"Oh my god..." Allen breathed, probing his forehead. "Blake, please don't tell Ilia -"

"Allen, are you in love with me?" Blake asked him, and his blue eyes went wide as he tried to deny that. "Allen -"

"Yes," Allen said impulsively, his mind moving faster as it created images of what could have happened had he not pulled away. "I mean...no, of course not...maybe -"

"Allen," Blake said seriously, trying to not stare at him though she was struggling. "I think you need some time alone...if only to...ugh I hate saying this but to let your...your erection subside."

Turning to look at her as she made her way to the door, Allen watched her almost longingly as he stopped her just before she left. "Blake."

"Yes?" She met his gaze while he struggled for words.

"May I...may I kiss you again?"

The cat faunus hesitated before she chastely pressed her lips against hers. "I'll keep this quiet, for your sake."

"Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you…" Allen said almost silently to himself though she heard and stared at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Allen…" Blake whispered. "We'll talk later."

Allen nodded, though, as she left, he felt himself growing conflicted despite his wedding being only a few weeks away. Sighing heavily and raking his fingers through his hair, Allen leaned against his desk and closed his eyes. Several minutes passed in silence before he cursed under his breath upon his scroll's battery dying. Setting it roughly on the charging dock, Allen began to look through his paperwork as the heat from the moment with Blake started to fade despite the fact that he knew he wanted it to happen again. It wasn't until, over an hour later, he looked up upon the door opening and forced those thoughts away as Ilia made her way into the room with a smile.

"Allen, darling..." Ilia said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "How were your meetings?"

"Ilia, you shouldn't be here," Allen reminded her, almost irritably. "I've told you before that you need a security clearance, an approved security clearance, to be here and you haven't even applied for one. I have classified information -"

"And I didn't want to wait for you to come home," Ilia said, pouting. "You know that I hate days like this in which you work late."

"Ilia, we can't do that in here again, we almost got caught last time," Allen said, sensing what she was about to suggest and feeling grateful that he and Blake hadn't done that, because he had a feeling that, with his luck, they would have gotten caught and a scandal would have been born. "And we did get caught that one time by...ugh, you really couldn't have waited another hour?"

"Look, Allen," Ilia said, forcibly drawing him closer to her. "I'm not here for sex. Actually, I just got left an incredibly rude and angry voicemail by your sister -"

"Caitlin -" Allen muttered though she shook her head and shoved her scroll in his face.

"No, Ivy," Ilia said, her colours changing as her anger towards the second eldest Ironwood-Goodwitch rose once again. "Listen."

 _"...Ilia, you lay another finger on our information or attempt another breach, I swear that you're coming down. I've got the money and the means to do it, and, by the way, when your marriage falls through and my brother comes out on top, I think that you'll do just fine as an inmate at a brothel. You see, I unfortunately heard about your...promiscuity with my brother from a very close friend of mine on the Atlas Council who said that she saw you, and I quote: 'press President Ironwood-Goodwitch against the wall with her breasts exposed and her neon pink thong showing as she slid her hand into his pants and...'. To be honest, I was repulsed and neither I nor Yang needed to hear that and felt dirtier than you could possibly imagine. And I know that you know exactly what I'm referring to, so I do not have to go on. But, to my original point, I found even more evidence by way of my PI that you have sent more funds to Mistral, specifically to accounts directly linked to Mercury and Emerald Black. You think you can win this game? Well, then you're wrong."_

Allen was silent for a moment before he pushed her scroll away from him. "Ilia, she's just trying to get under my skin and yours -"

"She called me a slut!" Ilia exclaimed in indignance. "Fuck whatever legal things Caitlin keeps claiming to find against me, Ivy is worse and accused me of being a -"

"Ilia, calm down," Allen told her. "I'll deal with Ivy later. For now, I think we need to postpone the wedding."

"Why?" Ilia demanded. "We have everything in order -"

"And I have -" Allen started, trying to come up with some bullshit excuse to explore his feelings.

"What?" Ilia suggested angrily. "Another set of meetings? You always have those! Actually, I want to push the wedding forward to April 5th."

Allen stared at her in shock. "You're joking."

"Unless you've been manipulating me all along for information or something like that, then take it and run," Ilia said, crossing her arms. "Well? Is that what you've been doing?"

"No, and...fine," Allen said though he felt it was forced. "Fine, we'll do this your way."

Ilia smirked and kissed his cheek. "Thank you darling."

* * *

 _ **March 21st  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Downtown**_

"Hope, are you alright?" Caitlin stood in the doorway of her sister in law's room while the younger woman looked up. "Look, I know that -"

"I'm still scared..." Hope whispered her voice shaking, and Caitlin sighed as she sat down next to her. "And I..."

"I don't know what to tell you," She admitted softly, even though she knew it wasn't what the girl wanted to hear. "I just...I could tell you that everything is going to be alright, but I would be blatantly lying if I did that...but I also don't want to scare you more."

"Then don't say anything," Hope told her, her voice still quiet. "I'm sure I've already heard everything I need to know about how terrified I should be from Rose."

"I like Rose and all, but she needs to learn to be less of a bitch," Caitlin said, getting a weak laugh out of the Ciel-Schnee. "I know that you're scared, but I'm here for you and so is the rest of the family."

"Especially me," Cas said, floating into the room and sitting down on the other side of her sister. "Alright? Hope, we're all going to help protect you."

Hope nodded weakly, burying her face in her hands. "Okay..."

"Raven's helping you with your abilities as the Winter Maiden, right?" Caitlin asked her, and the woman nodded. "Then you'll be fine. You probably will pick them up quicker because you're a clairvoyant and I'm pretty sure that being a psychic makes the power transfer and development easier."

"I'm still bothered by the fact that Rose lured you all into a trap for the sake of gaining the powers of the Summer Maiden," Hope said with a heavy sigh. "Not that it doesn't also bother me that Raven killed someone too...although so did Glynda, but that was different -"

"Not really, not when you think about it for long enough," Caitlin said darkly. "And, believe me, these things are not the kind of things that you should or want to be thinking about for a while."

"Can I..." Hope hesitated as she looked to her sister. "Can I look through some of the images on your scroll?"

Cas looked at her for a moment before nodding. "Of course. You're home from Beacon anyways..."

"Well, Glynda thought that it might be better, and safer, for me to stay in Atlas for the time being while I work on my powers and settle into controlling them," Hope said, her eyes tearing as she glanced past one of the pictures of her mother, the woman she never knew, and Emmett. "And I...I...I..."

"Hope, it's alright to cry," Cas told her gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know that you don't usually -"

"That's me...isn't it?" Hope chewed at the inside of her cheek as she looked at the image of her mother holding a small baby with white curls, Emmett's arm wrapped around her waist and Cas popping up from behind. "She...she loved me so much, didn't she?"

"Of course she did," Cas assured her, remembering how scared her mother had been to even tell her she was pregnant with her sister. "She was terrified of miscarrying when she was pregnant with you and, after you were born, she was definitely terrified of something happening to you, well either of us but...a little more you and...it was even more so than daddy was...and is."

"You don't...hate me for thinking of Raven as more of my mother than Emmeline, do you?" Hope asked her sister, and Cas stared at her for a moment in surprise before shaking her head.

"Hope, how could I hate you for that?" Cas embraced her sister tightly before squeezing her shoulder. "Look, Hope, I have very distinct memories of our mother because I was fourteen when she...when I saw her on the...when..."

"You saw her die..." Hope finished, tears rising in her eyes. "I know..."

"Not quite," Cas corrected, remembering the awful day. "I came in and saw her...her body on the floor and...and daddy and Elizabeth unconscious and..."

"Don't go on," Caitlin told her, staring at her wife in concern. "Just don't."

"But I -" Cas started though Lana stormed into the room. "Lana, what -"

"Brandon cut my hair!" Lana exclaimed, showing her mothers the uneven right side compared to her left. "And now I -"

"Lana, calm down," Caitlin said, getting up and picking up a pair of scissors from Hope's dresser a top several art supplies. "I'll even it out for you."

"But I'm going to look like a boy!" Lana whined, and her mother rolled her eyes.

"Lana Catherine Ciel, I had hair far shorter than that for over two years," Caitlin said, and Cas nodded, picking through old photographs of her the two of them on her scroll before she found one from when the older woman had had a spiky pixie. "See, Cas remembers."

Lana crossed her arms and pouted. "You're different."

"For god's sake, Lana, you look quite a lot like me!" Caitlin exclaimed in exasperation. "Just with your mother's eyes and hair...and temperament. Now sit still so I can actually cut this without completely ruining your appearance!"

Hope started giggling and Lana turned to glare at her. "What?"

"Lana," Hope started through her giggles. "Come on, your brother isn't that bad."

"I didn't cut my hair myself, Brandon really -" Lana started to protest but stopped and decided to continuing glaring while her mother began to snip at her hair, eventually evening it out into a sleek bob. "Please don't tell me I look ridiculous."

"You're nine years old, Lana, I don't need to think about what you're going to be like as a teenager," Caitlin said, putting the scissors back and showing the girl her appearance. "And I would say that my years of mutilating doll hair has paid off."

Lana stared at her appearance for a minute before smiling. "I agree."

The girl ran out of the room quickly with a smile, slamming the door behind her, as Cas came over to her wife and wrapped her arms around her. "See, you're a good mother."

"I never said I wasn't," Caitlin replied, leaning into her. "Besides, I -"

"Okay, but the other day when you picked them up from classes..." Cas started to giggle with her sister as they recalled it. "That made me smile when I heard about it."

"How come?" Caitlin stared at her, trying to be angry even though she wasn't. "I -"

"You pulled up in your jet black convertible with the roof down," Hope reminded her with a smirk. "And you were listening to Natalia Kills, were wearing leather pants, combat boots, and a tight violet top with your brown leather jacket. And then you adjusted your glasses and motioned for them to get in while people stared."

"Well what was I supposed to do?" Caitlin stared at her, causing both Hope and Cas to continue laughing. "What?"

"It's just..." Cas smiled and kissed her gently. "I know that I've always taken them and picked them up..or Ivy or Yang has...but I can't believe I had to explain being inconspicuous to you."

"Okay, that's not fair," Caitlin said. "You're the one who keeps shoving our annual financial reports in my face when I start complaining about something being too expensive -"

"Because we're...we're one of the wealthiest families in Atlas, and both of us have high paying jobs," Cas argued, trying to defend herself. "You're a fairly sought after prosecutor, while I'm a huntress. And I'm Emmett Schnee's daughter, who is a huntsman and the combat professor at Atlas Academy."

Caitlin sighed. "Please stop reminding me, let me live in my illusion of my life not being different from my childhood in Vale."

"Yeah, that's not really possible at this point," Cas said, and Hope stood up and messed up her sister in law's hair.

"She's right," Hope said, and Caitlin groaned. "Just listen to her, and you'll be fine."

Caitlin glowered. "She's the one who told me 'who cares, it's just a car' and 'who cares, it's just designer -"

"Because it's true," Cas said. "Now, about Allen's wedding on the fifth..."

"Please stop reminding me of that," Caitlin asked her in resignation. "I'm done. Besides, Grace said that he smelled like Blake's perfume yesterday."

Hope stared at her before smirking. "I guess we know who he was all over."

* * *

 ** _ **April 3rd  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
3:22 AM**_**

" _You're out of your mind…" The voice said through the mirror, and Tina Branwen-Schnee shied away from it. "You're nothing but a crazy girl with psychic abilities."_

 _Tina shook her head. "You're not real."_

 _If the voice had had a face, it would have given her a small, evil smile. "For an eleven year old girl, you're oddly perceptive."_

 _"But I know you're not real," Tina reminded it, her thick, black waves flying behind her as the wind began to blow out of the blue. "Because if you were real, you wouldn't stop when I destroy you!"_

 _"Ha, ha..." The mirror laughed though it stopped suddenly as she responded, seething._

 _Kicking the mirror hard with her left foot, Tina smiled to herself when it shattered though, in the shards, she only saw her reflection. The trouble was it was warped, and, when she looked way, a hand reached out and snatched her wrist. The last thing she saw were the glowing, amber eyes of the woman who had been long since -_

Her breathing heavy, Tina found her eyes did not open peacefully. Staring at the ceiling as she woke, the girl tried to calm herself but she found herself struggling. Several minutes passed, and she rolled over in an attempt to go back to sleep but she found herself struggling and her thoughts wandered. _And I don't know where I'm going but I know it's going to be a long time, and I'll be leaving in the morning come the bitter wine and sunlight._..She thought, remembering the song though she wasn't sure why it was that particular song that came to mind in her current mental state. That state, that state of consuming tiredness, she knew, was starting to get the best of her as her eyes began to grow heavy once again and start to close though something scratched against her window from the outside and she forced herself to sit up.

Rubbing her head for a minute as a result of the headache she was getting from whatever she was attuned to as a result of her empathic psychic nature, Tina tried to force herself to be rational and go back to sleep but she struggled. Giving up, she stood up slowly and wrapped her thin grey shawl around her, for she was only in a t-shirt and bootcut jazz pants, and proceeded to creep down the stairs. Seeing the light on in the kitchen, she internally groaned, assuming that it was probably Hope or Caitlin, maybe Cas, but she was surprised by the woman she stood face to face with when her foot met the landing of the stairs. Staring at her daughter in concern and holding a steaming cup of coffee despite it being around three thirty in the morning, Raven Branwen hesitated for a moment before dragging the girl over to the couch and fixing her tea. Tina bit her lip, worried that she might be in trouble, but she felt her tension ease when her mother handed her the drink and she started to sip.

Curling up on the other end of the couch, adjusting her crimson shrug, Raven stared at the red eyed girl for a long moment before speaking. "Do I even have to ask if you had a nightmare or can I just assume that you did?"

Tina responded quietly. "You can assume..."

"That's what I thought," Raven said, though she was looking at her sympathetically. "Oh, Tina?"

"Yeah?" The girl stared at her mother in slight concern before it faded off of her smile. "Mom?"

"Don't tell your father I was drinking coffee at three in the morning," Raven told her, and the girl started to laugh.

"I know better than that," Tina said.

"I know you do," Raven said with a small smile. "I've taught you well."

"Even for the times when I get nervous when I can...when my abilities…" Tina trailed off, wishing she hadn't brought that up. "I mean, I...I...nevermind."

"Tina," Raven started with a heavy sigh. "I know that the dreams are unpleasant, but things will get better. In time, they'll fade. They faded for me, they faded for your father -"

"Mom," Tina started, and Raven stopped, to tired to argue with her. "Are you sure that dad is alright?"

Raven hesitated. "Emmett's perfectly fine...he's just worried about Hope because she's the Winter Maiden."

"We're not...crazy, are we?" Tina asked her, and Raven shook her head.

"Of course not, we're just...more aware of certain things than the rest of the world is."

"Oh..." Tina didn't respond for a long moment but when she did it was soft. "We're not in danger, are we?"

"Not in any more danger than we usually are," Raven said, wishing she could find a better way to say that to her daughter. "It's fine...at least for now."

"Are you going to send me back upstairs now?" Tina asked her, her red eyes wide, and Raven shook her head.

"No, and only because I thought it would be fair to let you ask me questions without your father being terrified and intervening."

"About anything?" Tina asked, slightly in awe and Raven nodded.

"Yes."

"Okay..." Tina closed her eyes for a second before starting. "Why did you and dad need over ten years to finally decide to get married?"

Raven blinked, not expecting that but forced herself to answer nonetheless. "Because I...because I was scared."

"You were scared?" Tina looked at her in confusion. "Mom, you're not afraid of anything -"

"Tina, if you want the truth, I've spent most of my life running away from things," Raven looked away as she set her coffee down. "And people, especially Qrow, kept saying that I was going to run away from your father too. Tina, I love Emmett, I can't really explain it to you right now because there are some aspects of our relationship that are harder to hear...and then there are the parts of it that you're just not ready to hear, but...I was scared that they might be right, and I didn't want to run. I wanted to -"

"I know you wanted to stay," Emmett said, casually walking into the room and wrapping an arm tightly around her. "And I also can smell the coffee, which is equivalent to sin in this family."

"Would you have preferred I started meditating in my circle of violet rose petals with incense burning overhead?" Raven suggested with a smirk, and Emmett laughed.

"Rae, I know that that wouldn't end well," Emmett kissed her gently before remembering that their daughter was there. "Oh, uh...sorry, Tina..."

"It's alright, I already knew that the two of you are affectionate," Tina said, shrugging. "Hope and I grew up around it, remember?"

Emmett smiled. "You're a smart kid. Speaking of which, why are you still awake?"

"I had a nightmare," Tina said plainly, as if he should have already known that. "Why else would I be awake?"

"Fair enough," Emmett said, looking back to his wife. "Rae, do you want me to carry you upstairs, or do you want to finish your conversation with our daughter?"

Raven glared at him for a brief second before kissing him. "Carry me."

Tina started laughing. "I guess we'll discuss this in the car later?"

Raven winked as Emmett scooped her up in his arms. "How did you guess?"

"Don't we have the wedding on the fifth?" Tina looked at them for a moment before sighing. "Ugh, I'll take that as a yes."

"None of us are happy, join the show," Raven said, irritated that they were all going to begin with. "Honestly, it was bad enough to begin with and now -"

"Caitlin said that one of her friends on the council said that Allen smelled like Blake's perfume again yesterday, and I'm referring to Grace Quinseski." Emmett whispered to her, and Raven considered that for a moment before smirking.

"If that's true, then maybe we're saved."

"What are you two talking about?" Tina waited for a response though she got none. "Really?"

"You're too young," Emmett told her. "Seriously, way too young."

Tina pouted. "Then what can I hear?"

Emmett shrugged, kissing his wife again and causing her to laugh. "Ask me questions again when you're older."

"Let me ask one more, please?" Tina stared at her parents with wide eyes, and Emmett sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to tell her no.

"Fine, what is it?" Emmett asked, drawing Raven closer to him while she lightly nuzzled his neck.

Tina smiled. "How long have you loved me and mom?"

Emmett stared at her for a moment before grinning. "I've loved you since the day you were born, and, as for your mother...well I've loved her for the last thirteen, fourteen some odd years. I just wish I had realised it sooner...maybe I would have been happier, maybe I would have moved on from Emmeline's death...well, in a better way than I did."

"Let's not tell her that you punched me in the face," Raven whispered, and Emmett laughed.

"Again, I'm sorry about that," Emmett said before kissing her. "But I do love you."

"I know, and you know I feel the same way," Raven said, closing her eyes as she leaned into him tiredly.

"Raven..." Emmett murmured. "My sweet raven..."

"You know what I always have thought is mom's most interesting ability," Tina said, and her parents looked at her in surprise while she smirked. "The fact that mom's name is Raven and she can turn into a literal raven."

"Here's a good life lesson for you," Raven said, and her daughter perked up, ready to listen. "When in doubt, there is probably some culpability on the part of Ozpin."

"I know," Tina said, thinking of the conversations between Caitlin, Cas, and Hope that she had eavesdropped on more than once. "Didn't he make you and Qrow spy for him?"

Raven nodded. "In a war we can't win, mind you. And, to be honest, there are a lot of other things that he's responsible for."

"Some of them are good," Emmett said, and she groaned. "For instance, the days when Rose is in a good mood."

Raven started laughing. "But also the days when she's threatening all of us with her spell book. Although he did create the huntsmen academies...I'm still not sure how I feel about that, by the way."

"You married a huntsman," Emmett reminded her with a smile. "Twice, but I fancy myself over Tai."

"Don't worry, I do too," Raven replied, kissing him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Raven," Emmett promised, and Tina crossed her arms.

"Hey, I thought we were talking about the things Ozpin is responsible for!"

"Right...right...I would say that likely includes the state of the moon," Emmett added, smiling when his daughter started to giggle. "No, really, I think Ozpin had something to do with the state of the moon..."


	80. Wine Red Spots On Parchment

_**April 4th  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas; Atlas  
**_ _ **Downtown**_

"You look so pretty, baby," Cas said, wrapping herself tightly around her wife while she continued to appraise her appearance in the mirror. "I love this..."

"I say it's the sheer, sparkling mauve coloured fabric for the sleeves that go off the shoulder, and the form fitting black silk that goes to the floor," Violet said, standing up and looking over the dress she had designed. "I'll think I'll make a shirt version of this for her too, since it looks so good."

"You don't have to," Caitlin told her, smiling. "And I'll seriously pay you for the dress -"

"No," Violet said with finality. "You're family, you're my sister in law, and we do things like this for each other. Like when you helped me study for my world political history examination that I took last month."

"Vivi -" Caitlin started, though Hope cut her off.

"No, no, no," Hope told her. "Don't argue with her, just be happy that you look perfect."

"I don't -" Caitlin tried to argue but she stopped when all three of the other women stared at her. "Fine."

"How's Beacon?" Violet asked Hope as Cas started to play with different ways to do her wife's hair. "Are you regretting deciding to become a huntress yet?"

Hope shook her head. "Just dealing with the shock of being the Winter Maiden."

"Mom told me about that," Violet admitted, and Hope sighed. "She kept talking about how she's worried about you, and when I asked her why she told me how Rose got her powers as the Summer Maiden."

"You didn't know?" Hope let her surprise melt away as she shook her head. "Weird, I thought you would have since the rest of us all do. Even Tina, and she's eleven."

"My mother doesn't really like talking about the group," Violet told her, wishing that Elizabeth was a little more open with her. "But she hates talking about Cinder more."

"She has as much reason as anyone to hate that subject," Hope agreed. "We all do...but I would say especially us."

"Being sixteen fucking sucks," Violet muttered. "I know that you're only a year older than me, but, seriously, I either am told the whole story or none of it, which means I'm usually in the dark."

"Don't feel bad," Hope said, and her friend sighed. "No, really. My dad's always been incredibly protective of me and Cas, and then that got extended down to Tina."

"Hey, I've only tried to be a good parent," Emmett said, walking in with his arm wrapped around Raven. "Don't complain, at least I'm not doing what my own father did and...well not really give two shits but at the same time..."

"Emmett, he favoured you the most in his will, don't complain," Raven reminded him. "Emmett, my mother was shot when I was seven, and I never knew my father beyond him being a member of the tribe who got killed on a mission -"

"Rae, shh...I know...I know," Emmett said, pulling her closer. "I know, come here, it's okay...I shouldn't have brought that up -"

"Emmett -" Raven started, but she stopped when she saw the look he was giving her. "Ugh, fine, just stop apologising."

"Okay," Emmett said, smirking as he suddenly kissed her although they stopped when Violet coughed loudly on purpose.

"There are children in the room," Violet said, pretending to be angry. "You know, me and Hope."

Emmett rolled his eyes and held Raven close to him as the sixteen year old glared. "You're closer to being an adult than a child."

"Whatever," Violet said, perfectly imitating Elizabeth's voice. "Schnee, if I were you, I would be careful who I tread lines with, because, believe me, I have no qualms about smacking you for being an idiot."

"She actually has said things like that to me," Emmett admitted, and Violet started laughing. "No, seriously. And I once suggested that she infuse raw Dust into things, she argued that her gun uses Dust rounds, and I said as 'put the thing in the thing and make it work', and she said, 'oh, so like sex?' and I replied with, 'yes, exactly like sex but without the sex'."

Violet kept laughing. "That's hilarious."

"I swear Elizabeth Morell actually has joked about sex," Emmett whispered to Raven, and she smirked, trying to not laugh herself. "Really."

"So she's not as prim and proper as everyone thinks she is," Raven said, rolling her eyes. "Good to know."

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Hope asked Caitlin, and she turned around quickly before walking back over to the mirror and nodding while Cas watched her in concern.

"Yes," Caitlin said, looking back at herself from the mirror as she went on. "When I hear the preacher say, 'speak now or forever hold your peace' I'm going to stand up and object, whether or not my hands are shaking or people are giving me horrified -"

"That won't be necessary," Allen commented darkly, coming into the second floor living room where they all were. "I'm completely serious."

"Oh, great, so what is it now, am I not invited?" Caitlin demanded, her hands on her hips and Allen shook his head.

"Have you seen the news today?" Allen asked her, and she stared. "Ilia and I officially split."

"Because you're having sex with Blake?" Cas suggested, and he shook his head.

"Of course not! We may have...kissed a few times but we've never had sex. Besides, Ilia and I privately split on the nineteenth of March."

"And we haven't known about this how?" Caitlin asked him, raising an eyebrow. "And why didn't you tell us -"

"Because I didn't want to take the risk of anyone making it international news until I was ready...or more of she was ready and went on television claiming things about how I don't know how to trust people, which is what she told the media when she announced our split today," Allen told her calmly, though that was the opposite of how he felt. "Because my assistant's brother, the PI, handed me a report on the eighteenth that not only confirmed what you had said but added that there had been a new transfer of funds to Emerald and Mercury on the seventeenth. That was why he turned the report around so quickly, even though I hadn't had any involvement in it. He wouldn't say who hired him to look into it, though."

"Well, who do you think it was?" Caitlin tapped her foot as she waited for his response. "Well?"

"To be honest, I thought it was you," Allen said, and she narrowed her eyes. "But then I realised that there's someone else in our family who would want a report like that."

"So, you got the report I had Jonathan make slash look into?" Ivy said, coming down the stairs, and he gestured to her. "Congratulations, you're less of an idiot. By the way, are you and Blake -"

"No, we're not involved," Allen said, and she crossed her arms as she sat down on the couch, looking disappointed. "Oh, don't look like that, I already feel bad enough because I feel like I was leading her on by letting her kiss me several times."

"Enough for her perfume to get on your collar," Raven commented slyly, and he glared.

"Thanks, Raven, for reminding me of the fact that I am an adult but still a human being that makes mistakes," Allen sighed, pushing a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm not involved with anyone, and I'm probably not going to be involved with anyone again for a while because my partner of twelve years...well, when I confronted her about the information she got angry though didn't deny it when I showed her the evidence. I don't know where she's going now, but I feel like a fucking idiot and I...I don't know what to do."

"Take care of yourself," Emmett told him, and he sighed again. "I'm completely serious. You have a lot of work, and that's enough stress on its own. Ignore the speculation around why your relationship ended because the truth is that she had information she shouldn't have and that she was involved in -"

"The short answer is that she took advantage of you, and she took advantage of our information," Hope said plainly, and Allen didn't respond. "But I can see why you waited to make this public news."

"Well, for one thing it's a better PR move since it doesn't look like we're trying to stage a coverup distraction for anything, which we're not and never were," Allen said, and Violet nodded.

"Well, you evaded scandal," Violet said, trying to be serious though her thoughts were anything but that. "You know, all that lipstick, lies, tears, tragedy nonsense. Although that nonsense might just inspire some of my new fashion designs."

"I'm going to go talk to her tomorrow," Caitlin told her brother, and Cas placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, I mean that. I'm going to go talk about what she did -"

"And that's a horrible idea," Allen said, though she only rolled her eyes. "A really, really horrible idea."

"We'll see," Caitlin said darkly. "We'll see."

"You know Sun and Neptune are going to be here tomorrow, right?" Cas asked her, and she groaned. "Ah, see, there it is. You forgot."

"Who else is going to be here?" Caitlin asked, groaning.

"I'll check," Cas promised her. "Allen, tell them they can come here instead of...well wherever you were going to have the wedding."

Allen nodded. "Okay. It'll be good to see them again anyways."

"Was I the only one who wasn't surprised when they got involved?" Caitlin stared at all of them. "Because, honestly, did you or did you not live through them being the quote un quote junior detectives?"

"I wasn't surprised," Emmett admitted. "But that might have had more to do that it just felt right."

"Yeah..." Cas agreed. "Yeah..."

* * *

 _ **April 5th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
3:33 PM**_

"I heard about what you did," Caitlin said, angrily storming into her former partner's apartment and standing with her arms crossed while the chameleon faunus slammed the door behind her. "So, I thought you and I need to have a little chat about it."

"Ciel, what are you talking about?" Ilia demanded, glaring. "Your brother and I split on the nineteenth because he couldn't trust me and that PI, Jonathan Swift, submitted some sort of report to him about my -"

"Money laundering," Caitlin said, her instincts as a lawyer taking over. "Yes, I am very much aware of that."

Ilia's glare only deepened. "Were you the one who -"

"No, I didn't hire Jonathan," Caitlin informed her. "Ivy did, if you're looking for someone to blame. She's the more devious one; I prefer to use logic and reason to take people down rather than dangling things over their heads like candy. I was shocked she gave the report...well had the report sent to Allen. I'm sorry about that, and that it wrecked your relationship."

"For one thing, drop the act of sympathy, and, for another, I wasn't laundering money," Ilia said though she herself knew the latter was a lie. "I was simply supporting a cause that I believe in."

Caitlin laughed mirthlessly for a moment before regaining her composure. "You helped dismantle an entire council by giving the Emerald and Mercury Black those funds. And you also, and this is unrelated to the money laundering, have, through those two idiots who worshipped a certain pyromaniac, freely handed information over to her."

"I don't care about your human issues or causes," Ilia reminded her. "I care about the faunus, and -"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, drop the act," Caitlin snapped, adjusting her glasses. "I'll have you know that if I so desire I could bring you into criminal court for the things Swift found in his report and, frankly, that would -"

"You know that I'm not intimidated by your status, right?" Ilia shook her head as she looked at her. " _Prosecutor Caitlin Ciel_. By the way, wasn't your second girlfriend, before the one you were involved with that girl who was on your team before she left with that other one when you were at Beacon, thirteen years older than you?"

Caitlin tried to hide her outrage despite it being clear that she was seething. "What would you know about my relationships?"

"It's fairly common knowledge these days," Ilia said, gesturing to the currently turned off television. "Or are you not on TV all the time these days?"

"Yes," Caitlin said, gritting her teeth. "Two years after I was involved with you, I got involved with a woman thirteen years older than me who, like you, was emotionally and mentally abusive."

"It was me, the one thirteen years your senior, that teammate, and then, of course, Casey," Ilia recounted, tapping her fingers. "Lovely. It seems like those qualities of yours that have come to light in recent years, such as being blunt, haughty, and domineering - amongst other things - might have caused you trouble. Don't they make you a diva?"

"Whether or not I'm a diva, it seems that sex, love, control, and vanity seem to define _you_ ," Caitlin said bitterly. "So I would say that neither of us are that great."

"Tell me," Ilia said, lifting her whip up from off the counter and examining it, then refilling the lightning Dust compartment. "Are you going to levy charges against me."

"Perhaps," Caitlin said, and Ilia looked up, enraged. "But I might not if I decide it's not worth the time. You see, I have many cases going on right now, one of which has made headlines internationally -"

"Have you gone out on any hunting missions recently?" Ilia asked her, and she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Have you?"

"No," Caitlin said slowly, taking a step back as she sensed something negative coming from the woman. "Why? You know full well that I started studying law when I was twenty one years old, that's something that was highly publicized -"

Suddenly, Ilia swung her whip and wrapped it tightly around her former partner, causing the woman to let out a sharp cry of pain though her lavender aura with its green undertones began to ripple under her. "You think I've forgotten the things you've said to defame me? Because I haven't."

"Clearly, but do you think I've forgotten how true they are?" Caitlin challenged, the pain still biting at her as she struggled. "The hell are you doing?"

"Consider this a warning," Ilia told her, and she glared. "I already know that you're in a much more powerful position than I am, but, if you're not careful, you're going to find yourself dead. You're on the wrong side of this war."

"I'm not on any side," Caitlin protested, still struggling to break out. "And why would _you_ work with the tyrants who have taken over Mistral in the name of -"

"Because they know that the faunus continue to be mistreated, even when we're supposedly considered equal to the humans. And we should be on that level with humans, if not above them for what they've -" Ilia growled though Caitlin was quick to cut her off.

"Have you ever read the Orwellian novella, _Animal Farm_?" Caitlin asked her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, why would I read a human criticism of their own systems, the shackles they place on themselves?" Ilia demanded, and Caitlin closed her eyes as a result of the continued burning sensation she was feeling as her aura began to flicker.

"I read it during law school because of the themes discussed in the book, and also because of my curiosity," Caitlin told her, stopping her struggle because she knew it would make her aura deplete faster. "But that's not the point. My point is that there's a line in that book that was, at the start of the story, ' _all animals are equal_ ' but, by the end of the story, it gets changed to ' _all animals are equal but some animals are more equal than others_ '. That's the kind of idea that you're supporting. You're not really for equality, you're for flipping the system of oppression rather than stopping the cycle."

"I want change!" Ilia exclaimed as she tightened her whip just a little more around the woman, causing her to let out another cry of pain. "That's why I politically identify as -"

"It doesn't matter what side of the political spectrum you're on if you're end goal is a system in which the humans face the same subjugation the faunus do!" Caitlin shouted, although her voice began to shake as her body grew heavier from the pain. "The political spectrum isn't a line, it's a circle. You're -"

Forcing what remained of her aura into her hands, Caitlin let herself collapse to the floor and used a powerful aura blast into the floor to break out of the whip. Ilia screeched in irritation and brief momentary pain as she was pushed back and her whip was blown out of her hands and out onto the balcony to which the door had been opened. Standing up, the former huntress turned prosecutor ran her fingers through her hair as she looked at her hands while her aura flickered threateningly. Starting to leave, Caitlin had her hand on the doorknob when Ilia suddenly grabbed her wrist and shoved her against the wall. Sending a low kick to the woman's shin, Caitlin had just enough time to break out of her grasp and jump behind her.

Turning around quickly, Ilia let her long harboured negative emotions towards the woman drive her as she slapped her hard across the face. Caitlin glared, fixing her glasses as she sent a roundhouse kick to the chameleon faunus's hip before punching her in the nose and sending her to the ground. Ilia stood up quickly in spite of this while her aura started to flash every so often over her, and, in a swift motion, blasted the woman into the door, breaking it and causing her to fall into the hallway outside of it. Pushing herself up and seeing her aura flicker dangerously and knowing that it was mostly if not completely depleted, Caitlin concentrated herself as she quickly sidestepped the woman who began charging at her. Despite knowing that her long term anger was part of what was pushing her to fight, Caitlin decided to acknowledge the truth and kept going regardless.

Snatching Ilia's wrist and stepping harshly on one of her feet, Caitlin used her free arm to elbow the woman in the chin. Glaring heavily, Ilia attempted to kick her but the former huntress was faster and caught her foot, effectively flipping her over and causing the other woman to let out a yelp of surprise but also pain when she hit the ground and felt the knife she had attached to her press against her side without cutting her. Pulling it out, Ilia moved too quickly for Caitlin to dodge her and pinned her to the ground. Seeing the knife, Caitlin moved as best she could to try and avoid it but it cut a small yet deep gash just under her left eye. Without her aura to protect her, Caitlin shrieked in pain and covered the bleeding part of her face while Ilia sheathed her knife.

"Unlike you, I still know how to fight," The chameleon faunus informed her, and it was then that Caitlin realised that the woman had been changing colours their entire fight. "So I guess that's too bad for you."

"Except for one thing," Caitlin said, taking a step towards her while the chameleon woman smirked.

"And what's that?" Ilia asked, an air of feigned kindness in her voice.

"Two can play at cat and mouse," Caitlin replied, and Ilia rolled her eyes.

"I know," She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "People say you're tactical, clever, but I think they're wrong."

"Maybe," Caitlin said, punching the woman hard enough to cause her nose to bleed before remembering the Dust in her purse as her semblance was still no use to her without her aura, the huntress turned prosecutor used just enough to create a cloud of smoke to escape in before heading to the emergency room to get her eye looked at and also to have the gash closed.

* * *

 _ **April 5th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
7:23 PM**_

"Sorry about what happened, man," Sun said, giving Allen a sympathetic look as the two of them and Neptune made themselves comfortable in Caitlin and Cas's living room. "That must have been rough."

"No kidding," Allen muttered, taking a sip of his wine. "I'm glad the two of you are still happy though."

"Our relationship started as a drunken mistake, and I woke up in a bathtub with him on top of me," Neptune admitted, though he was smiling as he wrapped an arm around his partner and gave him a noogie. "Let's forget about that though. You know how Sun's been writing music in Vacuo, right?"

"Yeah," Allen said, genuinely smiling. "It's really good, actually. I see he finally convinced you to be less afraid of water."

"That jacuzzi was two feet deep, so I was kneeling," Neptune told him, shuddering at the memory. "The only reason I agreed to do that in the music video was because it was better than riding a horse. You have no idea how poorly that ended the last time I tried it."

"Uh, you got kicked in the face because you made it angry," Sun reminded him, and Neptune groaned. "And then it proceeded to shit all over the place -"

"Thankfully not on me or my face, considering that my aura wasn't enough to stop my nose from bleeding like hell," Neptune said, wishing that Sun hadn't brought that part up. "No, really, it was bad. If I was a normal person, I would have been knocked unconscious, and if I was a semi normal person I would have had a broken nose."

"It sounds like the horse injured your pride more than it injured you," Allen said, restraining himself from laughing. "You guys have been together for two years now, right?"

"Yes," Sun said, affectionately kissing Neptune before his partner slapped the back of his head playfully. "What?"

"Play it cool, man," Neptune told him, crossing his arms. "We're not going to have sex in front of Allen."

"I didn't even want those thoughts in my head," Allen said, and Neptune glared. "What? It's true."

"And don't be a pansy," Neptune said, looking at him before looking back to Sun. "Allen, seriously, you might be the greatest pansy I know."

"At least you aren't calling me a pompous prat," Allen replied, though Yang laughed at that as she came into the room, collapsing on the chaise lounge on the other end of it from them. "Ivy calls me that, by the way, and...Yang, are you alright?"

"Do I look like I'm feeling particularly fine?" Yang asked him, rolling her eyes as she gestured to her noticeable abdomen. "I'm eight months pregnant, and -"

"I've still got a few questions about how that's possible," Neptune informed her, and she moaned as she pushed herself up. "So do tell."

"Ivy..." Yang whined, and her wife came running quickly into the room. "They have questions..."

"Ooo...what about?" Nora asked, almost hyperactive as she came bounding into the room with Ren quickly on her heel. "I know you -"

"I completely forgot I said for you all to come visit today," Ivy said, groaning. "Listen, Yang's been feeling bitchy because -"

"I still have to do things for myself," Nora complained, sitting down on the arm of the lounge while Yang settled for glaring at her. "It's not fair! When Pyrrha was pregnant with Leia, Jaune did everything for her except for when she went running! I've even had to be careful with my weights, which would be fine if I was allowed to use my semblance! Everything is so much heavier without it..."

"Nora, calm down," Ren said, moving so that he was standing next to her. "It's going to be alright. Just a few more months."

"Do you think that the act of pushing something out of her is going to make her stronger?" Yang asked Ivy, who started giggling.

"I don't know," Ivy said, and Sun and Neptune shared looks of disgust while Allen sighed, having heard these conversations before. "I'm not sure I want to know what Nora's going to be like when she goes into labour. When you did the first time, if I'm recalling correctly, you -"

"Don't say it -" Yang growled but Ivy did so anyways.

"Swore up and down and to god above that you were going to give up our kinky sex and that we were going to go for normal, vanilla, lesbian sex without my dick -"

"Ivy, I'm going to kill you!" Yang shrieked but Cas loudly slammed a book into the ground to shut her up.

"Get a hold of yourself," Cas snapped before realising that her instincts as a parent had taken control. "I mean, act like the adult you are."

Yang crossed her arms. "Ivy said -"

"You use your semblance to give yourself a dick?" Neptune asked her, and Ivy nodded. "That's both interesting and disgusting at the same time."

"You like dicks," Sun reminded him. "Or, at least, you like my dick."

"Shut up," Neptune said, turning red. "I -"

"How did exactly did we land on this topic of conversation?" Allen asked them, and Jaune started laughing. "What is it, Jaune, am I suddenly -"

"No, it's just that Pyrrha and I agree that this is super weird," Jaune said, kissing her cheek and taking their daughter from her arms and into his. "And I would prefer it if the screaming could stop so that no one wakes our child, because, even though she -"

"Sleeps like she's dead?" Ivy suggested, and Jaune and Pyrrha gaped at her, horrified at the thought of dead and their daughter being in the same sentence. "Sorry, I forgot how sensitive you two are."

"Don't worry about it," Jaune said, trying to force his voice to be steady. "I know you didn't mean that that way."

"But Weiss!" Ruby complained as the two of them walked into the room. "I really am not in the mood to go to another event where we stand around and you talk with boring rich people!"

"Those 'boring rich people' are some of my best clients," Weiss reminded her. "Come on. If you go, I'll watch whatever weird action film you want."

"Weiss, are you bribing her?" Pyrrha asked, relieved that a lighter air was entering the room. "I didn't think you bribed anyone."

"Not in business, and I'm not really bribing Rubes," Weiss said, pulling Ruby into her. "So -"

"No," Elizabeth said, looking at her daughter as they came downstairs. "No, I'm not going to allow you to date some random boy you met and snogged in a -"

"Mom, he's a designer too!" Violet protested, but Tai took his wife's hand and nodded after sharing a look with her.

"Your mother's right," Tai told her, and Yang looked up as she tried to watch their row as Tai went on. "You said that you two met at a music festival, compared fashion designs, and then proceeded to snog in a bathroom -"

"Hey!" Violet exclaimed. "It's not as if I'm saying we had sex!"

"You had sex with him?" Elizabeth screeched, none of them having noticed the others. "I can't believe that, no, please don't -"

"Okay, so maybe it wasn't traditional sex," Violet said, squirming away from her parents while they looked at her in horror and she knew there was no way that she was going to be able to deny it, settling on admitting the truth. "It was over a month ago, anyways, and I had my period so I'm definitely not pregnant -"

"I can't believe you had sex with this man on the dirty ground!" Elizabeth said, shaking her head while Tai tried to think of a good thing to say to his daughter that she hadn't already come up with. "I would be angry either way, but have some standards -"

"We didn't do it on the ground," Violet told her, and Elizabeth gagged and leaned into her husband as her daughter went on. "He pressed me against the wall, slid his hands up my leather skirt, ripped down my panties, and whipped out his ridiculous erection and shoved it up me standing up."

"Why in the hell would you tell anyone that?" Tai asked her, grimacing at the thought while his wife continued to make strangled noises that sounded almost as if she was going to be sick. "Much less your mother and me -"

"Hey, dad!" Yang shouted, throwing a pillow in their general direction that missed by a long shot. "We can all hear you, mind keeping it down while you fight with your promiscuous daughter?"

"Violet's not promiscuous," Qrow said, sauntering into the room from the kitchen where he had been mixing a drink. "She's normal."

"This is not normal behaviour!" Elizabeth told him, crossing her arms. "This is -"

"Liz, I get that you're older than the rest of us, but you're only sixty nine," Qrow said, causing her to glare. "And Violet's a lot like you."

"I didn't have sex until I was twenty four!" Elizabeth shouted. "I don't have anything against sex before marriage, none of us do, but -"

"Liz, Violet is a sixteen year old girl who just wants to have fun," Qrow smirked as he took a sip of his new mixture from his flask. "Let her."

"I am not going to let my daughter become a total prostitute!" Elizabeth said, and Violet started laughing. "That was not intended to be funny!"

"It's like that line in Baby Got Back!" Violet exclaimed through her laughter. "I guess the guys only talk to me because I look like a total prostitute!"

"Violet Elizabeth Sarah Melissa Morell-Xiao Long!" Elizabeth exclaimed, drawing out her daughter's full name. "Sit down on that chair and don't make any trouble because we're -"

"You know, I actually have to agree with Elizabeth for once," Raven said, sliding down the banister while Emmett followed, walking. "Considering the fact that there's no way in hell I'd ever let either of my daughters have sex against the wall with some shady man at a music festival."

"Raven, he was my age!" Violet argued, and Raven shrugged.

"Doesn't make up for your lack of standards."

"Thank you!" Elizabeth said, gesturing to the woman that she had grown to tolerate. "See, even Raven agrees with me -"

"I do too, but mainly on the standards thing because I can't talk about not having sex at sixteen when I was definitely having sex with people at that age," Emmett said, and Elizabeth glared.

"That's not helpful."

"Boo hoo, what is?" Qrow said, looking to Violet. "Do what you want kid, and -"

"This is awkward," Ruby loudly whispered to Weiss, causing her partner to elbow her. "I'm completely serious."

"Hey, Cas?" Raven said, looking to her stepdaughter. "Where's Caitlin?"

"Umm...I'm not quite sure," Cas admitted, looking at the time. "She left hours ago, said she had something to do -"

"Maybe it was someone," Qrow said, and Elizabeth slapped him. "Damn it, Liz, that hurt!"

"Don't be a cheap bastard," She told him, and he started laughing before he calmed himself and spoke.

"Guess I know where Violet got her personality."

Elizabeth slapped him again before snatching her daughter's wrist and beginning to head out with her and Tai. "Helpful, Qrow."

"... Qué mierda!" Caitlin screamed from downstairs. "...¿Por qué hay pegamento en el piso?"

"You alright?" Cas shouted down, and her wife stormed up the stairs, her shoes apparently lost in whatever glue had been on the floor below. "If your screaming in another language, I'm pretty sure there's a problem."

Caitlin stared at her for a second before shaking herself off. "Were Emmeline, Lana, and Brandon having another one of their -"

"Mommy!" Emmeline exclaimed, tightly embracing her mother while her brother and sister followed. "You're -"

"Why is there blood under your left eye?" Lana asked her, and Caitlin bit her lip. "You're okay, right?"

"I'm fine," Caitlin insisted, prying Emmeline off of her. "Were you three playing with bobby trap making again?"

The three shared a look before Brandon started nervously. "Well, uh..."

"I'll take that as a yes," Caitlin said, noticing their guilty looks. "Go clean it up."

"Okay..." They mumbled, walking off together after looking at her in concern once again for a brief moment.

Cas, on the other hand, did not stop staring at her in concern and tightly embraced her. "Caity, what happened?"

"I was in a physical altercation," Caitlin said, having decided that that sounded better than 'fight'. "With Ilia, after I had gone to confront her and she might have attempted to murder me with her whip."

"I told you that wasn't a good idea, and I was right," Allen said, still drinking his wine, and she narrowed her eyes before responding in the same language as before that she knew he didn't understand.

"Jódete," Caitlin spit, knowing along with Cas and Raven that that meant 'fuck you'. Turning back to her wife, she sighed. "I'm not terrible, but I ought to work on my brawling again."

"So what exactly happened?" Raven asked her while Emmett drew her closer and kissed her softly.

"You know how my whole life I've always been the kind of person that's able to say that: 'I said just go, it's time you learn to stand alone...and I meant well, I said 'good luck, just take it slow''?" Caitlin leaned heavily into her wife before going on, sarcasm lacing her voice. "So let me tell them the 'fun' story about why I know have a faint scar under my left eye."

Qrow smirked. "Well, here's to all your weirdness and entertainment."

The prosecutor glared. "This is why you annoy me."

"Well," Qrow said with a shrug. "There's no time like the present for honesty."


	81. Flow Like The Wind

_**April 7th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
2:29 AM**_

 _Emmett Schnee smiled almost mischievously as he pulled his partner off to the side and up to their room while the others continued to talk. "Thought that you might want a break from dealing with people."_

 _"How'd you know?" Raven asked him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. "It wasn't as if I was making it obvious."_

 _"Rae, we've been together for the last ten years, I would think that I know you pretty well," Emmett said as he kissed her gently. "I know that you know me better than most."_

 _"Well, you're right that we've spent the last ten years in a relationship," Raven said, closing her eyes as she let him hold her. "You know that I have to go back to the tribe tomorrow, right?"_

 _"You're with them for half the month, and here the other half," Emmett said, sighing. "You know that's why Tina and I usually come with you."_

 _"You have a hunting trip coming up," She reminded him, and he nodded. "Tina and I will be just fine, okay? I'm the high leader, and she's my daughter. No one is going to give us trouble."_

 _"Aren't there still members of the tribe that don't like me, and don't like that I'm Tina's father?" Emmett bit his lip when she didn't respond. "Raven, there's something I wanted to ask you."_

 _"I'm not going to leave them, don't get any ideas," Raven said, though she knew that he would never suggest that. Looking at him in concern, she sighed. "What's wrong?"_

 _"Nothing," Emmett said, taking her hands in his. "I know that you might be scared but...will you marry me, Raven?"_

 _Raven stared at him for a moment before nodding, letting him slide a red and gold ring onto her finger. "Yes."_

 _"Raven, I -" Emmett said, and she half threw her arms around him and kissed him._

 _"I love you so much, Emmett..." Raven promised. "I -"_

Feeling Emmett move beside her, Raven woke up suddenly, worry rising as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Emmett? Are you okay?"

Emmett groaned as he slowly woke up and his pale blue eyes opened hazily. "What?"

"You were moving a lot," Raven told him, gently cupping his cheek. "I -"

"I woke you up again, didn't I?" Emmett sighed heavily as she blurrily wrapped her arms around him, coming into focus soon enough. "I'm sorry, Rae, I -"

"Don't be," She told him. "I know that they're hard on you."

"I shouldn't be so worried about everything," Emmett said, and she rolled her eyes.

"If you weren't so worried about everyone you care about, I don't think you'd be the same person," Raven said, and he didn't respond. "You're sensitive, and I don't think that being a psychic helps much."

"If anything, it probably makes it worse," Emmett admitted, and she nodded.

"I wish I could help..."

"You do," Emmett said, and she stared at him in slight confusion. "This is going to sound stupid, but knowing that you're here helps. Knowing that I've got my wife, my sweet raven, right here helps."

Raven smiled. "I glad to know that you love me."

"Of course I do," Emmett said, kissing her forehead. "Why else would I be holding you right now?"

"Fair point," Raven said, laughing a little. "You know, I think having a daughter proves that we love each other too."

"You were the one who helped me realise there's absolutely nothing wrong with my feelings," Emmett said softly, and she curled into him tighter. "And not only that there's nothing wrong with them, but that I should accept them."

I shouldn't have been so direct," Raven said, and he shook his head. "No, Emmett, why -"

"Because it's part of who you are," Emmett reminded her. "Because you are direct. You don't usually wait for people to figure things out. You tell them exactly what you think, and you're not afraid to do so. I know that not everyone agrees with me on this point, but I think you're very strong."

"Emmett..." Raven murmured, letting him stroke her hair. "I..."

"Rae," Emmett said, looking at her seriously for a moment and then gently kissing her. "You've come so far from where you've been. That's strength."

"I've tried," Raven said, hesitating as she went on. "But I still...there's still a lot that I don't know how to accept."

"Like your parents' mistakes?" Emmett asked her after a moment in which he didn't respond. "Raven, you and I aren't like either of our parents. I'm not my crazy, abusive mother anymore than you're your -"

"Power hungry, scared, desperate mother," Raven finished with slight bitterness. "Or your fairly distant, absentee father."

"Or the one you never knew," Emmett said gently, and she sighed.

"Exactly," Raven said, and he tightened his arms around her. "I just...there's so much that Tina doesn't know about her powers, and I'm scared to tell her about how to control her visions, and her dreams, and her ability to feel the way things are around her because...because that was part of what made my life difficult when I was her age."

"I don't think my father liked my visions because they reminded him of my mother," Emmett admitted. "Though I know that he was less afraid of me than he was of my sisters, because one was a sorceress, and one, he thought, was in a good place."

"Your life sounds like it would be easy, but we both know it hasn't been," Raven said, and he nodded weakly. "You've been through a lot, and you've been most of what you've been forced to deal with are things that more time and more lien won't fix."

"You haven't had it easy either," Emmett said, looking at her in concern. "You never knew one of your parents, and you lost the other at seven. After that, you never really had much time alone to yourself because you had to work on your fighting and your visions."

"And I..." Raven closed her eyes fought back tears. "I had to learn, in a pretty harsh way, that I can't save people, especially people that don't want to be saved. I have to take care of myself first...and that's how I learned that the weak die and the strong live."

"I know," Emmett said, rubbing her back as he noticed a rogue tear fall. "I know, and I know that you have other pain lying beneath what you let others see, but it's okay...Raven, I -"

"Emmett, I'm being so weak, and I'm sorry -" Raven started, but he shook his head as he wiped the few tears away from her red eyes.

"No, you're not being weak," Emmett told her. "If it's okay for me to cry, if it's okay for me to be sensitive, then it's okay for you to do the same."

"But I'm...I don't care when other people express emotion, I don't care when other people admit to being sensitive!" Raven exclaimed, her voice breaking. "I just care when it's me, because it makes me feel weak."

"But you're not," Emmett reminded her. "You know you're not, and so do I. You're a human being, and you have emotions. That's okay. And Raven, I love you either way."

Raven didn't respond for a moment before kissing him passionately. "I love you too, Emmett..."

* * *

 _ **April 7th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
11:32 AM**_

"Is mommy alright?" Emmeline asked Cas, though she didn't respond. "I know that her eye -"

"She had gotten it stitched before she came home, that was just dried blood," Cas told her, not looking up from the information she was reading on her scroll about her next mission. "Caitlin's perfectly fine, I promise."

"But she could have been seriously hurt," Emmeline argued, and Cas turned to look at her as she pressed on. "What happened? You -"

"Emmy, you are far too young to hear the reasons behind what happened to cause her to get that injury," Cas said, and the girl looked down. "You're only nine, and the rest of us -"

"Does Tina know?" Emmeline asked, and Cas chewed at the inside of her cheek. "Mommy -"

"Yes, Tina knows," Cas admitted, rubbing her arm. "But only because Emmett and Raven told her."

"Well why won't you tell me, Lana, and Brandon if Emmett and Raven told Tina?" Emmeline asked, and Cas sighed irritably. "Tina's not that much older than we are -"

"Yes, Tina is not much older than the three of you are," Cas agreed. "But I am not Emmett and Raven, and your mother and I have decided that you're too young."

"But -"

"Emmeline," Cas began with a slight warning in her voice. "No. I already said I wouldn't tell you, and that's the end of this discussion. Now, don't you have to get ready for practice? I thought you had another gymnastics meet coming up next weekend."

"I do," Emmeline said, smiling. "But practice isn't until two in the afternoon."

"Of course it isn't," Cas muttered, trying to think of another way to get Emmeline to stop pressing her about what had happened to Caitlin. "Emmy, why don't you go find something to do? I have a mission coming up soon, and -"

"Would you like it if Neptune and I took her out to a movie and then to her practice?" Sun asked, coming up from behind her, and Cas turned around, for once relieved to see the monkey faunus. "That way she's out of your hair, and we can show her what the real world is like."

"I like the idea of the former," Cas admitted, and Emmeline immediately perked up at the possibility of going to a film. "But if you take her to another graphic film, I swear to god -"

"What, you didn't like that we took her to see _Where The Sun Always Sets_?" Sun smirked, and Emmeline immediately cowered.

"That movie was gross!" Emmeline shouted, and Cas nodded, staring at both men seriously.

"And why would the two of you want to see _Where The Sun Always Sets_?" Cas asked them, and they shrugged. "It's not as if it's about two men having sex, it's about -"

"Ew...ew...ew!" Emmeline exclaimed, and Cas gestured to her daughter as she looked back to Sun and Neptune.

"What possessed you? I'm on her side here, let's be honest with ourselves, and -"

"We saw, like five minutes of it," Neptune reminded her, and Cas glared regardless. "Because we had been intending to see something else, but -"

"My daughter ended up seeing a man tell his partner to suck his dick, literally, and swallow his semen!" Cas shouted, clenching her fists. "And she's nine! I think that's disgusting at any rate, but -"

"We were irresponsible, but we ended up seeing a better film anyways," Neptune said, and she retained her glare as he went on. "And as for the part about dicks, well, that's only disgusting to you because you're a lesbian -"

"I'm bisexual, but I'm very happily married to a woman, thank you very much," Cas snapped as she slapped him. "This is your last chance, and if my daughter comes home traumatized once again, then it's your head."

"I don't doubt that you could easily have my head on a plate if you really wanted it," Neptune said, rubbing his neck. "Because, yeah, you terrify me."

"As I should," Cas said, bending down to help her daughter up. "Go get your leotard on and grab your gymnastics bag. If they scar you, I want to hear about it when you get home."

Emmeline nodded before tightly hugging her mother. "Okay."

As her daughter ran off to her room in excitement, Cas sent both Sun and Neptune another glare. "I mean it when I say no funny business. She's my daughter, she's nine, and she does not need to be exposed to bloody violence or adult films at her age."

"How old were you when you watched the original _Sugar By The Yard_?" Sun asked her, and she gaped at him in shock. "I mean the one that came out when we were kids, not the remake from recently."

"I...I was fifteen," Cas admitted, looking away from them as she turned pink. "And I watched the whole thing. My dad was at Atlas Academy, teaching combat, and I was sick and supposed to be taking care of Hope who was asleep. I was bored...so I looked it up and watched the whole film from beginning to end."

"It's okay, Cassie," Caitlin said, coming into the room. "I saw _Heiress To The Throne_ when I was sixteen, which was a lesbian adult film, and -"

"Of course," Sun said, rolling his eyes. "Normal, normal."

"Okay, no," Caitlin said, narrowing her eyes. "You two were the ones who asked Yang and Ivy how Ivy can get her pregnant, and you have no reason to make -"

"She's right," Neptune said, somewhat afraid of her. "Let's not wake the dragon."

"Did you just calm me a dragon?" Caitlin demanded, closing her eyes and using her semblance to disappear and smack both of them on the back of their heads before reappearing next to Cas, an arm around her waist. "I could be much worse than that, I assure you."

"Yeah, I don't doubt it..." Sun said, rubbing his neck. "You know that hurt, right?"

"You know that both of you have auras that prevented it from causing damage beyond some pain from when I actually smacked you?" Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Sometimes you two are idiots."

"Hey, that's not fair," Neptune said. "We're both incredibly smart, talented people."

"Whatever," She said, sighing. "Just -"

"Mommy!" Lana exclaimed as she came into the room and saw that Caitlin was awake and not working. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, mostly," Caitlin said, ruffling her daughter's hair. "What have you been up to?"

"Just painting," Lana said, and her mother smiled when she noticed her hands were covered in paint. "I was trying to imitate some of your vine and moon paintings."

Cas laughed. "She spent years perfecting those."

"I -" Caitlin started before she sighed and leaned into her wife. "She's right."

"Is your eye any better?" Lana asked her, and Caitlin nodded.

"It had never been damaged to begin with, I just got cut a little below it."

"How?" Lana asked, and Caitlin bit her lip before shaking her head.

"Not now, Lana," Caitlin told her, and the girl stared. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay," The girl said, hugging her mother again. "I hope you feel better."

"Me too..." Cas said as the girl skipped back into the studio off the living room. "Are you really alright?"

Caitlin hesitated, but nodded. "Yeah."

"Be careful with her!" Cas shouted at Sun and Neptune as they began to head out with Emmeline, and Sun turned back, winked, and nodded.

"We won't corrupt her further!"

Cas rolled her eyes as the door closed behind them. "They're idiots. They're lovable idiots."

"Cassie," Caitlin said as Cas pulled her in closer. "I'm sorry about what happened. I shouldn't have -"

"You were doing what you thought was right," Cas reminded her. "And you couldn't have known that it was going to result in a fight. I'm just glad that you're okay."

"Cas -" Caitlin started though her wife cut her off.

"No, please don't argue with me on that point," Cas said, knowing that she was thinking of the first. "I've never known you to not stand up when you -"

"I should -" Caitlin protested but Cas shook her head.

"You're stronger than most people, and incredibly brave," Cas said, and she sighed. "I don't care if you believe that or not. I do."

"I love you," Caitlin said, and Cas smirked as she practically fell on top of her when they sat down on the couch. "I...Cas -"

"What?" Cas asked, starting to kiss her neck. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"Well, for one thing someone's going to walk in, knowing the way things work around here," Caitlin said, and Cas groaned, knowing she was right.

"Ugh, fine," Cas said, wrapping her arms tightly around her. "But do you want me to touch you later?"

Caitlin smiled. "You know I do."

"Good," Cas said, kissing her lightly. "Because I was hoping we might get a chance to do that."

"I just don't want to become Yang and Ivy," Caitlin said seriously, and Cas laughed.

"Neither do I," She agreed, laughing still. "I mean, the last time -"

"I regret that we have walked in on them doing weird, weird things to each other," Caitlin said. "Most of them involving her semblance."

"I'm pretty sure if they saw some of our bondage stuff that they would be freaked out," Cas smirked as her wife gently ran a finger around her wrists. "You know I like it when my hands are tied with our leather cuffs."

"You know I like it when you blindfold me and run feathers over me," Caitlin replied, kissing her and smiling.

"You know what else I like?" Cas said, and her wife raised an eyebrow.

"Is this something I don't already know about?"

"One of them is, when of them isn't," Cas said, kissing her deeply. "One of them...well, I suppose like is too weak a term. I love you, and I like it when we do it slowly, and with the lace masks -"

"Cassie!" Caitlin exclaimed, turning slightly pink. "What if someone hears us?"

"Right, sorry," Cas said, pausing for a moment before kissing her deeply. "Still…"

Caitlin kissed her gently and curled into her. "Don't go getting any ideas."

"Oh, I won't," Cas replied with a smirk. "Most likely."

* * *

 ** _ **April 9th  
Beacon Academy CCTS Tower; Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale; Vale**_**

"Hope," Glynda said, looking at the girl seriously. "I know that Rose has been coming at you for weeks, but I've -"

"I know you stopped her from coming and forcing me to deal with these...powers," Hope said, summoning a sword of ice in her hand before shattering it. "But I hate them, and I hate them in a way that I don't think you understand."

"Because she had them?" Glynda asked her gently, and the white haired woman nodded after some hesitation. "Hope, she's gone, I promise, and she's not going to be coming back."

"So?" Hope said, staring at her hands in slight disdain. "That doesn't mean that I'm not perfectly capable of becoming like her. And I don't have half the powers of a maiden...I have the full powers, and that means that I -"

"Hope, you are nothing like her, and I have never seen anything you've done suggest that to even be a possibility," Glynda told her, and the woman bit her lip. "I've known you you're entire life, and -"

"You're not afraid of me using my powers to hurt anyone else?" Hope glanced out at the ships flying over the city. "Because I...I am."

"Hope, listen to me," Glynda said, setting her crop down as she began to pace. "If anyone should be afraid of using their powers to hurt anyone, it should be me, or Rose, or Raven."

"Why?" Hope demanded, turning to face her. "Why should the three of you be more afraid of using your powers to hurt someone than me?"

"Because all three of us had to kill someone else for our powers," Glynda snapped, pausing when she realised how harsh that was and softened her tone. "Look, Raven killed the last Spring Maiden for her powers, Rose manipulated all of us for the sake of gaining the powers of the Summer Maiden from a member of Raven's tribe, and I...I killed Cinder for the other half of her powers. I'm not going to lie and say that I think that Cinder should have lived because, after everything she did, she shouldn't have...but that doesn't mean I didn't feel guilty because, regardless of the reasons, I did kill someone for the sake of taking their powers."

Hope was silent for a moment before she spoke. "You're different. You had no choice."

"Technically, Hope, two people died because I took on the powers of the Fall Maiden," Glynda sighed heavily as she used her powers for the briefest of moments to summon a ball of fire in her hand. "Amber, who I took the first half from, and, of course, Cinder. And I did have a choice. Ozpin actually wanted Ivy to take on the powers, but I told him no and to let me. So, yes, I had every choice and an innocent died because of it. Amber was far too young to have met the fate she did, but -"

"But you stopped Cinder!" Hope argued. "That takes over whatever else you had to do! In your case, the ends justified the means!"

"Hope, I..." Glynda leaned onto her desk before crossing her arms as she looked at the woman. "You understand what I'm trying to tell you, right?"

"You really don't think that I'm evil?" Hope asked, and Glynda nodded.

"Hope, unless you proved me otherwise, I could never think that of you."

"Alright..." Hope said, running a hand through her long white curls. "I guess...should I treat training with my powers like training with my semblance?"

Glynda hesitated. "In most ways, yes...but for god's sake, please don't use them in combat. I would rather not have to pass that off as some strange part of the Schnee semblance. You get called by the media enough anyway."

"No kidding," Hope muttered. "You would think that a Schnee training as a huntress or huntsman wouldn't raise an eyebrow at this point, but apparently it does."

"I'm sure Emmett could tell you about the weird things that happened while we were at Atlas Academy," Glynda said, and the woman smiled a little.

"I've heard some of them. Senior pranks and whatnot. He said that one time he and James dyed your hair that was violently pink."

Glynda started laughing. "That was not at all amusing at the time, but I have to give them credit for pulling that off."

"I can't really imagine you with pink hair," Hope said, shrugging. "Though, to be fair, I can't really imagine anyone with pink hair."

"Except for yourself," Glynda said, and Hope groaned. "Because you had pink hair when you were fifteen."

"And, thankfully, I made the decision to dye it back to it's natural white," Hope said, shaking off the memories. "Because it wasn't exactly the best look."

"You hadn't told Emmett that you were going to get your hair dyed that colour," Glynda reminded her, and she bit back a laugh as she remembered her father's reaction. "You had just told him that you were going to experiment a little, and he assumed that meant you were going to go blonde or something like that."

"I came home, he looked up from what he was reading, and he yelled 'what the fuck?'," Hope said, unable to restrain herself from laughing. "Raven thought it was the funniest thing ever, and he just didn't know what to make of it."

"That might have had something to do with the fact that you had never expressed any desire to have pink hair," Glynda said, and Hope smiled as she glanced to her tightly coiled, violet ribbons on her side which she used to fight. "And I don't think Raven knew how else to react."

Hope shrugged. "I guess I keep everyone on their toes...It's like I'm suddenly becoming a super quiet ninja."

"Maybe," Glynda said as the woman began to walk towards the lift with a smile. "Maybe."

"Or, maybe," Hope said, smirking as she stepped onto the lift. "Maybe I'm just the angel of darkness. You never know."

"I think we would know if that's what you were, but alright," Glynda said, adjusting her glasses. "And Hope?"

"Yeah?" The woman asked, looking at her nervously. "I haven't done anything, have I?"

"Of course not," Glynda assured her. "Just...make sure you call Emmett so he doesn't bother me at two in the morning, saying how he's going to be here in the morning."

Hope nodded. "I think he's coming down soon anyways because we have another meeting with the rest of the group."

"Of course we do," Glynda said, sighing. "Maybe this time we'll actually get something done."

"I wish we knew what our issue was, why we can't seem to move forward," Hope said, almost wistfully, and Glynda sighed again.

"So do I, Hope," Glynda said in slight resignation. "So do I."


	82. Burn Like Fire

_**April 13th  
Beacon Academy CCTS Tower; Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale; Vale**_

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rose stared at all of them and, without even thinking about it, Raven protectively pulled Hope towards her. "No, I'm completely serious -"

"Rose, you are not going to take her to Vacuo to train her!" Raven snapped, and the seventeen year old breathed a sigh of relief. "She's either staying here at Beacon, or she's coming home to Atlas with me and Emmett."

"I agree with her," Emmett said, wrapping an arm in protection around his wife and his middle child. "You can't just turn up out of the blue and demand to take our daughter away from us -"

"She's not even Raven's daughter!" Rose reminded him angrily, and he flinched. "Or did you in fact cheat on Emmeline Ciel like people said that you would -"

"How dare you!" Raven snapped, restraining herself from starting a physical fight with her. "You think that's an easy topic for either of them? Because it's not -"

"I'm just being realistic, the rest of you aren't," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "She isn't your daughter, Raven, and -"

"Not by birth," Hope said softly, turning to look at her with her brown eyes wide. "Raven may not be my mother by birth, but she's my mother in every other sense."

"Okay, fine," Rose said irritably. "But you're the Winter Maiden either way, and you need to learn to use your powers -"

"Raven's the Spring Maiden, and Glynda's the Fall Maiden," Hope argued, almost sassily. "So I think that they can train me just as well as you can. Glynda's basically my aunt, and Raven's my mother -"

"Oh, yes, yes, keep it in the family," Rose said, adjusting the pin in her hair. "But aren't you worried that they might not be -"

"Rose if you say one thing about her not learning the full extent of her powers, I might actually kill you," Glynda said, tightening her hand around her crop. "If she doesn't want you to whisk her off to la la land of sorcery, then that's her choice."

"She doesn't know what we're dealing with!" Rose countered, and Glynda sighed. "She's a child, we were all adults! You were forty when you took on the powers, Raven was twenty seven, and I...well, mentally I was forty four but...physically I was twenty four -"

"Roz," Ozpin said, taking her hand in his. "This is a difficult matter for everyone involved, please don't make things worse."

"I mean, and Ruby still doesn't really know how to use her silver eyes," Rose went on, and Ozpin groaned, knowing how difficult it was going to be to get her off of this rant. "I for one think that she needs to be exposed to some of the -"

"If you make one comment about her using dark magic to gain control over her powers, I will end you," Elizabeth hissed, and Violet slid off her headphones.

"Mom, do I have to be here?"

"Yes," Elizabeth and Tai said unanimously.

"I'm not risking you having someone go up your skirt again," Elizabeth said sharply.

"I don't want you alone because you could be in danger," Tai said, looking to his wife in slight concern before turning back to Rose. "But you aren't laying a finger on Ruby."

"She's my daughter, not yours," Qrow snapped, and Ruby moaned in exasperation as she half fell into Weiss. "Not that I'll let Rose manipulate her like she's manipulated all of us before."

"They do realise that I'm an adult, right?" Ruby asked her partner, and Weiss sighed, stroking the woman's short red and black hair.

"I think they should," Weiss finally said. "But whether or not they realise that fact is a different story."

"Well, at least we know that Allen's less of an idiot," Caitlin said, gesturing to her brother who shrunk back slightly at the harshness of her words. "Considering that Ivy showed him the light. Though he should have just looked up sin, and I'm sure that -"

"Do you get off from being a royal bitch?" Rose asked her, and she crossed her arms, glaring.

"I'm sorry, but I think I'll take that with a grain of salt," Caitlin said, venom starting to lace her voice. "If only because you were the one who led us all into a trap for the sake of murdering a woman for her powers."

"And yet you forget that your mother did the same thing," Rose said, looking to Glynda who forced herself not to snap at her while James wrapped an arm tightly around her waist. "Or," Rose went on, sending Raven a nasty look. "Raven, perhaps? What I did is no different from -"

"What I did was something the entire group decided on, and it was an act of desperation," Glynda reminded her, and Rose rolled her eyes. "And you know full well that I did not enjoy that, and that it still bothers me that I killed a woman for her powers -"

"Well, yes, but there was an honourable reason behind it," Rose said, fixing her sharp gaze on Raven. "Unlike Raven Schnee over there, who -"

"I didn't change my name when I married Emmett -" Raven protested, and Emmett nodded.

"And you have no right to call anyone else out on their romantic lives, or their choices," Emmett said, anger rising in him as the former PM of Vacuo let out a short, mirthless laugh. "Or, as Caitlin thankfully reminded us, did you not draw even your husband into a trap for the sake of gaining Vernal's powers?"

Rose set her hands on her hips. "How is that any different from Raven killing a girl for her powers?"

"None of us are particularly in the right for what we did," Raven said, sending Hope a sympathetic look as the girl shifted over towards her sisters. "Except for Hope, but she didn't have to hurt anyone to gain the powers. They chose her, not the other way around. But I would say that you did the worst thing imaginable to gain the powers of the Summer Maiden. I don't care what your reasons were, what you did was wrong -"

"Hypocrite," Rose spit, and Emmett pulled Raven into him as tightly as possible despite knowing that she didn't like being coddled. "Emmett, can't you see that your wife is nothing more or less than a hypocrite -"

"I love her," Emmett said, and Raven gently rested her head on his shoulder, deciding to let him get away with this just once. "And she does her best, and she's a damn sight better than you. So why don't you look into the mirror?"

Rose gaped at him in shock though she knew how harsh the youngest of Nicholas Schnee's children could be. "Excuse me? I might not be as 'perfect' as Raven, but I at least -"

"Roz, please calm down," Ozpin said, noticing the sparks around her eyes. "Please, for everyone's sake."

Realising that she had set the paper she was holding alight, Rose let out a heavy sigh. "Hope still needs to develop her powers fully if we want to win this war. Ruby too."

"There's a better way," Ivy said, sending her brother a sharp look. "But I think we need to be wary of some of the people that we're claiming to trust."

"Allen's made mistakes," Pyrrha said, trying her best to be diplomatic. "But I know that he's not a bad person."

"Exactly," Jaune said, rocking their sleeping daughter in his arms. "We've all done things we're not proud of."

"He tried to get Tina taken away from her parents!" Ivy reminded them, pulling her eleven year old sister in law into her. "So if you would like to talk about -"

"At least consider what they're saying," Nora told her, turning to Ren. "That's what we do, anyways."

"Not that I always do what I consider," Ren said, booping her nose. "For example, I have not let you have milkshakes or anything with sugar -"

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like 'it's better than yours'. Damn right, it's better than yours!" Nora half screamed in a singsong voice, and Caitlin and Cas shared a look.

"Nora, you know what that song is about, right?" Caitlin said after a moment's hesitation. "It's about -"

"It's about vital activities like sex!" Nora said, retaining the singsong voice. "You know you want it -"

"Kill me," Cas muttered, and Caitlin gently rubbed her back.

"It'll be alright," She said. "Just let her have a few moments to calm the fuck down."

"Can we hurry this up?" Yang asked them. "I have another -"

"I know, baby, I know," Ivy said, looking over to Jadelyn and Luke who were curled up on the floor, asleep. "I know."

"You think we'd get out of this even if my water broke all over the floor?" Yang asked her loudly, and Glynda grimaced.

"Not in here you won't," She said, and Yang winked.

"I'll make sure to then, Professor Goodwitch! Or should I call you mom?"

"I'm done!" Glynda exclaimed, setting down her crop. "This, this is why nothing ever gets done around here!"

"Glyns -" James started and she sighed heavily as she leaned into him.

"I don't have a clue what to make of this..." She said quietly. "I don't know where we're going, if anywhere, and I..."

"Neither do I," James admitted, holding her close. "But I'm going to be right here with you, okay? I love you, Glynda, and -"

"I love you too, James..." She murmured, and a silence passed over them.

"Uh..." Lana said, tugging on Cas's hand. "Is aunt Hope going to be alright?"

"Yes, and go back to your novel and music," Cas said, motioning towards Emmeline, who was doing exactly that, and Brandon, who had his feet up against the window and was staring at the ceiling with headphones on. "Seriously, Lana, go back to what you were doing."

"Look, the point is, I'm not going anywhere," Hope said confidently, glaring at Rose. "I understand where you're coming from, but I'm not going to leave to go on some witchy quest with you."

"Of course you won't, you're Emmett's kid," Rose said with slight resentment. "You know, I've always been jealous of everyone else in this group because they've had happy families that have actually gone somewhere, and, even if they're not perfect, they're still...bonded. I'll never have that, I never did, and..."

"Roz, it's okay," Ozpin said, kissing her gently. "I'm right here with you, aren't I?"

"Of course you are," She said. "I just...I...we should have beaten Salem by now. And we could have, if we had just had Ruby or Summer's silver eyes perfected sooner and all of the maidens -"

"You're wrong," Ruby told her, and she stared at her in shock.

"Excuse me, I'm what?" Rose demanded, and Elizabeth smirked.

"She said that you're wrong," Elizabeth repeated with a heavy sigh. "Rose, you're a close friend of mine, and I care about you, but you have a tendency to assume that you're right and others just don't understand. That's your biggest flaw."

Rose glared, turning back to Ruby. "And how am I wrong?"

"You're wrong because all of this is why we haven't gone anywhere with this in the last...thirty, fortyish years," Ruby said, rubbing her arm. "Because we're too divided amongst ourselves to change anything."

Glynda, James, Raven, Emmett, Rose, Ozpin, Elizabeth, Tai, and Qrow all shared glances before James spoke. "She's right. It's our fault, and we've let them pay for things we did wrong."

"I wouldn't exactly say that -" Rose argued, but Emmett shook his head.

"She's exactly right," Emmett said, almost embarrassed that he admitted it. "But I think we've just been too blind to see it."

* * *

 _ **April 15th  
City Of Vacuo; Vacuo  
Downtown**_

Artemis pulled back on her bow and let the arrow fly clean through the hanging sandbag she was aiming at. "And you were saying, Sun?"

"Well, I know that you and Rose are very close," Sun stammered under the harrowing gaze of his sister. "But I was wondering if she had ever told you -"

"Madame Varna and I planned what she did at Haven twelve years ago," Artemis said, pulling back on another arrow. "Please let the past lie there."

"But do you know anything that we might not already know about Salem?" Sun asked her, and she didn't look back at him this time, rather she continued practicing.

"I doubt I know anything that Madame Varna hasn't already made her husband or the group aware of," Artemis replied, before noticing Neptune pulling off his shirt out of the corner of her eye. "Oh, and for god's sake, Neptune, keep you clothes on and your dick in your pants!"

Neptune looked at her oddly. "Artemis, I don't mean this in a bad way but I'm not into you. Like at all. The few girls I've ever been interested in either turned out to like chicks, or got other boys. And as for the dudes I've liked other than Sun...well, let's just say that they weren't gay."

"What a surprise," Artemis muttered, firing yet another shot. "Look, I don't know what the two of you think you're playing at, but the things that Madame Varna has to deal with are more dangerous than you could imagine."

"In that case, I'm not sure I want to imagine," Sun said, and Artemis glared at him.

"Good choice."

"So, how have you been?" Sun asked her, trying to change the topic as he knew that provoking her would only result in her slapping him. "I heard your last few hunting trips went well."

"Yes, they did," Artemis said, letting another arrow fly. "Not that I was particularly concerned. They were basic, and were only for curbing the grimm population in a specific area of our kingdom. Nothing too terrible."

"Of course not," Sun said quickly, noticing her expression harden as she glared at a specific target. "Is something wrong, Artemis?"

Artemis sighed heavily, setting down her bow and quiver. "I've never been attracted to anyone before... or maybe I never realised I was attracted to someone but there's this man I know, Drew, and I -"

"You love him?" Sun asked her, and she slapped him.

"If you're going to ask me questions, then let me speak," She snapped, before her voice softened as she raked a hand through her hair. "We've known each other for years, and he's always been a good friend of mine. He's makes me laugh, and the two of us had always joked about dying virgins together...but he recently met this girl, and he keeps talking about how perfect she is, how kind, beautiful, and...and just perfect. And I...when he started talking about her all I wanted to do was kiss him and tell him that I love him. I had never felt that way before, and I felt like I couldn't breathe and...and I don't know what to do."

"You should tell him how you feel," Sun told her, and she looked away with a sad look on her face. "You told me to do that with Blake, and I did. She doesn't feel that way about me, but at least I know. And that was how I begin to realise how I feel about Neptune."

"Don't get sappy on me, Sun," Neptune warned, albeit playfully. "But he's right, Artemis. You should tell him."

"Isn't it just easier to fake a smile so that he won't see what I feel?" Artemis asked them, and they shook their heads. "Well then what should I -"

"Artemis, what do you really think about him?" Sun asked her gently, and this time she didn't slap him. "How do you feel when you're around him? What does he make you feel?"

Artemis looked at her brother for a moment before biting her lip. "When he talks with me, he's funny...but sometimes, when he talks about her...all I can think about how beautiful she must be, and how she must have everything that I've had to live without. I just...I know that he doesn't know that he's, cheesily, taken over my thoughts at night. There's the irrational, in love - I guess - part of me that thinks he's flawless, and then there's the rational part that insists no one is flawless...but when I drive home alone, I realise that he's the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart without even realising it. I just...I don't know what to do. And my feelings...well they're the exact reason I'm afraid to admit to them. I know he's in love with someone else, and I sound like a pretentious, giddy eyed schoolgirl when I talk about him. And yet...I can't breathe when I think about him."

"I don't know what to tell you, then," Sun said, and Artemis groaned.

"Which is exactly what I was afraid of!" She exclaimed, picking up her bow and nocking an arrow before firing it perfectly at one of the many hanging sandbags. "Because I need...I need someone, in this moment, to tell me what I should do and how -"

"And we are telling you what you should do!" Neptune reminded her, and she glared. "Even though it isn't what you want to hear."

Artemis was silent for a moment before climbing up into the rafters and retrieving her arrows. Grimacing and closing her eyes as she forcibly ripped each one out of their bags, she continued this as if it was an ordinary task. Her arrows gathered in her hand, she pulled the tight hair tie off from around her wrist and wrapped it around them to bind them together. Dropping them down, she sighed heavily to herself as she removed the long piece of fabric that had always been akin to a skirt from off of her shorts and wrapped them around one of the metal poles that sloped down towards the ground and she used it to make her way back down. Landing perfectly and attaching the fabric to her shorts, Artemis casually walked over to her still bound arrows, removed the hair tie, and dropped them into her quiver with the rest of her remaining arrows. Looking at her brother and his partner with slight regret, Artemis slung her quiver over her shoulder and took her bow in hand, beginning to walk out when Sun stopped her by speaking once again.

"Artemis!" He said, following her while her normally tightly coiled tail unwound in shock. "Where are you going?"

Turning around, she bit her lip and spoke. "I'm going to go speak with Madame Varna and see what she thinks about my current...predicament."

"You really do idolise her, don't you?" Neptune said, smirking as he messed up his already tousled blue hair. "We'll see you later, okay? Got another music video to film."

"Of course you do," Artemis said, her voice somewhat dry. "Might I ask if you're going to be in the water this time?"

Neptune recoiled. "Ew, gross, no. I hate the water."

"You are literally named after an ancient god of the seas, and you're violently afraid of water?" Artemis shook her head, somewhat amused. "I have to say, you're an odd partner for my brother...but I like it."

"Hey, I like it too," Sun said, kissing Neptune's cheek and causing him to blush.

"Hey..." Neptune said, his voice a very audible whisper. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep it cool?"

Sun smiled as he wrapped his tail around his partner. "You'll always have to tell me to keep it cool. There's no getting rid of me or my personality."

"Good," Neptune said. "Because I wouldn't like you any other way."

* * *

 _ **April 17th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Downtown**_

Caitlin sighed as she looked to Grace Quinseski and Genevieve Bronson. "Please don't tell me that either of you have taken up an interest in my brother now that he's single again."

"I mean, is he really unmarried?" Genevieve asked her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Genevieve, my brother really is unmarried," Caitlin said, laughing a little as she spoke. "But calm down. Like I said, he's not looking to be involved with anyone, so don't get any ideas."

"You know I can't help myself," Genevieve Bronson replied, glancing over to Cas who had wrapped an arm around her wife. "So, how are the kids?"

"They're fine, how are your sisters?" Cas smiled, and Genevieve groaned.

"Oh, Nicole is fine...but still a bit of a demon," Genevieve said, sighing heavily. "And the Audrey...well, she's been trying to set me up with your brother since the day we met, hasn't she?"

"She did know that my brother was involved, right?" Caitlin winked and Genevieve groaned again. "What? It's true. He spent the last twelve years sleeping with -"

"I thought she disappeared the other week," Grace said, playing with a summoned ball of fire in the palm of her hand. "The way I heard it, she announced that the two of them had split and then disappeared."

"Mistral," Caitlin said, feeling slightly angry and gesturing the mark under her left eye. "But before she left, she did this to me."

"She stabbed you?" Genevieve exclaimed in horror. "What? Why?"

"Because I went to confront her about some of the things she's done," Caitlin told her. "I was angry with her and challenged the things she was doing - such as sending money to Mercury and Emerald Black in Mistral - and it resulted in her trying to kill me with her whip, I think, considering that she kept wrapping it tighter around me while it had lightning dust in it, and then the two of us ended up fighting hand to hand and a scar under my eye was the result."

"She really did run your aura down, didn't she," Grace said, banishing her fireball. "That must have been unpleasant."

"Oh, you have no idea," Caitlin muttered, and Cas placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, she's gone for now," Cas said, and Caitlin looked up, her green eyes flaring.

"If that was the case, then I don't think she'd be going to Mistral for the sake of helping the two idiots who took over," Caitlin snapped, though she sighed when she saw the concerned look her wife was giving her. "Okay, look, they're not entirely stupid since they've managed to usurp an entire government council, but that doesn't mean they're not idiots in other ways."

"Could you perhaps be referring to the fact that they were involved in all of the nonsense years ago involving Fallon Schnee?" Grace gave her a pointed look before nodding. "See, I can tell. You're still bitter -"

"For good reason, and you agreed with me when I said that none of us are exactly could people -" Caitlin started, and Grace put her hands in surrender.

"Hey, I know, and it's true. We're all a mess in our own ways, we're all probably a little crazy in our own ways. It's just...I don't understand how you all know so much."

Caitlin and Cas exchanged a look before Cas spoke. "The things we've told you that are odd are just declassified information. And all of that business with my aunt was very much in the public domain, except for some of the things that came to light after her death."

"Didn't she kill herself by jumping off of the top of Beacon tower?" Genevieve sighed when Cas nodded, even though both Ciel women knew that couldn't be further from the truth. "I never really understood why she did any of the things she did."

"She did them for power," Caitlin said, clenching her fists as she thought of the way the woman had caused so many pages to fray. "And solely for that reason."

"Are you alright?" Grace asked her, noticing her tension. "Caitlin?"

"No, I'm not," Caitlin admitted, forcing herself to unclench her fists. "I just...I'm just a little stressed, that's all."

"And her case is difficult," Cas added, gently brushing a hand through her wife's hair. "The state department is hot mess."

Genevieve nodded sympathetically. "I would know, I'm the Director."

"I just need to remember to relax sometimes, that's all," Caitlin said, trying to convince them that her work was the only thing on her mind so that they wouldn't ask questions. "I guess I'm just a bit of a workaholic."

"That's an understatement," Cas said, massaging the woman's neck. "Even Lana, Emmy, and Brandon know that, and they're only nine."

"Which is why you're the better parent," Caitlin said, and Cas shook her head.

"We both have our flaws, but we're doing fine," Cas sighed heavily and kissed her forehead. "I love you, okay? I promise."

"I love you too, Cassie..." Caitlin murmured, and Grace smiled, deciding to change the subject for all of their sakes.

"Did you hear about that girl my brother is involved with?" Grace smirked as Caitlin raised an eyebrow as she went on. "Well, you'll never guess what she does for a living."

"Which is..." Caitlin prompted, and Grace bit back a laugh.

"She's one of Allen's secretaries," Grace informed her, and Caitlin stared at her in slight horror, imagining what that must be like. "No, I'm not kidding. Melissa Winchester, Cardin Winchester's daughter -"

Caitlin and Cas shared a collective groan though it was Cas who spoke. "I fucking hate Cardin Winchester. I hate that whole family, but especially him. I had some respect for the late Admiral Winchester, because he was a good military leader at any rate, but he was still obnoxious sometimes, and he gave my mother a lot of grief. As for his grandson, Blaise Winchester, my father hated him and actually put a rat in his pants that supposedly bit his dick when they were at Atlas Academy. Blaise's wife, Crystal, committed suicide years ago as a result of her work in that project that created that android with aura -"

"Penny," Caitlin corrected despite knowing that Cas was trying her best to seem normal. "Which took away what little respect I had for her in the first place because that's just weak. I know, I've been there, and I don't intend to go back -"

"And then, of course, Cardin was an asshole to me during our time at Beacon," Cas finished, and Grace and Genevieve shrugged.

"It's okay," Grace told her. "I don't like Cardin either. He actually asked Melissa how she could be involved with my brother because he's a normal guy, with a normal job as an archivist for the Schnee Dust Company. Apparently that's not good enough for him. I think he wanted her to marry Whitley Schnee or something, but we all know what's become of him."

"My cousin makes his move through the occasional song that he's written, or through women paying him to sleep with them," Cas said, rolling her eyes. "I never liked him very much, but I'm glad he's at least happier than he was growing up."

"Isn't Jacques getting parole?" Grace asked Caitlin, and she shook her head.

"No," Caitlin said with finality. "I looked through Miss Davis's files on the case from when she prosecuted him over a decade ago, and some of the things should be a concern to everyone. He's spoken about how he wants the company back, and I know that he won't stop until he gets it. I am going to do everything in my power to keep him behind bars."

"No surprises there," Genevieve said though she was smiling. "That's a good thing."

"I'm glad you think so," Caitlin replied, sighing heavily. "I guess...the truth is I'm struggling with some of the things going on in my family and with some of the people I have to work with outside of my job."

"It's going to be okay," Cas assured her. "You're not going to turn to dust. You're not going to lose yourself, no matter what comes out of what we're dealing with."

Caitlin nodded weakly. "Well, I think we both know that, for me, if I lose myself I lose it all. That's why I can't, and that's why I won't."

"Of course you won't," Cas said, kissing her softly. "You're better than that, you're stronger than that."

"I know..." Caitlin said, adjusting her glasses. "I know...but I'm still human. And sometimes I need to be reminded of that."


	83. Vanish, Clear Like Glass

_**April 19th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Downtown**_

Ivy glared at her reflection in the mirror, noticing tangles in her hair that were simply refusing to come out. "Goddamn it!"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Yang asked her, poking her head into their bathroom while her wife groaned. "Look, why don't you use your semblance to fix your hair?"

Ivy considered that for a moment before shaking her head. "Should I?"

"Yes," Yang said, coming over to her and raising the brush menacingly. "Or I will rip this through those thin blonde strands of yours and -"

"Yang Ravena Xiao Long, if you do that I'm going to kill you!" Ivy shrieked, trying to grab the brush out of her hand despite the seven inches her wife had on her in height. "Ugh, I -"

"Sorry you're only 5'1''," Yang said with a smirk. "But I'm 5'8'', so..."

"Fuck you!" Ivy screamed, still trying to snatch the brush away from her. "I don't want anything to do with -"

"Too bad, too sad," Yang said in a singsong voice, pushing her to sit down against the edge of the tub. "Which one of us is pregnant again?"

"Quit using that against me," Ivy mumbled though she knew it was no use. "Just try to be gentle..."

Yang rolled her eyes and pulled out the conditioner that she lavishly spread of the brush. "You know that if you just waited for your hair to dry before going to sleep that you wouldn't be like this, right?"

"You know that I like showering late at night, right?" Ivy countered, wincing as the brush came near her. "Ow..ow...ow..."

"Oh, for god's sake, stop being a baby," Yang said, laughing a little. "I'm not even touching you yet."

Ivy pouted. "Just be quick about it."

"When are we quick about anything?" Yang asked her, starting to brush out the tangles as gently as she could manage. "I mean, except for when we have sex in odd, semi public places."

"Let's see..." Ivy said, tapping her chin. "The elevator at the Government Offices Of The Atlesian Council when we're expected for meetings with certain members of the DLNLE or, dare I say it, the Director Of The State Department."

"You know, I get that Cardin's daughter...well, one of them, was adopted and is nineteen, but...damn," Yang said, thinking of Grace's brother. "She's dating a man ten years older than her, and -"

"Okay, but Tai is twenty years younger than Elizabeth, give or take a year or two," Ivy said, shrugging before wincing at actual pain. "Can you be a little more gentle?"

"Can you be a little less whiny?" Yang countered, and Ivy saw no argument in that. "And as for that...well, I don't think any of us were surprised."

"Elizabeth is a badass," Ivy said, and Yang smirked. "I mean, remember when you almost stopped a train and she shot down some grimm that were entering the city after she landed?"

"That's my stepmom for you," Yang said, and Ivy giggled. "What's so funny about that?"

"It's just, you know, your family is the opposite of all of that 'Cinderella' nonsense," Ivy said, and Yang rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't think I've ever gone to a party in a pumpkin...and you and I definitely didn't fall in love in one night."

"Oh, well, I think we could arrange for the former to happen," Ivy started laughing harder, and Yang groaned. "I mean -"

"Ivy don't you dare even try to arrange that," Yang said with a slight warning note to her voice that only made her partner laugh harder. "I mean that, and -"

"If I come in there, will I see something that I won't be able to unsee?" Caitlin demanded from the other side of the door. Hearing no response, she kicked the door open and waltzed in rather casually. "Okay, good, I'm not seeing Ivy's weird realish fakeish dick thing."

"You were the one who opened the door that time!" Ivy protested, and her twin glared.

"Why were the two of you having sex in the storage closet?"

"Because..." Ivy trailed off before grinning like a maniac. "Because there's no time like the present!"

"Ugh, you sound vaguely like Qrow," Caitlin said, running a hand through her otherwise perfect hair. "Which is pissing me off."

"Didn't he, Ruby, and Weiss head off to Mistral for some mission?" Yang asked her, and she nodded. "They better be alright."

"Well, the last time we were in Mistral, we were led into a trap by Rosalinde Varna, the then PM Of Vacuo," Caitlin said, adding her following words sarcastically. "So I would say that the odds are most certainly in their favour."

"You know, Rose can be obnoxious, but she might have a point to you getting off to being a royal bitch," Ivy commented, and Caitlin moaned as she dramatically leaned against the counter.

"Thank you so much, Ivy. You've never been more helpful than in this particular moment in time."

"Oh, don't be like that," Ivy said, standing up as Yang finished with her hair. "Try and be a little nicer."

"I have tried that, periodically," Caitlin replied. "And it rarely lasts. This is who I am, and I'm proud of it."

"So..." Yang said as they began to wander down the stairs to the second floor living room. "Do you think that Glynda will kill me if my water does in fact break in her office?"

Caitlin grimaced at the thought, without even realising that she looked almost exactly like her mother when she did so. "Charming, Yang. And, yes, I think she might actually kill you. Or, more accurately, Ivy for the fact that she married you."

Yang slapped her arm. "Bitch."

"I don't care," Caitlin said, shrugging while Raven looked up from the novel she was reading and set it aside.

"I'm with her on this," Raven said, and Yang scowled. "Yang, if you go into labour anywhere we don't want you to, I'm pretty sure there is going to be at least one person in this house with an issue with you."

"I'll spend time at Allen's, then," Yang said with a noncommittal shrug. "Get him ready for when he and Blake have kids."

Raven stared at her in confusion. "I thought Allen 'wasn't dating for personal reasons and for increased focus on my work for the good of this kingdom'."

"That was his public statement," Ivy said, squeezing Yang's shoulder. "Which is...mostly true but the part about not dating probably wasn't. I think he and Blake are seeing each other in the shadows...sleeping in each other's beds, and -"

"Shut up, no one wants to think of your asshole brother," Cas said, wrapping herself tightly around Caitlin. "Or think about him fucking Blake."

"I really can't see Allen with anyone," Raven said, glancing back to her novel. "I mean, sure, he's the most eligible bachelor in the United Kingdom Of Atlas...but, at the same time, he's also done some awful things to his family, and I can't imagine a woman liking that."

"Emmett likes you even though you abandoned me," Yang said, and Raven immediately stood up, her mind focusing on that. "So -"

"Yang, I swear to god, I don't need you to -" Raven started, but Yang put a finger up to stop her.

"I meant that as a statement of fact, not because I'm angry with you...or at least angry with you now, because at this point I'm not," Yang said, and Emmett all but slammed the door to the third floor behind him as he ran over to Raven. "I might have been, but -"

"Don't tell her that she's -" Emmett snapped, pulling Raven into him, but she groaned.

"Emmett, let go of me," She demanded, somewhat irritably. "You don't have to be protective of me for every single little thing!"

Emmett sighed heavily, looking at Yang as he released his wife. "Yang, please tell me you didn't say something about her -"

"I was just saying that I think Allen is perfectly capable of getting a girlfriend if he really wants to," Yang said slowly, and Emmett relaxed. "Now, whether or not that girlfriend is Blake...well, I guess only time will tell..."

Emmett gave her a strange look. "I think Allen ruined his chances ten years ago, but okay. Maybe."

"Exactly," Yang said. "Maybe."

Emmett bit his lip before looking to Raven. "Are you sure I don't need to be protective of you right now?"

Raven nodded. "Yes."

"Just one thing," Emmett said, and she raised an eyebrow.

"And what's that?"

"Oh god, I love you," Emmett said as he pulled her into a sudden, passion driven kiss that she returned with fervour. "Really."

Raven smiled as she leaned into him. "You know that I love you too, Emmett."

Emmett sighed, kissing her again. "You know how much you mean to me, don't you?"

"Is the affection you shower me in any indication?" Raven asked with a smirk, and he kissed her once more.

"I would think so."

"Then in that case," Raven said, letting him hold her closer. "I do know. And I love you."

"You already know that I'm madly in love with you," Emmett said as he booped her nose. "I know you don't usually like me to be openly affectionate in public or unless it's just us...but you know that I only do it because I care."

"Let me tell you a secret," Raven said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I do like it, that's why I let you get away with it."

Emmett kissed her forehead. "Alright then, I'll remember to be more affectionate. You know I'll do anything for you, right?"

Raven nodded. "But you know I won't ask."

Emmett bit his lip. "Unless you really need it."

"Well, that's different," Raven said with a smile. "Because then I don't feel guilty of like I'm taking advantage of you."

"But I know you won't do that," Emmett reminded her. "So it's okay."

"I love you so much," Raven murmured.

"I love you more, my sweet, sweet raven..." Emmett replied softly. "After all, Rae, you are my raven."

"Of course I am," She replied. "You never let me forget."

"Because you need to know," Emmett said. "Because I love you too much. Though I wouldn't call that a bad thing."

Raven laughed for a moment before she kissed him again. "I know you wouldn't, and neither do I."

* * *

 _ **April 21st  
City Of Vacuo; Vacuo  
Uptown**_

Sun groaned as he collapsed in the chair by the pool at his and Neptune's extravagant manor in the City Of Vacuo. "I am so fucking done with everything!"

"I know," Neptune said, sitting down next to him. "Because we not only just finished recording the new album, but we've got some...interesting -"

"Difficulties?" Sun suggested, pushing himself up as he looked over to his partner. "You know, I mildly regret getting involved in my sister's romantic life."

"I can't believe that guy Drew thought that the two of us were trying to get him to have a threesome with him," Neptune said, shaking his head. "I mean, he looked totally straight, and we're celebrities who are openly gay. I'm pretty sure that that means we're not going to be stupid enough to try and get him to have a threesome with us."

"He wasn't even that cute!" Sun added, thinking of the man. "I mean, I guess I can see why Artemis is attracted to him, but he was not cute to me."

"Well, that's a relief," Neptune said. "Because I don't need to lose you to some straight dude."

"Thanks, Neptune, for underestimating every aspect of me," Sun said though he was being sarcastic. "You really hate me, don't you?"

"Man, of course I do," Neptune replied, also sarcastic. "Why else would I be like this?"

Sun smiled. "You know I actually love you."

"I'll let you have a freebie for that, considering that we're in the privacy of our home," Neptune said, shrugging before leaning over and kissing him. "You know that I love you too."

"I'm pretty sure that when we're alone you don't let me forget it," Sun said with a suggestive smile. "Or are we just not going to have sex anymore?"

"Bitch, I'll be damned before I stop having sex with you," Neptune said, starting to laugh. "I mean, who else would I have sex with?"

"Artemis?" Sun suggested, starting to laugh himself while his partner laughed harder. "Sorry, Neptune, that was a terrible joke."

"It can't be that terrible if you're getting me to laugh," Neptune said though he stopped when he looked back over at the glistening water of the pool. "You know, I think you had the pool put in just to mock me and my fear."

"And I think I like swimming, so fuck you," Sun replied, throwing off his shirt and going over to the diving board, gracefully jumping off with his tail coiling into his back. Coming back up and swimming to the side where Neptune hesitantly came, he smirked. "See?"

"Well, I -" Neptune's words were cut off my Sun suddenly grabbing his shirt and tossing him into the shallow end of the pool. "No! Sun, what the fuck -"

"Dude, that's just over one metre of water," Sun said, shaking his head as Neptune realised that he wasn't in fact drowning and pulled himself out of the pool. "Chill out."

"Sun Wukong, you could have killed me -" Neptune started, and Sun shook his head as he got out of the water himself, though with a look of longing as he turned back.

"Neptune Vasilias, that wouldn't have killed you!" Sun exclaimed, before wrapping his tail tightly around his partner. "Really, don't be afraid of it. I can teach you how to swim, if you want."

Neptune looked over his shoulder at the water before rubbing his neck. "I don't know...you and I might be each other's Sea Monkeys...but, and let's be honest with ourselves, we're grown men...and it's mildly embarrassing that my partner might need to teach me how to swim."

"What if you were locked in a dungeon and the only way out was through the moat?" Sun asked, and Neptune raised an eyebrow.

"Assuming we don't piss off our kingdom's royal family, I don't think that will be a problem. Or Madame Varna..but she terrifies everyone. And she's not even the Prime Minister anymore!"

"But she is married to Ozpin," Sun said, his facing gaining an odd look as he thought about the former headmaster of Beacon. "But it's weird that he still goes as 'Oscar Pine', since Oscar Pine hasn't existed for years. He's gone, and he's not coming back."

"Yeah, well Ozpin reigned supreme, like he said he would," Neptune sighed heavily as he sat down. "I'm glad you can still love me even if I'm a bit of a...child about some things."

"It's okay," Sun said, smiling. "I'm too playful for my own good."

"I really do love you," Neptune promised as he pressed a hand against Sun's cheek. "And -"

Sun cut his partner off with a kiss, gently leaning into him further as he continued to deepen it. His arms wrapped around his neck while his tail went around his waist, and Neptune only drew him closer, even as his back slowly began to press into the chair. Feeling Sun continue to press against him, Neptune didn't even try to hide the soft moans that were escaping him each time his lips and Sun's parted even for the briefest of moments. Continuing to play the game of dominance that they both knew neither could or would win, Neptune allowed Sun a few moments of such dominance before deciding to let his partner start tugging at his tie, undoing it, and casting it aside. It wasn't until he started to pull at his jacket and shirt that he they both stopped what they were doing upon hearing multiple voices entering their backyard.

"Madame Varna, I'm sure I could provide you with any -" Artemis protested, but Rose shook her head.

"No, it has to be..." The former Prime Minister Of Vacuo stared at both of them for a moment in shock before shaking her head again as they straightened themselves out. "Them."

"Uh...you don't live here," Sun said, and Rose crossed her arms, glaring.

"I practically own this kingdom, considering my influence whether I'm its PM or not," Rose replied, her ruby red ballet flats clicking. "So I would suggest showing me some respect -"

"Rose, don't be a bitch," Elizabeth told her, following her along with Artemis. "Like I said, I -"

"I don't need your input on this, Liz," Rose said, oddly cold, and Elizabeth stepped towards her, her heels clicking.

"Rose, the last time you didn't listen to me..." Elizabeth trailed off, remembering several different events though they had taken place several years apart. "You murdered a woman for the sake of gaining her powers and aged her back twenty years -"

"You motherfucking bitch!" Rose screeched, her eyes flaring as her maiden powers activated in response to the nerve that she knew Elizabeth had intentionally hit.

"Roz -" Ozpin started though she didn't listen.

Running at the woman, her anger taking over her thinking, Rose tackled Elizabeth but doing so meant that both women fell into the pool. Although they knew that it probably wasn't something they should be laughing at, Sun and Neptune burst into hysterical laughter at the sight. Hearing them, Artemis sent them a sharp glare, crossing her arms, while Ozpin watched the scene in horror. In the deep end of the pool, approximately three metres deep, Elizabeth and Rose continued to kick and thrash at each other as they swam though it was completely unclear which former politician was gaining the upper hand. A hand grabbing onto Rose's thick, dark hair, Elizabeth managed to pull out a small clump, causing Rose to screech when she came back up to the surface in spite of the fact that her aura prevented her from having permanent damage. In retaliation, despite being the one to start the fight in the first place, Rose slipped off one of her shoes as best she could from in the water.

Smacking Elizabeth on the top of the head with the shoe, the older woman to let out a sudden cry of pain that, along with her grey aura shimmering over her, quickly dissipated. Pushing herself towards her, Elizabeth tried rip Rose's blouse off of her but ended up instead losing her blazer in the process. Anger rising in her as Rose started to use her maiden powers to manipulate the water, Elizabeth closed her eyes and tried to focus herself enough to use her semblance, water manipulation, in her favour though she had only unlocked her semblance about nine years prior - and by accident. To her surprise, it worked, and she managed to manipulate it enough to create a wave that, albeit soaking Sun and Neptune, who cringed visibly as a result and gaining more stares from Ozpin and Artemis, knocked Rose out of the pool and onto the ground while the younger woman's aura flashed over her. Realising she had lost, Rose settled on a glare much like the one Artemis had given her brother and Neptune as Elizabeth casually walked out of the pool, despite the fact that she was soaking wet.

"Don't try that again," Elizabeth warned her, and Rose rolled her eyes.

"I guess Taiyang really did teach you some tricks."

"Shut up," Elizabeth replied, trying to make herself look dignified though she knew it was no use. "What the hell was that about anyways?"

"You can't get angry at me for taking the powers of the Summer Maiden -"

"You can't get away with murder -"

"I think I did -"

"Roz!" Ozpin said, pulling her into him before she could attack Elizabeth again. "Please calm down. Elizabeth shouldn't have brought that up...but that didn't warrant you attacking her."

Rose took a moment to think about what she had done before grimacing and looking to Elizabeth, feeling ashamed. "Sorry."

"Yeah, okay, but you're paying to fix this," Elizabeth said, gesturing to her clothes. "I'm just saying."

"I had a feeling you would say that," Rose muttered. "Just a feeling..."

"Girls don't fight fair, do they?" Sun asked Neptune, and his partner laughed.

"Man, I thought you knew that," Neptune smirked as he kissed him. "It's okay, I guess you're not as up to date on the way women work. Please," Neptune gestured to the former PM Of Vacuo, and the former President Of Atlas. "Allow me to enlighten you."

Sun broke off into hysterical laughter. "Okay then. Go ahead."

* * *

 _ **April 23rd  
City Of Vale; Vale  
Downtown**_

"You think Ruby, Weiss, and Qrow's mission is going to go off alright?" Pyrrha asked Jaune, and he took her hand in his as they continued to walk through downtown with Ren and Nora. "I'm just worried, since they're going to the most dangerous part of Mistral."

"I'm not sure," Jaune admitted, glancing to his daughter who was strapped to his back and thankfully asleep. "But I can understand why you're so concerned."

"Emerald and Mercury are dangerous, they're why we all left," Nora reminded them, and Pyrrha sighed.

"I know."

"But, hey," Nora said, trying to think positively. "I don't think they'll have too much trouble. They're all good fighters."

"That's not the problem," Jaune said, and she let out an annoyed moan. "Nora, you know just as well as the rest of us do that Emerald and Mercury, although having not actually fought themselves in years, are more than capable of hurting people and could still likely be formidable opponents in a fight."

"He's right," Ren told her, wrapping an arm around her waist and feeling her growing abdomen for a moment. "And you have to keep in mind that they have their hired muscle too. If you'll recall, their guards are ridiculous, and -"

"I know," Nora admitted. "But Ruby, Weiss, and Qrow, are still good fighters."

"But put them up against that and, maybe, take away their weapons," Pyrrha argued. "That would probably be bad enough for us, let alone them -"

"I get it, I get it!" Nora exclaimed, putting her hands up. "If you all want to be for doom and gloom, that's fine! That's just fine!"

"Nora, calm down," Ren said, and she pouted for a moment before looking over to him.

"Ren, can we stop window shopping for furniture for our Team JNPR townhouse and start going to breakfast? We've been out here since five in the morning -"

"Because there was a flea market!" Jaune reminded her, thinking of the various bags in his and Pyrrha's car, not to mention her and Ren's. "And we got some pretty awesome things -"

"Like your lava lamp," Ren told her, and her eyes lit up.

"It's going to look so cool in our living room, and -"

"No," Pyrrha said firmly. "I love you Nora, but I will not live in a house that's theme is related in any sense to the word 'groovy'."

"Why not?" Nora demanded. "Ren and I think its -"

"Our child is not going to have a 'groovy' themed room," Ren said, and she groaned.

"Then what are supposed to theme its room after? Pancakes?" Nora stopped as she pressed a hand against her abdomen. "Actually, considering that I'm hungry and that our child is probably hungry too..."

"Nora, it's only six thirty -" Jaune reminded her, and she shrugged.

"My body wants what my body wants," Nora informed him, and he grimaced.

"Please don't tell me that that is in any way related to sex."

"In some ways, it is," Nora said, blissfully thinking back to some of her more passionate nights with Ren. "Sometimes, I'll push Ren against our bed and shout -"

"Don't say it," Ren warned her, but she did so anyways.

"Get inside of me right now, Lie Ren!" Nora shouted, and the few other pedestrians stared at their group in confusion and disgust.

"Please quiet down," Pyrrha half begged her, noticing Leia starting to stir. "If only so you don't wake up my daughter."

Nora moaned loudly before doing what she asked. "Okay, fine. But can we please get pancakes now?"

Jaune started laughing. "Nora, ever since I've known you, I've always thought of you as sweet and eccentric...but I think this might be a little much."

"How is it 'a little much'?" Nora asked him, her hands on her hips. "How?"

"Because you're taking advantage of the sympathy Ren currently has for you," Jaune said, though he raised an eyebrow when the other man shook his head. "You don't have sympathy for her?"

Ren looked from him, to his wife, and then back to him. "It's hard to when all she wants me to do these days is wait on her hand and foot. Thanks for that, by the way, considering that it's your fault she has the idea in her head in the first place."

"Pyrrha and I have a different relationship from the two of you," Jaune replied, before he thought about it some more. "I mean, we don't really, but we express it differently."

"Of course you do," Ren said. "Pyrrha is normal."

"Hey..." Nora started, sending him a glare. "That's not -"

"But you're my perfectly imperfect wife," Ren said, kissing her nose. "Really. I love you, Nora."

Nora smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him into a passionate kiss. "I love you too, Ren."

"So..." Pyrrha said, stopping in front of the cafe. "They do have pancakes. Are we going to -"

"Hell yes!" Nora shouted, half kicking in the doors. "We are going to go to town!"

"No one let her have any sweets," Ren whispered to Jaune and Pyrrha as Nora began to oogle over the macaroons.

"Ooo...Ren, I think I'm going to have some of those, and maybe a cupcake!" Nora told him, and he shook his head - something she interpreted differently. "Oh, right! And coffee -"

"No!" Ren said, pulling her in close to him. "I love you, my dear, but I am not going to endanger other people by allowing you and our child a sugar rush and coffee high."

Nora pouted in a way that was almost pitiful. "Then what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to sit down, calm down," Ren started, motioning her to the table where Jaune and Pyrrha were already seated and their daughter was in her arms. "And have your pancakes and water. If you do that, then we can watch whatever film you want tonight."

Nora considered that before sitting down and nodding. "Okay, Ren!"

"See," Ren said, kissing her forehead. "This, this is why I love you."

Nora practically melted on the spot. "Aww..."

* * *

 _ **April 27th  
Location: Outskirts Of The City Of Mistral  
Mission Status: Initiated**_

"Okay," Qrow said, peeking out towards the looks of the main city from the bushes. "I think we know what we have to do."

"Surveillance of what the current state of the kingdom is," Weiss said, brushing some leaves off of her. "I forgot that this wasn't as glamorous as my primary job."

"Well, Madame Schnee, if you would like to go back to your cushy job as the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company in Atlas," Qrow smirked as he looked to her. "Then that's fine with me."

"You're the worst!" Weiss exclaimed, before remembering to lower her voice. "Sorry."

"I can't believe that Emerald and Mercury have taken control here," Ruby said, whispering to Weiss who sighed.

"Well, the do have Hazel and the White Fang behind them. Besides, Mistral's government has always been unstable in comparison to the other three major kingdoms."

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Qrow said. "So we've got to be careful. And you need to look like less...less of a Schnee."

"I'm already wearing this ridiculous bobbed wig," Weiss said, gesturing to her falsely blonde hair. "You think I like that -"

"I meant also your face," Qrow said with a sigh. "Which is why Ruby is going to do some makeup. And a piercing."

"Where…" Weiss asked, nervous and her voice low. Qrow tapped his nose.

"Well, obviously here."

"I'm getting a nose ring?" Weiss demanded, and Qrow chortled. "No, hell no -"

"I'm just going to give you a stud on the right side," Ruby said gently, steadying the piercer in her hand. "And then we're just going to contour your face differently."

Weiss squeezed her eyes shut. "Make this quick."

Ruby grimaced as she pressed the piercer against her partner's nose and pulled the trigger to pierce the diamond stud into her. Giving out a shriek against her will, Weiss glared at her as Ruby pulled the thing away from her face and examined her work. "Well...at least it doesn't look horrible..."

"You could have given me a warning!" Weiss snapped. "You could have at least told me when you were going to pull the trigger."

"Do I need to send you back to Atlas?" Qrow asked her, and she sighed. "Seriously, quiet down if you don't want us to get caught."

"Of course I don't want us to get caught!" Weiss told him, though she did lower her voice once again. "But why do I have to go through all of this and -"

"Hold still," Ruby told her as she began to work with the makeup tools in the way Ivy had shown her several weeks before. "I'd rather not ruin your appearance."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ruby," Weiss said, crossing her arms and doing what she said while Qrow spoke.

"Look, Ruby and I have already altered our appearances," He reminded her, gesturing to his long, dark curly wig, and her ocean blue one. "And our cover story is that we're an alternative or heavy metal band that's going to be in the city for a few days. That's believable anyways, considering that I do know how to play drums, Ruby knows guitar, and you can sing and play keyboard. But the point is we especially can't have you recognized. Ruby even changed her eye colour with those brown contacts."

"I look nothing like myself," Ruby muttered, missing her cape as it was back in Vale. "I know we've made our weapons appear slightly different in other ways...like Weiss having Myrtenaster tied to the side of her ridiculous red dress -"

"For one thing, I hate the fact that my shoulders are exposed and that you can see what little cleavage I have -" Weiss started, and Ruby sighed.

"I need to do your lipstick, Weiss," She told her, and the woman stopped speaking as she began to do so.

"Look," Qrow said, staring at his own appearance. "We all look absurd, and I'm definitely not used to having Harbinger in this backpack alongside Crescent Rose. But we've all got to lay low if we're actually going to accomplish our mission."

"Dad, we know..." Ruby half whined as she finished Weiss's makeup. "Okay, we're all finished. I guess we're heading in now?"

"Exactly," Qrow said, gesturing towards the city through the trees. "Let's get going."

"These heels hurt my feet..." Ruby muttered, and Weiss slapped her arm playfully.

"Well, what did you expect, you dolt?"

"I don't know!" Ruby said as they continued to get closer. "But -"

"Nevermind, don't worry about it," Weiss told her with a smile. "You may be a dolt, but you're my dolt."

Ruby grinned. "Aww...Weiss - uh...I mean, Monica."

"Exactly, Phoebe," Weiss replied, and Ruby bit her lip. "Hey, Ross!"

Qrow glared at her. "What?"

"Are you excited for our concert?" She asked him, and they passed through the border between the woods and the city with what seemed like ease. "Do you think that we'll -"

"Halt!" A Mistrali guard said, motioning them towards him. "Identification is needed to enter the city. No one from the United Kingdom Of Atlas is permitted within our kingdom, nor are any of the...enemies of Lady Emerald and Lord Mercury Black."

Weiss scowled. "We weren't told anything about that. We're here for our concert."

"Concert?" The guard started laughing. "I guess that would make up for how ridiculous you all look -"

"Who are these people?" A slim, beautifully tanned woman with green hair asked the guard, and he immediately stopped laughing.

"Lady Black," The guard said, bowing. "A wonderful pleasure to see you as always. I must inform you that they are trying to make entrance into the city -"

"Hmm..." Emerald said, moving towards Ruby and recognizing her facial structure though the brown eyes threw her slightly off. "Who are you?"

"Uh..." Ruby squeaked before deepening her voice far below normal. "Phoebe Jensen. And this is Monica Lancaster, and Ross Winchester. We're a heavy metal band - Chrome Death Wish - desiring to perform in your city."

Emerald narrowed her eyes. "I've never heard of any of you before...though you look oddly familiar to me, Phoebe. Might I ask you something?"

"And what's that?" Ruby asked her, growing nervous as Emerald's hand moved into the ocean blue wig that she was trying to pass off as her hair.

"Is this your real hair?" Emerald asked, yanking on it hard and causing Ruby to let out a cry of surprise as her identifiable, natural hair broke free and the wig came into Emerald's hand. "Ruby Rose!"

Ruby's falsely brown eyes went wide. "What? Who's that? I told you, I'm Phoebe Jensen -"

"Take them away," Emerald said to the guard, gesturing to all of them. "I have a feeling that they're at least accomplices, if not family, and I don't care how much force you might have to use against them to -"

"You wish!" Weiss shrieked, pulling out Myrtenaster and pointing it at her. "You aren't taking us anywhere!"

Emerald immediately pulled out her own weapons and used the chain to wrap around Myrtenaster, drawing Weiss towards her although she didn't expect the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company to so effectively kick her to the ground. Brushing the dirt off her long, shimmering green dress while Weiss took one of her weapons in hand alongside Myrtenaster, Emerald let out an angry growl and ran towards the woman who melted the weapon attached to Myrtenaster with the aid of fire Dust. Letting out another cry of anger, Emerald attempted to attack her again but Weiss knocked her into one of the nearby buildings with a glyph, causing the woman's aura to shimmer violently over her. Looking to Qrow, Ruby caught Crescent Rose in her hand and unfolded the scythe, feeling no reason to be subtle. Standing up straight and swinging the butt end of it at her, Ruby hit Emerald squarely in the chest as more guards arrived, and the green haired woman stood up, coughing, with her aura starting to flicker.

"Mercury!" Emerald shouted at her husband as he ran into the fray. "I -"

"I've got you," Mercury said as he helped steady her before addressing some of the guards. "Take her back to our manor; I'll deal with this."

"Yes sir," The three he had spoken to responded, carefully guiding Emerald as she reduced her remaining weapon from its sickle form into its gun form while also glaring at Mercury for removing her from the fight.

Smirking to himself before laughing, Mercury smacked Weiss and Ruby down with his boots before firing at Qrow. The older man ducked out of the fire but ended up meeting Mercury's boot in his face while the man had his guards remove the weapons from Weiss and Ruby though the two women fought against them. Rolling out of the way of one of the guards, Weiss attempted to quickly summon her Arma Gigas but was stopped when she suddenly was kicked from behind and fell forward while Myrtenaster was taken from her. Seeing this, Ruby stopped fighting the group she had been engaged with and ran over to her partner to help her up though she stopped when two burly men grasped her shoulders. Swinging Crescent Rose as best she could, Ruby attempted to get them off of her but Qrow was faster and beat them off of her hand to hand. Looking over to where Mercury was smirking still as the guards fought, Ruby felt her anger rise in her as she swung Crescent Rose over her head and began to run at him.

Much to her surprise, Mercury managed to kick her High Caliber Sniper Scythe out of her hands with a few swift attempts and one of the guards caught and compressed it. Seething, Ruby tried to tackle him but the man was faster and kicked her in the stomach before stepping on top of her and gloating as several other guards, after hard fighting, got Harbinger away from Qrow. With all of their weapons confiscated and their covers clearly blown, Ruby, Weiss, and Qrow all shared looks of concern as Mercury half ripped his grounded opponent out of the dirt and cuffed her wrists. Several guards did the same to Weiss and Qrow, and, as the three of them began to be escorted into the city where Emerald was waiting, Mercury laughed in a sick way as he spoke.

"I guess you three are here to see what things are like in our kingdom," Mercury shook his head. "I'm afraid that Miss Schnee over there has committed a double offence. She's an enemy of mine and Emerald's, and she's Atlesian. As for the two of you...well, maybe we we'll extend a little more kindness to you."

"Why are you doing this?" Ruby demanded, and he rolled his eyes.

"To honour Cinder," Mercury replied. "Of course I want the power that Salem continues to promise me and Emerald, but two of us were in this for Cinder. It was always her. She saved us, you know."

"Cinder Fall killed my mother!" Ruby screeched. "She -"

"Details, details," Mercury said dismissively as they continued to walk. "She did more good than bad."

"Liar," Qrow spit. "I remember the day she killed Summer, and I'll never be able to forget it. We ain't giving into you or to her."

Mercury laughed darkly. "We'll see about that. Of course, it all depends on how much information you give us. Because, believe me, we need information more than we need funding right now."

"No," Weiss said, the authority from the last few years of being the Schnee Dust Company's CEO rising prominently in her tone. "You need to understand that whatever you do, whatever you try to do here will fail. Because the United KIngdom Of Atlas, alongside the Unified States Of Vale, and the Vacuoian Federation, will not bend to you. We will fight, and you will lose."

Mercury looked at her for a moment before scoffing. "Only in your wildest dreams. We don't need the other kingdoms to bend. We need them to fall."

* * *

 _ **April 29th  
Beacon Academy;  
City Of Vale; Vale  
Class Status: Complete For The Day  
8:29 PM**_

"Hey," Caitlin said, motioning for Hope to follow her as the rest of the girl's teammates talked without her. "I thought you might like some company."

"Thanks," Hope said with a sigh. "You know that Sasha, Reyna, and Carlenna don't really like me."

"Because you're a Schnee?" Caitlin suggested, and Hope nodded. "It's okay. I'm a Ciel, so…"

"At least you have friends your own age," Hope said, and Caitlin looked at her sympathetically. "I mean, other than Violet, I'm basically alone."

"You've got me, and Cas," Caitlin reminded her. "And Tina, Ivy, and Yang."

"I know," Hope said, looking down. "It's just...I wish I had friends my own age or friends that weren't...well either family or basically family."

"I don't know what to tell you," Caitlin admitted, wrapping an arm around her as they walked. "I know that things aren't easy for you...but I've never really been close to a lot of people either. And I wasn't born famous, so -"

"Prosecutor Ciel!" A student asked her upon noticing her with Hope. "Is it true that you were in a physical fight with your brother's fiance before she left?"

Caitlin sighed. "They had already called off their engagement, but, yes, it was before she disappeared."

"Ah..." The student said, practically bouncing as they began to walk with a bright grin. "Thanks, Prosecutor Ciel!"

Caitlin turned back to her sister in law. "Would you like to talk about how you've survived that your entire life?"

Hope laughed. "I guess I just did. You know my father was always excessively protective of me, but he never hid the horrors of the world from me. I can't remember a time in my life when he lied to me."

"That's because he didn't," Caitlin said, sighing heavily as she released her arm from around her. "I know. You became my sister in law shortly before you turned five years old. I've known you your whole life."

Hope nodded. "I still can't believe that he ran the Schnee Dust Company from when I was five until I was thirteen. And then he told the board to give it to Weiss. That surprised me."

"That surprised the world," Caitlin said, laughing a little. "If only because everyone had been convinced that he was going to run the company until he died, passing it on to you or Cas. Besides, aren't most family companies lost in three generations?"

"I think we've passed that," Hope said with a smile. "If only because my father is in a different generation than his sisters...and of course, Jacques, who was several years older than Willow to begin with."

"So it was Nick, as the first, Jacques as the second, Emmett as the third, and then Weiss as the fourth," Caitlin smirked as she ruffled the younger woman's white curls. "Think you'll be the fifth?"

Hope stared at her in horror. "Hopefully not, considering that that would mean that Weiss would have to die soon."

"So she did write you as the successor to the company after her," Caitlin smirked, and Hope groaned. "Of course she did."

Hope sent her a half hearted glare. "I swear to god, Caitlin, I don't want to think about running the SDC -"

"I know you don't," Caitlin replied. "But I know that that means that you'll lead it well, if it ever comes down to that."

"I doubt Weiss is going to die," Hope said, rolling her eyes at the thought. "She's Weiss. I don't care that she's thirteen years older than me, she's still going to live for about as long as I am."

"Hope," Caitlin said gently. "I don't think any of us are quite sure how long we're going to survive. I hate saying this to you, but Emmeline didn't know that she was going to die that day. She and Emmett had both thought they were safe...but none of us are."

Hope looked away, her eyes starting to tear for a woman she had never known. "I know that."

Caitlin pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's okay, Hope. I don't want to think of us losing anyone else either."

Hope sighed, looking at Beacon Tower. "Do you think that any of the people who died the night the tower fell thirteen years ago knew what was going to happen to them?"

Caitlin hesitated as she began to walk towards the tower herself. "I don't know. I remember that night well...but I don't know how anyone that died felt. None of the people I knew died that night. It was...more of nameless faces that I sort of recognised but at the same time didn't. I know that sounds horrible...but it's the truth."

"I remember Cinder was there," Hope said suddenly, and Caitlin turned to face her.

"What?"

"She was there that night, and she -" Hope said, clenching her fists as she continued to walk, stopping unexpectedly when a psychic flash darkened her vision and various moments of that night passed over her vision, her clairvoyance tapping into the past.

 _"Oh...oh!" Cinder Fall exclaimed, walking in front of Caitlin, Cas, Ivy, and her 'brother', who was holding a small girl with white curls. "Emmett! Looks like you've got General Ironwood and Glynda Goodwitch's brats as well as your own!"_

 _Emmett began to shake as the others drew their weapons. Refusing to let his youngest see the face of her mother's killer, Emmett shielded the small girl in his arms from the scene as he sharply addressed the woman that had once been his sister. "Cinder."_

 _"Aww...not calling me 'Fal' anymore?" Cinder smirked as she spoke before manipulating the meager powers of the Fall Maiden that she possessed to move faster than Emmett could to look at Hope, shaking her head when the small girl shrunk away in fear and clutched onto her father's white leather jacket. Staring at the girl, her amber eyes wide, Cinder smiled. "Hi...my name's Cinder - your aunt Cinder - what's your name?"_

 _Shaking her head and squeezing her eyes shut, the four year old Hope in the vision tried to not look at the eyes from her nightmare. "No, no, no, no, no."_

 _"You monster!" Emmett shouted at his sister, turning Hope away from her to stop the torture as the scene shifted slightly._

 _"Casey..." Cinder said as she moved quickly again, too quick for Emmett to stop her, and cupped the woman's face in her hands. "Casey Emmeline Ciel-Schnee, I already told you that I'd never hurt you, and I meant that. Apart from the fact that you're my niece, I love you as if you were my own daughter."_

 _"No!" Cas screeched, using a glyph to knock the woman away from her despite the tears rising in the eyes of her 'aunt'. "How could you, how could do what you did? How do you do what you do? How...you...you...motherfucking bitch?"_

 _"I told you, Casey," Cinder snapped, crossing her arms as tears began to fall. "I don't have a fucking choice in the matter, and I'm doing what I have to to survive and gain power -"_

 _"You're a selfish bitch!" Cas insisted as her partner pulled her in tightly. "You care only about yourself - for you it doesn't matter who you kill for the sake of power!"_

 _"You're right,' Cinder said, crying still. "But I...I...I lov...looove...love you, Cas, and -"_

 _"Payback's a bitch and so am I!" Caitlin shouted at her, shooting at the former Schnee's shoulder and hitting her target. "So go to hell!"_

 _Shaking her head, Cinder began to run off but stopped to address Emmett. "I'm becoming the Fall Maiden entirely; I'm taking the rest of that girl's power -"_

 _"Good luck with that," Emmett replied dryly and with a smirk. "I'm sure you'll be 'incredibly more powerful beyond belief'!"_

 _"Don't mock me!" Cinder told him as she threw a summoned sword of glass that he shattered with his own blade. "I'm not going to hold back next time! So I hope you know you're going the same way as sweet dear Emmeline."_

 _"How fucking dare you!" Ivy exclaimed as she clutched her left shoulder - the rest of her arm missing - in pain while the blood spewed onto her hand and it appeared that she was starting to become faint. "You don't even care, but General Emmeline Cecilia Ciel was family to all of us -"_

"Hope!" Caitlin caught her sister in law as the girl fell and steadied her. "What the hell just happened to you?"

"Did she..." Hope bit her lip, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer. "Was Cinder really here in the courtyard the night Beacon fell?"

Caitlin stared at her for a moment before drawing her in. "You saw that?"

"I'm going to take that as a yes..." Hope muttered, feeling sick. "Oh my god..."

"Hope, come here," Caitlin said, letting the girl rest her head on her shoulder. "You shouldn't have had to have seen that, I'm sorry."

"What shouldn't she have seen?" Emmett asked her, suddenly coming up from behind with Raven and causing the older woman to shriek. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm not okay," Caitlin said, crossing her arms as she let Hope go. "And what are you doing here anyways?"

"I should be asking you that," Emmett said, winking as he pulled Raven close to him, catching her by surprise. "And Tina's with Cas in Atlas, before you ask. Anyway, considering that you -"

"I thought I should see Hope before I head back to the kingdom," Caitlin said, sighing. "Because I was here for an investigative mission. I left on the twentieth, and it turns out that corruption exists in all businesses. And governments."

"Were you looking into the Valerian board members of the SDC?" Raven asked her, and the look she got said it all. "Of course."

"Well, it turns out some of the board members have...paid off certain members of the Valerian council to...keep quiet about a scandal that's about to erupt in Weiss's face," Caitlin said, hating the words she was saying. "Honestly, I hope this doesn't hurt her personally, because, even though I legally and ethically can't describe what...well, it's going to be in the news soon enough."

"When isn't the SDC in the news for something?" Raven sighed. "I hope her and Ruby's mission doesn't go to hell...even if Qrow's with them."

"I'm going to let the three of you talk," Caitlin said, starting to walk towards the lift to the top of the tower. "I'm going to go annoy my mother before I head out."

"By annoy, you mean talk to?" Emmett asked, laughing when she nodded. "She'll be happy to see you, I know she will."

"I know..." Caitlin said, sighing as they walked off together. "I'm just worried in general..."

Her black ballet flats tapping softly against the ground, Caitlin ran her fingers through her hair before she reached into her purse and pulled out her scroll. Biting her lip as she made her way to the base of the tower, she pressed her scroll against the dock as she walked into the lift and it slowly began to make its way up to the top of Beacon Tower. Her mind continued to go to various places at once, and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to be thinking or what her initial line of thinking had been, but the thoughts that bothered her the most were the ones related to what Hope might have seen. She knew that, logically, she would have seen what had happened in the courtyard that night, but she also knew that she could have seen the illusion of Emmeline on the top of Beacon Tower that had tortured both Emmett and Ruby - even to the point of the then fifteen year old activating her silver eyes. Looking up when the doors opened, Caitlin hesitantly walked into the office, and her mother glanced up from her reports in surprise.

"Caitlin?" Glynda stared at her daughter while the woman rubbed her arm. "I didn't realise you were here. Didn't you have -"

"SDC board members and a government council are corrupt, per usual," Caitlin said, and Glynda laughed.

"You've never been one to not take advantage of the opportunity to make a dramatic entrance or revelation, have you?"

"Well, I would hope that you would know, since you're my mother," Caitlin replied, smiling weakly as her mother pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It's nice to see you," She said, sighing. "Is Ivy alright?"

"If Yang's in a good mood, then yes," Caitlin said with a slight smirk. "You know how they are."

"They've always been like that," Glynda reminded her, and she rolled her eyes.

"I think I should have learned that by now, considering that Ivy's my twin."

"Has she figured out yet that you're a diva?" Glynda asked her, though the jest was reasonably affectionate. "Or is she still in the dark?"

"I don't know," Caitlin smirked. "Maybe I haven't shown that side of me enough...you never know..."

Glynda hesitated before asking her the next question that came to mind. "Have you spoken to Allen at all?"

Caitlin bit her lip. "Define 'spoken to'."

"You know what I mean," Glynda said, and the girl sighed heavily. "And I'm not including 'we had another row' in that."

"He can't push everyone away for over a decade and expect us to welcome him back with bright smiles and hugs," Caitlin said, looking away. "So, no, I haven't spoken to him. Besides, I'm sure that he's rather busy with his work."

Picking up on the resentment in her daughter's voice, Glynda stared at her for a moment before speaking again. "I agree that he's messed up, and I won't deny that I'm just as angry with him for some of the things he's done as you are...but he's still your brother."

"I know," She admitted. "But I'm not going to let him off so easy. If he wants to make things better, then fine. But he needs to damn right prove himself to all of us if he wants that to happen. If he wants us to forget how he pushed everyone out."

Glynda closed her eyes as she leaned against her desk. "I know."


	84. Another Slap On The Wrist

_**May 2nd  
Patch  
6:29 PM**_

"Oh, come on, Lizzie, don't be embarrassed," Tai told her, following her as she continued to pace and Violet observed. "I think it's impressive that you beat Rose in a fight."

"We were catfighting," Elizabeth argued, her cheeks tinged slightly pink. "And in the pool of all things at Sun and Neptune's -"

"Lizzie, either way, you won in a fight against her," Tai said, glancing back to the video of the fight on his scroll. "I know this isn't something you wanted reported in the news -"

"I should have known that someone was going to follow us -"

"Have you read any of the comments or heard the things people are -"

"They're probably calling me undignified -"

"No, they're saying that you're 'the boss bitch' or things like 'I should have realised that she's a talented fighter after her -"

"Tai, please stop it," Elizabeth said, and he did. "I don't want to think about this."

"At least now I have a cool mom," Violet said, shrugging, and both Elizabeth and Tai glared at her. "What?

"How have I ever not been a 'cool mom'?" Elizabeth asked her, crossing her arms. "Violet, how -"

"Well, by the time I got to high school last year, people would say 'oh, that's poor little Violet E. Morell-Xiao Long, isn't she the daughter of former President Elizabeth Morell?'," Violet leaned back in the window seat dramatically. "Either way, it isn't exactly something that makes people not assume things about you."

"I'm sorry that people actually know who you are," Elizabeth replied sarcastically. "Considering that I spent all of high school alone, with the exception of some of the older students, like Kiara Davis, who spoke with me on occasion. And then some of the younger ones that I also spoke with on occasion, like Emmeline Ciel. Obviously, that was before she went off to Atlas Academy and I to college where I started studying politics."

"You know," Tai said, bringing her closer to him. "I would say that I'm surprised that you were friends with those two in high school, but I'm not really. And I'm not surprised by the growing apart either. Didn't you go to college in the City Of Londera?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes."

"Mom, do I really have to remain under house arrest?" Violet asked her. "I'm bored out of my mind..."

"Don't you have work to do for your classes?" Elizabeth countered, and Violet pouted. "I get that you're bored, but this is a good opportunity to work."

"Says the woman who got in a catfight," Violet muttered, and Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Violet said quickly. "Absolutely nothing."

"You know that we don't believe you, right?" Tai said, starting to laugh while his younger daughter glared at him. "Oh, come on. You're sixteen and you want to go out...Lizzie let her go out again."

Elizabeth looked at him in horror. "Absolutely not!"

"She's all cooped up in here, and I'm starting to feel bad!" Tai protested, looking at his daughter again and noticing how pitiful she was appearing to be before he looked back to his wife. "Lizzie, please -"

Elizabeth glanced over at Violet. "Do I need to remind you what she said...well, more so described, to get in this situation?"

"Oh my god, mom!" Violet exclaimed. "Listen to dad! He understands. I'm not going to have more sex, okay?"

"Violet, I am not going to be a bad parent by going back on this -" Elizabeth protested as her scroll went off and she remembered that Glynda and James were going to be there soon enough. "Actually...for today and only today, you're a free woman as long as you stay out of the house."

Violet grinned. "Yes! Thanks mom!"

As she ran out of the room, Tai gave her a pointed look. "I know what you're really doing."

"Well, I had forgotten that Glynda and James were going to be here -"

"I know," Tai said with a smile. "That's why it's funny."

"I just hope that people forget about that video soon enough," Elizabeth said. "If only because of how bad it makes me look."

"You didn't look that bad," Glynda said, coming into the room with her cape fluttering behind her and her hand entwined with James's. "In all honesty, it was good to see you put Rose in her place."

"It's not that I don't like her," Elizabeth said, putting her hands up. "Don't even go there. It's that she seems convinced that she can be as much of a bitch as she wants, that she can demand anything she wants, and she'll get it. She's not a bad person...just difficult. And I still can't believe she wants to take Hope off to Vacuo to train her. The girl is seventeen, she's crazy if she thinks that will be healthy for her."

"Which is why that's not happening," Glynda said, slightly irritable at the thought. "Not that Emmett would allow that."

"Or Raven," Elizabeth added, her resentment for the woman long since gone. "I don't usually agree with her, but she and Emmett don't need more stress. Especially with the fact that Allen...nevermind."

"If you were going to mention his motion against them while in HR, I can't blame you," Glynda said with a sigh. "I hate saying that because it makes me sound like a terrible mother, but -"

"You're not a terrible mother," James assured her. "You're not."

"And yet I'm agreeing with what our eldest said about him having 'estranged himself'," Glynda countered, and he sighed. "How is that -"

"Because she's right, although I can see that he's trying to make things better," James said gently. "But he could try harder, if he really wanted to."

"I know that," She said. "But I...it doesn't feel right to admit that. Especially because there are worse issues to deal with right now."

"We're all doing our best," James said, giving her a gentle squeeze. "And it's going to be okay."

"Except for me, because now the entire world has seen me attack Rose," Elizabeth said, and Tai laughed. "That is not funny, Tai!"

"Yes, it is," He said. "You know it is."

"This is why Violet listens to you more than she listens to me, and why I feel bad about letting her go free today." Elizabeth commented, looking at her recently polished nails. "And I know that she relates to you."

"I thought Violet was grounded for that thing that happened at that concert," Glynda said, and Elizabeth nodded.

"Well, she is, technically," Elizabeth said with a groan. "See, I needed to get her out of the house, and...well, I suppose there's not really anyone on this island that she can sleep with."

"She really had sex in a bathroom at a concert?" Glynda raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. "I hope she was joking."

"I don't think she was," Elizabeth said darkly. "But you can't talk, considering that you two -"

Glynda stared at her in shock. "Liz!"

"It's true," Elizabeth said, and James lightly kissed his wife.

"I'd be shocked if no one had figured out that that had happened at least once by now," He whispered, and she tinged slightly pink. "If only because of how late we had been to that meeting -"

"James!" Glynda sighed as he pulled her closer. "Ugh, please don't embarrass me about that."

"Just be glad that Qrow's not here," Tai said, and she glared. "What? You know what he'd say."

"Yes, I do, and I don't want to think about it," Glynda replied. "And where is he anyways. It's been a while since he last sent back any information."

"Qrow goes dark for weeks at a time," James said, irritated by the fact. "And he needs to stop but I don't think he cares enough to."

"I'm sure he's fine," Tai said. "Weiss and Ruby too. I doubt that if something serious happened that we'd be in the dark."

"They're in Mistral," Glynda reminded him. "They could be dead for all we know."

"How optimistic of you," Elizabeth said, albeit teasingly. "Look, I know that...but I'm with Tai and James. We'd probably know if there had been trouble."

"Unless there was a cover up or they're dead," Glynda repeated, crossing her arms after adjusting her glasses. "Although, the latter is less likely, since dead bodies generally have a way of turning up sooner rather than later. And, hopefully, we won't get to that point, not with this. But, at the same time, you never know."

* * *

 _ **May 3rd  
Location: City Of Mistral  
Status: Alive**_

Ruby groaned as she collapsed against the wall of the cell where they had been held for the last several days. "I hate these things!"

Weiss glanced at the leather cuffs on all of their wrists that were preventing them from using their auras and, by extension, semblances. "Damn Atlas technologies."

"Says the woman whose entire business requires them," Qrow snapped, and Weiss gave him a look of indignance.

"Oh, you want to have a go at it, birdman -"

"With pleasure -" Qrow said as he started to stand up although he stopped when Ruby spoke.

"You guys, please don't fight," She implored them. "I don't want my dad and my partner to hurt each other."

Weiss and Qrow gave each other nasty looks before relenting. "You know," Weiss said, looking out of the glass. "You think if I tossed Qrow at that glass enough times that it would shatter?"

Ruby looked at her in horror. "Weiss!"

"Sorry," Weiss said quickly, realising what she had said. "I just -"

The door to the cell opened and a guard entered, holding three bags with formal clothes in them as well as basic toiletries. "Lord and Lady Black have requested your presence at supper. You will change into these and...make yourselves appear more decent within this hour and then we shall escort you up. If you try anything, I assure you that they will not extend such a courtesy again."

Qrow spit at the wall. "Yeah, because we want their so called courtesy."

"You will be ready within this hour," The guard repeated, thrusting the individual bags at whomever they were intended. "And that is non negotiable."

Qrow groaned as he began to pull on the suit over his current clothes. "I haven't been this sober in years..."

"That is probably a good thing," Weiss said, trying her best to be modest as she began to change into the pale blue dress. "Although, for being who they are and what they're doing to us, they clearly know our style well."

"Either that, or they're trying to flatter us," Ruby said, awkwardly pulling on her own red dress that fit her like a glove. "I think they might be trying to flatter us."

"I'm not flattered at all," Qrow said, tugging at the cuffs of his suit. "This is uncomfortable."

"Because you're in the same cell as your daughter and her partner, or because you don't know how to dress well?" Weiss asked, and he sent her a nasty look. "That's what I thought."

"Shut up, Schnee," Qrow said, only harsh because he was sick and tired of the mission already. "This is, singlehandedly, the second worst mission I've ever been on."

"Yeah, well it's the worst Ruby and I have ever been on, so fuck off," Weiss snapped, surprising herself by the application of that particular word. "I mean -"

"Weiss, it's going to be -"

"Just, please fix my hair," Weiss begged her, and Ruby sighed before beginning to do such.

"It's going to be okay, Weiss," Ruby told her in an attempt to be comforting. "Truly. Nothing is going to happen to us."

"Other then getting beaten, or raped, or killed -"

"Oh my god," Qrow moaned, glaring at her. "Weiss, this ain't _A Song Of Ice And Fire_. You are not Sansa Stark anymore than Ruby is Daenerys or me Joffrey. Okay? Things aren't going to be that ridiculous."

"That was a terrible metaphor, and I hope not," Weiss muttered, wincing as Ruby began to work through a tangle. "I just - damn it, Ruby, that really hurt!"

"I know, I'm sorry!" Ruby said, finally stopping for a moment. "But I also know that you want to look -"

"Oh my god!" Weiss said, reaching back into her bag and pulling out her tiara. "They returned this, and -"

"It's probably laced with something that could kill you," Qrow said, and Weiss sighed.

"I doubt it. That'd be a pretty difficult way of killing someone."

"Are you three almost done?" A guard demanded from outside. "Because you have three more minutes."

"Okay!" Ruby shouted, beginning to finish brushing out Weiss's hair. "Look, this is going to be as civilized as possible -"

"They're going to try and poison us," Qrow said. "Just a hunch."

"Qrow, quit being a doom and gloom!" Weiss exclaimed as Ruby placed the tiara back on her head. "Maybe they are trying to -"

"Strike a ransom deal with the Atlesian government?" Qrow suggested, raising an eyebrow before snapping his fingers. "Exactly. See, you're starting to catch on."

Weiss crossed her arms. "Well, I -"

The door opened once again and three guards entered this time, sharply grabbing each of them by the wrist. Not daring to say a word, nor trusting themselves to speak, Ruby, Weiss, and Qrow all exchanged glances as they were escorted upstairs to the Great Hall where they knew that supper was to take place. The large manor that Emerald and Mercury had clearly spared no expense in building. Not only were there extravagant chandeliers that were designed to look centuries older than they were, but they were under candle light although it was clear that, should their captors so desire, there was normal lighting options as well. Every so often they passed several lit candles attached to the way in sconces, and it wasn't until they reached the ornate metal doors that led into the Great Hall that the guards released their wrists and opened the doors.

Emerald had clearly had her hair professionally styled, and the dress she was wearing swept onto the floor and shimmered beautifully while its colour perfectly matched her hair. Attached to her side was the remaining one of her pair of weapons, although she made up for the other side by setting a hand on her hip. Mercury had managed to make himself appear handsome even to Weiss and Ruby; Mercury, despite having his usual boots on as well, was wearing a perfectly tailored suit while his semi unkempt hair looked almost ravishing despite the hatred that both women harboured towards him. On their beckon, all three of them slowly began to walk towards the table seated for five at which Emerald sat at the head, with Mercury on her left side. Across from Mercury, Weiss sat, and Qrow next to her. Ruby was on the other end directly across from Emerald, and the last spot was left empty, even as Emerald slowly raised her glass.

"I would just like to toast to our rekindling of our friendship," She declared, and, after a moment of hesitation and resentment, they all clinked in sync. "Especially since I'm afraid Yang isn't here to be our other. After all, she is very important to us."

Qrow gritted his teeth to prevent himself from lashing out. "Well, I'm quite certain you could arrange that if you managed to arrest us."

Emerald gave a pained smile. "I'm sure we could, though we would prefer she come to us as you three did. Not that we would object to Hope Alyssa Ciel-Schnee, of course."

"Emmett will never let you touch her," Weiss said somewhat irritably. "I mean, don't be ridiculous. You know how protective he is of his children."

Emerald and Mercury considered that for a moment before he spoke. "What about his daughter in law and his wife?"

"Caitlin and Raven?" Ruby gasped in horror as she thought of what they might do to the two women, given half a chance. "No, he won't let you two anywhere near them -"

"Tell us," Emerald hissed at her from the other end of the table. "Is Prosecutor Ciel going to get the entire damn kingdom of Atlas to act against us?"

Weiss smirked, and responded in her partner's place. "So much that you'll wish she didn't say a word."

Emerald roughly set down her glass. "Excuse me?"

"You heard exactly what I said," Weiss replied. "If you think that she won't bring you two down...well, then I suppose you're a little too comfortable in the power you have."

"You listen to me and you listen to me well, Schnee," Mercury snapped. "If you make another threat like that to my wife, I'll kill you."

Weiss didn't respond and instead hung her head. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Mercury said, nodding when Emerald relaxed. "Now, tell me, how are you all enjoying our kingdom?"

Qrow scoffed. "It'd be a damn sight more enjoyable if we weren't confined to a cell for several days on end."

"Things will get better," Emerald assured them. "Assuming you do what we ask of you."

"And what's that?" Weiss demanded, ever the business woman.

"You may be the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss," Emerald began, the smile gone from her lips and her voice dangerous. "But you're not infallible."

"What are you talking about?" Weiss demanded an answer once more, but what she was met with scared her.

"If you're not careful," Emerald warned her. "Then I will take great pleasure in killing you personally. And I'll send your body back to Atlas, and the already corrupt board for the Schnee Dust Company can fight over who gets to take your place."

"They can't," Weiss snippily informed her. "Even if you do do that."

"And how come?" Emerald asked, leaning towards her slightly with her eyes flaring.

Weiss smirked. "Because I already added to my will the one person who will overtake the company after my death."

"And who might that be?" Emerald asked her slowly, and Weiss shook herself, trying to not think about how much Emerald sounded like her father and the fact that she was exploiting that.

Weiss hardened her gaze as she replied. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know."

Mercury sighed. "We just want to reason with you. Perhaps in front of the entire kingdom? It won't be broadcast to the world, only within Mistral. I'm sure that the people in our kingdom would be supportive. They might even applaud your efforts."

Ruby shook as she spoke, thinking of _Revenge Of The Sith_ at his words. "So then that will be how liberty dies. With thunderous applause."

* * *

 _ **May 5th  
Primary Offices Of Londera Law And Order  
City Of Londera;  
United Kingdom Of Atlas;  
Level 7  
9:29 PM**_

Caitlin looked up from the papers she was reading over as the door to her office was opened suddenly and all four members of Team JNPR entered. Sighing heavily, she refiled the classified information that she had been looking at and cleared off her desk to stare at them evenly. Nora practically slammed the door behind her before wrapping her arms around her husband's neck, though Pyrrha and Jaune were more tame, their daughter having been seated on the floor with a toy. Gesturing to the couch near her desk, Caitlin motioned for them to sit down as she continued to look at them evenly despite the fact that she felt almost sick, especially considering the general feeling she could vaguely pick up on all of them. Standing up, the thirty one year old huntress turned prosecutor walked in front of her desk to lean against it while she crossed her arms and stared at them.

"Please don't tell me that you're here to socialize," Caitlin scanned each of them for a moment before she breathed a sigh of relief. "What is it?"

"Ruby, Weiss, and Qrow," Pyrrha said, although her eyes were on her daughter as she continued to poke at the robotic, bug eyed toy she was poking at. "They haven't made contact in several days, and we're starting to be concerned that something might have gone wrong with their mission."

Caitlin bit her lip. "I think we would have heard if something had happened."

"You really don't understand the situation in Mistral, do you?" Jaune said, and she glared. "We do, and it's more than just -"

"I am fully aware that situation is dangerous," Caitlin informed him. "But they're talented fighters, they have been for years, and the chances of them getting caught -"

"Look at this!" Nora snapped, thrusting the now uncrumpled sheet of paper that had been balled in her hand towards the woman. "I get that you've got your cushy job here in Londera, but this, this is the list of all of the 'enemies of Lord and Lady Black' in Mistral."

Caitlin hesitated for a brief moment before she snatched the paper from the woman and began to read it over.

 **BY ORDER OF LORD MERCURY BLACK AND LADY EMERALD BLACK:**

 **Entrance into the Republic Of Mistral shall be limited, as there are several enemies of our benevolent state leaders. These enemies include:  
** **~ Any and all Atlesian Military Personnel.  
** **~ Any Atlesain with a security detail  
** **~ Any Valerian with a security detail  
** **And, specifically and without exception:  
** **~ President Alender B. Ironwood-Goodwitch (Atlas)  
** **~ Rosalinde D. Varna (Vacuo)  
** **~ Oscar R. Pine (Mistral - by birth)  
** **~ Elizabeth L. Morell (Atlas)  
** **~ Taiyang Y. Xiao Long (Vale)  
** **~ General James B. Ironwood (Atlas)  
** **~ Headmistress Glynda C. Goodwitch (Vale)  
** **~ Casey E. Ciel (Atlas)  
** **~ Caitlin M. Ciel (Atlas)  
** **~ Raven L. Branwen (Vale)  
** **~ Emmett A. Schnee (Atlas)  
** **~ Hope A. Ciel-Schnee (Atlas)  
** **~ Ivory G. Ironwood-Goodwitch (Atlas)  
** **~ Yang R. Xiao-Long (Vale)  
** **~ Sun K. Wukong (Vacuo)  
** **~ Neptune P. Vasilias (Vacuo)  
** **~ Ruby A. Rose (Vale)  
** **~ Weiss A. Schnee (Atlas)  
** **~ Blake J. Belladonna (Menagerie)  
** **~ Pyrrha A. Nikos (Mistral - by birth)  
** **~ Nora S. Valkyrie (Mistral - by birth)  
** **~ Jaune C. Arc (Vale)  
** **~ Lie M. Ren (Mistral - by birth)  
** **~ Qrow X. Branwen (Vale)  
** **Failure to comply to these restrictions or to harbour any of the stated above will result in immediate arrest.**

Caitlin looked up from the paper and handed it back to Nora. "Well, it seems that they are certainly on lockdown."

"You have connexions on the council," Ren said calmly though it was clear that his wife was feeling quite the opposite. "Is it possible that we could -"

"I'm not even on the council, but I can tell you that they would never send Atlesians, civilians or otherwise, into Mistral - or at least not with the way things are now." Caitlin sighed. "Look, I want to help, I really do, but you've got to understand that there's, for starters, no beating Salem, and you also need to understand the fact that the Atlesian Council will not see it as in their interests to stage a coup d'etat for the people of Mistral. We've cut off trade with them, as have Vacuo and Vale, which means that soon enough Emerald and Mercury will have to bend to the other three world superpowers...but I don't know when that will be."

"If Emerald and Mercury have them then they could be dead by sundown tomorrow!" Jaune exclaimed in horror, not understanding what she was saying. "How can you say that -"

"Because I have done work for the council before, I am doing work with the council, and I know how it works," Caitlin snapped. "Okay? The truth is, whether any of us like it or not, that if Ruby, Weiss, and Qrow are currently detained...then they'll probably die."

"Which means we need to do something!" Nora retaliated, and Caitlin flinched. "You can't seriously support the council's decision -"

"I'm past the point of caring about this war," Caitlin told them sharply, adjusting her glasses and then crossing her arms once again. "And you know why? How many people are going to have to die for Ozpin to keep his little fight going? We lost Emmeline Ciel first, and I don't think you know just how important she was in my life - she helped me through some of weakest moments! After that...and after learning about what had killed her...I started to see that this was too much. I want no part in this, and not just because there is no beating Salem! Although, in fairness, Emerald and Mercury are her poppets, and they're just being a nuisance in Mistral. Regardless, you have to keep in mind that, generally speaking, the Atlesian Military -"

"Could save Mistral -" Pyrrha argued, but Caitlin shook her head.

"Actually, probably the opposite," The prosecutor admitted. "Listen, I know that this is difficult and that this is a human and faunus rights crisis, or the beginnings of one...but the truth is that the Atlas Military, while good in actual warfare...is terrible at keeping peace and/or restoring it."

"That's incredibly cynical," Jaune commented, earning himself a glare. "What? It's true. _You're_ incredibly cynical, always have been a little, but it's only increased as you've aged. And frankly, I don't like it. What happened to the girl who helped me and kept my secret while we were at Beacon? Where's the girl who beat the shit out of Cardin Winchester for my sake? What the _fuck_ happened to you?"

Caitlin blinked, and looked away. "I'm still me. I haven't changed, I've just started to see the world even more so for what it really is."

"So, let me guess," Jaune spit, trying to force her to react. "You're going to leave your triplets with Cas and just spend the rest of your time here, alone, in Londera and -"

"You son of a bitch!" Caitlin shrieked, finally meeting his gaze. "You think that's funny? I'm not going to -"

"See, there's the fire," Jaune said, and she groaned as she leaned further into her desk. "The fire that drives you."

"Alright, you know what?" Caitlin deepened her glare as she stood up to her full height of 5'3'' which, for all of them, was not particularly intimidating. "I'm making my own decisions based on what I know, and what I know suggests that -"

"Yeah, yeah," Nora said, waving a hand dismissively. "But you're not just _Caitlin M. Ciel_ , you're _Prosecutor Caitlin M. Ciel._ And that means that what you say has influence."

Caitlin began to pack up her computer bag. "Yes, I am aware that I am influential figure these days as a result of my work and my twelve year marriage to Cas."

"If you want something done, it gets done," Pyrrha said, and the woman sighed. "No, really. I know that's how that works, and -"

"Pyrrha, listen to me," Caitlin said as she zipped the bag shut and pulled out the files she needed to continue looking over at home the following day. "I don't want anything to happen to Ruby, Weiss, or even Qrow. But I also don't believe in fairytales. I just don't. And, no, the things we know about in the group are not fairytales because they're true. If I had to bet, and my intuition typically serves me well, they'll come out alright...but not unscathed. I can't change anything and, if you must know, Ivy has already brought the matter to the council's attention...albeit if in an attempt to discredit our brother."

"Your family is horrible," Nora observed, though she intended it as a statement of fact rather than anything else. "It's everyone against one, isn't it?"

Caitlin sent her a pointed look as she adjusted her purse, computer bag, and files before heading to the door. "That's not true. And I'll have you know that Allen's not exactly what any of us would call family. The truth is that Ivy is the angriest, but my parents and I still have issues with him...even though we're trying to be a little more open."

Lifting up her daughter now sleeping daughter and dropping the toy in her oversized hobo bag, Pyrrha began to follow her out with Jaune, Ren, and Nora. "Caitlin, give us a straight answer. Are you going to help us or not?"

Caitlin hesitated, unsure if she wanted to respond. "Are you sure you want me to answer that?"

"Yes," Ren said gently. "We won't be angry with you, but we just need to know."

Caitlin glanced at the time on her scroll, 10:01. "It's an hour and half long drive back to the City Of Atlas, and I really need to get going -"

"Yes or no," Jaune pressed her, and she stepped into the lift alone.

"No," She replied softly as the doors of the lift closed, and she used her semblance to disappear before they did so, her voice little more than a whisper as tears started to rise in her against her will. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

 ** _ **May 7th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Downtown**_**

"Raven, please don't tell me that you're completely opposed to the idea of trying to make sure that your brother, Ruby, and Weiss are alright," Emmett said, and she groaned as she collapsed on their bed. "Rae, please -"

"Emmett, I'm pretty sure that if any of them were going to die they would have done so by now...or more accurately someone would have killed them by now," Raven said, and he sighed. "I'm not trying to be harsh, I'm -"

"I know you're being realistic," Emmett admitted. "But they're in the most dangerous kingdom in the world - at the present moment - and none of us have any idea how Emerald and Mercury handle people if they capture them. What if that's happened, what then?"

"Then they're a lost cause," Raven said despite knowing how harsh that was. "I can't imagine them surviving long after that."

Emmett fought back tears at the thought of something happening to his niece before he sat down next to her. "You're right. I hate saying it, but you're right."

"Emmett, I'm sorry," Raven said, her red eyes wide, and he nodded.

"I should be used to the people I care about in my family getting the short end of the stick by now anyways...but I'm not."

"Emmett..." Raven ran a hand through her hair as she tried to think of the best way to go on. "I know this probably isn't going to help...but I'm still here."

Emmett nodded, pressing his lips lightly against hers. "Please don't ever leave me."

"Of course I won't..." Raven murmured, pushing herself up and crawling into his arms. "I married you, didn't I?"

Emmett smiled, glancing at one of her hands on his shoulder. "Well, I can see our gold and red ring, so I think so."

Raven gave him a small smirk. "What if it's an illusion?"

Emmett returned her smirk with his personal 'jackass' smirk. "I know for a fact that you're permanently bonded to me, so I would say that I'm not losing my mind."

"Of course I'm bonded to you!" Raven promised him, not even protesting as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Emmett, I love you -"

"I love you too -" Emmett swore, cutting off his own words by kissing her passionately. "I -"

"Emmett!" Raven exclaimed as he slowly began to kiss her neck and her back pressed into their bed. "Now's not the time!"

Relenting, he gave her an almost sheepish smile. "I'm so sorry, Rae -"

"Don't be," She told him, a faint smile coming over her as he laid down beside her. "You know that sometimes I..."

"Don't want to risk it?" Emmett suggested, and she nodded.

"Do I look like I need Caitlin walking in?"

"She has extraordinarily bad timing," Emmett commented, causing his wife to laugh. "What? It's true."

"I know it's true," Raven replied. "That's why I'm amused by it."

"Well," Emmett said, kissing her nose while his long white waves spread out behind him. "I'm glad that you think I'm on point."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Don't twist my words. I never said you were on point."

"Am I, though?" Emmett asked her, his pale blue eyes wide even through his glasses. "Raven?"

"Ugh, yes," She admitted with a groan. "You're typically on point, but so am I and the rest of the psychics in this family, because -"

"We are unfairly predispositioned to being more...aware of what might be coming," Emmett said, and she nodded. "That's fair."

Raven smiled as she stood up, reaching over to him and pulling him up as well. "You know, since I'm just going to be looking over reports today and the Atlas Academy students are on holiday, which means all you have to do is lesson plan...why don't we take some time for ourselves."

"I love you," Emmett said, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist and giving her a squeeze as they began to walk down to the second floor living room. "Seriously, I do."

Raven rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you too, Emmett."

"...No, he can't seriously have his parole hearing pushed up!" Caitlin exclaimed, not even noticing them enter the room. "I can't -"

"What happened?" Raven asked her, and she looked up in surprise.

"Oh, Raven, Emmett..." Caitlin fidgeted with the pen in her hand nervously. "Uh...I can't really discuss this -"

"Will it be on the news in a few days?" Emmett asked her, and she groaned.

"Emmett -"

"WIll it be on the news?" Emmett repeated, and, after a moment of long silence, she nodded. "Then I think it's okay for you to tell us."

Caitlin chewed on the metal tip of her pen before sighing. "Jacques's parole hearing has been pushed up and the chances of him being granted it are higher for two reasons. The first being that his daughter is suddenly nowhere to be found without contact, and the second is his lawyer's claim that the corruption of the SDC is what led to him being indicted in the first place. You know, because it wasn't his actions that got him sent to prison. Logic."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Caitlin, you are surprisingly like me, you know that?"

Caitlin shrugged. "That's not a bad thing. At least you're right about things."

"Thanks," Raven said with a smile. "I'm going to assume you've got the hell of all hells of work to do?"

"I'm working from home today because it's a Friday and it's more convenient than going into Londera," Caitlin told her, glancing back to her computer and her files. "And, besides, Cas has decided that I'm too obvious when dropping our kids off for classes anyways."

Emmett started laughing. "That's because you are."

Caitlin sent him a glare before going back to her work. "Thank you, Emmett, for propping up my self esteem."

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself," Emmett said. "You know I care about you, right?"

Caitlin lifted up her left hand and her amethyst, vine design wedding ring glistened in the light. "I'm pretty sure I married your daughter, so that makes sense."

"You did marry me," Cas said, walking up and half ripping off her sunglasses. "And I carried our children. Don't be a bitch. I should have made you carry them."

"I doted on you nonstop for nine months because I felt bad that you were pregnant with triplets," Caitlin said, shutting her laptop after saving. "Don't try and guilt trip me again."

"You're right," Cas said, setting down her things and coming over to her wife, kissing her cheek. "That's a waste of time."

"Because we're in love?" Caitlin suggested, and Cas smiled.

"Exactly because of that," Cas replied, gesturing to Emmett and Raven. "Do you honestly think Raven could guilt trip my dad?"

"Yes," Caitlin and Raven said at the same time.

"At least you're honest," Emmett said, kissing his wife's forehead. "Not that I'm surprised. I think our biggest problem is both us being too forthcoming."

"Ivy, help me!" Yang whined as she started to walk down the stairs. "I'm dying!"

"No, you're not," Ivy said, following her nonetheless. "Quit bitching."

"Yes," Raven said as she saw her daughter half collapsed into Ivy. "Don't make her life any harder than you already make it."

"Mom!" Yang shrieked in embarrassment, turning red. "How can you -"

"Because I'm your mother," Raven sassily replied. "And I never bitched and moaned as much as you do when I was pregnant with you. Or Tina, for that matter."

"You got annoyed with me for trying to make things easier," Emmett reminded her, and she rolled her eyes.

"That's because I was perfectly capable of doing things on my own. To be honest, I think you were just looking for an excuse to be with me all the time."

Emmett smiled. "You know me well."

"Ivy, I did your hair, I -"

"Yang, I love you," Ivy said, setting her hands on her hips. "I love you, but I know that this is just one of those days in which you're just tired and don't want to do much other than sleep or cuddle. Stop messing with me."

Yang's face fell. "Can we cuddle?"

"Not in here you can't!" Caitlin said, gathering up her things. "Unless the rest of us leave, because none of us need or want to -"

"We're not going to have sex, geez..." Yang shook her head. "You're a mess sometimes, you know that."

"Either way," Caitlin shrugged as she began to make her way to the stairs. "I'm just going to go up to my room and Cas's and work up there."

"Maybe you should take a nap," Cas said gently, and her wife groaned. "No, I'm serious. You've been up past midnight several days in a row. You need it. Sleep until you wake up, and, if anyone from your office in Londera asks, tell them that your wife wouldn't let you work and kept trying to sneak a peek at the classified information related to keeping Jacques in prison."

"If you look at those files, I swear to god -" Caitlin started, and Cas stopped her with a gentle kiss.

"I won't," Cas promised. "I have a feeling I'd be horrified by what's in those anyways, because there's certainly more in them than the public is allowed to see."

"Caitlin," Emmett started, causing her to turn to look at him. "I heard about what happened with JNPR."

"Of course you did," Caitlin muttered. "So, let me guess, you're -"

"I support your decision," Emmett told her, and Raven nodded.

"So do I...actually, I convinced him," Raven sighed. "Glynda and James told me the same thing."

"That helps, I guess..." Caitlin said tiredly. "Okay then."

"I'm not happy about it," Ivy said, rubbing her arm. "But you're right."

"What she said," Yang agreed, punching her wife's arm. "Besides, you have information the rest of us definitely don't."

"Yes, that's exactly right," Caitlin said, and Cas smiled as she wrapped an around her waist, taking some of her things up their room with her. "Cassie!"

"I love you," Cas swore. "Now let's get you some real people sleep."

Caitlin nodded, resting her head on her shoulder. "Okay."

* * *

 _ **May 9th  
City Of Vale; Vale  
Downtown**_

"Never, except in this moment, have I needed this more," Neptune said as he and Sun walked out of the transport station with their bags and began to look around for Team JNPR. "If only because I don't need to be asked, again, 'what was it like to be at the scene of Varna and Morell's fight?'"

Sun rolled his eyes. "I thought that was hilarious. I've seen women fight before, but never like that."

"...No, I still can't believe her!" Nora exclaimed, catching Sun and Neptune's attention. "...She's not the same -"

"...Nora, for Oum's sake," Pyrrha said, probing her forehead while Jaune held onto their daughter. "...If she doesn't want to be involved, then she doesn't have to be. She has other concerns in her life anyways."

"...This is about doing what's right -" Nora argued, and Sun stared at all of them with Neptune as he tapped her shoulder.

"Nora, what are you so angry about?" Sun asked her, and she sighed.

"A certain Atlesian woman with a certain diva disposition and is a former huntress who still sees it fit to get into fights," Nora said, and Sun raised an eyebrow.

"A little more information, please."

Nora groaned. "She was nineteen in her second year at Beacon, and is married to a certain 'poor little rich girl' -"

"Caitlin?" Sun guessed, and Nora nodded.

"See?" She said to Ren. "Even Sun was able to guess that based off of a basic description of her!"

"That wasn't exactly fair to her," Ren said, and she sighed.

"She doesn't really deserve it," Nora replied, crossing her arms. "Not if she's going to be the way she's being."

"What is she being?" Neptune asked, completely lost.

Pyrrha shared a look with Jaune before speaking. "Look, we tried to convince her to get the Atlas Council to go into Mistral and make sure that Ruby, Weiss, and Qrow are alive. In a covert operation, not in a conspicuous way. I think you can guess what she said."

Sun nodded. "No."

"Exactly," She said, and Neptune bit his lip.

"I'm kind of with Nora on this," He admitted. "I mean, she can't seriously -"

"I don't think she ever really wanted a part in this war," Pyrrha told him in a hushed tone as they began to walk towards their apartment. "I think she kept listening in because she likes to be informed and hates being in the dark...but, at the same time, she should have been more forthcoming with that fact."

"I don't think she's a bad person," Neptune said. "I just think she's making the wrong move here."

"We're playing checkers, she's playing chess," Pyrrha replied. "She does have access to classified information that we don't, so I wouldn't be surprised if she knows something we don't."

Jaune hesitated before shaking his head. "That doesn't make what she's doing right...although I probably shouldn't have demanded to know 'what the fuck' happened to her. That wasn't fair at all."

"Someone needs to put her in her place," Nora said, cracking her knuckles while Ren placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No," He told her gently. "No one is going to start a fight with her. It'd be tight, but she could probably still take you in a fight...especially if it was a fist fight. She has an incredibly strong aura -"

"Not if I'm using Dust," Nora countered. "That would drain anyone's aura quickly if the exposure was prolonged. Except for maybe me, minus the pain part. Think about it, though."

"She can literally disappear," Neptune reminded her. "Or am I completely mistaken in that?"

"No, you're not," Nora said. "But...okay, you know how semblances are a deep reflection of oneself?"

They all stopped and stared at her as Pyrrha nodded slowly. "Nora, where are you going with this?"

Nora sighed heavily. "What I'm trying to say is that it makes sense that she disappears. She has control over it, pretty much even though she doesn't use it all that often, but she only uses it when it counts or is symbolic. She forced herself to vanish like glass before the doors to the elevator closed the day we went to Londera to talk with her. That was, without a doubt, symbolic."

"So?" Pyrrha challenged. "How is that any different from you lifting two thousand pound weights or something like that when you're strength is full? All of us have used our semblances symbolically, and there's nothing wrong with her doing the same. And, to be honest, I don't think that was symbolic. I think...you remember how her voice broke, right?"

Nora nodded. "Well, yeah -"

"I think she was crying," Pyrrha said, and Nora bit her lip. "And you know how she feels about it when she starts crying in front of other people, even Cas."

"She thinks it makes her weak," Nora said, considering that. "But even if she does feel bad, it doesn't change what she's doing."

"She's an emotional person," Pyrrha reminded her gently. "Okay? And she does everything in her power to take logic before that, and usually she does. It's not personal."

"Yes it is!" Nora argued. "Because -"

"Nora," Sun said, uncomfortable with how angry the woman seemed with the eldest of the Ironwood-Goodwitches. "Please stop. We can't change her mind either way."

Nora didn't respond for a long moment. "I know...but I wish we could."

"We all do," Neptune said. "But she has to choose her own path. If she doesn't want a part in this, then she's not going to be forced. I doubt anyone could force her to do anything. She comes back stronger each time she gets pinned down...or at least tries to."

"Not stronger," Jaune said. "Powerful. She keeps going, but sometimes she does it to prove people wrong. Actually...she does that more often than I think any of us want to recognize."

"Still," Pyrrha said, attempting to be as objective and fair as possible. "At least she tries to be a good person. At least she admits she's not perfect."

They were silent until Ren nodded. "I agree with that."

Sun nodded. "It's not as if we can change her anyway."


	85. This Could Be Messy

_**May 13th  
Location: City Of Mistral  
Status: Alive**_

Weiss shook as Emerald continued to walk around her with her hands clasped tightly behind her back. "Tell me, Weiss, are you sure that we can't get funding from your business?"

"Why would I fund you?" Weiss countered irritably. "Actually, why would I help you in any circumstances, including -"

"You aren't in the position to negotiate," Emerald snapped. "And -"

"Where are Ruby and Qrow?" The CEO demanded though she knew that she couldn't move. Not only was her aura still blocked by the cuffs, but she was tied with rope to the chair after her attempts to escape during the last supper party the night before. "Did you -"

"Of course we didn't kill them," Emerald said lazily, rolling her eyes. "Why would we do that?"

Weiss sent her the perfect glare. "Because you're evil."

"I wouldn't say that," Emerald told her. "I would say that we're doing what we have to. The UK is a threat to our security, you know."

"Oh, I know," Weiss said darkly. "It's because of the fact that we have people like Prosecutor Ciel who will bring you down with our military. After all, we can give a perfect display of military bravado that will crush your tyrannical rule -"

"Oh, shut up," Emerald snapped. "How are we tyrants if another kingdom is going to come in and stage a coup d'etat?"

"They're going to come in and save the people that you're oppressing," Weiss replied, smirking. "But you'll end up behind bars in our kingdom."

Emerald glared. "You wish that were the case."

"But that's the thing," Weiss said with confidence. "I know that's the case. You know my uncle, Emmett Schnee? He's not going to rest very long if nothing gets done to ensure that I'm alright. After all, he -"

Emerald slapped Weiss hard across the face. "You are in a poor position to try and pull something like that on us. Besides, I doubt that Emmett Schnee is going to be that concerned, especially if Prosecutor Ciel isn't - something I know for a fact. She doesn't care, she doubts something is wrong and I know that because something would have been done by now if that was the case. As for Emmett Schnee, you're not his daughter, and I would think he's a little preoccupied at the moment, considering that, according to the Queen, Hope Ciel-Schnee has inherited your mother's powers."

Weiss's eyes widened in horror. "How does Salem know about that? We did everything in our power to keep that in the group -"

"Yes, well you all clearly don't understand that we didn't even need Ilia to spy on you," Emerald began to pace around her again. "You see, I'm not going to tell you how it works, but Salem could watch anyone, at any time if she wanted. She only keeps tabs on a few...particular people."

"Like our group?" Weiss began to shake when she nodded. "When we're meeting, or when -"

"God, it's not as if any of us have any interest in your personal lives," Emerald snapped. "You're smart, Weiss, and I'm not surprised that you have some curiosity. I'll say that we only spy on you when the group is meeting, and the reason for that is simply that it's the only time when any relevant information comes out of you all. Such as Hope being a maiden. Although, that was also how we found out that Raven and Rose were also maidens, but that was shortly after the fight at Haven -"

"I'm assuming Salem wants you to be the Summer Maiden," Weiss cut across her, and Emerald shrugged.

"Salem wants the maidens under her control just like Ozpin does," Emerald said. "It's not much of a surprise, especially considering that we need the powers...but I think you can see what I mean when I say Ozpin is no saint."

"Ozpin isn't evil," Weiss hissed, and Emerald laughed.

"You're so naive, aren't you Weiss? Twenty nine years old, and you're still naive."

"I am not naive!" Weiss snapped. "I know exactly what I fight against and why -"

"You ought to listen to Prosecutor Ciel and Raven Branwen if you think you're not naive," Emerald said. "Because they are much more aware than you - which is why they've left the group."

"They haven't left the group -" Weiss protested, but Emerald shook her head.

"No, they have. The only reason they even bother to come to those meetings is for information, because both of them hate being in the dark. They're the epitome of neutral. Neither of them are part of the group, but they'd never work for the Queen. You know why? Because they'd rather preserve themselves than take a side in this war."

Weiss chewed at the inside of her cheek. "So?"

"So?" Emerald laughed. "I know you don't want to think of them that way, but -"

"Raven isn't my favourite person, but I can't say that I don't think that she's smart," Weiss said. "Because she's more than -"

Emerald suddenly pulled out one of her remaining weapons and pointed it at her in its sickle form. "You remember destroying my other blade, don't you?"

Weiss shook against her will, her fear betraying her attempts to dominate. "You gave me no choice."

"No, you made the choice to illegally enter my kingdom," Emerald hissed. "You think that's not a crime? Not to mention the fact that you tried to kill me last night."

"I tried to knock you unconscious so that Ruby, Qrow, and I could escape," Weiss snapped indignantly. "That hardly qualifies as attempted murder."

"It was the way that you tried to knock me unconscious that makes it attempted murder," Emerald countered. "Because you tried to hit me but then started to fight me with knives -"

"Because you pulled out that sword of yours -" Weiss started though she stopped as Emerald pressed the weapon against her neck, albeit if not forcefully enough to activate the Schnee's aura or draw blood.

"Let's return to our original point," Emerald said, not removing her sword from its position under the CEO's neck. "Merc and I need money, and we can't exactly demand higher taxes without running the risk of an attempt at a coup d'etat that, while easily squashed, could end in mutiny or loss of support of the populace."

"You don't have the support of the populace," Weiss reminded her with a smirk in spite of her fear. "You never did, and you never will."

Emerald glared. "Shut up, and, tell me, how much lien do you pull in, for personal profits I mean, in a year?"

Weiss hesitated, biting her lip before finally responding. "Approximately twenty three and a half to thirty four million lien in a year. But that's for the entire company. Personally, I only see about ten or eleven million of that. It takes a lot of lien to run a company as large as the SDC, you know."

"But of that ten to eleven million lien you see in your personal account each year," Emerald pressed on. "You couldn't pass Merc and I maybe...half of that?"

Weiss looked at her in horror. "I wouldn't even pass you a sixth of it!"

"I'm sure your finances wouldn't suffer all that much," Emerald replied. "Not with corrupt board members that I'm sure you could lightly shave the tops of their salaries off."

"Not only would that be unethical, but that would make me exactly like my father!" Weiss shouted, wincing when she realised that doing so made her sound like him and lowering her voice. "Either way, you two aren't seeing any of the SDC's funds, nor will you see any of my personal ones."

Emerald shook her head. "That's not what I wanted to hear."

"I know it wasn't," Weiss snapped. "But I don't care -"

"Yes, you do," Emerald said as she pressed the blade more forcibly against her, causing the woman's white aura to shimmer over her. "But I have other reasons for wanting to...force your hands than just funding my rule and Merc's here in Mistral. So, enjoy the fact that I'm letting you out for today. If you don't prove useful, believe me, I will have no qualms about shooting you to kill you. Neither will Merc. This is your choice: Die, or work for us and go back to your perfect life in Atlas. You have six weeks to make that choice, because by then my patience will have worn thin."

"You don't know what it's like," Weiss whispered. "You don't understand what my life's been like. I don't give up or give in."

"I'm not telling you to give in," Emerald said, motioning the guards to come and escort the woman back to her cell. "I'm telling you to either let go of everything or to save yourself. By the way, who's going to inherit the company if you die?"

Weiss glared at her. "I already told you I'm not saying. They don't need to be targeted. You can kill me, but you'll just make me a martyr. So, please, consider that."

Emerald rolled her eyes before shaking her head. "You can't be a martyr if you didn't die for an actual cause."

* * *

 ** _ **May 15th  
City Of Londera; Londera  
9:28 PM**_**

The PA system in the Londera subway station screeched. "The next train back to the City Of Atlas will arrive in twenty minutes. Twenty minutes to the capital city."

Caitlin sighed heavily, adjusting her computer bag and purse slung across her body. Running a hand through her hair as she used the other to scan her subway pass, she bit her lip as she thought about the various phone calls she had received but not answered or returned from Ren, Nora, Sun, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Neptune. She had listened to each of the messages that they had left her, but she had forced herself not to let them get to her about her choice to remain uninvolved. Even though she was still regularly listening in on and taking reports from the group, she knew just as well as the rest of them did that she was only trying to remain informed, though that didn't make their words sting any less. Needing distraction, Caitlin crossed her arms as she looked at the board that kept updating as more trains came by and others were delayed before staring off into her surroundings.

"Long time no see," Said a man in all black except for the red rose printed on the back of his jacket, and the sword attached to his side. "I never did think I would see you again."

Caitlin felt sick as she looked over, her recognition of the voice confirmed by his appearance, even more so without his mask. "Adam Taurus. I see that you gained parole after, what has it been, nine years in prison in Vale."

"You would be surprised by how easy it is to get out of any crime," Adam replied, giving her a smile that she had a feeling was disingenuous. "I know that you're a prosecutor and that you get paid to make sure people don't get out of crimes, but I can tell you that, even if you go to prison, you can throw an ungodly amount of money at any crime to get out of it."

Caitlin glared. "I suppose that's why you're here, considering that you were supposed to be in prison for another four or five years."

"No," Adam said. "Well, actually, the money is why I'm able to be out and in the UK. But the reason I'm here in the UK is because I need to know where Blake is. She and I still have some...difficulties to work out."

"I'm fairly certain that your quote un quote relationship with Blake is an open and shut case that has been long since closed," Caitlin said irritably. "Although I have to admit that I'm surprised you were even allowed into the kingdom."

"I have my methods," Adam informed her. "Just like you have yours."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She demanded, and he laughed.

"You're a talented prosecutor that I'm sure has worked and continues to work very hard to get to where she's gotten in her life," Adam said, giving her a smirk. "But, you see, I wear this better than you."

"And whatever do you mean by that?" Caitlin demanded, flinging a hand towards him though he caught her wrist. "What the hell?"

"Listen to me," Adam hissed, his grip tightening around her wrist. "I'm just trying to give you a warning because, let me tell you, being behind bars for nine years really does make one rethink their life. I still think violence may yet be the way to get the faunus what they want...but I'll be damned before I follow Hazel Rainart, and, of course, I will never under any circumstances bend to Emerald and Mercury."

Caitlin kicked him hard in the shin to wrench out his grasp. "I don't believe you...hell, I would believe that you would be perfectly willing to work with them."

"They're humans, like you," Adam said, his voice almost a hiss. "And they are undoubtedly worse, although I can't say that I particularly like you."

"What a surprise," Caitlin said rhetorically, checking the board and cursing when she saw that her train was now delayed. "Stay away from me."

"Or you will do what?" Adam taunted. "File a restraining order against me?"

"Considering that you have more than once tried to rape me, I damn right should," Caitlin countered. "But I thought that perhaps jail time might convince you to leave me alone. Not to mention the fact that you and Ilia thought it was funny to -"

"I'm not interested in touching you anymore," Adam said, putting up his hands. "And you want to know why? Because I have a feeling that that woman must have ruined you anyways."

"Casey," Caitlin hissed, angered by his words. "Is my wife, and, frankly, I love her more than I love my own life."

"But not more than you love your cushy job, your paycheck, and of course shows of your own strength," Adam said casually. "You're too easy to read sometimes, you know that? That was something Ilia told me the other day; She said that your emotions become overtly obvious when you've been angered."

"Shut up," Caitlin told him with authority, clenching her fists. "I mean that. What gives you the right to criticise my life when in your own you've killed the lord knows how many people -"

"For justice!" Adam roared. "For bettering the rights of the faunus! And you can't talk. You're the reason Weiss is going to die."

Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I heard from some of my informants in my faction of the White Fang that Emerald and Mercury have her, Qrow, and Ruby," Adam said with a smirk. "And I thought that you might want to know that their blood is on your hands."

"Quit messing with me!" Caitlin screeched, turning away. "I'm sure that there's nothing -"

"I'm not messing with you," Adam snapped. "I'm doing one good thing so that we can be called even, because, in fairness, you did save my life...indirectly...by being uninvolved in the case that sent me to prison."

Caitlin crossed her arms. "You do know that the only reason I remained uninvolved was for legal ethics, right?"

"You know that either way I didn't get sent back to Menagerie where the death penalty is a thing, unlike in Atlas and Vale?" Adam clicked his tongue when she didn't respond. "See, I actually did owe you and you didn't even know. At least I rewarded you with information. So there you have it, we're even."

"Your so called information probably is just to mislead me or to distract me," Caitlin icily replied. "If only because you know of the high profile cases I've been working on that have been reported."

"Such as Jacques Schnee?" Adam inquired, and she turned for the sake of glaring at him. "I don't believe that one is going well for you. He's going to get parole either way, and, yes, it's pretty clear you're trying to pick up the mantle Kiara Davis left behind. But, listen, I want him to remain behind bars just as much as you do though for different reasons. He's a racist bigot with more lien than most of us can fathom, and I for one don't want him to get out because either way, no matter the fact that his reputation has been spoiled, he's influential."

"You think I want that out in my kingdom?" Caitlin demanded, shaking her head. "You've lost your mind. But apart from the racism and bigotry that he exemplifies, he also was involved in inheritance fraud, multiple, varying counts of business malpractice, and, of course, domestic violence. All of that is why I want him behind bars, not just part of it."

Adam waved her off. "I don't care about the last."

"Whatever," Caitlin said, beginning to walk away. "Enjoy your time out of prison."

"Ciel!" Adam shouted. "You can't -"

"Listen to me, Adam," Caitlin shouted back, turning around. "You are no better than Emerald and Mercury except for maybe in that you don't tyrannically rule over a nation defenseless against itself -"

"How dare you!" Adam pulled out his sword. "You know, I really did think you were different from the rest of them, but you're not. You're just a human, and we're better than humans! We have everything humans have and more! Humans shouldn't just fear the Faunus, they should serve the Faunus!"

"You're full of shit," Caitlin said, narrowing her eyes. "And furthermore -"

Suddenly, a long red blade hit her shoulder. Upon seeing the man attack the seemingly defenseless woman, several people on the platform or coming in gasped in horror though she didn't hear them as she let out a sudden cry of pain and her aura rippled over her. Running at him and glaring, Caitlin poised herself to attack Adam as she tripped and fell to the ground upon making an attempt to do so. Taking advantage of the fact that she was grounded, Adam adjusted Wilt in his hand to steady Blush in the other, aiming it at her but cursing as she disappeared suddenly. Angrily looking around, Adam didn't even care that there were people staring at him for having his weapons out and attacking Caitlin but he did let out sudden roar when a hand hit him hard on the back of the head.

Turning, and expecting to see whoever had hit him, Adam growled yet again when he saw that no one was there until, over a metre away, Caitlin shimmered back into sight. Running at her, Adam had his sword extended and he found himself ready to stab her but she instead disappeared once again before reappearing with her hand on his blade. Pointing Blush at her, Adam fired but she quickly blocked it with her purse. Ripping his rifle out his hand and kicking him in the stomach, Caitlin got him to the ground and kicked his rifle further away but almost got stabbed with Wilt when he quickly forced himself up. Not even caring that the crowd had continue to gather as the bull faunus went on in his fight against the former huntress, Adam swiped at her again but she barely escaped it by holding her computer bag up and letting him hit that instead of her.

Her breathing slightly heavy, Caitlin adjusted her bags once again to get enough range of motion to get behind him as he tried to hit her again. Kicking him in the back, Caitlin quickly snatched his sword out of his hand and brought it into her left as he fell to the ground. Pointing it at him, she was about to drop it when she noticed a train coming into the subway stop but, from where she was on the platform, she didn't know that it wasn't the one to the City Of Atlas that she was catching. Her momentary distraction allowed him the chance to get his hand on Wilt and, as he fired a shot at her, she just barely blocked it with the sword though it felt unnatural in her hand. Hardening her gaze further, she blocked yet another shot before suddenly casting his sword aside and charging at him as fast as she could to pin him to the ground.

Giving out a yelp of surprise, Adam dropped Blush upon her tackling him. Glaring, he kicked her off of him and decided to fight her hand to hand as he knew there was little chance of him being able to get both Wilt and Blush back into his hands while fighting her out of what he viewed as righteous anger. Knowing full well that she hadn't fought anyone except for in that slight skirmish with Ilia a few weeks prior, Adam smirked to himself and set aside his thoughts which reminded him that he himself had not fought anyone in nine years as a result of his prison sentence. Waiting for her to get off the ground, Adam ran a hand through his hair before running towards her, causing her to finally set down her computer bag and purse on a nearby bench, though her ID badge for the office was still attached to the lanyard around her neck.

Seeing him attempt to attack her once again, Caitlin punched him in the face around the same time he stepped hard on her foot. Grasping his wrist, Caitlin tried to push away the pain in her foot as she kicked him in the groin, causing him to let out a loud growl out of pain. His gaze all the more livid, Adam punched her in one of her breasts before making an attempt at her nose, which she blocked with her arm. Sending a roundhouse kick to his hip, Caitlin gave him a self satisfied look as she managed to punch him in the stomach, forcing him to the ground again. Despite knowing that he was far from defeated, Caitlin looked at the times and saw that the incoming train was this time to the City Of Atlas and subsequently ran over to grab her bags. Not seeing a point in continuing to fight her like this, Adam picked up his weapons but decided to take a distance shot at her as she boarded the train, missing as the shot instead hit the doors as they closed shortly behind her.

Relieved to be safely riding back to the City Of Atlas, the thirty one year old prosecutor tried to look casual as she sat down next to the window and set her bags next to her though not out of her sight, knowing full well that someone could have stolen them during her fight with Adam. Adjusting her glasses, Caitlin closed her eyes for a moment before staring out the window as the train began to pass through the forests that had not had snow on the ground in the last two and half months but had nonetheless been assaulted by heavy amounts of rain. Sighing, she watched as that same rain began to fall as they went from stop to stop in various cities along the way. Finally pulling out her scroll and calling Cas as she grew to be about fifteen minutes out of the city, Caitlin bit her lip, waiting for her wife to pick up which she did.

"Caity?" Cas asked, concern evident in her voice. "Baby, I thought you were going to be home over an hour ago."

Caitlin hesitated before responding. "Well, not only was my train delayed but Adam Taurus attacked me -"

"Adam Taurus attacked you?" Cas shrieked, and Caitlin groaned.

"Cassie, I'm fine!" She said, her voice low as she tried not to draw too much attention to herself. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be home soon."

"Okay," Cas said, sighing in relief. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Me too," Caitlin muttered. "I just hope that this doesn't become a huge thing in the media."

"Well, considering that he attacked you," Cas started before laughing a little. "Oh, don't worry. They'll be perfectly kind to you this time, especially since you were only acting in self defense. And they've been kind to Elizabeth and Rose for their fight - some even think it's amusing."

"Rose and Elizabeth were catfighting," Caitlin said, having heard the same argument from her mother in law. "And Elizabeth's really embarrassed about it."

"She shouldn't be, she's incredibly talented," Cas replied. "Always has been, for varying reasons, but this is an especially good indication of that fact."

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "If I had ended up in a pool, fighting another former huntress, for say, I'd be terribly embarrassed myself."

"I'd be proud of you," Cas said in almost a sing song voice. "Especially if it was someone I don't like."

"That constitutes a list of many, many people," Caitlin said, as she brushed off her blazer, blouse, and dress pants. "Don't even get started."

"I won't," Cas promised. "I'll see you soon. Love you."

Caitlin smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

 ** _ **May 17th  
Location: 13 Kilometers From The City Limits;  
City Of Atlas;  
United Kingdom Of Atlas;  
3:28 AM**_**

 _"Raven!" Carlina snapped, coming back into the tent and causing her six year old daughter to tense. "I thought I told you to work on your visions, so what are you doing?"_

 _The six year old looked down, her red eyes starting to tear as a result of her stress. "Mom, I -"_

 _"Raven Lily Branwen, I am not raising you to stop every time you hit a snare or your eyes begin to close," Carlina said, and the girl looked away. "I don't care how tired you are, you need to keep working! You're going to be invaluable to our tribe, and I want you to ascend to the position of leader after I'm gone!"_

 _"I know," The six year old said, having heard that over and over for as long as she could remember. "I'm trying -"_

 _"No, you're not, not if you're like this," Carlina said, beckoning the girl towards her. "You know just as well as I do that your visions are necessary for the tribe to continue on, for us to -"_

 _"But I -" Raven protested._

 _Carlina slapped her swiftly across her face, causing the six year old's red eyes to widen though she didn't care. "Shut up, Raven! I don't care if you don't like this, I don't care if you don't -"_

 _"Mother, I -" Raven tried again, not understanding why her mother was so angry._

 _"Shut up!" Carlina screamed, clenching her fists. "I can't deal with this! I'm going to be back later, and hopefully you'll have made some progress or at least have seen something!"_

Her red eyes snapping open and half expecting to feel the sting of her mother's hand against her face, Raven stared at the canvas and wood ceiling in her and Emmett's room before considering making sure that Tina was alright. Looking over to her husband who was still asleep and his long white waves spread out on the pillow, Raven gently placed a kiss on his forehead before pushing herself out of their bed as carefully as she could, not wanting to wake him. Starting to make her way towards the partition that led to the main part of her tent in the village, Raven stopped when she heard him shift. Turning slightly with a hand still grasping the partition, Raven sighed heavily when she saw him waking up. Finally reaching for his glasses as his vision cleared, Emmett stared at her in concern before he started to come over to her, taking her free hand in his.

"Are you alright, Raven?" Emmett asked her gently, pressing his other cool hand against her forehead. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Raven stared at him for a moment, panic rising in her, before tightly wrapping her arms around him as she started to cry in spite of herself. "I'm...I'm sorry...I...I'm being so weak but -"

"Shh...no, Raven..." Emmett sighed and kept his arms around her, holding her close. "I understand what they're like, and, Raven, you're not being weak...it's alright -"

"I'm -" Raven started but he gently cut her off.

"A human being, and subsequently have emotions," Emmett said, trying to reassure her though he hesitated before going on. "I have a feeling this wasn't a psychic nightmare."

"And you'd be right," Raven said, her voice breaking. "It wasn't. It was more of...one of my memories."

"From after you became the high leader of the tribe?" Emmett said, a hand carefully running through her hair.

"No," Raven admitted softly. "From when I was about six or seven, because it was before my mother died."

"Raven, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to...but what was the memory of..." Emmett asked her as gently as he could.

Raven didn't respond for a moment, closing her eyes. "Emmett, you already know how obsessed she was with the idea of our tribe being granted greater status...and you know how much she wanted me to be able to accurately predict every move made by our 'enemies'."

"Wasn't she also obsessed with forcing you to be strong?" Emmett sighed when she nodded. "I wish she hadn't hurt you like that."

"She wasn't horrible all of the time," Raven said, knowing that it was true. "She did genuinely care about me and Qrow, and she did tell me every so often that she didn't actually want to strike me...but that didn't make it any better and I honestly doubt that she meant that."

"I hate the idea of anyone hurting you," Emmett said, his arms tightening around her. "I really do."

"Emmett, I'm not in the mood to go back into talking about how terrible my childhood was sometimes," Raven said, ending that before it could go any further. "Okay?"

"Okay," Emmett agreed, knowing better than to argue with her on that particular subject. "I know you're a little nervous about the fact that I'm leaving the group -"

"Which is primarily because I feel like you're leaving because of me," Raven said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Emmett, I -"

"Raven, if I had been going to leave the group for your sake, I would have done so before we even had Tina," Emmett said gently. "I'm leaving because I can't...I can't let him risk you, or now Hope. I don't want him to sacrifice Glynda either, since she's one of my best friends, and I especially don't want him to sacrifice Rose or put her through more pain -"

"Ozpin needs to sacrifice himself," Raven commented bitterly. "I don't care about his cause. He can't keep taking the lives of others for the sake of furthering a fight that he knows he can't win."

"He'll never know he can't win, even if that's true," Emmett reminded her. "Maybe especially if that's true."

"I still...I'm worried about Hope too," Raven said, looking away as he tightened his arms around her. "I know that she's not really my daughter...but I -"

"Raven, she is your daughter," Emmett said gently, cupping her cheek. "In every sense except for biological. Even she's said so -"

"I'm sorry, Emmett," Raven said quietly as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Hey," Emmett said, shifting and kissing her softly. "It's all going to be okay. You and I are going to be just fine, and now the rest of our family will be too."

"I know that," Raven whispered after a long moment. "I just don't...I don't want to have to go after you through my portal."

Emmett stared at her in surprise. "You're worried that I'm going to leave? Leave you?"

Raven shook slightly. "Emmett, that vision I had the other day ago of something being ripped away from me and causing me to collapse to the ground -"

"That was how you interpreted the metaphorical vision?" Emmett asked her as gently as he could. "Oh, Raven, I'm not going to leave you."

Raven closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I love you."

Emmett pulled her closer. "I love you too, Raven."

"I don't know what that could have meant, then," Raven finally said after several minutes of silence. "I hate it when they don't tell me what's going to happen directly. Even if I can't stop them...I can always delay how early they happen...and because clarity beats serenity, without question or competition."

"I know what that's like," Emmett whispered, kissing her forehead. "But I rarely get indirect visions like you do. I had one of my...less than compelling ones the other night...and I -"

"Is that why you've been so concerned about me?" Raven asked him, and he nodded after a moment of hesitation. "Nothing's going to happen."

"Which, my sweet raven, is what I just told you," Emmett said, his arms still tightly around her. "Because I...I saw something in Mistral, and you getting hurt...before it shifted to you waking up in the hospital in Atlas -"

"We're not going to Mistral," Raven pointed out, and he sighed. "Emmett, we're not stupid, We know full well the personal risk we'd be putting ourselves in by going there."

"Something could still happen, and I don't want you to get hurt," Emmett said, a panic starting to rise in his voice. "Maybe we should just stay here permanently -"

"Oh, now you're talking crazy," Raven said, looking at him in concern. "I know that that wouldn't make you happy. I know you like the glitz and glamour of the city, and I have to admit that it has grown on me in the last few years even though I feel most comfortable here -"

"Raven, I don't care how stupid this sounds, I want nothing more or less than for you to be alright, happy, and to know you're loved," Emmett said as he kissed her. "You're my wife, my sweet raven, and I -"

"Emmett Arthur Schnee, if this is what you really want then I'll be more than happy about it," Raven said, gently cutting him off and smiling softly. "Really."

Emmett nodded. "We can talk about this with Tina tomorrow."

"Of course," Raven said, wrapping her arms around his neck and sighing. "I love you so much, Emmett."

Emmett grinned as he kissed her again and with passion. "I love you too, Raven."


	86. Requiem For Silence

_**May 18th  
Location: 13 Kilometres From The City Limits;  
City Of Atlas;  
United Kingdom Of Atlas;  
11:29 AM**_

"We're really staying here?" Tina stared at her parents for a moment before smiling. "That's awesome!"

"I'm glad you're happy about this, Tina," Emmett said as he pulled his wife closer to him. "I thought it'd be good to make your mother happy anyway."

"I'm relieved you want to make me happy," Raven smiled as he kissed her forehead and she leaned further into his embrace. "Makes things just a little easier."

"You don't think Hope or Cas are going to be annoyed, do you?" Tina asked them, and Emmett hesitated.

"I'm sure that things will be fine," He eventually said. "If only because Hope likes it here anyways, and Cas won't say no to having more space for her and Caitlin. Especially since Yang and Ivy are having their third kid in a few weeks anyways."

Tina nodded. "Hope's going to be okay, right?"

"Of course she will be," Emmett assured her. "She's strong, and she's -"

"But what about her powers as the Winter Maiden?" Tina reminded them. "Doesn't that put her at risk? And what about mom -"

"Tina, I'm going to be just fine," Raven promised her. "I've been the Spring Maiden for more years than you've been alive -"

"But she's still going to target you!" The twelve year old exclaimed, slightly panicked. "I don't want to lose my mother -"

"Tina, no one is going to lay a finger to me or Hope," Raven told her as gently as she could manage. "Okay?"

The girl hesitated, biting her lip. "I'm scared..."

Emmett and Raven shared a look of concern before she spoke. "Tina, what's bothering you?"

"Everything!" Tina said, starting to cry. "I'm worried about the whole maidens thing, and that's not even taking my nightmares into account -"

"Tina, you know that if you have nightmares you can always come and get me or Emmett so that we can talk about it," Raven reminded her, and she sighed. "Look, Tina, I know that they're unpleasant, but they will get better."

"You still have them," Tina pointed out, and Raven sighed, looking to Emmett. "So does dad."

"Yes," Emmett agreed after a long moment of hesitation. "But not as frequently. It does get better as time goes on, I promise."

"Why do I keep seeing Cinder if she's dead, then?" Tina challenged. "Why do I keep seeing Emerald killing Weiss -"

That last was new, and it was certainly not what either of her parents had been expecting to hear, particularly Emmett. "What?"

Tina started to shake as she went on. "I...I keep having these dreams of Emerald torturing Weiss, and then there's this one I had the other night where she shot her, she shot her clean through the stomach, and -"

"Tina..." Raven said gently, coming over to her daughter. "It's going to be alright. It was just a nightmare -"

"Can you make them go away?" Tina asked her, and Raven's crimson eyes went wide. "You can, can't you?"

Raven sighed heavily. "Tina, listen. Most of what you're seeing is just out of stress and concern for other people in our family. You're not the only to get those, in fact, your father gets them frequently enough when it comes to me -"

Emmett sighed as he came over to them and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder affectionately. "I hate admitting to this, but my emotions tend to cloud my vision and my judgement."

"There's nothing wrong with your sensitivity, though," Raven said, trying to reassure him. "Really, there isn't."

"I know," Emmett said, kissing her gently. "You keep reminding me, and I know that it's because you're concerned about me -"

"Can you make them go away?" Tina repeated, drawing their attention back to her. "If you can, please do."

Raven didn't respond for a moment as she leaned into Emmett. "I'm not going to be able to stop them entirely, but I can make them better."

"How?" Tina asked, and Raven stood up while Emmett and Tina watched her begin to pull several different herbs and oils together. "Mom?"

Raven smiled. "Give me a minute, Tina."

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked her, laughing slightly as he knew his wife could be unpredictable sometimes. "Raven -"

"Oh, don't be impatient Emmett!" Raven said, placing several drops of lemon and lavender oil into the diffuser along with the herbs. "Unless you want me to annoyed tonight."

Emmett smirked. "How could you be annoyed with me on today of all days?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Would that have anything to do with today marking two years married and a little over thirteen years together?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "No, it has to do with your hair."

Noting his sarcasm, Raven slapped his arm. "Admit it."

Emmett looked at her for a moment, his pale blue eyes wide. "Admit what?"

"Admit that you're in love with me!" Raven snapped albeit with a smile.

"Oh, right," Emmett said as he pulled her into his arms, and Tina giggled as her mother passed her the diffuser. "I married you two years ago today."

"Damn right you did," Raven said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And why?"

"Because I'm madly in love with you," Emmett replied, smirking again before suddenly kissing her with passion. "You're my sweet raven, after all."

"Lady Branwen, I..." Stella Jay said as she came into the main area of Raven's tent, awkwardly pausing when she saw Tina trying to stifle her giggles and Emmett's arms still tightly around his wife. "Should I -"

"What is it, Stella?" Raven asked her, gently prying herself out of Emmett's loving embrace. "Has something -"

"Cissa and Azure Magpie have -" Stella started though the crash heard from outside spoke for itself. "I think you get the idea."

Raven groaned as she walked over to the table and picked up her mask, placing it on her face and attaching her odachi to her side. "Let me handle this."

Stalking out of her tent with Emmett and Tina watching her in concern while Stella followed haughtily behind her, arms crossed, Raven glared as she subtly left her tent and stood on the wooden platform that raised it a few feet above the other establishments in the village. To little surprise, Cissa and Azure Magpie were in fact having a row, however violent. As soon as she stood up from the ground, Cissa began to run at her sister and kicked her harshly in the chest, knocking the other woman off balance but not to the ground. Her ocean blue hair already a frizzy mess, Azure didn't even care when her sister began to smear dirt in it, instead using the moment to her advantage by kicking her sister in the hip.

Cissa let out a screech as her grey aura rippled over her. Closing her eyes as she remained on her knees, she and Azure were too caught up in their row to notice the other members of the tribe staring and Raven tapping her foot with her arms crossed as she glared at them. In this state, Azure ran at her sister, poised for attack, but was abruptly stopped by a sharp aura blast from her sister sending her to the ground, reeling in pain and causing her own, yellow aura to ripple over her. Smirking as she brushed herself off, Cissa had expected the others to be clapping though they weren't. Annoyed, the woman snapped her fingers twice before running at her sister once more to attack her again.

As both sisters continued to attack each other, Emmett and Tina both hesitantly came out of the tent and moved towards Raven and Stella. Looking at his wife even with her mask, Emmett sighed. "Are you going to stop them?"

Raven shifted slightly to look at him. "Not yet. And, frankly, I'm shocked they haven't stopped already."

Azure suddenly stabbed a knife into the ground and began to charge it with her semblance of electrokinesis. Looking up and glaring at her sister, she ripped the knife out of the ground and threw it at Cissa. Stopping the blade with her hand, Cissa manipulated it back towards her sister with her semblance of aerokinesis. Azure caught the blade in her hand at the last second but let out a sharp cry of pain upon it pressing into her skin w breaking it. Tossing it aside, Azure collapsed to her knees with the intent of summoning a lightning storm with her semblance but her eyes snapped open upon her sister lunging towards her and attempting to strangle her. At that moment, Raven decided that she had had enough and used her powers as the Spring Maiden not only gain their attention with a sharp thunderclap, but also to split them apart despite being able to do that with simply her aura.

Stepping down from the platform, a hand on her odachi and the other on her hip, Raven looked at all of them before shouting. "If you people don't keep it together, this place is going to be crawling with grimm! So tell me, what the hell is going on here?"

Azure and Cissa stared at each other awkwardly for several moments before Azure spoke. "Lady Branwen, I can explain -"

"No, I can!" Cissa said, elbowing her sister. "You see, Azure -"

"I don't want to hear it," Raven snapped, crossing her arms. "This is the third fight you've had this week, and I am sick of it! Why do you think I didn't stop it right away like I did the last two times? Because you both need to learn not to do this!"

Cissa shrugged, gesturing to some of the others. "They were entertained."

"That's not the problem, Cissa," Raven said in exasperation. "Honestly, I have enough to deal with without breaking up a fight every two seconds! I have negotiations with the council, I have other things to do around here, let alone the fact that I have a twelve year old daughter that I need to -"

"Sorry," Azure squeaked. "We'll try and stop."

Raven sighed. "You better."

* * *

 _ **May 19th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
**_ _ **Downtown**_

"...And now we have more on the story of the week!" The broadcaster announced from the television as Caitlin entered the room. "... Prosecutor Caitlin Ciel, and her fight against Adam Taurus after he attacked her on -"

"Cas, turn this off!" Caitlin snapped, and Cas looked up and rolled her eyes.

"You can do it yourself," Cas said as Caitlin shut it off and stalked over to her, crossing her arms as she leaned into her. "Look, I know that this is stressful for you, but they'll shut up about it soon enough."

"I'd be ecstatic if I was getting news coverage for the same thing you are," Yang said as she curled up on the other couch. "So stop complaining."

Caitlin glared. "Yes, Yang, because I want to be associated with fighting violently with -"

"He attacked you first," Yang reminded her. "And they're being kind to you as a result of that fact. You were only defending yourself."

"If I'm being honest," Caitlin said with a sigh as Ivy came into the room with Sun and Neptune. "Adam is the least of my concerns. Not to mention the fact that Team JNPR is still refusing to speak with me."

"You did kind of piss them off," Sun said, shrugging. "That's not to say that Neptune and I are happy about your decision, but -"

"I have other things to worry about and, frankly, it's not as if Weiss, Ruby, and Qrow are going to get killed!" Caitlin stared at them for a moment before going on. "They're fully trained huntsmen. They'll be fine. After all, it's not as if people like them just get wiped off the map."

"They are in Mistral," Neptune reminded her, and she groaned. "You know full well the danger of that kingdom."

"Yes, I do," Caitlin said, crossing her arms. "But I just wrapped up, after several weeks of the hearing being pushed back over and over, keeping Jacques in prison. Not to mention that I'm going in tomorrow to give my opening statements as the prosecutor from the state department against the group of people that Emerald and Mercury sent into this kingdom for the sake of -"

"And you -" Sun protested, but she cut him off.

"And that doesn't even include the fact that I received a death threat today!" Caitlin shouted, standing up with her arms still crossed as they stared at her. Sighing as she realised that she had said that without meaning to, she explained. "From one of Ilia's close associates, Rin, and she sent me a note saying '*takes knife and pushes Caitlin up against a wall stabbing both her hands into the plaster* 'Fuck you and fuck who you think you are and you just destroyed who the fuck I was'."

Cas looked at her in pure horror. "What? No! Caity, until we're sure you're going to be okay, we're not going to take any risks. I'm going to go with you to Londera when you go into the office, with Shimmer, of course, and I'm -"

"Cas I can take care of myself," Caitlin said, trying to brush off the threat in spite of being afraid. "Really. I'm a -"

"Prosecutor who, in her youth, trained to be a huntress," Cas gently reminded her. "I know that winning these fights has given you some sort of...security...but that doesn't mean that you're not in danger. You're still at risk, serious risk -"

"Rin's just a psychopath that I've never met," Caitlin countered. "I'm completely serious. I have never met her. Ilia, yes, but Ilia is her own issue. Let me put it this way. If I can take Adam Taurus, I can probably take Rin. Especially if her plan is to knife me into the wall."

"You are being oddly calm about this, so I'm going with you're lying about not being afraid. Still..." Ivy said, pulling the note out of her sister's back pocket. "I...holy fuck, you weren't lying about the note."

"Does it say exactly what she just told us?" Cas asked her, immensely concerned as Emmeline ran into the room and Ivy nodded.

"Hey, mommy, can I -" Emmeline stopped when she saw the others and look on Ivy and Cas's faces. "Is something -"

"Emmy, let the adults talk," Cas told her, sending her wife yet another look of concern. "This is serious, and it is not something that you're ready for."

"But -" Emmeline protested, and Cas gave her a sharp look.

"Emmeline Cecilia Ciel, for Oum's sake, go find Hope!" Cas said in exasperation, setting her hands on her hips. "I mean, she is here this weekend, so -"

Emmeline studied her curiously for a moment before shrugging. "Fine."

Neptune watched her as she left the room before shutting the door to the third floor loudly behind the girl. "So, someone wants to kill Caitlin? Lovely."

"Yes, I agree," Caitlin said, rolling her eyes. "It's always been my life's dream to be pushed into a wall and be half crucified to it."

"No one is going to lay a hand to you," Cas said with finality. "I don't care what you say about the extra security, I am not going to let anything happen to you."

"You don't have to get so protective of me over this -" Caitlin argued.

"And you need to not underestimate this!" Cas exclaimed, pulling her in tightly. "Your entire life is at risk, and you're not at all worried -"

"Look, no one could convince me to live my life filled with fear," Caitlin said. "You know that. I'm human, so of course I'm afraid of some things...like spiders, and blood, and things of that sort...but I don't let that -"

"You shriek and begin to beat the thing to death when you see a spider," Ivy reminded her, earning herself a glare. "And just for that, I'm going to call mommy and see what she has to say about this whole thing."

"No!" Caitlin shouted, practically lunging at Ivy as her twin sister sent the video call forward to Glynda, projecting it onto the computer from her scroll as they moved towards it. "Ivy, what the -"

"Are you two alright, or do I have to break up a fight between my daughters who are both in their thirties?" Glynda asked them, pacing around her desk as she looked at them, almost amused. "Well?"

"Hey, mom!" Yang said, waving from the couch. "You excited to see me in a few weeks in your office -"

"Yang, I would prefer it if you don't," Glynda said, and the woman sighed.

"I guess that's out, but -"

"Someone wants to kill Caitlin!" Ivy said, and Glynda stopped, looking at her eldest daughter in horror.

"What?"

"Oh my god!" Caitlin groaned. "I don't even know the bitch, and she doesn't know me! She can't kill what she can't catch, and you can't catch what you can't find -"

"Someone's going to kill you?" Glynda stared at her for a moment before shaking her head. "No."

"Mommy, it was just a note!" Caitlin said, and Cas gently wrapped an arm around her.

"Look, Caity," Cas said softly. "I know that you're trying to be strong or whatever, but the thing is...if you weren't scared, you wouldn't have even brought it up. You would have passed it off as if nothing had changed and you would have sent it through the shredder. But you didn't do that, and I know that it's because you're scared - even if you won't say it."

Caitlin bit her lip. "I..."

"Listen to Cas if you're not going to listen to me or Ivy," Glynda told her. "I mean that, and I also agree with her. None of us would be hearing about this if you weren't scared, no matter how strong you think you are."

"If we're not going to get through to her like this, someone tell Emmett," Sun said, and Caitlin stared at him before starting to shriek angrily.

"Emmett is going to blow this completely out of proportion, not to mention the fact that he's going to agree with Cas being ridiculously protective of me -"

"Which she should be, in this situation," Sun said plainly. "So listen to your family."

Caitlin hesitated before stalking up the stairs. "I'm going to go get Hope and see what she thinks."

"She's crazy," Ivy said, and Glynda sighed.

"No, she's being like me," She admitted. "Believe me, if I was in her situation I wouldn't want everyone to be worried either. I kept quiet about my real fears when we were still dealing with Cinder, and the only person I was honest with about the situation was your father."

"Emmett's not going to blow this out of proportion though," Ivy said, and her mother shook her head. "What?"

"Ivy, you have known Emmett your entire life," Glynda started, knowing just how protective her teammate could get. "And you've seen how attached he gets to people, particularly people he cares about. He's always been afraid of something happening to Cas, Hope, and Tina, and of course that was how he was with...with Emmeline. It's how he is with Raven, in case you've forgotten how worried he is about her on a fairly regular basis, and -"

"Emmett can barely go ten minutes without having his arms around her, or squeezing her hand, or kissing her, etc, etc," Ivy said. "Not to mention -"

"His fear of losing her too," Glynda finished, and Cas looked away, shifting to glance out at the city through the glass doors that led out to the balcony. "I can't blame him, though, he's already lost so many people in his life that he cares about."

"I have a feeling Raven would be concerned too," Ivy said after hesitating. "Because this isn't some sort of prank, this is serious -"

"I know," Glynda said, concern for her eldest continuing to rise. "And I just want her to be alright."

"What's going on?" James asked as he came up from behind her. "Ivy, did you and Allen -"

"No," Ivy said, sighing. "I wish it was something like Allen and I going at each other, though."

"What is it, then?" James asked her, noticing Glynda biting her lip. "Glyns, are you sure that you're -"

"No, I'm not alright," Glynda said as he wrapped his arms around her. "And that's because -"

"Caitlin, I'm going to have to agree with them," Hope said as the two of them stormed back into the room. "I'm sorry, but you're going mad if you think that we're not going to be worried about you. If it was a critique about your fashion sense, we could all go out and bash that person on television, but a death threat? That's serious, and whatever it is Cas thinks about you bringing it up -"

"Hope -" Caitlin protested, but her sister in law stopped her with a fierce hug.

"We're going to protect you, okay?" Hope said, and Cas smiled lightly when she saw her wife nod. "Even if you won't admit that you're scared."

"Someone wants to kill you?" James stared at her for a moment as she came into the frame. "Please don't tell me that you're trying to pass off their concern."

Caitlin sighed. "Well, it's not like I'm being given the choice to do that."

"Does Emmett know?" James asked her, and she blinked before shaking her head.

"He better not," Caitlin muttered. "Not if I don't want to be told over and over that I need to -"

"Whatever my father says about me needing to protect you is going to be valid," Cas said as she softly kissed her before adjusting her teal glasses. "And we're going to go find out exactly what he and Raven have to say about this."

Caitlin groaned. "But Cassie -"

"Listen to her," Neptune said, lightly smacking the back of her head. "And don't get crucified."

"Let's stop with the crucifixion jokes," Sun said, looking a bit sick at the thought. "I really don't want to think about that happening to her."

"That's what the note says," Neptune reminded him. "See?"

Sun looked over the edge of the note to avoid reading it again. "It's sick."

"A lot of things are," Neptune said.

"And we still need to get support from the council along with JNPR," Sun said, crossing his arms.

"For what?" Glynda asked him, and he hesitated.

"Look," Sun eventually said. "We're going to try, with Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora, to get the council to support action to go into Mistral for the sake of finding and bringing back Ruby, Qrow, and Weiss."

"They're never going to give you that," Ivy said. "I know they won't."

"We still have to try," Sun said. "For their sake, not ours."

* * *

 ** _ **May 21st  
Location: City Of Mistral  
Status: Alive**_**

"Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed upon seeing her partner being tossed back into the cell with her and Qrow. "Oh my god, what are they doing to you?"

"You don't want to know," Weiss mumbled, feeling sick. "I mean that, Rubes."

"Well, clearly they've been cutting you," Qrow said, noticing the scars on her hands. "Not that they haven't done unpleasant things to be and Ruby."

"What have they done to you two?" Weiss asked weakly, and Ruby glanced at Qrow for a moment before speaking.

"Well...Emerald kept going on and on about how Cinder was good, and she kept trying to convince me that we were the ones in the wrong," Ruby said. "I'm not sure how true some of the things she said were, though. I know that Cinder saved her from the streets...but so many people are dead because of her, and that includes your aunt -"

"I don't want to think about that," Weiss said, trying to push away the images of Emmeline Ciel that immediately crossed her mind. "Especially since Emerald seems to think Cinder was justified in killing her."

"She wasn't," Qrow said angrily. "Just like she wasn't justified in killing any of the other people that she did."

"How long have we even been here?" Weiss said, more of a passing thought than anything else. "What's the date?"

"I...I don't know," Qrow admitted, glancing to his daughter. "Ruby?"

"I don't know either," The girl said, chewing at the inside of her cheek. "It's had to have been at least a few weeks, right?"

"Maybe more, maybe less," Qrow agreed, and Weiss moaned.

"That's not helpful."

"Okay, heiress," Qrow said irritably. "Then what the hell do you suggest that we do? Find a way out, because I don't think there's a damn way out of here, especially not with these...aura blocking cuffs stuck to our wrists."

"Caitlin and the others aren't going to leave us out to dry," Ruby said confidently even though she was truthfully unsure. "They've got to be doing something to gain support from the Atlesian Council."

"The Atlesian Council is a fucking mess," Qrow reminded her. "You think they're organised enough to stop fighting each other long enough to send the military into here? And what was that description James and a few of the other generals used when talking about the idea of coming into Mistral over Emerald and Mercury...it's just on the tip of my tongue..."

"General Ironwood said 'even if we could do anything with the support of the Council, it wouldn't be in the interest of the United Kingdom Of Atlas to get involved in the Mistral situation'," Weiss said with a heavy sigh, everything about her feeling numb or weak. "I'm not surprised by that."

"The Atlesian Council can't just do nothing!" Qrow exclaimed in anger. "They're the only kingdom in the world with a standing military, let alone the fact that they have some of the most advanced technologies in the -"

"Dad!" Ruby said, trying to get him to calm down. "We can't give up hope! They're going to do something, and it's going to be alright -"

"Emerald's probably going to kill me..." Weiss said, her voice breaking. "She keeps reminding me that the 'clock is ticking' and that if I don't agree to help her that she'll lose patience and then shoot me -"

"No!" Ruby shrieked, bringing Weiss into her arms. "She can't do that! She won't do that!"

"It's Emerald," Weiss bit her lip. "I wouldn't be surprised."

"But she can't kill you!" Ruby said, kissing her forehead. "Weiss, you can't die!"

"Emerald said that I have to chose to either help them or to die," Weiss said, wincing as Ruby ran a finger over one of the new scars on her arm. "And she won't stop torturing me until I agree...or, as she said, her patience wears thin and she decides to kill me."

"Then save yourself, save us!" Qrow snapped. "You don't have to mean it, but you need to say whatever you have to in order to get us out of here -"

"And that's not going to work, because I already tried that!" Weiss snapped. "I already offered her what she wants, I offered her all of my fine jewelry, I even offered her a position on the SDC Board just for the sake of getting out of this - I never would have gone through with any of that, mind you - and she...she just laughed. She somehow saw through what I was doing and then...and the she tried to make me say it to...to...to..."

"To who, Weiss?" Ruby asked gently, lightly scratching behind her partner's ears. "Mercury?"

Weiss shook her head and curled into her. "I don't even know how it works, but I saw...I saw Salem...and Emerald tried to force me to say it to her...and I...I...I couldn't. I couldn't say it in a way that was convincing, so I didn't speak at all. That was enough...that was enough for them to know that I still won't agree..."

"Then you've blown our way out," Qrow said, and she glared.

"Sorry, Qrow, I'm sure that being without your flask has been harder than getting stabbed, cut, beaten, tortured, and forced to see and supposedly speak with the most evil woman on the planet, the woman who has been pulling the strings on everything since the dawn of time -"

"Hopefully Oz figures out somethings wrong and knocks some sense into them," Qrow said with a heavy sigh. "And if I hear that Rose was one of the people who suggested that they don't act, well, then I sure as hell am gonna put her in her place, and I don't care how harshly -"

"Dad, please stop it!" Ruby said, and he sighed again.

"Sorry, Rubes," Qrow said, looking at her in concern. "I know that we...need to work on fixing ourselves. Which is fine. The group can start fixing itself after it saves us."

"I'm scared..." Weiss admitted weakly, clutching Ruby. "I don't want her to kill me..."

"Well, then I think that you know what you need to do -" Qrow started but Ruby cut him off.

"Dad, I doubt that they'll let us go even if Weiss agrees to fund them," Ruby said, worry starting to rise in her gradually watering silver eyes. "They're going to kill us either way, considering that we're all a threat."

Qrow didn't respond for a moment before nodding. "Then let's hope that the Atlesians and Allen decide to come in for us. Otherwise, I guess, we're all going to be goners."

Ruby closed her eyes. "I'm scared too, Weiss."

"We all," Qrow said, crossing his arms. "Even me, despite the fact that I hate to admit it. But...Ruby, I'm sorry."

"Why?" Ruby asked him. "This isn't your fault, it was just bad luck."

"Exactly," Qrow said, hanging his head in shame. "Maybe if I hadn't been with you two this wouldn't be the case. Maybe then your lives wouldn't be in danger."

"Dad," Ruby said, looking at him with her silver eyes wide. "I know that I didn't know her, but I can't imagine mom wanting you to think that way."

"I wish she was here," Qrow whispered, and Ruby nodded.

"I do too, but she's not..." Ruby let a tear fall before brushing the others away. "When...if we get out of here, want to visit her again. It's been awhile since I last did that."

"I'll go with you," Qrow said. "I owe her that. She deserves to know that we're both safe."

"If we make it out of here alive," Weiss said, sounding vaguely hopeless. "Which doesn't seem too likely."

"Either way..." Ruby sighed as she kissed Weiss. "I still love you, Weiss."

Weiss gave her a weak smile, kissing her again. "I love you too, Ruby..."


	87. Remember Me As I Was Not Who I Became

_**May 23rd  
Location: City Of Mistral  
Time: 6:38 PM**_

Emerald sat down on the edge of her and Mercury's bed as he brushed out his hair. "Do you think that Weiss is going to crack under enough pressure?"

Mercury glanced to her. "Em, I doubt Weiss will crack to anyone, under any pressure. Just kill her already."

"I don't want to," Emerald muttered. "And you know why."

"Well, that position on the SDC's Board would have been a nice treat for both of us," Mercury said although he shrugged it off. "But we can't have everything."

"Look around, we do have everything," Emerald said gesturing to their room. "Let alone the fact that She is rather pleased with us right now."

"I doubt that She would have any problem with us shooting the Schnee Dust Company's CEO," Mercury said. "If only because Weiss is a thorn in our asses."

"Weiss will crack, she has to," Emerald said. "After all, it's not as if she wants to die."

"I'm not saying she wants to die," Mercury said as he turned to face her. "I'm saying that in acting the way she does, she has a death wish."

"So do Ruby and Qrow," Emerald countered. "To be honest, I'm much more inclined to kill Ruby. Cinder would have wanted that anyways."

"Cinder would have also wanted Emmett Schnee, Glynda Goodwitch, General Ironwood, Raven Branwen, Rosalinde Varna, Elizabeth Morell, etc, etc to die," Mercury said, almost smugly. "And it's not like we really have the means to kill them, especially at the moment."

"Pfftt..." Emerald rolled her eyes. "Of all of them, I really just want to kill Glynda Goodwitch. I mean, the others are a bit of a threat, but she's the reason Cinder's dead."

"I know, my gem," Mercury said, softening his tone. "And I agree that she needs to die, but so does the rest of her family. She's married to the General, one of their children is a prosecutor, the other a huntress, and the other the fucking President Of Atlas. Not to mention all of the marriage ties."

"I...then we'll kill them all," Emerald said with conviction. "It will help us either way."

Mercury sighed. "That will be harder to do than you think."

"How?" Emerald demanded. "If Weiss is right about Prosecutor Ciel convincing the Atlas Council to come down on us, then I can imagine that they'll all be involved directly. We could probably kill them all at once; I think a few shots at them and a fire should do it."

"We already had part of the Government Offices Of The Atlesian Council bombed," Mercury reminded her. "The Atlesian authorities are going to be completely on guard. There won't be any chance of getting into the United Kingdom Of Atlas."

"But nothing lasts forever, Merc," Emerald argued. "What are they going to do? Close their borders? Because no matter how much power the DFAMA, and DLNLE have, they'd have to get that past the DFACR. That, especially now with the CEO of the most profitable company in the kingdom missing, is never going to get past. We just have to wait them out. The Atlas military will make a move soon enough."

"As the General himself said, 'even if we could get such a motion through the council, it would still not be in the interest of the kingdom'," Mercury said, and she groaned. "Listen, Emerald, I think we need to get an effective way in and just shoot them ourselves. Cinder did it with Emmeline Ciel, and I think we can do it for the others."

"Well, then what are we going to do?" Emerald demanded, glaring. "I told you -"

"Look, just shoot Weiss already, will you?" Mercury snapped, crossing his arms. "I get it, Em, I get that you would rather get information and positions out of her, but I doubt she actually has someone down as her successor to the Schnee Dust Company."

"And why?" Emerald asked, raising an eyebrow. "Merc, she could have chosen anyone in her family -"

"I'm not stupid, Em, I know that," Mercury said sharply, more irritated with the situation than with her. "I just think that she wouldn't have named a successor yet out of arrogance. Which means that the company would either have to be bought or lost, and, frankly, we have the funds to buy the Schnee Dust Company if we want to. Besides, then that would give some of our citizens jobs."

Emerald sighed. "I know that that's true, but don't you think she would have named...I don't know...Ruby as her successor?"

Mercury laughed. "Darling, she's not going to make her girlfriend the successor to her company."

"Okay, fine," Emerald said, crossing her arms in mimicry of him. "What about Hope Ciel-Schnee?"

Mercury stared. "You're joking, right? The girl is seventeen. I don't care what Weiss may think of her family, she wouldn't name her cousin, her cousin that is still a teenager, as her successor."

"She inherited the company as a teenager," Emerald said, and Mercury hesitated before arguing.

"Well, actually, she technically could have gotten it at eighteen, but the DFACR gave it to Emmett Schnee."

"Emmett Schnee," Emerald muttered. "He's a complete mess, not to mention a -"

"Obnoxious, like his wife?" Mercury suggested, and she nodded. "God, I hate both him and Raven."

"Raven Branwen is going to run scared when we get too close," Emerald said darkly, "Emmett too."

"I don't doubt that," Mercury agreed as he sat down next to her. "They're both going to preserve themselves and their family at the end of the day. Honestly, the second they get the choice to come here and free Weiss, Ruby, and Qrow, he's probably going to kiss her like the world will end."

Emerald rolled her eyes. "I think he already does that."

"Oh, right, I forgot about that," Mercury said with a smirk as he wrapped an arm around her. "No one really gives a fuck about it, though."

"Hey, Merc?" Emerald said as she kissed him. "Promise me that you'll be my last regret?"

Mercury smiled and kissed her again. "Of course, my gem, of course."

"That's good to hear," Emerald said with a sigh. "So, are we going to kill Weiss now like you want to, or are we going to wait until July?"

Mercury tapped his chin before smiling. "I'm going to let you have until July, but if we get through July and she hasn't given us anything of value, we're going to kill her. Besides, the main reason I want to do it now is out of spite."

"I hate her too," Emerald said. "But there might be something else to waiting on killing her."

"Such as?" Mercury asked.

Emerald smirked. "Well, it gives us more time for dirty secrets and lies."

"Between the two of us?" Mercury suggested. "Damn, Em, I forgot how much I love it when you get frisky."

"There's also another advantage," Emerald added as he began to kiss her back. "Merc!"

"Go ahead, I'm listening," Mercury told her as he pressed kisses up and down her spine. "Emerald?"

Emerald laughed as he continued to kiss her. "I was just going to say that I think we could probably crack Ruby and Qrow after killing Weiss."

Mercury stopped to kiss her lips. "I think you're right. Now, let's focus on being frisky."

"You know I'm never going to say no to that," Emerald replied. "So pull that shirt off, will you."

Mercury obliged. "Keep telling me what to do, Em, it's hot."

"I'm glad," Emerald said with a smirk. "I really am."

* * *

 ** _ **May 24th  
City Of Vacuo; Vacuo  
9:32 PM**_**

"Roz," Ozpin said, staring at her as she continued to tear through her oldest files. "What are you looking for?"

Rose glared. "What do you think? I'm looking for information on Salem that I might not have gone through yet."

"Roz, you've gone through all of your files more than once before," Ozpin said with a heavy sigh. "And I told you everything I know about her."

"And my mother knew her more recently," Rose countered even though she knew it was a fairly weak argument. "So I'm going to see what she might have known. After all, you need people other than yourself as a resource, don't you?"

"I...I know that," Ozpin said. "But I also see how this is affecting you, and it seems like it's hurting you more than it's doing anything else."

Rose hesitated before pulling out her spell book and slamming it down on her desk. "There's got to be something! I can't be in the dark, there has to be some way to easily bring her down -"

"Roz, I've been trying to do that for milenia," Ozpin said as he continued to watch her in concern. "If there was an easy way to defeat her, then you wouldn't have even known she ever existed."

Rose stopped when her hand grazed over the page which contained the spell she had used just over twelve years prior before killing Vernal. "Oz, do you think that I'm ruthless?"

Ozpin sighed. "Things aren't that simple. I would say you have moments when you're ruthless, but I don't think those moments define you."

"But that doesn't really answer my question," Rose pressed. "Ozpin, does it honestly not bother you what I did to Vernal?"

"Of course it bothers me," Ozpin said gently, and her face fell. "But that doesn't mean that I don't love you, that I don't want you in my life. I knew when I married you the first time that you were flawed, but I still love you even because of that. The brother gods both know that I've made far worse mistakes than you've made or probably will ever make."

Rose glanced back down at the book. "It's odd how just a few specific choices can change things."

"Roz, I know that you made a mistake, but I also know that you regret doing things in the way that you did," Ozpin looked at her still even though her gaze had fallen back down on her tome. "And I think that is more important than anything else."

"My hands weren't tied, though," Rose argued weakly. "I had other options, and I didn't take them. Honestly, I should have listened to Elizabeth but my...desperation and my pride got in the way."

Ozpin gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rosalinde Diana Varna, I still love you even with what you did. At the end of the day, you're still the woman I married, and you're still the woman I fell in love with."

"We didn't exactly have a conventional start," Rose said with a small smile. "Although that likely had something to do with the fact that I suddenly kissed you in the middle of a conversation."

"That was definitely the way we had to start, though," Ozpin said, lightly kissing her. "After all, I don't think I would have been able to act on my feelings if you hadn't convinced me to."

Rose laughed. "I think you probably would have acted on them, as in you would have pulled me aside after a meeting and told me that you wanted to tear whatever I was wearing off of me and -"

"You really think I would have done that?" Ozpin asked her, laughing as well. "Roz, I think you might have lost your mind for just a moment."

"I wouldn't say that," Rose smiled as she kissed him. "I would say that I know you well."

"Roz, you are such a temptress, you know that?" Ozpin smiled and pressed his lips against hers again. "You're so special..."

"Only to you," Rose replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And -"

"Rose," Elizabeth said, walking into the room rather casually. "We need to talk."

"Oh, come to fight with me in a pool again?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow as she released herself from around Ozpin and brushed a hand over the sleeve of her dress. "Because I am not going to pay for another one of your expensive suits."

"Do I look like I came here to push you into a pool?" Elizabeth demanded, subconsciously adjusting her messy high bun as a few of her mostly grey locks escaped. "Because I'm not."

"Well, considering that you're sixty nine and I'm fifty seven, technically, I don't think that that's the best idea," Rose said smugly, crossing her arms. "Although I must say, your control over your semblance and aura is pretty good."

"Quit baiting me," Elizabeth told her, and Rose shrugged.

"So, why are you here?" Rose asked her. "After all, you don't normally storm into my and Ozpin's house in a suit completely without warning."

"You know what's going on in Mistral," Elizabeth said as a statement of fact. "And you know just as well as I do that it needs to be stopped."

"You've been fairly impartial on the matter," Rose reminded her.

"And for good reason," Elizabeth said before sighing. "But the DFAMA agreed to, after a bit of a nudge from Allen, to have, basically, a meeting with the group and to decide a course of action."

"Well, I can't say that doesn't make sense because it does," Rose said. "After all, everyone in the group or who has been in the group is of some sort of high position of influence. And most of the group members are Atlesians, did you notice that?"

Elizabeth groaned. "That's not the point."

"Sorry," Rose said before going on. "You know that I want to get the situation dealt with."

"Then come to Atlas," Elizabeth told her, and Rose hesitated, sharing a look with Ozpin.

"I don't know..."

"Look, the people who are going to be in that room other than those of us in the group all know everything because they figured it out," Elizabeth told her, and Rose nodded. "It's not going to force you to hide anything, and you can argue it from whatever angle you want. I don't think the military is the solution, but we have to do something."

"I think it's the responsibility of the United Kingdom Of Atlas to do something," Rose finally said after a long moment of hesitation. "If only because they're one of the four major kingdoms and the others aren't doing anything."

"So you'll come to Atlas in a few days to help us argue for this?" Elizabeth asked her for confirmation, and Rose nodded.

"I've fucked up enough times already," The former Prime Minister Of Vacuo said, hanging her head in shame. "I have to do something to make it right...even if there's a chance that nothing will change. At least no one will be able to say I didn't try."

"I understand that," Elizabeth said quietly. "And I hope nothing happens to Ruby, not just because it will hurt me but because Tai will be devastated. For all intents and purposes, he's her father. And the Qrow...he's like a brother to him and I know that Tai hates the idea of anyone being in pain. He wants them to be saved just as much as we do."

"What happens might be out of our control," Ozpin gently reminded her, and she sighed before taking on a look of hard determination.

"Then that's all the more reason to fight," Elizabeth said. "Because we can't change our destiny if we don't try. We just can't. I don't care if we'll never know that we just can't win. At least we did something."

"Exactly," Rose said. "Exactly."

* * *

 ** _ **May 25th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
10:53 PM**_**

"Caity, are you completely sure that you're alright?" Cas said as her wife wandered about the kitchen, almost cluelessly looking for the things she needed for coffee. "Because it's almost eleven, and you haven't -"

"I'm fine, Cassie," Caitlin said, looking out the window. "I'm fine."

"You usually aren't when you say that," Cas pointed out, coming into the room and wrapping her arms around her. "Tell me what's wrong."

Caitlin sent a short glance back out at the glistening city lights. "I'm probably just tired."

Cas rolled her eyes. "Which means that it makes perfect sense for you to be drinking coffee."

"That's -" Caitlin started, but Cas gently cut her off.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but at least don't tell me that you're fine when I know that you're not," Cas said pulling her closer. "I just want to help."

"I know," Caitlin said with a heavy sigh. "I just...I don't want to think much about it."

"The fact that you're in danger?" Cas suggested, and she scowled but nodded. "Caity, even Raven said that it's alright for you to scared. I know my father saying that is different because he's arguably paranoid about things happening to people in this family, but she's not."

"I know that she's right," Caitlin admitted quietly. "I just wish that I wasn't scared. I wish I wasn't so scared, I wish I wasn't so...I...I feel so weak."

"You're not," Cas promised her. "I know you aren't."

"But that doesn't mean I don't feel that way," She said. "I...I don't know what to do."

"You're right here, with me," Cas said, stroking her hair. "You're right here, and everything's going to be fine. I'm sorry I've freaked out over this the last few days, because I know that that's difficult for you."

"Cassie..." Caitlin started slowly. "Emmy, Lana, and Brandon don't know, do they?"

"Of course they don't, which is for the best," Cas said, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "I wouldn't want them worried about you over something they're too young to understand anyways."

"Why did we get involved in this mess in the first place?" Caitlin asked her, and Cas hesitated.

"I think it has something to do with the fact that we were too young to understand what we were getting into," Cas finally said, brushing her wife's hair away from her eyes. "And because I was desperate for a connexion to my mother other than...well..."

"This," Caitlin said, gently pressing a finger against Cas's wedding ring. "I know."

"I feel like she would think that we're doing the right thing," Cas said with tears rising in spite of herself. "But I...I wish she was here to ask."

Caitlin sighed. "I know you do."

"But..." Cas bit her lip as she pushed up her glasses. "I know she would be happy for us. After all, she always wanted me to be happy...and she had always loved you like she loved me..."

"Cassie," Caitlin said as she tightened her arms around her. "It's okay to miss her, even after all this time. She was your mother...if...if my mom hadn't defeated Cinder I...I would have lost her and I wouldn't be over it at all..."

"I need you," Cas whispered, resting her head on her wife's shoulder. "I'm not just saying that either. I need you, Caity, because I love you -"

"I love you too," Caitlin said, kissing her forehead and stroking her hair. "I really do."

Cas closed her eyes for a moment before focusing herself again and lightly running a finger over her wife's wedding ring.

 _"I..." Caitlin looked away as she went on. "I can't do this anymore, Cassie. I can't take it. There's no defeating Her, I know there isn't, and I...I don't want any part in this war."_

 _"There's nothing wrong with you leaving the group," Cas promised her. "If it's causing this much stress, then you should leave. I don't want you to be unhappy..."_

"Cas?" Caitlin asked gently, pressing a hand against her cheek. "Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that," Cas said with a sigh, and she tensed. "Caitlin, I know that you're not just worried about this whole death threat thing."

"You're right," Caitlin agreed softly. "There are other things bothering me."

"I promise I'm not having an affair," Cas said, and Caitlin raised an eyebrow.

"Did you really think that marital problems are what's bothering me?"

Cas stared. "Well, kind of."

"That's not..." Caitlin sighed. "You're not going to understand."

"That's not true," Cas said as the door to the third floor opened and Hope poked her head out of it.

"You two are still awake?" The seventeen year old giggled. "I guess I'll never quite know what to expect."

"You alright, Hope?" Cas asked her sister, and the girl nodded.

"Just having trouble sleeping, that's all," Hope said, starting to bite at her lip. "Which sucks less for me than it does for you two. Don't you have that council meeting tomorrow?"

Cas groaned. "I don't want to go, but yes."

"You'll be fine," Hope said. "You both will be. After all, it's not as if you've never dealt with the council before."

"Hope?" Cas hesitated before going on. "Do you know if Tina's feeling any better?"

Hope didn't respond for a moment. "I mean...she's still struggling with her abilities but so are the rest of us."

"I know that...but she seems particularly susceptible to nightmares," Cas ran a hand through her hair. "She's our sister too."

"I think daddy and Raven are doing everything they can to help her," Hope said as she began to head back upstairs. "I know they don't want to get hurt."

Cas nodded before turning back to her wife in the still half darkened room. "Caity?"

"Have I made a terrible choice?" She asked her, rubbing her arm. "Am I...am I evil?"

"No, you're not," Cas said, immediately coming to her side and pulling her in close. "I know you're not evil."

"What if Weiss does die?" Caitlin asked her almost inaudibly. "Wouldn't...wouldn't that be my fault?"

"How could that be your fault?" Cas asked her. "Baby, you're only doing what you think is right, and based on your information. If Weiss dies, it's not going to be your fault and her blood won't be on your hands. It will be on the hands of Emerald and Mercury."

"I'm just..." Caitlin blinked back tears as she spoke. "Tomorrow I'm reaffirming to the council, which has already reviewed my evidence and recommendations on the matter, that we shouldn't get involved in Mistral, and yet Sun and Neptune keep telling me that I need to -"

"Sun and Neptune, thankfully, were called back to Vacuo to shoot their new music video for their song called 'Control Freak'," Cas said, giggling at the thought. "You know that one of the lines in their song is 'I don't give a fuck, I never give a fuck. I've got everything I need; My money and my guns for the Atlas DCCI. Going to fuck it up, get drunk, and maybe get fucked'."

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Yes, because that's true artistry. I'm sure anyone could do that and the Department Of Criminal And Civilian Investigation would be completely alright with that."

"Neptune's not a bad rapper, and that's the rap verse," Cas said before letting out a weighty sigh. "You're basing your opinion off of information, not emotions. That's what you do. I know it's stressful because most of the others are acting out of emotion...but the council is going to see you as saner than, let's say JNPR."

"And JNPR still isn't speaking with me," Caitlin said, sounding slightly hurt in spite of herself. "I wish they understood."

"They're not going to be reasoned with on this matter," Cas said. "You know that."

"Of course I do!" Caitlin exclaimed. "But that doesn't make it sting any less."

"It's going to be alright," Cas swore, kissing her softly. "I know it will be."

Caitlin lightly brushed a tear away. "You don't think I'm in the wrong?"

"I know you're not," Cas murmured. "You're not in the wrong. You're doing what you think is right based on what you know. That's more than can be said about most."

"Cassie," Caitlin said quietly. "Is it bad that I'm scared about would could happen, is it bad that I just don't want to be involved?"

"No," Cas said. "Because it means you're human...because it means that you can still feel emotions. And I promise, I'm never going to leave you. I love you too much to do that."

Caitlin nodded weakly. "Okay..."

* * *

 _ **May 26th  
Government Offices Of The Atlesian Council;  
Department Of Foreign Affairs And Military Action;  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Security Level: Maximum  
Necessary Security Clearance: Maximum**_

"We can't let this situation slide - if we do that, we're going to lose control," Rose snapped, and the sixty seven year old Kiara Davis sighed.

"Madame Varna, this situation is not one that we have any evidence to suggest that control has been lost," Kiara said calmly. "Plenty of huntsmen and huntresses don't make contact for weeks on end when they're in situations such as this, and you yourself recognised that Qrow Branwen is known to go off the grid for weeks at a time."

Rose bit her lip. "Sure, but not like this. Not in the most dangerous kingdom in the world. He's done this in Vale, even Atlas...I'd even say Vacuo, but he's never done any of this in Mistral. Ever."

"That's actually not quite true," James said, and she groaned. "About thirteen years ago, Qrow went on a mission in Mistral, a scouting mission -"

"That was a different situation!" Rose exclaimed irritably. "And that was thirteen years ago."

"The incidents you're referring to in Vale and Atlas were twenty years ago," James added, and she clenched her fists. "All I'm saying is that this is not at all unexpected."

"Yes, James, that makes perfect sense," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "I mean, why wouldn't Qrow make contact when he has his daughter and the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company with him in Mistral."

"I'm sure that nothing of our concern is occuring in Mistral, at least pertaining to them," Caitlin said. "After all -"

"You're downplaying this situation," Allen said as a statement of fact. "And you shouldn't be, since Rin Wells is ready to kill you. Wasn't her specific threat -"

"I'm afraid that whatever you've heard about that situation, President Ironwood-Goodwitch, is none of your concern," Caitlin said, her tone perfectly clipped as she adjusted her glasses. "I haven't -"

"You are not taking a threat to your life as seriously as you should," Allen argued, and she rolled her eyes.

"Let me put it this way, and I apologise for sounding so blunt: You can't kill what you can't catch, and you can't catch what you can't find," Caitlin said, and he sighed. "You don't understand the situation, you have no reason to be involved, and you were never implicated until you just tried to do so to yourself. Allow me to repeat myself: I am not worried and I don't see why everyone else is."

"Okay, no, you're a liar," Cas said, and her wife groaned. "About that last part in regards to not being worried. I know that you're worried, and I know that you don't like anything about this situation. As for Alender...well, there is that scandal starting to brew for him in regards to what happened in his office the other day -"

"Madame Ciel, I'm afraid I don't know what you're referring to," Allen said with perfect control. "Please elaborate."

Cas laughed. "Sorry, I've just...look, Alender, we all know that you and Chieftain Belladonna have been having sex in your office -"

"Madame Ciel, please spare our minds," Tara Sparks said, rubbing her temples. "I really don't need to hear that or receive that imagery."

Cas relented. "Fine, I'll let that go. But I have to agree with General Ironwood, and Prosecutor Davis. We have no reason to get involved in Mistral. The situation there does not concern us, and it never really has -"

"You insensitive witch!" Nora shrieked, before pausing when she realised how that sounded. "I'm sorry, Cas, I shouldn't have said that, but I still think that you've all lost your minds if you think that this isn't worth it."

"Miss Valkyrie," Kiara said gently. "I understand that Mistral is your home and that you want the situation there to be improved, as do Mister Ren, Miss Nikos, and Mister Arc, but that does not mean that it would make sense for the Atlesian government to send in its military to use force against another kingdom unprovoked. The Mistrali...government has not done anything to us to warrant us starting a war, and even if Vacuo and Vale would back us...it wouldn't be worth it. Too many lives would be lost."

"Thank you, Kiara," Emmett said, and she nodded. "Look, I know that you guys have a personal -"

"Weiss is your niece!" Pyrrha reminded him, and he flinched. "I'm sorry I have to bring that up, but she is your family, and you're going to let Emerald and Mercury do heavens know what to her?"

"I don't think they have her," Emmett said, although his daughter's dream about Weiss being shot came back to him as he tightened his arm around Raven out of habit. "And I doubt that they would be capable -"

"And I -" Ivy started before she suddenly lost her balance and almost fell onto the table as a vision took her over.

 _"Emerald!" Mercury shouted, coming back into the room, causing her to suddenly stop threatening Weiss out of surprise. "The Atlesian Military, they're -"_

 _Emerald immediately turned back to Weiss who was grinning smugly but that grin melted away when the woman swiftly shot her in the stomach and the blood began to pool out of her as the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company slumped forward._

"Ivy!" Glynda reached out just quickly enough to catch her daughter. "Are you alright?"

"Weiss is going die..." Ivy muttered, and everyone stared at her.

"What?" Caitlin demanded, sounding almost exactly like Glynda.

"Emerald and Mercury..." Ivy said weakly, running a hand through her hair as her mother steadied her and Yang quickly pulled her into arms. "They're...they're going to shoot her if we go."

Kiara sighed. "Miss Ironwood-Goodwitch, you know that the council can't make decisions based off of visions. Even Emmett has had to learn that."

Emmett nodded. "She's right. I don't like agreeing with that because...because I know that my visions can't be what decisions are made on...but I also know that to do so would be far too arrogant."

"If we just give a show of power, then maybe they'll give us Ruby, Weiss, and Qrow," Yang said, holding her wife close. "They're assholes, but they're not stupid. They know when to bend and to whom to bend to."

"No," Elizabeth said, and Yang glared. "Yang, I know why you think that that would be effective, and for the specific problem it might be. But holistically, if the United Kingdom Of Atlas were to use force in any way against another kingdom, then that would tense our relations with Vale and Vacuo - two of our most valuable allies at the moment."

"And doing such a display would only draw the grimm," Ozpin said, and for once she agreed with him. "We have to be tactical if we're going to act."

"We're not going to act, Ozpin," Kiara said. "That's already been decided."

"You're not the head of the Department Of Foreign Affairs And Military Action, Kiara," Rose snapped once more. "Karissa Mar is, and it is she who gets the final say on the matter."

Karissa sighed. "This is a complicated matter, Rose, to which there are no simple solutions."

"So?" Rose set her hands on her hips. "How does that -"

"Can you shut up for a few minutes?" Raven asked her, and Rose glared.

"Oh, sorry, _Lady Branwen_ ," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "I forgot how important you are, and how much everyone in this room -"

"You're being completely irrational," Raven told her, forcing herself to be calm even as Emmett pulled her closer. "You don't understand the internal affairs of the UK much better than I do -"

"I've worked with them before -"

"You know," Raven said irritably. "As you've gotten older you really have lost any control you might have had over your rhetoric."

Rose stared at her. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself," Raven snapped. "I'm only saying that we can't go straight into this, and expect to get -"

"If we just go into Mistral and cut off the heads of Emerald and Mercury -"

"If we do that then we're going to -"

"We'll win -"

"No, and you have other reasons for wanting to get -"

"Oh, do I now -"

"Yes, you do," Raven said, crossing her arms. "And you know it. I'm not going to spell those reasons out for you."

"You don't have to," Rose spat. "Because I think I know what you're referring to."

"The United Kingdom Of Atlas is not getting involved in Mistral," Karissa half shouted. "I don't know how many new ways I have to come up with to say it, but we're not. We're not going to risk more lives over a wild goose chase! I believe Prosecutor Ciel said it best when she said that nothing of our concern is happening in Mistral!"

The room went silent before Jaune shook his head and gave Caitlin a sad look. "How can you not take a side in all this? Not this decision specifically, but in the larger issue. How...and why?"

Caitlin sighed, shaking her head. "Because I know that there's defeating Her. If you're going to talk about Ozpin and his fight, then -"

"None of the people in this room want to think about Salem," Kiara said, glancing towards Leanne, and Karissa. "Especially considering that the three of us only just figured it out a few years ago."

Raven sent Ozpin a glare. "If you want to fight, then go right ahead. But...you need to sacrifice yourself instead of everyone else."

"How?" Jaune asked Caitlin again, and she looked away.

"I...I already told you," She said quietly. "I'm sorry."

* * *

 ** _ **May 27th  
Location: 13 Kilometres From The City Limits;  
City Of Atlas;  
United Kingdom Of Atlas;  
10:27 AM**_**

Emmett smirked as he rolled over and pulled his wife tightly into his arms despite her still being asleep. Pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek, Emmett sighed as her red eyes slowly opened and she shifted in his arms. "Hey..."

"Emmett...mmm...what are you doing?" Raven asked as he slowly began to brush his fingers through her hair. "Mmm...I love you, you know that?"

"Of course I do," Emmett promised, kissing her lips softly. "And I love you too."

"We're an unusual couple," Raven mused softly, and Emmett smiled.

"It's okay, it probably only feels that way because we're the most unusual of our friends who all have relatively normal relationships."

"And our kids..." Raven added, and he laughed.

"I wouldn't exactly say that," Emmett said, kissing her again. "Remember, Yang and Ivy literally got married on Yang's eighteenth birthday. As for Caitlin and Cas...well, they're a bit like us."

"I can see that," Raven said, curling tighter into him. "Maybe we're a bit unconventional since Tina was old enough to remember our wedding when we got married."

"When we _finally_ got married," Emmett said dramatically. "It took me ages to convince you to marry me. By the time you had finally said yes, we had gone back and forth god knows how many times."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I already explained this to Tina, and you've known why from the start."

"I know," Emmett said with a smile. "You're my sweet raven either way. I'd still be here with you right now even if we weren't married."

"You stayed with me for over ten years before we got married," Raven reminded him, and he grinned.

"Of course I did, because I realised that I do love you," Emmett pulled her closer. "Although, I should have gone through that process without punching you in the face."

"I did throw a ball of fire at your head, so I'm going to call that nothing on either side for us," Raven smirked as she went on. "And now you can barely keep your hands off of me."

"It's not a bad thing that I'm concerned about you," Emmett protested, and she rolled her eyes.

"I know that, Emmett," Raven said. "And it's hard to complain when I wake up with you like this."

"What, do you mean when you wake up and I want to show you affection?" Emmett suggested. "Or when I do this?"

Raven laughed as he began to kiss her neck. "Emmett, if someone sees you doing this, we're both going to be horribly embarrassed."

Emmett relented from kissing her though he pulled her only closer still. "We shouldn't be...but I know that that is going to be the case."

"At least no one has ever walked in on us actually having sex," Raven said, and he smirked.

"Well, that's a good thing," Emmett said, holding her still. "Speaking of which, my sweet raven -"

"Shut up and kiss me already if you're going to suggest we do that," Raven growled as she grasped his collar, and he smiled as he pressed his lips against her own.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him closer and slowly began to kiss him more passionately. His hands started to shift lower down her back, and each gentle touch, they both knew, was full of quiet affection. Continuing to kiss him, Raven gently began to wrap her fingers around his shoulder length white waves. Each time their lips brushed against each other and their tongues continued to fight for dominance, it felt as if the passion between them kept rising as well. Emmett slowly began to press against her as he drew her closer still, but it wasn't until her back began to press into their bed that she felt herself wanting him more. Feeling himself growing hard, Emmett moaned slightly as she pushed herself on top of him and continued to kiss him, stopping only when a painful spike headache passed over her. Pulling away, her red eyes wide, Raven tried to calm down and not worry him even as she could have sworn she heard a high pitched ringing but he still could tell regardless.

"Raven..." Emmett gently pressed his hand against her cheek. "Are you alright?"

"I..." Raven probed her forehead, and that was all the answer he needed to bring her gently into his arms. "Emmett, I'm fine -"

"No, you're not," Emmett said, looking at her in concern. "I can tell."

"Emmett -" Raven tried to argue but stopped when she saw how nervous he looked.

"Raven, I just want to know that you're okay," Emmett said, stroking her hair. "Really."

"I don't even..." Raven groaned irritably. "Emmett, do you ever just get nasty headaches that you don't...that you don't understand where they could have come from?"

"You know I do," Emmett said as he kissed her forehead. "Is that what happened?"

Raven sighed. "I don't even know why...I know that I've been dealing with some of my...do you think this might be because of my powers as the Spring Maiden?"

"No," Emmett said gently. "And only because I've seen what happens when your powers affect you, and this is nothing like those times."

"Then what could this -" Raven started though she was stopped when Tina poked her head into their room.

"Mom?" Tina stared at her parents for a moment before shaking her head. "I'll leave you two alone."

"No, what is it Tina?" Raven asked her as gently as she could manage. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Tina said. "I was just...did you hear something weird? Almost like a...a high pitched buzzing -"

"Yes," Raven and Emmett said at the same time, and he looked at her in slight horror.

"Rae, is that what...what gave you the headache?"

Raven raised an eyebrow but nodded. "You heard it too?"

"I thought you might have had a vision, not heard that," Emmett said, starting to become slightly panicked. "Okay, Tina, it's going to be alright. It's probably just a family thing."

Tina looked confused. "Hearing a noise?"

"It was probably nothing," Emmett said, more so trying to convince himself than her. "Usually they're nothing."

Tina bit her lip before nodding. "Okay. Are you two getting up?"

"Slowly," Emmett said with a smile. "We'll discuss this as a family later, okay?"

Although she was nervous, Tina nodded again before leaving them alone. "Okay."

"Emmett," Raven said as soon as she was gone. "Do you really think that it's alright or are you just saying that?"

Emmett hesitated. "Well...I want to believe that it's alright but...but usually when this happens it means that there's some sort of...odd energy in the air."

"Well, that explains a lot," Raven muttered as she curled back into him. "Really, it does."

"Raven, it's going to be alright," Emmett promised. "I'm going to be right here, and nothing is going to hurt our family or our tribe."

Raven smiled. "Our tribe?"

"Well..." Emmett said, smiling awkwardly. "Isn't it?"

"Emmett Arthur Schnee, I never thought I'd hear you say that," Raven said as she kissed him. "But I'm not too surprised at this point."

"Of course you're not," Emmett replied. "I don't surprise you much anymore even if you can be a bit unpredictable sometimes."

Raven pulled him into another kiss. "I love you, my snowbird."

Emmett grinned. "I love you too, my sweet raven..."


	88. Eyes Burn Scarlet

_**May 28th  
Location: City Of Mistral  
5:32 PM**_

"Ruby," Emerald said as she and the girl sat across from each other in the drawing room, albeit with the younger woman restrained. "How has Weiss been doing?"

Ruby sighed. "You know how she's been doing, considering that you're the one who's been torturing her."

"We're only trying to get the information and positions we need," Emerald told her, unflinchingly calm for the moment. "And I wouldn't exactly call what we're doing torture."

"You're still hurting her," Ruby pointed out, anger starting to rise. "You can't just hurt people to get what you want every time you want it!"

Emerald shrugged. "Some sacrifices have to be made for the greater good."

"Define 'greater good'," Ruby challenged. "Because typically if you say that you're doing something for the greater good you're not."

"The Ironwood's have really rubbed off on you, haven't they?" Emerald commented irritably. "Although I'm sure the rest of them have rubbed off on you too."

"I get that Ozpin's made mistakes but he's so much better than Her!" Ruby exclaimed, and Emerald glared.

"I'm not really in this for Salem," Emerald snapped. "Or, at least, I wasn't to start with. I don't care about what she wants to do to humanity, but I owe Cinder everything!"

"Cinder killed people for no reason and so do you and Mercury!" Ruby stared at her sadly. "You don't have to be like this! You can change, you don't have to be evil like she was -"

Emerald smacked the silver eyed girl. "But you never knew her! You never understood how compassionate she was, how much she -"

A sudden hit to her shoulder from behind startled her enough to stop yelling. Turning around, she glared when she saw the younger woman in traditionally Mistrali clothes with matching red sticks on the back left side of her head. "Missed me?"

Emerald rolled her eyes when she met the woman's gaze. "Arslan Altan. I thought I kicked you off of the committee, so what, pray tell, are you doing here?"

"For one thing, your 'committee' is a total joke," Arslan replied, crossing her arms. "And, for another, you know full well why I'm here."

"Right, you want me to agree to leave the section of the kingdom under your governance alone," Emerald sighed irritably. "Arslan, you know that Mercury and I can't possibly allow that."

"Because it doesn't benefit you?" Arslan suggested irritably. "Figures."

"Not only because it doesn't benefit me," Emerald said, sending an angry glance to Ruby. "But because it could further Ozpin's little game. I know that you're not in league with them, but you're not in league with us either and you need to make a choice."

"You took over saying that you were going to stick it to the bourgeoisie, in favour of the majority of us here in Mistral, the proletariat," Arslan snapped. "And everyone knew from the start that you had no intention of doing anything of the kind. We just didn't have the organization or resources to fight back."

"The council of Mistral that arose after the Great War promised the same thing," Emerald silkily countered, and Arslan restrained herself from slapping her.

"Yes, and look how well that turned out," Arslan said as she clenched her fists. "It lasted for about eighty years and then began to collapse in on itself because it had never been strong to begin with because of the ridiculous amount of faith they put in Lionheart who, as we all found out after the fact, was working for Salem."

"It's always been a little odd to me that your tribe, the Chandelle, taught all of the legends and fairytales of our world to its children as fact," Emerald said, walking over to behind Ruby and tightening her restraints. "Perhaps because the rest of the world, apart from a few other groups, don't believe in such things."

"You can't call it nonsense because you, like me and Miss Rose who you have tied up in a fucking drawing room, know full well that they're true," Arslan said, and Emerald rolled her eyes.

"You're assessment of Mistrali politics is accurate," Emerald finally said. "The royal family of Mistral would do practically anything for the royal family of Mantle while we never really had a well established system in this kingdom after the Great War because of difficulties with social classes. After all, we spent over a millenia in a society that was vibrant for both the rich and the poor, but the rich -"

"I know my kingdom's history fairly well, thank you," Arslan said, giving the woman a pained smile. "But you still need to give me my land."

"I don't need to give you anything," Emerald countered. "I could have you taken out of here right now and within a few hours you would be dead."

"You would just make me a martyr," Arslan fired back.

"You can't be a martyr if no one knows how you really died," Emerald said, and Arslan's eyes went wide.

"You're just going to manipulate everyone until you don't feel the need to anymore, aren't you?" Arslan shook her head. "You want to keep your power, fine, it doesn't truly affect the tribe that I represent...but that doesn't mean that I won't fight you for it."

Emerald laughed. "Of all people, you want to fight me?"

"I trained as a huntress at Haven Academy at around the same time you were there with Mercury, Neapolitan, and Cinder Fall," Arslan reminded her, cracking her knuckles. "And I have used those skills since then."

"Oh, I know that," Emerald said, pulling out her weapons, having had a copy of the remaining one made, and transformed them into their sickle form. "But you don't really want to test me."

"How about this," Arslan said, her eyes flaring. "If I defeat you, you let me and Miss Rose, Qrow, and Miss Schnee go free. You'll also give me the land I've demanded on behalf of the tribe. If I lose, you can do what you please with me."

Emerald laughed darkly as she readied her sickle swords in her hands. "Oh, believe me, I will."

Glaring at the woman, Arslan pulled out her dagger and steadied it as Emerald charged towards her and sliced at her arms with the sickles. Flipping out of the way, Arslan let the woman run into the wall before she jumped at her and kicked her in the face. Her aura rippling, Emerald sent the woman a look of pure anger and ripped a burning candle out of a wall sconce and threw it at her. Letting out a cry of pain as the fire attempted to burn her skin though didn't temporarily as a result of her aura, Arslan felt it fizzle out against her as it fell to the ground, clearly manipulated by an extremely long chain that appeared to be a recent addition to Emerald's weapons.

Kicking the burnt out candle aside, Arslan quickly transformed her dagger into a rope dart and used it to wrap it around Emerald's ankles, catching the woman off guard and also causing her to lose her balance. Her hands still on her weapons as Arslan harshly pulled her to her, Emerald stabbed one of her swords into Arslan's leg without the woman's aura being able to stop it from going through. Another sharp cry of pain escaped the woman as her aura flashed over her and blood began to pool out of her leg but she continued to fight nonetheless. Kicking Emerald in the stomach as she attempted to stand back up, Arslan managed a smirk in spite of the sharp pain tearing through her leg. Sending Ruby a look of sympathy, she sighed as she continued to fight Emerald and the silver eyed woman watched on helplessly.

Finally getting back onto her feet, Emerald reached over to one of the shelves and grabbed a piece of raw lightning Dust and stabbed it into Arslan's arm at a vein the first chance she got. Starting to feel slight faint as the Dust began to painfully infuse itself into her bloodstream, Arslan tried to summon enough energy to use her semblance to shoot a ball of fire at Emerald but she couldn't do so, and she also was unable to focus enough of her aura into her hand to fire an aura hit at Emerald. A hand still on her dagger, Arslan reached up as best she could and pressed it as harshly as she could against Emerald's cheek, sliding it across it and forcing it to draw blood despite Emerald's aura still being active. Determined still, Arslan then kicked Emerald sharply in the hip as she lost feeling in her arms. Giving Arslan an evil smile, Emerald grabbed her by the collar and shoved her roughly up against a bookshelf and began kicking her repeatedly in her side until the woman finally lost consciousness.

"Take her away," Emerald commanded the guards as she gestured to the unconscious Arslan and wiped the blood off of her cheek. "And take Ruby away too. And will someone please go find Mercury!"

* * *

 _ **May 28th  
Menagerie  
7:27 PM**_

Blake sighed heavily as she sipped her tea. "Mom, do you think I'm making the wrong choice?"

Kali hesitated. "Do you love Allen?"

"Well...yes," Blake said hesitantly. "But...I'm not sure how I feel about it. Especially because he only got out of his relationship with Ilia a few months ago. And his sisters haven't exactly been...nice to him since, especially Caitlin."

Kali laughed. "Caitlin's interesting. I know this doesn't have anything to do with Allen, but she's unafraid to talk about herself and her past, which is why it seems that everything is right there but it's not. She's got secrets, not as many as some, and at the end of the day she doesn't trust people not to hurt her."

"Which is what causes her to have problems with Allen because he does forgive people, and he genuinely sees the best in everyone...or at least tries to," Blake said, and Kali nodded.

"I never really understood why you didn't try harder to...go after him," Kali admitted. "I remember when you, he, and Sun were living here after the Fall Of Beacon, and I remember how the two of you were. I know you and Sun were close too, but you were always more like friends than anything else. Allen...you saw more in him, didn't you."

"Of course I saw more in him!" Blake stared at her mother in shock. "I just didn't know how to fully express that to him, and that was especially true after he stopped expressing interest in me and started showing it to Ilia!"

"Blake, honey, I wasn't suggesting that I think you should have pursued Allen aggressively," Kali said as she set down her cup. "But I do think that maybe things could have been easier if you had just said something to him as soon as you knew you had real feelings for him."

"I told you," Blake said quietly. "I didn't know how."

Kali gave her a sympathetic look. "If you want the truth, I didn't quite know how to express my feelings for your father until I saw him look at me as more than the Chieftain's daughter. I was technically to ascend to the position, but I didn't want to and instead allowed my brother to. He was killed in a riot...which was part of why when the White Fang was created by me and your father we opted for nonviolence, and that's also how we've tried to rule Menagerie."

"I know," Blake said, chewing at her cheek. "But I'm not you. I've spent years hiding and suppressing my emotions - especially after Adam - and I'm not sure that if I express them to Allen now he'll understand."

"Blake, you know he has feelings for you just as much as you have feelings for him," Kali said as she passed her daughter some sushi, causing that cat faunus's eyes to lighten up. "After all, you only came here because you two have had a few...romantic trysts. Didn't you tell him that you had a lot to do on the island as your cover?"

Blake nodded as she slowly reached for a piece of sushi. "Well, yes, and there was also that incident in his office...which thankfully has stayed almost exclusively between us because I'm not sure that either of us would be able to survive if that got out. It makes me sound like a harlot, and it makes him sound like a complete pig -"

Kali giggled. "Blake, I doubt it would be that bad but I can understand your concern. So, when you go back to Atlas, are you going to tell him?"

Blake glared at her. "Mom, I never said that -"

"Blake, I love you and as your mother I want what's going to make you happy," Kali said calmly. "Which is why, as your mother, I am telling you to tell him how you feel. This won't end up like it did with Adam, I swear it. Allen's not that kind of man."

"I know that," Blake said, looking away. "Allen's a good person, and he's better than most and I know that he genuinely cares -"

"Then go after him if that's how you really feel," Kali told her, standing up and coming over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You can't live your life filled with fear."

"I'm not living my life filled with fear," Blake said confidently. "But I'm just being careful because I don't want to cause him more pain and...and I don't want to cause myself more pain either. I've brought that on people too many times already."

"You'll never know if you don't take this risk," Kali said, and Blake nodded.

"Then...then, if it feels right, I'll do so."

Kali smiled. "That's good. So, what are you going to do about the situation in Mistral?"

"Technically, I'm not supposed to talk about that with you or dad," Blake said, causing her mother to shrug.

"A lot of people talk about things that they shouldn't, it's not that much of a problem if you say a few things."

Blake rolled her eyes but spoke regardless. "In a few weeks, if she's feeling up to it after her baby's born, I intend to go on a brief, covert operation with Yang to Mistral to try and find out what has really happened to Ruby, Weiss, and Qrow. In the end...it's going to be better to know what happened than to just stand around not knowing anything."

Kali sighed. "You know just as well as I do that they could be dead."

"Then at least we'll know," Blake said, pushing away the thought. "And those who refused any and all action will have to accept the consequences. I know I did everything I could to sway the council. Allen had already had his mind made up on the matter."

"Allen's practical," Kali said, and Blake nodded. "Which is part of why he's gone far."

"It's not that the others are impractical," Blake said, trying to be fair. "Even though I don't agree with them, I can see the logic behind why Caitlin and the others don't want to get involved. It's not abnormal for huntsmen and huntresses to occasionally go off the map for long periods of time, just like it's not uncommon for missions to run long, and I know that there's no substantiated evidence to build a solid case for them having been caught. But, at the same time, they're all very well known, and even the slightest slip could reveal them. The government of Mistral certainly wouldn't say a damn thing about the subject, and I can understand that many people's lives would be put at risk for the three of them and that there are more pressing matters at hand for the United Kingdom Of Atlas."

"I don't blame you for disagreeing with their choice," Kali said. "It's not right, no matter what Ironwood and the other generals think is the best military strategy. That doesn't even include the views of the twenty council departments which are usually in favour of staying out of issues like this and attempting to maintain a fairly regular pattern. Mistral's been cut off in trade by all of the other major kingdoms, and while that doesn't affect Atlas, or Vale, or Vacuo, or even us in Menagerie, it's going to do serious damage to the already unstable state of Mistral."

"It's a game," Blake said irritably. "And the Atlas Council is careful. For good reason, but that doesn't make it any less...wrong for them to ignore this situation."

"Hopefully Allen will convince them to at least have a small investigation into the matter," Kali said with a heavy sigh. "If that's the only thing they can get, anyways."

"If they don't do a complete one eighty, then things are only going to get worse," Blake said, shaking her head. "I just wish they could see that."

* * *

 ** _ **May 29th  
Location: 13 Kilometres From The City Limits;  
City Of Atlas;  
United Kingdom Of Atlas;  
11:27 PM**_**

"Snowbird..." Raven murmured as she wrapped her arms around him. "I think we need to take some time to ourselves."

"Really?" Emmett said as he looked at her, smiling when he saw the sparkle in her red eyes. "I was thinking about the same thing."

"Are you sure?" She asked him, and he nodded.

"Well, how often is it that we can manage to get away from our daughters or our tribe?"

"Not very," Raven agreed, kissing him softly. "Should we tell Tina and Hope that we're heading to Vale?"

"Vale?" Emmett laughed for a moment before he kissed her again. "Well, wherever you want to go we can. It's not as if we don't have the funds."

"Emmett..." Raven started with a smile. "Please don't get...extravagant about this. I know that between your missions, your Atlas Academy job, and your inheritance...Emmett, I know we can afford extravagance, but I would rather not -"

"Raven, it's fine and I wasn't going to suggest that," Emmett promised. "I just wanted us to have a relaxed few days to ourselves in the city. Actually, I was thinking of Vale too."

"Because it's not as hectic as Atlas?" Raven surmised, and he grinned.

"Exactly right," Emmett said, kissing her forehead. "And I'm relieved that -"

"Daddy?" Hope poked her head into the room, giggling when she saw Emmett's arms so tightly around Raven. "Oh, uh -"

"It's alright, Hope," Raven said, gently releasing her arms from around him though she let him hold her still. "What is it?"

Hope smiled. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be living here permanently."

Emmett and Raven shared a look before she embraced her. "I'm glad."

"You're really staying here with our tribe?" Emmett stared at her for a moment before hugging her as well. "That's good to hear, kiddo."

"That's a relief," Hope said with a smirk as she sat down. "You're not angry that I'm leaving Beacon, are you?"

"Of course we're not angry with you," Emmett said. "As long as you're doing what you want to."

Hope bit her lip. "I don't feel much like a huntress. I want to be stronger...but I don't think that means I should be a huntress. I'm not going to stop training...but I'm not like Cas. She's...she's like you. She genuinely wants to help people and isn't thinking a damn sight about herself but that's most of what I'm thinking of. Especially with...with the powers of the Winter Maiden. I already talked to Glynda...and she said that she thinks that I need to do what's best for me, and she also said that...that it's probably best to not make myself more of a target than I already am."

"She's right," Raven said. "You're going to be hunted the rest of your life because of your powers, and being a huntress and, of course, spying for Ozpin is only going to make your life harder. I could tell you a thing or two about Ozpin, but I'd rather not go into detail -"

"Then don't," Hope said, and Raven sighed in relief. "I think I know most of it already."

"I can help you with your powers," Raven told her, and Hope nodded. "I...I know that they're difficult to deal with, particularly because of the fact that you're a clairvoyant."

Hope smiled again. "That's good. You know, Rose showed up the other day and said that she was glad to catch me alone because it meant you couldn't interfere with her training."

Emmett scoffed. "She's the one who's interfering. She's not family, and she has no right to try and control any aspect of your life."

"Rose also needs to realise that pretty much the only people who see much good in her are Ozpin, Elizabeth, and Tai," Raven added irritably. "Because the rest of us see a ruthless woman with little care for other people."

"And she's not fair to you at all," Emmett said, squeezing her lightly. "She keeps saying that you're no different from her but you are. You've changed. You've done things you regret, but so have the rest of us. Rose can't act as if she's right, because she's not. Neither is Ozpin. That's why I left."

"And yet she accuses us of 'running away'," Raven rolled her eyes. "She needs to -"

"Raven," Hope said hesitantly. "Is it alright if I go get my stuff settled in my room?"

Raven stared at her in surprise. "Of course, Hope."

Emmett smiled as he kissed her forehead once his middle child had left the room. "You're a good mother."

"Emmett!" Raven laughed a little as he kissed her again. "Okay, go ahead, be affectionate."

"When am I not?" Emmett asked rhetorically as he pressed a hand against her cheek. "You're my sweet raven, after all."

"And you're my snowbird," Raven said with a smile. "Even though I'm a bit of a bitch."

"I wouldn't exactly say that...but you wouldn't exactly say that I'm a dick when I know that I am," Emmett replied, pulling her closer. "So we both must be seeing the best in each other."

"Which is unusual, considering that we usually see the worst in other people," Raven said, sighing. "In case you've forgotten how we essentially judge everyone."

"Eh," Emmett said, shrugging. "We've got our family, and our tribe. I think we're alright."

"I'm going to have to agree with that," Raven said, curling into him as they laid down in their bed after closing the partition to their room. "Although we've got an odd family. The drama between the Ironwood-Goodwitch kids is the worst of it...although I can't say that Yang telling Glynda that she was going to have to deal with -"

"You and Tai created her," Emmett reminded her, albeit in good humour. "Are you at all surprised?"

"Considering that Qrow had a hand in raising her?" Raven raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. "I am absolutely not surprised. I love Yang because she's my daughter, but she's a bit of a handful, even as an adult woman."

"I wish I hadn't doubted you when you told me you were in love with me the first time," Emmett said quietly. "And I wish I hadn't doubted my own feelings for you."

Raven looked at him sympathetically, kissing him gently. "It's okay. I would have been worse if I had been in your position."

"I love you so much, Raven," Emmett said seriously, his pale blue eyes slightly wide. "I know I tell you that all the time, and I know I show you that all the time, but -"

"Emmett, I love you too," Raven said, twirling one of his white waves. "After all, you managed to convince me of all people to marry you despite the fact that I was scared even though we'd been together for over a decade and had a daughter."

"Well, that's why it's one of the most incredible things I've ever done," Emmett smiled as he kissed her. "And of course, I can't really tell you enough that I'm in love with you. You're my wife, my sweet raven, and -"

"Emmett, you don't have to tell me anything," Raven said, curling tighter into him. "I know...just like you know that I love you."

"At least we both know," Emmett grinned as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "And, believe me, I'm excited about the time we're going to get together in Vale."

"That's why I suggested it," Raven said, laughing as he continued to kiss her. "You don't ever stop, do you?"

"Well..." Emmett said, laughing a little. "Do you want me to stop?"

"I would tell you if I wanted you to," Raven said, and he rolled his eyes as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Raven Branwen, come here..." Emmett smirked as he pulled her in tighter and she started laughing herself. "I love you likely more than I should."

"I think that's impossible," Raven said as she continued laugh and he rubbed her back while kissing her. "Emmett Schnee!"

"You're right," Emmett said as he relented. "It is impossible."

"You know why I fell for you?" Raven smiled as she went on. "Because not only are you affectionate, but you don't try to deny who you are, not when you don't have to. You're emotional, and sensitive, and I love that."

Emmett kissed her deeply. "I fell for you because I realised that there's far more to you than most people will ever know. And I saw below the surface, I figured out who you really are. That's why I fell for you...and I'm relieved to have you, my sweet raven."

"Good," Raven said as she closed her eyes and he kissed her forehead. "Because, really, I love you, snowbird..."

* * *

 _ **May 31st  
City Of Vale; Vale  
3:24 PM**_

"You did what?" Glynda stared at one of the third year students in shock. "Kelly Davis, I know that he was being a complete and utter ass, but that doesn't mean that you should have started to attack him! And in the middle of Port's class...you could not have chosen a worse time to do that."

"My mom told me to always fight back," Kelly said, crossing her arms. "And she's right...especially since he attacked me first."

"I think Prosecutor Davis might have been more referring to when someone insults you or when you're in an actual fight," Glynda said. "And you are going to have to deal with not only detention but how your mother is going to react."

Kelly groaned. "She's going to be irrational!"

"Whether or not that's true," Glynda started calmly. "She's still your mother, and even if she can't actually do anything, she can certainly yell at you."

"Kiara L. Davis at her scariest," Kelly muttered, rubbing her neck. "Professor Goodwitch, do you think if I stopped a train and saved Vale that I would get off for this?"

Glynda raised an eyebrow. "Team RWBY didn't 'get off' for that."

"Yes they did," Kelly insisted. "They were supposed to have been on a mission with Doctor Oobleck, and they ran into Torchwick and the White Fang. The story is a legend! And that was also the same day Elizabeth Morell came in, and she shot down so many grimm -"

"Which only entered the city because Team RWBY didn't actually manage to stop the train and it crashed through the barrier," Glynda said in exasperation. "And, believe me, Team CCIA, who were also involved, did not hear the end of it from me for several weeks. And I made it very clear to Team RWBY that they couldn't pull such a stunt again."

"Team CCIA was your kids and Casey Ciel," Kelly pointed out. "And Team CCIA didn't form until after the Fall."

"Oh my god..." Glynda muttered before giving Kelly a sharp look. "My point is, no, you would not 'get off' if you stopped a train and saved Vale, especially in the way you seem to think would get you that."

Kelly scowled. "Well then what should I do to get off? Go and capture Adam Taurus? Or any enemy of the Atlesian state department?"

"Kelly, apart from how ridiculous that sounds, your mother would never allow that," Glynda said as she began to look through her scroll. "And don't you have class?"

Kelly hesitated. "Technically, yes."

Glynda sighed as she looked at the girl. "Which class?"

"Doctor Oobleck," Kelly said quietly, adjusting her shotgun on her side. "And then -"

"Combat, with me," Glynda said, and she nodded. "Get back to class, we can discuss this later."

Kelly nodded. "Alright..."

The elevator doors opened suddenly, and Elizabeth Morell and Kiara Davis stepped into the room much to the surprise of Kelly. "Kelly?" Kiara stared at her daughter before looking to Glynda. "She did something, didn't she?"

"She got into a fight, which I'm sure the two of you can discuss later," Glynda said, giving Kelly a sharp look.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Kelly said as she stepped into the elevator while the three women stared at her. "See you, got to get to class!"

Kiara shook her head as the elevator doors closed. "I have never seen her more thrilled to have a legitimate excuse to get out of a situation."

"Violet would love to get out of being grounded," Elizabeth told her, and Kiara laughed. "No, I'm completely serious. She's been moping about and occasionally doing work for her classes. It's her own fault, though. She shouldn't have gone to that...well, I'd rather not get into detail."

"None of us particularly do," Glynda agreed, crossing her arms with her crop in her hand. "Can I assume that something happened?"

Elizabeth nodded. "When does something not?"

"Does this involve the White Fang?" Glynda asked her, and the look she got was all she needed to know. "Adam Taurus is still in Atlas, isn't he?"

"To no surprise, it turned out that he's trying to gather the faunus against the SDC," Elizabeth said, starting to pace. "Although, considering the things Leanne recently handed over to your daughter...well, I can't exactly say that I'm surprised."

"I saw that report," Glynda said and Kiara bit her lip before speaking.

"It was fairly...disturbing, some of the things that they uncovered," Kiara added, and Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Disturbing doesn't even cover it," The former President Of Atlas said. "Considering that it damns half the board!"

"And with Weiss missing, this makes things worse for her," Kiara finished. "So, yes, it's not a good situation. Actually, some of the issues remind me of the things Jacques did...although on a lesser scale."

"Primarily with the corruption and shady business deals," Elizabeth said irritably. "Although I wouldn't blame Weiss for things that have happened in her absence."

"Several of these things occurred before she disappeared," Kiara reminded her. "But there aren't any direct ties to her. After all, it is fairly clear that she's done everything she can to eliminate her father's memory."

"Glynda, I -" James stepped into the room but stopped when he saw Elizabeth and Kiara. "Has something happened?"

"Basically the usual," Kiara said, dragging Elizabeth towards the lift. "I'll let you two discuss whatever you need to."

As soon as they were gone, James came over to her and pulled her in. "I wouldn't have bothered you if I had known you had a meeting."

"The truth is, I didn't know I had a meeting," Glynda said with a small smile. "I had to lecture Kelly for getting into a fight, and then Kiara and Elizabeth showed up."

"Better than Elizabeth and passive agressive Rose," James said, and she laughed.

"I shouldn't be as amused by that as I am, but it's true," Glynda set down her crop as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "And that would probably just piss off everyone."

"Especially you?" James asked teasingly, and she gently kissed him.

"Especially me," She told him.

"I'm going to be in Vale through most of June," James said, lightly rubbing her back. "So I can be here with you if you want me to be."

"James, I'm never going to tell you I don't want you to be here with me," Glynda said softly. "I love you."

James smiled. "I love you too, Glyns."

Glancing over as her scroll starting buzzing on her desk, she cursed when she saw who it was. "Of course, perfect timing as always."

"Who is it?" James asked her as she transferred the call to video and answered it.

"Emmett," She said, and her teammate laughed.

"Okay, don't be so bitter," He said, clearly pulling things out as he spoke. "Besides, at least all of Team JGE is here. Oh, yeah, and I've got something...interesting to tell you."

"Does interesting mean that you did something stupid or does it mean that you're going to do something stupid?" Glynda asked him, and he shrugged.

"Depends on your definition of stupid," Emmett replied, and James stared at him.

"Is that nail polish?" James raised an eyebrow as he watched Emmett push it towards the camera lens.

"Yeah, just got it the other day," Emmett said with a grin. "And I'm going to mix it with this."

"Hair dye?" Glynda shook her head. "Don't tell me you're putting nail polish and dye in your hair."

Emmett looked horrified at the thought. "My beautiful locks? Never, I'd never -"

"Emmett Schnee, what the hell are you doing with that stuff?" Raven asked him as she came into the frame. "And something tells me that it's not good."

"I was going to see what it smells like," Emmett said, gesturing to the open bottles of purple dye and green nail polish. "You know, because I was deprived of my childhood."

"Don't be such a baby," Raven said, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. "I didn't have the best childhood either, but you don't see me taking hair dye and nail polish and combining them to see how they smell!"

Emmett pouted. "Rae, come on..."

"Can't you see that this is ridiculous?" Raven said, looking to Glynda.

"I shared a dorm with him for three years, and then of course there were those few months when he was living with me and James," Glynda told her. "And he has done weirder. Such as dyeing my hair hot pink!"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad."

"It was that bad," Glynda said darkly. "I looked ridiculous."

"I cannot imagine you with pink hair," Raven said, restraining herself from laughing as she looked to Emmett. "Although I can imagine you having it in you to do that."

"Not now," Emmett said. "And, to be honest, not after the fact either."

"Good choice," Glynda said, adjusting her glasses. "Is Hope alright?"

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, she's fine."

"Daddy, what's that?" Hope asked as she came into the room and noticed the nail polish and dye. "Are you going to paint your nails and dye your hair, or are you going to blow something up?"

"I'm being a child," Emmett told her, and she started laughing.

"You're fifty three!"

"Hey, that doesn't mean I can't be a kid," Emmett said as Raven kissed his cheek. "Also, aren't you tired?"

Hope shrugged. "I've been more tired before."

"It smells funny in here," Tina said before grimacing upon seeing the nail polish. "Gross, nail polish."

Hope rolled her eyes as she used her powers as the Winter Maiden to freeze both the nail polish and hair dye. "Eh, it's not that bad...sort of."

* * *

 ** _ **May 31st  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
9:29 PM**_**

Caitlin sighed heavily as she collapsed onto the chaise lounge with her computer bag and purse on the floor. "You know how I said I was going to try and be nicer?"

Cas, Grace, and Genevieve all stared at her while Cas spoke. "Caity, there's nothing wrong with you. You're cordial with the people at your work, and your public face isn't much different from your private one."

"But you know how I said I was going to be nicer to Kayla's close friend, McKenna?" Caitlin pressed, and Cas laughed.

"Didn't you have a crush on Kayla when you were in Year 10, here in Atlas?"

Caitlin glared. "Okay, I was sixteen and stupid -"

"Calm down, I was teasing," Cas said, coming over to her and leaning her into her and kissing her cheek. "I promise."

"I'm going to assume that 'being nicer' and 'Kayla's close friend McKenna' are one in the same," Genevieve said, and Caitlin groaned.

"Not exactly," Caitlin corrected. "See, it was more of because I thought that maybe I should try and lower my impossible standards."

"Your standards are impossible for yourself," Cas reminded her. "But I can understand that being a motivation, since this occurs periodically."

"So," Grace started, suppressing a slight giggle. "How long did you make it this time?"

Caitlin sighed. "I lasted two weeks. And I actually thought I was doing pretty well - so well, in fact, that it felt natural. Except for that a few days after the two weeks, Kayla told me that I make everyone, particularly McKenna, uncomfortable, as well as that I'm too abrasive. She's also convinced that I make her look bad and that that is the reason she has few friends."

Grace shrugged. "That's longer than I expected."

"Let me guess, you all would have expected me to last three days?" Caitlin replied with a smirk. "It's alright, I never last long anyways. I'm not even sure why I try at this point."

"Mommy?" Lana pushed the doors open to her mothers room although she froze when she saw the four women in the room staring at her. "Uh...I...there's some people here who want to see you."

"Who?" Caitlin asked her in slight resignation, hoping she hadn't heard what they had been discussing. "Lana -"

"Sun, Neptune, Jaune, Ren, and Nora," Lana stuttered uncomfortably, biting her lip. "I just thought you should know."

Caitlin looked to her wife, and then to Grace and Genevieve. "Look, I'm going to go talk with them but I'll be back -"

"Caity, you know full well that they're going to be angry with you," Cas said worriedly. "And I'd rather you not get into some sort of row with them that our children could overhear. Speaking of which, Lana Catherine Ciel, why are you still awake?"

Lana shrugged. "Because I was reading."

"Off to bed," Cas said, and the girl considered protesting before nodding and embracing Caitlin as she skipped back off to her room.

"Just tell me if I miss anything," Caitlin said, looking back at her wife and friends. "It's fine, really."

Cas sighed heavily but nodded. Taking a moment to pull her wife in close to her, Cas held her tightly in her arms and only let her go when she could feel that Caitlin was getting antsy. Glancing back at Cas, Grace, and Genevieve, Caitlin took in a deep breath in an attempt to steady herself as she walked down to the small drawing room off of the main area of the second floor. Pushing the door open and seeing the five of them already comfortable in the room, Caitlin forced herself to not be annoyed with them for being there already there and instead she focused on how messy her desk was and how some of the books on the shelves were off centre instead of the emotions she could feel in the room that were making her sick. Biting her lip, she closed the door with her foot and crossed her arms as they stared at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Well, I think I can probably guess why all of you are here," Caitlin said almost apathetically. "So, go ahead and lecture me. I know you all want to."

"Damn right we need to talk, although this isn't going to be a lecture of any sort," Nora snarled almost uncharacteristically. "I can't believe you. Neither can the rest of us, but -"

Caitlin probed her forehead and sighed. "Nora, I have my reasons, and -"

"And we need to talk about the fact that we all wish you could be the same woman you were thirteen years ago at Beacon," Jaune snapped. "What happened to the girl on fire?"

"Okay, first off, 'the girl on fire' refers to Katniss Everdeen from _The Hunger Games,_ " Caitlin said, and Jaune stared at her in exasperation as she went on. "And for another, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm an adult now, not a headstrong nineteen year old -"

"You're not the same woman we all knew," Jaune said, hating that he was being harsh but knew that he might be able to get her to be forthcoming by doing so. "You're -"

"Nora, I know that your main reason for being angry with me over this is that you think I'm better than this," Caitlin said, and the woman stared at her in surprise. "Which I figured out primarily because I talked about it with Cas."

"You're perceptive when it comes to some things, but not exactly people's nuances, are you?" Neptune waited for a moment while she gaped at him and he clicked his tongue. "I'm going to take that as an affirmation."

"Aren't you clever?" Caitlin snapped. "But, yeah, that's actually pretty true. And you know what else is true about me? I try to not let my decision making be based in emotion but I'm an emotional person. So that's a whole lot of fun, I assure you."

"Oh my god, you don't have to be so sarcastic!" Sun exclaimed. "You know Allen said that he wishes you could see that we're all starting to forget who you were and that we're remembering as the woman you became and not the woman you were?"

"You know I couldn't give half a damn what Allen thinks?" Caitlin shouted. "You know that I hate that everyone keeps pointing out that I'm not doing what I would have done thirteen years ago?"

They were silent before Ren spoke. "Caitlin, I know that this is difficult for you but we're not telling you to be nineteen again. We just...it's difficult for us to understand you because you've slowly started to close in as the years have gone on. It almost seems like you're shutting us out and trying to preserve yourself."

"I'm not shutting you all out," Caitlin said. "But I've seen what the world is like, and I've toughened. I'm not the woman I was because I've...I realised that I -"

"You run away," Nora pointed out, feeling a bit guilty for doing so when she saw the look on Caitlin's face. "When things are hard, you start to second guess yourself and if things get bad enough and you can't see any way forward you panic and run away."

Caitlin looked away, her green eyes flaring behind her teal glasses. "That's not true. Not entirely, anyway."

"And you avoid very specific people because you're afraid of them," Neptune added. "Even if you deny that."

Caitlin sighed heavily, feeling as if she might cry and when she spoke it was soft. "This is who I am. I've always been like this...it's just expressed differently now at thirty two than it was at nineteen."

"But you were hopeful then," Nora said, standing up and coming over to her, setting a hand on her shoulder. "And you're just not now. What happened?"

Caitlin didn't look at her. "I moved forward with my life. I moved forward in my career. I've come far from where I've been, which is why I run from my past. I...I can't live in the past because that's only going to hurt me more. I'm not going back there again. I can't."

"Maybe there's only a little bit of hope," Jaune said. "But that's all we really need. It's not too late to change the life you lead...and maybe you can let that hope grow."

"You sound like a motivational speaker," Caitlin said bluntly although this was not mean. "And I understand why you all want me to see things that way...but I just can't. Not anymore."

"Then your semblance suits you perfectly," Neptune said simply. "You vanish, and that's exactly what you're doing when people need your influence most."

"Stop telling me what to do, and quit criticizing me," Caitlin said as tears rose. "We all have to take the information we're given and make a choice, and I know that we can't change what's going to happen to the world, what's going to happen to Ruby, Weiss, and Qrow if they're somehow with Emerald and Mercury -"

"Your twin had a vision of her with them," Jaune said, shaking his head. "Are you really going to ignore your own twin's warnings?"

Caitlin chewed at the inside of her cheek. "I'm not ignoring anything. It was just a vision, likely out of stress, and that makes sense considering that I got a call a few hours ago saying that Yang went into labour a week early -"

"Is her baby going to be okay?" Nora asked, and Caitlin nodded.

"Oh my god, it's only a week early. I think that it's all going to be fine. But to the original point, I don't have the influence that you all think I do."

"That's ridiculous," Ren said, and she groaned. " _Prosecutor Ciel_ , you essentially are learning to take up the mantle that Kiara Davis started with -"

"I am not Kiara Davis," Caitlin snapped, her arms tightly crossed as she continued to fight back tears. "I'm just not. I'm well paid, yes, but if you look up what first year lawyers make in their first...look, I've been at this for several years - since I was twenty seven - and, yes, I am wealthy. I would be either way, but that doesn't necessarily make me influential. I've only got some influence because I'm a Ciel and I'm only getting attention right now because of that shit with Adam and Ilia, alongside the fact that I took on a case for the state department.

"Furthermore, I work at a normal law firm, like a normal person, in Londera. I'm not special, and I'm not normal either and never have been...but I'm not some sort of saviour. Again, I never have been, and I never will be. I still struggle with my emotions because I hate admitting that I'm a reasonably emotional person...in part because I'm a semi-empath. And I also struggle with running away. It's easier, oh my god, it is so much easier. But I have to be convinced not to...sometimes by Cas, sometimes by my mother...and sometimes even by my own children.

"For example...Cas and I had an awful fight a few months ago and we both said things that we didn't really mean. But the difference between us was that I ended up thinking that she wanted me to leave her, I said 'if you don't want me...then I'll let you have your space'...and so I ran off to the tribe and stayed there and to work for a few days until Cas figured out where I had gone. She literally showed up and was there when I got back from work, and she was leaning against the table, waiting to see me.

"She was holding a file with several pieces of paper in it in her hand. I thought that was the beginning of us signing divorce papers before going into court...I had thought that she really did want a divorce. I was fighting back tears when I took the file from her and she told me to look through it. That was when a few tears started to fall and I began to feel sick but I opened the file anyways.

"When I...when I started looking at the papers, the first thing I saw was a large sheet that only had three words on it in all caps. It read: I LOVE YOU. I started to cry, and, when I looked at the sheets under it, I saw other notes from her, a few from Emmeline, Lana, and Brandon, and of course photographs.

"She had put in our wedding photos, she had pictures of us from during her pregnancy, from the day our kids were born, and...and even some from when we were kids. There was one of us from when we were thirteen, there were images from every year of upper secondary school, there were even some from Beacon.

"I completely broke down and closed the file before setting it down on the table and throwing my arms tightly around her. She held me tightly as I continued to cry, and I eventually whispered to her 'I love you too'. She sighed, and then she said 'Did you honestly think I that Emmy, Lana, Brandon, and I didn't want you? Because I especially want you, even if we sometimes get angry with each other and say things we don't mean.

"I...I..." Caitlin sighed heavily as she looked away from them and wiped tears away. "My point is, if that's what it took for my own wife to convince me that she didn't want me to leave...and it is easier for me to run away and that that is usually what I choose to do when I don't have someone pulling me back.

"I chose to run away from the group at twenty three because I knew full well by that point that we weren't going to win. I am not going to bend a knee to Salem, or to her poppets...but I'm also not going to support Ozpin. I can't. I can't go back to living that way. I can't fight for something I don't believe in."

The others were all silent for several long moments before Nora spoke gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to keep running away from everything if you don't want to."

"I don't run from everything that's hard," Caitlin said quietly. "I may try, but usually I get pulled back. The group is different. I struggle with commitment because I'm afraid of failure. I was hasty when marrying Cas because I knew she wanted me. I don't regret that in the slightest, but that doesn't make the truth any less true. I would rather run away than fail. Don't you see? I'm not any of you. I'm just not."

Sun sighed but they all came over to her and pulled her into a group embrace. "I'm sorry we've all been a bit of dicks or bitches to you. We'll be here for you if you want us to help you with anything, we promise."

Nora nodded. "We won't pressure you over this any more, it's not fair."

"And it's going to be alright," Jaune said. "After all, we...we wouldn't...wouldn't have pressured you in the first place if we had understood."

"That's what makes it worse," Caitlin said, shaking her head as she began to head out of the drawing room with them following her. "The fact that you all didn't know but assumed you saw everything. I'm not great with people and their nuances, I won't even deny that I can be manipulative when I want to be, but I don't assume or pretend I see everything. I make inferences based on the facts. And you didn't have enough facts to understand why I think the way I do. That's why it makes it worse. But...either way...I guess we can talk later."

Jaune sighed. "Alright, then...I guess. See you."


	89. A Moment's Tranquility

_**June 1st  
**_ _ **Location: 13 Kilometres From The City Limits;  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas;  
**_ _ **United Kingdom Of Atlas;  
**_ _ **9:33 PM**_

"So, Hope," Caitlin said as she playfully ruffled her sister in law's waist length white curls. "What's life like as a member of the Branwen Tribe and not under the pressure of Ozpin?"

The seventeen year old laughed. "So much better."

"That's good," Caitlin said as Cas wrapped an arm around her. "Let's just say that Cas and I were lucky that we were able to get Ivy and Yang to watch our kids and theirs. Well, more so Ivy than Yang since she just had Carleigh, but still."

"Is Carleigh an Ironwood-Goodwitch or a Xiao-Long?" Hope asked, and Caitlin shrugged.

"She'll decide when she gets a little older. Luke chose to be an Ironwood-Goodwitch, but Jadelyn preferred the way her name sounded with Xiao-Long."

"I'm just a Ciel-Schnee," Hope said, laughing a little. "Kind of like how Tina's just a Branwen-Schnee."

Cas smiled, looking at Hope. "How's my baby sister been?"

"I'm not a baby anymore," Hope told her, temporarily sticking out her tongue. "I'm seventeen, and I'll be eighteen in January."

"On January 30th, which is a little over six months away," Cas reminded her, and Hope rolled her eyes.

"You're kidding me."

"Are you being mean to your sister?" Emmett asked her, and Cas groaned.

"Of course I'm not!" Cas told him. "And I thought you and Raven were going to Vale."

"Yeah, in two days," Emmett said with a smirk. "Did you forget about that Cassie?"

"No...yes," Cas curled into Caitlin as she stared at him. "Okay, so maybe I forgot."

"You've got other problems, I wouldn't be too concerned about it," Emmett said while Hope punched her sister in the arm. "Although if Adam Taurus shows up again -"

"I don't want to talk about that!" Caitlin declared, glaring at him. "And it's really obnoxious how much I've heard about it."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're bossy?" Tina asked her, and she crossed her arms.

"Don't say that, it makes me sound worse than I am," Caitlin said, causing Emmett to laugh.

"You're only proving her point."

"No I'm not!" Caitlin exclaimed irritably. "I am not like that -"

"Not like what?" Raven stared at her for a moment before seeing the look Tina was giving her. "Tina, what did you say?"

"I said she's bossy, which is true," Tina said, smirking at Caitlin in spite of the nasty look the woman was giving her. "Oh, you'll get over it soon enough."

"She's right," Cas said, kissing her wife's forehead. "And then no one will bring it up again."

"Until I feel like it," Hope said. "Because I do what I want."

"I'm not sure if I should be proud of you learning that or not," Caitlin said, and Hope shrugged.

"Choose the better one for me," The girl said, before laughing. "I'm kidding, but, seriously, I know that this is all kind of weird but let's be honest with ourselves. You were the one who taught me that."

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Maybe I shouldn't have taught you that, then."

"Can't change the fact that you did," Hope said, in an almost sing song voice. "Ha ha ha!"

"I think both of you corrupted her," Emmett said to Caitlin and Cas. "Just saying."

"We didn't corrupt her!" Cas protested. "Why would I do such a thing? Hope's my baby sister -"

"Not! A! Baby! Anymore!" Hope exclaimed, standing up and grabbing Tina by the wrist. "Tina gets that, and she's the youngest -"

"Thank you for not calling me the baby," Tina said as her sister started to drag her off. "So, let's go do some art and leave them alone."

"You got it, kid," Hope said with a grin.

Caitlin stared at them as they disappeared. "You don't have to tell us everything you're thinking and doing!"

Raven laughed, helping her daughter in law up and embracing her. "I'm starting to wonder personally if leaving the two of them alone here is a good idea."

"How is it a bad idea?" Emmett asked her. "It's not as if they're going to go into the city and start slashing people's tires."

"Are you speaking from experience?" Raven smirked as she kissed him. "Not that it matters, Emmett, but..."

"Yeah, I've had experience with slashing tires," Emmett admitted, and Cas raised an eyebrow.

"Daddy, when did you slash someone's tires?"

Emmett smiled as he pulled Raven tighter into him. "So, when I was at Atlas Academy -"

"My mom told me that no stories that start that way are good," Caitlin told him, and he shrugged. "No, I'm serious. She told me very specifically that if you're going to say 'well, when I was at Atlas Academy' that it's not a good thing."

"That's because some of the shit I pulled was on her," Emmett said. "Like how I hit on her the first day we met and were put on a team."

Raven laughed. "So let me guess. You and Glynda got in an argument, she threatened your hair, and you threatened her car?"

Emmett smirked. "No, I'm not that stupid. I would never take a golf club to the car of someone I actually like or care about."

"So then what do you know about slashing tires or mutilating cars?" Raven asked him. "Did someone slash your tires because you're Emmett Schnee?"

Emmett tried not to laugh. "Well, that actually did happen and I saw them do it and I remember yelling after them 'You didn't do it right! You only slash three, not four'!"

"Which I'm guessing you know from personal experience?" Raven smiled as she kissed him. "I want to know why you were stupid enough to slash tires."

"Well, I may have mutilated Jacques's car with golf clubs and told him that I was fulfilling one of my father's last wishes," Emmett said, his mind briefly wondering what Nicholas would think of his relationship with her. "Not that I particularly want my father to be here. I know that sounds awful but he was fairly absentee as it was, and I have a feeling that he wouldn't be happy about...about us. Not that'd I care, since he also didn't like my hair or the fact that I had steady girlfriends all throughout secondary school - after I had turned fifteen and before he died, so he only knew about one - and I know he really didn't like or understand my loathing of Jacques and my curiosity about my mother."

"Wasn't your mother crazy?" Caitlin shook her head off of the look he gave her. "Sorry, it's just I can't really imagine someone who was crazy having you."

"She's the reason Cinder existed," Emmett pointed out, and Caitlin considered that for a moment.

"That's more of what I would expect," She said. "So it's a good thing that you're the anomaly of the family."

"It's also probably a good thing that I never knew her," Emmett bitterly added. "Again, I know that sounds awful...but it's true."

"Which is better than you trying to ignore the truth," Caitlin said, and Raven smiled.

"She's right," She told him, and he sighed.

"I know."

"So," Cas said, her curiosity piqued. "Whose tires did you slash and why?"

"Blaise Winchester's," Emmett told her. "I did three because I was in a rush but it was more effective than all four, so that's how I learned that. And, since you want to know why I did it...well, let's just say that I did it because he was and is a complete ass."

"I love you, Emmett," Raven said, and he grinned as he suddenly pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Raven," He swore. "So much."

* * *

 _ **June 2nd  
Government Offices Of The Atlesian Council;  
Department Of Foreign Affairs And Military Action;  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Security Level: High  
Necessary Security Clearance: High  
12:29 PM**_

"Karissa, please hear me out," Blake said, and the older woman sighed.

"Chieftain Belladonna, I am fully aware of your views on the matter just as you are fully aware of mine," She said tiredly. "I can't fix every problem, and the usage of military force to do so would be wrong. That's not how we ought to resolve conflict."

"I leave on a mission with Miss Xiao Long in two days," Blake told her. "Regardless of whatever you do, but it would be good -"

"Miss Xiao Long is going to go on a mission just after having a baby?" Karissa shook her head. "I can't say I'm surprised...does Miss Ironwood-Goodwitch have concern?"

"Of course she does," Blake said. "But she understands that this is her wife's choice, and -"

"Chieftain Belladonna, I understand why this matter is stressful for you and why you and Miss Xiao Long, as it's bluntly personal, but that can't make us act rashly," Karissa said calmly. "It isn't within my power to order the military to Mistral anyways. I have the power to suggest it, but thirteen other departments have to sign off on it. Not to mention the fact that the media will crucify me if I even make that suggestion."

Blake hesitated. "Do you really care about your position so much that you're not going to do this because of how the media will react to the suggestion?"

Karissa narrowed her eyes. "I am not concerned by my position. I am concerned that you are mixing your personal ties and concerns with politics."

"If this had nothing to do with Ruby, Weiss, and Qrow, would you say the same thing that you're saying now?" Blake challenged, and Karissa raised an eyebrow.

"Chieftain Belladonna, that has nothing to do with what we are discussing at the moment," Karissa sharply reminded her. "And that would be a different situation, which means that the circumstances would be different and likely different action might need to be taken."

"You aren't taking action though," Blake argued. "You're choosing to remain uninvolved, which is something that is going to cause problems for the council later on."

"Was that a threat, Chieftain Belladonna?" Karissa demanded, standing up. "I know what I'm doing, I have information that you don't necessarily have access to and, frankly, I have intimate knowledge of how the government council of the United Kingdom Of Atlas functions, and -"

"And that means that you should know how to do something without being quote un quote crucified by the media," Blake said calmly despite the anger starting to rise in her. "If you can do something, then why not?"

Karissa shook her head, closing her laptop on her desk. "You wouldn't understand why it's not in the interest of Atlas to get involved with the Mistral situation."

"If you're not legally bound to keep it a secret, please explain," Blake said, and Karissa hesitated before speaking.

"I can't tell you all of it, but in short..." Karissa bit her lip as she went on. "You recall the Mountain Glenn disaster and how that was deemed a mistake at the time for us to stay out of it? So much of a mistake that Annika Jansen, the mother of scientist Anemone Jansen, was stripped of her rank as a general?"

Blake nodded. "Well it was a mistake. So many innocent lives of one of your major allies was lost -"

"No, it was not a mistake, not in hindsight," Karissa bluntly informed her. "Statistically speaking, if we had had the Atlas Military in Mountain Glenn for the sake of 'dealing with' the grimm populations then they would have only grown. Although I disagree with the man on quite a lot of things despite his knowledge from his many, many reincarnations, Ozpin was correct in his public statements after the attack that stated that an army would have been a blatant symbol of conflict that would have only drawn more grimm. And, to be honest, we should have done something to curb Doctor Anderson Merlot before his...experiments got out of hand. That's especially true considering his ties to Doctor Arthur Watts."

Blake was silent before shaking her head. "That could not be a more cold statement, and you know that."

Karissa narrowed her eyes. "I can't change the way that things played out, and, in case you've forgotten, Ozpin himself said that things would have been better off it Merlot had died in that attack."

Blake crossed her arms. "I know that Ozpin has his faults, but if you let people continue to die at the hands of Emerald and Mercury, not just Ruby, Weiss, and Qrow, then you're worse than he is."

Karissa straightened as the door opened and Kiara walked in. "Kiara, I need to ask you if you can support me in -"

"Karissa, I am not in the mood for getting back into this debate about the Mistral situation again," Kiara said, crossing her arms. "And we have a meeting in twenty minutes with Leanne and the rest of the Department Of Local And National Law Enforcement."

"I know," Karissa said as she looked back to Blake. "If you have any relevant information to give me after your mission with Miss Xiao-Long, I would be interested to see it with the evidence."

Blake nodded, walking towards the door. "Hopefully we'll uncover enough evidence to force you and your department into action."

Without another word, Blake left the room, thinking about how close the kingdoms were to the brink of war once again. Even though it had been years since Beacon had fallen and the fate of Haven Academy had been decided to allow it to survive, the feelings that she had had then were coming back. There was a part of her that was angry enough to want to do something to force the hand of the Atlesian council but she knew that she could never bring herself to resort to blackmail. Apart from being low, she knew that it would put her at about the same level of Adam and the last thing she wanted was to be like him in or to be in any way comparable. Chewing at the inside of her cheek, she adjusted Gambol Shroud on her back as she headed for the lift to head up to Allen's office to hopefully see him and speak with him like her mother had suggested she finally do. As soon as she got off the lift and was walking down the corridor, she forced herself to steady her breathing as she continued walking forward and attempting to figure out what to say to him.

"Blake?" Allen said, smiling when he saw her. "I didn't realise you were here."

"Do you have any meetings?" Blake asked him, and he turned to Xander who shook his head.

"Not until five with the leaders of each of the departments."

Allen nodded as he unlocked the door to his office with his scroll and motioned Blake inside, turning back to Xander and the two guards. "The three of you can take a break for about two or three hours. We're just going to talk, I'll be fine."

"Of course, sir," They said, and Xander nodded.

"I'll update your schedule."

"That'd be helpful, thanks," Allen said as the younger man closed the door and allowed the two of them privacy.

"You know that Yang and I are going to Mistral, right?" Blake said, and Allen sighed.

"Yes, and I can't say I'm excited about it," He admitted. "Primarily because of danger both of you will be in. Ivy will be devastated if Yang gets hurt or dies and...and I would be if you did."

Blake stared at him before she gently pressed her lips against his. "Allen, I love you."

"I love you too," Allen said, pulling her in tightly. "And I don't want anything to happen to you."

"We should come public soon," Blake told him, and he nodded.

"After you come back, okay?" Allen said, causing her to sigh.

"I know that makes the most sense, but...but I'd rather not be in the kingdom when that blows up," Blake said. "I just..."

"Blake, it's not going to blow up," Allen promised her. "No one's going to make this out to be some sort of scandal. It's -"

"It could look like an alliance scheme," Blake pointed out, and Allen hesitated.

"Blake, do you honestly believe that people would think that the two of us, who have both been close personal friends for years, would go out of their way to forge an alliance through a relationship that might not even end in marriage?"

Blake considered that. "Well, it's...I suppose that the media will be more interested in your sister's case, or her continued anger towards you...both of them, and of course all of the general drama surrounding them."

"That's true," Allen said, wanting nothing more than to just kiss her senseless. "But if you...Blake if you don't want me, we don't have to be together."

"Allen, I wouldn't be here talking to you about this if I didn't want you," Blake promised him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I wouldn't be."

Allen nodded, but looked away. "The last time we were like this, you went back to Menagerie shortly after on no notice."

"I'm not going to do that again," Blake swore. "I'm not going to run away anymore."

Allen looked back to her before he spoke. "May I kiss you, or would that be crossing a line?"

Blake smiled lightly. "That wouldn't be. Go ahead."

And, almost suddenly, his lips crashed against hers and the two of them pressed together in a pure moment of emotion and passion.

* * *

 _ **June 3rd  
Location: City Of Mistral  
7:27 PM**_

"Let us try this again," Emerald said as she watched Ruby, Weiss, and Qrow being marched into the Great Hall and sat as if they were dolls. "Because, frankly, I'd like to get to know the three of you outside of...our present means."

Weiss looked visibly ill. "Please, no. Just let us be."

Emerald shook her head. "That's not the answer I wanted to hear."

"Okay, but here's the thing," Qrow snapped. "You've tortured us, beat us, demanded god knows how many things from us and now you expect us to take it kindly that -"

"Shove it, birdman," Mercury said silkily, wrapping an arm around his wife. "After all, neither of us particularly trust you after the last time we did this and you tried to kill my wife."

"I didn't try to kill her!" Weiss exclaimed, and Mercury shook his head.

"Then you've got memory loss, Schnee," He said. "You did in fact try to kill her."

"Stop trying to convince us that this like fucking _Downton Abbey_ ," Qrow growled, and Emerald rolled her eyes.

"Because you know anything about that show," She scoffed. "Yes, that makes sense."

"Why are you doing all of this?" Ruby asked her. "Why are you doing things like what you've done to Arslan?"

"Speaking of Arslan Altan," Emerald said, motioning one of her guards towards her. "Bring her up, have her join us."

"Of course, your highness."

Emerald smiled as Mercury twisted a finger around one of her green locks. "So, I trust the three of you haven't been trying to find a way out? And Weiss, are you willing to negotiate with us yet?"

"I'm not going to fund you," Weiss said with conviction. "Because you can do whatever you want to me, I don't care much anymore."

"Such a shame," Mercury said, shaking his head. "That's not really the answer we were hoping for. After all, there are...alternatives to you dying."

"No!" Ruby shouted, wishing that she could do something although the restraints prevented her. "You can't lay another finger on her, and especially not in that way -"

"Don't you dare tell us what we can and cannot do," Emerald shouted, and Mercury lightly grasped her wrist to pull her back down as she stood up. "You complete and utter -"

"Em, my gem, please calm down," Mercury whispered, and she settled for scowling at Ruby, Weiss and Qrow.

"Learn to control yourself," Qrow sassed her with a smirk, and Emerald looked as if she could kill until Mercury took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"Em, we can't let them get to us...and especially you. It's not going to be good for the baby."

"The what?" Weiss stared at them incredulously for a moment before shaking her head. "No, no you can't be serious! And even if you are, your child will hate you for the things that the two of you do to people -"

"You will shut your mouth, unless you would like another lashing," Mercury told her. "And you will not make a threat or even the slightest hint of violence to our family."

"Holy shit," Weiss muttered, not even caring about her language for once. "I can't believe this."

"The fuck are you doing to me, and why -" Arslan shouted at a guard as she squirmed under the hold of three. "Let me go!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that," One of the guards told her, shoving her down as they had done to Weiss, Qrow, and Ruby. "Our queen ordered it."

"Your queen is a self proclaimed leader, and she doesn't have the support of the people," Arslan snarled. "My tribe, the Chandelle, they're going to save me -"

"No, they're not," Mercury said with a sickening smile. "We're already doing away with them."

Arslan looked at him in horror. "You wouldn't kill three hundred innocent people just to mess with me. You wouldn't. After all, your wife -"

"I kicked you off of the committee because not only are you unstable, you are a traitor," Emerald snapped. "So watch your mouth."

"Oh, right, I forgot how hormonal you're going to be since it seems like Mercury knocked you up pretty recently," Arslan proceeded to make an obscenely rude gesture at the woman with her finger before a guard slapped her hard across the face.

"Do not do such acts of blatant vulgarity in front of your leaders."

"My leader is not Emerald Sustrai anymore than it's Mercury Black!" Arslan shouted. "My leader is the leader of my tribe, Nebula Violette who is in fact a native of Mistral despite attending Shade Academy in Vacuo -"

"Arslan, lashing out is not helping your case," Emerald informed her, and the woman glared. "I mean to say that Mercury and I were considering letting you go under the conditions that you -"

"I will bend to you anymore than they will!" Arslan screeched, her voice cracking as it continued to get higher. "And you should know that by killing the Chandelle, you'll only cause more dissent amongst the people -"

"By killing the Chandelle we will have eliminated a serious threat," Emerald replied as evenly as she could manage. "Unless you have something you can offer us that would convince us to stop our troops and have them return."

Arslan bit her lip. "You're giving me an ultimatum? Choose what is right and save no one but do what is wrong and save hundreds?"

"That's right," Emerald said, pulling out her scroll. "All you have to do is let me...negotiate with your leader. We'll even do so in your lands, with security and no weapons, of course."

Arslan began to shake. "You won't really do that, you'll kill Nebula for show."

"No, I won't," Emerald said. "What would that gain me in the end anyways? An angry group that could rally others? No, I am offering an alliance."

"After the torture you've inflicted on me in the last two days since you've had me, I'm pretty sure they won't ally themselves with you," Arslan spat. and Mercury laughed.

"Then they'd be complete idiots, now wouldn't they?" Gesturing to Ruby, Qrow, and Weiss, he shook his head. "They're huntsmen, which is why they're stupid enough to try and fight. But you and your tribe...the majority of you trained as such but you aren't actually in practise. You're no more huntsmen and huntresses than Raven Branwen is."

"Raven Branwen is an incredible leader. a decent human being, and she could kill both of you in a fight if she wanted to," Arslan said, and Qrow scoffed.

"If I can't beat them in a fight, then my sister certainly can't."

"Even with her powers as the Spring Maiden?" Emerald asked him, falsely kind. "Then she must not apply them correctly. Such a shame for her, but that is a benefit for us."

"Em," Mercury hissed. "You know full well that Raven Branwen is far more dangerous than Qrow. Even Cinder knew that."

Emerald sighed. "I know that, Merc, and I'm not suggesting we pick a fight with her. That might very well kill us even if it was just her, and you know just as well as I do that she has Emmett Schnee, and he's -"

"You two done with your love fest?" Arslan demanded. "Because if you're not going to leave my people alone -"

"Calm down, Arslan, or you'll be red in the face," Mercury told her. "We will leave your people alone if you convince Nebula to ally with us."

Arslan hesitated. "And then we can live in peace?"

"Yes," Emerald said. "Don't you see? It's a small price to pay."

"Well, that's lovely," Arslan said. "A lovely thought. I'll think about it."

Emerald pursed her lips but nodded. "One day, and that's it. I want your answer in the morning so that I can announce it tomorrow evening."

Arslan nodded as she was roughly lifted up by the guards. "Of course."

Ruby looked to Weiss before turning to Emerald. "Are you really going to raise your child around this? Are you really going to -"

"My child will learn the truth of what this world deserves and how Mercury and I have done everything we've had to in order to get what we've got," Emerald snapped, though she looked away. "Even if that means sacrifices."

"We're not your sacrifices," Weiss snapped, and Emerald sighed as she looked to her.

"The clock is still ticking, Weiss," She told her. "It's not too late to save yourself, Ruby, and Qrow."

Weiss looked down in fear. "I..."

"Keep that in mind," Emerald told her, motioning for the guards to take them away. "Mercury and I will discuss this with you further at a later date. For now, just keep in mind what you're risking over some sacrifices that are so small."

Weiss shook her head as she was dragged away with her partner and Qrow. "How is who I am and what I stand for a small sacrifice?"


	90. I Will Not Bend, I Will Not Break

_**June 5th  
Beacon Academy CCTS Tower; Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale; Vale**_

"Fuck Karissa Mar," Rose said irritably, and Glynda glared at her.

"Karissa has her reasons for her choice, just like you do," She reminded her. "And, frankly, I have to agree with her."

"Of course you agree with the Atlesian," Rose muttered, crossing her arms bitterly as Ozpin placed a hand on her shoulder with the other holding his cane. "After all, you basically are one."

"Roz, please," Ozpin said gently. "This isn't helping anything."

She stared at him for a moment before sighing. "I just want things to get done, for action to be taken."

"And it will be," He promised her. "But only when the time is right. For now, we have to trust that people like Karissa Mar are doing the very best that they know how to do. And she isn't the only one who holds that opinion."

Rose nodded, biting her lip and glancing at her spell book in her bag. "Are you absolutely certain that I can't -"

"Pull out that damn book, and I'll end you," Raven said, perfectly willing to fight Rose. "Every time you bring that thing out and use it, it causes trouble -"

"How in god's name does my spell book cause trouble?" Rose demanded, and Raven rolled her eyes.

"You're kidding me, aren't you?" The red eyed woman tried to remain calm as she went on. "I could list a whole host of times that you've used dark magic in that book for personal gain -"

"You are such a fucking hypocrite, don't you know that?" Rose said, and Raven's eyes flared.

"Oh, get over yourself," She snapped. " You're no better than anyone else in this room and, compared to a lot of us, you're worse."

"I thought we were going to try that whole 'working together thing' that I've been hearing about," Ivy muttered to Caitlin, Cas, and Hope, causing the other thirty two year old to shrug.

"Look, Ives, that 'working together thing' has lasted about as long as me trying to be nicer," She said simply, mildly amused by Rose's losing argument against Raven. "The two of them could go at it for hours, and they wouldn't get anywhere. I shouldn't be talking, though."

"If you want to tell politicians to fuck off, then you should be saying that to me as well," Allen said, and Rose immediately turned to look at him. "Considering that I didn't attempt to suggest that I disagree with Karissa Mar, which I do...to an extent."

"Define that, will you?" Rose told him, and he looked at her for a minute before going on.

"By 'to an extent', I mean that I can understand where she's coming from in the tactical sense," Allen said, choosing his words carefully. "Now, that's not to say I don't think that we need to accept the crisis in Mistral and take it more seriously, but that does mean that I can understand why we can't just go in and overpower them with our military."

"Why not?" Rose challenged angrily. "The Atlesian Military is the only standing military in the world, and it has a responsibility as such to protect -"

"That does not mean that we can just go into another nation and usurp their leaders, no matter how bad they may be," James said, completely serious. "And that is why we are not taking that course of action, and why the council was hesitant to officially approve Yang and Blake's mission."

"To be honest, I think they only approved it because they knew that they'd do it anyways," Caitlin said, smirking slightly. "After all, which team was well known for trouble at Beacon?"

"Team CCIA?" Emmett suggested jokingly, and she started laughing.

"Well, I guess."

"No, you all caused trouble," Glynda said as she adjusted her glasses. "And you were involved with the breach."

"We weren't the ones to almost stop a train," Caitlin reminded her, and Raven rolled her eyes.

"What a surprise," She said. "I never would have guessed since I was there that day."

"Oh, right!" Rose exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "You saved Yang because for some reason you decided to be less of a -"

"Shut up," Emmett told her, protectively pulling Raven tightly into his arms despite her protests. "I don't care what you think, Raven -"

"Is a terrible parent?" Rose suggested, and Raven sent her an angered glare.

"And what do you know about parenting, considering that you physically can't and never could have children?"

The room went silent, and everyone stared at each other as they tried to make sense of what she had just said. Cas, Hope, Caitlin, and Emmett were staring at Raven, unsure of what to think while Allen was unable to watch, nervously fidgeting with his fingers. Glynda and James looked to each other and he gently wrapped an around her waist and let her lean into him with her crop in hand. Elizabeth looked as if she was ready to kill Raven, while Tai could barely force himself to believe that she had really said that. Unsurprised, Ivy shrugged. Nora grimaced as she considered what Raven had said, Ren tried to analyse the situation, Jaune shook his head as he let Pyrrha rest in exhaustion into him, and Sun and Neptune glanced around the room and at each other awkwardly. Sighing heavily, Ozpin collapsed his cane and set it to his side as tears began to rise in Rose's usually sharp violet eyes. Against everything, Rose broke down into a sob as she half clutched onto Ozpin as if she needed him to survive.

"That's a new low, even for you, Raven," Elizabeth said darkly. "Honestly, how can you bring yourself to say that?"

Raven looked away. "I...I -"

"You can't even explain yourself," Elizabeth pressed on. "You may have changed, but not enough to make you sensitive to other people's feelings."

Tai looked to her before nodding sadly. "What's happening to you?"

"That's not fair," Emmett said, still holding her protectively as he met Elizabeth's furious gaze. "I know that you two have your differences, but she is sensitive to other people's feelings. I love her, and I know that she understands and loves me, and I know that she understands our family -"

"Shut up, Emmett!" Rose said shrilly thorough tears. " _You_ don't understand! You don't know what any of this feels like -"

"Then clearly you don't know me," Emmett fired back. "Because I understand far more than I care to admit."

"Raven's a complete bitch," Rose said, activating her maiden powers and causing Raven to do the same.

"Oh, look who's talking," Raven snapped. "You're no better than I am."

Rose scoffed. "I'm a million times better than you."

"Roz -" Ozpin started, taking her hand in his. "Please don't do this."

Rose glanced at him, and, after seeing the look on his face, shook her head, deactivating her powers as the Summer Maiden. "I'm still right."

"Actually, I disagree with that," Glynda said irritably. "You really think that any of us have the time to put up with you and your bullshit at this point? Because we don't."

James nodded. "Rose, you're losing control."

The woman stared at all of them, taking in the room before pushing up her sleeve to reveal where her mother had branded her and the currently violently red sigil that was throbbing. "I can tell that she's up to something. Otherwise I wouldn't...well, I wouldn't be feelings this. And that does affect me directly."

"That fucking sucks," Cas said, her arms crossed. "But that's not an excuse."

"Well what do you want me to say?" Rose countered. "That I hate everything about myself and living except for -"

"Don't be so dramatic," Caitlin told her angrily. "You think the rest of us haven't had problems in our lives? At least we're not bitching over and over about how terrible -"

"Says the girl who tried to kill herself -" Rose said, tears still falling while the woman took a step back.

"I was weak!" Caitlin finally shouted when she managed to speak again. "I was weak, and if I had died I would have done the weakest, most selfish thing I could have ever done!"

"Caity -" Glynda started, looking at her eldest in concern.

"Oh, she's not a baby anymore," Rose snapped, causing the Fall Maiden's eyes to flare dangerously behind her glasses. "She can stop it with the whole 'mommy's little girl' act -"

"And you can stop it with the whole 'my life is horrible, I hate everything and everyone' act," Glynda told her, her hand tightening around her crop. "Stop being a pretentious -"

"Fuck you!" Rose shrieked, suddenly running at her though she found herself knocked back against the wall by a flick of the woman's crop.

"Rose, what the hell?" Glynda stared at her for a moment as Ozpin helped her up nervously. "Have you lost your damn mind?"

"Maybe," The woman said, storming towards the elevator. "I'm done with you people."

"Roz -" Ozpin said, grabbing her wrist. "Please don't do this."

Rose looked at him for a moment with wide eyes. "Oz, you know that I love you. Come with me."

Hesitating, Ozpin pulled her in tightly, much to her surprise. "Rosalinde Diana Varna, I can help you. I love you, you're my wife, and I'll do everything in my power to make sure that you'll be okay. I know that the glyph is starting to affect you, but I can stop it. I will stop it. I just...I can't lose you. Not for the sake of the group...but for my own sake. I love you too much."

Tears falling, Rose nodded weakly. "I love you, Oz..."

Sun glanced to Neptune. "Am I the only here who thinks she might be clinically insane?"

"Eh," Neptune said with a shrug. "I don't really know, and I don't really care. Especially if it means that she and Elizabeth catfight in our pool again. That shit was just funny."

"Neptune!" Pyrrha hissed. "This isn't the time, we're supposed to be trying to make decisions about our next moves since we're not getting support from the Atlesian government -"

"Oh," Neptune said, starting to sing one of the songs he and Sun wrote together. "I'm fucking hotter than boiling water, just finished fucking on that jet with your daughter. Everyone loves because I'm faller; take that cigar faster than Torchwick, in so much control it's dangerous! Have my sticks next to my bed, alongside my gun for the Atlesians -"

"You two really screwed up on that song, didn't you?" Pyrrha asked him, laughing a little. "I know that it was...well, when did you two right that?"

Neptune hesitated before admitting the truth. "So, Sun will never admit to this, but we had to pay someone to sing on it with us that's much more famous than us, and we kind of forgot to write words before the day of recording. So, half drunk the night before, we wrote the first things that made sense...sort of. I'm not quite sure why we wrote Torchwick into the lyrics, and I'm sorry about that."

Biting her lip, Pyrrha sighed. "I mean, to be honest, I'm amused by that. It's fitting. I know my mother wouldn't stop laughing when she saw the video and heard the song. She also commented that you two are probably going to be paid by everyone in ten years."

Nora suddenly pulled Neptune's googles down over his eyes. "Got you!"

"Nora..." Ren said, laughing. "Damn it, I love you..."

"Aww...Ren!" Nora said, tossing her arms around his neck. "You're sweet!"

"I've got you too," Jaune whispered to Pyrrha, gently wrapping an arm around her.

"I hate her," Emmett muttered to Raven, gently kissing her. "I can't believe she can say anything to you and expect you not fight back."

"It's alright," Raven said, deciding to let him hold her as tightly as possible. "I hate her too."

* * *

 ** _ **June 6th  
Location: City Of Mistral  
6:22 PM**_**

"Passports are cleared," The guard said to Yang and Blake, not seeing past their disguises or forged papers. "Travel permitted within the kingdom for the next week and then you will have to leave or get an extension."

Yang nodded, adjusting her silks. "Of course."

"Lord and Lady Black just received an Alliance with the Chandelle Tribe...or a prospective one, you know," The guard said in an almost conspiratorial fashion. "Looks like things are finally moving forward around here...depending on your definition. And by the one we're going by, that is good, considering that Lord and Lady Black also recently announced that she's pregnant."

Blake raised an eyebrow as she looked to Yang, but nodded to the man. "That's...I suppose, wonderful to hear."

The guard shrugged, lowering his voice as he spoke directly to them. "I'm not supposed to say anything...but I can't say that I'm honestly happy about this. Lord and Lady Black...there's no way that their child is going to turn out well."

Blake and Yang exchanged nervous looks, before Yang spoke nervously. "For your sake and ours, please don't talk like that."

The guard sighed heavily but nodded. "I guess that that is probably for the best. Enjoy your stay in the kingdom and...tread lightly. You can never be quite sure when people are watchin' you 'round here."

Blake stared at him for a moment before shaking her head as she and Yang entered the city. "I'll keep that in mind."

Yang adjusted the large hiking backpack on her. "I think we both will. That was fucking weird."

"You don't think anything's going to happen, do you?" Blake whispered as they began to wander the oddly familiar streets of the capital city of Mistral. "Yang?"

"No, I don't," Yang said, her voice low as she tried to look casual. "And we can discuss this later in the tent, in the hideout. For now, let's do our surveillance."

Blake bit at her lip, but nodded regardless. "Okay."

Sighing heavily, Yang adjusted the large bag, staring at their surroundings. "This is different than I remember. And it...it feels a bit more sinister."

"That's because o' the rebels," A man said, coming up to them. "From what I heard, it took quite a lot of convincing from Lord and Lady Black to finally get Arslan Altan to agree to work with them, and by extension the Chandelle. Good thing the Branwen Tribe ain't here anymore. From what I've heard of her, Raven Branwen wouldn't but up wi' any o' this shit."

Yang stared at the man. "Well, I'm sure Miss Altan had a good reason for making that deal. And as for...for Raven Branwen, well...well, I can imagine that she was sick of Mistral years ago."

"Fo' some reason," The man said, scratching the back of his neck. "She an' her tribe set up in Atlas. Why anyone would go to that kingdom is beyond me...but fuckin' Valerians."

Yang stiffened against her will, hoping the man would pass it off as her sack being heavy. "I ought to be going. I have quite a lot of...engagements to attend today."

The man eyed her and Blake suspiciously for a moment before starting to walk away. "All Imma gonna say is to be careful. People 'round here...they ain't nice. Most of 'em are a rotten lot."

Blake spoke with a clipped tone. "Of course."

"Just warnin' ya," The man said, finally disappearing around a corner.

Yang turned back to Blake with an odd expression. "I don't even know what that was."

"Weird," Blake said, pulling her hood further over her head despite the bow she hadn't worn in years covering her cat ears. "I feel odd, and I know that the energy here is...off."

"You sound like Caitlin," Yang said, nervously glancing around. "She can usually tell when something or someone is off just based on her physical feeling."

"We're not going to be safe here," Blake said, a simple statement of fact that they both already knew but nonetheless felt important to acknowledge. "Especially if we get anywhere near where the royal family lives."

"The top of the city," Yang said, gesturing with her head to the many stairs that led up to the manor where they knew Emerald and Mercury were. "So let's just hope that someone will be able to tell us anything about Ruby, Qrow, and Weiss."

"I guess," Blake agreed, sighing as they stopped in front of a decrepit bar. "So, where are we going to try and get information first?"

"Maybe we should start in here?" Yang suggested, grimacing at the thought of heavy drinking. "Don't you think people will be more likely to let something slip in there?"

Blake hesitated but nodded. "It's not as if it could hurt to try."

Pushing open to the door, Blake and Yang almost immediately considered turning around when they saw the amount of people that were already giddily drunk. There was a small couch towards the back of the small, cramped room where both women could easily see two people beginning to tear their clothes off of each other while, closer to them, people were climbing up onto the top of tables and beginning to dance to the screaming metal that blared through the speakers, causing Blake's cat ears to bend down into her head even covered and under her hood. Raising an eyebrow as she watched a small fight break out near one of the speakers, Yang dragged Blake over to the far left corner of the room near the alley way exit where a woman with large sunglasses, purse, and long silver blouse, and grey dress pants was, holding a martini.

"Be the kids your mother warned you about seems to be the mantra around here," The woman said, rolling her eyes and barely touching at her drink. "And, you know, I was a wild child. Of course, that's not to say that I don't have flaws now. After all, I'm sure the two of you could understand that."

Yang glared. "You don't even know us."

"I probably know you better than you think," The woman replied. "I know practically everyone around here."

"We're not from around here," Yang told her. "We're from Vacuo."

"You certainly don't dress like it," The woman commented, setting down her drink. "Considering how heavy those silks must be. Not to mention your friend's long cape and hood."

Suddenly, she grabbed Yang by the wrist and dragged her out into the alley while Blake followed. Feeling threatened, Yang immediately kicked the woman in the hip, causing her to let out a shriek from the sudden pain. Fighting back out of annoyance rather than anything else, the woman punched her in the face and stepped harshly on one of her feet with her seven centimetre stilettos. Yang glared as she forced herself not to react to the pain, and instead she threw an equally hard punch to woman's cheek. Though a part of her wanted to pull Ember Celica out of the bag, Yang forced herself to continue to fight bare handed. Ducking under another attempt at a punch by the woman, Yang reached for the knife attached to her silk belt and used it to push the woman against the wall and hold it against her neck though she had no intent of using it.

"The hell do you want?" Yang shouted, forcing her eyes to not turn red. "Well?"

"Seriously, you don't recognise me?" The woman said, spitting to the side as she ripped off her sunglasses. "Because even dressed in the way the two of you are, I knew full well that -"

"Coco?" Yang hissed, tossing the knife aside and to Blake. "What are you doing in Mistral? You couldn't get any more Atlesian than -"

"Because I was listening to you and Blake's briefing on this quote un quote mission by Allen a few days ago," Coco said plainly. "And I've already figured out what you came here to. They do have them."

"What?" Blake said, her eyes widening. "No, they can't."

"That's what a guard who works for them told me," Coco snapped. "And you two better be thanking me on your hands and knees for this, since I had to sleep with him to get him to tell me that."

Yang laughed. "Coco, why would you sleep with anyone except for Velvet?"

"Yeah, do me a favour and don't tell her that," Coco said, brushing herself off once Yang finally released her from the wall. "So, where are we going to set up camp for the week before we have to go back to the United Kingdom Of Atlas?"

Blake and Yang shared a look before Blake spoke. "You're going to have to camp in the middle of the woods away from the city."

Coco shrugged. "I'm a huntress, not a pansy."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you raised in a life of luxury?"

"So?" Coco challenged as they began to walk, and she placed her sunglasses back on. "Cas did too."

"We're risking a lot," Blake reminded her. "If they catch us, we could be killed."

Coco chewed at her lower lip for a moment before sighing. "In that case, let's give them hell figuring out who we are and what we're doing here. And, besides, it's only a week."

"Sure," Yang said, rolling her eyes. "But it's going to be the longest week of our lives."

Coco smirked. "I have diamonds, pearls, and a champagne life waiting for me alongside my multibillion lien fashion empire waiting for me when I get back. And Velvs. I've got a lot to look forward to. And you have Ivy, while Blake has Allen..."

Blake blushed. "Coco!"

"You can't deny it," The designer said. "You've repossessed his heart. And I think he's done the same to you."

"Don't tease her," Yang said, swatting the woman's arm. "I think it's great that she's in love with Allen and he's in love with her."

"So," Coco began with a mischievous grin as she looked to Blake again. "When are you two going to come public with your relationship?"

Blake sighed heavily. "Once I get back to Atlas."

* * *

 ** _ **June 7th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
11:37 PM**_**

"I'm scared, Caitlin," Ivy said to her twin as she clutched onto her coffee mug as if it was her life line. "What if something happens to...to...to Yang?"

"Then you'll find a way to move forward," Caitlin said with a heavy sigh, and Ivy's eyes started to tear up. "Look, I don't want to sound harsh, but that's the truth."

"But..." Ivy set her drink aside and started to curl into herself, sobbing. "You don't understand how many awful feelings I've been getting lately, and yesterday -"

"You and Yang talked yesterday," Caitlin reminded her. "And they're staying outside of the city and -"

"Emerald and Mercury kill people all of the time, and for no reason except for disliking them!" Ivy exclaimed through her sobs. "And that...that vision...if they're going to kill Weiss, well...well...well aren't they going to kill Yang and Blake too?"

"Ivy, please calm down," Caitlin said, starting to feel sick as she felt her sister's pain through her psychitity. "I know that this is stressful, but you're going to get past it, and Yang is going to be fine -"

"What if she's not?" Ivy sniffed, looking up with her eyes a bright red instead of their usual green. "What if she does die?"

"I don't know what to tell you," Caitlin said gently. "If only because...because I'm not you, and I'm not in that position."

"What did you say to her?" Cas asked as she came into the room, noticing her sister in law continuing to sob.

Caitlin looked at her in surprise. "I didn't say anything. She's just worried about Yang."

"It's going to be alright," Cas said, coming over to Ivy and embracing her. "I promise. Yang and Blake are only going to be gone for a week, and then they'll come back perfectly fine. I can promise you that, because I know them. I would feel if something had happened. Really."

Ivy sighed. "But Ruby...and Weiss, and...and Qrow..."

"Qrow's luck likely had something to do with this," Caitlin said cynically, and Ivy gasped.

"That's a horrible thing to say!"

Caitlin bit at her lip before shaking her head. "That doesn't make it any less true. After all, what are the odds of something like that happening to Ruby and Weiss if it weren't for bad luck?"

"Qrow's semblance isn't that horrible," Ivy snapped as tears continued to fall. "And you don't have to -"

"I hate saying it, but she may be right," Cas said quietly. "Assuming anything has happened to them. They might just be off the grid for the sake of trying to preserve themselves, not because they're in the hands of Emerald and Mercury."

Ivy glanced to her. "But my vision -"

"We all have visions, and I know that you feel that yours are more accurate because you're an empath and they're triggered by sensitive to someone's strong emotions," Cas said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But that doesn't mean that anything has happened. It could have been induced by your own stress -"

"I don't know that for sure!" Ivy said, her voice starting to get higher. "And...and I don't want to be in the same position as Emmett was seventeen years ago when Emmeline -"

"Ivy!" Cas exclaimed, forcing away tears. "How can you say that?"

"I'm going to tell you the same thing that your wife just said," Ivy snapped. "Which is that it doesn't make it any less true, even if it hurts."

Silence floated between them until it was broken by a familiar but distant voice. "Ivy, I get how you're feeling, but you should calm down."

Ivy looked up to see her estranged brother. "What is it?"

"What the fuck do you want?" Caitlin demanded, adjusting her glasses with her vibrant green eyes flaring.

"I just want to talk," Allen admitted. "Because I...I know you're worried about Yang but...but I am...I'm worried about Blake."

"What?" Ivy said, wiping away tears as she stood up. "I know that she's your friend, but you have other concerns than -"

"Blake and I are involved," Allen admitted, and Caitlin clicked her tongue as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I already knew that," She informed him. "Other than the fact that I have friends who figured it out -"

"Caitlin, I don't want to hear how you know that I'm involved with Blake," Allen said with a heavy sigh. "I really don't. Especially since the meeting with the group went so poorly -"

"You're such a pansy," Caitlin said, rolling her eyes. "But I know that that meeting didn't go the way you wanted it to."

"I still can't believe you don't want to do anything," Allen said, and she shared an annoyed look with Cas as he went on. "Especially since this is a personal matter -"

"This is a personal matter for all of us, so we really aren't best suited to judge what course of action should be taken," Caitlin told him. "You don't want anything to happen to your partner, and neither does Ivy. Yang and Blake are on the same team as Weiss and Ruby, and we're all rather close with them. And even though he's an ass, Qrow is still family and none of us want him to die. And, honestly, it's expected that any mission involving Qrow would go off the grid for a while. He's oddly fond of cloak and dagger, whether or not it's necessary."

Allen considered what she was saying before shaking his head. "And if they die and we could have done something -"

"Then we'll have made a mistake, but I doubt they're going to die," Caitlin said calmly. "I mean, come on, do you really think that Emerald has the guts to shoot Weiss clean through like Ivy said she did in the vision?"

"Yes," Ivy and Allen said at the same time, taking a step back upon realising that.

"Emerald's ruthless at this point, and she's unredeemable," Ivy said, and Allen nodded.

"She and Mercury took over an entire kingdom and are ruling it tyrannically," He said without much emotion. "And they will have to deal with the consequences of doing such."

"Even when you're not doing politics it sounds as if you are," Caitlin observed, finally standing up and walking towards the stairs. "I'm going to sleep, and if anyone bothers me it's their head."

"What about me?" Cas asked, pouting, and Caitlin groaned.

"You can bother me as much as you like," She said, smiling slightly. "I love you, Cassie."

Cas smiled as she followed her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I love you too, Caity."

Ivy waited until they were gone to speak again. "You really are in love with Blake, aren't you?"

"Yes," Allen admitted, looking away as a slight blush rose in his face. "And I...I would be horrified if anything happened to her."

"You know that you can drop your public face in front of family, right?" Ivy said, and he hesitantly glanced towards her after a long moment.

"Family?"

"I'm sorry I was such a royal bitch," Ivy finally said, awkwardly hugging him. "You're still my brother no matter what choices you make."

Allen stared at her before hugging her back. "I didn't give you all a chance, and I crossed lines that shouldn't have been crossed."

"I can't guarantee that Caitlin, Raven, Emmett, and the others will forgive you," Ivy said with a sad look. "But I want you to know that...that I forgive you."

Allen nodded. "I'm sorry for everything I've done that's torn the family apart."

"You haven't really done that," Ivy said, attempting to be rational. "And you'd still be family even if you did."

"Family doesn't end with blood, though," Allen said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Sure, but that doesn't mean that the things you've done are unforgivable. Now that I've actually thought about it apart from pure anger."

"Okay," Allen said. "Thanks, Ivy."

Ivy laughed a little. "No problem, Al."


	91. It's Going Too Far

_**June 8th  
City Of Vacuo; Vacuo  
6:32 PM**_

"You know, I've got to say, we really do live the good life," Neptune said as he continued to blend the ice with the wine. "Wine slushies...it doesn't get much better than that."

"To be fair, we shot a music video yesterday so I think that we've earned this," Sun smiled as he propped his elbows up against the counter. "Basically, I think we deserve to take this day to rest."

"I think you two more so deserve this day to regain sanity," Ivy said, leaning against the counter as she watched the drink swirl. "Because the way you two described it, that shoot was insane."

"Well, it probably didn't help that we had several...questionable people there," Neptune admitted. "If you're wondering what that means, it means that we had Team CRDL there."

Ivy gave them an odd look. "Why Team CRDL? Cardin Winchester and his goons are complete asshacks -"

"They sort of just showed up," Sun explained, shrugging. "It wasn't all bad, though. After the shoot, we all went out and we found a bottle of vodka on some small island in the middle of an oasis lake."

"Don't tell me you drank it," Ivy said, recoiling in slight disgust. "You two can't be that stupid."

"We made Cardin drink out of it first," Neptune informed her. "And, when he didn't die, we and the other members of his team drank out of it too. It was surprisingly good, you know, for warm vodka that we found in the middle of nowhere."

Ivy shook her head. "You two are going to be the victims of some really stupid serial killer one day, aren't you?"

"Nah, we were junior detectives, remember?" Neptune said, tearing open a drawer and pulling out his old badge. "See?"

Ivy started laughing. "I can't believe that you held on to that."

"I held on to it because it is a testament to my abilities," Neptune said, almost too proudly. "I tried to convince Sun to wear his if I wore mine, but apparently he doesn't think that's cool."

"You are not nearly as hip as you think you are," Ivy told him. "I'm completely serious when I say that, by the way. I mean, come on, you can't be living in the past. You want me to take away your scrolls and such and tell you two that you're living in the times before the Great War in which we still had -"

"Don't take us back in time to before CCTS Towers and advanced technology," Sun said, shaking his head. "Not unless you want to put us through hell."

"Me? Put anyone through hell?" Ivy smirked as she pointed at herself. "Never!"

"Speaking of 'putting people through hell'," Neptune said, stopping the blender and beginning to pour their drinks. "Is Allen still being odd with the way he deals with family?"

Ivy sighed. "I told him I forgive him, which is true. But I also know that the rest of them probably won't."

"Raven and Emmett do kind of have a point about him having gone too far," Sun admitted, his tail flicking. "He shouldn't have tried to get Tina taken away from them, to hell with whatever 'battle' he thought he was fighting. That issue was far too personal, anyways. Didn't Caitlin call it out on Atlas's RINSE Network as 'an extreme conflict of interest that forgoes better judgement'?"

"Yeah, she did," Ivy said. "And then she went on to say that she will remain uninvolved in the legal aspect of the case because she too has a conflict of interest that would make her involvement unethical."

"You know, I know that the Winchesters and their gang hate you and your family, but Cardin's wife, Learra Winchester, actually said that she thinks rather highly of your sister," Sun said. "Russell, Dove, and Sky kind of laughed...although Cardin defended her in a way that sounded more like he believed what he was saying rather than simply taking his wife's side in the argument."

"That's a surprise, actually," Ivy said, sipping slowly. "After all, I've never heard Cardin utter a kind word about my twin since the day she beat the shit out of him and his team while we were at Beacon."

"Jaune didn't believe us when we told him," Neptune said. "We were on video chat with JNPR the other night, and they did not believe us in the slightest when we said that Cardin and Learra actually have some respect for Caitlin."

"Not that we can blame Jaune for his long standing hatred of Cardin," Sun added, wrapping his tail around his partner. "Considering that Cardin's still an ass to him."

"Cardin's an ass to pretty much everyone," Ivy muttered. "Although it's nice to hear that maybe he's starting to soften. He had to mature pretty quickly when he and Learra adopted Melissa, considering that she was thirteen at the time and Learra was pregnant with her and Cardin's first child."

"Yeah, well they're not as horrible as we remembered them as being," Neptune concluded. "And I actually can stand Learra. She's a good foil for Cardin, bringing him down from his high and mighty, holier than thou, nature."

Ivy started laughing again. "I really need to be less amused by things like this."

"You're not trying very hard, then," Sun replied with a grin. "So, how long are you staying here? We wouldn't mind keeping you, since you're funny."

"Yang's going to be back in Atlas on the sixteenth," Ivy informed them, her voice slowly becoming all the more serious. "And I really hope that she's going to be alright."

"I'm sure she will be," Neptune said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "She's Yang Xiao Long. She's strong enough to survive even fucking Mistral."

"JNPR had to leave," Ivy reminded them, her anxiety starting to rise again. "What if something does happen to her, and what if it turns out that my vision was true?"

Sun sighed. "I really, really hope that your vision was just your mind playing tricks on you because of stress...and Caitlin and Cas are watching your kids, right?"

Ivy nodded. "Of course they are, and you two have no idea how much I am going to owe them for this."

"Considering that Caitlin's your twin sister, I don't think you could ever really owe her anything," Sun said, remembering some of the more amusing conversations that the twins had had in front of him, Neptune, RWBY, and JNPR. "She's only ten minutes older than you."

"She'll never let me forget it," Ivy said. "If I fuck something up horribly wrong on, say, a hunting mission, then she'll be all 'well, this wouldn't have happened if you had just let me, your big sister, run it'. Usually...though, it's sarcastic."

"She's more sarcastic than she would like to admit," Neptune said. "But at least she doesn't do it to be mean or in serious situations. She only does it when it's not that bad but an annoyance enough for her to feel like she should make some sort of point."

"I love her, though," Ivy said. "But I'm also stuck with her, so I should be relieved that we get along."

"Yeah, at least she doesn't argue with you as angrily as she argues with Allen," Sun agreed. "And her arguments with Allen don't always even look angry. Doesn't she just like to throw indisputable facts in his face to illustrate some point?"

Ivy nodded. "She does that primarily to people that piss her off. And she is tempermental, difficult to please -"

"Sure, but Cas is still passionately in love with her," Sun shrugged. "Her temperament is difficult to understand sometimes, but it makes sense if you honestly know her."

"She and Raven have a lot in common," Ivy mused. "Might be why the two of them get along so well - now - since they've figured that out."

"They figured it out fairly quickly," Sun reminded her. "And I'm not really that surprised. It's hard to ignore it for too long, even if Caitlin is a little less obnoxious."

"I still like her," Neptune said, and Sun nodded.

"Man, I'm not saying I don't, I'm just saying that she doesn't realise when she's gone too far and is running away," Sun sighed. "So, on a lighter note, how's your shifting?"

"Oh, you mean like this?" Ivy said, using her semblance to draw her hair down past her waist in tight, violently purple curls while also making her eyes a brighter shade of green. "Do I look like a popstar now?"

"You look like you own a tattoo shop, but not the crazy kind," Sun said, laughing. "And also like you're the lead singer in a heavy metal band."

Ivy smirked. "How angry do you think people will get if I climb up onto your rooftop deck with speakers and start singing, with a backing track, to _Whore_ by In This Moment?"

Neptune grinned as he messed up his partner's already messy hair. "We would be endlessly amused by it, especially since people wouldn't realise it's you. Apart from the pale blue, metal, left arm."

Ivy glared, crossing both her natural and her cybernetic arm. "Okay, you can shut up right there."

"Just saying, that's not exactly inconspicuous," Neptune laughed as she continued to glare. "And it's probably not the best idea to tell people that you can be their whore and that you are the dirt they created."

"I never claimed to not be a sinner," Ivy said, her arms still crossed.

"You and your family...families haven't ever been religious in the slightest," Sun pointed out, and she shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point."

"If you want, you can jump in the pool," Neptune told her, and she slapped her metal hand against the table simply for the effect.

"No way in hell!" She exclaimed. "I'm fully dressed, and -"

"Then we'll push her in," Sun whispered, causing Neptune to break out in hysterical laughter that stopped once he saw the dangerous look Ivy was giving him.

"Or," The woman said, reverting to her natural appearance. "You both can suffer the consequences of fucking with me, and Neptune will end up in the water."

"You wouldn't dare!" Neptune said, pressing a hand to his heart. "That would kill me!"

Ivy rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't kill you...and you both have no idea what _I_ am capable of."

* * *

 ** _ **June 9th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
12:33 PM**_**

"In other news, the Schnee Dust Company is still facing serious problems in the prolonged absence of its CEO. With the new restraints that the Department Of Fiscal Affairs And Corporate Restriction has placed on the company, it seems that Weiss Schnee will have a lot to deal with when she returns - dealing with the blatant corruption within the Board being the top concern."

"This isn't new," Caitlin muttered, shutting of the television while Lana looked up suddenly.

"Mommy, I'm supposed to write down a current event for classes!"

"For god's sake, Lana, you're a third year and you're nine years old and your classes let out for the summer in a week anyway," Caitlin said, feeling slightly exasperated. "I don't even understand your fascination with the news. You're still a kid -"

"Well you and mommy don't ever let me watch it -"

"That's because you're too young to hear half the things discussed," Caitlin told her. "Okay? Please don't tell me you wrote down anything about my case as your current event."

"I'm not stupid," Lana said, crossing her arms. "I know better than that."

"Honestly, Lana, Cas and I could pull you out of classes today and say that it's for a 'family matter' and you would get off with no consequences," Caitlin said, taking the girl's homework away from her and setting it aside. "It's literally a week from the end of classes, I think you can survive."

Lana nodded. "I guess..."

"So, what do you want to do?" Caitlin asked her, and Lana immediately perked up.

"You want to hang out?" She said, smiling. "I thought you had a lot of work?"

"You were just watching my work," Caitlin replied with a smirk. "And, my boss gave me a week off anyways, starting today. So, until the sixteenth, I'm free."

Lana hugged her mother tightly. "That's awesome, mommy!"

"So, what do you want to -" Caitlin started though she stopped when Allen came into the room. "Lana, can you let me speak with my brother alone, please?"

The nine year old pouted. "But mommy, I thought we were going to do fun stuff!"

"We will," Caitlin promised her, feeling somewhat annoyed though more so at her brother than her daughter. Booping the girl's nose, she sighed. "Can you go find Cas for me? I'm sure she'll want to hear this."

Lana smiled. "Okay. I'll go get mommy."

"Thank you, dear," Caitlin said as the girl ran off upstairs. Brushing off her red leather jacket, she stared at her brother as she crossed her arms. "If you're looking for Ivy, she's not here. She went to Vacuo early yesterday morning because Sun and Neptune wanted her to spend time with them, and, no, I do not mean that they're going to have a threesome."

Allen looked disgusted at the thought. "You have a way with creating mental imagery that, frankly, no one wants."

"And you have a way of showing up when you know I don't want to see you," She replied, her black ballet flats snapping against the floor as she began to pace. "It's not even just that, you just have to come in when I'm trying to spend time with my daughter -"

"Caitlin, can you shut up long enough for me to explain?" He snapped, wishing he didn't have to be so harsh to get through to her. "Look, I know that you're angry with me and you have every right to be...but I want to talk to you about something that will make Ivy laugh."

"Oh great, you just found out that you're the father of some kid you didn't know about," She said, rolling her eyes. "And now you've come to me for money."

"Neither of those things are true," Allen said, trying to ignore her sarcasm. "Although it's...a bit personal."

Caitlin stared at him, her curiosity getting the best of her. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I was wondering if you could..." Allen sighed, running a hand through his slightly unkempt, short, spiky black hair. "I think I'm in love with Blake."

Caitlin raised an eyebrow, too surprised to even giggle. "You're jesting, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not," Allen said seriously, sitting down nervously. "I really do think I'm in love with her."

"Look, Allen, I know that Blake is in love with you and has been for years," She eventually said, adjusting her glasses. "But I'm really...I'm not quite sure what to tell you. Shouldn't you know this for yourself?"

"I think I do, but I'm not certain. That's why I'm asking you," He said, deadly serious. "Because I know that for all your faults that you'll tell me the truth. Do you think that I'm in love with Blake?"

Caitlin bit her lip, studying him for a moment and considering his relationship with her before she spoke quietly. "If I'm being honest and not trying to provoke you...yes, you're in love with her. Although this is pretty awkward."

"How so?" Allen asked her, and she suddenly slapped him in a way that was more playful than it was mean.

"You're asking your own sister for advice on romance," She said, starting to laugh. "You can't tell me that that's normal behaviour."

"Did you really have to slap me?" He asked her, and she glared.

"Okay, you deserve far more than a slap for the shit you've caused over the years," She told him. "But I'm going to call this even for one or two things."

"I forgot how scary you can be," Allen said. "No, really -"

"I'm not scary," She snapped, rolling her eyes. "I'm not."

"Keep telling yourself that," Allen said, albeit in a teasing way. "After all, the longer you say it, maybe it will come true?"

"Oh, don't go down that whole 'deception and false hope' path with me," Caitlin said as Cas came into the room. "And don't pull it on Cassie either."

"Since nothing is broken, I'm going to assume that everything's alright," Cas said, sending Allen a glare as she wrapped an arm around her wife. "Or as alright as they can be with him in the room."

"I know that I've fucked up, Cas," Allen said. "But I do want to make things better."

Cas scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"He's doing what family always does," Caitlin muttered to her. "Only coming around when they need something."

"So what did he need?" Cas asked her, glancing at Allen.

"Love advice," Caitlin said darkly, and Cas half fell into her laughing.

"Oh...my...god...that's...that's...that's fucking hilarious!" She exclaimed, her arms still tightly around her wife. "Because he wants to marry Blake?"

"I never said I was marrying Blake," Allen told her, though her laughter didn't stop.

"So? You're still clearly...I can't even..." Cas continued to laugh as Caitlin gently rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down. "What the devil has possessed you?"

"Uh...love?" Allen said, blushing slightly as he rubbed his arm. "I really am in love with her. And Caitlin agrees."

"Yes, because clearly you wouldn't have started having an affair with her while you were still engaged to Ilia if you were completely besotted by her," Caitlin said, steadying Cas in her arms. "And, Cassie, it can't possibly be that amusing."

"Yes, it is!" Cas exclaimed, throwing her arms around her wife's neck and dramatically falling into her. "I'm dying here!"

"I sure hope not," Caitlin said, ruffling her wife's hair. "I love you, Cassie, and I would rather not lose you."

"I'm going to let you two be," Allen stuttered awkwardly. "But...uh...thanks for the advice, Caitlin. I feel much better now, knowing that I'm not going mad for loving Blake."

Slowly calming down, Cas smiled as she let her wife draw her closer. "Are we still going out to see _Fáinne An Lae_ tonight?"

Caitlin nodded. "Lana, Brandon, and Emmy are just going to have to deal with the fact that Hope is going to be minding them and Ivy and Yang's kids and Tina. Although, more Ivy and Yang's kids than them and Tina."

"At least we get some time together," Cas said, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "You know that I miss us just getting to spend hours upon hours alone together."

"We both work, not to mention the fact that we've got three kids," Caitlin gently reminded her. "But things slow down just a little bit during the summer, so it's a little easier for me to get personal time."

"I know, and we do get to spend a lot of time together," She said, sighing. "I just wish things were a little easier, like they were when we were younger."

"I'm thirty two and you're thirty one," She said, shaking her head. "Honestly, Cas, it's not as if we're old spinsters or anything."

"Considering that we're married, no," Cas smirked as she laid herself down on top of her wife on the chaise lounge. "And I -"

"Mommy!" Emmeline said, running into the room. "Hey, can Lana and I...uh...what are you two doing?"

Caitlin and Cas shared an awkward look before Cas replied. "Wrestling."

Emmeline rolled her eyes. "You look more like you're cuddling..."

"Cassie's just silly," Caitlin told her, not bothering to shift so that Cas would get off of her. "You know that she's affectionate, anyways. So, what is it you need, Emmy?"

"Can Lana and I watch a movie downstairs?" Emmeline asked her, perking up again. "You know, like an action one?"

"Not Red VS Blue, if that's what you're implying," Caitlin said darkly. "That's for the adults. You are way, way, way too young to be watching that."

"What about _Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them_?" Emmeline asked, and Caitlin and Cas hesitated.

"I don't know, Emmy," Cas finally said. "Unless you let me and Caity watch it with you two...I'm not really sure that that's a film you're ready for."

"Violet let us watch _The Hunger Games_ ," Lana informed them, coming into the room, and Caitlin looked like she could hurt someone.

"Violet let you two watch what?" She demanded. "Oh god, please don't tell me you watched that whole film!"

"It was scary," Lana said. "Emmy puked at one part, and I couldn't watch most of it."

"When was this?" Caitlin asked them, her voice almost shrill. "Because -"

"It was a few months ago," Emmeline admitted. "Like, back in December."

Cas looked like she might be sick. "I'm going to kill her."

"She's just irresponsible," Caitlin told her. "I'm not happy, but I'm not going to say anything. Unless it suits me."

"Fine, you can watch _Fantastic Beasts_ ," Cas grumbled as she adjusted her glasses. "But only because Caity and I will be there with you two. And I swear, Violet Morell-Xiao Long needs to learn to be more responsible."

"Violet's almost an adult," Lana said. "She's sixteen."

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "When you're older, Cassie and I will tell you both - and Brandon - about the very, very, very stupid things that we did at sixteen. And I'm completely serious when I say that they were stupid."

Emmeline gave her a funny look. "I don't think you or mommy could do anything stupid."

"Everyone does stupid things at some point in their life," Caitlin told her. "Some just do things that are worse overall, things that make them weak. And you all know how I feel about weakness."

"I agree with you," Cas said, rubbing her back. "And don't worry, I'll always be here for you. You know that I love you, Caity."

Caitlin smiled as she gently kissed her. "I love you too, Cassie."

* * *

 _ **June 10th  
Location: City Of Mistral  
7:30 PM**_

Yang groaned as she collapsed onto her air mattress inside the relatively small tent that she and Blake were living in for the next few days. "I'm so fucking tired…"

"The feeling's mutual," Blake assured her. "So quit complaining. I know."

"This is uncomfortable," Coco irritably commented, crossing her arms as she tried to make do on the third air mattress. "Fucking everything is -"

"Shut up, Coco," Yang and Blake snapped at the same time.

"You were the one who wanted to stay here with us," Yang reminded her. "Which means that you can quit your bitching."

"You started by complaining about being tired, so you can't talk," Blake told her, breaking off a piece of fruit bar and passing it to her. "And you better not eat all of our rations."

"The raw tuna is all yours," Yang moaned. "And the smell is making me sick."

"You lived on a fucking island," Coco said, rolling her eyes. "You can't tell me that you're not used to the smell of fish."

"I lived on the most inland part of the island," Yang argued. "And Patch is a fairly large island."

"Patch is tiny compared to Menagerie," Coco countered with a slight smirk that caused Blake to groan out of annoyance.

"Menagerie is a subcontinent, not an island," The cat faunus said. "And you should know that, considering that you took an extra year of geography compared to me while we were at Beacon -"

"Beacon got destroyed during my second year," Coco snapped. "And that was you and Yangies first."

Yang grimaced. "For god's sake, please don't call me 'Yangie'. That's just gross."

"Does Ivy ever call you that?" Coco asked, a bit to sweetly. "During sex, perhaps."

Blake gagged. "Coco!"

"Does Allen call you anything special?" Coco asked her, and Blake looked as if she could slap her.

"Allen and I do not have a kinky sex life!" She half shouted, before realising that she would be better off lowering her voice. "Look, Allen and I have a normal relationship, with a normal romantic and sex life."

"I would rather not talk about this, lest it gets turned on me," Yang said, putting up her hands. "I'm completely serious."

"I do have some questions about how you and Ivy had kids the normal way," Coco admitted slyly. "But I'll save those for another time."

"You damn right better," Yang said. "Maybe a time when our lives aren't at risk?"

"Fine, but I'm not going to be taking first watch," Coco said, making a show of yawning dramatically. "I need to sleep, after all."

"You haven't taken first watch the entire time that we've been here," Blake protested. "And we're leaving in three days since we've been her since the sixth. Please don't make me do it again."

"You have the best night vision," Coco said, closing her eyes. "Just...saying..."

"I'll do it," Yang grumbled. "But you're doing it the last few times."

Coco moaned irritably. "That's not fair!"

"Yes it is!" Yang and Blake snapped before Yang sighed and started to crawl out of the tent to begin her watch.

As the three women argued about their current conditions, Emerald sighed heavily as she finished stretching and lifting weights. Knowing how concerned about her Mercury was, she sighed heavily as she began to run her fingers through her longer, pale green locks. She could tell that she was tired just by looking in the mirror, and while she knew that the soldiers were doing what they were supposed to in regards to the prisoners, she was still nervous that they would escape and cause her and Mercury harm. Even more so, she was worried that something might happen to her that would ruin her and Mercury's first chance at having a child. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes for a moment as she looked away from the mirror. After a long moment of hesitation, she finally decided to give up and pull on her silk nightgown before crawling into bed. Attempting to sleep yet finding it elusive, she eventually pulled out a novel and began to read, every so often placing a hand on top of the slight curve of her abdomen.

"Emerald?" Mercury gently slid into the room, closing the door behind him. "You didn't have to stay awake for me."

"I couldn't sleep," She told him, gesturing to the novel that was still in her hand. "Don't worry too much, I'm sure that I'm fine."

"I'm not, I more concerned that our prisoners will escape," He said, starting to change into his night clothes as well. "Because I know that, the first chance they get, Ruby, Weiss, and Qrow, will kill us."

"I'm not so certain about that," Emerald said, setting her novel aside. "They'll be more concerned about getting out of the kingdom and back to Atlas."

"We really should just kill them," Mercury muttered. "It would be so much easier."

"No, not Ruby," Emerald said sharply. "Her silver eyes are important if we're going to get anywhere. Qrow is completely dispensable, and then Weiss...well, I still say that we can get some information out of her."

"Weiss is useful to a point," Mercury said, sliding in next to her. "But she's still a threat at the end of the day. She could take our family and crush it up in the palm of her hand if she wanted to."

"I know," Emerald said, trying to push away that thought. "But we won't let her."

"Of course we won't," Mercury promised. "After all, we can defeat all of them. It's only going to be a matter of time before we can live in peace and don't have to worry about any of them."

Emerald smiled. "And we finally have someone powerful like Arslan Altan on our side...or at least forced to work with us."

"Arslan's tricky, but at the end of the day she's going to do what we ask her to," Mercury said confidently. "After all, it's not as if she has much of a choice. Either she does exactly what we tell her to, or will kill her and the tribe that she represents. That's not a difficult choice, it's a practical one. Besides, it's not as if the Chandelle are particularly known for having a high moral standing. I'm sure that the majority, if not all of them will be more than relieved that we've given them a chance to live. It's not as if we don't have the means to just obliterate them right now."

"Well, we certainly have the resources and allies to," Emerald replied, brushing her hair away from her face. "I just don't want our family to be in danger."

"And it won't be," Mercury said. "We have security, we have...Em, I am sure that we are important enough to be kept alive and for us and our family to fine. I mean, it's not as if the Atlesians are acting. We may not work with them, but we keep up on their activities. They are in fact still. They aren't acting, and they're not going to."

"Of course they're not," Emerald said, rolling her eyes. "Do you honestly think that Ironwood and the department heads, not to mention Allen, are going to be stupid enough to come in here and attempt a coup d'etat?"

"Davis, Ironwood, Tanner, and Mar are scared enough to want nothing to do with our kingdom," Mercury agreed. "Allen too, although he's more of trying to maintain good relations with their allies in Vale and Vacuo."

"The political game doesn't give them any benefit from coming in here and stopping us," Emerald finished. "And that's why they are refusing to act - something that benefits us greatly, maybe even more so than it benefits them."

Not terribly far away, although farther north in the kingdom, the Chandelle were beginning to pack up their camp to head out of the kingdom as best they could. As she continued to direct her people, Nebula Violette glanced around, slight horror rising in her when she saw heavy smoke rising in the far distance. It was far too early for it to be Tuairisc Scáth, the quote un quote Atlesian holiday on the fifth of November that the people, not only in Atlas although primarily, used solely for demonstrations and protests to exemplify the fact that they have the right to choose, the right to move forward as a kingdom. The day literally translated into meaning 'Shadow Reckoning' and many, many Atlesians were known for turning the day into a major event.

Chewing at the inside of her cheek, Nebula tried to consider the other possibilities though the ones that came to mind were rather disturbing. Pushing them away, she went back to directing her people and hoped that the smoke only was the result of drunken parties rather than a military operation. Glancing to her teammates despite having left officially being huntresses years ago, Nebula motioned for Dew, Octavia, and Gwen to come over to her side while Arslan stopped directing the others upon noticing this. Allowing one of the other members of the Chandelle Tribe to take over direction as they shoved all of their materials into several pick up trucks, Arslan walked over to where the women that had been Team NDGO were standing and looked down in shame as Nebula glared at her.

"Do you know the kind of danger you have put all of us in?" She demanded as they camp continued to be quickly torn down. "Because of you, we are officially on the run from the Mistrali government. If you hadn't gone after Emerald and just held your tongue then we wouldn't be in this position."

"Nebula, she was denying us our land -" Arslan protested, but the other woman cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it, because I know," Nebula replied, crossing her arms. "I was irritated by that, but that didn't mean that I wanted by representative to go after one of our kingdom's leaders and -"

"If I had gone after one of the oligarchs, would you be complaining?" Arslan asked, and Nebula's eyes flared.

"Of course I would be!" She exclaimed. "You put us in the most precarious position we could possibly be in -"

"We're going to escape to Atlas -" Arslan reminded her, and Gwen shook her head.

"That's not good enough," She told her. "We're could still be killed during our attempts to leave the kingdom."

"When and if we get to Atlas, however," Dew said calmly. "We will be informing the authorities there of the state that Mistral is in. After all, we can't let this slide...and I'm sure that the Atlesians won't rest once they realise that Emerald and Mercury do in fact have half of Team RWBY and, of course, Qrow."

"If we ever get there alive, that is," Nebula added darkly. "Because the odds are not at all in our favour on this matter."


	92. It's Not Enough To Silence Me

_**June 11th  
Government Offices Of The Atlesian Council;  
Department Of Criminal, Civil, And Corporate Prosecution;  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Security Level: Low  
Necessary Security Clearance: Mid-Range  
5:36 PM**_

Kiara looked up when Caitlin came into her office. "You look tired."

"I feel tired," The woman muttered. "You know someone blamed me in open court today for their evidence not being accurate or sufficient?"

Kiara raised an eyebrow. "Ugh, I'm sure that went over well."

"You'll hear all about how the judge said, 'Prosecutor Ciel is not responsible for the shortcomings or inaccuracy of your presented evidence, and, in fact, this makes her case stronger', on the news tonight," Caitlin said, and Kiara forced herself not to laugh. "I'm not unused to it, though. When I was going to secondary school here in Atlas and was in group work, I'd get blamed for people's work not being correct by them."

"I understand what that's like," Kiara said, sighing. "Secondary school wasn't exactly kind to me either."

"Caitlin, I -" Learra Winchester started as she burst into the room. "I'm not supposed to be here, am I?"

"Not exactly," Caitlin said, staring at the thirty seven year old. "Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you here?"

"I thought you might want to see this," Learra said, shaking as she handed the folded note to the thirty two year old prosecutor. "I don't care if your not officially in danger, Ivy told me about the death threat -"

"Learra, why would Ivy -"

"You know that Ivy and I have worked together on missions before," She explained. "And you know that she and I are...sort of close."

Caitlin groaned. "I told her not to worry about that. I don't even know the woman -"

"Which doesn't mean you're in any less danger," Learra said as Leanne walked in, holding a rather large file. "Tanner, can you back me up on this?"

"Depends on what you're talking about," Leanne said, passing the file to Kiara. "What is it?"

"One of the...people working for the...Mistrali royal family," Learra said, almost as if saying the words sickened her. "Is threatening Prosecutor Ciel's life and sent not only her a note, but me one to pass on to her."

"Let me see it," Leanne said, looking to Caitlin who groaned, trying to subtly drop the note in the shredder. "Caitlin -"

"You know that we can reconstruct anything you drop in there, right?" Kiara said, vaguely amused. "What does it say?"

Caitlin let out an irritated sigh before uncrumpling the note and reading it. "'To Learra Winchester: I don't care how much you and your family will deny it, but I know that you're aware of my threat to Ciel. If you're not careful, you'll find yourself in the same position. Stay out of my way.' - Rin."

Leanne raised an eyebrow. "No, I'm increasing your security detail. Whether or not this was only about you before, it's not now. Learra, tell your niece-daughter that she needs to be careful. I have no doubt in my mind that this...Rin won't have any problem with targeting whoever she has to in order to get to the Ciel's."

Caitlin gave Learra a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry you're involved in all of this."

"I was poking around where I shouldn't have been," Learra admitted, fidgeting with her ID in her hand. "You and I both know that my work as a PI sometimes goes to my head and I think I can save everyone."

"I'm going to kill Ivy for giving you the idea to implicate yourself in the first place," Caitlin said. "Oh, and is it true what Ivy said about Cardin defending me along with you in front of the rest of CRDL the other day? Because she called me last night, and she said that Sun and Neptune told her that -"

"Yes, yes, that's true," Learra said, putting up her hands. "You didn't honestly think that he still hated you, did you?"

"Well, yes, I did," Caitlin admitted awkwardly, rubbing her arm. "Considering that I assaulted him during his first year."

"He was being a royal ass to Jaune, and he told me that you were perfectly entitled to do that, looking back," Learra told her, and Caitlin raised an eyebrow.

"I know I shouldn't be surprised by that, but I am," She said, though she rolled her eyes when Cardin casually slipped into the room. "Okay, so this is a party now?"

"I guess you're still as sarcastic as you were while we were at Beacon," Cardin said, laughing. "I should have known, but..."

"Well, my shock knows no bounds for the fact that you actually have said things about me that don't involve copius swears," Caitlin replied with a smirk. "What was it that you called me at Beacon?"

"The bitch," Cardin said, returning her smirk. "You're lucky that you wear your personality so well."

"I would argue that the same applies to you, but since you're less of an ass, I'm going to have to break even on this one," Caitlin said, and Learra giggled a little.

"Why do you have to have excellent timing?"

"Allen swears that I have the worst timing," Caitlin said, rolling her eyes. "And, Cardin, I feel like I should tell you the same thing I told your wife, which is that I'm sorry you two are implicated in this whole -"

"It's going to be fine," He said. "No one's going to touch us, and it's probably a good thing that Leanne's increasing your security detail. You're too stubborn for your own good."

"I am not -" She protested, but the others all cut her off.

"You might actually be more stubborn than you were at nineteen," Cardin told her.

Leanne rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious, please tell me that you're trying to be satirical."

"I have never known you to not be stubborn," Learra said, trying not to laugh. "And you and I have collaborated on a few cases before."

"And you're more than persistent," Kiara added, giving her a serious look. "You even said yourself that when you play, you play to win."

Caitlin bit her lip as she tried to get out of the room. "Look, at least don't panic Cas with the whole increasing my security clearance thing. You all know that she's going to take it the wrong way."

Cardin shook his head. "No, she might actually take it the right way. Honestly, I don't understand why you're not more concerned."

"Because I didn't have a reason to be until you and Learra got involved," Caitlin told him. "I'm not going to complain about you all caring about my wellbeing, but I would have preferred it if you two hadn't put your lives in danger."

"Oh my god, you are being ridiculous," Cardin said, grabbing her wrist as she tried to slip out once again. "I hate doing this, but you're going to get yourself killed if you're not careful. We're talking about people who are crazy enough to send a death threat to someone they don't even know. You -"

Caitlin swiftly wrenched her wrist out of his grasp, slamming his hand into the wall. "You're a bit rusty, Cardin."

Shaking out his wrist despite his aura protecting him, Cardin rolled his eyes. "That's actually pretty good. Seems like those fights recently have increased your ability...and confidence."

"It's not my fault that Adam Taurus and Ilia Amitola are psychopaths," Caitlin said, smiling. "I mean, how could I stop that?"

"I still want to know why Adam attacked you in the subway station in Londera," Kiara said, tapping her fingers against the her desk as she began to glance through the file that Leanne had given her. "Didn't you say that he thought you would help him? He must be mad if he thinks that you would help him of all people."

"He worked with quote un quote Fallon Schnee," Caitlin reminded her, and Karissa sighed heavily. "Directly, too. I'm not particularly surprised when I think about it. And that doesn't even cover his disturbing relationship with Blake and his ties to Emerald and Mercury that he claims to have severed. Not to mention Her."

Kiara raised an eyebrow before gesturing to Cardin and Learra. "Not in front of them."

"You know," Leanne said, smirking as she elbowed Kiara playfully. "I remember when you used to work under me as the director of my department...of course, that was until they promoted you to your current position of head of the DCCCP."

Kiara groaned. "Leanne, please don't -"

"You two amuse me," Caitlin said, finally slipping out of the room. "I'll be at the meeting tomorrow, Kiara, don't worry."

"I never worry about you, not on that score," Kiara informed her, shaking her head as the woman shut the door almost silently behind her. "On other scores...not so much."

* * *

 ** _ **June 12th  
Location: City Of Mistral  
8:29 PM**_**

Ruby bit her lip as she saw her father brutally thrown back into their cell. "Dad, what happened to...why...do you -"

"I want them to die, that's what," Qrow said, blood dripping off the corner of his mouth. "Ugh, do you have anything in here that I can use to stop this?"

"Here," Weiss said, unraveling her dirt covered scarf. "It's not as if I'm going to want to smell this place again once we're freed."

"Face it, Weiss," Qrow said, pressing the fabric against his mouth, muffling his speech slightly. "We're never getting out of here."

"Dad, don't say that!" Ruby pleaded, hugging him tightly before she went over to Weiss and gently held her in her arms. "We will get out of here, we'll be fine -"

"You really think that they're doing anything in Atlas if we're still not free after god knows how much time has passed since we were abducted?" Qrow challenged, shaking his head and sighing heavily. "Look, kiddo, I hate saying this, but we're probably going to be dead by the time they finally do something."

"That's not fair!" Ruby protested. "Atlas has more checks and balances in its government than any other kingdom! Of course it's going to be difficult to get anything through!"

"She's right," Weiss told him. "Atlesian politics are complicated, and the DFAMA can't just make a move without the rest of the council and such approving it. There's probably no proof of what happened to us anyways."

Qrow scoffed. "There's always a trace."

"Not necessarily in cases like this," Weiss argued. "It took years for them to realise for certain that Fallon Schnee and Cinder Fall were one in the same."

Setting her scarf aside as soon as he was sure that the blood was dry, Qrow leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "I'm scared, honestly. All this talk about killing you -"

"I don't know why they want to kill me so much!" Weiss exclaimed, trying not to cry out of stress. "All I know is that we're all in serious danger and I don't know what to do! I don't have any power, I have no way of getting us out of this -"

"I wish someone would do something," Ruby sniffed. "I don't even know how long we've been here anymore."

"My question is why Oz hasn't done anything," Qrow said with another heavy sigh. "Because even if the Atlesians won't act, wouldn't he? He's done so before."

"Ozpin doesn't have the power he used to, and I don't think he really wants to come in here and just kill Emerald and Mercury," Weiss said, biting her lip. "But I agree that he would try to save us. After all, he's not Salem who would leave her people to die. Ozpin knows how valuable we are."

"Sure, but if he can't convince the others then it's probably no use," Qrow tried to push away the horrific ideas of what could happen to them as he spoke. "And I'm sorry about all of this."

"Dad, why are you sorry?" Ruby asked him, worried. "None of this is your fault."

"It's bad luck, Ruby," Qrow said regretfully. "And there's no way this would have happened if you and Weiss hadn't been with me."

"That's not true!" Ruby told him. "Dad, it's not your fault -"

"Ruby, all my semblance does is hurt people!" Qrow exclaimed, fighting back tears. "First it took your mother away from me, and now I might lose you...or you'll lose someone you love."

Ruby bit her lip. "Mom wouldn't have blamed you."

"How can you be certain?" Qrow asked her, wanting nothing more than Summer Rose's arms tightly around him, comforting him and their daughter. "I...I lost her and...and you never even knew her..."

 _"Qrow, calm down," Summer said, pressing a hand against his cheek. "Nothing bad happened, and I'm fine."_

 _Sighing heavily, Qrow scooped her up into his arms carefully, terrified of hurting her. "Summer, that could have been really bad."_

 _"Oh my god, it was a fucking mirror!" Summer exclaimed though she only pulled him closer. "It was an accident, and I wasn't being careful -"_

 _"If your aura hadn't protected you -" Qrow said, and Summer bit her lip._

 _"But it did," She told him. "Qrow, we can't live our lives in fear...and I really do want to marry you. Please stop telling me no."_

 _"I'm only going to cause you harm, Summer," Qrow said sadly. "And what if I do the same to Ruby?"_

 _Summer glanced over at their sleeping daughter, gently lifting her up and cradling her in her arms after Qrow set her down. "Ruby's going to be just fine. We both love her, she's going to be perfectly happy -"_

 _"But what if I cause her pain, or harm?" Qrow asked, wiping tears away from his eyes. "Sums, I could never forgive myself if I hurt her."_

 _Summer gently kissed her sleeping baby's forehead. "Ruby Arianna Rose is going to be perfectly fine...aren't you, baby girl?"_

 _Qrow wrapped an arm around her waist to look at their still sleeping daughter. "She looks so much like you, Sums."_

 _"I see you in her too..." The silver eyed woman murmured. "And everything's going to be alright."_

 _"How are you so sure?" Qrow asked her, and she sighed._

 _"Because I know that you're a wonderful man who is going to be an incredible father to our little girl," Summer said, kissing his cheek. "I love you, Qrow, and I know that Ruby does too. She's our daughter - we created her."_

 _Qrow smiled as he kissed his partner softly. "I can't hurt either of you."_

 _"And you won't," Summer promised, kissing him again. "Do you want to hold her?"_

 _Qrow hesitated, glancing at their daughter before hesitantly taking the tiny baby girl into his arms. "Hey, Ruby, I'm Qrow. I'm your dad, and I want you to know that I really, really, really am happy to have you and your mother in my life."_

 _Summer giggled. "Don't flatter me!"_

 _"I love you, Sums," Qrow promised her. "I really do."_

 _Summer smiled as she tightly wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too...and nothing's going to happen. See? Ruby's -"_

"Dad, I know because you always told me that mom never believed that you could hurt anyone," Ruby said, and he sighed. "And I know that she loved you."

"I wish I could see her one last time..." Qrow whispered, breaking down as Ruby continued to hold Weiss as they all tried to cling to the little hope they had left.

Meanwhile, in the main city, Coco Adel smirked as she nonchalantly flipped a man over a table and onto his back due to the fact that he had been flirting with her and intentionally spilled his drink on her for effect. Glaring at him as he stood up, she smacked his down him as he tried to move towards her again. Rolling her eyes and sighing heavily as she looked to Yang, Blake tried to ignore the fact that it was rather clear that Coco was bored enough to be actively seeking a fight. While they both agreed that the man deserved a slap, Yang and Blake both couldn't help but think that making him bleed all over the floor in the bar - which was what Coco seemed to be attempting to do - was taking it a little far.

"This music is oddly fitting," Yang whispered to Blake, adjusting Ember Celica and slamming her metal hand into the wall to create an indent out of slight boredom. "Especially for Coco."

Blake sighed again. "I can't argue with that...although I can't quite understand what Coco thinks that she's gaining here."

"A fight, since we haven't had any of those except for me and her the first day we were here," Yang said. "And -"

"And Coco is losing it?" Blake suggested as the heiress punched the man in the face once again and cracked her knuckles, drawing their attention to her and the song.

 _I'm a bad bitch, fuck the bitch._

 _Bitch get slick, I'm going to cut the bitch._

 _I'm a bad bitch, suck some dick._

 _If that bitch get slick, I'll cut the bitch._

 _I'll cut up the bitch, I'll gut the bitch._

 _Had to fuck up the bitch, man, fuck the bitch._

 _Won't shoot her, but I will gun butt the bitch._

 _When we say 'fuck the bitch', dick up the bitch._

"This sounds like the kind of language that would get we in trouble for using at secondary school," Yang whispered. "I remember playing a song with similar lyrics in year ten in class...and let's just say that not only did they give me detention, but they called my parents."

"I'm sure Elizabeth took kindly to that," Blake muttered, and Yang laughed.

"Let me put it this way," She said, rolling her eyes as Coco kicked the man in the groin. "One of her secretaries answered the call, and said 'Might I ask why you need to speak directly with President Morell?'. The representative from the school then said, 'Her daughter is here and is in quite a lot of trouble. We thought she needed to be made aware of the situation.'"

"Did Elizabeth kill you for that?" Blake asked, grimacing as the smoke from the machines seemed to increase in the room. "Because I doubt that you got off if you did that."

"Oh, believe me, she was completely livid," Yang replied darkly. "And -"

A sharp crash, followed by the sound of shattering glass rung out in the room as Coco was shoved into one of the shelved walls with several bottles of expensive liquor. Angrily grunting as the alcohol drenched through her designer clothing, Coco gritted her teeth as her aura rippled over her and she visibly debated whether or not to shift her purse into its full weapon form. Deciding to hold back on that, primarily for the sake of maintaining some fleeting sense of anonymity, she kicked him in the stomach and waited until he shakily stood up once more before grasping him by the collar and drawing his face towards her. Lowering her sunglasses slightly to ensure that he knew that she was glaring at him, Coco punched him in the face before pinning him to the ground and shouting at him.

"Do you have any idea how much this outfit costs?" She shrieked. "I don't care what kind of point you were trying to make, I don't care how attractive you might be to another woman! I am in a committed relationship already, for one, and for another -"

"No one gives a fuck," The man spat, coughing as he did so. "Just exactly who do ya think ya are?"

Coco pressed her foot harder against his chest. "Who do I think I am? That's got to be some sort of joke -"

"What's going on in here?" A guard asked gruffly as he and several comrades entered the bar, looking around. "Get off of that man immediately."

Coco gave all three of the guards a decidedly lewd gesture with her finger. "Suck my dick."

"You don't even -" Yang started as she and Blake attempted to pry Coco off of the man despite the woman's stubbornness that they both knew had something to do with her drinking. "She's heavier than I thought."

Coco sent her a nasty look. "Oh, thanks for calling me fat."

"Who are you two?" Another guard demanded, pointing a gun at both Yang and Blake as well as Coco. "And what is your association with this woman? She is involved in a violent act of public indecency, which is a criminal offense -"

"An'..." The man that Coco had assaulted said as he was helped up by several other bar patrons. "She...she has an Atlesian accent. All three of 'em do."

All of the guards looked suspiciously at Yang, Blake, and Coco. "Are the three of you Atlesian? Where is your paperwork?"

"We don't have our paperwork with us," Yang informed them, although this was a lie. "I'm Valerian, as are the others."

"That's still suspect," A guard replied. "Considering the connexion. When are you to leave the kingdom? How long have you been granted permission to stay?"

"We leave tonight," Blake said quickly, pulling her cloak further down over her bow covered cat ears. "Direct transport back to Vale."

"Without identification, you cannot leave," The apparent leader said, turning to the others. "Place them under arrest. I'm sure that this matter will not escape the attention of Lord and Lady Black."

Thinking quickly, Blake snatched a vial of gravity Dust from the side of Yang's bag and blew it towards the guards while, at the same time, Coco turned on her scroll to record all sound again. Kicking past the guards, Coco made it through the confused horde first and stood in the shadows of the side exit through which she knew they could escape. Blake followed, using the ribbon of her weapons to tear the men away from her as Yang shot through some of them. Snatching at her ribbon, one of the guards almost had Blake for a moment and, while she got free as Yang shot the one that had grabbed her, in that time she lost her cloak to the ground. Able to clearly see her face, the guard tried to shout her name but was quickly knocked unconscious - though not before he managed to shout something at them that was in no way going to evade Coco's recording.

"If you three are in any way associated with the Atlesian authorities...or even Team RWBY..." The man hollered. "Know that Lady Black has given your little heiress friend until the third of July to live! After that, we'll shoot her clean through!"

Yang punched him hard in the face with her metal arm, angered at even the thought of Weiss losing her life. Concern for Ruby bubbling up in her again, as well as concern for the others, and wanting nothing more than to go and storm into Emerald and Mercury's manor to demand her sister, uncle, and friend, Yang clenched her fists as she kicked through the door and ran out into the alleyway where Coco and Blake were waiting and had escaped into during her temporary pause. Refusing to cry, Yang forced herself to slow her pace down so that the three of them would not look suspicious as they walked towards the exit of the city that was furthest north where they knew they would be able to take the covert Atlesian Military transport back to the kingdom.

Chewing at the inside of her cheek as their false papers got them through security one last time and into the woods, Yang continued to try and push the awful thoughts that were making an attempt to consume her. At the same time, Blake's cat ears pressed into the top of her head as she glanced around worriedly and Coco tried to dust herself off though this was to no avail. Starting to run as they reached the footpath, the three of them found their pace slowing as they reached the spot where they knew the transport was waiting for them though they refused to stop running until they were there - even as the physical exhaustion began to take over their physical feeling. Finally pulling the ribbon off from around her ears, Blake glanced to the other two women before embracing both of them out of relief as they boarded the transport - making their way safely back to the northernmost kingdom with not only their lives but actual proof of the activities that they had come to prove.

* * *

 ** _ **June 13th  
Location: 13 Miles From The City Limits  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
United Kingdom Of Atlas:  
7:32 PM**_**

"I'm so glad the two of you are back from Vale," Hope said as Emmett continued to reorganise their tent and Raven watched while sharpening her odachi. "I really mean that."

"We shouldn't have gone to the stupid meeting, but the rest of our time in Vale was good," Emmett said with a sigh. "I'm relieved to know that my girls are still okay, though."

"Yang and Blake get back soon, right?" Hope said, and Emmett nodded.

"Yeah, but it's still classified. No one's really going to see them until tomorrow."

"But Ivy managed to get confirmation that they are in fact alright," Raven told her, and Hope visibly relaxed. "Karissa supposedly was able to confirm that they both were on the transport along with someone else, but Ivy said that Karissa couldn't disclose to her who it was."

"Probably someone we know," Hope said. "I mean, it's not as if they'd pick a random person in Mistral and then haul them back to Atlas."

"What I'm curious to hear is what kind of information they gained," Emmett said, finally satisfied with the way things looked. "Especially since they left a day early."

"They knew things were getting dangerous, which was why they sent forward that message," Raven said, continuing to sharpen her sword. "Which is a relief, considering that I was worried about Yang."

"She's fine," Emmett said, sitting down next to her and gently squeezing her shoulder. "And so are Hope and Tina. Cas is too, and so am I."

Raven sighed. "I just don't want anything to happen to her...or any of you."

"And nothing did, and nothing will," Emmett promised. "I've got you, nothing is going to change that."

Raven bit her lip. "I know..."

"Hey, I -" Tina stopped when she saw them before setting down her book and quickly embracing her parents. "You're back!"

"Tina, it's alright, we're fine," Raven said, and the girl smiled as she watched her mother set her sword aside. "And that was dangerous, you could have cut yourself on my -"

"But I'm fine," Tina said plainly as she curled up next to her parents. "How was Vale?"

"Mostly fine," Emmett said, though he gave her look that convinced her not to press that. "I'm going to assume that everything was fine here since no one is hurt."

"Yeah, everything was fine," Tina said. "Hope and I hung out, and did normal things. It was relaxed. Nothing exciting happened."

"That's probably a good thing," Raven muttered, and Emmett laughed.

"Because usually when that happens it doesn't mean anything good?" He suggested. "Or because it means that suddenly we have to travel for...reasons."

"Well, yes," Raven said, curling tightly into him. "And because if something happens, Ozpin's usually done something that we all have to pay for."

"Ozpin's an ass," Hope said, a little sharper than they had expected. "And how can he put up with Rose anyways? She's a complete and utter bitch -"

"For the same reason your father can put up with me," Raven said with a sigh. "Because he loves her."

"Raven, there's no 'putting up with you'," Emmett said, gently caressing her cheek. "The only thing I feel for you is love...and that's not going to change."

"Snowbird..." Raven murmured as he kissed her softly. "Mmm...I love you."

"I love you too, my sweet raven," Emmett swore, pulling her as close to him as possible. "And, I promise that I'm not going to let something stupid come between us."

"You never have," Raven said quietly, and Hope temporarily covered Tina's eyes as she coughed.

"Uh, your twelve year old daughter is in the room," She reminded them, and he sighed though kept his arms tightly around his wife. "And your seventeen year old daughter. So, anyways, back to what I was saying about Ozpin..."

Tina squirmed out of Hope's hold. "That wasn't fair! I already know that mom and dad are affectionate -"

Hope summoned a small glyph in her hand. "I can probably -"

Tina did the same although she struggled for a minute before she managed to create a cohesive glyph. "Hey! I can do that too!"

"Girls, stop fighting," Emmett said, and they relented. "And, as for Ozpin, there's a very good reason why your mother and I left the group."

"Well, for one thing Ozpin, while he isn't quite as bad as Salem, is no saint himself," Raven said. "And he tried to force me to spy for him."

"Uncle Qrow said that you took on the responsibility," Tina reminded her, and she groaned. "And he then said that you 'ran away from it'."

"That's because my brother doesn't understand a damn thing he's talking about, or anything that we're dealing with," Raven said, and Emmett tried to ease her tension as best as he could. "He still doesn't know, after all these years, that there is no defeating Salem! And, he is a perfect example of what it looks like when family comes around only when they need something."

"Hope, dad, the rest of us, and I don't do that," Tina said, though she sort of understood what her mother meant considering some of the things that Hope had told her about Qrow. "I don't really know why he does that..."

"Qrow doesn't trust your mother," Emmett said, shaking his head. "And while I can understand why he has a drive to protect people, I don't see why he hates Raven so much."

"He hates me because he thinks I'm weak," Raven muttered. "And I am not weak, you know that -"

"Of course I do," Emmett said, kissing her forehead. "And I will don't give a damn what he says. I love you no matter what."

"You never let me forget it," Raven replied, and he smirked.

"Why should I let you forget something that's true?"

"Fair point," She said as he helped her up and suddenly spun her into his arms. "Ugh, Emmett -"

"Do you want me to stop?" Emmett asked her, holding her close. "Or is it alright for me to kiss you?"

Raven smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with passion. "Of course it is."

"Hey, guys -" Caitlin said, walking into the tent as her scroll suddenly went off with her loud ringtone.

 _Math, science, history; unraveling the mystery, that all started with the Big Bang! Bang!_

Caitlin shrugged as she shut off her scroll. "What can I say, it's me, after all. Anyways...I've got something very interesting to tell you two..."

Raven and Emmett gave her an odd look. "What?"

Caitlin leaned dramatically against the table. "Turns out that Allen and Blake are officially involved. The news just broke an hour ago."

Hope laughed before shaking her head. "You know, I can't really say that I'm surprised..."


	93. Told With Fingers Tied

_**June 14th  
Government Offices Of The Atlesian Council;  
Department Of Foreign Affairs And Military Action;  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Security Level: Maximum  
Necessary Security Clearance: Maximum  
5:32 PM**_

"Karissa you can't dispute this information," Yang said, pressing play on the scratchy yet clear recording that they had obtained. "You have to act."

Karissa sighed, probing her forehead. "There are more factors at play than just this. Yes, now we have confirmation of what happened to Qrow, Ruby, and Weiss...but we have to be careful with what we do next."

Yang glared. "You're the head of the DFAMA, you can authorize -"

"Dragoness…" Ivy said, taking her hand. "Please don't."

"Yes, Yang, I can authorize the Atlesian Military to go into Mistral immediately," Karissa admitted calmly although she was starting to feel sick. "But I...I...I can't put our people at risk like that right away. Let alone the fact that the second the media finds out, our entire cover is blown -"

"Well, fuck that!" Coco snapped. "Who cares if the Mistrali authorities know that we're coming? It's not going to have any bearing on our ability to defeat them -"

"How many times do I have to say that I -" Karissa paused when she realised how angry she sounded. "Listen to me, Coco, I understand why you and Yang are so upset and want this situation to be dealt with, but it's going to be alright. We will deal with it, but not, likely, at the speed in which you seem to be expecting."

"That's complete bullshit," Coco told her. "If you just gave the military the authorization, which, coming from you, is basically the same as giving forward an order -"

"I am not Atlesian Military personnel, nor have I ever been," Karissa said sharply. "I am a politician who was, much, much earlier in her life, a federal investigator. I have no combat training, but I was a fairly senior member of the intelligence community by the time I was promoted, seven years ago, to my current position as the head of the DFAMA. Even Emmeline Ciel herself couldn't have imagined or guessed that that would happen -"

"Emmeline Ciel herself would have acted or, at the very least, told you to," Ivy said, biting at her lip. "I know she would have, especially in the face of hard evidence that proves the point that Yang, Blake, and Coco went out of their way to prove."

"Listen, none of us want to have them get hurt," Karissa said, and they all knew that she was being completely sincere. "But we also have to acknowledge that this situation must be handled delicately. I will not allow this information to leave this department except in the sense of it being shown to the other department heads and, of course, your brother."

Ivy blinked back tears. "What if they do get killed? It will be our fault -"

"No, it will be the fault of the people who killed them," Karissa said, though the fifty eight year old's face betrayed the feelings that she was attempting to hide. "And I'm sure that Qrow will -"

"Qrow was taken too, he can't defend them any more than he can defend himself!" Yang said, her eyes turning red. "You don't even care -"

"I do care -" Karissa protested, though she stopped when Kiara buzzed into the room. "Oh, thank god, you're here."

"I got the information you sent forward," She said, glancing at her scroll. "Have you already started filing the report?"

Karissa nodded as she motioned to the papers on her desk. "Hell, as always."

"Yang, are you alright?" Kiara asked her, feeling a bit nervous by the clear anger on the woman's face. "You -"

"She's refusing to act, even with everything we've shown her that proves that Ruby, Weiss, and Qrow have been taken!" Yang said, restraining herself from shouting. "And it's -"

"Yang do you have even the faintest idea how dangerous the game that we're playing is?" Kiara asked her, though her tone was much softer than Karissa's had been. "Not to mention the sheer amount of people with a personal stake in this."

"Well...shouldn't that..." Yang stuttered, trying to think of the best way to say it. "That's not an excuse with the overwhelming evidence."

"Emerald and Mercury Black are incredibly dangerous people, as you very well know," Kiara said, starting to look over the report Karissa was writing. "And if we go in full force then they'll find some way to cost more Atlesian lives than not, even though -"

"They can't do that, they'll lose their populace if they do so," Yang said, biting back several choice words. "And -"

"Actually, that might give them leverage to hold over us," Karissa said, looking up from her writing. "Because they could very easily turn it into propaganda that paints Atlas as the violent aggressor that does things that are completely uncalled for, and that would only make things worse -"

"Especially if they're going to kill Weiss already," Kiara added. "And we have no way of knowing for certain what their plan is -"

Deciding she had had enough, Coco, rather dramatically, stormed out of the room, shortly followed by, albeit hesitantly, Ivy and Yang. Glaring at her report, Karissa set her pen aside and closed her eyes for a brief moment. Twisting her dark, tight curls in her hands, Karissa attempted to calm herself despite wanting nothing else except for to crush something in the palm of her hand. Sensing the younger woman's tension, Kiara sighed, shaking her head, as she squeezed her friend's shoulder in an attempt to get her to relax. In spite of knowing that there was something beneath the surface of Karissa's upset and stress, Kiara chose not to press the issue. Chewing at her cheek, Kiara started to pace in an attempt to give the other woman a chance to think while also letting her thoughts wander.

"Kiara?" Karissa finally said after several minutes. "Am I going mad to want Qrow to come back?"

Kiara raised an eyebrow. "You know what I'm going to say, and you know exactly why the man gets on my nerves."

"I thought you described it as 'pissing you off'," Karissa said irritably. "No one really wants to know what people really think, do they?"

"Not usually," Kiara replied. "But, knowing that, why aren't -"

"Damn it," Karissa swore as her scroll went off with a request for entry. "I forgot that I had a meeting with the leaders of the Chandelle today."

"You and I are going to talk more about whatever it is you might be feeling for Qrow later," Kiara told her as she slipped out. "After all, it's not going to do you any good keep this inside."

Karissa rolled her eyes even though she knew that the prosecutor was right. Eyeing Team NDGO and Arslan as they entered the room almost as soon as she had left, Karissa motioned for them to sit down before she spoke. "I'm going to assume that your entire tribe managed to escape Mistral?"

Dew nodded but sent Arslan a glare. "No help to her, though."

"Okay, would you like to talk about manipulating -" Arslan started though Nebula cut her off.

"Arslan, I have already told you that we're in a particularly precarious position," She said sharply. "Please do not make things worse for yourself."

"I assume you are aware that you all have to file to declare your situation and all of its...correlating issues to the council?" Karissa said, phrasing the question more as if it was a statement and going on as soon as none of the women protested. "That needs to be done soon, as I'm sure you all very well know."

"Well, we'd rather not lose whatever leverage we have," Gwen said, suddenly being sharply elbowed by Octavia. "Hey!"

"We don't have any leverage," Nebula reminded her. "We're just trying to stay away from Emerald and Mercury."

Gwen relented, hanging her head before glancing at Karissa. "I am so sorry -"

"I can understand why you all feel the way you do, please don't worry," Karissa said, her voice unusually kind. "But you all are aware that I can't authorize a motion directly against the Mistrali government."

That was enough to cause Nebula to scoff. "I mean this in the best way possible, Miss Mar, but you could theoretically snap your fingers and in that instant the Atlesian Military would take action."

"Whether or not I theoretically have that power is not the problem," Karissa said plainly. "I admit that I do, but I also know that going straight in there and launching an attack on their government is the best plan. We can't just go in and place a new leader in your country -"

"Actually, you probably could," Arslan said, and Karissa groaned.

"Not without starting another Great War!" She sighed as she went on. "Look, I would love to help you out here, I really would, but I've got my own problems -"

"The Atlas Council can't just do nothing!" Dew said, horrified by what Karissa was saying. "I know that -"

"We aren't going to 'do nothing'," Karissa snapped. "We are going to retrieve Miss Schnee, Miss Rose, and Mister Branwen, but we are not going to usurp their government -"

"So you're going to save the Atlesians but not the -"

"Qrow Branwen and Ruby Rose are Valerian citizens and, need I remind you, still live there," Karissa said, cutting across Altan's harsh words. "Although, as everyone very well knows, Miss Schnee is an Atlesian."

Nebula bit her lip as she glanced to Arslan. "Please don't make this situation any worse than you already have."

Arslan considered arguing for a moment before nodding. "Of course."

"Miss Mar, what are you going to do?" Nebula asked her. "And how exactly would you manage to keep this quiet for long enough for a covert operation to work?"

"I'm..." Karissa trailed off in slight shame. "I am going to have to deny that we are doing anything publicly because I will be asked about it at one point or another, and that point will be soon. At least once the shock wears off that President Ironwood-Goodwitch is involved with Blake Belladonna, and, believe me, people are not going to be shocked for long, considering how close they've been since they were...what was it, about seventeen?"

"Yes," Nebula said, recalling how the two of them had been at Beacon. "But at that time they were just friends."

"Well, clearly that's not the case anymore," Dew said, smiling. "They're cute, though."

"I was surprised that Varna hasn't declared this to be some sort of political scheme," Gwen admitted. "She's not exactly known for holding back, which is probably why she's so popular in Vacuo -"

"Varna, likely, hasn't said anything because even she knows that they're genuinely besotted by each other," Octavia said. "So -"

"This is irrelevant," Nebula told her before turning back to Karissa. "But there will in fact be a covert operation to retrieve Branwen, Schnee, and Rose?"

Karissa nodded. "Once I present all of the information to the rest of the council and ensure that they're aware of the situation, then yes. Of course, that's only if the Atlas Military will dually authorize the action, but I wouldn't be surprised -"

"Good," Nebula said. "I assume we have to come in later to explain our information further?"

"Yes," Karissa said. "And you all need to keep this quiet for security reasons, I am sure you understand."

Nebula smiled. "Of course."

* * *

 ** _ **June 15th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
8:49 PM**_** **  
**

Emmeline leaned her ear further against the keyhole as she continued to try and listen in on the adults conversation. Motioning Lana towards her, she waited until Hope's scroll, which Lana had sneakily taken from their aunt's bag shortly after she had set it down on the first floor and left the room. With it on call with Ivy's, which Brandon had snatched, they all listened as best they could with Emmeline listening at the keyhole, and Lana and Brandon listening through the earphones attached to Ivy's scroll. Turning the volume up enough for them to hear as clearly as possible, Lana bit her lip as she slowly heard the conversation escalate to what sounded to be more of an anger driven argument.

"...Karissa Mar can't seriously tell us to wait a week!" Yang snapped. "...And I can't believe that Emmett supports that decision!"

"...Yang, calm down," Raven told her. "...And I can't say that I don't agree with her. If we act right away, they'll know that we've been keeping tabs on them, and, frankly, that's going to be worse for everyone!"

"...So you just want to let your brother, niece, and Weiss die?" Yang shouted. "...That's horrible, mom, how can you even -"

"...We're not going to let them die!" Raven said, trying to force herself to be calm. "...But we're not going to act for the sake of acting either! It's not as if we're known for being subtle here in Atlas, anyways!"

"...She has a point," Emmett said. "...The second the media finds out that we're going into Mistral for the sake of taking Weiss, Ruby, and Qrow back is the same second in which we've marked them for death."

"...And, by not acting directly and instead allowing a small group to go on a covert operation, Karissa is probably saving not only them, but us too," Caitlin said, sighing. "...Look, Karissa and Kiara are right about us needing to be careful. If we dive right in and attempt to an coup d'etat...we're going to kill more people than not."

"...Listen to her," Emmett said seriously. "...She knows what she's talking about."

"...But she's still -" Yang started, and Cas cut across her.

"...Yang, this is a dangerous situation that needs to be handled delicately," The woman said.

"...I know that -"

"...Cas..." Yang tried again, she was cut off upon Caitlin cursing alongside a loud crash.

"...Damn it, my -" Caitlin stopped before shifting was heard as she presumably stood up. "...I don't even...uh, what is that?"

"...What's what?" Cas asked her.

"...It's -" Caitlin paused again, sighing heavily. "...Hope, is that your scroll?"

"...Uh..." Hope stuttered. "...Yeah...see, that's my personal symbol - the combination of the Schnee family symbol, Raven's symbol, and Emmeline's symbol. But...um...um...why is it in here? I left it in my -"

"...Is -" Raven started though she suddenly pushed open the door and all three Ciel kids screamed and jumped back. "The hell are you three -"

"Emmeline, Lana, Brandon, what are you all doing?" Cas exclaimed while Caitlin narrowed her eyes while the nine year olds started to shift away.

Lana bit her lip. "Mommy, we were -"

"Eavesdropping?" Caitlin suggested. "I told you three to stay away from -"

"But mommy, we were curious!" She protested. "You never let us listen to your conversations!"

"Because you're far too young!" Caitlin exclaimed in exasperation. "There are so many things that you three just aren't ready to hear -"

"But -"

"Lana, please don't," Caitlin said, looking at her sympathetically. "Look, when I was your age I did the same thing...and I kept doing so even while I was at Beacon...and that caused me a lot of trouble and brought me into several things that even now I'm not quite able to get out of."

"Like what?" Emmeline asked, and Cas responded before Caitlin could.

"Later," She said. "Just let us finish without continuing to listen in."

Sighing, Emmeline handed Ivy's scroll to her. "Sorry about wearing down the battery life."

Ivy raised an eyebrow before realising that her scroll needed to charge. "Damn it."

"Sorry," The nine year old squeaked, quickly running off with her siblings as her mothers shared a look before shutting the door.

"Honestly," Caitlin said, rubbing her still slightly pained ankle where her aura was pulsing. "I sincerely hope I was not that awful as a child when it came to listening in on things I shouldn't have been."

"You were," Glynda and James said at almost the same time.

"Why do you think we were careful not to talk about things you would be curious to listen in on around you?" James asked her.

"You used to pretend to be listening to music and reading when in reality you were listening to whatever it was we were discussing," Glynda said, and she groaned.

"I know, but I -"

"You're not much better about it now," Allen said, and she glared. "You still listen in on conversations you most definitely shouldn't be."

"I don't do that as frequently as I used to!" Caitlin exclaimed, tugging on the sleeves of her blazer as she finally straightened herself out. "And sometimes I have a good reason!"

"Sometimes is the key word there," Ivy said darkly. "And you're also still hopeless when it comes to understand sexual slang or innuendos."

"Ivy -" Glynda started, but her daughter went on regardless.

"For instance, it still takes you a minute, sometimes much longer, to figure out what it means when someone says 'a pearl necklace would look really nice on you'."

Caitlin raised an eyebrow as she adjusted her glasses. "What does that mean? How is that in any way sexual?"

"She's too innocent!" Ivy screeched in exasperation as she collapsed into Yang. "Cas, educate her on sex talk, please."

"No," Cas said. "I'm not going to turn my wife permanently hot pink because she feels awkward."

"Aww...thanks Cassie," Caitlin said, letting her pull her into her. "Anyways, Yang, you're just going to have to be patient with this whole situation. I can't make this change anymore than you can -"

"And even if you could you wouldn't, would you?" Yang challenged, and Caitlin looked away. "See, you wouldn't."

"I..." Caitlin sighed. "Yang, it's too dangerous, and...and even if they have them, I'm sure they'll get out. They're resourceful as all hell -"

"And all hell is going to break loose if nothing gets done," Yang said, biting her lip. "This isn't us getting worried about something because it's personal, this is because their lives really are at risk!"

"And if we storm in there, how many people are going to die?" Caitlin countered. "How many more people will have to die over Ozpin and his cause - and unwittingly too?"

Silence passed over them before Glynda sighed. "She's right, Yang."

"She really is mommy's little girl still," Yang muttered, and Raven looked as if she was going to start shouting at any second.

"That's not fair at all, Yang, and -"

"You don't want to do anything either," Yang snapped. "Let me guess, you won't care if Qrow dies? You never liked him anyways -"

"Yang, you're never like this," Ivy said, trying to reason with her. "Just...hear me out and consider that this might be because you're stressed -"

Yang closed her eyes for a moment before nodding and dragging Ivy out of the room with her. "You're right."

As soon as the door slammed shut again, Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Really, having kids does that to women?"

"You really don't remember how emotional I was in the months after the triplets were born?" Cas laughed a little. "You really do do an excellent job of blocking out things that you don't want to remember."

"You weren't that bad," Caitlin argued. "You were emotional, but that mainly translated to checking on the kids all the time and being unable to keep your hands off of me."

"And we will stop telling that story right there," Emmett said, giving her a sharp look. "I don't think any of us want to hear where this is going."

"What, like the fact that people have been joking about Allen and Blake getting down on his desk?" Caitlin suggested, winking. "See, I'm not that awkward -"

"You just made all of us feel sick," Allen said, grimacing though the look he had on his face implied that that had in fact happened. "I didn't need that."

"Yes, and you never asked for me to be your sister but you're stuck with me regardless of that fact," Caitlin said, giving him an evil smirk. "So, take that."

"You really aren't that great with people," Allen said. "Is being nice really that hard?"

"Yes," Caitlin, Raven, and Glynda said at the same time.

"I'm not going to explain what I mean that," Glynda added quickly.

"Fuck that, I just don't care if people know I don't like them," Raven said, not caring as Emmett gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in.

"You know how long it lasts every time that I try to be nicer?" Caitlin asked him, and he shrugged. "Usually no more than a month. I'm fine in a professional setting, but that's because I have to be -"

"I wish your professional persona was your permanent one," Allen muttered before realising that that was probably not going to be gaining him any favour with her. "Sorry."

"I'm going to assume that Karissa hasn't even sent forward a covert operation proposal yet?" Caitlin said, glancing from him to James. "That's what I thought, and she's completely right to stay uninvolved for as long as possible."

"I can't blame her," James said, gently kissing Glynda's forehead. "Besides, it's probably for the best to wait this out."

"Your thirty two year old daughter is in the room," Caitlin reminded them as he brought Glynda closer to him. "And about two hundred years ago, if anyone saw you two in that close proximity, you two would have been forced to marry or otherwise face scandal."

"You are far too interested in history," James said, laughing a little. "You always have been, but I don't think that the period dramas you've been watching since you were sixteen are helping."

" _Downton Abbey_ is an incredible drama," Caitlin said, crossing her arms. "And it just finished its last 'series' and is going to have a feature length film."

"You're proving the point," Glynda told her. "I would quit while you're ahead."

"But -" Caitlin protested.

"And I would have married your father anyways, there wouldn't have been any forcing involved," Glynda added, trying not to laugh. "Honestly, Caitlin, if you're going for terrible, terrible comparisons, then take a go at Emmett and Raven."

"There wouldn't have been any forcing with us either," Emmett said. "Well, after we got involved, anyways."

Caitlin sighed. "I'll stop now."

"See, you're learning," Cas said. "You don't have to go off on whatever tangent you see."

"It's not my fault I'm distractible!" Caitlin said, tightly wrapping her arms around her. "Tell them it's not my fault!"

"You're also still bossy," Cas said, and she looked at her with wide eyes, pushing up her wife's glasses. "And you still do things like that."

"Why do you get away with telling her she's bossy and the rest of us don't?" Allen asked her, and Cas rolled her eyes.

"It's called: I'm her wife, stop asking me stupid questions."

"It's called: My daughter is so much like me that it could be considered scary," Emmett said with a smirk, and Cas shrugged.

"Eh, it's not a bad thing."

"You're still my little girl either way, even if you're bossy," Glynda said, smiling at her daughter and causing the small, 5'3'' thirty two year old to tightly embrace her. "Caity, you know you're thirty two, right?"

Caitlin shrugged. "I'm still your little girl, mommy."

"Emmeline takes after her," Cas whispered to Emmett, who laughed.

"Yes, Cas, we're all very much aware," He said, and Hope rolled her eyes.

"How did we get so off topic and turn this into family bonding time?" The seventeen year old asked. "Seriously, how?"

"Because we're talking about us," Raven said. "Hope, why are you surprised?"

Hope shrugged. "I guess I shouldn't be, mom."

Raven raised an eyebrow before smiling. "Hope -"

"See, she loves you just as much as Tina and I do," Emmett said, kissing her softly. "And you know exactly how I feel about you."

Raven smirked as she kissed him again. "Damn right I do."

* * *

 ** _ **June 16th  
Location: 13 Miles From The City Limits  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
United Kingdom Of Atlas:  
7:32 PM**_**

Emmett Schnee tightly wrapped his arms around his wife as she came back into their tent from a meeting with several other members of the tribe. "Hey."

Raven groaned. "Emmett, not now."

"Hope and Tina aren't even here," Emmett reminded her. "They went to Londera a few hours ago to see some film...I think it was called _The Viscount_? I don't know, all I know is that it was some sort of historical romance."

"So you're saying that you think we have time to ourselves?" Raven said, smirking as she kissed him. "Let's not risk them walking in on us, though. I'd rather not have to explain that."

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with that," Emmett said, although he still brought her closer. "But that doesn't mean I can't be affectionate, does it?"

"How often is it that I tell you that you're not allowed to be affectionate to me when we're alone?" Raven asked him. "Honestly, I've gotten to the point where I don't really care much if you're affectionate to me around other people, but -"

Emmett gently pressed his lips against hers. "You know that I love you."

"Of course I do," Raven said, resting her hands on his chest. "Emmett, it's been almost fourteen years."

"It shouldn't have taken us so long," Emmett said, bringing her closer. "I think we were both scared, there's no way that it was just you."

"Really?" She said before laughing. "Now that I'm thinking about it, I can see what you mean."

"We're happy, though," Emmett said as he kissed her again. "And I'm never going to give you a reason to doubt that I love you."

"You know I can't give you one," The Spring Maiden replied as she let him carry her into their room. "Emmett!"

"Sorry," He said sheepishly, pushing up his glasses. "Do you want me to put you down?"

Raven rolled her eyes. " _Yes_."

Emmett grinned as he did so though he quickly found her laying on top of him in their bed. "I didn't think you wanted to do that?"

"I never said you couldn't cuddle me half to death or something along those lines," She said, her red eyes wide. "Since -"

Emmett quickly pulled her tightly into his arms. "My sweet raven..."

"Snowbird..." Raven murmured. "Don't let me go."

"You've never tried to leave," Emmett said quietly as he began to stroke her feathery hair. "I know you want to stay, anyways -"

"That was more of me being me," Raven said, sighing. "You know just as well as I do that the second I feel like I can't break through something that I run away -"

"You don't run away from everything," Emmett said gently. "I know that you don't always feel that way, but I know you don't. You haven't run from us, you haven't done anything except for love me, or the girls -"

"And I've still ruined lives, broken families, and killed two people...indirectly a third, although I would rather go with it was all Rose's fault that Vernal died," Raven said, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Emmett, I shouldn't have...I don't even know why I'm thinking about this."

"Stress," Emmett said almost immediately. "Cumulative stress. I'm not surprised that things are starting to get to you...but I should have noticed, I know I felt something, and I should have said something to try and help you -"

"Emmett..." Raven said, pressing a hand to his cheek. "You know just as well as I do that I hide the majority of my emotions for as long as possible."

"I know you do, Rae, but I...I don't always think," He said with a heavy sigh. "And I should say something when I get worried about you, even if it's possible that it's just me."

"Then do so," She told him. "To hell with whether or not I get annoyed with you, at least we'll both know that we're okay."

"I'll never let you go," Emmett swore. "I promise, I'll never let you go."

"I wouldn't want you too," Raven said, curling tightly into him. "I love you so much, Snowbird."

"I love you too, my sweet raven," Emmett said, kissing her softly. "And I -"

"Hey, are you two -" Hope poked her head into the room before she started giggling. "I guess I don't need to say that Tina and I are back."

"No, you really don't," Raven groaned, letting Emmett hold her still. "And you never have. Has anyone ever told you that you have terrible timing?"

Hope shrugged. "It's not that bad...and I doubt anyone would think that the two of you cuddling is a compromising position."

Emmett stared at her for a moment in shock. "Hope, Raven and I are married, and we've been involved for something like fourteen years -"

"Which adds to it not being a compromising position," The seventeen year old said leaving the room. "I just wanted to make sure that you two knew that Tina and I were fine."

Raven sighed. "Why is it that they have the worst timing possible?"

"I don't know," Emmett admitted, kissing her forehead. "But it's alright. I'm right here with you, aren't I?"

Raven smiled. "Of course you are."

Emmett kissed her suddenly as he brought her as close to him as possible. "We're perfectly fine...nothing's going to happen to us."

Raven nodded, though she hesitated before speaking. "Emmett...you know that Tina's nightmares are getting worse, right?"

"Yes," He said, starting to look worried. "And it scares me a little."

"Should we try to get her to talk about it?" She asked him. "I want to, but at the same time I'm concerned that I'm going to end up making her life harder like my own mother did to me."

"You're not that woman," Emmett said, rubbing her back to try and comfort her. "You never have been, and you never will be. You'd never do anything to hurt Tina, you just want her to be able to take care of herself and to not be afraid of what she's capable of. You helped Hope, if you'll recall, and you still are. She's improved so much as the Winter Maiden, and she has gained a decent control over her powers -"

"I know that, but it's..." Raven bit her lip as she tried to think of how to explain it. "Look, Hope and I are going to start training in combat soon which is...most likely, going to be fine. That's different, though, from trying to help my other daughter - my biological daughter - with powers that caused me pain at even younger than she is."

"Raven, I trust you," Emmett said as he continued to try and comfort her. "And I know you. I know that you're not going to hurt either of them, and, in some ways, Tina being your biological daughter might make helping her with her powers easier."

"How did you figure your powers out?" She asked him quietly, and he sighed.

"It's complicated," He admitted. "I first started having visions around thirteen, but before then I had been prone to getting feelings that shaped the way I looked at people. It's hard for people to hide their secrets from me or lie because I can tell. Then there was the sensing of when things were simply 'off' and, of course, just impossibly knowing things.

"Obviously, the visions have caused me a lot of troubles over the years, and...and it really wasn't until you and I...well, it wasn't really until I realised that I was - am - in love with you that I stopped letting them tell me what to do, how to view things, and they stopped me from living my life in fear.

"I guess...I guess over time the control started to become more natural...although I know for certain that if I'm not careful my visions cloud not only my visions but also my judgement."

Raven nodded. "Do you think she's going to be more like you when it comes to psychitity or me?"

"You, to be honest," Emmett said, kissing her forehead. "She's a lot like you as it is...and I think that the same thing applies to being a psychic."

"She's a lot like you too, though," Raven gently reminded him. "She's sensitive like you are, which makes up for the fact that she is a bit...blunt like me."

"I still love you," Emmett swore. "No matter what happens, that won't change."

Raven smiled. "I love you too, Snowbird..."

"Even my dark side?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Even your dark side," She said, kissing him softly. "Even with your dark side."

 **Authour's Note: Epilogue will be Chapter 120 - and the final outline has been set for the story. I'm so glad that people have stayed for so long here. Love you all.**

 **~xoxo SemblanceOfInvisibility**


	94. All The Best Lies

_**June 17th  
Government Offices Of The Atlesian Council;  
Department Of News Media Broadcasting;  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Security Level: Low  
Necessary Security Clearance: Low  
9:29 PM**_

"No, Miss Lestan," Karissa Mar said as calmly as she could manage in part because she knew she was on live television. "The United Kingdom Of Atlas is not at risk for war with Mistral, nor are we going to invade the kingdom."

"There have been rumours of some sort of...tape?" Karen Lestan pressed. "That suggests that not only do Emerald and Mercury Black have Miss Schnee, Miss Rose, and Mister Branwen but intend to kill them, and specifically Miss Schnee."

Karissa raised an eyebrow. "Miss Lestan, where would we have gotten a tape?"

"Didn't Coco Adel, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long go into the kingdom?" Lestan went on. "Naturally, we only learned this recently, but couldn't they have obtained such a tape?"

"No, they didn't," Karissa bit off though she knew full well that it was a lie. "And their mission into the kingdom had nothing to do with any sort of...reconnaissance. It was simply to deal with grimm populations in a small village near the capital city that wasn't receiving support from the Mistrali government."

Lestan frowned. "Why was that motion not announced by your department or the DACI?"

"Had we announced that mission at the time, the authorities in Mistral would have immediately begun to do retinal scans again until they were sure that no one was attempting to sneak into the kingdom," Karissa smoothly replied. "Furthermore, the Department Of Atlesian Central Intelligence was one of the ones that pushed back against the covert operation run by Xiao Long, Belladonna, and Adel."

Although unsatisfied with that answer, Lestan shifted to a slightly different topic. "In the last few months, some minor gossip has arisen about you and Qrow Branwen. Are you two in a romantic relationship, and does such affect your views on this matter?"

Karissa quickly shifted her shock into a facade of indignation. "And why would I be involved with Qrow Branwen? Neither of us have ever given any indication of that being the case, and I am rather confused as to where the notion comes from."

Lestan blinked, surprised by the woman's sharp reply. "You two have developed a more...intimate relationship over the years, have you not?"

"If by intimate you mean friendly, then yes," Karissa said curtly. "But I fail to see why this is at all relevant to my work."

"You're right," Lestan said, though she knew that the entire kingdom was on edge for the slightest bit of gossip apart from President Ironwood-Goodwitch's relationship with Chieftain Belladonna. "But you can understand the curiosity, of course?"

Karissa wanted to tell her the truth, which was that she didn't understand why anyone would give a damn about her personal life, but opted to instead sigh and smile. "Of course I can."

"Well," Lestan said, cursing internally when she saw the time. "Thank you for being on the show, Madame Mar."

"Thank you for having me, Miss Lestan," Karissa cordially replied, quickly leaving the studio.

Pushing her way into the hall, the fifty eight year old forced herself to continue to hold her front of calm even in the face of the fact that her mind was anything but that. The truth was that, while she and Qrow had become reasonably closer in the last few years, they were not involved. What Lestan didn't know was that, no matter what she said, Karissa was romantically interested in Qrow. She hadn't said anything as a result of the fact that she was more surprised than anything else by her own feelings, but there had been many times where she had wanted to. She hated it, she hated quite a lot of things in regards to even the possibility of romance because of the way her parents relationship had turned out, but she couldn't stop her feelings for Qrow. It made her nervous, but she acknowledged that they were not her parents. Still, the feeling of it being a serious risk to take remained, and, ever the practical mind, Karissa simply couldn't bring herself to express those feelings - especially now with his life at risk.

"Okay," A very familiar voice said, drawing her out of thoughts. "Say what you will, but your mind is spinning."

Karissa attempted to side step the head of the Department Of Criminal, Civil, And Corporate Prosecution but found herself quite literally backed into a corner. "Kiara, please don't."

"I thought we were going to discuss what your real thoughts are on Qrow Branwen?" Kiara shook her head as she stepped aside to allow Karissa to move. "But if you honestly don't want to, I'll pretend to accept what you said tonight about having a simply platonic relationship with the man."

"You know that Qrow and I aren't involved," Karissa said as Kiara dragged her into her office. "And -"

"Karissa," Kiara said, her voice deadly serious. "I have known you for years, and that entire time my job has been to analyse and to come to conclusions that I can prove beyond a reasonable doubt. Please don't insult my intelligence by denying that you're besotted by Qrow Branwen."

Karissa's eyebrows nearly reached her hairline. "Besotted is too strong a word, Kiara."

"Fine, is 'sexually attracted' or 'turned on by' or 'in love with' better?" Kiara suggested, and the look on the other woman's face suggested that to be the case. "Go on, you don't have to be afraid to say it."

"Yes, I am attracted to Qrow!" Karissa exclaimed, biting her lip when she realised just how true that was. "But you didn't have to back me into this -"

"Actually, you probably wouldn't have admitted it if I hadn't," Kiara said, crossing her arms. "I was wondering, though, if you were ever going to tell him."

"You hate Qrow," Karissa reminded her, and Kiara rolled her eyes.

"That..." She started but trailed off when she realised that she couldn't deny it. "Is completely true. But that doesn't mean that I want you to be unhappy, and if you are in love with him then goddamn it say something! As soon as we get him, his daughter, and Miss Schnee out of Mistral on the third, say something to him! I don't think the man has been in a real romantic relationship for years...apart from the stuff to do with one night stands with barmaids and such, but -"

"Kiara Melissa Davis!" Karissa groaned as she collapsed into the small leather couch in her friend's office. "Oh my god, please don't make me -"

"If you want to kill me, then good luck with explaining why my body is on my desk because no one believe that it would be suicide," Kiara replied, and Karissa glared. "Look, I'm just trying to help you out."

"It's not that I don't know that," Karissa said, softening her expression. "I just...Kiara, you've had a much different life than me. Kennedy Davis proposed to you after you two had been involved for two years and the two of you were both twenty six at the time. You two are happy, and you have a daughter...well, that is not what my life has looked like. I've spent quite a lot of my life alone, and...well...I used to...I used to tell myself that I needed to focus on my work before I could get involved."

"And you've lost time," Kiara finally said, biting her lip. "But I thought -"

"All of my prior relationships...I ended them because I thought they were taking away from my work," She admitted. "I just...you don't understand."

"I've made mistakes," The sixty seven year old reminded her, looking away. "A few years after Lisa Carson disappeared, if you recall, she turned up dead and her daughter got shuffled into the foster system. The girl now...well, I suppose no one really knows what happened to Viola Carson. She's alive, and in the kingdom...but she's refused to make contact every time I've tried. She blames me, I suppose, for her mother's death."

Karissa stared at her, stunned. "Oh my god."

"I don't mean to tell you this to make you pity me," Kiara said, and Karissa nodded. "But...but I thought that...no matter what Emmeline Ciel said about what happened to Lisa Carson, the woman she became being one of them, not being the result of any fault of my own...I still feel responsibility. I was her aunt, the last living member of her family apart from her asshole brother and her then young daughter."

"Emmeline was right though, about it not being your fault," Karissa said, and Kiara blinked back tears. "She wouldn't have told you that if she didn't honestly believe it, and, for another, I think it's rather clear that Lisa wouldn't have listened to you. If the amount of times you helped her out and tried over and over to get through to you did nothing...why would she suddenly start at the end of her life?"

"I shouldn't use examples from so far in the past," Kiara said, suddenly reaching for one of the books on the shelves she had put in the room several years prior. "It's...it's not going to do any good.

"What was it that Dumbledore said in Harry Potter...I think it was 'it doesn't do us any good to dwell on dreams'? I...I guess maybe that's my problem. I let the past get under my skin...which is why even now I can't stop wondering what Emmeline would think of the things we've all had to do as time has gone.

"There's a part of me that thinks that she would understand, that she would think what we're doing is right...but there's also a part of me that thinks it's the amount of time we spent delaying that would have pissed her off."

Karissa nodded again, running a hand through her hair. "I don't even know what to tell you, because I know exactly what it's like to want to know what she would think."

"She was a...a very close personal friend of mine, and later Kennedy's," Kiara said, rubbing her arm. "And she really did have an impact on my life that, no matter what I do, I can't take away."

"At the very least, history has been and, most likely, will continue to be kind to her," Karissa said even though it was a small consolation. "Like her father, she was a very influential figure."

"I was thirty two years old when I started working under then President Ciel," Kiara said with a heavy sigh. "He knew I was capable as an investigator even with the fact I had been in law practice for six years. He was tough on me and what I was capable of, but I knew that it was necessary. He also knew that I intended to continue to work with the law even though I was involved in cases requiring forensic investigation. But I...I was just not ready. He was early into his second term - so seven years in office since Atlas, unlike Vale, is six year terms rather than four - and then...then there was that initially so called accident...if one could ever rationally call the bombing of the motorway an accident."

"You studied dually for private investigation and legal practise, though," Karissa shook her head. "You're more capable than you think."

"Well, one can only hope that we all are," Kiara said, forcing herself not to cry. "After all, we all would prefer that Emmeline Ciel's legacy drown out that of the people behind her murder. I don't even care that it was classed as an assassination. In the eyes of the majority of the world, yes, that's what that was. But for everyone who was close with her...it was a brutal murder. It was always that either way...but the rest of the world chose to distance themselves from the horror. And, to be honest, there's a sick part of me that can't blame them even though I'm far too emphatic to move forward completely."

"This war has gotten out of hand," Karissa said, shaking slightly as she stood up. "It's all gone too far. And...and if Qrow or the others die -"

"They won't," Kiara said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're starting on your formal request to authorize the mission, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," Karissa said with a heavy sigh. "But those are extensive -"

"Which is why your proposed starting date is July 3rd," Kiara reminded her. "It's all going to turn out."

"I certainly hope so," Karissa said, shaking her head. "Because there will be hell for someone -even if it's not us - to pay if it doesn't."

* * *

 ** _ **June 19th  
City Of Rivage; Vale  
8:32 PM**_**

"Nora, I'm sure that Karissa only said what she did because she was trying to air on the side of caution and keep the mission quiet," Ren said, thinking rationally while Jaune watched his daughter sleeping nearby. "Atlas is going to act, but they have to be cryptic enough that Mistral doesn't figure out what they're doing while also being honest enough for their own people to not attack them for blatantly lying."

"But they could at least tell us what they're doing!" She said, sounding both tired and exasperated. "Ren, even if we didn't know Ruby, Weiss, and Qrow, it would be wrong to leave them in the clutches of evil incarnate -"

"That's probably an exaggeration," Pyrrha said, coming into the room and lightly running her fingers over her sleeping daughter's hair. "There have been, and will be, worse people than Emerald and Mercury."

"Cinder..." Jaune growled, and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jaune, it's alright," She said gently. "And I know that things have been difficult since we've moved here -"

 _Du du du-du, du du du-du du du du-du, du du du-du du du..._

"Really, Nora?" Jaune said, looking at the woman who had her knob on the vintage radio they kept and had restored. "Right now...I -"

 _Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold but you will remember me. Remember me for centuries. And just one mistake is all it will take. We'll go down in history, remember me for centuries. Remember me for centuries._

"This is oddly appropriate," Ren muttered, glancing nervously at his wife. "Centuries...Fall Out Boy...though I don't think the desire to kindly preserved in history is quite what we think when we hear this song."

 _Mummified my teenage dreams. No, it's nothing wrong with me. The kids are all wrong. The story's all off. Heavy metal broke my heart. Come on, come on and let me in. The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints, and this is supposed to match the darkness that you felt. I never meant for you to fix yourself._

"Nora, Leia is in the room -" Jaune hissed, but his teammate either couldn't hear him or was ignoring him, singing along.

"Du du du-du, du du du," She hummed, standing up and starting to pace. "Du du du du-du, du du du-du du du..."

Hearing the second chorus, Jaune and Pyrrha exchanged a look while she leaned into him, her legs up on the couch. "And here is a normal day around here..."

The doorbell suddenly rang, causing Jaune to swear under his breath while his wife sighed heavily and watched as Nora half ran to the door and tore it open, glaring at Caitlin when she saw her. Awkwardly looking at all of them, the prosecutor rubbed her arm before she decided to adjust her glasses, still looking at Nora. To their surprise, she was dressed less formally than they had grown accustomed to. Her long, thick, dark waves were not pinned up and were instead left in their natural state - albeit clearly brushed. She wasn't wearing even a blazer and she her arms were bare. Her silk tank top shimmered in the light, while her black jeans made her look far more relaxed than her pencil skirts or formal pants. Her purse was a small crossbody, and her scroll was in her hand.

"Lovely song," She commented, hearing the new verse. "You're a cherry blossom, you're about to bloom, you look so pretty but you're gone so soon. What an inspirational message."

"Yes, because you of all people can talk about being inspirational," Nora rolled her eyes. "Did anyone ever teach you not to argue with a pregnant woman?"

"That's an overused cliche," Caitlin said dismissively. "So of course no one ever 'taught' me that."

"I'm going to have to slash your tires one of these days, just for being a nerve strong bitch," Nora told her, playfully punching her arm. "Well...actually..."

Caitlin grimaced. "You know, just for reference, if you're going to go slash anyone's tires, except for mine, don't slash all four."

"Why?" Nora demanded, and Caitlin groaned.

"Because insurance typically covers all four being slashed," The thirty two year old prosecutor explained. "And it doesn't do the same for three. Would you like to explain that to a client who thinks their insurance was unfairly charging them, because I have...and it's not pleasant."

Pyrrha laughed. "There's a part of me that wants to believe that that is a joke...but knowing you it probably isn't."

"Oh, believe me," Caitlin said darkly. "It isn't."

Nora shut the door behind her. "In case you were wondering, no, I can't go on the mission."

"You're seven months pregnant, I wouldn't want you to," Caitlin said before shaking her head. "I doubt Ren does either."

"You are completely right about that," Ren said as his wife dragged the woman over to one of the chairs and shoved her into it. "Nora -"

"You want a drink?" Nora asked her, and Caitlin started laughing.

"Nora, you can't drink, since you're -"

"I didn't say I was going to," Nora snapped, and Caitlin sighed. "I was suggesting that you could since -"

"If you want to get me drunk so you can all murder me -" She started, though she stopped herself when she saw the look that Pyrrha was giving her. "What?"

"You don't seriously believe that we'd do that, do you?" She asked, and Caitlin shook her head.

"Of course I don't think that..." She said. "It's just...well, let's just say that there have been some rather crazy things that have happened recently."

"What, like you being the reason that several members of the board of the Schnee Dust Company are now indicted?" Jaune suggested, earning himself a glare. "Okay, but seriously, that was impressive."

"That thing you're calling impressive is really hell on earth," Caitlin said, sighing. "And I wasn't referring to that. I was referring to the fact that Cardin Winchester and his wife actually stuck out their necks to protect me."

Jaune's eyes went wide. "Of all people, Cardin Winchester -"

"I know, I was shocked too," Caitlin glanced at her nails as she went on. "I didn't believe Learra in the slightest when she first told me...and then Cardin burst into the room and said it himself."

"Well, he's an adult now," Pyrrha said, smiling as Jaune gently began to massage her arm. "We're not the only ones who have changed."

"Some of us for the better, and some of us for the worse," Jaune muttered, and Caitlin looked up.

"Listen, I've done what any sane person would do in my position," She said, trying to be calm despite the sickening feeling rising in her. "I took the evidence I was given, analysed it, and made a choice based on that."

"You try to apply logic to everything because you don't want to be as openly emotional as you actually are," Jaune told her. "And that's something I've noticed after years of knowing you. You're not a bad person...but there are still decisions where your emotions need to be taken into account."

"I never quite understood how you could bring yourself to recommend not acting," Ren said, taking Nora's hand in his. "You've always been rather concerned about justice and doing what's right."

"And is it better to save three people or lose the lives of hundreds over those three?" Caitlin asked him, and he couldn't formulate a response. "Exactly. It's a moral predicament, and, based on what we knew for certain at the time, it seemed best to not risk the lives of hundreds when those three might not have been in danger in the first place."

"So you're not going to help?" Nora said, and Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"That's not...ugh, actually it's completely true," She said after a long moment. "But don't underestimate the things that I can or will do."

A heavy silence passed before Jaune spoke. "Let's not get into this Caitlin M. Ciel versus Nora J. Valkyrie thing again."

"Thank you," Ren said, though Nora pouted sarcastically as she let him hold her. "So, how long are you going to be here?"

"A few days," Caitlin said, her voice somewhat clipped. "And don't worry, I'm staying in the city centre and have a ride."

"Didn't Mar raise your security detail?" Pyrrha said, and she nodded. "To what extent?"

"To the extent where, if I'm outside of the country, am driven around in a fancy black car with burly women and a few men to protect me," She said, sounding almost annoyed. "I understand why they did it - with the death threats and all - but it's still a pain in the ass."

"Cas is right," Pyrrha said, and Caitlin groaned as she knew where that was headed. "You really aren't taking this as seriously as you ought to."

"Please don't give me the same lecture my wife already did," Caitlin said, burying her face in her hands. "I don't need to hear it again."

"Well, did you at least see our new car?" Jaune asked her with a smirk. "You know, the one that we've never shown you before?"

Caitlin bit back laughter. "I was going to ask you why is there a dune buggy parked in your driveway along with a Mercedes and a Corvette."

"Jaune wanted one," Nora said, laughing as she saw the look on his face. "I mean, we live rather close to the beach now...but it's still a bit tacky."

"It is not tacky!" Jaune protested. "If that were the case, then -"

"Then we would have gotten a monster truck," Pyrrha said. "And painted it hot pink!"

Nora stuck out her tongue. "That sounds disgusting."

"That would have definitely been tacky," Jaune whispered to Pyrrha, and Caitlin smiled.

"It wouldn't be just tacky," She said. "It would be so horrible that someone would steal it and light it on fire. And then that would be proof that that person is a human dumpster fire."

Jaune laughed. "See, she's back. And, you know what, maybe she never left."


	95. So Hold On Tight

_**June 20th  
Beacon Academy CCTS Tower; Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale; Vale**_

"You know, hell might be preferable to this," Elizabeth said, crossing her arms. "If nothing is going to get done, that is."

"Since when have we ever gotten anything done?" Caitlin replied, gesturing to Rose. "With her, anyways."

"That's not fair," Elizabeth said. "Rose has generally good intentions -"

"She picks fights -"

"So do you and Raven -"

"That's not fair to me and Raven -"

"Caitlin, honestly, this is -"

"You're really getting on my nerves," Rose told her, and Caitlin sighed. "And I'm not sure you understand exactly why."

"Oh my god..." The woman muttered, her heels clicking as she started to pace. "Rose, do you have even the faintest idea -"

"I know that everyone here..." Rose trailed off when she realised what she was about to say. "I just want everyone to realise that we've put too much faith in the councils."

Cas rolled her eyes. "Says the former PM of Vacuo."

"I'm completely serious," Rose said, glancing to Ozpin. "I get that the kingdoms give orders and all...but..."

"Atlas is different," Caitlin said sharply. "Everything centres around the fact that our council is careful about preserving the livelihoods of the citizens while also -"

"If you give me one more lecture about interests I swear I'm going to kill you," Rose said, pulling out her spell book. "Because I -"

"Don't be a bitch," Caitlin told her. "I'm just saying that -"

Rose snapped her book shut, glaring. "What is with Atlas and its reliance on funds from the council?"

"You make it sound like the other kingdoms don't have serious problems that are similar," Ivy said, and Yang nodded. "Go ahead and -"

"Okay, so that's pretty true," Rose finally conceded. "But that doesn't make it right."

"No one is going to take a lecture on morals from you," Caitlin said, crossing her arms. "And I think that the more important issue is, after we get them back, where the hell Salem is."

"And that is coming from the woman who claims to want nothing to do with any of this," Rose retorted. "Although I can't blame you into as to wondering about Salem's location."

"With any luck, we'll be able to get it out of Emerald and Mercury," Ivy said darkly. "If not, then we might be screwed."

"We're taking every precaution possible with this mission," Elizabeth reminded them. "And if they can't see us coming, then I can imagine that we'll be able to back them into enough of a corner to get the information and, once we have that, we can easily formulate a plan to destroy her."

"That's a pretty good point," Rose said, tapping her foot against the floor. "And then we can finally be rid of all of this bullshit."

"And the world will be a safer place," Ozpin added, and she shrugged.

"That too."

"So, are you all still going to head out on the third of July or are you going to say fuck it and leave sooner?" Caitlin asked them, looking specifically to Jaune, Pyrrha, Blake, and Yang. "Well?"

Yang hesitated before responding. "We were considering just doing what you said...but we're going to wait because if the Atlas Council gives us reinforcements then the mission will go smoother."

"At least you have your heads on that much," Caitlin muttered. "Considering that otherwise you would -"

"Are you sure that nothing is bothering you?" Tai asked her, and she sighed.

"Well, I'm not exactly going to say that I occupy the 'moral high ground' here," She said, looking at her scroll as it began to buzz. "And, for another, I'm not even quite sure what to do."

"You know, I think you would have done what Emmett, Raven, and Hope have if you truly didn't want to fight," Tai said, glancing to Glynda. "But you're also not my daughter. So, what do you think, Glynda?"

She hesitated, shifting her crop in hand. "To be honest, I can't say that I don't agree with you."

"Mar?" Caitlin said, answering her scroll, slightly confused. "What is it?"

"I've got something you might want to see regarding your case," She told her. "And I also have a question about -"

"I'm sorry I'm cutting you off, but if that question has anything to do with Allen and Blake, I'd rather not get into that."

"At least she has enough respect for me to not gossip about us," Allen whispered to Blake, causing her to giggle.

"You think Winter Schnee and Qrow Branwen are still involved?" Caitlin rolled her eyes as she went on. "Mar, I'm not sure why that concerns you but -"

"Caitlin, you are very much aware of the gossip you choose to focus on," Karissa reminded her. "I'm just asking because -"

"Qrow and Winter were involved for about three years, starting while I was at Beacon in my second year. They dissolved their relationship...I think it was shortly after I married Cas...so...hmm...about twelve, thirteen years ago?" Caitlin sighed as she went on. "But I know that Qrow hasn't seen anyone for real since then...although I think that she's steadily involved with Michael Winston, the huntsman from Vacuo...at least now..."

"She really is an excellent source of gossip," Elizabeth murmured, and Rose smirked.

"Of the few things I like about her, that is one of them."

"She's not all bad," Elizabeth said. "Just...headstrong."

"Mar, really, I'm in a meeting right now and unless there's something seriously pressing about my case..." Caitlin stopped to hear the woman out. "Okay. I'll call you back in a few hours, then."

Nora stared at her while she put her scroll away. "How is it that you're in on everything?"

"I'm not in on everything," Caitlin told her. "For example, if this meeting hadn't been planned, I wouldn't be here."

"You were visiting us yesterday," Jaune reminded her, and she shrugged.

"Yeah...well, if it hadn't been planned I might have slept past ten."

"I'm just glad that you're mostly on our side," He said, smiling. "Really."

"Don't get your hopes up that I'm going to do something," She warned them. "I'm primarily here because I like knowing things."

"So," Pyrrha said, trying to remove them from the temporary distraction. "How exactly are we going to save them?"

"First things first," Cas said, attaching her scroll to the dock and enlarging the image she had brought up of the manor that Emerald and Mercury occupied. "Since Atlas had been in Mistral for some time before all Atlesians were barred from entering the kingdom, the military was able to give us a full scope floor plan of the manor."

"This room," Caitlin said, zooming in on one of them in the basement. "Looks like it came straight out of _Game Of Thrones_."

"Oh geez..." Nora muttered, feeling how distractible the woman was. "She's going to go on for hours..."

"And I think that means that one of us is going to end up being the unburnt, the breaker of chains," Caitlin said with a smirk as she zoomed back out to the master floor plan. "My bet is on Yang."

"Ew," Yang said, grimacing at the thought. "I don't want anything to do with being a character from _Game Of Thrones_ , and especially a female one. They all get raped, beaten, or killed."

"Or they're that kid that got shoved out a tower window..." Caitlin added under her breath before stepping aside. "So, who's going to be the one to go down to the dungeons where they most likely are being kept?"

"I'll do it," Jaune and Pyrrha said at the same time.

"We can take their security if need be," Pyrrha said. "And I'm sure Yang can jam the technology."

"I'll have to do that from Haven's CCTS Tower," She warned them. "Which will jam technology for the entire kingdom."

"And, technically, slow down the rest of the world's communications," Glynda added irritably. "But I suppose that that will have to be done in order to...damn it, does your scroll ever stop going off?"

"Mommy, it's just a message," Caitlin protested, looking at it before smiling. "You're all in luck, since Karissa said that whether or not all of the departments sign off on it that she's coming with. Also, apparently Team NDGO and Arslan Altan are as well...but they seem to more want vengeance on Emerald and Mercury more than anything else."

"Good," Ivy said. "Because I'm sure that everyone's going to need all the help they can get."

"I'll deal with Emerald and Mercury themselves," Blake said, and Allen looked at her with worry.

"Are you sure, Blake?" He asked her gently. "You know how dangerous they are."

"I have to do whatever it is that I have to," She told him. "Because I can't just let them die."

"Of course not," Allen said. "I just want you to be safe."

"And I will be," She promised. "You know that I will be."

"I bet you can get someone on NDGO to help you with taking them," Caitlin told her, and Blake nodded. "After all, it's like I said, they're probably hell bent on revenge because of what those arses have done to them and the Chandelle."

"Are you going to go?" James asked her. "You seem to be pretty invested."

"I'm simply coming up with a practical plan to help them," She said, looking away and pushing up her glasses. "But I am not going, that's not a risk I am willing to take."

"I'm not either," Cas gently reminded her. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I sure hope not," Caitlin said with a heavy sigh, looking back to the floor plan. "Now, to go on, I would say that someone should probably go with Yang if only to make sure that she has a second...and then I also think that we have to have a few running through the manor to ensure that they weren't hidden in any tricky spots..."

"Do you think she's going to change her mind?" Allen asked Blake, and she shook her head.

"I doubt it," The cat faunus admitted, adjusting her focus once again to the beginnings of the plan. "She's not exactly known for doing so, now is she?"

* * *

 ** _ **June 21st  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
10:32 PM**_**

"Alright, Caity, what is it?" Cas said as she wrapped her arms tightly around her wife while they continued to wander through the city. "What's bothering you?"

"Cassie, we just got back from Vale a few hours ago," She groaned. "I'm tired, that's what's bothering me."

"Okay, then why did you suggest that we go out into the city since Yang and Ivy were willing to keep an eye on our kids and theirs?" Cas asked her, eliciting no response. "I think you just wanted us to be alone so that we could talk."

"Oh, wow, I've never done that before," Caitlin muttered, and Cas sighed.

"Caity, are you by any chance feeling guilty about everything to do with Ruby, Weiss, and Qrow?" Cas asked her gently. "Because...there's a part of me that thinks that's the case."

"You know, you are incredibly perceptive," Caitlin said, glancing around their familiar surroundings. "And, yes, you're completely right."

"Hey!" A voice hissed, suddenly grabbing Caitlin's wrist. "Come with me -"

Wrenching the hand off of her, Caitlin sent a harsh kick behind her before hearing an rather familiar grunt of pain. Turning around with Cas tightly holding her hand, she glared when she saw the man standing up. "Adam."

"I was looking for you," He hissed again. "And you really are hard to find, now aren't you?"

"Look, I don't want anything to do with you," She snapped. "And if you recall what I did to you in Londera -"

"And that's exactly what I was looking for you about," Adam told her, glaring at her and not even caring about the people around them and the cars that were driving past. "Because you're going to pay for that."

"How did you manage to get out of police custody?" She asked him, blinking a few times and forcing herself to appear pleasant though her irritation was rising. "Considering who you are and the fact that attacked me."

"Yes, you feel rather comfortable hiding behind who you are," Adam said, rolling his eyes. "And I'll have you know that I was bailed out."

"By who?" Cas demanded, trying to figure out who in the hell would post his bail. "Because I doubt that it was anyone that we think favourably of."

"Oh, and you would be right," Adam growled. "Hazel. You know, one of my subordinates in the White Fang? His only...downside is his association with Emerald and Mercury who I would love to bring down."

"Yes, because we're going to believe that," Cas said, slapping him. "Honestly, do you know -"

Adam grabbed her harshly by the arm. "Bitch, if you're going to -"

"Fuck you," Caitlin said, kicking him harshly in the shin and easing Cas's escape from his grasp. "Neither of us are going to bow down to you, which seems to be your twisted vision. I know that the faunus have never been treated fairly, but treating the humans the same way will only further cycle."

"I don't give a fuck as long as we come out on top," Adam shouted, punching her in the stomach and causing her to fall to the ground as her aura rippled over her. "And let us continue this somewhere that we're not going to draw a crowd."

"You want to play that way?" Cas said, setting a hand on her hip. "Well, hate to break it to you, but that's not how the world works. I don't know if anyone's ever told you, but life isn't fair -"

Seeing Caitlin standing up, scowling at Adam, Cas glanced over to her before she nodded and Cas used a glyph to propel her wife up above Adam and onto one of the smaller buildings nearby. Following after her, she began to run on top of the roof with her to get away from the vengeful man who they knew was on their heel. Stopping as they reached the edge, Cas pulled her in tightly before focusing her aura to apply her semblance in the same way again though she found herself stopped by a hand grasping her ankle. Turning on her heel, she propelled Caitlin forward while her wife channeled her aura into the palm of her hand. A sudden, sharp aura blast hit Adam squarely in the face, and his own aura rippled over him but his hand slackened around Cas's ankle long enough for her to get up onto the roof of the building above them.

Cursing, he stopped in confusion when he saw that they weren't moving any further even though they clearly had a temporary advantage. Shaking his head at what he viewed to be their idiocy, Adam forced himself upward onto the roof where they were standing and, once he was steady on his feet, he smirked when they didn't move and instead crossed their arms, stood back to back, and sent him angry looks. Laughing to himself and adjusting Wilt and Blush in his hands, Adam began to run at them but they split out of the way at the last second and he ran into a pile of boxes and losing his sword in the process. Cursing again, he pushed himself up as his aura rippled once more and he noticed Cas drawing his sword into her hand and passing it to her wife. Steadying herself, Caitlin swung it a few times before smirking at him.

His anger only rising further, Adam shot at her though Cas blocked it with a glyph. Moving towards him and trying to assure herself that she knew how to use a sword though she hadn't fought with one since she was sixteen, Caitlin bit her lip as she quickly struck a hard blow to Adam's side, followed by his shoulder. Smirking as she felt more confident, Caitlin stepped harshly onto his foot and readied herself for another strike against him though he caught the blade in his hand and kicked her harshly in the side, forcing her to the ground again and taking his sword back into his hand. Helping her wife up, Cas held up her arm to stop Adam from striking either of them dangerously close to the neck but still let out a cry of pain when the blow hit her and her aura began to show over her.

Back on her feet, Caitlin used her aura to send a sharp blast to his legs and making him fall back on his arse. In the short amount of time that she had, Cas snatched his sword from him and adjusted it in her hands and decided to fight him with it herself, motioning her wife to back her up though she could see the older woman's lavender aura starting to faintly flicker. Recalling how Emmett and Raven had trained Hope in swordsmanship, Cas waited for Adam to run at her to strike. Grinning sarcastically at him, Cas sent the first round of strikes to his legs rather than higher up so that she could grasp him by the collar and restrain him temporarily. Seeing him reaching for his rifle, she quickly swapped hands and knocked it out of his reach, allowing Caitlin to pick it up.

Taking the more familiar type of weapon in hand, Caitlin winked at Adam and smirked as she tossed it in her hands before walking over to the edge of the roof. Gasping as she finally realised how high up she was and the adrenaline having lost its hold, Caitlin took several steps back as she tried to not have the fear of heights that had always had some level of control over her rise so heavily again. Looking to Cas, her bright green eyes wide, Caitlin tried to steady herself by adjusting her glasses though she was struggling. The weapon in her hands, she squared her shoulders and set herself to aim for his knee so that, once his aura was depleted, he wouldn't be able to run but she couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger out of fear of hurting Cas.

In that same moment, Cas finally knocked Adam back to the ground, his aura flickering, and stepped onto his chest, pointing his own sword at the base of his throat and glaring. Glancing over to her wife, Cas noticed as she prepared herself to throw the rifle off of the roof and smirked as she looked back to Adam. Seeing that change, Adam pushed himself up as best as he could before noticing Caitlin. Focusing what was left of his aura into his hands to force Cas to stubble off of him, Adam snatched his sword from her as he ran over towards Caitlin and grabbed her by the wrist and she glanced over to the edge of the building where she intended to throw his weapon. Smirking once more, she kneed him in the groin and angrily tossed his rifle off of the roof and snatched the sword out of his hands while Cas pulled out her scroll from her pocket and called the police.

"Bitch!" Adam coughed out, and she crossed her arms.

"Says the man that tried to kill me and my wife out of vengeance," She spat. "You're such an ass."

"And you just threw my -"

"You would have shot me with it if I hadn't!" She snapped. "So if I were you, I'd shut it. You're not making this any better for yourself, considering that you're going to be right back where you were."

"You think locking me up is going to stop my faction?" He demanded though he cursed when he saw the helicopters starting to fly by. "If my aura weren't depleted, I'd make a scene and escape."

"Well that's not the case," Caitlin replied smugly. "So fuck you."

Adam growled as one of the helicopters landed on the next roof and the police came over to where they were. "Damn you, Ciel. You're going to burn in hell, aren't you?"

Caitlin rolled her eyes as the police cuffed him and took his sword from her. "I'm not religious in the slightest...but if I was then good, because I'd be bringing you to hell with me."

"You two can come with us," One of the younger female officers said to Cas. "I figure you two would rather be taken back to your home rather than left on the roof."

"Thank you," Cas said as they walked across the temporary bridge and over to the building where their escape was waiting and the other had already left with Adam. "That's very helpful."

"I can imagine that this will be breaking news in the morning," The woman said with a laugh, and Caitlin sighed.

"Of course it will be," She muttered even as Cas wrapped an arm around her. "Because that's exactly what I need right now."

"Hey," Cas said, kissing her softly. "It's okay. Everything's fine now, and, if we're trying to find a positive, at least you've gotten more 'practice' in."

Caitlin nodded weakly as she leaned into her. "I guess."

"I love you," Cas promised, kissing her again. "I swear."

Caitlin smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

 ** _ **June 22nd  
Location: City Of Mistral  
5:37 PM**_**

"Emerald, everything's going to be alright," Mercury said as she continued to pace. "You can't honestly think that Karissa Mar was trying to leave a false trail, I mean, the woman isn't exactly known for subtlety."

"And you know that no matter what she says that the huntsmen and huntresses can go on their own," She said, her breathing unsteady. "I don't care how heavily some of them lean on the kingdoms, particularly Atlas, it's dangerous."

Mercury sighed. "Em, she's not going to allow that. Isn't there talk about Atlas closing its borders?"

Emerald groaned in exasperation. "Merc, there is always talk about Atlas closing its borders - that's nothing new."

"But if that's the case then that would be to prevent them from doing anything," Mercury argued, standing up from where he had been sitting on the edge of their bed. "My gem, I can promise you that nothing's going to happen. Karissa Mar hasn't got the power she has deluded herself into thinking that she does."

"But -" Emerald protested before sighing when she the look on his face. "Merc, I'm so scared that they're going to do something to hurt our family."

"You know that even they aren't that cold," Mercury said, holding her at arm's length. "And they're all parents themselves. I don't believe that they could bring themselves to hurt our family because they wouldn't want anyone to do that to theirs. They're too...well, I suppose, moral for their own good."

"Merc, if something happened to our baby I'd be devastated," Emerald said, her voice shaking as her hands instinctevely went protectively over her visibly changing abdomen. "I can't -"

"Nothing will happen to you, me, or our baby," He swore. "And our security is very much aware of the circumstances and how they need to be very, very careful with us. That's especially with the way things are now."

Emerald nodded, still nervous. "I just...ugh, I suppose maybe this is just the hormones."

"They're still reasonable fears, even if that is the case," Mercury told her, wrapping his arms low around her waist. "But you don't have to worry. I'm going to ensure that no one gets in or out of our kingdom without proving their identity and serving an audience in front of me personally. Speaking of our enemies, though, are you done with Weiss yet?"

Emerald shook her head. "I told you, July is my -"

"And when in July do you plan to execute her?" Mercury asked, pressing a hand to her cheek. "Em, you know that she's a threat."

"As soon as I get fed up with her, which I can imagine will be soon," Emerald said, crossing her arms. "Don't doubt me, Merc."

"I'm not, I'm just asking for details," He said, kissing her gently. "Let's discuss more pleasant things...such as our family."

Emerald smiled. "Mercury..."

"You know that I am thrilled that I'm going to be a father," He said, his hand dropping from her cheek to press against her abdomen. "I couldn't ask for more than this."

"Except for maybe our freedom from the shackles She's put us in," Emerald said, probing her forehead as she sat down, swaying slightly, on the edge of their bed. "Merc, everything would be so much simpler..."

"But that's not the world we live in," He ruefully reminded her. "Although I can't blame you for wanting that. It would certainly be a better way to ensure our child's safety if we didn't have to worry about Her."

"Even when we were only in this for Cinder..." Emerald groaned. "Merc, even then I was afraid of her."

"So was I," He admitted, squeezing her hand. "But we're in too deep to get out."

"What if we pulled an Elizabeth Morell?" Emerald asked him suddenly, and his eyes went wide in shock. "Merc, if we did that then we might just -"

"The Atlas Council would not have the sympathy for us that it had and has for Morell," Mercury said, shaking his head sadly. "We have no way out."

"That can't be true!" Emerald exclaimed, starting to sob into her hands. "My god, Mercury, all I want is for us to be able to live in some sort of happy state in which we're not at serious risk because of the things that we're being forced to, that we're being forced to support -"

"I can't change..." Mercury trailed off as he rubbed her back. "Emerald, I don't know what to tell you. Cinder saved both of us, and we owed her...but I'm starting to think, as you are, that it went too far. We're not going to ever be released from this, even after humanity crumbles at Her feet and she gets what she wants - namely the permanent destruction of Ozpin and everything that he's stood for."

"It's all Ozpin's fault..." Emerald whimpered. "If he hadn't killed her daughters, then none of this would have happened and we could be happy, normal people expecting their first child in a different, more peaceful world."

"I know..." Mercury said, biting his lip. "But, like I said, the world isn't like that."

"I wish it could be..." She muttered. "But that's in vain."

"I'm doing the best I can to ensure that everything will be fine," He said. "Em, you trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do," She said, looking up and kissing him. "And I love you so much, Merc..."

Mercury nodded, kissed her again, and then pulled her into his arms. "Things will get better...I hope..."

Several stories below them, Ruby was doing her best to smooth out Weiss's brutally tangled white hair that, much to the older woman's dismay, hadn't stopped growing even through their continued captivity. Qrow was tapping his foot against the ground and occasionally pacing through the cell, wishing that someone would suddenly set them free and he could head back to Atlas and yell at the entire council for what they had done or, more accurately, not done. Stopping and watching his daughter and her partner for a moment, Qrow sighed heavily and leaned against the wall, feeling rather dejected, before his thoughts rather suddenly wandered to Karissa Mar. Of all the people on the council, she was the only one that he had an actual friendship with and she was, in his opinion, the most decent.

He was sure that she must have done something, refusing to believe that she would be one of the nonacters that the council was fraught with, but there was something hotter, less familiar that rose beneath the surface and it was something that he had fought back for months to no avail. It felt almost like the feelings he knew he had felt towards Summer Rose and had also once felt towards Winter Schnee before she broke off their relationship, saying that she needed to focus on her career. Pushing the emotions away, Qrow looked back to them while Weiss stood up and Ruby finished finger combing her hair. Sighing, he finally forced himself to speak when they looked to him, his fingers beating against the wall.

"Want to talk about how much this sucks, again?" He asked, and Weiss glared.

"That's not helpful."

"Hey!" Ruby exclaimed, startling both of them. "Let's try and focus on something other than our captivity for once!"

"Oh, what do you suggest?" Weiss snapped though both women knew this was more out of stress than actual annoyance. "That we dance around like complete dolts?"

"No, I was suggesting that we could...acapella?" Ruby smiled awkwardly as she rubbed her arm. "At least it will take our minds off of this for a few minutes."

"That's actually a pretty good idea," Qrow said, nodding. "I suggest hard, explicit rap."

Weiss grimaced. "How about something with proper language."

"In your dreams, Weiss," Qrow said with a smirk. "Sorry. How 'bout Bounce?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Iggy Azalea?"

"Yeah," He said. "Exactly."

Nodding, Ruby began to tap out the beat. "I don't wanna hurt you but I'm about to work you. Watch your mouth drop real low. I'm turning you up, burning the clutch. Full speed, both feet to the floor, feet to the floor. DJ running it back once more, time to party, that's all I know."

Weiss grudgingly picked up the next few lines. "Grab somebody, tell them, 'Baby, baby, baby, let's go.' Make it bounce, make it bounce, make it bounce, shake it, break it, make it bounce!"

Qrow went on. "Make it bounce, make it bounce, make it bounce, shake it, break it, make it bounce! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, make it bounce!"

Ruby giggled as she went on. "Ruby Rose getting them tipsy, tipping in brah, hundreds and fifties. Pulling up NASCAR, black car, shitting on everyone, sipping whatever we feeling. Real, real good, hands to the ceiling."

Weiss grinned as she wrapped an arm around her partner. "Dancing we dizzy, we spinning, we spinning. All about money, the night's never ending. We party until morning, tomorrow we kick it."

Qrow started to tap his foot along with Ruby. "Make it bounce, make it bounce, make it bounce, shake it, break it, make it bounce! Make it bounce, make it bounce, make it bounce, shake it, break it, make it bounce! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, make it bounce!"

Weiss tossed her, albeit still tangled, hair back. "Let your hair down, and shake that shit, shake that shit, shake that shit! Sweat it out, go nuts in this bitch! Dip it, spin it and watching my hips! I see you watching my hips, crazy, move your body like Swayze. Round and round! Shake it, break it, make it bounce! It's a fucking celebration!"

"Oh, didn't know you used wotchy language," Qrow said, smirking at the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company. "Have to say, I'm surprised."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I'll have you know that, supposedly, my first word was fuck."

Ruby kissed her cheek. "I love you either way."

"Good, because there's something I want to do if we ever get out of here," Weiss said, holding her close. "Ruby...if we get out of here alive, I want to marry you."

Ruby's eyes went wide before she nodded and kissed her passionately. "Of course I'll marry you, Weiss."

"I'm relieved," She said, kissing her again. "Truly."

"At least you two are happy," Qrow said smiling for once. "And, you know, maybe we will get out. You never know."

"God, I hope so," Ruby said with a sigh. "I really hope so."

"Oh, believe me," Weiss said, shuddering. "We all do."


	96. I Did All This On My Own

_**June 23rd  
Government Offices Of The Atlesian Council;  
Department Of Atlesian Central Intelligence;  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Security Level: High  
Necessary Security Clearance: High  
7:32 PM**_

"Leta Canson, you can't seriously reject this!" Karissa Mar stared at the younger woman in disbelief. "With all of the evidence, with the..."

Sighing, Canson shook her head. "I believe I just did."

Mar bit her lip. "If we're going to give complete military authorization -"

Canson groaned. "Oh, god, don't -"

Mar narrowed her eyes. "I can't -"

Canson rolled her eyes. "Well, see -"

Mar slapped her hand down against the younger woman's desk "Leta, this is -"

"Look, just tell the huntsmen that they're on their own," Leta said calmly, meeting the older woman's glare. "We shouldn't waste our time on this. I don't care that all other nineteen department heads were swayed by your evidence, because either way it has never been nor will it ever be in the interest of the United Kingdom Of Atlas to act against Mistral. Tell me, Mar, do we really gain anything from going in there?"

Karissa raised an eyebrow, but answered truthfully regardless. "No, we don't gain anything by going into Mistral."

"I know that there is indisputable evidence in favour of this action," Canson admitted, flipping through the report again. "But the fact of the matter is simply that it's not going to gain us anything. You of all people should understand that."

"And I do, which is why I was against the motion in the first place," Karissa bit off angrily. "But with this evidence, I was given no choice but to accept the fact that we can't hide. And it's not as if I suggested some flamboyant display of military bravado - it's a covert operation."

Canson glanced up from the report. "Atlas doesn't have allies and never really has, instead it has interests. And, honestly, Karissa, it never has been nor will it ever be in the interest of Atlas to get involved in anything to do with Mistral - especially right now. They were our major trading partner and ally over ninety years ago...but, again, that was almost a century ago. Things have changed, and Emerald and Mercury Black will not be reasoned with. If I may, this matter seems oddly personal to you...and if you would like to explain -"

"I do not," Karissa snapped in spite of herself. "And for you to ask -"

"Yes, I know, boundaries," Canson sighed heavily. "Look, Mar, I'm not going to change my mind on this matter."

"You're a tactical thinker and you generally choose the approach that benefits our kingdom directly," Karissa said shortly. "But what you don't understand is that there are times when, even if it doesn't benefit us, in the face of hard evidence we have to act."

"I am vetoing this action," Canson said, signing in the otherwise blank column at the end of the report. "But...technically...I believe if President Ironwood-Goodwitch signs off on this that that would override any decision I make, considering that there is majority support in the rest of the council."

Karissa hesitated. "I can't ask President Ironwood-Goodwitch to make a decision that personal. This affects close friends of his, people he doesn't want to see hurt -"

"But with the evidence it's a practical decision, not an emotional one," Canson countered. "I don't support this because it's risking so many Atlesian lives for a small benefit...but if you truly believe...I mean, you have all of the generals on your side. All thirty of them signed off on the action, and the all of the other nineteen departments...you could get this through with the signature of President Ironwood-Goodwitch...but I'm warning you now that if this goes to hell it will be pinned on you and will destroy your career."

Karissa looked away. "I know that full well...but I'm not going to...I'm not going to let them die."

"Then I believe we know what you're going to do," Canson said, sliding the papers back to her. "And I can only hope that we get lucky with this...because that doesn't seem to be something that we frequently are given around here."

Karissa chewed at the inside of her cheek as she took the papers back. "I don't even know how you can be so cold."

"Says the woman who publically lied about this mission even existing on internationally viewed television," Canson replied, turning back to her work. "Is one really worse than the other? I mean, in all honesty, I think you might be worse than Morell."

Karissa slid out of the room, beginning to feel sick. Starting down the hall, she decided to wait until the next morning to press the subject with President Ironwood-Goodwitch and tried to force herself to be calm though she was struggling. She had been fully aware of the law when she had gone in and knew that she had the majority no matter what Canson did, but it was particularly difficult to, nonetheless, hear how she must have sounded before she had been given all of the evidence. It was bothersome, and it was not something she was proud of, but she knew that she would never refuse action in the face of evidence. She never had, and she certainly had no intention of starting. Sliding the papers fully back into their file, she clutched it to her chest as she walked, deciding to speak with Kiara as she was fairly certain that the other woman was done with her meetings for the day. Pushing open the door, she was relieved to find that she was right.

"And let me guess," Kiara said without even looking up. "Canson was the one to reject, hmm?"

"How is it that you know everything?" Karissa asked her as she shut the door. "No, I'm completely serious. You are in on everything that goes on -"

"No, that's not true," Kiara said, biting at the tip of her pen. "I, for one thing, didn't know that you were interested in Qrow until you admitted it."

"You had a hunch," Karissa argued. "That's close enough."

"My powers of deduction are strong, if that's what you're trying to get at," She said, finishing whatever it was that she had been doing and filing it away. "And you know what else I didn't know about until today?"

"Is this something that I want to know about, or no?" Karissa asked her, causing the other woman to laugh.

"It's just maddening," She replied. "You know how Adam Taurus miraculously got out on bail about a week and a half ago?"

Karissa looked at her in confusion. "Yeah, but how does that affect anything but...what did he do?"

"He went out of his way to find Caitlin and Casey Ciel," Kiara said, sighing. "And he attacked them downtown, late at night, on the twenty first."

"They're alright, aren't they?" Karissa said, horrified at the possibilities that were starting to pass through her mind. "Kiara, please don't tell me -"

"My god, Karissa, this is Atlas!" Kiara exclaimed, shaking her head. "If something horrible had happened to them, then it would have been all over the news...actually, the fact that the whole affair happened in the first place got out a few hours ago, so now it's all anyone in the DNMB can talk about. And I'm sure that all of the other news channels - including the online ones - can't shut up about it either."

"He attacked them in the city?" Karissa bit her lip. "And no one did anything?"

"They ended up fighting on rooftops," Kiara said, stifling back a giggle. "It was an attempt to get away by Casey and Caitlin, and he followed them. He lost...supposedly there was something with Caitlin angrily tossing his rifle off the roof and Cas pointing his sword at his neck...I don't even know what to say. The police came, arrested Taurus, and then took the two of them back home via helicopter."

"That's discreet," Karissa muttered. "But the entire affair is just awful."

"I really don't know what to say about it," Kiara said, running her fingers through her hair. "It's really just a horrible turn of events, and it's not as if their lives are easy to begin with. Oh, and, just so you know, I am traveling tomorrow."

"Where to, or can you not say?" Karissa asked, and Kiara smirked.

"I can say, or I wouldn't have brought it up," She said. "I'm going to Vale because I got placed on the case Caitlin is still working on involving the SDC's Board. Apparently, for those people, there's no time like the present."

"Isn't that something you say when you get horribly drunk and make awful choices?" Karissa said, raising an eyebrow, and Kiara nodded.

"Which seems to have been their strategy when they decided to revive the otherwise destroyed legacy of Jacques Gele," Kiara said, rolling her eyes. "And, in case you were unaware, I detest everything to do with that man. Thankfully, he's no one's problem except for the prison systems."

"Damn," Karissa said, laughing. "Never knew you could be so cold."

"What can I say..." Kiara winked. "I'm an angel."

* * *

 ** _ **June 24th  
Location: 13 Miles From The City Limits  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
United Kingdom Of Atlas;  
11:39 PM**_**

Emmett sighed as he curled up next to Raven. "You okay?"

"You've got to be kidding me..." She muttered, though she still rolled over to face him. "No, I'm not."

"Come here..." He murmured, drawing her into his arms. "We don't have to talk about it, but we can if it's eating at you and you want to."

Even in the soft candle light, she could see that his pale blue eyes were wide with worry. "I...I guess it's just that the visions have been getting worse. Not to mention what happened the other day with my maiden powers..."

"Oh my god..." Emmett instinctively drew her closer and began to stroke her feathery black hair. "Raven...I know that you're experienced with your powers, but -"

"I overextended myself just a little while I was practising," She snapped. "It's not that bad."

Emmett shook his head. "What if something had happened to you?"

Raven hesitated. "Nothing did."

Emmett raised an eyebrow, noticing the way her red eyes looked away, starting to tear. "I hate pressing you...but you and I both know that that's just not true."

"Fine," Raven growled, roughly pulling her sleeve up to reveal a nasty scar on the inner side of her left arm. "You wanted to see? Well, this is what happened. I lost control for a brief moment, and I -"

"My sweet raven..." Emmett whispered, looking in horror at the still fresh scar. "It will heal, won't it?"

"Of course it will," Raven said, casting a cursory glance at the mark but grimacing. "I just...ugh, I cannot tell you how much I hate the smell of blood."

Emmett stared at her. "Of all people, you're afraid of blood?"

"I can handle it," She said. "But I hate the smell, because it smells like rust with a bit of salt, and as it happens that smell makes me feel just a bit faint. But, like I said, I can handle it."

"I know you can...I just..." Emmett gently pulled down her sleeve to cover the mark before pressing a soft hand to her cheek. "I wish you didn't have to. I wish...stupidly, mind you, that we lived in a simpler world where we didn't have to worry about things like this."

"That would make things better, wouldn't it?" She said before biting her lip. "But you know just as well as I do that that is not the world we live in."

"Of course it's not," He said rationally. "I just wish our family could be safe. That I didn't have to worry about you all getting hurt. Or myself, considering that I can't bear the thought of causing you or our girls pain. And, yes, Hope is one of our girls. Don't even remind me that -"

"Emmett, I still didn't give birth to her," Raven said stubbornly. "I'm her mother...except in the biological sense."

"Of course you are," Emmett said quietly, kissing her forehead. "But, considering that she never knew her biological mother, I think it's safe to say that you're her mother and to just leave the blanket over it."

Raven nodded weakly. "Emmett...were you honestly still in love with Emmeline when you and I...when I kissed you that day?"

Emmett sighed heavily before shaking his head. "I know that I said I was...but I wasn't. I...I was in love with her from the day...probably just shortly before we got involved...and through maybe a year and a half after she died."

Raven wrapped her arms tighter around him. "Oh..."

"My sister tormenting me with an illusion of her on Beacon Tower during the Fall unhinged me and brought a lot of feelings back...but at the end of the day I reminded myself that it wasn't real," Emmett slowly began to rub her back. "By the time I realised that she wasn't coming back...I knew that I wasn't clinging to being in love with her. I just...I was afraid of what might happen if I got involved again. I was terrified that if...if I ever married again that my wife would be killed by my sister just to spite me. And even after she was gone...well, that fear remained. You know how afraid I am of anything happening to you."

"You have been clinically diagnosed - recently too - with PTSD," Raven gently reminded him. "I'm not surprised that that's how it's manifested. Not to mention the nightmares."

Emmett nodded. "The way it was explained to me is not that I'm clinging to the past, but the things that occured affected me on a psychological level so deep that it's caused my sleep problems, and that it's caused minor paranoia."

"If I could make it better, I would," Raven swore, and he smiled weakly.

"I don't care how sappy this sounds, but the fact that you're in my arms does that," Emmett pressed a soft kiss to her ear before starting to trail them up her face. "I'm not going to lie and say that Emmy's - Emmeline's death didn't hit me hard, but...oh my god, Raven, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't be talking about this...I...I...it's only going to upset you -"

"Shh..." She whispered as she pulled him closer. "No, Emmett, it's alright -"

"No, it's not," He said, stroking her hair. "I shouldn't constantly remind you about my relationship with Emmeline no matter how happy - no, no, no...I shouldn't be talking about this -"

"Emmett, denial is not going to help," Raven told him, staring at him before shaking her head. "I know that you think you'll upset me, but you're not. It's exactly like when we talk about my relationship with Tai -"

"But we joke around about that and how, as you put it, the only good thing that came out of that was Yang," Emmett said. "That's different, Rae, that's...that's..."

"Emmett, it was a happy - albeit complicated - relationship that ended traumatically," She said as gently as possible. "There's nothing wrong with talking about it. I'm not at all bothered by hearing about it, and maybe that has something to do with the fact that we've both been married before. But...if anything, I should be the one apologising. Emmett, I literally had my daughter, stayed for a few months, and then signed and filed the divorce papers and left. Tai never heard from me about it again, and Qrow said that he was angry when he signed his part of the papers. I ruined his life, and you -"

"Raven, you were a different person then," Emmett reminded her. "And, to be honest, I would blame Ozpin. You didn't leave because you didn't want your daughter, did you?"

Raven looked at him in horror. "I had intended to stay until the month before I left. I...I was more than just scared. Emmett, the things I had seen...I was terrified. I didn't know what to do...so I ran. I just ran, and it worked out quite well for me."

"Well, he moved on too, so I don't think there are any hard feelings," Emmett said, kissing her lightly. "I really do love you, Raven, and I will never leave you. You know I want nothing more or less than you in my life."

"Emmett..." Raven groaned as he started to kiss her again. "Emmett, you know I'm not going to ever leave you or our girls or -"

"Or our tribe," Emmett added, kissing her neck. "I know that they haven't really accepted me -"

"Well, they haven't said anything since I made it rather clear that you're my husband and that if they're going to say anything that they might as well go boil their own heads since none of them want me to start snapping at them," Raven rolled her eyes. "No one messes with me, Emmett, especially the people who have either known me for years or are the children of people who have known me for years."

Emmett shrugged. "You know that I know that it's not going to affect the way either of us feel about each other."

"I'd rather not have Tina here someone complain about you being her father," Raven said, and he nodded. "Or Hope, for that matter."

"Of course not," Emmett said, hesitating before he started kissing her again. "I know we're probably going to have to get around to discussing your powers and -"

"Emmett, if you say a damn thing about my scar -" Raven started, but he was faster.

"If you aren't going to listen to me about it, the listen to your protege or Tina, because I know they will tell you the same thing I have and will continue to," He said, holding her tightly in his arms. "Which is that you're not gaining anything by overextending yourself."

Raven rolled her eyes and groaned. "I love you, Snowbird, and I hate admitting this...but you're right..."

Emmett laughed and kissed her with passion. "I can tell that you actually mean that one, and you know that I love you too, my sweet raven."

Raven smirked as he kissed her again. "You're such a sap sometimes, you know that?"

"That's because I'm besotted by you," Emmett said, returning her smirk as she playfully rolled on top of him. "Damn, Raven, what are you -"

"Isn't it obvious?" She said, pressing her lips against his he drew her closer while she continued to kiss him. "Well?"

Emmett laughed. "Of course it is. I love you so much, Raven, and you know I'll be damned before I deny it."

"I don't want you to," She said, finally curling into him. "So that's a good thing."

"Perfect," Emmett whispered as he pecked her forehead. "Because I'm not going to anymore than you are."

"Have I ever denied being in love with you?" She demanded, and he shrugged.

"I don't think Beacon counts...so I'm going to say that you haven't," Emmett sighed. "I did...weakly, and then gave in. And then we grew closer...and you bonded to me - literally - and, after about a year and sevenish months together Tina was born."

Raven smiled. "You mean everything to me..."

"Oh, Rae..." Emmett murmured, rubbing her back as he stared into her red eyes. "You're my everything too..."

* * *

 ** _ **June 25th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
9:57 PM**_**

"I'm glad everything went alright when you were with Yang and Coco," Allen said as Blake continued to pace around his home. "But I won't deny that I'm nervous about you going back."

"Caitlin, Cas, and Glynda's plan is excellent," Blake reminded him. "It's going to be fine."

"Jam the technology, take out the security, bring Weiss, Qrow, and Ruby back," Allen said, biting his lip. "Obviously, that's just the basics...but it should be okay."

"You seem unconvinced," Blake observed, pausing to look at him. "Allen, it's okay for you to be worried about me."

"Of course I am," He said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "I love you, and I don't want you to get killed."

Blake sighed. "I know you wish you could come with me."

"I could help fight," He said, but she shook her head.

"Allen, you haven't fought in years, and especially not like this," She hesitated before going on. "Caitlin's had more experience than you, and yet she still -"

"Gets herself in dangerous positions, I know," Allen glanced away for the briefest of moments before his eyes met hers once again. "And yet she's not going. She has the ability to, but she's not. I don't even know what to think of that."

"Allen, she struggles," Blake said, though it was a bit odd to be defending her. "She's trying to do the right thing...but she's not self sacrificial like we are or are willing to be."

Allen nodded. "I know. And it's not as if I'm not hard on her. It's not fair, I should stop."

"I've seen that you're trying, though," Blake said. "And that's good. "At least you care enough to try."

"We're going to defeat her," Allen said rather confidently. "We will defeat Salem. Ozpin's not pushing us in the wrong direction, we would know if he was by now if that was the case."

"You're more hopeful than the rest of your family," Blake smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. "And I think that's a good thing."

"If it isn't, then I have yet to..." Allen trailed off, shaking his head. "Nevermind, I've already reaped consequences for being too hopeful, for expecting too much."

"Allen, not everyone is like us," Blake said, hesitating as she took his hand. "But I honestly believe that the majority of us have the capacity to be good. No one is born evil - people are born good."

Allen smiled weakly. "Have you ever said that to my sister?"

Blake laughed. "You honestly think Caitlin wouldn't start to correct me, saying how, while evil isn't born but rather made, mostly people are grey and aren't truly good but they're also not truly evil? Because, knowing her, an all out debate would be instigated."

"She does enjoy arguing, albeit factually arguing," Allen rolled his eyes. "She'd do well if she went into politics. She's certainly got the capacity and understanding of government and modern political issues and history to do it."

"She said that politics is too fraught with lies," Blake reminded him, and he shrugged. "Well, I guess it's true, but she's..."

"Abrasive?" Allen suggested, and Blake nodded. "Just keep in mind that I had to live with her."

"Did she and Glynda get along better or her and James?" Blake asked him, and he thought about that for a moment before speaking.

"To be honest, she's always been closest with our mother," Allen said with a sigh. "Our dad wasn't always around when we were kids because of the military and...well, he obviously did his very best. It was hard on all of us, but once he became General Ironwood...well, he was able to mainly be home even if he had to do some work at home or go into the City Of Atlas."

Blake nodded. "Oh..."

Allen shrugged. "Don't feel sorry for me, Blake, it wasn't that bad. For us, it was all normal."

"Okay," Blake said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Want to know a secret about my eldest sister that she'll never admit to but that everyone who's ever seen her revisit our hometown in Vale can tell you?" Allen asked her, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Go ahead, Al," Blake said, kissing him chastely. "You know I won't tell."

"Every time that we've gone back...or even when it's just been her and Cas, she swears she's just going to get up, leave, and not look back," Allen started, his tone much kinder than it usually was when he spoke of his eldest sister. "But that's not how it ever really works. She always breaks down in sobs. The house we used to live in...she's oddly attached to it, criticising how different it looks from when we lived there.

"Sometimes she'll sit on the curb and look around. Other times she'll glance about and see people we used to know. People she remembers vividly but that don't remember her. She's tried to talk to them before...but they've sort of just looked at her and wondered what on earth a Ciel would want to do with them.

"It's been...I think the last time she went there, and I don't know why she tortured herself this way, was three years ago, so the triplets were six. Ivy said that she thinks that she had convinced herself that she could be 'strong' enough to not let it affect her but in the end, against her will, she broke down into Cas's arms in front of the triplets.

"I guess..." Allen shook his head as he went on. "Even if she's harsh, even if she acts as if she doesn't give a fuck...she really is sensitive. Maybe that's why it's easier for me to forgive her than it is for me to forgive most people. Not only is she family...but she's got a soft side, even if she doesn't let it show."

"That's because she views other people seeing her softer emotions as weakness," Blake said, and he nodded. "But...I don't know what think of her sometimes. There's a part of me that thinks she's going to flip and come with us on the mission..."

"I doubt it," Allen said, surprisingly confident though he also sounded sad. "She may have formulated the plan with our mother and Cas, but there's no way she'll carry it out. She cares about her life too much."

"You don't think she's going to guilt herself into doing it?" Blake asked, and he shook his head. "I would have assumed that she would."

"Guilt doesn't make her do things," Allen explained. "It's a desire to prove herself, which is something that's always gotten her in trouble. Did you think that Cardin Winchester was the first person she'd ever gotten into a physical altercation with?"

Blake rolled her eyes, fighting back laughter. "Oh god."

"To be fair, we were all different at Beacon than we are now," Allen said, kissing her cheek. "I mean, we were all bratty teenagers who thought they could save the world."

"I was out to prove myself, Weiss wanted to stick it to her father," Blake began to count off. "I guess Yang wanted to be a part of the action, and Ruby just generally wanted to help people."

"I hope Ruby's alright," Allen whispered, and Blake bit her lip.

"I don't want to know what it might look like if she were to die," She said quietly. "And, not only that, she's a close friend of mine. I don't want to lose her."

"None of us do," Allen said. "But we all know that it would be my fault if we did."

"No, Allen, it wouldn't be," Blake said. "Don't even think like that. What was it that Karissa Mar told you again?"

"She told me to not worry about how this turns out either way because we're doing our best to save them," Allen said, a knot tying in his stomach. "And she said that either way the fault for what happened would not rest on anyone in Atlas, but on Emerald and Mercury."

"I don't feel right about the possibility of killing them," Blake said after a long silence. "After everything they've done - not only in Mistral now, but over the years - there's a part of me that wants to...but...but the thing is that I don't want to ruin either one of their lives. If I kill Emerald, Mercury loses his wife...and if I kill Mercury...then Emerald will be left by herself and with their child."

Allen's eyes widened. "Emerald's pregnant? Since when?"

"I'm not even quite sure," Blake admitted. "But people wouldn't stop talking about it."

"I cannot imagine her as a mother," Allen said, trying to recover from the shock. "But maybe it will make her see that she's in the wrong."

"One would hope," Blake muttered.

"I know," Allen said, carefully bringing her closer while her cat ears fluttered happily from his touch. "If we get lucky...maybe, just maybe, we'll at least learn where Salem is and use that against her. After all, it would be nice to end this once and for all."

"It might not stop the grimm," Blake said, and Allen stared at her for a moment.

"Blake, there is no way that the grimm have an aura," Allen said. "And even if - somehow - they do, we have no way of proving it since we can't study them."

"Salem may want to make Ozpin pay for his sins, and the grimm are useful to her and are bound to her bidding - which boils down to making humanity crumble under her as some sick form of justice - but that doesn't mean she fully controls them," Blake said with resolve. "Al, I honestly believe that the grimm have auras...albeit corrupt ones."

"I guess there'll be a decent test to know whether or not you're right," Allen said darkly. "If they're still around after we defeat her, I mean."

"They probably still will be," Blake said. "But maybe not as vicious."

"I have no idea what might be coming," Allen admitted, feeling smaller than he ever had.

"Al," Blake said, kissing him gently. "Look, even if we don't know where this is going, at least we'll be able to know that we tried. That's more than a lot of others can say."

Allen sighed. "I know."


	97. Let Me Down Gently

_**June 26th  
Location: City Of Mistral  
9:37 PM**_

"We're more than dead," Weiss muttered, rubbing her forehead as a result of the throbbing pain there. "No one's ever going to save us, we're just...we're going to die here."

"You act like we don't know that," Qrow said, spitting on the dusty ground. "Because, believe me, we're more than aware of that fact."

"I know..." Ruby mumbled, glancing at some of the spots on her where blood was still ebbing out. "I don't even know what we were thinking..."

"We were trying to acquire information or some bullshit like that," Weiss moaned. "I just...I can't think of a way out this."

"You two at least have each other..." Qrow said, swallowing back the feelings he had for Karissa Mar. "The woman I love is...well, she's all the way in Atlas."

"You're still in love with my sister?" Weiss stared at him, her vision blurring slightly and starting to spin. "Winter isn't -"

"No, I ain't talking about Winter," Qrow snapped, steadying himself against the wall. "I'm talking about Karissa Mar."

The two of them gaped at him in shock before Ruby spoke. "Dad, you're in love with Karissa Mar?"

"Yes, I am," He affirmed. "I just wish I had said something before we ended up like this. Because, the way things are going, I'm never going to see her again."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I doubt that of all people Karissa Mar would be in love with you too."

"Are you forgetting that the two of us are rather close?" Qrow asked her, and she sighed as she curled up in a ball on the floor of their cell. "Because we have been for several years -"

"At least you're not talking about Ozpin or..." Weiss trailed off, her vision starting to slip. "Or Glynda."

Qrow looked affronted. "Glynda scares me, and Oz...the hell would I be in love with Ozpin for?"

"Weiss?" Ruby stared at her partner in concern. "Are you alright."

"I..." Weiss groaned as she shifted into a more comfortable position. "Let me sleep..."

Ruby hesitated but nodded. "Okay."

Weiss closed her eyes. "I love you, Rubes...even if you're a bit of a dolt."

Ruby smiled, kissing the older woman's forehead. "I love you too, Weiss."

"You got lucky, kiddo," Qrow said, looking at his daughter sadly. "Your mother would be happy for you."

Ruby nodded. "I wish she were here..."

"You're not bothered that I am in love with Mar, are you?" Qrow asked her, and she shook her head.

"Mom died almost thirty years ago," Ruby reminded him. "I was a small baby, and..."

"You were actually three, and Yang was five..." Qrow corrected, biting at his lip. "But, yes, you were really young."

"I have some memory of her," Ruby said. "I remember her cookies...and I also remember how kind she was. She always held me when she could, and...and she liked anything that was...she was always happy..."

"Your mother loved you more than I can say," Qrow told her. "But, yes, she died when you were terribly young."

Up above them in their chambers, Mercury was pacing while Emerald sat on the edge of their bed, looking rather sick while she stared at the seer grimm. Through the orb, both she and Mercury could rather clearly see Salem sitting rather calmly despite the glare she was giving them. Her fingers tapped against the table, and her eyes flicked about - missing nothing. Emerald hung her head, anxiety starting to rise in her, and waited for Mercury to speak so that she wouldn't have to or feel as if she had to. The stalemate, continued, however. His footsteps growing heavier, Mercury finally grew either anxious or angered enough to lift up the wine glass on their nightstand and toss it harshly against the wall. Salem clicked her tongue irritably through the orb as he turned around, seething, once the glass had been shattered.

"We are doing everything in our power to handle them!" He snapped, and she rolled her eyes. "And that's not even mentioning our control over Mistral -"

"And yet you allowed the entire Chandelle Tribe, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Coco Adel to slip through your fingers," Salem stated plainly. "You may have control over Mistral, but you're also not doing your service to me. I speak more of Emerald than you."

Mercury sighed heavily. "Your majesty, there is a pressing circumstance that is getting in the way."

Salem raised an eyebrow. "And what may that be?" She asked dangerously.

"Emerald is with child," Mercury said, his voice low. "And she hasn't been doing nothing. We've gotten some...inside information out of Weiss Schnee about the her company and its board. And we realised for certain that Ruby Rose is her weakness."

Salem gave him a bored look but waved her hand for him to continue nonetheless. "Go on..."

"She said that they will get out," Emerald said weakly. "She was trying to convince herself of that, but she was sure that she and Ruby are...engaged. They seem to mean quite a lot to each other."

Salem immediately thought of her own feelings towards the brother god of darkness, but she pushed that away. "Ah...well, I think you know just as well as I do that that silver eyed girl is important to Ozpin."

"Should we kill her?" Emerald asked, the feeling of being ill rising once again. "Ma'am?"

"No," Salem snapped before regaining her composure. "Not yet."

Emerald nodded. "Then what should we do."

"Gain more information," The Queen said. "And exploit their weaknesses. I assume since the death of...Summer Rose...that the other one has no weaknesses apart from alcohol?"

Emerald looked to Mercury with wide eyes. "He actually has one."

Salem studied her curiously. "And what might that be? Does he have another love?"

"Karissa Mar," Emerald revealed. "The head of the Atlesian Department Of Foreign Affairs And Military Action. I don't think they're actually involved, but he let slip that he has feelings for her when he was under the influence of our truth serum."

Salem considered that for a moment. "Karissa Mar is an immense...barrier to our success. Do you believe that you could use her as a way to get to him?"

Emerald swallowed hard before nodding. "But we have no way of getting to her -"

"Immaterial, find a way," Salem snapped. "Unless of course you want me to take the two of you down a notch. I gave you two your position because of the fact that I knew that the two of you could aptly handle it. Imagine what would have happened if I had given the position to someone like Tyrian Callows. Exactly. Disaster. He's a good...mercenary and servant, but he is not capable of running a kingdom, not with the scrutiny and political competence that the two of you posses."

"Thank you..." Emerald and Mercury both mumbled.

Salem snapped her fingers menacingly. "We shall be continuing this discussion at a later date. For now...do not let the fact that Emerald is with child get in the way. Family will only bring pain, especially if Ozpin gets his hands on your child."

With that, the Queen vanished from the centre of the orb, and the seer grimm slid out of the room. Emerald almost immediately burst into tears and curled into herself while Mercury watched, his arms crossed. A few servants came and went from the room, attending primarily to the appearance. Mercury resumed his pacing in earnest, his footsteps seeming to grow louder with each movement. Eventually, even with her vision blurred from the tears, Emerald looked up and stared at him. Sighing, he shook his head as he came over to her and sat down next to her, loosely wrapping an arm around her waist. Several minutes passed in this state, and, when she finally stood up, it was to address her lady's maid.

"Lena," Emerald said, her voice weaker than the woman had ever heard. "Might I ask you something rather...personal?"

The woman immediately straightened herself. "Of course, my lady."

"Obviously, the entire kingdom knows that I'm pregnant," Emerald said, her voice quiet. "And it's not as if I can hide it. I just...I was wondering if you could explain to me what I might feel when I...when I go into labour."

Lena raised an eyebrow. "Lady Black, I don't know if it is appropriate for me to -"

"I'm asking you to, Lena, it's perfectly alright," Emerald said as Mercury wandered into their closet. "Please. I'd rather know than be in the dark."

Lena hesitated. "Oh...well, you're going to be in a lot of pain. In your position, I would want Lord Black in there with me during it. You'll need to try to be as calm as you can be. I would recommend holding his hand and taking deep breaths."

Emerald chewed at the inside of her cheek. "How exactly will that help?"

"It will allow the contractions to come and go easier, and the baby will come at a nice pace," Lena told her. "Trust me, Lady Black, it will hurt...but once the baby's outside of you, your body will begin to heal."

Emerald pressed a hand to her abdomen. "How should I remain calm?"

Lena sighed. "During the actual process, I would recommend thinking of something calming as you breathe. Don't think of something that will excite you. Calm and happy thoughts."

Emerald nodded. "Thank you, Lena."

Lena bowed. "Of course, Lady Black."

"Em?" Mercury said, coming back. "Can you come here, please?"

Emerald raised an eyebrow, but nodded, dismissing Lena in the process. "What is it, Merc?"

"We need to talk about this," He said, holding up a stack of letters accusingly. "Your correspondence with Valerian council leaders."

"I'm trying to get us out," Emerald whispered, and he sighed.

"I know that, but it's dangerous. You're putting us at risk."

Emerald looked away. "Merc, you know that I don't want to do this anymore."

Mercury scoffed, tossing the letters aside. "You wanted power just as much as I did. Tell me, Em, are you not happy with -"

"Merc, of course I'm happy about us and our family!" Emerald exclaimed. "I just can't fight for her anymore! Our child is going to be in terrible danger, can't you see?"

"Of course I can!" Mercury said, bringing her into him. "But you're gambling our protection."

"I'm trying to get us protection," Emerald snapped. "I'm trying to make sure that we'll be okay -"

"But She's going to kill us if you do so!" Mercury harshly reminded her. "We'll never know what hit us by the that time -"

"Then what should we do?" Emerald demanded. "What should we do?"

Mercury sighed, shaking his head. "Continue on. We're in too deep, Em. No matter what we do, it's gone too far. We have no choice but to keep doing this, because, if we don't, we'll be dead by sunrise."

* * *

 _ **June 27th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
3:46 AM**_

 _The woman turned around, smirking at the group though her smirk disappeared when she saw that none of the maidens seemed to be with them. Dismissing the seer grimm wrapped around one of her arms, the woman shook her head in disappointment, her red and black eyes pulsing angrily. "You really think you can beat me, after all of this time, Oz?"_

 _Ozpin expanded his cane and leaned onto it. "I can certainly try."_

 _"You know that I'm only going to kill you?" She said, gliding over to Cas, sighing heavily, and cupping the woman's face in her hands like Cinder had years ago. "I trained your aunt you know. She cared about you so much - your baby sister too. It's a shame that I have to kill you all."_

 _"I have a weapon to beat you," Cas said, shaking, and Salem laughed._

 _"What is that, what will you use?"_

 _Caitlin appeared suddenly, holding Rose's spell book and, unknown to Salem, using her aura to hide the four maidens from sight. "How long have you been running from your past?"_

 _Salem's eyes flared. "I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about."_

 _Flipping open the book, Caitlin sighed as she forced herself not to flinch from using the abilities that Rose had inflicted on her just a few weeks before out of anger. "Oh, but don't you?"_

Her vibrant green eyes snapped open, Caitlin Ciel probed her forehead as she tried to push away the vision that the dream pushed forward. Biting her lip, she rolled over and closed her eyes for a few minutes, trying to fall back asleep though she found herself to be struggling. Groaning, she began to push herself out of bed to quietly head downstairs and have a glass of water but found herself stopped but a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she flinched for a moment before realising that it was only Cas. Reaching for her glasses, Cas sighed when she saw the worried look in her wife's eye, and, as a result, she quickly pulled her into her arms. Rubbing her back, Cas tried to comfort her despite being able to feel the tension off of her through her psychic abilities. Several minutes passed until, finally, Cas passed her wife her glasses and kissed her gently.

"Caity, what happened?" Cas asked her, holding her close. "It almost seems like...like another nightmare, but I can't be quite sure..."

"You're right..." Caitlin mumbled. "And, I don't even know how, but it seems like I...almost as if I...I..."

"If you tell me that you haven't been having nightmares of being shot or watching innocents be killed, then you're lying," Cas said gently, though she was perfectly serious. "You've been having those nightmares since you were fifteen or sixteen at the latest."

"It wasn't one of those dreams," She told her. "But it was still...it felt almost like a vision - the ones you're thinking of are only dreams...albeit horrifying ones."

Cas bit her lip. "What did you see this time?"

"I don't get these kind of dreams that often," Caitlin snapped. "Don't make it sound like I do."

"Caity, I'm just worried," Cas said, pressing a hand to her cheek. "I don't want anything to happen to you, and I don't want you to be in pain..."

"It was...it was a vision of...of Her," Caitlin said after a long moment of hesitation. "And...and it seemed like we were...that we were fighting her. Ozpin was there...the whole group was...and...and I somehow was using Rose's spell book..."

"That's impossible..." Cas murmured. "You're not a sorceress...you weren't born one...so you would have had to have been branded..."

"Which won't happen," Caitlin said. "I mean, why on earth would I let anyone brand me for any reason, much less for the purposes of gaining the powers of a sorceress. And, while Rose has her flaws, I can't imagine her inflicting that power on me."

"I can," Cas said softly. "If she were angry enough, and you and I both know that her patience with you is growing thin."

Caitlin scoffed. "That's because she and I are on different sides of this...at least in her mind. I'm certainly not fighting for Ozpin, but I would be damned before I'd fight for Salem."

"But her powers have also been fluctuating," Cas reminded her. "And we both know the impact that's had on her temperament."

"It's made it worse, if that's what you mean," Caitlin said darkly. "I don't even know what she thinks she's doing, but in many ways she's made everything worse recently."

"Not that we can blame Ozpin for being as concerned for her as he is," Cas said. "But they should be handling their personal affairs in private. They did it for half a decade before they came public and then quickly got engaged, I think they can still do it now."

Caitlin nodded. "Completely agreed."

"Look, Caity," Cas said, kissing her cheek. "Everything is alright and everything is going to continue to be alright. I know that...I know that the whole business with building our plan has been stressful for you...but -"

"Cassie, it brings back all of that...all of that childish ignorance that I had while I was at Beacon," She said, biting her lip. "I was blind enough to think that Ozpin was right, that we could defeat Her but we can't."

"I'm not quite sure about that," Cas said slowly. "But I understand why you think that. I can't say I'm fully confident in him or what might happen either, but I haven't cast a vote of no confidence against him yet."

"Of course you haven't, Cassie, you're more..." Caitlin trailed off, trying to think of the right thing to say. "You're just more hopeful than me, less cynical, and a far better person."

"You're not a bad person," Cas said resolutely. "I know you're not. You know why? Because while you won't act until you've seen all of the information or as much of it as you can, you at least choose something. You don't say fuck it and let it be."

"If that were true, I wouldn't run away," Caitlin said softly. "And you and I both know that I run away."

"Not from everything," Cas reminded her. "And you're persistent. You just...you're afraid of your emotions getting the best of you."

"Well when does that ever work out for anyone?" Caitlin asked her, in a way that was completely rhetorical. "Exactly, it never works out for anyone because all it does is cause one to make irrational, ill advised choices. I may allow my instincts to influence some things, but I'd never give them dominance."

"I've never known you to," Cas said as she wrapped her arms tighter around her. "I know that all of this is emotionally and mentally taxing, but it's going to be over soon enough. And I know that you've been dealing with people more recently than you'd usually like. Hence why you've needed to sleep more."

"I hate everything," Caitlin muttered. "Nothing makes any damn sense in this world anymore, and I still..."

"Are you at all worried about what happened with Adam finding us?" Cas asked her hesitantly. "Because, Caity, they've locked him up again and he's not going to be getting out any time soon. Believe me, no one is going to fuck with us again. No one really ever fucked with us in the first place."

"You still love me, don't you?" Caitlin stared at her, her green eyes filling with tears. "Even if I'm a horrid bitch?"

"Even if you're a horrid bitch, you're still the woman I married, and you're still the woman I love," Cas swore, kissing her. "I know we took things a bit too fast, and I know that our relationship isn't always easy but in the end I just want us to be happy. I love you more than I can say, and -"

Caitlin started sobbing into her, and Cas stopped, shocked by the sudden wave of emotion. "I just wish that things were easier, that we didn't have to make choices as difficult as the ones that we do..."

"Oh, baby, I know, and I feel the exact same way," Cas said, trying her best to soothe her. "I... shh...shh...I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you, Caity, and even if you try I'm going to go after you...ugh, I know that sounds creepy, but that's not how I mean it..."

"I know that's not how you mean it..." She whispered through her tears. "I just don't know what's going to happen, and I'm terrified -"

"Of course you are, baby, that's normal," Cas murmured. "And I am too...but that doesn't mean we're not going to do everything in our power to make sure everything stays alright. You believe me, don't you?"

Caitlin sighed heavily, tears still falling. "I believe you, Cassie..."

"Good," She said, wiping her tears away and then kissing her. "And I promise you, my dear, that I will always love you."

Caitlin smiled weakly but nodded. "I love you too, Cassie..." She whispered. "I...I love you so much."


	98. More Than Just This

_**June 29th  
City Of Vacuo; Vacuo  
3:32 PM**_

"Oz, what's happening to me?" Rose asked him weakly as she curled into herself. "I...I've done nothing but cause harm since...well since I don't even know when..."

"That's not true," He said, collapsing his cane and setting it aside. "Roz, I know you, and...and while you've done things that you regret...at the end of the day, everyone has, including me."

Rose didn't even look up as he sat down next to her and placed a hand on her arm. "Maybe I shouldn't have killed Vernal..."

"That was twelve years ago," Ozpin gently reminded her. "And we've all moved forward."

"I don't even know if I should..." Rose trailed off as tears started to fall. "I've changed so much since...since we got involved...and...and..."

"I've changed too," Ozpin told her, squeezing her shoulder. "But that doesn't mean we love each other any less."

"Of course not!" Rose exclaimed, biting her lip. "Oh, Oz, I...I...I love you so much..."

"I know you do, and I love you," Ozpin said, wishing he could more easily comfort her. "I know that none of the things that have happened recently have been easy on anyone, much less you, but we're doing everything that we can. Things will get better, I promise."

"Oz..." Rose said, looking up with tears still in her eyes. "We've been married for years, and...and...and I want...if you're willing, I want to adopt a child."

Ozpin stared at her. "Roz, I don't think this is the right time."

"Then when the hell will there be a right time?" Rose demanded, crying still. "When Salem's gone? Oz, I may very well be dead by the time that happens -"

"I'm not saying we have to wait until Salem's gone," Ozpin said, trying to be calm. "But I think we should wait for things to calm down a little bit."

Rose sighed. "I'm sorry...I...I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, no, don't feel that way," Ozpin said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I think that we should do that, but I also want the time to be right. Especially because of the position you and I are in."

"Is this war ever going to end?" She shook her head, burying her face in her hands as she forced herself to sit up. "Because half the time it feels like we're getting closer and then yet...something else gets in the way."

"I know," Ozpin said, delicately bringing her into his arms. "But Rosalinde Diana Varna, I love you even for all of your faults, even with the things you've done. You've tried to move forward, and I think you're succeeding. That's far more than can be said about quite a lot of people."

Rose nodded weakly. "Including Raven."

Ozpin looked at her, surprised by her momentary bitterness. "Raven's done her best to be better, although I personally think that that wouldn't have happened if she and Emmett hadn't fallen in love."

"Emmett pisses me off," Rose muttered. "Especially now. He spent the majority of his early adult life fighting for this, and then Raven comes back for his sake only to leave again three years later, and that eventually led to Emmett leaving recently -"

"I can't blame either of them for leaving," Ozpin admitted. "I wish they hadn't, but I understand the importance that their daughters and their tribe hold for them."

Rose groaned. "Hope isn't even her child!"

"Raven's been there for her even when it's been difficult for her to be," Ozpin countered. "And she and Emmett both have done everything in their power to make sure that their girls are happy and are living their best lives. Keep in mind that Raven has been helping Hope with her maiden powers -"

"That doesn't make her any less of a bitch," Rose argued. "We need Hope more than we need Raven, and she's refused to let us get anywhere near the girl -"

"Neither has Emmett," Ozpin reminded her. "They're not going to let us lay a finger to their daughters, and it's alright. This life, fighting this war...it isn't something everyone has it in them to do."

Rose hesitated before nodding grudgingly. "That doesn't excuse Ciel's actions."

"Ciel has a reason for doing what she does," Ozpin said, although he agreed with Rose that Caitlin's exit had been rather sudden, not to mention dramatic. "And she's been of great help with our plans to rescue Qrow, Ruby, and Weiss."

Rose rolled her eyes. "The trouble is, for us, whether we like it or not we can't change them."

"That's for the best," Ozpin said. "Imagine how much more irritable Ciel would be if we tried to force her into some sort of bind."

"She and Raven could be twins and you wouldn't be able to the difference except in the fact that Ciel is two inches shorter, has slightly lighter hair, and wears glasses that highlight the fact that her eyes are bright green," Rose commented. "Other than that, they're almost the same person."

"That's hardly fair," Ozpin said. "Roz, they may have similar ways of thinking, but they aren't that close to being the same."

"You know, there's a part of me that wants to get in Raven's face and tell her that Emmett kissed Glynda before we transferred Amber's powers into her," Rose said bitterly. "In part because I know that it would piss off Emmett, but also because I want to annoy Raven."

"Roz, please don't start antagonizing our allies," Ozpin said, and her face fell for the briefest of moments. "Whether we like or not, and whether they'll formally admit it or not, the Branwen Tribe is one of our key allies in this war."

"Great..." Rose muttered, before she smirked and decided to wrap her arms around his neck rather suddenly. "You know...maybe, we should think about more pleasant things..."

"One more serious question, Roz," Ozpin said as she pressed him down against their bed and began to kiss him fervently. "Your sorceress's mark, the -"

"Moon glyph of power?" Rose asked him, sighing as she pushed up her sleeve. "It's been pulsing worse, which -"

"Has been affecting your moods," Ozpin finished. "Roz, please don't tell me you're going to brand anyone with it. No one wants to take on sorceress powers if they're not born with them, and -"

"We'll see," Rose said, thinking of Ciel whom she intended to brand. "But. come on, Oz, we're alone and I was thinking that we could -"

"I love you so much," Ozpin said as she slowly began to pull his vest off. "My beautiful Rosalinde."

Rose beamed as she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I love you more, Oz..."

* * *

 ** _ **June 29th  
Location: Unknown  
9:39 PM**_**

Salem let out an angry shriek as she shattered her mirror for not the first time as it showed only her own reflection upon her demanding to see the one she loathed the most. "Not the first time it has malfunctioned…it should be showing..." She muttered before looking up, her eyes burning as she repaired the object with her magic. "Show me Ozpin."

The mirror did exactly what she asked, and she rolled her eyes when she saw him pacing with that cane of his in hand. The Queen's anger only grew, however, when she saw Rosalinde Varna come into the sitting room, through which he had been pacing, with her scroll in hand though she quickly set it down to practically tackle him and press heavy kisses all over him. Ozpin laughed, and one of his hands quickly entangled itself in her long hair. Clenching her fists, Salem considered briefly how it had been when she had been with the brother god of darkness, but she pushed those thoughts away almost as quickly as they came. Snapping her fingers, the mirror faded back to showing her her domain while she tried to decide who to look at next.

Having dealt with Emerald and Mercury earlier, she found no issues with leaving them alone for the time being. For obvious reasons, she knew that she would prefer to not be a witness to whatever Varna was going to do to Ozpin. As far as she was concerned, that either meant spying on her allies, berating Adam Taurus in prison for not being able to convince Ciel back in Londera several weeks before that he was on her side despite having very clearly chosen hers, or keeping further tabs on other members of the group. The four maidens were the first people that came to mind. Varna, the Summer Maiden, was an absolute no. Following that thought, she recalled Raven Branwen as the Spring Maiden, and Glynda Goodwitch as the Fall. Irritable as she couldn't immediately call to mind the name of the new Winter Maiden, Salem turned back to the mirror.

"Show me the Winter Maiden," She said, her voice perfectly clipped even with the irritation that lay beneath it.

To her slight surprise, the mirror instantly showed her not only Raven Branwen and Emmett Schnee, but the latter's second child. Narrowing her eyes upon seeing the girl that she recalled Cinder speaking of as 'the baby', Salem watched as the girl pressed her hand against the counter and iced it over, the tell tale blue and silver sparks surrounding her eyes as she did so. Her white curls flying out around her as she turned around with a self satisfied look, the girl slowly dissipated the ice that she had created and instead opted to create a small, blue fire in her hand. Looking almost bored, the girl twirled her finger over the flame to manipulate it before she crushed it in the palm of her hand - forcing it to disappear as she briefly closed her eyes to deactivate her powers. Raven nodded in approval before the girl ran off, calling for a Tina that the Queen could only assume was Lady Branwen and Schnee's progeny. Irritated but curious enough as to what the Spring Maiden might be plotting herself, Salem continued to watch them and listen - even as Schnee pulled Branwen into his lap and began to stroke her feathery black hair.

"...Hmm, Rae, you know, she's done well under your guidance," Schnee said as he continued to stroke her hair. "...Which is a relief. You know I don't want Her to get to our little Hope."

Lady Branwen laughed. "...Emmett, she's seventeen. She's hardly a baby at this point."

"...She and Tina will always be our babies," Schnee said, kissing her forehead. "...Don't argue with me on that, my stubborn and sweet raven. She might as well have been our creation, considering that she acts like you often enough as it is."

"...Emmett!" Lady Branwen exclaimed, giggling as he started kissing her neck and jawline. "...Oh, god, you never relent with me, do you?"

Schnee paused. "...Raven, sweetheart, if you want me to I will. You know I'd do anything for you."

Lady Branwen rolled her eyes but nonetheless kissed him, cupping his face in her hands. "...I know."

Schnee sighed when he noticed a scar on her inner arm. "...I can't believe it still hasn't healed."

"...Oh, it looks better than it did the other day," Lady Branwen said rather dismissively. "...I'm really not all that concerned about it."

"...Rae, you know just as well as I do that overextending your powers is horribly dangerous," Schnee said, his pale blue eyes wide with worry. "...I know you're confident in your abilities as the Spring Maiden, but -"

"...Emmett Arthur Schnee, I'm fine!" Lady Branwen exclaimed irritably, her maiden powers activating as her eyes flared though she gently rested her head on his shoulder. "...I promise I am."

Schnee hesitated before kissing her with one hand in her hair again. "...I just can't lose you, Raven."

Lady Branwen's face took on a softer look though she didn't deactivate her powers. "...I know you're worried, but it's alright. Emmett, I know that you're feeling especially sensitive right now because of your nightmares and the accidents I've been in, but it will be alright. It's was an accident during training that won't happen again. I promise."

Schnee suddenly kissed her with passion, holding her close. "...I love you so much, my sweet raven -"

"...And I love you, Snowbird..." Lady Branwen murmured as she kissed him again. "...And -"

"Enough," Salem told the mirror, having hoped for something more than confirmation that both the Spring and Winter maidens were alive and well. "Glynda Goodwitch, the Fall Maiden -"

"The first of her name, the unburnt, the breaker of chains," A rather haughty voice said from behind her while the top Beacon Tower became visible in the mirror. "Never thought, my Queen, that you'd spend such time on spying on maidens."

Salem pursed her lips, turning around slowly enough for the man to know that she wasn't in the mood for games but not so slowly that he ran away. "Watts."

The man's appearance had greyed significantly in the last twelve years, but he was still reasonably handsome nonetheless, especially since he had shaved off his mustache. "I believe we had a meeting for today."

Salem narrowed her eyes. "Did you by any chance miss the part where I sent Tyrian to tell you it was cancelled?"

Watts took a step back. "I thought he was merely jesting, your Grace."

"And under what circumstances would you imagine Tyrian Callows to jest about anything to do with me?" She demanded, though her voice was perfectly calm - eerily so. "If I'm not vastly mistaken, he worships me hand and foot."

"I assure you, your Grace, that I am fully confident in you and am fully devoted to both you and your cause," Watts said with a stiff lip as he affected a bow. "I would never dream of having it any other way."

Salem rolled her eyes, disgusted with the man's sudden burst of zeal. "No, you joined me for power. Power that you lost upon being castigated by Atlas."

Watts flinched though he knew it was true. "Your Grace, if I may -"

"We will continue this at a later date," Salem said sharply, gesturing to the doors. "And if you don't leave, I can always have you...escorted out by one of my helpers."

A seer grimm moved ominously close to Watts, prompting him to affect another bow upon his exit. "My apologies for disturbing you, my Queen."

Salem waited for him to exit before she turned back to the mirror. "Of all people, you were the one to kill my most skilled protegee...right in that room..."

"...James, I thought you had to stay in Atlas for another week," Glynda said, not even looking up from what she was doing. "...Really."

"...Because of the mission, which is being directed by Mar and of which I am also going on, I got to come down and visit you," He said, coming over to her and smiling as she sighed, setting her scroll aside and adjusting her glasses before embracing him tightly. "...I wish I could be with you more..."

"...So do I..." She whispered as he pulled her closer. "...I love you so much."

"...Has everything been going alright here?" He asked her gently, tempted to let her platinum blonde hair down from its tight bun. "...Glyns? Are you sure you're alright? You sounded almost upset when I called you last night."

Glynda sighed heavily. "...James, I...I just haven't felt terribly well the last few days. I puked this morning, and then morning before that, and -"

James looked at her in concern. "...Maybe you should take time off."

"...Classes end on the thirteenth of July, James," Glynda reminded him irritably. "...I'll be fine. I've survived fifty three years and have gotten sick before. It's not that big of a deal."

"...So have I," James said. "...But I don't want you to get horribly ill. You know I'm worried about you -"

"...Always are," She said, though she smiled. "...I promise I'm fine."

"...Have your powers done anything odd lately?" James asked her, and she shook her head. "...That's a relief."

"...Why would they have done something odd?" She asked him, and he hesitated before admitting the truth.

"...Emmett was telling me that he thinks Raven's powers have been fluctuating," James said with a heavy sigh. "...And he told me she got seriously injured the other day and that he's afraid of something happening to her now."

"...Well, so far, nothing's happened," The Fall Maiden assured him, activating her powers just for show. "...Honestly, I'm fine."

Salem scoffed forcing the image to disappear. "Ugh, they're all utterly unbearable."

The doors opened suddenly, a seer grimm leading Tyrian into the room. "Your...your Grace! I have some news for you!"

Salem narrowed her eyes but motioned for him to go on. "Speak, Tyrian."

The scorpion faunus prostrated himself before her. "Goddess, I believe there is a new complication in our path."

"And what might that be?" She asked, silkily gliding over to him with an eyebrow raised. "I asked you a direct question, Tyrian."

"My Queen," He said, looking up nervously. "I believe that there is a chance that Karissa Mar has been plotting to remove Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen, and Weiss Schnee from Mistral with backing from the Atlesian Military."

Salem stared at him before glancing at the mirror. "Show me Karissa Mar."

The image immediately showed the head of the Atlesian DFAMA pacing in her office with Kiara Davis. "...I think I love him, Kiara -"

"...You don't have to tell me twice," The woman replied. "...Qrow Branwen seems to have taken a hold over -"

Salem brushed the image as she turned back to Tyrian. "You will go to Mistral to attend to Emerald and Mercury should that woman try anything. If you fail...it is on your head. Are we clear?"

The faunus man quaked but nonetheless nodded. "Of course, my Queen."

"You may leave," She said, gesturing for him to stand. "I must check something."

As soon as he slithered out of the room, she gestured a seer towards her. "Ensure that everything is secure around here. I have business to attend to. Rather...personal business."

Turning back to the mirror, the Queen steadied herself as she looked into it. "I know that you're here. Show yourself, I know that it's been many years since we've last seen each other. Centuries, even."

The brother god of darkness slid out of the shadows, came over to her, and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I wasn't strong enough, my dear."

Salem's breath constricted in her throat as he held her the way he had so many years before. "You know that I'm still in love with you."

The brother god sighed, kissing her lips with passion. "Ah, well, you know that I still love you. Now, may I have the pleasure of removing that ravishing dress from your beautiful, beautiful body."

Salem smiled as she turned around in his arms, sliding it so that her shoulders were bare. "I suppose you still have that hold over me even after all of these years."

The younger of the brother gods kissed her again. "Well, I love you, my dearest Salem."

The Queen smiled, though she looked away. "That mirror. Does it lie?"

The brother god raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe so."

Salem stepped out of his arms for a moment to stand in front of the mirror. Waving her hand, she narrowed her gaze as it refused to show anything but her own reflection once again. "Show me the one that I hate the most in this world."

The brother god of darkness sighed. "I don't know what to tell you."

Salem turned around quickly. "Distract me, for now, and we'll figure out if this is some sort of trick that your 'righteous' brother is playing on me. On us."

"Of course," The younger god said as he brought her back into his arms. "Anything for you, my dearest love."

Salem smiled, a genuine smile that seemed almost uncharacteristic for her as did the sparkle in her eyes. "I love you more than I can say."

The brother god grinned devilishly as he pressed her against the table and began to remove her dress. "That is a nonnegotiable in both my mind and yours as that is exactly how I feel about you, Salem."


	99. The String Of Lights Is Still Bright

_**July 1st  
Patch  
5:32 PM**_

"Please be careful," Tai told his daughter as they spoke on video call. "I don't want anything to happen to you, and I'm sure that Raven will tell you the same thing."

"You don't have to do this, Yang. Truly, I wouldn't lie to you," Elizabeth added, and the woman hesitated before shaking her head.

"I do have to, whether anyone likes it or not. I told my mom - Raven - that I'd be standing here, waiting for Salem to come and get me and I meant that." She said resolutely, and Elizabeth sighed. "What?"

"All I'm going to say is that I'm worried about you," She said. "I've known you for years, Yang, and I probably know you better than Raven does -"

"Mom and I are on significantly better terms than we used to be, but you definitely know me better than her," Yang said, biting her lip. "I know that you and dad both care, but I'm sure it will be fine. It's just a rescue mission, after all."

"A rather dangerous rescue mission," Elizabeth reminded her. "I know that I'm not going to be able to convince you to not go, but I implore you to be careful."

"You know that I will be," Yang said, glancing at Ivy who was cradling their youngest in her arms. "And it's going to be fine. You know the plan just as well as I do -"

"And that plan is still incredibly dangerous," Elizabeth said, trying to remain calm. "You and I both know that you could die."

"Let's not think about that possibility," Ivy said rather anxiously, coming up behind her wife and placing a hand on her shoulder. "At least try and be hopeful."

"You should know better than most, Ivy, that that's difficult to come by these days," Elizabeth told her, and Violet looked up from what she had been reading.

"Wait, Yang's dying?" The sixteen year old said, raising an eyebrow. "When's the funeral, or have we not planned that far in advance?"

Yang glared at her. "Vi, that's ridiculous! No, I'm not dying. I'm just going to Mistral to save Ruby, Weiss, and Qrow -"

"Ah, so she's suicidal," Violet said, glancing back at her book. "Okay, well, that makes more sense."

"Violet Elizabeth Sarah Melissa Morell-Xiao Long!" Elizabeth snapped, turning slightly to face her daughter. "That is not helpful in the slightest!"

Violet shrugged. "I'm not grounded anymore, can't I say what I want to?"

"Think of your state right now as being on parole," Elizabeth told her, and Tai started laughing. "Tai, that's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Tai said, putting his hands up. "But, really, Lizzie, she's a semi normal teenager, not a major criminal. Let's try to not treat her as such."

"Yeah!" Violet exclaimed, pumping her fist before she realised that wasn't helpful to what Tai was saying. "Okay, I'll be quiet."

"I love you Violet, honestly I do," Elizabeth said, sighing. "But sometimes you're a bit out of control."

"At least I'm not one of the people in my year who shattered one of the mirrors in the girls bathroom," Violet said. "Or one of the ones that sell illegal substances such as -"

"You shouldn't even know what those are!" Tai said, looking at her worriedly. "Violet, you haven't -"

"Ew, I'm adventurous but not stupid," Violet said, recoiling slightly at the thought. "I mean, come on dad, why would I try any of that stuff? It all smells something evil, anyways, and -"

"That's enough, Violet, please don't remind me much more than this that I should have forced your father to let you go to school in Atlas," Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes. "I know that Atlas has its own problems, but Vale -"

"Lizzie, come one, it's not as bad as it could be," Tai said as he gently wrapped an arm around her waist. "Let's face it, Violet could know all about those inappropriate places on the internet -"

Violet popped a piece of gum into her mouth as she replied. "Already know about those."

Elizabeth paled slightly. "Tai, please let her go back to a sheltered life in Atlas..."

"There's a disadvantage to that," Tai reminded her. "The fact that, whenever you'll drive by to pick her from her classes, everyone will emphasize the fact that she's former President Morell's daughter."

Elizabeth glared. "No one will -"

"People talk, mom," Violet said with an almost unnerving air of causality. "Believe me, I'm fairly well 'in the loop'."

"Liar," Ivy said, reminding them all that her and Yang were still on video call. "You told me yourself that you don't have a lot of friends."

Violet turned red. "I...I..."

"And, besides, people are mean," Yang said. "Didn't you say that no one understands what it's like to have had your name known since birth."

"Shut up," Violet said, irritated that they were mentioning that in front of her parents. "I mean it. Shut up."

"Should we?" Ivy asked Yang with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Or should we not?"

"Hmmmm..." Yang said, considering that for a moment before laughing. "I think we should not."

"That's it!" Violet shrieked. "Yang, your boobs are too big, you have some sort of weird kinky sex thing with your wife, and you're headstrong and overconfident! Ivy, your boobs are too small, you also have that kinky sex thing because you married Yang, and you're scary, bitchy, and don't know how to let go of a grudge!"

Tai and Elizabeth stared at her in shock. "Violet!"

"Whatever," The sixteen year old said irritably. "I'm going up to my room where no one can bother me."

As she stormed off, Yang bit back laughter. "She's cute."

"She's the bitch," Ivy muttered. "Maybe I should use my semblance to make my boobs bigger."

"Let's not have this conversation," Tai said quickly, awkwardly glancing to Elizabeth. "I mean that. No one wants to think about anything that you three just said."

"Including me," Elizabeth said. "And I count just a little more because I'm also a woman."

Tai laughed. "You've always counted a little more."

Ivy bit her lip as the baby began to fuss, and quickly left the room with a nervous look to her wife. "I'll...I'll be back later."

Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head. "You've got her bloody scared, Yang."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "You must really mean that if you're willing to start swearing in front of me."

"Don't get cheeky," Elizabeth said, crossing her arms. "I just...I can tell how worried she is about you. Especially since you have a newborn."

Yang looked away. "I have to do what's right."

"For the world we live in or for your family?" Elizabeth questioned, and Yang didn't respond. "Because, whether you like it or not, there's a difference."

"Elizabeth -"

"No, don't give me that," She told her, though her tone was surprisingly gentle. "Time doesn't always turn flames to embers, but there's a reason that this may sound like that for why I've pushed for years against Ozpin using Ruby as a weapon. As we all know, unfortunately, I was unsuccessful. His argument was for humanity...which is all well and good but mine was for my family. I couldn't...I couldn't watch Ruby get herself killed because Ozpin's a fucking asshole sometimes -"

"Elizabeth, nothing's going to happen," Yang told her despite the fact that she knew she couldn't ensure that. "It's going to be fine."

Tai sighed. "Just be careful, okay? We don't want anything to happen to you, and I can imagine that if something does that Raven will blame me and no one wants Raven to be blaming them for anything."

Yang nodded weakly, looking back at them for just a moment so that she could close the call. "Okay..."

* * *

 ** _ **July 1st  
City Of Vacuo; Vacuo  
7:29 PM**_**

"I can't believe we're leaving for Atlas in the morning and then after that to Mistral," Sun said as he collapsed into the plush sofa in his and Neptune's sitting room. "You think Allen's going to be alright even with his concern about Blake?"

Neptune hesitated but nodded nonetheless. "I mean, I think he'll function but I don't really think that he'll feel terribly better until she gets back and is perfectly well."

"That sounds about right," Sun agreed, glancing up at the ceiling. "So it's going to be us, Blake, Yang, Mar, and Ironwood, right?"

"Yeah," Neptune said, starting to pace. "I was shocked that Varna didn't decide to go."

"JNPR I understand," Sun said, looking over to him. "Jaune and Pyrrha's daughter got a rather nasty cold and they want to be with her until she gets better, and then Nora's due in August, which is shockingly soon, and I can't imagine Ren wanting to leave her alone."

"Because of coffee?" Neptune suggested. "I mean, he's had her off it for months because he's convinced that her pregnancy could amplify her semblance, so..."

"Let's not test that theory," Sun said, laughing. "I mean, thankfully we don't have kids but...but I mean the others do."

"True," Neptune said, laughing as well. "At least we don't have to act like adults and they do. I mean, who acts like a complete fool in front of their kids?"

"Uh, if we had kids then that would be us," Sun said, standing up to wrap an arm around him. "I don't know, even though there's a part of me that wishes I didn't have to deal with...adult problems?"

"What adult problems do we have?" Neptune asked him, ruffling his partner's already messy blonde hair. "Come on, man, we're rich, beautiful, have each other, a record deal, fans in the ton, and, of course, we don't have to worry about things like erectile dysfunction, at least right now -"

"If I hear a damn word about your dick, Neptune Vasilias, I will kill you," Artemis said as she sauntered into their home, dramatically tearing off her designer sunglasses. "And I am quite confident in my ability to do so."

"Artemis, what are you even doing here?" Sun asked her, and she rolled her eyes.

"I heard about your mission," She said, her tail flicking irritably despite normally being neatly coiled up. "And I wanted to warn you about the dangers that you might face."

Neptune groaned. "Artemis -"

"I wasn't talking to you," She snapped. "I was talking to my brother."

Sun sighed. "I think I have a pretty good idea of the dangers I might face. Emerald and Mercury have a ridiculously sized guard that will protect them at all costs, and that doesn't even include their personal fighting abilities -"

"They could have corrupted those that you're going to save," Artemis told them darkly. "And I think that's especially true, considering that Varna says that something's going on with Salem -"

"Oh, so apart from Salem being a psychotic bitch that wants to, and I'll quote Raven, make humanity crumble under her feet?" Neptune said, and Artemis narrowed her eyes.

"Salem is more dangerous than you give her credit for being," She told him sharply. "She got under Elizabeth Morell's skin, albeit indirectly, and -"

"Salem's not going to win this war," Sun said, sounding almost overconfident. "We have Ozpin, all four maidens, General Ironwood, Emmett Schnee, Varna, and that doesn't even include all of our allies!"

Artemis groaned irritably. "Sun Wukong, what you fail to understand is that Salem is hard to defeat because her powers were not granted to her by luck of the draw but by the brother god of darkness!"

Sun and Neptune exchanged questioning looks though it was Neptune who spoke. "You can't seriously believe that the brother gods are real. Who in this day and age -"

"Me, for one," Artemis said venomously. "And Varna, alongside her husband -"

"Okay, okay, we get it," Neptune said, putting his hands up. "There's no need to get so defensive of her and all that, sheesh. I mean, not everyone in the group trusts Ozpin on that one -"

"I certainly do, and I'm not even in the group," Artemis sniffed. "I happen to be Madame Varna's bodyguard, and I suppose a friend of her family, but, for however much I know, I am not a member of Ozpin's clandestine group. I'm sure I could be if I wanted to, but I haven't been offered and to do so almost feels like it would be showing a lack of graciousness for everything that Madame Varna's done for me over the years."

"Artemis, seriously, calm down," Sun said, his tail flicking nervously as he motioned for his sister to sit down. "It's really fine. Just don't rip our throats out."

Artemis sighed heavily. "You don't know what it's like."

"To have to be a real adult?" Neptune asked. "Yeah, our lives aren't exactly normal."

Artemis glared. "If Sun wasn't in the room, I'd slap the shit out of you - to hell with the fact that you're his partner."

Sun sighed. "Artemis, what's wrong?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Maybe the fact that I don't know how to tell Varna and Ozpin that I'm willing to be their surrogate."

Neptune choked on the water he had poured himself. "What?"

"I said that I am willing to carry Madame Varna and Ozpin's children since Madame Varna can't do so herself," Artemis repeated. "I...I overheard her crying to him the other night about wanting children and having wanted them for years...and I want to help."

Sun stared. "That's a huge deal, Artemis."

"Oh, shut it, what do you know?" She snapped before shaking her head. "Sorry, I...I...I shouldn't have -"

"Artemis?" Rose said, poking her head into the room. "Oh, good, I was looking for you."

"Madame Varna," Artemis said, standing up immediately and curtsying. "A pleasure to see you. If I had known that you were coming -"

"The place looks fine," Rose said dismissively. "I just wanted to talk to you about this...mission that leaves tomorrow evening. I believe that Oz will be -"

"I'm right behind you, beautiful Rosalinde," Ozpin said as he came into the room and wrapped an arm around her waist. "A pleasure to see you, Artemis. Mister Wukong and Mister Vasilias as well."

"Sir, Madame Varna," Artemis began nervously. "I'm terribly sorry if you think I'm prying, but...but I inadvertently overheard Madame Varna's words the other night about wanting a child."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Artemis, that was in no way -"

"If you want to have a child, I'll be your surrogate," Artemis told them rather quickly, and Rose looked almost as if she would faint.

"You...you're serious?" She said, swaying. "Oh my god, Artemis, you shouldn't feel the need to -"

"I want to," Artemis said firmly. "If you two will allow it, of course."

Ozpin stared at her for a moment as he steadied his wife. "Artemis, this is something Roz and I have both wanted for years -"

"I have no problem doing it," Artemis said. "After everything that Madame Varna has done for me, I'd be more than happy to -"

Rose suddenly embraced the younger woman with a fierceness that she couldn't have predicted. "Thank you, Artemis. If you're willing, of course we'd love to have a child."

Artemis smiled. "Of course I'm willing. And thank you for everything you've given me over the years."

Rose looked up at her, her face seemingly years younger and much happier. "You have no idea how much this means to me and Oz..."

"I think I have an idea," Artemis said, smiling brighter as Ozpin pulled his wife tightly into him. "And I'm glad the two of you are happy."

* * *

 ** _ **July 2nd  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
10:38 PM**_**

"Caity?" Cas mumbled as she felt shifting next to her. "Is everything alright?"

"What?" Caitlin said, sounding rather disoriented as she turned to face her. "Something wrong, Cassie?"

"I was trying to ask you the same thing," She said quietly. "You've been asleep barely an hour and you're already having nightmares..."

Caitlin bit her lip, glancing out their window at the darkened night sky though the moon provided the slightest bit of light into their otherwise completely dark room. "You know I've been trying to sleep more and get better quality sleep...but something's just not...it's just not working."

"What was it this time?" Cas asked her with a sigh. "Another one where you're tortured by watching innocents killed without being able to do anything, or was it one where you were simply being followed?"

"Being followed," Caitlin admitted softly. "It was a man in a long, black cloak that was opened at the front to reveal...albeit dated about seventy years back...an expensive, top of the line suit. He chased me into...well, some horrid place. The same horrid place where I was supposedly a sorceress, and then he wrapped his arm around Salem -"

"The brother god of darkness?" Cas suggested, remembering Ozpin stating that the younger god had been a lover of Salem. "Caity, are you sure that wasn't a vision?"

Caitlin paled as much as her already milky complexion would allow. "Heaven forbid."

"He left this world centuries ago," Cas reasoned, reaching for their glasses. "Maybe he's back, and that triggered your psychic mind?"

Caitlin bit at her lip. "That can't be possible. I thought he was damned out of this world by a silver eyed warrior and Ozpin over -"

"He was weakened, not dead," Cas reminded her. "That's what Ozpin said...blast, sorry, I must have swapped our glasses..."

Caitlin sighed as they switched to their proper glasses. "Cassie, I don't even know what to think of that. To be honest, I'd rather not think about the possibility..."

"Should we call Ozpin and ask?" Cas asked her, glancing over at their scrolls which were attached to the docks. "Caity?"

"No," Caitlin said, reaching for her scroll nonetheless. "But I am going to call my mother."

"Isn't she going to be -" Cas started, but her wife had already turned on her scroll. "I'm not going to ask questions. You know her better than I do anyways."

Caitlin stood up hesitantly and nervously began to pace as she waited for her mother to pick up. "Damn and blast...mommy, come on, I..."

"Caitlin?" Glynda asked, sounding almost sick. "Is something wrong, dear, or do you just want to talk?"

"Mommy...is it..." Caitlin struggled with how to ask her question for several long moments before sighing. "The brother god of darkness was Salem's lover, right?"

"Yes, I believe so," Glynda said, and even through the line Caitlin could hear her collapsing into something. "Sorry, dear, I just...I haven't felt terribly well recently, and..."

"It's okay," Caitlin said, biting her lip once again. "Should I leave you alone?"

"No, no," Glynda said quickly. "I'll be fine."

"...Are you certain?" James asked her in the background. "...Really, you should sit down, you look paler than usual, Glyns -"

"I'm fine, James," She snapped, though she regretted it almost as soon as the words left her. "I...I'm sorry, I -"

"...Come here..." He murmured, and from the muffled noise, Caitlin assumed he had pulled her in. "...It's going to be alright."

"Caitlin, I'm still here, don't worry," Glynda told her, and James chuckled softly. "Why did you need to know about Salem's relationship with the brother god of darkness?"

"Because..." Caitlin glanced over at Cas who nodded. "I had a nightmare of being followed by a suited man who then, later on in the dream, wrapped his arm around Salem, and Cas says that she thinks that it might have been a vision -"

"If that was a vision, then I'll be damned," Glynda muttered. "Actually, to be fair, we all will be."

"Wait," Caitlin said, her hands starting to shake. "You mean you think that that may have been a vision?"

"I don't lie to you, Caity," Glynda said, sighing heavily as she ran her fingers through her hair. "And, yes, I think that there's a distinct possibility of that being a vision."

"Oh my god..." Caitlin breathed, starting to feel sick as she slowly sat down on the chaise lounge in her and Cas's room. "Mommy, you're going to think what I'm about to suggest is reckless and stupid -"

"I'm sure that I'm going to love whatever is going through your mind, then, if that's how you're leading your thoughts," Glynda remarked dryly. "But what are you thinking?"

"Daddy got pulled from the mission by Karissa at the last minute, right?" Caitlin said, and Glynda hesitated but answered regardless.

"Yes, but -"

"I'm going to Mistral," Caitlin said, standing up far too quickly and swaying on the spot. "I should have done so in the first place, but -"

"That is reckless," Glynda said, her concern for her eldest evident in her tone. "But it's not stupid."

"I've really done it this time," Caitlin muttered. "I lost my balance on the tightrope, to be metaphorical, but it's not too late to get it back."

"Caity, you can't be serious!" Cas said, standing up herself and coming over to her wife. "The others left three hours ago!"

"I..." Caitlin closed her eyes as she fought back tears. "I see what I missed then now, and I can't standby and do nothing."

Cas sighed, rolling her eyes. "Alright, fine, but I'm coming with you. I'll get our things together, but you are telling Ivy that she's going to be the one watching our kids."

"Call Emmett and Raven," Caitlin told her, the adrenaline starting to take her over and allowing her to push away the sinking feeling that was rising inside her. "I'll talk to you later, mommy, okay? It's going to be fine, okay?"

Glynda hesitated, wanting to pull her back in but knowing that doing so wouldn't help. "I know that anything we say won't stop you. It rarely does. You're like me and your father - too stubborn for your own good."

"That's why I have people like Cassie who draw me back in," Caitlin told her. "I'll check in, I promise. And I'll try and figure this Salem thing out."

Glynda nodded, wishing that her daughter wasn't putting herself in more danger than she'd already been in of late. "Just be careful, goosie."

Caitlin bit back tears as she responded. "I'll call you later. Love you."

"Love you too, dear," Glynda said, and the line quickly clicked dead after that.

Shoving her scroll in the back pocket of her black jeans as she pulled them on, Caitlin looked at her appearance in the mirror. Shaking her head, she reached for a ponytail holder and did her hair up quickly to a high ponytail to the left side. Satisfied with that part of her appearance, the ex huntress turned prosecutor glanced at her old rifle but opted to instead take her newer handgun, Parfois, that she had engraved wilting roses onto and the words I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't. Blinking back tears once again, she steadied the gun in her left hand and took a practise shot at the full length mirror propped up against the wall. The glass shattered close enough to where she had shot for her to feel reasonably confident, and she attached it to her side as she pulled on a bra, followed by her tight black camisole, and her soft, well-worn dark blue jacket. Hesitating at the door, she grabbed her necklace with her Celtic birth symbol for the month of September as a good luck charm and fastened it around her neck as she began to run down the stairs in the combat boots she hadn't worn in years. Taking a look at the time, she cursed when she realised she had spent an hour changing but paused when she saw Cas, Emmett, and Raven waiting for her downstairs.

"What happened?" Caitlin asked them, mainly looking at Cas before she noticed that they all were armed. "Don't shoot."

"We're not going to hurt you, damn," Cas said, adjusting Shimmer with a slight smile. "We're going with you."

Caitlin crossed her arms. "I can do this myself."

"I already told you I was going with you," Cas said, imitating her stubbornness. "And I meant it. Daddy and Raven just agreed to -"

"I'm coming too," Hope said, pushing her way into the room. "I can help."

Raven turned around to look at the small girl, shaking her head. "No, Hope, it's too dangerous -"

"I'm the fucking Winter Maiden!" Hope shouted. "And you're the Spring Maiden! I've got decent control over my powers, and I can -"

"Hope, if you calm down you can come with us," Emmett said, and the girl immediately did so with a killer grin. "But that's on the condition you do what Raven tells you to."

Hope looked to Raven before nodding. "Okay."

"So, are we leaving now?" Hope asked, adjusting her grip on her weapon. "Well?"

"Yes," Cas said, heading towards the door while Emmett quickly pulled Raven into a kiss.

"No matter what happens, I love you, my sweet raven," He swore, and she smiled.

"And the same applies for you, Snowbird," Raven said with a slight smirk as she kissed him again. "I love you too."

"Come on!" Hope said, motioning them out of the townhouse and out to Caitlin's black Jeep. "Are we going to go rescue Ruby, Weiss, and Qrow or not?"

Raven groaned. "Don't remind me what you've all dragged me into."

"You mean that Cas dragged us into," Emmett whispered, causing her to laugh as the two of them climbed into the back seat with Hope. "You know it's true."

"Yes I do," Raven said, pausing when she noticed Caitlin hesitating as she stared out the windshield after slamming her door at the driver's side. "Caitlin? Are you alright?"

Caitlin blinked, but nodded despite tears rising. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey," Cas said, placing a hand on the one that was on the gear. "It's alright. Who you are isn't what you've said or done in the past, it's what you say and do now. Isn't that what you always say to Emmeline, Lana, and Brandon?"

Caitlin nodded, slowly making her way onto to the main streets that were in no way bare even at nearly midnight. "Yeah, it is."

"It's alright, life is a crowd that's tougher than hell," Cas said, watching as she drove with her left hand, having always driven that way. Taking her unused right in hand, Cas sighed. "I know that you're not going to believe me, but even the things you regret don't have to define you. They only do if you let them. You're not shattered on the floor, and you know more now than you did then. Say what you will, Caity, but thirty two is still growing up now."

"She's right," Raven said, and the younger woman slowly started to relax. "I know."

"I'm no angel," Caitlin said, staring sadly down the road. "But I'm no demon either."

"Caitlin," Emmett said seriously. "Everyone of us has fucked up too. You're not alone."

"And it's not too late to be brave," Raven murmured, looking away. "Or to redefine yourself -"

"Damn it!" Caitlin shouted, slamming on the brakes as someone in front of her crashed into the divider. "You've got to be fucking -"

The woman quickly - and likely illegally - swerved around the accident to keep going. Hope started giggling as she did so, even when her sister in law glared at her in the mirrors. "I'm sorry, but you're just..."

"This thing is practically a tank," Caitlin told her. "It's meant to go off roads. That maneuver probably wasn't legal, but neither is driving drunk like that bastard probably was doing."

Raven laughed. "Don't test it too much."

Caitlin shrugged, and it was clear she was relaxing. "You and Hope are both maidens, I'm sure you could save us. Now, let's get a transport that will let me bring my Jeep...we're going to off road the hell out of Mistral."

"You've never done off roading before," Raven reminded her, glancing to Cas who looked horrified by the idea. "And I think your wife is against that."

"Cassie," Caitlin said seriously. "There's no time like the present."

"Save me," Cas muttered, looking to Emmett who tried not to laugh off his daughter's look. "I don't know if we'll survive this."

"Oh, we will," Caitlin said, making her way into the transport station and sounding vaguely overconfident. "Don't worry about that. I know we will be."


	100. Never Too Late

_**July 3rd  
Location: City Of Mistral  
3:32 AM**_

Karissa Mar bit her lip as she stood on the edge of the command ship, watching as they flew over into the City Of Mistral. "If this goes to hell, then we're all going to die," She said with a heavy sigh.

Blake squared her shoulders before adjusting Gambol Shroud. "In that case, at least we tried."

"The manor is right there..." Yang murmured, and Sun and Neptune exchanged nervous looks as they knew that as soon as the got down that the two of them would start running to the side entrances to avoid fighting anyone and rather focus directly on the reconnaissance. "It looks like a gaudy palace inside, let me tell you."

"Flying too close for the moment," Karissa said into her communicator. "Don't begin descent until we're almost to the manor's main entrance.

"...Yes man," The pilot's crackly voice replied.

Shoving her scroll in her back pocket, Karissa tried not to think about Qrow though her thoughts kept wandering to him, hoping that we was alright. "We should have made your mother come, Yang."

"Raven or Elizabeth?" Yang asked, and the head of the DFAMA gave her a pointed look.

"Raven."

"Because of her semblance?" Yang suggested, and Karissa nodded. "Yeah, her semblance would be dead useful right now. She could literally summon a portal to Qrow -"

"Though, knowing Raven, she'd be a bitch about it," Karissa replied, smirking. "You know that I'm joking, right?"

"Yeah, but you're actually spot on," Yang told her. "She pulled a 'you need to be strong and use your resourcefulness' on me the last time Ruby went missing - or at least missing for me."

"For your sake," Karissa said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "I hope that your sister, uncle, and teammate are alright."

"Me too..." Yang whispered, shaking her head when Sun and Neptune shrugged and, parachutes on their backs, began to sky dive down to the manor. "FIgures."

"They've got a death wish," Karissa muttered. "I should have been a bit more strict with them when briefing them on the mission yesterday."

"I wish Caitlin had come with," Yang said, gazing at the horizon forlornly though the sun had still yet to rise. "But I guess she cares more about her life than anyone else's."

"That's not entirely fair to her," Karissa said, blowing on a stray hair. "But I understand where you're coming from. After all, wasn't this her plan?"

"Hers, Cas, and Glynda's," Yang said. "Sorry, I'm just mainly annoyed with her and not the others."

"You're keeping it in the family no matter how you put it," Karissa reminded her. "But she is the most responsible, isn't she?"

"She's just like my mom," Yang said, sighing. "Raven. She runs away when things get too hard, but, unlike my mom, she's had people pull her back in. But she still has that survival of the fittest mentality, and it's complete bullshit -"

"Yang, no matter what you say, she's not going to change her mind," Karissa said as they slowly began their descent to the front of the expansive manor. "Hmm...gaudy was right."

"Just wait until you see the inside," Yang stated darkly, although it was meant as a jest. "In some ways, it's worse."

Karissa laughed. "Oh, Yang."

"No, I'm serious," She said, flexing both her natural and metal arm. "Just wait and see."

Karissa glanced at the shotgun in her hand. "I haven't shot one of these since I was a teenager. Hopefully the martial arts training I've kept up will help."

"If you hit pretty much anything, I bet it will increase your odds of survival," Yang said, adjust Ember Celica as they touched down and a few sleepy guards jolted upright. "And look, we already have company!"

Karissa rolled her eyes. "Why did I have to partner with the adrenaline junkie..."

"Halt!" One of the guards shouted, drawing his sword. "You Atlesians can't go any further! You're under arrest -"

Yang fired a warning shot from Ember Celica. "That's one."

Karissa fired another from her shotgun. "And that's two."

"Three!" Yang shrieked, firing one last warning shot before running forward at the guards while more had arisen and were coming to the scene.

Karissa shot wildly around at any of the guards she could, wanting to dance rather childishly each time that she actually managed to hit one of them. Running forward with Yang, she kicked one guard hard in the stomach with her left foot, followed by a right hook to the one that began to approach her from the side. Firing a shot at the ground for show with her dominant left, Karissa smirked as she performed a perfect L kick that knocked two guards to the ground. In succession came a series of punches that alternated between her right and left even with her shot gun still in hand as she continued to follow Yang though she knew that, even for her aura, she wasn't going to be able to keep up with her forever. Pausing to catch her breath, Karissa fired a few more shots to allow Yang, who had knocked several of the guard either to the side, to their knees, or to the ground, as much leeway as possible to make it through and into the manor.

"I'll catch up with you later!" Karissa shouted as Yang pushed open the heavy wooden doors of the manor while she, the head of Atlas's DFAMA, kicked yet another guard in the stomach with her left foot. "Don't worry about me."

"You should worry about you," One guard hissed from behind her, though she swiftly shot him in the stomach and wrenched her way out of the grasp of another.

"Oh, fuck you all," She said, deciding to give into her adrenaline and rather childishly acted as if she was a rock concert before pumping her hand with her shot gun into the air and firing her last shot before a reload for show. "Don't you know who I am?"

She began to run away and into the manor as she reloaded as quickly and effectively as possible.

And meanwhile, despite everything that was going on and what they both knew they ought to be doing in that moment, Sun and Neptune were in the kitchens looking through several shelves of alcohol. Taking Qrow's flask in his hand, Sun began to wash it out while he glanced to his partner. "Hey, Neptune, find something good for us to put in Qrow's flask! I bet he'll want it after all this shit!"

Neptune laughed but nodded. "Okay, whatever you say...oh! Cognac, nice!"

* * *

 ** _ **July 3rd  
Location: City Of Mistral  
6:47 AM**_**

As soon as the transport landed, Caitlin drove her black Jeep out into the forests of the Kingdom Of Mistral rather bumpily. Having been given orders by James back in Atlas to stay in the same area until paged by Cas or Caitlin to the city to be taken back to the United Kingdom Of Atlas, the pilot sighed as she watched the woman drive off with the others. Tightening her restraints as best she could, Hope tried not to be afraid of what might happen though the off roading was making her nervous nonetheless. Raven sighed heavily and leaned into Emmett, cursing each time Caitlin hit something too hard. At the same time, Cas gripped the ceiling bars and bit her lip as they continued to drive north which, according to the navigation system, would bring them shortly to the city.

"You all holding up?" Caitlin asked them, glancing up at the mirrors as she swerved out of the way of a large thicket of tangled trees. "I know it's a bit bumpy, and I'm not really a morning person...so..."

"You call this a bit?" Hope hissed, leaning forward and retaining her death grip on the restraints. "The hell is full on bumpy like?"

"Full on bumpy would be like -" Caitlin cut herself off and gritted her teeth as she pushed her glasses with her right hand and pressed hard on the acceleration to jump over a fallen tree. Several things audibly shifted, and everyone, including her, began swearing loudly. "Fucking -"

"That, Hope, would be full on bumpy," Emmett said darkly, looking at his middle child. "And I don't want to experience that again."

"Yeah, let's up," Caitlin muttered, sharply turning to avoid another thicket. "This damned -"

"You really weren't joking when you said we were going to off road the hell out of Mistral," Raven said, glaring at her. "Even I don't drive this horribly off roads -"

"If someone else whines, I'm going to be pissed," Caitlin shrieked. "Let me focus and -"

"Blasted -" Cas started, closing her eyes and barely holding onto her glasses as her wife road up slightly against a tree to get into a clearer path. "Maybe someone else should drive? Like Raven, since she -"

"I didn't drive when I lived here," Raven told her. "I either walked or flew, since -"

"Stop making everyone jealous," Cas snapped. "You have the powers of the Spring Maiden, and you can turn into a raven. You can't complain."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yes, Cas, because that's exactly how -"

"Is that the city?" Hope asked, leaning forward as Caitlin began to slow and drive straighter as the many levels of the capital city of Mistral rose into views. "Damn..."

"And I'm about to do something else reckless," Caitlin said, driving about a hundred yards from the half open gates. "And I mean that."

"Oh shit -" Emmett muttered as his daughter in law squared her shoulders and, surprisingly with both hands, drove at top speed through the gates and into the city - knocking over several guard checkpoints in the process as she slowed them. "Let someone else drive, for god's sake -"

"Emmett, we're in the city, you can calm the fuck down," Caitlin said, driving forward and up towards the manor at a leisurely pace. "I've got this."

Smirking, she reached for the stereo system as it synced with her scroll. Seeing what she was doing, Cas raised an eyebrow as she adjusted her glasses. "No, Caity, that's -"

"They already know we're here," Caitlin said, smirking still. "What difference does it make if they can hear my music?"

"She's right," Raven said, flinching slightly when her daughter in law turned up the music. "Can you turn that down?"

Caitlin sighed but did so regardless. "Fine..."

"Say my name, say my name. You acting kind of shady," Hope started, singing along perfectly. "Ain't calling me baby. Why the sudden change? Say my name, say my name..."

Cas glared at the manor as it came closer into view. "I'm not sure I want to know the things that have happened in there."

"Torture, sex, murder," Caitlin counted off. "Torture and murder of prisoners by the guards and probably Em and Mer sometimes, and, of course, the sex is just Em and Mer -"

"Shut up, Caitlin!" Emmett snapped. "We get the point!"

"Alright, now we..." Cas said as her wife shabbily parked sideways in front of the manor. "Must you park as if you're in a Jeep ad?"

Caitlin stuck out her tongue childishly. "Yes."

"Oh, so are we seventeen again?" Cas asked, sticking out her tongue back. "Because I -"

Hope giggled furiously. "Oh my god, you two are hilarious!"

Caitlin narrowed her eyes as she released her restraints. Reaching for Parfois, she sighed. "I know that this is going to be a pain in the ass to do, but we're going to find Emerald or Mercury, and we're going to deal with them."

"You're going to kill them?" Cas asked her, and she shook her head. "Okay, better than I expected."

Caitlin forced herself to remain calm as she went on. "Raven, you're coming with me."

"Already knew that," The Spring Maiden sassily reminded her.

The ex huntress bit her lip. "Emmett, you and Cas are going to be with Hope -"

"But I want to -" Hope started, stopping when she recalled her promise to Emmett. "Fine."

"You three, search the downstairs and then the upper level," Caitlin told them as they reached for their weapons and untangled themselves from the restraints. "Raven and I will search the main level, which is likely where Weiss would be if she were being tortured. I know that Karissa was set to search the upper level with Sun and Neptune, while Yang and Blake went to the lower...so I don't believe anyone currently is supposed to be on the first. Unless we were too little too late."

"We're going to be too little too late if you don't stop yapping," Hope sassed. "Come on, loosen up, and we'll all...fuck this, I'm leaving this here."

Emmett sighed heavily when he saw her drop her weapon to the floor of the Jeep. "Hope, are you seriously going to rely on your maiden powers?"

"Yes," The girl said, cracking her knuckles. "I can do it. It'll be fine, and, besides, I'm going to be with you and Cassie."

Emmett hesitated but nodded. "Fine."

Pushing the doors of the Jeep open, Hope, Emmett, and Cas exited quickly. Pausing for a moment, Emmett took Raven's hand and squeezed it before he wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her with a passion that surprised her. As the three of them ran off to start their portion of the unscripted mission, Caitlin hesitated, fighting back tears. Shaking her head, she looked down and cleaned her glasses off on her camisole before shoving them back onto her face. She then took a moment to lean forward towards the wheel - her arms outstretched forward - and in that time, Raven took advantage of her distraction to climb into the passenger side where Cas had been.

Humming softly, the Spring Maiden adjusted her mask on her side for a moment - then switching to pulling her sheathed sword closer to her. Slowly drawing the blade, she examined it in the light of the still rising sun before sheathing it again. Sighing heavily when she noticed the younger woman hesitating as she shifted her handgun between her left and right hands, Raven gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Startled slightly by this, Caitlin dropped her handgun into her lap as her head snapped to look at Raven. Looking down again to avoid the other woman's sharp red eyes, Caitlin chewed at her lip for a moment as she tried to get herself in sorts but even she knew she was struggling. Not even looking up, her green eyes starting to fill threateningly with tears, Caitlin forced herself to speak.

"I don't even know why I'm doing this," She said, her voice cracking slightly. "I gave up on being a huntress years ago, and I turned to legal practise. That's not something I'm going to stop, because I feel like if others won't bring justice then I should.

"Maybe...maybe that was what I saw in being a huntress at the time, but it was probably more about wanting to be stronger. I had been so weak just a few years before I had started at Beacon, and I guess...I guess maybe I felt had something to prove - that I had to do something in order to prove that I'm not that silly girl anymore.

"I've come far - I had come far - but I feel like it was a personal challenge. I just...and then the whole thing with Ozpin and the group blew up and I wanted to keep knowing. I hate not knowing, which was why I stayed as long as I did. But this isn't me, and I don't even know what's possessed me."

"Nothing's possessed you, don't say that," Raven told her, sounding unusually kind. "I understand what it's like."

"I know you do," Caitlin said as a rogue tear fell. "And -"

"Caitlin, it's alright to want to be stronger," Raven assured her, hesitantly forcing her to look up and brushing away her tears. "I know that I wanted to be. I was at Beacon because of the tribe, but if I hadn't felt the need to grow stronger I wouldn't have done it."

Caitlin closed her eyes for a moment before sighing heavily. "We should probably get started on our search."

"Okay," Raven said, tightly in embracing her as soon as they were out of the Jeep and Caitlin had locked it. "Good thing you weren't upset while you were driving, because it would have been crazier. It's a little known fact that I have gotten quite a lot speeding tickets because my speed increased when I was upset or angry while driving."

Nodding, Caitlin motioned for her to follow her as she drew her black leather purse close to her chest as she began to run - her handgun in her left hand. "Make sense."

"If we rescue my brother and..." Raven groaned. "Damn, I can't believe I didn't think of that before."

"What?" Caitlin asked her as they continued to run. "Raven?"

"My semblance," The older woman grumbled. "I forgot that I'm bonded to five people: Emmett, Tina, Yang, Qrow, and...Tai."

Caitlin suppressed a giggle on the last one. "So you're saying that we could have just driven my Jeep through the portal tunnel?"

"We may very well do that on the way back," Raven muttered. "I'll have Emmett message Tina and tell her that she better get her ass out near the camp so we can just drive to her."

Caitlin actually laughed that time. "Maybe let's not risk your daughter."

"We wouldn't be driving anywhere near her," Raven informed her irritably. "It would be near her, and seeing the portal tunnel appear would give her time to get out of the way."

Caitlin shrugged as they ran into the Great Hall. "Well, I..." Stopping suddenly, Caitlin gaped at her surroundings. "Well, clearly they spared no expense."

"This place is gaudy," Raven said, agreeing with her daughter in law's sarcasm. "It all looks hideous."

"I couldn't agree more," Caitlin said silkily as she smirked at Raven who returned it with one of her own. "Now, where should we search first? I was thinking we could pull the portal tunnel when get frustrated, but, for now, it feels a bit like cheating."

"I have to agree with that," Raven said, glancing around as she saw one of corridors where the majority of the candles in the scones were unlit. "Well, they're not ones for subtlety."

"How come?" Caitlin asked her, still focused on the furnishings and the chandeliers. "Raven?"

"They left a corridor mostly unlit," Raven said plainly. "Which to me suggests that at least one of them is down there."

Caitlin hesitated as she looked at the corridor in question. "It could also be a trap."

"Wasn't walking...ahem, sorry, _running_ in here in the first place the same as engaging a trap?" Raven countered, crossing her arms. "What difference does it make?"

Caitlin shrugged. "I guess none."

"Then we're decided," Raven said. "And that took far too long."

"Neh," Caitlin said, rolling her eyes as they began to make their way towards the corridor.

Starting slowly, they eventually picked up the pace to a slow jog, and then a run when they were concerned that they may be being followed. The scuttles and other noises, it turned out, were the occasional rat that had somehow managed to find its way into the lavish manor. Not feeling or seeing anything of interest for several minutes as they continued through the labyrinth that they assumed was the connexion of all of the main level corridors with a few off shoots to the higher and lower ones, the Spring Maiden and the ex huntress continued their search in earnest until Caitlin stopped short upon feeling something odd that quickly stopped Raven as well.

"There's something in there," Caitlin whispered, gesturing to one of the heavy wooden doors. "It...it almost feels like it might be -"

"Don't you dare open the damned door," Raven told her, her eyes going wide as she heard a voice from inside. "I mean that."

"But -" Caitlin started, though Raven was fast enough to cover her mouth with her hand so that the two of them could listen.

"...My...my Queen..." The disturbingly familiar voice of Tyrian Callows whispered. "...I...I have done everything you've asked."

"...Yet you avoid the fight today," A woman's voice replied, and both Caitlin and Raven knew intuitively that that was the voice of Salem. "...Why, Tyrian? Are you not still bitter with Ruby Rose?"

"...I have her weapon - Qrow Branwen's too," The man hissed. "..And their auras are stopped."

A snap of fingers was heard, albeit in a way that sounded distant. "...No, they're not."

"...Emerald and Mercury said -"

"...Look, Tyrian!" She snapped. "...Clearly, they're not! The cuffs aren't on them, and they're out of that damned cell! Ruby Rose and Qrow Branwen are escaping with that blonde girl and the cat faunus that Adam Taurus was besotted by! Ugh...and...the hell is Emmett Schnee doing here? If you let him - he has the Winter Maiden with him! Tyrian, if you don't get the Winter Maiden and bring her to me -"

"...Of...of course my Queen, I'll -"

Raven grabbed Caitlin tightly by the hand and dragged the ex huntress off as far away from the room as she could, until neither of them could feel that horrid sensation of drowning. "I think you know what that was."

Caitlin was shaking, but nodded. "Salem..."

"Not here, though," Raven said. "Thank god. She was likely using a seer grimm. I've seen her use them before. Used one to kill Leonardo Lionheart, I believe. At the very least, we know that -"

"She wants to kill Hope!" Caitlin exclaimed, forcing herself not to shout even though that was all she wanted to do in the moment. "She...she -"

"She wants to kill all of the maidens, that's why she goes after us," Raven said, sounding rather sharp though they both knew that it was out of fear. "And now -"

Caitlin angrily kicked in the door near which they had been standing and stormed her way inside of it. Storming into it, she didn't realise - nor did Raven who was following her in an equal facade of anger - that Emerald had looked up from where she was with Weiss. At that second, the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company was bound by her hands and feet at her ankles and wrists respectively with tight rope. A gag was in her mouth to prevent her from speaking, and her eyes looked sullen. Her hair was clearly unwashed, and she appeared to have lost a significant amount of weight. Blood was ebbing out of her cheek, and Emerald had had her gun pointed at the woman's head but had dropped the arm with it to her side upon the entrance of the Spring Maiden and the former huntress. Her eyes widening in surprise and slight fear, Emerald spoke loudly enough to gain their attention.

"Well, this is certainly reckless," She said, her voice raised though not to a shout. "Not that I would expect anything less from Caitlin Ciel or Raven Branwen."

Raven placed her mask on her face on instinct and crossed her arms. "Say what you will, but we're not here to talk."

"Actually, we just got very, very lucky," Caitlin muttered, adjusting her grip on her handgun. "But you won't."

Emerald's eyes widened in genuine fear as Caitlin raised her gun and pointed it towards her. "No...no, you can't!"

"Give me one damn good reason why I can't?" Caitlin shrieked, gesturing towards Weiss with her free right hand despite knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to pull the trigger on Emerald. Grimm, she had killed, but she couldn't bring herself to end another's life. "Well?"

"I..." Emerald bit her lip before shouting the one thing she could think of. "I'll help you!"

Caitlin scoffed, and then spit to the side rather uncharacteristically. "Because you of all people would do that after everything you've done!"

Emerald glared as she pointed her own gun at Weiss's head. "If you don't lower that gun, she dies."

"I'm not dumb enough to fall for that!" Caitlin shouted. "Do you honestly believe that -"

"Caitlin!" Cas gasped, stopping short when she and Hope ran into the room. "What are you -"

"Where's Emmett?" Raven demanded, turning around and using her tone of authority to mask her fear. "Casey Emmeline Ciel, for -"

"You're the one with portals, fucking take one to him!" Cas shrieked. "He's fine, so you don't have to -"

Raven narrowed her eyes through her mask and unsheathed her odachi to swing it down at a diagonal and summon a portal to Emmett. Squaring her shoulders, she stared at her portal for a moment before stepping through. "Be careful, you three."

Cas and Hope stared at each other for a moment before walking forward towards Caitlin. "You know that you're outnumbered and outgunned, right?" Cas said, her tone dripping in disdain as she looked at Emerald. "Don't you?"

Emerald tightened her hand around her gun, still pointing it at Weiss. "Sure, but if I pull this trigger right now, she dies and then both she and I are dead. Is that what you want? I'm sure you'd love to inherit a multibillion lien Dust empire, wouldn't you Cas?"

Cas gritted her teeth. "Lower the damn gun."

"Not unless you and your wife lower yours," Emerald said, her gaze growing all the more dark as she saw what Hope was doing with her hands. "And little miss Winter Maiden here stops trying to summon something to kill me with."

"I could do that even without the powers of the Winter Maiden," Hope informed her haughtily. "Because I, like Tina and Cas...and Emmeline, Lana, and Brandon, and my dad, and the rest of my family including Weiss, have the Schnee semblance which, in case you were unaware, includes summoning -"

"Cinder had that, I'm well aware of what your semblance can do," Emerald said, dismissively cutting her off. "I really would rather not have Weiss's blood on my hands, but if you three are going to threaten me, then I really don't have a choice."

"Cinder wasn't family!" Caitlin shouted angrily, her hidden anger over Emmeline's death rising again after all the years that had passed since then. "You think that it's a good thing that she turned Emmeline Ciel into a martyr? You think that doing the same thing to Weiss is going to make your case even the slightest bit stronger?"

"If you don't hold your tongue, I'll shoot you after her!" Emerald shrieked, slight hysteria for the sake of herself and the child she was carrying taking her over. "You don't understand! I'll help you three - four - if you'll just lower your -"

"Em!" Mercury shrieked as he came into the room, horror at the sight of the Winter Maiden, Caitlin Ciel, and Casey Ciel all ready to fight both him and her. "You three can't kill her! I don't care how valid your reasons are, you can't -"

"Give me a blasted reason why!" Cas shouted, her finger hovering over the trigger of Shimmer while it was still pointed at Emerald. "After everything that you two have done -"

"She's pregnant!" Mercury screeched, and everyone stopped and lowered their weapons, including Emerald. "Look," He said, calming himself. "As much as I hate you all and would love a fight with Blondie since she's around here somewhere, I'll leave with Emerald and you all will never see our faces again if you just let us go."

Caitlin narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Sounds like a trap."

"You're a mother yourself, Ciel," Mercury snapped. "How would you have liked it if someone had been threatening Casey's life when she was pregnant with your kids?"

Caitlin bit her lip. "I don't believe a damn thing you've said."

"If we bother you all again, we'll gladly fight you if all decide to engage," Mercury said, raising his boot for show. "But I'm not going to destroy my wife over this war."

Hope made a rather vulgar gesture at both him and Emerald with her finger. "Suck it."

"No, wait," Cas said, setting Shimmer on her back. "Do you really mean what you're saying? That if we let you two go that you'll never bother us again?"

"I swear it," Mercury told her, though Caitlin was still visibly dissatisfied. "What?"

"Yeah, do you want us to swear it in blood?" Emerald snapped as she ran over to her husband and let him take her into his arms. "Because we'd be more than willing to do that if -"

"Gross," Caitlin said. "No, there's just one thing that you two have to do before you leave. To ensure that you can't just go back to Her."

"Salem?" Emerald asked, stuttering. "What...what's that?"

Caitlin glared. "Give me your wrist."

"What?" Emerald said.

"GIve me your wrist," The former huntress repeated. "I'm serious."

Emerald looked to Mercury but fearfully obliged. "What are you -"

"Pull out your scroll," Caitlin told her, and she did so. "Now give me the thing."

Emerald's eyes practically bugged out of her head. "You can't be serious!"

"Give me the damn thing!" Caitlin snapped. "Unless it doesn't have the location of Salem's domain on it."

Mercury scoffed. "Yeah, actually, she wrote down the coordinates."

"Was that sarcastic?" Caitlin asked him, and he blinked before shaking his head. "Let me check." Quickly opening Emerald's scroll after the woman voided the passcode, Caitlin searched for a file having to do with Salem's domain. To her surprise, she found it and it did in fact have the coordinates. Recording that into her own scroll, Caitlin sighed as she passed the small communicative device back to her enemy. "If that was wrong, it's your head."

"It's not," Emerald told her. "Now can we go?"

Caitlin released her wrist. "Wait. Is the brother god of darkness with Salem?"

Emerald hesitated, but nodded. "Yes, and how did you -"

The former huntress sighed and waved them off dismissively. "If we see your faces again, it's your heads on a plate."

As soon as they were gone, Hope manipulated her powers to free Weiss. "You okay?"

"Never been better," Weiss replied dryly, rubbing her forehead. "Thanks for that."

"We got extremely, extremely lucky," Caitlin said, glancing at her from where she was keeping watch. "Now -"

"Ah..." Tyrian said, grinning when he saw her and Cas was helping Weiss to her feet. "So, it appears that Caitlin Ciel is here in person."

"Fuck off," Caitlin told him as he began to advance. "Unless you want me to put you in serious pain."

Tyrian raised his second replacement stinger menacingly. "You'll wish you never -"

Caitlin swiftly shot clean through his stinger though she was a bit off centre. "I told you."

Tyrian let out an anguished shriek. "You fucking bitch!"

"I can do a lot worse than that," Caitlin assured him, crossing her arms. "So run away while you still can."

Tyrian did so, his beady eyes wide. "She'll forgive me again. She has to. After all, who would have thought that -"

"You're a badass," Hope said, grinning in approval. "Too bad we didn't have to kick more asses."

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "That, Hope, is a good thing. The less people we have to fight, the more likely it is that we'll all get out of here alive. And right now, that seems guaranteed."

* * *

 ** _ **July 3rd  
Location: City Of Mistral  
11:38 AM**_**

"Oh my god," Karissa said, breathing heavily as she leaned against the wall. "You got that out of them?"

Caitlin smirked, trying to calm down from her slight elation. "What, are you surprised that we were able to coerce them to?"

"I'm just..." Karissa shook her head. "It's a right good thing that you all were here, then. "I have to say, I'm impressed. But, seriously, if you, Emmett, Raven, Hope, and Cas hadn't been here then -"

"Caitlin!" Ruby shrieked, running over to her friend and embracing her tightly. "Weiss told me that you saved her!"

"Yeah, yeah," Caitlin said, patting the younger woman's shoulder. "Hands off of me, Rubes."

Ruby relented. "Sorry. It's just...well, it's just really good to be alive."

"You said it," Weiss agreed, practically falling into. "Ugh, Rubes, I'm sorry but I -"

"You're my fiance, Weiss, it's no big deal," Ruby reminded her, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. "And I'm glad we're all safe."

"Nice Jeep..." Qrow said, looking at Caitlin's black Wrangler. "I can't believe you actually drove the damn thing through the forest like a maniac."

"Rae would have been a better driver!" Emmett declared, his arm wrapped tightly around his wife's waist - both of them unharmed. "I'm just saying!"

"No, I wouldn't be," Raven told him as she leaned into him, one hand on his side and the other on his chest. "Not in my three inch platform boots, that is."

Emmett shrugged. "In Atlas, Caitlin wouldn't be able to get away with it."

"Well, yes," Caitlin said. "Obviously. Also, mind, I did say that we would be off roading the hell out of Mistral."

"You weren't kidding," Hope said, her eyes sparking as she iced over part of the ground and caused Cas to slip. "Oopsie daisy."

"You're a bitch sometimes, you know that?" Cas groaned as she got up. "But I still love you either way."

Hope smiled. "Good, because I'm your sister and you're stuck with me for eternity."

"Oh, and the brother god of darkness is with Salem," Caitlin said, crossing her arms upon setting Parfois to her side. "Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me..." Karissa muttered, rubbing her head. "And I thought it was madness that you managed to get the coordinates to Salem's fucking domain!"

"Feeling in the mood for wotchy language today, eh, Karissa?" Qrow said, lightly elbowing her. "You know, it's really good to see you again."

Karissa smiled, passing him his flask which Sun and Neptune had slipped to her. "Thought you might want this back."

"It's heavy, what'd you put in it?" Qrow asked her suspiciously, and Karissa groaned. "What, it's a fair question."

"I like you better when you're not stone cold sober," Karissa replied. "Which seems to be every other time we've been together except for right now."

Qrow smirked cockily. "So, what did you put in it?"

"Cognac," Karissa said, and his red eyes widened in surprise. "Don't expect that favour to be repeated."

"We did that -" Sun and Neptune argued indignantly though neither Mar or Qrow heard them.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Qrow said, responding only to her while his thoughts turned to how much he wanted her as he sipped the drink from his flask. "That's pretty damn good cognac."

"Listen, Qrow," Karissa started slowly, everything about her feeling abnormally nervous. "I have to tell you something."

"And what's that?" He asked her, eyeing her inquisitively. "Karissa, are you -"

"I love you," Karissa bit off suddenly. Slowing down, she sighed. "I'm serious, I...I love you."

Qrow grinned and his eyes brightened as he capped his flask and put it away. "Really?"

"Yes..." Karissa stuttered. "I -"

Before she could repeat herself, Qrow dipped her and passionately pressed his lips against hers until their tongues were fighting for dominance. After what could have been hours or only a few minutes for them, he pulled back and spun her tightly into his arms. "Well, then you're in luck since I love you too."

"And this, I imagine, is how he felt when we told him that I was pregnant with your child," Raven muttered to Emmett, who smirked and kissed her. "Emmett!"

"If your brother is going to go overboard, why can't I?" He challenged, kissing her again. "You're the mother of my child, the love of my life, my sweet raven -"

"Quit flattering me!" Raven snapped with a beautiful smile as she kissed him herself. "You know that I love you, right?"

"Of course I do," Emmett said, pulling her left hand up. "You married me, didn't you?"

"Damn right I did," Raven said, grasping the collar of his white leather jacket and pulling him into another kiss. "Snowbird, I love you more than I can say."

"You don't have to say it," Emmett murmured, his hands shifting so that they were lightly on her waist. "Because I know it. Things can be complicated for us, but it's never been impossible. And you know full well that I love you so much."

Raven smiled, kissing him once more. "I love you too."

"Mom!" Yang said, jogging towards her. "I thought -"

"I came, before you ask that," Raven said, gesturing to herself. "Obviously. So did Emmett, Hope, Cas, and Caitlin."

"Nice," Yang said, genuinely smiling. "So, how'd you get here?"

"James ordered a transport to take us in Caitlin's Jeep," Emmett told her, lightly pecking Raven's forehead. "And, before you ask the next question, yes, Caitlin drives recklessly when she's off roads."

"Hey!" Caitlin exclaimed as Cas wrapped her arms around her neck. "I did a damn good job -"

"Of course you did," Cas said, cutting her off with a kiss. "So, are we all going to pile into the Jeep and take the portal tunnel home or what?"

Caitlin grinned devilishly. "It's my Jeep! I'm driving!"

Raven sighed as she summoned the portal. "You better not drive like a maniac near your sister."

Caitlin nodded. "Got it. No mania driving in front of Teenie."

Emmett laughed. "Let me call her...this will be interesting..."


	101. And My Life

_**July 7th  
Beacon Academy CCTS Tower; Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale; Vale  
Class Status: Completed For The Day  
9:29 PM**_

Ozpin raised an eyebrow when Caitlin explained what had happened. "You...you got the coordinates to Salem's domain?"

"Yes, or did you already have that information and conveniently left us all for some sort of wild goose chase?" The former huntress said, crossing her arms. "Well?"

"I didn't have that information, actually," Ozpin admitted. "She has moved around to keep us out of the...well, to keep us from finding her. And these are not the coordinates that she was at during the Great War - which was when I last was face to face with her."

Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "So...circa a century ago you were face to face with the most powerful and dangerous woman in the world?"

"I had to seal her power on the grimm," Ozpin informed her. "And I did so with Vale's warrior king. Although the Ciel family helped, I must admit."

Caitlin narrowed her eyes. "You make a damn comment about Emmeline Ciel, and I'll end you."

"Has anyone ever told you that you immediately assume that someone is going to start attacking you?" Elizabeth asked her, and she glared. "I'll take that as a yes."

"It's in my nature to be defensive," She snapped. "I've always been like this."

"Did Emerald and Mercury give up any other information?" Glynda asked her in an attempt at distraction. "Anything that might be useful to us?"

Caitlin hesitated, looking to Cas. "Maybe I shouldn't be the one to say this, since Weiss, Cas, and Hope were all in the room at the time."

"Oh, thanks for throwing us under the bus," Hope said, rolling her eyes as she activated her maiden powers. "Let me...write it out."

Ozpin's eyes widened in horror when he saw what the Winter Maiden had written out in ice on the window. "The brother god of darkness is back?"

"Guess you don't know everything," Caitlin sassed, tensing when Yang elbowed her. "Ugh, Yang -"

"Just because you were right doesn't mean that you should be rubbing it in," She told her, and Raven laughed.

"Actually, Yang, I was thinking the exact same thing she is," The Spring Maiden told her, arms crossed. "Considering that Ozpin's not -"

"Mom, I already know how you feel about Ozpin," Yang reminded her irritably. "Okay? I don't need you to reiterate it to me again."

"There's something I'd like to speak to Emmett and Raven alone about, actually," Ozpin said suddenly. "I hate asking you this, Glynda, but could you -"

"You are not kicking me out of my own office!" Glynda said, her green eyes flaring behind her glasses. "I don't care what your reason is, I -"

"Glynda, please," Ozpin said, shifting his cane in his hands. "I just need everyone except for Emmett and Raven to leave. I'm afraid that what I need to discuss with them is...sensitive."

"Oz, what could you possibly need to tell my sister and her husband that the rest of us -" Qrow started, before he saw the look the man was giving him. "You're not serious."

"Qrow -" Ozpin started, but the man shook his head and took a sip from his flask as he brought Karissa tightly into him.

"None of you want to hear what Oz's going to suggest to them," He assured them. "I know."

Caitlin eyed Ozpin suspiciously before storming out. "I'm leaving because I want to leave."

Cas rolled her eyes and followed her. "Caity..."

Karissa looked at Qrow inquisitively. "Qrow, what is he -"

"I'll tell you in a second," He said, heading towards the elevator with his arm tightly wrapped around her though he turned around to meet his twin's glare while Team RWBY stepped into the elevator with Allen and Team JNPR. "And, Raven, you know what Ozpin's thinking too."

"Of course I do," She spit, glaring as he and the rest of them finally trickled out of the room except for Hope and Rose.

"Roz," Ozpin said gently, looking at his wife. "Really, this is something I need to do alone."

Rose sighed heavily before nodding. "Fine."

"I'm not leaving," The Winter Maiden said stubbornly. "I don't give a fuck what this is, but if you're going to do anything to them, then you -"

"Hope, this is not something I'd like everyone to be aware of," Ozpin told her. "The less people who know, the better."

"But -" Hope started, suddenly knocked unconscious by a swift spell from Rose who lifted her up.

"Don't worry," Rose said to Emmett and Raven who were staring at her in horror. "She's just unconscious. She'll wake up in a minute or two, I just need to get her out of here."

As soon as the elevator doors closed behind Rose while Hope did in fact start to come to, Ozpin spoke. "Emmett, you and I both know that you've done quite a lot of reconnaissance over the years."

Emmett raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms, though he nodded. "Yeah..."

"I know that you've left the group recently, and I know that this might be a lot to ask, but my powers are in a stronger place," Ozpin went on. "And if you'd be willing, I'd like to make gathering information easier."

Raven glared at him, having had enough. "You're not going to do that to him."

"Do what to me?" Emmett asked her, though the look she gave him said it all. "You want to inflict the same torture you inflicted on my wife?"

"It's not torture," Ozpin told him calmly. "But it is an immense responsibility - one that, unfortunately, Raven has shied away from."

"You're joking," Emmett said, his shoulder length white waves shaking slightly as he swayed and Raven placed a hand on his shoulder. "You want to -"

"Grant you the ability to shift into a grey jay," Ozpin said, and Emmett's pale blue eyes widened though more out of fear than shock. "It's completely painless, Emmett, I assure you."

"You're mad, Oz," Raven snapped, pulling Emmett into her. "You know that the things I saw during those years that I spied for you were the reason why I left in the first place."

"Raven, you and I both know that your reasons for leaving were more complicated than simply that," Ozpin said, glancing back to Emmett. "I don't know what she told you, but I have a feeling that it was far more disturbing than what actually happened."

"She said that you continuously sent her out on missions in which she'd have to spy on enemies that were particularly disconcerting to you and your cause," Emmett said, glaring. "And that there were a few times where she had to watch someone die."

Ozpin sighed. "That's true, although I never thought that death was something that bothered -"

"I don't like killing," Raven informed him as Emmett tightened his arms around her. "And I don't really think that you can talk about killing being wrong, considering the amount of people that have died for you and this cause that we all know we can't win. So what if we know where She is, we're still not going to be able to defeat Her."

"Especially since the brother god of darkness is with her," Emmett added irritably. "Give me one good reason why I should let you push these powers onto me."

Ozpin hesitated before speaking. "No matter how hard the two of you try, there's always going to be a target on your backs when it comes to Salem. She's not going to let the two of you go - especially since Raven's the Spring Maiden. Even if you aren't gathering information, there's a slim chance that you'll manage to get out of fighting in our final battle. By having some sort of ability that she won't guess you to have, you are given an advantage."

Emmett bit his lip before grudgingly releasing Raven and holding out his arm. "Fine. If you want my blood, take it."

"This won't require blood," Ozpin told him, closing his eyes as an eerie, pale green light seemed to form in his hand. "And, as I said, it will be painless."

Pressing against Emmett's forearm, Ozpin focused his intent as he slowly pushed his hand down towards the Schnee's wrist - focusing on the vein. Having seen Ozpin do the same thing to Qrow and having felt him do so to her so many years before, Raven looked away and, for the sake of no one realising that she was tempted to cry, placed her grimm mask over her face. Crossing her arms, she glanced back but quickly found herself looking away. Ozpin continued to transfer the small amount of magic into the Schnee that he need to in order to make the power transfer enough to grant him the ability he had described. Despite knowing it to be a serious risk, the Sorcerer was confident in Emmett's drive to protect people and to do what he thought was right. Though Ozpin wasn't quite sure if what he personally believed to be right coincided often enough with Emmett's for this to turn out, he knew well enough that Raven's powers as the Spring Maiden would be enough to convince him that he needed to be at the end where they challenged the Queen. Pulling his hand away and deactivating his relatively stabilized magic, Ozpin waited until Emmett nervously opened his eyes to speak.

"Try it," He told him as he leaned on his cane.

Emmett stared at him. "What? How the hell am I supposed to -"

"Just imagine yourself shifting into your corvid form," Raven snapped, though it was more so for Ozpin than for him.

Emmett stared at her, noticing her mask and figuring out what that implied, sighed, and then did so. The process, to his shock, worked though he had to admit that it was strange to have wings rather than arms and to be much smaller even though his mental capacity was the same. Looking into the semi reflective window, Emmett's eyes widened when he realised that, even in his grey jay form, they were still the same pale blue that they had always been though there were dark lines around his eyes where his glasses typically were. Awkwardly flying up onto Glynda's desk after an embarrassing few minutes of figuring out how to do so, Emmett perched himself in a reasonably relaxed position before he pecked at the spot next to him on the desk. Rolling her eyes behind her mask though understanding what he meant, Raven quickly shifted into her own corvid for and flew over to that spot. Staring at him for a moment, she looked down when he placed a wing on her back. Finally shifting back, Emmett smiled when she did so shortly after, embracing her tightly though they were awkwardly sitting on top Glynda's desk.

"You're crazy," Raven told him, as she leaned into his arms. "Really, you are."

"I'll explain the mission I have for you two later," Ozpin told them, shaking his head when he saw the time. "I suppose I'll do so at our next meeting, though I'll hold on the fact that Emmett has...new powers. Until we can't keep it a secret anymore, that is. But, for obvious reasons, I want to keep this quiet for as long as possible or at least until Emmett has control over his powers."

"Great..." Emmett muttered as he and Raven stood up. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he sighed. "How long did it take you?"

Raven hesitated. "To be honest, about a month."

"But you have Raven," Ozpin said. "I'm sure she can help make using your powers easier."

"You know, I still have a few questions about your magic," Emmett told him irritably. "For one thing, how does it work?"

"Aou said yourself that your magic is dwindling," Raven reminded him, pulling off her mask so that he could see that she was glaring at him. "So then how is it stable enough now for that to work?"

Ozpin hesitated before admitting the truth. "Roz managed to stabilize it with some of her own magic."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Rose doesn't do things that don't benefit her in some way."

"That isn't fair, though, ironically, she has said the same thing about you," Ozpin replied, slightly annoyed by what she was saying. "I suppose I should let you and Emmett have some time to relax before our next meeting in a few weeks."

"You dragged us back into all of this," Raven muttered to Emmett, who sighed. "And I'm not going to forget that."

"Raven -" Emmett started as she began to walk towards the elevator, shifting out of his arms. Following her quickly, he didn't speak until the doors had closed behind them. "Rae, what's -"

"If you want the truth, I'm terrified, Emmett!" Raven shouted, her arms crossed as she looked away. "I can't blame you for taking on those powers after the way Ozpin phrased his whole 'the end' thing because in your position I probably would have done the exact same thing but I'm terrified that this will make us even more targeted than we already are."

"Rae, we're fine -" Emmett said, pulling her tightly into him. "And -"

"Emmett, you and I both know that there's no beating Salem!" Raven stared at him for a moment, and in that time a few tears began to fall against her will. "What's going to happen to us, to...to...to our family, and our tribe..."

"I couldn't back away," Emmett said quietly after a long pause. "I just...I know that, and yet at the same time I just can't do nothing. I tried so damn hard to rationalise but I just couldn't. I just...I can't...I couldn't say no, not in the face of all of the things that suggest that I ought to do this. I'm not going to do a lot of spying for him if I can help it...but I'm going to be there at the end. Even if...Raven, I'm not going to let you and Hope go through this alone. I just can't."

Raven bit her lip. "How did you know that I want to fight her personally?"

Emmett sighed. "Because I know that if the others do and win that you'll feel that you lost a personal challenge of strength."

"You're right," Raven admitted softly. "This has nothing to do with saving the world or any of the things that I'm sure the others think that they're doing. It's about strength. It always has been. That's...that's why I got involved in all of this in the first place, that's why I applied to Beacon in the first place."

"Then we know exactly what we're going to do," Emmett said, kissing her cheek as he tucked one of the strands of her feathery hair behind her ear. "We're going to fight for us. We're going to prove to Ozpin that we're stronger than he thinks, than he'll ever give us credit for being."

Raven nodded as she tightened her arms around him. "I love you so much, Emmett..."

"I love you too," He swore, kissing her deeply as he held her. "I really do, Raven."

"Over here!" Caitlin shouted from inside the Jeep as the doors of the elevator opened. "I was thinking we could drive around the city for a little since our flight back to Atlas got delayed! It doesn't take off until four in the morning! I think we have to be at the transport station around two or three, so, since it's only eleven thirty, why don't we drive around? You know, just some -"

"You can stop yelling, we can hear you," Emmett said as he and Raven walked out of the lift with his arm tightly around her waist while the warm summer breeze flitted about. "And, other than Cas, who's in your Jeep?"

Caitlin grinned. "It's just me, Cas, and Hope, why?"

"Caitlin..." Glynda sighed when she saw her daughter's car. "I thought you had been joking when you said you bought a Jeep."

"Why?" Caitlin asked her, waving Emmett and Raven over. "It's not as if -"

"Sweet ride," Sun said as he ran his fingers along the side of the Jeep. "I mean, I know we all saw it the other day, but it looks so much better cleaned up."

"Can I drive it?" Neptune asked her, and she glared.

"You and Sun have a fucking Corvette," She reminded them, pointing at the blue convertible that was parked nearby. "You're not driving my Jeep. You'll look like a sissy."

Neptune placed a hand over his heart and gasped. "How dare you offend my honour in such a way!"

Sun caught him as he began to trust fall into him. "It's a travesty!"

"She drove recklessly all through the forests of Mistral," Emmett whispered to Glynda and James who both immediately looked at their daughter in concern. "And I don't really know why I have any inclination to get in that car again, but maybe it has to do with the fact that my eldest has to live with her."

"She's overconfident," James said, shaking his head. "She really off roaded? The closest to the middle of nowhere that she's been her entire life is...well, I guess -"

"The Forest Of Forever Fall," Glynda said, her arms crossed and her crop in hand. "And she went there twice, but only twice. She prefers the city."

"She doesn't like loud noises or large groups of people, though," Raven reminded them as she continued to argue with Sun and Neptune. "So...oh, nevermind, she likes the city for the same perverse reason that I do."

"The fact that you know that you're just naturally drawn to it?" Emmett suggested, and she glared at him for a moment but nodded. "What was it you said about the time you spent in the City Of Vale after you left the group the first time..."

"I said that I spent a lot of time wandering around it or flying around it," Raven said, unable to suppress a smile when he gently kissed her. "Emmett -"

"Sorry," He said, pulling her in closer. "Anyways, yeah, no one should let her drive off of roads again."

"Hey!" Caitlin shrieked. "I heard that, Emmett, and did that sound just the faintest bit like resentment?"

Emmett laughed. "Caitlin, you drove like a maniac through Mistral, and even you have acknowledged that. I'm just saying what you already have implied."

Caitlin rolled her eyes as she adjusted her glasses. "So, are you getting in or not? Because I'm leaving for the city soon either way -"

"And you made fun of our dune buggy," Jaune said, shaking his head when he drove up in his minivan with Pyrrha in the passenger side, and Ren and Nora in the backseat. "Yet you have a Jeep..."

"It's the latest model - I only got it a few weeks ago!" Caitlin protested. "And I love it!"

"If you were a dude, I might make a dick compensation joke," Nora said, giggling as she stuck her head out the window as best she could. "But I can't, so I'm just going to be annoyed with the fact that you're elevated."

Caitlin groaned. "Do I need to press the horn for a solid seven seconds to make everyone -"

"No!" They all shouted, causing Qrow, Karissa, Elizabeth, and Tai to flinch though more so whe Yang drove up loudly on Bumblebee with Ivy behind her and Ruby, and Weiss pulled up in the older woman's flashy convertible.

"Hey, are we all criticizing my sister for having a Jeep?" Ivy asked, pulling off her motorcycle helmet and shaking her hair out dramatically. "Because I can get in on this party."

Caitlin narrowed her eyes at her twin. "Ivy, unless you want me to call you out for being on a motorcycle and explain to you all the ways that riding a motorcycle is reckless, and -"

"And the way you presumably drove through Mistral wasn't reckless?" Glynda asked her, causing her to be silent. "Funny how that works."

"But, since I didn't drive recklessly through Mistral, I think I can say something about the motorcycle," Emmett said. "Ivy, Yang, generally speaking, motorcycles are dangerous, reckless, and stupid to the point where they endanger your life."

Yang couldn't help but laugh. "In some ways, you're a bit primitive. If you know how to drive it - which I do - it's fine."

"I didn't support it at first," Tai admitted. "But, I guess, I realised if she was safe it wasn't that big of a deal."

"She was safe until you attempted to fix it when it needed an oil change," Elizabeth darkly reminded him. "The thing fell apart and she then had to fix it herself because, and I'm sorry Tai, but you can't fix anything for shit."

"True," Qrow said, and Karissa laughed. "I'll be perfectly honest, Tai, you might have made the thing more dangerous. Not to mention the fact that -"

"Nice party," Rose remarked dryly, pressing on her car key. "But you're all in my way, so I'd move this party along before -"

"You know, you're seriously obnoxious," Weiss said, gripping the wheel tighter. "And -"

"And it's your convertible that's in my way," Rose said, forcing the lights of her car to flash to prove her point. "So everyone better get out of my way before I force it."

"Roz," Ozpin said, taking her hand as she reached for her spell book in her bag. "Please don't cause more trouble with magic than you already have today."

"You knocked me unconscious!" Hope shrieked, activating her maiden powers menacingly. "And -"

"Calm down," Rose told her, activating her own powers in response. "You're fine, so why don't you shove it before I feel the need to -"

Raven activated her own powers as she glared at Rose. "You're the one who causes all of the problems around here -"

"Says the woman who left because she was scared!" Rose fired back. "You think that your leaving had no consequences on the rest of the group because, believe me, it did. Why don't ask you ex husband?"

Tai and Elizabeth glanced around awkwardly before Tai hopped into his sensible, grey sedan. Starting to head off, he rolled down the window to shout to them. "See you all later!"

"Yeah!" Elizabeth added, mainly for show before she muttered to him. "That's going to get ugly fast."

"You hide behind your powers," Raven said, her hand reaching for her odachi. "You always have, haven't you? First it was because you were a sorceress, and then you killed Vernal -"

"Yes, but you killed the last Spring Maiden!" Rose said, conjuring a small flame in her hand with her maiden powers. "You're no better than me!"

"I'm stronger than you'll ever be!" Raven shouted, and Emmett, without even thinking, turned himself into his new corvid form out of fear. "And...Emmett?"

Emmett shifted back almost immediately. "I -"

"That's normal," She said, her maiden powers still activated even as she placed a hand on his shoulder lovingly. "I did that several times in the first few weeks that I..."

"Called it," Qrow said, taking a sip from his flask before putting it away and kissing Karissa's forehead. "Didn't I, 'Rissa?"

Karissa laughed. "You told me that Ozpin was going to do that while we were in the lift on the way down, so, yes, I would say that you did."

"I called it, Schnee!" Qrow shouted gleefully. "Hey, so what'd Oz say to -"

"Qrow -" Raven snarled angrily, turning to face him with her maiden powers activated. "I swear to -"

"That destroys our element of secrecy," Ozpin muttered, and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Qrow has always been the one to destroy our element of secrecy," She said as she got into her car though it was still blocked. "Get in, Oz, I promise I'm not going to do anything crazy."

Ozpin sighed, knowing that their ideas of crazy didn't always align. Nonetheless, he got into the car with his wife. "Roz, at least deactivate your maiden powers."

Rose did so, albeit grudgingly. "Out of my way, Weiss."

"You can wait just a few -" Weiss started, though she shrieked as Rose slammed past her and Emmett and Raven both shifted and flew upwards to avoid getting hit by her convertible skidding across the ground. "Rose, what the hell?"

Rose sarcastically blew her a kiss, causing Ozpin to cringe and lean forward. "Sorry, but you can't say I didn't warn you."

Caitlin looked to Cas. "And they say that I'm reckless."

"You're reckless in circumstances where that pays off," Cas said, squeezing her shoulder and kissing her softly. "Which is different."

"Ugh, my car!" Weiss groaned as she and Ruby got out and looked at the damage. "That bitch is going to pay for this."

"I can't believe that that is the kind of woman that Ozpin married and loves," Raven said, shaking her head as she shifted back to her human form alongside Emmett. "And that shift was triggered by fear."

Emmett sighed. "I'm glad that you can at least help me."

"Weiss, I was wondering if -" Allen started as he and Blake walked over to the scene. Upon seeing the damage, he grimaced. "How did that happen?"

"Rose," Yang informed him. "Primarily because she was annoyed."

Allen bit back a laugh. "That sounds about right, considering Rose."

"Weiss, I'm not sure if you should be driving that right now," Blake said, unnerved by the serious dents. "I don't think it's safe..."

"Well then how am I going to get to the transport station after I have to get this thing shipped back to Atlas and repaired there?" Weiss asked her, her hands on her hips. "Well?"

Blake hesitated before gesturing to Caitlin's Jeep. "You could always -"

"No," Weiss and Ruby said at the same time.

"Caitlin's scary sometimes, and I've heard some pretty lacklustre things about her driving," Ruby said, taking Weiss's hand in hers. "Such as driving at top speed through wooden gates and things like that."

"Also, I don't trust something that looks like a tank," Weiss said. "Unless it's an actual tank, but no one's used those in decades."

Caitlin glared. "I am not scary!"

"Sometimes you are," Hope said, earning herself a glare. "What? It's true."

"Oh, yeah, and Emmett can turn into a corvid now too," Caitlin said to her brother. "Just thought that you might want to know."

Allen raised an eyebrow but then shook his head. "You know what, I'm just not going to ask. Weiss, you and Ruby can ride with me and Blake. I don't drive a tank, and I'm sure it would be more like what you're used to. We meet up with our driver just -"

"Shove it," Cas said. "No one wants to hear about the things that your security -"

"Speaking of which," Karissa said with a pointed look to Caitlin. "You haven't exactly followed yours."

Caitlin groaned. "I know that I got a ticket for that maneuver I pulled the other day -"

"Yes," Karissa said. "But, technically, you're supposed to -"

"I don't care what I'm supposed to do, can you lower my security detail so I can have a normal life again?" Caitlin asked her. "Because, seriously, I feel more like I should be home in bed than doing normal things! It's not as if I've got six months to live, and both Adam and Rin are in maximum security now -"

"Fine, but that will be dealt with later," Karissa said sharply. "And, for everyone's sake, be careful."

"And no more off roading," Glynda told her. "I know that I can't really tell you what to do since you're an adult, but you're still my daughter so I would prefer it if you didn't do things that would get you hurt."

"Me too," James added, wrapping an arm gently around his wife. "You've been known to be overconfident sometimes, Caitlin, and this is one of them."

Caitlin scowled before sighing and shaking her head. "Fine, whatever, I'll do that. I don't even like the woods that much anyways. There's too many disgusting things in there. Like insects. And spiders. I -"

"We all know that you loathe nature," Jaune said, laughing. "And we've known that for years."

"You don't make much of an effort to hide it," Pyrrha said, starting to laugh herself. "Honestly."

"You made that very clear when we were all at Haven and had to do a little trek through the forest that one time," Ren said, smiling as he went on. "You were annoyed with every little thing."

"Once a diva, always a diva," Ivy said in a sing song voice. "Oops, didn't mean for you to hear that."

"But, hey," Nora said with a smirk. "If you want to come and take a ride with me -"

"Don't sing that song," Caitlin warned her. "Just don't."

Nora pouted. "Fine."

"Look," Caitlin said, gesturing to the back of her Jeep where Hope was. "I've got to go. Emmett, Raven, if you're coming with -"

Raven flew into the backseat, smirking as she shifted back. "Already here."

"I'm not trying that," Emmett muttered as he climbed in from the side. "So where exactly are we going in the city?"

Caitlin smirked as she adjusted her dashboard mirror. "Wait and see. Just wait and see..."


	102. And My Legacy

_**July 13th  
City Of Vacuo; Vacuo  
6:29 PM**_

"Aren't you glad that we can relax for a little?" Sun smiled as he wrapped his tail around his partner. "And, I mean, we have Ruby and Weiss's wedding soon on the twenty first -"

"Well, that short of a time frame - with anything having to do with Weiss - is probably because they want to tie the knot as soon as possible, if you know what I mean," Neptune shrugged. "I can't blame them, not after what they've been through."

"Thankfully, that whole thing with the SDC's Board is being resolved," Sun added. "Although Weiss has expedited that by providing records and access to internal company files."

"Makes Caitlin and Kiara's jobs easier, at any rate," Neptune agreed. "Hey, speaking of our friends in Atlas -"

"Our friends in high places?" Sun started laughing. "Considering that they all have some sort of power or connexions and live in the northernmost kingdom."

"You sound like Yang, making puns like that," Neptune told him, feigning disgust. "Save me."

"So, you know how we're going to start planning our tactics for our confrontation of Salem soon?" Sun said, smirking as he went on. "I was thinking, you know how I've gotten good at _this_?"

Neptune laughed as he sent a powerful aura blast into the screen separating the inside of their mansion from the outside deck and pool. "Yeah, how come?"

"You think I can do that on Salem?" Sun asked, and Neptune laughed again. "What?"

"Sorry," Neptune said as he continued to laugh. "But that's pretty crazy...although kind of cool. I like the sound of that, and I want to directly stick it to her too."

"I know she's dangerous, but I think it would still be satisfying," Sun said with a grin. "Come on."

"Yeah, man, but she's the most dangerous sorceress of sorts in the world, and the first thing that comes to mind is sending an aura blast to her face?" Neptune shook his head, smiling. "I have to admit, that'd be pretty awesome."

"Of course it would be!" Sun declared. "Although, more seriously, what do you think is Rose's problem? I mean, seriously, she totaled Weiss's car the other day and showed no remorse -"

"Because she's a bitch," Neptune said silkily, popping the last word. "You know, there's a part of me now that wants to total her car as payback. I mean, I get that she's never been one to sugar coat things or to try particularly hard to be nice, but she could do with being nice to people other than your sister and Ozpin. Aren't they the only two people she's ever been nice to from the start?"

"She and Ozpin have had their fair share of fights, but yeah," Sun agreed. "And she and Artemis get along as if they're sisters. But in a good way."

"I don't think I'm ever going to be able to truly understand Rose," Neptune said, shaking his head. "I mean, here's the thing: She was an excellent politician, is an excellent huntress, but is a terrible person overall or at least when it comes to giving a damn about other people."

"That sounds about right," Sun said as he released his tail from around his partner. "Although maybe having a child will calm her down."

"You mean after your sister carries her child?" Neptune corrected. "I'm not surprised that she wants to, if I'm being honest. She'd do literally anything for Rose and this is one of the least painful of them."

"Artemis has quite literally taken a bullet for Rose," Sun said as he watched Neptune begin to pull out a chardonnay from their wine fridge. "It was in her shoulder, and it wasn't too long after the battle of Haven when someone made an assassination attempt on Rose."

"Yeah, well if that's any indication, childbirth will feel like nothing to her," Neptune said, shrugging. "I can't believe that they're going to be doing the procedure in a few weeks."

"Especially since Artemis says that they're going to do it a week after we get back from confronting Salem, assuming we all survive," Sun said, sighing. "So, even though she's not going, the rest of us might all die and..."

"I don't think we're going to die," Neptune said as he poured them each a glass. "Think about it this way. Rose is the Summer Maiden, and then we have Ozpin, who is a powerful sorcerer - I mean, think about what he did to Emmett..."

Sun laughed a little. "Yeah, I have to admit that it was more than just a little weird to see Emmett turn into a corvid like Raven and Qrow can."

"I have a feeling that Raven must have lost it on Ozpin for that," Neptune said. "I mean, she hates him."

"I mean, I can't exactly blame her," Sun admitted, slowly sipping on his drink. "Not after the things she's seen."

"Raven's another person we have on our side for the battle, though," Neptune reminded him. "She's the Spring Maiden, and then Glynda's the Fall Maiden, and Hope's the Winter Maiden. Not to mention the fact that everyone else in the group is powerful in different ways. And then there are the psychics. Really, man, we'll be fine. I know we had been supposed to be scouting out during the first part of the rescue, but even though we weren't we still were fine. And Emerald and Mercury had surprisingly good alcohol."

Sun glanced at their oversized wine fridge. "We filled that thing up with the stuff we stole from them, so, yeah, I would say it's good."

"I wonder where they are now," Neptune admitted, his eyes flitting about. "I know that Caitlin, Cas, and Hope struck a deal with them for Weiss's life, but I just want to know what happened to them out of curiosity. I bet they went off to a minor kingdom like Lantis, Mimar, or Vert. Definitely not Vytal."

"Probably Mimar, to be honest," Sun said, though he shrugged. "They'll probably avoid the major kingdoms at all cost, maybe even especially Mistral since Salem could easily find them there, and I know that Atlas, Vale, and Vacuo would be less than kind to them. The same goes for the people of Mistral, after what they did."

"Yeah, and Mimar is the largest of the minor kingdoms," Neptune said rationally. "So it would be easier to hide there than Lantis which isn't terribly far from Atlas and is only slightly smaller, Vytal which is technically a kingdom but also negotiating ground for the major kingdoms, or Vert which is between us here in Vacuo and then Vale."

"That would make sense," Sun agreed, taking another sip of his drink. "And isn't Emerald pregnant? I bet they have connexions in Mimar that could protect them and then their baby after it's born."

"As long as they don't bother us, though, what difference does it make?" Neptune said as he took a sip himself. "Although my curiosity remains."

Sun smirked. "Because you're a nerd."

Neptune roughly set down his glass. "I am not a nerd! I am an intellectual! There is a difference!"

"Only in the word you use," Sun said with a smirk as he leaned over and kissed him. "But I love you just the same."

Neptune rolled his eyes but smiled. "I love you too. But don't ever call me a nerd again."

Sun shrugged. "That depends."

"It better not depend," Neptune said, playfully messing up his partner's hair. "But you have permission to call me an intellectual."

Sun grinned. "Okay, my intellectual. Rationalise why you're afraid of water."

Neptune glared. "That's not fair, and you know it!"

"You're the intellectual," Sun reminded him. "I know you have an answer."

Neptune didn't respond. Instead, he simply blushed.

* * *

 ** _ **July 14th  
Location: Unknown  
2:56 PM**_**

"Salem, my dear," The brother god of darkness said, smiling when he felt her melt into his arms. "I cannot impress on you how much I missed you."

"And I you," She replied, her hand starting to tingle as he wrapped his own around it. "It almost makes me forget about my damn fight. You distract me from it too well, which may be why we did not succeed all those years ago."

"I wish that I had not listened to my brother," He said as he kissed her cheek. "I should never have betrayed you."

Salem looked away. "Are you going to do so again?"

"No," He answered with genuine sincerity. "I will not try to preserve myself without ensuring your own preservation too."

"You honestly love me?" She said, staring at him with her eyes burning. "Well?"

"Shh…" He said, softly pressing a finger to her lips. "Yes, I do. I have never loved anyone except for you."

Salem felt her lips slowly twist upwards into a smile as he pulled his finger away. "You really do have some control over me."

"No, I don't," He said, releasing his hand from hers as he slid it down to her waist. "All I have is my powers and my love for you. After all, I wouldn't have even tried to have come back if I didn't love you."

"I missed you," Salem breathed, sighing as he drew her closer. "I wanted nothing but you for years, even after what happened."

"You and I both know that my brother backed me into a corner," He whispered, starting to nibble at her ear. "But I shouldn't have let that stop me. I am a god myself, after all."

"You created the relics alongside him," Salem reminded him, shivering slightly as he ran a finger up her spine. "You could help me obtain them, and then we could -"

"Even I cannot do that without the maidens unlocking each of the vaults," He said, and she sighed. "That was one of the restrictions my brother placed on our creations. Even he cannot do so."

"Your brother must have foreseen our intents," She said, shaking her head. "A pity, we could have had it all."

"You are not perfect either, my dearest one," He said with slight regret. "Your most talented protege, that Schnee girl, was defeated by one of Ozpin's -"

"I know that," Salem snapped. "And I know that she -"

"Salem, please, calm down," He said, pulling her closer. "We have both had our share of failures at the hands of the so called righteous. Myself against my brother, you against Ozpin and his group. I may have aided in the creation of humanity, but that doesn't mean that I had the same goals."

"It was a concession to your brother, one that you placed negativity and anger - amongst other things - into," Salem said. "I know."

"My brother wanted the creation to be a paragon of virtue," The brother god said, shaking his head. "But where's the fun in that?"

"I couldn't agree more..." Salem murmured, her hands delicately brushing against the edge of the table as she slowly felt herself pushed against it. "Mmm...maybe not right now, okay?"

The brother god stopped, though he held her still. "In that case, there's something else we need to discuss."

"Emerald and Mercury's betrayal of our cause?" She suggested, the glint in her eyes giving slight warning to the anger that was rising in her. "It was a pity, I thought that they'd have been more useful to us."

"As did I," The brother god said, staring at her as she wrenched herself out of his arms and over to the mirror. "Salem, my dear, what are you doing?"

"Show me the Maidens," She said darkly, and the mirror obeyed, starting with the Winter Maiden.

"...I don't even quite know what I'm doing," She said muttered to herself, summoning a blue flame in her hand. "...Why do I keep telling myself that I do?" Angrily she threw the flame into the small river near where she was in what appeared to be one of the wooded areas in the United Kingdom Of Atlas. "...Damn!"

The sound of an engine revving was caused the Winter Maiden to turn around in fear, her waist length white curls flying out behind her, although she relaxed when she heard the voice from inside of the vehicle. "...Emmett said I might be able to find you out here."

The Winter Maiden grimaced when she looked at the car. "...I'm not getting in that."

"...I wouldn't ask you to," Caitlin Ciel replied, smirking as she adjusted her glasses. "...But that thing you just did, I wouldn't exactly call that effective."

"...I wouldn't either," Qrow Branwen said, flying down from one of the trees. "...What? I can't keep an eye on my niece?"

The Winter Maiden rolled her eyes. "...You can, but it doesn't mean that you should feel the need to."

"...I haven't been able to be useful for months," Branwen said, looking away for a moment as he pulled out his flask. "...I feel like I need to be now. Besides, 'Rissa's at work and she told me I ought to take it easy."

"...That's pretty good advice," Ciel told him, turning off the Jeep and leaning her head out of the window on her side. "...And I'm sure Karissa doesn't want anything to happen to you."

"...She and I are trying to take things slow," Branwen informed her. "...But that's not exactly coming easy to us. We've already -"

"...I don't want to hear about your sex life, Qrow," Ciel snapped. "...Unless you want to hear about mine."

"...Hey, so what are you doing out here in the woods anyways?" The Winter Maiden asked her. "...I thought you hated -"

"...I'm in my Jeep," Ciel argued. "...It's not that I don't like the quiet and solitude because I do, it's that I don't like the bugs."

"...Didn't you promise Glynda that you wouldn't do off roading anymore?" Branwen said, and she looked away awkwardly. "...Ah, now I see it."

"...Listen, Qrow," Ciel said, probing her forehead. "...I'm just as worried about...well, I guess we're calling it 'the end'...well, I'm just as worried about it as you all are."

"...I know," The Winter Maiden said, coming over to her and sympathetically placing a hand on her shoulder. "...And I'm worried that I'm going to be useless against her."

"...Look," Branwen said after a moment's hesitation. "...I've said this before, but I'll say it again: Salem's smart. She works from the shadows, using others to get what she wants, so that when it comes time to place the blame, we can only point at each other. She's trying to divide us - humanity, and so far she's done a pretty damn good job. We have the chance to fight, so let's take it."

Salem waved her hand at the mirror irritably while the brother god of darkness watched her, leaning against the table with his arms crossed. "The Spring Maiden. Now."

The mirror quickly faded from the woods to the village where the Branwen Tribe was established.

"...Emmett, I am not overextending myself!" The Spring Maiden declared as she stormed into her tent with him shortly behind her. "...I'm perfectly fine -"

"...Raven," Emmett Schnee said gently as they stopped and she turned to face him, her eyes surrounded by sparks from her maiden powers. "...You don't have to help me. But all of the shifting, all of the usage of your maiden powers...Rae, you fainted earlier today because -"

"...I've never had a problem controlling my powers before," The Spring Maiden snapped. "...I'm just not used to using them this frequently."

"...But it's all tied to your aura," Schnee reminded her. "...And you pushed it too far. You're powerful, Rae, but even you have your limits."

"...We spent nine hours out there working with not only your powers but mine and -" The Spring Maiden started though she stopped when she saw the look he was giving her. "...Wait...this kind of thing has happened to you before too?"

"...Not with magic," Emmett admitted. "...But with my semblance. I was twenty years old, so it was almost thirty four years ago...but it was the same night that James lost his right arm and leg."

The Spring Maiden stared at him, sighing. "...Emmett..."

"...I summoned something that I couldn't control," Schnee said, tears rising in his eyes. "...And it knocked me unconscious. The next thing I remember, I woke up on the airship, James looked nearly dead, and I had a nasty headache. I still helped bring James into the hospital, but I felt horrible. I was later told that what had happened to me could have killed me if I hadn't been as lucky as I was."

"...I didn't know," The Spring Maiden finally said, her red eyes wide as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "...Snowbird, it's going to be okay."

"...I love you, Raven..." Schnee murmured as he hesitantly pulled her in and kissed her softly.

The Spring Maiden smiled. "...I love you too, Emmett...and I promise I won't destabilise my aura as much as I did today again, if it will make you feel better."

"...The shifting probably has the least effect on your aura, right?" Schnee said, taking her hands in his, and she nodded. "...Well, that's a good thing for me."

"...It's only been a few days, and you've gotten better," The Spring Maiden told him. "...I know it was hard for me when I was trying to figure it out."

"...I'm really glad I have you," Schnee smiled as he kissed her again. "...And I shouldn't be so hard on you about this. I know it's only because you're afraid but I am too. Life goes on, Rae, and it's not going to do us any good to live in fear of what She can do to us."

"...Salem's never going to leave us alone," The Spring Maiden whispered as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "...Not while she lives and breathes and we do the same."

Schnee sighed. "...Raven, we're stronger than her. We're stronger than her, and we're stronger than Ozpin. Neither of them will ever admit it, but it doesn't make it any less true. We're going to come out on top in this, I know we will."

Salem rolled her eyes. "The Summer Maiden."

The mirror obeyed, and quickly showed a blissful Rosalinde Varna curled up on a sofa in Ozpin's arms.

"...I know that we still have the confrontation with Salem..." She said, shifting in his arms and booping his nose. "...But I think we're going to be fine. And then, after that, we get to have a child..."

"...I know..." Ozpin said with a smile. "...It's been too long."

"...I'm so glad Artemis offered and is more than happy to be our surrogate," The Summer Maiden said. "...I never thought anyone would offer, much less her, and she's just so happy to do so..."

"...I told her if she likes she can be the godmother of our child," Ozpin said, and his wife smiled.

"...I love that...but what did she say?"

"...She said that she'd be honoured," Ozpin said, kissing her nose. "...She told us we shouldn't feel we have to, but I told her that I think that it's best, especially given the things she's done for our family over the years."

"...I hope we survive this," The Summer Maiden whispered. "...I want everything to be alright so badly..."

"...So do I," Ozpin said with a sigh. "...Salem's dangerous, and I've been fighting her for years...and things might be all the more dangerous if the brother god of darkness really is with her, which I wouldn't be surprised if he is, considering that Caitlin got the information out of Emerald and Mercury in exchange for their lives -"

"They what?" Salem shrieked, angrily summoning a seer to her side. "Find Emerald and Mercury and bring them to me as soon as possible. They have many, many things that they need to answer for."

The grimm obliged, and Salem waved her hand to tell the mirror to show her the last Maiden she needed to see. The Fall Maiden.

"Salem, my dear," The brother god of darkness said as he came over to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Everything will play out in our favour, even without the relics, and even without the Maidens."

Salem narrowed her eyes when she saw General James Ironwood pull his wife into a passionate kiss upon her entering their home in Atlas with multiple bags. "I just need to know what their weaknesses are and then I can figure out how to exploit that."

"...I didn't think you'd be home today..." He said, smiling as he gently pushed up her glasses. "...Classes just let out yesterday."

"...I told you I was already packed," The Fall Maiden reminded him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "...And, besides, I wanted to be home as soon as possible."

"...Any particular reason?" He asked her, and she shook her head.

"...Maybe I just missed you."

The General smiled. "...I missed you too."

The Fall Maiden sighed as she set her crop aside. "...I wish I didn't have to worry so much about everything that's going on. Emmett and his new powers, not to mention the safety of our babies...I know that they're adults, but I..."

"...I understand, Glyns," The General said as he lightly kissed her. "...I'm not even saying this because they're our children, but they grew up way too fast. Their childhoods were all cut short by one thing or another, and each of them brought the others down."

"...I wish we had done more to keep them safe, to keep them out of this war," The Fall Maiden whispered. "...But we can't change that now."

"...Glynda," The General said, holding her close as he slowly began to rub her back. "...No matter what happens to us, no matter what happens at the end...I love you. I love you just as much as I do the day we married, and I promise that won't change."

The Fall Maiden nodded and kissed him deeply. "I love you too, James..."

"But isn't it obvious?" The brother god of darkness finally asked her after she dismissed the images and the only image that remained was their own reflections. "Their weaknesses are the same as ours. Each other."

Salem sighed as the grimm came back. "Well, that is something I can certainly exploit with ease..."

"Goddess..." Tyrian Callows shrieked as he came into the room half out of breath. "I have -"

Salem glared at him, this only deepening when she realised that the brother god's arms were still wrapped around her waist. "Tyrian, what the hell are you -"

"I found out Emerald and Mercury's exact location!" He said, laughing maniacally as he noticed the grimm. "That location is in Mimar! The capital city, to be exact! Seems as if they have a friend there..."

"It was foolish of you to forget everything that I can do to you..." Salem mused as she looked at Emerald and Mercury in rather comfortable lodgings through the seer grimm. "And now you two will burn right alongside Ozpin...but in some ways, your punishment will be worse."

"We'll have no trouble against them," The brother god said, kissing her neck, but she shook her head.

"They'll put up a fight," Salem replied. "That will in no way be easy. Humanity is real threat, and when they focus on hope, they are stronger. But for now, I will try to snuff out that light. They can prepare their guardians, build their monuments to a so called free world, but there will be no victory in strength. Ozpin doesn't know it, but he has reached the end, and I can't wait to watch him burn."

* * *

 ** _ **July 15th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
9:32 PM**_**

"Mommy, I need help…" Lana said, looking at Cas pitifully as she came into her and Caitlin's room. "Please…"

Cas sighed as she set her novel aside and shifted to the edge of the bed. "What is it, Lana? I already told you that you need to go to sleep."

Lana smiled as she came over to her mother and curled up with her. "I was hoping that -"

"Damn it..." Caitlin muttered as she came into the room her scroll buzzing angrily in her hand and her heels clicking. "Who does she think she is?"

"Caity?" Cas said, looking at her wife in concern. "What is it?"

"You mean who is it," She said darkly. "Rose -"

"Answer it," Cas told her. "If only because I'm curious to know what she wants."

Caitlin glared. "No."

"Fine," Cas said, coming over to her and taking her scroll out of her hand. "I'll do so."

"Cas -" Caitlin started but she stopped as soon as Cas answered the call.

"Rose, it's Cas, what do you want?"

Rose laughed. "That's your question? What do I want? I didn't know that you -"

"You know what I mean," Cas said. "So address that."

Rose sighed. "Listen, Cas, I want to come up to Atlas on the nineteenth because I need to discuss something with your wife."

Cas scoffed. "Because you expect me to allow that?"

"I'm not going to be a bitch," Rose snapped. "So at the very least allow me to alleviate your fears on that scale."

"You're being a bitch right now, and you're saying that you won't be if you come into Atlas and -" Cas stopped when she realised Lana was still in the room. "Lana, dear, can you please let me and mommy handle this?"

Lana looked at her pitifully. "But I want to hear -"

"No, you don't," Cas said sharply. "This isn't something I particularly want you to hear, so, please, go find something to do until I get off this call."

Lana pouted but did so grudgingly. "Okay..."

Cas put Rose on speaker as soon as she left the room. "My daughter's out of the room, you can unleash whatever hellstorm you want now."

"She might be listening at the door," Caitlin pointed out, her heels clicking against the wood floor. "So I would put that off speaker."

"She'd still hear what I'm saying," Cas argued. "And I think in some ways that's worse. I'm not saying I'd be happy if she's listening by the door, but at least she would know that my responses are warranted."

"Are you two done having your love fest?" Rose asked them sarcastically before going on. "Good. And, since you so kindly informed me that I'm on speaker -"

"Rose, what do you want, and how much money is it going to cost me to get out of it?" Caitlin snapped. "Because -"

"Yes, I know that the philosophy that Emmett taught you will solve all your problems in life is that more time and/or more money can fix anything," Rose said, sighing heavily. "But I'm not asking you to do something other than talk."

Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "Put her on video call."

"That's fine with me," Rose said silkily as Cas transferred the call from her scroll to her computer screen. "Just home from work, Caitlin?"

The prosecutor glared. "As it happens, I didn't have to go into Londera today but I did have to go to the DCCCP to meet with the rest of my team. So, yes, I did just get home from work. Do you think I wear a pantsuit and three inch heels around my house?"

"No, I didn't imagine that," Rose admitted. "But I wouldn't have been surprised."

"Roz, Artemis is here," Ozpin said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder before seeing Caitlin and Cas. "Oh, my apologies, I didn't realise that you two were -"

"It's fine, Ozpin," Cas said, though the way Caitlin stormed out of the frame and into their bathroom implied something else. "Or, at least, it's fine with me."

"She really isn't one for subtlety when she wants to put something out there, is she?" Rose said, biting her lip. "She never has liked me very much."

"It's all instinctual with her," Cas admitted quietly. "At least when it comes to what she personally thinks of people. Most of the time, she'd never let it show but when it comes to the group - which she views more of as an extension of the family - she doesn't give a damn enough to hold back. She's a born psychic, and part of that has made her a semi empath so she does judge people based on the feeling she gets off of them even if she hates that she does so."

Rose shrugged. "Whatever the case, I just want to talk to her about something regarding the whole thing with Salem."

"If your question is whether or not she'll fight in the end, then the answer is yes," Cas told her. "She said so the other night. She says she can't stand by and live her life filled with fear. She then started talking about how weak that would be and how she...well, you get the point."

"Perfectly," Rose said, glancing at Ozpin. "How angry will she be if I come over on the nineteenth?"

Cas stared at her. "Rose, that's this Saturday, and I can imagine she'd lose it! I have a hunting mission this weekend, the kids are staying with Ivy and Yang at their new penthouse just a few blocks away, and she's hosting some sort of cocktail hour with Kiara Davis and a few others at our townhouse around nine in the evening -"

"Then I'll come earlier," Rose said, trying to be reasonable even though she knew that she couldn't reveal her real reason for her insistence. "I won't be terribly long, I promise."

Cas sighed but then shook her head. "Rose, for her sake and for the sake of everyone's hearing, don't do this. She yells quite a lot when she's not at work -"

"Yes, I'm aware," Rose said. "She seems to do it without even thinking."

"And, if you'll notice, it's not typically out of anger although that does happen," Cas said. "Sometimes it's out of excitement or similar, but you'll anger her beyond belief if you just -"

"It's nice that you're concerned about your wife, but she's a big girl too," Rose snapped. "And she can handle herself."

"Roz, really -" Ozpin started, and she sighed when she saw the look he was giving her.

"We'll speak later, Cas," Rose told her, quickly signing off of the call.

Groaning and setting Caitlin's scroll aside, Cas knocked lightly against the bathroom door. "Caity? Can we talk?"

"Of course we can," Caitlin said. "And you know you don't have to -"

"It's out of habit," Cas said, slipping into the bathroom and sighing when she saw how relaxed her wife looked in their clawfoot tub, surrounded by bubbles. "You weren't kidding when you implied you needed to relax."

"No, I wasn't," Caitlin said, shifting slightly to look at her. "Cassie, what is it?"

Cas gently pushed her wife's clothes aside as she sat down on the small, dark purple Victorian ottoman beside the tub. "Rose seems to think that it'd be a good idea for her to come up on Saturday to discuss 'the end' with you or whatever."

Caitlin stared at her. "What? No, she can't be...I have that whole thing I have to do that night, and if she comes in and ruins it all, then I swear I will have no shame in -"

"Shh...Caity, calm down," Cas said, starting to gently massage her shoulders and neck. "I told her she couldn't, and, if I had to bet, Ozpin will talk her out of it. I just wanted to make sure you knew."

Caitlin nodded. "Okay..."

"By any chance, are you worried about my mission this weekend?" Cas asked her gently, running her fingers through her wife's hair. "I know that it was a bit sudden, but it's not terribly far and it's just to clear grimm out of an area."

"Please don't let anything happen to you," Caitlin whispered, her green eyes slightly fearful as she shifted to face her. "I...I just can't..."

"Hey," Cas said, cupping her cheek. "I'm going to be okay."

Caitlin nodded, softly kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Cas promised, kissing her again. "And I always will."


	103. Will Drown Out All Of Yours

_**July 17th  
Location: 13 Kilometres From The City Limits  
City Of Atlas;  
United Kingdom Of Atlas  
9:37 PM**_

"I know you and mom are probably sick of hearing me say it, but it was pretty awesome to see you all drive through one of her portals," Tina said as she continued to wander around their tent on her hands. "If you know what I mean."

"Well, it was not fun to actually be driven off the roads in Mistral by Caitlin," Emmett said, still wishing that they had had Raven drive. "Although that maneuver she pulled in the city because someone crashed and she wanted to get around them was probably an indication of what we were in for."

"It was definitely an indication of what we were in for," Raven muttered as she wrapped an arm around his waist. "Although she wasn't wrong about her car being basically a tank."

Tina flipped forward onto her feet. "Well, I still think she's cool. And her Jeep Wrangler is fucking amazing!"

"You are not allowed in that car with her," Emmett said with finality, causing the twelve year old's face to fall. "Well, when she's off of the roads anyways. And, second, even though I'm a complete hypocrite for saying this and so is your mother, language, Tina Cerise Branwen-Schnee."

Tina perked up a little, ignoring that last. "So then can I drive it around -"

"No!" Emmett and Raven declared at the same time, staring at her in horror.

"You're not even old enough to have a permit, let alone a license!" Emmett reminded her.

"Where the hell would you drive that thing?" Raven asked her. "Into a tree?"

Tina giggled. "I wouldn't be that bad."

"Yes, you would be," Hope said, walking up behind her sister and messing up her hair much to the younger girl's chargin. "I've seen you drive a golf cart, and that was as scary as we're willing to get with you."

Tina pouted and summoned a small glyph into her hand, shoving it in Hope's face. "If I shift this to a time dilation, maybe I can make you all forget that."

"You can only dilate a few seconds," Emmett pointed out. "And the furthest I can dilate is a few minutes, which, coincidentally, is not enough time for us to forget you driving a golf cart into -"

"It was a three foot deep river!" Tina exclaimed. "And I was fine!"

"Yes, but since we'd rather not risk you getting injured, you're not driving bat shit," Hope said with a smirk. "And Caitlin is overconfident. You know she drove into the woods about a half mile away from here by the river where I was practising and -"

"She's not supposed to be off roading," Emmett said, shaking his head. "But, honestly, I can't say I'm surprised. She's stubborn, that one."

"I know, but don't worry," Hope said, smiling awkwardly. "She was safe."

"Something about that look you're giving us implies the opposite," Raven observed, and Hope started laughing. "What?"

"No, I'm completely serious it was just really awkward when uncle Qrow showed up!" Hope said, still laughing. "He'd been in the trees, and I don't really care why he was there, it doesn't make it any less creepy..."

Raven groaned. "Why the hell is he following you?"

"I don't think it's a regular thing," Hope said, trying to restrain herself. "But it still kind of made me think what the actual fuck."

Tina giggled. "Ooo...what the actual fuck..."

Hope elbowed her. "Let the adults talk, kiddo."

Tina glared. "Hey! You're only seventeen!"

"That counts enough," Raven said.

Tina pouted but, off of the look Raven was giving her, walked off to her room to draw. "Why do I have to be the baby?"

Hope rolled her eyes. "Did I ever complain like that?"

"No," Raven said. "But you weren't really the baby either."

"True," Emmett said, kissing his wife's forehead. "Raven and I got involved when you were four, and by the time Tina was born you were five, nearly six."

"And then you were sixteen when we married last year," Raven added, and Hope shrugged.

"You were still my mom," She said, smiling. "Still are, so it doesn't really matter."

Raven sighed. "Hope, you don't have to -"

"But it's true," Hope said, her brown eyes wide in slight confusion. "I don't -"

"She'll argue with you until you agree," Emmett whispered, and Raven sighed. "So will I, which kind of defeats the purpose."

"Daddy's right," Hope said. "And he's done things like run the Schnee Dust Company, and -"

"And I'm very relieved to not be running the Schnee Dust Company anymore," Emmett said, laughing a little. "I mean, it was a great fuck you to Jacques because the man went out of his way to alter my father's will so that he would inherit the company instead of me...but, in some ways, it's probably a good thing I didn't become the CEO of one of the largest producers of energy propellent in the world at fifteen."

Raven started laughing. "Oh my god, Emmett, don't even let me think about that."

"That would have guaranteed that the company would have been lost," Emmett said, pushing up his glasses. "Probably for good sex and a beach house in -"

"That's pretty gross," Hope said, making faces. "No one wants to think about who promiscuous you were as a kid."

"I was a dick as a kid," Emmett admitted for not the first time. "Actually, I was a dick up until I was...twenty or twenty one, which was around the time frame in which...well -"

"You don't have to go on," Hope said, summoning a small blue flame into the palm of her hand and twirling a finger over it. "Look, I'll let you two have some time alone. You look like you need it."

Emmett smirked as she left the room. "I think that that means that we can get a little bit naughty."

Raven grinned as she kissed him. "Maybe wait a little so that she or Tina don't walk in on us."

Emmett nodded, kissing her all the same. "That's a good plan."

"I would suggest shifting," Raven said as he pulled her tighter into him. "But considering that we already did so today...well, I can't deny that you've gotten better."

"You've been shifting for years, Raven, I'm pretty sure that's why you've been so useful in helping me learn to do so," Emmett said as he kissed her again. "And it is kind of sweet to be able to place a wing on your back."

Raven smiled. "Emmett..."

"You're my sweet raven," He said, gently rubbing her back as he looked into her red eyes. "I love you, and that's not going to change."

"I love you too, Snowbird," Raven promised. "And we're going to prove them wrong."

"Of course we are," Emmett said. "I know it's the right fight but for all the wrong reasons...but at the same time I can't help but feel like if we don't prove them wrong then...well, either way we're going to defeat Salem."

"I still am not quite sure if it is possible to defeat her," Raven said quietly. "But you and I and our family will be able to escape, if no one else."

Emmett nodded. "As long as our family and Glynda and James's are safe, I don't really care. Ugh, sorry, that must sound horrible. It's just...I know that we can't save everyone."

"It's going to be alright," Raven said, pressing a cool hand to his cheek. "And, if we do defeat Salem, then not only is that bitch gone but then you and I have definitely stuck it to Ozpin, because -"

"Oz has never really believed in my visions," Emmett said, and she sighed.

"I know."

"And he's never trusted yours either," Emmett added bitterly. "And he didn't exactly like it when you and I got involved."

"Which is complete bullshit since it doesn't affect him and he has Rose," Raven said, rolling her eyes. "Ozpin has never been the man you all thought he was."

"I never thought he was a saint, neither did James or Glynda," Emmett said slowly. "The real reason I joined the group in the first place was information, specifically on my then missing sister. Obviously this was before I realised she had become a complete psychopath."

"Emmett, you're a sensitive person," Raven gently reminded him, kissing him softly. "And that's always affected you and it's one of your strengths. It sure as hell is one of the reasons I love you."

"I know..." Emmett said, blinking back tears. "But it's also blinded me."

"And you know what's blinded me?" Raven countered. "My constant desire to empower myself, to prove to myself that I'm strong even though I should know that by this point. Although...maybe Yang's right. Maybe I'm not...maybe...maybe I'm just powerful."

"We've all done things that we regret," Emmett said. "But we've moved forward. I love you, Raven, and that's not going to change."

Raven smiled as he suddenly kissed her. "I'm glad."

* * *

 ** _ **July 19th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
7:31 PM**_**

"Can I ask why you're here?" Caitlin said as she slammed the door with her foot as soon as Rose came into her and Cas's townhouse. "Because I really don't have time to -"

"You can calm down, I'm not going to be a bitch," Rose said, her violet eyes unusually soft. "I actually wanted to talk about the information you got out of Emerald and Mercury."

"Cas warned me you'd be coming," Caitlin said, smoothing out her form fitting, purple silk dress that went off the shoulder. "And I'm glad she did. You do know that I -"

"Yes, I know about the event your hosting tonight," Rose said dismissively. "Seems to me like you got guilted into it."

Caitlin glared. "I can't just go to events. Sometimes I have to be the one behind them."

"Let's not focus on that right now," Rose said as she followed the former huntress turned lawyer into her sitting room. "I just want to talk about not only the information, but why you even came in the first place after so adamantly swearing you wouldn't."

Caitlin crossed her arms as she sat down on the room's chaise lounge. "I have my reasons, and since you so elegantly brought up the information first, let's start with that."

Rose rolled her eyes but nodded. "As you wish."

"As you know, Emerald was more than ready to kill Weiss, definitely myself as well, and possibly even Cas and Hope," The former huntress said calmly. "But, of course, all that was stopped when Mercury came into the room, and said something that forced us all to lower our weapons despite the fact that Emerald was pointed at Weiss, and Hope, Cas, and I were pointed at her."

"Wasn't that something that Emerald's pregnant?" Rose said, and Caitlin nodded albeit with a faint look of disgust.

"Yes," She said before recomposing herself. "And then Mercury proposed that we strike a deal that, in the end, benefitted us more than them. We got information and their promise that we'll never see them again - though I'm not sure if they'll keep it - and they got away with their lives."

Rose shrugged. "Sounds like a fair trade to me."

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "I needed the information for two reasons. The first one is the one you're thinking of -"

"The good of humanity and so we have a better chance at stopping Salem?" Rose suggested, and Caitlin narrowed her eyes but nodded nonetheless.

"Exactly," She said, sighing as she went on. "The second reason, and in my view the more important one, is that by giving us that crucial information they essentially have guaranteed that they can't go back to Her."

Rose smiled in approval. "That's clever, Ciel."

"It's logical," She replied. "And it accomplished two things that we needed."

A long silence hung over the room through Rose eventually broke it. "You're a good huntress, Caitlin, and you've got a brilliant mind."

"Thank you, Rose, but I'm not a huntress," Caitlin said, adjusting her glasses. "I'm a lawyer, if you'll -"

"Caitlin, I'm not saying you're not a good lawyer because we all know you are," Rose said, glancing at where the moon glyph of power was branded on her arm. "But you trained for two years as a huntress, and you were -"

"I may have had the potential to be a good huntress, but I don't have the...the..." Caitlin trailed off, struggling to explain it. "I...I..."

Rose stared at her, confused. Shaking her head, she tried to figure out what the woman was trying to say. "Caitlin, why did you attend Beacon in the first place?"

Caitlin sighed heavily. "It's...it's complicated."

"I doubt that," Rose said, scoffing. "You are just like Raven in so many ways, but one of them is that you both think in black and white. So I seriously doubt that it's complicated."

"Raven and I are complicated people who have dealt with quite a lot," Caitlin snapped. "Not to say you and the others haven't, but it's obnoxious that you would act as if things aren't complicated for me and Raven because they are."

"Well, I've got time so why don't you answer the question," Rose said, her violet eyes starting to show just the slightest bit of irritation. "Well?"

"You want to know the truth?" Caitlin demanded rhetorically, standing up and stalking into the small library with Rose behind her. "The truth is that I had something to prove not only to a few particular people, but to myself!"

Rose rolled her eyes as she came up next to the woman where she was standing by a small desk. "Oh, that's complete bullshit! Your parents are Glynda Goodwitch and James Ironwood, and you thought you had something to prove?"

"It was mainly that I needed to prove to myself that I'm strong!" Caitlin snapped, forcing herself not shout. "I had known about the maidens, and Salem, and all of that since a few weeks after Emmeline Ciel died because Cas got her scroll! She still has it, actually, she still uses it, and she's still kept everything! I was already tied into the nonsense with the group before I even knew what it was! The only reason I stayed as long as I did was because I hate not knowing things, and I was already in the -"

Rose suddenly slapped her. "That's ridiculous!"

"Maybe to you," Caitlin said, rubbing her cheek though her aura had protected her. "Because even through the pain you've been through you've managed to find yourself on the right side of things, even if your ends didn't always seem to justify the means."

"I understand exactly why you felt the need to know, the need to prove to yourself that you're strong," Rose said, crossing her arms as her magic began to pulse in the moon glyph of power. "What is ridiculous is the fact that you never said a word, that you never -"

"Because at the time I didn't know how!" Caitlin exclaimed in exasperation. "I just didn't!"

"Here's the thing," Rose said, calming herself as best she could. "I know that those two things must have been catalysts for you, but what was the real, driving reason?"

Caitlin looked away. "Strength. A small part of me was doing it because I wanted to bring justice...but it was always more about empowering myself."

Rose glared at her. "That's a horrible reason."

"But it's the truth," Caitlin said, crossing her arms. "And -"

"It's still a terrible reason," Rose told her, her hands starting to shake as the glyph continued to pulse. "That's the exact opposite of why -"

"Some people genuinely attend Beacon and the other academies because they want to make the world a better place or whatever," Caitlin said, glancing back at Rose. "I know that's why Cas went, and I know it's why Ivy did, and I even know that's why Allen started. I know that's why Team RWBY, and Team JNPR, and my parents and Emmett went...but it's not why I did."

"You're not after power," Rose said, and Caitlin sighed. "I know you're not."

"I may not be after power, but strength - especially personal strength - means quite a lot to me," She said, biting her lip. "And after having been so weak just a few years prior, to hell with the fact that I rose from where I had been, I had to get stronger. If you want the truth, it's most simply put to say I went to empower myself."

Rose contemplated hitting a nerve but decided to hold her tongue. "I don't honestly believe that most people want to be huntsmen or huntresses to empower themselves. I think that's a small group of people that, I suppose, you fall into."

Caitlin slapped her hand against the desk. "Listen, Rose. I know you want to believe that people genuinely want to make the world a better place, and I know that's why you became a huntress but the majority of people do it for fame and for lien. And then there are those who are like you and Ozpin and most of my family, and then you have people like me."

"That's a horrible reason to do -" Rose started, but Caitlin cut her short.

"Whether it is or isn't doesn't matter because it doesn't make it any less true!" The woman snapped in exasperation. "I needed to empower myself, and -"

Having had enough, Rose glared at her, grabbed her left arm, and pinned it down against the table too suddenly for the woman to stop her. Pressing the spot on her arm where the moon glyph of power was branded into the former huntress's inner left wrist, Rose held it down for over a minute while the woman tried to get out of her grasp but by the time she managed to do so it was too late. Pulling out of Rose's grip and screaming in pain, Caitlin grabbed her arm before she realised that the mark was pulsing on her just as much as it was on Rose. The two women locked eyes for a brief moment before Rose mouthed the last words Caitlin expected. _I'm Sorry_. As the woman ran out of the room, Caitlin collapsed against the desk in pain, her aura shimmering over her and most prominently where she had been branded, and closed her eyes, trying to fight away the pain. Several minutes passed, and, when she finally got up, she tore up the stairs to her and Cas's room to pull on a pair of elbow length, black silk gloves that, while matching her appearance, were more to prevent anyone from noticing the scar pulsing on her wrist. It wasn't until she heard the doorbell go off that she looked at the mirror she had broken over a week before and, her curiosity getting the best of her, flicked her fingers towards the broken shards and then to the mirror with the intent of fixing it. To her shock, it did so and she could feel the magic running cooly through her. Temporarily sitting down on the edge of her and Cas's bed, she probed her forehead as she tried to calm herself.

"I can't believe I just did that..." She muttered, fully realising that she had become a sorceress. "I...I...oh my god..."


	104. Bloody Evolution

_**July 20th  
Location: 13 Kilometres From The City Limits  
City Of Atlas;  
United Kingdom Of Atlas  
6:32 PM**_

Caitlin shook as she pulled up her sleeve to reveal the place where Rose had branded her. "She transferred magic into me - enough of it to turn me into a sorceress."

Raven looked as if she could kill. "That bitch had no right to do that."

"Who had no -" Emmett started as he came into the room though he stopped when he saw the scar on Caitlin's arm. "Oh my god!"

"You'll never guess who branded me," Caitlin muttered, and Emmett sighed.

"The bitch."

"I told her I want no part in this war!" Caitlin exclaimed, collapsing onto one of the cushions rather dramatically. "Or, at least in this case, I implied it! She branded me, I think, out of anger because she didn't like the truth of why I became a huntress even though she had been the one pressing me to tell her why in the first place -"

"That's because she has a more...I don't know," Emmett tried to think of the right way to put it. "Rose has always been inclined towards being the kind of person that is on the right side of every fight which is something that, even amongst her struggles, she's managed to do."

"No doubt being married to Ozpin had something to do with that," Raven said, and he smirked.

"They're not terribly subtle," Emmett said. "Okay, so that's not entirely fair. They're subtle enough that they managed to keep it out of the public eye for five years, but, at the same time, the rest of us had some suspicions."

"I can imagine that they started to have a hard time covering their tracks after about three years," Raven shook her head as she went on. "Not that I'm surprised."

Emmett bit his lip as he looked back to Caitlin. "How on earth did you manage to still get through that event of yours last night with her having branded you that night?"

Caitlin groaned. "By telling myself that the slower I drink my one glass of wine - a substance that I already have to drink slowly because I don't like it even though it's what all of my colleagues like - that the faster time would pass. I was wearing black silk gloves that went up to my elbows so no one could see the mark even though I could feel it. I had a few cheese curds, and some apple slices. I talked through the pain. And then everyone left around eleven thirty so I got to go upstairs, put on comfortable clothes, bury myself under blankets, and sleep."

Emmett restrained himself from laughing. "How late did you end up sleeping in?"

Caitlin hesitated. "You don't want to know."

Emmett smiled. "I bet it's not as late as I have been known to on occasion."

"Ugh, fine!" Caitlin groaned. "I slept until one in the afternoon, but it was only because I didn't have work today, and - for once - actually got to sleep in! Besides, I'm clearly moving because I'm here now -"

"Have you told Cas yet?" Emmett asked her, raising an eyebrow when she didn't respond. "I'll take that as a no."

"Emmett -" Caitlin started, but he shook his head.

"She's going to kill you for not telling her," Emmett warned, and the woman sighed. "We both know that she will."

"She's on a mission right now," Caitlin stubbornly argued. "And I'd rather not worry her. It's also a damn good thing that our kids are away with Yang and Ivy since I don't have the heart to tell them that...that I...that I'm..."

"Cas is going to lose it when she finds out either way," Emmett said. "I know her, she's my daughter, and she's enough like me to have the worst kind of reaction when you tell her. She'll probably want to kill Rose -"

"I want to kill Rose," Raven said fiercely. "She can't just go around pulling stunts like this! And who does she think that she's helping by this? It's only going to serve some asinine end of hers, and I'm sure that it's probably going to further something Ozpin wants -"

"Or," Caitlin said darkly. "It was just revenge for some reason that I don't know or can't come up with...although it could have just been sheer anger in the moment. Now my concern is that this mark -"

"Caitlin -" Raven said, noticing the smoke rising from the floor where she was pushing her hand before it stopped when she stood up and began to pace.

"My concern," Caitlin pressed, ripping her sleeve up again to where the mark was, pulsing slightly. "Is that this mark is going to turn me into a monster like Rose or Salem."

"It won't," Emmett said, stopping her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Caitlin, you and I both know that the last thing you are is a monster. Cas is going to tell you the exact same thing when you press the issue with her."

"But it turned -" Caitlin started, and Raven shook her head.

"The glyph didn't turn Rose into a monster," She told her. "Rose did that to herself."

Caitlin sent a cursory glance to the mark. "Maybe I'm overreacting."

"It's still a major change," Emmett said, sighing. "And no one can blame you for feeling that way. You've never had these powers before, and I'm sure it's difficult."

"I fixed the mirror just my having the intent and shifting my fingers towards it," Caitlin said, biting her lip. "The mirror that I shot for practise the night that we -"

"The night you got a ticket for driving recklessly?" Emmett reminded her, and she groaned.

"Okay, that's not..." Biting her lip as she realised that she was lying to herself. "I didn't hurt anyone, and my Jeep is basically a tank -"

"We are all painfully aware," Raven said with mock bitterness. "Though it was more or less because of the way you drove when we were actually in Mistral -"

"And when you realised we could have just driven it through a portal to your brother, and then back to Tina here," Caitlin said. "Because that would have been a much better plan."

"Yes, it would have been," Raven agreed, rolling her eyes. "But we didn't think of that."

"Probably because we come up with the most ridiculous problems for things that don't have to be solved that way because there is an easier way," Emmett said, shrugging. "Although, at the same time, it feels vaguely like cheating..."

"Yeah..." Caitlin said, sighing. "But you can't always please the crowd, if you know what I mean. And I am not going to be bowing down."

"And now I know what you're thinking," Emmett said, smirking. "Ozpin and Salem."

"Ozpin is the lesser of two evils," Caitlin said, and he and Raven nodded. "But he's still an ass."

"Let me guess," Raven said, eyeing her critically. "You're only going to be at the end because you'll feel weak if you don't."

"And let me guess," Caitlin said, meeting her red eyes with her own green ones. "You and Emmett are going to be there for the same reason."

"Exactly," Raven and Emmett said at the same time.

"Someone needs to show Ozpin that we're stronger than him," Raven said, her red eyes flaring.

"And I kind of want to stick it to him after all of the times he hasn't listened to me over the years," Emmett said. "It's petty, and shallow...but I don't care."

Caitlin grinned as she adjusted her glasses and carefully began to walk towards the back of the tent where she had parked just outside. "I'll see you two later. And, before you ask, I'll tell Cas that I'm a...a sorceress."

Emmett waited until she was gone to kiss Raven softly before starting spin her, causing her to laugh. "I love you, Raven."

"Emmett!" Raven exclaimed as they continued to shift around their tent. "Oh, alright, you know that I love you too."

"She played the fiddle in an Lantilian band, but she fell in love with an Atlesian man..." Hope sang with a smirk as she walked into the room while Emmett was twirling Raven into his arms. "You know, she beat me a darts and she beat me at pool, and then she kissed me like there was no one in the room..."

"I'm not Lantilian," Raven reminded her, and Hope shrugged.

"You're Valerian, but you spent...what was it, nine years of your childhood in Mistral?" Hope said, and Raven sighed. "Followed by -"

"Hope, I know," Raven snapped.

The white haired girl shrugged, gesturing to the bag on her arm. "Guess what I went out and bought today?"

"Something you're probably a bit too young to buy?" Emmett suggested, recognizing the shape of an alcoholic drink in the bag. "Considering that you're not yet eighteen?"

Hope rolled her eyes. "Pass someone seventy five lien for a thirty lien drink, and they'll wave that shit."

"Why is it blue?" Raven asked her suspiciously. "That looks like the kind of thing that a serial killer might use."

"It's Romulan Ale," Hope said, and Emmett started laughing. "Like in Star Trek."

"Why?" Emmett asked her, still laughing even as Raven elbowed him.

Hope grinned. "Because I was curious. People at school - when I was still going to school in Atlas - were always talking about it."

"Why?" Raven asked her. "It looks repulsive."

"Ooo...is that some sort of fruit drink?" Tina asked, coming into the room and oggoling the drink. "Can I have some?""

"Sure," Hope said, pouring her some. "Daddy doesn't believe that it's not poisoned."

Tina hesitated. "Is it poisoned?"

Hope rolled her eyes, poured herself a more than generous glass, and then swallowed all of it at once. "I don't think so."

Tina shrugged. "Why not, I like my chances."

"And you will not tell anyone that I am ignoring the fact that both of you are underage," Emmett hissed to both of them. "I mean that."

"Okay," Hope said, pushing him a glass. "And now that you know it won't kill, have some."

Raven narrowed her eyes at the bottle. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Hope wouldn't have drunk if it was poisoned," Emmett pointed out, and Raven sighed.

"That's not the problem I have with it."

"And what's that?" Emmett asked her, starting to sip it though he grimaced. "That's revolting."

"Then why are you still -" Raven asked him, and he shrugged, forcing himself to take down the rest of it.

"Because I have tasted what your brother keeps in his flask," Emmett said, shaking his head, his pale blue eyes wide. "And I will never do so again."

"Drink from my brother's flask or drink whatever the hell that is?" Raven asked him, and he hesitated but pulled her tightly into him suddenly.

"Both," He said, starting to gently kiss her her neck. "And I'd also love to be alone with you."

"Nope," Hope said, disappearing into her room with Tina - the bottle of Romulan Ale in hand. "Come on, Tina, let's expose you to -"

"Don't make yourselves sick!" Emmett said, and Hope glanced at the bottle before nodding.

"I can't drink all of this, and neither can Tina!" She yelled back, turning the corner. "It's all rather disgusting, actually. But I took a bet...so..."

Emmett and Raven turned to look at her, suddenly stopping their quiet affection. "Who did you take a bet with?"

Hope started laughing before she responded seriously. "Uncle Qrow. He said I wouldn't be able to drink this shit...so I kind of -"

"Don't ever do anything my brother suggests," Raven said, swiftly moving over to her and snatching the bottle out of her hands. "Which is why, for your sake and Tina's, I'm going to do this."

Raven, with surprising force, threw the bottle halfway across their tent so that it shattered into a million pieces on the ground. Tina and Hope gave her grateful looks, though Tina more so for getting out of helping her sister out unwittingly in a bet against their uncle. Emmett started laughing, Raven looked smugly satisfied with herself, but it was nothing compared to the disappointed look that the red eyed bird gave them as it sat down on the counter. Sighing irritably, Raven glared at the bird while Emmett, smirking, shifted into his grey jay form and flew over to Raven. The crow shook it's head, pecking irritably on the counter until Emmett shifted back, still smirking, and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder before shifting it to wrap it around her waist. Kissing her cheek, Emmett smiled as she leaned into him while Hope and Tina giggled.

"Okay, I've had it!" Qrow said, shifting back and glaring at his nieces. "The giggling is too much, and Raven shattering the bottle doesn't count!"

Raven glared. "Actually, it does."

Qrow started laughing. "You've never played fair."

"No, I haven't, and that's why I don't lose," Raven said haughtily, crossing her arms. "But you do."

Qrow rolled his eyes. "You don't win. You run away or get what you want."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Shut up."

"You wish," Qrow said, pulling out his flask and sipping slowly. "But you're stuck with me, sis. So deal with it."

* * *

 ** _ **July 21st  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
3:57 PM**_**

Weiss smiled as she looked to Ruby as she finished giving the last signature - her own - required for them to be legally married. "I've put myself through hell for you, Rubes, and believe me when I say that won't stop me from loving you."

Ruby giggled. "Weiss..."

"I'm completely serious," The CEO of the Schnee Dust Company said, placing one hand around her waist. "And I have for years. Don't forget that I was one of the ones who saved you from Torchwick beating you in Mountain Glenn."

Ruby groaned. "Doctor Oobleck and the rest of our team were there too! And Zwei."

"Zwei is surprisingly still alive," Caitlin muttered under her breath while she lifted her feet up to avoid the dog from licking her. "And for some reason likes me."

"Zwei likes everyone," Ruby shouted before Caitlin tensed and shut her mouth. "And don't be a bitch."

Caitlin sighed and leaned into Cas who had come back from her mission early. "No kidding."

"Now, I'll admit that I wasn't exactly popular during my days as an Atlesian schoolgirl," Weiss said, and Ruby raised an eyebrow. "You and I both know that I wasn't allowed to attend public school until I was fifteen when my father finally caved to my mother on that one thing."

"Weiss..." Ruby said, pressing a hand to her cheek. "It's alright."

"I insisted on being in the same school as Caitlin, Ivy, Cas, and Allen," Weiss said with a sigh. "But I didn't test high enough to be in all of their classes. Turns out that my father left out a few things when he had had by governess teach me. I wasn't behind on mathematics, or my language studies, or even sciences...but I was behind on history and specifically modern political and business history. He intentionally had the...less flattering things left out."

"You don't have to -" Ruby said, but Weiss shook her head.

"That was...that was around the time that I realised that my family wasn't really what it pretended to be," Weiss laughed humourlessly. "Well, I suppose I already knew that but it became much, much more obvious to me."

"Oh, Weiss," Ruby said, kissing her cheek. "Really, you don't have to -"

"Please let me," Weiss said, her eyes starting to tear. "Please."

Ruby nodded. "Okay."

"I was never popular with the people there," Weiss went on. "Everyone looked at me and assumed I knew everything, that I had everything, that I had the perfect life. I got more and more exposed to disdain to the point where I was telling the twins, Cas, and Allen to let me hide in the back of the library and have my lunch alone.

"The only times I didn't by the time we got to year ten and year eleven respectively were when Winter managed to come and visit me during her time off from work. I sang in a few shows, but people always stared. They saw a Schnee and nothing more. Maybe that was why I closed off.

"Even then while I was training as a huntress, I saw very few people. My father wanted me to be the perfect heiress, the perfect daughter but that was never me. I pretended. I played the game. But I got in so deep that I wasn't sure how to find away out.

"Except for to literally leave," Weiss sighed heavily. "Everyone in my family, except for Emmett and Cas and Hope - even though she was a baby - wanted me to attend Atlas Academy. I knew my father wanted it so he could keep an eye on me though he knew that no one there would bend to him. But I thought if I left I would find myself.

"And I did. Going to Beacon, I hid behind my name at first but I got past it. Even though we didn't exactly have the...the nicest start, you were important in getting me to be who I am, not who I was taught to be. And I think that was the most important, the most amazing thing you've done for me.

"You're not afraid of who I am. You want me to be happy with myself. And...and even if I'm not always that way, at least I know what that feels like. You do quite a lot for me, you have done quite a lot to me, and I know that I love you. You mean so much to me, Ruby, and that's why...that's why I'm marrying you. This is my life after my pain. This is my life with you, and I wish I had been brave enough to bring us this close before. I love you," Weiss said as she slipped the small ring onto her partner's finger. "Passionately."

Ruby smiled as she kissed her. "I love you too."

Weiss couldn't help but giggle as Ruby kissed her cheek. "Ruby Rose!"

"Listen, Weiss," Ruby said, her silver eyes serious. "I want you to be happy. I want us to be happy. And I want nothing more than for us to be able to keep going.

I know that we've had a lot recently. I know that we've suffered. I know that we were dealt a hand that was unfairly pressed against us. I know that the light is fading. I know that we're not quite sure where we're going...but also I know that it's going to work out.

"It's going to have to, because I don't want our future to break into pieces. Not over something we can defeat. We're doing everything we can, and maybe things are getting better. Though it's probably more accurate to say that things will get better.

"We may not be like we were years ago, we might not have all of the innocence that we once did...but we're not lost. We know exactly who we are, what we want, and where we're going. We're not going to fall into history. We're going to rise above this, and we're going to be alright.

"I won't let us lose each other in this," Ruby swore as she slid the other ring onto Weiss's delicate, gloved finger. "I love you too much to let that happen."

Ruby kissed Weiss passionately, and they all watched as the two of them began to walk slowly from the courtroom while the media followed, not quite understanding everything that the two women had said and sworn to each other. Caitlin smirked as she leaned to Cas and whispered something that no one else managed to hear as they and their kids followed. Cas laughed weakly, tightly wrapping an arm around her wife, kissing her cheek, and rolling her eyes when she looked at the heels the woman was wearing. Lana, Brandon, and Emmeline were half fighting each other, half laughing while Yang and Ivy kept sending them reproachful looks that they ignored though Jadelyn and Luke knew better than to engage. Emmett gently kissed Raven while Hope half flew to catch up to Caitlin and Cas, apparently to tell them something urgent, and Tina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Qrow smiled, relieved that his daughter was happy, Tai and Elizabeth were both relieved that things had gone more smoothly than it had when Ivy and Yang had married.

At the same time, Violet was smirking and thinking of the best way to convince her parents to let her venture out in the City Of Vale alone later. Allen carried himself exactly as everyone expected, albeit with an arm lightly around Blake's waist. James squeezed Glynda's hand, sighing when they all saw Caitlin and Cas break apart and start to shout at each other in the parking lot. Though they couldn't quite make out was being said, Jaune and Pyrrha exchanged looks as she adjusted Leia in her arms as they knew how long those rows could go on. Nora groaned, half collapsing into Ren's arms as they observed the scene. It wasn't until the two of them, still shouting, got into their respective cars that things seemed to calm. The triplets got into Cas's convertible while Caitlin angrily powered up her Jeep though they both took off in the same direction and, as Emmett and Raven attested to a few hours later, the same place though their row didn't stop until Caitlin broke down in tears and Cas decided to give her space and to stop pressing the issue of what Caitlin was keeping close to her chest for the time being. In the moment, however, everyone stared as the two cars drove off.

"That was rather fast," Ivy muttered. "Wonder what set her off."

"It's your sister," Yang reminded her, cradling their baby in her arms. "You should know better than me."

"Hopefully they'll reconcile soon enough," Ivy said, and Glynda sighed.

"You know how they are," She said, having a feeling that Cas had said something about the secret that she and James knew she was keeping though that Cas likely only had a feeling existed. "Things haven't been easy for any of us lately, much less them."

"I know," Ivy said, shaking her head. "I just don't want them to have another 'Cas or Caitlin but likely Cas goes after the other'."

"I think I know what set her off," Raven said, sharing a knowing look with Glynda, James, and Emmett. "And I know that she's afraid of telling Cas. Not that I blame her. No one wants to -"

"What happened?" Ivy asked, immediately concerned for her sister. "She's not hurt, is she?"

Emmett hesitated. "It's not really -"

"She's my twin!" Ivy snapped. "I think I have a right to know!"

"Rose branded your sister with the moon glyph of power," James told her in a low voice. "And she's afraid because -"

"That makes her a sorceress..." Ivy murmured. "Damn."

"It's enough to scare anybody," Glynda said, biting her lip as she adjusted her glasses. "I know that taking the power of the Fall Maiden scared me."

"But you're alright," Ivy said, worried. "And she will be too."

"I hope so," Raven said, her arms crossed. "I sure as hell didn't feel alright after I took the powers of the Spring Maiden."

"I know, Rae," Emmett said, pushing up his glasses as he pulled her in. "But you're strong."

"We're going to prove them," Raven said confidently, and he nodded as he kissed her. "Both of them."

And, back in their townhouse in Atlas while Cas was standing outside of their bathroom door, her arms crossed and her head hung as she tried to get her wife to talk to her rather than hide. At that same time, Caitlin was crying as close to silent as she could, her glasses on the counter next to her as she stared into the sink bleary eyed though when she looked up, she bit back a sob.

"Mirror what's this thing I see?" She sang softly, shaking her head. "Who...who is staring back at me? A stranger to my heart has filled my mind. Mirror, help me. Who am I?"


	105. This World Transcend

_**July 23rd  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
9:31 PM**_

"Alright, Caity," Cas said, sighing as she watched her wife storm into the room with her heels clicking menacingly. "What is it? Something's been bothering you for the last few days, and I -"

"You don't want to know," Caitlin told her. "You really don't want to know."

"Why?" Cas demanded, standing up and coming over to her. "Caity, why wouldn't I -"

"Casey, we have already had this argument more than once," Caitlin said, crossing her arms. "I'd rather not have it again."

"You haven't explained!" Cas protested, biting her lip when she saw the tears rising in her wife's eyes. "I'm worried about you, and -"

"And you're going to hate me!" Caitlin snapped. "I know that you're going to be -"

"Caitlin..." Cas said gently in an attempt to calm her down. "I could never hate you."

The former huntress looked away, still fighting back tears. "You know the real reason why I went to Beacon."

"Even if you hadn't told me, I would have figured it out," Cas said, squeezing her shoulder. "But I don't know what that has to do with this."

Caitlin sighed heavily. "And I know that you also know that Rose said she was going to -"

"She did that, didn't she?" Cas said, staring to get angry. "That bitch -"

"Let me finish!" Caitlin snapped as a few tears fell.

Cas nodded weakly as she pulled her in. "Go ahead, Caity."

Caitlin hesitated as she spoke. "Rose did come over and at first it was discussion - again - of what happened on the mission. Then it took a turn into my viewpoint versus hers which would have been fine...except for...except for this..."

Cas gasped when her wife delicately pulled up her sleeve to reveal where she had been branded with the moon glyph of power. "Oh my god."

"She was angry, and I tried to get out of her grasp," Caitlin said, rubbing her neck. "But I wasn't fast enough."

"Oh, Caity..." Cas said, embracing her tighter. "Why did you think I would hate you for this? It's not your fault, and, for another, I know that you're capable of managing these powers."

Caitlin looked away. "I thought you would think that it's going to turn me into a monster."

"No, it won't," Cas said, kissing her cheek. "It won't. Now...how exactly are we going to tell the rest of the family that you're a sorceress?"

Caitlin chewed at the inside of her cheek nervously as she gently pulled herself out of her wife's arms and sat down shakily on their bed. "They already know."

Cas looked faint before she started screaming. "They what?"

Caitlin flinched, fighting back tears. "They already know, because -"

"How could you tell them before me?" Cas shrieked, looking away and starting to cry. "How is it that you trust them more than me -"

"That's not true!" Caitlin protested angrily. "I didn't know how to tell you!"

Cas didn't look at her as she spoke. "And yet you knew how to tell -"

"My mother and Raven know what it's like!" Caitlin snapped as she fell backwards on their bed. "But you and I both know that they're not going to keep something like that -"

"You kept it secret from me!" Cas shouted through tears. "How could you?"

"I was afraid!" Caitlin shrieked, crying herself. "Okay? I was afraid, and I just didn't know how to tell you!"

"I'm your wife!" Cas reminded her. "And you and I have never had secrets from each other before -"

"Cassie, if you were in my position would you have done the same thing?" Caitlin challenged through tears. "Well?"

Cas didn't respond for a long moment. "I don't know what I would do in your position. I just don't."

"You understand why I did what I did, don't you?" She asked her weakly, and Cas sighed. "Cassie?"

"Not really," She admitted. "Because I feel like it's odd that you would keep something secret from me. Especially something like that. Caity, I'm going to help you through this, but I wish you had told me. I don't understand why you'd be so ashamed. I don't even know why you think that they'll turn you into some sort of monster. You're not Rose, and you never have been, so I don't see why you think you'd turn into someone like her."

"Because she wasn't always this way," Caitlin said stubbornly. "Because I know she used to be -"

"If you're talking about the way she was like when we were at Beacon, then you and I both know that Ozpin's death changed her," Cas said. "Even Elizabeth knows that, and she defends Rose just as fiercely as Ozpin."

"I know that it sparked some sort of innate desire for revenge," Caitlin said, biting her lip. "But it didn't seem clear until she killed Vernal for her powers."

"And what did she do to enable that?" Cas asked her. "You know -"

"She manipulated one of the spells in the book that her mother gave her ages ago to alter her physical age down about twenty some odd years," Caitlin said with a sigh. "And I think that was part of what really pushed her over the edge."

"You would never do anything like that," Cas said, coming over to her and sitting down, one hand gently trailing through her wife's hair. "I know you wouldn't."

"If I thought it would make me stronger, I might," Caitlin said weakly. "You know how I am about -"

"Even with your desire to empower yourself, I don't think that you'd turn to doing something like that, especially if it meant killing someone," Cas said, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "You're not above using quote un quote dark magic or manipulation or whatever, but you're above killing. You'd never be able to kill anyone. Even when you were threatening Emerald, I knew you wouldn't be able to pull the trigger."

"I'd have been able to if it had been my life or hers," Caitlin said. "But hers or Weiss's? No. If it wasn't my life over someone else's, I wouldn't be able to do it."

"You're not a bad person," Cas said, taking her hand in hers and squeezing it. "You're not perfect, but you're not evil."

"I'm not an angel or whatever the hell you want to call it either," Caitlin said, closing her eyes as she pushed up her glasses. "Maybe I'm just somewhere in the middle..."

"Of course you're in the middle," Cas said gently. "There's not a vengeful bone in your body, but that doesn't mean you're -"

"I have absolutely no problem with manipulating people to get what I want," Caitlin said, hating how that sounded but knowing it was the truth. "I spin things a certain way, and it gets me what I want. But, at the same time, I feel like I have to stand up for justice."

"Again, you're in the middle," Cas said, wishing she had a better way to comfort her. "Let's not think about this, though, okay? I just want you to be happy."

Caitlin nodded weakly, rolling over onto her side. "I love you so much, Cassie. Really, you put up with me, you love me, you take care of me -"

"Of course I love you," Cas said, carefully pressing a hand to her cheek and kissing her softly. "I married you because of that, didn't I? I know we were young, but...but it's all worked out, hasn't it?"

"I think so..." Caitlin said with a sigh. "I just...oh god, what must Lana, Emmy, and Brandon think?"

"About us arguing?" Cas said, biting her lip. "I don't know. But they haven't said anything, so maybe it's alright. I mean, they understand that all couples - particularly married ones - have rows, don't they?"

"Cassie, they're nine!" Caitlin reminded her. "They -"

"No..." Cas said, horrified by the thought. "You don't honestly think that they might believe we're getting divorced, do you?"

"It's possible..." Caitlin admitted, rubbing her neck. "A few months ago I ran out and you had to go after me. Now we're fighting for hours upon hours every day, and -"

"You know I'd never leave you, right?" Cas said, immediately pulling her up and into her arms. "I would never, ever leave you!"

"And I'm not going to do that to you," Caitlin said, wrapping her arms around Cas. "Should we?"

"No, let's not press the issue with them yet," Cas said, trying to shake away the thoughts that were scratching at the back of her mind. "Caity, you don't...you don't want a divorce, do you?"

Caitlin stared at her in horror. "Casey Emmeline Ciel, since when have I ever -"

"Caitlin -" Cas started, but she pressed on.

"I'm not leaving!" Caitlin said, her eyes starting to tear up again. "Oh my god, Cas, I love you too much -"

"I'm sorry, I was just..." Cas shook her head. "I was just scared for a moment, that's all."

"Cassie, you and I are fine," Caitlin said, curling tighter into her. "Just fine. And I'm sorry I...I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I'd become a sorceress."

"Do our babies know?" Cas asked her quietly, and Caitlin shook her head. "Let's try and find a...gentle way to tell them. It's going to be a bit of a shock, and you know it."

"I was shocked," Caitlin muttered. "She literally pinned my arm to the table and branded me."

"Rose has her good qualities, but overall she's a rotten bitch," Cas said angrily. "I'm going to kill her. She may not have always been like this, but she sure as hell is now -"

"I don't think it's necessary that you kill her," Caitlin said. "And, besides, we kind of need her if we're going to confront Salem. Even if I did want to kill her - which I don't because I've started to, slowly, realise these powers might become dead useful - she's too useful to us to off."

Cas sighed irritably. "Then can I at least cause her pain? Maybe make her bleed just a little?"

Caitlin shrugged. "I don't care as long as you don't damage our connexions or allies."

Cas groaned. "Damn practicality."

"I know you're still angry with me for keeping it secret," Caitlin said, and Cas rolled her eyes. "But -"

"And why shouldn't I be?" She demanded. "Why shouldn't I be angry that you -"

"Can you shove it and let me explain?" Caitlin snapped, and Cas fell silent, pushing up her glasses. "Look, I already told you that I think it might turn me into a monster -"

"And it won't," Cas said with finality. "It won't, and -"

"Let me finish!" Caitlin exclaimed, exasperated. "But I was also worried that you...that you might want to leave me if you knew I was a sorceress."

"And why the hell would I leave you because you're a sorceress?" Cas asked her. "Hope's the Winter Maiden, and Raven's the Spring! Not to mention the fact that your mother is Fall -"

"Because Cinder was a sorceress!" Caitlin said rather quickly, pulling herself off of her and looking away. "And, to hell with what Rose has become, the things that that bitch did -"

"You're not Cinder!" Cas shouted, standing up and starting to pace. "You never have been, and you -"

"Cinder's control over her powers -" Caitlin shrieked.

"Under the manipulation and quote un quote guidance of Salem -" Cas fired back.

"Led her to not only cause the Fall Of Beacon Academy thirteen some odd years ago, but it also led her to try and bring about the same fate for Haven, steal more than one relic, kill Ozpin, amongst other things," Caitlin went on, tears in her eyes as she shook her head at the last part. "Of which include killing your mother."

Cas paused, chewing at her lip as silent tears fell. "She tortured him that night...with an...an illusion of her."

"What?" Caitlin said, raising an eyebrow. "Cassie, what are you -"

"That night, when my dad went up to the top of the tower with Ruby to confront her," Cas said, shaking as she spoke. "Sorry, I...I only just learned this a few years ago, and -"

"You don't have to tell me," Caitlin said, standing up herself and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Really, you don't have to."

Cas sighed heavily. "I...I...please let me."

Caitlin hesitated, but nodded. "Go ahead."

"When he got to the top of the tower - and actually a little before then - he saw an illusion of my mom, and Cinder about to kill it," Cas said weakly, tears steadily falling. "And even though, as he admitted to me when he told me this, he hadn't been in love with her in two and half years...it was still horrifying to see.

"He still is and was suffering nightmares alongside the other effects of the PTSD, and seeing her - even if it wasn't real - brought back a lot of pain.

"Her aura actually had changed colours during her life - silver, and then a pale pink, which was the one that she had when Cinder killed her. It all seemed terribly real.

"And then he fought Cinder for a few minutes but stopped. He restrained Ruby from fighting her, telling her and himself that the illusion wasn't real. Finally Ruby broke free of the glyph but fell to her knees. Remember how we saw something odd at the top of the tower, followed by Ruby's silver eyes activating? That was him coming down upon seeing us and Hope.

"I guess...I guess the reason he explained this to me was because he knew that I was still confused by how quickly it seemed he had gotten over mommy. But he had been as over her death as he ever was going to be by that night.

"I felt horrible when he admitted that he hadn't told me the truth at the time because he was worried about how I'd react. I was only fifteen and a half by the time he had...gotten past my mom and was sort of open to the idea of finding someone else.

"I'm relieved that he has Raven, and I felt much better when he sort of explained that he had been over my mother as much as he ever was going to be a little after he and Raven got involved. Actually, he told me that part several weeks before the Battle Of Haven. It was only two weeks after they got involved, but I suppose...I suppose he thought I'd understand," Cas wrapped her arms tightly around her wife. "And I did."

Caitlin sighed. "Cassie, why -"

"I told you that because I know you're nothing like Cinder," Cas said, holding her tighter. "And I know because you could never do anything to cause that. You don't have it in you, and you never have. You may be a sorceress now, but you're not Cinder. You never have been, and you never will be. I promise."

Caitlin nodded, biting her lip. "Okay..."

"It's going to be alright," Cas said, gently loosening her hold to take her wife's arm and reveal the mark, lightly tracing it with her finger. "I know it will be. Even with these new powers, I still love you."

"I love you too, Cassie," Caitlin murmured. "I promise."

"I know," Cas said, kissing her gently. "I know you do, Caity. And it's going to be alright, it has to be."

"I hope so," Caitlin said softly. "Because if everything goes to hell...well, then I don't know what we'll do."

Cas nodded, pulling her in tightly once again. "Neither do I..."

* * *

 _ **July 25th  
City Of Vacuo; Vacuo  
2:39 PM**_

"Roz, why did you do that?" Ozpin stared at her as she continued to ignore the question. "Roz, I -"

"I know that everyone is going to have a lot of questions for me, but isn't it obvious?" Rose said, turning to face him with her arms crossed. "The girl was always destined to be a sorceress! She's a powerful psychic, she's -"

"That's still not a very good reason to brand her," Ozpin said. "And I can imagine, based on how angry Glynda is, that she's even more -"

"If Hope Ciel-Schnee hadn't inherited the powers of the Winter Maiden and Caitlin did, then I damn right would have done the same thing to her!" Rose countered, her eyes flaring dangerously. "We need another sorceress on our side, and Caitlin Ciel -"

"After having someone like Cinder in that family, who was a sorceress in the way that you are, do you think that any of them want to have those kinds of powers?" Ozpin questioned, and Rose hesitated. "Because I can imagine that that is something that none of them particularly want to think about."

Rose sighed, her look softening slightly. "That was not something I had given thought to...but, at the same time, that's so far in the past..."

"It was only just over a decade ago," Ozpin said. "And, even though that admittedly allows for a lot of change, that's not even taking into account the direct suffering all of the faced at her hand. What makes it worse was that she was once family. After all, in the biological sense, she was Emmett's sister."

"And in every other sense, she wasn't," Rose said simply. "Honestly, I can't imagine they're still horribly sensitive to the subject."

"Elizabeth Morell is," Ozpin pointed out, and Rose groaned.

"That's different!" She protested. "Elizabeth suffered so directly under Cinder for fifteen years, and in that time that bitch did horrible, disgusting things to her -"

"And Elizabeth Morell even agrees that you shouldn't have branded her daughter in law," The former Atlesian President said, coming into the room. "Honestly, Rose, I understand why you did it but it's still horrible. And the context behind it is so wrong."

Rose groaned once more, leaning against the counter. "Ugh, not you too!"

"You two were having a nasty row, and suddenly you think you should just pin her arm against her desk and brand her?" Elizabeth challenged, her arms crossed. "That's ridiculous, and horrible, Rose, and you know it."

"Okay, so maybe I should have done it under better circumstances," Rose said, putting up her arms. "But the point still stands about it being useful."

"The fact that you branded her, against her will mind you, to begin with was probably why she started shouting with Cas in the parking lot after Weiss and Ruby's wedding," Elizabeth said, shaking her head. "And I don't know if you saw the news report, but -"

"Yes, I know, people are talking about their quote un quote strained relationship, and also how Caitlin and Cas both drove off angrily," Rose said. "But I -"

"She probably hasn't even told Cas the truth yet," Elizabeth went on. "And when she does, I can imagine that that won't be under the best circumstances either."

"Listen, their marital problems have nothing to do with me," Rose snapped. "Neither does the fact that -"

"Glynda said she was in tears when she told her and James," Ozpin interjected, leaning rather haphazardly on his cane. "And Emmett and Raven said the same thing when I asked them."

Rose bit her lip. "Please don't make me feel bad."

"All we're saying is that you overstepped," Elizabeth told her as kindly as possible. "And we all know that you've overstepped before. Killing Vernal for her powers and manipulating all of us, for example?"

Rose flinched. "I had a good reason for that too."

"Roz," Ozpin said, coming over to her and pulling her into his arms. "Sometimes your means don't justify your ends - however noble those ends are. I've made mistakes too, but I've had to learn that I can't -"

"Oz, I -" Rose started.

"You can't use other people to meet your needs every time," He said, kissing her forehead. "I love you more than life itself, but even I know that we have to be careful."

Rose sighed heavily, nodding. "I'm trying to be better. I...I swore to myself that I would be better, and -"

"And I know that you're trying," Ozpin said, one hand slowly rubbing her back. "But you're crossing lines that shouldn't be crossed."

"He's right," Elizabeth said. "Honestly, first you start by killing an innocent woman for her powers, and then you force another woman to take on powers she never wanted? That's low, and I wish you would -"

"Liz, you understand why I do these kind of things," Rose said, her voice quiet. "And you know why I -"

"Of course I know why, and I understand," Elizabeth said gently. "But there are still lines that can't be crossed, even this close to the end."

Rose bit back tears. "I know that, and I'm doing everything I can -"

"No one said you weren't," Elizabeth said, trying to comfort her. "But it's still a dangerous line that you've been flirting with in the last several years. You remember what I told you the night you aged yourself back with that potion, don't you?"

Rose looked at her in shock. "How could I forget? You're one of my closest friends, Liz. You told me - shouted, actually - that I can't justify murder, and that while I can give it different names and try to spin it whichever way I want but that I can't justify it. You then went on to add that while desperate times call for desperate measures, that doesn't make them right."

"And it doesn't," Ozpin said, glancing at Elizabeth. "She's completely right."

Rose all but crumpled into him. "How am I going to be a good mother like this? Assuming we survive the end, I've done horrible things -"

"We all have," Elizabeth reminded her. "I'm not going to get into what you've done, and Ozpin's done god knows what, while I was involved in a plot to kill Emmeline Ciel -"

"That's different," Rose whispered. "You were coerced. Anyone would have done the exact same thing in your position."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Maybe."

"It's all going to turn out," Ozpin assured her. "And when we finally have our child, I'm sure that it will love you and understand who you are and -"

"I just wish this war wasn't tearing us all apart," Rose said, tears starting to fall. "And now with them all out to get me -"

"We don't know that for sure," Ozpin said, and Elizabeth snorted.

"Yes, we do, Oz," She said. "Rose is right, but we're not going to see just how pissed everyone is over this until the next meeting in a few days. So I would start bracing myself for that."

"Oh, believe me," Rose said darkly. "Since I can see the hellstorm coming my way, believe me, I will."


	106. Black Out The Sky

_**July 29th  
**_ _ **City Of Vacuo; Vacuo  
**_ _ **2:21 PM**_

"I'm glad you all like our humble abode," Neptune said as the rest of the group settled in. "Obviously, we -"

"Neptune, you have no right to call this place 'a humble abode'," Yang said, crossing her arms. "Not any more than Weiss can call the Schnee Manor, which she and Ruby recently moved into together -"

"Hey!" Weiss said with slight indignation. "I was raised there -"

"So was I," Emmett said bitterly. "And I was more than relieved to get out."

Weiss glared. "That's because there was all the bullshit in your mother's will about how my mother would marry -"

"Marry at twenty, to Jacques Gele as a result of her...connexion and deal with the Gele family," Emmett finished. "And she was very, very adamant about it in her will."

"That makes your family sound like royalty over three centuries ago," Caitlin said, rolling her eyes. "When people were betrothed at around seven or younger and then married off around fourteen or fifteen."

"Thankfully, we don't live that far in the past," Emmett said, pulling Raven closer to him. "I happen to like the way things are now. Or at least most of them."

"Rose..." Cas hissed as the woman came into the room. "Why don't you make it clear to everyone what you did to my wife? Or should I say it for you?"

Rose narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar," Cas snapped. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, and playing dumb isn't going to do you any good, especially since you're the only person in this room who could have possibly been near my wife on the nineteenth to brand her with this!"

Caitlin groaned as Cas pulled down her sleeve to expose the scar. "Cassie -"

"You turned her into a sorceress?" Ruby asked her, looked between the mark and the two women. "Oh my god..."

"You did that to her?" Karissa demanded, horrified. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"That's a very good question," Qrow agreed, taking her hand in his. "And it's definitely one that has been rising in my mind for the last few years."

Rose rolled her eyes, setting a hand to her hip. "Oh, very helpful, Qrow."

"You already know my views on the matter," Elizabeth said with a sigh, Tai's arm tightly around her. "And I am not in the mood to restate them."

Rose groaned. "No one in this room is going to listen to me when I explain my reasons -"

"Your reasons sound like they'd be bullshit," Sun said, staring at Caitlin's arm which Cas was still holding up. "I mean, she's branded and -"

"Look," Rose said, putting her hands up. "Caitlin's a powerful psychic -"

"All my abilities do is give me awful feelings, terrible nightmares, anxiety, and things like that," She snapped, gently releasing Cas's hand from around her wrist and crossing her arms. "With the occasional vision. Okay? So I'm not as -"

"You're like me," Raven said, choosing to ignore the fact that Emmett was only pulling her closer still. "We have basically the same psychic abilities, and -"

"Everyone here better shut and listen to me!" Rose shrieked, and they all stared at her. "Finally. You all want the truth? I felt she could handle it, and if she had inherited the powers of the Winter Maiden instead of Hope, then I would have branded Hope -"

"And now you're not getting anywhere near her," Emmett said, looking at his middle child in concern while she slowly edged as far away from Rose as she could. "What's wrong with you?"

"That's not a very fair question," Rose said, her violet eyes pulsing dangerously as they met his pale blue ones. "After all, you've had your fair share of...moments."

Emmett glared. "True as that may be, I'm still better than you."

"I don't care," Rose said, setting a hand to her hip once again. "You don't see reason half the time -"

"And you killed Vernal for her powers -" Emmett said, intentionally pulling a nerve.

"And both Glynda and Raven killed the previous maidens for their powers," Rose countered flawlessly. "How is that any different?"

No one had a response to that.

"See," Rose went on. "I'm not as bad as you want to believe."

"You're a complete bitch," Caitlin spat. "Honestly, barging in and then intentionally picking a fight with me so that you could have an excuse to brand me -"

"I was going to brand you either way, and you shouldn't have gone to Beacon to empower yourself!" Rose shouted. "That's not why -"

"You have no idea how many people become huntsmen or huntresses for that reason," Raven snapped. "I know that I certainly did."

Rose laughed. "You? You're no huntress, and you never were."

"Actually, I was," Raven said, and Ozpin sighed as he knew what she was thinking. "But then Ozpin got us involved with all of this nonsense to do with -"

"Why are you here, Raven?" Rose demanded. "Why were you ever here? I know you initially came back for Emmett's sake, but then he left -"

"As it happens, Oz kind of roped us back in," Emmett said, holding his wife as close to him as he could and shaking slightly. "With the shifting from human to corvid -"

"I admit that I may have pulled some strings with that," Ozpin said, sighing as he leaned on his cane. "Which was not my finest hour."

"You're the lesser of two evils," Raven said, glaring at him. "And I didn't want any part in this war -"

"Neither did I," Caitlin said, looking primarily to Rose as she haughtily adjusted her glasses. "And yet somehow we all ended up pulled back in -"

"Because you all have abilities that we need!" Rose exclaimed in exasperation. "If we didn't have you all, we might not be getting anywhere! Raven and Hope are maidens, you're a sorceress -"

"Because you damn right made me one!" Caitlin shrieked, intentionally turning to towards an open bottle of wine on the counter. "Sun, Neptune, I am so sorry about this."

Angrily and primarily for show, she used her powers to lift the bottle and toss it against the wall behind Rose, splattering all over the former Prime Minister Of Vacuo. "You bitch!"

"You're the one who gave me this powers!" She reminded her. "And I thought you might want to see that I do in fact know how to use them."

"I liked that bottle!" Neptune whined, looking at Sun.

Sun shook his head as he wrapped his tail around his partner. "Me too...but it's in a better place now."

"The powers of a sorceress are hellishly easy to use," Rose said, using her own powers to clean off her dress and dry her hair. "As you just demonstrated. Although it's clear you've been practising."

"If I'm going to be stuck with these powers, then I might as well be able to use them," Caitlin said darkly. "And I can't imagine that you disagree with me on that."

"No, I don't," Rose said. "Actually, I'm impressed."

Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm impressed because I thought you would suppress the powers," Rose said, dusting herself off. "In part because it didn't occur to me until later that perhaps turning you into a sorceress wasn't the best idea because Cinder had been one. Although I wouldn't be surprised if she went in the same direction as that bitch -"

"She is nothing like Cinder!" Emmett, Raven, Hope, Cas, and Glynda exclaimed at the same time, awkwardly glancing at one another.

"If you think she's anything like my sister, then you've lost your damn mind," Emmett snapped.

"She's already terrified of being like that, don't you dare make it worse!" Cas said, wrapping her arms tightly around her wife. "Because then I will make you bleed."

"If you compare anyone else in my family to my so called aunt again, and I'll end you!" Hope shrieked. "None of us want to think about her and the things that she did to this family!"

"Caitlin is not, and never has been anything like Cinder," Glynda said, crossing her arms. "And you -"

"You're an utter bitch," Raven said, as Emmett gently rubbed her back. "If I recall, you weren't always this horrible, so, tell me: what changed you?"

Rose didn't respond for a moment, though when she did it was quiet. "A lot of things have changed me, and some of them I'd rather keep to myself."

"Roz," Ozpin said, coming over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "You know that was over the line."

Rose sighed. "I suppose..."

"You don't honestly believe that, do you?" Ozpin asked her, and she shook her head.

"No, I..." Rose trailed off, biting her lip. "I just wasn't thinking."

"Seems to be a rising trend with you," Emmett observed irritably. "Unless I'm mistaken."

"I'm not going to say that my past excuses my behaviour," Rose said, looking away. "But you all have such easy lives, it's almost laughable. Emmett was born and raised in utter luxury, Glynda's parents were high level members of the Valerian Council and she always was in perfect state, James -"

"Rose, you're not going to make us feel sorry for you," Caitlin said, scoffing. "We've all had to deal with various forms of pain, and you're not the only. I don't there's anyone in this room who isn't damaged in some way, and it makes me sick to hear you -"

"She's right," Jaune said, looking at her gratefully. "You really do have a way with dividing us."

Rose glanced to him. "Jaune, I don't do so on purpose."

"But you still manage it," He countered. "How?"

"Because you all don't see reason!" She snapped.

"How is forcibly branding someone to grant them powers as a sorceress reasonable?" Pyrrha asked her, raising an eyebrow. "Even if you think it will help us -"

"This isn't productive!" Rose declared. "Are we going to keep attacking me, or are we going to come up with a basic plan for how we're going to defeat Salem on the tenth?"

The room went silent before Ivy spoke. "You're not going to be there."

"Ivy, don't be ridiculous," Nora said though she was glaring at Rose. "I may not like her, but she's the Summer Maiden so she's useful at the very least."

"You can't argue with that," Yang whispered to her, one hand trailing through her wife's platinum blonde locks. "And even if you do, it will make her killing Vernal for nothing."

Ivy considered that for a moment. "I suppose that's true..."

"Roz has made mistakes," Ozpin said, watching his wife in concern. "But we all have, and if we don't at least try to work as a group then we're never going to defeat her."

"I do have a few questions," Ren said. "For example, how does one kill a god considering that they're immortal?"

Ozpin sighed. "Well, we're not going to be able to kill the brother god of darkness. We're going to weaken him to the point where he must flee - unable to fight. That is what we did the last time he was around, and it is what we will do now."

"And how are we going to do that?" Elizabeth hissed, knowing how critical he found Ruby to be. "If it involves sacrificing Ruby, then -"

"You're going to sacrifice Ruby?" Weiss stared at him, horrified, as she squeezed her wife's hand tighter. "No, please don't -"

"We're not going to sacrifice anyone," Ozpin said calmly. "Or, at least, we're hoping not to."

"Then what exactly is our plan?" Blake asked him, glancing at Ruby nervously. "Especially with this being so soon."

"We have our quote un quote secret weapons," Ozpin said, glancing pointedly at Caitlin and Emmett. "Emmett can shift between his human and corvid form -"

"Not perfectly," Emmett reminded him as he held Raven who was more than happy to be curled into his arms. "I can do it...but not with the efficiency that -"

"But you can still do it," Ozpin cut across. "And that's what matters. You can't do it in split seconds like Raven and Qrow can, but you've improved quite a lot."

"Even I was impressed," Rose sniffed haughtily.

Ozpin sighed, hoping that they would brush that off. "And, even though I don't like the circumstances, Caitlin is a sorceress, and she's begun to use her powers and it's only been a week."

"Ten days, and I've been practising nonstop," Caitlin snapped. "And, as your wife informed everyone, the powers of a sorceress are 'easy' to use."

"It probably helps that you're a psychic," Ozpin told her. "It helped your mother when she took on the powers of the Fall Maiden."

"He's right," James said, gently kissing his wife's forehead. "It's no wonder you're picking them up quickly."

"I have an idea," Cas said, her arms still tightly around her wife as she looked to Rose. "Your spell book."

The woman stared at her. "Excuse me?"

"Give me your spell book," Cas said. "You're a maiden, and you won't need it for the end. But...to make things easier for Caitlin, I think she should have it. She'll mask all of you with a spell until we're ready to attack her with the powers of all four maidens, and -"

"No," Rose said with finality. "No one is touching my spell book."

"Why not?" Cas demanded. "If you want us to succeed, then we need to mislead Salem as much as possible. That way we're strategic but also somewhat unpredictable. And, of course, we have Ruby and her silver eyes -"

"Which I thankfully know how to use," She mumbled, wishing that they weren't tied to her aura so that she could have used them to their advantage while they had been held captive.

"Hey, Rubes," Weiss said, squeezing her hand once again. "It's going to be alright."

"I want it to be," Ruby said, looking at her sadly. "I don't want to lose you, I don't want us to lose anyone..."

"None of us want to lose you or each other either," Qrow said, and Karissa nodded as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. "Especially...especially after what happened to your mom."

Ruby bit her lip. "I..."

"Just under thirty years ago, my semblance caused her to die at Cinder's hand," Qrow said regretfully. "And that also happened to be just a year or so after Raven left."

"It was more than a year after I left," Raven snapped. "And you came to me after she died -"

"Sorry, do you want me to recount the day you left?" Qrow shot back. "Let's think, it was about thirty one years ago...actually it was exactly thirty one years ago three days ago. We all came up to Beacon Tower for a meeting, and you were already there. Shortly after we all got off the elevator, Ciel looked at you in concern, noting that you looked sick. And then you just ran out of there. A few minutes later, Emmett went to go talk to you after - very openly - snogging Ciel who he had only just married though she was eight months pregnant with Cas -"

"Shove it," Emmett said, subconsciously adjusting his glasses before he wrapped his arm around Raven again. "None of us want to -"

"I have to agree with him," Varna said, and, apart from Qrow, everyone felt a momentary gain of immense respect for her. "Shove it, because no one asked you -"

"And no one asked you to start telling me what to do, Rose," Qrow retorted, and she glared even as he turned back to his twin sister. "Now, if I recall, you didn't come back but Emmett did, and -"

 _Raven stopped when she heard footsteps behind her. "Qrow, I am not in the mood to hear -"_

 _"I'm a bit offended you thought I was Qrow," Emmett Schnee said with a sassy grin. "I don't really -"_

 _"Sorry," She said, turning to face him, her arms crossed. "What do you want?"_

 _"Why are you leaving?" Emmett asked her, and she sighed._

 _"You know what Salem is capable of," She said. "And I know that no matter how hard we try that we're not going to be able to defeat her."_

 _Emmett looked almost confused. "What? No, come on, I don't believe that."_

 _"You haven't done the things I've had to for Ozpin," Raven said, looking away. "You haven't seen the things I've seen because of that. She can't be reasoned with, and she's not going to stop until she gets what she wants. Emmett, she's relentless."_

 _"That's why we have to fight back," He replied. "We can't bow down to her. Not fighting is what she wants, isn't it?"_

 _"I don't want a part in this war," She told him, taking a step towards him. "And I think you know why."_

 _"What about your daughter?" Emmett asked her. "And Tai?"_

 _Raven wiped away a tear. "I already signed my half of the divorce papers. Technically, we have dual custody but I'm probably not going to use it. But...but I am going to keep an eye on her."_

 _Emmett sighed. "You care about them."_

 _"I do," Raven admitted. "But, god, Emmett, I'm terrified."_

 _"Listen," Emmett said. "I'm terrified right now too, albeit for different reasons. I just got married, I'm going to be a father towards the end of September -"_

 _"You have Emmeline," Raven reminded him. "And there's no way that she'll let something happen. To be honest, I can't imagine you letting that happen. You seem a bit paranoid, sometimes, about your family."_

 _Emmett bit at his lip. "And you'd be right."_

 _"Nothing you say will convince we to continue in this war that we just simply can't win," Raven warned him. "So if that's what you're thinking, then save it."_

 _"Okay," Emmett said, hesitating for a moment before awkwardly embracing her. "Be safe."_

 _Raven's heart fluttered against her will. "Don't worry, I will be."_

"Now, obviously this was all before Schnee started sleeping with my sister, had a child with her, and then married her," Qrow said, gagging as he thought of that. "But they were still friends. Sort of. And that's why he went after her."

Annoyed, Rose thought of a way to shut down the topic without firing again on Qrow. "Emmett, did Emmeline ever think you were cheating on her?"

Emmett looked like he wanted to strangle her. "No! And I never was, I did everything to protect her, and -"

"Even with Raven?" Rose suggested, and everyone was glaring at her once again. "Or Glynda?"

Glynda recoiled in disgust. "Emmett is like another brother to me -"

"After I left, Emmett and I didn't see each other again until he, Yang, Caitlin, Cas, and Hope showed up on my lands," Raven said, wishing Rose hadn't pulled on that particular string. "And everyone knows just how in love Emmett and Emmeline were -"

"Ugh, that whole night with the bar and them snogging after getting drunk..." Rose groaned. "It's all very obvious -"

"Let's get back to the point," Karissa said, glaring at Rose. "Now, Ozpin, how exactly will -"

"This isn't the Atlas Council!" Rose snapped. "You have no control here -"

"I think we all want you to stop picking at everyone's nerves," Allen said as calmly as he could, smiling when Blake took his hand. "So you're outnumbered either way."

Rose glared but fell silent as Ozpin answered. "Ruby's silver eyes will paralyse Salem for about a minute. In that time, I will not only be attempting to seal her powers down, but I will need Raven, Glynda, Hope, Roz, and Caitlin to be using their powers on her to weaken her further. Our goal is to make her as close to human as possible so that I can effectively seal and then, if Ruby is capable, wait for her to become human and then kill her once and for all."

"And the brother god?" Pyrrha asked. "How will we weaken him enough to get him out of the fight?"

"That will require our maidens and the rest of us as well," Ozpin said. "Unfortunately, Ruby's silver eyes will have no effect on him."

"So we're going to kill a being that cannot be killed," Ren said, thinking as he glanced to Nora. "Interesting."

"In a way, that is exactly what we'll be doing," Ozpin said, adjusting his cane. "Now, if anyone -"

"I have a question," Sun said, smirking as he drew his partner into him. "Can I send an aura blast into Salem's face?"

Ozpin stared at him in amusement. "Why not. Now, let's continue on with figuring this out."

As the group continued to talk, miles and miles away from them, Salem shook her head as she turned to the brother god of darkness - ignoring the meeting that she was vaguely observing in the mirror. "You can restore people from death, can't you?" She said, smiling as she thought of yet another possible way to tear the group apart.

The brother god raised an eyebrow. "Of course I can. Why?"

"Would you be willing to restore Emmeline Ciel and Cinder Fall for the...well, the end?" Salem asked him, smiling still, and he looked at her with intense consideration. "Just to..shall we say, toy with their emotions?"


	107. All Tales Conclude

_**July 31st  
City Of Rivage; Vale  
3:49 PM**_

Pyrrha sighed in relief as she closed the door to her daughter's room quietly. "That took way too long…"

"What took way too long?" Jaune asked her as he came out of their room with his scroll in hand. "You look terrible, Pyrrha."

"I haven't slept much the last few days," She reminded him. "Leia hasn't slept much either, or, more accurately, hasn't wanted to sleep much."

Jaune shook his head as he took her hand. "I wish you would relax. Everything's fine, really."

"I really wish I could relax," Pyrrha said, letting him take her into his arms. "But the end is so soon, and..."

"I'm afraid too," Jaune said, patting her back softly as he held her. "Especially with Leia being so young..."

"If we..." Pyrrha bit her lip. "If we die...at least...at least we know that my mother will take good care of her. Ren and Nora's kid too..."

"I know," Jaune said, gently tucking a stray hair of hers behind her ear. "And with Nora due any day now...well, I'm surprised that she's going."

"I'm surprised Ren is letting her go," Pyrrha said, sighing once again. "She's literally pulling a Yang, and Ivy tugged and whined her damndest."

"Nora and Yang are both stubborn," Jaune said, shaking his head. "I love them, but they're crazy sometimes."

"That's an understatement," Pyrrha muttered, and he smiled.

"Aww..." Jaune said as he kissed her nose. "You're being just a little mean. Never thought you had it in you."

Pyrrha started laughing. "Jaune..."

"Sorry, I shouldn't tease you," He said, grinning. "Should I go put my dress back on?"

"Jaune, I..." Pyrrha continued laughing as he pulled her into their room and temporarily went into their closet to pull out his dress from the Beacon Academy dance. "Oh lord, don't let your sisters see that..."

"My sisters have already seen it," Jaune said, shuddering. "And I have seven of them. There was no escape. They even put a crown on me, and kept calling me Princess Jaune."

Pyrrha forced herself not to laugh though she couldn't hide her smile. "So they're teasing? That's not a bad thing."

"You've met my sisters," Jaune reminded her, setting the dress aside. "You know how they are. I never told you how I warded them off as a child, did I?"

"You told me," Ren said, coming into the room with Nora behind him. "And I can never unsee that. Or, to be more correct, unhear that."

"The door was open," Nora said with a smirk as she and Ren sat down next to them on the bed. "So we knew there were no...illicit activities going on."

Pyrrha turned pink. "Nora!"

"Yeah..." Jaune said, his cheeks tinged an even brighter shade of pink than his wife's. "Nora, why?"

"It's true," She said, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. "And I'm going to have a baby soon enough, so I get to make sex jokes if I want to! We all know what it is and how to do it! Case in point..."

"That's enough, please!" Pyrrha exclaimed, burying her face in her hands. "Oh god, Nora, why?"

"You were talking about your sisters, weren't you?" Said Ren, looking at Jaune who was back to admiring his dress. "Like I said, I have unpleasant memories of your ways of -"

"I had very few ways of warding them off!" Jaune protested. "So my only defense, in reality, was to sing! To sing like a complete dunce who doesn't know how to!"

"Jaune, calm down," Pyrrha said, smiling. "We all know that -"

"What did you have to sing to get your sisters to go away?" Nora asked him, still examining the ceiling. "Did you sing things like: 'My dick is -'"

"No!" Jaune declared, recoiling at the thought. "Why the hell would I want to sing about my dick in front of my sisters?"

"To piss them off and make them go away?" Nora suggested.

"No, no, no!" Jaune said, shaking his head. "No, no...see, I...I...I...well, I'm sure Ren can tell you -"

"I am not singing that infernal song," Ren said, crossing his arms. "And hearing it one time was enough."

"Fine," Jaune said, suddenly stubborn. "I'll sing it because my wife hasn't heard it!"

"Jaune, you don't have to -" Pyrrha started, but he went on with a sympathetic glance to her.

"We'll swim through lakes and climb up trees! Catch bugs, bears, and honeybees!" Jaune started. "There's endless possibilities, and - no - that's not hyperbole! Our motto's Campe Diem, and that means I'm telling you...we've got -"

"I'll pay you to stop," Nora said, forcing herself to sit up. "No, really, I will pay you to stop!"

Jaune sent her a mock glared. "You don't like my beautiful voice?"

"I love it," Nora replied sarcastically. "I love it so much, that I'm going to be your second wife one day!"

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. "And in this strange world of yours, what happens to me?"

Nora shrugged. "Cinder comes back from the dead and kills you."

Jaune immediately tensed. "No."

"We're only joking around, albeit rather darkly," Pyrrha said, trying to reassure him though it didn't help. "And -"

"You remember what Qrow admitted to us about the transfer of the powers of the Fall Maiden, right?" Jaune said, starting to shake. "How if the forcible aura transfer - which bypassed the rules - killed Goodwitch then it would be, in succession, Caitlin, Ivy, Cas, and then you?"

Pyrrha tried not to reveal how nervous the idea made her, how easy a target she could have been made. "You and I both know that if that transfer had killed Glynda that General Ironwood would never have allowed either of his daughters to attempt to take the powers that killed their mother. Not to mention the fact that Emmett would never allow Cas to be in a position in which she'd be at risk for being killed by his sister. It would have been directly to me, no matter what Ozpin wanted."

"That's why the idea scares me," Jaune said. "Of Cinder coming back. We all know that you were on her list to begin with, being Beacon's Champion and whatnot. If -"

"Jaune, why would you even think that Cinder might come back?" Pyrrha asked him, gasping against her will when she saw the looks on his, Ren, and Nora's faces. "No, please don't tell me that -"

"Ozpin spoke to all of the former team leaders the other day after the meeting, remember?" Jaune said, and Pyrrha nodded. "Ren and Nora were listening by the door -"

"In my defense, I was trying to get her to stop it," Ren said calmly.

"And he said that it's possible, with the brother god of darkness being back, that Salem might have him use his ability to...restore people to bring back Cinder," Jaune finished shakily. "I don't care that she hasn't got maiden powers! She sure as hell didn't have them when she killed General Emmeline Ciel, and General Ciel's was one of the strongest -"

"Jaune," Pyrrha said, trying to comfort him though he wouldn't listen.

"She's dangerous, more dangerous than I..." Jaune bit back tears. "Let's say Cinder does come back, well...well then how many of us are going to die? We're all risking death by going to fight Salem directly either way, but if Cinder and the brother god are by her side then -"

"Then we'll have to alter the plan," Stated Pyrrha reasonably. "But we'll be fine. It's all going to be fine."

"I hope so," Nora mumbled. "I got a baby to take care of when we get back."

"Let me propose a different hypothetical situation," Ren said after an elongated moment. "And since we brought up General Ciel, let's use her as an example."

"Okay..." Jaune said hesitantly.

"Imagine Salem decides to not bring Cinder back because that'd be too direct and she decides it would make us want to fight more," Ren started. "And we all remember the illusion of Ciel that Cinder created on Beacon Tower the night of the Fall, right?"

"Please don't remind me of that," Pyrrha said, starting to feel sick at the thought despite not having been a witness.

Ren sighed heavily as he went on. "What if she brought back General Ciel, just to play with our emotions? Or...as Emmett would say, fuck with our minds? She's sadistic enough to do it, and I can imagine she would."

"You honestly think she might bring General Ciel back from the dead?" Nora said, staring at him in confusion. "That's kind of crazy, Ren."

"It's only a hypothetical," Ren said, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. "But if General Ciel did come back -"

"Oh, I don't want to imagine the kinds of things that would do to the family," Pyrrha said, probing her forehead. "Emmett's already dealt with the pain of what happened to her before, let's not let it happen again. Not to mention the fact that he has Raven now..."

"Cas would flip," Jaune said. "She would be both happy to have her mother back after losing her at fourteen, but she would be devastated because she would know that there'd be no way for things to go back to like they were."

"Not to mention what Caitlin and Hope would feel," Nora went on. "Caitlin still gets fiercely defensive of her even though she's been dead for almost twenty years or something like that. And then Hope never met her mother, and I can imagine the confliction she would have since she's considered Raven her mother for almost as long as she can remember."

"And then there's what Raven and Ciel would feel," Jaune circled in on. "Emmett and Raven would probably...no definitely stay together because of how in love they are...but then Ciel would be crushed because she...well, she would understand, but..."

"This is a horrible, horrible hypothetical," Pyrrha declared. "It's just depressing, and that doesn't even include the horrors and drama for everyone involved! And we haven't even mentioned Goodwitch, and General Ironwood, and the others who were close to her! Elizabeth Morell, for one, who still feels responsible for her death would be...I'm done with this!"

"But, really," Nora said, looking at Ren again. "Do you think it's possible that Salem may bring back Ciel, or did you just use her as the hypothetical since we'd been talking about her?"

Ren hesitated, but shrugged. "I don't know. Salem's a mess in every way imaginable, and I wouldn't be surprised if she pulled a stunt like that. But I also doubt she'd bring back someone who'd been fighting her for their entire life. Basically, I'm not sure if she'll have General Ciel restored. I'm just not sure."

* * *

 ** _ **August 1st  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
7:37 PM**_**

With the heat of August simmering outside even in Atlas, Caitlin found that she had an even better excuse than usual to close all of the blinds before she anxiously looked to Emmeline, Lana, and Brandon who were staring at her in concern. Cas sighed heavily, collapsing into the chaise lounge in their sitting room while the triplets stared at her in concern as well before sharing nervous looks. Having heard their mothers viciously fight more than once in the past week, they were unsure as to why both of them wanted to speak with them. Emmeline was convinced that something had happened to one of them and that they were all in danger, Brandon seemed to think that there was 'sorcery' involved, and Lana had burst into tears at least twice having convinced herself that their mothers were getting divorced.

"Please don't lose it," Caitlin said slowly, glancing to Cas. "Because your mother and I -"

Lana started sobbing. "I knew it! They're...they're...they're getting divorced!"

Caitlin and Cas looked at each other, horrified by the thought and also by their daughter thinking it. "No!"

"Lana, I'm never going to leave your mother!" Cas exclaimed, and the girl sniffed, looking up with her eyes beginning to turn red from the tears. "I love her too much to even consider -"

"Why on earth would you think that in the first place?" Caitlin asked her, raising an eyebrow. "Lana, Cassie and I have never -"

"But you've been screaming at each other non stop for days!" Lana said, crying still. "And normally you and mommy are attached to each other, but right now -"

"Lana, dear, this last week has been incredibly stressful for both of us," Caitlin said as calmly as she could. "And that's part of why we all need to talk."

"About what?" The girl asked her, brushing tears away from her eyes.

"This," Caitlin said with a heavy sigh, pushing up her sleeve to reveal her scar. "Do you three know what this means?"

Emmeline stared. "Isn't that same mark that Varna has?"

Cas nodded. "Yes, but how do you -"

"Hope," Emmeline said, and Cas groaned.

"Of course."

"But do you three know what it means?" Caitlin asked them as she sat down next to Cas, and Brandon smirked as he looked to his sisters.

"Ha!" He said. "I was right and you were wrong! I was right and you were -"

"Shut up," Emmeline said, hugging Lana who looked as if she might cry again. "I get it! You were right! Mommy's a sorceress!"

"Should we be surprised that one of them figured it out?" Caitlin whispered to Cas, who sighed.

"Probably not," She admitted softly. "They're our kids, after all."

"Fair enough," She said, leaning her head onto her shoulder. "Although I wish they hadn't."

"You remember all of the things we knew that we weren't supposed to, right?" Cas murmured, wrapping an arm around her waist. "The PENNY Project, Salem, the maidens, Ozpin and all of his insanity..."

Caitlin sighed. "We were older."

"Not by much," Cas replied. "You were six years older than they are now, and I was five."

"What are you guys talking about," Emmeline asked them rather curiously. "I mean -"

"What else do you three know about?" Cas hesitated to ask them, but decided it'd be better to know. "Or, more accurately, what did Hope tell you?"

The triplets stared at each other, shifting nervously. "Uh..."

"Damn it, she told them everything," Caitlin said, sounding almost amused despite being clearly irritated. "I just don't understand why she -"

"Hope didn't tell us the history of everything," Emmeline said, throwing Brandon a warning look. "She just told us a few things about the world."

Lana's face brightened. "Ooo...yeah, like about the maidens! It turns out that Raven's one! And Glynda! And Hope! Also, Varna, but I'm not really concerned about her -"

"Varna, and don't repeat this," Caitlin started slowly. "Is a complete and utter bitch. An excellent leader, but a bitch. Her public face is nothing like what she really is."

"Neither is yours," Lana said simply. "You're not a hyper cordial woman like the world believes."

"I'm not claiming to be a good person," Caitlin said sharply. "And I never claim to be. I'm somewhere in the middle, so I'm not good or evil."

"No, mommy, you're amazing!" Lana protested, and Caitlin shook her head.

"I'm not a good person," She said, biting her lip. "But I sure as hell am better than Varna."

"You're better than you give yourself credit for being," Cas said, kissing her cheek. "I know you are. You just have yet to find it out for yourself."

Caitlin sighed heavily. "You three know that you're going to be staying with the tribe and Tina on the tenth, right?"

Emmeline nodded, though she was looking at her mothers nervously. "Hope says that...that you all might not come back. That you might..."

"Die," Lana said weakly. "Because you're confronting the Evil Queen."

Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "Hope means well by being honest with you...but we're going to come back. It's going to fine, I promise. And, no matter what, your mother and I don't want you three to be worried about it."

"But the Evil Queen -" Brandon protested, and Cas stifled back a giggle.

"I have never heard anyone refer to Salem as the Evil Queen," She said, forcing herself not to smile out of dark amusement. "I have heard Jacques referred to that way...although now that I think about it...Ozpin has said things before about Salem and mirrors. And the mirror that he and the brother god of light supposedly placed in her domain. She can monitor anyone at any time -"

"She probably just pulls the strings and sits on her ass..." Caitlin trailed off when she realised what they were saying. "Cas! We are not honestly discussing this with our kids, are we?"

Cas shrugged. "If Hope already -"

"Then you're being an irresponsible parent!" Caitlin declared, glancing about in exasperation. "I mean, honestly -"

"Oh, that's coming from you," Cas teased, ruffling her wife's thick, long, dark waves. "You're the one who picked them up from classes in a flashy convertible, and then you got your Jeep -"

"Hey!" Caitlin said, crossing her arms. "It was the last day of classes, and I didn't have to go into Londera that day! And with my cases wrapped for the moment, and Kiara knowing what's been going on -"

"You still swerved into the parking lot, pulled up on the curb in front of the main building, and then you rolled down the windows in a long sleeved, lace crop top and black skinny jeans - wearing your heeled boots no less in June - and yelled for them to get in the car!" Cas exclaimed in exasperation, playfully punching her shoulder. "You're lucky you're still a little bean, because I don't think most thirty two year olds could or would want to pull off wearing a crop top!"

Caitlin groaned. "It was the last day -"

"Yeah!" Emmeline declared, punching a fist in the air. "Mommy was awesome -"

"Everyone couldn't stop talking!" Brandon added. "Even some of the parents were whispering things like: 'Is that really Madame Ciel's car?' and 'Ciel has nerves of steel.' and...well...actually I can't repeat what that one secondary student said..."

"I forgot that all of the years are in the same campus, since we sent you to a private school in the City Of Atlas," Cas muttered, turning to her wife as she pushed up her glasses. "What did this -"

"It was a seventeen year old," Caitlin said, sighing. "And I don't think he recognised me. Everyone says I have a young face, and my glasses were hidden by my overlarge sun -"

"What did this seventeen year old say to you?" Cas demanded, laughing a little though mainly because she was nervous. "Caitlin?"

"I don't want to repeat it in front of them again," Caitlin said, glancing to the triplets. "And, honestly, this was back in June -"

"Tell me," Cas said, placing a hand on her shoulder and then looking to their kids. "Close your ears. All three of you."

They all covered their ears, albeit making faces.

Caitlin sighed, and when she spoke it was low. "He didn't realise who I was until I ripped off my sunglasses, called him out for hitting on a married woman whether she be bisexual or not, and then flipped him off when he did it again."

"I can assume all of that," Cas whispered. "But what did he say?"

Caitlin hesitated before admitting the truth. "He looked at me as he pulled up his convertible near my Jeep, and the stuck his head out the window and yelled: 'Damn...bitch, you're fucking hot!'."

Cas grimaced. "That's disgusting."

"It gets worse," Caitlin reminded her. "And then, when he realised who I was, he said: 'Ah...Madame Ciel! You're prosecuting for the State Department and two other criminal cases, aren't you? Definitely makes you an eleven and not just a ten!'"

Cas gasped. "That's horrible!"

"And that's why I flipped him off," Caitlin said, glancing at their kids to make sure they still weren't listening. "There's no proof of it, apart from him and the few students who saw and, of course, our kids. I wouldn't have done it if it would have been publicised, but it wasn't. None of it was, thank god!"

"Yikes..." Cas muttered, turning to the triplets. "You can listen again."

"Did mommy -" Lana asked excitedly.

"She spared no grisly detail," Cas muttered, and the triplets immediately started grinning. "But you three are to, under no circumstances outside of immediate family members, never discuss this."

Brandon shrugged. "We'll cherish the memory always!"

"Do as I say, not as I do," Caitlin warned them. "Especially if it involves creeps. I had to deal with enough of those when I was in secondary school and while at Beacon...and unfortunately now."

"And you kick ass!" Emmeline half shrieked.

"Language, Emmy," Said Cas though she was smiling as she affectionately rubbed her wife's back.

"But it's true!" Lana said gleefully. "Like that stuff that was on the news a few weeks ago! Where you and mommy fought on the roofs and beat Adam Taurus to tiny little -"

"I thought we said that you're not going to watch the news because of the things that -" Caitlin stopped herself before she finished. "Nevermind. You three are just as bad about listening in on things that you shouldn't be as Cas and I were at your age."

"You and Cas weren't just bad," Emmett said as he came into the room unexpectedly. "You were horrible about it. Not that I helped at all."

"You gave us information after giving me mommy's scroll!" Cas declared, pulling out her scroll. "I know that's a classic example of -"

"Yeah, yeah," Emmett said, flipping his shoulder length white waves. "I get it. So...I don't think you three have any right to criticise."

Cas sighed dramatically, pulling her wife closer to her. "Thanks..."

"No problem," Emmett said, shrugging. "No problem at all..."


	108. All Points Dissolve

_**August 2nd  
City Of Mimaria;  
Mimar**_

Emerald started to cry once again as she read Neo's response. "Well, then why the hell did you take us in? Why the hell are you protecting us if you think that we're damned either way?"

"Em," Mercury said, continuing to drink his wine. "We're perfectly fine."

 _No, you're not,_ Came Neo's reply in perfect calligraphy. _If you think she's going to leave you alone after this betrayal, then you've both gone mad._

"Neo, please don't make this worse," Mercury told her, his voice low as he looked at his wife while she continued to cry. "We already know we're fugitives from her, and we already know that -"

"Merc, what if she does something to us or our baby?" Emerald asked him through tears. "I -"

"Shush, we're going to be fine," Mercury said, loudly setting down his glasses. "Neo, on the other hand, can stop being such a bitch."

Neo glared.

"I mean that, mind you," Mercury went on. "While I have to admit that I'm glad you had space at your little bar slash inn or whatever the hell you call this place -"

 _This place is the most upscale establishment in this part of the Kingdom Of Mimar!_ Neo scrawled out angrily, attempting to stab Mercury in the shoulder with her pen.

"You're a bitch," Mercury growled as he rubbed his arm despite his aura protecting him. "And you really have been a mess since Torchwick died, haven't you?"

Neo's eyes went wide before she started scratching out words on her notepad in anger once again. _Roman and I could have had it all! We were going to get married, we were going to have a family! You and Emerald have all of that, and I didn't get it because that red headed goth bitch killed him! And she tried to kill me! Also, you can't talk, Mercury! You and Emerald were pretty fucked up when Cinder died, and she -_

Mercury slammed his hand down over hers to stop her from going on. "Cinder was our leader, we put ourselves through hell and back for her! Not to mention -"

"Merc, stop fighting with her," Emerald said weakly. "There's no point. She can kick us out today, and we really need to be here. For now...because we both know Salem's going to come after us."

"I never thought I'd say this," Mercury said, sliding his hand off of Neo's and back onto the counter of the bar. "But I hope Ozpin and those kids and the rest of them defeat her. We have a deal with them, and I'd like it not to be in vain."

"Why are you mocking me?" Emerald exclaimed, reading over something Neo wrote to her. "You know that I can't drink! Why -"

"Neo, if we don't torment you, you can't torment us," Mercury said, and the woman puffed out her lower lip in annoyance.

 _You torment me by being here,_ She wrote. _And so I have every right to torment you two back._

"Why you little -" Mercury started though he stopped when he felt Emerald lightly lay her hand over his. "I'm sorry, my gem, I'm sorry."

"Whoa..." A rather seedy looking man said as he came into the establishment. "Been a long time since I saw you two. What was it...twelve...thirteen years ago when you two, the last Fall Maiden, and that weird dude in the fancy suit came busting into the tribe's lands? I got to tell you, Lady Branwen was more than displeased with me when she found out that I let you all in. I disappeared when they all moved to Atlas, and I've crossed paths with a few people I've recognized in this kingdom, but I never thought it'd be you two."

Mercury raised an eyebrow. "You seem like you're shady enough to be the idiot we knocked unconscious."

"Name's Shay D. Mann," He informed them, coming up to the bar and slapping his hand down. "Something strong, my dear. And make it snappy. I don't have all day."

Neo reached for her umbrella, tugging the sword out of it and pointing it at him.

"Going to say anything, darling?" He asked her, and she only tightened her grip on the crook. "Ah, seems like that's a no."

"She's mute," Emerald told him angrily. "Don't mock her, not unless you want to go the same way. Because she could very easily cut your tongue out if she wanted."

"Does she have a tongue, or does that pretty little voice box of hers just not work?" Shay D. Mann asked mockingly. "Well?"

Neo stuck out her tongue for show, and then pushed the blade closer to his throat.

"Okay..." He said, starting to grow nervous. "My apologies. Now, about that drink..."

Neo considered stabbing him clean through the throat, but set her blade back inside of it's sheath when he pushed forward a more than generous amount of lien. Taking the money, she immediately grabbed one of the less expensive liquors from the top shelf - a difficult feat considering her small stature - and poured it into a fairly small glass before shoving it towards him.

"The extra might get me a free night here, won't it?" He asked her, looking directly at her cleavage. "Well, what do you say -"

Emerald stood up and walked over to him, punching him in the face without remorse. "You're a creepy bastard."

He looked at her dizzily. "Do I look like I care."

 _He will care when I stab him to death!_ Neo wrote out, once again in perfect calligraphy. _And I will take great pleasure in doing so!_

"You better," Emerald said, glancing at what Neo had written. "Unless you don't care about your life."

He laughed. "Says the tyrannical ruler of Mistral who got chased out of her own kingdom with her husband."

Emerald harshly slapped him. "At least I'm not a washed up, seedy, perverted fuck like yourself."

"Em..." Mercury whispered, seeing Neo pour sleeping powder into his drink. "Let's head upstairs."

Shay D. Mann laughed. "Aww...going to make love to your -"

"Fuck off," Emerald told him, smirking when she saw him drink the laced beverage. "And good luck with -"

The glass clinked and shattered as it hit the floor, while Shay D. Mann slumped forward onto the bar unconscious.

"I love you, Neo," Emerald said, and the woman grinned.

 _He'll be fine_ , She wrote out. _I just felt like knocking someone out...and, well, let's just say that he was the perfect candidate._

Mercury laughed. "Good one, Neo."

Emerald sighed as she looked at him. "Merc...do you think our baby is going to be alright...with all of what's going on? With Salem after us?"

Mercury nodded, pressing a hand to her noticeable abdomen. "Our family will survive this. We've just...we've just got to establish our new lives here in Mimaria. And, besides, it's not as if we won't find our way about the city quickly. After all, like my dad I was said, if you want to get to know a city, ask it's rats."

* * *

 ** _ **August 5th  
Location: 13 Kilometres From The City Limits  
City Of Atlas;  
United Kingdom Of Atlas;  
10:32 PM**_**

Emmett Schnee stared at his daughter for a moment as she continued to ignore him and draw. "Tina, I know it's late but can we talk?"

"About what?" Tina asked, still not looking up as slight panic rose in her. "My visions?"

"Yes," Emmett said, glancing around the tent. "Look, your mother and I were going to have this talk with you together but considering that she's still in a meeting -"

"Dad, do we really have to talk about my visions or why I have these powers?" Tina asked him, and he sighed. "Because, really, we've talked about this before...if only briefly."

"Because I know they're getting worse," Emmett said, and Tina looked up at him in surprise for knowing that. "Tina, you know that -"

"How do you know that they're getting worse?" Tina demanded, roughly shutting her sketchbook and casting its aside. "Dad -"

"Because I'm a born psychic and can sense that your nightmares and visions have been getting worse," Emmett said, and she glared. "And I'm your father, and you know that I care about you, your sisters, and your mother more than anything else."

"I kind of knew about that last part," Tina said, smiling a little in spite of herself. "But do you really think we need to talk about this? It's not as if -"

"Tina, you know just as well as I do that if I don't push this that your mother will," Emmett pointed out. "Raven's not going to let you ignore the fact that you're a psychic anymore than I will because not only is it a part of who you are...but it's less stressful when you know that people still love you, even if you are a psychic."

"But -" Tina started, stopping when she tried to think of what she was saying. "So?"

"Look," Emmett said gently. "Your mother has had a very hard time with the fact that she's a psychic herself. She was afraid to tell me even though she eventually did, and her family wasn't exactly...well, it's kind of fucked up. Her cousin is twenty some years younger than her, and...well…well, her mother was killed when she was seven while her aunt is still alive. Her father died shortly before her mother, and her whole life she was supposed to learn to be perfectly accurate with her visions. The way I heard it, her mother would slap her if she was wrong. Obviously, we'd never do anything like that to you, but...but we want you to feel more comfortable with your powers."

Tina sighed. "I'm scared of them…" She admitted quietly.

Emmett looked at her sympathetically. "Your mother and I were too. Although for slightly different reasons..."

"You never knew your mother, did you?" Tina stared until he nodded. "Oh."

"I'm not going to tell you why," Emmett said with finality. "Not now, anyways. Hope didn't hear it until a year ago when she got curious enough to ask. It's gruesome, Tina, as a lot of things to do with my family are."

"I know," Tina said glumly. "And the things psychic abilities in your line have caused."

Emmett immediately thought of his estranged sister, and, despite her being long since dead, clenched his fists. "That's a factor too."

"A factor in what?" Raven asked as she set her grimm mask aside upon entering their tent. "Emmett, what are you two talking about?"

"My psychic abilities," Tina groaned, falling backwards onto the floor. "And I guess yours and dad's too."

Raven sighed. "Let me guess, this leads into discussion of your childhood too?"

"Mom, you spent a lot of time here with the tribe and away from our then home in the City Of Atlas," Tina reminded her, chewing at her lip. "And even though dad and I were here with you more often than not, I -"

"Tina, I was not..." Raven stopped as she realised what she was about to say. "You know I always wanted to be with you and your father, right?"

"Of course I do," Tina said. "I guess...I don't know. I just..."

"You wish you were raised here with the tribe to begin with," Emmett finished, and she looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah," She said. "How'd you know that?"

"I should have..." Emmett glanced to Raven as he spoke. "That's what I should have suggested we do in the first place."

"As sweet as this is, this has nothing to do with her psychic abilities," Raven said, her arms crossed. "And you can't ignore them forever."

"I don't ignore them," Tina said, sounding resigned. "But I am afraid of them."

"Tina," Emmett said seriously. "You have nothing to be afraid of."

"I know that," She snapped. "But I'm still afraid of them, and I don't know why except for maybe not wanting to be used by Ozpin like he's been doing to you, mom, and Hope!"

Emmett and Raven glanced at each other before she spoke. "Ozpin can fuck off and go ahead and sacrifice himself. Enough of using other people to get what he wants. He should be using himself, and he's not going to be getting to you."

"Does that count as the one time you're going to be saving my life?" Tina asked her darkly. "Mom?"

"No, it doesn't," Raven said irritably, though at Ozpin and not her. "Because Ozpin is not the man he says he is, and he affects all of us whether we like it or not. No, it doesn't count as that kindness."

Tina pushed herself up slowly. "Okay."

"Tina, at the end of the day, your psychic abilities are going to be an advantage," Emmett said. "I know it has helped me out more than once, even if Oz won't take me seriously."

Having had enough for the day, Tina stood up, picked up her sketchbook and pencil, and headed out of the room. "Okay. I'll try to feel better about them."

"She already acts like a teenager," Emmett said, smirking as he pulled his wife into him. "And the girl isn't even thirteen for another few months."

"That's true," Raven said, smiling as he began to kiss her jawline and neck. "And I was thinking maybe we could focus on each other since she so kindly is leaving us alone."

"Believe me when I say that I'm never going to be opposed to that," Emmett said, affectionately rubbing her cheek. "And you know that I'm madly in love with you."

"You're feeling especially affectionate, aren't you?" Raven said, smiling as they wandered into their room and she set her odachi aside next to his sword. "I would say that proves it."

"I don't care if anyone's keeping score," Emmett murmured, drawing her closer. "Because no matter how it's added, I love you."

Raven smirked as she kissed him. "And now I wonder how anyone couldn't feel threatened by us. I was already threatening before you, and then you were the same before me...and I think we amplify that in each other."

"How do you think our girls are so well protected?" Emmett said as she fell on top of him on their bed. "Other than the influence you have in the Tribe, our family?"

Raven smiled. "I never thought that's how you would think of them."

"I've been with you for thirteen years," Emmett reminded her, cradling her in his arms. "And even if there are a few who still don't like me, it doesn't matter. They're still our family."

"I love you," Raven whispered, curling into him, and he sighed.

"I love you more," He murmured.

"Debatable," She replied. "But we're just as strong."

"We've both had to deal with pain," Emmett said quietly. "We've both had trouble with our parents, we're both people who have had to come back out of hell. Not to mention the sacrifices, and how the people we had to leave behind...how we still have the pain and remorse for that. But you and I both know that -"

"As you consistently remind me -" Raven said.

"Still," Emmett said, his hand running through her feathery hair. "The darkest night will end and the sun will rise."

"We're going to prove them wrong," Raven swore. "I don't care who people feel about us, or what we're doing! Ozpin is the lesser of two evils, but he still doesn't think we're as strong as we are. As for Salem, well she wants to squash us out like bugs but we're not going to bend. We're going to defeat her, and we're going to prove Ozpin wrong."

"Damn right we are," Emmett said, grinning as he kissed her. "And everything's going to be fine afterwards."

"Unless Ozpin goes completely bat shit," Raven said. "Which is possible."

Emmett shrugged before kissing her forehead. "And we'll come out on top either way."

Raven smiled. "Of course we will."

"My sweet raven," Emmett murmured as he kissed her lips softly. "I promise that we'll survive this. You and I are going to be perfectly fine, and our girls will be too."

"I know," Raven said quietly as her mind sleepily drifted off.

 _Her red eyes snapping open after another nightmare that dredged up her past with the group, Raven slowly pushed herself up as she glanced to her partner. Still peacefully asleep, Emmett was curled tightly into himself as he often was in sleep and his long white waves were in disarray. Smiling softly to herself, she internally groaned when she felt her daughter kick again. Despite knowing that she wasn't due for another two months, the leader of the Branwen Tribe couldn't help but think that there were times where her daughter was trying to kill her. It wasn't until a cry was heard from down the hall that she forced herself out of bed. She already knew it was going to be awhile before she fell back asleep, and she'd prefer not to have to deal with Emmett's mild paranoia if he woke up to his middle child crying. Gently kissing his cheek, she slowly left their room and went into Hope's. Upon the light turning on and seeing the red eyed woman, Hope calmed down a little and, clutching her rabbit, came over to her and hugged her - something startled Raven for a moment._

 _"I saw the amber eyes again," She mumbled, shaking slightly. "Why?"_

 _"Because you're a clairvoyant," Raven told her, gently prying her off of her leg and dimming the light in the room to a minimum. "Look, Hope, you're going to have to learn to deal with your powers at some point, or they'll just continue to get under your skin."_

 _"I'm only five," The girl argued, crossing her arms as she sat down on the floor while Raven paced. "I'm not a big girl like Cassie."_

 _"You only just turned five in January, too," Raven added, and the girl pouted. "Hope, I -"_

 _The girl tensed, as did Raven, upon hearing the doorbell from the second floor just below them. "Schnee? We need to -" The slightly rough voice shouted through the door._

 _Raven and Hope could hear Emmett groan from across the hall, followed by a low mumbling of various swears as he stumbled out of the room, his glasses askew on his face, and stormed down the stairs. "Qrow, I don't fucking know why you're here, but, seriously, it's two in the morning -"_

 _Hope giggled a little. "Daddy's funny."_

 _Raven smiled as she sat down at the edge of the girl's bed while she crawled back in. "He does have his moments."_

 _"You too," Hope said, smiling as well. "And you're my mom."_

 _Raven stared at her. "Hope, I -"_

 _"You love daddy, and you take care of me," Hope said simply. "And I'm going to have a sister!"_

 _Raven sighed. "Yes, but Hope -"_

 _"Can we listen?" The five year old asked, perking up a little when she heard rather loud footsteps and clinking downstairs. "Please?"_

 _Raven shrugged. "Why not?"_

 _"Listen to me, Schnee," Qrow said, talking loudly enough for him to be heard clearly even in Hope's room which was admittedly at the top of the stairs. "My sister isn't the kind of person you want to get involved with. She -"_

 _"I love Raven," Emmett fired back. "And I've heard what you have to say enough times, so why don't you just -"_

 _"Raven's a fucking mess," Qrow said, and it could be assumed that he set down his flask roughly. "I know. She killed for the powers of the Spring Maiden -"_

 _"Not quite," Emmett snapped. "Well, yes, in the end she killed the previous Spring Maiden. But it was an accident. She kept telling herself - and keeps telling herself - that it was on purpose because the girl was weak, but she killed her by accident in an attempt to stop her from killing her with the powers. You'd never believe me, but I know that Raven has a lot of guilt for killing the last Spring Maiden. The girl lost control of her powers, blamed Raven, and then she got caught in the middle of it and, in the moment's attempt to stop her, she killed her. She would never have put that target on her back on purpose. She only intended to take her in for a short while, and...Qrow, this was fifteen years ago. What does it matter?"_

 _"We're talking about my sister at her finest," Qrow said irritably. "And she -"_

 _"Qrow, if I knew she wasn't too afraid of the idea, I would get down on one knee and marry her today if I could," Emmett said, and Raven felt something in her break upon hearing that. "We've been together for a year and five months, and I -"_

 _"Yes, you've been in relationships that moved a lot faster than that," Qrow replied. "Don't act like I don't know that, Schnee."_

 _"Listen, Qrow," Emmett said, his emotion rising in his voice. "You have no idea how much I love Raven, let alone how much she loves me...I mean, for the love of god, we're going to have a daughter in May -"_

 _"Whatever," Qrow said, and his footsteps indicated he was storming out. "If this is what you want, then go ahead. It's not worth it at this point."_

 _As soon as the door slammed, Raven could hear Emmett coming up the stairs once again though this time he was significantly more awake - awake enough to notice her with a now sleeping Hope. "Raven?"_

 _"She saw Cinder's eyes again," Raven told him as she turned to face him, standing up slowly. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone that terrified."_

 _"Cinder...she..." Emmett sighed heavily as he drew her into his arms while simultaneously closing the door to Hope's room behind them. "The night of the fall, she saw Cinder in the flesh after having had nightmares about her eyes for months. It was...well, it was a horrible experience for her...and shortly after that, Ivy lost her arm saving her sister. Not to mention the memories I know it brought back for Cas..."_

 _"Emmett, I -" Raven started though she swore when her daughter fiercely kicked her once again. "I swear this baby is trying to kill me."_

 _"She's going to be just as strong as you are," Emmett said, kissing her deeply for several long moments. "I know she will be."_

 _"I love you, Emmett," Raven said as she tightly wrapped her arms around him. "Really, I -"_

 _"Well, we're bonded, now aren't we?" Emmett said, smiling as he remembered how she had been with the tribe for several weeks before using her portal to surprise him a few days before. "I've seen your portal to me, and I know that you're only bonded to a select few people."_

 _Raven groaned. "Of course, ruin the moment by -"_

 _Emmett gently kissed her a second time. "I love you too, Raven. And I'm going to stand by your side, no matter what. You're...you're my sweet raven, one of the most important people in my life, and -"_

"Daddy?" Hope said, hesitantly poking her head into the room where Emmett was still cradling a sleeping Raven in his arms. "Hey, there's something I need to tell you?"

A million different thoughts came to mind as soon as Emmett got over being temporarily startled. "Nothing illegal, right?"

"No, it has to do with my psychic abilities," Hope said, chewing at the inside of her cheek. "You know how my clairvoyance has...either let me in on previous things or things happening soon?"

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Hope, you seem terrified -"

"The amber eyes are back," She admitted, her fear starting back from when she was four rising again. "And...and I could have sworn I saw Cinder. Not dead. Alive. And it...it wasn't like anything that would have made sense for when she was alive. She...she was rising out of a dark haze..."

"And you think she might be back from the dead?" Emmett said, wanting to laugh at the thought despite knowing his daughter was serious. "Hope, do you think -"

"I think the brother god of darkness is going to restore her," Hope said quickly, feeling sick. "If he hasn't already."

"Oh dear god..." Emmett said, beginning to feel sick himself. "No, please don't let -"

"Emmett?" Raven slowly opened her red eyes and he only drew her closer. "Okay, Emmett, what's -"

"My sister might be back," Emmett breathed, horrified. "Or might..."

"It might have been just been triggered by stress," Hope said quickly, not wanting to believe what she had seen herself. "Because of my maiden powers, and then your shifting, and Caitlin being a sorceress -"

"And if it wasn't?" Emmett asked her. "Then what then?"

"Then we'll deal with it," Raven said with finality. "We're already going to be fighting Salem and the fucking brother god of darkness. I'm pretty sure that that qualifies your sister - for all of what she once was - as weak in comparison. Assuming she's back or coming back that is. And, in truth, she may not."

* * *

 ** _ **August 6th  
Location: Unknown  
8:35 PM**_**

"There's something I need to ask of you, once again as you did not give me an answer when I asked last," Salem said, and the brother god of darkness raised an eyebrow.

"And what might that be, my dearest Salem?"

"When the time comes for us to fight Ozpin and his...clandestine group," Salem said slowly. "As I said, I need you to bring her back."

"Who might her refer to?" The brother god inquired. "Salem, please, who does that refer to?"

"You know who I'm talking about! My most talented protege," Salem snapped, her nails tapping against the table. "Cinder Carissa Fall, or Fallon Madeline Cinder Jaina Schnee."

The brother god of darkness looked as if he might choke, if he could or needed sustenance. "You want me to restore Cinder Fall?"

"You can, can't you?" Salem said, leaning towards him slightly. "Or am I mistaken?"

"You are not mistaken," The younger brother said. "You are actually spot on. I can restore the dead, and so can my brother."

"And you will restore Cinder Fall?" Salem pressed, her eyes pulsing dangerously.

The brother god sighed. "If I recall, this leads into you asking about me restoring Emmeline Ciel."

"Ah, your memory is selective so that you may dance about the question," She muttered, forcing herself to remain calm as they had already lost their tempers on each other that day.

"I will not restore Emmeline Ciel just to kill her for show," The brother god said with finality. "I understand that you want to test Cinder's loyalty, and fuck about with Schnee's emotions and all theirs...but you needn't do that. Fall is useful to us, Ciel is a threat."

"Not if she's rendered powerless as soon as she's restored," Salem countered. "But I see your point."

"Cinder was loyal to you at her time of death, was she not?" The brother god asked, and Salem's look turned to outrage.

"Of course she was!" She declared, knowing that to be true. "And before you ask, no, Ciel was resistant to be and the cause through her death!"

"I will restore Cinder Fall, my dear," The brother god of darkness said silkily. "But I will not do so at the battle. That would be too obvious."

Salem glared. "Then what use -"

"Be patient, my dear," He said, and she retained her glare even as he snapped his fingers.

"What the…" The slightly groggy yet familiar voice said as she found herself on the ground, missing an arm, her eye covering gone, and her hair as destroyed as it had been the day she died. "I -"

"Cinder…" Salem said, slowly standing up and coming towards the woman. "Do you recall what Glynda Goodwitch did to you?"

Cinder stared at her in confusion. "I...darkness? I -"

"Strong bemusement is common," The brother god said as he came to Salem's side. "After all, she was dead, wasn't she?"

"What?" Cinder demanded angrily. "I died? I fucking died, and -"

"Cinder," Salem said sharply, almost as if she were a disappointed parent. "Get up off of the ground, for Oum's sake!"

The former Schnee did so. "I'm going to kill Emmett -"

"You'll be able to do more than just that," Salem said as she placed a surprisingly warm hand on the woman's shoulder. "Because he and Ozpin's entire little group will be here soon enough to kill me. Including one of your so called nieces, who happens to be seventeen and has the power of the Winter Maiden."

Cinder stared at her. "What?"

"Hope Ciel-Schnee," The brother god of darkness said. "She is seventeen. And it also happens, if you were curious, that you have a twelve year old niece as well. Raven Branwen and your brother have been involved for the last thirteen years, if you must know, and they are now married. I believe that occured a year ago."

Cinder gaped at them. "I don't truly understand how -"

"You were dead for just under thirteen years," Salem informed her, and the former Schnee's anger only grew.

"I was what?" She shrieked. "No! I'm supposed to be the Fall Maiden, the -"

"Ah, and her screaming is back," Arthur Watt said as Tyrian let them into the room. "Ironic, as I have information to share about Emerald and Mercury Black's current state."

"Where are they?" Cinder hissed, and he simply laughed.

"Oh, dear, they won't be coming to join you," The disgraced scientist said with a smirk. "If you'd like to know, and I daresay you do, they're in Mimar. It's capital city of Mimaria, actually. With Neopolitan. We still have the support of Adam Taurus though he's in prison in Atlas because he's attempted to kill Caitlin and Casey Ciel on our orders and yet failed miserably -"

"Enough, Watts," Salem snapped.

"Caitlin Ciel?" Cinder raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell -"

"Your eldest niece married Caitlin Ironwood-Goodwitch shortly after your death and after our plans for Haven were foiled," Watts went on despite Salem's glare. "And they both took on the General's surname."

Cinder began to shake. "If you tell me that we've lost another ally, I swear -"

"Ah, no," Watts said, shaking his head. "Though Tyrian is still a cult leader, if you will -"

"I don't care!" She growled. "I -"

"Even just restored she's a bitch," Tyrian muttered to Watts. "I suppose we can't pull out her other eye?"

"Both of you, stop," Salem said firmly. "Cinder is going to fight with us in the end. And while Ozpin and his allies are a threat, we are stronger. Especially with her."

"Thank you," Cinder said, looking down at her feet. "It's good to know that my skills are valued, for once."

She looked up to send an angry glare to Watts.

"You do not have any of the powers of the Fall Maiden anymore," The brother god of darkness informed her. "Glynda Goodwitch gained them upon killing you."

"Of course she did," Cinder said under her breath. "The bitch."

"You're still a sorceress," Salem reminded her, slight irritation rising in her. "And you're going to resume training until the tenth when they intend to show. You will not come in until my grimm tells you to, but it will shatter them. No matter what they think they have that I have yet to see, we have you. And you are far more valuable and capable than any of them will ever be."

Cinder smirked. "Lovely."

"And now you get to finally finish destroying that infernal family of yours," Tyrian hissed. "Like we've always wanted. Ooo...and you can get your revenge on Ruby Rose!"

Cinder smiled genuinely at the thought of getting revenge on Ruby and Glynda, but she began to feel sick at the thought of harming her nieces. Pushing the feeling aside angrily, trying to assure herself of who she was, the former Schnee laughed. "She won't stand a chance."

"She has harnessed her silver eyes since you two last night," Salem warned her, motioning her to follow her and the brother god out of the room. "She is a much larger threat than you remember. Oh, and, Cinder, do not worry about your arm. I'll replace it and give you a grimm arm once again. You'll need it."

"Thank you," The dark sorceress said, her amber eyes sparkling. "As for Ruby, I'll be able to take her, and our nefarious plans will finally come to fruition. Long awaited fruition..."


	109. Just Close Your Eyes

_**August 7th  
Location: Unknown  
11:29 PM**_

"You really don't understand the effect you have on me," Salem said as the brother god of darkness slowly began to press her against the table. "Truly, you don't."

"And you don't have a fully understanding of the effect you have on me," He replied, his hands sliding up and down her dress. "After all, you are the Queen, and I am a god, one that loves you and -"

"Your Grace," Watts said, silkily sliding into the room before it occurred to him what he may have interrupted. "Oh. My apologies. I merely came to inform you of Cinder's...progress in regaining her strength."

"It should not take very long," The brother god of darkness said, pulling himself off of her. "Considering how powerful she was up until and through her death."

Watts nodded. "Of course. But I -"

"Give your report, and make it hasty!" Salem snapped, her eyes flaring. "I have other business to attend to, and I do not have the luxury of spending my time acting as your disappointed parent!"

Watts took a step back. "Cinder, while still rather enraged to have lost the powers she had gained from that young woman whilst with Emerald and Mercury all of those years ago, has come to a point - in just this one day - of being able to sufficiently use her powers again."

Salem pursed her lips. "Go on."

"I believe part of this has to do with her anger; That may be very well strengthening her powers, although it may just be her innate abilities," He said plainly. "She certainly has a revived desire to kill Goodwitch, although primarily in revenge. Miss Rose - that child she holds a grudge with - is another one of her direct targets, as well as her brother and his wife."

"Any particular reason she wants to kill Branwen, or is it simply because she married her brother and therefore is angered by the association?" Salem asked him, placing her hand on the table and tapping it with her fingers.

Watts hesitated but gave her his personal explanation regardless. "She seems to blame Raven for her death as well, although more so for what happened with Haven now that she's been...fully caught up on the things that occured. I personally would love to see her Branwen fight, but -"

"That is sufficient," Salem said, motioning a seer grimm towards her. "Go inform young Cinder that I would like to speak with her about the...the end."

The grimm slithered out of the room, causing Watts to tense as it passed him. "Your ladyship, I may -"

"You may not," Salem said, glancing to the mirror. "Get out, and, if it isn't too much trouble, go find Tyrian. Make certain that your plans for Emerald and Mercury have been finalized. Neopolitan as well, I'm afraid. Pity, I never met her but from her connexions to Torchwick and Cinder I thought she'd be useful. Turns out I was wrong."

Watts bowed respectfully albeit while noting that the brother god of darkness was eyeing him suspiciously. "How horrible."

The doors slammed behind him, and the brother god turned to Salem. "I know that he is only here to fulfill his own ends."

"So do I," Salem said, adjusting the sleeves of her dress. "But he has his usefulness to a point, and, for now, he does serve a purpose. Primarily in manipulation, but it is simplified with Tyrian's aid."

The brother god smiled cynically. "Perhaps."

"Do not doubt me," Salem snapped. "I know perfectly well what I'm doing when it comes to those who are working for me."

"I am not trying to suggest that I doubt you, my dearest one," The brother god said, placing a hand on her cheek before sensually trailing it down to her collarbone. "I am merely reminding you that there comes a time when our means no longer suit our ends."

"I don't give a damn about what happens to humanity after this," Salem informed him as he continued to brush his hand over her. "So long as I kill Ozpin once and for all, I'll stop caring about them as long as they do not threaten me."

"Of course," The brother god said, his hand lingering on her hip. "But I feel like, perhaps, we should destroy the kingdoms. Make humanity work under us. Truly force them to crumble under our feet."

Salem scoffed. "That would only make them want to rise up more. No matter what we did to them, that elusive concept of hope would spoil it all."

The brother god sighed. "I was only presenting you an alternative. If it would make you happy, we could always add killing my brother to that list. We procure the relics and we'll control the world. He will be unable to stop us. We'll have the maidens on our side. The White Fang as well, so long as the Taurus boy proves loyal.

"The Ciel, Goodwitch, Ironwood, Schnee, Branwen, Varna, Xiao Long, Rose, Morell, Wukong, Vasilias, Arc, Nikos, Ren, Valkyrie, Belladonna, Mar, and Davis lines will be amongst those destroyed. Humanity will have lost it's most critical players. Major politicians, military leaders, huntsmen, huntresses, tribal high leaders, and even former royalty will be destroyed. They won't have it in them to rebel."

Salem narrowed her eyes. "We're already destroying those lines to begin with. Presumably, as the majority of those people are in Ozpin's group. We needn't overtake the world. We can let humanity be, and you and I both know that it will destroy itself. As for your brother, we can deal with him after we've dealt with Ozpin."

The brother god relented. "I thought perhaps you'd want more vengeance on those who killed your children."

Salem looked away. "It was Ozpin who killed them, not humanity."

"Ah, but Ozpin only gave them the powers that led to their demises," The brother god pointed out, looking to the mirror. "It was human beings like themselves - like you - that killed them."

"I am not human anymore," Salem slid over to the mirror and examined at herself in it. "My powers - the powers that you granted me alongside my virtual immortality - corrupted me into this form."

Waving her hand at the mirror, it showed a woman with the same physicality as her except for having grey eyes, black hair, a more healthy albeit still pale complexion, and a happier appearance. She was in a long, form fitting green dress that brushed the ground, and it's sleeves billowed out at the ends. "This was my human form."

"Yes, I remember it..." The brother god murmured, coming up behind her and resting his hands on her waist. "And I remember how it felt as well. I had never lain with a human before...but it is fitting that you were the first one that I did."

"I had never been married," Salem reminded him. "I had no guilt laying with you, not after being ostracized and forced into the woods - quite literally - upon becoming pregnant with what turned out to be quadruplets. I never knew who the father was."

"I do," The brother god of darkness whispered. "Why do you think he cares so much about humanity."

Salem looked at him in horror. "If you're about to tell me that Ozpin is the father of the girls that he -"

"No," The younger brother god said. "It is not Ozpin. Tell me, what do you remember of their father?"

Salem hesitated before she spoke, still looking at her reflection in the mirror. "He was rather youthful in appearance despite sounding as if he knew the history of everything. We talked about exactly that more than once. That was how I first heard the story of how our world was created by you and your brother."

"Do you remember what he looked like?" The brother god of darkness asked her, his hands slowly shifting to rest over her abdomen. "Anything?"

Salem felt everything about her constrict as she spoke. "He was reasonably tall, was pale, had short but rather curly blonde hair, and brown eyes. He also had a mark - the moon glyph of light - on his inner left wrist. He always noted that I had a glyph on me myself - that was how I learned that it was the moon glyph of power, which has become one of my personal symbols."

"Can you..." The brother god said, nibbling at her ear. "Show me what he looked like in the mirror?"

Salem looked as if she might vomit. "I beg your pardon?"

"Are you afraid of seeing this man's face?" The brother god asked her, and they heard the doors open though he didn't release her even as she turned her head to look at Cinder. "Are you?"

"No," Salem said although this was a lie even to her own ears. "Show me the father of my daughters."

The mirror did as she commanded, and she gasped upon seeing his appearance. The brother god of darkness smiled as he released his arms from around her. "It is ironic that we ended up together, is it not? Even after he abandoned you alongside the beings he created?"

Salem, despite everything. reached out to grasp the railing in front of the mirror. "No..."

"My brother has played quite a great many people for fools," The god of darkness said. "But never quite in the way that he did with you."

Salem let out a terrible scream, her eyes pulsing in rage, and the mirror shattered while Cinder covered her ears in spite of herself. "The bastard!"

As soon as her screams had stopped, Cinder uncovered her ears and repaired the mirror. "I -"

"Stay," Salem commanded her. "Allow me to test something one more time."

"The mirror doesn't lie," The brother god of darkness warned her. "Even if you wish it to."

"Show me the one that I hate the most," Salem shrieked, expecting it to show her Ozpin or the brother god of light but, as it always had, it only showed herself staring back. "I said show me the one I hate the most in this world and the next, damn it!"

The mirror did not change.

Salem shook herself before turning to Cinder. "The mirror. Now."

Cinder swallowed nervously but did so. "Am I to -"

"Ask it who you hate the most," Salem told her. "Now."

"Who do I..." Cinder trailed off, afraid that it might be herself. "Who do I hate the most in this world and the next?"

To her surprise, and Salem's, it showed someone other than the dark sorceress. It showed a woman who, although her hair was dark at its roots, was artificially white haired and carried herself with an extraordinarily haughty demeanor. She was in a tight, dress of dark blue lace which had a silver silk blazer tightly over it. She had a large hat that was tilted slightly to the right and was a light cream colour, and her heels were quite high and were a glossy grey. She had a large engagement ring over top of her smaller wedding band, and her lips were a light crimson. Her eyes were amber, matching Cinder's perfectly, but her face was sharper. Everything about her, in fact, was. Her grey eyes flicked about and appeared to see every motion and action, even in the periphery, and the way her heels clicked as she walked about, what Cinder knew was the Schnee Manor where she had grown up, was more than simply menacing. She didn't stop until she saw a young girl with the same eyes and artificially white hair that she clicked her tongue in disapproval, stuck the file she was carrying under her arm, forced the girl to stand up perfectly straight, and slapped her hard across the face. Cinder looked away, forcing the image to dissipate.

"Who was that?" Salem asked her, though they both knew exactly who the woman was.

"My..." Cinder trailed off but when she spoke again it was in pure distaste. "My mother. That was - I'm certain - the day she got pregnant with Emmett. She didn't want to have another child, but my father firmly told her that she was to keep the pregnancy, and that he would ensure it. She committed suicide by drowning and overdose just over three years later. Drowned in a bathtub after overdosing on sleeping pills. I was thirteen, and sickly relieved to have her gone. That bitch ruined my life."

"I told you it doesn't lie," The brother god said, looking at Salem. "Though perhaps it doesn't see you as a human or faunus. Perhaps that is why it shows you your reflection when you ask it that question. Although...maybe that's not the case. Maybe, and only maybe, the person you hate the most truly is yourself."

Salem glared. "Don't you dare lecture me! It must be the latter."

"I agree," Cinder said. "After all, she is a goddess."

"Not quite," The younger brother said. "But I will make her one if I can manage with the relics upon our defeat of Ozpin. He will not stand, he and his group will crumble under us."

Cinder smiled sadistically. "Of course they will. After all, it is their destiny."

* * *

 ** _ **August 8th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
5:32 PM**_**

"Are you nervous?" Blake asked Allen, and he sighed. "You know it's alright if you are."

"I had to come up with some bullshit to even be able to leave the kingdom for this mission," Allen reminded her. "If this all goes to hell, and we all die, I'm not sure how -"

"It's going to be alright," Blake told him. "We've done everything we can, so now we've just got to hope for the best."

"We're confronting her in two days," Allen said, biting at his lip. "And we're still so divided..."

"But on this, we're not," Blake countered, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Allen, we all want her gone if for varying reasons."

"I know," Allen admitted. "But I can't help feeling as if there's something not right with why Caitlin, Emmett, and Raven are even bothering with all of this."

"Raven's the Spring Maiden, so it's not as if she's been given much a choice in the matter," Blake said, trying to be practical. "As for Emmett, I don't think he can bear the mere thought of Raven doing this alone, and Caitlin probably just wants to show up Ozpin. Although, Rose kind of backed her into a corner as well."

"Rose is a bitch," Allen said. "I hate being that harsh, but she is. She has a sense of morals...but she couldn't care less about her actions. Honestly, Emmett's completely right that more often than not she doesn't think before she does things. Which probably explains her guilt complexes."

"I've always thought that she has the slightest case of egomania," Blake said, sighing. "I don't hate her, but she's made questionable choices. In fairness, though, we all have. Some of us more so than others, but no one in the group is completely clean."

"I'm just hoping that this all goes well," Allen shook his head. "But I know that it's probably inevitable that someone we care about will die. This is a war, something that's gotten much more obvious now that we're confronting her. And, as is the case in all wars, people die. There was Emmeline Ciel, and then so many others...at least I imagine. Who's to say that we won't be next?"

"I know," Blake said, lowering her hand and rubbing her arm. "But I...I don't want things to happen like that."

"I love you, Blake," Allen said, suddenly bringing her in close to him. "And the last thing I want is for us to lose each other."

"I just don't want to imagine what might happen..." Blake whispered, starting to feel sick. "Not after everything we've worked for."

"Blake," Allen said, kissing her softly. "I don't want that either. I want us to have a chance."

"I love you," She whispered. "I wish I had said something so much earlier..."

"We wouldn't have know what to do," Allen replied quietly. "We were too young."

"Caitlin and Cas had it figured out," She stated. "So did Ivy and Yang. Not to mention the fact that your parents were -"

"They were all different from us in the sense that they're more...emotionally driven," Allen said, pausing when he realised that wasn't entirely true. "Actually, in Caitlin's case and my parents that's probably not true. I don't actually know how that was for them. But I know Cas, Ivy, and Yang well enough to know that their emotions have a heavy influence on them whether or not they'll admit it. In Ivy and Cas's cases, that probably arises from them being psychic. In Yang, that's just who she is."

"That's fair," Blake conceded. "Considering how...long it took for us to realise we had feelings for each other."

"One thing Caitlin ended up being right about," Allen said slowly. "Something that she learnt far too young, is that you can't save everyone...and usually that's especially true for the people that you personally want to save."

"She's a cynic alright," Blake muttered. "But not always wrong."

"I'm not saying that my sister and I have a good relationship because I know we don't," Allen said as he continued to hold her. "But I am saying that she, despite having a tendency to be a patronising, cynical, haughty, blunt, and domineering bitch amongst other things, has her good qualities. You know that she received a death threat when she was sixteen, right?"

Blake stared at him in shock. "Did -"

"It got dealt with quickly," Allen said reassuringly. "But it was someone who wanted revenge on her for supposedly 'ruining' her life. The bitch was her age and was completely serious. She's still in prison. Got arrested a second time after they let her out on parole about ten years ago which is why she's still behind bars. But my point is that she knows what death is like, and she's not afraid of it per se but she doesn't like tempting fate. And she thinks that by letting too many people in, that she's doing that."

"Hopefully after all of this is over things will get better for everyone," Blake said, chewing at the inside of her cheek. "And I wish people would stop criticizing me for being a faunus."

"Not as many people do that as you think do," Allen told her, his hand stroking her hair. "But I know that when someone does it makes the news."

"Because I'm the Atlesian President's girlfriend?" Blake smirked as she kissed him. "I'm only teasing, I promise."

"I know," Allen said, kissing her a second time. "And I love you for it."

Despite their temporary calm, only a few blocks away from them, a certain dark haired, green eyed woman was glaring at herself in the mirror. Sighing heavily, even as her wife wrapped an arm around her waist, she looked away as she set her glasses aside. "Fuck..."

"Everybody's got opinions on why we're doing this," Cas gently reminded her, rubbing her back. "I know especially in the group. But, seriously, you don't have to worry about those opinions because they're coming from complete assholes like Qrow."

"He might not be wrong about me," Caitlin whispered. "He might be right about me being...well, this kind of person that fights in the right fights but for the wrong reasons."

"That's not true," Cas said, shifting so that she could kiss her. "It's not."

"Every time that there has been something like this, I've shown up late - almost too late - if I show up at all," Caitlin said, half collapsing into her wife. "I...I'm sorry I'm being so weak, but..."

"You're not being weak," Cas murmured. "I know you're not. There's nothing wrong with having and expressing emotions. Besides, if you're worried about Qrow, just remind him that what he makes in a year we can make in a week. That kind of thing always seems to shut people up."

"What if we die?" Caitlin asked her, not even wanting to think about the possibility. "Or what if -"

"No one's going to die," Cas told her. "And you've faced death before."

"I know," Caitlin said, sounding ashamed of herself. "But it turns out I survived."

"And you will again," Cas assured her. "Even if the worst happens and we do lose someone...well...the best we can hope for is that we defeat Salem herself. At least then their death won't be in vain."

"And if Cinder's back?" Caitlin asked her. "What then?"

Cas tensed but pulled her closer regardless. "I'm going to kill her myself."


	110. All Things Must Die: Part 1

_**August 10th  
Location: Unknown  
7:37 PM**_

Salem didn't even turn around as the doors to the meeting room opened. "Ozpin."

"Do you remember the last time that we were face to face?" He asked her, and she rolled her eyes though she still did not look at him.

"Towards the very end of the Great War," She said, slight bitterness lacing her voice. "You and Vale's great warrior king placed another seal on my powers with some aid from the brother god of light."

"I didn't mean for them to die," Ozpin said, leaning upon his cane. "If I had known that the powers I granted them would cause their deaths, then I would never have given it to them."

"Yet still you did so," Salem replied. "And I lost my daughters in a matter of months after you placed those powers on them. Of course, their...powers lived on. Not to mention the fact that -"

"Why did you seek him out?" Ozpin asked her. "The brother god of darkness? You and I both know that he is the reason evil is in humanity -"

"I was human once too, Ozpin," Salem snapped. "And I know full well what the sensation is like. When he left me, he aided his brother in two things: for one, your reincarnations, and, for the second, solidifying the existence of humanity."

Ozpin sighed. "I know."

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Salem glared at him, her eyes pulsing. "You know? I'm fully aware that you know, considering that you were involved! Considering that you've been working relentlessly against me ever since -"

"I didn't want this to go as far as it has," Ozpin said, honing in on a last attempt to reason with her. "And I'm offering you the chance to stop the fighting now."

"I beg your pardon?" Salem said, looking at him incredulously. "If you hadn't -"

"Salem, please let humanity live in peace," Ozpin said, collapsing his cane to his side. "You can live here in peace, and they can live their own lives in peace -"

Salem scoffed. "You act as if humanity is my target."

"It is, isn't it?" Ozpin said, and she rolled her eyes. "Salem, you have spent the last several millennia -"

"Trying to get to you," She said, crossing her arms. "Because someone needed to take the blame for what happened to them, and you fit the bill perfectly. You gave them the powers that led to their demises. I didn't kill those who actually committed the act, but I will kill you - the one who caused those acts to be committed."

Ozpin looked away. "But why target humanity if your true target is me?"

"Because humanity is two things," Salem said. "A means to an end with the relics which I fully intend to use to ensure that you cannot come back, and it is also propping you up whether or not it realises that it is doing so. Now, where are the others?"

"You always were perceptive," Ozpin noted, and Rose smirked as she materialised along with the others. "But you and I both know that I wanted to give you the opportunity to stop fighting."

"I'm never going to stop fighting," Salem replied venomously. "Not until you've paid for your sins."

Rose laughed mirthlessly. "Don't you mean yours?"

Salem narrowed her eyes. "Rosalinde Varna. I remember your dear mother quite well...it was a pity that she betrayed me."

Rose mimicked her look. "You killed her, and you also killed my sister -"

"Oh, so now I must finally be getting around to doing away with your entire family!" Salem exclaimed condescendingly. "I never thought this day would come! The Varnas...so powerful, but with questionable loyalties..."

"I agree," The brother god of darkness said, sliding into the room. "And I would know."

Rose looked as if she might die. "Dad? But...no, you can't be...you..."

"Left when you were six years old," The brother god replied. "Not my finest hour, but I knew I wasn't capable of sustaining myself on this plane for much longer, not while I was like that."

"Mom always said you were a god..." Rose trembled. "But I...I...I never thought that she was..."

"Serious?" He suggested. "Ah, Rose, no one can fault you for that. It is rather...well, look at yourself. Surely you can see the evidence. Your aura takes ages to deplete, you can sustain your powers as a sorceress for as long as you see fit, your semblance endures for quite awhile, you -"

"Haven't died from otherwise fatal wounds..." Rose finished, looking at a few specific scars on her arms and wrists. "When my aura was depleted as well..."

"You are still human," The brother god said. "But you are...you are not perfectly so."

"And my inclination towards..." Rose looked like she was going to vomit. "My inclination towards...towards evil...my inability to think before I speak or act -"

"Come from me, I'm afraid," The brother god smiled at her, making her feel sicker still. "And I am also afraid that you have suppressed yourself long enough for us to be on opposing sides of this war."

"You wouldn't kill your own daughter," Rose breathed though she wasn't sure. "You...you may be evil, but you wouldn't -"

The brother god of darkness didn't respond.

Rose looked to Ruby helplessly. "I know that I...I..."

"We'll protect you as best we can," Ruby assured her. "But we're all good fighters. We'll -"

"So naive as well," Salem noted, and the silver eyed girl turned to face her, clutching Crescent Rose fiercely. "Even for a silver eyed warrior."

"Fuck off," Yang said, pressing her natural and metal fist together. "You're -"

Salem blasted Yang backwards into the wall. "Such impetulance." Looking to a seer grimm near her side, she hissed. "Get her."

Gasping as she stood up and Ivy ran to her side, Yang glared at Salem but stepped back in fear as the seer grimm passed her though it only slithered out of the door. "Bitch..." The blonde muttered.

"Yang!" Ruby looked at her cousin fearfully. "Are you -"

"I'm fine!" Yang insisted as she steadied herself. "But she sure as hell won't be."

"Yang, please don't be rash," Blake said, trying to get her partner to be rational. "Remember the -"

"To hell with the plan!" Sun shouted, summoning his aura into his hands and shooting a powerful blast at Salem that hit her in the centre of her face. "We're -"

"What is the point of having a plan if none of us are going to follow it?" Allen asked Blake, and she sighed.

"I don't know," She admitted. "Why did we even bother?"

Salem glared at Sun as her eyes pulsed bright red. "You'll pay for that, boy!"

"Ruby!" Varna hissed, looking at her before send her father a sharp glare. "Your silver eyes, use them goddamn it -"

"I -" Ruby stuttered though they all stopped upon the doors opening once again.

"Hello girls and boys," Cinder said, smirking as she sauntered into the room though she stopped and her gait became shaky upon seeing her brother and his two eldest. "Long time no see, brother."

Emmett narrowed his eyes, placing a hand on his sword. "Cinder."

"Oh my god..." Hope said, feeling dizzy as she looked at the woman whose eyes had haunted her for years. "I...I was right...and...and not only that but...it was you. You...you -"

"I killed your dear mother, Emmeline, yes," Cinder said rather casually. "But don't worry, I won't do the same for you if I can help it. Of course, if you're willing to come with me to Atlas to get me the Relic Of Creation -"

"Lay even a finger on her and I will end you," Emmett hissed stepping in front of his daughter and closer to his sister. "And I will not feel at all sorry for doing so -"

"That's no way to reunite with your sister, is it?" Cinder shook her head. "What a pity. I was hoping that maybe after all these years that you would come to me."

"How long have you been back?" Raven asked her, crossing her arms and her grimm mask on her face. "Well?"

"A few days," Cinder said, stretching lazily. "I've not changed much, though, and -"

"Ruby Rose, I swear to god!" Rose shrieked. "Use your fucking -"

Ruby closed her eyes and, concentrating for several seconds that felt like hours, she felt the power build up behind her eyes. Opening them as the white hot sensation filled her for not the first time, she couldn't stop herself from shrieking. Caitlin covered her eyes with her arm as the bright white light filled the room, Hope fell over onto Raven, causing her to collapse as well, and Cas stumbled backwards, startled, while Emmett glared at his sister as best he could. As soon as Cinder fell to the ground, she let out a rather irate cry while at the same time Rose smirked and pulled out her spell book. Weiss, albeit startled, grabbed Ruby to keep her steady, and soon enough Yang, Ivy, and Qrow were helping her as well. Blake closed her eyes nervously while her cat ears all but folded into her head and Allen wrapped his arms around her. Nora was laughing as adrenaline began to fill her, Ren had his hands wrapped tightly around her wrists to keep her from doing anything too rash, Jaune was clutching Pyrrha as if she were his life line, and Sun and Neptune were leaning against the wall as casually as they could. At the same time, Glynda tightened her hand around her crop even as James placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Weiss asked her wife nervously as the light from her eyes began to lessen and they could all see clearly again. "Ruby?"

"I'm..." She panted. "Fine..."

"Even you aren't powerful enough to be immune," Rose said to Salem who had been knocked to the ground. "Funny how you've always pretended to be."

Salem let out an angered cry that was suddenly silenced by yet another aura blast to the face by Sun. "That infernal child -"

Angrily running forward towards her father, Rose tossed her spell book and manipulated it towards Caitlin who drew it into her hands. Summoning her powers into the palms of her hand, Rose steadied herself before her father whilst he did the same. Staring at each other for what felt like centuries though it was only a few moments, neither the brother god of darkness nor Rose spoke. Their powers still simmering in their hands, they slowly began to circle each other though neither one immediately advanced. At that same time, Cinder summoned a glass sword but dissipated it upon her eldest niece approaching her. Clenching her fists, Cas stared at her aunt with a hardened gaze before shaking her head and moving closer. Cinder mimicked her, and this continued until the two women were face to face and could feel the other's breathing. Placing a hand on the girl's cheek once she saw that Emmett, Raven, and Hope were distracted for the moment with Salem, Cinder sighed.

"I've never wanted to hurt you, Casey, not really," She said, gently pushing up the girl's glasses. "I've always thought of you as like my daughter, and -"

"And yet you killed my mother," Cas hissed, her voice shaking. "I can never forgive you for that! I was fourteen years old, and I thought...I thought that -"

"I had to do what I needed to in order to not only gain more power but to survive," Cinder told her, her hand dropping to her niece's shoulder. "And I...I love you, Cas -"

"No you don't!" Cas shrieked. "If you did -"

Cinder stared at her. "Of course I -"

"I hate you for the things you've done," Cas spit, wrenching herself away and clenching her fists once more. "And if you want a fight, then you damn right are going to get one."

Suddenly, Cas sent a sharp kick to Cinder's left hip - an action that caused the sorceress to let out a yelp of pain though her orange aura radiating over her was proof in and of itself that she was unarmed. Retaliating, Cinder went to slap her niece across the face though the younger woman was faster and caught her wrist. Flipping her over to the ground, Cas smirked as Cinder stood up angrily only to be kicked in the stomach. Finally summoning her sword once again, the former Schnee attempted to stab her niece though the blade was suddenly blasted out of her hand from the other end of the room where Caitlin was standing on top of the table - observing the others as they fought. Slowly walking forward, she stopped and, after adjusting her elbow length silk gloves, fired a harpoon cable that attached to the chandelier. Flipping through the spell book with her free hand, she sighed as she used a spell to increase her speed so that she could effectively swing towards them off of the chandelier, her feet colliding sharply with Cinder's face as she let go and landed near her wife.

Seeing this, Jaune and Pyrrha ran towards them to aid in their fight against the sorceress. Cas screamed as Cinder used a powerful blast of fire to knock her into the wall while Caitlin quickly surrounded her wife in a protective barrier from Rose's spell book. Staring the sorceress down, she pushed up her teal glasses and her bright green eyes and their violet rims flared as she forced herself to meet the harrowing gaze of the amber eyed woman. Glancing back to the spell book, she began to flip through but it was blasted out of her hands and right into Cas's face though her aura and the barrier protected her. Caitlin felt a momentary panic rise in her, not particularly confident in her abilities without Varna's spell book. Her eyes betrayed her fear, and Cinder laughed as she ran at her and grasped her wrist.

"I never knew that you were a sorceress," Cinder said, her hand sliding up and down her glove. "I always thought you were nothing more than a psychic."

"I wasn't born one," Caitlin snapped. "And I -"

"Why are you so afraid to admit to your gift?" Cinder asked her, and Emmett turned on her when she paused to blast Hope against a wall with her aura. "Why -"

"Don't you know? Caitlin said, trembling as she tried to wrench out of her grasp. "Well?"

"No, I don't," Cinder said, sending her brother a glare while he pointed his sword at her. "Really, Emmett, threatening your own sister? You are just like your wife, aren't you? Raven, of course, since I know that I killed Emmeline -"

"How can you be so proud of the lives you've stolen?" Jaune demanded, pointing his own sword at her. "How is it you can continue to kill with that damn smile on your face?"

Cinder rolled her eyes. "I don't even know who you are, kid -"

"Doesn't matter," Jaune said, pushing his sword closer to her neck. "Because -"

"I didn't want to accept my powers because I didn't want to become like you!" Caitlin shrieked, wrapping her hand around Cinder's own wrist and burning it despite the woman's aura protecting her. "But now that I'm seeing you I've realised that I'm not a damn thing like you!"

Caitlin attempted to summon an ice storm but Cinder thwarted her attempts and cast her into the wall next to Cas who passed the spell book to her though she didn't use it when she saw Emmett lock blades with his sister. Over a minute passed in which brother and sister were pushing against the other in a battle of wills though Emmett eventually managed to kick her hard enough to knock her to the ground. Cinder stood up and rolled out her shoulders while the obsidian sword she had dropped dissipated and she pulled out her genuine weapon and pointed it at her brother before they began to frantically clash blades. Emmett continuously advanced on her but she managed to parry several of his attacks while also throwing him off balance with her powers as a sorceress. Tossing her hair over her shoulder with a smirk, Cinder posed sassily as she waited for her brother to stand up once again and he locked blades with her once again.

"You've never known when you've gone too far, have you?" Emmett asked her, his pent up anger towards her rising to the surface while his long white waves continued to flit about as he pushed against her blade with his own. "If you had just moved forward -"

"You never knew our dear, dear mother," Cinder hissed, her hand growing hot under her blade. "I suppose that's a good thing."

"Because she was abusive and would have done to me what she did to you because of my psychic abilities?" Emmett suggested, and she shook her head.

"Don't you remember what I told you shortly before I disappeared about our mother?" She asked him, and he stared at her in confusion. "So you don't."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emmett demanded, and Cinder sighed.

"Our mother never wanted you," Cinder spat, and Emmett tried not acknowledge that the words stung despite his distaste for the woman. "Father had her under constant watch to ensure that she wouldn't do anything that would cause you to -"

"Mom wouldn't have -" Emmett started though he stopped himself when he realised that what she was saying was true. "She never wanted you or Willow either, though, didn't she?"

Cinder laughed. "That was mainly because of her vision, but yes. Mother was crazy, a complete and utter psychopath -"

"So like yourself?" Emmett fired back. "Using anything you can to justify what you want?"

Cinder looked away. "I am nothing like that woman!"

"You became exactly what she said you would," Emmett reminded her. "And I don't care if she wanted me, or you, or Willa! She ended up being forced to live with the fact that -"

"And she committed suicide when you were two," Cinder countered. "So -"

"She was weak, and she was crazy!" Emmett shouted. "I know that! And I also know that she was powerful, which, when all three of those apply to the same person, is not exactly promising!"

"I wish she had gotten her way," Cinder said, her amber eyes pulsing. "I wish you had never been born, all you've ever been is either a thorn in my side or a mindless brat!"

"We're not family," Emmett said with finality, summoning a glyph under her that caused her to be flung into a window though, to his surprise, the glass did not break. "And I wish I had realised that we've always been on opposite sides."

Cinder stood up, laughing as she dusted herself off, before she saw Hope activate her powers as the Winter Maiden as she had when she had been fighting Salem. The girl charged at her, but her aunt was just a little faster and managed to kick her harshly in the side and beat her to the ground. Emmett screamed and used a glyph to knock her away while Hope's aura shimmered over her though it didn't protect her from the pain that Cinder relentlessly applied to her even after Emmett knocked her back the first time. Raven stopped fighting Salem upon hearing the girl's screams and, despite wanting to continue fighting the Queen, she ran over to the woman and, her powers as the Spring Maiden activated, blasted her far enough away to get the seventeen year old Winter Maiden off of the ground. Instinctively pulling her in, Raven knocked Cinder back with her powers a second time to allow Caitlin the chance to get over to them and, with one of the spells in the book, place a protective charm over Hope in addition to her aura like she had with Cas.

In this moment, Glynda, James, Qrow, Sun, Neptune, and Ruby were all attacking Salem. The Queen continuously tapped into her sorcery but it was near effortlessly pushed back upon her by Glynda who also fired her own magic at her with the powers she had as the Fall Maiden. Sun was rather enjoying himself with sending as many blasts of aura towards her in various places while Neptune attempted to get a few good hits in with his own weapon in its trident form. Qrow and Ruby alternated between striking her anywhere they could manage with their full extended scythes, and James was able to shoot her a few times weakening whatever powers she had that were sustaining her. Ruby restrained herself from attempting to use her silver eyes once again as she knew that it would be damaging though it pained her that she could see her wife, Allen, Blake, Ren, and Nora trying to help Ozpin and Rose with the brother god of darkness. Steadying herself as best she could, she hardened her gaze and began to spin Crescent Rose over her head before she used planted it into the ground kick Salem hard in the head. It wasn't until she was blasted back to the ground by the Queen that she saw Cinder began to go after Jaune and Pyrrha.

The next thing she saw was Rose's aura beginning to flicker dangerously. Despite them all knowing how strong the woman's endurance was, they all knew that it was only a matter of time before her aura would no longer protect her. Across the room, they could hear Cinder shouting for them to leave finishing Rose off for her so that she could steal her powers. Biting at her lip, Rose locked eyes with her father once more and summoned dual flames in her hands and threw them at him though she knew that, however much he could have perhaps been weakened by Ruby's silver eyes had they had an effect on him at all, it was only in an attempt to stall time as she knew her aura was steadily depleting. He caught the flames in his hands and fired them back onto her - causing her to be pushed violently into the wall though she stood up with the last of her aura flickering. Deactivating her powers as the Summer Maiden as well as her powers as a sorceress, Rose walked towards her father and raised her fists.

"Let's settle this fairly," She growled. "Fist to fist."

The brother god laughed. "Your mother would be disappointed in you."

"Mom would never have wanted me to become like you," Rose told him. "Why do you think she left serving Salem?"

He shook his head. "Cowardice."

"No," Rose said, her confidence growing in almost the extreme. "Mom left because she knew what she was doing was wrong. She may have died because of it, but not before she branded me! Not before she cemented my powers!"

"Those powers were always your birthright!" He snapped, kicking her in the stomach as he summoned a cane. "As they were also your sister's! But she wasn't strong enough to handle them, and so she died -"

"She didn't die because of her powers!" Rose shouted. "She died because of the grimm! And that's why I fight them! I've always known that I'm evil! But that's why I fight it! As best as I damn right can!"

The brother god shook his head. "You're nothing more than a disappointment."

With her aura depleted, he began to beat her with the cane while also using his powers to keep fight the others with one hand. Ozpin fought him, horrified each time he heard his wife let out a fresh cry upon the cane striking her in a sensitive spot, and Weiss felt her grip only tighten around Myrtenaster as she directed her summoned Arma Gigas to fight the brother god of darkness. The god managed to hold off the summoned armour with constant pulses back that also worked effectively against Ozpin, Ren, and Nora. Still beating his daughter and shouting at her about her flaws, about everything that he wanted her to be that she yet had suppressed, about his distaste for her and her choices, he didn't stop until she curled into herself, blood ebbing out of her arms and legs before he finally knocked her unconscious with a harsh hit to the stomach and then a lighter one to the head. Ozpin let out a cry of abject horror even as the younger brother kicked Varna's unconscious form against the wall and began to fight him and the others directly once again.

Meanwhile, Cinder was fully engaging Jaune and Pyrrha with her powers as a sorceress while the Winter Maiden was attempting to steady Cas through a horribly nasty vision that was making it damn near impossible for her to even stand up. Emmett, Caitlin, and Raven were surrounding them along with Ivy and Yang - daring anyone to attack - but none of them were sure when what was happening to Cas would stop. Clutching Rose's spell book to her chest and glancing at the visibly folded corners of several pages even with the tome shut, Caitlin felt a sickening feeling rising in her as she continued to watch her friends fight the dark sorceress who was more than happy to use her powers and her skills in swordplay and marksmanship amongst other things against them. Emmett and Raven both had their swords at the ready and kept glancing to each other - Emmett even kissing her and pulling her tightly into him after a time - while Caitlin continued to watch with her twin's hand on her shoulder. Ivy kept adjusting her shotgun in her hand while Yang glanced every so often at Ember Celica though they inevitably ended up watching Cinder attack Jaune and Pyrrha once again.

"You two are feisty, aren't you?" She said as Ruby flew past them upon being knocked back by Salem once again. "Well, I suppose that I -"

"You're a bitch!" Jaune snarled as he continued to fight her with his wife. "You're a ruthless bitch -"

Cinder dismissively knocked him back against the wall before she saw Ruby close her eyes and begin concentrating once again. Angered, the sorceress shoved Pyrrha into the wall with her powers and summoned an obsidian sword as she approached the silver eyed girl. Ruby's eyes opened suddenly and the light began to leave them, but Cinder was fast enough this time to stab her sword into the girl's right eye. Kicking Ruby to the ground as she sliced out her eye, Cinder bent down to her level and tilted her face back before cupping it in her hands once all the light had left her eyes.

"An eye for an eye," Cinder said, brushing her bangs aside to show Ruby the small, black leather patch that covered where her eye had been before the night on Beacon Tower all those years before.

With that, the sorceress hit her once to test her aura which was notably depleted. Realising that must have something to do with the second attempt to utilise her silver eyes, Cinder hit her hashly on the top of the head before tossing her haphazardly against a wall and knocking her unconscious yet still alive. Dropping to her knees as Ruby landed near her feet, Caitlin immediately flipped towards some of the sections of the spell book that were of healing and attempted to channel the powers into Ruby to - if not make her quickly regain consciousness - keep her alive though there was nothing she could do about her friend's eye. Swearing to herself as she cast a protective barrier around them, she began to attempt to heal her as best she could. Cinder resumed her fight with Jaune and Pyrrha almost as soon as she had knocked Ruby unconscious and, finally beating Jaune away from her long enough to get a few good shots at Pyrrha who she was more concerned about, stabbed her summoned sword into Pyrrha's heel while her aura flickered and struggled to protect her.

Ripping the sword out of her in spite of the pain, Pyrrha went to attack Cinder again and her spear locked with Cinder's true sword. "Allow me to ask you something."

Cinder rolled her eyes as she pushed her sword against the woman's spear - simultaneously knocking Jaune back once more. "And what's that?"

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha asked her, shaking as she felt herself knocked to the ground and Cinder took her weapons from her and cast them aside.

"Yes," The former Schnee replied, shaking as she summoned a bow and a single arrow. "And I'm afraid you're about to meet yours."

Pyrrha stood up once more in a last attempt to attack her but the last of her aura wasn't strong enough to allow her semblance to to draw her spear or her shield back into her hands. Against everything that she had promised Jaune, she found herself on the receiving end of Cinder's arrow as it pierced directly through her heart and she fell to the ground dead. On the other side of the room, Caitlin's eyes went wide upon hearing the strangled cry from Jaune. Looking up, she gasped as she saw Pyrrha's body lying on the ground, followed by Cinder disintegrating it. Trembling as she stood up, the former huntress ruefully tapped into some of the dark magic in the spell book and readied herself to cast a powerful weakening curse against Salem and Cinder but she, and the others, stopped upon a crack that sounded almost as if it were amplified gunfire. Staring, Salem prepared herself to attack all of them but stopped upon the brother god of light's appearance - something that gave everyone in the room a rather nasty shock. Unfazed, the older brother god walked towards her and his brother while they all watched. It wasn't until he ran a pale hand through his short, pale curls, his black eyes met his brother's gaze before looking to Salem and speaking.

"This is the end of the line," He said. "And you, Salem, have a choice to make. Pray you make it the right one."


	111. All Things Must Die: Part 2

_**August 11th  
Location: Unknown  
1:32 AM**_

Salem glared. "You bastard. After everything, you show your damn face around here and try to give me an ultimatum?"

"The point still remains," The elder brother god said. "You have a choice to make. Either give up your powers and allow yourself a chance to be human again, or die. I'm sure that no one in this room, apart from my brother, would have a problem with that last."

"Salem and I will leave humanity alone once we have killed every single solitary person in this entire room," The younger brother god said. "Apart from dear Cinder, who has already gotten a start at that."

Everyone tensed upon his gesturing towards the spot where Pyrrha's body had lain prior to Cinder disintegrating it.

"Furthermore," The younger brother god went on. "Our primary target is Ozpin, but we know that the people in this room will never stop. Raven Branwen, for one, is guilty of a serious variety of acts of defiance against Salem."

Raven crossed her arms, shifting her weight to her left as she glared at him through her grimm mask. Gesturing to Varna's unconscious form, she spoke venomously. "Says the man who beat his own daughter unconscious."

The brother god of darkness shrugged. "She didn't give me much of a choice in the matter. Unfortunately, that was her mother's doing - I imagine. Katharine Violetta Varna...well, I won't deny that I loved her at the time...but I would have been better off if I had just come back to Salem and procreated with her -"

Cas stumbled, her vision clearing. "What the hell -"

"You're going to be alright," Hope said as she, Ivy, and Yang steadied her sister. "Just -"

"Enough!" Salem shouted, turning back to the brother god of light. "You may pretend that you're a paragon of virtue, but you're not! You abandoned me with Shay, Aria, Spencer, and Hannah -"

"I left you and our daughters because I saw what you were becoming," The brother god of light said calmly. "You were always a monster, Salem, and that has only become more apparent over the years."

Salem narrowed her eyes further. "I am what you made me, what everything has made me -"

"If you hadn't sought out my brother after the loss of our children -" The brother god protested.

"No!" Salem cut him off. "I didn't even know what you really were! You disappeared so early on that they never knew you! I didn't even know until recently what you really were! I had heard stories of the brother gods and I knew that anything that claimed to be for the 'light' would never aid me in revenge. That was why I sought out -"

"Me," The brother god of darkness said. "She sought me out because she knew that you were going to be a hypocrite, that you were going to be worse than me."

The brother god of light shook his head. "That is dependant on point of view. Brother, you and I were never supposed to have children, and the fact we both did so -"

"Marissa Katharine Varna is dead," The brother god of darkness reminded him. "And I imagine that Rosalinde Diana Varna will be soon as well."

"Save her for me!" Cinder shrieked.

The brother god of darkness looked at her sharply. "Cinder, we have already discussed this -"

"You are not going to have your way," Salem said to the brother god of light, her conviction growing. "And you never were. Forever propping up Ozpin despite him killing them? It's atrocious."

"At this point," The brother god of light said, his voice eerily calm. "You have committed far more atrocities than Ozpin."

"I have used means to my ends," Salem replied.

"But those means don't justify anything," The brother god of light countered.

"How?" Salem demanded? "How does my vengeance not justify -"

"Vengeance isn't justice," Raven snapped definitely.

Salem glared at her. "And what do you know about justice, Raven Branwen?"

"Jaune..." Caitlin hissed as she - with immense difficulty while everyone was distracted - drew Rose over to where she was with Ruby. "Get over here, and help me with Varna and Ruby!"

Jaune looked at Cinder who was smirking as she taunted the brother god of light before sighing and coming over to her where the two women were lying unconscious. "What do you want me to do?"

"Your semblance amplifies aura, right?" Caitlin said, and Jaune nodded weakly. "Amplify Varna's. She's still alive. At the very least, the powers of the Summer Maiden haven't left her so, if nothing else, save her for that. She's still useful, if that's what you need for motivation. For me, it's primarily sticking it to Salem."

Jaune bit his lip but nodded once more and began to do so. "What about Ruby?"

Caitlin began furiously flipping through Varna's spell book to a healing spell. "I've almost got her conscious once again. I tested her aura, and it's regenerating quickly. Cinder just...she did a number on her. And she's lost her eye..."

Chaos suddenly broke out around them as Cinder recklessly attacked her brother with both her powers as a sorceress and with her genuine weapon. Upon getting past the shock of her knocking him to the ground, Emmett reached for his sword once again and began to fight back. Using a glyph to flip over her and strike her from behind, Emmett ducked under a slash from her as soon as she turned to attack him once again. Locking blades with her, he smirked even as she summoned a blade and attempted to stab him. Snatching the blade out of her hands and stabbing a sudden creep with it, Emmett retained his jackass smirk even as she managed to strike him in the side - his aura protecting him. While Nicholas Schnee's son and younger daughter continued to duel, the god of light managed to pin his younger brother to the ground and weaken him to a near human state though to do so ended in Salem finally calling her grimm to the scene.

"Fuck..." Caitlin muttered, glancing at her wife as Hope fought several borbatusks off to allow her to run to her side despite still being unsteady.

"Caity!" Cas exclaimed, wrapping her arms tightly around her. "You're alright! I...I could've sworn that I felt someone die...and...and..."

"You did," Caitlin said darkly, and Cas's eyes went wide. "She who shall remain nameless killed Pyrrha."

Cas stared at her in horror. "No..."

"She's..." Jaune started to cry as Varna slowly began to stir. "She's not lying. Cinder really did...she..."

"Jaune!" Hope shrieked as a creep attempted to maul him - only barely stopped by a spell from Caitlin. "Why the fuck are they just coming in here now? There were only a few of them when we burst in here -"

"She planned it that way..." Caitlin realised, a sickening feeling rising in her. "No...no...no..."

"Damn and blast!" Cas swore as she unsteadily shot a seer. "Caity -"

"This was a trap..." Caitlin said, probing her forehead though she didn't raise her left hand from Ruby because she could feel her heart rate rising. "No, we're all damned -"

"What do you mean we're all damned?" Ruby asked her groggily. "And -"

Caitlin flipped through the book to a conjuring spell and, pressing a hand over Ruby's missing eye, covered the spot with a tight, black silk cover. "The bitch took your eye when you tried to use your silver eyes a second time. Do you think you can still do it with only one eye?"

Ruby nodded weakly, her remaining eye finally opening. "It should be the same."

"Oh thank god," Cas breathed upon hearing the conviction in her voice though she tensed when she saw Emmett get pushed up against the wall by her aunt. "No!"

Raven almost immediately pushed the former Schnee off of Emmett before she could stab him with her powers as the Spring Maiden. Shoving the woman into a wall herself, her odachi pressing into the amber eyed woman's chest, Raven steadied herself to kill her but in that time the woman managed to manipulate her powers to get her off of her while also knocking her to the ground. Standing up quickly, she summoned a lighting bolt onto Cinder - causing the woman to shriek in pain - allowing Emmett a chance to fight her once more though he quickly got out of the way when Raven readied herself to attack the woman once more. This time prepared, Cinder parried several of her attacks and managed to strike her several times but Raven was quicker and managed to telekinetically remove Cinder's summoned blade from her hand. Angered and ready to kill her, Cinder used her powers as a sorceress, along with the aid of Dust she had in the small pouch attached to her dress, to freeze Raven in ice. Summoning a blade - completely prepared to destroy her - Cinder found herself fighting with Emmett once more. In the few minutes in which brother and sister were dueling once more, Raven managed to unfreeze herself with her powers as the Spring Maiden - contemptuously looking to Cinder.

"Even with my mask you should be able to tell what I am," She said, crossing her arms. "Assuming your master hasn't told you."

Cinder laughed as she pushed her brother against the wall again with her powers and knocked his sword out of his hand. "Raven, I know full well you are. And I also know that the last Spring Maiden must've trusted you a great deal before she died. I bet that was a mistake..."

Not responding and tightening her hand around her sword, Raven glared at the former Schnee while she steadied herself with her true weapon. Despite knowing that woman was fully aware that she was the true Spring Maiden, Raven pulled off her grimm mask and set it to her side before knocking back the amber eyed woman's subsequent attack. Cinder growled in anger as she pushed herself off of the ground, and, extending her grimm arm, attempted to strangle Raven though the attempt was blocked up a fierce pulse of aura from the Spring Maiden. Seeing her eyes surrounded by the sparks that proved what she was only made Cinder want to kill her more, her lust for the powers of each of the four maidens rising once again. Seeing Varna regain her consciousness out of the corner of her eye, Cinder vowed to kill her next as she knew that she would be weakened as a result of what the younger brother god had done to her. Gritting her teeth as she ran at Raven, she struck the Spring Maiden in the shoulder though quickly found the attack returned albeit in her hip. Summoning two swords into her hands, Cinder clashed her blades against Raven's odachi while she could see her brother struggling to get out of the bind that she had placed him in against the wall. Another flurry of strikes followed though it wasn't until Cinder let out a sharp cry of pain upon Raven's sword making contact with her grimm arm that she stopped a new series of attacks by kicking the Spring Maiden to the ground.

Raven's eyes went wide upon seeing the amber eyed woman's arm disintegrate upon her sword slicing through it. "Aura can't protect your arm, it's grimm..." She told her, shaking her head even as the woman looked once again whilst she got off the ground. "You turned yourself into a monster just for power."

Cinder smirked as she adjusted her true weapon in her hands and used a pulse of aura to knock Raven to the floor once again. "Look who's talking..."

"Had enough yet?" Raven demanded as she stood back up and struck her once again with a bolt of lightning.

Cinder shook as she spoke, her orange aura flickering over her. "Shut up!"

"If you were stronger or more clever, then maybe..." Raven smirked as she saw Caitlin standing up with her hands shimmering with her powers as a sorceress. "You'd remember to watch your back!"

Raven struck the sorceress several more times as they continued to engage. Her aura completely depleted, Cinder avoided as many strikes as she could though several managed to not only make contact but draw blood as well. Still unsure of what Raven had meant, the former Schnee continued to fight all the more viciously though her eyes went wide in shock upon a harsh pulse of fire struck her in the side. Half conscious, she could see Caitlin Ciel lowering her pulsing hands, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps. Steadying herself even in her haze, Cinder attempted to attack Raven once more but instead heard a loud crack - this time actually gunshot - and then something lodging itself into her side. The sound was heard again, and the dark sorceress fell to the ground dead. Looking over to where she had heard the gunshot, Raven sighed in relief when she saw Hope. Lowering Caitlin's handgun before passing it back to her, Hope shook as she looked at the amber eyed woman's limp form but used her powers as the Winter Maiden to disintegrate her nonetheless. Emmett looked at her in shock for a few moments before tightly embracing her even with the others still preoccupied with fighting either the grimm or Salem and the brother god of darkness.

"Holy shit, Hope," He said as he let her go. "You -"

"I killed the one of the most dangerous sorceresses of all time," Hope said, shrugging though her mind was tumultuous and she was beginning to feel terrible. "Don't make this a thing."

"Because Emmett is known for subtlety," Raven commented sarcastically, wrapping an arm around his waist while using her free hand to knock back a grimm with her maiden powers. "Of course."

Hope laughed in spite of herself. "Well, I suppose that -"

A crash was heard as the brother god of darkness was slammed into a window by Ren and Nora. Though they knew that perhaps this was not the moment to be celebrating, the two of them slapped their palms together while Sun and Neptune ran at him. Levitating himself, the brother god of darkness summoned a broadsword into his hands that was quickly fighting against Sun and Neptune's flurry of strikes from Sun's staff and Neptune's trident. Smirking at his partner as he parried a swing from the broadsword, Neptune flipped forward with the intention of striking the brother god on the head with his trident but instead felt himself fall to the ground as the god sliced clean through his right leg. Writhing in pain as he hit the ground with his aura flickering, Neptune tried to move though he couldn't. The god attempted to make one more strike on him to finish him off, but felt his sword stopped by a powerful violet bow staff. Looking at the staff, he quickly saw the woman who was holding it, and he shook his head as he engaged his daughter once more. Knowing that she was weak and that a second full out fight with her father would likely kill her, Rose skillfully allowed Sun to step both in front and behind her with Ren and Nora aiding as well.

Smashing Magnhild into the side of the brother god, Nora smirked to herself as he summoned a lightning bolt onto her that she absorbed quickly. Screaming in part due to adrenaline, Nora slammed her hammer into his other side before allowing Varna to strike him in the legs several times with her violet bow staff. Stepping back as Sun took yet another few hits for her, Rose silently muttered a strengthening spell onto him that aided his aura though it was not low quite yet. Taking advantage of the time she had, Varna dragged Neptune out of the fray and over to the wall where Caitlin was hastily stringing up several aerial silks with Jaune and Cas. With a look that said it all, Jaune attached the final silk to the chandelier and immediately began to try and sustain Neptune as best he could. Winking at her wife, Caitlin quickly climbed up one of the silks and tied her foot around it, swiftly swinging with some aid from the spells within the book. Using one such spell to project her forward towards Salem who was directly engaging Ivy, she shot a rather harsh spell at the woman which bought her twin time though only enough to avoid being fatally hit as Salem managed to cut deeply into her natural arm from about the wrist up to the shoulder. Angrily shooting at her with her artificial left, Ivy tried not to think of the pain that was beating at her as Qrow stepped in her place and struck Salem several times with his scythe.

Continuing to shoot spells from her rather precarious position, Caitlin managed to not only hit Salem herself several times but was able to knock back a few grimm that were threatening Glynda, James, Emmett, Raven, Cas, and Hope. Firing at the brother god of darkness while the brother god of light stepped towards Salem herself once more, Caitlin bit her lip when she saw the Queen rip Myrtenaster out of Weiss's hands and, as the CEO's aura flickered dangerously, then cut her diagonally across her back with a summoned sword. Weiss let out a shriek of pain, though it was quickly silenced as she was tossed against the wall where Ruby was standing up, adjusting Crescent Rose in her hands as she attempted to fight the creeps that were surrounding her. Dropping her weapon and running to catch her wife to prevent her from being injured further, Ruby found her and her unconscious wife surrounded by several grimm that - to their relief - were shot down by Cas, Yang, and James. Watching as her father continued to fight Salem alongside Ozpin, Blake, and Allen, Ruby pulled Weiss close to her and brought her to Jaune. Sighing heavily and swallowing hard, Jaune diverted his semblance between stabilizing both Weiss and Neptune. Standing guard, Ruby fought of the approaching grimm and found herself getting back into stride though she was lacking confidence without her second eye. And, in this time, Rose found her conviction growing further as she went on fighting against the brother god of darkness.

"I'm impressed by your level of skill, daughter," The brother god of darkness said to Varna as she met his broadsword with her bow staff once again. "But you still have not learned your lesson!"

"I don't give a damn, because this is over!" Rose shrieked, dropping her staff intentionally and summoning all of the powers in her that she could to weaken the brother god of darkness far enough for Ozpin and the brother god of light to seal him away. "And...and I don't feel sorry!"

Ozpin pulled her immediately into him upon the god being sealed, his hands stroking her hair as he looked into her violet eyes. "I'm so glad you're alright, my Rosalinde..."

"I told you that this was the end of the line," The brother god of light said to Salem. "And I wished not to have to use this against you."

Summoning all of his power into his hands without her realising it, the brother god of light distracted her with a fervent kiss while he sucked whatever semblance of immortality that she had had away from her. By the time she had managed to pull away, she was human once more. Her appearance remained mostly unchanged, but her eyes were the one thing that were immediately natural once more. Upon seeing her natural grey eyes and her hair slowly turning to black once more, the Queen violently pushed the brother god of light against the mirror that he had insisted his younger brother give him with her powers. The room stopped as she did this, confused as to what was going on, and remained so as she relinquished her hold on him and let him down. Stepping before the mirror, she sent the elder brother god an irate look before staring into it and speaking to him.

"I know that you forced your brother to give me this mirror," She said. "So you tell me, does it lie?"

The brother god of light laughed. "Has it ever?"

"Only when I ask it this," Salem replied, staring at her reflection loathingly. "It ought to show you or Ozpin but it does not. Mirror! Show me the one that I hate the most."

The mirror did not change - it never had. As always, it merely showed her own reflection.

The brother god of light sighed. "That should be your answer. You don't despise me or Ozpin. You don't blame us for the deaths of your daughters. Rather, you blame yourself and that is why it shows only you. You despise yourself, even if you don't have the courage to admit it."

"You made me human once more," Salem hissed, finally turning back to him. "And you shall pay for that!"

"No," The elder brother god said, looking to where his younger brother had been sealed. "I leave you all here. You are human, and should Ozpin win he shall be perfectly human as well. This is no longer my war, no longer my fight. Whatever is decided here is solely on you. All of you."

Salem stared at everyone before she glared at Ozpin. "You."

"I'll give you one last chance to live in peace," Ozpin told her, collapsing his cane. "You are human now, after all."

"And if you win this you will be too," She said, dismissing the grimm. "Are you really going to give up your powers?"

"Salem," Ozpin said, gesturing to himself. "My reincarnations are a curse, not a blessing."

Angrily shrieking as she tapped into her powers as a sorceress, Salem ran headlong at Ozpin - more than willing to kill him. Ozpin blocked several shards of summoned ice with his cane and the others watched for several long moments as the two fought. Glancing at each other, the four maidens all activated their powers and collectively began to fire on Salem; Raven continuously struck her with multiple bolts of lightning, Glynda pulled several of the breaking glass shards out of the windows and mirror and turned them on her, Hope summoned a vicious hailstorm, and Rose focused all of her power into creating a massive sandstorm that surrounded the Queen as well. Twirling herself down from where she had been in the silks, Caitlin flipped the spell book open to a powerful weakening curse as she ran over to where Yang was with Ivy and Cas was with Ruby, Jaune, Neptune, and Weiss. Looking at Ruby who was retaining a death grip on Crescent Rose in case the grimm returned, Caitlin nodded faintly as she pushed up her glasses and the girl activated her silver eye with some difficulty. Combined with the force weakening curse and the maidens who all lost control upon feeling the power of Ruby's silver eye, Salem stumbled over. Running at the Queen with Magnhild electrified, Nora slammed it into the woman to keep her on the ground. And then, with a heavy sigh, Ozpin unlocked the very end of his cane which contained a gun with a single silver bullet. Pointing it at her and looking away as he pressed on the trigger, Ozpin fired directly into her heart. Salem shrieked as Ozpin shot her fatally through the end of his cane, and even once she was dead the noise reverberated across the room.

And then there was an eerie silence that spoke louder than any of the could have as they looked around and the grimm outside suddenly began to leave the domain.


	112. In This Moment

_**August 13th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
2:18 PM**_

"Mommy?" Lana said, curling up on the couch next to Caitlin as she continued to flip through a romance novel. "Hey, you have work off this week and next, right?"

Caitlin sighed, but nodded. "Yes."

Lana smiled, pulling her mom into a tight hug. "Do you want your bear?"

Caitlin stared at her, blinking, "How did you even know that I still -"

"Because mommy admitted that you both need your stuffed animal from when you were a baby to sleep some nights," Lana said. "You have your bear, and she has her turtle."

Caitlin looked at her daughter, feeling mortified. "Oh god, Lana, that's a nervous tic we both have, so please don't -"

"It's a family secret," Lana promised her. "But do you -"

"I mainly want Cas," Caitlin said, biting her lip. "But she's still out checking on Weiss -"

"What happened to her?" Lana asked, clutching onto her arm as she snuggled up to her. "Why is she in a coma?"

"You were listening at the door again," Caitlin muttered, and Lana didn't respond. "Lana, please stop doing that. You, Emmy, and Brandon are still so young -"

"We're not that young," Lana protested. "I mean, we'll be fourth years in September when we turn ten."

"Believe me, you don't want to be an adult," Caitlin said darkly, not having much desire to go on past that. "How many times do Cassie and I have to tell you that things are not as nice as they seem?"

Lana rolled her eyes. "I know that. Girls my age are mean! Some bitch -"

"Lana, you are nine years old so please don't talk like that," Caitlin said, picking her up as she began to pace. "Listen, I know that Cassie and I -"

"You and mommy are okay, right?" Lana said, concern about her mothers rising in her again. "I don't want anything to happen..."

"Yeah, Lanie, we're fine," Caitlin assured her. "Just fine, and -"

"Brandon!" Emmeline shrieked. "Give it back!"

"No," He said, sticking out his tongue and holding up her violin. "Not until -"

"Give your sister her violin back," Caitlin told him sharply as Lana clutched onto her tighter like she had as a small child. "Now."

Brandon paused, nervously handing his sister the instrument. "Sorry, Emmy."

"If you two are in an all out war against each other again, I swear that Cas and I are going to have a rather sharp talk -" Caitlin started, pausing when the door opened downstairs. "Cas? Is that -"

"Yes, yes, it's me," Cas said coming up the stairs with a file in hand. "Ivy's in Patch with Yang still, right?"

Caitlin nodded. "Well, thankfully, they don't live here anymore which means that -"

"Mommy!" Emmeline shrieked, running over to Cas and hugging her tightly. "I know you two got home yesterday, but I'm so glad that she didn't get you!"

Cas hugged her back, albeit temporarily startled. "Emmy, everything's fine. Really."

"Yeah, because you two defeated the Evil Queen," Brandon said with a smirk. "So you two qualify as witch hunters."

Caitlin flinched, glancing at the moon glyph of power on her inner left wrist. "Brandon, please don't -"

"You're not a witch," Brandon said. "You're a sorceress. That's different."

"The only thing that separates the two is the word you use," Caitlin said, adjusting her hold on her smallest daughter who was still clutching her tightly. "Lana, dear, you're squeezing my shoulders a bit too tight."

The girl relaxed slightly. "Sorry."

"I checked on Neptune when I went to see Weiss," Cas told her, and Caitlin sighed. "Don't worry, he's fine. They're replacing his leg and he's going to stay here a few days to get used to walking with it. As for Weiss...she's stable. Perfectly stable...though we're not quite sure when she's going to wake up."

Caitlin nodded but then looked pointedly at the triplets. "Hopefully things get better."

"I know," Cas said, slipping off her heels. "I'm not taking another mission for another three weeks. I figure it's probably best for us to relax as best we can for a little."

"In three weeks, classes start again," Emmeline said, smiling. "I'm excited, hopefully this year will be even better than last year."

"I hope people are less mean," Lana mumbled into Caitlin, who gently brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"Lanie, I know we've talked about this before," Caitlin said, and the girl looked away. "Listen, people were just as mean to me when I was in school as they are to you. And you've got to learn to shut them out, because they're all idiots. I hate admitting this...but our status as a family probably is part of why they target you."

Lana sniffed. "There's nothing wrong with us, right?"

Caitlin pulled her closer. "Of course not, baby. We're just..."

"I've been in the spotlight since the day I was born," Cas said, rubbing her neck. "My whole family has been, and I wish that didn't affect you in the way it does."

"Why does everyone like Emmy and not me?" Lana asked Caitlin weakly. "Why?"

"I don't know," Caitlin admitted, rubbing her back. "I don't know."

"I'm tiny, I'm weird, and I'm from a well known family!" Lana lamented, starting to cry. "I hate everyone!"

"Listen to me, Lanie," Caitlin said seriously. "If anyone is mean to you when classes start, I'll come to classes with you and menacingly -"

"Intimidation is not the best tactic," Cas told her, sounding vaguely exasperated. "Caity, I understand that -"

"Of course it's the best tactic," Caitlin protested, and Lana nodded. "No one is going to mess with Lanie, or Emmy, or Brandon after Madame Caitlin Marianne Ciel comes in and -"

"We'll talk about this later," Cas said darkly, and the triplets looked between them nervously.

"You two aren't fighting again, are you?" Emmeline asked Cas, and she shook her head. "Nothing -"

"We're not fighting again, I promise," Caitlin said, pausing when she heard the door open downstairs. "Emmett, if that's you -"

"How did you ever guess?" Emmett asked her, and she could tell even as he and Raven came up the stairs that he was smirking. "I thought I was a master of subtlety."

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "You? Of course, how could I forget."

Emmett was, as she had thought, smirking even with his arm tightly around Raven. "Can you blame me for wanting to spend time with my family?"

Caitlin laughed. "You sound like I imagine I must when I have to turn down cases -"

"Which is another topic we're not going to discuss right now," Cas said with finality. "Not with the other thing we're talking about."

"Are you two going to have another kid?" Emmett asked her, raising an eyebrow. "No, seriously -"

"We have three kids who are going to be teenagers soon enough," Cas said, glancing at her wife as she adjusted her glasses. "So, no, that's not what it is."

"Lanie," Caitlin said, setting the small girl down. "Can you go read a book or something while we talk?"

Lana sighed but nodded. "Okay."

"You two go find something to do as well," Cas said, looking pointedly at Emmeline and Brandon. "I mean that, and it does not include eavesdropping."

"Damn it," Brandon muttered, and Emmeline punched him in the arm as Cas raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Brandon said as he and Emmeline ran off upstairs.

"No tormenting your sister!" Caitlin shouted after them, and they nodded.

"Five...four...three...two...one..." Cas muttered before kicking the door to the stairs to see if they were eavesdropping. "Okay. We're able to speak freely."

"Before you accuse me of being a terrible parent," Caitlin said, putting her hands up in mock surrender. "I've been telling them for years to do as I say and not as I do."

Raven laughed. "I tell Tina the same thing."

"You and I both do," Emmett reminded her. "And have since she was a little kid. Hope too."

"Hope's coming back to Atlas soon, right?" Cas said, and Emmett nodded. "Oh thank god."

"She wanted to go to Vale for a day or two," Emmett said, sighing. "I've been checking in with her. She's fine...but she's feeling horribly guilty."

"About killing Cinder?" Caitlin asked, sounding vaguely incredulous. "I'd have felt no shame killing that bitch, and either Raven or I would have -"

"I wouldn't have felt any shame in it either," Raven said darkly. "After everything she did, she deserved it."

"She feels like she's becoming like Cinder, doesn't she?" Cas said, and while Emmett didn't respond the look he gave her said it all. "She's nothing like her."

"I understand what that's like, though," Caitlin admitted, looking at wrist once again. "I'm still not particularly fond of my powers as a sorceress because of the things she did, because of what she was."

"You won't be," Cas assured her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "And you never have been."

There was silence before Emmett finally spoke again. "What's going on with your work?"

Caitlin hesitated. "I'm considering resigning."

Raven stared at her before shaking her head. "You and I are a lot alike."

"It's just...I don't feel like this is really what I want to do, what I really want to be," Caitlin said, biting her lip. "I...I want to be a private investigator. I'm qualified, I studied for both but I ended up choosing...well..."

Cas gently kissed her. "You know I want you to do what you feel is right..but this has come on fast. I know we discussed it a little a few months ago...but I...I don't want you to do anything reckless that you'll regret."

"Well, either way, we're two crazy bitches down in this world," Caitlin said, running a hand through her long, dark waves. "And Ozpin can't say we're not strong, he can't say that we -"

"I feel exactly the same way," Raven told her, smirking. "He can't talk now."

"Exactly," Emmett said, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead. "But I've got a few questions about the grimm..."

"Believe me," Caitlin said with a heavy sigh. "You're not alone in having questions. And not just about the grimm..."

* * *

 ** _ **August 13th  
City Of Rivage; Vale  
3:58 PM**_**

"Is Jaune alright?" Hope asked, and Ren and Nora looked at each other awkwardly as she continued to nurse their baby. "No, really, is he?"

"That's probably not the question to be asking right now," Nora warned her. "I would say he's...as fine as he's going to be right now. He's broken down in tears over the small things that remind him of Pyrrha...although I can hardly blame him. Aside from how much he loved her, Leia's so young..."

"I agree," Ren said, kissing her cheek. "I think it's probably best to let him...try and deal with this. We're here for him, don't worry."

"Why are so interested anyways?" Nora asked her, and Hope hesitated before admitting the truth.

"Because I know what it's like to lose family to Cinder..." She whispered, looking away. "I don't remember my mother, and I suppose that means Leia is in about the same position I was...I...I...I want him to know that he's not alone. Especially since I...since I killed Cinder in that same night."

Nora sighed. "Please don't feel guilty, you did the right thing."

"You all look at me like I'm a child," Hope said, starting to cry against her will. "But I'm not! I'm seventeen! I'm a seventeen year old clairvoyant who lost her biological mother as a baby and just fought against the most dangerous -"

"Hope, we know -" Ren started, but she pressed on.

"No, you don't!" She argued. "You all look at me, and you see Emmett Schnee's middle child, the one that shocked the world because she's fourteen years younger than her elder, the one who's had her name down since the day she was born, the one who...who...who is a killer!"

"Hope?" Jaune poked his head into the room as she broke into sobs, collapsing into herself. "What happened?"

"She came to see you," Nora whispered, standing up and smiling as her baby fell asleep in her arms. "I'm going to go put her down, but I think Ren and I are going to leave you two alone. Sounds like she's...feeling guilty."

Jaune shook his head as Ren and Nora left the room. "They didn't want me to see you, did they?"

"They care," Hope said plainly. "I can understand why the want this to be something you deal with as a team...but I..."

"You understand," Jaune finished for her, and she nodded. "Hope, you have no idea how relieved I am that you killed Cinder. I know it sounds awful...but all I can think about is the people she killed in her pursuit of power throughout her entire life - both of them - and I know you saved people from having to...from having to suffer like us."

Hope bit her lip. "I feel like a wretched person..."

"But you're not," Jaune said, hesitantly sitting down on the couch next to her. "Hope, you may have saved someone else in the group...hell, you probably saved Emmett and Raven -"

"I know," Hope said, looking at her hands. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking about this, you -"

"No, it's alright," Jaune said weakly. "It's all so recent, and with Weiss comatose..."

"Neptune needing a new leg," Hope whispered. "Not to mention Ivy getting that nasty scar, Ruby losing an eye, Rose beaten unconscious by her own father...it's all so horrible."

"It was a war," Jaune said in a vain attempt to be rational. "We shouldn't have been so...so hopeful and expected things to turn out our way, that none of us would die, or be hurt, or in Weiss's case have their life hung in the balance."

"Why did it have to come down to this?" Hope laughed hollowly. "It's so stupid! In a group with...what is it six different psychics including myself...we should have seen it coming!"

"Hope," Jaune said slowly. "Do you blame yourself for...for what happened to...to Pyrrha?"

The white haired girl shook her head, her curls flinging about. "No...I just...I hate myself. I'm just as bad as Cinder is! I'm a fucking killer, I have powers that were never meant to be mine -"

"Hope, of all four of the maidens you have the cleanest record!" Jaune insisted, instinctively placing a hand on her shoulder. "You killed one person - Cinder. That's it! You and Glynda both killed her, but for different reasons! As for Rose...well, she manipulated all of us, used dark magic on herself, and then proceeded to kill a young girl who was virtually defenseless! And then Raven, well -"

"Raven's only killed two people," Hope said, becoming fiercely defensive of her stepmother. "The first time it was in self defense, the second time was an accident. She didn't want to take on the powers of the Spring Maiden, and it was an accident that -"

"Then why does she always say that she did it on purpose?" Jaune asked her, trying to understand. "I know you care about Raven, but she -"

"Raven's not perfect," Hope admitted. "But she has a lot of guilt when it comes to what happened to the last Spring Maiden."

Jaune stared at her for a moment before nodding. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed."

"Maybe I shouldn't be here," Hope mumbled. "I...I'm so sorry, it's just...whatever you're going through must be a million times worse than what I -"

"Hope, please stay," Jaune told her. "Honestly, I want someone to spend time with who won't keep looking at me sadly and telling me over and over that it's not my fault."

"But it isn't," Hope said, and he didn't respond. "Survivour's guilt."

Jaune looked up at her, surprised. "How did you -"

"Apart from being a clairvoyant," Hope said slowly. "My dad felt - and I think to an extent still feels - that way after Emmeline's death. He...well, obviously he moved on because Tina and I are only five years apart in age, but he...he suffers PTSD from the ordeal -"

"She killed Emmeline right in front of him, of course he does," Jaune said, glancing away as he dropped his hand. "Especially -"

"Elizabeth Morell has the same trouble too," Hope said, wincing at the thought of discussing her biological mother in terrible detail. "Although...her experiences at Cinder's hand..."

"I know," Jaune said, sensing her nerves. "Hope, we don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

Hope sighed heavily. "Okay...then how do you like the weather here?"

Jaune laughed, and she stared at him oddly. "Sorry, I just didn't expect you to ask that. I mean, this is kind of where I grew up - different house, we needed more space because of my seven sisters -"

Hope giggled. "You have seven sisters?"

"All older than me," Jaune said, smiling a little. "When I was younger, they made me have long hair so they could braid it."

"Seriously?" Hope said, still laughing. "I can't imagine you with braided hair..."

Jaune gestured to his sweatshirt. "My Pumpkin Pete sweatshirt doesn't suggest that?"

"Jaune!" Hope exclaimed, curling into herself as she continued to laugh. "There's nothing wrong with your sweatshirt!"

"Back when we were going through Mistral and I got my armour, shield, and sword fancied up further from the basic upgrades Caitlin and Ivy did while we were at Beacon, Ruby made fun of my sweatshirt," Jaune said, and she only laughed harder. "What? I'm completely serious."

"That doesn't sound like Ruby!" Hope said, grinning as she looked at him. "She's too nice, come on."

"She fell over, laughing so hard," Jaune admitted, remembering how annoyed and embarrassed he had been at the time. "Honestly, for a girl who was sixteen at the time and clutched her scythe to her chest like it was a baby, she really has nerve."

"Well," Hope said, poking his chest with a smirk. "I think your Pumpkin Pete sweatshirt is adorable."

"I'm glad someone does, other than my daughter," Jaune said, his face falling slightly.

"Let me tell you a secret," Hope said, trying to get him to smile again. "I still sleep with the bunny rabbit I've had since I was a baby. I even named it. Bun Bun, the bunny."

Jaune smiled. "Aww..."

"Jaune," Hope said slowly. "Do you think of me as a child?"

The blonde stared at her almost as if she'd gone mad. "Hope, how could I possibly think of you as a child?"

"Well, I'm thirteen years your, Ren, and Nora's junior," Hope said, shaking out her curls with her hand. "And they seem to think of me as more of a child than -"

"Hope, no one could ever consider you a child," Jaune said, looking at her seriously. "Honestly, I tend to forget how young you are. I'm not saying you have the distinct maturity of all of us, because you're still only seventeen...but you're better than we were at seventeen. God, as teenagers, we were all a mess."

"I know Cas was a vengeful shit," Hope said, rubbing her neck. "At least that's what she told me, and Caitlin confirmed it. Said that she had a calming effect on it, though and that after they got married it seemed like she wanted to focus more on them than getting revenge on Cinder...who had died for the first time by that point."

Jaune hesitated, noticing how upset she seemed. "Hey, Hope?"

"Yeah?" She asked, fighting back the tears that were starting to weigh at her eyelashes.

"Are you ticklish?" Jaune smirked and started attacking her arms, causing her to laugh almost maniacally.

"Jaune, that's not fair!" Hope exclaimed, smiling when he stopped. "That's better."

"You've got a beautiful smile, you know that, right?" Jaune said, and she couldn't help but feel colour start to rise in her cheeks.

"Jaune, I..." Without even thinking, Hope softly kissed him before realising what she had done even as he gently kissed her back. "Oh my god...Jaune...I...I'm so sorry -"

"Please don't be," He said, looking away as tumultuous emotions rose in him. "Please."

"I..." Hope sighed, scrawling out the number attached to her scroll. "If you ever need to talk, feel free to call me. I can imagine Ren and Nora can get a bit crazy after a while."

Jaune nodded, taking the small slip of paper from her and setting it aside on top of his scroll as she all but ran out. As soon as she was gone, he couldn't stop the tears that started falling and he buried his face in his hands - allowing his emotions to overtake him.


	113. I'll Find A Way On Now

_**August 19th  
City Of Vacuo; Vacuo  
3:46 PM**_

Rose shrieked like a banshee as she finally unlocked her and Ozpin's home in Vacuo for the first time since the defeat of Salem and Artemis tightly embraced her. "Artemis!"

"I'm sorry," Artemis said, pulling away as she immediately began to help them with their things. "But I'm relieved that you're alright. It's been over a week -"

"I sent you a message on the twelfth saying that we were going to stay in Vale for a little while I...processed," Rose reminded her, and she sighed. "Artemis?"

"I know," She finally said as she began to pace upon placing their last bag inside. "I...it just seemed like you were upset."

"I was," Rose admitted, biting her lip. "Sit down Artemis, please. There's something I think you ought to know."

"You don't have to tell her," Ozpin said, placing a hand on her shoulder as she fought back tears. "Not if it will upset you."

Rose looked to Artemis as she sat down across from her on the sofa. "You know full well why we were in Mistral."

"Salem…" Artemis said, thinking of the woman distastefully. "But, clearly, you defeated her."

"Yes, we did," Rose agreed, looking away. "But I...I found out something rather disturbing about myself."

Artemis stared at her in confusion. "Madame Varna - Rose - I...I…"

"Roz," Ozpin said gently, brushing away the tears that were starting to fall. "You really don't have to -"

"Yes I do!" Rose half shouted. "Because it's going to affect...Oz, our child is going to hate it's lineage! When it...when it finds out that...that...that I...that I'm the daughter of hate incarnate!"

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Rose, what -"

"My father is the brother god of darkness," Rose said weakly. "Which...which has had an…"

"You're not evil," Artemis said. "And I'm still willing to carry you and Ozpin's child. Really. And I -"

Rose suddenly hugged her tightly. "You really don't hate what I am?"

"You haven't changed," Artemis said, temporarily startled though she smiled. "You just know now."

"She's right, Roz," Ozpin told her. "It's not going to do any good to despise yourself because of something out of your control."

"At least I was the one that killed him," Rose muttered, crossing her arms. "The bastard deserved it. If not for everything I imagine he's done, but for beating me - his own daughter - unconscious -"

Artemis gasped in horror. "He beat you unconscious?"

"He pushed me in a position in which I had overextended myself and my aura was depleted," Rose said, sounding almost ashamed of herself. "I should have known he was trying to trap me, that my emotions were going to be my weakness but...there's just too much to do with my family that time can't erase. My mother's death, my sisters, his supposed death but then turning out to have been a fucking god this whole time! And the lies! My mom always told me that I was six when he left, but it was before then! Not to mention -"

"Roz, you're burning the sofa," Ozpin said gently, noticing her powers as the Summer Maiden activating and the smoke rising from under her hand.

Rose looked at him, her eyes burning and tears falling. "I'm half evil, and that's exactly what I was afraid of! I've worked so hard to try and be a halfway decent person, but I -"

"Rose, you're not a bad person," Artemis said with full confidence. "I know that you're not. You're a good person, you were an amazing leader, and as a huntress you're -"

"You're a beautiful woman, a loving partner and wife," Ozpin said, sitting down next to her and lifting her up into his arms. "And you're going to be a wonderful mother."

"I completely agree," Artemis said, smiling. "You're not perfect, but you're better than most. Raven Branwen, for one."

"That's true," Rose said irritably. "I hate her, although I suppose her killing Cinder is a good thing, since that bitch intended to kill me. Raven can flap the fuck off - and I mean that literally. Emmett too, actually -"

"They're not that bad," Ozpin said. "Although Raven runs away more often than not."

"And then Emmett's a mad psychic," Rose added. "I don't care that he was right about the Fall - I don't care that he, for some reason, had contact with Raven and she predicted the Fall! He lets his emotions cloud his judgement, and he and his entire family is known for being vengeful -"

"That's probably not fair," Ozpin said gently. "The Ciel-Branwen-Schnee family isn't that horrible."

"Raven and Caitlin most certainly are," Rose mumbled. "They're both...well...well, let's just hope that Caitlin doesn't become the next Fall Maiden."

"She's too old to take on the powers, isn't she?" Artemis said, and Rose nodded.

"Technically."

"Well, if the powers generally go to someone between seventeen and thirty, and she's thirty two then she's just a bit old now," Artemis said logically. "And Glynda's still reasonably young. Caitlin would be at least in her fifties by the time -"

"Roz," Ozpin said, not wanting to think about power transfers. "Please don't hide behind anger, and, please, please don't give into the pain I know you're feeling."

"What, about my family?" Rose suggested angrily, her violet eyes showing the pain behind it. "I'm not going to turn away from myself, don't worry. It does piss me off, however, how much of my life was falsified. I know my mother had her faults, and I know that she was a human dumpster fire by the time that she branded me, but if she had just told me the truth -"

"She told you that your father was a god," Ozpin pointed out as gently as he could manage. "She didn't lie to you about that."

"I never thought she was serious, and she didn't bother to correct me!" Rose protested, wrapping herself around him dramatically. "Ever!"

"She probably didn't know how," Ozpin countered, brushing her hair away from her eyes. "Especially after your sister died."

"That would make sense," Artemis added, and she sighed.

"And you two are convinced that I'm not horrible?"

"Completely, my dear sweet Rosalinde," Ozpin said, kissing her. "I love you, and I know that you're not horrible."

"I'm fully confident in you," Artemis said with a smile. "And I'm sure your child will be too."

Rose smiled weakly. "You have no idea how much this means to us."

"I'll figure it out," Artemis replied, smiling back. "And I'm sure things will turn out just fine for everyone."

"I hope so," Rose said, biting at her lip. "God only knows what might happen if that doesn't."

* * *

 ** _ **August 23rd  
Location: 13 Kilometres From The City Limits  
City Of Atlas;  
United Kingdom Of Atlas;  
9:39 PM**_**

Hope glanced at herself in the mirror for a moment before slamming her book shut and frosting it heavily over. "I hate this…"

"Hope?" Raven sighed as she came into the room. "We can't avoid talking about this forever."

"I know..." She admitted, her thoughts suddenly traveling back to kissing Jaune. "Mom, I -"

"Hope Alyssa Ciel-Schnee," Raven said as gently as she could. "What's bothering you?"

"It's Branwen-Schnee..." Hope muttered, and Raven raised an eyebrow. "I changed it to that last year, remember?"

"Hope, you actually..." Raven stared at her in shock. "You really think of me as your mother, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Hope exclaimed turning to look at her. "Raven, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I suppose as many times as it takes for you and Emmett to get through to me," Raven said, crossing her arms. "But what's bothering you? It can't possibly just have to do with your powers, or Cinder -"

"It's not that," Hope said, rubbing her arm. "Its...I don't even know how to explain it but I feel terrible."

"Hope, what happened?" Raven asked her, and the girl motioned for her to sit down while she looked back to the mirror and started to trace its edge, her maiden powers frosting along it.

"I..." She finally started, looking down. "I kissed Jaune. On the thirteenth. Two fucking days after he loses his wife, and I kiss him out of the blue, and -"

"You..." Raven trailed off, trying to understand. "Hope, do you have feelings for him?"

"Maybe," The seventeen year old admitted. "But he's thirteen years older than me, and I feel like a horrid person for kissing him! To hell with it being an impulsive thing, I -"

"Hope, did he pull away from you, or did he kiss you back?" Raven asked her sharply, and the girl looked up with tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. "Well?"

"He kissed me back," Hope admitted weakly. "I didn't pull away until I realised what I had done..."

"There's nothing wrong with your emotions," Raven told her. "And if you don't believe me, then go ahead and ask your father, because that's something I have told him more than once."

Hope sighed heavily. "I guess...I just...I'm going to give him time. Let him mourn. I'm never going to be able to take Pyrrha's place in his life, I'm just not...but...but if I...if I still want to be with him in a year or two...and if he wants me...then..."

"Hope, please don't start telling yourself that it's wrong to love him," Raven said sharply. "If you do, and it sounds to me like you might -"

"I -" Hope started, but Raven cut her off.

"If you want the truth, I rather impulsively kissed your father when you were four - before he and I got involved," Raven said, and the white haired girl stared at her in surprise. "He was afraid, really, he was but -"

"What was I afraid of?" Emmett asked her, coming into the room and sitting down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Raven, seriously, what was I afraid of?"

"Us being involved," Raven told him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Any reason Hope needs to hear that?" He asked her, though he was smiling.

"I kissed Jaune," Hope bit off quickly before realising how that might have sounded. "I -"

"Probably...no definitely not the best timing on your part," Emmett said, sighing. "But I'm not surprised."

Hope looked at him, her brown eyes wide. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean I can see you in a relationship with Jaune, now that I'm thinking about," Emmett said calmly. "But, for god's sake, please don't try -"

"I'm not stupid," Hope said, looking away with her maiden powers still sparking around her eyes, "I know that he might not want me, especially because I kissed him two days after he lost his wife! I don't care if it's a year or two and I still have feelings for him! He's not going to -"

"Calm down," Raven told her as she began to freeze over her entire desk. "Unless you're trying to turn your entire room to ice, in which case go right ahead."

Hope glared. "Thanks, that's helpful."

"Look," Emmett said, attempting not to set her off again. "If you two do get involved at some point, I promise that I'll be supportive. It's not as if -"

"It's not as if you can talk anyways," Hope snapped as more ice froze around her hands and tears threatened at the corners of her eyes. "Considering that you got involved with Emmeline the same day you and your boyfriend broke up and then got her pregnant...what was it, six months later?"

Emmett stared at her in shock, tensing. "I'm really not in the mood for a lecture about my relationship with Emmeline."

Though a sick part of her wanted a fight on the subject, Hope forced herself not to press it any further. "Whatever, it's still true."

"Emmett..." Raven said, glancing at him and noticing his tension. "Are you -"

"I can't deal with this," He said, walking out of the room. "I just can't."

Raven stared at Hope as he left. "I know you've more or less forgotten about her."

"Even he agrees that your my mother," Hope said stubbornly. "I know that there's a lot tied to his relationship with Emmeline that upsets him, but -"

"Hope, you of all people should know better than to bring her up," Raven said, shaking her head as she stood up. "Personally, I think you're just a bit...overstimulated emotionally and you need time to process."

Hope sighed heavily, finally deactivating her powers as the Winter Maiden. "I'm becoming just like Cinder, aren't I?"

"No, you're not," Raven told her as she left the room. "And don't let yourself think that you are because we all know that you're nothing like her."

"Mom!" Tina exclaimed as soon as she saw her, half running into her as she hugged her. "I was wondering where you were!"

"Tina, are you alright?" Raven asked her, gently prying the twelve year old off of her.

She shrugged. "I was with uncle Qrow...and he..."

Raven groaned. "What did he do?"

"Well, he got back from Vale today," Tina said slowly. "And he said it would be good for me to get away from the Tribe."

"Of course he did," Raven muttered.

"Anyways...let's just say that I..." Tina attempted to discreetly rub the soot away from her eyes as Raven started to eye her critically. "He really is bad luck, isn't he?"

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Either you're wearing black eye shadow which I'll assume you stole from Caitlin, or I don't want to know what that is."

Tina shrugged. "Yeah! It's...it's Caitlin's eyeshadow! Uncle Qrow and I stole it from her, and -"

"And you're a terrible liar," Raven said, gently running her finger under her eye and feeling the soot. "Also, I happen to know the difference between makeup and soot. So, where was the fire?"

"A bar..." Tina muttered. "We were passing it, and I he tripped. Into a popcorn cart. And it...uh, let's just say that the propane -"

Raven looked at her in horror. "Remind me to kill him later."

"Mom, please don't -" Tina protested, following her into her and Emmett's room. "Dad, tell her not to kill uncle Qrow!"

"Raven can kill Qrow if it suits her," Emmett said, not particularly caring until he saw the smudges on her eyes. "Oh my god, what happened to you?"

"Qrow set a bar on fire by accident," Raven informed him, and Emmett restrained himself from laughing.

"Why was he anywhere near a bar with our baby girl?" Emmett asked her, and Tina pouted.

"I'm twelve!"

"You're always going to be a baby to us," Emmett said silkily while Raven slowly began to let down her hair. "Sorry."

"I'll go clean myself up," Tina grumbled, slowly leaving their room. "And then I'm going to try and recover."

Raven rolled her eyes as she pulled her feather out of her hair. "I don't know what possessed her to agree to spend time with Qrow to begin with."

"He's not all bad," Emmett reminded her. "I know that the two of you don't always get along -"

"I can only imagine the unflattering things about me he's surely said to her," She muttered, and Emmett smiled as he stood up and pulled her into his arms. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" He asked her, kissing her before his hand started to to trail through her hair.

"She feels bad, you know," Raven whispered, and he bit his lip.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper and stormed out," Emmett said as he continued to stroke her hair. "Hope and I are similar enough as it is, and both of us...well, when she and I fight - which thankfully isn't often - it becomes..."

"It gets messy, because both of you will want to keep arguing with the harshest possible things you can think of to say to each other," Raven finished, and he nodded sadly. "You two are still close, though."

"I know that," Emmett said, forcing himself not to cry. "I just hate it when..."

"Emmett she's already an emotional wreck," Raven said, trying to get him to see reason. "She doesn't know how to handle anything she's feeling right now, so, like you when this happens, she lashed out. It's not personal."

"I suppose..." Emmett said, praying that she was right. "I don't want her to be unhappy."

"Look, if she stays a complete wreck for much longer - I'm thinking about a month - I'm going to press her until she tells me exactly what's going on with her," Raven said with finality. "I don't care if she doesn't want to talk about it, if it's making her like that then she needs to to talk about it whether or not she likes it."

"I'll try and talk to her later," Emmett said, and she nodded. "I at least want to make things better for the moment. I'd rather not be a the terrible father I was for the first few years of her life."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Define the first few years of her life."

"Until she was around seven," Emmett said, and she groaned. "I'm completely serious -"

"You were not a terrible father, don't even tell me that," Raven said, her red eyes flaring threateningly. "You never left any of your children, you never -"

"And this is going to turn into a debate over which one of us is worse, isn't it?" Emmett said, rubbing her back. "Maybe that's not the best place to go tonight."

Raven hesitated but gently kissed him. "Fair enough."

"I'm glad I have you with me," Emmett swore. "I need you in my life, Rae."

"I love you," Raven murmured, curling tightly into him. "And I'm never letting you go."

"I know," He said, smiling. "And I'm not going to leave you. We're fine, and nothing is going to happen to us. You know when Tina was born that I wanted nothing more than for you to stay no matter how nervous you were."

"And I did," Raven said gently. "I wasn't going to leave you...but I was terrified, more terrified than I had expected, when she was born. I didn't think I was going to be a good mother to her, or to Hope -"

"But you are, and you have been," Emmett said, holding her close. "It's over now, we don't have to worry about Salem, or Cinder, or the brother god of darkness anymore. We only have to worry about other people, and that's a much more controllable situation."

"Thankfully," Raven said, sighing. "And we proved him wrong."

Emmett smirked. "I have to agree. I mean, you defeated my sister -"

"Not quite," Raven reminded him. "Hope was the one that fired the shot that killed her."

"I wonder if that's what's getting to her..." Emmett mused softly. "I know she's afraid of being like her because she's a maiden, but I...I don't know. Honestly, I just don't know."

And not terribly far away in the glittering City Of Atlas, a different tone, however was set as Caitlin Ciel - struggling to sleep per usual - groaned upon her scroll going off with a new message from Jaune. "Always been a special one..."

Can we talk? Are you still awake?

Shaking her head, Caitlin pressed in his number and, as she expected, he picked up quickly. "What is it, Jaune?"

"We need to talk about Hope," He said, and she started laughing. "I'm serious!"

Caitlin suppressed her laughter. "Sorry, just not what I expected you to say."

"You can be a bitch, you know that?" He said, and she shrugged as she continued to wander around the townhouse. "But I...do you know why she kissed me?"

Caitlin stopped laughing. "She did what?"

"On the thirteenth," Jaune said sadly. "I...look, she's a great friend but I don't...I can't see a relationship with her right now."

"What on earth were you saying to her that got her to kiss you?" Caitlin asked him, in slight shock. "If I could have used something like that on Cassie when we were -"

"Not funny, Caitlin," Jaune snapped. "And all I said was that she has a beautiful smile."

The former huntress sighed. "She's seventeen, Jaune."

"And?" He said, waiting for her to explain.

"Jaune, I know that you meant that in a friendly way...but, dear god, the girl looks at her parents who had...well, Emmett and Raven both admit to having suppressed their feelings...and then exploding in a weird...well, I...yeah," Caitlin sighed again as she went on. "Jaune, she's seventeen, and she's an emotional creature. She barely has any control over them as it is, and she took that as romantic so she kissed you. That's why."

Jaune let out an odd noise over the line that almost sounded like crying. "Damn it..."

"I'll tell her to not press anything," She promised him. "And...and I'm sorry about Pyrrha."

"I...I...I am too..." Jaune said before the line suddenly clicked dead.


	114. When You're Next To Me

_**August 27th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
9:21 PM**_

"Hope, listen," Caitlin said, setting her sister in law down on the couch with a serious look. "I think we need to talk."

"What about?" Hope asked her, though she was starting to feel sick. "I -"

"Why in god's name did you kiss Jaune?" Caitlin asked her, not feeling like bouncing about what she was really getting at. "He's already suffering because of Pyrrha's death, don't make him feel worse!"

"How in the hell would I make him feel worse?" Hope demanded, and Caitlin sighed.

"Hope, he...he and Pyrrha were married for the better part of five years, and were in a relationship for the better part of...well, they were seventeen when they got involved," Caitlin started pacing while her sister in law watched her. "I'm no expert on human emotion, but I'm pretty sure that kissing someone two days after they've lost a long standing romantic partner - whether or not they had been married - is a bad idea."

Hope glared at her. "You sound exactly like my parents."

"I'm not trying to," Caitlin said as gently as she could. "But I'm trying to...I'm trying to make sure that you don't hurt yourself."

"He kissed me back," Hope muttered, and Caitlin raised an eyebrow.

"Really..." She said, her heels clicking. "Hmmmmm...that does make this a bit more interesting."

"How so?" Hope asked her darkly. "You're not always...if you're plotting a scheme -"

"I'm not, but I've been plotting damn good schemes since I was...what was it seven?" Caitlin smirked as she looked to her. "I punched a guy in the face at that age because he tried to kiss me, after provocation ripped the pom poms out of a girl's bike...let's just say that my mom kept me away from that girl after that because she was a bitch and my mom _despised_ the girl's mother. And not to mention my fear of grass from when I was a child..."

Hope giggled. "You were afraid of grass? Why?"

Caitlin sent her a glare similar to the one the girl had given her. "Because it feels weird when it brushes against your skin! It's itchy, and -"

"Sorry, what's the point?" Hope said, trying not to laugh harder. "But you deal with it now -"

"My point," Caitlin said, attempting to prevent herself from going after Hope. "Is that this is interesting because it either means you caught him so off guard he didn't know what else to do...or it's an Emmett Schnee and Raven Branwen type of scenario."

Hope stared at her in confusion. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that you two..." Caitlin trailed off, trying to think of the best way to explain it. "Emmett and Raven had been friends before she left the group...so she was twenty one and they'd been friends for two years. They kept contact...ish...but enough for her to have heard about what happened to Emmeline, and some of his feelings and dreams around that. To all of us, it seemed like there was nothing behind their relationship when it started...but there was far more than we ever gave credit for."

Hope nodded slowly. "Okay..."

"By the time we were at the Branwen Tribe," Caitlin went on. "We were not only looking for the Spring Maiden, but Yang wanted an easy route to Ruby...who she knew was with Qrow. And Raven happens to have a portal to him because he's her twin. Emmett and Raven...well, being Emmett he pointed out her hypocrisy, and various other issues to her face...and she came right back with his attachment, and his insecurity. She then...after several, several days...kissed him. He didn't know how to react, punched her in the face, and told her he was still in love with Emmeline. Which, by that point, he was not. That was something I knew full well but I didn't have it in me to say it to Cas. Or you, but you were also four...so that's not really something I'd say to a four year old."

"What's your point?" Hope asked her, sounding tired.

"My point," Caitlin said, pausing and crossing her arms. "Is that Emmett and Raven were both impulsive. Very, very impulsive. They knew each other fairly well, but their relationship had deteriorated over time. And they didn't know everything that had affected the other. He didn't know what really happened to her with the Spring Maiden, he didn't know about the guilt she felt about leaving Yang, and he didn't know or understand how she could bring herself to stick by what she did for so long...which applied to quite a bit of things. Conversely, she didn't know about the trouble within the Schnee family, she didn't know about his struggles in his relationship with Emmeline, she didn't know his own sister was more than willing to murder his wife and then did so, she didn't know the pain he felt when he stopped wearing his wedding ring a year and a half after Emmeline died, and she certainly didn't know about the seven miscarriages between you and -" Caitlin stopped when she realised what she had said. "Ignore that -"

"My mother miscarried seven times between me and Cas?" Hope demanded, and Caitlin winced, never having intended to reveal that particular detail and most certainly not wanting to know how Cas would react upon her sister learning that. "I know she was worried about miscarrying when she was pregnant with me, but I thought that was because she was fifty three when I was born -"

"Hope, it's complicated and I shouldn't have mentioned that," Caitlin snapped. "Cas and I agreed that we weren't going to tell you, because we...we're not supposed to know that..."

"Then how do you -" Hope started and Caitlin hesitated but answered regardless.

"Because we...we overheard her talking about it with Emmett when she was pregnant with you," Caitlin admitted, looking down. "You want to know why I don't want my children eavesdropping on conversations I have with Cas...or with anyone? Well that's why. Now, listen, this isn't the point. What I was trying to say is that maybe you and Jaune have a spontaneous and impulsive dynamic."

Hope narrowed her eyes, wanting to question her more about what the woman might know but didn't and instead sighed. "Do you think he has feelings for me?"

"Hope, I wouldn't press it," Caitlin said, biting her lip. "If only because I know it's only going to make things worse if it fails. He already blames himself for Pyrrha's death, and if you and he...if you two didn't work out then he'd feel even more alone. There's a void in him now that's probably never going to be filled."

"You sound like a complete and utter pessimist," Hope commented, and Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"It's kept me alive," She fired back. "And that's because it keeps me from being blinded by...by..."

"So you're suggesting that I never see Jaune again?" Hope asked her, and she shook her head.

"No. You two are close friends, and I don't see any reason for that to change. All I'm saying is don't try to be like your parents," Caitlin sighed as she went on. "Things like that...well, keep in mind that Emmett had already gotten as past Emmeline as he was ever going to."

Hope closed her eyes, curling into herself. "I don't know what to do..."

"Hope, are you sure that you're not being emotional because of some other factors?" Caitlin asked her, and she didn't respond. "Maybe stress, from everything that's happened?"

"I want to try and have something with him, something romantic," Hope whispered. "But I'm going to give him time. I'm telling you the exact same thing I told my parents, and it's that I'm going to wait a year or two but -"

"Oh my god, what did you say to her this time?" Cas asked, shaking her head as she came into the room and saw her sister. "Caity?"

"That she and Jaune are probably not going to have anything romantic between them," She replied, and Cas raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Hope," Cas said, sitting down next to her sister. "Are you in love with him?"

"I've..." She started, but she stopped and broke off in tears. "I don't know. Maybe? I...I kissed him, and it...it felt so damn right except for the time frame...it was on the thirteenth..."

"Oh dear lord..." Cas muttered, probing her forehead. "Two days after Pyrrha died? Hope, that's shitty timing and you know it."

"Of course I do now!" The white haired girl exclaimed, her curls bouncing slightly as she shifted. "But at the time I...I just acted on impulse. I just...it doesn't change my feelings, but I should have waited!"

"Hope, there's nothing wrong with being impulsive or emotional," Caitlin finally said, sitting down next to her wife and leaning into her. "But, as you've kind of suggested, imagine kissing me two days after Cas died if that had been the circumstance."

Hope looked up in horror. "That's practically incest."

"Yeah, shitty example, Caity," Cas said, wrapping her arm tightly around her wife. "Look, Hope, if you genuinely love him, if he genuinely loves you...then I want you to be happy, and I want you two to be together."

"I do love him," Hope said, this time with more conviction.

"Then I suppose we have an answer," Caitlin said, sighing heavily. "I sure as hell wouldn't have been able to stay away from Cas if she was Jaune in this circumstance."

"Give him time to mourn," Cas said, and Hope nodded. "But if you love him, then tell him. Not now. But when...when it feels right."

Hope nodded. "Okay."

"Really, we can barely keep our hands off each other now," Caitlin said, shrieking for a moment as Cas pulled her up into her arms. "Cassie!"

"Case in point," Cas said, grinning as she kissed her. "Just tread lightly, Hope, okay?"

The white haired girl nodded, smiling as she thought about him. "Got it."

* * *

 ** _ **August 28th  
City Of Vacuo; Vacuo  
7:37 PM**_**

"Good to see you, Ivy," Sun sad, wrapping his tail around Neptune. "You know, even though we saw you on the seventeenth before coming back to Vacuo."

Ivy laughed. "Look, I'm just glad you two are alright."

"Uh, we're all glad that you're alright," Neptune said, tugging at her hair and causing her to scream. "You and your real but also not real dick."

Ivy looked as if she could kill. "I am a girl, and most of the time I do in fact have a -"

"Prove it," Neptune said, snickering though he screeched as she reached for the hem of her skirt with a dark look on her face. "No! No! No, not actually! Ugh, you're disgusting, Ivy!"

"Says the man who brought up my sex life," She replied, and he had no sufficient answer to counteract that. "Am I wrong?"

"All hail Ivory Glynda Ironwood-Goodwitch," Neptune said reverently, slapping his hand over his heart. "We'd be lost without our queen!"

"Yes!" Sun declared, mimicking his partner. "All hail the queen!"

"You two sound vaguely like Tyrian Callows," Ivy commented, stepping out on the pool deck. "I can't believe that I'm standing in the same place that Elizabeth Morell and Rosalinde Varna got in a catfight that ended in the pool..."

"Okay, Ivy?" Sun said, laughing. "You've been here since then."

"And when you two die, that's going to be a major selling point of this house," Ivy responded with a killer smirk. "The fact that two famous politicians got to blows in the pool."

"The story behind that is not as cool as you'd expect," Sun warned her, and she shrugged.

"Elizabeth's my mother in law," Ivy reminded them. "I heard the story from Tai, because we all know that Elizabeth -"

"Elizabeth Morell doesn't like talking about herself much," Neptune finished, and Ivy nodded. "But she was always perfectly transparent during her tenure."

"That's because she felt she had something to prove," Ivy said, sitting down at the edge of the pool and setting her shoes aside. "After her time in politics wrapped when, well, when Violet was ten...she kind of went 'off the grid' and lives a quiet life in Patch with Tai."

"As quiet as it can be with her promiscuous daughter," Neptune said, laughing like a maniac. "I mean, Violet's a talented designer, an excellent student...amongst other things, but she's sexually promiscuous."

"You make her sound like a prostitute, which she's not," Ivy said, slowly letting her feet down into the water. "Believe me, Violet is not as wild as she'd like to have everyone believe."

Neptune sighed. "That's probably true."

"Get over here," Ivy said, motioning him and Sun to the edge of the pool. "Seriously, the water's great."

"I'd rather not, and you know it," Neptune said, rubbing his neck. "I don't exactly like water. It's...dangerous."

"If you're about to tell me that my son who hasn't even started primary school yet is less afraid of water than a grown man, then this is going to be sad," Ivy said, shaking her head. "I mean, honestly, you're thirty. Man up."

"You're thirty two," Neptune said, sticking out his tongue childishly. "Which makes you old."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "You sound like my daughter."

"Jadelyn thinks that you're old?" Sun asked her, starting to laugh. "That's ridiculous."

"Especially because if I want to I can look sixteen forever," Ivy replied with a smirk. "Without the acne, of course."

"Ah...remember how you used to poke at a few spots on your face at Beacon every so often because it hadn't entirely cleared even by the time you were nineteen?" Sun said, jokingly pretending to swoon. "Those were the days, the days when we saw you shoot pus out of your chin acne and onto the mirror -"

"I'm going to murder you!" Ivy shouted, glaring. "And you couldn't tell if I was wearing makeup!"

"True, true," Neptune said, waving his hand dismissively. "Oh, and do you remember when Sun and I were junior detectives?"

Ivy started giggling. "You two were ridiculous."

"No we weren't!" Sun declared, letting go of his partner and setting his hands on his hips. "We were excellent!"

"You two do know that that was around the time I started to believe you two would get involved, right?" Ivy said, leaning back against the pool deck. "And remember all of the other crazy shit that you two got into while visiting Beacon for the Vytal Festival. Didn't Varna get pissed at you two for pranking her?"

Sun rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because we may or may not have told the media to meet her at her temporary apartment for a live interview when it was two hours before she expected. We...uh, we didn't realise it was a live interview at the time, and when it came onto the Vacuo RINSE Network, we died. She opened the door to the apartment in sweatpants, a tank top that showed her hot pink, lace bra, and her hair was in some sort of white paste, and she was drinking coffee. She...yeah, we shouldn't have done that."

"We thought that it would just catch her off guard to not be doing the interview at Beacon," Neptune said while Ivy continued to laugh. "What? It's true. We never intended to for it to...well, for it to embarrass her that way."

"She played it off pretty well though," Sun said, throwing off his shirt and getting into the pool. "I guess it is a bit awkward now...especially since she figured it out...you know, since my sister is carrying her and Ozpin's child."

"Joke's on you," Ivy said silkily, staring at the sky once again. "Hey, so -"

"Uh, Ivy..." Neptune said, gesturing to the spot about a metre away from her. "Your scroll is going off."

Ivy answered it quickly. "Yang? Darling, what is it?"

"Weiss just woke up," Yang said so quickly that her wife couldn't make out what she had said.

"What?" Ivy said, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Yang slowed down. "Weiss just woke up. Ruby's with her."

"Oh thank god she's alright..." Ivy breathed, standing up quickly. "I'll be back in Atlas as soon as I can."

"Okay," Yang said. "Love you."

"I love you too," Ivy said, hanging up the call quickly before turning back to Neptune who was looking at her seriously. "What?"

"I just came up with two excellent reasons for me not to get in the water," He said. "My new leg won't necessarily know how to react to those movements, and because that water isn't clear."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Your leg works just like the natural one did, and it's water resistant. Believe me, I'm not the only one in my family with cybernetic prosthetics. And, for another, you two colour that water to be dark, so that's your own doing."

Neptune glared. "Why do you have to know everything?"

"Because I'm a bitch," Ivy said, popping the last b. "In fact, I'm _the_ bitch."

* * *

 ** _ **August 31st  
City Of Rivage; Vale  
8:32 PM**_**

"Jaune," Nora said hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

Jaune looked up suddenly. "What? Oh...uh...I'm fine."

Nora shook her head. "I...I miss her too…"

"Why did Cinder have to kill her?" Jaune mumbled, tears rising once again. "And with Leia so young…"

"Cinder is a horrid bitch!" Nora declared angrily. "But she's definitely gone now…."

"That doesn't help much, Nora," Jaune said with a heavy sigh. "But...but thanks for trying."

"Hey, I was wondering…" The red head said as she sat down on the couch next to him. "And maybe this is just because of the increased empathy that goes along with having a child, but did something happen when Hope was here?"

Jaune didn't respond.

"Okay, listen," Nora said, crossing her arms. "I understand that you two probably talked about a lot of sensitive stuff, but..." Nora trailed off as her scroll started buzzing, and she smiled when she read the message. "Okay, so you know how Weiss woke up just the other day?"

Jaune raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Yeah..."

"Ruby said they've definitely stabilised her and that they're just going to keep her in OCS for a few days to make sure that she remains alright," Nora said, sounding rather relieved. "I was starting to worry that she might not wake up."

"So was I..." Jaune admitted, rubbing his arm. "Thank god she's alright."

"I know," Nora said, not speaking for several moments. "So...do you think we should make a trip up to Atlas to visit them?"

Jaune stared at her. "Ask Ruby."

"Okay -" Nora stopped as she read the next message. "To no one's surprise, Weiss is pissed that she can't work for a month because she needs to relax to ensure that she doesn't get ill. And there's a nasty scar on her back that they want to look at constantly."

"Great," Jaune replied tonelessly.

Another long silence passed between the two.

"So what exactly happened with Hope?" Nora asked him after what felt like an eternity and he sighed, not wanting to think about it and analyse it more than he already had been.

"She kissed me," He finally said. "And not just in the way you would kiss someone that was only a friend."

"She kissed you?" Nora asked him gently, a bit surprised. "Jaune, do you think she's in love with you?"

"Caitlin sure as hell doesn't think so," He muttered. "But I think she is."

"Do you…" Nora hesitated, not wanting to upset him. "Is it possible...look, Jaune, did you like when she kissed you?"

Jaune hesitated, but nodded. "Yes…and...and...and...I...I would have kissed her longer if she hadn't pulled away, and -" Jaune stopped when he realised what he was saying. Standing up, he turned away from his teammate. "Ugh, damn it, what am I saying? I'm a complete and utter shit, Pyrrha and I were so in love, we had a child, but then Hope comes along, and I -"

"Jaune, I know that you're emotional, but don't hate yourself for having emotions!" Nora exclaimed, sounding vaguely exasperated. "The timing sucks ass, but I want you to know that - once you're past this - there's nothing wrong with one day finding someone else!"

"Pyrrha died less than a month ago, and you're already telling me to move on?" Jaune tearfully demanded, and she sighed.

"No, that's not what I'm saying," Nora told him, softening her tone. "What I'm trying to convey is that we're adults. That we're all adults, and that eventually you should move on. It doesn't have to be and honestly shouldn't be now. None of us are going to be able to forget Pyrrha and how important she was in our lives, but...in a year, or two, or even three from now you'll have moved on. And that's when you should...that's when, if you have feelings for someone whether or not it's Hope, you should get involved again."

Jaune buried his face in his hands as he sat down once again. "I don't even know what to make of myself. Nora, she's such a great friend, and she's always been there, she still is -"

"Then focus on that for now," She told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Focus on that, and save romance or whatever for later. I'm not saying you should try to start dating now. You just...you can't go into denial. That's something that affected me and Ren after our village got destroyed, and it took us forever to move past that. It...honestly, we didn't truly feel better until we killed the Nuckelavee that destroyed our village. But you've already been avenged for Pyrrha's death. Hope shot the shit out of her, and even if she hadn't then Raven or Caitlin would have killed her with their powers."

Jaune sighed heavily. "I don't even know how to explain any of this to Leia..."

"Jaune, the girl isn't even quite four years old," Nora said, looking at him sharply. "Believe me, she doesn't need to know, not now. She'll need to know in ten years or so, but by that time she'll be ready to hear it. And, to be honest, she's better off than Cas, or Hope, or Tina were slash are. She won't have to go to classes and hear all about the plots to kill her mother, she won't have to hear about her own family killing its own, she won't have to deal with any of the bullshit that goes along with being in a famous family. She might hear a little about our role in the Battle Of Beacon, and our vigilance, but we survived that battle. Pyrrha won almost all of her battles...she just...she lost the war. But the rest of us didn't, and no one else really even knows there was this war. For goodness sake, Jaune, the things we know that led up to this...what is it Goodwitch says..."

"Rewrites years of history and even religion," Jaune said glumly, looking down at his hands. "I know."

"Cinder's murder of Pyrrha, no matter how awful, wasn't premeditated," Nora reminded him though she wasn't sure how comforting that would be. "It wasn't personal. Cinder would have killed every single person in that room, and only a few of them would have been personal and premeditated. The maidens, yes, her family yes. But the majority of us? That was just cold blood. Cinder was a vindictive psychopath who was used to getting her way. And she'd been raised in a way that doesn't create good people that change the world. Emmett was fucked from the start, and was the lucky one in that family. It's sick to say, but his father's death probably helped considering the inheritance."

Jaune sighed, biting at his lip. "She didn't have to be what she was!"

"Of course she didn't have to be what she was!" Nora exclaimed, shaking her head. "Neither did Emmett, but they both chose to be the people they were. Or are, in Emmett's case. They took different paths, and even Willow who was a good person was fucked over by their family situation. And the alcoholism that it, and her marriage to Jacques, led to killed her! Listen, Jaune, none of this is your fault."

"Where were we even going with this?" Jaune asked her, his voice breaking. "Nora?"

"I..." She said, trying to think. "Honestly, I don't know."

"I'm not quite sure what to think of any of my emotions anymore..." Jaune mumbled as he started to cry again. "I'm just not..."

"I'll let you have time to yourself to think," Nora said, awkwardly hugging him before walking off to her and Ren's room to check on him and their child.


	115. This Is Something I Can Fall Into

_**September 1st  
Atlesian Main Hospital;  
Observational Care Unit;  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Downtown  
6:32 PM**_

Ruby half burst into tears as she embraced Weiss, albeit still tied to a hospital bed. "I know that I keep saying this, but I'm so glad that you're alright…"

"You're still squeezing me in ways I'd rather not be squeezed…" Weiss squeaked out, and Ruby relented, brushing her bangs to cover her the small patch of black leather that covered her missing eye. "I…"

"We did it…" Ruby whispered. "We defeated her."

Weiss perked up slightly. "Yes! Damn it, yes! We can finally live in peace! Yes, yes, yes!"

"Weiss?" An older female voice asked, coming into the room.

"Winter!" Weiss exclaimed, relieved to see her sister. "I -"

"Thank Oum you're alright," She said, and Ruby let go of her wife to allow Winter to embrace her. "I was so worried when Ruby told me what happened, and -"

"Let me see her, she's my sister damn it!" A male voice shouted in the hall. "What? Yes, I'm Whitley Schnee! For Oum's sake, I've got white hair -"

"I need to see ID," The woman said, and there was loud grunting. "Oh. Yes, Mister Schnee, you may see your sister."

The door to the room swung open once again, and Weiss stared at her brother in surprise. "Whitley?"

"I know this isn't exactly the best time to try and make amends," He said, putting up his hands. "I know that...but I want you to know that I at least care."

"You and I talk on occasion," Weiss said, sighing. "I just..."

"She nearly died, that's what it takes for you to give enough of a damn to see her?" Winter demanded, crossing her arms. "You're a standing prick."

"Since when do you swear, Commander Schnee?" Whitley asked her with a glare. "Well?"

"Don't mock me," Winter snapped. "And if you're here in father's place -"

"I'm not," Whitley said, disgusted by the thought. "And, honestly, I'm in my late twenties now, Winter. I'm way less of an asshole than I was as a teenager."

Ruby giggled. "Nice apology, Whitley."

"I'm sorry that I missed the wedding," He said, glancing to ring on her finger. "I would have been there had I been able to efficiently get out of the City Of Anges."

"You could have taken a transport from Anges to Atlas," Winter said snippily, and he sighed.

"Sure, if you're someone who actually has any lien," He said darkly.

"Ah, so that's why you're here," Winter said, glaring. "You need money."

"No, that's not why I'm here," Whitley said, brushing himself off. "Frankly, even though I was disappointed when father initially cut me off because of my dream of becoming a musician...well, let's just say that since then I've made a rather quaint existence for myself in Anges. I live in a small apartment above a tea room slash coffee shop."

"Why is it a tea room slash coffee shop?" Ruby asked him, stepping back closer to her wife whilst Winter began to pace with her heels clicking. "Aren't the two things kind of contradictory?"

"I suppose one could view it that way," Whitley conceded, clasping his hands behind his back. "But I happen to be rather proud of it."

"Why would you be proud of the tea room slash...coffee shop that is below your apartment?" Winter asked him, eyeing him as if he had gone mad.

"Because I also happen to be the owner," He said, smiling. "I've got a few people who are willing to work the counter and make pastries, and, of course, the many varieties of coffee and tea. I help too, rather often, although I also play the piano."

"So you're a failing musician who owns a coffee shop that is also a tea room?" Weiss said, trying to suppress a giggle. "What did you even call it? Schneedom?"

Whitley smirked. "You can view what I named it as ironic or unironic, but it's called Dusty Candle Coffee And Tea."

Ruby started laughing. "Why do Atlesians come up with the funniest names for things? In Vale we just have lame names for things."

Weiss elbowed Ruby as best she could. "I'm glad you're at least happy, Whitley."

Whitley smiled. "Yeah, well, it's expensive to run but I'm managing. And if you try and transfer funds to my account, I may very well kill you. Besides...my girlfriend would never allow me to take the lien even if I wanted to."

"Since when do you have a girlfriend?" Winter asked him, raising an eyebrow. "And what did you have to do in order to -"

"She asked me out, not the other way around," Whitley informed her. "And I was rather nervous about it at first, but it turns out that I had nothing to worry about."

"Who the hell would ask you out on a date?" Winter asked him, and Weiss groaned. "Well?"

"Amy Acheson," Whitley said with a smile. "She's my age exactly, save for a few days, and she's a very sweet cat faunus."

"Glad to see you're not prejudiced anymore," Weiss said dryly, and Whitley sighed.

"You and I both know that I had to play father's game."

"No, you didn't," Weiss snapped. "I figured that out -"

"Exactly," Whitley said though his tone was not unkind. "You used to play the game and then it didn't suit you. And, Winter, before you rebuke and say that you never played the game, we all know you did."

"I played the game for the first eight years of my life and then Emmett agreed to start training me which was when I stopped," Winter said, crossing her arms. "Weiss, you played along until..."

"Until the night I lost my status as heiress," Weiss said weakly. "Look, I -"

"Listen, I'm trying to be better," Whitley said, and Ruby looked from him to her wife.

"He's not lying."

"I know he's not, and that's why it hurts so much," Weiss said, sighing heavily. "I just...I...ugh...fine! How have you been, Whitley?"

Whitley smiled. "Not exactly what I was expecting, but well enough. I heard you can't work for a little."

"Damn it all," Weiss muttered. "You know I'd rather start working as soon as I can."

"Weiss, you need to relax," Ruby said, squeezing her hand. "At least do it for me."

Weiss groaned but nodded. "You and I both know that I can't say no to you."

Ruby grinned. "I'm so glad you're back."

* * *

 ** _ **October 13th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
3:47 AM**_**

 _She was much, much younger, presumably around thirteen or fourteen, and she looked terribly frail. Watching herself open the door, she felt something in her throat constrict when her younger self was face to face with Emmeline Ciel. She could hear happy voices below - Ivy, Allen, and Cas - but she herself looked as if she was dying, as if she was sick. And, even in the dream which she was able to tell was a memory though she could claw her way out and wake up, at the time she was. Biting her lip, she brushed her short hair away from her eyes and let Ciel into her room who closed the door behind her. Sitting down weakly on her bed, she watched as Ciel paced before coming over to her and embracing her tightly._

" _Are you alright?" Emmeline asked her, and she shook her head. "I know it's been hard."_

" _It's not about that," Caitlin said, tears rising behind her eyes. "I'm just...why is everything so fucking complicated?"_

 _Emmeline sighed heavily. "I don't know. If I had an answer to that, believe me, I'd be much happier."_

 _"I'm so stupid..." Caitlin said, starting to cry. "I just...when I was back in Vale with my family a few weeks ago, and I saw...I saw everything that I grew up around...it felt right. It felt like that was the way everything should have been, and it's just not! I hate it here!"_

 _"Caitlin, listen to me," Emmeline said gently. "I know that you're not happy here, and things are complicated with all of the things you've been dealing with...but you'd be miserable if you still lived in Vale. The only reason I ever granted your father's request for orders there for a few years was because it was easier for your mother and her job since you, Ivy, and Allen were so young. But then, if you recall, he kept rising through the ranks and the council eventually decided that they wanted him back in the kingdom. You know that by the time you were ten that he was a general, and they needed him back in the kingdom."_

 _"Well, he was always working," Caitlin said, looking away. "He worked so hard to rise as quickly as he did."_

 _"So did I," Emmeline said, gently tucking one of the girl's stray strands behind her ear. "Look, Caitlin, if you want the truth...I know that you idealise your life in Vale, but you'd be miserable. I'm sure Glynda and James have told you the same thing, and I'm sure that Emmett will tell you the same thing if you ask him."_

 _"I had more friends there..." Caitlin whispered, and Emmeline sighed._

 _"You know that your mother managed your social life carefully because she was worried about how things would be for you as a result of pressure since you have AS, right?" Emmeline said, and Caitlin didn't respond. "You had therapy for your sensory aversion, you were struggling to connect and still do...and yet at the same time you were learning at a fast rate."_

 _"That's true even now!" Caitlin exclaimed with tears falling. "Everyone says my intellectual capacity is near the level expected for university, but my emotional capacity and understanding is like that of a child -"_

 _"There is nothing wrong with you, if that's what you're trying to say," Emmeline told her sharply though she softened her tone. "Look, even before you were diagnosed Glynda knew. She raised you as such on purpose because she knew you needed the support. Allen and Ivy have their own struggles, but this and your anxiety is yours. But, to the point, she was always careful to have you in low pressure social situations. She kept you away from that bitch and her mother, she kept your semi crazy friend away from you if it wasn't one to one, and she was always exceedingly careful with new people. You had more friends than you do here, but it sure as hell was more complicated."_

 _Caitlin bit her lip. "I don't really trust people not to hurt me if I don't..."_

 _"You push people out on purpose because of trust and your struggle to connect, don't you?" Emmeline said gently, embracing the girl tightly. "It's going to be okay. You have people who are going to help you and protect you, I promise. It's all going to be okay."_

 _Caitlin nodded weakly. "I want it to be..."_

 _"Me too," Emmeline said with a sigh. "Me too..."_

 _Suddenly, the scene shifted as a gunshot fired out from across a completely different room before the woman behind it spoke. "That was a warning shot."_

 _Turning on her heel, the thirty three year old stared in horror at the amber eyed woman. "No..."_

 _Cinder laughed. "Are you still under Ozpin's delusional spell too?"_

 _"Ozpin has done his share of wrongs," Caitlin replied. "But he's the lesser of two evils."_

 _"Salem has her reasons for doing what she does, and so does Ozpin," Cinder countered. "Are either of them truly worse than the other."_

 _Caitlin scowled. "At least Ozpin doesn't -"_

 _"Kill for his own gain?" Cinder suggested._

 _"That's not what I was going to say because I know that's not true," She snapped. "I was going to say that at least Ozpin doesn't do everything in his power to ensure that humanity dies over a long standing grudge. He's no saint, but he's not Her."_

 _Cinder shifted her gaze to Hope. "You remember me, don't you?"_

 _The girl didn't respond, her brown eyes wide in horror._

 _"Pity," Cinder said. "I wish I didn't have to kill you like I did your mother...but I'm afraid there's no way around it."_

 _"No!" Caitlin shouted as she saw the sadist pull the trigger and shoot the white haired girl clean through…_

"Caity?" Cas said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "Baby, you're -"

"What?" Caitlin asked groggily, shifting to face her. "Something happen, Cassie?"

Cas bit her lip, pulling her into her. "I could tell you were having a nightmare."

Caitlin groaned. "I..."

"Are they getting worse?" Cas asked her, and she didn't respond. "Caitlin, are they getting worse?"

"I don't know," Caitlin said softly. "I...I just don't know...and some of them..."

Cas lightly brushed her fingers over her forehead. "Cinder."

"Why is it that you can pick up imprints of practically everything?" Caitlin demanded, pulling away and forcing herself to sit up. "I -"

"I've developed by quote un quote gift pretty far," Cas told her, looking at her in concern as she pushed herself up as well. "Was it...was it Cinder killing someone?"

"Hope," Caitlin said weakly. "It was Cinder killing Hope in my place."

"Oh my god," Cas whispered, her pale blue eyes wide in concern. "Caitlin, shh...I know this is hard, but it's going to get better. Everything will, I promise."

"No, that's not true, and Cassie, I…" Caitlin sighed heavily, burying her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, things have just been horribly stressful lately…"

"How did Emmeline, Lana, and Brandon's physical testing go two weeks ago?" Cas asked her gently. "They're fine, right?"

"Lana's small, but she's physically normal," She said, curling further into herself. "Brandon too."

Cas paled slightly. "And Emmy?"

"She's so far above average for her curve and in comparison to us, Lana, and Brandon - already five three and only ten - that Dr. Lennas ordered tests for any explanation considering that she's already taller than you, exactly my height, and she's taller than both of her siblings despite being the same age," Caitlin said weakly. "And the results came back yesterday. She...she has a hormonal imbalance. The same that my mother has, actually although slightly less severe. But only slightly. She...she's only eleven and she had to hear that she has a hormonal imbalance that is going to affect her for the rest of her life. I feel horrible, and…"

"Does Glynda know yet?" Cas asked her, and Caitlin shook her head. "You know you're going to have to tell her eventually."

"How do I tell my mother that the disorder that has caused her so much pain over the years has been passed down to my daughter because I was a carrier?" Caitlin asked her, crying still. "I can't do that. I'm not that brave."

"She'll figure it out if you don't," Cas said as stroked her hair. "You know that."

"Of course I know that!" Caitlin exclaimed through tears. "I just don't...I don't want the one to -"

"Caity," Cas said as gently as she could manage. "You can't run away from everything, you can't ignore everything and act as if it disappears. You told Emmy, didn't you?"

"I told her this morning before you got home," Caitlin said, brushing tears away from her eyes. "I turned off her alarm and let her sleep late while I took Lana and Brandon to their classes. I haven't told them yet -"

"They should know eventually," Cas said, and Caitlin sighed. "And what makes you think that Emmy won't tell them?"

"Lana is sensitive, and she's delicate," Caitlin said softly. "She's a lot like you with her psychic abilities, and her attachment, and her desire to protect people...but she's -"

"She's sensitive like you, even if you like to pretend otherwise," Cas said, and Caitlin nodded. "I personally don't think that that would stop Emmeline from telling them. And Brandon will press her about why she didn't have to go to classes today and she'll crack."

"I told her that she didn't have to tell anyone if she didn't want to," Caitlin said, shaking slightly even as her wife drew her closer. "Look, I took her in late today because I know you've been worried about how things would be around here while you were on the mission -"

"Caitlin, how did you tell her?" Cas asked her, feeling a little nervous. "You didn't tell her exactly -"

"She's eleven, for god's sake!" Caitlin exclaimed, starting to cry again. "I told her when she woke up to have something to eat and then come out to the Jeep because we were going on a drive. I added for her not to worry about her classes, because I called her out as sick. Once we had been driving for a while, I finally asked her if she knew why Dr. Lennas ordered the testing. She didn't know, and so I...I explained to her that while she's fine that she has a hormonal imbalance in which there is more testosterone in her than estrogen or progesterone...and...and how that's going to affect her height for one, but also her cycles -"

"She's ten, and you already explained periods to her?" Cas shook her head, sighing. "That was probably for the best."

"I also mentioned that she's going to be prone to cramping once her cycle starts," Caitlin said, her voice shaking as she went on. "And that it won't necessarily be tied to her cycle, but that ibuprofen will help. I...I don't think she's terribly worried, and I didn't have the heart to tell her the other affects it will have on her, and -"

"You don't know many of the other effects, do you?" Cas said, raising an eyebrow. "Of course you don't."

"Cas -" Caitlin started, but Cas shook her head and handed her her scroll.

"You don't have to ask any questions," Cas said slowly. "But you're going to call your mother and tell her the truth. I'm not going to let this go until you do."

"It's only going to upset her!" Caitlin exclaimed, tears still falling. "Casey Emmeline Ciel, you can't be -"

"I am serious," Cas said, pressing in the number. "Send that call. It's...it's going to be better for everyone if you don't try and run away."

Caitlin bit her lip but did so. "Mommy?"

Glynda sighed. "Alright, what's going on?"

"How did you know that -" Caitlin started, but her mother cut her off.

"Because you're my daughter and it's four in the morning," Glynda said, her tone softening as she went on. "What's wrong?"

"You're not going to want to hear this..." Caitlin whispered, and Glynda took in a sharp breath. "But I think you have a right to know."

"What are you talking about?" Glynda asked her as softly as possible. "Has something happened with you and Cas?"

"Emmy, actually," Caitlin said, fighting back tears as she spoke. "She -"

"She and I have the same hormonal imbalance?" Glynda suggested gently, and Caitlin didn't respond out of shock. "Listen, dear, I didn't want to say anything to you, but I could tell. At her age, I had the same...well, I saw the signs, some of which I know you haven't because I'm sure that height is the main thing that you -"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Caitlin asked her, biting her lip.

Glynda sighed. "Probably for the same reason you didn't want to tell me, which is that I thought it would upset you."

"Before you ask, Emmy and Cas both know," Caitlin said, her voice shaking. "And..."

"We can talk about this more later," Glynda told her, and Caitlin nodded weakly. "But it's not going to get us anywhere to do so now. She's going to be fine, Caity, I promise."

"Okay..." Caitlin said, blinking back tears as she clicked off.

Cas pulled her in tightly after she set her scroll aside. "It's going to be alright, it's all going to be alright."

"I love you, Cassie..." Caitlin whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around her. "I love you so much..."

Cas smiled weakly as she gently kissed her. "I love you too, baby..."

* * *

 ** _ **November 21st  
Location: 13 Kilometres From The City Limits  
City Of Atlas;  
United Kingdom Of Atlas;  
7:57 PM**_**

"Glynda, really, you look horrible," Emmett said, and his teammate glared at him. "I know that you were hurt during that mission you took after the end but that was months ago. Don't take this the wrong way, but James is right. You should try to relax, I mean, you've been almost -"

She glared. "I don't think I'm sick, if that's what you're going to say."

"Then what could -" Raven started before she trailed off. "Oh my god."

"Don't even say what you're thinking," Emmett told her, more out of concern for his teammate than anything else. "It's only going to upset her if you say it."

"I've pushed myself too far with everything this year - the end being just part of that," Glynda said, crossing her arms. "And Raven and I have both had trouble with our powers although -"

Emmett glanced over at his wife, taking her hand tightly in his, before nodding. "I know. But it's still...I don't know."

"Emmett, what are you and Raven thinking?" She asked him, sounding vaguely exasperated. "I mean, honestly, what -"

"Glynda, don't shriek, but I think you might..." Raven trailed off as the other woman stared at her, her green eyes noticeably flaring even behind her glasses. "Personally, I think you might be pregnant."

Glynda tensed. "That's not even possible. I...after -"

"See, I told you -" Emmett started, though he paused when he saw the look Raven was giving him. "Oh, please don't tell me that you're serious."

"She's only fifty four," Raven reminded him. "And even if it's not terribly common, there are enough women that...well, I mean Elizabeth Morell, for example -"

"And when I was twenty two, nearly twenty three, I was in a terrible accident that threw me off the deep end," Glynda said as calmly as she could. "I have a hormonal imbalance, that -"

"Hormones change with time," Raven countered. "Have you even been tested recently?"

The blonde glared at her. "I haven't needed to go in for testing in awhile because -"

"You should," Raven told her. "You might just be sick, or you get to tell your thirty something year old children that they're going to have a younger sibling."

"Because that would be a pleasant conversation to have," Glynda said, rolling her eyes. "Thanks, Raven, I never would have come up with that on my own. And, seriously, I don't think that I'm pregnant."

"Ask Elizabeth if you think I'm losing my mind," Raven said, shrugging. "Look, I had my first child at twenty, almost twenty one because Tai and I got married before we were even out of Beacon. I left, and then just over nineteen years later I had my second child, and -"

"And you were a normal woman at the age of thirty nine," Glynda said, and Raven sighed. "Raven, there is nothing that could have prevented that, and, honestly, if I had been going to somehow get pregnant again, it would have happened when I was in my late twenties or early thirties. It would have -"

"I'm starting to see what I've done," Raven said, and Emmett looked at her oddly.

"And me telling you that wasn't enough?"

"How was I supposed to know?" She demanded, and he didn't respond. "Exactly."

Emmett sighed. "All I'm saying, is that -"

"Don't even try and pretend you were thinking the same thing once she suggested it," Glynda warned him. "Because I know you were."

"You're good," Emmett said, not knowing what else to say. "Look, I know that this is upsetting -"

"Correction," She said, still perfectly calm. "It was upsetting at the time, but it doesn't upset me now. For god's sake, Emmett, it's been over thirty years."

"That's fair," He admitted, pulling Raven closer. "Just one question."

"And what's that?" She said, a warning rising in her voice once again.

"What exactly has been going on with you and Raven's powers?" Emmett asked her, and Raven groaned.

"Not this again..." She said though she curled into him regardless.

"I'm not quite sure," Glynda admitted, activating her own and playing with a small flame in her hand. "It almost feels like they've gotten stronger, but I'm not sure how."

"Maybe killing Salem had something to do with that?" Emmett suggested, and she sighed.

"Maybe," She said, dissipating the flame and adjusting her glasses. "Or maybe it's because of something else. All I know is that the second she realised her powers were stronger, Rose called and started going on and on about how if her father comes back she's going to kill him again."

Emmett recoiled slightly at the thought. "My views on Rose are constantly shifting, and she only has herself to blame. That's just sadistic to think about, no matter how true it might be."

"She asked me if I'd killed anyone recently," Raven muttered. "I told her if I did that she wouldn't be able to ask the question because it would have been her."

"I know that I probably shouldn't say that I'd support you doing that," Emmett said, gently massaging her arm. "But at the same time I also don't care if you kill Qrow...so I guess I'm going to also have to admit that I don't care if you kill Rose either."

"What did Qrow do now?" Glynda asked him, and Raven's face grew dark.

"He nearly killed my daughter, that's what," She said bitterly. "And of course Tina comes back and has soot on her face, and the girl is a horrible, horrible liar -"

"How exactly did he nearly kill her, or is it more likely that I don't want to know?" Glynda said, raising an eyebrow as she started to examine her crop in her hands. "Was he drunk?"

"More so than usual?" Emmett asked her, and she glared. "Uh...probably? I don't know! Tina says that he tripped into a street vendor and that the propane set a bar on fire or some bullshit like that."

Glynda stared at him for a moment before shaking her head. "I'm not terribly surprised."

"I wasn't either, when I consider it," Raven said, smirking as Hope came into the room. "Hey, Hope?"

The white haired girl stopped, staring at her funny. "Have I done something?"

"If you have, we don't know about it yet," Emmett said, motioning her towards them. "So I'm going to give you a pass until further notice."

Hope giggled. "Daddy, I'm going to be eighteen in January."

"I know," Emmett said as she sat down next to him and Raven. "And so I'm just going to point things out to you like I do to Cas."

Hope nodded. "So, what exactly are we talking about?"

"Oh, the usual," Glynda told her with a smirk. "Maiden powers, how horrible Rose is, and the stupid things that Qrow has done recently."

"I told him that I would kill him if he came near my daughters again," Raven said, and Hope started laughing. "I then added all three of them, and he started talking about how Yang doesn't have a problem. He said a lot of...interesting things."

"Like how I'm an idiot for being in love with you?" Emmett suggested, pulling her up into his lap and drawing her closer while she nuzzled his neck. "Because I would say that I got incredibly lucky."

"You did," Raven replied, gently kissing him. "And I love you."

"Of course you do..." Emmett murmured, kissing her neck. "You know that I love you."

"Emmett," Raven said softly as she looked at him with her red eyes slightly wide. "Thirteen, almost fourteen years ago when he tried to tell you that you shouldn't be involved with me -"

"I was never going to listen to him, and you know that," Emmett swore, having temporarily forgotten that Glynda and Hope were in the room, sharing exasperated looks. "Especially since that was...what was it, two months before Tina was born?"

Raven nodded as he brought her closer still. "When you told him that night that you would have married me that day, did you mean it?"

Emmett smiled as he kissed her. "Raven, how many times did I ask you to marry me between you being three months pregnant with Tina and you finally saying yes almost eleven years later?"

Raven sighed. "I lost track after the twentieth time even though we were only growing closer..."

"Raven Lily Branwen, if you had said yes the first time I asked you, I would have married you right then and there," Emmett swore, kissing her yet again. "Or...more accurately, we would have had Caitlin draw up the paperwork and then have her officiate, since -"

"Okay, listen," Glynda said, and they both tensed upon remembering that she and Hope were still in the room. "That's very sweet, but since when can my daughter officiate a wedding?"

Emmett started laughing. "That's a funny story."

"You don't want to hear it," Hope warned her, knowing full well where this was going. "You really don't. Remember how when they actually did get married how you and pretty much everyone else who wasn't me, Tina, Cas, and them didn't know until they finally came public about it...what was it, two weeks later?"

Glynda glanced at her and then to her teammates suspiciously. "Yeah..."

"Look, Raven and I eloped because we..." Emmett sighed, knowing full well that everyone had been annoyed with them for it. "We just didn't want it to be a thing, and so...well...see, Caitlin has had a license to officiate weddings since she was...twenty four or twenty five? Supposedly, she was going to officiate Allen's wedding -"

"When he was still dating Ilia?" Glynda asked him incredulously, raising an eyebrow. "Somehow I don't believe that."

"She was actually nostalgically clinging to a childhood conversation that the three of them had," Raven told her, and Glynda groaned. "Supposedly, they were sixteen and fifteen respectively, and they supposedly made a pact that supposedly declared that Caitlin was going to officiate his and Ivy's weddings. She didn't do Ivy's because Yang supposedly threatened her with murder because she offered after all of the divorce jests."

"I hate saying this," Glynda said, shaking her head. "But that sounds exactly like her."

"Anyways, when they eloped Caitlin officiated," Hope said, shrugging. "She got her license off of one of the sites on the internet that lets you -"

"Am I a terrible mother for not being surprised by this?" Glynda asked them, and Raven stared at her for a moment before sighing.

"No, it makes you observant," She told her. "Which is good, because it seems like all of us are and that's probably what's kept us alive."


	116. Time Passes (By One Year)

_**One Year Later  
September 13th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Downtown  
8:57 AM**_

"Ugh, mommy, we're going to be late," Emmeline whined in the back of the Jeep. "Why did we have to stop for you to get coffee?"

Caitlin sighed as she glanced back at them. "Because...coffee, dance, and mascara are the three most important things in life when it comes to making me feel like I'm actually alive."

"You don't wear mascara that often," Emmeline pointed out. "Mommy does, but -"

"Cassie can not bring herself to leave the house without having put on a full face of makeup," Caitlin told them. "She looks amazing without, and she looks amazing with, but -"

"You don't do that," Lana said, smiling. "You -"

"Yes, I know I have frizzy hair right now and am not wearing even lipstick, but I'm going in late today," Caitlin said, sighing before she went on. "I know that Cas hasn't mentioned this to you three yet, but I feel like it's important for you all to know."

"Mommy, we're only eleven," Emmeline said, but a sharp look from her got her to be quiet. "What is it?"

"As soon as my case wraps at the end of December," Caitlin began slowly as she turned onto one of the side streets. "I'm resigning from my job in Londera as a prosecutor for the city and, on occasion, the state department -"

"But you're doing so well!" Emmeline exclaimed. "How can you -"

"Some matters are more complicated than you give them credit for being, Emmy," Caitlin said, biting her lip. "I'm not resigning because I hate my job...I'm resigning because it's just not what I really want to do."

"Are you going to become a huntress again?" Brandon asked her, tugging at the sleeves of his blazer which a bit short.

"No, and we need to either let those sleeves go or get you a new uniform," Caitlin said, smirking. "Honestly, in two years you three are going to be teenagers, and I'm not looking forward to Brandon growing like one."

Brandon smirked. "Ha ha, very funny mommy."

"I'll still hang out with you," Lana swore, leaning as far forward as she could. "I like spending time with you, mommy."

Caitlin smiled. "Considering that I'll have a more flexible schedule, I'd definitely be wanting to take you up on that, Lanie."

"Why hasn't mommy told us you're resigning yet?" Emmeline asked her, and Caitlin swore as she rode up slightly on a curve.

"It's a damn good thing that this is basically a tank," Caitlin muttered before addressing her daughter's question. "And I can imagine that Cas hasn't told you yet because she's nervous."

Emmeline gave her a bemused look. "Mommy, I don't think finances would be a problem."

"I can't believe you're eleven and know anything about finances," Caitlin said, shaking her head. "It's not because of that, it's because she thinks I'm going to regret this."

"Do you think you will?" Lana asked her in concern. "Don't quit because of us."

"That's not why I'm resigning, I've already made that clear," Caitlin said firmly. "If you want the truth, I've been offered an early promotion after this case finishes."

"So because it's not your favourite you're passing that up?" Emmeline asked her, still confused. "I don't understand."

"What I really want to do," Caitlin said slowly. "Is private investigation. And that's why I'm resigning. Because while, sure, I've been offered a promotion here, I've also been offered a job as a private investigator here in the City Of Atlas. And -"

"Look out!" Lana shrieked as a seventeen year old recklessly spun their car in the parking lot, almost hitting Caitlin's Jeep as she pulled it into the nearest spot before cutting the engine and getting out angrily with the triplets.

"Let me deal with this," She said, even though the time clearly stated that it was already past time for the triplets to be in class. "And, I hate repeating this over and over to you three, but do as I say, not as I do."

"I wonder why she keeps telling us that…" Emmeline mused, and Lana started giggling.

"Isn't it obvious?" She said, watching as Caitlin angrily stormed up to the convertible where the girl was getting out. "It's because she does something she shouldn't right after."

"Look, kid," Caitlin started, crossing her arms with her sunglasses still over her regular glasses. "I don't know what the hell you were doing, but you almost took out my Jeep -"

"I don't know you," The girl said, leaning against the hood of her car. "You new here? Because, I have to admit, that Jeep of yours, well -"

"I'm not a student here," Caitlin informed her snippily.

"Oh, are you one of those young moms?" The girl said. "How old were you? Sixteen?"

"I was twenty three, and I was married," Caitlin snapped. "I was also in law school, while my wife is a huntress who at the time had only just finished her studies -"

The girl lazily looked over her shoulder to where the triplets were standing close to the Jeep less than a metre away. "So you're in your thirties? Well, see, classes already started -"

"Shouldn't you be in them?" Caitlin asked her, and she shrugged.

"It's not that big of a deal if I miss class," She said, stretching out on the hood. "I'm graduating this year, anyways. But your kids look like they're in primary school -"

"They're in their last year of primary school, and you almost killed us!" Caitlin snapped. "How the hell did you even get a license?"

The girl reached into her wallet and pulled out several hundred lien notes. "If you've got lien, you can get anything. Now, take three hundred and get on your way. I'm sure that your entire outfit cost maybe fifty -"

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Caitlin demanded condescendingly. "Well?"

The girl laughed. "No one important, I imagine."

Having had enough, Caitlin sassily ripped off her sunglasses. "How about now?"

The girl took a step back and then pulled out a thousand lien. "You're Caitlin Ciel! Holy shit, people aren't kidding when they say you have a young face -"

"Thank you, but the point still stands that you could have hurt me and my kids!" Caitlin exclaimed in exasperation. "Look, apart from ditching class and acting recklessly, I've been where you are now. I know what it's like to think that lien can solve all your problems, but it doesn't. If I were you, honestly, I would try and see that."

The girl rolled her eyes. "You're a complete and utter -"

"Call me whatever you want, I've heard it all before," Caitlin warned her.

"Whatever," The girl said, going into her trunk and sliding something out of her bag. "You're obnoxious."

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "I've been called a lot worse than that."

"You know, everyone talks about what a haughty, domineering, bitch you are," The girl said, opening her coffee and coming back over to Caitlin. "A complete diva, actually, with a penchant for patronizing people. I wonder how true that is..."

Caitlin shrieked as the girl tossed her scalding hot coffee over her. Angrily shaking herself out, she started shouting. "What the hell? Who do you think you are -"

"Proven," The girl said before getting back in her car. "You know, I'm not even sure why I'm here. See you!"

"Bitch!" Caitlin shrieked, pulling off her glasses and cleaning them as best she could on her now ruined dress while the girl drove off. "My wedding ring probably costs more than you're worth!"

"Yeah, mommy!" Lana started clapping and ran over to her mother to tightly embrace her. "That'll show her!"

Caitlin sighed. "Remember what I told you. Do as I say, and not as I do."

Emmeline and Brandon began to giggle even as their mother came back to the Jeep and found something within it to wipe her glasses of with it. As soon as she was done, Caitlin began muttering any number of swears as she motioned for the twins to follow her into the building. Entering the main office, the assistant looked up in shock upon seeing her appearance. Checking in the triplets without question and then sending them off to class, she stared at Caitlin for a moment while the woman groaned and ran her fingers through her soggy hair. Though her aura had protected her from being burned, it had still been horribly unpleasant and the smell of the coffee all over her made her angry. Signing the required forms to excuse the triplets from their first hour of class that day for 'family reasons', she pushed the documents back to the assistant who was still looking at her in shock.

"Madame Ciel, are you alright?" She asked her. "Honestly, and if you'll excuse me for saying so, you look frightful."

"Yes, well I happen to feel a mess," Caitlin said, sighing. "One of the twelfth years tossed scalding coffee on me before driving off. And that was after she nearly killed us. Honestly, the girl almost rammed her convertible into my Jeep."

The assistant shook her head. "That's awful. We'll look into the situation through the counselling department and get it dealt with. Is your dress ruined?"

Caitlin looked disdainfully at the coffee that had soaked into the silk. "I'm going to get it dry cleaned, but if it doesn't improve vastly I'll have to replace it."

"Such a shame," The woman said, glancing at the papers. "And she did this in front of your kids?"

"I admit I perhaps used language towards her after the fact that was...less than admirable," She said, running a hand through her hair. "But, yes."

"Your reaction is perfectly normal," The assistant assured her. "Don't worry, we're not going to take this lightly."

Caitlin sighed once more as she headed out. "Thank you. Oh, and if the triplets start..telling stories, don't worry because Casey and I will deal with that at home."

"As you two seem to do everything," The assistant muttered. "Counselling wants to speak with the two of you, as I'm sure you're aware."

Caitlin restrained herself from groaning. "Well, I'm sure we'll be able to find a time that suits our schedules."

The assistant narrowed her eyes but nodded nonetheless. "Of course, Madame Ciel. Of course."

* * *

 _ **September 17th  
City Of Vale; Vale  
6:21 PM**_

Karissa laughed as Qrow pulled her closer while they continued to walk through the streets of Vale's capital city. "Qrow!"

"Sorry, am I doing something wrong?" He asked with a grin. "You know, this is nice."

"I'm glad I was able to come down," She said, laughing again as he kissed her cheek. "You really do want to live in the moment, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Qrow said, sipping out of his flask. "I've got to live every moment like it might be my last."

"Is Raven still angry with you?" She asked him, and he laughed. "What?"

"You'll find, 'Rissa, that generally Raven is angry with most people," Qrow smirked as they turned onto one of the side streets. "The simple answer is that my sister is a dangerous person with a worldview I don't agree with. I didn't cause that fire on purpose, it just sort of happened and while I admit I shouldn't have been in that district with Tina, I didn't intend for her to get hurt."

"You wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose," Karissa said, smiling as she leaned into him. "I know you wouldn't."

"Of course I wouldn't, but I'm never concerned about me, I'm concerned about my semblance," He said, sighing heavily. "We've never really talked about my semblance, have we?"

"I know that you can turn into a literal crow, but that's primarily because of the group," She said, a bit nervous. "Qrow, you know that I'm not a fighter and I never have been. My work is in politics, and I've never even unlocked my aura, let alone tried to find my semblance."

"It happened to Morell by accident," Qrow said, remembering the day. "She was actually still the Atlesian President at the time, and one of her heels broke and she fell into the ocean in Vale. She said that she start concentrating on getting out of the water and telling herself that it would ease up and disappear around her, and then she said she saw her aura, and then she saw it leaving her hands and doing that to the water. Freaked the fuck out of everyone, even Tai who had helped her unlock her aura."

"What exactly does that have to do with your semblance, though?" Karissa asked him as gently as she could manage. "If you're about to tell me that you and Elizabeth Morell have the same semblance, then I might die of shock."

"I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen, because I want you alive and well," Qrow said, stopping and pulling her off to the side. "Listen, 'Rissa, my...my semblance quite literally turns me into a walking, talking, living, breathing bad luck charm."

Karissa stared at him. "What?"

"I..." Qrow sighed heavily. "I bring bad luck wherever I go, and...and it's caused so many people a lot of pain over years. It...I hate admitting this, but semblance killed Ruby's mother."

"I don't believe that," Karissa said, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I really don't."

"Cinder Fall may have shown up and killed Summer Rose directly, but it was my fault because when I tried to stop her Summer was knocked unconscious allowing Cinder an easy kill while I tried to steady myself to attack her," Qrow said, sounding terribly ashamed. "Ruby was only a baby at the time, and I just disappeared for several months after. Actually, I went to Raven who told me...well, it's Raven so I have a feeling you can probably imagine the things she said."

"I didn't...oh, Qrow, I'm so sorry," Karissa said, wishing she could comfort him more. "But that was thirty years ago or something like that. I...I...I trust you, though. Qrow, you'd never hurt anybody, much less me or your own daughter -"

"My semblance is always active, 'Rissa," Qrow said, biting his lip. "I try so hard to be careful, but sometimes things just inevitably fall through for me."

Karissa shook her head. "I know you better than that. You're not going to hurt me, and if you do it's not because you wanted to. You can't change your semblance, and -"

"It's a curse, 'Rissa," Qrow said, bringing her as close to him as possible. "And I'm terrified of something happening to you, especially what happened last August when we were fighting Salem and Pyrrha..."

"You had nothing to do with that, you weren't anywhere near her, were you?" Karissa asked him, and he shook his head. "Qrow, your semblance didn't cause that. The arisen Cinder Fall caused that, and she was just as much of a power hungry bitch resurrected as she had been during her natural life. You're not bad luck, and for god's sake we've been involved for over a year!"

"I know," He said, sighing. "And I love you, Karissa, and I also don't want to lose you -"

"Then marry me," She said, looking at him seriously. "I'm not going to leave you either way, but if you want proof, then -"

"Karissa Adeline Mar, you don't want to carry my name in any way," Qrow said, looking as if he would cry. "If I hurt you -"

"Qrow Xander Branwen, if you keep going on and on about your semblance then I'm going to get an aura cuff and stick it on your wrist until I prove to you that things are no worse when you're around with your semblance active or not," Karissa said, eyeing him critically. "You and I have been together for -"

"Karissa," Qrow said gently. "Are you completely sure?"

Karissa looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "Yes, I am. I wouldn't have suggested the idea of marrying you if I wasn't sure."

Qrow smiled and brought her into him. "I love you so much."

"So are we going to do it?" She asked him, and he smiled.

"Let's do this right," He said, smiling still. "I don't have a ring with me...but..."

"I don't care," Karissa told him, gently kissing him. "I don't."

"I haven't felt this strongly about someone in over thirty years, you know," Qrow said with a sigh. "And I wish it hadn't been that long."

"Qrow -" Karissa started but she stopped when he collapsed to one knee.

"Karissa Adeline Mar, will you marry me?" He asked her, and she smiled.

"Yes," She said, and he stood up and spun her into him. "Oh, Qrow…"

"I love you so much," He said as he kissed her cheek. "Really, I do."

"We'll work through everything," She swore, her hands resting lightly on his chest. "And you and I are not going to lose each other."

"Good," He said, kissing her lips with fervour. "Because I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

 ** _ **September 21st  
City Of Rivage; Vale  
5:32 PM**_**

Nora laughed as Hope finished her story. "She really came into the townhouse in a dark green silk dress that was soaked in coffee?"

"Yeah," Hope said, trying not to laugh herself. "Some twelfth year who got irritated with her tossed scalding hot coffee on her, so she was swearing almost as soon as Cas asked her what happened. Sounds like the girl was one of those coddled girls whose parents always told her she was a special little snowflake that could have anything she wanted in life. Notice how that was not the case for me, or for my my siblings. And the same thing applies to Caitlin and her side of the family. Oh, yeah, and you guys and Team RWBY, Sun, and Neptune."

"Sounds about right," Jaune said with a smile. "She's not known for holding back much, is she?"

"Caitlin? Hold back?" Hope gasped in mock horror. "Never!"

"Uh oh," Ren said, smirking. "Let us go and get the holy water and douse her in it. She is possessed by a demon from hell."

Nora started laughing harder. "And the silver bullet in case she's a werewolf, and the garlic if she's a vampire!"

"I would want to know if she was any of those things," Hope said darkly though she was smiling. "Also, I think we would have figured it out by now, though."

"Probably true," Ren said as he let Nora crawl onto him. "Although I can't believe she lashed out at someone in front of her kids."

"Her perpetual mantra to them is 'do as I say, not as I do'," Hope said, shrugging. "I don't know, I love Lana, Emmy, and Brandon. They're sweet, and I think they know better than to shout at someone that their wedding ring costs more than the person they're shouting at is worth."

Jaune laughed. "She really shouted that?"

"After a girl who was driving away in a fancy convertible," Hope confirmed with a grin, her feelings towards him rising once again. "I'm not sure if that's true, but I wouldn't be horrendously surprised."

"You and your sister are Schnees, after all," Jaune replied before laughing again. "Seriously, Hope, you're excellent at relaying stories."

"Thanks," She said, forcing her eyes not to linger on his lips. "I do try."

"Aww, even the youngest Schnee has their rich people sass," Nora said, pretending to die of shock. "I wish I had known before I came upon my end."

"Do I need to call an exorcist?" Hope asked her. "To save you from me?"

Nora started laughing until she saw the look on Jaune's face. "What?"

"Leave her alone," Jaune snapped, and she and Ren both stared at him nervously. "She -"

"Jaune it was a joke," Hope said, looking at him slight confusion. "Really."

"Sorry," He said, staring at her and trying not to think about the feelings he had felt rising for her in the last few months. "Just...just lost my cool for a moment."

"We'll leave you alone," Nora said a bit quickly, standing up and dragging Ren with her. "Besides, we need to go check on the baby."

"I didn't hear -" Hope started, but they left regardless.

Jaune sighed. "I'm so sorry about that."

Hope felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at him. "Jaune, I -"

Suddenly, he came over to her and tightly embraced her though the feelings for her that had been rising wanted him to do something else. "I'm glad I got to see you."

"Me too," She said, colour starting to rise in her cheeks.

"Hope are you alright?" Jaune asked her, gently letting her go. "I'm just -"

"Jaune, I'm an adult," Hope said, crossing her arms. "And if that wasn't clear before, I've been eighteen for months which means that I've legally been recognized as an adult since then, and -"

"And I'm thirty two" Jaune said, mimicking her. "And I've been thirty two since the sixteenth."

"You think of me as an infant, don't you?" Hope said, narrowing her eyes though it stung to think about. "Well?"

Jaune stared at her, startled. "Hope, how could I possibly think of you as an infant?"

"Well, you're thirteen years older than me, for one," She said, biting her lip and fighting back tears. "Which -"

Jaune hesitantly stepped closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Wasn't your biological mother seventeen years older than your father?"

"Emmeline?" Hope said, confused though her heart was racing. "Well, yes, but -"

Catching both himself and her by surprise, Jaune softly kissed her. Their lips were barely brushing, but there was a faint, tingling sensation between them as his hands wrapped themselves low on her waist and drew her closer. Hesitantly and letting his emotions take control, his tongue brushed between her lips to gently ask her for permission. Her arms slowly wrapping around his neck and drawing him closer and allowing him into her mouth while she began to explore his. Gently sucking on her tongue before letting her deepen their moment, he couldn't help but feel his heart rate accelerate as his arms brought her closer to him and he felt his back slowly begin to press into the couch as she allowed her emotions to control her while he let his control him. His hands slowly moving lower down her back and resting on her ass, she pressed onto him and only kissed him with more passion. It wasn't until he felt himself wanting her that he stopped.

"Hope," Jaune said gently, a hand rising to stroke her hair. "Maybe we shouldn't -"

"You're right," Hope said quickly though she didn't move off him. "Jaune, do you -"

"I don't really know what I'm feeling for you," He admitted. "Maybe it's love, maybe it isn't...but I want to...I want to find out. We've been friends for so long, and you've always been there since you were able to be, and I...in the last few months...I..."

"Jaune, I love you," Hope said, kissing him chastely for a moment. "I have for a while, but I think I noticed it the day I kissed you -"

"I just want to try to..." Jaune sighed heavily. "I haven't dated anyone since..."

"Jaune, it's okay," She said, slowly sitting up. "We can take this slow."

"I'd like that," He said, holding her in his arms as he too sat up. "I want to at least try."

"Good," Hope said, kissing him again. "Because I love you."


	117. I'll Take You Outside As The Rain Falls

_**September 23rd  
Location: 13 Kilometres From The City Limits  
City Of Atlas;  
United Kingdom Of Atlas;  
9:13 PM**_

"Ooo...what are you smiling about?" Tina asked Hope as she saw her look at her scroll again. "Hope, come on, you can tell me!"

"You've only been thirteen since May," The white haired girl reminded her. "I'm an adult, remember? There are some things you're not mature enough to handle."

Tina glared. "Then what are you looking at that's so horrible that I can't see it? I'm your sister!"

"Okay, fine, you truly want to know what I'm doing?" Hope asked her, smirking. "I'm messaging Jaune."

"You and Jaune message all the time," Tina whined. "Why can't you spend time with me anymore?"

"I spend plenty of time with you," Hope said, crossing her arms as she collapsed her scroll. "I think you're just jealous that Cas is married, that I have a partner, and you're not allowed to be in a relationship until you're seventeen and that has passed our parents -"

"You have a partner?" Tina asked her, her red eyes widening. "Ooo...since when?"

"Since two days ago, so we're just...exploring our feelings and growing closer than we already were since we were friends for...three or four years before we got involved," Hope said, smiling. "It's not -"

"Mom, dad!" Tina half shouted. "Hope has something she needs to tell you two!"

Raven came into the room, her hair a bit of a mess and tugging at her sleeves. "Give him a minute, and this had better be good."

Tina grinned evilly. "Oh, it is."

Raven glanced to Tina, crossing her arms. "If she's saying it like that, then you're fucked."

Tina laughed. "Maybe being fucked is the exact thing we're concerned about here."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Please tell me you're referring to her and not yourself."

Tina took a step back in disgust. "Why would I want to be referring to myself?"

Raven sighed. "Well, thankfully, that makes you better than Violet."

Tina shrugged. "Yeah, her sex drive is over the top."

"Ironically," Raven said, smirking as she went on. "Taiyang's sex drive is over the top. So I think I know where she inherited that."

Hope started laughing. "You're pretty mean."

"I never said that I wasn't," Raven said, haphazardly combing through her feathery black hair. "I...Emmett, are -"

"Annoyed, but fine," Emmett said, adjusting his glasses before coming over to her and wrapping his arms around his waist. "If you want to, we can do it later..." He murmured, kissing her cheek. "I love you, Rae, and -"

"Hey!" Tina exclaimed as he drew Raven closer. "Hope's a bad, bad girl..."

Emmett forced himself not to laugh. "What?"

"Well," Tina said, gesturing to her sister who was slowly turning pink. "She has something she needs to tell you two."

Emmett glanced at her nervously. "If the words 'I'm pregnant' come out of your mouth, I may very well die of shock."

Hope gaped at him before looking at Tina angrily. "You're misleading them on purpose!"

"I don't know, maybe you and your partner had sex in one of the two days you've been together?" Tina suggested slyly, and Hope's cheeks only tinged a brighter pink. "Oh my god, you did!"

"Tina Cerise Branwen-Schnee get out of the room!" Hope half shrieked, and her sister, albeit grudgingly, did so. "And I'm not pregnant! I've never even had sex, which, last time I checked, is required to get in that state to begin with!"

"Hope, why are you blushing like that?" Raven asked her, and the girl looked away. "And since when do you -"

"Okay, so I'm probably going to have to do a background check on whoever it is she's dating," Emmett said, sighing. "Considering that we probably don't -"

Hope groaned. "Daddy, you don't need to do a background check because you know who I'm involved with. Also, it's been two days. I was waiting for the right time -"

"That's exactly what I said to him when I told him I was pregnant with Tina, and you and I both know that Emmett likes knowing things as soon as they happen," Raven said, laughing a little as he brought her tightly into him and began stroking her hair. "And you never answered by question."

"I..." Hope trailed off in embarrassment. "You don't want to know but since you asked, we may have almost had sex. He kissed me, and then it just kept going, and then his back was pressed against the couch, our emotions were driving us, and I felt something a bit hard start to press against me even through our jeans -"

"That was more information than I ever wanted to know," Emmett said, grimacing. "So who exactly are you involved with?"

"I don't know how you're going to feel about this," Hope started, looking between them. "But I'm involved with Jaune Arc."

Emmett and Raven exchanged looks before he sighed. "He's getting a damn good lecture before I let him touch you, and by that I mean even hold your hand."

Hope let out a shriek. "Daddy! You didn't do that to Caitlin and Cas, did you?"

"I didn't need to give Caitlin a lecture to be comfortable with her near one of my babies," Emmett said, and Hope knew that he was getting protective. "I'm not saying I have anything against Jaune, but I don't know him on the level I knew Caitlin at the time...and how are you surprised? Hope, since you were fifteen you've had seven different boyfriends and I have done serious background checks on all of them."

"Don't you think that was overkill?" Hope asked him, and he stared at her.

"No, I don't think it was," Emmett said, looking to his wife. "Do you think that was overkill, Rae?"

Raven forced herself to not start laughing. "Emmett, I know that it's in your nature to be protective but it's generally viewed as strange for someone to go and have background checks on their children's romantic partners."

"I'm not even going to argue with you over this," Hope said, putting her hands up as she slowly left the room. "Because I know that even if you pretend that you'll let it rest that you'll find some way to interrogate him without me knowing until after the fact. And he might as well get used to you now."

Raven started giggling as soon as she left the room. "That was significantly better than it could have been."

"I wouldn't have been angry," Emmett said, gently kissing her. "You and I probably shouldn't be talking about what a normal relationship looks like anyways."

"Considering that I've been married before and that I abandoned my first child, then I say that's definitely true," Raven shook her head. "But, clearly, the seventeen years between that madness and us changed me."

"I'm just so relieved that I've got you here with me," Emmett said as they disappeared back into their room. "Especially because we have our daughters and tribe."

Raven smiled as she kissed him. "Want to get back to what we were doing?"

Emmett grinned as he kissed her back. "I'm never going to object to that."

* * *

 ** _ **September 24th  
City Of Vacuo; Vacuo  
1:47 PM**_**

"Artemis, you have no idea how much of a relief it is to have you around," Rose said as she gently rocked her two month old son in her arms. "Especially since -"

"Rose, we're basically family at this point," Artemis said with a smile. "And I'm glad you're happy."

"I never thought I'd have him," Rose said, looking at her son and smiling. "I really didn't."

"Neither did I," Ozpin admitted, coming over to her side and wrapping an arm around her waist. "But I'm glad we do. We owe you so much, Artemis."

"No, you don't, I was more than happy to carry him for you two," She said as she glanced to the little boy. "I really was."

"I have to admit that I was surprised that I managed to lactate," Rose said, allowing Ozpin to take their son into his arms. "But I was glad that I was."

"I would have nursed him if you two needed me to," Artemis said seriously. "Honestly."

"I know you would have," Rose said happily. "You would do practically anything for us, and I really don't think that you know how much that means to us."

"It's not a big deal," Artemis said as she sat down on the couch. "It isn't. You've given me so much over the years, and -"

"I don't know what we'd do without you around," Rose said, embracing her tightly. "I just don't, especially since -"

"Roz, are you trying to kill her?" Ozpin asked her, sounding amused as she released her arms from around Artemis. "I love you, you know that don't you?"

Rose looked at him with a smirk. "You do?"

"You know I do, or you wouldn't be smirking like that," Ozpin said, gently kissing her. "You can't play games like that with me."

"Or anyone," Artemis added. "No one falls for it."

"That's not true," Rose argued. "Plenty of people on the council would fall for it when I would play games with them."

"That's different," Artemis countered. "The Vacuo Council is not exactly known for being immune to manipulation, especially when it comes from the inside and, in your case, from the Prime Minister."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm a huntress again now, although the grimm attacks in the kingdom seem to have gone down significantly."

"That's a common thread amongst all of the kingdoms - even Vert, Mimar, and Lantis," Ozpin said as he slowly paced with their son in his arms. "It's correlated with Salem's defeat."

"As most things seem to be in the last year," Rose muttered. "I mean, there are rumours that Caitlin Ciel is going to resign from her position in Londera in December or something like that, not to mention the buzz about Karissa Mar and Qrow Branwen's engagement which they only announced yesterday, oh, and of course there's the rumour that Blake is pregnant with Allen's child and since they've been together for something like two and half years I wouldn't be -"

"Is there any reason you keep up with gossip in Atlas?" Artemis asked her, and she shrugged. "I'm going to assume it has something to do with being friends with Elizabeth Morell."

"Liz and I don't talk about gossip, come on Artemis, we're not school girls," Rose said, ignoring her scroll as it began buzzing on the counter. "Her daughter is, but we're not -"

"Then why does your scroll say that it has a new message from Elizabeth Morell that has an attachment of an article about the Mar-Branwen relationship?" Ozpin asked her, laughing a little. "I don't think there's anything to be ashamed of, Roz."

Rose groaned. "I'm technically fifty seven."

"Ask Elizabeth that," Ozpin said, giving her a sharp look. "Ask her if she views you as fifty seven or thirty seven."

Rose hesitated, sending him a glare before responding to Elizabeth and asking the question. "If she says I'm thirty seven, I'm going to kill you. I wasn't even Prime Minister until I was thirty nine, so that would imply we're living in the past -"

Elizabeth responded, albeit pettily: _Why don't you ask Vernal? Oh, sorry, you killed her thirteen some odd years ago._

"She's still bitter," Rose said, sighing heavily as she shut off her scroll. "And sarcastic."

Another message came through: _Really, Rose, that's not a question to be asking me. You know my views on what happened that week full well, and you know that I'm not going to be able to let that go._

"See," Rose said, gesturing to her scroll. "Bitter."

"That seems to be the primary thing the two of you disagree on," Artemis noted. "I don't see why, I understand perfectly why you did what you did and why it was necessary."

"The ends justifies the means," Rose said as she had so many times. "I don't see what the problem is, especially since it was years ago."

"No comment," Ozpin said, and she glared at him. "It's only going to cause us to argue."

"Ugh, you know what pisses me off though?" Rose said as she dramatically leaned back against the couch. "That the other maidens have no interest in using the powers much anymore, and -"

"They all would rather not use them unless they were fighting which is not something that any of them have needed to do recently," Ozpin reminded her. "Glynda's the headmistress of Beacon Academy and while she still teaches combat she in no way wants to explain her powers as the Fall Maiden. Hope tries to deny her powers as the Winter Maiden because they remind her of Cinder, and Raven would prefer that less people know about her abilities because she sees them as one of her strengths - and one she'd rather keep hidden."

Rose sighed. "Maybe I am becoming like Him..."

"You're not becoming like your father, don't talk like that," Ozpin said, shifting their son into one arm and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know you're not, and you never have been. You're my dear Rosalinde, my wife, and the mother of our child. You're not evil. I know that, Matt knows that, and I'm sure Artemis does too."

"He's right," Artemis said, looking at her pleadingly. "You've never been evil, only tactical. You're a good person Rose, I promise."

"It's all going to turn out okay," Ozpin promised her, kissing her forehead. "We're all just in the face of scars that aren't going to ever fully fade, and even though over a year has passed we're still trying to move on. All of us."

* * *

 ** _ **September 26th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
7:38 PM**_**

"Cas, there's something I -" Caitlin said, tossing off her heels as she came up the stairs only to be tightly embraced by Lana. "Lanie, dear, what is it?"

"What is it?" The girl asked her, surprised. "Mommy, you're thirty four! It's your birthday, and -"

"It's not that big of a deal," Caitlin said, setting down her heels and picking up her daughter. "I like quiet birthdays anyways."

"I can be quiet," Lana said, smiling as she curled into her like aways. "Really."

"Not you," Caitlin said, booping her nose as she adjusted her hold on the girl. "And I'm not going to be able to carry you like this for much longer."

"I'm only 4'8''," Lana said, and Caitlin sighed.

"You'll probably get to be around my height," She said, and the girl pouted.

"Emmy's already 5'6''," Lana protested, and Caitlin bit her lip.

"Well," She said as they continued to walk upstairs to her and Cas's room. "Emmeline has other issues that we...that we all have to deal with."

"Like her hormonal imbalance?" Lana asked sadly, and Caitlin nodded.

"That's my fault, or at least it is genetically," She said, having not even thought about the possibility. "And I...I wish she hadn't told you and Brandon that."

Lana shrugged. "I mean...she's our sister. Did Ivy keep things from you and Allen?"

"No," Caitlin finally said. "Not for very long. Alender on the other hand..."

"Why do you sometimes call him Alender and sometimes call him Allen?" Lana asked her, eyeing her curiously. "Mommy?"

"My brother and I have a difficult relationship," Caitlin admitted. "And have for quite a while. At this point, I think we've both said and done things that the other won't be able to let go."

"Oh," Lana said, tightening her arms around her mother. "Well, I still like you, mommy."

"That's good," She said as she kicked her foot against her and Cas's door. "Cassie, I can't open the door, so please open it for me. Unless you want me to kick it in."

Lana giggled. "You're funny, mommy."

"Actually, I'm being completely serious," She muttered as Cas came to the door, smiling. "Thank you, Cassie."

Cas smiled. "You're not going to be able to carry her like that for much longer."

"I'm not that big!" Lana said as Caitlin gently let her down. "I'm the smallest!"

"There's nothing wrong with that," Cas told her, leaning against the doorframe. "If you want the truth, I'm jealous of Hope because she's an inch taller than me and therefore the same height as your mother."

Looking between both of them and realising protesting was not going to get her anywhere, Lana sighed as she tightly embraced Caitlin again. "You're taking us to classes tomorrow, right mommy?"

Caitlin nodded. "Maybe this time I won't get scalding coffee tossed on me by some...some -"

"If you already shouted it in front of them, it's probably not going to harm her to hear it again," Cas said with a heavy sigh. "Although was that comment you made after calling her a bitch necessary?"

"I was pissed," Caitlin countered, and Lana started giggling. "And my wedding ring may very well cost more than she's worth."

"See, you married a Schnee and now you're corrupted," Cas said, drawing her into her. "Although I wouldn't have yelled that at anyone."

"No one else was there except for me, the girl, and our kids," Caitlin reminded her. "There's no proof."

"Brandon says he'll cherish the memories forever in his heart," Lana quipped with a grin, and Cas started laughing. "No, he seriously said that."

"Your brother says a lot of things, some of which I don't know how I feel about," Caitlin said, though she was smiling herself. "Can you let me and your mother have some time alone?"

Lana nodded before heading off down to the second floor. "Okay!"

"I'm not looking forward to her figuring out what it means when we want to be alone," Cas said as she closed the door. "Especially because I'm also not looking forward to having the sex talk with the three of them."

"Emmy's...sort of...already had it," Caitlin said, slipping off her blazer and hanging it up. "And I don't want to know if they're aware of what any of this means."

Cas rolled her eyes. "I figured it out by the time I was thirteen."

"They're eleven," Caitlin reminded her. "I didn't figure out what most of it means until I was around fifteen."

"You were naive to the point where your mother was torn between telling you what everything means or just letting you live blissfully unaware of sexual jargon," Cas said as she wrapped her arms around her waist. "But I don't think we have to worry about what might happen if we get a little frisky right now."

Caitlin sighed tiredly. "You're going to hate this, but I'm not really in the mood."

"What is it, baby?" Cas asked her gently, pulling away and letting her change into her yoga pants and tank top. "Something on your mind?"

"Well, I do need to talk to you about something, but it can wait. Honestly, I'm just exhausted," She said, sitting down on the edge of their bed. "And -"

"Are you hurt, has something happened?" Cas asked her as she sat down next to her. "Caity?"

"No, nothing like that," She said quickly. "It's actually good news for once, I've just...like I said, I had a long day so I'm horrendously tired -"

"So what is it?" Cas asked her, both curious and relieved.

"Hope and Jaune are involved, and have been for a few days," Caitlin said, smiling a little. "She said that they're 'taking it slow', although he said that they're 'going by what feels right at each time'. I'm going to take that and assume they haven't had sex yet, but you never know. If they have, it hasn't been widely publicized because -"

"Wait," Cas said slowly. "They haven't come public yet, do they know when -"

"Probably soon," Caitlin said though she wasn't entirely sure. "Considering that we all know that since he's involved with Hope Alyssa Branwen-Schnee that -"

Cas tensed. "They'll be all over them because of her, of course."

"Cassie," Caitlin said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Cas said, forcing herself to breathe. "Although I wish that she hadn't changed her name a few years ago."

"Cas, no one was surprised," Caitlin said gently. "Much less me. It was before Emmett and Raven got married, and it was because she views Raven as her mother and not Emmeline -"

"I know, and I don't hold that against her," Cas said, blinking back tears. "I just don't like thinking about it much either, especially since she -"

"Cas -" Caitlin started.

"I...I'm sorry," Cas said, shaking her head. "I shouldn't care."

"Hey," Caitlin said, gently wrapping an arm around her. "It's going to be okay. I'm here with you, aren't I?"

Cas smiled. "You always are."

"I love you so much, Cassie," Caitlin promised, softly pressing her lips against hers. "I swear it."

Cas paused as she felt a warmth rising in her. "Did you just -"

Caitlin tugged her sleeve up to show her the pulsing glyph. "I quite literally bound myself to you with my powers."

"Oh, Caity," Cas said, bringing her tightly into her. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to," She said as she curled into her. "I love you, Cas, and I -"

"I love you too," Cas murmured, kissing her again. "I know you're still not fond of your powers, but that has got to be one of the most romantic things you've ever done."

Caitlin smiled lightly as she drew her closer. "I do try, Cassie, I do try."


	118. You Quiver Inside At The Thought

_**October 31st  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
6:31 PM**_

"Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed as her wife crept up from behind her and suddenly embraced her. "Aww, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it your birthday today?" Weiss smirked as she kissed her. "I was able to get out of the office a bit early, so I decided to come home and spend some time alone with you."

"I don't think we'll be alone for very long," Ruby mumbled. "Yang implied something about family being here."

Weiss groaned. "Well then that takes sex off the table."

"Were we going to do it on the table?" Ruby asked her, laughing awkwardly. "Sorry, that was a bad joke."

"We could have," Weiss muttered. "We could have done it anywhere but since the family is coming over then I don't think we should risk it because the last thing I want is for someone to walk in on us."

"And knowing our luck it'd probably be Yang who walked in on us," Ruby sighed. "She has terrible luck when it comes to that."

"You know what is a bit crazy to me, though?" Weiss said as she sat down on the sette and removed her heels. "The fact that your dad got married earlier this month."

"I wasn't too surprised," Ruby said, shrugging. "He and Karissa have been involved for a decent chunk of time, and the way I heard it she persuaded him that nothing bad was going to happen."

"The fact that she had to persuade him of that is ridiculous," Weiss said, shaking her head. "I don't have a problem with him, but I wish he wasn't paranoid."

"Emmett's paranoid," Ruby pointed out. "You've seen the way he gets with Raven, not to mention his kids."

Weiss sighed. "He's not that paranoid."

"Emmett can barely go a minute without assuring Raven that he's there and that he loves her," Ruby reminded her. "Did you forget what happened when -"

"Don't give me a list of examples of times when Emmett has gotten protective of Raven," Weiss said, sounding exasperated by the thought. "We'd have to go back to a few weeks after they got involved, and that was over fourteen years ago!"

"That's true," Ruby said, smiling. "And -"

"Ugh, don't you remember how he was when she was pregnant with Tina?" Weiss rolled her eyes. "Or, actually, remember how he kept asking her to marry him until he realised how afraid she was and then let it rest for a few years? And then the cycle repeated itself until the finally got engaged when their daughter was ten?"

"I remember that," Ruby said, laughing a little. "I just couldn't believe that they eloped."

"I wasn't surprised that they eloped," Weiss commented darkly. "I was annoyed, but I wasn't surprised."

"I guess we all probably shouldn't have been," Ruby admitted, brushing her hair back to cover her missing eye. "Since the last time Emmett got married it was all anyone could talk about for months."

"People seemed to think that they'd get married as soon as they came forward with the fact that she was pregnant," Weiss said, crossing her arms. "Which happened to be the same day that we all got back from Mistral after the bullshit involving Rose, Haven, and the powers of the Summer Maiden. Oh, yeah, and of course Adam Taurus and the White Fang."

Ruby giggled. "Weiss!"

"I'm serious," She went on. "Everyone was convinced that the two of them were going to get married at any point from the day it was announced that they'd been involved in seven months slash she was pregnant and the few weeks before the baby was born. But, to the shock of the world and not us, that didn't happen until years later."

"I don't know how anyone was surprised," Ruby admitted, coming over to her and wrapping an arm around her. "I mean, it was pretty clear that Raven was terrified of the idea of marrying him because she was afraid that she'd...well, that she'd cause him and Tina the same pain she'd caused Yang and Tai."

"Tai was probably an afterthought," Weiss said pointedly. "Considering that -"

"Yeah, yeah," Ruby said dismissively, leaning slightly into her. "Hey, do you think that -"

"Hey, Rubes!" Yang half shrieked as she ran into the room and all but tackled her cousin. "Anything exciting happen?"

"Can't...breathe..." Ruby squeaked, and Yang let go of her.

"Sorry."

"Don't strangle the girl," Ivy said, coming over to her and wrapping her arms around her waist. "I love you, Yang, but you have been known to be a bit upfront."

Yang smirked as she kissed her. "I love that I'm seven inches taller than you."

Ivy pouted. "I hate being 5'1''."

"And I love being 5'8''," Yang told her, kissing her again. "Sorry."

"You got lucky," Tai said, smiling at his daughter with his hand tightly in Elizabeth's while Violet trudged behind them. "Considering that Raven's on 5'5'' without those three inch wedge heels of hers."

"They're boots, and fuck you," Raven snapped, smacking him on the back of the head while Emmett tried not to laugh. "And I'm sure you've told any number of unflattering stories about me to her -"

"Raven, I swear I'm not lying but Tai has never said anything about you that was unflattering," Elizabeth said, glaring. "Why do you always assume that -"

"It's kept me alive," Raven told her while Emmett pulled her tightly into his arms. "Emmett, really, right now -"

"Sorry," He said, gently kissing her. "I thought you might need it."

"Hey, Ruby, Weiss?" Caitlin said, coming into the room and tugging her silk gloves higher up her arms. "There's a bird beating itself against your window."

"Let it in," Weiss told her. "It's probably just Qrow."

Caitlin took a step back. "And if it's not, then it's going to feel what it's like for a lightning bolt to come down on its head."

"Fine, I'll do it," Ruby said, smiling as she opened the window and Caitlin steadied herself as Cas came up next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

The bird flew around almost maniacally for a moment as Karissa came in and shook her head. "Qrow, really -"

"Nope, I've had enough of this," Caitlin said, snapping her fingers and summoning a lightning bolt on the bird at the same time it shifted into Qrow. "Oh. Damn it."

"Lovely, Caitlin," He said, shaking himself off as she looked at him and his aura shimmered over him. "I always wanted to be struck by lightning."

Raven turned to her with a smirk. "I like you."

"Good," Caitlin said, crossing her arms. "Because you're stuck with me."

* * *

 ** _ **November 3rd  
City Of Rivage; Vale  
3:29 PM**_**

"We should keep you," Nora said as Hope finished telling yet another story. "Jaune, how do you feel about kidnapping Hope?"

Jaune all but choked on his drink. "She's an adult, and she's my girlfriend."

"You can still be kidnapped if you're an adult," Nora said slyly.

"We are not kidnapping anyone, much less Hope," Jaune said with finality, blushing slightly when he looked at Hope next to him and praying she hadn't noticed. "And I don't want to know what Emmett would do to us if we kidnapped any of his kids. He gave me a very long lecture about how I better be with Hope, and we all know that he's overprotective to the nth degree. Here's an example for you, Nora. Imagine if we kidnapped Cas."

"Caitlin would murder us, to hell with Emmett," Nora said with a smirk. "And I'd rather not test that."

Hope giggled as she took his hand. "It's true. But, really, don't worry about daddy. He just wants to make sure that nothing happens to me."

Jaune rolled his eyes. "Sure it's not being overprotective?"

"He always has been," Hope pointed out. "Come on, it wasn't that bad."

"He lectured me for two hours," Jaune reminded her. "And Raven's comments didn't help."

"Mom's just being mom," Hope said, shrugging. "I thought you were used to my parents by now."

"I should be," Jaune said, laughing. "Considering that both of them were in the group long enough for me to realise that their personalities...well...I don't know...I would call them complimentary."

Nora snorted. "That's an understatement."

"I just don't know why a two hour lecture was necessary," Jaune said as he gave her hand a squeeze. "I know that he cares about you, and I know that he doesn't want anything to happen...but he can't honestly believe that I would hurt you. That's the last thing I want to do."

"Aww...you two have been together for two months and -" Nora started though she stopped when Ren lightly elbowed her. "What?"

"Maybe we shouldn't tease them," He said, and she sighed.

"Yeah, I guess we shouldn't do that unless we want Hope to start going after us," She said, crossing her arms. "That's the last thing that I want."

"Why?" Hope asked her with mock sweetness. "It's not as if I could do anything. I'm only a Branwen-Schnee."

"And you've got god knows how much lien," Nora said with matching sarcasm. "Because your father is Emmett Schnee."

Hope groaned. "You're trying to kill me."

"Emmett Arthur Schnee, the fifty five year old huntsman amongst other things who is one of the -" Nora smirked as she stopped. "You can fill in the rest,"

Hope narrowed her eyes. "Great, you're going to tease me relentlessly over this. Bitch."

"Did we get a dog?" Nora asked her, and Hope forced herself not to shriek.

"I hate dogs," She muttered. "Although not as much as some members of my family."

"You're funny," Nora said, wanting to pat her head but deciding against it. "So, how's Atlas right now?"

"It's November, what does the weather usually start to do in Atlas in November?" Hope asked her, and she shrugged. "It snows like a bitch."

"You like that word so much, it's adorable," Nora said, laughing even as Hope glared. "But I can imagine that I would not survive well in Atlas."

"There's nothing wrong with the weather patterns in Atlas," Hope said, biting her lip. "I just hate this day."

"November the third?" Ren asked her, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

Hope clenched one fist while the other hand squeezed Jaune's hand tighter. "I was relieved to be able to be outside of the United Kingdom Of Atlas today because it's...well, even though it was...eighteen years ago...today is the day that Cinder murdered General Emmeline Cecilia Ciel...my...my biological mother."

Ren and Nora exchanged looks before she spoke. "Oh, Hope, I'm so sorry..."

"I'm..." Hope shook her head. "It's stupid, I shouldn't be so sensitive about it. It's just a difficult day for my family, because people talk. The news outlets are all still curious about it, and they all talk about what they think Ciel would have made of...of everything. Not to mention the fact that we're all still struggling with keeping the things we know because of the group quiet."

"If anyone comes forward and proves everything, then my bet is on Varna," Nora said, sounding somewhat bitter. "She's not exactly known for being very nice."

"Varna's a hot mess and has only gotten to be that even more so as the years have gone on," Hope agreed. "I wouldn't be shocked by that either."

Nora nodded as she stood up. "I'm going to go check on the baby and Leia."

"No coffee!" Ren said after her, sighing when he heard her go into the kitchen. "No, I'm not letting her lose her mind."

Hope sighed heavily, looking to Jaune. "I'm sorry, maybe I should go."

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked her, gently pressing a hand to her cheek. "Where are you staying?"

"One of the nondescript hotels downtown," She told him, looking down. "I probably wouldn't object if I didn't just want to be alone."

"This day is hard on you and your entire family, I understand," He said, quickly kissing her. "Feel better, okay Hope?"

She nodded, finally standing up with tears in her eyes. "Thanks, Jaune..."

"I love you," He bit off quickly, and she turned to look at him in surprise. Slowing down, he repeated himself. "I love you."

Hope delicately wiped tears away from her eyes. "I love you too..."

"Wait, Hope?" Jaune said, gently grabbing her hand before she left. "I…"

"What?" She asked, her brown eyes wide and her lips wanting nothing except for to kiss him. "Is something wrong, Jaune?"

"I know you might not want to, but…" Jaune sighed. "You know how we're moving in January, right?"

Hope nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you want to come help us?" Jaune asked her, rubbing his neck as he let go of her. "You don't have to, but -"

"I'd love to," Hope said, smiling. "I'll talk with you later, okay?"

Jaune smiled back. "Definitely."

* * *

 ** _ **December 9th  
Location: 13 Kilometres From The City Limits  
City Of Atlas;  
United Kingdom Of Atlas  
8:34 PM**_**

"I don't know why you didn't want me around here," Qrow said as he sipped from his flask and his sister glared at him. "What?"

"There's a reason I haven't let you anywhere near Tina since that incident last August," Raven said darkly. "And you know what I'm referring to."

"That whole thing was a freak accident," He said. "A complete and utter freak accident -"

"Caused by bad luck," Raven said, and he tensed as she began to pace. "I had a feeling, that is. You know, if I had known I would have -"

"Raven, you know that I would never hurt Tina," Qrow said, sighing heavily. "I don't hurt people on purpose. Last time that I checked, that was your job."

Raven glared. "You don't amuse me."

"What is it that you want?" Qrow asked her, and she ignored his question, setting her grimm mask on the counter. "Well?"

Raven turned to look at him and crossed her arms. "A girl can't just catch up with her family?"

"I hate your perception of that word," He grumbled. "I'm shocked that Emmett doesn't."

"What is he shocked by?" Emmett asked her, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Is it that he hasn't died of alcohol poisoning yet?"

"Not funny, Schnee," Qrow said, rolling his eyes. "No, I was saying that I'm shocked you don't hate my sister's perception of the word family."

"Are you still annoyed that I married your sister, or are you annoyed that I love her and have children with her?" Emmett asked him, kissing her forehead. "Or are you just drunk?"

"Well, I kept telling you that she wasn't someone that I thought you should be involved with," Qrow said, shrugging. "I tried, but you didn't listen -"

"Because I love her," He snapped, looking at her nervously. "I love her so much, and -"

"We're talking about a woman who disappeared on her then husband and her daughter," Qrow said, sending his sister a glare. "Just because she was scared."

"I didn't know what else to do," Raven said, matching his glare. "And I have my tribe, Emmett, our daughters -"

"Hope isn't even your child," Qrow spit, and she tensed. "She's Emmeline Ciel's -"

"Biologically," Raven countered, shaking slightly as she spoke. "But in every other sense, I -"

"Does Hope see you that way?" Qrow asked her. "Because I think it's her opinion that actually counts in this situation."

"Yes, I see Raven as my mother," Hope said, sounding perfectly calm as she came into the room. "I don't see why you feel like you have to start attacking her."

Qrow bit his lip, not having a response to that. "I guess it's kind of in the way that Yang views Elizabeth as more of her mother than Raven."

"That's not true -" Raven started, but he cut her off.

"Of course it is," Qrow said, shaking his head. "But of course you don't know any of that because you were never there."

"I kept an eye on her!" Raven shouted, restraining herself from activating her powers as the Spring Maiden. "And I saved her -"

"Once," Qrow said, capping his flask and putting it away. "Because that's your rule, isn't it? Really, great parenting, sis."

"Because you were a good father to Ruby," Raven said, narrowing her eyes. "Didn't you abandon her after Summer Rose died and come to me and the tribe?"

Qrow clenched his fists. "Raven -"

"She's right," Emmett reminded him angrily. "And I know that, because you told me when you came back a few months later -"

"If I had known that you would marry my sister, I wouldn't have said a damn word about it," Qrow snapped. "Because if you didn't know the truth, you wouldn't be taking her side."

"Raven's never actually lied to me," Emmett said fiercely as he drew his wife closer. "She's left out things, she's kept things secret but she's never directly lied to me or mislead me. Yang too."

"You act like I don't know that, Schnee," Qrow said, shaking his head. "It's just obnoxious that she brings up family and then half the time acts as if her own daughter doesn't exist. So she saved her once, and kept an eye on her - so what? That doesn't make her a good mother -"

"You had Tai lie to your daughter about her parentage leaving her to find out from her cousin," Raven smugly reminded him. "You're no better than me."

"I'm a hell of a lot better than you," Qrow said, heading out. "And you had no right to tell Yang that Tai wasn't Ruby's father."

"And unlike you," Raven said venomously as he left. "I've never lied to my daughters."

"Asshole," Hope muttered, rolling her eyes as soon as he was gone. "Why do you even bother?"

"Because, like it or not," Raven said, sighing. "He's my twin brother, and I am stuck with him."

"Don't listen to him," Emmett told her, stroking her hair as he brought her into him as tightly as possible. "He doesn't understand."

"I'm going to go hang out with Tina," Hope said, twirling her fingers around her long white curls. "I'll let you two have some time to yourselves."

"She's good," Raven said as she kissed Emmett. "And it's fine. I don't really care."

Emmett nodded. "I love you so much, you know that?"

Raven smiled as she kissed him again. "You never let me forget."

"Of course I don't," He murmured, holding her still. "You're my sweet raven."

"And you're my snowbird," She whispered, lightly nuzzling his neck. "I'm never letting you go."

"Me either," Emmett said, gently pressing his lips against hers. "You and our family mean everything to me, after all."

"I know," She said, her arms wrapping tighter around him. "Why do you think that I love you so much?"


	119. Of Something New

_**January 7th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
8:32 AM**_

Caitlin slowly drove into the icy parking lot before cutting the ignition of her Jeep and getting out. "Now, remember, I have a meeting with the head of counseling and then I go to work. I'm not sure why they wanted this meeting, but if it's a waste of my time that just so happens to inconvenience me getting to Londera then I swear to -"

"Mommy, it's okay," Lana said, tightly wrapping her arms around her. "They know better than that. It's probably just because the want you to know about what we're going to be doing when we start secondary school next year."

"That's stupid," Caitlin muttered. "And why do they need to see both me and Cas?"

"They need to see both of us likely because of them being advanced," Cas said, coming over and gently prying Lana off of Caitlin. "You three get to class, and I'll -"

"Please come with…" Emmeline said, giving her a sad look. "Please mommy?"

Cas groaned before whispering to her wife. "You know that they're irresistible, right? I can't say no to them, not when -"

"You know that I'm already going to be late and don't want it to be made worse, right?" Caitlin said, and Cas laughed. "No, I'm completely serious -"

"Look," Cas said, squeezing her hand. "I was thinking that instead of bothering with this meeting - which can be easily rearranged - why don't you and I just drive into Londera together. You don't bother with the train, we'll call the kids out of class today -"

"But mommy!" Emmeline protested. "We're not sick!"

"Emmeline, honey, it's a Friday," Cas said, motioning for all three of them to get back into the Jeep. "I know that you enjoy being in class and all, but it's only one day."

"Mommy, we missed two days of school already this year because we went on vacation to the City Of Vale..." Emmeline whined as she buckled herself in and crossed her arms. "This looks bad, I'm not even getting perfect attendance this year."

"Sweetheart, when I was your age I enjoyed going to my classes too," Caitlin said as she checked the three of them before pulling out of the parking lot and slowly back onto the main roads. "I honestly did, but that in no way means that I was concerned about things that are as trivial as perfect attendance."

Emmeline pouted. "But mommy -"

"You all are fifth years, and don't start secondary school until the fall," Caitlin reminded them, glaring at the road. "So I'm pretty sure that it isn't a big deal."

"Mommy's right," Lana said, smiling. "Besides, we never get to go to Londera."

"You aren't coming into the office," Caitlin warned her. "This is only going to take a few minutes because I'm not currently assigned to anything, and well -"

Cas sent a cursory glance to the large file in her lap. "And you're absolutely sure about resigning?"

"I wouldn't have even considered the idea for as long as I did if I wasn't," Caitlin said, squeezing her hand as they waited at one of the lights that led onto the motorway. "Believe me, Cassie, I've thought about this. And I've almost guaranteed my new job as an investigator at the Radian Atlas Investigative firm. I'll be much closer to home, and, more importantly, it's what I truly want to do -"

"I just don't want you to regret this, that's all," Cas said, sighing as they got on the motorway. "I know that if you don't know for sure that you'll wonder what might have been otherwise, and that makes you miserable. You and I both know that the last thing I want is for you to be miserable."

"I know, Cassie," Caitlin admitted, adjusting her glasses. "But I won't be, I promise."

"At least you'll get to spend more time with us," Brandon said with a smirk. "You can do things like take us to films -"

"Ooo...you can help me more with dance!" Lana exclaimed happily. "Am I ready to start pointe yet?"

Caitlin laughed. "Two more years, Lanie, after your bones have finished hardening. I don't want to damage your feet."

"You can help us with our classes too!" Emmeline said with a smile. "Oh, mommy, this is going to be great! And you can take me to gymnastics so we don't have to ask Ivy to -"

"Ivy has never had a problem taking you to gymnastics," Caitlin pointed out, checking for her exit though she knew it wasn't for at least another hour. "In fact, she was the one who encouraged you start in the first place."

"She wants me to take up rhythmic," Emmeline said with a sigh. "But I really love doing artistic gymnastics, which is what I've been doing since I started when I was four."

"Ivy's partial to rhythmic because she was the world champion when we were in secondary school," Caitlin said, smiling. "And, actually, she won the world championship again the year you three were born."

"Ivy's so talented..." Emmeline said, gazing wistfully out the window. "I definitely want to be as good as her."

"You will be, Emmy," Cas said encouragingly. "I know you will be."

"Thanks, mommy," Emmeline said, leaning against the window. "I'm trying..."

"Ugh, we all know..." Brandon groaned as he leaned back against the seat. "We don't need to hear it again..."

"So, mommy, are you going to sing?" Lana asked her, smiling as she leaned forward. "Since we're in the car and the windows are rolled up?"

Caitlin smirked as she glanced to Cas. "Cassie, can you put in my Evanescence Fallen CD?"

Cas grinned as she did so, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "I love it when you do this..."

"We all do," Lana said, and Emmeline nodded though Brandon didn't respond. "You have a beautiful voice."

"Perfect by nature, icons of self indulgence, just what we all need," Caitlin started, the song being a bit lower in her vocal range. "More lies about a world that never was and never will be. Have you no shame? Don't you see me? You know you've got everybody fooled..."

"Look, here she comes now," Cas started, singing along with her and the recording. "Bow down and stare in wonder. Oh, how we love you. No flaws when you're pretending. But now I know she never was and never will be."

"You don't know how you've betrayed me," Caitlin sang, angrily thinking of one of her close friends from her time at Beacon prior to her relationship with Cas. "And somehow you've got everybody fooled."

"Without the mask, where will you hide?" Cas went on, looking at her wife as she kept singing with ehr. "Can't find yourself lost in your lie. I know the truth now..."

"I know who you are," Caitlin sang with the full power of her voice. "And I don't love you anymore! It never was and never will be, you don't know how you've betrayed me. And somehow you've got everybody fooled. It never was and never will be, you're not real, and you can't save me. Somehow now you're everybody's fool..."

Cas took her free hand as she turned down the sound a bit. "Are you okay?"

"I thought things had gotten better between me and Kyra," Caitlin admitted, sighing heavily. "I know I she and I went through a lot of...rough patches but she was never...the bitch just had to go and listen to whatever -"

"Shh...sweetheart, I know..." Cas murmured, squeezing her hand. "I know it hurts but you're going to be better off without dealing with someone as needy and...flaky as her."

"Kyra sounds like a right nasty piece of work," Lana said fiercely. "You're so much better than her, I know you are. You and mommy are the perfect team, and I know that you two are going to be so much better of her."

"I agree," Cas said, smiling at their daughter as she turned onto the exit to Londera. "Well said, Lanie."

Caitlin sighed. "You're right. I don't need her."

"Exactly," Cas said, biting her lip as they entered the city. "And, honestly, the bitch is probably nothing but jealous of you and how far you've gone."

"Well, I hope this doesn't go too horribly," Caitlin said, biting her lip. "Because if Kiara flips out on me -"

"She won't," Cas said gently. "I know she won't."

"She'll want you to be happy," Emmeline said, looking at the office building as they approached it. "Madame Davis is reasonable, after all."

Caitlin chewed at the inside of her cheek as she parked. "This better not go to hell..."

"Are you scared?" Cas asked her, and she hesitantly nodded.

"I..." Caitlin started crying in spite of herself and leaned forward. "I'm being so weak, and..."

"No, you're not," Cas said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "This a huge deal, and it's okay for you to be a bit emotional. I...I am too..."

"I'm so sorry, baby," She whispered as her wife gently stroked her hair. "I...this is my fault, isn't it?"

"There's nothing to worry about," She assured her. "It's all going to turn out."

Caitlin nodded, fixing her makeup in the mirror before retying her dark grey trench coat and grabbing the file and shoving it under her arm. Slowly opening the car door while Cas came over to the driver's side and kept the heat and stereo on, she glanced at the four of them before tugging on the hem of her pencil skirt that peaked out just under the edge of her coat. Her hands in her pockets, she breathed out a heavy sigh as she walked into the building and past the front desk and the secretaries. Fiddling with her scroll in her pocket, she stepped into the elevator with her heels clicking and nudged the button for the ninth floor with her elbow. Almost holding her breath as it continued to ascend to the level where Kiara Davis's primary office was, Caitlin didn't force herself to be steady once again until she got off and made her way into the office where, to her relief, the door was propped open.

"Glad you decided to come into my office," Kiara said, smiling as she looked up at her. "There are a few cases for the state department that I was thinking we could assign you to."

Caitlin sighed as she looked to Kiara, and handed her the file under her arm. "I wasn't kidding when I said I was resigning."

"What are you going to do?" Kiara asked her, an eyebrow raised as she glanced through the papers. "After all -"

"I'm going to find out for myself," Caitlin said, rubbing her arm. "I waited until the case I was on wrapped, of course for ethical reasons. But…"

"Are you sure you're making the right choice?" Kiara asked her and she hesitated, allowing the older woman to go on. "You might not even get where you're trying to go, even if you have an idea of where that may be."

"I've been doing this for the last seven years," Caitlin said, forcing herself not to bite her lip. "And I know that I'm safe here, that I've got security here...but while I know I've brought justice...I...I can't help but feel that this isn't who I want to be."

"You do know what you're going to do though, right?" Kiara said, and Caitlin nodded.

"I know I could easily get a job investigating for the Council," Caitlin said, and Kiara smiled lightly. "I know that full well, but I'm not going to work for the government. I'm going to go into private investigation. I don't care if I hit the ground, at the very least I'll have a story to tell."

"You'll do great," Kiara said, and Caitlin smiled.

"I hope so," She said, slipping out of the room. "Thanks for everything, Kiara."

Davis smiled. "If you ever need anything, you can call me."

"Madame Ciel!" Several twenty somethings suddenly surrounded the thirty three year old. "Are you assigned to -"

"I'm not assigned to anything," Caitlin told them. "I resigned."

One of them gasped. "How could you quit? You were so -"

"Go ahead, say what you want, tell me I'm wrong, but it's not going to change anything," Caitlin said, nudging past them. "Now, please get out of my way, this is not where I want to be."

They did so, and, as the elevator doors closed in front of her, she smiled to herself as she walked out into the cold, January air and to the Jeep before getting onto the motorway with Cas, Lana, Emmeline, and Brandon back to the City Of Atlas.

* * *

 ** _ **January 13th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
5:29 PM**_**

"Our lives have a lot of weird shit in them," Ivy said as she rather dramatically collapsed on the couch in her and Yang's sitting room. "So many weird things…"

Yang rolled her eyes. "Just be glad that the kids are out at some sort of party until seven."

"Yeah, well, we got lucky on that score," Ivy muttered. "Hey, do you think your dad would get too mad at us if we sort of crashed at his and Elizabeth's place in Patch? You know, and leave the kids with Caitlin and Cas."

"Ha, ha, you're funny," Yang said, sitting down next to her. "Caitlin doesn't have to start work for the investigative firm until the thirtieth, and she sure as hell doesn't want her time with the triplets and Cas interrupted. She's your sister, by the way, so you should know that."

"I know that she's my twin sister and that she'd do anything for me just like I'd do anything for her," Ivy said, her green eyes wide. "And she owes us anyways."

"For what?" Yang asked her, rolling her eyes. "Last time that I checked, we were perfectly even with her."

"Damn it," Ivy muttered. "Can't even pull the 'but you're my twin and you owe me a favour...' thing on her. I've pulled that on Allen recently, but I've replaced twin with brother."

"Caitlin's careful," Yang said with a shrug. "I would suggest that we have -"

"I'm just going to throw this out there," Ivy said, sitting up and putting up her hands in mock surrender. "But coitus is not the solution to everything."

"I wasn't suggesting that as a solution, I was suggesting it as something we could do for the sake of not technically having anything we need to do around here right now," Yang said, smirking. "I -"

"We technically could and should be cleaning up because the place looks like complete rubbish," Ivy said darkly. "But instead maybe we could talk."

"About how it's shocking that Sun and Neptune aren't engaged yet?" Yang suggested, and Ivy shrugged.

"Yeah, why the hell not," She said, heading into the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of wine. "I have to admit, though, it is pretty surprising to me that they're not engaged yet. I mean, I visit them all the time and they are so obviously in love with each other that I'm surprised that -"

"We were probably worse in the first few years of our relationship," Yang said, lightly wrapping an arm around her waist. "My mom sure as hell thinks so."

"Raven?" Ivy said, taking a sip. "Figures. We were careful not to get too touchy feely in front of Elizabeth and Tai because...well, because no. And it was Emmett and Raven's own fault that they kept walking in on us starting things."

"I walked in on them starting things too!" Yang reminded her almost angrily. "That was -"

"Not particularly fun for any of us?" Raven suggested as she shifted back upon flying through the window with Emmett who did so as well. "And -"

"I forgot that I can't leave even a window open without the risk," Yang muttered. "Although...Ivy, why the hell is there a window open in Atlas in January."

Ivy shrugged. "I like the cold air, and I grew up in Atlas. You get used to it."

Emmett laughed. "You sound like Caitlin."

"You heard that she quit her job, right?" Ivy said, and he rolled his eyes as he pulled Raven into him.

"I'm pretty sure that everyone has heard that she quit her job," He said with a sigh. "And that she got taken into an investigative firm three days later. It's all over the news."

"She married your daughter, of course it is," Ivy smirked. "You know, I was not particularly surprised when the two of them started dating at Beacon. Cas has always been the kind of person that Caitlin has said that she would want to be involved with, she's just -"

"Had the worst possible luck in history when it comes to that subject?" Raven suggested, and Ivy nodded.

"Perfect description," She said while Yang pulled herself up onto the counter. "Oh, and Yang said she heard something about you and Qrow having another rather nasty row the other day."

Raven groaned. "Of course he's talking about that."

"Mom, I really don't understand how the two of you can be at each other's throats all of the time," Yang said, crossing her arms. "I know you two have opposing worldviews, but that shouldn't -"

"If he wouldn't attack me for the things I've done, then I wouldn't attack him," Raven said simply. "If he did that, then it would be fine."

"He would never hurt anyone on purpose," Yang reminded her. "And he -"

"Qrow is not as saint like as you choose to paint him as being," Raven snapped. "You and I both know that -"

"Of course I know that, but that doesn't mean that the two of you should hate each other in the way that you do!" Yang exclaimed before sighing heavily. "And I don't understand how -"

"Ask Ivy if you don't understand," Raven told her, and Ivy set down her wine suddenly. "She knows exactly what it's like."

Ivy sighed. "Look, if Allen went after me the way Qrow goes after Raven, I would fight back wholeheartedly. In fact, he used to and in many ways it was worse because it was public. The two of us fought publically; If Caitlin had something she wanted to toss at him, she generally and almost exclusively did so without it being public knowledge. Me? I didn't give a damn."

"Your family is a mess..." Yang muttered, shaking her head. "Mine too."

"I'm not going to argue with you on that because it's true," Raven said as she let Emmett hold her close to him. "We both know that."

"Maybe we should all try a bit harder..." Ivy murmured before shaking her head. "Assuming any of us can actually pull that off."

"It makes me wonder," Yang admitted. "Especially because I...nevermind."

"What?" Ivy asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's nothing," She said, glancing at the time. "I'm going to go pick up the kids, I'll be back soon."

"Okay," Ivy said, gently kissing her. "See you soon."

* * *

 ** _ **January 30th  
City Of Rivage; Vale  
8:32 PM**_**

Jaune sighed heavily as Hope helped lift the last of his and Leia's things into his car. "I'm glad you came, but you didn't need to -"

"I wanted to," Hope said, not letting herself look at him. "Besides, I -"

"Ren and Nora could have helped more," He told her, and she didn't respond. "Really. I know they left for our new home in downtown Vale earlier, but -"

"You asked me months ago to come here," She reminded him gently. "And I told you I would. You don't honestly think that I could be compelled to break that, do you?"

Jaune smiled. "You know, I think this is one of the many reasons that I love you."

"We've only been involved for five months," She said though she was smiling. "And I -"

Suddenly, he softly kissed her and his arms wrapped themselves around her waist to draw her closer to him. Far more confidently than the first time, she kissed him back gently before pressing her tongue against his lips and slowly finding her way into his mouth. For several minutes, they continued to fight for dominance though it was she who eventually won it. Her hands carefully made their way up into his shaggy blonde hair and pressed his face further against hers. In time, she slowly felt herself pushed onto the slight ledge on the back bumper of the car while the trunk was still lifted. He continued to fervently kiss her, his arms wrapped tightly around her, and slowly her back began to press into the car while he climbed on top of her - kissing her still. It was not until his hands reached for her shirt that they stopped.

"Jaune," Hope said, gently breaking their kiss. "Are we seriously going to have sex for the first time out here, on your car?"

He pulled away slightly. "Sorry, I shouldn't be letting my -"

"I didn't say I don't want to have sex," Hope said, placing a hand on his cheek as she slid forward and he got back onto the ground. "But do you want to? We've only been together for a few months, and -"

"Yes," He half whispered, his arms still around her waist. "Although you're probably right about it not being best to do it here."

"We've already packed up almost everything," Hope reminded him, hopping off the edge and closing the trunk. "I know the furniture doesn't get taken until tomorrow and that Ren and Nora took Leia so she could go to sleep at a reasonable -"

"Well, considering that it'd probably be uncomfortable on the beds since we already stripped them, are you going to object to the couch?" Jaune asked her, and she smirked as her heart rate accelerated. "Hope?"

"Sounds like fun," She said, lightly kissing him. "But there's...Jaune, there's something you need to -"

"You're still a virgin?" He suggested gently, and she nodded. "It's going to hurt a little, I'm not going to lie."

Hope swallowed. "I know, but -"

"I love you," He whispered, pulling her tightly into him with his hands wrapped around her voluminous white curls. "And I'm willing to try this if you really want to."

Hope nodded. "Okay. So…"

Quickly locking the car, Jaune took her hand tightly in his as they walked back into the house. Giving it a light squeeze as they took a moment to appreciate the silence in the house where only they and furniture were, he led her over to the couch and sat down next to her while one hand reverently stroked her hair. Kissing her cheek as his heart began to knock against his ribs, he slowly pulled off his shirt as he felt himself growing hard even while she was still fully clothed with her coat tightly around her. Letting her almost lazily trace the lines of his abdominal muscles for a moment, he kissed her forehead affectionately before letting her stop while she shook off her coat and set it delicately on the ground. Kicking off his shoes while she did the same, he removed his jeans so that he was only in his underwear through which she could clearly see his hardened state. Steadying her hands, she nervously pulled her shirt over her head and then peeled off her skirt and tights - dropping them next to her coat.

"We don't have to do this," He reminded her, taking her cold hand as it it shook. "Not if you're scared."

"I want to," She breathed, kissing him hard. "I promise I want to."

Jaune nodded and lightly pecked her cheek. "Okay."

She stared at him as he cast his underwear aside and exposed himself fully to her. Smirking with as much confidence as she could muster, Hope unclasped her bra and tossed it aside with her panties following just after. Without another word, Jaune slowly climbed on top of her and began kissing her again though this time far more slowly. Taking in every sense, every feeling in the moment as her back slowly flattened against the couch, he hesitantly cupped her breasts in his hands as he continued to kiss her - an action which elicited a soft moan from her. Pausing for a moment, he pulled away while her deep brown eyes watched him curiously and he gently traced her curves before kissing her once more and gently fondling her breasts in his hands while she continued to let out soft moans.

"Do you like that?" He asked her quietly, and she nodded.

"It feels nice," She admitted with a faint blush. "And it's pretty relaxing too."

"That's a good thing for two reasons," He told her while his hard member continued to press against her. "Obviously because it makes you happy...but also because the more relaxed you are the less it will hurt."

"It's not going to hurt every time that we do this, will it?" She asked him, a hand on his cheek.

"No, of course not," He said as he shook his head. "Hope, if it would hurt every time I wouldn't touch you...honestly, I'm scared to be doing it now."

"Please don't be," She whispered. "I...I want you..."

Jaune nodded. "Alright..."

Pressing himself against her entrance and hesitating, he slowly began to push into her. Kissing her softly right before he pushed all the way into her, he could only pray that it wouldn't hurt too much and that she wouldn't be scared. As soon as he pushed into her core, she winced slightly for a moment but the moaned happily as he slowly began to move inside of her. Pulling him down closer to her, she began to kiss him fervently once more and feeling her enthusiasm convinced him that it would be alright to thrust gently. She continued to moan as he did so though the majority of these were silenced by their shared kisses and she could feel her core growing hotter and wetter by the moment as she felt herself approaching something. Bringing him nearer to her still, she continued to kiss him passionately for what felt like an eternity - even as she felt herself reach a thrilling sensation that was almost adrenaline like. Her back arching slightly, she felt something equally hot begin to fill her as the sensation passed through her again and it wasn't until he pulled out of her - both of them slightly breathless - that she managed to find her voice again though she barely managed to let out even a small squeak before he was kissing her again and holding her close in his arms.

"I love you so much, Hope..." Jaune murmured as he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Oh, I'm so glad you're mine..."

"I am too..." She whispered, looking at him with a smile. "I love you more than you know, Jaune."

"I wouldn't be able to tell," He said as he kissed her again. "You've given me you and that's more than I could have asked for. The gods know that I love you, after all."

 **Authour's Note: I know that many aspects of this story have been either convoluted or difficult to swallow, and I understand that that might have been difficult for some readers. However, I feel it important to tell those who stayed that this was meant to mimic the convolution shown not only in RWBY but in real life. It is my, albeit adult, interpretation of the major themes and plot of the show with my plot wrapped in that. The epilogue is the next and final chapter, and I sincerely hope that you will enjoy it and have enjoyed the story as it has progressed. I know that I love this story (it's kind of my love child of writing). Thanks for sticking around for so long. See you in the next (and final) chapter!**  
 **  
~xoxo SemblanceOfInvisibilty**


	120. Epilogue (Time Passes: By Three Years)

_**Three Years Later  
September 21st  
City Of Vacuo; Vacuo  
Central District  
6:32 PM**_

"Aww...Matt…" Rose smiled as the four year old continued to try and lift Ozpin's cane. "Oh, Oz, you have to see this, he's adorable."

Ozpin laughed as he came into the room and saw their son still playing with his cane. "Is he ever not, Rosalinde?"

Rose's violet eyes took on a mischievous glint. "Oz…"

"I'm so glad we're happy," He whispered, kissing her temples as Matt finally gave up, collapsing to the ground and looking around aloofly. "And I'm more than relieved to be a man again."

"Me too," Rose murmured. "And, of course, that she's gone."

"The grimm aren't," He reminded her, and she sighed.

"That's true.." She agreed. "But that doesn't mean that things aren't getting better. Salem is gone. She's not coming back. Her legacy might not unwind because those...creatures...achieved some level of sentience. Although...they don't seem as vicious as before. They don't attack villages, or towns. It's odd, it's almost as if they're -"

"Animals," Ozpin said, and she raised an eyebrow. "As the time had passed and Salem's control had grown, we had to seal the power she had as best we could. People did this throughout history, hence why the grimm didn't have magic or similar. But they did have corrupted auras...essentially the inverse of one."

"What?" Rose hissed, hoping that Matt wouldn't hear and be frightened. "How exactly did you manage that?"

"I placed a new seal during each one of my reincarnations...but sometimes I had help," Ozpin admitted. "The first few times, the brother god of light helped. After that, I was on my own until the end of the Great War when Vale's warrior king aided me in the creation of the new seal...and, of course, the Ciel family agreed to help."

"Was that why you brought Emmeline into the group?" Rose asked him, and he sighed. "Oz, if she hadn't been made the headmistress of Atlas Academy -"

"Yes, I still would have brought her into the group," He said. "Even I won't deny that I was affected by personal biases."

"Mama?" Matt said, tugging on the long, billowing cuff sleeve of Rose's otherwise tight dress. "Can I have a hug?"

Rose nodded as she picked him up. "Of course, Matt."

The little boy giggled as he began to play with his mother's long hair. "You and dada are cute."

"I'm glad you think so," Rose said, booping his nose. "Because we both love you so much."

"As do I," Artemis added, setting down her bow and quiver as she entered the room. "And I'm certainly going to help teach him how to fight. After all, we still have the threat of the grimm."

"The threat is not that high," Ozpin reminded her. "We should be more concerned about what humanity does with itself."

Artemis shrugged. "Humanity is going to do what it always does with itself - which is a relentless cycle of war versus peace...although we haven't had a war between the kingdoms since the Great War almost a hundred years ago, so I would say we're making progress."

"Although maybe you shouldn't have gone public with the information we had about Salem, etc, etc," Ozpin said though he still ruffled her hair affectionately. "But I'm glad you ensured that no one had any clues or knowledge outside of us of who the maidens are."

Rose scoffed. "People think we're just as clueless as to who they are as they are. The only bit of information I didn't come forward with was my parentage, but that's understandable. I...I don't need people looking at me like I look at myself."

"You're nothing like him," Ozpin assured her, bringing her tightly into her even with their son in her arms. "I know you aren't."

"He's right," Artemis told her pointedly. "And you know it."

"I know, I know..." Rose said, colour rising in her cheeks and tears fighting at the corners of her eyes. "I just...I just don't always recognise myself...that..that's all."

"Roz," Ozpin said, softly kissing her while their son squealed and looked away. "I love you for who you are, even with who your father was. He may have been the brother god of darkness, but that's not who you are. I love you, and that is never going to change."

Rose smiled. "I love you too, Oz."

Matt pouted pitifully. "What about me?"

"And I love you too, my little munchkin," She said, booping his nose again. "Boop."

He giggled. "You're funny, mama."

"I try," Rose said, her smile only brighter. "I do try."

As the family continued to relax, Qrow Branwen was walking through the forests in Vale with Karissa Mar - Harbinger on his back in case of an emergency. Taking her hand tightly in his, he continued to hold it as he guided them into a small meadow. Despite being near the train station, it was quiet where they were because of the fear of grimm that still held a grip on the people even with the known fact that the creatures had mellowed considerably since the destruction of Salem. There were only two legends and fairytales that had changed: Firstly, the one about Salem and Ozpin - The Man With Two Souls - was complete as he had won against her. The other that changed was the grimm. Science was beginning to prove what they were, but it couldn't explain the reasons behind why they were the way the once had been. There was no logical, evolutionary explanation, and, regardless, the honest one was maddening to think about. The maidens were still very much alive and very much real, but the same went for sorceresses.

"And you're completely sure that it's safe to be out here?" Karissa asked him with a smile, and he nodded. "Even with the grimm?"

Qrow laughed. "'Rissa, you and I both know that they're not really a huge threat anymore."

"Fair enough," She said, glancing around her surroundings. "So why exactly are we in the Forest Of Forever Fall?"

"I thought it'd be nice for us to have a chance for time away from the city," He said, pulling her into his arms as they stopped. "And, besides, you got work off this week."

"That's because the world is still trying to comprend all of the evidence that Rose gave them for what really happened," She reminded him, sounding vaguely annoyed. "I'm the head of the Department Of Foreign Affairs And Military Action, and then suddenly all of the departments in the Atlas Council go into temporary shut down to allow the investigative departments look into this. I had almost no notice, and we all know that they're going to be able to prove everything. Especially now they've looked through Elizabeth's scroll and James's - not to mention Caitlin, Emmett, Raven, Hope, and Cas's."

"I know," He said, shaking his head. "Glynda's pissed that the Valerian Council is looking through her scroll now. Mine too."

"It's only going to be a matter of time before I have to hand over my scroll for investigation too..." She said with a sigh. "Honestly, I know this is shocking and always would have been but it...Rose really couldn't have picked a worse scenario. The Atlas Council was finally calmed down and governing normally...for Atlas, and then suddenly the former Prime Minister Of Vacuo releases information that implicates all of the governing councils, all of the academies, and then some into this clandestine group that was secretly fighting a war that no one else knew about."

"I think it's kind of funny how the Atlas Council is finally understanding some of General Ciel's less popular or more confusing decisions," Qrow said, and she sighed. "I wouldn't worry about getting torn to pieces by the media, though. They're understanding why the people they've already gone through did what they did, and they're going to understand why you did so too."

"This has been a scandal for months!" Karissa exclaimed irritably. "Back in February she released everything to the media, and since then a good amount of people in the group have had their information gone through and it has backed up everything that Rose has said -"

"The part about Ozpin having had two souls is probably the craziest," He said, smirking. "Of course, he's a man again now, but it's still crazy."

"I'm just relieved that we were discreet about not mentioning the maidens by name in our correspondences," She said, and he nodded. "Because we don't need them to be in the public eye. The existence of them being known is bad enough, but if people knew exactly who they are then things would be even worse."

"Thankfully, they're not," He said, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "You know, the quiet out here is nice."

"I can't argue with that," She said as she let him hold her. "I really can't..."

"It's all going to turn out okay for us," He swore, kissing her again. "Don't worry, please."

Karissa smiled. "I won't."

 _This will be the day we've waited for, this will be the day we open up the door. I don't want to hear your absolution; Hope you're ready for a revolution. Welcome to a world of new solutions, welcome to a world of bloody evolution. In time, your heart will open minds. The story will be told., and victory is in a simple soul._

* * *

 _ **September 23rd  
Patch  
3:37 PM**_

Taiyang Xiao Long grinned as he sat down on the couch next to his wife as she continued to read _Modern Atlesian Political History_. Wrapping an arm around her, he sighed as she went on with her reading. "I was kind of hoping you'd set that aside."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Tai…"

"Okay, so maybe I want to snuggle," He said, and she laughed as she kissed him.

"I love you too much for both of our sakes," She said, kissing him again. "And I mean that."

"I've never expected you to tell me something you don't mean," Tai said, giving her a light squeeze. "I mean, are you Elizabeth Morell or not?"

"Who knows, maybe Kiara Davis and I switched bodies," Elizabeth smirked. "You can never be quite certain."

"I think I am," Tai replied, pecking her cheek. "Considering that I've been sleeping with you since they day our relationship started."

Elizabeth delicately marked her page before slamming the book shut and setting it aside. "Tai!"

"It's true, though, isn't it?" He smiled as he pulled her tightly into his arms. "Even if we had to evade the media as if this was a scarlet letter type of situation."

Elizabeth groaned. "Thank god it wasn't!"

"Well, I married you anyways," He said, shrugging while she glared at him. "So I'm going to go with that we both won."

"You two are weird," Violet whined as she came into the room, shoving a pencil through her high bun. "It's killing my vibe."

"You're nineteen years old," Elizabeth reminded her. "You don't have to live with us anymore if you don't want to."

"Yeah, but I do want to because I'm a fashion designer that is completely broke because she's saving up for a start up for her empire," Violet said, going into the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of wine. "I think I get a pass."

"Keep it down," Ivy hissed as she came into the room with Yang behind her. "I just got my kids to go down for their naps."

"You mean, we did," Yang corrected her, and she rolled her eyes. "Okay, listen, I was the one that -"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ivy said dismissively. "You carried the three of them three different times -"

"Cas was pregnant once," Yang said, crossing her arms. "And -"

"You and I both wanted kids, shut up," Ivy said, taking her hand. "I love you, but I'm not in the mood to hear you complain to me about how hard it all was."

"Tai claims that I was unbearable," Elizabeth told her, and Ivy sighed. "Although I don't really think that -"

"Lizzie, I love you with all I have," Tai said, kissing her with a grin. "But when you were pregnant with Violet, there were times when I was genuinely afraid of you."

"Didn't you get forced to sleep on the couch one time?" Yang asked him, giggling. "That was pretty funny, waking up to head to Signal and seeing you sprawled out on the couch like uncle Qrow."

"See?" Tai said, looking at her with a pitiful look in his eyes. "It was hard..."

"Yes, and I was the one who pushed her out of my body, so you can fuck off," Elizabeth replied, smirking though she kissed him. "I adore you, Tai, and you know that I do but it was over nineteen years ago, and it wasn't that bad."

"Amen, now let's talk about something else," Violet said, taking another sip of her wine. "Like how I was an aunt in the later years of primary school."

"I'm fifteen years older than you," Yang pointed out, coming over to her sister and punching her arm. "That's just how it worked out."

"It was awkward," She grumbled. "Especially because at that time mom was still the Atlesian President, so everyone looked at me and was like 'oh no, that's President Morell's daughter...we better be careful with her or we're damned'."

"And little did they know," Elizabeth muttered to Tai. "They were right."

"Don't tell her that," He whispered. "Probably a bad plan."

"Yeah..." She admitted before looking to her daughter. "Violet, out of curiosity, have you even named your line yet?"

Violet grinned. "Yeah: Violet E. Morell. My given name, my favourite middle name, and my surname because I chose to be legally only Violet Elizabeth...plus my other names that I pretend I don't have...Morell."

Elizabeth smiled. "Well, as soon as you get your startup I can imagine you'll do fine."

"I'll be more than fine," Violet declared, causing Ivy to giggle even more as she was twirled into Yang's arms. "I'll be perfect."

Not terribly far away in Atlas, Alender Ironwood-Goodwitch was scanning back into his and Blake's home downtown in the City Of Mantle. About halfway into his second and decidedly last term in office, Allen couldn't even deny that the stress was beginning to get to him. It was only three more years, and in many ways he was happy about that despite the fact that he was genuinely relieved that the fact that doing his job was aiding in maintaining the still fragile peace in the world. Emerald and Mercury Black were still out in the world somewhere - most believed in the minor kingdom of Mimar - but they weren't doing anything of consequence. What was significantly more concerning was the open release of information about the group and what it had done by Varna, and despite assuming that she had some good intentions behind what she did, he couldn't help but be annoyed by all of the trouble that it was causing for everyone.

"Allen," Blake looked up from Ninjas Of Love as he came into the room. Closing the novel after marking her page, she smiled as she motioned him towards her. "Hey."

"You came back early?" He sighed as he sat down across from her. "I thought your mission was going to run long."

"It didn't, which in many ways is a good thing," She said, a sparkle rising in her eyes.

"Blake…" Allen shook his head as he kissed her cheek. "Okay, what is it?"

"I know we've been married for only a year…" The cat faunus bit her lip. "Allen, can I ask you something?"

"What's wrong?" He asked her, concern rising as she looked down at her hands before back to him. "Blake, has something -"

"Allen, do you ever want to have kids?" She asked him, forcing her voice to be steady.

He looked at her in surprise. "Of course I do. I know we haven't exactly talked about it, but I really do want to have kids. Blake, I'm sure that -"

"Are you attached to any particular time frame?" She pressed on, and he smiled and gently kissed her.

"No, are you?" He stared at her for a moment before she shook her head. "Blake, I know that we briefly discussed the possibility shortly after we got married, and I know that you said -"

"Allen, I really want us to have a child," She said, smiling. "And you swear that you do too?"

"If you want the truth, I was kind of hoping it would happen when there were rumours that you might have been pregnant a few years ago," He said, pressing a hand to her cheek. "I know you weren't, but -"

"I kind of wish I had been too..." She whispered, pulling the ribbon off of her ears. "You know that it's possible that our child will be a cat faunus, right?"

Allen smiled. "You know that I'll love it."

Blake nodded. "I'm so glad you -"

"Blake," Allen said gently. "Why do you still wear the ribbon to cover your ears."

She sighed. "People aren't as accepting in Atlas as they are in other places. Vale too. And since I used to be involved with Adam Taurus and everyone knows it...I just don't want people to look at me and assume more about me than they already do."

"I was only wondering because I..." Allen hesitantly reached up and lightly stroked her ears. "I love them, and I think they're part of what makes you beautiful."

Blake turned pink. "Allen..."

"I'm serious," He said, dropping his hand and letting it rest on her shoulder. "I love you for who you are Blake, not for who you pretend to be. You're a faunus, not a human, and I think that's perfect."

Blake kissed him with passion for a moment before embracing him tightly. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too," He said, smiling. "So, speaking of having kids...do you want to start now?"

Blake laughed. "I don't think we have to start."

Allen stared at her for a moment. "Okay, now I'm confused."

Blake smirked as she passed him the small object she'd been hiding. "I'm already pregnant with our child, Allen, and I really don't think that you can get me more pregnant -"

"Oh, Blake," Allen said, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I'm so happy, really. I...I just can't believe we're really going to have a child."

"Me either," She said, smiling as he began to slowly kiss her. "Any idea when we should come public?"

Allen sighed. "Probably after this whole thing with the group finally washes over. I think maybe we give it two months and then we can come public."

"Okay," She said, resting lightly in his arms. "I'm so happy..."

"So am I," He said, kissing her again. "So am I..."

 _Now it's time to say goodbye to the things we loved and the innocence of youth. How the time seemed to fly from our carefree lives and the solitude and peace we always knew._

* * *

 ** _ **September 24th  
City Of Vacuo; Vacuo  
7:37 PM**_** **  
**

"Say it," Neptune told his husband of two years. "I'm completely serious, say it."

"Say what?" Sun asked him, his tail flicking while his sister pushed down her sunglasses to glare at him over it.

"Oh, for Oum's sake," Artemis snapped, even though she was laughing. "Just indulge him."

"Fine," Sun said, walking over to the edge of the pool while his husband followed him - albeit keeping a relatively safe distance from the water itself. "I am Sun Apollo Wukong, and I married Neptune Poseidon Vasilias because I think he is the biggest hunk in the world and I want to fuck him day and night with my nice dick!"

Artemis started laughing as if the world would end while Neptune did the same. "I didn't realise that that was what you wanted him to say."

Neptune shrugged. "Sometimes it's nice to hear."

"Yeah, and just for that..." Sun wrapped his tail tightly around his partner before pushing him into the pool in the shallow end. "It's only about half a metre deep!"

Neptune glared as he pulled himself out - completely soaked because he toppled over in fear upon his feet entering the water. "Fuck you. That whole thing was a trick to get me in the water, wasn't it?"

"Ah, and now you see the beauty of it all," Sun replied with a smirk. "Guess it could have been worse."

"Yeah, you could have thrown me into the deep end and then I would have done to you what Elizabeth Morell and Rosalinde Varna tried to do to each other years ago," Neptune said with a mock glare. "I would have brought about your untimely end."

Sun started clapping. "Five out of five, totally an award winning performance..."

Neptune stormed over to him - still soaked - and placed his hands on his shoulders. "I love you and all, but this is not cool."

"You two have never been cool," Artemis said, her tail flicking about as she began to wander about the pool deck. "I know. I've been subjected to the two of you for quite some time now."

Sun glared. "You're supposed to be nice!"

"I'm your sister," Artemis reminded him. "Technically, I think that means I'm supposed to be harsh - your harshest critic, actually, considering that I'm your elder sister."

Neptune shook his head. "She has you beat there."

"Yeah, I know," Sun said, sounding vaguely bitter. "But we're chart topping musicians!"

"We rock the house!" Neptune agreed, wrapping an arm around his husband. "And we fuck shit up!"

"I don't want to know what more...sexual implications that description might hold for you two," Artemis warned them, and Neptune shrugged.

"What will happen if I push you into the pool?"

"Easy," Artemis said, adjusting her bow and quiver. "I'd shoot you clean through with one of these."

"Uh oh," Neptune said quietly to his husband. "I'm scared."

"Don't worry," Sun said, gently kissing him. "It's dangerous to go alone. Take this."

Neptune laughed as he kissed him again and then gestured to himself. "I'll gladly take you on my adventures."

More soberly, in the Cliffside Forest of the island of Patch, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee were slowly walking towards the cliffs with their hands entwined. With all of the madness going on in the world and particularly in Atlas, Weiss hadn't even argued with her wife about taking a two week leave of absence from work to visit Vale. At the very least, she didn't have to think about the maidens, or Ozpin, or Salem and she most certainly didn't have to deal with reporters coming up to her and wanting her take on everything that had transpired since February. While she knew that would likely happen once they went into the City Of Vale in a little over a week, they were two days into their stay in Patch, and it was far more relaxing than anything else that they could have hoped for. It was a bit nerve wracking to visit Summer Rose's grave with her wife despite having done so more than once before, but she forced herself to, knowing that Ruby was needing all the support she could get and also knowing how much she missed her mother, how much she wished she had gotten to know her.

"Hi, mom," Ruby said, squeezing Weiss's hand. "I know I've come by fairly often in the last few years...and I hope that you've been able to hear me. Weiss is with me this time, and we're both doing pretty well. Things have been a bit crazy in the last few months...with all of the information we had relating to Salem and the group finally coming into the public eye...

"I know that dad has come by every so often but has done so less in recent years..." Ruby sighed as she went on. "But he's happy. I know that he loved you, I know that he loves me...but he moved on and he's happy. He married Karissa Mar a few years ago - she's the head of the Atlas Council's Department Of Foreign Affairs And Military Action.

"Weiss and I have been married for just under five years now," Ruby said, squeezing Weiss's hand again as she spoke. "We've been through a lot, but we're so happy. We survived what felt like hell in Mistral, and we defeated Salem. I know I keep bringing that up, but it's really important to me.

"I know that I've also told you before that I lost an eye, but I didn't ever really get around to explaining how that happened," Ruby bit her lip but forced herself to go on. "I know that it was Cinder Fall who killed you, and wish she hadn't. I wish we had gotten to be a family - you, me, and dad...but that didn't happen.

"Actually, it was Yang who ended up telling me that dad wasn't my uncle Qrow, and that he was...well, she heard it from Raven. She saved her life and...and then stayed a little longer to speak with her. I know that she cared about Yang and trusted her enough to tell her the truth. She's never lied to her, actually. And she always kept an eye on her, that's what Yang told me when she thought about it.

"I guess I was afraid to tell you that too, but I should have told you as soon as I knew for sure. But, my point is that Cinder's gone. Hope Branwen-Schnee killed her during our battle against her, Salem, and the brother god of darkness.

"Everything's turned out okay since then, though," Ruby said, her voice starting to sound happier. "We all suffered because of them, but we've moved on. Or at least done our best to. I guess...I guess it's like dad said you would have wanted. We haven't stopped living...we...we haven't stopped moving forward. I love you mom, and I talk with you later."

"That was beautiful," Weiss said, bringing her carefully into her arms. "I love you, Ruby Rose, so much."

"I love you the mostest," Ruby said with a grin, and Weiss started laughing as a few rose petals began to flit about the area as a breeze passed through.

"I'm not sure that's a real word, or proper grammar," Weiss said, laughing still. "I love you, Rubes, but really?"

"Hey," Ruby said, sticking out her tongue for a moment before kissing her cheek. "You married me, and I know that you and I -"

"If you had told me the day we met that we were going to get married I would have slapped you," Weiss said, and Ruby started giggling.

"I wouldn't have believed you if you had said that either," She admitted. "At the time, I thought you were a snotty heiress."

"Yeah, and at the time I thought you were an ignorant dolt," Weiss laughed a bit more as she kissed her cheek. "But I love you. You're still a bit of a dolt, but you're my dolt."

"Aww..." Ruby said, half collapsing into her. "I've melted down the ice queen."

"Yes, you have," Weiss said, pausing and pressing a delicate kiss against her lips. "Which is part of why I love you so damned much."

"I'm pretty sure that swearing isn't proper," Ruby pointed out, and Weiss shrugged.

"Emmett and Winter agree that my first word was fuck," Weiss said, a slight bit of pink tinging her cheeks. "Say what you will, but that kind of set me up to rise above the life cut out for me."

"Well," Ruby said as she wrapped her arms loosely around her waist. "You're perfect to me. I don't care what you have to argue with about that. To me, you're perfect and that's not a view that's ever going to change. Even if things go to hell again."

Weiss smiled. "They're going to get better. They're not the way they were before, after all."

 _There'll be no rest, there'll be no love. There'll be no hero in the end who will rise above. And when it ends, the good will crawl. The shining light will sink in darkness - victory for hate incarnate - misery and pain for all. When it falls…_

* * *

 ** _ **September 25th  
City Of Atlas; Atlas  
Downtown**_**

"It's really nice to be able to get out of Vale every once in a while," Nora said as she and Ren wandered through the streets of Atlas. "Although Atlas was just a bit colder in September than I thought it would be."

"I'm just glad we were able to get out alone because Ivy and Yang agreed to watch Emma," He said, squeezing her hand. "Of course, it's going to be even better when you, me, and Emma finally move back to Mistral."

"It's safe to go back now, thank Oum," She said as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. "I was worried that we might not ever be able to go back, but ever since Emerald and Mercury left a few years ago the political situation has begun to stabilize. And with the council reestablished and back in order, we can finally go home."

"Well, and I was named headmaster of Haven Academy," He said with a smirk. "Which may have something to do with having been a member of the group, at least in the council's eyes when they appointed me."

"I'm so excited!" She declared, her smile growing. "I haven't even had coffee, and I am practically dying of excitement!"

"Then let's not test the limits of that by giving you coffee," Ren said as he intentionally steered them away from the coffee shop that they were passing. "And let's not take you to the City Of Anges."

Nora gave him a funny look. "Why don't you want to take me to the City Of Anges?"

"Because Whitley Schnee owns a coffee shop that doubles as a Tea Room there," He told her, and she perked up a little. "See, now I wish I hadn't told you."

"Ren, please take me and Emma to Anges before we go back to Mistral," She said, making her eyes intentionally wide. "Please..."

Ren sighed as he kissed her. "I don't know if Emma is ready to see just how crazy her mother can get."

Nora glared. "Hey, you're the one who married me and not only that but you and I created her! I'm pretty sure it's okay for her to see what her mother is like!"

Ren chuckled. "I love you for many reasons, Nora, but this is one of them."

"Are you excited to be babysitting Leia tomorrow?" Nora asked him, and he nodded. "She's so sweet with Emma, I can totally see them being close friends."

"I can too," Ren said, rubbing her back affectionately. "They're already starting down that path, and I know that Leia is particularly excited to have a baby brother and sister in about two months or so in mid to late November."

"Yeah, and remember how almost two years ago Jaune proposed to Hope on her twenty first birthday?" Nora said, and he nodded. "That has to be one of the most romantic things I've ever seen."

"Especially because he did it and then two days later went to Atlas to ask Emmett and Raven for permission to marry her," Ren said, shaking his head. "Honestly, I wouldn't have been terribly surprised if that had just gone up to Atlas to tell them and then gotten married a few days later."

"Well, I think I after Emmett and Raven eloped they didn't want to continue the pattern," Nora said with a giggle. "Not that the two of them could have been too angry about it."

"Although, I have to admit that I was a bit surprised when she got pregnant," Ren said, and she shrugged. "I know you weren't, but I thought they were going to wait a little."

"I'm pretty sure that the idea of waiting would have been repulsive to them," Nora smiled. "I'm happy for them, and I was even more happy when they told us that we're going to be the godparents of their son."

"I honestly thought that they were going to make Caitlin and Cas that for both their daughter and son," Ren admitted. "And I think we were just as surprised as they were to find out that she was pregnant with twins."

"Didn't Hope faint from the shock?" Nora smirked as she teased his hair. "I remember Jaune looking at her and seeing her looking a bit dizzy, and then when she tried to stand up she fainted into him."

"That was probably the scariest moment for them," Ren said, having recalled them helping Hope back into their home after regaining consciousness. "Jaune said the doctor didn't even know what to do other than to make sure that she and the babies were fine, which they were."

"I can't believe that happened two months ago," Nora said, rolling her eyes. "It feels like it was yesterday."

"What I can't believe is that Hope got Jaune to agree to let them permanently move to the City Of Atlas with Leia," Ren said, and she started laughing. "No, honestly, I didn't think she'd convince him."

"She wants to be close to family, and he wants to be just a bit further away from his sisters," Nora said, laughing still. "I was surprised, but not horribly so."

"Nora," Ren said, stopping and taking her hands in his. "I love you more than life itself, and I'm so glad that we and Emma are finally getting the chance to go home to Mistral."

Nora smiled and gently kissed him. "I am too, and I love you just as much. Lie Ren, my amazing husband and now the headmaster of Haven Academy..."

"Don't flatter me," He said, blushing slightly as she kissed him again. "Seriously, Nora."

She shook her head as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too much, so not a chance."

 _Let's just live. Day by day, and not be conquered by our sorrows. The past can't hold us down we must break free. Inside we're torn apart, but time will mend our hearts. Move onward, not there yet, so let's just live._

* * *

 ** _ **September 26th  
Location: 13 Miles From The City Limits  
City Of Atlas;  
United Kingdom Of Atlas;  
10:01 PM**_**

"Seems like I've survived another year," Caitlin said, smirking. "Another year, another chance."

"There's no reason to be morbid," Cas told her, wrapping an around her waist. "Frankly, with Salem gone, I don't think you have to be particularly worried about dying some horrible death."

Caitlin sighed. "There have been many times in my life where I thought I was going to die, but, as it turns out, I survived."

"I still can't believe the nerve you had when you walked out on your job in Londera three years ago," The sixteen year old Tina said, shaking her head. "You always were the bold one. And now you're a PI. Fitting, if you ask me. At least for your personality."

Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Tina stared at her incredulously. "That's a good thing, because it means that you're not bored to death or something along those lines."

"I know that," Caitlin said, laughing a little. "I just thought that you might have been implying that it's because you think I'm a complete bitch."

"You're a diva," Tina admitted, shrugging. "But it suits you well, so it all worked out in your favour."

"Quite a lot of things have, recently," She said, curling into Cas. "Like the fact that I've been able to have time to myself which is not something I had a few years ago when I was still working in law in Londera."

"You've been helping me with pointe," Lana said, starting to get excited. "I mean, we finally got to start it, and I'm so happy!"

"Well, you're fourteen so it's okay to start it now," She told her, ruffling her hair. "Kind of like how Emmy's been doing more...well, in my opinion terrifying things on the beam, the uneven bars, the floor - oh, and especially when it comes to the vault..."

Emmeline rolled her eyes. "I know how to do them, and they're not that scary. I love the vault in particular, because I get to flip off of it and -"

"Ugh, we know..." Brandon said, elbowing her. "And it's not like you want to hear all about my improvement in martial arts."

"That's because of the three of us you're the one who wants to be a hunter," Emmeline said, crossing her arms. "Lana wants to be a writer, I want to be a scientist -"

"Swear that you're not going to do anything questionable," Caitlin said, eyeing her critically. "I don't want my daughter to be an Anemone Jansen."

"The Jansens seem to have extraordinarily bad luck when it comes to making good decisions," Glynda commented, adjusting her glasses. "Anemone got into trouble after the aura experiments, and her mother was stripped of her rank after the Mountain Glenn disaster. Not to mention some of the other things that have affected them over the years."

"Hey, Lana," Tina said with a grin. "I've got something I think you might like."

"What's that?" The small girl asked her, raising an eyebrow. "It's not dangerous, is it?"

"Emmy, Brandon, come with us," Tina told them, and the three of them exchanged looks before following her. "Allow me to introduce you to the thing that I first tried at twelve that is completely disgusting but sets a party off. Romulan Ale."

Caitlin stood up almost immediately. "You are not giving them Romulan Ale!"

Tina sighed. "Fine, we'll go out into the woods and summon demons."

"Go ahead," Cas told them, and Caitlin looked at her in horror. "All four of you better stay together, though."

"Okay," Tina shouted as she dragged the triplets out with her. "We'll see you later!"

Caitlin glared at her wife, crossing her arms. "What the hell are you doing? Those are our babies, and you're going to -"

"Relax, Caitlin," Raven told her, laughing. "If Tina doesn't respond to her scroll when I message her in an hour, then I'm going to go through my portal to her and drag her and the triplets back here. And the only reason that she wouldn't respond would be if they were in fact summoning demons."

Hesitantly, Caitlin sat back down next to her wife and let her take her into her arms. "If something happens to them, Cassie, it's your fault."

"There's a reason why I told them that they better stay with Tina," Cas reminded her. "And for god's sake, they're fourteen. They can handle themselves."

Caitlin sighed. "They're still our babies."

"You and I are alike in so many ways, you know that?" Emmett said, and she nodded. "For instance, I'm relieved that Tina hasn't started dating anyone yet because I can do with another year or two without being concerned about who has their hands on one of my babies."

"Ugh, you and Raven spent two hours lecturing Jaune over me..." Hope groaned as she leaned into her husband. "I was just glad you let us get married last year."

"Okay, Hope, here's the thing," Raven said, smiling. "Emmett and I eloped -"

"And you had my daughter officiate," James reminded her as he held Glynda tightly in his arms. "I didn't even know that she was able to do that."

"Very few people did," Caitlin said with a smirk. "And it's something that I happen to be rather proud of."

"Hope, Jaune came into the room and looked at me and Emmett very seriously before asking for permission to marry you," Raven went on, trying not to laugh. "You two could have eloped and we wouldn't have been able to say a damn thing about it considering that we did that ourselves."

"I had already proposed to her, and she'd already said yes," Jaune argued. "If you two had told me no, I would have given a pitiful speech about how you'd be breaking our hearts."

"Thank god we didn't even tease that," Emmett muttered to Raven who smirked.

"I don't know," She said, kissing his cheek. "Maybe we should have."

"You would have hated it," Jaune warned them. "I would have gone on for much longer than I think you two would have been able to bear."

"Well, everything ended up being fine," Hope said, curling into his arms as best she could. "I still can't believe that we're going to have twins in two months though."

"Neither can I," Jaune admitted, softly kissing her and pressing a hand gently to her noticeably protruding abdomen. "But I'm still so happy."

"Me too..." Hope said with a smile as she kissed him again. "I'm glad that we don't have to worry about Salem anymore."

"Well, I still go on hunting missions a few times a month because of the grimm," Jaune said as he pressed a hand delicately against her cheek with the other tangled in her white curls. "But you have no idea how much I adore coming home to your paintings."

Hope smiled. "I'm glad you like them."

"You're brilliant, Hope, you really are," He said, kissing her once more. "I love you, you know."

Hope smirked. "I had no idea, but I love you too."

"You know what does piss me off though?" Caitlin said, cursing as she glanced at her scroll. "The fact that Rose went public with all of the information about the group."

"Except for that tiny little detail about herself," James added a bit bitterly. "She had no problem with talking about all of us...well, I'll give her credit for not revealing who each of the maidens are, but if she had no problem going on and on about all of us and our roles in the group, then she should have come forward with the fact that the brother god of darkness is her father."

"I can't really blame her for not coming forward with that detail," Glynda said, sighing. "But it was obnoxious that she didn't tell any of us what she was doing."

"Oh, so like when she lured us all into Haven?" Raven suggested, and she nodded. "Right, so that she could steal the powers of the Summer Maiden...ugh, the bitch never gives us any warning -"

"To be fair, you rarely do that yourself," Emmett reminded her, and she glared. "What?"

"I'm letting that slide because it's true," Raven admitted as he pulled her closer. "And also because I love you."

"Aww...I love you too," Emmett said, kissing her softly. "You're my sweet, stubborn raven."

"Damn right I am," She said, leaning into him more heavily. "And you're my sensitive little snowbird."

"Of course I am," Emmett swore, holding her tightly. "I love you more than I can say, Raven, and -"

"I know," She said, smirking as she kissed him. "You would have married me after we'd been involved for a year."

"You were three months pregnant with Tina, and I do believe I proposed to you the first time around then," He said, and she laughed a little as he began to kiss her neck and jawline. "And I really would have married you right then and there."

Raven smiled as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I don't doubt it."

"I have a feeling that we're all going to be fine, even more so when this madness blows over," Glynda said, glancing at her crop in her hand. "Which is much more than I think we were expecting we'd have a few years ago."

"I agree," James said, lightly kissing her. "I love you, Glyns, and I'm glad we're alright."

"So am I," She said as she set down her crop and let him cradle her in his arms. "And I think that's something worth remembering."

"Well, at least we all can look in the mirror and recognise who we see," Caitlin said, smiling as Cas kissed her forehead. "And I know I can safely say that I've told people 'get out of my way because I'm going somewhere, this is not where I want to be...' I have a story to tell, and I sure as hell am going to tell it."

 _Can't wish away the dismal days, can't bring back what is gone. Won't waste more tears on yesteryears - instead we'll carry on. We'll win for sure, we will endure, and though our goal is far we'll be the ones to to touch the sun. The triumph will be ours!_

 _The triumph will be ours!_


End file.
